


Perderai la voce

by Acardia17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub Undertones, Guilt Issues, M/M, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 305,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acardia17/pseuds/Acardia17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonostante le apparenze sembrino affermare il contrario, Draco ha salvato la vita di Harry e il destino del mondo magico con lui. Ma a caro prezzo. Trascinato in una dimensione mostruosa, ridotto in semischiavitù dai demoni che la popolano, c’è solo un modo per riportarlo indietro: l’Ultimo Sigillo, quello del possesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata originariamente pubblicata su Nocturne Alley (www.nocturnealley.org) suddivisa in ben 63 (allo stato attuale) capitoli. La ripubblico qui in una variante accorpata solo ed esclusivamente perchè sia disponibile a chiunque lo desideri anche in formato pdf/mobi/epub e chi più ne ha più ne metta!  
> Non mi sperticherò dunque in note, ringraziamenti, cornicette di cuoricini, in modo che questa versione sia più pulita possibile. 
> 
> Devo tuttavia una menzione d'onore alle Beta che mi hanno accompagnata nel mio percorso: Leli (per la totalità dei capitoli fino al cinquantanovesimo) e T'Jill, che mi ha sostenuta proprio fino alla fine.  
> Non ho e non avrò mai le parole per ringraziarle abbastanza.

** ***

 

 

 **\- I** -

 

\- Signorina Granger! È un piacere conoscerla. Ha familiarità con la stampa, non è così?

- Diciamo di sì. Ho avuto a che fare con Rita Skeeter qualche anno fa! Non che ci fosse nulla di professionale in lei. Scrisse cose di Harry...  

\- Sì, sì, certo. Ma cominciamo. Mi parli del ruolo del suo ex compagno di scuola, Draco Malfoy, in tutto questo.

- Draco era nella _stanza_.

\- Quale stanza? Me la descriva.

\- Niente che io abbia mai visto prima. Non ne ho nemmeno mai letto! Magia oscura, senza ombra di dubbio. Le pareti erano _vive_ , come fatte di carne. Pulsavano, ribollivano... erano rosse di sangue. Quando aprimmo la porta Malfoy era là, al centro della _stanza_. Era l'unica che ormai ci separava dall'Horcrux, le avevamo percorse tutte.

\- E vi disse che Harry Potter doveva sconfiggerlo se volevate passare dall'altra parte, non è così? Piuttosto teatrale.  

\- Sì. Per andare oltre era necessario un duello. Il perdente sarebbe stato inghiottito dalla stanza.

\- Cosa ha provato ad assistere ad una contesa del genere?

\- È stato _orribile_. Malfoy era fuori di sé. Diceva cose tremende, provocava Harry di continuo. È stato Malfoy, è stata colpa di Malfoy se Harry ha usato quella Maledizione senza perdono! Non l'avrebbe mai fatto altrimenti. Ha detto cose terrificanti. Su di Harry, i suoi genitori, su di noi... Minacce... Non è stata colpa di Harry, tutti si sarebbero comportati così.

\- La maledizione Cruciatus, non è vero?

\- Sì. Ma Malfoy l'ha evitata!  

\- Non le sembra strano, signorina Granger, che Lei-sa-chi abbia posto come guardiano di quell'ultima stanza un ragazzo di poco più di vent'anni? Draco Malfoy, il più giovane dei Mangiamorte? Il meno esperto? Non sarebbe stato più sensato sfruttare Bellatrix Lastrange, o Macnair? Secondo lei perché Lei-sa-chi avrebbe fatto una scelta così azzardata?  

\- Non saprei. Me lo sono chiesta anch'io. Suppongo che nonostante l'età Draco fosse riuscito a conquistare una posizione di rilievo. Suo padre era uno tra i più grandi sostenitori di Voldemort, e anche questo potrebbe aver influito.   

\- Mi parli di quell'ultimo momento. Quando Malfoy è stato inghiottito dalle pareti.

\- Spaventoso. Solo spaventoso. Lo stavano _digerendo_ , come uno stomaco. E l'espressione di Draco... Sembrava - è solo una sensazione, sa - che se l'aspettasse. Che già lo sapesse.

\- Incredibile... Ah! Ronald Weasley! Finalmente, l'aspettavamo! Vuole aggiungere qualcosa a riguardo?  

- Ma certo! È ovvio, Malfoy sapeva di non avere speranze. Probabilmente la sera prima aveva detto le sue ultime preghiere!   

\- Cambiamo argomento. Ronald, mi parli della disfatta finale di Lei-sa-chi. Fantastico, non è vero?

 

Harry getta l'ultimo giornale della pila nel camino. Lo osserva bruciare lentamente, annerire e accartocciarsi mentre il fuoco corrode la carta e l'inchiostro ancora fresco del volto di Silente, dipinto in una vecchia fotografia, si confonde con la cenere.

Si lascia sprofondare nella poltrona color senape che il Ministero gli ha spedito via _farfalle_ (il Ministro ha uno strano modo di dimostrare la propria gratitudine ultimamente) e si gode l'odore selvatico della pelle nuova, appena foderata.

E in quel momento, mentre ogni formalità brucia nel suo camino e la noia infiamma ogni fibra d'ossigeno che divampa nell'aria, Harry crede di capire finalmente cosa sia la tranquillità.

Voldemort è morto. Dopo aver inscenato un singolare teatrino, con tanto di fantasiose marionette sanguinarie, è morto per sua mano, come la profezia aveva annunciato. E ora, con ancora un paio di farfalle ubriache che boccheggiano le ali in qualche capriola sul soffitto, Harry riesce a sentire la _pace_.

Ora vive a casa propria. La sua _vera_ casa. Quella in cui è nato, a Godric's Hollow, quella che James e Lily Potter hanno costruito insieme e che Voldemort ha premurosamente ristrutturato per ambientarvi quella che sarebbe stata la sua definitiva uscita di scena. Un ultimo rendez-vous fatto di trappole in ogni singola stanza, una rievocazione letale della notte di tanti anni prima, quando tutto era cominciato. Tranello dopo tranello, stanza dopo stanza, Harry aveva infine trovato Voldemort a fianco di una culla, al piano di sopra. La medesima culla del loro primo incontro. La medesima culla contro la quale si è accasciato quando finalmente ha esalato il suo ultimo respiro.

Ora Harry dorme in quella stessa stanza, e gli ultimi frammenti di legno della culla stanno bruciando nel suo camino insieme all'inchiostro dei giornali.

Hermione ha cercato così tante volte di convincerlo ad allontanarsi da quel luogo che se ogni parola fosse un mattone ora Harry vivrebbe in un maniero, ma non sono i ricordi che quelle mura portano con sé a spaventarla. È _quella_ stanza.

La stanza in cui ha affrontato Malfoy è ancora così come Voldemort l'ha ideata: viva, disgustosa e ribollente di sangue. Il Ministero ha inviato diversi ricercatori per scoprire di quale magia oscura sia tappezzata, ma nessuno ha osato avventurarsi oltre la soglia d'ingresso. Ogni volta che qualcuno vi si avvicina le pareti si tendono in avanti, _fiutano,_ schiumano sangue e si contraggono come la membrana di uno stomaco.

Hermione è pronta a giurare che non sia affatto una stanza e che in realtà si tratti di qualche belva magica che, presto o tardi, inghiottirà tutto l'edificio. Harry non l'ascolta.

Sono trascorsi due mesi dalla morte di Voldemort, Malfoy e dalla cattura di tutti gli altri Mangiamorte. Ogni notte Harry controlla che il lucchetto che serra la porta della s _tanza_ sia chiuso e la sigilla con un Incantesimo Silenziante, in modo da non essere costretto a sopportare anche nel sonno il suono dei suoi nauseanti gorgoglii.

Ma la notte del trentuno ottobre, di ritorno da un concerto punk della Streghe Stordite organizzato in suo onore dallo stesso Ministro Scrimgeour (sempre per la solita questione dello strano modo di dimostrare la propria gratitudine), Harry rimette piede in casa con le orecchie pulsanti e uno strano ronzio vibrante nella cassa toracica, con l'unico desiderio di buttarsi sul letto e ficcare la testa sotto il cuscino.

E lo fa. Senza pensare a nulla. Benedicendo casa propria, la gommapiuma e la silenziosa solitudine.

Ma quella notte di Halloween, una tempesta che infuria su tutta Londra con la stessa intensità degli acquazzoni di marzo, Harry Potter non riesce a dormire che per un paio d'ore. Alle quattro e mezza di notte un urlo straziato rimbomba per tutta casa, sfilacciandosi in una sequela di gemiti indistinti e infrangendosi sulle mura come un fuoco artificiale d'angoscia.

Harry balza in piedi, afferra la bacchetta sul comodino, la chiave del lucchetto, inciampa nel tappeto e impreca. Quando, dopo essersi rialzato, si affaccia sul lungo corridoio buio adiacente alla camera, la porta della _stanza_ sta vibrando e sussultando come se qualcuno dall'altra parte la stesse prendendo a calci. Sta per scardinarsi. 

È in procinto di puntare la bacchetta sull'uscio per immobilizzarlo quando sente un altro grido: un rantolo  rauco e sofferente che gli torce le budella in corpo.

C'è inequivocabilmente qualcuno al di là della porta, e non sta di certo canticchiando l'opera.

Le mani di Harry tremano insieme alla porta mentre infila la chiave nella toppa e gira.

Un cigolio, lo scricchiolio del legno incrinato, e l'uscio si spalanca con uno schiocco impietoso. Harry sgrana gli occhi.

La parete di fronte a lui è uno schiumoso mare frastagliato di carne e sangue, pulsante e irrequieto come Harry non l'ha mai visto né sentito. Sussulta e contrae le proprie membra compulsivamente, gloglottando suoni scabrosi. Tra il rosso del sangue e l'innaturale rosa aranciato della polpa, c'è una sagoma scura.

La _stanza_ sta _rigurgitando_ una persona.

Il busto di un ragazzo fuoriesce dal punto il cui la parete incontra il pavimento. Ha le unghie artigliate al suolo palpitante così a fondo da scomparire nella melma rossastra, la schiena inarcata e i denti digrignati come una belva in una trappola. I suoi capelli sono della tonalità di rosso più intensa che Harry abbia mai visto: gli colano sul viso in una maschera venosa, celandolo allo sguardo. 

Mugola, geme, stretto in una morsa mostruosa e scosso dai tremiti.

Ma quando emette l'ennesimo ansito e alza il volto nell'ennesimo fremito involontario di dolore, Harry non ha dubbi. Il giovane che sta cercando disperatamente di sottrarsi alla presa della parete che lo trattiene ancora per tutta la metà del corpo, il ragazzo dai capelli vermigli che ora, nel vederlo, ha sbarrato gli occhi e lotta per mantenere salda la presa sul pavimento, è Malfoy.

Un Draco Malfoy che ha ricominciato ad urlare, ma rivolto a lui.

\- Potter, indietro! - singhiozza. - Stai... indietro! NON entrare!  

La sua voce è talmente disperata che Harry si sente attraversare da un brivido. La sua presa sulla bacchetta si fa instabile e molliccia mentre la _stanza_ comincia a fiutarlo sulla porta e a tendere le proprie pareti come fauci, pronta a sbranarlo.

\- Potter... -  É solo un singulto stavolta. - Non entrare. Ti... ti...

Subito dopo il volto di Draco si deforma in una smorfia. La S _tanza_ ha rafforzato la presa su di lui e ora sta allungando le proprie membra per afferrargli il busto. Lo sta divorando. Un'altra volta.

Harry si riscuote e impugna la bacchetta. La allunga in avanti, pronto ad urlare uno Schiantesimo, o una maledizione qualsiasi, qualunque cosa che possa _fare male_ a quella putrescenza demoniaca che gli infesta casa, ma...

\- NO! - urla Malfoy. Poi Harry sente uno scricchiolio sinistro, e la voce di Draco si spegne. _La cosa_ gli sta stritolando lo stomaco.

Immobile sulla soglia, la bacchetta ferma a mezz'aria e l'alito ferroso della stanza che gli sale alla testa, Harry si sente un topo in trappola. Il cuore gli palpita impazzito nel petto, mentre la parete ricomincia ad ingoiare lentamente Malfoy.

\- Potter! Potter, ti prego! La biblioteca! Ad Hogwarts! Cercala nella sezione...  

È tutto quello che riesce a dire prima di scomparire.

Harry cade sulle ginocchia, osservando muto  la stanza di fronte a sé farsi quieta, beffarsi di lui mentre il mondo gira e i capelli rossi di Malfoy si dissolvono al di là di una carcassa fatiscente di sangue.   

 

Pochi minuti più tardi la casa cade nel caos. I vicini hanno sentito le grida e inviato _decine_ di gufi al Ministero, che ha inviato dieci carrozze di Thestral alle dieci sedi dell'Ordine più vicine, che hanno allertato ogni singolo membro disponibile per la notte.

Pochi minuti più tardi le uniche persone che Harry desidera nella propria casa sono Ron e Hermione, mentre una mandria di Auror è accalcata contro la sua porta d'ingresso, le bacchette sguainate e la terrorizzata determinazione a eliminare qualsiasi granello di polvere accusato di Magia Oscura.

Harry comincia a gridare che _va tutto bene, state tranquilli, va tutto bene_ , le urla non erano sue, _cazzo, andatevene_! E Ron e Hermione hanno giusto il tempo di intrufolarsi in casa prima che Harry richiuda la porta sulle dita di un'Auror grassottella piena di premure per il suo viso pallido ed emaciato.

\- Harry, si può sapere cos'è successo? - Hermione scosta una tendina dalla finestra, osservando gli Auror parlare concitati, indecisi sul da farsi. -  Scrimgeour sta venendo di qui di persona per sapere come stai! La notizia sarà su tutti i giornali domattina!

Harry si lascia cadere sul divano, una mano sugli occhi. - Ho visto Draco Malfoy, - geme.

\- Cosa?! - Ron estrae fulmineo la bacchetta. - È a piede libero?

\- No, -  risponde Harry, contrito. Il sospiro di sollievo di Hermione è fin troppo sonoro per non essere udito. - È intrappolato nella _stanza_. Era lui a urlare.  

\- Ma come...?  

Harry racconta tutto. Della porta che vibrava, delle grida di Malfoy. Di come fosse imprigionato nella parete, di come la stanza lo stesse stritolando. Di come lo aveva intimato, _pregato_ di non entrare. Dei suoi capelli rossi come quelli di un demone.

Quando Scrimgeour si materializza fuori dalla sua finestra e comincia a battere le nocche sul vetro sbirciando all'interno, Harry si alza dal divano, si dirige verso il Ministro e apre gli infissi.

\- Devo andare ad Hogwarts. In biblioteca, -  dichiara.

 

La biblioteca della scuola era stata dichiarata impraticabile subito dopo la morte di Voldemort. Avery e Macnair l'avevano utilizzata come rifugio e l'avevano incantata perché chiunque vi entrasse fosse aggredito all'istante da tutti i Libri Bestiali nelle vicinanze, dai denti più o meno affilati. Il volume di "Cura delle Creature Magiche" adottato da Hagrid al loro terzo anno aveva strappato due dita a Bill Weasley prima di cadere a terra tramortito da uno schiantesimo.

Il Ministero l'aveva sigillata in tutta fretta e per ogni emergenza vi faceva avventurare solo la bibliotecaria, Mrs Prislett, che gestiva i prestiti delle poche sezioni ancora accessibili senza pericolo e che a detta sua conosceva quegli scaffali come le proprie mutande.

\- In quale sezione posso condurla, signor Potter?  

La signora Prislett è una donna attempata, sulla settantina. Porta una camicetta stinta di pizzo rosa pallido e un foulard fucsia attorno alla gola che fa a pugni anche con l'indecenza. Guarda Harry come si farebbe con la pozione dell'eterna giovinezza: ammaliata e intimidita.

In quale sezione...

_\- Potter! Potter, ti prego! La biblioteca! Ad Hogwarts! Cercala nella sezione..._

... proibita.

\- La Sezione Proibita, - risponde Harry. La signorotta ammantata di polvere davanti a lui strabuzza gli occhi.

Hermione distoglie lo sguardo abbattuto da una pila di vecchi libri bruciacchiati ed esibisce la medesima espressione.  - Harry, è dove Avery e Mcnair si sono nascosti!   

Ron calca la mano. - È una follia! Malfoy ti ha teso una trappola!

\- Mi ha detto di non entrare, e non ha voluto che schiantassi la _Stanza_. Ci dev'essere qualcosa sotto!  

\- S-signor Potter... -  squittisce la signora Prislett. - Conosco il contenuto di ognuno di quei libri. Oh, mai studiati, no! Ma il signor Ministro mi ha già consultata e... sono sicura! Non c'è niente qui riguardo quella _cosa_ che ha in casa!

Hermione annuisce stizzita. - Sentito Harry? L'unica cosa da fare è demolire la casa! Ne costruiremo un'altra, uguale! Potrai...

\- Hermione, no.  

I pensieri di Harry filano e stridono come le rotaie di una locomotiva. Malfoy non era nello stato di tendergli una trappola. Non è nemmeno sicuro che riuscisse a pensare lucidamente in quelle condizioni. Maledizione, ha sentito le sue costole rompersi.

\- Mrs Prislett, mi accompagni nella Sezione Proibita.  

Harry, Ron e Hermione seguono Mrs Prislett attraverso un alto scaffale dai volumi piccoli e sottili, e poi lungo un altro ricolmo di pergamene. Dopo cinque infiniti archivi di antichi verbali Harry comincia a chiedersi se davvero fosse così lungo il percorso per la Sezione Proibita, e se la vecchia abbia effettivamente idea di dove li sta conducendo.

\- Non ci sono libri bestiali qui, è la via più sicura, - confida lei dopo un po' con voce tremula.

Quando finalmente giungono ad un grande casellario nero, persino l'aria si fa più fredda. Ci sono ragnatele ovunque, e un denso strato di polvere affresca di grigio gli scaffali.

\- Non sono più tornata qui da quella notte ... - confessa la signora Prislett. Le ginocchia le tremano talmente forte che un gambaletto velato le si è arricciato attorno al polpaccio.

\- Qual è il reparto che tratta di Stanze Magiche, Mrs Prislett? - chiede Harry, lo sguardo perso verso l'alto.

"Cercala". Malfoy aveva detto "cercala". Non poteva che riferirsi alla S _tanza_.

\- Lo ha di fronte, signor Potter.

\- Harry, - La voce di Hermione rimbomba tra uno scaffale e l'altro.  -  Che cosa stiamo cercando esattamente?  

Ron gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla. - Harry andiamocene. Vedere Malfoy ti ha sconvolto, lo capisco, ma raderemo al suolo quella stanza e lui marcirà all'inferno!

\- Un momento. -  Non è stato Harry a parlare, ma la signora Prislett. Ha lo sguardo acquoso  fisso su un ripiano appena più su del suo metro e cinquanta e indica un libro con un dito. Gli occhialetti tondi le tremolano sul naso.

\- Sono decenni, - sussurra,  - che lavoro qui. Saprei riconoscere ogni singola copertina di pelle. Ma _non_ quel volume. Quello no...  

Il libro in questione s'intitola "Mortalispecus". La signora Prislett se lo rigira tra le mani come un prezioso cimelio e ne accarezza la rilegatura, poi lo spinge sul petto di Harry.

 - È questo... quello che stava cercando. È questo, -  dichiara, galvanizzata.

\- "Antro umano",  - mormora Hermione in tralice. - È la traduzione.  

Ron boccheggia una o due volte e indietreggia. - Harry, è una trappola! E se Avery e Macnair l'avessero stregato?!  

Ma Harry ha già appoggiato il libro sul tavolo e l'ha aperto. Al suo interno c'è una foglietto, sovrapposto a una fotografia. L'immagine raffigura la medesima stanza che ora si trova a fianco della sua camera da letto: una massa pulsante di membra irriconoscibili, schiumante saliva e sangue. Il foglietto è un elenco di nomi, orari, luoghi. Vi sono annotati con precisione i nomi di tutti i Mangiamorte che Harry ha dovuto fronteggiare il giorno della morte di Voldemort, le stanze a cui erano assegnati, gli orari a cui si sono presentati. Tutti, o quasi. Il nome di Draco Malfoy non vi figura. La dicitura "Antro Umano" (finalmente Harry sa come chiamarla) non è affiancata da nessuna parola.

Hermione volta pagina, lascia correre lo sguardo sulle parole e impallidisce.  - Harry, leggi qua.

L'inchiostro utilizzato per scrivere il libro è rosso; Harry quasi non osa toccarlo. Tasta un angolo ruvido della carta con un dito e comincia a leggere le parole carminie.

_" Il primo Antro Umano fu ideato da F. J. Oakswald. In preda all'ira per l'assassinio del figlio da parte di un potente mago svedese, Franz Hesterland, si narra che Oakswald abbia dissotterrato magicamente centodieci cadaveri, li abbia convertiti in Inferi e trasfigurati nelle pareti della stanza del figlio perduto. La leggenda afferma che l'Antro Umano possa essere istallato solo in una casa in cui si sia consumato l'omicidio di un soggetto che presenta una stretta connessione sia con la vittima che con il carnefice, indipendentemente dal fatto che il legame sia sentimentale, parentale, o anche semplicemente logico. Oakswald stregò gli Inferi affinchè divorassero all'interno delle proprie mura chiunque entrasse nella stanza con l'intento di sopraffare il loro potere e invitò Hesterland, ignaro, ad ammirare il proprio lavoro._

_Una volta giunto sulla soglia Hesterland, inorridito, lanciò uno Schiantesimo contro le pareti cercando di distruggerle. Il bollore della stanza fu tale da fargli perdere l'equilibrio e attirarlo all'interno dell'Antro. Gli inferi nelle mura non esitarono ad inghiottirlo."_

Harry alza il capo dal libro mentre la signora Prislett lo guarda sbilenca e assorta, incuriosita dal motivo per cui si è fermato.  - Se così fosse, - commenta,  - la stanza avrebbe dovuto inghiottirmi appena entrato. Perché...   

Hermione si morde un labbro e puntella il dito sul libro. - Continua a leggere.  

 _"Il "Mortalispecus" è una prigione. Oskwald si servì di cento Inferi per crearne le mura, ma confinò in una dimensione al di là di esse altri dieci demoni con il preciso compito di torturare e assoggettare il prigioniero._  
_Sfidato a duello nel 1815, Oakswald invitò il proprio avversario, Fizgerard Callman, a fronteggiarsi nell'Antro Umano, conscio che sarebbe stato sufficiente convincere Callman ad entrarvi per evitare lo scontro._  
_Oakswald si spiegò così al proprio sfidante: "La stanza inghiottirà il perdente, e giustizia sarà fatta", convinto che quella menzogna avrebbe indotto Callman a farsi avanti. Quando ciò tuttavia accadde e Callman entrò nella stanza, l'Antro rimase immobile e silente. Il "Mortalispecus" stava diligentemente rispettando le istruzioni del proprio creatore._  
_Il duello si svolse effettivamente nell'Antro, ma Oskwald fu sconfitto. Le mura risucchiarono al proprio interno il loro stesso artefice, nonostante le sue urla e le sue preghiere._  
_Da quel momento il Mortalispecus inghiottì chiunque vi si addentrasse con il preciso intento di sopraffarlo, a meno che costui non fosse sfidato a duello all'interno dell'Antro stesso."_

Hermione percorre con un dito il profilo di una foto annerita di Callman. - Dice che Callman distrusse la casa dieci anni dopo il duello, quando due bambini vi si azzuffarono per sbaglio. Qui ci sono un paio di sue note.  

_"Il Mortalispecus è una creatura mostruosa. Continuò a ribollire e ad agitarsi lungo il corso di tutto il nostro duello minacciando di assorbirci entrambi. Placò la propria ira solo quando Oakswald evocò alcuni degli incantesimi più oscuri che rammentava. Ancora oggi tremo di terrore al pensiero di come quella bestia infernale riuscisse a fiutare la nostra effettiva volontà di combattere. Mi chiedo se non ci avrebbe divorati entrambi, se Oakswald non avesse cominciato a mostrare tanta furia di uccidermi."_

Harry continua a tenere il libro tra le mani, senza riuscire a separarsi dal suo costato. I suoi pensieri sono cristallizzati nell'inchiostro rosso e il sangue gli ristagna nelle vene.

_Da quel momento il Mortalispecus inghiottì chiunque vi si addentrasse con il preciso intento di sopraffarlo, a meno che costui non fosse sfidato a duello all'interno dell'Antro stesso._

Hermione gli stringe il braccio con una mano e inspira profondamente.  - Harry...  

I paragrafi del libro si sovrappongono a quelli del servizio sul giornale di pochi giorni prima, e di tutti gli altri che non ha voluto leggere.

_Non le sembra strano, signorina Granger, che Lei-sa-chi abbia posto come guardiano di quell'ultima stanza un ragazzo di vent'anni? Draco Malfoy, il più giovane dei mangiamorte? Il meno esperto? Non sarebbe stato più sensato sfruttare Bellatrix Lastrange, o Macnair? Secondo lei perché Lei-sa-chi avrebbe fatto una scelta così azzardata?_

Perché non se l'era chiesto?

_Lo stavano digerendo, come uno stomaco. E l'espressione di Draco... sembrava - è solo una sensazione, sa -  che se l'aspettasse._

Che se l'aspettasse...

 _È stato... orribile. Malfoy era fuori di sé. Diceva cose tremende, provocava Harry di_ _continuo. È_ _stato Malfoy, è stata colpa di Malfoy se Harry ha usato quella maledizione senza perdono!_

_"Mi chiedo se non ci avrebbe divorati entrambi, se Oakswald non avesse cominciato a mostrare tanta furia di uccidermi."_

\- E questo cosa dovrebbe significare? -  Ron ha lo sguardo annebbiato e occhieggia Harry e Hermione ad intermittenza.

La signora Prislett si china a sistemare il gambaletto che le è sceso lungo il polpaccio, ridacchiando rauca. - Tu sai chi ha fatto male i suoi calcoli, eh? Hai avuto una bella fortuna ragazzo! Se avesse visto quel libro...!  

\- Voldemort lo sapeva benissimo. - Harry stringe tra le dita il foglietto con nomi, luoghi e orari. Un nome e un orario per ogni stanza, tranne che per l'Antro Umano. La gola gli si inaridisce. - Non avrebbe dovuto esserci nessuno ad aspettarmi là dentro.

Hermione corruga la fronte e arriccia le labbra in un'espressione affranta. - Voleva che tu venissi risucchiato dalla stanza senza nemmeno combattere. Voleva che lo fossimo anche noi.  

Fa freddo nella sezione proibita. Davvero freddo.

\- Quando sono entrato Malfoy vi ha detto di stare indietro. E mi ha sfidato. - Harry ripercorre tutta la scena a rallentatore e ricorda il tono sprezzante di Malfoy, le sue provocazioni... l'unico modo che aveva di convincerlo a sferrare quella fottuta maledizione Cruciatus: la conferma di cui aveva bisogno l'Antro per valutare l'effettiva autenticità del duello.

\- Ed essere sfidati a duello e vincere è l'unico modo per uscire vivi dall'Antro.  

Ron allarga le braccia e scuote leggermente la testa. - Dunque..? Qualcuno mi vuole spiegare cosa sta succedendo qui?!  - sbotta.

Hermione si stringe le mani al petto e il suo viso si dipinge di affanno. I lunghi ricci fanno ombra ai suoi occhi. - E se Voldemort non ha mandato Malfoy nell'Antro, se voleva che tu fossi inghiottito solo entrandoci... 

\- Malfoy si è presentato apposta per sfidarmi a duello, all'insaputa di tutti. E la stanza non l'ha inghiottito subito perché lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di sconfiggerla ... né lei, né me.  

\- Questo significa...  

\- ... significa che Malfoy mi ha salvato la vita.  

 

**\- II -  
**

Il calamaio conflagra contro il muro dell'ufficio del Ministro in un fuoco artificiale di vetro e inchiostro. Una lustra macchia nera si spande sulla carta da parati dorata e cola verso il pavimento in decine di minuscole dita uncinate.

L'unico rimorso di Harry è di aver mancato la faccia del primo Ministro quando l'ha lanciato.

\- Come sarebbe a dire che non approva la missione?! - ringhia.

Sono giorni che lui e Hermione passano al setaccio quel maledetto libro. Metà delle pagine sono scritte in antiche rune, cazzo, e in una grammatica talmente insensata da rasentare l'analfabetismo. Hanno trascorso notti a sfogliare facciate e facciate di libri sugli Inferi, tomi infiniti di incantesimi di Trasfigurazione Oscura, pergamene di testimonianze sul Cannibalismo Magico. Hanno trascorso notti a discuterne di fronte all'Antro Umano solo per essere costretti ad udirne ogni singolo rantolo e non cadere in preda al sonno.

E ora...

Ci sono frammenti di vetro tra i capelli di Scrimgeour, e un paio di nei d'inchiostro fanno sfoggio di sé sulle sue guance.

\- Harry! Ti pregherei di quietare i tuoi bollenti spiriti! Possiamo discuterne con calma e... - con un colpo di bacchetta la macchia sul muro svanisce. - ... con il dovuto rispetto nei confronti della tappezzeria.

Harry respira a fondo e si lascia cadere sulla poltrona di fronte al Ministro. Incrocia le dita sul legno della scrivania e osserva Scrimgeour pulirsi le macchie sul viso con le dita. 

Ora al posto di due piccoli nei ci sono due strisciate di nero sui suoi zigomi.

\- Con il dovuto rispetto _per la tappezzeria_ , Ministro... - dice. - Stanotte darò fuoco a quella maledetta stanza e porterò via Malfoy da quell'inferno. E dopo, se non mi avrà concesso una squadra di Auror a mia completa disposizione... farò lo stesso con questo ufficio.

 

L'Antro Umano è il risultato della trasfigurazione di cento Inferi.  Dunque l'unico incantesimo che possa aprire una breccia nella stanza è un incantesimo di fuoco.

Quella sera, sul pavimento cigolante di fronte alla porta del Mortalispecus, ci sono lui, Ron, Hermione, e altri cinque Auror che Harry non ha mai visto e di cui non ha mai sentito parlare.

Hanno solo una vaga idea di cosa dovranno affrontare e negli occhi un brillio fugace di soddisfazione al pensiero di lavorare con Harry Potter e di servire l'illustre Ministero.

A quanto pare Scrimgeour è così preoccupato per la propria tappezzeria da non curarsi dei suoi stessi funzionari.

Hermione li riunisce tutti e cinque in soggiorno e spiega loro il piano, parlando con una tale enfasi che Harry si chiede se non sia spaventata a morte quanto loro. Una ragazza bionda e lentigginosa la guarda come farebbe con Cosetta Corvonero in persona e ripete tutto tra sé e sé, mormorando le parole sottovoce. Ron intanto al suo fianco sorride compiaciuto e dà un paio di dritte a un ragazzone corpulento con abbastanza poco sale in zucca da chiedergli se dopo la missione potrà avere un suo autografo.

Essere eroi di guerra è una gran seccatura, anche se significa essere ancora vivi.

Quando infine sono riuniti di fronte alla stanza, Harry si chiede se non sia il caso di rinchiuderli tutti e cinque in uno sgabuzzino e sperare di riuscire a tornare indietro sufficientemente vivi da andarli a recuperare.

Ma ormai il Mortalispecus ha fiutato le loro presenze, e la porta ha cominciato a vibrare con forza.

Harry stringe in una mano la bacchetta e nell'altra una lunga asta di legno dalla cima acuminata. Lui e Ron ne hanno distribuita una ad ogni Auror, e la ragazza bionda e lentigginosa la osserva come se si stesse chiedendo come mai le è stata consegnata una canna da pesca senza lenza. Le tremano le mani e ha la fronte imperlata di sudore.

La porta del Mortalispecus è in preda alle convulsioni.

Harry si guarda intorno, cercando gli sguardi di tutti. Uno dei cinque Auror lo ricambia con forza e annuisce fermamente prima di impugnare l'asta nella mano sinistra. Si chiama Jack. Jack Powters,  sposato la settimana prima in una chiesetta di campagna, padre di una bimba di appena più di un anno. Una bambina di nome Josette per cui Harry ha appena firmato un autografo. _" Il tuo papà potrebbe morire per causa mia. Tanti baci da Harry Potter, Josette."_

Maledizione. Quando Harry ha minacciato Scrimgeour non credeva gli avrebbe affiancato i primi cinque cadetti appena usciti dall'accademia.

I rantoli del Mortalispecus si fanno più lugubri ogni minuto che passa.

Ron batte la punta dell'asta sul pavimento e si schiarisce la voce. - Harry, andiamo.

Harry guarda Hermione annuire prima di schiantare il lucchetto. La porta si spalanca all'istante, strappata dai cardini, e va a fracassarsi contro la parete opposta. La stanza ulula un ringhio raccapricciante, uno sfrigolio di saliva e sangue. Le sue pareti si contraggono in un singhiozzo di muscoli e il pavimento _respira_ , innalzandosi ed abbassandosi come una marea.

La squadra alle spalle di Harry trattiene il fiato.

\- Pronti? - Harry alza la bacchetta e la volge verso la parte più appuntita dell'asta.  La stanza esala l'ennesimo lamento ringhioso: ogni respiro ghermisce le pareti come unghie.

Il Mortalispecus è il risultato della trasfigurazione di cento Inferi. Cento fottuti Inferi che temono solo una cosa: il fuoco. Se vogliono sperare di passare al di là delle pareti senza essere inghiottiti, quella è la loro unica possibilità. Harry deglutisce e stringe più forte la bacchetta.

\- _Ignis!_ \- esclama, e l'asta prende fuoco. Le fiamme lambiscono scheggia dopo scheggia fino a catturare l'intera punta della lancia e lì si fermano. Continueranno a risalire lentamente lungo l'asta, ma Harry spera di poter contare su almeno una manciata di minuti prima che questo avvenga. Una manciata di minuti per trovare Malfoy e trascinarlo fuori da quel bagno di sangue.

Quando Harry conficca la lancia nel pavimento della stanza, il Mortalispecus latra di dolore. Il suo spasmo rabbioso irradia tremori e versi striduli in ogni direzione. L'odore di carne bruciata satura l'aria e una sottile nebbiolina scura sale vorticando verso il soffitto.

Ma attorno alla punta della lancia infuocata le membra dell'Antro si sono ritirate, e uno spiraglio del pavimento originale emerge tra le interiora della belva. 

\- Funziona! - la ragazzina bionda esulta e abbraccia Jack Powters. - Funziona! 

Ron batte un pugno di incoraggiamento sulla spalla di Harry e dà fuoco alla sua lancia. - Ora tocca a me.

Harry annuisce, esitante. - Attento.

Ron ghigna e appoggia il piede sulla porzione di pavimento libera. La stanza contorce le proprie pareti e rantola impazzita, ma le sue membra non riescono ad avvicinarsi, arginate dal fuoco.

\- Prendi questo, stronza! - Ron porta il braccio indietro e carica l'asta, poi la infilza nel pavimento della stanza, esattamente di fronte a quella di Harry.

Il Mortalispecus emette un altro cupo, lacerante gorgoglio e un'altra porzione di terreno si libera  dalla sua morsa.

Dopo Ron è il turno di Hermione, poi di Jack Powters. Ognuno degli Auror dà fuoco alla propria asta e la va a conficcare nel pavimento poco più avanti.

Quando tutte le otto lance sono infilate una di fronte all'altra sul terreno dell'Antro, la stanza è attraversata da uno stretto corridoio di lastricato bianco, e il sangue che schiuma dalle pareti del Mortalispecus ribolle furiosamente.

L'odore pungente di carne bruciata è nauseante e il fumo intenso annebbia la vista, ma sono riusciti a creare un passaggio su cui la stanza non  può raggiungerli.

Le lance continuano a bruciare all'interno del pavimento grazie ad un incantesimo, e mano a mano che si consumano il fuoco lambisce un'altra porzione del legno. Finché le lance rimarranno in piedi continueranno ad avere una via di fuga, ma il Mortalispecus è furente e tende le pareti come braccia, cercando di raggiungere la punta delle aste per sradicarle.

\- Dovete rimanere qui e tenerlo a bada. - Harry guarda i cinque Auror annuire con convinzione, ed Hermione scuote la testa. - Qualsiasi incantesimo di fuoco andrà bene. Tenetelo lontano dalle lance, chiaro? Io entro nell'Antro.

\- Harry! - Hermione gli sbarra la strada e gli afferra il polso in cui tiene stretta la bacchetta. - Ho letto quel libro meglio di te... ti servo anch'io, fidati.

Harry non crede di averle mai visto un'espressione più ansiosa in volto. Annuisce, poi si volta verso Ron.

\- Rimani con loro. Non possono rimanere da soli. Qualsiasi incantesimo di fuoco!

Ron risponde solo con un cenno della testa, imbronciato, poi grida - _Ignis propeo!_ \- e dalla sua bacchetta emerge una vampata di fiamme. Gli altri Auror lo imitano e dirigono il fuoco verso le pareti disposti a due a due, lasciando libera solo quella di fronte alla quale si trovano Harry e Hermione. L'Antro ruggisce agonizzante e ritira le proprie braccia.

Harry nel frattempo ha raggiunto la parete opposta alla porta. La stessa  all'interno della quale Malfoy  è stato inghiottito la notte del duello, la stessa da cui la notte di Halloween stava cercando di scappare.

Hermione lo precede e scaglia un - _Conflagro!_ \- di fronte a sé, verso la parete.

Le carni dell'Antro crepitano mentre l'incantesimo le decompone lentamente. Il lento respiro della stanza è ridotto ormai ad un singhiozzante ansimo moribondo e il sangue e la saliva del Mortalispecus creano guizzi di blu tra le fiamme vermiglie prima di colare sul pavimento, anneriti.

In pochi istanti, di fronte a loro si apre un varco gocciolante, una ferita della larghezza di appena una persona.

Quando Harry vi passa attraverso, tenendo Hermione per mano, si ritrovano entrambi in cima ad una scala. Il varco alle loro spalle è ancora brillante di fiamme e i gradini riflettono un baluginio rossastro sinistro, mentre il fondo della rampa è ancora avvolto nell'oscurità.

Ma in realtà il vicolo e la scala stessa non hanno nulla in comune con la mostruosità dell'Antro. Entrambi sono in granito e il fuoco che li illumina dà loro una sfumatura rossiccia, ma nel passaggio regna solo l'eco dei suoni spaventosi emessi dal Mortalispecus.

Il silenzio innaturale è quasi più inquietante dei rantoli della stanza, ma non c'è tempo per le esitazioni.  
Percorrono i gradini di corsa: mano a mano che si allontanano dal varco la luce diminuisce e Harry  infiamma la propria bacchetta con un incantesimo.

Stando al libro ci sono ancora dieci Inferi all'interno dell'Antro: dieci fottuti Inferi praticamente onnipotenti se non per una vaga indisposizione nei confronti delle fiamme. Guidato dalla luce di un fuoco crepitante, Harry si sente molto più rassicurato che da un innocuo _lumus_.  

La scala conta più di un centinaio di gradini: mano a mano che scendono la loro altezza aumenta mentre la loro larghezza sembra assottigliarsi ogni minuto che passa. Quando lui ed Hermione raggiungono il fondo, Harry sente i muscoli delle gambe più pesanti che mai. Si piega su sé stesso e si appoggia la mano che non regge la bacchetta sul ginocchio, i muscoli che pulsano, riprendendo fiato.

Hermione respira con affanno alle sue spalle, poi all'improvviso si irrigidisce ed emette un gemito.

\- Harry... - dice, con voce incerta.

E Draco è lì.

Di fronte a loro: in piedi, le scapole nude appoggiate al muro alle sue spalle e il petto mosaicato di tumefazioni. Il suo sguardo è vacuo, perso nel vuoto. Ha gli occhi cerchiati di viola e i capelli più rossi del sangue.

\- Malfoy! - grida Harry, ma Draco non dà segno di averlo sentito. Non dà neppure segno di essere vivo.

Rimane appoggiato con la schiena alla parete, con addosso solo un paio di pantaloni sfibrati, a pochi metri di distanza da loro.

È più pallido di un lenzuolo e magro come chi è stato affamato a morte. Le sue labbra sono venate di blu.

I suoi occhi sono semplicemente vuoti.

Hermione sobbalza e si porta le mani davanti alla bocca. - Harry... - geme - Le sue dita...

Solo allora Harry le vede. Attorno a tutte le dita di Malfoy c'è un anello scuro. Più simile ad un ghirigoro che ad una vera fascia, lo stesso tatuaggio compare su ogni singolo dito.

\- Ma cosa...?

Hermione scuote la testa, incredula. - Sono i Sigilli... - sussurra.

Harry si dirige verso Malfoy, ma lei gli afferra il braccio e lo trattiene.

\- Hermione, ma cosa...! Cosa diamine è un sigillo?! 

\- I Sigilli del Diavolo! - esclama. - Sono molto più potenti di un Patto Infrangibile... - Hermione ha gli occhi lucidi. - Non si può semplicemente liberarsene. Se Malfoy ha stretto tutti i dieci Sigilli con gli Inferi... non lo possiamo salvare, Harry. Non possiamo!

Le labbra le tremano come primule in una ghiacciaia.

Malfoy nel frattempo non ha mosso un muscolo. Immobile contro il muro, in piedi nonostante abbia tutta l'aria di qualcuno in procinto di svenire. Gli occhi spalancati volti al nulla, le labbra socchiuse come non avesse più voce. Uno scheletro appoggiato ad un armadio.

Possibile che pur essendo incosciente riesca a rimanere in piedi?

Harry si sottrae alla presa di Hermione e gli si avvicina.

\- Malfoy? - chiama ancora. Nessuna risposta. Un ciuffo di capelli assurdamente vermigli gli riga il volto come una ferita.   - Malfoy, mi senti?

Hermione si stringe una mano al petto mentre le lacrime le solcano il viso. - Harry, è inutile... Chissà cosa gli hanno fatto...

\- Io l'ho visto lottare in quella stanza! Pochi giorni fa! L'ho visto! Mi ha parlato! 

\- Siamo arrivati tardi... è troppo... 

Poi Harry la vede. La mano sinistra di Malfoy.

\- Hermione.  - Il suo tono d'urgenza rimbomba nel sotterraneo. - Guarda le dita. I Sigilli... non sono dieci. Non ha stretto tutti e dieci i Sigilli.

All'anulare sinistro di Draco non c'è nessun tatuaggio.

\- Cosa...? - Hermione corre al suo fianco e si asciuga gli occhi con il braccio.

\- L'anulare. L'anulare sinistro. Guardalo.

Lo sguardo di Malfoy è la cosa più struggente che Harry abbia mai visto. I suoi occhi paiono scolpiti nel vetro e le ciglia sono così immobili da sembrare ragnatele sulle palpebre. E quei capelli... sono semplicemente spaventosi. Un rosso troppo violento su un viso così pallido da sembrare di carta velina.

Ma è il fatto che Draco rimanga in piedi a spaventare Harry più di tutto. Il suo busto è un collage di lividi, e non ci vuole molto ad immaginare che la stessa cosa valga anche per le sue gambe sotto quei pantaloni. Eppure anche in quello stato catatonico, in quelle condizioni, comunque non si accascia a terra. 

\- Malfoy...? Devi svegliarti, ora! - Harry  lascia cadere la bacchetta in fiamme a terra e gli afferra le spalle con le mani mentre parla. E solo allora, come se quel contatto avesse infranto uno strano incantesimo, tutto il corpo di Draco si anima.

Sbarra gli occhi e ispira profondamente, come se fosse rimasto tutto il tempo in apnea. Le gambe gli cedono sotto il peso del corpo e crolla a terra, sostenuto solo dalla presa di Harry sulle spalle.

\- Malfoy! - esclama Harry, ed Hermione si lascia sfuggire un gridolino di sorpresa.

\- Malfoy! Stai bene?

Draco respira faticosamente sulla sua spalla, scosso dai brividi. Le sue gambe sono rovinate a terra come prive di vita e le braccia gli giacciono inermi lungo i fianchi: non ha più un briciolo di forza in corpo.

\- Potter... - mormora.

Harry gli stringe le braccia sulla schiena nuda e solo allora si accorge di quanto sia maledettamente gelido. Lo appoggia lentamente a terra con la schiena appoggiata al muro e prega che la fiamma della bacchetta poco più in là riesca a scaldarlo almeno un poco.

Hermione si avvicina esitante e si morde un labbro. - Harry... l'anulare sinistro... - mormora. - Non è un Sigillo come tutti gli altri. Non è un caso che la fede si infili lì... e se Draco ha stretto tutti i Sigilli tranne quello...

È titubante e, probabilmente in imbarazzo per il fatto di stare parlando di Malfoy come se in realtà lui non ci fosse, usa un tono di voce bassissimo.

Bassissimo ma comunque udibile, e Draco nel frattempo si è irrigidito e ora stringe i pugni. Trema da capo a piedi. Harry lascia scivolare lo sguardo sulla scala che li separa dal mondo esterno: non ha tempo per le esitazioni. Là fuori le lance si stanno consumando, e una volta in cenere da cima a fondo il passaggio sul pavimento si richiuderà.

\- Hermione, spiegati! Non c'è molto tempo! Che cosa vuoi dire?!

Hermione sospira. - Che l'unico modo per annullare il patto con gli Inferi è che uno di noi due stringa con lui l'Ultimo Sigillo.

\- Stringere... ma solo un demone può farlo, no?

\- In realtà solo il rito è demoniaco... ma...

\- "Ma" cosa ?! - Harry abbassa lo sguardo su Malfoy, che ha il capo abbandonato sul petto, i capelli sanguigni a coprirgli gli occhi. Non muove un muscolo e i suoi pugni sono così stretti che le nocche sembrano il doppio più grandi del normale.

\- L'Ultimo Sigillo è quello del possesso, Harry. Una volta concluso la vittima diventa uno schiavo di chi ha contratto il patto. 

Draco emette un solo, flebile sospiro. Non si muove, non sobbalza. Nulla.

\- Uno schia... Come... Non posso farlo! - Il sangue pompa più veloce nelle vene di Harry. Schiavitù? Dovrebbe salvare Malfoy a prezzo della sua libertà?

\- È l'unico modo.

\- E non è reversibile? Non c'è modo per lo... lo schiavo... di liberarsi?

Gli occhi di Hermione si riempiono nuovamente di lacrime. Scuote la testa. - No, Harry. - la sua voce è tremula. - Chiunque vi si sottoponga perde qualsiasi voce in capitolo.

\- E allora perderò questa maledetta voce.

È stato Draco a parlare. Con un tono talmente risoluto da rimbombare nelle orecchie di Harry come il rintocco di una campana.

\- Ti prego, Potter. - singhiozza, con la voce così rotta che Harry crede di _vedere_ i frammenti di parole scivolare dalle sue labbra. Il suo petto si svuota, i suoi pugni si sciolgono. È prosciugato. - Preferisco essere il tuo dannato schiavo piuttosto che il suo... burattino. 

Alza il capo: i suoi occhi sono più lucidi di un fiocco di neve a primavera. - Farò... tutto quello che vuoi. Ma ti prego...

E la neve si scioglie sulle sue guance. Draco piange, in silenzio, ed Harry si sente una valanga in gola.

Si volta verso Hermione e si limita ad un cenno del capo. - Dimmi cosa devo fare  

\- Harry, sei sicuro? Ha salvato anche la mia vita, posso farlo io.

\- Hermione, dimmi cosa devo fare! -  La sua voce rimbomba per la scala ed improvvisamente Harry ricorda che laggiù, in qualche antro di granito, si nascondono altri dieci Inferi. Occhieggia la sua bacchetta e la fiamma che zampilla dalla sua punta poco più in là. Il tempo stringe.

\- Io... ne ho solo letto, non so se... 

\- Serve un coltello. - Draco parla in tralice. Le lacrime scompaiono al di là del suo mento e il suo viso si solidifica in una maschera.

Hermione trasfigura una pietra in un pugnale affilato e Draco appoggia la mano sinistra aperta sul pavimento, con il palmo rivolto verso l'alto. Poi afferra il pugnale e lo porge ad Harry. Il suo braccio trema.

\- Devi fare un taglio lungo tutto il dito. - dice. - Poi... afferra il mio polso con la mano e stringi più forte che puoi.

Harry prende il pugnale e ne appoggia la punta sul palmo di Draco.

La lama scorre lucida sulla pelle lasciandosi alle spalle uno strascico rosso, come una pallida sposa in un abito porpora. Il sangue stilla come glassa dalla ferita di una torta.

\- Così? - sussurra Harry, e Draco annuisce. Si guarda la mano intensamente, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Deglutisce una, due volte e socchiude le palpebre. È esausto.

\- Ora... il polso.

Harry stringe il pugno attorno al polso di Draco, e lui gli appoggia la mano insanguinata sull'avambraccio.

\- Devi... stringere di più. -  Ed Harry lo fa, sentendo il palmo chiudersi direttamente sulle ossa di Malfoy. Da quanto tempo non mangia?

Quando Harry è sicuro di aver bloccato la circolazione verso la mano di Draco abbastanza da renderla inutilizzabile, Malfoy inizia a strisciare le dita coperte di sangue sul suo avambraccio. Prima in un cerchio, poi in una specie di croce uncinata. Il palmo di Draco si posiziona nuovamente sul disegno e  il cuore di Harry perde un battito.

Lo sente chiaramente: uno scoppio al centro del busto. C'è una specie di ariete che sta cercando di sfondargli la cassa toracica, là dentro. Il cuore gli si sta contorcendo nel petto.

Hermione urla, ma il suono gli giunge all'orecchio ovattato: il mondo esterno si muove al rallentatore. Di fronte a lui Draco rantola e tossisce come se qualcuno stesse cercando di strappargli i polmoni dal busto e l'intero sotterraneo di granito si incendia di sensazioni, rumori e colori come se l'intero universo fosse imploso in quella stanza.

Lontano migliaia di miglia, a pochi metri da Hermione, c'è un Infero. Corre verso di loro come una belva, a quattro zampe, latrando ruggiti striduli. Il suo volto è una maschera teatrale dai tratti sfigurati e la sua pelle bluastra è tinta di rosso dal riflesso delle fiamme.

Hermione sta gridando. Le sue labbra sillabano "Harry", ma Harry non riesce a sentirla. C'è qualcuno che ha preso in mano il suo cuore e lo sta pompando come una pallina antistress, ed è tutto così lontano, smorzato, soffocato sotto un cuscino largo quanto il cielo. C'è solo quell'incessante, straziante battito.

Poi all'improvviso tutto tace.

\- _Dominus,_ \- bisbiglia Draco, allo stremo. L'Infero in lontananza latra un grido di roca protesta e allunga la falcata così tanto da sembrare un ghepardo in abiti violacei.

Draco allenta la presa sul suo braccio e Harry d'istinto fa lo stesso sul suo polso. Quando Malfoy gira il palmo della mano verso l'alto il sangue inizia a raggrumarsi in un affilato serpente cremisi.

Hermione sguaina la bacchetta e si toglie il maglione più velocemente che può, lottando con le sue stesse braccia tremanti. Lo lancia per aria e lo trasfigura in un'immensa ragnatela che si va ad ancorare alle due pareti del corridoio, bloccando il passaggio davanti all'Infero. Dopo di che le dà fuoco.

L'Infero si blocca ringhiando, dimenandosi come una belva in gabbia.

Quando Harry si volta verso Draco, i sensi ancora infiammati, lo vede svenuto, un largo anello luminoso attorno all'anulare sinistro.

Raccoglie la sua bacchetta ed Hermione, rimasta in camicia, fa levitare Draco. - Corri! - urla.

E Harry, senza mai allontanare lo sguardo dalla figura esile di Malfoy, si inerpica sulle scale.

Le grida disumane dell'Infero alle loro spalle li accompagnano sino in cima.

 

**\- III -  
**

Quando raggiungono ansimanti la cima della scala, le ginocchia e le mani scorticate per tutte le volte in cui sono caduti e i polmoni che scoppiano per l'angoscia di avere un Infero ululante alle spalle, delle lance conficcate nel pavimento dell'Antro non rimane che una scheggia lunga quanto una bacchetta.

La voce della stanza si è fatta più tonante e la sua carne ribolle al limitare dell'ormai minuscolo passaggio come una pozione bruciata in un calderone, mentre Ron e gli altri sono indietreggiati fino a formare praticamente un fronte lineare. Le vampate di fiamme e il fumo viscoso hanno ridotto i loro volti a una maschera di fuliggine.

Quando li vede affacciarsi sull'apertura della parete Ron mena un pugno a vuoto nel fumo. - Finalmente, cazzo! - grida. - Finalmente!

Poi invoca l'ennesimo incantesimo e l'incendio che conflagra dalla sua bacchetta raddoppia di dimensioni. - Ci sta facendo a pezzi, Harry! - urla, e la sua voce si confonde tra gli scoppiettii e il mugghiare agonizzante dell'Antro.

Ed è vero. Le lentiggini della ragazza bionda sono scomparse sotto la fuliggine e i suoi capelli sono intrisi di cenere. Tiene il braccio teso di fronte a sé come fosse paralizzata in quella posizione e ansima pesantemente, le fiamme che fuoriescono dalla bacchetta ridotte a una pallida imitazione di quelle che Harry aveva visto prima di entrare.

Jack Powters ha il viso nero rigato di sudore e quella maschera spaventosa di fumo non basta a celare la sua stanchezza, mentre il polso del ragazzo di fianco a lui trema violentemente, così come la bacchetta che tiene tra le mani.

Sono tutti allo stremo, e il Mortalispecus se n'è accorto. Rantola impazzito e spinge verso di loro le sue membra come una valanga, trascinando con sé persino le proprie carcasse bruciate. Ciò che rimane delle lance conficcate nel terreno vibra rabbiosamente.

Harry afferra il polso di Hermione mentre il corpo svenuto di Draco li segue a mezz'aria. - Correte! - grida con quanto fiato ha in corpo. - Basta fiamme! Correte, CORRETE!  

La ragazza bionda lo guarda allucinata e sul suo volto c'è un'espressione vacua che Harry non riesce a decifrare. Il ragazzo a cui tremava il polso lascia cadere a terra la bacchetta e l'Antro la inghiotte prima che riesca a raggiungerla, schiacciandola e frantumandola con uno scricchiolio. Ron ritira l'incantesimo e dà un paio di pacche sulle spalle ai due Auror al suo fianco per riscuoterli. - Avanti! - grida, spingendoli verso l'uscita.

Ma c'è una cosa che Harry non aveva calcolato. Draco galleggia a mezz'aria, non sulla zona franca del pavimento, e senza più fiamme a trattenerlo il Mortalispecus è libero di allungare le proprie braccia.

È un attimo: una massa mugghiante di carne e sangue si allontana dalla parete e schizza verso Draco in un lampo come se fosse liquida, gocciolando fluido rosso corrotto di cenere come cera fusa.

Harry istintivamente si getta a terra e Hermione grida abbassando di scatto la bacchetta che tiene Malfoy sospeso, cercando di trascinarlo con lei verso il pavimento. Perde l'equilibrio e inciampa sui piedi di Harry, cadendogli addosso. Il corpo svenuto di Draco ha un sussulto in aria, ma non si muove, e il Mortalispecus ha ormai allargato le proprie braccia come fauci, pronto a inghiottirlo.

Poi, all'improvviso, una vampata di fiamme scoppia sulla carne dell'Antro e le sue membra divampano all'indietro come stelle filanti di sangue. Il _Vingardium leviosa_ di Hermione si infrange e il corpo di Draco cade sul pavimento. Harry gli passa le braccia sotto le ascelle, afferrandolo per il busto prima che la stanza possa raggiungerlo, e indietreggia carponi, tirandolo con sé.

Sulla soglia dell'Antro, con la bacchetta ancora alzata diretta verso il punto dove prima si erano allungate le membra del Mortalispecus, c'è la ragazzina bionda e lentigginosa, il petto scosso da pesanti singhiozzi.

Hermione si rialza velocemente e corre verso l'uscita, e Harry sente un paio di braccia tirarlo in piedi e trascinarlo all'indietro. Quando ormai sono alla soglia Ron gli batte una pacca sulla schiena e prende fiato.

\- Sarà meglio che Malfoy ne valga veramente la pena, Harry! - dice  - Perché là dentro io ho visto cinque Auror a un passo dalla morte.

In salvo, sul pavimento di casa propria, con alle spalle sette persone ansimanti, Harry guarda il corpo svenuto di Draco che stringe ancora tra le braccia, l'anello rosso al suo anulare sinistro sempre più vivido.

Di fronte a loro il Mortalispecus grida furente e si dibatte, divorando con ferocia i mozziconi di lance conficcati nel terreno. Il suo lamento agghiacciante fa tremare le assi del pavimento sotto di loro.    

 

Harry scopre che il nome della ragazza bionda è Angelina quando la vede piangere tra le braccia di Hermione nell'atrio del S. Mungo. La sente dire che ha avuto paura, _così paura_. Hermione l'abbraccia e continua a ripeterle che è stata coraggiosissima, che è per merito suo se Draco è ancora vivo, che è un'eroina.

Ed è vero. Se Angelina non avesse fermato il Mortalispecus con quell' _Incendio_  probabilmente sarebbe stato tutto vano. Così, in quel preciso istante, ad aspettare nell'atrio del S. Mungo che qualcuno gli dica come sta Malfoy e con quasi tutti gli Auror che l'avevano accompagnato in missione sotto le cure di qualche medimago, si rende conto di quanto effettivamente quella missione sia stata pericolosa.

Forse Hermione ha ragione: non è destino che viva nella casa che i suoi genitori hanno costruito per lui. Al pensiero di tornarci e di sentire di nuovo i gorgoglii dell'Antro è percorso da un brivido. Forse sarebbe semplicemente meglio mettere tutto a ferro e fuoco e sperare di non imbattersi mai più in qualcosa del genere.

Quando Angelina si siede al suo fianco le sorride conciliante e le pulisce il viso ancora sporco di fuliggine con un incantesimo. Lei arrossisce imbarazzata e bisbiglia sottovoce un flebile - Grazie.

\- Sei stata grande là dentro, Angelina, davvero.

\- Oh, beh, ma io...! - si appoggia le mani sulle guance e scuote la testa violentemente. - Non ho fatto niente di che, sul serio. Ero talmente spaventata che... 

\- Tutti hanno paura, ma non tutti hanno la prontezza di agire. - Harry la interrompe e le appoggia una mano su una spalla. - Meriti appieno il distintivo che porti.

Angelina sorride tra sé e sé, poi d'un tratto si fa seria. - Signor Potter... - comincia.

\- Sì?

\- Quel ragazzo... Malfoy... il Mangiamorte. È vero che le ha salvato la vita?

Harry sospira e fa spallucce. - A quanto pare sì.

Angelina si porta le mani strette sul petto ed allarga le labbra in un sorriso. - Spero che guarisca presto, - dice, poi si alza in piedi e con una piroetta si avvia verso la locanda dell'ospedale, visibilmente soddisfatta.

Harry la segue con lo sguardo, chiedendosi quando diavolo è diventato il "Signor Potter" e quando diavolo gli diranno qualcosa di Malfoy.

Poi, con puntualità quasi ironica, qualcuno lo chiama da dietro.

\- Signor Potter? - È  un medimago, e gli fa cenno di seguirlo lungo il corridoio.

La camera di Malfoy è la numero sessantasei. _666 è il numero del diavolo_ , pensa Harry, e decide che è decisamente stanco di trovare coincidenze macabre ovunque metta piede.

\- È ancora incosciente, - dice il Medimago Peterson-così-dice- il-cartellino sulla porta. - E prima di lasciarla entrare desidererei farle qualche domanda, se permette...

\- Prego. Faccia pure.

Il signor Peterson lo scruta al di là di un paio di occhialetti specchiati abbastanza fastidiosi da guardare e arriccia il naso. - Quelli sulle dita del signor Malfoy...

Harry trattiene il fiato.

-... sono quello che penso?

Harry sente ancora un vago formicolio al braccio dove Draco ha tracciato quello strano disegno e si sistema la manica di riflesso, annuendo. Il brillio negli occhi del medico è fin troppo vivace, e Harry sente improvvisamente il bisogno di mettere in chiaro le cose.

\- Ma le ricordo, medimago Peterson, - sbotta - che è tenuto alla segretezza assoluta circa le condizioni dei suoi pazienti. - Gli si avvicina lentamente e, per quanto fastidioso possa essere, lo guarda fisso negli occhiali.  - Le sarei grato se potesse mantenere un profilo il più possibile discreto nei riguardi del signor Malfoy. Sono stato... - si infila casualmente le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans da cui sporge la bacchetta. - ...abbastanza chiaro? 

Gli occhialetti di Peterson gli tremano sul naso mentre annuisce ansiosamente. - Certo, certo, si figuri!

La stanza numero sessantasei è nella nuova ala dell'ospedale, e la porta si apre senza un cigolio. Harry spinge comunque avanti la maniglia con estrema lentezza, senza sapere bene perché, e prima di entrare si volta verso il medimago.

\- Ad ogni modo... Come sta? - gli chiede.

\- Ha un numero non indifferente di contusioni su tutto il corpo, è malnutrito, disidratato...

Ma Harry non lo sta a sentire. Perché non appena si sporge a dare un'occhiata all'interno della camera gli occhi di Draco, sdraiato sul letto al centro della stanza con i capelli violentemente rossi sparsi sul cuscino, scattano aperti.

All'improvviso, come quelli di una bambola dalle palpebre mobili che viene messa in verticale.

Gli occhi di Malfoy si sbarrano in un istante e il suo petto sobbalza mentre Harry oltrepassa la soglia, e il signor Peterson alle sue spalle balbetta qualche frase incoerente.

\- Ma non è possibile! Secondo i nostri calcoli non avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi prima di sei ore!

Harry avanza lentamente e il viso di Draco si inclina verso di lui come quello di una marionetta. I suoi occhi da sbarrati che sono si socchiudono appena: sembra stia facendo uno sforzo inimmaginabile per tenerli aperti.

\- Malfoy...? - Harry continua ad avvicinarsi, esitante. - Come ti senti?  

Draco sospira pesantemente e prende fiato come per dire qualcosa, ma la voce gli si spegne sulle labbra. La sua mano sinistra, quella su cui brilla il Sigillo che li lega, stringe le lenzuola in un pugno.

\- Ssh... - mormora Harry, con molta più tenerezza di quanta non intenda usarne. - Hai bisogno di riposare. Dormi.  

E così come Malfoy aveva preso conoscenza in un istante, così la perde. Immediatamente le sue dita allentano la presa sul lenzuolo e i suoi occhi scivolano chiusi senza nemmeno un cenno del capo. I capelli vermigli gli cadono sul viso mentre affonda velocemente, _troppo velocemente_ nel sonno e appena pochi attimi dopo il suo respiro profondo colma la camera.

Harry indietreggia confuso, mentre un terribile presentimento inizia ad insinuarsi tra lui e quel letto. Il Sigillo del possesso...

\- Harry!

La voce alle sue spalle lo fa sobbalzare, ma non c'è altri che Hermione sulla soglia della porta. Ha un maglione maschile addosso (probabilmente quello di Ron) e Harry ripensa a quanto sia stata ingegnosa all'interno dell'Antro, quando ha usato il suo per bloccare l'Infero. È un'Auror talentuosa.

\- Ho sentito che Malfoy si era svegliato e così sono venuta... - dice, poi lascia correre lo sguardo sul volto addormentato di Draco. - Ma evidentemente non era vero.

Harry si lascia cadere seduto su una sedia poco più in là. - No... - dice. - _Era_ sveglio.

\- E come sta? Così male? Per caso...

\- Hermione... - la voce di Harry è estranea perfino a sé stesso. Sa di aver capito esattamente cos'è successo, ma ha bisogno di dubitarne comunque, di concedersi una piccola speranza che _no_ , non sia così... - Come funziona esattamente il Sigillo del possesso?

L'entusiasmo di Hermione si spegne in un istante. - Oh, - mormora. - Quello. - Si morde un labbro e guarda con espressione affranta la mano sinistra di Malfoy. - Non possiamo parlarne fuori, Harry? Non vorrei che si svegliasse... E sentisse...

Harry scuote il capo in un cenno di diniego. E se malauguratamente dovesse avere ragione, di certo che Draco non si sveglierà.  - No, possiamo restare qui.

Hermione annuisce deglutendo e si appoggia al muro dietro di lei. Controlla che la porta sia chiusa e inizia a parlare, piano:  - Il Sigillo del Possesso è molto potente, Harry. Non ne so tanto quanto vorrei, ma farò qualche ricerca e...

\- Dimmi solo quello che sai, d'accordo?

Un cenno del capo e l'ennesima occhiata alla porta, ed Hermione ricomincia a parlare:  
\- È l'Ultimo Sigillo, ed è in grado di annullare tutti gli altri. Questo perché chi si lega con il Sigillo del Possesso a un'altra persona è in grado di controllarla completamente, Harry. Se per esempio un altro Sigillo avesse imposto alla vittima il silenzio, il padrone del Sigillo potrebbe tranquillamente chiederle di parlare, e la vittima non potrebbe fare a meno di farlo. Non so esattamente come funzioni, ma credo ci siano delle formule precise per impartire un ordine e...

\- Non ci sono.

\- Come?

Harry si appoggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si passa le mani tra i capelli, coprendosi il viso. - Non ci sono, Hermione. Non appena sono entrato nella stanza Malfoy si è svegliato, quando i medici dicevano che ci sarebbero volute ancora _ore_! E non appena gli ho detto di dormire... Bang! Si è semplicemente addormentato. In un secondo!

\- Forse era semplicemente stanco, Harry...

\- Forse. O forse ha inteso "dormi" come un ordine e si è trasformato nella Bella addormentata nel bosco. Insomma, guardalo! Sto praticamente urlando e comunque non si sveglia! E Dio non voglia che _senta_ tutto quello che voglio e lo faccia! Quando sono entrato volevo che si svegliasse ed eccolo, con gli occhi più sbarrati di Dobby. E quei capelli...

Hermione inclina il capo. - Vuoi... che abbia i capelli rossi?

Harry digrigna i denti in un'imprecazione e guarda il viso di Malfoy incorniciato di rosso. - No, no! Sono innaturali, - sbotta. - Spaventosi.

Hermione si abbandona al suo fianco su una sedia sgangherata e gli appoggia una mano sul braccio. - Cercherò di scoprire come funziona, Harry.- dice rassicurante, senza suonarlo affatto.

\- E se adesso non si svegliasse più solo perché gli ho detto di dormire?

\- Non dovrai fare altro che ordinargli di svegliarsi. - Dopo uno sguardo di fuoco da parte di Harry, Hermione sospira e prosegue: -  Lo so che sembra brutale, ma troveremo un modo, ok?! Dovrai avere pazienza, magari stare attento a quello che dici. Harry, ci ha salvato la vita...

E Harry sa che è vero. E sa anche che gli deve molto più di un poco di pazienza, ma essere in grado di controllare completamente una persona non gli sembra il modo migliore di dimostrare la propria gratitudine. Maledizione, la volontà di Malfoy è tra le sue mani! Essere liberato dalla prigionia in una dimensione e diventare _schiavo_ nell'altra? Che diavolo di libertà sarebbe?

Hermione esce dalla stanza pochi minuti dopo, per visitare gli altri Auror. Harry dovrebbe fare lo stesso, lo sa, ma non riesce a fare a meno di tenere lo sguardo incollato al viso mortalmente bianco di Malfoy e ai suoi capelli più rossi del sangue. Non conosce nessuna tonalità che sia altrettanto intensa. I capelli dei Weasley a confronto sono color albicocca, e tutto quel rosso a contornare il suo volto gli conferisce una femminilità inquietante.

Quando il signor Peterson apre la porta invitandolo ad uscire, Harry esita parecchio nei pressi del letto, poi raggiunge il suo capezzale e si china fino ad arrivare a poco più di un respiro dall'orecchio di Malfoy, pregando che riesca a sentirlo.

\- Quando ti sentirai meglio, o insomma, quando ne avrai voglia, ecco... Svegliati. - sussurra. Poi si maledice per quanto debba sembrare ridicolo e si dirige ad ampie falcate verso l'uscita.

Ma quando raggiunge la porta, nonostante abbia tremendamente voglia di farlo, non riesce a sbatterla.

 

Nelle due ore che seguono Harry scopre che gli altri tre Auror che li hanno accompagnati nell'Antro si chiamano Morag MacDougal (intossicazione da fumo), Tom Mills (distorsione di una caviglia) e Jasper Brown (crisi d'asma).

Jack Powters e Angelina (Thompson) sono gli unici quasi illesi, a parte una bella imbottitura di fumo nei polmoni.

È Ron a presentarglieli uno per uno, mentre una medimaga lo rincorre con una benda per fasciargli un polso apparentemente slogato. Il successo della missione lo ha ringalluzzito e allo stesso tempo fatto incazzare a morte, perché _diamine Harry, quella cosa era maledettamente spaventosa. Se provi a rimettere piede in quella casa giuro che ti incateno alla camera degli ospiti della Tana._

Harry ride e annuisce, rabbrividendo al pensiero di tornare in quella che pensava essere la sua _casa dolce casa_ , e si appunta mentalmente di dire a Dobby di dare una spolverata a Grimmauld Place numero 12.

L'argomento "usiamo la villetta di Harry Potter per un barbecue e diciamo addio a quella creatura ripugnante" viene silenziosamente e cautamente rimandato a quando tutti saranno usciti di lì, e a quando Harry si presenterà inferocito nell'ufficio di Scrimgeour chiedendo che un fottuto battaglione di Auror metta a ferro e fuoco il numero 24 di Godric's Hollow, con tutte le deliziose sorpresine al suo interno.

\- Harry. - Misteriosamente dopo i complimenti Angelina ha preso a chiamarlo per nome ed è tornata dalla locanda con un gigantesco caffè schiumante di panna. Harry ci si scalda le mani, ma per lo più finge di berlo: il nodo che ha in gola è molto più difficile da sciogliere di così.

\- Harry, - ripete Angelina. - Non dovremmo avvertire i parenti di Malfoy?

Già, i parenti. Una madre morta di infarto nel fiore dei suoi anni pochi mesi prima del rendez-vous di Voldemort e un padre segregato in cella che a quanto ne sa Harry non ha chiesto una sola volta di suo figlio. Zii? In una cella attigua a quella di Lucius. Altri componenti della grande e rinomata famiglia Malfoy Harry non ne conosce.

\- Manderemo una lettera informativa a Malfoy senior,  - dice assente, senza crederci.

Ron sbuffa e fa spallucce. - Io la scriverei su stoffa: potrebbe usare la carta per tagliar la gola a qualche guardiano! - ridacchia amaramente. Hermione si stringe nelle spalle e abbassa lo sguardo, ed Harry sa che sta pensando la stessa cosa che sta pensando lui: senza una famiglia a cui appoggiarsi Draco è solo, e Merlino soltanto sa quante ne abbia passate all'interno dell'Antro. I lividi ne sono una prova. Ciò che è certo è che dopo essere stato dimesso dal S. Mungo non può tornarsene a vivere da solo chissà dove con un trauma da smaltire.

-  Verrà a vivere a casa mia. - Lo dice a voce alta senza nemmeno accorgersene nell'attimo stesso in cui lo pensa, e all'istante quattro occhi voltati verso di lui lo guardano esterrefatti.

\- Chi?! - strepita Ron.

\- Harry, sei sicuro? - la voce di Hermione si fa piccola piccola.

\- In quale altro posto potrebbe stare?

\- Harry, non so se sia una buona idea. Con il Sigillo di mezzo...

\- Amico, vorrai scherzare! Malfoy? A casa tua? Ti avrà salvato la vita, ma non potete _sposarvi_ per questo! E Hermione ha ragione! Se fossi una marionetta non credo mi piacerebbe vivere vicino a Mangiafuoco.

Evidentemente Hermione ha già raccontato a Ron del Sigillo, e Harry prova talmente tanto sollievo al pensiero di non doverlo fare lui stesso che si mette quasi a ridere. - Mangiafuoco, Ron? - sogghigna. 

\- Che hai da guardare, l'ha detto prima Hermione, ok?

Ed evidentemente avevano già affrontato il discorso di cosa ne sarebbe stato di Malfoy una volta finita quella storia.

\- Vuoi accoglierlo tu, Ron? Oh certo, Molly sarà entusiasta di cucire una bella M di Mangiamorte sul suo maglione! E Hermione, davvero credi che vivrebbe in una casa Babbana?

È una scelta così ovvia che Harry si rende conto di averla fatta ancor prima di averci pensato. Lui e Draco sono legati adesso. E come a sancire quel legame, improvvisamente il formicolio sul suo braccio scompare.

Harry osserva interdetto per qualche istante la manica della sua felpa aspettandosi quasi di sentirlo ricominciare, come se quella fosse stata solo una piccola pausa, ma non avverte più assolutamente nulla.

Quando alza la manica della felpa capisce perché: sul suo avambraccio è comparso un disegno sottile, quasi impercettibile a occhio nudo. Ma Harry lo riconosce immediatamente: è lo stesso simbolo che Draco ha disegnato col sangue appena poche ore prima.

Un cerchio e una croce uncinata agganciati tra di loro come la chiusura di un ciondolo.

Harry li percorre lentamente con le dita ricordando i movimenti esatti di Malfoy mentre lo tracciava, ramo dopo ramo fino a raggiungere il centro della croce, e all'improvviso il mondo scompare.

La visione di Harry è completamente oscurata da una fitta nebbia grigio fumo e tutti i suoi sensi si inibiscono, come quando si è sul punto di addormentarsi. Non ode nulla, non sente nessun odore, sa di essere seduto ma non sente niente sotto di sé. Tutto è foschia, e calma, e silenzio. Harry è quasi certo di avere mani e gambe intorpidite, ma qualcosa di spesso e caldo tampona i suoi pensieri come cotone su una ferita, ovattandoli.

Almeno fino a quando qualcuno non gli afferra il braccio.

\- Harry!

Hermione ricompare improvvisamente di fronte a lui in una nuvola di capelli ricci. Harry guarda esterrefatto il tatuaggio lattiginoso sul suo braccio baluginare pochi attimi per poi farsi nuovamente opaco e tutti i suoi sensi sono di nuovo svegli e vigili. Sì, è seduto, sulla stessa identica sedia su cui lo era pochi istanti prima. Ma cosa diavolo è successo?

\- Amico, tutto bene? -  Ron lo guarda preoccupato e gli tiene una mano sulla spalla.

\- Sì... Sì... Ma questo tatuaggio... È comparso all'improvviso e...

\- Harry? - Hermione gli risponde con uno sguardo sbilenco. - Quale tatuaggio?

Harry si arrotola la manica della felpa più su, fino oltre il gomito, e mostra l'avambraccio. - Questo.

Ron si avvicina e storce il naso. - Harry non so tu, ma... Io non vedo niente. Niente di niente.

Harry indica il punto preciso.  - Qui! Il cerchio, la croce...

Ron gli restituisce uno sguardo interrogativo, mentre Hermione scuote la testa.

\- Harry, deve per forza essere legato al Sigillo. Forse è il tuo... marchio, o qualcosa del genere. Probabilmente solo tu puoi vederlo, no?

\- Ma è successo qualcosa quando l'ho toccato!

\- Tipo cosa?

Foschia grigio fumo e sensi attutiti... Silenzio, semincoscienza... Come quando si è sul punto di addormentarsi, o come quando _si è_ addormentati. Che sia...

\- Sono entrato nella mente di Malfoy. Il maledetto Sigillo può farmi entrare nella mente di Malfoy!

  
\- **IV -**

 

Dopo la prima visione Harry smette di toccarsi il braccio.  Nel momento stesso in cui decide di non sfiorarlo nemmeno il formicolio ricomincia a solleticargli la pelle,  ma Harry è convinto che sia soltanto suggestione psicologica.  
 Hermione continua a ripetere che è materialmente impossibile entrare nella mente di una persona a quel modo e che perlomeno avrebbe dovuto vedere _qualcosa_ oltre a una semplice massa grigia (un sogno magari?), mentre Ron è semplicemente nervoso. Picchia  il piede sul pavimento in un ritmo impossibile e ha incollata alla faccia l'espressione di chi non sa cosa pensare.

\- Amico, avanti! Da quello che dice Hermione, i Sigilli sono una specie di vecchia leggenda ammuffita! Non crederai che possano funzionare davvero fino a questo punto, no?

Ma Harry sa perfettamente quello che ha visto. È una consapevolezza inconscia, molto più che una semplice intuizione. Così come i movimenti delle sue dita sul tatuaggio per attivare tutto il meccanismo. Harry non ha semplicemente toccato il tatuaggio, ne ha seguito i contorni con i polpastrelli in un ordine ben preciso, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Lo stesso ordine nel quale li ha tracciati Draco, ma con una differenza: dopo aver tracciato l'ultimo ramo della croce, Malfoy ha schiacciato l'intero simbolo con il palmo,  comprimendo il sangue, mentre Harry si è semplicemente fermato al centro del disegno, puntellandolo con l'unghia.

\- Quella era la mente di Malfoy, - dice, e Ron scuote il capo, combattuto. - Ne sono certo.

Hermione sospira rannicchiata sulla sedia della sala d'aspetto del S. Mungo. Piega la gamba contro il ventre e appoggia il mento sul ginocchio, pensierosa. Harry è pronto a scommettere che la lancetta femminile dentro di lei abbia cominciato a ticchettare.

\- Credi dovremmo parlarne con qualcuno? - dice rassegnata.

\- E chi, Scrimgeour? Piuttosto ne parlo con la Skeeter!

\- Harry, la storia di Draco sarà su tutti i giornali!

Già, perfino il Cavillo ne parlerà, e del resto la vicenda è abbastanza stramba da meritarsi comunque la prima pagina. Luna Lovegood farà i salti di gioia, questo è certo. Harry fa spallucce.

\- Se lo merita! Ci ha salvato la vita, l'ha salvata a tutti quanti! Meritano di sapere...

\- ... che adesso è  tuo schiavo?

E la lancetta femminile dell'orologio di Hermione pizzica con la punta un orario più fastidioso degli altri, a cui Harry non aveva pensato.  
Il mondo magico vive nella convinzione che la famiglia Malfoy abbia partorito solo Mangiamorte e Magia Nera, mentre Draco giace sul letto di una stanza d'ospedale dopo mesi d'inferno. La cosa non dovrebbe solo finire su tutti i giornali: ci dovrebbe essere un annuncio dal Primo Ministro in persona, tutti i suoi capi d'accusa dovrebbero cadere come un castello di carte e le sue proprietà dovrebbero essergli restituite in un lampo. Ma allo stesso tempo... Prima o poi qualcuno si chiederà che cosa siano i segni sulle sue mani, e mentre l'Antro era sepolto in un vecchio libro finito chissà come nella sezione proibita, i Sigilli del Diavolo non sono poi così difficili da rintracciare su un qualsiasi manuale di incantesimi.

\- No... Questo no. - Harry ripensa agli occhi spalancati di Draco e al suo sonno innaturale e scuote la testa, infastidito dal ricordo.

\- Dobbiamo trovare il modo di mettere a tacere la cosa. - Hermione lo mugugna al di là delle mani, il mento sepolto tra le dita sul suo ginocchio. È nervosa, picchietta il piede sul pavimento e si spinge alternativamente col bacino vicino allo schienale e subito dopo poco più avanti. Sembra appollaiata su un ramo troppo stretto.

Ron fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato. - Possiamo inventare una scusa. Nessuno conosce la storia di Oakswald... Possiamo dire che l'abbiamo trovato latitante da qualche parte in Scozia, o qualcosa del genere!

\- O possiamo semplicemente non dire niente. - Harry si preme le dita sulle tempie e riflette.

Non è poi così difficile. Tutti coloro che sanno della presenza nell'ospedale di Malfoy sono i Medimaghi, i cinque Auror che erano con loro e Scrimgeour. E con quei capelli rossi Draco non è certo facilmente riconoscibile da chiunque lo conosca solo grazie a qualche scarna fotografia...

\- Non ci sarà bisogno di dire niente a nessuno. Una volta ristabilito Malfoy verrà a casa mia e sarà lui a decidere che cosa fare, se parlare o non parlare. Dovesse anche volere un articolo in prima pagina con le sue gesta... Ben venga!

Hermione annuisce lentamente, sovrappensiero. - Dovremo obliviare i Medimaghi.

Ron rincara la dose. - E gli altri Auror...

Harry si alza in piedi. - Io parlerò con Scrimgeour.

 

Draco si sveglia un giorno più tardi. Ventiquattro dannate ore di incoscienza, quando i Medimaghi avevano previsto un sonno non più lungo di sei. Harry ripensa alle sue parole poco prima di uscire dalla sua stanza, _"Quando ti sentirai meglio, o insomma, quando ne avrai voglia, ecco... Svegliati.",_ e trascorre diciotto ore d'inferno nella sala d'aspetto del S. Mungo, a chiedersi se non sia il caso di ordinare direttamente a Malfoy di svegliarsi e lasciare fare ai Medimaghi il proprio lavoro. Poi si rende conto di quello che sta pensando e impreca sottovoce, mentre l'infermiera Jacqueline bisbiglia ad un paio di colleghe di preparare un altro infuso all'estratto di Caldimilla per distendere i nervi del Salvatore del Mondo Magico.

Harry beve sei infusi all'estratto di Caldimilla durante quelle diciotto ore. Uno preparato da Nadine, al modico prezzo di un autografo sul camice, uno da Claire, che alza la tariffa a una fotografia da appendere nella camera del figlio, e quattro da Bernadette, che a Harry piace particolarmente perché grossa, nerboruta e con la lingua più corta dell'unghia del mignolo.

Quando Bernadette gli si avvicina senza nessuna tazza fumante tra le manone da massaia, Harry ha un tremito. Lei fa un cenno secco con la testa verso la stanza di Draco e il suo collo scrocchia in un "crack" sinistro.   

\- Si è svegliato, - bofonchia.

Harry scatta in piedi in un balzo e si avvia verso la stanza numero sessantasei trascinando i piedi come se fossero macigni. La sua mente corre migliaia di chilometri mentre i suoi piedi strascicano sul pavimento nei pochi passi che lo separano dal punto che gli ha indicato Bernadette. _Cosa ricorda Malfoy? Cosa avrà da dire? Starà bene?_  

Ma la realtà è che Harry ha terribilmente paura. Che Draco sia tornato lo scheletro apatico che aspettava in piedi sul fondo dell'Antro, che siano arrivati troppo tardi. Che il Sigillo del Diavolo non abbia sigillato solo la sua libertà, ma anche la sua mente. Che quelle nebbia grigia che Harry ha visto toccando il tatuaggio due giorni prima sia tutto quello che Malfoy ormai riesce a provare.

Poi Bernadette gli appoggia una mano massiccia in mezzo alle scapole e lo spinge avanti. Harry si volta a guardarla e l'infermiera gli rivolge uno sguardo severo, poi allarga le braccia e fa spallucce, come a dire: _su, cosa aspetti_?

Harry apre la porta.

Nadine, l'autografo sul camice, gli riserva un sorriso accorto.

\- Ecco la prima visita! - esclama cristallina, poi si volta verso Draco.

_Draco._

È seduto sul letto come chi si è appena svegliato di soprassalto e il colletto della larga tunica azzurra del S. Mungo gli lascia scoperte le clavicole. Respira profondamente e rapidamente con il capo chino verso il basso, i capelli rossi che gli scorrono sul viso come rivoli di sangue.

Non appena sente la voce di Nadine alza velocemente il viso. I suoi occhi ancora incorniciati di nero si allargano come una macchia sul pavimento. - Potter, - mormora.

\- Ehi.

Nadine batte forte le mani e per un attimo il suo plauso è l'unico rumore a echeggiare nella stanza. - Come vede il suo amico si sta riprendendo velocemente, signor Potter! - civetta. - Qualche livido proprio non se ne vuole andare e c'è voluto un po' più di sonno del previsto per svegliarsi, ma andrà sempre meglio, non è così, signor Mafoy?

Draco guarda Nadine obliquo e socchiude le labbra senza dire niente. Deglutisce stringendo le lenzuola tra le dita cerchiate di nero - l'unico anello rosso attorno al suo anulare brilla di luce propria - e annuisce piano.

Nadine lo ricambia con un sorriso a fisarmonica. - Io ora vado, - cinguetta. - Per qualsiasi cosa sono subito qua fuori!

Dopo di che sono soli.

Harry si avvicina al letto e il suo sguardo cade sul collo di Malfoy. I lividi di cui parlava Nadine sono ancora chiaramente visibili e proseguono in una scia al di là della tunica come inchiostro sbavato su una statua di marmo. Harry ripensa alla fioca luce rossastra dell'Antro e si chiede quanto effettivamente non abbia notato dei segni sul suo corpo.

\- Ehi, - ripete mentre si avvicina. - Come stai?

Draco sospira e lascia annaspare le dita tra le pieghe delle lenzuola. - Mi sentivo meglio, - risponde con voce sommessa,  -  e mi sono svegliato.

_Quando ti sentirai meglio, o insomma, quando ne avrai voglia, ecco... Svegliati._

I pensieri si cristallizzano nella testa di Harry in una sincope. Il rosso dei capelli di Draco lo accusa in silenzio e le parole gli gorgogliano sulla lingua molto più velocemente di quanto non vorrebbe.

\- Malfoy... Non volevo, lo giuro! Non lo sapevo, non immaginavo e...

\- Hai fatto bene.

Harry sbatte le palpebre una, due volte, e Malfoy continua a parlare. Non ha mosso un muscolo da quando lui è entrato e i suoi occhi sono rimasti tutto il tempo spalancati e dilatati in uno stupore costante, puntati sulle lenzuola come due pozzi senza fondo volti verso il cielo. 

\- Ne avevo bisogno... hai fatto bene. E almeno ora sai come funziona.

Il suo tono di voce è carta vetrata sul senso di colpa di Harry, e un ciuffo di capelli carmini gli scivola oltre la spalla. _Perché sono così rossi?_ I Medimaghi non hanno detto nulla a riguardo...

\- Non lo farò mai più. _Te lo prometto._

È tutto talmente surreale che Harry avrebbe voglia di gridare. I rantoli dell'Antro gli rimbombano ancora nelle orecchie e ogni alone violaceo sulla pelle di Malfoy è una pugnalata alla coscienza. Se solo fossero arrivati prima? Se avessero cercato di capire? Se si fossero posti qualche dubbio? Se avessero controllato la maledetta biblioteca? Se non fossero stati così ciechi da non preoccuparsi di una stanza _viva_ e gorgogliante sangue? Harry si sente così in colpa che quasi prova rabbia per la calma placida di Malfoy, ma lui non fa altro che accennare un sorriso, stringere tra due dita un ciuffo di capelli cremisi e osservarlo quasi affascinato.

\- Non fare promesse che non sei sicuro di poter mantenere, Potter, - mormora trasognato, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi capelli così innaturalmente lunghi. Se il suo sguardo fosse tagliente a questo punto la sua mano sanguinerebbe annegata dello stesso colore del ciuffo tra le sue dita.

E come la corda di una chitarra male accordata, l'autocontrollo di Harry si spezza.

\- Ascolta Malfoy. Mi dispiace, ok?! Non lo sapevo! Non avevo capito! Non avrei mai voluto nulla di quello che è successo, NULLA! Ma adesso sei fuori e non crederai davvero che io possa volere sfruttare in qualche modo quel fottuto sigillo! Non so neanche come funziona!

\- Vuoi sapere come funziona, Potter?

Per la prima volta da quando è entrato Draco lo guarda. A viso aperto, occhi negli occhi, con la stanchezza, la fame e chissà cos'altro che gli hanno scavato le orbite e qualcosa di esplosivo che gli sta sgretolando le pupille come una frana nel bel mezzo di un ghiacciaio.

\- Te lo spiego io come funziona, - sibila, la voce semplicemente _sbagliata_.  - Funziona che ora sono in. Tuo. Potere! Significa che questo corpo _non_ è più mio! Oh, non lo è più già da un po', non mi illudo, ma, mettiamo il caso, vuoi che smetta di respirare? Due paroline, Potter, due! E i miei polmoni si accartocceranno come carta straccia. Vuoi che sbatta la testa al muro fino a farmi saltare le palle degli occhi? Non hai che da chiedere! E se vuoi farmi il favore di ordinare a questo cazzo di cuore di smettere di battere, puoi farlo! Perché sono _tuo_ , Potter. Perfino una scopa da Quidditch ha più libero arbitrio di me!

\- Malfoy...

\- Cosa aspetti, prova! Basta un ordine diretto, Potter. Vuoi che scenda da questo letto e mi metta a saltellare quando non sono nemmeno sicuro di sentirmi le gambe? Fallo! Avanti, prova!

Una locomotiva.  C'è una locomotiva nel petto di Harry che ha cominciato a fischiare nell'esatto momento in cui Draco ha iniziato a parlare e che gli sta dolorosamente scorticando la gola a colpi di pistone.     

E Harry è arrabbiato. È arrabbiato davvero, perché non è stato lui a volere quel Sigillo. Perché non gli sarebbe mai venuto in mente di stringere un patto demoniaco se questo non avesse significato salvarlo. Perché cinque Auror hanno rischiato la pelle poche notti prima per trascinarlo fuori da una maledetta carcassa sanguinolenta. Cinque Auror che Harry dovrà _obliviare_ per rispetto della _sua_ privacy e una ragazzina bionda e lentigginosa non saprà mai di aver salvato la vita ad una persona quella notte, continuando probabilmente a essere terrorizzata a vita dal fuoco senza sapere bene perché.

Eppure la locomotiva sbuffa a vuoto, senza rotaie, perché Angelina non sarebbe viva se non fosse per Draco Malfoy. Perché  Harry Potter non sarebbe vivo senza Draco Malfoy. Perché se non fosse per Draco Malfoy, Voldemort starebbe ancora banchettando alla vittoria in quella casa di legno a Godric's Hollow.

Quel senso di colpa screziato di rabbia è una miscela esplosiva nella gola di Harry e il pistone della locomotiva non fa che spingerla verso il palato...

\- Malfoy, BASTA!

... fino a quando non erutta dalle sue labbra.

La voce di Malfoy si spegne all'istante. Strabuzza gli occhi e trattiene il fiato come se qualcuno lo stesse strozzando, boccheggiando un paio di volte prima di serrare le labbra. Il sigillo sul suo anulare sinistro balugina nel bianco delle lenzuola e lentamente Draco ricomincia a respirare, mentre l'espressione rabbiosa sul suo viso si liquefa come una maschera di cera. Tutto il suo corpo di scioglie tra le spalle e Harry è sicuro che se dietro la sua schiena non ci fossero i cuscini cadrebbe lungo disteso sul letto.

\- Mi dispiace, - mormora. I suoi occhi sono ancora larghi di stupore e il suo respiro si fa più veloce. - Mi dispiace. Non volevo. Non dovevo... - Si copre il viso con le mani e le sue dita cerchiate di nero affondano nei capelli. - Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace!

Solo allora Harry si rende conto di quello che ha fatto. Con un tuffo al cuore si rende conto di aver appena infranto la sua promessa, quella per cui si è sentito accusato e la motivazione stessa per cui ha reagito a quel modo.

"Basta". Un ordine. Un dannato ordine!

\- Nonono. Malfoy, no! - balbetta appoggiandosi al letto. Raggiunge con le mani i polsi di Draco e glieli allontana dal viso mentre la locomotiva nel suo petto gli dà del coglione pistone dopo pistone. - È colpa mia, ho sbagliato io. Scusa, scusami. Avevo promesso... Sono un idiota.

Malfoy si irrigidisce al suo tocco, poi, quando Harry sta per lasciarlo per paura del suo tremito, sembra rilassarsi e abbandona le mani nella sua presa, lasciandole scivolare verso il basso. Il terrore sul suo viso si attenua e viene sostituito da una vaga espressione confusa.

Harry si siede su un angolo del materasso e Malfoy lo osserva quasi stregato. È visibilmente più calmo ora che si è avvicinato così tanto e il suo sguardo si è fatto così languido che Harry si chiede se veramente non abbia bisogno di dormire ancora qualche giorno.

\- Sono un idiota, - ripete Harry. - Non so come comportarmi! Questa cosa spaventa me quanto te, ma ti assicuro che non ti chiederò MAI nulla di quello che hai detto prima. Mi hai salvato la vita Malfoy, e troveremo un modo per annullare questo fottuto Sigillo.

Draco annuisce lentamente, deglutendo. Socchiude gli occhi per un istante e inspira profondamente, poi si rilassa contro i cuscini dietro la sua schiena. Ha ancora le mani in grembo dove Harry le ha appoggiate. Aspetta lunghi istanti di silenzio prima di aprire bocca.

\- Non volevo morire, - dice.

Harry corruga la fronte. - Cosa...?

\- Non volevo morire quel giorno, nell'Antro, - continua lui. Ora ha alzato gli occhi verso il soffitto. - Non sono un martire. Non volevo.

Harry gli si avvicina e Draco si riporta le mani al viso. Un singhiozzo gli sfugge attraverso le dita.

\- Malfoy... - Harry deglutisce senza sapere bene cosa fare e lo guarda fisso in volto. - Cosa è successo?

Lui inspira profondamente e allontana le dita dalle labbra. Non sta piangendo, ma il suo viso è un origami di tremiti.

\- È stato mio padre a dare il libro sull'Antro a Tu-sai-chi. Era nella nostra biblioteca, per questo lo conoscevo. Potter, essere un Mangiamorte non è così semplice!

Per la prima volta Harry posa lo sguardo sul Marchio Nero sul suo braccio. Così tanti marchi su una persona sola... Stringe le labbra in una riga sottile e lo lascia continuare.

\- Non sai cosa vuol dire. Tu-sai-chi era un pazzo, Potter, un pazzo! Volevo solo che finisse, ok? La paura, l'angoscia, tutto quanto. Quando ho scoperto che avevano intenzione di usare l'Antro... Era troppo tardi. Non c'era modo di sabotarlo. Così ho preso il libro e l'ho portato in biblioteca, nella sezione in cui a chiunque sarebbe venuto in mente di cercare, poi quella sera sono entrato nel Mortalispecus. Conoscevo le regole, sapevo perfettamente come funzionava, ed era _l'unico modo_ per farti uscire vivo da quella maledetta stanza!

\- Ma perché non me l'hai detto subito? Dopo aver sconfitto Voldemort saremmo tornati immediatamente a prenderti!

Ma Harry conosce già la risposta. Draco non poteva avvertirlo di non entrare perché in quella stanza c'era arrivato con una passaporta attivata da Macnair. Solo Ron e Hermione erano arrivati a piedi, e in effetti la prima cosa che Malfoy aveva detto loro era di rimanere indietro. E non aveva potuto avvertirlo del piano all'interno dell'Antro perché...

\- Non avrebbe funzionato. Non saresti più stato motivato a sconfiggermi e il Mortalispecus se ne sarebbe accorto.

Improvvisamente la mente di Harry fa un salto all'indietro, a quella notte maledetta, i ricordi che salgono a galla come foglie morte in una pozzanghera di sangue.

- _Bello rivedersi, vero Potter? Ti piace la tua tomba?_

_Rantoli, ringhi e sangue che cola dalle pareti. L'Antro._

- _Malfoy, fatti da parte, non voglio combattere con te!_

- _Oh,_ _invece credo proprio che dovrai. Sai a che stanza corrisponde questa, Potter? La camera da letto dei tuoi genitori. Buffo, non trovi? Magari c'è anche il loro sangue qui in giro! Attento a non pestare lo stomaco di tua madre, Potter!_

_E la rabbia, il disgusto... Il respiro rauco e dilaniato dell'Antro._

\- _Se ascolti con attenzione riesci quasi a sentirli. Le senti Potter_ _le urla di tua madre?_ È _il suo sangue sporco a grondare da queste pareti! E quando sarai morto ci sarà anche il tuo. Poi quello dei tuoi due amichetti, laggiù... La stanza li farà implodere dall'interno come fuochi d'artificio. SICURO di non voler combattere, Potter?!_

E tanto altro. Tutta una recita... Tutta finzione. Tanta rabbia e tanto dolore per poi...

\- Eri convincente. Molto.

Draco annuisce piano. - Lo so. Probabilmente non te ne accorgevi, ma ogni secondo che passava l'Antro era sempre più agitato. Non sapevo più cos'altro inventarmi! Si è calmato solo dopo la Maledizione Senza Perdono...   Non sapevo fossi in grado di usarle, ma è stata una fortuna. - Abbassa lo sguardo e le sue labbra si contraggono in un sorriso amaro. - Almeno per te.

Ogni parola è uno spillo sulla coscienza di Harry. Ogni. Singola. Parola.

Malfoy scuote la testa e per un lungo istante chiude gli occhi. Poi ricomincia a parlare:  - Non volevo morire, Potter. Non ero nemmeno sicuro di che cosa ci fosse dall'altra parte! Il libro parla di una prigione, ma... Non era... Pensavo che sareste venuti! Avevo lasciato il libro in biblioteca, credevo che l'avreste trovato subito e...

\- Quella notte Avery e Macnair hanno messa la biblioteca sotto assedio. Da quel giorno non è più stata accessibile.

Draco si porta una mano alla fronte e si stringe una ciocca di capelli in un pugno. Esala un sospiro tremante e tutto il suo viso è scosso da un brivido. - Non posso crederci... - mormora incredulo.

Harry è pietrificato sul letto. Non crede che esistano parole giuste, e non sa quali usare tra quelle sbagliate. Rimane semplicemente immobile a osservare le convinzioni di Malfoy andare in pezzi fino a quando non sente il bisogno fisiologico di rompere il silenzio.

\- Ho cominciato ad avere dei dubbi solo la notte in cui ti ho visto nell'Antro. Abbiamo convinto Scrimgeour ad aprirci la biblioteca e abbiamo trovato il libro. Mi dispiace, Malfoy. Mi dispiace davvero.

\- Pensavo aveste deciso di non venire.

Harry scuote il capo. - E i Sigilli...?

Gli occhi di Draco si allargano come se qualcuno gli avesse appena sparato una pallottola nella schiena. Stringe le mani in un pugno e nasconde le nocche sotto le lenzuola. Le labbra gli tremano.

\- Io... Non volevo... Ti giuro Potter, non volevo! È che era così... Difficile... Non arrivava nessuno, e lui era così...

Harry  sente le spalle farsi sempre più piccole mentre Draco comincia a piangere. Ingoia ogni singolo spillo conficcato nella coscienza e chiede - Lui chi...?

Malfoy si asciuga le lacrime con i palmi delle mani cercando di calmarsi. - L'Infero, - mormora assente.

\- L'Infero...? Ma non erano dieci?

Draco scuote il capo.  - C'era solo lui.

Harry sta per rispondere quando all'improvviso la porta della stanza si apre e la faccia tonda di Nadine sbuca da dietro lo stipite con un sorriso luccicante di cordialità.

\- L'orario delle visite è terminato, signor Potter! - esclama cristallina. - È meglio che lasci il nostro ospite alla cura dei Medimaghi.

Harry annuisce e Malfoy si sfrega le mani sul viso per dissipare le lacrime.

\- Tornerò domani, - dice, e Draco risponde con un cenno soltanto, ma quando Harry si alza dal letto e si allontana sul suo viso si stende un'espressione ansiosa.

\- Domani alla stessa ora, - ripete Harry, e chiude la porta alle proprie spalle. Nadine gli trotterella al fianco come un cucciolo al guinzaglio, il suo autografo sul camice che ondeggia a ogni passo.

Un solo Infero e nove Sigilli sulle dita di Draco...

Malfoy non ha stretto tutti i nove Sigilli con nove Inferi diversi, ma con _uno solo_.  

La locomotiva riprende a fischiare.

 

**\- V -**

 

Harry trascorre le successive ventiquattro ore nel proprio studio, con una decina di gufi provenienti dall'ufficio di Scrimgeour che picchiettano il becco sul vetro della finestra. Dev'essere per la questione delle Obliviazioni... Harry ha già fermato almeno tre o quattro infermiere con la scusa di un caffè per poi offuscare completamente qualsiasi loro ricordo che avesse anche solo vagamente a che fare con Draco Malfoy, e il Ministro non ne è stato particolarmente entusiasta.

Proprio in quel momento Hermione dovrebbe essere a casa di Angelina, uno degli Auror che li ha aiutati nell'Antro. È convinta di poter convincere almeno loro a stringere un patto infrangibile di segretezza senza essere costretta a Obliviarli e continua ad apparire all'improvviso nel camino dell'ufficio di Harry annunciando di avere _un'altra idea_. Harry le chiede gentilmente di tornare a tradurre il fottuto libro sul Mortalispecus e torna a nascondersi al di là della Torre di Babele composta da libri sugli Inferi sulla sua scrivania, alla disperata ricerca di qualche menzione dei Sigilli del Diavolo. Il tatuaggio opalescente sul suo braccio non smette mai di formicolare, ma Harry non osa neppure sfiorarlo.

Poi, quando si sente le pareti della scatola cranica affrescate di immagini violacee di Inferi ringhianti e viscere ululanti, afferra la bacchetta e si smaterializza al S. Mungo. Non nell'atrio, e nemmeno nel reparto. Direttamente nella stanza di Draco.

E Malfoy entra a far parte dell'affresco.

È in piedi, esattamente come quando Harry l'ha trovato sul fondo dell'Antro. La tunica azzurra del S. Mungo è scomparsa e il suo corpo è nuovamente ricoperto di lividi ed escoriazioni mentre ai suoi fianchi è di nuovo stretto lo stesso scheletro nerastro di un paio di pantaloni in cui lui e Hermione l'hanno visto la prima volta. È sporco: strisciate di fuliggine e polvere rossa granata cospargono tutto il suo busto in un quadro astratto di abrasioni e tumide macchie violacee. Non dà nemmeno segno di essersi accorto che qualcuno è apparso nella stanza e respira a fatica.

 Harry sente la gola chiudersi in una morsa e apre le labbra per gridare - Malfoy! - quando una voce rimbomba nella stanza.

- _Sei stanco, Draco?_

Gracchiante, graffiante e cavernosa, la voce echeggia nella sobria stanza d'ospedale come in una cripta. È una voce d'altro mondo, senza accento né timbro, e le parole sono scandite come un'accozzaglia di lettere corrose d'acido. Harry la sente penetrare nel centro del petto.

Si guarda attorno e le pareti bianche della stanza si chinano su di lui. Sfocati come fumo, gli spigoli sbavano in una colata informe di bianco. Harry torna a guardare Malfoy chiedendosi cosa diavolo stia succedendo e trova il suo sguardo vacuo puntato su di lui come uno spillo sul lembo di un mantello da ricucire. Lo vede alzare e abbassare il mento lentamente, con fatica, e, mentre il suo capo è volto verso l'alto e la sua gola è scoperta, l'alone rosso che la circonda colpisce Harry come un pugno in pieno stomaco. Sta annuendo.

- _Vorresti dormire?_

Di nuovo la voce, così scricchiolante da sembrare uno strepito in gola. Harry apre la bocca, prova ad urlare, ma non riesce a emettere un solo suono, e con orrore si accorge che anche il suo corpo non si muove.

Vorrebbe andare da Malfoy e chiedergli cosa cazzo sta succedendo, perché ha di nuovo tante ferite, ma le sue gambe sono paralizzate e il suo petto è così immobile che per un attimo Harry crede di non star respirando.

Le parole che vorrebbe pronunciare gli rimbalzano contro il palato e gli rimbombano nella testa come rintocchi di campane. Poi, quando la voce ricomincia a parlare e Harry sente le guance tirarsi forzatamente in una specie di ghigno, se ne accorge.

\- _Non ti lascerò dormire finché non mi dici di sì, Draco._

Sono le _sue_ labbra a pronunciare quelle parole. Non è affatto vero che la sua bocca non si apre: lo fa per dare voce a qualcun altro. Quel suono gracchiante e stridulo proviene da _lui_.

\- _Non sei stanco di rimanere in piedi? Le gambe non ti reggono più, vero? Non importa se sono obbligate a farlo, non importa se è un ordine. Sei umano, Draco. Prima o poi ti spezzerai._

Harry osserva le proprie gambe muoversi per proprio conto senza riuscire a riacquistarne il controllo e si dirige verso Draco, ancora in piedi con la forza di una foglia d'autunno, le palpebre e le occhiaie violacee. Harry vede il suo pomo d'Adamo vibrare sotto la pelle e si chiede se quel respiro spezzato che sgorga dalle sue labbra sia davvero solo frutto dell'agitazione.

Poi nota le sue dita, vede i nove Sigilli baluginare in sincrono e capisce. L'Infero. Il fottuto Infero! Quella che esce dalla sua bocca è la voce dell'Infero! Come diavolo ha fatto a uscire dall'Antro?! Che cazzo...!

\- Signor Potter!

E all'improvviso tutto scompare. Le pareti tornano solide, i loro contorni definiti di intonaco. Il letto d'ospedale, la finestra, il pavimento di ceramica, tutto riprende sostanza e ogni singolo rumore e rimbombo svanisce, così come Draco.

La figura livida e dolorante che fino a pochi attimi prima era davanti a lui ora è scomparsa, sostituita dal biancore dell'arredamento della stanza d'ospedale. Harry va in panico.

\- Malfoy! - grida, finalmente di nuovo con la propria voce.

\- _Signor Potter!_

C'è un'infermiera alle sue spalle. Harry non la riconosce e la guarda come se gli fosse appena apparso Nick-quasi-senza-testa in gonnella e camice bianco. La strega, più anziana della media delle assistenti del S. Mungo, ticchetta le dita su una cartellina in pelle che stringe tra le mani e lo guarda scettica.

\- Non c'è motivo di crucciarsi tanto, signor Potter. Il signor Malfoy non è più ospitato in questa stanza, - borbotta, poi sfoggia un sorriso compassionevole e indica con la mano l'uscita. - È stato trasferito nel reparto "Dietetica e nutrizione clinica" giusto stamattina.

\- Mi sta dicendo che...

\- Sto dicendo, signor Potter, che piombare in una stanza d'ospedale come un Marciotto di palude non è un comportamento decoroso in una clinica, non le sembra?

L'infermiera ruota in un gesto altezzoso il polso della mano con cui stringe la cartellina. Poi si abbassa gli occhialetti sul naso e guarda Harry di sottecchi. - E se posso chiedere... - comincia con voce indagatrice, - chi è che dovrebbe spezzarsi, signor Potter?

E il cuore di Harry perde un battito.

  _Sei umano, Draco. Prima o poi ti spezzerai..._

Dunque ha detto veramente quelle parole. A voce alta. Non era soltanto una visione, e neppure un sogno. Ma com'era possibile se in realtà Draco non era neppure in quella stanza? Che cosa, _esattamente_ , ha visto un attimo prima?

Harry indietreggia e si appoggia al letto spoglio.  Prima il tatuaggio e la visione dentro la mente di Malfoy, ora questo. L'infermiera aspetta indispettita sulla porta.

\- Signor Potter? Se vuole le mostro dove può trovare il suo amico, le va?

Harry annuisce.

 

Draco è davvero nel reparto "Dietetica e nutrizione clinica". A quanto pare i medici sono dell'avviso che la sua denutrizione debba essere seguita più da vicino e che oramai i suoi lividi non siano più qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi, così quella mattina stessa l'hanno trasferito in un luogo più consono.

\- C'era perfino un biglietto sulla porta! - si lamenta il caporeparto quando l'infermiera gli racconta l'accaduto.

Harry, che in quella stanza si era Smaterializzato e che la porta non l'aveva vista neppure per un attimo, li ignora e varca la soglia. Draco lo aspetta seduto sul letto, la tunica azzurra del S. Mungo adagiata morbidamente sulle sue spalle e i lividi sbiaditi esattamente come il giorno prima. Non appena Harry attraversa l'ingresso Malfoy lo guarda dritto negli occhi, con una tranquillità e con un sollievo tali da lasciarlo stordito a chiedersi se non sapesse già che stava arrivando ancora prima che effettivamente fosse lì.

\- Ciao,  - dice alzandosi in piedi. Harry è talmente sollevato di vederlo quasi in forze, così diverso dalla visione lacera di pochi attimi prima, che per poco non gli corre incontro.

Draco  dal canto suo respira lento, sempre più rilassato con il trascorrere dei secondi. Incrocia le braccia sul petto e va ad afferrarsi le spalle con le mani, quasi in imbarazzo. Ha i capelli raccolti in una coda sottile dietro la schiena, ma folti ciuffi vermigli continuano a scivolargli sulla fronte e sulle spalle e ora che il suo viso non è più così mortalmente pallido Harry si ritrova a supporre di aver odiato troppo quella chioma cremisi.

Poi ripensa a Draco costretto a rimanere in piedi - e lui ed Hermione l'avevano trovato _in piedi_ , maledizione, _in piedi_ \- senza riuscire a dormire chissà per _quanto_ tempo e al fottuto Infero con quella voce mostruosamente spaventosa e il suo sollievo si infrange in mille piccoli frammenti dolenti. E se la visione appena avuta non fosse altro che ciò che Draco ha realmente vissuto? Se fosse solo un modo mediante il quale il Sigillo cerca di comunicargli i suoi ricordi?

\- Potter, tutto bene? - Draco scioglie la stretta sulle proprie spalle e abbandona le braccia lungo i fianchi, i Sigilli che marchiano ogni sua falange come un nastro intrecciato tra le dita.

L'espressione sconcertata di Malfoy è una ragnatela talmente sottile e premurosa sul suo viso che per un attimo Harry  teme di avergli ordinato per sbaglio di preoccuparsi per lui e lancia uno sguardo al Sigillo, timoroso di vederlo brillare al suo dito. Ma l'anello cremisi al suo anulare è opaco.

Harry scuote il capo con un sospiro e si abbandona seduto sul letto. Lo spettro della voce dell'Infero non gli dà tregua, e il pensiero che ciò che ha visto possa essere davvero accaduto gli stringe il petto in una morsa. Sarà giusto parlarne a Draco? Potrà davvero raccontargli tutto senza rischiare di fargli rivivere un ricordo fin troppo doloroso?

Ma poi Malfoy gli si avvicina e, lentamente, quasi angelico, fa qualcosa che Harry non avrebbe mai immaginato. Con i capelli che frusciano contro il tessuto della tunica mentre si muove, Draco gli si posiziona esattamente di fronte, si lascia cadere in ginocchio ai suoi piedi e gli prende dolcemente le mani tra le proprie.

\- Posso fare qualcosa per te? - sussurra guardandolo apertamente negli occhi, la premura che irradia dal suo sguardo come raggi di sole tra le ciglia.

In ginocchio, come un servitore. Come uno schiavo. Eppure quella dolcezza...

Ma Harry ha giusto il tempo di sfoggiare un'espressione sconcertata prima che Draco si rialzi all'improvviso e indietreggi, quasi spaventato, passandosi le mani tra i capelli e scuotendo la testa.

\- Scusa, - dice in un fremito, - non so cosa mi è preso. È il Sigillo... È da ieri che ho certi... _Pensieri_... Maledizione!

Harry, ancora perso nel sapore dolce di quell'unico sguardo, non riesce a riscuotersi immediatamente. Rimane a fissare il punto in cui pochi attimi prima Malfoy era inginocchiato davanti a lui, sorpreso non tanto del suo gesto, quanto dell'apparente spontaneità di quelle poche parole pronunciate a mezza voce, dalla gentilezza nascosta nei suoi occhi. Poi, vedendo Malfoy con le mani tra i capelli e i gomiti verso il soffitto, si alza dal letto e calpesta il fantasma di dolcezza ai suoi piedi mentre gli si avvicina.

\-  Era il Sigillo a parlare, non tu, - gli dice con molta più fatica di quanto gli costi ammettere. Poi, piano, aggiunge: - Quali... Quali pensieri?

Malfoy allontana le mani dai capelli velocemente, fendendo l'aria con forza. - Su quello che potrei fare per... _Servirti meglio_ , Potter! Continuamente! Continuo a pensare che se... - blocca le mani a mezz'aria, sfiorando con le dita qualcosa di invisibile. - Lasciamo stare, ti prego. È molto meglio che tu non sappia.

Harry si morde le labbra. - E io cosa potrei fare per farti stare meglio?

Malfoy lo guarda con occhi sgranati, come se non credesse alle proprie orecchie, poi stringe le dita in un pugno, deglutisce e comincia a parlare.

\- Dammi un ordine, Potter. Uno qualsiasi. Qualcosa per farmi capire che... Un ordine qualunque, Potter. Uno qualunque!

Ogni sillaba è intrisa del suo orgoglio che cola a picco.

Le parole di Draco colpiscono Harry in pieno petto. _Un ordine? Costringerlo a fare qualcosa contro la sua volontà? Sarebbe questa l'unica cosa che può farlo stare meglio? Dev'esserci qualcos'altro, qualche_... Poi vede una preghiera silenziosa farsi strada sul volto di Malfoy, raggomitolarsi nei suoi occhi e brillare e allora annuisce, cercando il comando più giusto e soprattutto più innocuo tra tutti i possibili sbagli che potrebbe commettere. Non gli occorre troppo tempo.

\- Siediti, - dice, indicando il letto.

Con poche ampie falcate Draco copre velocemente la distanza che lo separa dal letto e vi si siede senza esitare, negli occhi un bagliore del tutto nuovo. Il Sigillo al suo anulare sinistro balugina di luce fioca.

Harry sospira e gli si siede a fianco. Aspetta che il respiro di Draco assuma di nuovo una cadenza normale e si sfrega la manica della felpa sul tatuaggio sull'avambraccio, cercando di ignorarne la presenza. È da quando è entrato in quella stanza che ha smesso di formicolare e per assurdo, proprio per quel motivo, Harry se lo sente praticamente bruciare sulla pelle.

\- Meglio? - chiede.

Draco annuisce e si appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia, continuando ad alzare e abbassare il mento impercettibilmente senza osservare nulla in particolare. - Un poco, - sussurra.

\- Potrebbe aiutare se ti dessi altri comandi?  

Malfoy sorride sghembo. - Ci stai prendendo gusto, Potter?

Harry lo ignora e si alza la manica sull'avambraccio, scoprendo il tatuaggio lattiginoso che Draco stesso ha dipinto con il suo sangue pochi giorni prima.

\- Dimmi quello che sai su questo.

È un ordine come tanti e quindi dovrebbe avere lo stesso effetto su Draco, ma allo stesso tempo è un argomento che avrebbero dovuto affrontare in ogni caso. Harry spera solo di stare facendo la cosa giusta mentre guarda Malfoy sobbalzare alla vista del tatuaggio. Dunque almeno lui _riesce_ a vederlo.

Il Sigillo ha un brillio al suo anulare sinistro e le parole escono dalle sue labbra con naturalezza, senza tradire la minima disaffezione.

\- È il simbolo del patto, - dice. - Io ho il mio, ma anche tu hai il tuo... L'Infero ne aveva nove e tu hai il decimo. È un simbolo di potere, non serve a niente in particolare! Puoi nasconderlo se non lo vuoi, credo che con un incantesimo di copertura...

\- Non ha nessun potere, ne sei sicuro?

\- No, credo di no! Non ce l'aveva... Con lui.

Harry lo guarda fregare nervosamente le mani sulle cosce e tentenna, timoroso di quale potrà essere la reazione di Malfoy al suo prossimo ordine. Si inumidisce le labbra prima di parlare.

\- Parlami dell'Infero.

La bocca di Draco si assottiglia, appassisce e assume una piega dolorosa verso il basso, quasi nel tentativo di ingoiare qualcosa di particolarmente fastidioso. Ma prima che Harry abbia il tempo di lasciarsi accartocciare la coscienza dal senso di colpa e ritirare il comando, il Sigillo all'anulare di Draco ha già preso a brillare e quelle parole così tossiche hanno già mietuto il proprio veleno sulla sua lingua.

\- Il libro dice che nell'Antro ce ne sono dieci, ma non è vero.

Deglutisce e sfrega le dita le une contro le altre, come se stesse pulendosi le mani. Harry non sa se sia a causa del Sigillo, ma aspetta pochi istanti prima di ricominciare a parlare: velocemente, senza accento e con una fretta spaventata.

-  Okswald ne ha rinchiusi dieci, ma uno deve aver divorato tutti gli altri. Normalmente gli Inferi non provano sentimenti, non hanno volontà propria... Non parlano! Si limitano a ubbidire al loro padrone. Non so come lui abbia fatto a trasgredire gli ordini, ma ha assorbito dentro di sé tutti gli altri e ora pensa, _parla_ , fa quello che vuole! Ed è sadico, Potter. Ti entra dentro... Sa tutto, capisce tutto... Non so come faccia! Certo, con i Sigilli...

Poi il viso di Draco si oscura. I suoi occhi si allargano come se avesse ricordato solo ora qualcosa di terribile e Harry riesce quasi a vedere un'ombra di paura attraversare il suo sguardo. 

\- Non volevo, giuro, - mormora. - Sapevo benissimo che i Sigilli sono Magia Nera, che non avrei dovuto. Cazzo, ho già abbastanza precedenti per finire in prigione, e quella è una pratica proibita perfino a Nocturne Alley! Ma cosa avrei dovuto fare, eh? Lui era così... C _onvincente_... Il più delle volte non riuscivo nemmeno a pensare! Non ero in me! E ora ne hai stretto uno anche tu, ma il Ministero non ti arresterebbe mai e se dovessi finire ad Azkaban saremmo così lontani ed io non so se riuscirò a...

\- Draco, Draco, aspetta, fermati!

Malfoy chiude le labbra all'istante e Harry ha la netta impressione che anche se non sta emettendo nessun suono interiormente stia continuando a parlare con la stessa ansiosa, angosciata velocità.

In prigione? _In prigione?!_

\- Tu hai paura di finire ad Azkaban?!

Harry non crede ai propri occhi quando vede Malfoy annuire.

\- Sono un Mangiamorte, Potter. E la magia demoniaca è uno dei crimini più efferati che possa commettere un mago. E io l'ho commesso... Fammi pensare... _Dieci volte_. Non sono così stupido da pensare che...

\- Malfoy, tu mi hai salvato la vita, cazzo! Non ha senso!

Draco scuote la testa. - Non basta... sarebbe bastato prima, ma non adesso.

Harry lo guarda allibito e sente il pavimento franargli sotto i piedi, l'ingiustizia di quella convinzione scricchiolare sotto la pelle e la lingua fremere di rassicurazioni. Quando stringe la mano che Draco tiene appoggiata sul proprio ginocchio, Malfoy si volta a guardarlo con un sentimento sconosciuto negli occhi. Per un attimo sembra percorso da un brivido e quello dopo il suo sguardo è fuso sul viso di Harry, caldo e fluido come l'alone argenteo di un Patronus. Harry lo sente stringere le dita sul ginocchio sotto il suo palmo e per un istante, solo per un istante, avverte la mente leggera. Sta quasi per chiudere le palpebre, completamente dimentico di quello che voleva dire, quando all'improvviso la stessa immagine di poche ore prima gli balena davanti agli occhi. Draco, in piedi. Lividi, graffi, lo sporco e il sudiciume di una cripta dalla luce fioca a dipingerlo di bronzo e di aloni violacei.

Un battito di ciglia e l'immagine scompare.

\- Potter? - è Malfoy a parlare, la voce roca e vagamente persa. Harry si accorge solo allora di aver allontanato di scatto la mano da quella di Draco e di essersi addirittura ritratto da lui. Il viso di Malfoy torna gelido in un istante.

\- Scusa... Non so cosa... - balbetta Harry. All'espressione stranita di Draco non può fare a meno di fare finta di nulla. - Non è stato niente. Ma, Malfoy... Tu non finirai in prigione. Dovessi anche prendere Scrimgeour per le palle. Chiaro?

Draco sorride appena, con quel ghigno a metà tra l'amareggiato e il divertito, e si lascia cadere all'indietro sul letto, appoggiato sui gomiti. - Vorrei proprio vederti, Potter. Ma non basterebbe comunque.

L'alone di intimità che fino a pochi istanti prima aleggiava nell'aria è completamente svanito, dimenticato, così lontano che pare quasi non essere mai esistito.

Harry allora si alza in piedi, e tra i milioni di risposte che potrebbe dargli ce n'è una che gli stuzzica troppo la lingua per essere scacciata nel suo bassoventre. Pur rischiando di pentirsene, quando Draco torna seduto in posizione eretta sul letto lo guarda fisso negli occhi e lo sfida apertamente in un gioco sleale e anche un poco codardo, ma tutto sommato forse l'unico che loro due possono ancora giocare.

\- Ti proibisco di mettere piede dentro una qualsiasi prigione dell'intero Mondo Magico, - dice tutto d'un fiato, e all'espressione allibita di Malfoy aggiunge: - Dovrebbe essere una garanzia sufficiente, non trovi?

E Draco, proprio quando Harry pensa che comincerà ad urlare e ad insultarlo in tutte le lingue conosciute del globo, scoppia a ridere.

\-  Continuo a credere che tu ci abbia preso gusto, Potter! - mugugna tra le risa - Ma non è così male come piano.

Harry sorride mentre torna a sedersi al suo fianco. Esala un sospiro e abbandona la testa all'indietro, cercando di non pensare troppo, o di non pensare affatto.

\-  Va meglio ora? - chiede.

Draco sospira a sua volta e annuisce. - Meglio.

 

Qualche silenzio imbarazzato dopo, un Medimago comunica a Draco che sarà dimesso l'indomani. Harry, con una rinnovata fiducia nel sistema sanitario d'Inghilterra, guarda sorpreso il volto di Malfoy incupirsi e i suoi pugni chiudersi sulle lenzuola e si ricorda di non avergli parlato affatto dei suoi piani sulla sua prossima sistemazione. 

Passano una manciata di minuti e altrettante parole imbarazzate prima che Harry prenda la decisione di ignorare il perché Draco possa essere così terrorizzato al pensiero di stargli lontano da accettare con un sorriso sorpreso sulle labbra - _un sorriso_ \- di trasferirsi a Grimmauld Place n. 12. _Con lui._

 

**\- VI -  
**

 

Quella sera, il vento che gli schiaffeggia il volto fuori dal S. Mungo, Harry torna a Godric's Hollow per raccogliere la propria roba. Dubita che Kreacher abbia buon gusto in fatto di arredamento e sa già che non appena giungerà a Grimmauld Place la troverà tappezzata dei cimeli di famiglia dei Black, ma l'ha spedito laggiù ormai da giorni e sapendo che sarà proprio un Malfoy ad abitarla per le prossime settimane - mesi? - Harry è certo che l'avrà ripulita da cima a fondo ai limiti dell'ossessione.

Se non altro il dipinto della Signora Black è sparito ormai da anni. Il muro che lo reggeva è crollato in un terremoto due anni prima, e il quadro con lui. Da allora è appeso a Hogwarts, nella cripta delle pozioni nei sotterranei, dove terrorizza qualunque studente sia desideroso di testare un Veritaserum su uno sciagurato compagno di dormitorio. Kreacher ha compianto Walburga per mesi, convinto che fosse stata ridotta in trucioli - Harry non si è certo premurato di ricordargli che la sua amata matrona continua a strillare acidula dove la sua voce può rimbombare senza disturbare nessuno - poi, incredibilmente, si è tranquillizzato. Ha smesso di decantarla a ogni parola e ora la commemora solo di tanto in tanto, con malcelato timore, dimentico della propria ossessiva reverenza di pochi anni prima.

Harry è convinto che in realtà ne fosse semplicemente terrorizzato, ma l'ultima volta che l'ha suggerito a Kreacher, in un disperato tentativo di instaurare un dialogo, quello gli ha sbraitato in faccia qualche parola incomprensibile e si è messo a _mangiare_ i braccioli di tutte le poltrone in salotto. Il giorno dopo Harry ha ordinato un paio di divani nuovi - probabilmente l'unico arredo nuovo in tutta Grimmauld Place - e si è appuntato mentalmente di non insinuare mai più qualcosa del genere in sua presenza.

Ma quella sera, quando Harry torna a Godric's Hollow, non c'è traccia della sua roba. La porta di ingresso si apre su un salone spoglio di qualsiasi arredamento: vuoto, se non fosse per la folla di persone che lo attendono al di là dell'uscio.

Una decina di squadre speciali di Auror sono raggruppate in quello che una volta era il suo salotto e al suo ingresso si voltano a guardarlo con aspettativa. Tra di loro ci sono anche Ron e Hermione, e Harry è sicuro di aver scorto anche Blaise Zabini nell'angolo opposto alla porta. _Chissà se lui e Draco erano rimasti in buoni rapporti._

Hermione prende la parola e gli si avvicina, prevenendo qualsiasi sua domanda.

\- Scusaci, Harry, - dice - Abbiamo provveduto noi a sgomberare la casa. Tutta la tua roba è già stata trasferita a Grimmauld Place! Stasera il vento è molto forte, e il Ministro crede che sia la serata adatta per sradicare l'Antro... 

Dietro di lei una cinquantina di Auror si stringono nel mantello. Angelina Thompson, la ragazzina bionda e lentigginosa che li ha aiutati a trascinare Draco fuori dal Mortalispecus, gli sorride nella folla.

Un tizio nerboruto con cui Harry ricorda di essere stato in missione in Mongolia circa un anno prima, un certo Joseph Morgan, si fa avanti e si schiarisce la voce.

\- Col vento il fuoco si diffonderà più velocemente, - borbotta.

Harry annuisce, sorpreso dalla tempestività dell'operazione. Si sfila il mantello dalle spalle e cerca l'appendiabiti dietro di lui con la mano prima di ricordare che, effettivamente, non c'è più. Lascia cadere il mantello a terra, poi afferra la bacchetta. - D'accordo, - proferisce.  - Abbattiamo la casa. 

 

Il piano è semplice, disperato, e anche l'unico possibile: demolire mura e soffitto in modo da esporre l'Antro al vento, per poi incendiare tutto.

Gli appunti di Callman, il primo ad aver distrutto il Mortalispecus dopo il duello con Oakswald, sono chiari a riguardo: non c'è altro modo di liberarsi della Stanza se non lasciare che il fuoco la ingerisca fibra dopo fibra, impedendole di allargarsi sul terreno circostante e di intaccare altri locali. Quanto tempo sia necessario esporre l'Antro alle fiamme non è specificato. Harry spera che le bacchette di cinquanta Auror addestrati siano più efficaci di quelle di uno sparuto gruppetto di otto, quanti erano la prima volta che hanno fronteggiato il Mortalispecus, e si lascia scivolare di dosso il pensiero che quella è la casa dei suoi genitori, quella in cui avrebbe dovuto vivere se Voldemort non fosse mai esistito.

Pensa a Malfoy, e si dice che è decisamente meglio che l'Antro sia distrutto _prima_ che lui esca dall'ospedale, il giorno dopo. Non vuole vedere mai più i suoi occhi di fronte a quella stanza, né tantomeno al suo interno. _Sempre che il destino non gli riservi altre visioni come quella di quella mattina._

Allontana nuovamente il pensiero di Draco mosaicato di lividi e ferite, costretto da un ordine a rimanere sveglio e in piedi, e rafforza la presa sulla bacchetta.

I respiri affannosi dell'Antro giungono ovattati all'ingresso da quando Harry ha annullato l'incantesimo silenziante, e solo il brusio concitato delle persone in salotto è in grado di spegnerne l'eco.

Si dispongono in tre gruppi. Dieci Auror all'esterno della casa e dieci all'interno, disposti lungo le mura. Gli altri trenta circondano il Mortalispecus su ogni lato, anche al di là delle pareti adiacenti.

Al segnale di Hermione i primi dieci cominceranno a demolire mura e soffitto, mentre gli Auror all'interno dovranno tentare con ogni mezzo di evitare che le macerie crollanti ostruiscano l'operato dei trenta alle prese con l'Antro.

Harry si posiziona esattamente di fronte alla porta della Stanza; dopo il salvataggio di Malfoy quella scardinata è stata sostituita con un'altra, di metallo, e il lucchetto che la chiude vibra contro la serratura, tintinnando. Gli Auror al suo fianco lo osservano con un tremolio diffuso sottopelle, lo stesso brivido che percorre Harry allo sciabordare continuo del respiro sinistro del Mortalispecus. Li sta fiutando, ne è convinto. E l'Infero è al suo interno.

Hermione nel frattempo ha aperto tutte le finestre e si è piazzata al centro dell'anticamera che separa il salotto dalla Stanza, l'unico che dia contemporaneamente su tutte le sei finestre che si affacciano sull'esterno della casa. Quando Joseph Morgan le fa un cenno col capo per indicarle che dal suo lato dell'Antro sono tutti in posizione, e Ron fa lo stesso dall'altro capo della stanza, Hermione punta la bacchetta verso l'alto.

\- Ora! - grida. L'incantesimo che pronuncia a fior di labbra si irradia lungo il suo braccio e scoppia in tutte e quattro le direzioni in sei fiumi di scintille rosse, esattamente in corrispondenza delle finestre. È il segnale, e non appena i dieci Auror all'esterno vedono le scintille attraversare la parete un cupo tremore si impossessa della casa.

Il pavimento vibra, e il tuono della prima crepa che percorre il muro rimbomba per i corridoi con fragore. Hanno incominciato a demolire le pareti e con la coda dell'occhio Harry vede i dieci Auror disposti all'interno prepararsi a mantenere sollevate le macerie.

Quando il primo pezzo di parete crolla sollevano una barriera ricurva sopra le proprie teste, e il frammento rimane sospeso a mezz'aria, trattenuto dalla barriera come da una rete da pesca. Le urla dei loro incantesimi si confondono con quelle degli Auror all'esterno e vengono assopite dal boato della casa che frana e del tetto che comincia a spezzarsi.  

Harry aspetta che abbiano la situazione sotto controllo per afferrare la chiave del lucchetto dalla tasca e girarla nella serratura.

\- Via col fuoco! - grida.

Dopodiché è l'inferno.

Tutti e trenta gli Auror prorompono in potenti _Incendio_ nel medesimo istante, da ogni direzione. Quelli che non sono disposti di fronte all'ingresso del Mortalispecus, ma sui suoi lati e sul suo retro, scagliano le fiamme delle proprie bacchette sulle pareti di compensato che li separano dall'Antro, e lo sfrigolio del legno bruciato satura ben presto l'aria di fumo nero e denso.

La Stanza comincia ad urlare. Lo stridore dei suoi rantoli aggrediscono l'udito con ferocia, aspri e laceranti, e le sue braccia cominciano a dimenarsi alla cieca senza sapere bene dove colpire.

Il pavimento trema talmente forte che per un attimo Harry ha bisogno di sostenersi alla spessa porta di ferro per non cadere.

\- A distanza! Mantenetevi a distanza! - urla. - Non lasciatevi trascinare all'interno! Non entrate nell'Antro! - Ma non è sicuro di riuscire nemmeno lui a sentirsi. Punta le fiamme verso il pavimento del Mortalispecus, in ebollizione, e lo guarda contorcersi nel fuoco e rigurgitare liquido aranciato che annerisce immediatamente per il calore.

Tutto è fuoco, urla, versi, gemiti gutturali troppo lontani dall'umano. La pareti dell'Antro sono ormai crollate e tutta la Stanza è avvolta in un immenso vortice di fuoco. Il soffitto sopra di loro è stato sradicato e il vento schiaffeggia le fiamme con violenza, confondendo gli strepiti del Mortalispecus con gli scoppiettii dell'incendio nell'occhio del ciclone.

Quando macerie attorno a loro sono ormai state posate, gli Auror che prima le sostenevano si uniscono all'impresa. Dalle loro bacchette conflagra un ennesimo fiotto di fiamme ardenti dirette all'Antro.

Poi, tra le fiamme, emerge una figura. Harry la riconosce immediatamente, pur senza riuscire a distinguerla.

Avanza lentamente, con movenze spezzate e agonizzanti. Le sue mani unghiate sono una macchia livida nell'arancio. _L'Infero._

Strilla esattamente come il Mortalispecus, ma la sua voce è decisamente più profonda e cupa. Il dolore ne deforma il timbro frantumandolo in decine di latrati moribondi, ma Harry riconoscerebbe quel gorgoglio in fondo alla gola ovunque, perché è quello che ha sentito nella _propria_ gola appena poche ore prima.

Gli occhi dell'Infero brillano nello scoppiettio delle fiamme. Il suo volto è deformato dalla furia e dal dolore, ma continua ad avanzare, questa volta eretto e fiero nonostante lo sforzo.

Ringhia mentre la sua pelle violacea si lacera a contatto con il fuoco, per nulla intimorito a dispetto delle normali credenze sugli Inferi _._

_"Ha assorbito dentro di sé tutti gli altri ed ora pensa, parla, fa quello che vuole. Ed è sadico, Potter ."_

Gli altri Auror lo guardano con terrorizzata sorpresa mentre la sua sagoma comincia ad annerirsi, carbonizzata. Eppure l'Infero continua a procedere all'interno del ciclone, digrignando i denti e scrollandosi di dosso la carne morta. Solo allora Harry si rende conto di quanto in realtà quella creatura sia molto più simile a un uomo che ad un animale. Nonostante la sua postura sia frantumata dalla sofferenza, i suoi muscoli sono conformati esattamente come quelli umani, e il suo volto è reso mostruoso semplicemente dalle sue urla. Poi, in un lampo di fiamme bluastre contaminate dalla saliva vischiosa del Mortalispecus, Harry li vede.

L'Infero ha le braccia ricoperte di tatuaggi esattamente identici al suo. Brillano nel fuoco come aloni di luce alabastrina e lo segnano dalle spalle fino ai polsi. Harry non ha il tempo di contarli, ma sa perfettamente che sono nove. E allora capisce che cosa, _chi_ l'Infero stia cercando di raggiungere. _Lui_.  Lui che gli ha sottratto l'ultimo Sigillo.

Il suo latrato si fa straziante e il Mortalispecus lo imita, innalzando le proprie grida al vento con molta più disperazione di quanto non abbia fatto poco prima. Ma la Stanza ormai è uno scheletro nerastro di fuliggine, e al centro del vortice di fuoco è rimasta solamente la figura cupa dell'Infero, la pelle che lentamente si frantuma in trucioli neri e si disperde nelle fiamme. I suoi occhi non si allontanano da Harry per un attimo e lentamente sulle sue labbra deformi si intaglia un ghigno di scherno.

Poi il suo corpo crolla a terra, carbonizzato. Il gemito strozzato che sale verso il cielo è un singhiozzo di agonia, perso sopra di loro in una notte dello stesso colore dei loro volti sporchi di fuliggine: nera e screziata dall'arancio violento delle scie degli incantesimi.

Quando i primi Auror abbassano la bacchetta e si lasciano cadere a terra ansanti attorno a loro c'è solo fuoco, distruzione, e il vago alone di una guerra combattuta contro un nemico invisibile. Di Godric's Hollow e del Mortalispecus non v'è più traccia se non macerie indistinte e una mostruosa ombra nera di fuliggine trascinata via dal vento.

Eppure, poco prima che l'Infero si accasciasse a terra, Harry è sicuro di averlo sentito mormorare qualcosa. Proprio lì, nella sua testa.

_\- Divertiti..._

 

Non hanno annientato completamente l'Antro. Non hanno la supponenza di crederlo, e sebbene la maggioranza degli Auror in missione quella sera festeggi la vittoria in un locale a Diagon Alley, quello che hanno fatto non è stato altro che, come ha detto lo stesso Ministro, sradicarlo.

Callman decine di anni prima aveva creduto di averlo distrutto completamente e invece Voldemort era stato in grado di rievocarlo: sono perfettamente consapevoli che il pericolo è ancora latente.

Basterebbe un mago oscuro abbastanza potente e un'abitazione dove si sia consumato l'omicidio di qualcuno che sia connesso sia col mago stesso che con la sua vittima, e servendosi delle giuste istruzioni il Mortalispecus potrebbe essere risvegliato. È per questo che, quella sera stessa, il Ministro della Magia Scrimgeour dà precise istruzioni affinché il libro posizionato nella biblioteca da Draco venga distrutto.

Harry protesta a gran voce, - il libro è fondamentale per scoprire come liberare Draco dal Sigillo! - ma Hermione lo smentisce.

\- Il libro parlava solo dell'Antro, Harry, - dice. - Quello che ha fatto Malfoy là dentro è del tutto scollegato al Mortalispecus.

\- Ma l'Infero...

\- L'Infero non è altro che una creatura magica. Ci sono migliaia di libri a riguardo. E abbiamo già tutti i libri che ci servono sui Sigilli!

\- Hermione, tu non...

\- L'ho letto da cima a fondo. - Hermione gli afferra la mano e lo guarda con fiducia. - Credimi, l'ho studiato.

Ron dietro di loro fa spallucce. - Se l'ha studiato... - bofonchia.

Harry annuisce lasciandosi cadere per terra, sul pavimento bruciato di quello che una volta era il suo salotto. Non vede l'ora di dire a Draco che quel fottuto Infero è scomparso, con ogni probabilità per sempre. E se non altro lui smetterà di avere quelle orribili visioni. Esala un profondo sospiro e inclina il capo all'indietro, gli occhi volti verso il cielo.

La notte sopra le loro teste è ancora screziata di rosso.

 

Rossi. Non è che fino a quando Malfoy non attraversa la porta di Grimmauld Place che Harry si accorge di non essersi mai veramente dato una risposta sul perché i suoi capelli siano diventati così inspiegabilmente rossi.

All'inizio sembrava così ovvio - il sangue che grondava dal Mortalispecus sarebbe bastato a insudiciare i capelli di chiunque - ma anche ora che i suoi abiti e il suo corpo sono puliti e che la sua pelle profuma di sapone, quel colore continua comunque ad incorniciare il suo viso, e Harry comincia a chiedersi seriamente il perché.

Draco sembra sinceramente non farci caso, ma più volte al S. Mungo Harry l'ha sorpreso osservarsi ipnotizzato una ciocca di capelli. Così, quando Malfoy varca la soglia d'ingresso di Grimmauld Place numero 12 con il Medimago Peterson a scortarlo, Harry fa per raccogliere le sue valige e avviarsi verso la stanza degli ospiti che Kreacher ha preparato per lui, ma Peterson si schiarisce la voce e richiama la sua attenzione.

\- Avrei bisogno di parlarle un minuto, signor Potter, - proferisce.

Harry annuisce e abbandona i bagagli sulle scale. - Soli?

Peterson fa cenno di sì e indica la cucina. Harry, esasperato dal fatto che Malfoy sia appena entrato in casa sua e debbano già sostenere un momento di imbarazzo, fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato e accompagna Draco davanti al grosso divano di pelle nera nel salotto.

\- Siediti pure qui, rilassati, - dice. - Torno subito.

Poi si rende conto di quello che ha appena fatto. Il Sigillo all'anulare di Draco balugina e Malfoy cade seduto sul divano con immediatezza disarmante, lasciandosi sprofondare nell'imbottitura a occhi chiusi, le braccia e le gambe distese mollemente come quelle di un bambino che si lascia scivolare verso il sonno. _Siediti, rilassati_.  Ordini.

Harry sgrana gli occhi e si siede velocemente al suo fianco. - Malfoy! Cazzo, rettifico, mi rimangio tutto! Scusa... Non stavo pensando!

Draco, ancora immerso nella morbidezza dei cuscini e con i capelli che gli abbracciano il collo da dietro, gli rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo.

\- Mi dispiace, Malfoy. Sul serio, non l'ho fatto apposta!

\- Potter - Ora Draco ha sollevato le spalle dallo schienale del divano e lo guarda occhi negli occhi. La sua mano si appoggia con delicatezza sul ginocchio di Harry e rimane lì, calda e candida. - Va bene. È... ok. Ne ho bisogno, ricordi?

Per l'ennesima volta, di fronte a quel ragazzo così nuovo e sconosciuto e alla dolcezza del suo sguardo, Harry sente la stanza attorno a lui liquefarsi e sciogliersi in un tripudio di melassa. Il liso tappeto nero sotto i suoi piedi diventa incredibilmente morbido e il lucido divano di pelle su cui è seduto si spande sotto il suo peso come liquore spanto.

Draco indossa un semplice maglione grigio, ma il pallore del suo viso e il rosso acceso dei suoi capelli lo fanno apparire un quadro minimalista dalle tinte violente. Poi, all'improvviso, quel desiderio.

Di fargli _male_. 

Colpisce Harry in pieno petto e lo lascia mentalmente senza fiato, ma c'è, strisciate e sibilante sotto la pelle come la lingua serpentina di una vipera. Il suo solletico è quanto di più estatico gli sia mai capitato di provare.

È in suo potere, lo stringe in pugno. Draco Malfoy e il rosso carminio dei suoi capelli sono suoi, soltanto _suoi_.

_Divertiti..._

Harry si alza in piedi all'improvviso, strappandosi la mano di Draco dal ginocchio. Si guarda intorno spaesato, confuso dall'immediata nitidezza del suo salotto. Ma che diamine...

Malfoy lo guarda stranito dal basso verso l'alto, vagamente ferito. - Ma cosa...? - c'è del risentimento nella sua voce e la sua mano è rimasta a mezz'aria esattamente dove è stata gettata.

Harry ha un tremito e procede all'indietro a tentoni verso la cucina. - Vado, - borbotta non appena raggiunge lo stipite della porta.

\- È strano anche per me, d'accordo?! - esclama all'improvviso Draco. È rimasto seduto proprio come impartito dall'ordine, ma tutti i suoi muscoli sono in tensione. Stringe le mani sulle ginocchia con la stessa forza con cui si cerca di spezzare due noci facendole cozzare tra di loro.

\- Non credere, - continua, - che sia facile avere _certe_ _cose_ nella testa! Con te, poi! Sei Harry Potter, diavolo!

\- Cose...? - mormora Harry, ma nella sua mente continua a rimbombare l'unica parola dell'Infero come il rintocco di una campana. _Divertiti._ E proprio come se fosse in ritardo e il campanile gli stesse ricordando insistentemente l'orario, è impaziente di andarsene.  
Di allontanarsi da quel viso, quegli occhi e dalla pallida sensazione che se restasse potrebbe accadere qualcosa di terribile.

Prima di attraversare la soglia della stanza mormora,  - L'infero è morto.

Più a sé stesso che a Draco.

 

Il Medimago Peterson vuole solo fargli alcune raccomandazioni riguardo le cure a cui Malfoy dovrà attenersi nelle prossime settimane. A quanto pare la sua denutrizione è scongiurata, ma va comunque tenuto sotto controllo attraverso una dieta ricca di proteine e integratori vitaminici. Quando gli parla della possibilità che possa perdere capelli in quantità superiore al normale a causa del suo indebolimento fisico, Harry si riscuote dai propri pensieri.

\- Mi scusi, ma il colore? Come lo spiega? - chiede precipitosamente.

Peterson si toglie gli occhialetti dal naso e li piega con cautela per poi infilarli nella piccola tasca del suo camice. - Intende il rosso? -  

Harry annuisce con convinzione e Peterson appoggia una mano al tavolo di legno grezzo della cucina. La copia dell'orologio Weasley, che segnala la posizione di ogni componente della famiglia, rintocca. A quanto pare la signora Weasley è uscita a fare compere.

Peterson lo occhieggia curioso, poi, con un sospiro, risponde. - Vede signor Potter, se i capelli rossi da generazioni sono considerati dai Babbani simbolo di malignità non è un caso. Quel colore, quel rosso così intenso, è proprio della peluria dei demoni. E i Sigilli del diavolo sono una pratica demoniaca, come ben saprà.

All'occhiata tagliente di Harry aggiunge:  - Certo, certo, non ne farò parola con nessuno. Ma è probabile che l'elevato numero di Sigilli di cui il signor Malfoy si è fatto carico abbia in qualche modo alterato la sua fisicità e mutato la pigmentazione dei suoi capelli. Sono in parecchi a non farvi caso, ma spesso la capigliatura è uno dei primi indici di un mutamento fisico, anche piuttosto imponente. Non che sia possibile che il signor Malfoy subisca altre trasformazioni, è ovvio.

Harry annuisce assente. Era stato il suo primo pensiero quando aveva visto Draco nella Stanza. Che quello era un rosso demoniaco.

\- Non c'è modo di invertire la pigmentazione?

Peterson fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato. - Farlo tornare biondo? No, impossibile. A meno che i Sigilli non scompaiano. In quel caso, con l'annientamento del fattore demoniaco, è probabile che i suoi capelli scoloriscano fino a riacquistare il colore naturale. Tutte supposizioni, ma è possibile.

\- Non si potrebbe provare a... tingerli?

Il Medimago sopprime una risatina rauca. - Ha mai sentito di un demone con i capelli tinti?

Peterson se ne va pochi minuti dopo, ma non prima di essersi informato sul curioso funzionamento dell'orologio appeso in cucina e aver ottenuto l'ubicazione dell'ufficio di Arthur Weasley per potergliene parlare di persona. Non sarebbe male averne uno che gli suggerisca dove trovare sua figlia, sostiene, una ragazzina attratta dalle scorribande. Non una delinquente, no, ovvio.

Per tutto il tempo Harry non fa che pensare alla figura urlante dell'Infero che si sbriciola davanti ai suoi occhi, al suo ghigno assurdo poco prima di crollare a terra. E a come l'aria paia essere diventata improvvisamente più calda da quando Malfoy è entrato in casa.

 

Quando lo raggiunge in salotto Draco si è addormentato. È ancora seduto - maledizione, ma non aveva ritirato l'ordine? - e apparentemente si è rilassato completamente dacché è uscito. Harry si sarebbe aspettato di trovarlo immerso nei propri pensieri, sconvolto dalla notizia della morte dell'Infero - come ha potuto dirglielo in quel modo? Come minimo avrebbe dovuto prepararlo! -   invece  è semplicemente perso nel sonno, abbandonato mollemente sui cuscini del divano con il capo reclinato all'indietro.

Harry gli si avvicina con cautela, incerto se spostarlo dal divano al letto che Kreacher ha preparato per lui al piano di sopra. Cerca di camminare facendo meno rumore possibile e abbassa lo sguardo verso il pavimento, nel tentativo di evitare un'asse cigolante che è sicuro essere nei paraggi.  
 Ed è allora che sente il tintinnio.

Un pesante e cupo clangore vicino, troppo vicino a sé.

Quando alza lo sguardo lo scenario è simile a quello del giorno prima: Draco è ancora addormentato, ma è nuovamente coperto di ferite e contusioni dalla testa ai piedi. C'è un grosso livido sulla sua tempia, poco lontano dall'occhio sinistro, e sotto di lui non c'è più il divano, ma una fredda e grigia tavola di granito. Lo stesso granito che Harry ha visto all'interno dell'Antro.

Il tintinnio proviene dalle catene. Ce ne sono due: una al polso e una alla caviglia di Malfoy, e scivolano al di sotto della tavola per andare a congiungersi in uno spesso gancio di ferro.

Eppure dura solamente un attimo. L'istante prima sta osservando un ragazzo svenuto sulla pietra gelida di un Antro tonante di terrore, e quello dopo è di nuovo sul pavimento di casa sua, ansante, il fiato che gli scoppia in gola e gli occhi incatenati alla figura pulita e in salute di Draco Malfoy, addormentato profondamente sul suo divano.

Un'altra visione. Istantanea, spezzata, ma _viva_. Mentre l'Infero era morto. O perlomeno disintegrato. Scomparso.

Fuori, la notte è ancora screziata di rosso.

 

**\- VII -  
**

 

\- Bevi.

Draco deglutisce prima di raccogliere il bicchiere dalla tavola e berne il contenuto fluorescente. È uno degli integratori vitaminici che gli ha lasciato il Medimago Peterson e - Harry lo legge sul viso di Malfoy ogni volta che finge di non vederlo sul tavolo, la mattina - è quello che più odia, perfino più dell'integratore proteico: denso, striato e così saturo di scintille che nemmeno lui che ha assaggiato l' _essenza di Tiger_ in una Polisucco sarebbe esattamente tentato di berlo.

Harry sospetta sia soprattutto a causa dell'odore: l'integratore vitaminico è un tale effluvio di zolfo e polveri bruciate da scoraggiare chiunque abbia anche solo una vaga idea di che cosa sia commestibile e cosa invece no. Ma quello che Harry pronuncia tutte le mattine con la voce ancora affogata nel sonno è un ordine, e ogni mattina il Sigillo al dito di Draco balugina in un sinistro occhiolino scarlatto mentre lui si porta il bicchiere alle labbra e ne beve il contenuto. In un unico, lungo sorso.

É trascorsa una settimana da quando Draco Malfoy ha oltrepassato la soglia di Grimmauld Place n. 12. Harry non gli ha detto nulla riguardo le sue visioni e da quell'ultima immagine slabbrata che trasudava dolore in salotto non è più inciampato in nessun Draco ricoperto di ferite, o sentito voci gutturali provenire dalla sua stessa gola.

La parola che l'Infero gli ha rivolto poco prima di accasciarsi a terra - _Divertiti_ \- echeggia incandescente nei suoi pensieri. Harry se ne sente oberato, appesantito, come se dall'istante in cui il fuoco si è estinto e guardandosi attorno ha visto la propria casa a pezzi fossero trascorsi solo pochi attimi.

L'ombra sbiadita del desiderio fiammeggiante di possesso, di _fare del male_ a Malfoy, lo dissuade dal guardare il tatuaggio sul suo avambraccio ogni volta che si spoglia e si ritrova persino a essere grato al gelo invernale che gli consente di indossare le maniche lunghe.

Ma tutto sommato sta andando meglio di quello che prevedeva.

Malfoy è schivo, parecchio. Si alza presto, troppo presto per qualcuno che non ha puntualità d'ufficio da rispettare. Fanno colazione insieme e Harry ne approfitta per dargli qualche ordine banale, inutile: come quello di bere quando ormai ha la tazza di caffè appoggiata alle labbra, o di passargli qualcosa. Draco esegue senza esitazioni, e se gli sia grato per i suoi sforzi o lo trovi insopportabile questo non lo dà a vedere. C'è una sorta di contegno aristocratico nel modo in cui si trattiene dall'esternare il minimo sintomo di disagio, ma Harry crede che abbia veramente bisogno di quegli ordini. Ogni mattina mentre scende dalle scale lo osserva camminare con le spalle rigide e tese, le braccia forzatamente distese lungo i fianchi e le mani infilate in tasca fino alle nocche - per nascondere i Sigilli o il modo in cui non riesce a tenere ferme le dita? - per poi abbandonarsi sulla sedia in cucina, di fronte a lui, come un condannato a morte tormentato dai sensi di colpa che da anni ricerca il patibolo e finalmente trova pace.

Il modo in cui la sua postura si scioglie nei pochi minuti in cui fanno colazione stupisce Harry ogni volta. Per questo continua a dargli piccoli comandi a caso, ingoiando il proprio disagio, a tal punto che la notte si addormenta pensando a quali ordini impartirgli il mattino dopo. Deve trovare quelli giusti, perché l'idea che Malfoy possa pensare che si stia approfittando di lui gli sporca la coscienza. E quel _"Divertiti"_ la macchia già abbastanza.

Dopo aver fatto colazione, Harry si butta addosso una camicia e si Smaterializza in ufficio. Prima di farlo saluta Malfoy con un cenno; un cenno e basta, perché ancora non sa esattamente quanta confidenza prendersi. Draco non risponde quasi mai.

Non parla parecchio. Decisamente meno di quanto Harry si sarebbe aspettato. Hanno discusso un paio di volte, a pranzo, di cosa intenda fare con la stampa. Com'era lecito immaginare, Malfoy ha preferito mantenere il silenzio assoluto, e all'incirca due mattine dopo l'incendio a Godric's Hollow Harry ha preso appuntamento con un giornalista della Gazzetta del Profeta, per fornire la versione ufficiale dell'abbattimento dell'Antro specificando la _totale assenza_ di sopravvissuti. Hermione nel frattempo ha stretto Patti Infrangibili con tutti coloro - Primo Ministro incluso - che fossero a conoscenza del salvataggio di Malfoy. Tabula rasa.

Ovviamente le proprietà dei Malfoy sono ancora sotto confisca. Harry dubita che Scrimgeour lascerà mai che Draco se ne riappropri, ma dopotutto, fintanto che l'anonimato è la regola, è comunque impossibile avviare le pratiche senza destare sospetti.

Malfoy non fa un fiato a riguardo - che sia ancora convinto di essere a rischio Azkaban? - e si limita a scrollare le spalle di fronte all'articolo della Gazzetta del Profeta.

Quando si trovano seduti allo stesso tavolo la sua calma placida è incorruttibile, ma non appena si alzano scompare al piano di sopra ancora prima che Harry raccolga le proprie cose e torni in ufficio. Trascorre tutta la giornata nella stanza che Kreacher ha arredato per lui, al piano di sopra, a scartabellare libri che Harry neppure sapeva di possedere o semplicemente a dormire. Harry lo lascia fare; si dice che essere costretto a vivere - e a _dipendere_ \- dalla persona che un tempo è stata la propria antitesi non dev'essere il massimo del comfort e che se fosse in lui non sarebbe poi così propenso alla chiacchiera amichevole.

Gli lascia i suoi spazi, esce presto la mattina e torna tardi la sera. Non troppo tardi, perché le dita di Malfoy quasi tremano quando si siedono a tavola per cena. Si avvicina alla cucina con un'espressione illeggibile sul viso, le spalle dritte e tese come quelle di un burattino; si ferma sulla soglia e prende un respiro profondo, quasi dovesse farsi coraggio. Harry fa il possibile per non offendersi del fatto che Malfoy trovi la sua compagnia così insopportabile e dice: - Siediti.

Il primo ordine.

Il modo in cui l'intera postura di Draco lentamente si scioglie è quasi sconcertante. Ad ogni passo verso il tavolo il suo corpo sembra liquefarsi. La tensione che fino a pochi attimi prima rendeva coriacea la sua pelle si squaglia come neve al sole e quello stesso afflusso di calore sale dal Sigillo al suo viso. La linea contratta delle sue labbra si snoda e gli spigoli duri dei suoi zigomi si distendono. Harry è sicuro di riuscire ad intravedere perfino un sorriso a volte, ma, nonostante il comando, l'autocontrollo di Malfoy torna in pochi istanti ellenico, scolpito e levigato.

É trascorsa una settimana da quando Draco ha messo piede a Grimmauld Place n. 12, e non un singolo giorno che Harry non si sia consultato con Hermione. Riguardo la possibilità di estinguere i Sigilli, riguardo l'Infero, riguardo le sue visioni.

\- É probabile che l'incantesimo del Sigillo voglia rafforzare il legame tra te e Draco, e per farlo ti mostri il suo passato, Harry, - dice lei - Dopotutto essere in grado di vedere quello che gli è successo senza che sia lui a raccontartelo è un'altra dimostrazione del potere che hai su di lui, no?

Harry si limita a passarsi le mani tra i capelli e ad aprire l'ennesimo volume sui patti demoniaci, ma la soluzione è molto meno semplice di quanto possa sembrare a prima vista. Per definizione i Sigilli del Diavolo sono una pratica propria dei Demoni, non degli Inferi, e le due creature sono profondamente differenti. Senza contare che è stato lui, un mago, a forgiare l'ultimo dei dieci Sigilli, quello in grado di sopprimere tutti gli altri. Quanto questo influisca sull'incantesimo in sé è un mistero, ma il fatto che Harry abbia visioni dei ricordi di Malfoy all'interno dell'Antro è di per sé la prova che c'è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quel legame.

 _Un'ulteriore dimostrazione del potere che hai su di lui..._ Harry sa benissimo che non può che essere così, e il pensiero di dire a Malfoy che non solo può controllare qualsiasi suo movimento, ma ha anche solide e tangibili visioni di quello che gli è accaduto negli ultimi mesi gli mette i brividi.

L'immagine del corpo di Draco riverso ed incatenato su una tavola di pietra è già abbastanza difficile da _intravedere_ , figuriamoci da _ricordare_.

Così Harry tace. Prepara la colazione in silenzio ogni mattina e ogni mattina posiziona la pozione vitaminica sul tavolo della cucina, aspettando che Malfoy varchi l'ingresso della porta - appena pochi attimi prima che tutto sia pronto, _ogni volta_ \- e finga di non vederla, aspettando il suo ordine.

\- Bevi, - gli dice allora, e il Sigillo ride in una minuscola scintilla rossa al suo anulare.

Ma c'è qualcos'altro che _ride_ nel profondo dell'animo di Harry. É un prurito insistente, un pizzicore eccitante, un pungolo di soddisfazione che a volte emerge e talvolta pizzica in profondità, dove è difficile capire di che cosa si tratti. Ogni volta Harry lo scaccia e si passa distrattamente la mano sul tatuaggio sull'avambraccio, nell'attesa illusa che diventi doloroso e incandescente come un Marchio Nero in risposta a una chiamata.

Ed è proprio durante l'ultimo giorno di quella prima settimana di permanenza che il Marchio Nero sul braccio di Draco _scompare_. Quella mattina Malfoy scende in cucina prima del solito, appoggia il braccio sul tavolo e dice: - Guarda.

Il Marchio è ridotto ad un alone nerastro ed indistinto, labile e precario come una macchia d'inchiostro sulla superficie bagnata di un lavandino. Il serpente che generalmente è contorto attorno al teschio è ormai ridotto ad un filo di fumo.

Harry scambia un'occhiata penetrante con Malfoy e appoggia le dita sul suo avambraccio, strisciando il pollice sul tatuaggio. Il nero si ritrae al passaggio delle sue dita, rifuggendo il contatto delle sue mani con una consapevolezza quasi umana.

\- Beh, - dice Malfoy. - Ora si può dire che tu abbia veramente sconfitto il Signore Oscuro, Potter.

Harry deglutisce mentre la bocca del teschio si allarga e si slabbra al passaggio delle sue dita. - Ma cosa diamine...? - esala.

Le pupille di Draco dall'altro capo del tavolo sono due capocchie di spillo. - A quanto pare... - mormora. - Al Sigillo non piace condividermi con nessun altro.

\- Sarebbe a dire che siccome ora sei... beh ecco, sotto la mia... potestà...

\- Falla meno difficile, Potter. Ora che sono tuo _schiavo_.

C'è un cenno piuttosto possente di amarezza nella sua voce, ma Harry si sforza di ignorarlo e deglutisce a disagio prima di finire la frase. - ... il Sigillo non accetta la presenza di un legame con nessun altro tranne che me?

Malfoy si ritrae e si srotola la manica della maglia sul braccio. - Che altro potrebbe essere?

Harry si lascia cadere su una sedia e si infila le mani tra i capelli. - Questa faccenda diventa sempre più complicata ogni giorno che passa. - sospira.

Malfoy si siede e solo allora Harry nota il modo in cui non riesce a tenere ferme le mani. Con il pollice della mano destra si puntella il palmo sinistro e con le dita ne massaggia il dorso come se gli facesse male. Ma Harry sa perfettamente che non è così: dopo una settimana di convivenza pensa di riconoscere i segnali del disagio di Malfoy quando non riesce più a fare a meno di un comando, e senza perdere tempo gli indica il bicchiere della pozione.

-Bevi, - gli ordina.

Malfoy obbedisce all'istante, come suo solito, e Harry fatica a credere che la sua espressione possa distendersi dopo aver lasciato che una pozione vitaminica effonda fumi maleodoranti sulla sua lingua.

Ma subito dopo, nonostante il tremore delle sue dita sia cessato, i suoi tratti si induriscono. Sbatte il bicchiere sul legno, allontana con un rumore brusco la sedia dalla tavola e si trae in piedi con la rabbia di un ubriaco. Un attimo dopo è sulle scale, diretto verso la sua stanza a passo di marcia.

Harry non può fare a meno di capirlo.

É Draco il fottuto salvatore del mondo magico, maledizione; gli ha salvato la vita e tutto quello che ha ottenuto in cambio sono stati due mesi di agonia e un dannato Sigillo che lo costringe a pendere dalle labbra della persona che per anni ha detestato con tutto sé stesso, ingabbiato in una catapecchia e formalmente _morto_.

Così Harry si limita a sussultare quando sente la porta sbattere al piano di sopra, e medita seriamente di andare a lavoro prima quella mattina, giusto per concedergli la libertà di sfogare la propria rabbia nel modo che più preferisce.

La verità? Non vuole affrontarlo.

É incredibilmente sollevato dal fatto che Malfoy non spiccichi praticamente parola, perché altrimenti non avrebbe idea di come comportarsi. Cosa potrebbe dire? Il suo senso di colpa scricchiola ogni volta che le mani di Draco hanno un tremito di troppo, e ad ogni fremito il ricordo dell'Infero in cenere tra le fiamme riaffiora velenoso e lo riporta indietro nel tempo alle visioni di appena qualche giorno prima. Il pensiero che Malfoy abbia fatto di tutto per salvargli la vita - proprio a lui, che ha sempre detestato - lo umilia, lo innervosisce.

Perché svuoterebbe il proprio conto alla Gringott pur di liberarsi dal peso di quel debito.

Eppure invece di raccogliere bacchetta e mantello e Smaterializzarsi alla volta del Ministero, Harry racimola tutto il proprio autocontrollo e sale le scale, gradino dopo gradino, fino alla porta della stanza di Draco.

Non fa in tempo a bussare che Malfoy ha già aperto. Ha i capelli scompigliati, come se vi avesse appena passato le mani, e i suoi occhi sono carichi di un'aspettativa quasi disperata. Harry lo guarda boccheggiante, sentendo le parole in gola sepolte improvvisamente più in profondità di quanto non credesse.

\- Se preferisci, - borbotta infine, - d'ora in poi posso fare in modo di farti mangiare da solo. Potrei mettere un tavolo qui nella tua stanza, e incaricare Kreacher di servirti e beh... posso provare a farti consegnare qualche ordine per iscritto, con dei biglietti. O una Strillettera! Dovrebbe funzionare, no?

Gli costa più di quanto preferisca ammettere pronunciare quelle parole. Nonostante Malfoy cerchi con tutte le proprie forze di nascondere il proprio disagio, Harry sa quanto gli costi vivere nella sua casa e quanto ribrezzo provi nell'essere costretto, ogni mattina, pranzo e cena, a sedersi allo stesso tavolo con lui. Glielo legge nella tensione delle sue spalle ogni volta che scende le scale, nel suo ostinato silenzio e in quel modo vagamente maleducato di sparire al piano di sopra non appena posata la forchetta.

 

Confessarlo di fronte a lui, offrendogli la possibilità di vivere sotto il suo stesso tetto senza mai incrociarlo, lo innervosisce più di quanto non tolleri, ma un debito è un debito.

Gli occhi di Malfoy si spalancano e il suo sguardo allibito gli allaga il viso come una macchia sul pavimento, mentre il suo viso si accartoccia in un origami di stupore. La stretta della sua mano sulla maniglia si fa ferrea. - D-da solo? - mormora. - Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?

E Harry capisce che qualcosa è andato terribilmente storto. Era sicuro di stargli facendo un piacere, ma la voce di Malfoy è offesa, indignata, come se si fosse appena presentato alla sua porta carico di insulti e deciso ad infliggergli l'ennesima umiliazione con il savoir faire di un satanasso. Confuso, Harry inizia a parlare a vanvera.

\- Sto solamente cercando di farti un favore, diamine! Visto che non sopporti la vista della mia faccia mi tolgo definitivamente di mezzo! Dovresti esserne felice!

Ma Malfoy si porta una mano alla fronte, si infila le dita tra i capelli e, indietreggiando, comincia a ridere. Una risata nervosa e incredula, come quella che gli ha corroso le labbra quando Harry gli ha rivelato che non hanno trovato il libro sul Mortalispecus perché la biblioteca era stata presa d'assalto.

\- Non ci posso credere, - mormora. - Toglierti di mezzo? Davvero credi che potrebbe aiutarmi?

Harry lo guarda indietreggiare ancora di qualche passo per poi lasciarsi cadere seduto a terra, su un tappeto intarsiato che non aveva mai visto prima. Probabilmente Kreacher è andato a ripescarlo tra le cianfrusaglie della sua vecchia padrona, estremamente soddisfatto di avergli trovato una degna, purosangue, sistemazione.

Malfoy continua a ridacchiare sommessamente, e Harry comincia ad innervosirsi. Cosa diamine ha detto di così ridicolo? Per un lungo istante occhieggia la porta e medita di mandare tutto al diavolo, i suoi sforzi e la sua maledetta accondiscendenza, perché nulla di quello che fa o propone sembra mai essere la cosa giusta.

Poi Malfoy alza il viso, lo guarda apertamente, e lo sguardo che Harry gli scorge negli occhi lo pietrifica sul posto. Non sa se sia merito dei capelli, così scarlatti e _vivi_ , ma gli occhi di Draco che fanno capolino alle spalle di tutto quel rosso sono due ghiacciai nelle profondità dell'inferno. E in fondo, osservare il ghiaccio che si scioglie in mezzo a tutto quel calore non è uno spettacolo che capita tutti i giorni.

\- Potter, - sussurra. - Se vuoi farmi impazzire definitivamente allora sì, scompari pure dalla faccia della terra. Ma, se davvero credi di starmi facendo un favore, allora ti sbagli di grosso!

Harry sta per replicare qualche confusa affermazione di poco conto, completamente disorientato, quando Malfoy lo precede e ricomincia a parlare.

\- Diamine Potter, credevo lo avessi capito! Mi fa _male_ starti lontano! É come se andassi contro natura! Non si tratta solo di ricevere ordini, ho  _bisogno_ di starti vicino! E cazzo, non posso credere di avertelo detto...

\- Vicino...?

Oh sì, qualcosa è decisamente andato terribilmente storto. Harry si fa avanti di qualche passo e si abbassa sul pavimento esattamente di fianco a Draco, facendo perno sulla punta dei piedi. Vicino... Non riesce a crederci. Tutto quello che ha fatto Malfoy nell'ultima settimana sembrerebbe affermare il contrario!

\- Ma se non hai fatto altro che cercare un modo di starmi il più lontano possibile! Pensavo non riuscissi a sopportarmi!

Malfoy appoggia la guancia su un ginocchio e tira le labbra in un sorriso sghembo. - Credo di aver sopravvalutato la tua sensibilità, - dice, più a sé stesso che ad Harry. - Non volevo fartelo pesare, ok?!

\- Ma farmi pesare cosa!

\- Me! Me, d'accordo? Avanti Potter, due mesi fa eri l'eroe del mondo magico! Probabilmente la tua vita era una festa continua! E ora ci sono io... Qui... A casa tua! E ci detestiamo, ok? Lo so! Quindi pensavo... Che avrei potuto farti sentire la mia presenza il meno possibile!

Harry guarda sbalordito Malfoy mentre si pianta i pugni nelle orbite degli occhi e se li sfrega con le nocche, esasperato e disperato al tempo stesso.

\- Quindi fammi capire, - sbotta, cercando di dare un senso al filo dei propri pensieri. - Tu sei Draco Malfoy, mi hai salvato la vita ma mi odi, abbiamo passati anni a mangiarci la faccia a vicenda e ora mi dici che tutte le volte che io ho pensato che mi stessi evitando come la peste, in realtà lo facevi per non farmi pesare la tua presenza? Lo capisci che suona poco plausibile, vero?

E lo è. Malfoy avrebbe tutte le motivazioni del mondo per detestarlo dal profondo del cuore: due mesi di agonia in cima alla lista. Perché mai dovrebbe preoccuparsi di rendergli la vita più semplice?

\- Credi quel cazzo che ti pare, va bene?! - Draco si allontana le mani dal viso, e quando lo fa i due ghiacciai che sono i suoi occhi sono nel bel mezzo di una bufera. - Non è facile da spiegare. Voglio dire, lo so che ti ho salvato la vita, cazzo, lo so! Ma c'è _qualcosa_... che mi fa desiderare con tutto me stesso di sentirmi _accettato_. Io dipendo da te, Potter. Ti avrò anche salvato la vita, ma tu hai salvato la mia, e ogni secondo in cui... respiro... è come se fosse solo perché lo vuoi tu. Ho bisogno di essere completamente certo che... Non vorrai non avermi più tra i piedi domani. O dopodomani. É per questo che ho cercato di starti lontano. Ma mi fa impazzire, Potter. Io... Non ce la faccio più!

Harry non è sicuro di aver capito appieno. Si è perso nel modo in cui i capelli di Malfoy gli ricadono sulle spalle, e quando si è effettivamente fermato a pensare al fatto che, da quando è entrato, non ha visto le sue mani tremare neppure per un attimo, e che ogni mattina la postura di Draco non si scioglie al primo ordine, ma mano a mano che gli si avvicina - in quel momento - ha perso il filo del discorso.

Eppure una cosa l'ha capita. Così, sopprimendo interiormente il coro di strilli imbarazzati che cominciano a vorticargli in testa non appena pensa a quello che sta per fare, puntella le ginocchia sul pavimento e si avvicina ancora a Malfoy.

Poi, senza lasciargli neppure il tempo di guardarlo stupito, lo abbraccia.

Non è altro che un abbraccio goffo e sbilenco dato che non sono nemmeno l'uno di fronte all'altro, e Harry si ritrova a maledirsi interiormente con il mento sorretto dalla spalla sinistra di Draco, mentre le sue mani si ricongiungono sulla destra. Ma l'effetto che sortisce su Malfoy è immediato.

Il suo respiro si fa più lento, controllato, e il tremito che gli percorre il viso lava via ogni segno di angoscia dalle sue guance. Quando lo vede chiudere gli occhi Harry sa che ha fatto la cosa giusta, nonostante il delizioso coretto di strilli continui a schiamazzare e l'inappropriatezza di quella situazione lo faccia avvampare.

\- Va bene così? - chiede infine, e si sente un Medimago che sta cercando di curare un drago con un bisturi.

Malfoy si rilassa tra le sue braccia e annuisce lentamente, quasi preoccupato di spezzare l'incanto. Poi riapre gli occhi ed esala un lungo sospiro. - È _così_ imbarazzante, - mormora.

Harry nasconde il mento sulla spalla destra di Draco e cattura una ciocca di capelli rossi tra le dita, sgranandone i fili con i polpastrelli.

 - Sì, lo è...

 

 

_Continua..._

 

 

*= Il disegno di copertina è un'opera di Rans, artista straordinaria ormai purtroppo difficilmente reperibile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**\- VIII -  
**

 

\- C'è abbastanza zucchero? - chiede Harry, lasciando ruotare svogliatamente il cucchiaino nella tazza di caffè bollente. Il vapore caldo gli solletica le dita mentre attende che si raffreddi.

Il giorno dopo l'abbraccio in camera di Draco si è Smaterializzato al Ministero, e di fronte al viso conciliante della sua segretaria ha annunciato a gran voce che si prenderà una settimana di vacanza. L'Ufficio Dipartimento Auror può ben resistere qualche giorno senza la sua supervisione, e lui avrà il tempo di decidere cosa fare con Malfoy. Ora che ha compreso quanto effettivamente sia dipendente da lui - non solo non resiste senza un ordine, ma sente addirittura il _bisogno fisico_ di stargli vicino - si sente vagamente a disagio nel fare qualsiasi cosa che non sia cercare un modo per liberarlo del Sigillo.  
È come se impegnandosi sul lavoro e distogliendo il pensiero dalle dita marchiate di Draco stia in qualche modo tradendo la sua fiducia, trascurando la sensazione di bruciante impotenza che deve provare ogni volta che inciampa nell'urgenza di ricevere un ordine. È un senso di colpa che lo tormenta e non gli consente di concentrarsi neppure sul più semplice caso di Incidente Magico, figurarsi garantire la sicurezza pubblica a Diagon Alley.  

Non è la prima volta nell'arco di quella settimana che per errore invia Strillettere nel dipartimento sbagliato. Insomma, gli è già capitato parecchie volte di confondere la Squadra Cancellazione della Magia Accidentale con il Quartier Generale degli Obliviatori, ma spedire una lettera di raccomandazione di uno stagista Irlandese per il posto di funzionario Ministeriale alla Lega Britannico-Irlandese del Quidditch, questo non gli era davvero mai successo.

Il suo lavoro era infestato dal pensiero di Malfoy anche prima che lui gli rivelasse di non sopportare la sua lontananza, ma dopo averlo scoperto Harry non riesce davvero più nemmeno a imprimere un sigillo di ceralacca senza scorgere l'anulare sinistro di Draco scintillare sulla pergamena, nel rosso.

Così, quando quella mattina Malfoy lo guarda storto preparare il caffè all'orario in cui di solito si sarebbe Smaterializzato in Ufficio, Harry si fa forza e cerca di ingannare il tempo con parole inutili, disposto a tutto pur di infrangere quel silenzio e stemperare la stranezza della situazione. Sì, perfino a chiedergli se c'è abbastanza zucchero nella sua tazza di caffè.

Draco, con i gomiti puntellati sul tavolo, si appoggia una mano sulla guancia e inarca un sopracciglio, senza rispondere. - Sei stato licenziato, Potter? - chiede asciutto.

\- No, - risponde Harry, e il suo sguardo cade verso il basso, calamitato sui piccoli cerchi concentrici dentro la tazza. Un vortice nero, come il fumo che pochi giorni prima ha inghiottito il cielo al di sopra di Godric's Hollow.

\- Allora sei in ritardo per il lavoro, - commenta quindi Draco, senza abbandonare la sua figura con gli occhi neanche per un attimo. Il suo tono è inquisitorio, caramellato nella boria dell'umore nero della mattina presto, e Harry sa dove vuole andare a parare.

\- No Malfoy, - dice, la tazza bollente tra le mani. - Mi sono preso un periodo di vacanza, tutto qui.

Draco sbuffa sonoramente per poi stringere le labbra in una linea sottile. Con un movimento veloce allontana la sedia dal tavolo, sbatte la mano a palmo aperto sul legno e lo guarda dritto in volto, gli occhi acuminati tra i sottili aghi rossi dei suoi capelli.

\- Ma certo! - sibila, - Ora che il _povero_ Malfoy ha fatto la sua confessione bisogna rimanere a casa ad accudirlo, non è così? Posso resistere qualche ora senza la tua faccia davanti, se è questo che ti preme!

Se Harry non fosse troppo occupato a prestare attenzione alla sua rabbia vedrebbe chiaramente le piccole, quasi invisibili rughe d'umiliazione che si stanno facendo strada sul suo viso. Invece fa caso solamente al tremore sottile delle sue dita sul tavolo, e al modo in cui piega le falangi e preme i polpastrelli sul legno, per cercare di non darlo a vedere.

Si aspettava una reazione del genere, ma non ha mai effettivamente pensato a cosa replicare, e il desiderio bruciante di ordinargli di chiudere quella cazzo di bocca gli pizzica la lingua. Ma non fa in tempo a dire nulla, perché con la stessa velocità alla quale si è alzato Malfoy si lascia cadere nuovamente sulla sedia, con le mani a coprirgli il volto.

\- Scusa, - sussurra tra le dita. La sua voce è vetro rotto in fondo alla gola. - Non dovevo. Non era... appropriato. 

La tazza di Harry si fa assurdamente più bollente tra le sue mani. Per un attimo si sente come completamente immerso nel caffè arroventato, con il bordo della tazza incredibilmente lontano da lui, in balia del nero. Chi è quel ragazzo? Draco Malfoy, o la brutta copia reduce da un incantesimo demoniaco?

\- Non fa niente, - gli risponde esitante. - Non mi aspettavo fossi contento.

Malfoy annuisce tra le braccia e si stropiccia gli occhi con le nocche delle mani. - Lo sono. Ti giuro Potter, lo sono! Ma...

\- Draco, calmati.

È un ordine. Harry lo pronuncia quasi inconsapevolmente, e per un lungo istante il senso di colpa lo punge in pieno petto. Ma è la puntura sottile di un'ape in un barattolo di miele, perché immediatamente la postura di Malfoy si addolcisce, le sue mani smettono di fremere e il suo volto si scioglie nel rosso dei suoi capelli.

Non è la prima volta che accade, e ancora una volta Harry si scopre ad osservarlo affascinato, catturato dalla calma mistica che in pochi secondi si appropria del suo sguardo, vagamente inorgoglito al pensiero di essere riuscito a fare tutto ciò solo con una parola.

Quando Malfoy ricomincia a parlare la sua voce è tranquilla, pacata, perfettamente controllata. - È difficile avere bisogno di te, - dice.

Harry sospira profondamente sedendosi all'altro capo del tavolo. - Lo so.

Lo sguardo che si scambiano subito dopo è una lunga catena d'acciaio, ma l'unico ad esserne davvero prigioniero è Draco.

 

_" In ogni tempo il termine ‘sigillo' nella sua espressione magica si accosta e si identifica con qualcosa che potremmo definire ‘segno del potere': esso pertanto deve essere considerato come un mezzo atto ad esplicare una forma di comando che si rivolge a delle ‘potenze' ignote che accorrono, attraverso forze sconosciute, in aiuto di colui che se ne serve. I sigilli sono numerosi e conosciuti anche nel mondo Babbano, primo tra tutti il Sigillo (o Chiave) di Salomone, utilizzato secondo quanto narra la leggenda per piegare i demoni alla propria volontà. Ben più potenti (e di fondatezza certa) sono però i cosiddetti Sigilli del Diavolo, di comune componente demoniaca, dieci di numero e tutti opponibili sullo stesso soggetto..."_

"I Sigilli" di Nosenzo Prewett è solo uno dei volumi che Harry consulta ormai da giorni senza risultati. A quanto pare i Sigilli del Diavolo sono una pratica oscura ben più conosciuta dell'Antro Umano, ma il numero di accenni che si trova al riguardo nei manuali magici è inversamente proporzionale alla loro precisione. Le informazioni più interessanti circa l'Ultimo Sigillo si limitano ad una dettagliata trasposizione del rito necessario per imprimerlo, nonché ad una quantità non indifferente di esempi del potere che un Padrone esercita sullo Schiavo. Harry trova l'esatta riproduzione del tatuaggio che ha sul braccio su "Segni di potere - La svolta della schiavitù magica" e trova conferma del fatto che sì, era effettivamente la mente di Draco quella che ha visto quando ne ha tracciato i contorni con le dita al S. Mungo; ma è il massimo risultato che riesce a ottenere. Non un volume che alluda alla possibilità di sciogliere i Sigilli, non uno che non dia assolutamente per scontato che sia impossibile farlo.

Malfoy trascorre la mattinata con lui, in salotto, appollaiato su una poltrona reggendo tra le braccia un grosso tomo rilegato in pelle. Raramente Harry lo vede interessato: sfoglia le pagine lento e svogliato come avrebbe fatto qualche anno prima a Hogwarts  di fronte ad un trattato di Trasfigurazione e se ogni tanto si sofferma su una pagina pare quasi che lo faccia per stanchezza più che per concentrazione. Un paio di volte Harry lo vede chiudere il libro e subito dopo riaprirlo, ma la sua calma placida è praticamente tangibile in ogni suo respiro.

Ogni tanto sospira, chiudendo gli occhi con un'espressione rapita sul viso, come se stesse assaporando il profumo più inebriante che abbia mai sentito. Harry si acciglia, chiedendosi come sia possibile che i rivoli rossi che gli cadono sulle spalle possano apparirgli tanto _dolci,_ e non riesce a non osservarlo ammaliato di sottecchi, puntando frettolosamente lo sguardo di nuovo sul libro non appena Malfoy riapre gli occhi.

Quando oramai si sono lasciati la colazione alle spalle da più di quanto il suo stomaco possa sopportare, Harry si alza in piedi e allunga le braccia verso l'alto, sgranchendosi le spalle.

\- Sarà meglio pensare a preparare qualcosa per pranzo, - dice, avvicinandosi alla cucina.

Malfoy si alza velocemente dalla poltrona, abbandonando il libro sul bracciolo in malo modo. - Posso pensarci io, se vuoi, - propone tutto d'un fiato, come se avesse pensato a lungo di chiederglielo.

\- Senza bacchetta? Sai cucinare?

La bacchetta di Draco è andata distrutta nell'Antro. Harry gli ha proposto di andare insieme a Diagon Alley per prenderne un'altra da Olivander, ma Malfoy si è rifiutato  categoricamente, timoroso di essere riconosciuto lungo le vie della città. Sarà lo stesso commerciante di bacchette a presentarsi a casa sua per una vendita a domicilio , ma di lì a pochi giorni e non prima. Harry ha cercato di sollecitarlo, ma Olivander non è il solo negoziante di Diagon Alley che ha dovuto fare i conti con la distruzione che i Mangiamorte si sono lasciati alle spalle, e restaurare bacchette rotte richiede molto più tempo che riparare un vecchio scaffale. 

Draco scuote lentamente la testa, gli occhi ardenti. - No, ma tu puoi dirmi cosa fare.

Solo allora Harry capisce che cosa intende. Dirgli cosa fare... Ordini. Harry dovrebbe ordinargli di preparare un piatto qualsiasi, passaggio dopo passaggio, come un libro di ricette; e i libri di ricette sono _pieni_ di comandi diretti.   

Lo sguardo di Malfoy è carico di aspettativa, e alla fine Harry annuisce. - D'accordo. Suppongo dovremo fare qualcosa di semplice, allora. Sandwich? - suggerisce.

Il sorriso di Draco è appena accennato e scompare in un lampo mentre oltrepassa la soglia della cucina. È la prima volta che propone apertamente ad Harry di dargli un ordine con tanta tranquillità, e pare proprio che stia cominciando ad accorgersene anche lui, perché non appena sfiora il ripiano con le dita una venatura di disagio gli attraversa il viso.

\- Allora? - chiede con impazienza, quasi arroganza.  

\- Ok, ok!  - risponde Harry, divertito. - Apri la credenza. Quella a sinistra.  

Malfoy obbedisce immediatamente, afferrando la maniglia sottile dello sportello e aprendo quello che Harry ormai considera la sua personalissima versione di un frigorifero. È fatto esattamente alla stessa maniera, con ripiani e cassetti, se non fosse che è di legno e che tutto ciò che lo tiene fresco è un incantesimo congelante.

È bello per una volta poter ordinare qualcosa a Draco con tanta leggerezza: nessun senso di colpa, nessuna perentorietà, nessuna imposizione che non vada oltre quella che per chiunque è la normale quotidianità di un ragazzo che impara a cucinare.  Ma, evidentemente perso tra i suoi pensieri, Harry esita troppo, e Malfoy non perde l'occasione per riprenderlo:

\- Potter? Fa freddo qui, - borbotta, la mano ancora sullo sportello della credenza.

Harry annuisce. -Ci sono due uova in alto: prendile. Da qualche parte dovrebbero esserci anche dei pomodori e della pancetta. Prendi anche quelli.

Il Sigillo al dito di Draco balugina, ma l'espressione sul viso di Malfoy è serena. Afferra un ingrediente dopo l'altro e li appoggia sul ripiano della cucina, accanto al lavandino. Sta per girarsi quando il suo sguardo cade sul Sigillo, ancora scintillante. Rimane incantato a guardarlo finché non si spegne e torna opaco, e Harry si rende conto che probabilmente quella è la prima volta che si ferma davvero ad osservarlo mentre è in funzione. Il silenzio tra di loro si fa palese e fastidioso come olio in un bicchier d'acqua e Harry esita prima di impartire un altro ordine, ma Malfoy impiega appena un istante per riscuotersi. Scuote velocemente la testa e si volta verso di lui con le braccia allargate, facendo spallucce.

\- Poi? - chiede, e Harry tira un sospiro di sollievo.

\- Chiudi pure il frigo. Nella credenza in alto c'è un tagliere e nel cassetto ci sono i coltelli. Prendine uno e inizia a tagliare i pomodori a fette. Io intanto penso alle uova, ok?

Non può semplicemente starsene seduto a guardare (e a comandare) mentre Draco gli prepara il pranzo, così apre lo sportello di un mobiletto appena sotto ai fornelli ed estrae una padella larga. La inumidisce d'olio e afferra una delle due uova che Malfoy ha appoggiato poco lontano. Nell'allungarsi gli sfiora il fianco e Draco lo guarda di sbieco, la mano sinistra già bagnata dalla polpa del pomodoro e il lungo coltello nell'altra.

\- A quello ci penso io, - dice, appoggiando la lama sul tagliere e indicando le uova. - Le devo rompere, giusto?

\- Se insisti, - risponde Harry, facendosi più in là. - Rompile nella padella.  

Draco impugna un uovo tra le dita e con precisione chirurgica lo fa cozzare contro il bordo del tegame, creando una lunga crepa nel guscio. Per la prima volta Harry lo vede eseguire un ordine _sorridendo_. Ne è così sorpreso che controlla che il Sigillo al suo dito sia effettivamente baluginante, e Malfoy sembra notarlo, perché subito dopo la sua espressione torna scolpita nel marmo.

\- Sei sempre stato un impiastro a Pozioni, - borbotta. - Non crederai davvero di essere migliore di me a rompere un uovo. Come minimo avresti riempito di gusci la padella!

\- Non mi sembra di aver sentito lamentele sulla mia cucina nell'ultima settimana! - risponde Harry, divertito. E lo è davvero. La situazione è assurda, imbarazzante, e una parte di lui è convinta che se Malfoy si sta prendendo tutta questa confidenza è unicamente per la calma che ricevere un ordine gli infonde, ma per una volta il Sigillo è molto più simile ad un gioco che a un giogo.

\- Semplice educazione, - dice Draco, rompendo anche il secondo uovo. Abbandona la padella sul fornello e torna al tagliere, dove ricomincia ad assassinare lentamente i pomodori a coltellate. Sta facendo fette troppo sottili, proprio come se stesse preparando gli ingredienti per una pozione, e una parte di Harry pensa di non dirgli nulla per non ferire il suo orgoglio.

Poi ripensa allo scopo di quella lezione di cucina, e gli posa una mano sul braccio destro: quello con il quale impugna il coltello.

\- Tagliali un po' più spessi, - dice, - o non se ne sentirà neppure il sapore.

Draco lo guarda con un'espressione stranita sul viso, quasi non avesse colto il senso delle sue parole, quando il Sigillo ha la meglio sulla sua volontà, torna a fronteggiare il tagliere, affondando il coltello in un pomodoro e tagliando una fetta più larga. Quando si volta di nuovo verso di lui il suo sguardo cerca conferma.

\- Va bene così? - chiede, all'estremo opposto dell'arroganza di pochi istanti prima.  

Harry annuisce, intontito, chiedendosi cosa diavolo sia successo per provocare un cambiamento d'umore così repentino.

Malfoy esala un lieve sospiro e chiude gli occhi, esattamente come ha fatto in salotto pochi minuti prima, beandosi di un profumo che Harry non riesce a percepire. Quando li riapre hanno di nuovo la stessa luce sfrontata e i pomodori sul tagliere sono ormai affettati.

\- Allora? Queste uova? - chiede.

Harry annuisce e con un colpo di bacchetta accende il fornello sotto la padella. Prende una forchetta da un cassetto e la porge a Malfoy, ancora confuso. - Sbattile con questa, - lo istruisce. - Nel sandwich sono meglio strapazzate.

Il Sigillo all'anulare sinistro di Draco sfavilla nel rosso.

 

Una decina di minuti più tardi, i sandwich sono pronti. Malfoy si brucia i polpastrelli con la padella bollente quando, dopo aver impiattato la frittata, vi appoggia il pane a far tostare, e non ha altra reazione se non un sibilo di dolore.

Harry d'istinto dice "fammi vedere" e Draco gli porge la mano immediatamente, sensibile all'ordine, con gli occhi ricolmi di stupore.

Harry, che si sarebbe aspettato di sentirlo lamentarsi per ore memore degli incidenti ad Hogwarts, si chiede se per caso l'esperienza nell'Antro non abbia fatto impennare la sua precaria soglia del dolore.

Tenendogli il palmo con la mano gli guida le dita nel lavandino e apre il rubinetto, lasciando che l'acqua fredda allevi il bruciore, e solo in quel momento si rende conto di quanto effettivamente siano vicini.  
Malfoy è addossato al lavello contro il suo fianco, allungato in avanti per raggiungere il rubinetto, e Harry sente il suo busto premuto contro la schiena mentre ancora gli tiene la mano. Sa perfettamente che potrebbe tranquillamente lasciarla e che il fatto che si ostini a tenerla stretta è vagamente infantile, nonché imbarazzante, ma non può fare a meno di pensare che sarebbe un gesto incredibilmente egoista abbandonare Malfoy in quel momento. Sentirlo vicino e sapere che sta facendo qualcosa per aiutarlo lo fa sentire bene, tanto bene che per un attimo dubita perfino che Draco sia il solo ad avere bisogno della sua vicinanza.

Quando il respiro di Malfoy nel suo orecchio si fa più calmo e la mano sotto la presa di Harry si abbandona completamente alle sue dita, l'unico rumore a colmare la stanza è lo scrosciare dell'acqua nel lavandino.

\- Grazie, - dice Draco infine. - Non fa più male.

Harry chiude il rubinetto e si allunga verso la credenza per prendere due piatti, dopodiché vi dispone le fette di pane allineate e subito sopra frittata, pomodoro e bacon, macinando sul tutto appena un pizzico di pepe.

Quando ha finito Draco è già seduto a tavola e lo guarda con aspettativa, ansioso di vedere la presentazione dei piatti. Ha la testa appoggiata alla mano destra e fa attenzione a non toccarsi i polpastrelli, ma non mostra nessun altro segno di disagio.

Fino a quando Harry non vede il sangue. Un rivolo solo, una striscia ardente che parte dal suo sopracciglio e si infrange sulle sue labbra. Sbatte le palpebre, e il Malfoy pulito e sereno che gli era di fronte pochi istanti prima scompare per lasciare spazio alla stessa lacera visione di pochi giorni prima: lividi, scorticature, sporco e graffi violacei su un corpo esile dai capelli così rossi da sembrare in fiamme.

È in ginocchio, accucciato su un pavimento di dura pietra, una mano infilata tra i capelli e l'altra avvolta attorno alla vita. E mentre la sua mente preferirebbe ingannarlo con qualsiasi altra convinzione, Harry sa che è Draco: Draco com'era nell'Antro, Draco come lui ed Hermione l'hanno trovato dopo due mesi interi di prigionia.

Poi di nuovo quella voce. Lo stesso tono gracchiante e stentato, come carta vetrata in fondo alla gola.

\- Mangia, - dice perentoria, e Harry vede una mano violacea - non la sua, no, quella del fottuto Infero - sbattere a terra una ciotola con violenza.

\- Potter! Diamine, si rovescerà tutto!

Allo stesso modo in cui è venuta, la visione scompare. I contorni della sua cucina tornano nitidi di fronte ai suoi occhi e Harry si ritrova a guardare Malfoy con la forchetta infilzata in un frammento di frittata, sul viso un'espressione indispettita nonostante il Sigillo brilli al suo anulare.

Harry osserva il piatto di Draco sul tavolo, mentre il suo è ancora tra le sue mani. Eppure era convinto di non averlo ancora servito...

\- Potter, tutto bene? Sei pallido...

_Mangia. La ciotola per terra. Il piatto sul tavolo._

Ha _davvero_ ordinato a Malfoy di mangiare, e ha _davvero_ sbattuto il piatto sul tavolo. 

\- Sì, sì... Solo un po' di mal di testa.... Mi dispiace.

\- Beh, credo cercherò di starti lontano quando hai mal di testa allora: diventi violento.

Malfoy trascorre l'intera durata del pranzo a vantarsi delle proprie doti culinarie e a sventolare i polpastrelli della mano destra come una ferita di guerra, ma Harry ha notato con che occhi l'ha guardato quando è tornato in sé. Intimorito, spaventato, come di fronte ad un fantasma.

Un'altra visione. Un'altra maledetta visione.

 

Subito dopo pranzo Harry si abbandona sulla poltrona in salotto. Ha bisogno di riflettere.  
Stava andando tutto _così_ bene. Per un istante si era quasi dimenticato del Sigillo. Per un attimo era sembrato tutto naturale, sopportabile. Un giogo non poi così pesante da sostenere in due. Due ragazzi e un paio di sandwich.

Draco esce dalla cucina poco dopo e sale le scale, diretto in camera sua. A Harry pare quasi di intravedere un sorriso sulle sue labbra, seppur sospettoso. Non è sicuro che gli abbia creduto quando gli ha accennato al mal di testa, ma per il momento non sembra intenzionato a scavare più a fondo e Harry gliene è grato.

Solo dopo si accorge che il volume che Malfoy stava sfogliando quella mattina è ancora in bilico sul bracciolo della poltrona. Lo raccoglie prima di farlo cadere con un movimento un po' più brusco, e senza una precisa ragione lo apre ad una pagina più stropicciata delle altre.

Non si aspetta di trovare nulla, - Draco ha trascorso tutta la mattinata a sfogliarlo senza risultato - semplicemente ha bisogno di un modo per passare il tempo e allontanare i pensieri riguardo l'Infero. Per questo si stupisce quando su quella precisa pagina, spiegazzata come se qualcuno avesse tentato di strapparla, trova la riproduzione esatta di una mano sinistra marchiata su ogni dito da un Sigillo. Non che non ne abbia mai vista una dopo tutti i tomi che ha scartabellato, ma mai una rappresentazione così dettagliata.

Lascia scorrere lo sguardo sulla pagina per qualche riga senza scoprire nulla di nuovo, fino a quando non scorge un paragrafo scritto con una diversa calligrafia, probabilmente più recente, e comincia a leggere:

_"Giustamente si ritiene che i Sigilli del Diavolo perdano efficacia con la morte. Alla morte naturale o accidentale di un Padrone uno schiavo si lascia lentamente morire anch'egli, privato della propria forza vitale - e questo è un modo per liberarsene. La morte dello schiavo pone fine al patto - e anche questo è un modo. Ma esiste un modo - rischioso, proibito - per lo schiavo di tornare libero senza perire. Uno e uno solo: uccidere egli stesso il proprio Padrone."_

 

**\- IX -  
**

" _Ma esiste un modo - rischioso, proibito - per lo schiavo di tornare libero senza perire. Uno ed uno solo: uccidere egli stesso il proprio Padrone."_

Harry stringe convulsamente la copertina del libro tra le dita. Pochi minuti prima Malfoy stava leggendo quelle stesse pagine e _non ha detto niente_. Se n'è rimasto tranquillamente seduto sulla poltrona tutto il tempo, senza nemmeno un moto di stupore, mentre un fottuto libro gli rivelava il solo ed unico modo per riottenere la libertà. Sereno, impassibile, Harry non l'ha visto sussultare nemmeno per un istante. Non un singulto, non un attimo in cui abbia in qualche modo manifestato sorpresa. Di fronte a lui c'era la persona che avrebbe dovuto assassinare per liberarsi della maledizione che si è impossessata di lui eppure Draco _non ha fatto niente_.

Harry sente il proprio sangue ghiacciarsi nelle vene mentre la consapevolezza di cosa quelle poche righe significhino in realtà lo colpisce in pieno petto come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Il pungolo della minaccia gli inietta acido sottopelle.

Il suo sguardo cade nuovamente sulla pagina, cosparsa di pieghe come se qualcuno avesse cercato di strapparla. Draco stava leggendo quel libro appena poche ore prima di fronte ai suoi occhi e, anche se Harry non ha notato alcun movimento sospetto, avrebbe avuto tutto l'interesse a nascondere la sua scoperta. Ha veramente cercato di portar via la pagina dal libro? Forse l'ha fatto  nell'istante preciso in cui Harry si è alzato per preparare qualcosa per pranzo, per cui è stato costretto ad accantonare il libro. Ma se così fosse a che pro offrirsi di cucinare per lui? Avrebbe potuto semplicemente lasciare che Harry andasse in cucina a sbrigarsela da solo e nascondere la pagina con tutta calma.

Magari ha pensato che se davvero l'avesse strappata la mancanza di un foglio proprio dal libro che stava leggendo avrebbe insospettito lui e Hermione. Sarebbe stato molto più saggio dichiarare che era stata una lettura infruttuosa e lasciare che il volume fosse messo in disparte insieme agli altri tomi inutili. Eppure, anche volendo credere a questa ipotesi, Draco quella mattina _non ha detto nulla_. 

E se in realtà non avesse letto affatto quella pagina? Harry è sicuro che Malfoy possa essere un buon attore, ma addirittura non lasciare trasparire nessun'altra emozione se non la noia quando in realtà aveva appena scoperto la chiave della propria liberazione potrebbe essere troppo persino per lui.

Forse era davvero così annoiato e noncurante che non ha letto per nulla il libro e si è limitato a sfogliarlo distrattamente. La pagina stropicciata potrebbe essere una coincidenza...

" _Esiste un modo - rischioso, proibito - per lo schiavo di tornare libero senza perire. Uno ed uno solo: uccidere egli stesso il proprio Padrone."_

... oppure no.

 

Il libro si chiama "Suggelli Magici e Maledizioni Vincolanti". Hermione l'ha recuperato in una vecchia biblioteca al limitare di Diagon Alley da un negoziante ottantenne cieco di nome Henry Powlin e, una volta venuta a conoscenza della notizia, promette che andrà a dare un'occhiata. Powlin ha sempre bisogno di una mano a sistemare i libri, sostiene, e l'aiuterà volentieri.

Si vocifera che prima di perdere la vista il vecchio abbia letto tutti i libri della propria biblioteca, con un fervore tale da consumarne le pagine. Se c'è anche solo un altro fascicolo su quegli scaffali che possa essere utile quanto quel volume, lui è la persona più adatta a trovarlo, sostiene Hermione. Con o senza i suoi occhi.

La mattina dopo Harry si alza indossando gli stessi vestiti della sera prima, stanco e con le palpebre pesanti come se in realtà si fosse appena svegliato di soprassalto nel bel mezzo della notte. Invece sono già le nove e i passi di Draco al piano di sotto sono senza dubbio più silenziosi delle sue mani. Sta armeggiando con gli sportelli e i tegami in cucina e dal clangore maldestro che formicola nelle orecchie di Harry deve star preparando la colazione.

Harry scende le scale a pieni nudi, a passi silenziosi sul legno, ma Malfoy si volta verso di lui ancora prima che raggiunga la soglia della cucina. Indossa un paio di pantaloni grigi dal taglio classico e un maglione bianco a collo alto dalle maniche arrotolate, così spesso che al di là della lana il fisico esile e provato di Draco pare quasi possente. I capelli vermigli gli solleticano le spalle e fanno capolino sulla sua schiena come uno schizzo di vernice su un muro bianco di stucco.

\- Ti sei svegliato, - dice semplicemente. Tiene un'arancia appoggiata ad un tagliere e con un affondo netto del  coltello la divide in due parti. Poi afferra una metà e dopo averla posizionata su un bicchiere comincia a spremerla con le mani, il succo che gli cola tra le dita e un'espressione concentrata a irrigidirgli il muscolo della mascella.

Harry, i pensieri ancora vischiosi di sonno, si limita a farfugliare un - Buongiorno - assente.

Malfoy riappoggia l'arancia sventrata sul tagliere e raccoglie l'altra metà. Il suo polso ha un tremito e Harry, che ormai ha imparato a conoscere i fremiti delle sue mani come le proprie tasche, si sbriga a ordinargli - in tono anche piuttosto casuale - di spremere anche quella parte.

Draco esegue, visibilmente più rilassato, poi, strofinandosi la fronte con l'avambraccio per evitare di sporcarsi con le mani, si scosta dal viso un ciuffo di capelli rossi. - Grazie, - sussurra all'ombra di un sorriso.

Il succo d'arancia dalle dita gli sta colando lungo la mano, ma Harry non fa in tempo a dirgli nulla, perché l'istante prima che apra bocca Malfoy si porta il polso alle labbra e lo lecca via con la lingua. Non una lappata, ma un lento bacio a labbra aperte appena più giù del palmo, dove le vene dipingono il loro reticolo violaceo.

Una fiamma sottile fa scoccare una scintilla all'imboccatura dello stomaco di Harry. Minuscola e dolorosa, lo pizzica nel profondo e diffonde bagliori pungenti lungo la sua gola, mentre un pensiero improvviso e lucido gli graffia la lingua.

_Fargli male._

É un desiderio tagliente e lacunoso che esplode all'improvviso, un castello zeppo di guglie ma senza fondamenta. La consapevolezza di possedere ogni suo respiro lo schiaffeggia in viso con dolcezza dolorosa e per un lungo istante se ne sente inebriato, immaginando di stringere tra le mani i dieci Sigilli alle sue dita come una catena.  
Poi tutto torna a fuoco e Malfoy è di fronte a lui, un'espressione rilassata sul viso, il braccio disteso a porgergli il bicchiere di spremuta.    

 - Vuoi? - dice.

Harry, un tremore diffuso ancora bruciante sul fondo dello stomaco, sta per accettare quando, in un istante, il viso di Malfoy viene inghiottito dal buio. La mano che fino a un istante prima era  allungata verso di lui sprofonda in una grotta cupa e umida e le ombre disegnano sulla pelle arabeschi tumidi di graffi e sporcizia.

Quando Harry torna a guardargli il viso i suoi occhi sono stinti esattamente com'erano quando lui e Hermione l'hanno trovato in piedi nell'Antro. Le sue spalle nude sono cosparse di lividi, curve su se stesse, e seguendo la linea sottile del suo collo una lunga serie di aloni rossastri conduce al profilo ossuto della sua mascella. Spostando lo sguardo appena più su Harry vede che la sua fronte è attraversata in diagonale da un denso rivolo rosso, ma non è un ciuffo di capelli.

Poi Draco gli afferra le spalle con forza. Quello reale, non quello della visione. Ha appoggiato il bicchiere sul tavolo e gli tiene strette le braccia tra le mani, le dita arpionate con fervore alla sua pelle.

\- Potter! Ehi, Potter! Stai bene?

L'oscurità si ritira, e Harry apre gli occhi sullo stupore di Malfoy. La pelle candida della sua fronte è corrugata in due rughe di preoccupazione e le labbra tirate gli tagliano le guance in una lunga piaga di aspettativa.

Harry sbatte velocemente le palpebre, sentendosi improvvisamente in trappola nella presa delle sue mani sulle sue spalle, e si affretta a scuotere la testa, confuso e agitato come un cavallo imbizzarrito.

\- Sì, sì, certo, - borbotta, ritraendosi dalle sue dita. China il capo in avanti e si preme i polpastrelli sulle tempie, strizzando gli occhi con forza. _Di nuovo una visione!_ _E quel desiderio..._  

\- Ancora mal di testa? - ipotizza Draco, titubante. Colto di sorpresa dal movimento veloce di Harry per liberarsi dalla sua presa è rimasto con le mani a mezz'aria, e solo ora sta cominciando a calarle lentamente verso il basso, verso lo schienale di una sedia.

Harry annuisce esitante, le dita affondate tra i capelli come radici e un lungo brivido serpeggiante lungo la schiena. - Sì, sì. Passa subito, - azzarda.

\- Dovresti farti vedere da un Medimago. Potrebbe darti una pozione. Sono piuttosto elementari da preparare, sai? Ecco, prendi.

Malfoy appoggia due dita sulla superficie liscia del bicchiere di spremuta e lo spinge verso di lui, facendolo scivolare sul tavolo. 

Harry annuisce e ringrazia, rabbrividendo al contatto freddo dei polpastrelli con il vetro. Dopo aver trascorso la notte a tormentarsi di dubbi se Draco stia effettivamente progettando di ucciderlo per liberarsi dal Sigillo, la sua premura lo lascia confuso, stranito, come un incantesimo di Trasfigurazione in un libro di Storia della Magia.

Ma è una sensazione talmente piacevole, sentirsi così accuditi, che il dubbio che lo coglie l'istante successivo lo lascia senza fiato.

_E se avesse avvelenato la spremuta?_

Fa in tempo ad appoggiarsi il bicchiere alle labbra prima di allontanarlo subito, titubante. Draco deve avere letto per forza quel libro. _Deve_ , è inutile illudersi del contrario. Chi trascorrerebbe ore a sfogliare un volume senza leggerne nemmeno una pagina? Quella più evidente per giunta, perché stropicciata. Quella che chiunque vedrebbe aprendo a caso quel libro. Dunque _sa_. 

Se davvero il pensiero di ucciderlo non lo avesse sfiorato nemmeno per un attimo gli avrebbe parlato di quella pagina, non avrebbe cercato di nasconderla.

Harry riappoggia frettolosamente il bicchiere sul tavolo. - Perché non la bevi tu? - suggerisce, le parole vibranti sulla lingua e lo sguardo pungente. - Dopotutto l'hai preparata per te, no?

Malfoy si irrigidisce e ricambia il suo sguardo sospettoso, poi si volta nuovamente verso il ripiano della cucina. - Oh no, io l'ho bevuta prima, - dice cauto. - Lasciala lì, magari più tardi ti verrà sete.

 _Non significa niente,_ si ripete Harry, gli occhi fissi sul vetro. _Non significa niente._

Ma non riesce a sopportare di rimanere in quella stanza. Ha bisogno d'aria; d'aria e di qualcuno con cui potere sfogare liberamente i propri dubbi senza sentirsi ingrato e senza cuore. Qualcuno che non gli dica in tono affascinato che farà altre ricerche, come Hermione, ma che lo appoggi e lo ascolti fedelmente.

\- Vado al Ministero, da Ron, - sbotta all'improvviso.

Draco si gira e appoggia entrambi i palmi delle mani sul ripiano della cucina, guardandolo obliquo. - Non ti eri preso una vacanza dal lavoro? - chiede.

\- Ho un affare da sbrigare - risponde Harry, spiccio. É già sulla soglia della porta quando Malfoy gli viene incontro.

\- Potter! - lo chiama. La sua postura è più incerta di pochi attimi prima e tiene le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Le nocche sporgono attraverso la stoffa: sono strette a pugno. - Tornerai tardi?

Harry, un alito d'angoscia che ancora spira dallo stomaco alla gola, riflette sul fatto che Malfoy potrebbe avere bisogno di ordini in sua assenza, e sospira. - Per pranzo, - risponde secco.

L'istante successivo è di fronte al Ministero. Si dirige verso il Dipartimento Auror a passo di marcia, con tale veemenza che, quando giunge di fronte alla scrivania della segretaria, la vede sussultare dietro gli occhialetti verdi.

\- Signor Potter! - schiamazza, poi si ricompone al di là di un rispettoso velo di contegno. - Avrei giusto bisogno di...

\- Non sono qui per lavoro, - l'anticipa Harry. - Sa dove posso trovare Ron?

 

\- Io dico di usare il tatuaggio, - dice Ron dopo averlo ascoltato. In realtà Hermione gli ha già raccontato tutto, ma a quanto pare ha fatto giusto in tempo a scucirsi di bocca la versione succinta della storia prima di scomparire tra i libri della biblioteca di Powlin, alla ricerca di qualsiasi documento che possa smentire il paragrafo scoperto da Harry.

_\- Non uscirà di lì prima di qualche giorno, te lo dico io. - ha detto Ron. - Grazie al cielo qui al Dipartimento è un periodo morto, non c'è niente da fare!_

Harry tamburella nervosamente le dita sulla scrivania dell'ufficio che Ron condivide con Neville. - Il tatuaggio? - gli fa eco. Sono giorni che non gli prude, tanto che ne aveva praticamente dimenticato l'esistenza.

\- Avanti, Harry! - esclama Ron, gonfiando il petto. - Hai in casa una serpe con tutte le carte in regola per ucciderti, hai un tatuaggio sul braccio che ti permette di spulciare nella sua testa e non lo usi? Una guardatina ogni tanto e saprai esattamente cosa sta tramando quel demonio!

\- Mi ha salvato la vita, Ron.

\- É lo stesso. Tu gli servivi per sconfiggere Tu-sai-Chi, e ora che l'hai tolto di mezzo sei l'unica persona che lo separa dalla libertà. Non ci vuole un genio per capire che sei a rischio, amico.

Harry lascia cadere lo sguardo sul suo avambraccio. Ron ha ragione: gli basterebbe ripercorrere le linee del tatuaggio per fugare ogni dubbio. Per di più Malfoy è convinto che non abbia nessun potere particolare, che sia solo una specie di simbolo del potere che esercita su di lui. Non sospetterebbe mai che Harry possa entrare nella sua mente da un momento all'altro.

\- Hermione non ci aveva pensato, - dice pensieroso, ma Ron fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato.

\- Oh, sì che ci aveva pensato, ma lei è contraria: violazione della privacy, cose così. Io dico che conta più la tua vita della sua maledetta privacy.

 

Ron non si ferma lì. Gli suggerisce in alternativa di proibire tassativamente a Malfoy di fargli del male, sottolineando con enfasi opzioni ben più allettanti come ordinargli di sbattere la testa contro il muro ogni volta che anche solo _pensa_ di fare qualcosa che possa danneggiarlo.

Harry di tutta risposta ridacchia nervosamente e saluta Neville con entusiasmo quando entra nell'ufficio carico di curriculum di potenziali nuovi Auror freschi di addestramento, ansioso di abbandonare in fretta l'argomento.

Quando esce dal Ministero manca una manciata di minuti a mezzogiorno e il sole è alto nel cielo, schiacciato tra cuscini grigiastri di nuvole invernali. Harry si lascia cadere su una panchina, ancora dubbioso.

Si era completamente dimenticato del tatuaggio, sopraffatto dall'orrore delle visioni e dalle esigenze di Malfoy. Si scosta il mantello dalla spalla destra e si solleva la manica del maglione, scoprendone il disegno uncinato.

Ron ha ragione quando dice che la privacy di Draco è ben poca cosa in confronto alla possibilità di essere assassinato da un momento all'altro. Malfoy ora potrebbe trovarsi dietro la porta d'ingresso, in attesa del suo arrivo per coglierlo di sorpresa e strangolarlo. Potrebbe star affilando i coltelli della cucina per poi nasconderne uno sotto il maglione, aspettando il momento opportuno. Oppure potrebbe semplicemente aver deciso che non è il caso di fare nulla fino a quando non avrà riottenuto la sua bacchetta, un mezzo decisamente più sicuro e pulito. Per un attimo Harry è quasi tentato di contattare Olivander e rimandare il loro appuntamento.

Non è sicuro di quello che potrebbe trovare nella mente di Malfoy: l'ultima volta che ha ripercorso i tratti del tatuaggio ha visto solo grigio, ed è stato quando ha ordinato a Draco di dormire fino a quando non si fosse sentito meglio. Com'è la mente di una persona quando è cosciente?

É un attimo: spinto da una curiosità morbosa e istintiva Harry punta l'indice sul suo avambraccio. Pochi istanti dopo il mondo scompare, riappare in un lampo e si infrange in mille frammenti vorticanti.

Lentamente, come se il Sigillo che lo lega a Malfoy lo stesse conducendo per mano, ricomincia a vedere distintamente qualcosa.

É la sua cucina. Ne distingue chiaramente i contorni, perfino l'odore, come se vi si trovasse esattamente al centro. Il legno della credenza ha un aroma peculiare, speziato, come se fosse stato incantato per mantenere il profumo della foresta dalla quale è stato separato. A volte capita che Harry ne apra lo sportello solo per poter appoggiare la guancia su un ripiano e inspirare profondamente, godendone la fragranza. Quello stesso odore gli sta punzecchiando le narici anche ora, mentre è seduto su una panchina nel pieno centro di Diagon Alley.

Sta quasi per allontanare le dita dal tatuaggio, convinto che qualcosa sia andato storto, quando si ritrova a dover abbassare lo sguardo sul tavolo contro la sua volontà, e capisce.

Ci sono le mani di Malfoy sul tavolo. Sta maneggiando un coltellino sottile che Harry riconosce come uno degli attrezzi nascosti nella dispensa da Kreacher anni prima, quando ha tolto di mezzo l'armamentario Black. Sono i vecchi utensili da pozioni di Walburga, la matrona. All'epoca Harry si è accontentato di vederli accantonati in una vecchia scatola, convinto che qualche pestello e un paio di vecchi calderoni arrugginiti non avrebbero potuto nuocere alla salute di nessuno. Per quanto riguarda i macabri barattoli pieni di ingredienti quantomeno singolari, invece, ha semplicemente ceduto alle minacce di Kreacher, che si è rifiutato categoricamente di gettarli, anche a costo di tagliarsi le mani. 

Draco sta sminuzzando con buona lena quella che assomiglia ad una vecchia radice bluastra, per altri versi simile ad un tentacolo indurito dal tempo. Poco più in là, per quanto Harry non possa allungare lo sguardo oltre il campo visivo di Malfoy, vede un mortaio ricolmo di una mistura rossastra.

Harry non è entrato nella _mente_ di Draco, ma _nei suoi occhi_. A meno che il tatuaggio non gli stia giocando qualche brutto scherzo, sta vedendo esattamente quello che vede Malfoy in quel momento, e il fatto che ne riesca a scorgere solo una porzione sottile del busto e le braccia, con le maniche dello stesso maglione bianco di quella mattina arrotolate fino ai gomiti, ne è una prova.

Malfoy sta preparando una pozione. Un infuso, forse. E per farlo è andato a frugare di nascosto nella dispensa, destreggiandosi con gli ingredienti nascosti in quella scatola con una certa familiarità, a quanto pare.

Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, non ha l'aria di essere nulla di buono.

Harry allontana velocemente le dita dal centro del tatuaggio, digrignando i denti. Ron aveva ragione. _Lui_ aveva ragione. Malfoy ha letto quel libro e ora sta tramando qualcosa alle sue spalle sfruttando l'unica arma che gli era rimasta: la segretezza e la propria abilità nelle pozioni.

Maledizione, è _ovvio_. É così semplice che si stupisce di aver avuto bisogno del consiglio di Ron per decidersi ad andare a fondo alla questione. La delusione e l'amarezza gli sfrigolano sul palato mentre esala un grugnito di rabbia.

Rimane seduto su quella panchina almeno una ventina di minuti, le mani aggrappate alle ginocchia come polpi e la mente affollata, prima di Smaterializzarsi di fronte all'ingresso di Grimmuld Place n. 12. Di fronte, e non all'interno, così che Malfoy non si accorga del suo arrivo. Probabilmente si aspetta che torni più tardi, dato che gli ha parlato dell'orario di pranzo prima di uscire.

Entra in casa con lentezza esasperante, sforzandosi di respirare profondamente e di scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione bruciante del tradimento. Per quanto l'impulso sia quello di irrompere nella cucina a pugni stretti, c'è un vero e proprio demonio che gli striscia sottopelle e sbrodola acidità lungo il proprio percorso, e Harry non è sicuro di riuscire a tenerlo al guinzaglio.

Si stupisce di se stesso quando riesce a percorrere il corridoio che conduce alla cucina a passi felpati, quando in realtà vorrebbe correre fino a farsi scoppiare i polmoni. Non riesce a capire come mai si senta così profondamente _tradito_ \- non avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi nulla di meglio da Malfoy.

La situazione peggiora quando sporgendosi sulla soglia della cucina vede Draco voltarsi allarmato verso di lui, una boccetta dal contenuto bluastro in bilico sopra alla bottiglia dell'acqua dalla quale sicuramente Harry avrebbe bevuto poco più tardi.

Gli occhi di Malfoy si sgranano e tutta la sua figura si pietrifica sul posto mentre la mano che stringe l'ampolla della pozione si abbassa lentamente verso il tavolo e il suo pomo d'Adamo fa angosciosamente su e giù.

\- Potter... - mormora in preda al panico, ma Harry non gli dà il tempo di dire altro.

La rabbia gli monta nello stomaco come un toro che è appena stato inforcato dal torero e continua a salire fino a quando non gli si raggomitola tutta nel petto. Divora in poche violente falcate la distanza che lo separa da Malfoy e l'istante successivo ha il pugno chiuso sul collo del suo maglione, artigliato alla stoffa con ferocia. Lo slancio è tale che lo manda a sbattere contro il ripiano della cucina, e Draco sopprime un gemito sotto di lui. Non è più basso, ma è notevolmente più debole, e completamente paralizzato dal terrore.

\- Potter, ti prego, posso... - squittisce.

\- Oh, non ci provare, Malfoy! - grida Harry, infuriato. - Non c'è proprio nulla da spiegare! Sapevo che non potevi essere cambiato poi così tanto, visto il bastardo che eri, ma arrivare a QUESTO punto...

\- No Potter, non hai capito, non...

Draco cerca di divincolarsi dalla sua presa, ma Harry per tutta risposta la stringe, afferrandogli il maglione con entrambi i pugni e spingendolo stavolta contro il tavolo. La bottiglia d'acqua si rovescia, e l'ampolla che poco prima Malfoy stringeva tra le dita scivola sul legno qualche palmo più in là.

\- Quello che capisco, Malfoy, - ringhia Harry ad un soffio dal suo viso, - è che stavi avvelenando la _mia_ acqua! Credevi davvero che non me ne sarei accorto? Che non avrei letto quel libro? Sei decisamente più idiota di quello che sembri, allora!

Gli occhi di Draco si sgranano ancora di più a quelle parole e Harry si stupisce nel vederli riempirsi di lacrime. Del resto è una reazione tipica di Malfoy: ora che il suo piano è fallito non gli rimane che piangere.

Poi Draco si aggrappa affannosamente alle maniche della sua felpa e, con una smorfia lacrimosa, farfuglia: - Era per il mal di testa!

Harry sbatte le palpebre e allenta la presa sul suo maglione, confuso, mentre Malfoy ricomincia a balbettare con tono decisamente più alto:

\- Era una cazzo di pozione per i tuoi mal di testa!

Respira velocemente e le lacrime hanno cominciato ad inzuppargli lo scollo del maglione: Harry sente la lana umida sotto le dita prima di lasciarlo, accigliato.

\- Mal di testa? - mormora. - Ma il libro... tu hai letto il libro!

Malfoy inarca le sopracciglia in un cipiglio di accusa mentre allunga la mano verso l'ampolla blu e ne ingolla il contenuto. Deglutisce vistosamente, poi la sbatte di nuovo sul tavolo con forza.

\- Credi ancora che sia veleno? - sbraita.

Harry gli si allontana di qualche passo, incespicando all'indietro.

\- Ma non lo capisci, Potter? - sbotta Draco. - Io _non posso_ farti del male. Nemmeno volendo! L'unico modo in cui potrei mai ucciderti è che tu, maledetto idiota, mi ordinassi di farlo!

E sebbene la pozione che ha bevuto Malfoy non fosse davvero velenosa, le sue parole suonano all'orecchio di Harry come qualcosa di altamente venefico.  

 

**\- X -  
**

 

Malfoy respira affannosamente, i fianchi premuti contro lo spigolo del tavolo e i polpastrelli delle dita puntellati sul legno con una tale forza che sembra stia cercando di infilarsi le schegge sottopelle.

\- _Non posso_ ucciderti, - ripete lentamente, il capo chino. - _Non voglio_ ucciderti!

Le lacrime gli si sono seccate sulle guance, ma l'angoscia e l'agitazione hanno impresso una violenta impronta rossastra attorno ai suoi occhi arrossati. Harry vede chiaramente il reticolo sottile dei capillari sulle sue palpebre, perché Draco non osa alzare lo sguardo. Il suo maglione è ancora spiegazzato attorno al collo.

\- Tu hai letto il libro, - mormora Harry, confuso. - Se lo sapevi, perché...

Draco stringe i pugni sul legno del tavolo, e le nocche gli si tingono di bianco. - Speravo che avreste trovato un altro modo, - bisbiglia. - Cos'avrei dovuto fare, dirti "Ehi, Potter, avrei bisogno di ucciderti!"?

\- E allora perché hai cercato di strappare la pagina?

Malfoy alza improvvisamente il volto. - Io _non ho_ cercato di strappare la pagina! - strepita. - Potter, volevo solo fare qualcosa per quei tuoi maledetti mal di testa! Rendermi utile! Ho trovato quegli attrezzi mentre tu eri a lavoro, qualche giorno fa, e...

Non fa in tempo a concludere la frase. Harry osserva le piccole goccioline di sudore accumularsi una ad una lungo le sue tempie e la sua fronte, fino a quando perfino la voce di Malfoy assume un tono affaticato. Lo vede portarsi una mano allo stomaco e strizzare gli occhi, quasi nel tentativo di allontanare una sensazione fastidiosa. L'istante successivo Draco ha entrambi i palmi premuti contro la bocca e gli occhi sgranati.

Prima ancora di riuscire a raggiungere il lavandino crolla carponi e vomita liquido bluastro sul pavimento.

 

Il Medimago Peterson - sempre sotto giuramento infrangibile di segretezza - si presenta davanti a Grimmauld Place n.12 pochi minuti più tardi, con una grossa borsa di pelle sotto braccio.

Harry lo conduce verso il bagno, dove Malfoy è ancora inginocchiato sulle piastrelle di ceramica, chino sul water. Si tiene i capelli lontani dal viso con una mano e tossisce tra un conato di vomito e l'altro, le guance paonazze per lo sforzo e gli occhi lucidi.

Peterson prende atto con un'occhiata della macchia bluastra di vomito in cucina e stira le labbra in un sorrisetto saccente, notando i depositi di pozione che si sono formati agli angoli della bocca di Malfoy. Harry gli racconta del contenuto dell'ampolla che ha trangugiato pochi minuti prima e Peterson di tutta risposta estrae dalla borsa di pelle una fiala scura, porgendola a Draco.

Harry, che, dopo essere rientrato insieme al medimago nel bagno, ha notato immediatamente il tremore insistente delle sue mani, gli ordina di berla.

Malfoy esegue celermente, pallido in viso. Il suo pomo d'Adamo fa giusto in tempo a salire e scendere un paio di volte prima che Draco abbia di nuovo la testa china sul water, il volto contorto in una smorfia sofferente, con un nuovo e più intenso conato di vomito che gli scuote le viscere.

\- Bere un rimedio contro un disagio quando non se ne presentano i sintomi è un po' come mettere una camicia di forza ad un uomo che non è pazzo, - spiega lentamente Peterson. - Il corpo rigetta la cura. La pozione che gli ho somministrato dovrebbe velocizzare la depurazione dell'organismo.

In poche parole, tutto quello che Harry può fare di lì a un'ora è tenere la tavoletta del water sollevata mentre Malfoy rigetta anche l'anima, sentendosi in colpa per averlo accusato ingiustamente.

Dopo aver accompagnato Peterson alla porta si siede al suo fianco, sulle piastrelle gelide del bagno, e appoggia la testa al muro.

\- Vista così, - mugugna, - sembrerebbe che tu abbia cercato davvero di avvelenarmi!

Malfoy borbotta qualche acidità sommessa e quella che somiglia vagamente a un'imprecazione quando un ciuffo di capelli vermigli gli scivola davanti al volto, ad una vicinanza preoccupante dalla sua bocca.

Harry si alza sulle ginocchia e gattona verso di lui. - Dammi qua, - dice prendendogli i capelli tra le mani. - Ci penso io.

Draco non fa un fiato e lo lascia fare mentre Harry passa le dita tra le ciocche cremisi, raccogliendo anche i ciuffi più corti in una piccola coda e allontanandoglieli dal viso. Non pensa nemmeno per un attimo di avergli effettivamente impartito un ordine con quel "Dammi qua" e si gode la morbidezza femminea dei suoi capelli, riordinandone le ciocche con dedizione.

Per quanto la situazione sia surreale, con Malfoy chino su un water per aver bevuto una pozione che non spettava a lui - e che tuttavia avrebbe avuto il medesimo effetto su Harry visto e considerato che quelli che Draco crede siano mal di testa non lo sono affatto, - trova che sia una sensazione piacevole.

Cerca di ricordare se ha mai toccato i capelli di Ron - o di un qualsiasi suo vecchio compagno di casa - a quel modo, e se gli sia mai piaciuto così tanto, ma non riesce a rammentare nemmeno un istante in cui abbia desiderato tanto accarezzare la chioma di qualcuno. Dà la colpa al colore - quel rosso così tremendo e sanguigno ha un potere ipnotizzante - e si permette di indugiare un po' più a lungo sulla peluria sottile che ricopre il collo di Malfoy, sfiorandola lentamente con i polpastrelli.

Con entrambe le mani libere Draco si appoggia alla tavoletta del water e singhiozza prima di piegarsi in avanti e tossire ancora qualche goccia bluastra.

Harry lo segue nel movimento, attento a non tirargli i capelli, e sorprendentemente gli sovviene un pensiero che lo fa sorridere.

\- Pensa come deve essere stato per Ron vomitare _lumache_ al secondo anno, - ridacchia. - Quella volta è stata colpa tua, sai?

Draco stira le labbra in una smorfia. - _Lui_ se l'era meritato! - bofonchia tra i colpi di tosse.

\- Allora te lo ricordi!

\- E chi se la scorda una scena così! - La voce di Malfoy è roca e interrotta dal fiato corto, ma sorridente.

Harry uncina col mignolo un ciuffo di cappelli più corto appena sopra il collo e fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato. - Avevi chiamato Hermione "mezzosangue". Non un gesto particolarmente carino da parte tua.

Lo sguardo di Harry cade per un istante sull'avambraccio di Draco, ormai libero dal Marchio nero. Si chiede quanto abbia influito il suo cambio repentino di fazione sulle sue idee, e guardando l'espressione di Malfoy accigliarsi capisce che sta pensando la stessa cosa.

\- Non posso dire di provare simpatia per i tuoi amici, Potter, - dice cautamente. - Ma il mio metro di valutazione è... decisamente cambiato da allora.

Harry annuisce e Malfoy, con gli occhi ancora lucidi ma con un colorito più sano, fa forza sulle mani per alzarsi in piedi. Harry gli lascia a malincuore i capelli e lo segue con lo sguardo mentre apre il rubinetto del lavandino, raccogliendo dell'acqua nelle coppe delle mani per poi affondarvi il viso. Si sfrega con foga i palmi bagnati sulla faccia e in particolar modo sulla bocca, ancora vagamente sporca di blu.

\- Meglio? - chiede Harry, a disagio.

\- Meglio, - conferma Malfoy, asciugandosi con una salvietta.

Pochi minuti dopo sono di nuovo in cucina. Harry pulisce con un incantesimo la macchia di vomito sul pavimento e lascia cadere lo sguardo sul ripiano accanto ai fornelli, dove Draco, mentre lui non c'era, ha preparato una ciotola d'insalata e un paio di grosse salsicce ancora crude su un tagliere.

\- Senza la bacchetta non so come accendere i fornelli, quindi non ho potuto cuocerle, - esordisce Malfoy alle sue spalle, la voce contaminata di risentimento.

Con ogni probabilità ha imparato tutto ciò che sa della cucina dalla sua lezione del giorno prima, ma ha pensato ugualmente di preparargli il pranzo. Harry sospira, ma prima che possa dire qualsiasi cosa Draco calca la mano.

\- Fai bene a sentirti in colpa, - mugugna, poi con una smorfia disgustata raggiunge il bicchiere di spremuta ancora intoccato da quella mattina. - Merlino, ho bisogno di sciacquarmi la bocca!

Harry aspetta che finisca di bere. - Quello che mi hai detto poco fa... - dice. - Sul fatto che non puoi uccidermi... Dicevi sul serio?

Malfoy appoggia il bicchiere sul tavolo con un colpo secco. Inspira profondamente, socchiude le labbra e attende un lungo attimo di silenzio prima di parlare.

 - La cosa più dolorosa che tu riesca ad immaginare, - asserisce serio. - É quello che provo io anche solo al _pensiero_ di ucciderti. Qualsiasi cosa sia scritta su quel libro... Mi sembra ovvio che non tenga particolarmente in considerazione il punto di vista dello schiavo.

Harry sussulta - come ogni volta - alla parola "schiavo", ma Malfoy la pronuncia con calma stoica, come se non avesse fatto altro che constatare l'ovvio. É irritato naturalmente, e il suo tono di voce è offeso in modo così squisitamente familiare che per un attimo Harry si immerge in una reminiscenza degli antichi battibecchi scolastici, ma adesso la situazione è infinitamente più seria di allora.

\- Avresti dovuto dirmelo, - ribatte sulla difensiva.

\- Dirti che l'unica soluzione per liberarsi del Sigillo è uccidere o morire? Scusami, non credevo l'avresti presa così bene!

E Harry si sorprende ad averla presa _davvero_ bene. Occupato com'era a crogiolarsi nel sollievo che Malfoy non abbia cercato di ucciderlo, ma _al contrario_ abbia cercato un modo per aiutarlo, non si è fermato neppure per un attimo a pensare a cosa significhi realmente ciò che è scritto sul libro.

Nessuna via d'uscita, se non la morte.

Di Malfoy, oppure la sua, ma solo nel caso sia lui stesso a ordinare a Draco di togliergli la vita.

_La cosa più dolorosa che tu riesca ad immaginare._

Davvero il Sigillo lo rende così prezioso ai suoi occhi? Così insostituibile? Harry prova quasi un moto d'orgoglio prima di rendersi conto che quelle che per lui sono un mucchio di attenzioni e premure in più per Malfoy sono una costrizione.

\- Troveremo una soluzione, - dichiara placido, ma Draco non sembra soddisfatto.

\- É confortante comunque sapere quello che pensi di me, - dice. Sgrana le parole una ad una, snocciolandosele di bocca a fatica. Tiene le braccia conserte, le dita cerchiate di nero nascoste sotto gli avambracci.

Harry sa che si riferisce al suo sfogo di rabbia di poco prima, così come sa di avergli dato del bastardo e dell'idiota, così come è del tutto consapevole di non essere stato esattamente delicato nel spintonarlo per il collo da una parte all'altra della cucina.

\- Ero arrabbiato. E comunque tu mi hai dato del cretino! - risponde a mo' di scusa.

Malfoy incassa con un'espressione sorpresa, poi sorride. - Suppongo di meritarmelo, dopo tutte quelle offese a scuola, - borbotta. - A dire il vero, non credo siamo neanche lontanamente pari!

Harry si acciglia, stupito, poi annuisce. - Già.

\- E non sai tutte quelle che ho detto alle tue spalle!

\- Immagino!

Harry attende un attimo di religioso silenzio, nello sbalordimento più totale, prima di chiedere: - Non è il Sigillo che ti costringe a dire queste cose, vero?

Malfoy scuote la testa, poi inarca un sopracciglio in segno di sfida. - Potter, - ridacchia. - Magari non potrò ucciderti, ma sono quasi sicuro di poterti offendere liberamente a morte!

 

Harry è tentato di chiedergli quali siano le dinamiche precise dell'Ultimo Sigillo nella sua mente e che cosa esattamente gli impedisca o lo esorti a fare, ma dopo aver utilizzato il tatuaggio per vedere attraverso i suoi occhi, e dopo le chiare e vivide visioni dei suoi ricordi nell'Antro, si sente fin troppo invadente.

Ricorda ancora Malfoy in ginocchio ai suoi piedi nella stanza del S. Mungo che gli chiede che cosa può fare per lui e la sua reazione nervosa subito dopo, con tutto quel vagheggiare di _pensieri_ che lo assillano da quando ha stretto il Sigillo... É decisamente curioso di scoprire _quali_ pensieri, ma qualcosa gli dice che forse è meglio non saperlo.

La questione delle visioni, d'altro canto, diventa sempre più irritante. É sicuro di non poterle nascondere a Malfoy ancora a lungo, e del resto forse è anche giunto il momento di costringerlo a parlare lui stesso dei propri ricordi.

Da quando ha oltrepassato la soglia di Grimmauld Place non ha detto una parola sui due mesi che ha trascorso in compagnia dell'Infero. Un meccanismo difensivo del tutto giustificato, ma pericoloso.

Eppure, vedendo Draco sdraiato sul divano con le gambe abbarbicate sul bracciolo e le braccia a schermargli gli occhi, Harry non può fare a meno di pensare che sia troppo presto.

"L'infero è morto", gli ha detto qualche tempo prima, il giorno in cui insieme a una cinquantina di Auror ha distrutto la riproduzione esatta di casa sua, a Godric's Hollow, e anche se gli piacerebbe poterci credere con tutto se stesso, c'è qualcosa che non lo convince.

Il fatto che quello stesso Infero avesse la capacità della parola, poi, è qualcosa di inspiegabile.

"Divertiti" gli ha detto poco prima di sbriciolarsi tra le fiamme. _"Divertiti."_

\- Non ti sei stufato di rimanere in casa tutto il giorno? - chiede a Malfoy quel pomeriggio. - Mettere il naso fuori potrebbe farti bene.

Draco alza all'istante il capo verso di lui, gli occhi iniettati di allarme. - Potter... No, - afferma perentorio.

\- E se te lo ordinassi?

\- Non oseresti!

Harry fa spallucce, e Malfoy da sdraiato scatta immediatamente seduto, le mani inanellate di tatuaggi neri (con uno sfarfallio di rosso all'anulare sinistro) strette sulle ginocchia. - Non voglio, - ribadisce.

Non vuole uscire, e il motivo è ovvio. Nonostante il colore dei capelli non sia più lo stesso - e Harry deve ammettere che il biondo platino è sempre stato uno dei suoi tratti distintivi più evidenti - il suo viso rimane inconfondibile. Agli occhi della comunità magica è ancora un Mangiamorte e un traditore, e a meno di annunciare il suo rientro in società con una piazzata giornalistica in grande stile, vederlo passeggiare per Diagon Alley in compagnia di Harry Potter creerebbe non poco scompiglio. Del resto reintegrarlo significherebbe anche rivelare il vincolo di schiavitù che li lega.

Ma c'è una cosa a cui Harry fino a quel momento non aveva pensato.

\- É vero, ti riconoscerebbero subito tutti... - dice. - ... nel mondo magico. Malfoy, lasceresti che io ti portassi nella Londra babbana?

La reazione di Draco non tarda a palesarsi. Il suo viso è attraversato da più emozioni di quante probabilmente ne possa contenere, perché si spiegazza in diverse espressioni come un foglio di carta velina schiaffeggiata dal vento. Poi, quando i suoi muscoli facciali si stabilizzano finalmente su un broncio terrorizzato, Harry sorride vittorioso.

\- Avanti, sarà divertente! - insiste. - E potrai prendere una boccata d'aria senza alcun timore! - Poi, vedendo Malfoy sfiorarsi i capelli con una mano e osservarsi preoccupato i Sigilli sulle dita, aggiunge: - E né i tuoi capelli né le tue dita saranno considerati strani, laggiù. La gente è piena di tatuaggi, e se ti può consolare ci sono ragazzi che i capelli se li tingono di _verde_. Fidati. O hai ancora qualche pregiudizio nei confronti dei Babbani?

Malfoy mugugna qualcosa di acido su come sia possibile che qualcuno si tinga _volontariamente_ i capelli di verde, poi si chiude nel pudico silenzio di chi è terrorizzato da quello che tuttavia effettivamente sta per fare.

 

Harry è costretto a trasfigurare un mantello di Draco in un cappotto invernale, ma per il resto non c'è nulla nel suo guardaroba - recuperato dal Malfoy Manor poco prima del suo arrivo - che possa sembrare singolare agli occhi di un Babbano. A dire il vero ogni singolo capo d'abbigliamento di Malfoy sembra appena uscito da una casa di moda, e lo spesso maglione nero con cui sostituisce quello bianco del mattino, in contrasto con il colore acceso dei suoi capelli, lo fa sembrare un Babbano molto più affascinante di quanto non lo sia Harry, con la sua solita felpa.

Dalla stretta spasmodica di Draco sulla sua giacca poco prima di Smaterializzarsi, Harry si chiede se effettivamente abbia mai visto una città babbana. Il suo terrore è talmente genuino che lo fa sorridere.

Sa che dovrebbe scegliere un posto tranquillo per quell'uscita. Qualcosa di semplice, di non troppo dissimile dalla realtà magica. Hyde Park, ad esempio. E si Smaterializzerebbe proprio lì, se non fosse per il desiderio irrefrenabile di mettere Malfoy alla prova.

Opta per una stazione della metropolitana, invece. Holborn, appena un paio di fermate prima di Oxford Circus.

Draco gli si aggrappa in modo spudoratamente infantile, aprendo gli occhi solo quando Harry gli dà un paio di colpetti sulla spalla per avvisarlo che il terreno solido che sente sotto i piedi non è un'illusione.

\- E questa che diavolo è? - sbotta lui subito dopo, guardandosi attorno. La stazione è pressoché deserta e un'enorme pubblicità di un cellulare campeggia sul muro di fronte a loro. Draco la guarda sospettoso, senza osare chiedere di quale strano aggeggio si tratti.

\- Un treno sotterraneo, - spiega Harry, sentendo un largo sorriso risalirgli dalla bocca dello stomaco fino alle labbra. - Ti porto nella Diagon Alley Babbana.

\- E perché non ci siamo smaterializzati direttamente lì, allo...

Non fa in tempo a finire la frase, perché la voce elettronica segnala l'arrivo della metropolitana, e pochi istanti dopo una forte folata d'aria li investe, accompagnata dal fischio del treno sulle rotaie.

Malfoy emette un gridolino stridulo mentre il lungo serpente di metallo perde velocità, per poi fermarsi e aprire loro le sue porte. La sua presa sulla giacca di Harry si fa ancora più serrata.

Harry lo trascina all'interno dietro di sé, ridendo. - Per sentire questo, ecco perché! - lo canzona.

Una voce metallica - stavolta all'interno del treno - segnala la prossima fermata e Draco sobbalza.

\- Ma che diavoleria... - esordisce guardandosi attorno. Il suo sguardo critico investe ogni singolo passeggero, ed è presumibilmente con sorpresa che si accorge di non essere ricambiato con lo stesso interesse. Esattamente come ha presagito Harry, nonostante il colore intenso dei suoi capelli sia piuttosto singolare perfino per un Babbano, non c'è nulla in lui che possa risultare strano agli occhi di un comune Londinese.

Percorrono due fermate. Dopo Holborn, la metropolitana si ferma a Tottenham Court Road, dove sale un numero tale di persone che Harry è costretto a indietreggiare contro la porta opposta del treno trascinando con sé Malfoy, che cerca di evitare di crollargli rovinosamente addosso aggrappandosi a uno dei sostegni di metallo. Ma la calca continua a spingere, e alla fine Draco cede, schiacciandoglisi sul petto.

Nonostante le imprecazioni di Malfoy, Harry sente l'imbarazzo salirgli verso le guance. Volta velocemente la testa, in modo da non doverlo fronteggiare naso contro naso, e tutta la sua eloquenza evapora in una nuvola di disagio, subito schiacciata dal vociare concitato della folla.

Anche Draco tace, dopo qualche istante. Harry abbassa lo sguardo e lo vede respirare lentamente a occhi chiusi sulla sua spalla, intento ad assaporare ancora una volta una sensazione che Harry non è in grado di interpretare.

Scendono alla fermata successiva, Oxford Circus.

Bastano pochi minuti in Oxford Street per dimostrare in modo lampante quanto Malfoy fosse ansioso di uscire da Grimmauld Place n. 12. Nonostante il suo palese terrore per un intero universo che non è in grado di comprendere - pullman, automobili, biciclette e cartelloni illuminati a neon, televisioni e negozi di elettronica ed informatica - estorce a Harry tutte le spiegazioni che il suo orgoglio gli consente di chiedere, sbalordito e contemporaneamente inebriato dalla realtà che lo circonda.

Harry lo guida con entusiasmo, accettando di buon grado il fatto che la sua mano non abbandoni mai la sua giacca, talvolta anche strattonandolo qua e là. Ride, tanto e di gusto, quando in un negozio di attrezzi domestici Draco scambia un'innovativa scopa aspirapolvere per una discendente diretta della Firebolt e gli chiede a che velocità secondo lui può arrivare un aggeggio simile.

Ma se Draco dimostra un particolare interesse per i Babbani, questi sembrano certamente ricambiare. Più di una ragazza si volta a guardarlo viziosamente e una teenager particolarmente sfacciata lo ferma per "chiedergli il numero".

Malfoy si aggrappa ancora più strettamente alla manica di Harry e lui ride, liquidandola con un "Non ci fare caso, è straniero".

Non trascorrono più di un paio d'ore in Oxford Street. Quando quella sera si Smaterializzano a casa, Malfoy è tanto euforico quanto esausto. Per tutta la durata della cena - acquistata da un take-away giapponese ed analizzata con sospetto in ogni singolo boccone - blatera di quanto siano bizzarri i Babbani e sul fatto che, se tutte le capigliature singolari e tutti i tatuaggi che ha visto fossero davvero Sigilli, allora Londra sarebbe invasa di schiavi. Lo fa con una tale leggerezza che Harry se ne stupisce, ma è una novità che accetta volentieri.

Vanno a letto presto, ognuno nella propria stanza, e Malfoy non gli chiede di riportare il proprio mantello all'aspetto originale. In realtà Harry crede che il suo cappotto - un trench scuro da uomo, dato che gli è risultato impossibile ottenere un piumino con un semplice telo di stoffa - gli piaccia parecchio.

Sorride scivolando velocemente tra le coperte, e altrettanto velocemente nel sonno.

Poi, d'un tratto, tutto si fa rosso. No, non rosso: rossastro. Mentre i suoi occhi si adattano adagio alla luce soffusa e il sogno - perché non può essere altro che un sogno - assume tonalità più nette, riconosce di fronte a sè la stessa grossa pietra ruvida delle sue visioni, e sulla pietra, ancora una volta, Draco. Sdraiato supino sul granito, ha le braccia trattenute verso l'alto da un braccio che con orrore Harry riconosce essere il suo.

Il _suo_ braccio destro tiene arpionate contro la pietra le mani di Malfoy e la _sua_ mano sinistra stringe una corda. Senza sapere perché, senza rendersi conto se davvero desidera farlo o se è solo dove il sogno desidera condurlo, Harry stringe la corda attorno ai polsi di Malfoy con forza, giro dopo giro, unendoli e costringendoli ad un grosso anello alla sommità della pietra.

Sotto di lui Draco si dimena, scalcia e mugola parole incoerenti, ma Harry si china al suo orecchio e sibila - Fermo, - con tono mellifluo, crogiolandosi l'istante successivo nella sua immediata immobilità e nel potere che esercita su di lui.

Spostando lo sguardo appena più su, sulle sue mani unite, nota un baluginio. Il Sigillo che circonda il suo dito medio sinistro brilla con una scintilla scura, non rossa, affogata nel nero.

\- Potter! Potter... Ti prego!

Quando Harry apre gli occhi sulla realtà, c'è ancora Draco sotto di lui. Ma non si trova all'interno dell'Antro, né sulla dura pietra.

Harry sente le ginocchia affondare nel materasso e il cuore affondare nello stomaco mentre si rende conto di essere nella stanza di Malfoy, sul suo letto, a cavalcioni del suo corpo inerte. Il suo sguardo furente e tradito gli pugnala le parole sulla lingua e lo lascia boccheggiante e ammutolito mentre nota che il ragazzo ha le braccia sollevate verso l'alto, legate alla spalliera del letto, i polsi stretti dalla cintura del trench che lui stesso ha Trasfigurato quel pomeriggio.

\- Si può sapere a che cazzo di gioco stai giocando? - grida Malfoy, ma il suo corpo resta fermo, immobile, così come Harry gli ha ordinato.

 

**\- XI -**

 

Non appena Harry riesce a slegare con mani tremanti i polsi di Malfoy - e maledizione, li ha legati dannatamente stretti - Draco chiude gli occhi e stringe le palpebre, inspirando a fondo.

\- Potresti...? - mormora cauto.

Solo allora Harry si accorge che nonostante lo abbia liberato non ha mosso un muscolo, rimanendo con le braccia abbandonate sul cuscino sopra la sua testa come se non avesse forza. "Fermo," ha detto l'Infero - ha detto _lui_ \- nella visione, e così deve aver fatto anche l'Harry della realtà.

\- Puoi... puoi muoverti, - dice allora, e la sua voce affonda nella penombra della camera esattamente come il suo senso di colpa: sempre più giù, sempre più in basso, dove non si vede e fa più male.

Draco non perde tempo. Non appena udita l'ultima sillaba scatta seduto e incespica all'indietro fino a capitombolare giù dal bordo del letto, riuscendo ad atterrare in piedi solo per prontezza di riflessi. Non si ferma fino a quando la sua schiena non è addossata all'armadio e le sue mani non raggiungono i pomelli delle ante, stringendoli compulsivamente. 

Ha i capelli arruffati e il colletto del pigiama storto, ma Harry si sente sollevato nel notare che non ci sono lacrime nei suoi occhi.

Se pensava che fosse troppo presto per parlare a Malfoy delle sue visioni, ora il destino ha fatto in modo da anticipare precipitosamente il momento giusto.

\- Malfoy, ascolta... -  comincia esitante, desiderando con tutto il cuore di poter sparire nella gommapiuma del materasso.

Draco scivola con la schiena lungo l'armadio fino a quando non è seduto sul pavimento. Si porta le mani al viso e se le infila tra i capelli, inclinando il capo all'indietro in un sospiro.

\- Ti ascolto, - bisbiglia.

Harry annuisce e inspira profondamente prima di iniziare a parlare.

\- Ho delle visioni, - dice.

 

Draco ascolta davvero. Harry non sa se sia per via dell'ordine - lo realizza almeno una decina di minuti dopo, di aver davvero detto "ascolta"  - o per lo shock, ma Malfoy ascolta con attenzione, con gli occhi profondi come pozzi, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e la mano destra affondata tra i capelli. Harry riesce a vedere solo uno spaccato pallido del suo viso al di là del suo palmo.

\- Quindi, -  lo sente dire amaramente, - tu vedi dei ricordi.

Harry annuisce dall'alto del letto. Malfoy non si è mosso dal pavimento e a ogni parola è sembrato chiudersi sempre di più, le cosce sempre più vicine al petto e i gomiti premuti contro le ginocchia come transenne.

\- I tuoi, - ribatte Harry.

Draco prende un respiro profondo e stende lentamente le gambe sul pavimento, sorridendo grave.  - No, non i miei, - sospira.

Harry inarca un sopracciglio. - Come?

Gli occhi di Malfoy brillano nella penombra. - Tu non vedi i miei ricordi, Potter. Vedi _i suoi_ , - mormora, e la sua voce rauca penetra nella pelle di Harry come umidità.  - Pensaci. Hai detto di avermi visto svenuto. Vorresti spiegarmi come fa una persona ad avere ricordi di un momento del genere? Tu vedi attraverso i suoi occhi, Potter. Parli con la sua maledetta bocca. Non vedi i miei ricordi, ma i _suoi_!

Harry per poco non deglutisce anche la lingua insieme all'incredulità. Osserva l'espressione di Draco contrarsi in una smorfia d'angoscia e lascia scivolare le gambe giù dal letto, sedendosi sul bordo. Il cuore gli palpita nel petto ad un ritmo talmente rapido che ogni respiro non sembra che un lungo, immenso battito. - Non è possibile... - mormora.

\- Tu... fai le stesse cose che faceva lui, - riprende Malfoy. - Quella cosa... le mani legate. Lui lo faceva, a volte.

Harry immerge le dita nel groviglio di lenzuola sotto di lui e le stringe in un pugno. Sa che è così. Ha sempre saputo che le parole che gli scivolavano dalle labbra, i piccoli gesti che si ritrovava a compiere inconsciamente, provenivano dall'Infero. Solo non gli era mai capitato che il ricordo lo coinvolgesse in modo tanto intenso; non gli aveva mai dato il giusto peso. Ma come diavolo può controllare i ricordi di un Infero? Un Infero morto, per giunta. Harry è sicuro che sia morto, dannazione. Lo ha visto sbriciolarsi tra le fiamme!

\- Così erano questi i tuoi mal di testa, eh? - mugugna Draco.

Harry annuisce. - Ma non è mai stato così intenso.

\- Più passa il tempo e più diventano potenti... Fantastico.

Più diventano potenti, e più Harry rischia di fargli del male. - Forse dovrei... Magari non dovremmo...  

Gli occhi di Draco si assottigliano. - Prova a dire che dovremmo stare lontani, Potter, e Sigillo o non Sigillo ti strappo quella dannata lingua di bocca, - sbotta. - Pensavo che il discorso della vicinanza fosse ormai chiarito.

\- Ma potrei... - ribatte Harry, senza riuscire neppure a concludere il pensiero. Fargli del male... non è quello che ha desiderato a più riprese da quando Malfoy ha oltrepassato la soglia di casa? Un impulso istantaneo e corrosivo che più volte l'ha lasciato boccheggiante e fremente, col desiderio impellente di approfittare del potere che tuttora esercita su di lui. E, nel profondo, non è affatto sicuro di poter imputare del tutto anche quello all'Infero.

\- ... farmi del male? - conclude Draco per lui, ghignando. - Sei pur sempre Harry Potter. L'Infero mi legava a una pietra, non al letto. - Solleva un sopracciglio e sospira profondamente all'ombra di un sorriso.  - A proposito, non sapevo che ti piacesse giocare perverso. Forse dopotutto non sei così santo sotto quell'armatura dorata.

Harry avverte le guance avvampare e ringrazia calorosamente la penombra della stanza, che lo nasconde allo sguardo indagatore di Malfoy. Sta per dire "Piantala", ma si rende conto appena in tempo che sarebbe un ordine, così piega una gamba e si porta il ginocchio contro il mento, bofonchiando - Non è divertente!

Draco lo ignora e appoggia la testa contro l'anta dell'armadio. - E poi oggi viene Olivander per la bacchetta. É oggi, giusto? Giuro che la prossima volta che mi assali nel sonno con intenti sadomaso ti Schianto. Contento?

Harry emette un gemito di dissenso alla provocazione, ma sopprime la tentazione di rispondergli acidamente, optando invece per soddisfare la propria curiosità. - Potresti farlo? - chiede. Ucciderlo no, ma ferirlo sì?

Malfoy fa spallucce. - Il pensiero non è particolarmente piacevole, - risponde, grave. - Immagino che poi avrei impulsi autolesionistici alla stregua di un dannato elfo domestico, ma ti prometto che cercherò di non stirarmi le mani. Che c'è, paura Potter?

Harry scuote la testa, sollevato. - No, mi fa sentire più tranquillo.

\- Che ore sono? - chiede Draco subito dopo. - Giusto per sapere quante ore di sonno mi devi.

Harry, che si è sempre sentito piuttosto inquieto nell'osservare gli immensi orologi a pendolo che costellano la casa, si allunga sul letto per aprire il cassetto del comodino ed estrarne un piccolo orologio da taschino d'ottone, uno dei tanti cimeli di famiglia usciti indenni dalla restaurazione di Grimmauld Place n. 12. Lo apre e dà a malapena un'occhiata alle lancette prima di lanciarlo sgraziatamente a Malfoy.

\- É presto, - gli dice. - Dormi pure.

Fa appena in tempo a cogliere il movimento delle palpebre di Malfoy prima di schiaffarsi la mano sulla fronte e strillare - Aspetta! - con tono di urgenza. Maledizione, non si sarebbe mai abituato a questa cosa degli ordini diretti.

Draco, in procinto di addormentarsi, risolleva il capo e incontra il suo sguardo.

 - Ritiro l'ordine, - si affretta a dire Harry. - _Puoi dormire_ , se vuoi. Cioè, non devi per forza.

Malfoy ridacchia e si inerpica sul letto, facendogli cenno di spostarsi. - Sei così premuroso, Potter, - lo canzona, accasciandosi sulle lenzuola, - che viene da chiedersi chi sia schiavo di chi.

Harry gli rivolge un ghigno accondiscendente, poi si dirige verso la porta. Gli è difficile credere che quegli occhi brillanti siano gli stessi che fino a qualche minuto prima lo osservavano colmi di terrore. Per un attimo si chiede come debba essere apparso in quel momento a Malfoy: sopra di lui, la cintura del cappotto in mano, mentre lo teneva arpionato al letto con l'ordine di rimanere immobile. Non dev'essere stato piacevole. Eppure, per qualche strana ragione, Malfoy è stato in grado di scacciare quasi immediatamente la paura, facendosi coraggio all'ombra di chissà quale forza e quale fiducia. Fiducia in lui. Nel fatto che non gli avrebbe davvero fatto del male.

Si chiude la porta alle spalle, metabolizzando lentamente il fatto di avere dentro di sé una parte - infinitesimale, ma estremamente potente - di un Infero. Un altro dei regali del Sigillo.

Lo scricchiolio del grosso pendolo nel corridoio lo distrae e si ritrova a guardare ancora una volta l'orario. Segna esattamente due ore in più del più piccolo orologio da taschino, e si rende conto che, probabilmente, quel vecchio cimelio è restato chiuso del cassetto abbastanza tempo da essere rimasto intere ore indietro. Poco male, si dice, e scende i gradini delle scale fino ad arrivare al pian terreno.

Nel medesimo istante la porta d'ingresso si apre, e la chioma di Hermione, inconfondibile perfino nella penombra, si sporge al di là dell'uscio.

\- Oh, Harry! - esclama, un grosso libro (che Harry riconosce essere "Suggelli Magici e Maledizioni Vincolanti") stretto al petto. - Powlin insiste perché gli riconsegni i libri che ho preso in prestito, quindi ho pensato che avremmo dovuto sfruttare al massimo il tempo a nostra disposizione! Indovina chi ho portato con me? - E poi, con tono leggermente stizzito, - Ma non c'è luce qua dentro?

Con uno sfarfallio di bacchetta la stanza, ancora al buio, si illumina a giorno, e alle spalle di Hermione Harry intravede la sagoma più imponente di Lupin, la barba lunga e un sorriso bonario sul volto.

\- Remus! - esclama, sentendo l'inquietudine della nottata scivolare via, appena un po' più lontano. Lupin è partito il mese prima per la Norvegia, accompagnato da Tonks e dal figlioletto Teddy di appena cinque anni, all'insegna di numerosi convegni circa la civilizzazione dei licantropi e la discriminazione sul lavoro.

Da allora Harry ha sentito notizia da più di una voce autorevole che sia stato accolto come un vero e proprio eroe di guerra, stimato e rispettato perfino mentre faceva sfoggio delle proprie occhiaie più profonde in periodo di plenilunio.

Remus lo stringe in un caldo abbraccio e Harry ricambia con gioia, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di quanto in realtà gli sia mancato.

\- Oh, avrei dovuto scriverti di più, lo so! - esclama Lupin. - É che i gufi Norvegesi hanno la malsana abitudine di ammalarsi in stormo. Era un lungo viaggio per un pennuto raffreddato.

Harry ride, e Remus gli si allontana, continuando a tenerlo saldamente per le spalle. La sua espressione da conciliante si fa via via sempre più seria.

\- Dov'è Draco? - chiede infine con voce grave.

L'allegria di Harry batte in ritirata. - Oh. Hermione ti ha detto... - risponde esitante. - Sta dormendo.

Si rintanano in cucina, davanti ad una tazza di tè caldo, e Harry spera ardentemente che Draco abbia veramente fatto in tempo ad addormentarsi prima di sentire gli schiamazzi al piano di sotto. Nonostante Malfoy gli abbia assicurato di aver cambiato metro di giudizio, fino a quel momento Harry è stata l'unica vera vecchia conoscenza con cui ha avuto a che fare, e non è esattamente ansioso di vederlo partecipare ad una specie di riunione familiare, nella quale oltretutto si discute di lui. Hermione stessa sospira di sollievo e comincia a parlare con un tono di voce più flebile, timorosa di svegliarlo.

Lupin dal canto suo non si spreca in chiacchiere sulla Norvegia e sommerge Harry di domande, ripercorrendo per filo e per segno le lacune della narrazione di Hermione, che comunque ha tutta l'aria di essere stata piuttosto dettagliata.

Harry si passa le mani tra i capelli prima di informare entrambi di ciò che è accaduto quella notte. Con una certa vergogna racconta loro della visione e della sua effettiva partecipazione emotiva ai ricordi dell'Infero. Perché Harry non può negarlo: mentre tutte le altre volte si è sentito inorridito di fronte allo stato di Malfoy, quella notte ha avvertito vero e proprio _desiderio_ \- confuso, labile, ma comunque autentico - di legare Draco.

Hermione si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo, ma per il resto del tempo ascolta in silenzio, senza mai allontanarsi dal petto il grosso volume rilegato in pelle che appena pochi giorni prima ha rivelato loro l'unico modo di sciogliere i Sigilli. _La morte_ , pensa Harry con un gemito interiore.

Remus beve un sorso di tè dalla sua tazza, poi la riappoggia sul tavolo della cucina, continuando a cingerla con entrambe le mani. - Non lasciamoci prendere dal panico, - esordisce. - Dobbiamo scoprire quali sono effettivamente le potenzialità dei Sigilli.

Harry sospira, amareggiato. Sarebbe bello non doversi svegliare la mattina aspettandosi ogni volta di scoprire qualche altra tremenda novità su ciò che quel patto infernale è in grado di fare.

Lupin indica con un cenno "Suggelli Magici e Maledizioni Vincolanti", ancora tra le braccia di Hermione. - A quanto pare l'autore è rimasto anonimo, e il bibliotecario da cui avete preso quel libro, un certo Henry Powlin, dice di non saperne nulla. Ma sul retro è scritto il nome dell'editore. 

Harry si protende ad afferrare il volume, girandolo verso di sé e alzandone la copertina. Impresso in un timbro di ceralacca rossa, c'è uno stemma arzigogolato a forma di cerchio, e al suo centro, impressa in lettere bruciacchiate, l'incisione "Cross Edizioni".

\- Se saremo abbastanza fortunati, - riprende Remus, speranzoso, - riusciremo a farci dire il nome della persona che l'ha scritto. O dei suoi parenti, se non è più in vita!

Hermione sorride raggiante. - E per essere stato l'unico a scrivere il modo per estinguere i Sigilli, deve essere qualcuno parecchio esperto in materia!

Harry appoggia entrambe le mani sul tavolo e vi lascia cadere sopra la fronte, ispirando profondamente col naso il piacevole profumo vanigliato del tè .

\- Merlino, quanto mi sei mancato, Remus, - dice con un sospiro.

 

Dopo aver chiuso la porta d'ingresso alle spalle di Lupin e Hermione, Harry ha giusto il tempo di riporre le tazze da tè nel lavello prima che Draco compaia in cima alla rampa delle scale.

\- Se ne sono andati? - biascica tra uno sbadiglio e l'altro.

Harry  annuisce. - Eri sveglio, quindi?

Draco fa spallucce e si appoggia al corrimano, incrociando le gambe. - Sei piuttosto rumoroso quando saluti una persona che non vedi da parecchio tempo, - risponde semplicemente.

\- Potevi anche venire, sai? - dice Harry con ben poca convinzione.

Malfoy fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato e comincia a scendere i gradini, pettinandosi i capelli con le mani. - Certo, certo, - ribatte sarcastico. - É che non ero presentabile.

Harry sta per chiedergli che cosa esattamente abbia sentito, ma Draco lo anticipa e arriccia le labbra in un'espressione annoiata. - Oh, tranquillo! - esclama, sardonico. - Non appena ho capito che avreste parlato di me ho fatto del mio meglio per riaddormentarmi subito. 

\- Stavamo solo cercando un modo per capire qualcosa di più sui Sigilli, - ribatte Harry, sulla difensiva.

Malfoy, che nel frattempo ha sceso le scale, raccoglie la mano destra di Harry nella sua e improvvisa un inchino ottocentesco.

\- E io, vostro umile servitore, - esordisce teatralmente. - Ve ne sono immensamente grato.

Il suo sguardo fiorisce al di là di un paio di folti ciuffi vermigli sulla sua fronte e trafigge gli occhi di Harry con una reverenza e una intensità tali che non riescono ad apparire completamente ironiche.

\- Idiota, - si affretta a dire imbarazzato Harry, sottraendo a malincuore la mano dalle sue dita. - Come mai così di buon umore?  

Malfoy sgattaiola verso la cucina e apre il beccuccio della teiera, sorridendo appena nel vedere che è ancora piena a metà. - Non capita tutti i giorni di svegliarsi con un uomo nel tuo letto, - ridacchia versandosi una tazza di tè. - E poi, - aggiunge, prima che Harry abbia il tempo di rispondere. - Stasera avrò di nuovo una bacchetta. Mi manca.

Harry è sul punto di ribattere con una qualche battuta sarcastica, ma socchiude le labbra senza dire nulla. Non ci aveva pensato. Lui e Malfoy hanno trascorso quasi due settimane in quella casa, ormai, e Harry non si è mai premurato di mettere fretta a Olivander perché venisse a recapitare a Draco la sua bacchetta. Due settimane senza magia, e due mesi trascorsi nell'Antro a mani nude: Harry non si stupisce del fatto che sia così euforico all'idea di poter tornare a usufruire di qualche incantesimo.

\- Avrei dovuto insistere perché Olivander venisse prima, - mormora cautamente, cercando di allontanare il senso di colpa.

\- Non dire idiozie, Potter, - gli risponde Draco. - Ho passato mesi senza una bacchetta. Piuttosto che comprarne una di qualità scadente preferisco aspettare qualche settimana in più.

\- Sempre il meglio per i Malfoy, eh? - lo rimbecca Harry.

Draco sorride, ma sul suo viso guizza un'ombra di malumore.

\- Malfoy, - lo chiama esitante Harry un minuto più tardi.

\- Mh?

\- Non parli mai di quello che è successo... là dentro.

L'ha detto. Non è per nulla sicuro di averlo fatto nel momento giusto, ma l'espressione che Draco gli rivolge subito dopo è così pacata e genuinamente confusa che per un attimo Harry crede che non l'abbia sentito.

\- Nell'Antro, dici? - gli chiede Malfoy con un cipiglio interrogativo sul volto, sorseggiando il suo tè.

Ad un cenno affermativo di Harry, Draco appoggia la tazza sul tavolo e si stringe nelle spalle.

\- Hai ragione, - ammette. - Ma è semplicemente perché non ne sento il bisogno.

\- Ma...

\- Ascolta, Potter, - dice, e la tranquillità sul suo viso non tradisce nessuna emozione. - Non sono sconvolto, ok? E non sto cercando di fingere che quei due mesi non siano esistiti. Credo... che ci abbia già pensato il Sigillo.

Harry inarca le sopracciglia, allarmato. - In che senso?

Malfoy ruota lentamente la tazza sul tavolo e vi appoggia sopra una mano. Il vapore s'insinua tra le sue dita e sale verso l'alto, scivolando attraverso le fessure tra un Sigillo e l'altro.

\- Io ricordo _tutto_ , Potter, - dice, con entusiasmo. - Tutto, e niente. Potrei descriverti ogni singolo giorno, ma è come se non fossi stato io a viverli. Come un libro! Conosco a memoria tutti i capitoli, ma non sono io il protagonista. E più passa il tempo e meno la cosa mi tocca!

Harry sente un gorgoglio sul fondo dello stomaco, affatto sicuro che sia dovuto solamente alla fame. - Quindi tu dici che è il Sigillo che ha... "spento" i tuoi ricordi?

\- E cos'altro sennò? Da quel giorno... mi sento rinato. Nuovo.

Harry volge uno sguardo assente al vapore che serpeggia tra le dita di Malfoy, senza sapere se sentirsi sollevato oppure terrorizzato dall'ennesima manifestazione di potere del Sigillo.

\- Perfetto, - sbotta. - Io vivo i ricordi di qualcun altro e tu non vivi i tuoi.

Draco fa spallucce. - Mi sembra un buon compromesso.

 

Poche ore dopo, nell'ingresso di Grimmauld Place n.12, Olivander inciampa nel portaombrelli a forma di piede di Troll.  
Harry lo aiuta ad alzarsi, ridacchiando nervosamente che è davvero ora di togliere di mezzo quell'aggeggio e che di certo Tonks concorderebbe con lui, per poi chinarsi a raccogliere una manciata di perline marroni che apparentemente sono scivolate dalle tasche del negoziante.

Olivander, il cipiglio severo spiegazzato dalla vecchiaia, gracchia qualcosa che assomiglia a un ringraziamento e si piega lentamente sulle ginocchia, rincorrendo con le dita nodose un paio di sferette rotolate lontano.

Harry, che  l'ha visto Smaterializzarsi tra Grimmauld Place n. 11 e n. 13, aspettandosi di dover dare spiegazioni ai vicini circa un vecchio che si aggira per la zona carico di piccole scatole dalla forma allungata, crede di sapere cosa siano in realtà quelle perline.

Difatti, dopo essersi scrollato la polvere di dosso, Olivander estrae la bacchetta dal taschino della sua giacca di velluto, puntandola su uno dei granelli marroni. Una parola sussurrata e la perlina comincia a espandersi e ad allungarsi, fino a riassumere le proprie dimensioni originali. Tra le mani del negoziante giace ora una scatola sottile.

\- Allora? - borbotta il negoziante. - Dov'è il signor Malfoy?

Draco scende le scale in quell'esatto momento. Si è vestito e pettinato di tutto punto per l'occasione; un dolcevita scuro gli abbraccia il busto e come al solito dipinge sul suo corpo uno spettacolo violento di bianco, nero e rosso.

\- Biancospino, dieci pollici e crine di unicorno, dico bene? - gli chiede Olivander con un sorrisetto saccente.

Draco annuisce, sentendo enunciare le caratteristiche della sua vecchia bacchetta. Esita senza dire nulla, e Harry vede lo sguardo del vecchio indagare il suo viso, fino all'ultimo ciuffo vermiglio. Malfoy non si ritrae quando Olivander si allunga ad afferrargli una mano, apparentemente per stringerla, per poi trattenerla nella sua e scrutare i Sigilli sulle sue dita.

\- Affascinante, - dice il negoziante, e Draco ha un tremito, sottraendo velocemente la mano dalla sua presa.

Harry afferra il polso di Olivander e gli riempie la mano che ha appena stretto le dita di Malfoy con le perline che ha appena raccolto. - Le ricordo che ha accettato a sottoporsi ad un patto di segretezza, - sibila guardandolo di sottecchi.

Olivander si ripone le perline, la miniatura di decine e decine di scatole di bacchette, in tasca. - Sarò muto come un pesce, signor Potter, - risponde con voce aspra. Gli occhi gli brillano di curiosità al di là di un paio di fini occhialetti da lettura.

\- Allora, - riprende con rinnovata effervescenza. - Vogliamo cominciare?

Draco respira a fondo e Harry si accovaccia sul piede di Troll, sperando ardentemente che Malfoy trovi una bacchetta robusta. Ha il presentimento che dovrà farne uso molto più spesso di quanto non voglia.  

 

**\- XII -  
**

A tre giorni dalla visita di Remus e Hermione, la ricerca della Casa editrice Cross è ancora a un punto morto.  
  
Henry Powlin, il bibliotecario, afferma di aver comprato il volume in un banchetto dell'usato in Scozia, da una specie di mendicante collezionista, e nella sua biblioteca non c'è nessun altro libro contrassegnato con quello stesso timbro di ceralacca. Così come in qualsiasi altra biblioteca che Hermione abbia passato al setaccio nelle ultime settantadue ore. Pare quasi che la Casa Editrice Cross sia nata solo e appositamente per pubblicare quell'unico volume, per poi scomparire nel nulla.  
  
Harry sospira appoggiando la fronte sul tavolo. Gli era sembrato un progresso _così semplice_ , e invece...  
  
Sente i passi di Draco alle sue spalle e sospira ancora più rumorosamente. - Buongiorno, - mugugna senza alzare la testa.  
  
\- ‘Giorno, - risponde lui, e Harry riesce ad avvertire una nota di disagio scorrere nella sua voce.  
  
\- Tutto bene? - chiede, nello stesso istante in cui Malfoy prorompe in un - Senti, Potter...  
  
Si scambiano uno sguardo interrogativo e Draco afferra sgraziatamente una sedia facendone strusciare i piedi per terra, per poi sedersi.  
  
\- Mi dispiace per stanotte, - butta fuori tutto d'un fiato.  
  
Harry inarca un sopracciglio, chiedendosi se per caso non abbia sbattuto un po' troppo forte la fronte sul tavolo. Stanotte?  
  
\- Per cosa..? - indaga, per poi bere un sorso dalla propria tazza di tè.  
   
Malfoy inclina la testa e lo guarda di sbieco, sul viso una miscela eterogenea di stupore e preoccupazione. - Non te lo ricordi?

Harry riappoggia con cautela la tazza sul legno e si porta una mano alla bocca, concedendosi uno sbadiglio. Maledizione, quella mattina è decisamente più stanco del solito. - Cosa dovrei ricordare?

\- Potter...- comincia Draco. - Stanotte? La visione?

\- Mh?

\- Potter, hai avuto una visione stanotte. _Un'altra_.

É solo per prontezza di riflessi che Harry riesce a non rovesciare la tazza. - Come?! - prorompe alzandosi in piedi, scalzando con le gambe la sedia alle proprie spalle. Il movimento delle sue braccia è altrettanto brusco e, mentre con la mano destra urta inavvertitamente la sua tazza, con la sinistra la recupera afferrandola con forza, sbattendola di nuovo diritta sul tavolo. Un po' del tè gli schizza sul palmo. 

\- É uno scherzo, vero? - chiede a Malfoy, il sangue che gli scorre più veloce sottopelle.

Draco ha un tremito, ma scuote la testa. - Mi fa piacere che ci ritieni tanto affiatati da scherzare su una cosa del genere, - dice lentamente. - Ma no, Potter, non sto scherzando.

Harry sgrana gli occhi per lo stupore e rimane immobile con la mano ancora stretta sulla tazza, il vapore che gli scotta il palmo e filtra attraverso le sue dita. Non è possibile...

\- Che cosa... - mormora. - Cosa ho fatto? Per che cosa ti dispiace?

Draco appoggia entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo. Per un attimo sembra combattuto e il suo volto è attraversato da un reticolo di dubbi che Harry non riesce a decifrare. Poi sospira, e azzarda un sorriso.  - Rilassati, Potter! - risponde. - Sono ancora qui, no? - Una pausa, uno scintillio di denti a mordicchiare il suo labbro inferiore, e poi la sua bocca si apre di nuovo. - Penso volessi... darmi uno schiaffo, o qualcosa del genere.

Harry emette un gemito sommesso, infilandosi le dita tra i capelli. Uno schiaffo, e lui non se lo ricorda. _Cazzo._

Draco deglutisce e allunga le mani sul legno senza raggiungere le sue. Le appoggia sul tavolo col palmo rivolto verso l'alto, come se desiderasse qualcuno a stringergliele, e lo sguardo di Harry scivola lungo il suo braccio sinistro, bianco e immacolato dalla notte in cui il Marchio Nero è scomparso. Non che Malfoy non abbia già abbastanza marchi a ricoprirlo... Primo tra tutti quello rosso al suo anulare.

\- Potter, - aggiunge Draco, rassicurante. - Ho una bacchetta ora, ricordi? Ti ho lanciato una fattura ed è finita lì. Un _Impedimenta_. 

Harry alza lo sguardo al di là delle proprie mani. - É per questo che ti dispiace?

Draco socchiude le labbra, ma non dice nulla. Annuisce soltanto, contrito.

Harry si stringe una ciocca di capelli in un pugno, poi sbatte rabbiosamente l'altra mano sul tavolo, a palmo aperto. - Cazzo! - grida. Erano tre giorni che non aveva più nessuna visione. O meglio, gli era capitato di scorgere di tanto in tanto il profilo livido di Malfoy nell'Antro, ma si era trattato di immagini che a malapena erano durate una frazione di secondo prima di sparire, lasciandosi alle spalle nient'altro che la fastidiosa sensazione di un deja-vu. Cominciava a pensare che si fossero sbagliati quando avevano ipotizzato che le visioni sarebbero peggiorate con il passare del tempo.  
Il tavolo ha un sussulto all'urto violento, e così pure Malfoy, che lentamente ritrae le mani. Solo in quel momento Harry si accorge di aver sferrato il colpo esattamente tra le sue braccia distese.

\- Ti devo lanciare una fattura anche adesso, Potter? - chiede cautamente Draco. L'ombra del sorriso sulle sue labbra è sbiadita e tremolante.

Lì per lì Harry è tentato di dire "piantala", ma oramai ha imparato ad abolire l'imperativo dal proprio vocabolario. Sente pulsare le nocche della mano con la quale ha vibrato il colpo, e improvvisamente si vergogna del proprio gesto. Si preme le dita sugli occhi per poi lasciarle risalire fino alle tempie, massaggiandosele nel tentativo di diluire la propria collera.

\- Perché diavolo non me lo ricordo? - sospira, affranto. - Cosa significa?

Malfoy si alza e si dirige verso il ripiano della cucina per riempire d'acqua la teiera. L'appoggia sul fornello, che accende con un colpo di bacchetta, e seleziona con cura una bustina di tè al bergamotto da un grosso barattolo di vetro.

\- Che sei fortunato, - risponde cupo. Appoggia il bacino al ripiano e si gira a fissare Harry negli occhi, lo sguardo elettrico. - Se c'è una sola cosa buona del Sigillo, è che a quanto pare fa in modo che ci dimentichiamo quel fottuto Infero.

Malfoy adagia la bustina nella tazza e raccoglie un cucchiaino d'acqua dalla teiera per saggiarne il calore. Se lo porta alla bocca e sussulta al contatto del metallo bollente con le sue labbra, spegnendo immediatamente i fornelli.

Harry continua a guardarlo accigliato per tutto il tempo, chiedendosi come sia possibile provare un desiderio tanto impellente di abbracciarlo. Dà la colpa allo sconforto, e deglutisce quando il vapore che sale dalla teiera vela il viso di Malfoy, accarezzandogli i capelli in un impalpabile rivolo opalescente.

Draco versa l'acqua nella propria tazza e poi la tiene sospesa a mezz'aria, gettando ad Harry uno sguardo carico d'aspettativa. - Ti dispiace...? - mormora.

Non gli tremano le mani, ma al di là della sua calma placida Harry riesce a scorgere un vistoso alone di disagio. Lo osserva accigliato per un attimo, poi si ricorda di non avergli ancora impartito nessun ordine quella mattina e annuisce con forza.

\- Bevi, - gli dice.

 

Il giorno dopo Harry tornerà a lavoro. Una settimana: è già trascorsa una settimana dalla notte in cui ha abbracciato Malfoy nella sua stanza. Si sente arrossire al ricordo e istintivamente si sfrega le mani sulle braccia per scacciare l'imbarazzo. La verità è che non ha nessuna voglia di tornare al Ministero. Il pensiero di trascorrere l'intera giornata in ufficio chiedendosi cosa starà facendo Draco in quel momento lo priva di qualsiasi spirito d'iniziativa  e lo innervosisce così tanto che per un attimo Harry è seriamente tentato di smaterializzarsi di fronte alla segretaria e chiedere un'altra settimana di congedo.

Oltretutto rimane la questione degli ordini, per non parlare della vicinanza: _non può_ trascorrere così tanto tempo lontano da lui. Sarebbe semplicemente crudele, no?

Harry corruga la fronte osservando il corpo sottile di Malfoy accoccolato sulla poltrona in salotto. Ha in grembo un romanzo che a quanto pare è riuscito a scovare in una delle grosse credenze all'ingresso e ne sfoglia pigramente le pagine, dondolando un polpaccio al di là di uno dei braccioli. Non è un lettore appassionato: Harry è pronto a scommettere che lo faccia più per tenersi occupato piuttosto che per vero e proprio interesse. Un ciuffo di capelli gli è scivolato davanti agli occhi, ma lui non si dà la pena di spostarlo, lasciando che ondeggi lievemente al ritmo del suo respiro.

Harry si scopre a osservarlo affascinato: si perde nel modo in cui le sue lunghe dita stringono la copertina del libro e perfino gli stessi Sigilli, così terribili, gli appaiono tremendamente seducenti attorno a ogni sua falange. Il pantalone gli è salito lungo la gamba che dondola al di là del bracciolo, lasciando la sua caviglia in vista, e Harry si sorprende a desiderare che la stoffa salga ancora, per permettergli di catturare con lo sguardo anche il suo polpaccio.

Non si rende davvero conto di essere intento a fissarlo fino a quando Malfoy non alza lo sguardo, e lui si ritrova a distogliere precipitosamente il suo. Si porta una mano dietro il collo e imbarazzato volta la testa, lanciando un'occhiata clamorosamente improvvisata alla stanza.

Draco inclina sospettoso il capo, osservandolo di sottecchi con un sopracciglio inarcato, poi riporta gli occhi sul libro. Afferra una pagina tra pollice e indice, sfregando la carta per saggiare che sia solo una, per poi voltarla. Harry deglutisce, improvvisamente alla ricerca di qualcosa da dirgli per stemperare l'imbarazzo.

Un altro ciuffo vermiglio scivola sul viso di Draco, che stavolta lo ravvia con un gesto distratto. Harry cerca di ricordare come apparissero i suoi capelli quando erano ancora biondi e reprime un singhiozzo interiore quando si accorge di ciò che sta facendo.

Sta _rimirando_ Malfoy. Come una dannata ragazzina innamorata.

Deve essere diventato pazzo. Decisamente. Il Mortalispecus, l'ospedale, l'angoscia dei Sigilli, quel rapporto _speciale_ con Draco... Gli hanno dato alla testa. Scuote il capo ed esala un respiro profondo, per poi scoprire una volta rialzato lo sguardo che gli occhi di Malfoy sono puntati su di lui.

Draco si chiude il libro sul grembo e ritrae la gamba da sopra il bracciolo, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e allungandosi in avanti. Sul viso ha un'espressione concentrata, seppur genuinamente confusa. 

\- Tu vuoi qualcosa, - afferma con sicurezza. - Da me.

Harry per poco non si soffoca con la propria stessa saliva. Si lascia sfuggire un colpo di tosse e stringe forte le palpebre prima di tornare a guardare Malfoy, sperando ardentemente di aver solo capito male.

\- C-Come? - balbetta.

Draco si morde il labbro inferiore e annuisce lentamente, volgendogli uno sguardo affilato. - Lo sento, - dice. Poi tutta la sua espressione si scioglie, come se avesse realizzato solo in quel momento di aver detto qualcosa di compromettente. - A pelle, - aggiunge velocemente. 

 _Perfetto_ , geme Harry tra sé e sé, _davvero perfetto_. É dal momento in cui Draco ha aperto improvvisamente gli occhi nella sua stanza d'ospedale che Harry si chiede se sia anche in grado di _sentire_ quello che desidera, e ovviamente quando si tratta di riservargli spiacevoli sorprese, il Sigillo non si esime di certo.

\- B-beh... No, non voglio niente, - borbotta Harry, sulla difensiva. - Davvero.

Draco sbuffa appoggiando il libro sul tavolino a fianco della sua poltrona. - Sai, Potter, - ghigna, -  mi scoppia in testa una specie di esercito di campanelli d'allarme se anche solo provo a mentirti, ma ho la netta sensazione di essere comunque più bravo di te.

Harry deglutisce nervosamente dall'altra parte della stanza. Questa è una novità. - Non puoi mentirmi?

\- Ho detto che mi riesce difficile, non che non posso. E non cambiare argomento.

Harry si attira un ginocchio al petto e lo cinge con le braccia, riflettendo su quello che Draco gli ha detto qualche giorno prima circa gli atroci sensi di colpa che lo assalirebbero a causa del Sigillo nel caso in cui dovesse provare a ferirlo. Gli accadrebbe la stessa cosa se gli mentisse?  
Poi ripensa a quella notte e alla visione di cui però non ricorda nulla. Draco ha detto di avergli lanciato un _Impedimenta_ , e, anche se non è un incantesimo particolarmente aggressivo, di sicuro agli occhi del Sigillo non dev'essere sembrato propriamente una carezza.

\- Stanotte, - prorompe, dando voce ai propri pensieri. - Lanciarmi quell' _Impedimenta_. Che effetto ti ha fatto?

Malfoy ha un tremito. - Come?

\- Hai detto che se provassi a ferirmi poi avresti impulsi autolesionistici alla stregua di un elfo domestico. Stanotte l'hai fatto, ma stamattina non sembravi agitato.

Draco si irrigidisce sulla poltrona e le sue dita affondano nei cuscini che ricoprono i braccioli. - Non è che volessi davvero farti del male, - sbotta con un leggero nervosismo. - E ora di stamattina mi era già passata.

Inspira profondamente, con l'espressione di chi sta riflettendo se ritrattare o meno quello che ha appena detto, poi allontana i gomiti dalle ginocchia, puntellandovi invece le mani. - Stai ancora cercando di cambiare argomento, Potter, - dice.

\- Ero solo curioso.

\- Allora cosa vuoi che faccia?

Harry si attira anche l'altro ginocchio al petto, trasalendo. - Niente! Non voglio niente! Potresti anche smettere di chiedermelo!

\- É un ordine, _Padrone_?

Gli occhi di Draco sono affilati come lame, e le sue labbra sono strette in una linea sottile. Harry sobbalza per l'ennesima volta, rivolgendogli uno sguardo sbalordito. - No! - dice. - E non mi chiamare così!

Malfoy fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato abbandonandosi all'indietro contro lo schienale della sua poltrona. - _Questo_ è un ordine, - sogghigna. 

Harry sente le guance andargli a fuoco, e uno spiffero di rabbia soffiare un brivido nel suo torace. - Sì! - erompe. - Sì, è un ordine! Perché non sono il tuo maledetto padrone!

\- Qualcosa sembrerebbe affermare il contrario, _Harry_ , - dice allora Draco, alzando le mani davanti a sé e mettendo in mostra i Sigilli.  Negli occhi ha uno sguardo predatore.

Harry inspira profondamente dall'altro lato della stanza. Malfoy vuole provocarlo, è ovvio. Ma perché? Che si sia accorto del modo in cui l'ha guardato poco prima? Che abbia letto i suoi pensieri, così come apparentemente riesce a comprendere i suoi desideri? No, non è possibile. Malfoy non sa _cosa_ desidera, ha solo il sentore che ci sia _qualcosa_ che effettivamente vuole. Forse è successa la stessa cosa anche la prima volta, nella stanza d'ospedale al S. Mungo. Forse Draco non era veramente consapevole che Harry desiderasse il suo risveglio: magari ha semplicemente avuto la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che voleva da lui, e solo per quel motivo si è svegliato. Per essere pronto a soddisfarlo.

 _Soddisfarlo..._ Harry oscilla nervosamente sulla poltrona, in equilibrio sul bacino. Ci sono parecchie cose che Draco potrebbe fare per soddisfarlo in quel momento, nessuna delle quali è anche solo vagamente rispettabile. Ma cosa diavolo gli prende? Certi pensieri... su Malfoy! Impossibile.

Harry scuote la testa, turbato. - Ma si può sapere che problema hai?! - esclama rivolto a Draco, lasciando allo stesso tempo che le parole riecheggino anche dentro di sé. _E tu Harry, che problema hai?_

Malfoy emette un grugnito esasperato, poi si sbatte con forza le mani sulle ginocchia, allungandosi in avanti. - Te l'ho detto! - risponde con enfasi. - Tu vuoi qualcosa da me, e non me lo vuoi dire!

Con i pensieri in ebollizione, Harry si alza improvvisamente in piedi, la comoda posizione seduta ormai in contrasto con la propria irrequietezza. - Ti ho detto che non voglio niente! - urla.

_Voglio toccarti i capelli._

\- Non. É. Vero!

 _Voglio abbracciarti, annusare il tuo profumo_.

\- Pensa quello che ti pare, d'accordo?

_Voglio..._

L'attimo successivo Draco è in ginocchio ai suoi piedi. Harry deglutisce rumorosamente e lo guarda con occhi sgranati, sentendo le spalle crollare sotto il peso di un dejà-vu. É la seconda volta che Malfoy si inginocchia di fronte a lui; la seconda dopo quella volta al S. Mungo, il giorno dopo il suo risveglio.

Stavolta però non c'è alcuna premura né zelo sul viso di Draco: solo genuina determinazione.

\- Potter, stammi a sentire, - dice, le mani appoggiate sulle cosce. Harry annuisce e rimane in silenzio, lasciando che parli.

\- Lo so che credi che ordinarmi di bere qualcosa ogni tanto, o di passarti il sale, basti. Diavolo, lo credevo anch'io. Ma _non è_ così. - La voce di Malfoy ha un tremito, e così anche le sue dita sulle sue cosce. - Quelle sono tutte cose che non ti interessano davvero. Io _ho bisogno_ di esserti utile. Se ti dico che c'è qualcosa che vuoi da me, è perché _lo so, lo sento_. E mi farebbe stare immensamente meglio poter fare _davvero_ qualcosa per te.  

Harry continua a guardarlo dall'alto in basso, il fiato così pesante in gola che sembra essersi fatto solido. Sente le gambe instabili e desidererebbe davvero tornare a sedersi, ma allo stesso tempo non ha la forza di muoversi.

\- Quindi, - continua Malfoy. - Ti prego... Se c'è qualcosa che posso fare... Dimmelo.

Solo allora Harry si lascia cadere sulla poltrona alle sue spalle, e con il suo corpo frana anche la sensazione che le cose tra lui e Draco stessero cambiando in meglio. Stanno effettivamente migliorando, almeno dal punto di vista umano, ma in via parallela sembrano complicarsi ogni giorno di più, tessendo una tela sempre più intricata.  

\- Io... - mormora, senza davvero aver pensato a nulla da dire.

\- Potter... Ti prego, - lo supplica Malfoy, gli occhi ardenti.

Cazzo. Cosa dovrebbe fare ora? Dire a Draco che desidera toccarlo più di ogni altra cosa? Che lo trova attraente? Perché _lo trova_ attraente. Dovrebbe ordinargli di rimanere in ginocchio, perché quella posizione risveglia istinti che non sapeva di possedere?

Maledizione... Come può dire certe cose a Malfoy quando a malapena riesce ad ammetterle a se stesso?

\- Non... - comincia, confuso. _Non... cosa? Non guardarmi in quel modo perché potrei inavvertitamente immaginare tutt'altra scena con te in ginocchio ai miei piedi? Non morderti il labbro, perché poi sarò costretto a confessare a me stesso che sì, mi piaci davvero? Non..._ \- Non chiamarmi "Potter", - dice all'improvviso, tutto d'un fiato.

Lo dice d'istinto, senza un preciso perché. Non è che il fatto che Malfoy lo chiami per cognome lo infastidisca più dell'"Harry caro" della signora Weasley, ma lo costringe inevitabilmente a pensare ai tempi della scuola, e il ricordo dell'odio reciproco che nutrivano allora non fa che ricordargli quanto sia folle ciò che sta provando adesso.

Draco gli rivolge un'occhiata scettica. - É questo che...?

\- No, - risponde Harry stizzito, anticipandolo. - E per favore... rialzati, - aggiunge dolorosamente.

Malfoy esegue all'istante, il Sigillo ridente al suo anulare, ma non torna a sedersi sulla sua poltrona. Rimane in piedi di fronte a Harry, sulle guance un rossore imbarazzato. - Allora cos'è che vuoi?

Harry sospira, sfregandosi gli occhi con le mani. Cosa dire? Cosa dire che possa dare a Draco anche solo l'impressione di stare davvero... soddisfacendolo?

L'ispirazione giunge fulminea, e Harry l'accoglie con sollievo, chiedendosi come mai non ci abbia pensato prima. C'è effettivamente una cosa che desidera e che riguarda Draco... che sia vagamente rispettabile.

\- Vieni con me a lavoro, domani, - esordisce.

Malfoy lo guarda stupito, e Harry annuisce in fretta, sempre più convinto della propria idea man mano che passano i secondi. Non vuole pensare di doversi svegliare il mattino dopo con la prospettiva di una giornata in ufficio. Non con la testa che gli scoppia per quanto è complicata la situazione in quel momento; non con il desiderio di avere Draco vicino che gli scava un canale nel petto e si rifiuta di sfociare in un qualsiasi luogo che non sia il suo bassoventre. - Sì, - calca la mano. - Vieni con me.

\- Ma Pot-... Harry... - si corregge. La voce di Draco è a un passo dallo spezzarsi. - Lo farò, perché è un ordine, e... Lo farò. Ma... _al Ministero_?

Malfoy respira rapidamente, l'angoscia che con ogni probabilità gli stringe anche lo stomaco, gli occhi in lotta tra il bisogno di ubbidire e il terrore di farlo.

Harry scuote veloce la testa, maledicendosi per essersi espresso con i termini sbagliati. - Non è un ordine, - sospira. - Ma vorrei davvero tanto che venissi.

Prima che Draco possa ribattere, aggiunge: - Non c'è bisogno che tu ti faccia vedere in giro se non vuoi. Ho un mantello dell'Invisibilità: puoi avvolgerti in quello! Ci chiuderemo nel mio ufficio... Non ti vedrà nessuno, promesso.

Malfoy lo scruta per un lungo attimo, indeciso. - Un mantello...? - mormora perplesso.

\- Dell'Invisibilità, sì. Uscirai finalmente da queste quattro mura e non so, potresti darmi una mano col lavoro! Qui ti annoi, e non cercare di negarlo.

Draco indietreggia di qualche passo, lasciandosi cadere seduto sulla poltrona. - É questo che vuoi? - mormora, sinceramente stupito. - Farmi passare il tempo?   

\- Che cos'altro ti aspettavi?

\- Non so... Lavare i pavimenti? Metterti a posto casa? Voglio dire, hai la possibilità di farmi fare tutto quello che desideri e mi chiedi di lavorare con te perché pensi che mi annoi a stare chiuso qui dentro?

Harry si acciglia. - E non è così?

Draco sbuffa, divertito. - Diamine, sei _così_ Grifondoro. Non hai pensato neppure per un attimo di approfittare della situazione? Di vendicarti per tutti gli anni passati ad odiarci?

C'è una scintilla provocatoria nel suo sguardo, come se lo stesse sfidando ad affermare il contrario, ma Harry è troppo occupato a bearsi del suo sottile sorriso per farci veramente caso.

\- Mi hai salvato la vita, Malfoy, - dice, facendosi improvvisamente serio. _Davvero non ci ha mai pensato?_ Oh no, non direttamente almeno, ma quel desiderio... _Fargli male... La soddisfazione di possederlo..._    

\- Io non ti posso chiamare "Potter", ma tu mi chiami "Malfoy", eh? - sghignazza Draco, eludendo la sua risposta.

Harry sussulta, ma prima che possa dire qualsiasi cosa Draco lo ferma con un cenno della mano.

\- Non devi ritirare l'ordine, - dice, sulla bocca un ghigno divertito. - L'idea di chiamarti per nome non mi fa così tanto ribrezzo, _Harry_.

Harry deglutisce, a disagio, ma non annulla il proprio comando. Piuttosto osserva sorpreso Malfoy appoggiarsi con un sospiro allo schienale della poltrona, il viso rilassato mentre chiude gli occhi. É da più di due settimane che vivono sotto lo stesso tetto, e ancora non è riuscito a capacitarsi di come faccia Draco ad apparire così sereno nonostante la situazione. Maledizione, quella notte Harry si è presentato sulla soglia della sua camera per _picchiarlo -_ un brivido lo percorre al pensiero - e con ogni probabilità non sarà l'ultima volta che accadrà qualcosa del genere, eppure Malfoy se ne resta accoccolato tranquillo su una poltrona nella sua stessa stanza, la bacchetta abbandonata al piano di sopra.

\- Come fai a prenderla così bene? - prorompe Harry all'improvviso, dando voce ai propri pensieri. - Tutta questa situazione, dico.

Draco gli rivolge uno sguardo sorpreso al di là della frangia vermiglia. - É anche merito tuo, - dice infine, esitante. - Sei stato... _decente_ , nei miei confronti.

Harry storce il naso, non troppo sicuro che si tratti di un complimento, ma Malfoy ricomincia a parlare, tormentando nervosamente con le dita le pagine del libro sul suo grembo.

\- Il Potter che conoscevo, che _pensavo_ di conoscere, avrebbe fatto di tutto per rendermi la vita impossibile. E con un potere così non ti avrei certo biasimato. Se fossi stato nei tuoi panni probabilmente... beh, non mi sarei limitato a "bevi" e "passami il sale".

Draco tentenna prima di riaprire bocca, alla ricerca delle parole giuste, e Harry si costringe a stare zitto, lasciandogli il tempo di riflettere.

\- Forse non sei così pieno di te come pensavo, - continua Malfoy. - O meglio, _so_ che non lo sei. É difficile mettere insieme i due Potter, quello di Hogwarts e quello di adesso, ma _so_ che non lo sei.

Harry attende ancora qualche attimo di silenzio, fino a che non è ovvio che Draco non ricomincerà a parlare, poi sprofonda anche lui più comodamente nei cuscini della poltrona, l'imbarazzo e qualcosa di molto più piacevole che gli solleticano le guance.

\- Significa che domani verrai con me al lavoro? - gli chiede.

Malfoy sospira scuotendo la testa. - Immagino di sì, - risponde, con il tono di chi sa che se ne pentirà.

\- Non ti vedrà nessuno, promesso, - ripete Harry, sorridendo al pensiero di quanto meno mesto sarà il suo ritorno al Ministero il giorno dopo.

 

**\- XIII -  
**

Draco contrae le labbra in un ghigno saccente prima di infilarsi il cappotto. Harry lo osserva sorpreso indossare il trench scuro in cui lui stesso ha trasfigurato il suo mantello prima di andare nella Londra Babbana, e geme interiormente nel notare l'assenza della cintura. Quella, constata con una nota di rammarico, non è più stata rinfilata nei passanti dalla notte in cui Harry l'ha usata per legare i polsi di Malfoy alla spalliera del letto.

Quando gli chiede come mai non torni a indossare il suo mantello, Draco fa spallucce. - Ne avrò già uno, no? - dice, indicando il mantello dell'invisibilità appoggiato sul bracciolo del divano. - Due uno sopra l'altro sarebbero scomodi.

Harry annuisce ed estrae la bacchetta dalla tasca dei pantaloni. - Allora... Hai capito, - lo istruisce. - Ci Smaterializziamo davanti all'ingresso del Ministero, e una volta dentro mi segui passo passo. Non ti allontanare troppo da me...

\- ... perché il mantello non mi protegge dagli urti. Me l'hai ripetuto almeno una decina di volte, _Harry_. Ho perso il libero arbitrio, non la materia grigia. E anche se fosse mi hai appena dato _ordini_ precisi... Non è che abbia molta scelta, mh?

Harry si morde il labbro, a disagio, sempre più frustrato dall'impossibilità di sostenere una normale conversazione senza inciampare in qualche ordine involontario. Si acciglia, meravigliato dalla facilità con la quale Malfoy accenna alle proprie condizioni, e cerca di non pensare a quanto gli piaccia sentire Draco chiamarlo per nome.

Poi Malfoy raccoglie il mantello dell'invisibilità dai cuscini del divano e si volta verso di lui, un sopracciglio inarcato.

\- Un ufficio singolo al Ministero a ventidue anni, eh? - sghignazza. - Chi hai dovuto uccidere per averlo?

Harry incrocia le braccia sul petto, arricciando le labbra. - Davvero divertente, - sibila, senza tuttavia riuscire a reprimere un sorriso.

Draco gli sorride di rimando e si avvolge nel mantello, osservando affascinato il proprio corpo svanire, flettendosi poi leggermente sulle ginocchia per evitare che le proprie scarpe rimangano scoperte. - Avanti _Harry_ , - lo canzona, - non vorrai arrivare in ritardo.

Harry scuote la testa, chiedendosi se per caso il buonumore di Malfoy non abbia qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che non dovrà rimanere solo a casa. Allontana il pensiero non appena lo vede nascondere il volto sotto il cappuccio e sparire del tutto alla sua vista, sentendosi stranamente inerme all'idea di non poter tenere d'occhio le espressioni sul suo viso.

\- Toccami la spalla quando arriviamo, - gli dice, incurante del fatto che si tratti di un comando diretto. - Così saprò che ci sei.

Draco non risponde, ma Harry sente un fruscio di stoffa, e immagina che abbia estratto la bacchetta.

Un istante più tardi scompaiono entrambi con uno schiocco.

 

Harry cammina velocemente lungo l'atrio del Ministero, intenzionato a evitare qualsiasi viso conosciuto che non siano Ron o Hermione. Mentre attraversa corridoi che solitamente sono il doppio più affollati, ringrazia il cielo che siano partiti da casa così presto, e di tanto in tanto rallenta, affinando l'udito per controllare che Draco sia ancora alle sue spalle.

Una ventina di persone lo saluta calorosamente lungo il percorso e la segretaria del Dipartimento Auror lo accoglie con un sorriso radioso, reggendo tra le mani un grosso pacco ricolmo di lettere.

\- Questo è per te, Harry, - cinguetta. - Il resto è già sulla tua scrivania!

Harry sospira prendendo sottobraccio lo scatolone, rassegnato. - Grazie, Nancy, - mormora, conciliante.

Una volta giunto davanti alla porta del proprio ufficio, Harry esita. C'è una cosa che non ha detto a Draco, e che forse è il caso che sappia prima di entrare. Ma si sente ancora gli occhi invadenti di Nancy sulla nuca, pronti a captare ogni minimo indizio che possa rivelarle il motivo della sua assenza quella settimana, così si costringe a oltrepassare riluttante la soglia.

Attende un attimo più del dovuto prima di chiudersi l'uscio alle spalle e la segretaria lo occhieggia incuriosita al di là di un plico di scartoffie, ma non appena Harry avverte un fruscio alla sua destra serra la porta con un incantesimo e silenzia la stanza.

Solo allora Malfoy si toglie di dosso il mantello, depositandolo sullo schienale di una delle poltroncine disposte di fronte alla sua scrivania. Poi scuote la testa, sistemandosi con una mano un ciuffo di capelli che gli è scivolato davanti agli occhi. Harry appoggia il pacco di lettere su uno scrittoio in un angolo e sospira rassegnato notando l'accozzaglia di buste che già lo ricopre.

\- Oh, - sente mormorare dietro di sé.

_L'ha visto._

Draco ha lo sguardo fisso sulla parete a lato della scrivania, il collo allungato verso l'alto come una vela controvento, bianca ed eretta sulla sottile galea delle sue spalle.

\- Noto che hai una discreta collezione di mantelli, - sussurra amaramente.

Affissa sulla parete del suo ufficio e protetta da una teca magica di cristallo, c'è la veste di Voldemort.  
Si spande sul marmo come un'enorme macchia d'inchiostro e, distesa e sbrindellata in un'immensa ragnatela scura, pare quasi una larga fenditura nel muro, profonda e dalle linee spezzate. Incise sulla parte superiore della teca ci sono una manciata di parole, intarsiate in un corsivo arabescato: _"Qui giacciono la guerra e l'orrore, la corruzione e il terrore."_

Harry prende un respiro profondo, cercando di raccogliere le parole adatte.

\- Non mi piace averlo qui, - spiega con cautela, - ma l'alternativa era un museo, e mi sarebbe piaciuto ancor meno.

Draco non dà segno di averlo sentito e allunga una mano verso il vetro, senza tuttavia toccarlo. Stringe le labbra in una linea sottile, ritraendo le dita subito dopo.

\- É stata dolorosa? - chiede. - La sua morte, intendo.

Harry incrocia le braccia sul petto, accigliato. Non ci ha pensato. Non ci ha pensato nemmeno lontanamente. Draco non sa nulla del suo scontro con Voldemort, a differenza della totalità dei maghi d'Inghilterra. Il resoconto dettagliato di quella notte - inclusa la presunta morte di Malfoy - ha capeggiato per settimane sulla prima pagina di tutti i giornali, e la notizia si è sparsa così velocemente che il giorno dopo che Harry è uscito rimesso a nuovo dal S. Mungo non una sola persona non avrebbe saputo ripetere con precisione con quale traiettoria il suo _Avada Kedavra_ si era abbattuto sul petto di Voldemort. Ma ovviamente Draco non ha avuto la possibilità di leggere nulla del genere, rinchiuso nell'Antro.

\- No, - risponde Harry con voce amara. Non è stata una morte dolorosa: non quanto Tom Riddle avrebbe meritato. Avrebbe dovuto rantolare l'ultimo respiro tra urla di strazio, e invece è stramazzato a terra nella frazione di un istante, senza esalare un solo gemito.

\- No, - ripete, frustrato. - No, cazzo.

Draco gli sorride lievemente, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla teca. - Ma è morto. É finita.

\- Per merito tuo.

\- Oh certo, - ribatte Malfoy, sarcastico. - E questo è il mio ufficio!

Harry si morde un labbro, pensando tra sé e sé che non gli dispiacerebbe affatto se quello dovesse diventare _anche_ l'ufficio di Draco. Si sofferma con lo sguardo su un ciuffo di capelli vermigli che gli taglia la guancia percorrendola come una piaga sottile, ed è terribilmente tentato dall'idea di spostarlo, anche solo per poter sfiorare per un istante la pelle del suo viso.

Draco si dirige a passi ampi verso lo scrittoio all'angolo, e raccoglie una delle lettere dallo scatolone che Nancy ha affidato a Harry qualche minuto prima.

\- Queste cosa sono? - chiede, rigirandosi la busta tra le dita. Poi nota un grosso cuore impresso nella ceralacca rossa sull'aletta, e sorride sardonico, aggiungendo: - Non le leggi? Dev'essere questione di vita o di morte!

Harry gli sottrae velocemente la busta dalle mani, sbuffando.

\- Continuo a ripetere ai giornalisti che non mi piace ricevere questo tipo di lettere in ufficio, - spiega a mo' di scusa, - ma di solito nessuno lo scrive davvero nell'articolo.

\- E così ti ritrovi sommerso dai cuoricini rossi delle tue fan, - ribatte Draco, sventolando una manciata di buste. Poi, sfoggiando un'espressione disgustata, ne estrae una dal mazzo e se la porta sotto il naso.

\- Bleah, - commenta arricciando le labbra. - Questa è inzuppata di profumo!

Harry sospira esasperato e con una falcata raggiunge lo scrittoio, arraffando le lettere sparse sul ripiano e ficcandole alla bell'e meglio nello scatolone, pressandole con le mani affinché non strabordino.

Se c'è un aspetto positivo della casa a Grimmauld Place, è che nessuno ne conosce l'indirizzo se non i suoi amici più intimi e i membri dell'Ordine. Durante le sue prime settimane a Godric's Hollow stormi di gufi hanno praticamente oscurato il cielo, tanti sono stati i biglietti di ringraziamento che gli venivano recapitati ogni giorno. Dopo circa un mese, quando ha cominciato a lavorare nel Dipartimento Auror, perfino il Ministero è stato preso d'assalto, al punto tale da costringere Scrimgeour a prendere provvedimenti.

Piuttosto che dirlo a Draco Harry ingoierebbe lettera per lettera, ma nel centro di Diagon Alley c'è una cassetta della posta destinata solo e unicamente alla raccolta delle missive dirette a lui. E c'è un funzionario del Ministero il cui mestiere è quello di smistarle e farle pervenire nel suo ufficio.

Centinaia di buste delle più svariate fogge e impregnate di profumo che inevitabilmente finiscono accatastate su quello scrittoio, e che Harry ha ormai rinunciato - per amor della propria sanità mentale - ad aprire.

\- Non è che _mi piaccia_ riceverle! - sbotta, rabbrividendo nel notare che sul fondo della scatola c'è una lettera _pelosa_. _Rosa_.

Draco gli volge uno sguardo divertito, senza ribattere, e occhieggia la pila di scartoffie sul tavolo. - Non ti facevo un lavoratore da scrivania, sai? - borbotta, e si accomoda sulla stessa sedia sulla quale ha appoggiato il mantello dell'invisibilità, di fianco allo scrittoio.

Harry si siede a sua volta e prende tra le mani il plico di documenti, apparentemente semplici aggiornamenti sull'avanzamento delle trattative di pace con una piccola popolazione di Acramantule insediatesi nei pressi del Lago Nero, a Hogwarts.

\- Non lo sono, - risponde Harry. - Ma non è che ci siano più molte faccende pratiche da sbrigare da quando Voldemort è scomparso, e Scrimgeour tende a tenermi lontano dalle questioni di ordinaria amministrazione.

Draco si sbilancia all'indietro sulla sedia, e incrocia le braccia sul petto. - Oh, immagino, - bofonchia. - Il giorno dopo saresti su tutti i giornali: "Harry Potter recupera eroicamente un gattino da un albero"! - Allarga le mani davanti a sé, percorrendo un titolo immaginario.

Harry si stringe nelle spalle, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. - Più o meno, - mugugna, sconsolato.

Poi Malfoy appoggia un ginocchio sulla sedia e, facendo perno con i gomiti sulla scrivania, si spinge in avanti, sovrastando le scartoffie d'ufficio sparse sul legno. Harry si ritrova con il suo viso ad una spanna dal naso, il suo sguardo puntato sul proprio come stalattiti che pendono minacciose sulla testa di un alpinista.

\- Allora, - dice Draco con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra. - Cosa posso fare per soddisfarti, _Harry_?

Harry deglutisce nervosamente, le labbra socchiuse per la sorpresa. Il volto di Malfoy è così vicino al suo che se si trovassero all'aperto il vento gli soffierebbe i suoi capelli sulla faccia, e Harry si ritrova a fissare imbarazzato le sue labbra, beandosi della possibilità di lasciar scivolare lo sguardo sulle sottili pieghe che le percorrono in verticale, fino agli angoli del suo sorriso.

\- N-non...- balbetta, - non devi soddisfarmi. Puoi...

Poi accade di nuovo.

La vista gli si offusca, il suo ufficio sfuma in una colata informe di macchie livide e in un battito di ciglia Draco non è più appoggiato con i gomiti alla sua scrivania, ma a terra. È accucciato sul granito, con le mani sollevate a coprirsi il viso, e nella penombra Harry vede la sua schiena: le sue vertebre non sono che il tronco di un folto albero di escoriazioni, attorniato da ferite i lividi che si espandono come rami e chiome sui suoi fianchi, le sue costole, le sue scapole.

Malfoy si lamenta, geme, singhiozza. Così piano che Harry si chiede come può riuscire ad udirlo.

\- Gli occhi no, gli occhi no... - lo sente piagnucolare. Su una delle mani che tiene sul viso, attorno al pollice, brilla un Sigillo nero.

L'istante successivo, Harry riapre le palpebre sul proprio ufficio. È in piedi, e la sedia dietro di lui si è sbilanciata, in bilico su un solo paio di gambe, lo schienale appoggiato al muro per la forza con la quale probabilmente Harry si è allontanato dalla scrivania.

Draco - quello vero - dal canto suo è rimasto immobile, ma il suo viso si è sgualcito in un'espressione contrita. A labbra strette, torna lentamente seduto e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro.

\- Un'altra visione, vero? - mormora.

Harry annuisce, ancora scosso. Osserva gli occhi di Draco, brillanti come sempre, e si infila entrambe le mani tra i capelli.

\- Malfoy, tu... - comincia, la gola riarsa. Che cosa ha visto? Che cosa diavolo ha fatto a Draco quell'Infero? - I tuoi occhi...

Draco si irrigidisce prima di alzarsi in piedi. Volta le spalle a Harry e si avvicina allo scrittoio, puntellando i pugni sul legno.

\- Te l'ho detto, - risponde. - Non mi importa più di quello che è successo là dentro. So che non puoi evitare quelle visioni, ma possiamo evitare di parlarne?

Harry annuisce distrattamente, ma ignora le sue parole, tornando ad accasciarsi sulla sedia dietro la scrivania. - Se volessi potrei controllare perfino la tua vista, vero? - dice all'improvviso.

Malfoy appoggia entrambe le braccia sullo scatolone di lettere. - Sì. Era uno degli altri Sigilli, - risponde semplicemente.

Harry trattiene il fiato, e Draco volta il viso verso di lui, guardandolo di sottecchi.

\- Perché, vuoi provare? - lo provoca, graffiante.

\- No! Ovvio che no!

Draco sfoggia un ghigno divertito, e con un paio di passi raggiunge la scrivania. Puntella il gomito destro sul legno e appoggia il mento sulla mano, osservando Harry attraverso un folto ciuffo vermiglio.

\- Allora vuoi dirmelo o no cosa posso fare per aiutarti? - dice, e le sottili pieghe sulle sue labbra si distendono in un sorriso.

 

Harry prova a farlo desistere, ma prima di mettersi all'opera su qualsiasi cosa Draco insiste per leggere alcune delle lettere nello scatolone. Così se ne rimane seduto con una ventina di buste in grembo per un'ora buona, ridendo fragorosamente quando qualche fan si prodiga in sfarzose manifestazioni di amore perpetuo o - ancora peggio - in sontuose proposte di matrimonio. Di tanto in tanto invece si acciglia, corrugando la fronte e affilando lo sguardo, le dita salde sulla carta.

Non tutte le lettere provengono da ragazzine innamorate e scalpitanti: Harry lo sa, perché ha avuto modo lui stesso di leggerne parecchie appena un paio di mesi prima. Ci sono ringraziamenti di padri di famiglia che hanno perso i propri figli in battaglia, e bambini orfani che gli chiedono perché i loro genitori siano morti, e come mai non sia riuscito a salvarli.

Draco legge con attenzione e di tanto in tanto alza gli occhi a guardare Harry, per poi riabbassarli immediatamente se per caso si accorge che il suo sguardo è ricambiato. Harry continua a scartabellare a disagio i propri documenti, senza davvero concentrarsi, e si dice che l'ombra di ammirazione che scorge tra le palpebre di Malfoy quando raramente riesce a incrociare le sue occhiate non è altro che frutto della sua immaginazione.

\- Oh, guarda qui, - esclama Draco all'improvviso, divertito. - Hannah Habbot si complimenta con te per avermi ucciso! Che cara ragazza.

Harry deglutisce rumorosamente, ma Draco lo anticipa, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

\- Ma non era una Tassorosso? - borbotta. - A quanto pare sono meno rammolliti di quello che pensavo.

Harry sta per rispondere, quando qualcuno bussa alla porta, e la voce di Nancy trilla cristallina al di là del legno.

\- Harry! Ci sono i giornalisti di "MondoStrega", per l'intervista!

_Intervista?_

\- Cazzo! - impreca Harry, digrignando i denti. Se n'era dimenticato.

Draco nel frattempo ha già messo mano al mantello, svelto. L'espressione allarmata sul suo viso non è altro che la riprova che, nonostante cerchi di nasconderlo, è oltremodo spaventato all'idea di essere scoperto, e Harry medita in fretta sul da farsi.

Un'intervista. _Un'altra_. Non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciare Malfoy accucciato sotto a un mantello dell'invisibilità per ore, e non è tentato nemmeno dall'idea di andarsene con i giornalisti e mollare Draco da solo chiuso nel suo ufficio , quando Nancy ne possiede una chiave.

\- Allora? - gli chiede ansiosamente Malfoy. Si è buttato il mantello sulle spalle e le uniche parti che ora rimangono visibili di lui sono la sua testa e una sottile sezione del suo corpo, dal petto alle caviglie.

Harry continua a rimanere in silenzio e, dall'altra parte della porta, sente Nancy discutere con un paio di Maghi sul fatto che è possibile che abbia usato la Metropolvere del camino del suo ufficio e se ne sia andato senza avvisare. Medita seriamente di seguire davvero quel consiglio indiretto, visto e considerato che è impossibile Smaterializzarsi fuori e dentro al Ministero, ma si dice che se i giornalisti si convincono che sia uscito non lo disturberanno comunque.

\- Si stuferanno di aspettare e se ne andranno, - risponde a Draco, alzando le spalle.

Poi uno dei due Maghi si lamenta del fatto che avrebbe _tanto_ voluto vedere la veste di Voldemort, e Nancy, _quella vipera_ , cinguetta che ha un paio di chiavi di riserva dell'ufficio, e che se aspettano solo un attimo e promettono di mantenere la cosa segreta, farà loro l'immenso piacere di farli entrare a dare _giusto una sbirciatina_.

Harry si lascia sfuggire un gemito di esasperazione e calcola mentalmente quanto tempo gli sarebbe necessario per sparire usando la Metropolvere. Poi la voce di Nancy torna a risuonare al di là dell'uscio, insieme al tintinnio di un mazzo di chiavi.

Per nulla desideroso di sostenere quella maledetta intervista, Harry fa la prima cosa che gli viene in mente: afferra i lembi del mantello dalle spalle di Draco e lo solleva a ricoprire entrambi, prendendo Malfoy per i fianchi e guidandolo verso il basso, perché se rimanessero in piedi rimarrebbero scoperti perfino i loro polpacci.

\- Vieni più vicino, - gli dice, e Draco esegue l'ordine sbigottito, stringendoglisi addosso fino a quando non sono entrambi accucciati sul pavimento di fianco alla scrivania.

Solo allora Harry si accorge di quello che ha appena fatto. Con le mani ancora strette sui fianchi di Draco, si ritrova a fissare i suoi occhi ad una distanza tale che può distinguerne le ciglia, e per una volta il suo corpo gode dello stesso trattamento di favore che solitamente è riservato al suo solo sguardo. Sente la vita sottile di Draco sotto i polpastrelli, e le loro gambe piegate si toccano sul duro pavimento di legno. Le mani di Malfoy sono appoggiate al suolo ai lati delle cosce di Harry, tanto vicine da sfiorarle con i polsi, e nonostante sia così solo per via della velocità con la quale si sono accasciati a terra, Harry sente un brivido caldo salirgli lungo la schiena solo a causa di quel semplice contatto.

La porta dell'ufficio si apre, e Nancy ricomincia a ciarlare allegramente, ridacchiando _Se Harry Potter sapesse_!, ignara del fatto che Potter _sa_ ed _è presente_ , e i due giornalisti si profondono in ringraziamenti e inviti a bere un caffè - o anche un pranzo! - un giorno di quelli, per poi avvicinarsi alla teca.

\- Guarda qua, Walter, - dice uno. - Guarda che squarcio!

Ma Harry non li sta a sentire perché, col mantello ad avvolgerli, il respiro di Draco si è fatto caldo sulla sua pelle. Harry lo vede mordersi un labbro e distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, evidentemente imbarazzato, e si accorge di non essere ancora riuscito ad allontanare le mani dai suoi fianchi. Con il cuore che perde battiti nel petto, si chiede se per caso per Draco non sia addirittura piacevole essergli tanto vicino, visto l'effetto del Sigillo, e con quella scusa continua a premere i polpastrelli nella stoffa della sua camicia, immaginando la pelle candida al di là del tessuto.

\- Merlino, Walter, - continua il giornalista. - Cosa darei per poterlo toccare!

Harry tocca il bordo dei pantaloni di Malfoy con le dita e deglutisce vistosamente, mentre di fronte a lui Draco continua a mordersi il labbro e a tenere lo sguardo fisso verso un punto non bene identificato del suo collo. Harry sposta la testa verso destra, fingendo di voler osservare la scena attraverso un punto nel quale la stoffa del mantello è più sottile, mentre in realtà si permette il lusso di lasciar scivolare lo sguardo all'interno del colletto della camicia di Malfoy, lungo il suo collo e fino alle sue clavicole. Draco inspira, e per un attimo chiude gli occhi, intento ancora una volta a godere di una fragranza che a Harry è sconosciuta. O almeno, Harry _crede_ che lo sia. Perché quando l'odore di Draco - il semplice profumo dei suoi capelli - comincia ad avvolgerlo sotto il mantello, prova un desiderio talmente forte di immergere il viso in quella chioma rossa che la voce dei giornalisti lo coglie di sorpresa, facendolo sussultare.

\- Hey Dave! Che dici, - esclama Walter, - ci facciamo fare una foto ricordo?

Quando i loro sguardi si incontrano, e Harry si vede riflesso negli occhi di Malfoy, è sicuro che nemmeno lui sappia cosa pensare. Occhieggia per un attimo la teca, dove Nancy sta, con notevole goffaggine, imparando a scattare una foto con una macchina magica piuttosto ingombrante, e sorride a fior di labbra a Draco, sperando intimamente che Nancy non sia affatto portata per la fotografia e che impieghi molto più tempo del necessario per immortalare Walter e Dave.

Al primo flash della macchina Harry allarga appena le gambe, per sentire le dita di Draco premere sulle proprie cosce. Al secondo scatto, lascia che le sue mani si appoggino con tutto il palmo alle anche di Malfoy, e uncina con il mignolo un passante dei suoi pantaloni. _Sono gay e sono pazzo_ , pensa al terzo scatto.

Neppure un minuto più tardi Nancy sta spingendo i giornalisti fuori dal suo ufficio, profondendosi in moine e promettendo future ed entusiasmanti interviste, mentre Walter e Dave accarezzano possessivamente la macchina fotografica, tra le braccia le preziose fotografie.

La porta si chiude alle loro spalle e Draco sospira di sollievo, protraendo le mani a sollevare il mantello, mentre Harry allunga le proprie a circondargli il viso.

L'istante successivo preme le labbra sulle sue.

Draco si irrigidisce, le mani ancora tese verso il pavimento, e la sua bocca rimane neutrale sotto quella di Harry: non si oppone al bacio, ma nemmeno si dischiude per accoglierlo. Il fiato gli sfugge a piccoli sbuffi dalle narici e, proprio quando Harry sta per allontanarsi da lui pensando _Non vuole, sono un coglione -_ in quel preciso momento - Malfoy socchiude le labbra.

Quando Harry solleva le palpebre, affogati nel fiume vermiglio dei suoi capelli, gli occhi di Draco sono chiusi.

Lasciando scivolare le dita lungo il collo di Malfoy, Harry insinua appena la lingua nella sua bocca, e cattura nel proprio palato un alito del suo respiro. Preme le labbra sulle sue, percorrendone la morbidezza centimetro dopo centimetro, e sente il suo fiato sobbalzare sulla propria bocca umida di saliva, come un brivido freddo nel bel mezzo di un'eruzione.

Quando la lingua di Draco preme contro la sua e le sue dita si staccano dal pavimento per andare ad appoggiarsi sulle sue cosce, Harry perde il contatto con la realtà. Inspira a fondo e immerge le dita nei suoi capelli, sollevandoli impetuosamente verso l'alto, spingendosi verso di lui fino a quando non sono petto contro petto.

Draco fa risalire le mani dalle sue cosce verso la sua schiena, artigliandogli le scapole con i polpastrelli. Le sue labbra sono ormai prive di difesa, perennemente socchiuse, come se fino a quel momento avesse trattenuto il respiro e adesso avesse bisogno di riprendere fiato.

Harry sente le dita di Draco penetrare nella pelle della sua schiena e qualcosa di molto più intenso farsi strada lungo la sua spina dorsale, dissolvendola come vapore. _Sto morendo e resuscitando insieme_ , pensa, e a malincuore allontana una mano dai capelli di Draco per afferrare il mantello, gettandolo alla cieca dall'altra parte dell'ufficio. L'alito improvviso di aria fresca schiaffeggia i loro visi, e per un attimo si costringe a separare dolorosamente le labbra da quelle di Malfoy per riuscire a guardarlo in volto nella luce piena della stanza, senza stoffa ad annuvolare la sua visuale.

Draco ha le guance arrossate d'imbarazzo ed eccitazione, e i capelli gli ricadono disordinatamente sulla fronte, venando il suo sguardo sorpreso di rivoli rossi. Ha il fiato corto e il viso più bello che Harry abbia mai visto.

\- Harry... - sussurra.

\- Baciami, - lo interrompe lui. E, per una volta, l'ordine gli è salito spontaneo alle labbra.

 

**\- XIV -  
**

 

Quando Harry interrompe il bacio, le labbra ancora umide di saliva, gli occhi di Draco sono chiusi.

Harry lo vede rimanere proteso in avanti, la bocca gonfia per tutte le volte che è stata morsa, succhiata, lambita, e stringe le dita tra i suoi capelli, prendendo fiato.

Draco respira lento; le ciglia gli accarezzano la sottile luna bianca di pelle sopra agli zigomi mentre si ostina a tenere gli occhi chiusi, sul viso l'espressione di chi cerca di riportare alla memoria un ricordo intenso. Arrotonda le labbra sui denti per poi rilassarle piano, e Harry assapora ogni singolo istante di quel gesto, con la tentazione di leccarle che gli brucia la lingua.

Il pavimento si è liquefatto sotto le sue ginocchia e il cuore ha smesso di battergli nel petto, lasciandosi alle spalle la sensazione mozzafiato di essere appeso per il torace su un abisso. In vita sua non ha mai provato nulla di più bello.

\-  Harry... -  mormora Draco. - Quello... Che cos'era?

Harry lascia scorrere i polpastrelli lungo i suoi capelli, e quando ne raggiunge le punte risale lungo il suo collo, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare.

\-  Non lo so, -  risponde, dispiegando le gambe da sotto il bacino e traendo possessivamente Draco a sé, facendolo sbilanciare in avanti tra le sue cosce. - Ma mi piace.

Gli cinge il busto con le braccia e lo stringe contro il petto, immergendo il mento nel rosso.

Draco non si oppone e si lascia trascinare, appoggiando una mano sul suo torace. Riapre gli occhi, e preme le dita sul tessuto della sua camicia.

\-  Significa che... -  commenta, la voce di velluto. - _Io_ ti piaccio?

Harry immerge il naso tra i capelli di Draco, inspirando profondamente per catturarne il profumo. _Malfoy gli piace?_ Sente il calore del suo corpo sotto i palmi e si chiede come sia possibile essere sopravvissuto senza toccarlo fino a quel momento. _Malfoy gli piace._    

Ma non gli risponde subito, perché l'abisso non si è ancora chiuso sotto di lui, e teme che pronunciare quelle parole ad alta voce possa strappargli definitivamente il petto.

Stringe forte le palpebre e abbraccia Draco ancora più stretto, chiedendosi per quale motivo non si stia divincolando e non stia cercando una via di fuga.

Per un attimo rimane in bilico sull'orlo del terrore di avergli ordinato per sbaglio di non opporsi, e percorre velocemente con la memoria gli ultimi minuti, sospirando di sollievo quando realizza che Draco si è abbandonato alle sue braccia di sua spontanea volontà.

\-  Harry... -  ripete Malfoy, la guancia premuta sul suo petto. - Mi stai abbracciando.

Harry annuisce tra i suoi capelli, la bocca distesa in un largo sorriso sornione.

\-  E mi hai baciato, -  continua Draco.

\-  Mi hai baciato anche tu, -  risponde Harry in un sospiro.

\-  Non capisco.

Harry allenta appena la presa sul suo busto, senza tuttavia lasciarlo. L'imbarazzo gli infiamma improvvisamente il viso, ma la sensazione di avere il corpo di Malfoy così vicino al proprio è troppo piacevole per potervi rinunciare. Si costringe a separare il mento dai suoi capelli e a risalire con le mani lungo le sue braccia, memorizzando con i polpastrelli la forma delle sue spalle, e si prepara ad affrontare la conversazione, chiedendosi se davvero esistano le parole per farlo.

Draco fa perno con la mano sul suo petto e si allontana un po' per guardarlo in viso.

\-  Sei consapevole di quello che hai appena fatto, vero? - gli chiede con un sopracciglio inarcato. - Voglio dire, sei _completamente_ in te?

Harry lo guarda accigliato per un istante prima di capire che si riferisce all'Infero.

\-  Malfoy! - sbotta.

\-  Cosa! Mi hai appena _baciato_! Ho il diritto di chiedermelo!   

\-  E l'Infero ha mai provato a _baciarti_?!

\-  No! Merlino, no! Ma...

Harry lo afferra per le spalle, fissandolo dritto in volto. Lo sguardo di Draco è smarrito al di là del rosso, e all'improvviso Harry capisce come mai abbia tenuto gli occhi chiusi così a lungo poco prima: per non spezzare l'incanto.

\-  Draco, -  prorompe, le parole gorgoglianti sul fondo della gola. - Io credo che tu...Insomma, sì! Sì, mi piaci. Tanto.  

Draco sussulta nella sua presa, le braccia strette lungo i fianchi. Le sue pupille brillano come rondini nel cielo pallido dei suoi occhi, mentre tutta la sua espressione si scioglie tra uno zigomo e l'altro. Per un attimo Harry non sa dire se stia per mettersi a piangere o a urlare, e sta per cominciare a farfugliare parole sconnesse quando Draco si allunga in avanti e, con un sorriso lieve, appoggia la fronte sulla sua.

\-  Ne sei completamente sicuro, vero? - mormora.

Harry sbatte le palpebre, sbigottito, e annuisce.

\-  A quanto pare, _Pa_... -  Draco emette un risolino, mordendosi il labbro. - Mh. Non ti posso chiamare così, -  sussurra. _Padron_ e, pensa Harry, _lo stava per chiamare "Padrone"_ , maledicendosi per averglielo proibito.

\-  A quanto pare, _Harry_ , -  si corregge Malfoy, allungando le dita verso il colletto della sua camicia. - Abbiamo appena trovato il modo in cui posso soddisfarti.

L'istante successivo Draco è seduto tra le gambe di Harry, e la sua bocca sta depositando baci lungo la linea del suo mento. Sfrutta la presa sulla sua camicia e Harry si ritrova con il busto strattonato in avanti, l'inguine di Draco pericolosamente vicino al proprio.

I suoi denti gli stuzzicano la mascella, e il sorriso di Malfoy pare un ruggito tra le sue labbra, con la criniera più morbida e rosea che Harry abbia mai sfiorato con la bocca.

Gli occhi di Draco sono due blocchi di ghiaccio nel centro di una fornace, e il suo sguardo brilla di determinazione mentre incrocia le gambe al di là del busto di Harry, spingendosi contro di lui.

Harry si sente una stretta allo stomaco, il viso che avvampa, e trattiene il fiato. Si aspetta che da un momento all'altro tutta questa perfezione svanisca, che Draco si alzi e cominci a farneticare terrorizzato come ha fatto la prima volta in cui si è inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, ma la presa di Malfoy sulla sua camicia si fa ancora più salda, e le sue labbra trovano ancora una volta la strada per la sua bocca.

Harry risponde con trasporto al bacio, percependo la voragine sotto di sé allargarsi a ogni istante che passa, il sostegno che lo tiene sospeso per il petto farsi sempre più caldo. Chiude gli occhi. Riesce a sentire tutto: i denti di Draco, l'interno delle sue guance, la scia umida della sua saliva. Stringe ulteriormente l'abbraccio, premendo sul fondo della sua schiena, in modo tale che Malfoy è costretto a doversi inarcare per riuscire a continuare a baciarlo, con il bacino pressato al suo e il petto appena più lontano.

Nella testa di Harry si risveglia uno stormo di pipistrelli: agitano le ali, fuggono terrorizzati in ogni direzione, gli rimestano i sensi come gli ingredienti in un calderone.

 _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo_ , pensa, _potrebbe vederci qualcuno. Potrebbe entrare Nancy_.

Ma la bacchetta gli pare incredibilmente lontana là dove l'ha appoggiata sulla sua scrivania, e il solo pensiero di sentire l'aria riappropriarsi dello spazio tra il suo corpo e quello di Malfoy lo persuade a desistere dall'idea di incantare la porta perchè rimanga chiusa.

\-  Draco... -  mormora.

Malfoy interrompe il bacio e affossa la fronte nell'incavo del suo collo, prendendo fiato.

\-  Dimmi cosa vuoi, Harry, -  sussurra, affannato. - Dimmelo...

Harry spinge i fianchi contro i suoi, e sente un gemito come di qualcuno che piange. Ma in realtà è lui, lui che si aggrappa alla schiena di Malfoy come ne avesse bisogno per respirare e che non riesce a trovare le parole per replicare.

Draco risponde alla spinta e le sue gambe si stringono attorno al bacino di Harry, fino a quando non sono altro che un grosso nodo di membra, il respiro che sfugge tra una giuntura e l'altra.

Poi, all'improvviso, un tonfo.

Harry sente il corpo di Draco sussultare sul proprio, e si accorge di essere stato proprio lui a trasalire per primo. Il rumore proviene dall'altro lato della porta, e la voce di Nancy vi fa eco con un trillo.

\-  Maledizione, Quinn! Fa più attenzione!

Quinn. Quinn è il ragazzo che si occupa della sua posta, quindi il tonfo...

\-  Oh, avanti! È solo uno scatolone pieno di lettere!

 _Ancora_ lettere. Harry si consente uno sbuffo esasperato, prima di realizzare che le lettere di solito sono recapitate subito nel suo ufficio. Si allunga frettolosamente a recuperare il mantello dell'invisibilità, e Draco sfoggia un'espressione imbronciata prima di avvolgerselo attorno. Sta per allungarne un lembo anche a Harry, quando all'improvviso la porta si apre.

\-  Harry! - esclama Nancy, sorpresa. - Cosa ci fai per terra?

Harry deglutisce con un rumore sordo e si alza in piedi, ringraziando Merlino per la prontezza di riflessi di Draco. Di lui non è visibile nulla se non una minuscola scheggia della suola delle sue scarpe, e Harry allunga le dita a coprirla mentre si alza in piedi. Occhieggia il camino di fronte a sé e ridacchia nervoso, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

\-  Ehm... Metropolvere! - borbotta, mentre Quinn si dirige verso lo scrittoio per depositarvi l'ennesimo pacco. Harry aggira la figura di Draco sul pavimento, così che debba farlo anche il postino per evitare lui.

\-  Un mago del tuo calibro che non riesce ancora a uscire in piedi da un camino... -  lo rimbecca Nancy, avvicinandoglisi. Harry si appoggia precipitosamente con una mano alla scrivania, inclinandosi di lato, in modo da impedirle di pestare senza volere il mantello. O la mano di Draco.

Nancy gli sorride. - Almeno hai imparato l'incantesimo antifuliggine che ti ho insegnato! - gli dice, poi gli percorre la guancia con un dito, ritraendolo pulito. - Nemmeno un granello!

Harry le sorride conciliante di rimando, occhieggiando alternativamente lei e Quinn, bene attento che nessuno dei due abbia modo di intercettare la figura di Draco.

\-  Sono venuti i giornalisti di MondoStrega, sai? - ricomincia Nancy, con le mani sui fianchi. - E tu non c'eri!

\-  Ah sì? - ribatte Harry, grattandosi nervosamente la fronte.

\-  Sì! Ho lasciato detto di tornare domani, quindi vedi di non scomparire!

\-  Il prossimo pacco arriva venerdì! - sbotta al contempo Quinn.

\-  Sicuro, -  ribatte in fretta Harry a entrambi, accondiscendente e ansioso di toglierseli dai piedi.

Un minuto dopo la porta si chiude alle loro spalle e Draco si scrolla il mantello di dosso,  alzando lo sguardo verso Harry con un sopracciglio inarcato.

L'attimo dopo scoppia a ridere. Harry lo osserva appoggiarsi con la schiena al fianco della scrivania e ridere apertamente, il mantello che rende ancora invisibili una buona metà delle sue gambe. 

\-  Avevi ragione, Harry, -  mormora Draco, gli occhi stretti e lacrimanti per il riso. - Venire al Ministero è stata una _fantastica_ idea!

Harry scuote la testa, incredulo, e si lascia contagiare dalla sua risata. Con il suo calore e il suo profumo che ancora gli sfrigolano lungo i nervi, non può che essere d'accordo con lui.

\-  Magari però la prossima volta cambia serratura, mh? - continua Draco, un largo sorriso ancora impresso sulle labbra.

Harry fa spallucce. - Nancy non apre mai la porta senza prima avermi avvisato.

\-  A parte quando pensa che tu non ci sia, -  ridacchia Draco.

Harry sorride annuendo, lasciandosi scivolare lungo la porta. -  E io adesso dovrei pensare al lavoro? - borbotta, le mani tra i capelli. Sulle braccia si sente ancora l'odore di Malfoy.

Draco gli rivolge uno sguardo malizioso. - Perché mai non dovresti? - lo canzona.

Harry ricambia l'occhiata con le guance in fiamme e resiste all'impulso di raggiungere Malfoy lì dov'è e ricominciare da dove sono stati interrotti. Il cuore gli pompa sangue nel petto in modo così rapido che gli sembra quasi che il suo intero flusso sanguigno abbia cominciato a scorrere vorticosamente al contrario.

Ha baciato Draco. Ha davvero baciato Draco.

Ripensa a Ginny e al suo corpo sottile, così dolce e fragile. Ha voluto bene davvero a quei fianchi, a quel seno, a quelle braccia. Si è sempre sentito in dovere di proteggerli, di difendere tutta quella tenerezza. Li ha amati, ne è sicuro.

Ma i fianchi, il petto, le braccia di Draco... Merlino, li _desidera_. Li vuole per sé, li sente propri. In un modo così intenso che quasi si chiede se non sia il caso di proteggerli, sì, ma da se stesso. Il che forse è esattamente quello che dovrebbe fare.

_"Dimmi cosa vuoi, Harry. Dimmelo..."_

Fargli male. Prenderlo forte, duramente, chiuderlo in una gabbia e gettarne la chiave, perché possa essere solo suo.

Guarda Draco, ancora appoggiato alla sua scrivania, e riconosce sul suo viso un cipiglio interrogativo. Che abbia capito quello che sta pensando? Forse può davvero farlo. Forse può e non glielo dice, così come lui non gli ha mai detto di poter vedere attraverso i suoi occhi con l'ausilio del tatuaggio che ha sul braccio.

\-  Harry... -  mormora Draco, un filo di preoccupazione nella voce. Il suo sorriso immenso si spegne lentamente. Harry scuote il capo e si sforza di rasserenare la propria espressione, per tranquillizzarlo, ma Malfoy si aggrappa con una mano alla scrivania per alzarsi, e la durezza dei Sigilli sulle sue dita colpisce Harry come uno schiaffo.

 _"Tu vuoi qualcosa"_ , gli ha detto Draco appena il giorno prima. " _Da me"_.

Era questo che Harry voleva. Accarezzarlo, stringerlo, baciarlo. Lo voleva, ma per svincolarsi dall'affermazione di Malfoy gli ha chiesto di accompagnarlo al lavoro. 

E proprio al lavoro, lui e Draco si sono baciati.

\-  Ehi... -  continua Draco, finalmente in piedi.

 _"Tu vuoi qualcosa. Lo sento. A pelle",_ ha detto il giorno prima.

Harry si morde forte il labbro. - Sei consapevole di quello che hai fatto, vero? - gli chiede. Usa le stesse identiche parole che ha usato lui poco prima.

Draco si appoggia col bacino alla scrivania, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Sospira.  - No, -  risponde secco.

Il cuore di Harry perde un battito, ma Malfoy si issa sul tavolo facendo perno sulle mani e ricomincia immediatamente a parlare, un'espressione seria sul viso.

\-  E sai perché? - prosegue. - Perché non puoi pretendere che io sia consapevole di aver baciato Harry Potter. - Abbassa lo sguardo a osservarsi le dita marchiate. - Perché se Draco Malfoy ne fosse stato consapevole, ora starebbe sbattendo la testa contro il muro, a cercare di preservare la sanità mentale.

Harry lo osserva sbigottito, con le labbra socchiuse per lo stupore e completamente incapace di richiuderle.

\-  Se fossi stato in me, -  continua Malfoy, rigirandosi tra le dita una delle lettere sulla sua scrivania. - Non ti avrei mai baciato. Poi beh, la seconda volta sei stato tu a ordinarmelo.

L'espressione cupa di Draco si rasserena, e un grosso sorriso si apre sulle sue labbra. - Dovresti proprio vedere la tua faccia in questo momento, -  ridacchia.

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, senza comprendere. - Ma...

Draco scende dalla scrivania con un balzo, e in un paio di falcate è al suo fianco. Si lascia scivolare anche lui contro la porta, fino a quando non sono seduti spalla contro spalla.

\-  Quello che sto cercando di dire, Harry, -  mormora. - È che certe cose si fanno solo con un po' di incoscienza. Ma visto che vuoi sentirtelo dire chiaro e tondo... No, non credo che il Sigillo c'entri. Anche se beh, quando mi hai ordinato di baciarti è stato piuttosto sexy.

Harry sospira. Si sente come se qualcuno gli avesse lanciato addosso un macigno immenso, e lui avesse trascorso anni a prepararsi all'impatto prima di accorgersi di poterlo semplicemente schivare.

\-  Come puoi esserne sicuro? - gli chiede, le dita che gli prudono per il desiderio di toccarlo.

Draco reclina al capo all'indietro contro la porta, volgendo lo sguardo al soffitto.

\-   _Non posso_ esserne sicuro, -  risponde lentamente. - Ho tanti, troppi pensieri in testa. Ti dovrai accontentare della mia parola, Harry.

Mentre parla lascia scivolare la testa di lato, e subito dopo aver pronunciato il suo nome deposita un bacio leggero all'angolo della bocca di Harry. Esala un lungo sospiro, e appoggia la guancia sulla sua spalla.

\-  Forse non è poi così difficile avere bisogno di te, -  mormora.

Harry non è mai stato più felice di aver schivato un macigno.

 

Harry non lavora affatto, quella mattina.

Ci pensa Draco a farlo per lui. Raccoglie un plico di fogli e si posiziona esattamente di fronte alla poltrona di Harry, sfogliandoli con voracità. Si rivela interessato in modo quasi morboso alle trattative del Ministero con qualsiasi creatura magica della Gran Bretagna, sostenendo che mai e poi mai avrebbe pensato che i maghi sarebbero stati in grado di intrattenere rapporti commerciali con i Maridi.

\-  Silente ci parlava a volte, a Hogwarts, -  gli fa presente Harry.

\-  C'erano Maridi a Hogwarts? - ribatte Draco, sorpreso. Le sue dita si contraggono sulla carta. Per un attimo Harry crede che sia a causa del Sigillo, poi realizza che probabilmente l'argomento "Silente" è ancora piuttosto delicato per lui. Il sesto anno... Così tanta acqua è passata sotto i ponti da allora. Annuisce, e si rilassa contro lo schienale della sedia.

\-  Nel Lago Nero, -  risponde.

\-  Devono essere pericolosi, però, -  osserva Draco, procedendo nella lettura. - Qui dice che ogni inviato del Ministero deve essere accompagnato da almeno due Auror.

Harry contrae le labbra in una smorfia. - Tendono ad affogare le persone che non trovano particolarmente simpatiche, -  commenta. - E fidati, alcuni funzionari del Ministero li affogherei anch'io.

Draco gli sorride. - Così poco Potter, da parte tua.

\-  Oh, se prima o poi avrai l'occasione di lavorare in questa gabbia di matti lo capirai.

Le labbra di Malfoy si assottigliano. - Già... Prima o poi.

Harry, che fino a quel momento si è semplicemente beato della sua presenza, con le reminescenze del bacio di poco prima che ancora gli serpeggiano sottopelle, si riscuote.

\-  Basta che tu me lo chieda, Draco, -   _Oh, quante poche volte l'ha chiamato per nome..._ \- e domattina sarà indetta una conferenza stampa che ripulirà per sempre la tua reputazione. La scelta è solo tua.

Draco sorride, poi, esattamente come quella mattina, appoggia il ginocchio sulla sedia e, facendo perno con i gomiti sulla scrivania, scivola in avanti. Questa volta però non si ferma ad un palmo dal naso di Harry. Questa volta lo bacia.

\-   _Così_ Potter, da parte tua, -  gli mormora sulle labbra.

Harry ride e lo afferra per il colletto della camicia, tirandolo in avanti. Draco si inerpica con le ginocchia sulla scrivania, scostando pile di documenti con le gambe. Un paio di fogli bianchi volano a terra.

Harry non lavora affatto, quella mattina.

 

Quando escono dall'ufficio, Nancy trafigge il viso di Harry con un affilato sguardo alla Rita Skeeter. Harry suppone che sia a causa del colletto della camicia in disordine e delle labbra gonfie, perché per quante volte Draco possa scorrere le mani tra i suoi capelli è assai difficile che possano risultare più spettinati del loro solito.

Malfoy lo segue silenzioso alle sue spalle, diligentemente chino sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità, e Harry ne sente di già la mancanza, pur sapendo di averlo ad appena un passo da sé.

È del tutto esterrefatto dalla piega che hanno preso gli eventi e non ha idea di cosa pensare. È come se inconsciamente avesse desiderato Draco per tutto il tempo che hanno vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto, e, ora che ha ottenuto ciò che vuole, sente la necessità di recuperare tutto il tempo perduto. Perfino  riflettere pare uno spreco di tempo.

La memoria del suo corpo pare aver sostituito quella della sua mente, e non riesce a pensare ad altro che alla sensazione bruciante di avere Draco tra le proprie braccia, al suono del suo respiro affannato sulla propria bocca, a quegli odori che è possibile sentire solo quando si è davvero vicini a qualcuno.

Non hanno fatto null'altro che baciarsi. Baciarsi, e accarezzarsi, e stringersi. Harry ha trascorso un quarto d'ora buono solo a percorrere con le dita il tratto di pelle che va dal gomito al polso del braccio di Malfoy: il sinistro, quello sul quale dovrebbe trovarsi il Marchio Nero.

Draco è rimasto sdraiato sulla sua scrivania tutto il tempo, ad occhi chiusi, dimentico del fatto che Nancy sarebbe potuta comparire oltre la soglia in qualsiasi momento.

Harry ha meditato per un attimo di chiedergli quale sia la sensazione che prova quando gli è vicino - è davvero così piacevole come appare dal suo viso? - ma, ancora una volta, ha preferito tacere e non scoprire con esattezza in che misura quella sensazione sia merito suo e in quale del Sigillo.

\-  Harry!

Stanno scendendo la scala del Ministero quando Hermione lo chiama dal fondo della rampa. Al suo fianco c'è un uomo anziano e chino su se stesso con addosso un paio di spessi occhiali dalle lenti blu elettrico, che le tiene stretto il gomito con la mano sinistra e si aggrappa al corrimano con la destra.

Harry la saluta, indeciso se dirle o meno della presenza di Draco o meno, ma, per quanto l'uomo sia evidentemente vecchio e cieco, non ha alcuna certezza che sia anche sordo.  

\-  Harry, questo è il Signor Powlin, -  esclama Hermione con tono particolarmente vivace. - Lo accompagno a pagare il canone d'affitto della sua biblioteca!

Henry Powlin, il bibliotecario che ha fornito a Hermione "Suggelli Magici e Maledizioni Vincolanti", tende la mano di fronte a sé e sfoggia un sorriso antico, giallastro e consumato come i suoi libri.

\-  È un onore, Signor Potter, -  proclama con enfasi.

Harry gli afferra la mano e la stringe con forza. - Piacere mio! - risponde. Poi, improvvisamente memore delle ricerche di Lupin, si rivolge a Hermione: -  Nessuna notizia della Casa Editrice Cross?

La ragazza scuote il capo. - Nessuna. Scomparsa nel nulla assieme ai suoi libri. - Il suo viso si tinge di dolcezza mentre accarezza la mano con la quale il vecchio si regge al suo gomito. -  Andiamo Signor Powlin, solo un'altra rampa e poi siamo arrivati!

Dopo averla salutata, Harry esita sulla scala, per assicurarsi che Draco sia ancora dietro di lui. Avverte un fruscio di stoffa sfiorargli i polpacci e sta ricominciando a scendere i gradini, quando sente la voce di Malfoy alle proprie spalle.

\-  È una brava ragazza.

Non è che un sussurro stemperato dal timore di essere udito, ma Harry lo sente distintamente. Si ripromette di baciare Draco una volta di più, quando saranno arrivati a casa.     

 

_Continua..._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**\- XV -  
**

 

Quando rimettono piede in casa, l'atmosfera è molto meno densa di quando sono partiti.

Draco getta il mantello dell'invisibilità sullo schienale del divano e vi si siede con un profondo sospiro, una mano a schermargli gli occhi. Harry esita, chiedendosi se per caso non desideri rilassarsi tranquillamente da solo tra i cuscini, e si siede sulla poltrona al suo fianco. Vi si inerpica anche con le gambe, appoggiando i piedi sul bracciolo, incurante del fatto di avere ancora addosso le scarpe.

Rimane in silenzio, allungando un braccio a sfiorare i capelli di Draco, sparsi sulla fodera di pelle del divano. Malfoy inspira a fondo, poi si fruga nelle tasche.

\- Guarda un po' che cosa ho qui? - esclama subito dopo, sollevando un braccio verso l'alto. Nel palmo stringe tre o quattro lettere stropicciate, aperte a ventaglio. Neanche a dirlo, sono tappezzate di cuori. Una è persino incantata per schiudere le alette come labbra, e mandar baci.

\- Ma come...! - sbotta Harry. Si protende per afferrarle, ma Draco ritrae il braccio per sottrarle alla sua presa.

\- Non avrei permesso che questa  _meraviglia_  rimanesse sepolta in uno scatolone un minuto di più, - ridacchia, facendo ondeggiare la busta sbaciucchiante.

Harry scatta in piedi con un balzo dalla poltrona e appoggia un ginocchio sul divano dove è sdraiato Draco, allungando un braccio per arraffare le lettere. Malfoy ride e le trasferisce da una mano all'altra, sfuggendo alle sue dita per un pelo.

\- Avanti, Harry, non eri una promessa del Quidditch? - lo deride.

Harry gli sale a cavalcioni e sta per strillare - Dammele! - quando si accorge che quello che sta per scivolargli dalle labbra è un ordine. E, beh, non vuole  _davvero_  che Malfoy gli dia quelle lettere. Perciò si limita a ridere, cercando di intercettare le mani di Draco con le proprie. Gli piace giocare con lui a quel modo.

\- Dannato furetto! - esclama, quando le lettere gli sfuggono da sotto il naso ancora una volta.

Draco sbuffa un verso di dissenso dissimulato in una risata, e cerca di aprire una delle buste. - Caro Harry, - esordisce in tono teatrale, senza star davvero leggendo. - Ti sogno tutte le notti! Nudo. Anzi, no. In lingerie.

\- Malfoy! - strepita Harry con le guance in fiamme, agguantando il polso della mano in cui Draco tiene le lettere. - Ah! - esclama vittorioso, e gli arpiona il braccio sul cuscino del divano. Con l'altra mano cerca di afferrare anche l'altro braccio, ma Malfoy si divincola e la mano gli scivola sul suo petto, poco al di sotto del collo. La busta sbaciucchiante cade a terra, inviando costantemente baci.

Harry sta per sporgersi a prenderla, quando il buio lo inghiotte.

Come la cenere che divora un pezzo di carta tra le fiamme, l'oscurità ingerisce il suo soggiorno e lo carbonizza, risparmiando solo alcune sottili vene di luce opaca.

Poi Harry sente un singhiozzo. No, non è udibile. Lo sente  _con le mani_.

Intrappolato sotto il suo peso - sotto il peso dell'Infero - c'è Draco, e Harry ha le mani attorno al suo collo. Sente il suo pomo d'Adamo guizzare sotto i palmi alla disperata ricerca d'aria, e, con orrore, si accorge che non solo le sue dita si stanno stringendo invece di allentarsi, ma che la sensazione di avere la vita di Draco tra le proprie mani gli manda un brivido di eccitazione lungo la schiena. L'Infero si china sul viso di Malfoy; a quella effimera distanza Harry vede le lacrime accumularsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi, per poi scorrergli lungo le guance e confondersi con il sudiciume e la polvere. Ha una palpebra gonfia e un grosso livido sulla mascella, mentre le sue narici sono cerchiate di rosso, probabilmente a causa di un recente sanguinamento del naso.

\- Avanti, Draco, - dice la voce dell'Infero. Malfoy singhiozza più forte, e qualcosa nel petto di Harry si frantuma in mille pezzi, perché quel suono  _gli piace_. Osserva le mani bluastre -  _no, non sono le sue. Non sono le sue_  - attorno al collo di Draco con ribrezzo, sentendo il corpo sotto di sé venire scosso dai tremiti.

\- Dobbiamo continuare ancora per molto? Mh? - continua l'Infero, con il volto, che Harry sente come il proprio, increspato in un ghigno. - Basta che tu dica sì.

Draco stringe gli occhi, e poi lo bacia.

Harry sbatte le palpebre, sbigottito - Malfoy sta baciando il fottuto Infero? - poi prende un respiro profondo e si accorge di non trovarsi più all'interno dell'Antro, e che Draco sta baciando proprio lui. E che ha le sue mani ancora strette attorno al collo.

Harry lascia la presa all'istante e si ritrae, indietreggiando terrorizzato verso il bracciolo del divano.

Draco si gira su un fianco, tossendo e respirando affannosamente. Si tiene una mano sulla gola: tra le sue dita fa capolino un vistoso alone rosso. Strizza gli occhi tanto forte che un paio di lacrime pigre gli solcano le guance per poi scivolare sulla federa del divano, proprio di fronte al suo petto squassato dai singhiozzi.

\- Draco... - mormora Harry, allungando una mano pur senza osare toccarlo.  _L'ha quasi soffocato. Lo stava davvero strangolando._  E per un lungo, interminabile attimo, gli è piaciuto farlo.

La busta continua a boccheggiare sul pavimento, in un agonizzante mandar baci.

 

Draco non impiega molto a riprendersi, ma anche dopo che il suo respiro è tornato regolare continua a giacere sdraiato su un fianco sul divano, gli occhi sbarrati e puntati sul pavimento.

\- Draco... - ripete Harry, sfiorandogli un ginocchio con la mano.

\- Mi baci e cerchi di uccidermi nello stesso giorno, - sussurra lui con voce roca. - Un po' contraddittorio.

Harry avverte un vero proprio tonfo nel centro del petto. - Non... - mormora sconclusionatamente, senza riuscire ad aggiungere altro. Sente ancora gli spasmi della pelle di Malfoy sotto i polpastrelli.

\- Lo so che non eri in te, - gli viene incontro Draco, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal pavimento. - È che... Cazzo.

Harry si attira le ginocchia al petto, infilandosi le mani tra i capelli. - Che cosa diavolo era, Draco? Che cazzo ti stava facendo quel mostro? - geme.

Malfoy sfiora con le dita la lettera sbaciucchiante sul pavimento, sorridendo lieve quando quella gli cattura l'indice tra le alette di carta, avviluppandolo.

\- L'hai visto, - risponde. - L'hai provato sulla tua pelle, mi pare.

Harry appoggia la fronte sulle ginocchia e ve la batte un paio di volte, frustrato. - Ma... dire sì a cosa?!

Draco solleva una mano inanellata di Sigilli e chiude tutte le dita a pugno tranne il mignolo. - A questo, - mugugna, con il viso pressato sul cuscino del divano. La sua voce ne risulta smorzata. - Respiro, - aggiunge poi, faticosamente.

Harry sgrana gli occhi sulle proprie ginocchia. Un Sigillo del respiro. L'Infero ha cercato di strangolare Draco fino a quando non ha accettato di sottoporsi a un fottuto Sigillo in grado di controllare il suo respiro.  _E lui glie l'ha fatto rivivere._

\- Draco, - mormora d'istinto, sentendosi all'improvviso un mostro.

\- Sto bene. Te l'ho detto, i ricordi dell'Antro non mi turbano più così tanto.

 _Perché il Sigillo del possesso li ha zittiti_ , pensa Harry. Ma se mai Malfoy dovesse tornare libero, quegli stessi ricordi ricomincerebbero a tormentarlo più vivi che mai.

\- Ehi, - bisbiglia Harry, il senso di impotenza che gli occlude la gola. Gattona sul divano fino a quando non riesce a raggiungere il viso di Draco con le dita. Gli sfiora una guancia, e Malfoy si irrigidisce prima di chiudere gli occhi sotto il suo tocco, calando ogni difesa.

\- Mi dispiace, - dice Harry, traboccante di senso di colpa.

\- Non fa niente, - risponde lui, giocherellando con le dita con la busta sul pavimento. - Non è come se rischiassi la vita. L'Infero non mi ha mai veramente ucciso.

\- Questo non significa che non sia orrendo, - borbotta Harry, lasciando scivolare i polpastrelli oltre il suo orecchio, accarezzandogli la cute. - Forse è meglio che non torniamo al Ministero oggi pomeriggio, - aggiunge poi.

Draco socchiude gli occhi e lo guarda di sbieco, le labbra increspate. - No, tu vai, - mugugna. - È il tuo lavoro. Io rimango qui.

Harry percorre con due dita una ciocca di capelli. - Sei sicuro? - gli chiede, più che altro per concedere a se stesso la speranza di non doversi ripresentare da solo in quell'ufficio, quel pomeriggio, tormentato dai sensi di colpa.

Draco si alza a sedere, annuendo. - Un'escursione nel mondo reale al giorno è più che sufficiente, - risponde con un sorriso lieve. - E poi dovrò preparare una pozione per questo, o uscirà il livido, - aggiunge, tastandosi il collo.

Harry sussulta. - Hai bisogno di qualche ingrediente in particolare? - chiede infine. Gli comprerebbe direttamente la pozione, ma è meglio che Malfoy abbia qualcosa da fare mentre lui sarà assente.

\- No, non credo, - risponde Draco. - Servono solo componenti secchi, e quelli che hai in casa vanno bene, anche se sono vecchi.

Harry annuisce, dando un'occhiata alle mani di Malfoy. Non è davvero sicuro del motivo per il quale stiano tremando, ma si sistema seduto sul divano e allarga le braccia, per poi ordinare - Vieni qui.

Draco non solo esegue, ma lo abbraccia, accoccolandosi sul suo petto.

\- Questa era una cosa che volevi davvero, - sospira. - È meglio quando è così.

Harry deglutisce, inspirando forte con il naso tra i suoi capelli. Rimane in silenzio, nelle orecchie ancora l'eco dei suoi singhiozzi.

 

Quando viene il momento di uscire per andare a lavoro, Harry è lì lì per salutare Draco soltanto con un cenno, come al solito, e scomparire al di là della porta. Poi Malfoy si appoggia con una spalla al muro, il capo inclinato, e lo guarda al di là di un ciuffo di capelli vermigli, sulle labbra un sorriso luminoso come una falce di luna.

Harry gli si avvicina cauto, rabbrividendo alla vista dell'alone rosso che ancora si dipana sulla sua gola in un'ombra scarlatta delle sue dita. Lascia scivolare una mano dietro il suo collo, accarezzando i capelli più corti e morbidi sulla sua nuca, poi appoggia un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra. Draco le socchiude, chiudendo gli occhi, e Harry è sul punto di stringere la presa sui suoi capelli e attirarlo più vicino. Invece continua ad accarezzarlo in un pigro sfiorarsi, assaggiandogli la bocca a piccoli tocchi e guizzi di lingua. Vuole cancellare definitivamente i lunghi attimi di violenza che l'ha costretto a subire poco prima, e sostituirli con un momento di delicatezza.

Draco si abbandona del tutto alle sue labbra, continuando a tenere la bocca appena dischiusa anche quando Harry vi si separa per depositargli un bacio sulla tempia. Il suo respiro lento è un alito di vento in una giornata afosa.

\- Ci vediamo stasera, - dice infine Harry, esalando un sospiro.

Sa già che sarà un lungo pomeriggio.

 

Harry torna a casa piuttosto nervoso, quella sera. Non è riuscito a smettere per un secondo di pensare a Draco, ai suoi baci e all'incidente di quella mattina, e ha rischiato sul serio di sbraitare a Nancy di lasciarlo finalmente in pace quando la segretaria gli ha ricordato per l'ennesima volta che il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto sostenere l'intervista con i giornalisti di MondoStrega, ribadendo con enfasi a dir poco irritante quanto fosse importante che non prendesse  _nessun_  impegno per il giorno seguente.

Varca la soglia di casa esalando un sospiro di sollievo, e un odore pungente gli pizzica le narici.

Draco non è né in salotto né in cucina; l'odore proviene dagli attrezzi che ha utilizzato per preparare la pozione per l'ematoma, abbandonati sul tavolo. Il calderone è stato riempito d'acqua, con ogni probabilità per ammorbidire le eventuali incrostazioni, e un mestolo di legno vi galleggia all'interno, oscillando.

Harry trova Draco in camera sua, addormentato. Non si è nemmeno dato la briga di scivolare sotto le coperte: si è semplicemente accasciato sul letto, le braccia strette al cuscino.

Medita di svegliarlo, quantomeno per cenare, ma suppone che sia meglio lasciare che riposi e torna al piano di sotto, attento a non fare troppo rumore mentre comincia a gettare incantesimi di pulizia sui vari utensili utilizzati per distillare la pozione.

Lui e Draco. Insieme. Non riesce ancora a crederci. Non ha avuto nemmeno il tempo di ammettere a se stesso di sentirsi attratto da lui, prima di ritrovarsi a baciarlo. E Draco, la stessa persona che anni prima la bocca glie l'avrebbe strappata a morsi, ha risposto al bacio. Ha accettato il suo abbraccio. L'ha perfino provocato con malizia, ammiccandogli con quegli occhi glaciali e così incredibilmente espressivi.

Lui e Draco.

No: lui, Draco e il Sigillo.

Harry sospira aprendo gli sportelli della credenza. Estrae del pane, del burro d'arachidi e raccoglie un coltello da un cassetto. Non ha nessuna voglia di cucinare, per di più da solo.

Deve trovare il modo di far cessare quelle visioni. Deve. Dà un morso alla fetta di pane, masticando sia il boccone che la propria amarezza. Non riesce a sopportare l'idea di volere Draco vicino a sé più di ogni altra cosa, ma allo stesso tempo di rischiare di fargli del male senza neppure esserne consapevole, o peggio, col  _desiderio_  di farlo.

Pensieri di questo tipo lo accompagnano ininterrottamente per ore, fino al letto, con la camera di Malfoy lontana appena pochi passi di corridoio dalla propria. Si gira e rigira tra le coperte, senza riuscire a trovar pace, e alla fine cede, avviandosi verso la stanza di Draco.

 _Per controllare che stia bene_ , si dice.

Illumina la propria bacchetta con un  _Lumos_  e, una volta giunto sulla soglia, esita con la mano sulla maniglia prima di spingere la porta in avanti. L'uscio cigola; Harry trattiene il fiato tra i denti.

Draco emette un brontolio sottile, sollevando un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi.

 _La luce, forse gli dà fastidio la luce_ , pensa Harry, offuscando la propria bacchetta.

In quell'esatto momento Draco scatta seduto con un sussulto.

\- Sono io, - si affretta a dire Harry, maledicendosi interiormente. -  _Solo_  io, - aggiunge poi, notando la postura rigida di Malfoy.

L'ultima volta che si sono trovati in quella stessa situazione Harry era preda di una delle visioni e ha cercato di picchiarlo. Ci sarebbe anche riuscito, se Draco non avesse avuto la prontezza di riflessi di allontanarlo con un  _Impedimenta_.

Harry lo vede rilassarsi e appoggiare la schiena alla testiera del letto. - Non riuscivo a dormire, - mormora a mo' di scusa.

\- E sei venuto a svegliare me. Che pensiero romantico. - Draco si strofina i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, trattenendo uno sbadiglio. - Vuoi appoggiare la testa sulle mie ginocchia? Lasciarti cullare finché non ti sarai addormentato? - aggiunge in tono canzonatorio, la voce smangiata di sonno.

Harry si appoggia allo stipite della porta, l'imbarazzo ad arrossargli le gote. - Lascia stare, - mugugna. - Non sarei dovuto venire.

È già sul punto di fare marcia indietro alla volta della propria stanza, quando la voce di Draco lo chiama da dietro. Quando Harry si gira Malfoy ha una mano tra i capelli, ma il sorriso sulle labbra.

\- Non mi dispiacerebbe se lo facessi, - mormora flebilmente.

Harry sente la spina dorsale sciogliersi vertebra dopo vertebra. Occhieggia Draco per un lungo, esitante momento, poi si avvicina al letto. Si appoggia con un ginocchio al materasso e Malfoy si sistema seduto, addossando completamente la schiena alla spalliera. Quando Harry adagia davvero la testa sulle sue ginocchia, rannicchiandosi attorno alle sue gambe, il suo sollievo è tale che potrebbe addormentarsi anche subito. Sente le dita di Draco sfiorargli i capelli e si chiede che quadretto bizzarro debbano sembrare agli occhi di uno sconosciuto: un ragazzone grande e grosso accoccolato come un bambino sul corpo di un giovane tanto sottile ed elegante da ricordare la delicatezza di una donna. Si rilassa sotto il tocco di Draco e inspira a fondo, avvolgendo il suo bacino con un braccio e puntellando le dita sul fondo della sua schiena. Con indice e medio riesce a scivolare sotto la sua maglietta e rimane lì, ad assorbire il calore della sua pelle con i polpastrelli.

Poi gli sovviene un pensiero.

\- Draco? - lo chiama, il tono di voce basso e assonnato.

\- Mh?

\- Oggi... mi hai baciato.

Draco sbuffa. - Ancora con questa storia, Harry? - risponde, divertito. - Mi hai baciato anche tu.

Harry scuote la testa e si solleva dalle sue ginocchia facendo perno sul materasso con le mani, in modo da poterlo guardare in volto. - No... non quello. Dopo. Quando l'Infero... Tu mi hai baciato.

\- Oh. Quello.

\- Come facevi a sapere che mi sarei fermato? - La domanda gli sorge spontanea alle labbra, nonostante fino a quel momento non l'avesse formulata con esattezza neppure mentalmente. È stato il bacio che l'ha riportato in sé, quella mattina. Harry ne è sicuro.

Draco sospira, affossando la schiena contro la spalliera del letto. Il suo viso si contrae in una smorfia contrita. - Perché non è la prima volta che lo faccio, - mormora.

Harry si alza del tutto a sedere, sbigottito. - Cosa?

Draco si morde forte un labbro, stringendo i pugni sulle lenzuola. - Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che posso mentirti? - prorompe, a disagio. - Beh... l'ho fatto.

\- Continua, - lo incita esterrefatto Harry, deglutendo rumorosamente. Ha terribilmente paura che quello che Malfoy ha da dire non gli piacerà.

Draco annuisce, prendendo un respiro profondo. - Qualche notte fa... quando hai avuto quella visione... non ti ho fermato con un  _Impedimenta_ , Harry.

Harry darebbe qualsiasi cosa in quel momento perché nella stanza vi fosse luce piena, per riuscire a scorgere con precisione la sua espressione.

" _Mi dispiace per stanotte"_ , ha detto Draco il mattino seguente alla visione. Significa che...?

\- Quello di stamattina non è stato il nostro primo bacio, - continua Draco, ridacchiando nervosamente. Pare quasi mortificato. - Tu eri sul mio letto, così vicino a me, e per un attimo ho pensato che fossi davvero tu. Quando hai cercato di darmi uno schiaffo oramai ti stavo già baciando. - Inspira a fondo, stringendo i pugni nelle lenzuola. - Non so perché l'ho... Beh,  _so_  perché l'ho fatto, però... - conclude sconclusionatamente.

Harry ricorda di essersi chiesto come mai Draco sembrasse così tranquillo, quando gli aveva detto che con ogni probabilità se gli avesse davvero lanciato un incantesimo sarebbe stato tormentato dai sensi di colpa per giorni, a causa del Sigillo.

Ora è tutto chiaro: niente incantesimo, niente sensi di colpa.

\- Lo so, avrei dovuto dirtelo, - sbotta Draco, avvilito. - Ma tu non ricordavi nulla, e io non credevo che anche tu... Non credevo di  _piacerti_. Hai tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato, ma...

\- Arrabbiato? - Harry parla velocemente, incredulo. - Mi hai appena detto che sei stato tu a baciarmi per primo, di tua iniziativa. Per cosa dovrei essere arrabbiato?

Draco si acciglia, osservandolo al di là della frangia. - Ma...

Harry gli prende le mani tra le proprie, euforico. Non riesce a credere alle proprie orecchie. - É la migliore notizia che tu potessi darmi, - esclama, radioso. - Non capisci? Questo significa che non hai risposto al bacio solo perché ero io a volerlo...

\- Te l'ho già detto che il Sigillo non c'entra! - protesta Draco.

\- ... e che forse c'è un modo per fermare le visioni.

Harry intreccia le dita in quelle di Draco, accarezzando i Sigilli con i polpastrelli. Ripensa a pochi giorni prima e all'imbarazzo di Malfoy quando l'ha visto in cucina, probabilmente convinto che, memore della nottata, Harry ne fosse stato disgustato, mentre l'unica cosa che ora rimpiange è di non riuscire a ricordare nulla.

\- Non è detto, - mugugna Draco. - Forse ti sei solo fermato per la sorpresa.

\- Oppure è sufficiente che tu faccia qualcosa che mi distragga dalla visione! - obietta Harry, allungandosi a prendere il mento di Draco tra le dita. - E ti assicuro, - mormora sfiorando con il pollice le sue labbra, - che queste mi distraggono perfettamente.

Draco sorride, ma l'arco roseo della sua bocca si contrae presto in una smorfia di dolore. - Mmh, - geme. - É troppo tempo che non mi dai un ordine.

Harry annuisce, contrito. É dall'ora di pranzo che non gli impartisce nemmeno un comando. Lascia scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi di Draco e gliele appoggia sulle cosce, tastando la consistenza della sua pelle al di là del pigiama sottile.

 _Qualcosa che voglio davvero_ , pensa. Neanche a dirlo una serie di immagini tutt'altro che ortodosse gli salgono alla mente. Alza lo sguardo verso il collo di Draco, fortunatamente di nuovo candido per merito della pozione, e si costringe a impedire alla propria eccitazione di oltrepassare il valico dei propri pantaloni.

 _É ancora presto per quello,_ si dice. Il fatto che non possa appagare il proprio corpo però non significa che non possa soddisfare i propri occhi.

\- Togliti la maglietta, - gli ordina.

Draco esegue diligentemente, negli occhi una scintilla maliziosa, mentre Harry trattiene il fiato.

Nella penombra della camera, il petto bianco di Malfoy pare brillare. Harry, abituato a vederlo ricoperto di sporcizia e ferite, lo osserva incantato, senza riuscire a trattenersi dal lasciar scorrere una mano lungo il suo addome, le dita che salgono e scendono attraverso i leggeri pendii dei suoi muscoli.

\- Baciami, - gli sussurra all'orecchio, e l'istante successivo le labbra di Draco sono sulle sue, il suo respiro nella sua bocca.

_Baciami, succhiami, tirami, prendimi, spogliati..._

Harry si abbassa sul petto di Malfoy e gli morde la clavicola, i diversi ordini che gli vorticano in gola come tempeste di zucchero: sente la lingua caramellarsi lentamente nel palato.

Draco inspira profondamente e si aggrappa con una mano alla sua maglietta, stringendola in un pugno.

Harry lascia scorrere ancora una volta le dita sul suo petto nudo, poi, con un gemito interiore, si allunga a recuperare la sua t-shirt, abbandonata poco più in là sul materasso, e gliela porge.

\- Rimettila, - gli dice sorridendo, protendendosi per deporre l'ennesimo bacio leggero sulle sue labbra. Draco gli volge uno sguardo sorpreso, ma esegue prontamente, e per un attimo il luccichio rosso al suo anulare è l'unica luce ad illuminare la stanza.

\- Ne sei proprio sicuro? - gli chiede, perplesso. C'è una nota di delusione nella sua voce. - Non vuoi...?

Harry gli circonda il viso con le mani, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua. Merlino solo sa quanto gli costi pronunciare quelle parole, ma percorre la sua guancia di baci fino a giungere al suo orecchio e mormora: - Verrà il momento in cui anche solo vederti con un unico indumento addosso mi farà provare l'impulso di strappartelo. E ci sono pericolosamente vicino, accidenti. - Ridacchia nervosamente. - Ma non ancora. Voglio che sia meglio di così.

Draco chiude gli occhi. - Mh, che padrone premuroso.

Harry allarga le labbra in una smorfia. - Pensi che sia ridicolo, vero?

\- Penso... - risponde Draco con un sorriso, ricoprendo le mani di Harry con le proprie. - ... che sia dolce. E molto, molto Grifondoro.

Harry si lascia cadere all'indietro sul materasso. - Pensi che sia ridicolo, - sentenzia.

Draco ride, stendendosi al suo fianco. - Cos'è che dicevi sui vestiti, prima? - chiede, malizioso.

Harry gli colpisce bonariamente la spalla con un pugno. - Idiota.

 

 **\- XVI -**  
 

Con fruscio, Harry sente le coperte scivolargli lentamente lungo le gambe, per poi finire ammucchiate sulle sue caviglie. Mugola, portandosi un braccio sugli occhi, come se coprirseli potesse davvero servire a restituirgli un'ombra del precedente calore sulle cosce. Sente il materasso ondeggiare appena e la propria schiena tendersi mentre un peso si appoggia vicino ai suoi polpacci, e si chiede per quale sordido motivo debba sognare cose così banali. Si suppone che una persona sogni con più fantasia, perlomeno quando ne è cosciente, così Harry si ritrova ad aspettarsi da un momento all'altro che il proprio letto venga infestato da una decina di Ungari Spinati in miniatura, o che la Umbridge lo agguanti all'improvviso per il collo e inizi a scrollarlo.

Emette un nuovo mugolio di protesta: no, la Umbridge no... Spera che il suo sogno lo ascolti.

Un sussurro aleggia vicino al suo ginocchio. Harry esulta tra sé e sé: no, non è la Umbridge. Riconoscerebbe la sua voce stridula ovunque, anche smorzata.

Nello stesso momento in cui la sua mente formula il pensiero, una ventata d'aria fredda gli soffia sul basso ventre. La sensazione di essere completamente esposto, opposta al movimento delle coperte schiacciate ai piedi del letto, gli sale dall'inguine fino al viso.

È solo un'impressione o le sue mutande sono appena sparite?

L'istante successivo il calore lo inghiotte. E con "calore" intende una bocca. Un'umida, calda e scivolosa bocca, avvolta attorno al suo uccello come lo stretto condotto di un canale di Smaterializzazione, così a fondo che Harry sente la punta del proprio pene premere contro il fascio di muscoli di una gola.

Singhiozza spingendo i fianchi in avanti, il corpo intero cinto in una morsa e la testa leggera come se si stesse davvero Smaterializzando da qualche parte. Qualunque persona stia sognando, spera di riuscire a portare quella bocca con sé.

Un paio di mani si appoggiano sul suo addome e quella gola fa qualcosa di illegale sulla punta del suo uccello, strappandogli un singulto così acuto da rimbalzare contro i suoi denti con la forza di uno schiaffo.

Poi la bocca si ritrae adagio, lasciandosi alle spalle un percorso umido tracciato con la punta della lingua. Con lentezza estenuante le labbra risalgono lungo la sua asta, e una guancia viene premuta contro la sua pelle ormai madida di saliva.

Harry geme allontanando il braccio dal viso e calando una mano verso il proprio inguine. Indugia con le dita sulla pancia, chiedendosi se sia davvero il caso di dare al sogno la possibilità di fregarlo, magari con la scoperta che quello sul suo bacino non è altro che il volto arrapato di qualche losco e disgustoso figuro proveniente dal suo passato. La lingua guizza sul suo glande e Harry fa scattare le dita dalla pelle liscia del proprio addome ad artigliare il profilo massiccio del materasso, con la sensazione di essere fatto di zucchero e di essere vittima consenziente di un peccatore di gola.

La bocca si chiude sulla sua cappella come un ombrello, un temporale che infuria al di sotto di esso e non al di sopra. Harry singhiozza. 

Poi le labbra si ritraggono appena, senza chiudersi, e un respiro lento e caldo accarezza la pelle del suo uccello.

\- Buongiorno, - mormora una voce maliziosa. Maliziosa e familiare.

Harry spalanca gli occhi di scatto per vedere, tra le sue gambe, la figura accovacciata di Draco, le labbra a un soffio dal suo pene. Sul viso ha l'espressione di chi ha appena fatto qualcosa di cui andar fieri. Harry fa per scattare a sedere, con la consapevolezza che il sogno non sia affatto un sogno a rendergli più difficile respirare, quando Draco si allunga in avanti e con una mano gli preme il torace contro il materasso. Si porta l'indice alle labbra, mormorando - Sssh, - e scivola di nuovo verso il basso, i capelli che solleticano le cosce di Harry .  

Prima che Harry possa anche solo gemere una protesta il suo uccello è di nuovo cinto dal canale umido di quella bocca, e qualsiasi pensiero finisce per essere irrimediabilmente accantonato a favore dello spasmodico desiderio di affondare le dita tra i capelli di Draco, per sentire ancora una volta la sua gola contrarsi sulla punta del suo pene.

Malfoy dal canto suo ha stretto la mano sinistra alla base della sua asta, mentre con l'altra ha preso a solcargli i fianchi, navigando con i polpastrelli sulle sue anche. La sua lingua viaggia sulla superficie umida del suo uccello in rapidi tracciati circolari e, quando ormai non riesce a sentire altro se non un fischio lungo e incessante,  Harry avverte la mano di Draco scendere verso il basso e scivolare sui suoi testicoli, esplorandone la forma e sperimentando vari tipi di carezze e pressioni. Quando un paio di dita vanno oltre, premendo sulla striscia di pelle sottostante, una scossa calda attraversa Harry da parte a parte.

Viene violentemente nella bocca di Draco, con la sensazione che le sue ossa si siano all'improvviso tramutate in file di sonagli e un'intensa vibrazione a squassargli il corpo.

Il mondo continua a sciogliersi e a contrarsi a più riprese ancora per un po', espandendosi e raggrinzandosi nel tentativo di recuperare le proprie fattezze senza esplodere in mille pezzi. Il respiro sfugge dalle labbra di Harry come se ogni singolo alito avesse vita e non vedesse l'ora di disperdersi nell'aria.

Draco seguita a leccare il suo pene fino a quando comincia ad ammorbidirsi, poi emerge dalle sue gambe, passandosi una mano sulle labbra per pulirsi la bocca. Il suo sorriso vittorioso è addirittura più pulsante del mondo, agli occhi di Harry.

\- Ho sempre sognato di farlo, - ghigna soddisfatto.

Harry continua a giacere disteso sul materasso, sopraffatto e ansante. - Non ci posso credere, - mormora non appena si riappropria del controllo della propria voce. - Mi hai fatto... Mi hai svegliato  _con un pompino_.

Draco gattona in avanti sul letto, accoccolandosi sdraiato al suo fianco con un movimento felino. Prima di appoggiare la testa al cuscino gli deposita un bacio sul petto. - Ho pensato che se fossi stato cosciente non me l'avresti mai lasciato fare, - ridacchia, strisciando i polpastrelli sulla spalla di Harry. - Allora, - sibila poi, un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra arrossate. - Soddisfatto della mia prestazione,  _Harry_?

Harry deglutisce rumorosamente, l'intero corpo intorpidito e percorso da un milione di minuscole scariche sfrigolanti. Vorrebbe sfoggiare un'espressione più vitale, obbiettare qualcosa di sensato e chiedersi se il gesto di Draco sia stato davvero genuino, ma non appena chiude gli occhi l'universo esplode in fuochi artificiali di coriandoli sotto le sue palpebre, e tutto ciò che riesce a fare è emettere un lungo sospiro e brusire un sonoro - Oh cazzo, sì.

Draco si morde il labbro, un sorriso perpetuo a mettergli in mostra i denti. Con un unico e sinuoso movimento si alza dal materasso e sale a cavalcioni della pancia di Harry, euforico. - In effetti era una domanda inutile, - ghigna, - ma volevo sentirmelo dire.

Percorre un pettorale di Harry con il pollice, tracciando un cerchio tremolante attorno al suo capezzolo e sorridendo in modo ancora più ampio quando lo sente mugolare. - Mmh, - mormora, pensoso. - Un poco mi manca chiamarti "Potter", sai? " _Soddisfatto della mia prestazione, Potter?"_  - continua teatralmente.  - Sarebbe stato molto più d'effetto.   

Harry inspira a fondo appoggiando le mani sulle sue cosce. Stringe le dita sulla stoffa del suo pigiama e reprime un gemito quando risalendo verso l'alto incontra finalmente i suoi glutei. - Mi rimangio tutto, - risponde, ancora affannato. - Puoi chiamarmi come vuoi. Tutto quello che vuoi.

Draco abbassa il busto per depositare un bacio sul mento di Harry. - Anche " _Padrone_ "? - mormora, malizioso.

Harry affonda le dita tra i capelli di Draco, costringendolo a raggiungere con le labbra la propria bocca dischiusa. Sulla sua lingua assaggia il sapore pungente del proprio stesso seme. - Tutto quello che vuoi, - ripete, i sonagli che ronzano dolcemente sottopelle.

 

Quel giorno Harry va da solo al Ministero. Ha un appuntamento alle nove con i due giornalisti di MondoStrega - Walter e Dave, se ben ricorda - e, non appena lo viene a sapere, Draco declina in fretta l'offerta di accompagnarlo: trascorrere ore accucciato sotto un mantello dell'invisibilità? Non fa per lui.

Harry vorrebbe obiettare, assicurargli che sarà una cosa veloce, ma sa perfettamente che non sarà così. Non è tanto l'intervista in sé a essere infinita, quanto il servizio fotografico. E c'è  _sempre_  un servizio fotografico.

Prima di salutarlo Harry lo stringe a sé, promettendogli tra un bacio e l'altro che sarà a casa per l'ora di pranzo, e che si premurerà di ricambiare il favore di quella mattina. Gli si ingrossa l'uccello nei pantaloni al solo pensiero, e accarezza l'idea di non presentarsi in ufficio, lasciando a Nancy il compito di liquidare per l'ennesima volta i due giornalisti.

Draco gli si avvicina, lasciando scivolare l'indice tra due bottoni della sua camicia. - Mh mh, - annuisce, afferrando il colletto con l'altra mano. - E quando tornerai,  _Padrone_ , - Il suo sguardo è incandescente. - Avrò  _tanto_  bisogno di ordini. Non so se intendi.

Harry sente con chiarezza un geyser zampillare vapore bollente all'imboccatura del proprio stomaco. Avvolge possessivamente il corpo di Draco con le braccia, schiacciandoselo sul petto, e lascia scivolare appena le mani sotto la sua maglietta, alla ricerca di pelle da stringere.

\- Non sono il tuo padrone, - gli soffia sulla spalla, le guance in fiamme. - Ma tu sei mio.

Si pente quasi subito di averlo detto, chiedendosi cosa diavolo gli sia saltato in testa, ma Draco invece annuisce, schiacciando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e prendendo un respiro profondo.

\- Sì, - mormora piano, con voce assorta. 

Quando Harry si Smaterializza con uno schiocco di fronte all'ingresso del Ministero, ha già voglia di tornare indietro.

 

Nancy quella mattina non è in ufficio. La sua scrivania è in ordine e al di là della targhetta riportante il suo nome, dove solitamente di martedì c'è un plico di documenti destinato a Harry, non c'è nulla. Neppure piume e calamaio.

Harry scrolla le spalle, chiedendosi se per caso sia malata, e come mai quel giorno il Ministero sia così poco affollato: il martedì non è mai aperto al pubblico, questo è vero, ma è raro incrociare un corridoio deserto, soprattutto nei pressi dell'ufficio di Scrimgeour. 

Sta per controllare se per caso Nancy non gli abbia lasciato qualcosa nel cassetto della scrivania, quando sente un boato.

Il pavimento trema e un cupo tuonare si diffonde attraverso le spesse mura di marmo, facendo dondolare angosciosamente i lampadari. Un vecchio soprammobile di cattivo gusto di cui Nancy è solita lamentarsi, ma di cui non ha potuto disfarsi perché appartenente a un iracondo funzionario fantasma, cade a terra e si frantuma in mille pezzi.

Harry d'istinto mette mano alla bacchetta, i sensi all'erta. Poi, nell'arco della frazione di un secondo, l'intero edificio piomba nell'oscurità. I lampadari si spengono e le numerose finestre sull'esterno paiono essere state rammendate come strappi su un pezzo di stoffa. Non dura più di una decina di secondi: quando la luce torna a illuminare il salone i lampadari si sono dissolti, e le finestre sono di nuovo cristalline, se non fosse per la comparsa di una minuscola cordicella scintillante attorcigliata attorno al gancio tra un infisso e l'altro.

Dagli uffici accanto al suo emergono altri Auror e funzionari, e uno di loro, un certo Robert Wilson, si lamenta che quella sera gli sarebbe proprio piaciuto andare a teatro con la moglie. Un altro invece si vanta di essere stato avvisato in tempo, e di essersi portato a lavoro pranzo e cena preparati dalla madre.

Harry li ascolta accigliato, poi vede una Strillettera fluttuare lungo il corridoio di fronte a sé e dirigersi nella loro direzione. La busta avanza in un volo singhiozzante, che si fa più rapido non appena un tremore diviene più intenso, e si ferma solo una volta giunta in corrispondenza della scrivania di Nancy, schiarendosi la voce con uno sfarfallio di carta.

"A tutti i funzionari del Ministero", enuncia tonante con la voce di Scrimgeour, "questa è una simulazione di stato d'assedio."

Harry sgrana gli occhi, mentre una sensazione orrenda si fa strada dall'imboccatura del suo stomaco fino alla gola.

"L'edificio è stato sigillato e gli oggetti di maggior pregio sono stati evacuati. Le vostre famiglie sono state avvisate dell'inconveniente tramite gufo e in caso di particolari impegni previsti per la giornata di oggi il Ministero provvederà a eventuali rimborsi o certificati di giustificazione. La simulazione avrà termine domani mattina."   

Harry osserva allibito la Strillettera accartocciarsi su se stessa e incenerirsi lentamente, mentre un caotico brusio si impadronisce del salone.

Una simulazione di stato d'assedio.  _"...avrà termine domani mattina."_

Cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo. Se il Ministero è stato sigillato significa che non è più possibile né entrare né uscire, e che tutti i camini della metropolvere sono stati disattivati. Lui non può uscire e Draco non potrà entrare almeno fino alla mattina seguente, mentre il bisogno di ricevere un ordine riemergerà al più tardi per l'ora di pranzo.  _Cazzo._

 _‘Fanculo_ , impreca Harry tra sè. Organizzare una simulazione così lunga in un giorno a caso, senza neppure essere a conoscenza degli impegni dei propri dipendenti?  _Che cazzo ha Scrimgeour al posto della testa?_

Poi ripensa a Nancy, alla sua insistenza il giorno prima sul fatto che oggi avrebbe dovuto sostenere l'intervista, e che avrebbe dovuto ben guardarsi da qualsiasi altra incombenza.  _Guarda caso_ , quel giorno Nancy non è a lavoro.  _Guarda caso_ , l'unico oggetto che ha lasciato sulla scrivania è qualcosa che non le sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto vedere a pezzi.

Harry dà un'occhiata al vecchio soprammobile a forma di folletto di Cornovaglia ridotto in cocci sul pavimento, e si appunta mentalmente di minacciare Nancy di licenziamento per non avergli detto della simulazione.

Oh, ma Scrimgeour lo farà uscire. Lo farà uscire, o questa volta darà fuoco al suo ufficio  _sul serio_.

Ignora la richiesta di istruzioni di Wilson - dannazione, la guerra è finita due mesi prima, dovrebbe sapere piuttosto bene cosa fare - e si dirige a falcate furiose verso l'ala est dell'edificio, pronto ad appendere le palle del Primo Ministro al gancio.

Draco  _non può_  aspettare fino a domani mattina. La necessità di ricevere ordini lo coglie almeno tre volte nell'arco di una giornata, e questo se Harry si riduce ad aspettare che le sue mani comincino a tremare.

Sta per cominciare a salire una rampa di scale, quando una saetta lucente rimbalza contro la parete di fronte a lui e subito dopo su un gradino, acuminata come solo un incantesimo di battaglia può esserlo e diretta minacciosamente verso di lui. Harry la schiva per un soffio, ma non è l'unica fattura a infestare quella rampa. L'istante successivo un'altra serie di scariche scintillanti si abbatte sulle spesse pareti di pietra del corridoio, schizzando tra un gradino e l'altro come fuochi d'artificio.

Harry si affretta a ripararsi al di là della statua di bronzo che sorregge il corrimano della rampa, e sussulta quando vede Neville correre come un forsennato giù dalle scale accompagnato dalle imprecazioni di Ron, in fuga alle sue spalle.

\- Più veloce, cazzo! Più veloce, più veloce, più veloce! - continua a ripetere Ron, mentre un dardo luminoso sfreccia a un fiato dai suoi capelli.

Neville si limita a caracollare lungo i gradini più rapidamente che può, una mano sulla testa e l'altra stretta attorno alla bacchetta.    

Una volta scesa tutta la rampa paiono avere la stessa idea di Harry, perché si fiondano anche loro dietro la statua di bronzo, e per poco non gli capitombolano addosso.

\- Oh, Harry! Ciao! - esclama Ron, con il fiatone. Neville si limita ad un cenno della mano, ansante.

\- Sono pazzi! - ricomincia Ron, infervorato. - Quelli sono incantesimi  _veri_! Prima ne ho preso uno sul piede: diavolo, mi formicola ancora!

 _Incantesimi formicolanti_ , pensa Harry. Quello stronzo di Scrimgeour: gli ha chiesto dettagli su come funzionassero appena un mese prima.

Harry si guarda intorno, pensando a una via alternativa attraverso la quale raggiungere l'ufficio del Primo Ministro.

\- Ron, - dice, mentre l'amico ruota con cautela la caviglia, nel tentativo di dissipare l'intorpidimento. - Io devo uscire di qui.

\- È quello che vorremmo tutti, Harry...

\- Ron, - ricomincia Harry, con tono più grave. Guarda Neville, addossato ai pantaloni di bronzo di Sir Thompson da Birmingham, e mima silenziosamente con le labbra: - Malfoy.

\- Oh.

\- Già.

Ron annuisce un paio di volte, poi sfoggia un sorrisetto ed estrae una pergamena dalla tasca interna della giacca. - Avrei voluto fartela vedere con più calma, - borbotta. - Ma dato che si tratta di un'emergenza...

Quando srotola la pergamena, lo spettacolo che si para davanti agli occhi di Harry è l'esatta riproduzione della Mappa del Malandrino. Harry lancia un'occhiata a Ron, e torna a osservare la cartina. No, non è la stessa... Non lo è affatto.

\- Ti avviso, - esordisce Ron, - non ti servirà a uscire. Ma c'è qualche passaggio segreto che potresti usare per arrivare da Scrimgeour senza farti friggere il cervello di incantesimi.

Non è la Mappa del Malandrino. È una mappa del Ministero. Completa, con tanto di sgabuzzini e camere chiuse da decenni. I corridoi sono invasi di targhette e, esattamente a fianco della statua di Sir Thompson, Harry vede il proprio nome affiancato da quello di Ron e Neville. A quanto dice la mappa Hermione è nel Magazzino delle erbe - ingegnosa come sempre: l'unico modo per dissipare l'effetto di un incantesimo formicolante è cospargersi di polvere di Coriandolo - mentre Zabini si è tranquillamente barricato nel proprio ufficio.

\- Fred e George ci hanno lavorato secoli, - interviene Ron, fiero.

In corrispondenza della targhetta di Scrimgeour, Harry vede un passaggio segreto. C'è un condotto che conduce all'ufficio del Primo Ministro, e l'entrata non è lontana da dove si trovano ora.

\- Lo sai che potrebbero essere arrestati per questo, vero? - risponde Harry, assorto.

Ron gli lancia un'occhiata eloquente. - A quanto pare hanno dei contatti piuttosto influenti nel Dipartimento Auror.

Harry sorride di rimando. Sta per ringraziarlo quando l'ennesimo fiotto di scintille saetta zigzagando nella loro direzione. Si addossa a Ron, che afferra le spalle di Neville e lo schiaccia a terra. Harry sente l'aria frustare la propria camicia per la velocità con la quale gli incantesimi sono sfrecciati sopra i loro corpi, e si affretta ad alzarsi in piedi, la bacchetta salda in una mano e la Mappa stretta nell'altra.

\- Odio le simulazioni Ministeriali, - piagnucola Neville da terra. Ron ridacchia e gli afferra il maglione, tirandolo in piedi.

\- Direi che è ora di muoversi! - esclama. - Allora, da che parte? - aggiunge guardando Harry.

Harry  dà un'ulteriore occhiata di conferma alla Mappa, indicandogli la direzione con un cenno.

Stanno percorrendo uno stretto corridoio parallelo all'atrio del Dipartimento Auror, quando vedono una tenda scura ondeggiare in lontananza. E con le finestre sigillate e nessun incantesimo nei pressi, è difficile che sia a causa di un soffio di vento.

Neville se ne accorge per ultimo e li supera nella corsa, finendo per capeggiare il gruppo.

È allora che la tenda viene scostata, e dai suoi lembi pesanti emerge un'imponente figura nera ammantata e incappucciata, la schiena curva in una linea spezzata e una larga corona di brandelli a bordare il suo mantello sul pavimento. Harry sa già di che cosa si tratta ancor prima che alzi il viso ricoperto da una brillante maschera d'argento: un Mangiamorte.

Neville singhiozza, indietreggiando. - Ma come... - sussurra, impallidito.

Harry ha un tremito, perfettamente conscio che non è possibile che ci siano ancora dei Mangiamorte all'interno del Ministero. Poi, all'improvviso, l'illuminazione.  - È un Molliccio, Neville! - urla. - È solo un Molliccio!

Dannazione, Scrimgeour ha fatto le cose per bene questa volta.

Il ragazzo deglutisce sollevando la bacchetta, ma esita troppo, e la figura scura schizza in avanti, protendendo una mano bianca e scarna. Harry si para davanti all'amico, sicuro di riuscire senza problemi a immaginare un Molliccio con le sembianze di Voldemort in gonnella. Ma non sono quelle le fattezze che assume il Mangiamorte.

La veste nera si dilegua, sgretolandosi come cenere, e la maschera d'argento si contorce in un viso dal colorito livido e malato. Quando la figura si è stabilizzata, di fronte allo sguardo stupefatto di Harry c'è l'Infero.

In piedi, eretto e innaturalmente massiccio per un morto che cammina, ha sul volto l'intaglio di un sorriso e sulle braccia le nove riproduzioni del tatuaggio che Harry si è ritrovato a utilizzare appena pochi giorni prima.

Tra i pugni stringe qualcosa di rosso, e Harry capisce con orrore che si tratta dei capelli di Draco. Alza la bacchetta di fronte a sé, cercando disperatamente di visualizzare quella terribile creatura truccata come una donna, o vestita da clown,  _qualsiasi cosa_ , ma ancor prima che abbia il tempo di figurare una sola scia di rossetto, il mostro muta di nuovo forma.

Le ossa dell'Infero si allungano, la sua pelle si rischiara, folti capelli ricci crescono sul suo scalpo.

L'istante successivo al centro del corridoio Harry vede  _se stesso_.      

C'è del sangue sulla riproduzione esatta del suo petto e delle sue mani, e una scintilla oscura nei suoi occhi. Il sorriso sulla copia delle sue labbra è identico a quello dell'Infero, mentre i capelli di Draco ora giacciono a terra, sotto la suola delle sue scarpe.

Harry per poco non lascia cadere la bacchetta quando vede  _se stesso_  portarsi un dito alle labbra e leccare via il sangue che lo ricopre.

 - Harry! - grida Ron. - L'incantesimo!

Ma Harry non riesce a sentirlo. La figura muta ancora una volta, e l'immagine di se stesso si sovrappone a quella dell'Infero. Si alternano così velocemente che Harry fatica a distinguerle.

Poi , d'un tratto, l'Infero - o se stesso? - si trasforma in un ragno. Un ragno immenso, dalle lunghe gambe disarticolate e pelose... avvolto in un grosso fiocco rosa e cosparso di campanellini.

Ron scoppia in una fragorosa risata e il Molliccio si affretta a ritirarsi al di là della propria tenda, sconfitto.

\- Sono diventato bravo, eh? - ridacchia Ron con i pugni sui fianchi, altezzoso. - In realtà volevo far comparire anche un ciuccio tra quelle tenaglie schifose, ma pazienza.

Harry continua a fissare il corridoio di fronte a sé, in tralice.

Neville da dietro gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla. - Hai delle paure davvero spaventose, lo sai, Harry? - mormora.

 

\- Non è possibile. 

Sono giunti nell'ufficio del Primo Ministro solo da qualche minuto - attraversando il cunicolo suggerito dalla Mappa: stretto, ma fortunatamente privo di trappole e incantesimi formicolanti - e Harry vorrebbe già ridurlo in pezzi.

Sbatte la mano a palmo aperto sulla scrivania di Scrimgeour. - Come sarebbe a dire ‘Non è possibile'? Io  _devo_  tornare a casa.

Il Ministro incrocia le dita sul legno, stringendosi nelle spalle. - L'edificio è sigillato fino a domani mattina, e il processo è irreversibile. Lasciare uscire lei, Signor Potter, significherebbe spezzare l'intero incantesimo, che ha richiesto lo sforzo di  _decine_  di funzionari.  _Chiunque_ l'aspetti a casa, - Scrimgeour lancia un'occhiata a Neville, trattenendosi dal pronunciare il nome di Malfoy, - è stato avvisato del suo impedimento.

-  _Quella persona_  ha bisogno di me adesso, - insiste Harry, digrignando i denti.

\- Dovrà attendere! - Il tono del Ministro non ammette repliche. Harry si trattiene dal ridurre in frantumi un altro calamaio solo perché sa perfettamente che sarebbe inutile. Scrimgeour non potrebbe di certo ignorare la sua mancanza di rispetto, essendo presenti altri due Auror, e l'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno in quel momento è un Ministro mal disposto nei suoi confronti.

Sta per uscire dall'ufficio, preparandosi a sbattere la porta con quanta forza ha in corpo, quando la voce di Scrimgeour lo chiama da dietro.

\- Potter? Mi faccia un favore, - lo sente borbottare con tono accondiscendente. - Mrs Prislett si è ritrovata per sbaglio all'interno dell'edificio nonostante la chiusura al pubblico. Potrebbe accompagnarla nel suo ufficio? Lì sarà al sicuro. So che le è stata d'aiuto per  _lei-sa-cosa_... È nella stanza qui a fianco.

La signora Prislett è la bibliotecaria di Hogwarts che li ha aiutati nella ricerca del volume sul Mortalispecus. Harry la trova appollaiata su una sedia con le mani premute sulle orecchie, il foulard rosa shocking che settimane prima aveva attorno al collo alzato sulla testa come un cappuccio.

\- Oh, Signor Potter! - esclama lei, vedendolo. - Non sa che imbarazzo doverla scomodare!

Scende dalla sedia con i movimenti lenti propri della cautela della vecchiaia e si sistema la lunga gonna fiorata sulle ginocchia, borbottando che  _mai più_  sarebbe venuta da sola al Ministero, non prima di aver consultato i suoi nipoti.

Harry, Ron e Neville optano per accompagnarla attraverso il passaggio segreto indicato dalla mappa, confidando nel fatto che le paia del tutto normale e che non si scomoderà a raccontarlo ai posteri.

Impiegano una mezz'ora buona a raggiungere l'ufficio, e al ritorno è Ron a capeggiare il gruppo, ridendo sguaiato quando il Molliccio  gli si para di fronte con le sembianze di un'Acromantula e lui finalmente riesce a far comparire il famoso ciuccio tra le lucide tenaglie della bestia.

Mrs Prislett grida, poi si lascia sfuggire un risolino.

Una volta giunti nel suo ufficio, Harry si lascia cadere con un sospiro sulla poltrona al di là della scrivania, invitando l'anziana signora ad accomodarsi su una delle sedie. La teca contenente la veste di Voldemort è stata evacuata insieme ai lampadari di cristallo e agli altri oggetti di valore.

Neville si siede sulla sedia rimanente,  mentre Ron si lascia scivolare a terra con uno sbuffo. 

\- Qualche novità nelle ricerche? - chiede a Harry qualche minuto dopo, la testa abbandonata contro il muro. - Hermione mi ha detto che brancolate nel buio.

Harry si infila le mani tra i capelli. - Ti ha detto bene, - sospira. - La Casa editrice Cross è sparita nel nulla.

Neville inclina il capo, incuriosito, e la signora Prislett, che fino a quel momento sembrava essere affondata nell'imbarazzo di trovarsi nell'ufficio di Harry Potter in compagnia di un paio di Auror ventenni, si riscuote.

\- Oh, sì che è sparita! - esclama, esaltata. - Bello scandalo, quello.

Harry allontana le mani dai capelli. - Come?

La signora Prislett si abbassa il foulard dal capo e se lo riannoda attorno al collo con un fiocco. - Lo scandalo Cross! - aggiunge, timorosa di aver male interpretato l'argomento. - Ritirò tutti i suoi libri dal mercato almeno una quindicina di anni fa. Poi, qualche anno dopo, lo stesso gruppo ricominciò a pubblicare con un altro nome. Qualcosa di spagnolo... Non ricordo!

Harry balza in piedi, fremente d'aspettativa. - Significa che lei sa dove potrei trovare questo editore?

La signora Prislett annuisce convinta. - Di sicuro non deve aver passato un bel quarto d'ora, ma è ancora in piedi, credo. Da quello che mi ricordo fu per colpa della pubblicazione di un paio di manuali di magia oscura di troppo... La fama di quella Casa Editrice peggiorò così tanto che fu costretta a cambiare completamente immagine. Nome, sede, tutto.

\- E lei non ricorda il nuovo nome, vero? - chiede Harry, speranzoso.

La signora Prislett arriccia le labbra, pensosa. - No, mi spiace! - ammette infine, corrucciata. - Non abbiamo nessun loro libro a Hogwarts... Si occupano di narrativa, ora. Ma posso informarmi! - conclude, sorridente.

\- Sì! Sì, per favore, - esclama Harry con tono acceso. - È una questione della massima importanza.

La signora Prislett si arrotola attorno a un dito un lembo del fazzoletto che ha al collo. - Sono felice di poterle essere utile, - cinguetta, ringiovanita d'un tratto di una cinquantina d'anni.

Harry si appoggia allo schienale della poltrona con un sospiro. Finalmente un passo in avanti.

Occhieggia l'orologio: sono le due ormai. Immagina le mani di Draco tremare e stringe in un pugno il primo foglio bianco che gli si para di fronte, bruciante d'impotenza.

Nel medesimo istante sulla sua scrivania compaiono quattro vassoi d'argento, ciascuno dei quali sormontato da un coperchio bombato.

Harry solleva quello di fronte a sé, scoprendovi all'interno il proprio pranzo: roastbeef, patate arrosto, budino dello Yorkshire e una fetta di quella che sembra torta salata. Vicino a una brocca d'acqua c'è persino un bicchierino di sherry.

\- Ehi, servizio in camera! - esclama Ron, sorridente. - Avevo giusto fame!

Harry affonda la forchetta d'argento nell'arrosto, pensando che in quel momento dovrebbe essere a casa, con Draco. Sta per portarsela alle labbra, poi ci ripensa e manda giù lo sherry tutto d'un fiato. 

 

**\- XVII -  
**

 

La signora Prislett trascorre gran parte di quel pomeriggio a lamentarsi del fatto di essere diventata davvero vecchia, se non riesce neppure a ricordare il nome di una singola Casa Editrice, sussultando di tanto in tanto quando un nuovo scoppio di scintille conflagra contro la parete esterna dell'ufficio.

\- Siamo sicuri che non possano arrivare anche qui dentro? - balbetta ansiosa.

Harry, che non è sicuro neppure del fatto che siano tutti solo incantesimi formicolanti, borbotta un - Ma certo! - forzato.

L'istante successivo Mrs Prislett comincia a parlottare tra sé e sé, passando in rassegna un elenco infinito di possibili nomi, e Harry è tanto nervoso che per soffio non le urla di chiudere il becco una volta per tutte.

Le cinque del pomeriggio. Sono trascorse circa otto ore dall'ultima volta che ha impartito un comando diretto a Draco, e almeno tre dal momento in cui con ogni probabilità le sue mani hanno cominciato a tremare. Harry non ha mai indugiato così tanto prima di dargli un ordine; non ha idea di quali potrebbero essere le conseguenze di un'attesa così prolungata.

Si sfiora distrattamente con le dita il tatuaggio che ha sul braccio, meditando di usarlo per verificare come sta. Non che possa scoprire molto oltre a ciò che Draco stesso può vedere, ma almeno saprà se è ancora cosciente.

Si guarda attorno, chiedendosi se agli occhi della signora Prislett la sua improvvisa trance potrebbe apparire sospetta. Di Neville non si preoccupa: gli spiegherà la situazione comunque, non appena ne avrà il tempo. Si fida ciecamente di lui.

Chiusi in un ufficio per ore: gran bella simulazione di stato d'assedio. Utile, soprattutto.

Harry digrigna i denti, tracciando con le dita i contorni del tatuaggio per poi puntare l'indice al centro del disegno. Il mondo scricchiola, si spezza e scompare vorticando. Quando i frammenti si ricompongono, di fronte ai suoi occhi - o meglio, di fronte a quelli di Draco - c'è il soffitto di Grimmauld Place n. 12.

Harry ne riconosce gli angoli anneriti, e il fosco lampadario di bronzo che si trova appeso in ogni singola stanza della casa. Cerca di indovinare di quale camera possa trattarsi dal suo perimetro, ed esclude la cucina e il salotto. Spera con tutto sé stesso che sia solo la sua camera da letto, e che Draco sia semplicemente sdraiato sul materasso nel tentativo di riposare, ma con lo sguardo così costretto verso l'alto non riesce a scorgere nulla del suo corpo, e men che meno ad  accertarsi delle sue condizioni.

Nello stesso istante in cui allontana i polpastrelli dal tatuaggio, la porta del suo ufficio si spalanca di colpo.

Al di là dell'uscio compare Hermione, carica di un paio di grossi sacchi di tela marrone e con i capelli scarmigliati velati da un'ombra di polvere verde. Ron è subito al suo fianco, premuroso, e le chiude la porta alle spalle prima che una nuvola minacciosa di incantesimi le si abbatta sulla schiena. Il legno scricchiola, e Ron osserva con espressione colpevole una sottile ma lunga crepa farsi strada sul pannello. - Ops, - mormora.

Hermione si lascia sgraziatamente cadere sul pavimento, appoggiando i sacchi a terra. Uno di loro è bucato così che, non appena la ragazza lascia la presa, dal foro comincia a fuoriuscire una sabbiolina di colore verde acceso.

\- Oh, Harry, - ansima. - Speravo di trovarti qui. Ero preoccupata!

Ron si incrocia le braccia sul petto. -  Grazie, eh,  - mugugna tra i denti.

\- Sciocco, - lo rimbrotta Hermione, indirizzandogli un sorrisino. - Come sta  _lui_? - chiede invece rivolta a Harry, seria, scoccando uno sguardo incuriosito alla figura bizzarra della signora Prislett.

Harry esala un lungo sospiro esasperato. - Non lo so.

\- Non hai usato il...

\- Ho visto solo un soffitto. Non sono riuscito a capire come sta!

Hermione annuisce contrita e sposta il sacco bucato in modo che il foro sia rivolto verso l'alto, perché non disperda polvere sul pavimento. - Ho parlato con il responsabile della simulazione, Dworkin, - dice poi con orgoglio. - C'è un camino che non sono riusciti a bloccare. Nemmeno Scrimgeour lo sa: non gliel'hanno confessato perché avevano paura che li considerasse degli incapaci.

Il viso di Harry si illumina. - Davvero?

\- È dall'altra parte del Ministero, però. Dobbiamo sbrigarci, - ribatte Hermione, determinata. 

Neville sfoggia un'espressione allibita. - Dworkin è un pezzo di ghiaccio! - esclama. - Come hai fatto a fartelo dire?

Hermione sorride sardonica, indicando i sacchi di polvere di Coriandolo ai propri piedi. - Era appena stato colpito da una decina di Incantesimi formicolanti tutti insieme, - risponde con un ghigno. - E si dà il caso che  _questa_ , - prende una manciata di polvere in una mano, - sia l'unica cosa in grado di arrestarne l'effetto!

 

Il foulard rosa shocking della signora Prislett assume una tonalità color prugna dopo essere stato cosparso di polvere di Coriandolo. Prima di uscire dall'ufficio di Harry tutti e cinque se la sono sfregata sulle braccia e sul viso fino a quando non sono stati sufficientemente certi che fosse stata assorbita almeno in parte dalla pelle, e alla bell'e meglio l'hanno disseminata sui propri vestiti.

Neville continua tuttora a starnutire a più riprese, e Harry ha idea che il profumo di Coriandolo non scomparirà dal proprio ufficio per un bel po' di tempo, ma preferirebbe trascorrere il resto della propria vita impanato di sabbia verde piuttosto che rimanere un minuto di più all'interno del Ministero.

Oltrepassano almeno una decina di Mollicci - quattro Acromantule, due Mangiamorte, tre licenziamenti di Hermione e una biblioteca bruciata - prima di giungere al corridoio dove si trova l'ufficio di Edgar Kelly, il cui camino a quanto pare è l'unico rimasto dissigillato in tutto il Ministero. Harry si mantiene in disparte, attento a non trovarsi mai in testa al gruppo: non ci tiene affatto a rivedere la figura dell'Infero, e sa dolorosamente bene di non essere in grado di fermarlo al momento.

La polvere di coriandolo si rivela efficace: quando una fattura formicolante schizza verso le sue caviglie, Harry non sente altro che un leggero e momentaneo solletico.

Lungo il percorso gli altri funzionari del Ministero li guardano straniti, mentre qualcuno cerca di raccogliere la sottile polverina che si lasciano alle spalle correndo per sfregarsela sulla pelle. Harry non ci fa troppo caso e piuttosto controlla che l'incantesimo di movimento che ha lanciato poco prima sulla signora Prislett funzioni ancora: è abbastanza singolare vedere una signorotta di settant'anni suonati scivolare velocemente sul pavimento come fosse sui pattini, ma Harry non ha tempo da perdere.

Il camino di Edgar Kelly  è così antico che decine di lunghe crepe ne percorrono la cornice: tanto che per un attimo Harry si chiede se Dworkin non sia riuscito a bloccarlo solo per il semplice fatto che è già di per sé otturato. Pensa alla possibilità di finire schiacciato all'interno del comignolo e decide che è meglio che sia lui ad andare per primo, per preservare l'integrità fisica della signora Prislett.

\- Ah, si torna a casa! - esclama Ron, entusiasta.

\- Assolutamente no, Ronald! - lo rimbecca Hermione. - Scrimgeour non sa che il camino è libero, ma se ne accorgerà non appena lo utilizzeremo! Harry andrà per primo e poi toccherà alla signora Prislett. Punto.

\- Ma...

\- Harry ha un motivo per tornare a casa, tu no. Fine della questione!

Neville dietro di loro si limita a starnutire, mentre l'anziana signora continua a strisciare appena i piedi sul pavimento, piacevolmente sorpresa dalla facilità con la quale riesce a muoversi ora.

Harry affonda il pugno in un vaso di polvere magica appeso alla parete ed entra in piedi nel camino, ringraziando il giorno in cui ha detto a Kreacher di rimettere in sesto quello di Grimmauld Place n. 12.

Quando getta a terra la sabbia, urlando a chiare lettere l'indirizzo di casa propria, Ron e Hermione stanno ancora battibeccando.

 

Harry deve fare appello a tutto il proprio equilibrio per non ruzzolare a terra una volta uscito dal camino. Tossicchia avanzando di un paio di passi nel proprio salotto, la gola riarsa: mai visto un comignolo così pieno di fuliggine.

Chiama Draco tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro, ma lui non risponde. Cercandolo con lo sguardo indugia sul grosso orologio a pendolo a fianco dell'ingresso della cucina: le sette.

\- Draco! - urla, dirigendosi ad ampie falcate verso la rampa di scale che conduce alle camere da letto, il cuore soffocato dalla stessa quantità di fuliggine che ricopre il suo corpo. Inciampa sul tappeto del salotto, impreca, e una volta giunto sulla soglia trattiene il fiato.

Trova Draco sul pavimento dell'ingresso: non più sdraiato, ma rannicchiato su se stesso, tremante e singhiozzante come un foglio di carta straccia schiaffeggiato dal vento.

Tiene le mani artigliate al proprio addome come se stesse cercando di strapparsi le costole una ad una, mentre dalle labbra gli sfuggono lunghi rantoli agonizzanti. Harry non ricorda di averlo mai visto così sofferente, nemmeno la notte in cui l'Antro lo ha stritolato con le proprie membra.

\- Draco! - urla di nuovo, accucciandosi con tale urgenza al suo fianco da sentire le ginocchia schioccare in modo sinistro.

\- Sono qui, - gli dice, raccogliendolo tra le proprie braccia. - Sono qui, Draco, sono qui! Guardami.

I singhiozzi di Malfoy si fanno forse ancora più disperati e il suo corpo non smette di tremare, ma obbedisce comunque all'ordine, alzando lo sguardo. Ha il viso fradicio di lacrime e i capelli appiccicati alle guance come radici vermiglie affondate nel ghiaccio.

Harry gli stringe il busto tra le braccia e lo attira a sé. Con le mani sale ad avvolgergli il viso, sentendosi morire quando scorge nei suoi occhi più afflizione di quanta ne possano contenere. -  Baciami, - gli mormora sulle labbra, cercando di imprimere un tono perentorio all'ordine. Non ha idea se possa servire davvero, ma è disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di vedere Draco riprendersi.

Draco si sporge in avanti, chiudendo gli occhi. Il suo è un bacio bagnato e tremante, ma Harry lo accoglie con calore, lasciando scivolare di nuovo le mani verso il basso a stringere la sua schiena. Draco si aggrappa alla sua camicia e mugola sulla sua bocca, mentre il suo respiro si fa lentamente meno affannato e i suoi singhiozzi cominciano a placarsi.

-  Bravo, così,  - sussurra Harry sul suo mento. - Stringiti a me.

Struscia il viso sulle sue guance ad asciugargli le lacrime e geme quando Draco gli si schiaccia sul petto, nel tentativo spasmodico di alleviare il tormento che lo sta evidentemente divorando dall'interno.

\- Non ti staccare da me, - ordina ancora Harry. - Respira lentamente.

Draco allaccia le gambe dietro alla sua schiena e affonda le dita nei suoi capelli, sforzandosi di respirare a fondo. Il suo corpo trema ancora come se si trovasse nel bel mezzo di una bufera di neve. - Fa male, - geme all'orecchio di Harry, la voce malata di pianto.

È in quel momento che Harry ripensa alle parole che Draco gli ha detto pochi giorni prima.

"Mi farebbe stare immensamente meglio poter fare  _davvero_ qualcosa per te."

Tutti i comandi che gli sta dando ora Harry non sono funzionali al proprio interesse, ma a quello di Draco. È per questo che ancora non stanno avendo davvero effetto.

\- Toccami, - lo istruisce, con il tono più inflessibile che riesce a sfoderare. Chiude gli occhi, mentre la bocca di Malfoy gli sbuffa piccoli respiri veloci sulla spalla e le sue mani si aggrappano alla sua maglietta come artigli, cercandone il bordo per poter raggiungere finalmente la pelle sottostante. - Mordimi, - aggiunge, poco prima di sentire i denti di Draco affondare nel proprio collo, senza veramente stringere.

Nonostante tutto, Harry sente l'eccitazione montare. Brulica e fiorisce nel suo bassoventre come se le fatture formicolanti dalle quali la polvere di Coriandolo l'ha salvato quel giorno si fossero in realtà raggomitolate tutte in quel punto, silenti, e solo in quel momento fossero esplose, intorpidendogli i sensi.

Mentre Draco continua a baciare, leccare e mordicchiare la pelle del suo collo, Harry si rende improvvisamente conto di essere ricoperto di sudore, fuliggine e polvere verdastra. Ma a Draco non interessa. Si stringe sul suo corpo con voracità, quasi volesse penetrarvi, e il suo respiro, fino a quel momento fedele all' ordine ricevuto, torna a farsi veloce per la frenesia.

\- Togliti la maglia, - gli intima Harry. - Lentamente.

Per un attimo incrocia di nuovo lo sguardo di Draco: nei suoi occhi scorge una scintilla del tutto nuova. Il dolore non si è ancora placato del tutto, è evidente, ma si è fuso con l'eccitazione.

Malfoy incrocia le braccia e si porta le mani ai fianchi, afferrando i bordi della propria maglia. Poi, senza staccare per un attimo lo sguardo da Harry, comincia a sollevarli, rivelando pigramente centimetro dopo centimetro il proprio addome. Inarca la schiena, e Harry lascia scivolare le dita sulla pelle scoperta, facendole salire verso l'alto alla stessa velocità con la quale Draco si svela. Quando raggiunge un capezzolo Malfoy geme, mordendosi un labbro e sfilandosi la maglia dalle braccia.

Harry stuzzica ancora una volta quel piccolo bottone di pelle e vi avvicina la bocca, depositandovi un bacio. - Sei sensibile qui, eh? - mormora con un sorriso. - Toccalo tu, ora, - comanda subito dopo.

Alza lo sguardo, sondando il volto di Draco alla ricerca di un segno di riluttanza, ma tutto ciò che vede è quello stesso sguardo languido e fuso colare sul rossore imbarazzato delle sue guance.

La sua mano si dirige lentamente verso il capezzolo, sfiorandolo dapprima con tutti i polpastrelli e stringendolo poi tra indice e pollice. Geme, i movimenti così lineari e sicuri che è facile notare come il suo tremore si sia del tutto dissipato.

\- È bello, vero? - sussurra Harry, sentendosi come se avesse assorbito in sé tutti i suoi brividi. - Toccarti sapendo che ti sto guardando?

Draco esala un altro mugolio indistinto. Harry si allunga a leccare il capezzolo sinistro, mentre le dita di Malfoy continuano a tormentare il destro. Draco inspira profondamente, colto di sorpresa, e affonda la mano libera tra i suoi capelli.

\- Non mi hai risposto, - commenta Harry, soffiando piano sulla chiazza umida sotto alle proprie labbra.

\- S-sì, - balbetta Draco con un filo di voce, gemendo piano quando Harry stringe appena i denti sulla sua pelle. - È bello.

La sua mano si aggrappa ai suoi capelli con più forza e il suo busto comincia lentamente a calare verso il basso, fino a quando non si ritrovano entrambi sdraiati sul pavimento.

Harry si regge sui gomiti sopra di lui, allungando un braccio per togliersi la maglia alla cieca. Draco si accorge dei suoi sforzi e tira la stoffa verso di sé, cercando la sua bocca con la propria non appena la sua testa è libera dal colletto. 

Quando le loro labbra si separano, Draco scivola verso il petto di Harry, apparentemente per ricambiare il favore appena ricevuto, ma Harry lo ferma, consapevole di essere sporco e appiccicaticcio dopo la giornata trascorsa.

\- Mi do una ripulita, prima, - gli dice, cercando la propria bacchetta nella tasca dei pantaloni. Draco in tutta risposta sorride e gli rivolge uno sguardo divertito. Poi gli passa la lingua in mezzo ai pettorali in una lunga e lenta lappata, incurante e provocatorio.

\- Tu sei... - comincia Harry, senza trovare le parole. - ... Incredibile, - conclude in un ansito, mentre Malfoy stringe le labbra sul suo capezzolo sinistro e inizia a succhiare.

Harry si morde forte un labbro, con la tentazione bruciante di spingerlo più in basso a scaldargli lo stomaco. - Sì...  - sussurra tra i denti. - Ora l'altro...

Draco esegue con un mugolio di assenso, le mani aggrappate alle sue spalle e il bacino premuto contro il suo inguine. Rimane lì finchè le braccia di Harry non cominciano a tremare per lo sforzo di tenersi sollevato da terra, poi solleva le mani a graffiargli la schiena scivolosa di sudore. Un po' di polvere di Coriandolo gli si accumula sui polpastrelli, emanando un odore pungente.

\- Letto, - ansima Harry. - Ti voglio su un letto. Ce la fai a camminare?

Draco respira a fondo, e pare riflettere. - Credo... - comincia, ma non fa in tempo a concludere la frase, perché Harry finalmente riesce ad afferrare la propria bacchetta e senza troppe cerimonie Smaterializza entrambi in camera.

Atterrano sul letto, il materasso che geme pigramente sotto il loro peso. Harry si sistema in modo più comodo sulle lenzuola e accarezza una guancia di Malfoy con il dorso della mano. - Mi dispiace tanto, - mormora, abbassandosi per premere le labbra in un bacio sul suo petto. - Non sapevo che non sarei potuto tornare a casa.

Draco gli circonda il busto con le braccia, deglutendo rumorosamente. - Lo so, - risponde piano. - È arrivata la lettera del Ministero. - Le sue dita dipingono un disegno sottile sulla spalla di Harry. - Faceva un male d'inferno, - aggiunge a fatica.

Harry si lascia stringere e allunga le dita a lisciargli i capelli, ravviandoglieli dietro le orecchie e al di là della fronte. - E ora? - sussurra, depositando un bacio sulla sua mascella.

Draco prende un respiro profondo, affondando nel cuscino. - É... Come un prurito, - risponde chiudendo gli occhi, rilassato sotto alle sue carezze.

\- Allora togliti anche i pantaloni, Draco, - gli sussurra Harry all'orecchio, provocatorio. - E le scarpe.

Il Sigillo all'anulare di Malfoy si illumina in un occhiolino vermiglio, spegnendosi solo quando Draco esegue l'ordine alla lettera, lasciando cadere gli indumenti ai piedi del letto. Quando sfiora con le dita l'elastico dei propri boxer esita, dato che non gli è stata data nessuna istruzione a riguardo.

Harry, che nel frattempo si è spogliato completamente, gli abbraccia il busto da dietro, premendo un bacio alla base del suo collo.

\- Quelli lasciali, - dice con un cenno verso i suoi boxer. Picchietta le dita lungo le sue braccia fino ad intrecciarle nelle sue mani, per poi sollevarle in alto, sopra la sua testa, e cingere entrambi i suoi polsi in una stretta. Sperando di non stare calcando troppo la mano, aggiunge: - Dovrai supplicarmi di toglierteli.

Draco ha un fremito, ma non si oppone alla presa e anzi chiude gli occhi, abbandonandosi contro il suo petto e mordendosi un labbro. - Se è quello che desidera il mio padrone, - sussurra, voltando la testa all'indietro e scoccando a Harry uno sguardo malizioso. Sul suo viso non è rimasta alcuna traccia della dilaniante sofferenza di pochi minuti prima: solo lo strascico salato e ormai secco delle lacrime.

Harry sente distintamente le ossa staccarsi dai muscoli e galleggiare all'interno dei propri arti, ubriache. Se fosse in piedi e non in ginocchio sul letto, con ogni probabilità dovrebbe sorreggersi a Draco per non lasciarsi trascinare a terra dalla forza di quelle parole.

È questo l'effetto che gli fa Draco.

Sempre continuando a tenergli le mani sollevate, appoggia il mento nell'incavo del suo collo e gli avvolge il torace con il braccio rimasto libero, spingendolo contro di sé e cullandolo sui propri fianchi.

Harry ha un fremito quando la propria erezione viene a contatto con il sedere di Draco. Allenta la presa sui suoi polsi, lascia scivolare le dita lungo le sue braccia e si preme nuovamente contro il bacino di Malfoy, stavolta stringendolo in un abbraccio.

Con una mano scivola ad avvolgere il suo uccello attraverso la sottile stoffa scura dei boxer, mentre Draco reprime un gemito, indeciso se spingersi in avanti o all'indietro. Harry affonda il naso nei ciuffi più corti sulla sua nuca, allungando le dita fino a che non avvolgono i suoi testicoli attraverso il tessuto.

\- Se ti ordinassi di non venire, - sibila sul suo collo. - Dovresti obbedirmi?

È del tutto fuori controllo, privo di inibizioni. Nella mente di Harry pensare e parlare si fondono, diventano una cosa sola, tanto che non riesce a distinguere quale venga prima dell'altro. Prima ancora di riflettere se toccare o meno Draco in un certo modo l'ha già fatto.

Malfoy geme cercando un appiglio dietro di sé, ma non risponde. Tutto il suo corpo è teso tra una pressione e l'altra, tra una sensazione e l'altra, e Harry potrebbe giurare che persino il suo olfatto sia stato nuovamente catturato da quel profumo intenso che a quanto pare solo lui riesce a sentire in sua compagnia.

Sempre tenendolo stretto per i fianchi, lo tira all'indietro verso il centro del letto, spingendolo sdraiato e sgusciando sopra di lui. L'odore di Coriandolo gli punge le narici come una fragranza particolarmente mascolina.

Scivola tra le sue gambe e abbassa il volto fino a quando non è che a un fiato dall'inguine di Draco. Vede una minuscola macchia più scura sulla stoffa e lo bacia proprio in quel punto, concentrandosi sul suo odore: più intenso rispetto a qualsiasi altra parte del corpo. Accarezza con le labbra tutta la lunghezza attraverso il tessuto, sorridendo gratificato ogni volta che il suo pene sussulta, smanioso.

Cattura la stoffa tra i denti, sollevandola, ma senza tirarla verso il basso. Draco allunga le mani verso di lui, come se volesse spronarlo a toccarlo più a fondo, ma non osa farlo davvero.

\- Te l'ho detto, - mormora Harry, solleticando i bordi dei boxer con le dita, - che avresti dovuto supplicarmi.

\- Per favore, - bisbiglia immediatamente Draco.

Harry sorride. - Questo non è supplicare.

\- Ti prego, - Draco inarca la schiena sotto alle sue carezze, facendo ondeggiare i fianchi in avanti.

Harry si passa la lingua sulle labbra a quel pigolio bisognoso, allungandosi in avanti finché non ha il viso sopra quello di Malfoy e infilando allo stesso tempo una mano nei boxer, per sfilarglieli.

Draco ha un fremito. Non appena vede la figura di Harry su di sé gli getta le braccia al collo, attirandolo più vicino e premendo con foga le labbra sulle sue. Quando finalmente la stoffa scivola lungo le sue cosce e i loro membri sono a contatto, reprime un ansito, strizzando gli occhi e artigliando le spalle sopra di sé con più forza.

\- Harry, - geme, spingendosi in avanti. - Voglio  _quello_. Adesso.

Harry sorride sulle sue labbra, sentendosi all'improvviso sfrattare dal proprio stesso corpo, i muscoli e i tremiti che gli sciolgono lentamente le ossa. Quando Draco affonda le dita di una mano nel suo sedere avverte con chiarezza il proprio scheletro venire sfilato a forza, il cuore che non attende altro che essere libero dalla cassa toracica per potergli schizzare prima in gola e poi ancora più su, in bocca, fino a quando Harry non potrà fare altro che condividerlo con Draco ad ogni singolo bacio.

Non aveva immaginato di farlo in questo modo. Non di ritorno da una giornata d'inferno, ricoperto di fuliggine, sudore e polvere di Coriandolo, non dopo aver visto Draco riverso a terra, preda di un dolore che involontariamente è stato lui stesso a procurargli.

Ma Draco è nudo sul suo letto, supplicante di essere scopato. Il dolore e il piacere hanno dipinto sul suo viso un quadro tanto violento che il suo sguardo pare appena una scintilla in fondo all'abisso dei suoi occhi, e per l'ennesima volta Harry si sente precipitare, i pensieri che scivolano sempre più in basso, fino a quando non sono completamente sepolti sotto ai fianchi di Draco.

Separa a fatica una mano dalle sue anche e si porta due dita alle labbra, avvolgendole con la lingua e cospargendole di saliva. Sente il sapore amaro della polvere di Coriandolo e se possibile cerca di bagnarle ancora di più per lavarlo via, come se Draco potesse assaggiarlo anche da quel punto.

Quando infila il primo dito nell'apertura di Malfoy sente un singhiozzo: impiega un po' per capire che è fuoriuscito dalle proprie stesse labbra, mentre i muscoli di Draco gli stringono le falangi in una morsa calda e umida allo stesso ritmo dei suoi ansiti.

Ritrae il dito, osservando incantato quel sottile anello richiudersi sul suo polpastrello prima di allargarsi nuovamente per accoglierlo al suo interno ancora una volta, e prova il fortissimo impulso di chinarsi a leccarlo, concedendo alla propria lingua di appurare al tatto ciò di cui i suoi occhi riescono a godere anche da lontano.

Draco geme spingendosi sul suo dito senza pudore, l'uccello svettante sul suo ventre, infiammato d'eccitazione. Harry lo stringe nell'altra mano, aggiungendo un secondo dito al primo.

La voce di Malfoy scricchiola nella sua gola, mentre le sue mani stanno ormai cominciando a sradicare le lenzuola da dove sono state infilate sotto il materasso.

\- Sì, così, - sussurra Harry, affannato, i sibili di Draco che si fondono con il suo flusso sanguigno e si infrangono come mareggiate sulle pareti delle sue vene.

Sa perfettamente che due dita e la sua saliva non sono una preparazione sufficiente, e seppure a malincuore allontana la mano dall'uccello di Malfoy, allungandosi verso i propri pantaloni per raccogliere la bacchetta, senza mai sfilare le dita dal corpo di Draco.

Muovendosi invece le inclina verso l'alto, e Malfoy emette un gemito strozzato, inarcandosi sul letto.

\- HarryHarryHarry... - comincia a ripetere in una litania, il fiato che gli sfugge dalle labbra a sbuffi veloci.

Harry sorride prima di Evocare una boccetta di liquido ambrato. É semplice olio da bagno, ma spera possa andare bene comunque. Ne apre il tappo e se lo versa direttamente sulla propria erezione senza fare caso alle lenzuola, sibilando tra i denti. Ne raccoglie un poco dal copriletto per spargerlo anche sull'apertura di Draco, e deglutisce sentendola contrarsi sotto le dita.

Estrae con lentezza ogni singola falange, osservando le gambe di Draco aprirsi sempre di più, spalancarsi per lui e prepararsi per accoglierlo.

\- Sei meraviglioso, - gli sussurra su un ginocchio. Lo pensa davvero.

\- Harry... - ripete lui, tra gli ansiti. - Ti prego...

Harry lascia scorrere le mani sulle sue cosce, poi gli afferra il bacino e lo solleva, sistemandosi le sue ginocchia sulle spalle.

\- Così bello... - sospira di nuovo chinandosi in avanti, prima di afferrare il proprio uccello in una mano e spingersi dentro Draco.

Malfoy singhiozza, reprimendo un gemito di dolore, e il cuore di Harry perde un battito.

É  _stretto_. Così stretto che gli pare di essere appena esploso in una minuscola cassaforte della Gringott, la detonazione che risuona attraverso le sue ossa come le vibrazioni di una corda di violino. Tanto stretto da essere quasi doloroso, se non fosse per quella bufera di sensazioni contrastanti raggomitolate nel suo bassoventre.

Draco mugola aggrappandosi alle sue braccia. Harry comincia a spingere, desideroso di chiudere gli occhi, ma troppo affascinato dal mondo di espressioni sul volto di Malfoy per farlo.

Sente le sue dita stringersi ai propri avambracci, le sue unghie piantarsi nella propria pelle, e si schiaccia lentamente su di lui, imprigionandolo fra il letto e il proprio corpo, lasciandogli il tempo di adattarsi all'intrusione.

É Draco stesso poco dopo ad artigliare le sue spalle con le mani, reclamando un movimento più veloce.

\- Più forte, - sibila tra i denti, i capelli vermigli appiccicati alle guance come schizzi su una tela.

Harry contrae i glutei spingendosi impetuosamente in avanti, strappando un singhiozzo alla gola di Draco. Si sbatte dentro al suo corpo con furia, i sensi in fiamme e i muscoli tremanti come gli ingranaggi di un orologio che sta per impazzire, l'universo che si espande e si contrae attorno al suo uccello e i denti bollenti per il desiderio di mordere Malfoy.

\- Urla, - ringhia quando lo vede premere le labbra per trattenere un grido. - Voglio tutto... - ansima. -Voglio tutto di te.

I gemiti di Draco allora si fanno più acuti, i guaiti si trasformano in ululati, e le sue unghie in artigli. Continuano a incontrarsi e scontrarsi in quel modo per minuti, ore, anni: l'orologio è impazzito ormai da tempo.

Harry singhiozza, il fiato spezzato, mentre i muscoli di Draco si contraggono con forza attorno al suo uccello e un liquido caldo e denso gli schizza contro l'addome. Il piacere di Malfoy lo serra in una morsa talmente intensa da rasentare l'insopportabile, e le spinte di Harry si fanno più affamate.

Inspira a fondo: l'odore pungente della polvere di Coriandolo gli pizzica le narici, poco prima dell'orgasmo.

 

**\- XVIII -**

Il mattino dopo Harry viene svegliato dalla sensazione delle dita di Draco tra i suoi capelli. É percorso da un brivido nel sentire i suoi polpastrelli pettinargli i riccioli più corti alla base del collo ed esita ad aprire gli occhi, godendosi la sonnolenza dei sensi. Un'altra mano si appoggia sul suo braccio, percorrendo lentamente la distanza che separa la spalla dal polso; una volta giunta a destinazione va ancora oltre, solleticando la pelle nuda del suo fianco.

Harry emette un mugolio sornione quando Draco appoggia le labbra dietro il suo orecchio, depositandovi un bacio. - Buongiorno, - lo sente sussurrare.

La sua mano continua a tracciare piccole mezzelune lungo tutto il suo profilo, mentre Harry si accorge con piacere che le ginocchia di Draco sono appoggiate sul retro delle sue, e che se i loro bacini fossero appena un po' più vicini con ogni probabilità potrebbe sentire il suo uccello premergli sulle natiche.

È percorso da un fremito e infine apre gli occhi, cominciando a girarsi. Draco è sdraiato su un fianco, la testa appoggiata sull'avambraccio e i capelli spettinati sparsi sul cuscino. Ha il viso stropicciato di sonno, ma sorridente.

\- Sei sveglio da molto? - mugugna Harry, roco, senza riuscire a trattenersi dal ricambiare il sorriso.

Draco scuote la testa, sollevando ancora una volta il braccio per posare con le dita l'ennesima carezza lungo il suo fianco. - No, - mormora con sguardo complice. - Ma avevo la sensazione che ti saresti svegliato presto.

Harry corruga la fronte. - Sapevi che mi sarei svegliato?

Draco gli rivolge un cenno di assenso. - Era più un presentimento, - commenta.

\- È per colpa del...

\- Sigillo, sì, - conclude Malfoy con un ghigno. - Non succede sempre, e non mi dà fastidio. Mi piace guardarti dormire, - aggiunge poi, protendendosi per premere le labbra su quelle di Harry. Il suo sguardo non è mai stato così limpido e sereno: per un attimo pare tanto innocente, immerso nel bianco delle lenzuola e del proprio pallore, che Harry quasi prova imbarazzo per la notte appena trascorsa, e per i gemiti che ha strappato con tanta forza a quelle labbra. Ricambia il bacio con trasporto nonostante abbia ancora la bocca impastata di sonno e, stringendogli una mano nei capelli, gli si avvicina ulteriormente, fino a quando la sua erezione mattutina non sfiora quella di Draco.

Reprime un gemito sulle sue labbra al contatto, e Malfoy gli avvolge un braccio attorno alla schiena facendosi a sua volta avanti, schiacciandogli i fianchi sul bacino.

\- Buongiorno, - ripete, anche se Harry non è sicuro se si stia rivolgendo a lui e non solo ad  _una parte_  di lui. Mugola, tirando i capelli di Draco per catturare la sua bocca in un altro bacio. Muove la punta della lingua su quella di Malfoy e sente il ruvido delle papille gustative, il suo fiato che gli soffia tra le labbra. Senza nemmeno accorgersene entrambi cominciano a spingere i bacini in avanti, premendosi a più riprese l'uno contro l'altro; più il bacio si fa profondo e più forte spingono.

La sonnolenza scema in fretta, brivido dopo brivido, e le spinte, da lente che erano all'inizio, diventano furiose. Harry ripensa al momento in cui si è trovato nel corpo di Draco la sera prima, e geme: proprio come allora, anche adesso quell'urto continuo potrebbe quasi risultare doloroso, se non fosse che la sua percezione del dolore si è volatilizzata nell'attimo stesso in cui il su uccello ha sfiorato quello di Draco.

Gli cattura i capelli tra le dita, premendogli un braccio sulla schiena e attirando con il gomito la sua spalla verso di sé, ansimandogli  sul viso.

Non saprebbe dire per quanto ancora vadano avanti così: il mondo si contrae più e più volte mentre i fianchi di Malfoy cozzano contro i suoi, fino a quando non è più nemmeno consapevole se è lui a sbattersi contro Draco, il contrario, o se invece si stanno spingendo a vicenda l'uno sul corpo dell'altro, come a voler imprimere un marchio sulle rispettive anche.

Harry sente un singhiozzo sulla propria spalla, mentre il respiro di Malfoy diventa sonoro e piccoli, acuti miagolii gli sfuggono dalle labbra, e inspira il profumo di Coriandolo che in qualche modo si è appropriato anche dei suoi capelli fiammeggianti.

\- Non venire, - ringhia sul suo orecchio, sentendo il proprio orgasmo approssimarsi. - Non ancora.

Draco si lascia sfuggire un ansito e si morde forte le labbra, per poi mormorare piano - Ti prego...

Non serve altro per far schizzare alle stelle l'eccitazione di Harry: le sponde del materasso, divenute pareti, si stringono sempre di più, mentre la gommapiuma si fa liquida e accoglie il suo peso in una dimensione del tutto estranea a quella stanza.

Pianta le unghie nelle spalle di Draco, graffiandole, e viene con forza sul suo addome, i pensieri ancora congestionati e avviluppati al minuscolo sussurro di Malfoy di poco prima.

Tutto si fa silente mentre Harry si accascia sul corpo dell'amante, accarezzandogli pigro la schiena. Draco mugola sul suo petto.

\- Harry... - geme.

\- Sssh, - risponde lui in un bisbiglio. Con una mano gli afferra il mento, mentre abbassa l'altra ad avvolgere la sua erezione, dirompente e infiammata. - Ho altri piani per questo, - sussurra sorridendo.

Gli deposita un bacio sulle labbra, poi comincia a scendere lungo il suo corpo, piano, lasciando scorrere le dita sulla sua pelle. C'è una grossa macchia di sperma sul suo addome che sta colando piano verso il basso e che ha già impiastricciato i primi peli pubici incontrati lungo il proprio passaggio, ma Harry non se ne cura, supponendo che non sia il caso di fare lo schizzinoso quando è del  _proprio_  sperma che si tratta.

\- Ti devo ancora un favore, ricordi? - sussurra, ripensando alla mattina prima, quando Draco lo ha svegliato in modo del tutto...  _originale_. Gli aveva promesso che una volta tornato a casa avrebbe ripagato il proprio debito, ma per ovvi motivi non è stato in grado di tenere fede alla parola data.

\- Oh sì, - ansima Draco, dopo aver capito a cosa si riferisce.

Harry sorride, adorando il modo in cui i suoi fianchi sussultano lievemente in un inconsapevole invito. Ne è del tutto ipnotizzato, tanto che non ha nemmeno un attimo di esitazione prima di calare ulteriormente il viso verso il basso e accogliere l'erezione di Malfoy tra le labbra. Gli pare un gesto così naturale, così  _giusto_ , che se ne sente inebriato, e senza rendersene conto cerca di rilassare i muscoli della gola per prenderlo più a fondo.

\- Oh cazzo, - boccheggia Draco, affondando una mano nei suoi ricci e spingendosi appena in avanti.

 _Direi che "cazzo" è la parola giusta_ , pensa divertito Harry, sussultando e ritraendosi un poco quando il movimento di Draco gli spinge la sua erezione sul fondo del palato. Dopo che i suoi fianchi sono ricaduti sul materasso ricomincia a  percorrere con la lingua tutta la lunghezza, leccandola in circolo, respirando col naso l'odore pungente del proprio sperma sull'inguine di Malfoy.

L'idea di avere l'uccello di Draco in bocca e il proprio seme a un centimetro dal naso lo fa letteralmente impazzire. Percorre all'indietro l'erezione di Malfoy con le labbra fino a quando non ne raggiunge la punta, poi comincia a succhiare, memore di come quella stessa cosa l'abbia fatto partire per la tangente appena la mattina precedente. Subito dopo, con una certa soddisfazione all'improvviso singhiozzo di Draco, affonda il viso sul suo pube, fino a quando non sente il suo glande arrivare a premergli in gola. Non troppo sicuro su come muoversi, ma non abbastanza lucido per farsene un problema, ne rilassa i muscoli e subito dopo deglutisce, deducendo di aver fatto la cosa giusta quando la stretta di Malfoy nei suoi capelli diventa spasmodica e un lungo gemito gli sfugge dalle labbra.

\- Harry, tu... - ansima, in preda alla frenesia. - Ti prego, non smettere... N-non smettere...

E naturalmente Harry non lo fa. Circonda i fianchi di Draco con le mani, per accarezzarne la pelle e allo stesso tempo per gestire i suoi movimenti, bloccandolo quando si spinge in avanti in modo troppo brusco. Potrebbe sempre ordinargli di rimanere fermo, ma adora sentire sotto i polpastrelli i suoi fremiti continui, senza contare che prova una certa soddisfazione nel mantenere immobili lui stesso le sue anche, schiacciandole a forza sul materasso.

Una goccia di sperma scivola più giù attraverso i riccioli biondi di Draco e Harry sente con chiarezza qualcosa pulsare al centro del proprio petto, facendogli sussultare le costole. Chiude gli occhi, respirando a fondo attraverso il naso, i pensieri vorticanti e indistinguibili.

 Un verso gutturale prorompe tra le labbra di Draco nello stesso momento in cui un fiotto caldo inonda il palato di Harry. Non si è nemmeno posto il problema se ingoiare o meno: lo fa, semplicemente, reprimendo una smorfia per il sapore asprigno ma allo stesso tempo attento a non lasciarsene sfuggire nemmeno una goccia.

È come se stesse accogliendo nella propria bocca la vera e propria essenza di Draco, e non soltanto il suo seme.

Non allontana le labbra fino a quando non sente il membro di Malfoy ammorbidirsi, ritraendole poi quasi di malavoglia. Si sente mascella e mandibola intorpidite.

Draco dal canto suo sembra essersi liquefatto sulle lenzuola: ha abbandonato in modo scomposto le braccia sopra la testa e respira lento, a occhi chiusi.

\- Le gambe... Mi formicolano le gambe... - sussurra, esterrefatto.

Harry sorride, sfregandosi la bocca con il dorso della mano per poi infilarsela tra i capelli, facendo scorrere le dita attraverso le ciocche. - Dovrei avere ancora un po' di polvere di Coriandolo qui da qualche parte, - risponde, divertito. 

\- Mh, - mugugna Draco, protendendo un braccio e rivolgendogli uno sguardo dolce. - Vieni qui. La cerco io, - bisbiglia.

Harry ride, abbandonandosi al suo fianco e lasciando che le dita di Malfoy scivolino tra i suoi ricci scuri, godendosi la sensazione.

Rimangono in quella posizione per un po', fino a quando l'eccitazione e la pace nebbiosa dell'appagamento non scemano del tutto. Solo in quel momento Harry è colto alla sprovvista da un pensiero.

\- Era la mia prima volta, - esordisce, sbalordito. - Era  _davvero_  la mia prima volta.  

Draco si alza sui gomiti, osservandolo curioso. - Non avevi mai fatto un pompino? O non avevi mai ingoiato?

Harry senza volerlo sorride, sull'orlo di una risata. - Tutto! - risponde. - Io non avevo mai fatto... "quello", con un uomo!

Ogni secondo che passa la consapevolezza lo colpisce in modo sempre più esilarante, e senza spiegazione Harry si ritrova a sentirsi impossibilmente felice, come se avesse appena scoperto il mistero alla base della propria esistenza.

\- E con "quello" intendi... - commenta Draco, esitante.

\- Tutto, - sussurra Harry con un sorriso. - E non me ne sono accorto! Perché era... Bello. E giusto. Merlino, è stato...

\- Incredibile, - concorda Draco, un cipiglio confuso sul viso. - Harry, mi stai dicendo che ieri sera per te è stata veramente la prima volta?

Harry si lascia sfuggire un risolino, e annuisce. - Sì, - risponde, entusiastico ed esterrefatto. - Per te no?

Draco torna a sprofondare nel cuscino. - Beh... No, - ammette. - Durante la guerra ho conosciuto... Ma è lo stesso. Merlino, Harry, le spiegazioni sono due: o il Sigillo ti rende una specie di amante perfetto oppure stai mentendo.

Harry sfiora con i polpastrelli il palmo della mano di Malfoy, aperta sul lenzuolo, pensoso. Non è normale che si senta a quel modo. Non è normale che la sera prima abbia fatto sesso con Draco, e che quella mattina gli abbia fatto un pompino, e che entrambe le cose gli siano sembrate del tutto spontanee. Dov'è finita la sua angoscia, il suo panico? La sua ansia da prestazione? È sbalordito, inquieto e allo stesso tempo euforico, e nonostante tutto non riesce proprio a smettere di sorridere.  - Credo che in parte abbia a che fare con il Sigillo, - conclude, senza per questo lasciarsi rovinare il buon umore. - Voglio dire, non è normale che mi sia sembrato tutto così naturale. Pensi che in qualche modo... "spenga" le inibizioni?

Draco deglutisce, annuendo lentamente. - È possibile, - mormora, serio. - C'è... un legame speciale, tra me e te. Qualcosa di  _fisico_. Ma pensavo di essere l'unico a sentirlo.

Harry allunga un braccio all'indietro, raggiungendo la propria bacchetta sul comodino. Ripulisce entrambi con un incantesimo, e fa lo stesso con le lenzuola cosparse di polverina verde e macchiate di olio da bagno.

\- Questo non significa che noi due... - comincia, titubante.

\- Se stai per iniziare la nenia del "stai con me solo perché c'è il Sigillo" piantala, prima che io mediti di zittirti in altri modi.

Harry sorride lieve, ancora allegro. - Sarei curioso di sapere quali, - ribatte, malizioso.

Attende un attimo prima di chiedere: - È questo che è? Noi... "stiamo insieme"?

Draco arrossisce furiosamente senza alzare la guancia appoggiata sulla sua spalla. - Ora siamo insieme, no? - mugugna un istante dopo.

\- Sì...

\- E dovremmo rimanerlo per un po', giusto?

Harry arriccia le labbra in un ghigno. - Direi di sì.

\- Allora la nostra situazione corrisponde alla definizione di " _stare insieme_ ".

Harry appoggia la testa su quella di Draco e chiude gli occhi, ridacchiando. Gli gorgoglia lo stomaco per la fame, ma sotto un altro punto di vista potrebbe giurare di essere del tutto sazio.

Forse alcuni aspetti del Sigillo non sono poi così tanto fastidiosi.

 

Lui e Draco stanno facendo colazione quando la porta d'ingresso di Grimmauld Place n.12 si apre. Harry posa sul piatto la forchetta con ancora infilzato un pezzo di bacon e si affaccia sull'ingresso dalla soglia della cucina, per vedere Remus e Hermione comparire al di là dell'uscio.

\- Buongiorno! - esclama Hermione, raggiante. Tra le braccia regge ancora una volta "Suggelli Magici e Maledizioni Vincolanti", anche se avrebbe dovuto averlo riconsegnato al bibliotecario giorni prima, e nel notare lo sguardo interrogativo di Harry aggiunge: - Il Signor Powlin mi ha concesso un altro prestito. Ho insistito parecchio!

Harry sta per ricambiare il largo sorriso di Remus, quando scorge l'espressione dell'amica farsi all'improvviso intimidita. Si volta, e vede Draco in piedi dietro di sé, le mani sprofondate in tasca fino alle nocche e un cipiglio dubbioso sul viso.

\- C-ciao! - si affretta a borbottare Hermione, a disagio. Si stringe al petto il grosso tomo come uno scudo, sfarfallando le dita di una mano al di là della copertina in un cenno amichevole. - Sono contenta di vedere che stai bene. 

Remus invece, che non si è scomposto affatto, si limita a sorridere in modo quasi paterno. - Ciao Draco, - dice, rassicurante.

È la prima volta dopo settimane che Malfoy parla faccia a faccia con qualcuno che non sia Harry o un Medimago, e solo adesso Harry si rende conto di quanto debba essere complicato per lui, soprattutto visto e considerato il difficile rapporto intessuto proprio con le persone che ora si trova di fronte.

Draco estrae una mano dalla tasca e la solleva in segno di saluto. - Ciao, - mormora, nervoso. È evidentemente sul punto di aggiungere qualcos'altro, ma dopo essere rimasto un istante di troppo con le labbra socchiuse le richiude e torna a infilare la mano nei pantaloni, pollice compreso, senza proferire verbo.

Hermione esibisce un sorrisino forzato che a Harry pare infarcito di compassione, poi si alza sulle punte dei piedi per ricadere subito dopo sui talloni, facendo cozzare contro il pavimento il comodo tacco quadrato delle scarpe.

\- Hernandez! - esclama orgogliosa, con un cenno d'intesa verso Remus. - Il nuovo nome della Casa Editrice!

\- La Signora Prislett ha inviato una Strillettera nel tuo ufficio a notte fonda, - interviene Lupin con un sorrisino. - Era proprio ansiosa di aiutarti, a quanto pare.

Harry annuisce, pensando al modo in cui quella povera donna si è tormentata per ore la sera prima, cercando di ricordare quel benedetto nome. Si volta verso Draco, che gli sta rivolgendo uno sguardo interrogativo, e si rende conto di non averlo reso per nulla partecipe di quella particolare ricerca.

\- È la Casa Editrice che ha pubblicato quel libro, - gli spiega, indicando "Suggelli Magici e Maledizioni Vincolanti". - Se riusciamo a contattare l'autore potremmo scoprire qualcosa di utile sui Sigilli.

Draco incrocia le braccia sul petto, stringendosi nelle spalle. Abbassa lo sguardo dagli occhi di Harry e annuisce lento, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta dietro di lui. - Ok, - mormora soltanto, serio.

Harry osserva il suo viso assumere i tratti di una scultura di marmo, spigolosa e incorruttibile, desiderando di rimanere solo con lui per poterlo accarezzare e chiedergli sinceramente che cosa c'è che non va senza metterlo in imbarazzo.

\- Puoi... - comincia, esitante. - Puoi venire con noi. Possiamo usare il mantello, o modificare un poco il tuo aspetto. Potrei farti spuntare un naso enorme, - aggiunge, nel tentativo di strappargli un sorriso, ma l'espressione di Draco rimane impassibile, e la sua postura anziché rilassarsi si irrigidisce.

\- Non tornerai troppo tardi, vero? - chiede Malfoy, ignorando le sue parole. - Niente rischi, o imprevisti?

Harry lo guarda confuso prima di capire che si riferisce al fatto che tra qualche ora avrà bisogno di ordini. Dopo tutta la dolcezza e il calore di quella mattina quasi si sente ferito nel notare le sue labbra così morbide contratte in una piega sottile, e il tono infastidito seppur pacato della sua voce.

\- No... - mormora, esitante. - È solo una Casa Editrice.

\- Allora io rimango qui, - risponde prontamente Draco. - Ti aspetto qui, - ribadisce, questa volta in modo più dolce. Si deve essere accorto della preoccupazione di Harry, perché sfoggia un sorriso leggero e aggiunge, - Tranquillo.

\- Draco... - comincia Harry, detestando il fatto di non poterlo baciare o abbracciare di fronte a Remus e Hermione. Non può, non prima di aver chiarito con loro il modo in cui si è evoluto il loro rapporto in quegli ultimi giorni.

\- Dico davvero, - lo interrompe Malfoy, sostituendo l'espressione dura di pochi istanti prima con uno sguardo mite. - Ti aspetto qui. Poi mi dirai cosa avete scoperto. 

Harry annuisce, raccogliendo distrattamente il proprio mantello dall'attaccapanni all'ingresso. - Poi ne parliamo, - mormora, intendendo al contempo una loro possibile scoperta e il motivo del suo malumore. Gli rivolge uno sguardo intenso, e il desiderio di catturare le sue labbra in un bacio è così bruciante che per un istante medita di mandare tutto al diavolo e lasciare che Remus e Hermione vadano da soli a tormentare di domande un editore.

Abbandona il proposito quasi subito, pensando che la sua faccia è praticamente il miglior biglietto da visita del Ministero, e che in sua assenza è più che probabile che il Signor Hernandez, o Cross, o chi per lui, sbatta i suoi amici fuori dalla porta senza una sola parola di commiato.

\- Torno presto, - assicura a Draco, sfiorandogli un braccio. - Sicuro che non vuoi...

Malfoy gli rivolge un sorriso delicato, annuendo piano. - Sicuro, - risponde risoluto.

Hermione dal canto suo estrae la bacchetta da una tasca interna della propria giacca, sfoggiando un'espressione confortante.

\- Io ho promesso a Ron che sarei stata a casa al massimo in un paio d'ore, - esordisce allegra. - Abbiamo Molly a pranzo e ho preparato appena un paio di tartine, - aggiunge poi con un sorrisino forzato.

Draco non risponde nulla, ma esibisce un ghigno a fior di labbra, e Harry è grato a Hermione per i suoi goffi tentativi di rassicurazione, nonostante l'imbarazzo.

\- Allora ci converrà partire subito, - interviene Lupin.

Harry annuisce estraendo a sua volta la becchetta. - Un paio d'ore al massimo, - ripete a Draco, stringendogli il polso.

\- Promesso, - esclama Hermione alle sue spalle. Poi si rivolge a Harry: - King's Road, n. 58.

Harry si morde un labbro e lancia un'occhiata significativa a Draco. - A dopo, - lo saluta, poco prima di Smaterializzarsi.

 

Il fondatore e Direttore editoriale della Casa Editrice Cross, e anche della novella Casa Editrice Hernandez, è un anziano signore di nome Aaron Talbot, che Hermione riconosce come uno dei componenti di un gruppo di ricerca che negli anni cinquanta studiava la genesi degli incantesimi e l'esistenza di una fattura neutra che fungesse da base per tutte le altre.

Harry, che alla sua spiegazione da manuale si limita ad annuire fingendosi interessato, si lascia condurre passivamente da una segretaria attraverso corridoi sempre più stretti verso l'ufficio di quel Direttore dalla dubbia fama, pregando tra sé e sé che l'autore del libro che Hermione stringe tra le mani sia ancora vivo e vegeto.

Talbot li attende seduto su una grossa poltrona di velluto rosso dall'aria antica, avvolto in una veste di taffetà verde pistacchio decorata da decine di piccoli ghirigori dorati. A Harry ricorda uno dei completi più kitsch di Silente, e sorride chiedendosi se sia comune che dopo una certa età i maghi si vestano come sacchetti di api frizzole oppure se si tratti solo di un'abitudine di quelli vagamente fuori di testa e omosessuali.

\- Signor Potter, quale sorpresa! - esclama Talbot non appena li vede varcare la porta d'ingresso, allargando le braccia. Le maniche della veste si rivelano in tutta la loro maestosità, con un'apertura alare di almeno un metro di stoffa. 

Harry esibisce un sorrisino forzato, chiedendosi se all'improvviso Remus e Hermione siano diventati invisibili al suo fianco.

\- Salve, - lo saluta. Talbot li invita ad accomodarsi sulle poltroncine disposte di fronte alla sua scrivania, mentre Harry nota con una discreta quantità di soggezione che il tappeto sotto i suoi piedi muta in un continuo vorticare di disegni, nessuno dei quali si discosta molto dalle tinte fosche del nero e del rosso.

Remus non perde tempo, e alla domanda "Cosa posso fare per voi?" di Talbot, naturalmente rivolta solo a Harry, si affretta a spiegargli la situazione.

L'espressione sul viso del Direttore si trasforma nel corso degli istanti quasi allo stesso ritmo del tappeto. Dall'incauta euforia passa a una sospettosa sorpresa, fino a un'evidente ostilità repressa, che a sua volta scema in un brivido di timore.

Remus si limita allo stretto necessario, senza ovviamente neppure accennare a Draco o alla sua condizione, e Talbot si fa pian piano sempre meno brillante tra i drappi di taffetà.

\- Oh, quello scandalo... - mormora costernato. - Un caso increscioso, senza ombra di dubbio! Ma abbiamo chiuso con quelle faccende, glielo assicuro! 

\- Signor Talbot, - interviene Harry con tono di urgenza. - Non siamo qui per rivangare quell'...  _incidente._  Tutto quello che ci interessa è scoprire chi è l'autore di quel libro, e se è ancora vivo.

Hermione appoggia il grosso volume sulla scrivania, facendolo strisciare sul legno fino a quando non è sotto agli occhi del Direttore.

\- Come avete fatto a... - pigola lui, nervoso. - Abbiamo ritirato tutte le copie dal mercato! Come d'accordo con il Ministero!

\- Signor Talbot, - insiste Remus, cortese. - Ci interessa solo il nome.

Talbot annuisce, intimidito, ed Evoca una grossa cartellina di documenti con un  _Accio_. Comincia a sfogliare le pagine con la fronte corrucciata, borbottando " Sarebbero dati personali, ma se lo richiede Harry Potter...", per poi soffermarsi su un foglio in particolare.

\- Ecco qua, - borbotta, scorrendo le righe con gli occhi. - "Suggelli Magici e Maledizioni Vincolanti". L'autore è voluto rimanere anonimo.

\- Sì, questo lo sappiamo, - commenta Harry.

\- No, - obbietta Talbot, le sopracciglia aggrottate. - Intendo che l'autore è rimasto anonimo anche con la Casa Editrice. Ci ha sottoposto il manoscritto con uno pseudonimo e ha accettato di pubblicare solo in forma ignota. Non si è mai presentato di persona: ha sempre inviato un intermediario.

 Harry sente il cuore affondare nella cassa toracica, mentre Hermione al suo fianco sospira.

Remus invece non si dà per vinto. - Ci può rivelare il nome di questo intermediario? - chiede, serio.

\- Oh, sì, - borbotta il Direttore. - Aspettate un attimo, dev'essere qui da qualche parte... Sa, sono documenti disordinati, sono passati almeno cinquant'anni! Ah! Ah, ecco. - Sfila un foglio dalla cartellina e se lo porta vicino agli occhi, cercando di distinguere le parole fitte senza l'ausilio di una lente.

\- Ecco, ecco, - esclama infine. - Un certo "Henry Powlin"!

 

 **\- XIX -**  
 

La casa del Signor Powlin è la variante vetusta di una vecchia villetta a schiera, con il tetto grigio cenere spiovente e le tegole butterate di imperfezioni. Harry potrebbe giurare che in un certo senso assomigli a Grimmauld Place n.12, tralasciando il fatto che la villetta ha un solo piano ed è perfettamente visibile in un quartierino che sarebbe delizioso, se non fosse per quell'abitazione bigia e cadente.

Sul ciglio del marciapiede c'è quella che dev'essere la versione magica di una cassetta delle lettere: un gabbiotto arrugginito con una fessura sullo sportellino superiore, incantato per resistere alle intemperie e agli escrementi di gufo. Sullo stesso sportellino c'è una targhetta che riporta un nome. 

Henry Powlin. Il proprietario della biblioteca dalla quale Hermione ha preso il libro in prestito. L'uomo che più e più volte ha ribadito di non sapere nulla di quel volume e che in realtà è lo stesso uomo che ne ha consentito la pubblicazione, agendo come intermediario per conto dell'autore originale.  

Harry stringe nel pugno la bacchetta mentre suona il campanello. In realtà si tratta di una vera e propria campana, grossa e grigia esattamente come il tetto della villetta, che risuona magicamente almeno una decina di volte prima che una voce roca riecheggi dall'altro lato della porta: - Chi è?

Hermione fa cenno a Harry e a Remus di rimanere in silenzio, poi esclama: - Signor Powlin, sono io! Hermione Granger!

Si ode lo sferraglio di una vecchia serratura meccanica che si apre, e il Signor Powlin compare al di là della porta, con addosso una lisa vestaglia cerulea e il solito paio di occhialetti rotondi blu elettrico.

\- Oh, Hermione! - proclama con enfasi. - Non c'era bisogno di riportarmi il libro a casa!

Il vecchio bibliotecario, cieco, non si accorge immediatamente della presenza di altre due persone oltre alla ragazza, ma su un pavimento così vecchio lo scalpiccio di tre paia di piedi è molto diverso da quello di uno soltanto, e la sua espressione si fa sospettosa.

\- È appunto del libro che sono venuta a parlarle, Signor Powlin... - si affretta quindi a dire Hermione. - Con me ci sono Harry Potter e Remus Lupin.

Powlin si rilassa all'istante, tendendo in avanti una mano. - Oh, è un piacere rivederla, signor Potter! Entri, entri! - dichiara, entusiasta. - Beh, "rivederla"... si fa per dire! - ridacchia poi.

Harry afferra la mano, cingendo con un guinzaglio di cortesia il proprio sdegno e muovendo qualche passo verso un salotto vecchio e trasandato quanto il proprietario. - Piacere mio, - risponde, senza troppo entusiasmo. - Abbiamo bisogno di parlarle, signor Powlin, - aggiunge grave.

Dopo che anche la mano di Remus ha stretto quella dell'anziano signore, Hermione riprende a parlare.

\- Abbiamo appena parlato con il Direttore della Casa Editrice Hernandez, - comincia, mite. - E abbiamo scoperto qualcosa di importante che la riguarda su questo libro.

Powlin si pietrifica sul posto; le sue sopracciglia spettinate s'increspano al di là degli occhiali, e le rughe sul suo viso scivolano verso il basso in una smorfia cupa.  - Oh, - mormora, come se in certo senso se lo aspettasse. - Quindi l'avete saputo.

La sua espressione è talmente affranta che Harry non riesce a sfoderare altra scortesia se non l'ovvia serietà. - Abbiamo bisogno che lei ci dica chi è l'autore, signor Powlin, - lo sprona, duro.

Il bibliotecario sospira a fondo procedendo a tentoni lungo il profilo di un mobile, per poi abbandonarsi seduto con un gemito di sforzo su una grossa poltrona in salotto. China il capo in avanti, i muscoli del viso in preda al fremito agitato di una confessione dolorosa. Li invita a sedersi, ed emette un altro sospiro. - Quel libro, - mormora in tono sconfitto, - l'ho scritto io.

Harry trattiene il fiato, mentre Remus alle sue spalle lo precede: - Quindi lei non è stato solo un intermediario.

Il signor Powlin scuote la testa, tastando il tavolino di fronte a sé per raccogliere tra le mani una lunga pipa di legno scuro. La accende subito con uno sfarfallio di bacchetta, portandosela alle labbra, e Harry non saprebbe dire se il tremore delle sue dita sia dovuto alla vecchiaia o all'angoscia. - Volevo rimanere anonimo, - sospira con aria pentita. - Non volevo che la gente sapesse. I contenuti di quel libro sono... Me ne vergogno molto, davvero!

\- Quindi, - lo interrompe Harry, impaziente e speranzoso. Non si è ancora seduto, e non ha intenzione di farlo: non finché il sangue gli ribolle nelle vene a quel modo. - Lei conosce da vicino i Sigilli del Diavolo?

Powlin corruga la fronte, probabilmente aspettandosi una reazione indignata e non un'appassionata richiesta, poi ridacchia greve. - Da vicino? - sogghigna, il fumo che dalle sue labbra si infiltra tra i suoi occhi ciechi e la montatura degli occhiali. - Non credo si possano conoscere più da vicino di così.       

Harry deglutisce, carico di aspettativa, e Powlin ricomincia a parlare.

\- Li ho provati tutti sulla mia stessa pelle, - prosegue faticosamente. Harry sussulta; si tende in avanti, in ascolto, i palpiti del cuore che gli serpeggiano verso la gola come anguille. - Per opera di una donna bella come il sole, - conclude il vecchio, sospirando.

\- Lei è stato una vittima dei Sigilli del Diavolo? - indaga Remus, sorpreso.

Powlin annuisce amaramente. - Tutti quanti, sì.

Lo sguardo di Harry saetta verso le dita nodose del vecchio, accompagnato da quelli di Hermione e di Remus: sono glabre, pulite, rosee e grinzose come solo quelle di un uomo di più di ottant'anni potrebbero essere. Nessuna traccia dei Sigilli.

_"Esiste un modo - rischioso, proibito - per lo schiavo di tornare libero senza perire. Uno ed uno solo: uccidere egli stesso il proprio Padrone."_

É Hermione la prima a parlare. Lascia cadere il volume sul tavolino e si china in ginocchio di fronte al signor Powlin, fino a quando il suo viso non è inondato dai rivoli di fumo provenienti dalla sua pipa.

\- Lei ha ucciso la sua Padrona, - mormora con voce tremula.

Powlin sussulta e sul suo viso si dipinge una maschera di macabra sorpresa. - No! - strepita, turbato. L'istante successivo la sua espressione si scioglie in un cipiglio malinconico, e sulle sue labbra segnate dal tempo compare un sorriso dolente. - L'ho sposata, - sussurra.  

\- Sposata...? - ripete Harry, sbalordito.

Il Signor Powlin inspira ancora una volta dalla pipa e uno spesso alito di fumo gli sfugge dalle labbra, salendo verso l'alto in una spirale ballerina. La luce che filtra attraverso il vetro impolverato gli dona un aspetto opalescente.

\- Il 5 maggio del 1925, - scandisce lento, tastando con i polpastrelli la copertina del volume appoggiato sul tavolino di fronte a sé. La pipa, trattenuta tra le labbra di lato, gli deforma la bocca in una smorfia asimmetrica. 

\- Ma nel suo libro lei scrive che... - ricomincia Harry, un tremito eccitato che gli pizzica le viscere.

\- Lo so quello che ho scritto, - sbotta Powlin, laconico. - Ed è vero. Solo che non si tratta dell'unico modo.

Il cuore di Harry perde un battito. - Uccidere il proprio Padrone non è l'unica via per uno schiavo di tornare libero? - chiede velocemente, lo stupore a rendere le parole frettolose.

Powlin raccoglie il fornello della pipa nel palmo e la soppesa, lasciandosi scivolare dalle labbra gli ultimi rivoli di fumo. - Precisamente, - sospira, abbattuto. Pare quasi un bambino che sia stato sorpreso a nascondere caramelle destinate ai suoi fratelli nella propria saccoccia. - Era questo che stavate cercando di scoprire con tanta impazienza?

Hermione prende con delicatezza una mano del signor Powlin tra le proprie. Nella sua premura si cela una tale affezione da assomigliare a quella di una nipote per un nonno un po' stravagante e malandato, e la sua espressione si addolcisce sebbene il vecchio non sia in grado di vederla. - Abbiamo bisogno che ci racconti tutto quello che sa sui Sigilli, signor Powlin, - mormora in tono accorato. - È davvero importante.

Powlin annuisce, senza ritrarre la mano dalla sua presa. Appoggia invece la pipa in un posacenere sul bordo del tavolino, tenendola per il bocchino e puntellando il legno fino a incontrare la parete tintinnante del robusto piattino. Prende un respiro profondo che alle orecchie di Harry pare incredibilmente rumoroso e sofferto, e dopo qualche istante comincia a parlare.

\- Lei, - mormora con voce roca, - si chiamava Amelia Chapman.

 _Una donna bella come il sole,_  pensa Harry, udendo il tono elegiaco della sua voce. Osserva Remus sedersi su un grosso divano alle sue spalle e gli si affianca, appoggiandosi semplicemente ad un bracciolo. È talmente agitato da non riuscire a sopportare l'idea di sedersi comodamente, così si limita a sbilanciarsi all'indietro, in piedi, le anche premute contro un cuscino indurito dal tempo. È da tanto che quell'anziano signore non riceve ospiti, ed è da molto tempo che non c'è più una donna al suo fianco: questo è poco ma sicuro.

\- Era la figlia del mio datore di lavoro, all'epoca, - continua Powlin, con il fiato graffiato tipico della vecchiaia. - Il signor Chapman era uno dei maghi più influenti del paese, e io ero il suo stalliere. Aveva due thestral che erano una meraviglia, e un unicorno tra i più grossi che avessi mai visto. Ero fiero di essere alle sue dipendenze: ah, non era certo un posto di lavoro adatto a tutti!

Harry sorride tra sé e sé del suo orgoglio, memore dell'entusiasmo di Hagrid a Hogwarts. Il pensiero lo porta direttamente a più di dieci anni prima, quando lui e Draco si sono imbattuti senza saperlo in Voldemort, intento a bere il sangue di un unicorno nel bel mezzo della Foresta Proibita. Striscia i piedi sul pavimento fino a stringere le caviglie, reso irrequieto dalle pause troppo lunghe nella narrazione di Powlin.

\- Io allora avevo sì e no vent'anni, - prosegue finalmente il vecchio, assorto, - ed ero un giovinastro tutt'altro che disciplinato. C'erano molti amici che mi chiedevano di poter dare una carezza ai thestral: non erano certo diffusi come oggi, all'epoca! E alla fine, un po' per incoscienza e un po' per mettermi in mostra, li lasciavo sempre sgattaiolare nella stalla. Un giorno il signor Chapman andò a visitare una parente, in campagna, e loro mi convinsero a permettere che li cavalcassero. Naturalmente Chapman tornò prima che avessero rimesso i thestral nella stalla, e scoprì tutto.

Hermione si sistema più comodamente sulle ginocchia, ai piedi della poltrona. - E le ha imposto i Sigilli per punirla? - chiede, sinceramente coinvolta dal racconto.

Powlin fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato in un suono gracchiante. - Più o meno, - risponde con un sorriso appena accennato. È evidente che si sta perdendo nei ricordi, ma la sua espressione rimane intagliata nel legno pallido della sua pelle grinzosa.  - Pensò che stessi aiutando i miei amici a rubarli. Ci accusò di furto, e io lo pregai come un pazzo di darmi un'altra possibilità. Alla fine accettò di non denunciare né me né i miei amici, a condizione che io accettassi un "legame speciale" con sua figlia. In quel modo credeva di potermi controllare, il vecchio diavolo, e Merlino se aveva ragione!

Harry trattiene il fiato. Un padre che maneggia i Sigilli con tanta tranquillità quando c'è di mezzo la propria figlia? - Non aveva paura che lei potesse uccidere Amelia? - chiede, cercando di immaginare il volto del signor Powlin più giovane di una cinquantina d'anni e avvolto da una chioma vermiglia.

Il bibliotecario si lascia sfuggire un risolino nostalgico. La sua espressione si ingentilisce in un reticolo di ricordi spiegazzati quanto il suo viso, galleggianti sulla superficie frastagliata di una memoria a breve termine. - Era ricco, sì, ma molto meno intelligente di quello che dava a vedere, - rivela sardonico. - Si sapeva molto poco allora dei Sigilli, e non era affatto una pratica proibita. C'erano delle restrizioni ovviamente, ma capitava spesso che i maghi che erano stati sorpresi in qualche scaramuccia illegale finissero con un Sigillo al dito. Era sicuro che in quel modo avrebbe semplicemente messo al sicuro la figlia, credo.

Hermione si siede a terra, incrociando le gambe. - E lei perché ha accettato? - chiede, indagatrice. - Erano così dure le pene per i ladri, allora? Non credo che una vita di schiavitù sia tanto conveniente rispetto a un annetto di carcere.

Powlin arriccia le labbra in una smorfia divertita, protendendo ancora una volta la mano in avanti alla ricerca della pipa. Remus si allunga per passargliela, ma le dita cieche del bibliotecario viaggiano veloci sul tavolino, afferrandola prima che ne abbia il tempo.

\- Eh, - ridacchia Powlin, soffiando a piccoli sbuffi sul cratere di legno dell'aggeggio. - Avevo vent'anni e Amelia Chapman era bella da mozzare il fiato. Ero anche abbastanza euforico all'idea, a dire il vero.

Harry deglutisce. Powlin era sì stato costretto a sottoporsi ai Sigilli, ma era stato innamorato di quella ragazza ancor prima di stringerli. Draco invece, prima di quella notte nell'Antro, l'aveva sempre odiato.

\- E poi cos'è successo? - chiede, ansioso.

\- Poi ho stretto con Amelia tutti i Sigilli, uno ad uno, fino all'ultimo, - sospira Powlin. Le rughe del suo viso si abbracciano in un cipiglio pensieroso. - I cinque sensi per primi; poi il sonno, il dolore, il respiro, la voce... E per ultimo il più potente: il Sigillo del possesso.

 _Udito, vista, olfatto, gusto, tatto, sonno, dolore, respiro e voce_. Harry reprime un tremito. Così sono quelli i nove Sigilli che Draco ha dovuto sopportare per mano dell'Infero. Ricorda il rituale relativamente semplice attraverso il quale gli ha imposto l'Ultimo Sigillo, e non si stupisce del fatto che Powlin ne parli tutto sommato con leggerezza: per lui la perdita del controllo di ognuna di quelle percezioni ha significato giusto un taglietto lungo le dita, mentre per Draco...

Harry ha visto con chiarezza quello che l'Infero gli ha inflitto per convincerlo ad accettare i Sigilli. Un brivido gli percorre la schiena al ricordo di come quel mostro abbia cercato ripetutamente di soffocarlo per indurlo a cedergli il potere sul proprio respiro, o del modo in cui gli ha impedito di dormire. Fino a quel momento non si era mai soffermato troppo a pensare al significato di quella prima visione, ma ora...

  _Non ti lascerò dormire finché non mi dici di sì, Draco,_ aveva detto l'Infero. Harry si è chiesto più e più volte, settimane prima, che rilievo dovesse avere quel "sì", senza apparente soluzione, mentre ora è del tutto chiaro. Quello era il modo di quell'essere di costringere Malfoy a sottoporsi al Sigillo del sonno. 

 _Udito, vista, olfatto, gusto, tatto, sonno, dolore, respiro e voce._ Davvero Draco ha dovuto subire nove volte quella stessa tortura? È sul serio stato in grado di resistere ripetutamente tanto a lungo, senza arrendersi e accettare subito ogni singolo Sigillo?

Harry stringe i pugni, sentendosi ancora sui polpastrelli la cenere del corpo carbonizzato dell'Infero. Pianta le unghie nei palmi, accoltellandone il ricordo. Maledetto bastardo. Sarebbe dovuto morire in modo molto più doloroso.

Sente una mano sulla spalla e sobbalza prima di notare che si tratta solamente di quella di Remus. Gli rivolge uno sguardo rassicurante e torna a focalizzare la propria attenzione sul signor Powlin, intento a lucidare il legno scuro della pipa con veloci e nervosi movimenti delle dita.

Il vecchio affonda la nuca nel vistoso cuscino dello schienale della poltrona ed esala un profondo sospiro. - E alla fine ci siamo innamorati, - mormora roco. - Merlino, ero completamente stregato da lei. Ai miei occhi lei era... luce. - Le sue mani si aprono come corolle sotto il fornello della pipa, quasi fossero intente a sfiorare una vera e propria luminescenza. Nei suoi occhi resi vacui dalla cecità brilla uno scintillio di commozione, come rugiada su un vetro opaco.

\- Non sopportavo di starle lontano, - ricomincia Powlin, assorto. - Perfino il suo odore mi sembrava meraviglioso. La sognavo tutte le notti. Mi svegliavo la mattina con un desiderio di baciarla tanto forte che faceva quasi male.

Il cuore di Harry salta un battito.

_Tu eri sul mio letto, così vicino a me, e per un attimo ho pensato che fossi davvero tu, e quando hai cercato di darmi uno schiaffo oramai ti stavo già baciando._

Quando Draco l'ha baciato la prima volta, durante quella prima visione notturna, si era appena svegliato.

Il signor Powlin sorride nostalgicamente. - Il Sigillo impone che lo schiavo riceva un certo numero di ordini al giorno, ma non si tratta semplicemente di quello. Avevo il bisogno fisico di compiacerla in tutto. Qualsiasi cosa lei desiderasse si trasformava automaticamente anche nella mia missione. Era il mio universo.

 _A quanto pare, Harry, abbiamo appena trovato il modo in cui posso soddisfarti,_ ha detto Draco qualche giorno prima nel suo ufficio.

\- La desideravo come non avevo mai desiderato nessuno. Essere suo mi dava una sensazione talmente meravigliosa che mi avrebbe ucciso anche solo infliggerle un graffio.

_La cosa più dolorosa che tu riesca ad immaginare. É quello che provo io anche solo al pensiero di ucciderti._

Harry si sposta dal bracciolo del divano e si lascia cadere seduto di fianco a Lupin. - Ma... - obietta, senza ben sapere come terminare la frase. - Vi siete sposati, - dice infine sconclusionatamente, constatando l'ovvio.

Il signor Powlin annuisce, tossicchiando appena. - E non me ne sono pentito neppure un istante, - mormora.

Sia Harry che Hermione tendono il busto in avanti, prorompendo nello stesso istante in un - Quindi...! - sospeso e impaziente.

Ma mentre Hermione esclama - Quindi l'unico modo oltre alla morte per infrangere i Sigilli sarebbe il matrimonio? - Harry vorrebbe solo chiedere a gran voce se i sentimenti che lui e Amelia provavano l'uno per l'altra erano sinceri.

Non conclude la propria frase e torna ad accasciarsi tra i cuscini del divano, uno sfrigolio fastidioso sotto la lingua. Il matrimonio...

Il signor Powlin annuisce lentamente, stringendosi le mani sulle ginocchia. - L'abbiamo fatto di nascosto, perché suo padre non sarebbe mai e poi mai stato d'accordo, e quella stessa notte i Sigilli sono scomparsi.

Harry osserva incantato le dita nodose del bibliotecario, pensando alla corona di tatuaggi nero pece che sovrastano le nocche di Draco. Il matrimonio. Deglutendo il proprio stupore, immagina di infilare una fede d'argento al dito di Malfoy, soppesando l'idea. Sposarsi o morire: la scelta non gli pare delle più difficili, eppure al tempo stesso c'è qualcosa di quella soluzione che lo ferisce profondamente, anche se non riesce a visualizzarne il motivo. Il matrimonio. Ci sta pensando sul serio? Lui e Draco? Sposati?

Sente Hermione sospirare amaramente al suo fianco. - È davvero sicuro che non ci sia un altro modo?

È come se un uncino gli avesse faticosamente arpionato le costole e stesse cercando di scardinarle, provocando tremori che gli salgono dallo stomaco fino alla gola. Non dovrebbe essere troppo complicato: potrebbero sposarsi in gran segreto, per poi divorziare immediatamente. Draco sarebbe libero, lui sarebbe... Si interrompe appena in tempo prima di pensare la parola "solo". Non dovrebbe essere troppo complicato, ma per qualche strana l'idea le costole continuano a tremargli nella cassa toracica.

_Ai miei occhi lei era... luce._

_C'è... un legame speciale, tra me e te. Qualcosa di fisico. Ma pensavo di essere l'unico a sentirlo._

Agli occhi di Draco lui è  _luce_. Il pensiero è doloroso in un modo così piacevole che quasi si vergogna di sé stesso. Se l'incanto che tiene Malfoy forzatamente unito a lui dovesse scomparire con ogni probabilità tornerebbe ad apparirgli del tutto opaco, i ricordi di ciò che l'Infero gli ha inflitto all'interno dell'Antro tornerebbero vividi, e il suo odio ne uscirebbe intensificato, forte del fatto che Harry si è approfittato del proprio potere trascinandolo perfino nel proprio letto.

Merlino, se i sentimenti di Draco non dovessero essere sinceri Harry sarebbe praticamente colpevole di  _stupro_.

 Proprio in quel momento, proprio nell'istante in cui un paio delle sue costole si staccano dalla sua cassa toracica e gli si conficcano nello stomaco, il signor Powlin si gira nella sua direzione e gli rivolge un sorriso compassionevole. Si sfila gli occhiali blu elettrico dal viso e lo guarda dall'alto della propria cecità, gli occhi scuri che non fissano nulla in particolare all'ombra delle orbite infossate.

\- Si tratta di te, vero? - chiede pacato, gli zigomi ingrossati da un sorriso sgualcito. - Mi perdonerai se ti do del tu, - aggiunge subito ridacchiando, in tono di scusa. - Sarai anche il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, ma hai pur sempre quasi sessant'anni in meno del sottoscritto!

Harry sobbalza . - Come...?

Powlin fa schioccare rumorosamente la lingua contro il palato. - Sono vecchio, ma non rimbambito, - borbotta rinforcando gli occhiali. - Credevo steste svolgendo solo una ricerca, ma mi sembra ovvio che se Harry Potter è arrivato a bussare alla mia porta qualcosa di grosso deve bollire in pentola. Ma non sei uno schiavo, no. I Sigilli non possono essere nascosti con la magia, e con tutti i giornalisti che ti stanno appresso lo saprebbe pure la mia bisnonna dalla tomba.

Si passa la lingua sulle labbra, inumidendole. - Sei diventato il Padrone di qualcuno, vero? - chiede infine, col tono di chi sa di stare ponendo una domanda retorica.

Harry sgrana gli occhi, chiedendosi se quello del signor Powlin sia un talento oppure soltanto la speranza di essere coinvolto in un affare che riguardi da vicino l'eroe del Mondo Magico.

Affossa le spalle, appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia. Sospira. - Signor Powlin, - chiede poi, affranto, ignorando la sua domanda. - Cos'è successo dopo che lei e Amelia vi siete sposati?  

Il bibliotecario sfoggia un sorrisino soddisfatto, conscio di aver colto nel segno, e subito dopo si riporta la pipa alla bocca, ravvivandola con un colpo di bacchetta.

\- Ha continuato a essere il mio universo, - sbuffa in un alito di fumo.

Stavolta le costole di Harry paiono sciogliersi. Sente gli sguardi di Remus e Hermione tessere un reticolo di sospetto sulla sua espressione sollevata, ma non riesce a trattenersi dal rilassarsi sui cuscini.

Il signor Powlin attende un lungo attimo di silenzio prima di ricominciare a parlare, lasciando che piccoli pennacchi opalescenti fluttuino oltre la barriera delle sue labbra, trascinati dalla marea flebile del suo fiato.

\- Era molto diverso, - ammette, mesto. - Ma siamo stati felici insieme. - Il suo viso si fa d'un tratto più rigido, e stavolta l'intaglio del ghigno che porta sulle labbra pare irto di schegge.  - Ragazzo, - ricomincia, serio. - Le sensazioni  che quel Sigillo è in grado di dare... non sono naturali. Non illuderti che possa essere innocuo se non eserciti il tuo potere. Quando sei schiavo hai una specie di martello nella testa, e cerca continuamente di forgiarti come più gli piace. Non è facile rimanere gli stessi di prima.

Harry lascia penetrare le mani nelle pieghe tra i cuscini del divano, richiudendole a pugno. Non è più sicuro di sentirsele ancora, le costole.

Remus al suo fianco sospira profondamente. - Quanto a fondo può mutare la personalità?

Powlin digrigna i denti sulla pipa. - È un legame talmente profondo da cambiare il colore dei capelli... Quando a fondo credete che possa mutare qualcosa di evanescente come la personalità? - risponde grave.

Harry estrae le mani dalle giunture del divano e se le infila tra i capelli.

_Ho tanti, troppi pensieri in testa. Ti dovrai accontentare della mia parola, Harry._

_-_  Ma ha detto che siete stati... - chiede, confuso.

\- Felici insieme, sì, - Powlin lo interrompe con un sorriso labile sulle labbra. - È vero. Lo siamo stati... Per un po'. - La sua mano destra sale a raccogliere la pipa tra i denti, mentre quella sinistra scende sul suo ginocchio, a stringere con lunghe dita la stoffa lisa attorno all'osso magro e sporgente della rotula.

\- Harry, - gracchia il bibliotecario, cupo. - Lei ha continuato a essere il mio universo... Ma io non ho continuato a essere il suo. Amelia non è morta, mi ha lasciato quarant'anni fa.

 

**\- XX -  
**

 

– Harry, – gracchia il bibliotecario, cupo. – Lei ha continuato a essere il mio universo… Ma io ho smesso di essere il suo. Amelia non è morta, mi ha lasciato quarant’anni fa.

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, disorientato, ma non fa in tempo ad aprir bocca che il signor Powlin ha già ricominciato a parlare.

– Avrai notato un legame particolare tra di voi. Una certa… naturalezza.

_C’è… un legame speciale, tra me e te. Qualcosa di fisico._

– Il Sigillo sguinzaglia tutti i tuoi più segreti istinti, ti priva di ogni inibizione, – Il tono di Powlin si incrina, facendosi mano a mano sempre più ruvido. – È come tenere prigioniero un principe in una gabbia: non ci metterà troppo a cominciare a mangiare con le mani, come un animale, ma questo non significa che una volta che sarà stato liberato continuerà a non usare la forchetta, se gliene verrà data la possibilità. – Un gretto schiarirsi di gola, e poi di nuovo parole. – Certi…  _pudori_ , sono troppo radicati nella mente per scomparire nel nulla. Il Sigillo li addormenta, ma quando si risvegliano… Non è detto che torni tutto come prima.

Il dolore è quasi palpabile nella voce del signor Powlin. È ovvio che ha sofferto parecchio a causa di Amelia, nonostante il suo ricordo continui a far fiorire più di un sorriso nostalgico sulle sue labbra.

Harry ripensa alla naturalezza con la quale ha baciato, leccato, succhiato - addirittura  _scopato_ , diamine - Draco e comprende alla perfezione quello che intende Powlin. Questo significa che non solo Malfoy potrebbe pentirsi di quanto successo una volta libero, ma che potrebbe farlo anche lui stesso? Si morde forte il labbro, cercando di ignorare gli sguardi pungenti di Remus e Hermione. Sa benissimo che la conversazione ha preso una piega non proprio convenzionale, ma non poteva fare a meno di porre quelle domande.

Proprio in quel momento interviene Lupin, cambiando precipitosamente argomento.

– Che lei sappia Amelia aveva visioni dei suoi ricordi? – chiede, scoccando a Harry un’occhiata significativa. – Magari di quelli più traumatici?

Powlin si acciglia e scuote la testa. – No, che io sappia no.

Harry non se ne stupisce. È chiaro che le sue visioni non provengono dal Sigillo in sé, ma dal legame che quel Sigillo ha con l’Infero; legame che non ha ceduto nemmeno alla morte del mostro, ma che anzi, col passare del tempo si rafforza. 

Ripensa alle proprie mani sulla gola di Draco e rabbrividisce, osservando a disagio il volto del signor Powlin venire velato da una sottile scia di fumo. Gli occhialetti blu brillano al di là del grigio.

Hermione si alza in piedi, spazzandosi via la polvere dalla gonna con le mani. Si lascia sfuggire l’ennesimo sospiro e curva le spalle con i palmi adagiati sui fianchi, sconfitta.

– Per quale motivo non ha scritto in quel libro che il matrimonio era una soluzione contro i Sigilli? – chiede mesta. – E perché ci ha nascosto che era lei l’autore?

Powlin sbuffa vistosamente. La sua mano ha un tremito sulla pipa. – Per Amelia, – ammette, contrito. – Non eravamo sposati da molto quando ho pubblicato quel volume, e se avessi scritto quelle cose e si fosse saputo che ero stato io a scriverlo la gente si sarebbe fatta delle domande. All’epoca non era molto comune che un ragazzo cambiasse colore dei capelli a quel modo; alcuni sospettavano perfino che fossi un Metamorfomagus! Se avessero letto il libro sapendo che io ero l’autore avrebbero capito subito tutto. Sposare il proprio stalliere? Già così fu uno scandalo. Ma sposare il proprio schiavo? – Scuote la testa, affranto. – E poi… I Sigilli non sono un giocattolo. Speravo che scrivendo che lo schiavo sarebbe tornato libero uccidendo il proprio Padrone ci sarebbero state meno persone così pazze da pensare di stringere un legame del genere. È vero, per lo schiavo l’idea di uccidere il suo Padrone è insopportabile, ma non c’era bisogno che la gente lo sapesse.

Si ferma, perso nel dedalo di ricordi, prendendosi una lunga pausa prima di rispondere anche alla seconda domanda.

– Mi dispiace molto di… non avervi aiutato subito, quando mi avete chiesto informazioni su quel… libro, – gracchia tra un colpo di tosse e un altro. Per evitare che la pipa gli cada dalle labbra è costretto a reggerla con una mano. –  Quella è l’unica copia rimasta sul mercato dopo che la Cross Edizioni è fallita. É la mia, quella che ho avuto in omaggio dopo la pubblicazione. Quando ho visto che una Auror lo stava prendendo in prestito ho pensato che lo stesse facendo per indagare sul perché fosse ancora in circolazione. E anche quando ho capito che non era così… Mi vergogno molto di quel libro. Sono i maghi Oscuri a scrivere di Magia Oscura, non i bibliotecari…     

Harry non è sicuro di avere molte altre domande da fare di cui voglia davvero sapere la risposta, e ha troppo poco fiato in corpo per porle. Si sente lo stomaco di cartapesta, e, a giudicare dall’orologio appeso sbilenco sopra un grosso comò dalla foggia antica, sono passate più di tre ore da quando si è Smaterializzato da Grimmauld Place n.12, salutando di fretta il volto inquieto di Draco. Gli aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato a casa al massimo dopo due.

Quando una decina di minuti dopo rivolgono le ultime parole di commiato al Signor Powlin, rassicurandolo che la sua fama integerrima non sarà corrotta in alcun modo dalle rivelazioni di quella mattina, il bibliotecario si avvicina faticosamente a Harry e gli percorre a tentoni con le mani il fianco, prima di afferrargli l’avambraccio in una presa tremolante.

– Allora, signor Potter… – strepita con voce malferma. – Aspetto l’invito al suo matrimonio?

Harry sussulta, cercando di riportare alla memoria il motivo per il quale, una volta, quell’uomo gli fosse sembrato un vecchietto dolce e innocuo. 

– Vedremo, signor Powlin, – risponde a disagio, lo stomaco accartocciato. – Vedremo…

Il bibliotecario lascia la presa sul suo braccio, sghignazzando. – Magari vedrai tu, ragazzo mio! – ridacchia, indicando con un cenno scomposto i propri occhiali scuri. – Io no di sicuro!

 

Una volta oltrepassata la soglia di casa del signor Powlin, Harry si lascia ciondolare fino alla fine del vialetto. Uncina due dita alla grata che cinge la cassetta della posta del vecchio e fa scorrere ancora una volta lo sguardo sul singolo nome indicato sulla targhetta, pensoso.

_Lei ha continuato a essere il mio universo… Ma io ho smesso di essere il suo. Amelia non è morta, mi ha lasciato quarant’anni fa._

Con ogni probabilità Amelia non ha vissuto neppure un giorno in quella villetta grigia e cadente. Si domanda se non sia il caso di chiedere a Powlin se per caso sia a conoscenza di dove lei si trovi al momento, se conosca il suo indirizzo, ma si risponde che se anche per caso l’avesse saputo quarant’anni sono molti senza cambiare residenza neppure una volta – a maggior ragione con una guerra in corso – e che con ogni probabilità i registri del Ministero sapranno essere più accurati.

Sempre che voglia davvero incontrare Amelia Chapman.

– Harry, – Hermione lo chiama da dietro, un’espressione perplessa sul viso. – Stai bene?

Harry sfiora con un polpastrello una lettera racchiusa all’interno della cassetta. È piegata su se stessa e ha tutta l’aria di essere lì da parecchio tempo, dimenticata o volutamente ignorata.

– Sì, – risponde piano. – Credo.

Remus gli rivolge uno sguardo intenso, senza dire nulla, mentre Hermione gli cinge il fianco con un braccio e gli appoggia la testa sulla spalla.

– Avanti, – esclama, incoraggiante. – In fondo non è una cattiva notizia. Potremmo trovare una scappatoia per non fare risultare il matrimonio nei registri pubblici del Ministero! Malfoy sarebbe libero e tu non ti saresti mai ufficialmente sposato. Dovresti prenderla sul ridere! – Sorride piantandogli un pugno nel fianco, giocosa. – Pensaci: tu e Malfoy sposati! Ron ti prenderà in giro per secoli.

Harry si sforza di sorridere, reprimendo l’impulso di allontanare Hermione e Smaterializzarsi in qualche remota località dell’Irlanda, per… per fare cosa? Cosa si suppone che debba fare in quel momento?

Stringe un pugno sulla coscia, lasciando scivolare le dita dalla grata della cassetta delle lettere. – Vado a casa, ora, – dice soltanto, battendo la mano sulla schiena di Hermione un paio di volte per indurla a mollare la presa e a lasciarlo andare. – Ho bisogno di… pensare, credo.

L’amica lo guarda dubbiosa, allontanandosi con cauta lentezza. – D’accordo, – mormora. – Ne riparleremo, ok? Non c’è fretta.

Harry le sorride appena e volge un cenno di saluto a Remus, che lo ricambia con un’occhiata indagatrice.

L’attimo successivo scompare con un “plop”.

Riappoggiare i piedi sul pavimento di Grimmauld Place n. 12 è un po’ come svegliarsi da un sogno. Sente quasi l’impulso di cercare un blocco appunti per annotare ciò che ha visto e sentito, prima di dimenticarlo. È tanto confuso che potrebbe farlo davvero.

Sposare Draco… Draco.

Muovendo qualche passo in avanti, Harry lo scorge in cucina, appollaiato su una sedia con un braccio allungato sul tavolo e la testa appoggiata di lato sul proprio bicipite. Al suo ingresso alza gli occhi e corruga le sopracciglia.

– Avevi detto che saresti tornato dopo due ore al massimo, – dice in tono di rimprovero, indicando in modo distratto l’orologio appeso sulla parete a fianco del tavolo.

Harry si infila le mani in tasca. – Scusa, – mormora. – Stai bene?

Draco solleva il viso dal proprio braccio e lo guarda apertamente. Protende le mani in avanti per mostrargli che no, non stanno tremando. – Non è per quello che volevo tornassi presto, – mormora, sorridendogli appena.

Harry allora lo raggiunge al di là del tavolo, i pensieri che si intrecciano alla stessa velocità dei suoi passi, lasciandolo stordito. Ha una voglia tremenda di baciare Draco, ma le parole di Powlin continuano a tessere  un groviglio sottile tra ciò che desidera e ciò che forse sarebbe giusto, facendolo sentire una specie di casa diroccata infestata da ragnatele ed echi cavernosi.

_Le sensazioni  che quel Sigillo è in grado di dare… non sono naturali._

Draco si alza in piedi, tendendosi nella sua direzione come in attesa quel bacio che Harry vorrebbe davvero dargli, poi nota la sua esitazione. La sua espressione si fa coriacea.

– Cosa avete scoperto? – chiede all’improvviso, duro. Si lascia ricadere sulla sedia, stringendo i denti abbastanza forte da dare l’impressione di avere in realtà già bisogno di ordini e di essersi solo sforzato, prima, di non dare a vedere nessun tremore.

Harry mette radici sul pavimento, immobile, ad osservare lo sguardo fattosi gelido di Malfoy puntarsi sul legno massiccio del tavolo della cucina, con la sensazione che la lingua gli si sia fatta tre volte più grande tra le labbra. Sulla bocca sente ancora bruciare il bacio mancato di Draco.

– L’autore del libro è Powlin, il bibliotecario, – è tutto quello  che alla fine riesce a bofonchiare.

Malfoy inarca un sopracciglio, perplesso. – Chi, il vecchio che era con la Granger l’altro giorno?

Harry annuisce, poi aggiunge tutto d’un fiato: – Anche lui ha subito il Sigillo del Possesso, una volta.

Draco lo guarda sorpreso, la fronte corrugata per lo stupore. – Oh, – mormora, chinando di nuovo il viso verso il tavolo. Pare riflettere un attimo, e d’un tratto il suo volto è attraversato da un tremito. – Oh, – ripete, questa volta a voce più alta, risollevando lo sguardo. I suoi occhi brillano di una scintilla risentita. – E sentiamo, che cosa ti avrebbe detto?

Harry indietreggia di un passo, allarmato dal cipiglio aggressivo che scorge nell’espressione di Draco.

– Oh, non dirmelo, – sibila Malfoy prima che possa aprir bocca. – Ti ha spiegato che non sono capace di intendere e di volere, perché un dannato Sigillo si è improvvisato direttore d’orchestra dei miei neuroni, giusto?

Si alza nuovamente in piedi in uno scatto furioso, sbattendo la mano a palmo aperto sul ripiano della cucina, e solo in quel momento Harry si accorge che c’è una pentola di purè già pronto sui fornelli, e che un paio di bistecche di manzo sono state accantonate su un tagliere, in attesa di essere cotte.

– Draco… – mormora cercando di calmarlo, ma invano. Malfoy ora si è appoggiato con entrambe le mani sul ripiano e tiene lo sguardo fisso sul mobile, tanto arrabbiato da non riuscire neppure a guardare Harry in faccia.

– O magari, – riprende, la voce aspra, – ti ha detto che non sopporto di starti lontano, e che non puoi fidarti davvero di quello che faccio, perché non sono io a dirlo e a farlo!

Agguanta una bottiglia d’olio a fianco dei fornelli e la ripone nella credenza, sbattendola così forte contro lo scaffale che gli altri condimenti al suo fianco tintinnano scontrandosi l’uno con l’altro. Per un attimo Harry ha creduto che volesse lanciargliela addosso.

Draco afferra per lo schienale la sedia su cui poco prima era seduto e la spinge collericamente sotto il tavolo, cercando forse sollievo nel riordinare ciò che lo circonda, invece che nel distruggerlo.

– Sempre che non ti abbia detto di non fidarti di  _me_ , perché non sono altro che un criminale, e che se mai tornerò libero ridiventerò il solito stronzo.

Ormai ha cominciato a gridare. Harry lo guarda esterrefatto piantare i gomiti sulle ante della credenza sospesa sopra il ripiano dei fornelli e affondare la testa tra le braccia, con l’aria di chi non vuole vedere né udire nulla se non il suono del proprio respiro affannoso.

Gli si avvicina in pochi lenti passi e gli appoggia una mano sulla schiena, sussultando al tremito improvviso che sente sotto le dita.  

– Draco, – mormora, ingoiando il proprio disagio. Prende fiato, incredulo di fronte a ciò che sta per dire. – Mi ha detto di sposarti.

Beh, non è proprio così, ma Harry è tanto ansioso di arrestare quel fiume angosciato di parole che al momento sarebbe disposto perfino a mentire.

La testa di Malfoy scatta di lato così velocemente che Harry è colto del tutto alla sprovvista dall’intensità del suo sguardo affilato. Tutta la sua postura si rilassa mentre allontana i gomiti dagli sportelli della credenza, le sopracciglia corrugate in un’espressione stupita.

– Come? – chiede, lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

Harry sospira prima di appoggiarsi al tavolo con entrambe le mani, sbilanciandosi all’indietro con il bacino. L’imbarazzo gli sale celere verso le guance e si ritrova a desiderare che Draco li avesse accompagnati dal signor Powlin, in modo da non essere costretto a ripetergli quanto udito appena pochi minuti prima.

– Powlin ha detto che l’unico modo per liberarsi dal Sigillo oltre la morte è il matrimonio, – mugugna frettolosamente, mangiandosi le parole.

Draco stringe le labbra in una piega sottile. – Il matrimonio.

– Già.

– E tu gli credi.

Harry fa strisciare i piedi di una sedia sul pavimento, allontanandola dal tavolo. Vi si lascia cadere con un sospiro.  – Gli crederesti anche tu se l’avessi sentito.

Uno sguardo obliquo. – Ti sei fermato a comprare un anello di fidanzamento mentre tornavi a casa?

Harry incassa la battuta con una smorfia. – Lo so che è pazzesco, – ammette, grattando con un’unghia una scheggia sporgente dal legno. Si punge, e sibila per il dolore. – Ma è così. – Si morde un labbro. – È sempre meglio della morte, no?

Draco incrocia le braccia sul petto. Indossa un maglioncino a coste nero quella mattina, di una stoffa non particolarmente morbida che lo fa sembrare più spigoloso del solito. – Oh, sicuro. E sentiamo, sua nipote ha un negozio di bomboniere, per caso?

L’acido cola come miele dalle sue labbra ghignanti. Harry si affonda una mano tra i capelli, stringendosi un paio di grossi ricci in un pugno. – Era sincero, – ribadisce.

– Harry, ma ti senti quando parli? – Draco si china di fronte alla sedia dove è seduto, appoggiandogli le mani sulle ginocchia. – È assurdo, – mormora con voce roca, graffiata, come se avesse la gola secca. I capelli gli velano lo sguardo; la frangia cremisi gli si intreccia con le ciglia.

Harry appoggia un gomito sul tavolo, nascondendo gli occhi nel palmo di una mano. Si sente troppo confuso per affrontare questa conversazione, ma sa di non poterla evitare. Quale soluzione dovrebbe sostenere? La prospettiva di sposare Malfoy gli sembra folle esattamente quanto sembra a lui, ma se le alternative sono negargli la libertà oppure morire per sua mano ha davvero scelta?

Per un istante si figura Draco al suo fianco sull’altare: non è un’immagine tanto spiacevole, se non pensa al suo viso con la stessa espressione di adesso: labbra increspate, occhi stupiti e sopracciglia corrugate. Si dice che il suo sorriso lo sposerebbe volentieri, anche se forse gli dispiacerebbe un po’ dire addio a quei capelli vermigli. Cerca di riportare alla memoria il ricordo di Draco biondo: sì, era meraviglioso anche così.

Ricopre le mani di Malfoy con le proprie. – È l’unica soluzione, – replica in un bisbiglio, rispondendo senza accorgersene anche a se stesso. Il buon umore torna d’un tratto in superficie tra le ninfee galleggianti delle sue preoccupazioni, affollando la corrente cristallina come alghe. Se alle sue parole il viso di Draco non si fosse fatto contratto d’angoscia si sentirebbe quasi abbastanza sicuro di sé da poter addirittura camminare sopra quel reticolo rigoglioso.

– Non c’è bisogno di una cerimonia ufficiale, – continua, ricordando quanto detto da Hermione. – Non lo saprebbe nessuno, e annulleremmo il matrimonio subito dopo aver saputo che ha funzionato. Basta visioni, basta Infero, basta ordini…

Ora le dita di Draco hanno cominciato a tremare. Harry si interrompe, sollevando lo sguardo dalle sue mani al suo viso, per vedere che anche le sue labbra sono scosse da un tremito.

– No, – pigola Draco, la voce sconfitta. – Non… non c’è una soluzione!

Si sbilancia all’indietro, sottraendo il proprio peso alle ginocchia a cadendo sul sedere. Sfila le mani da quelle di Harry con la stessa rapidità di uno schiaffo.

– Non c’è! – ripete rabbioso, quasi dovesse convincersi lui stesso che è così. – Harry,  _non c’è_.

Una ninfea si rovescia nello stagno dei pensieri di Harry. I suoi petali si impigliano alle alghe e ne recidono i gambi sottili con un taglio netto, svelando nell’acqua limpida il riflesso del viso disperato di Draco.

C’è vera e propria disperazione negli occhi di Malfoy. Un’angoscia arrabbiata, venata di parole non dette. Il suo sguardo è tagliente come forbici e traboccante di qualcosa che a prima vista potrebbe sembrare il dolore di un tradimento, mentre le sue labbra sembrano sul punto di appassire.

– Draco... – mormora Harry, osservandolo alzarsi in piedi e raggiungere la parete opposta della cucina, a premere le scapole contro una mensola come fosse un attaccapanni e avesse bisogno di un sostegno per reggersi in piedi.

Harry si morde un labbro, confuso. Per quale motivo Draco sta reagendo in questo modo?   
Si alza a sua volta, lasciando scivolare la mano sul tavolo. Sente la superficie liscia scorrere sotto le dita, fino a quando qualcosa di ruvido non gli punge i polpastrelli. Abbassa lo sguardo, sussultando nel vedere una mano unghiata e violacea al posto della propria, e al di sotto di essa un’enorme pietra di granito.

Geme tra sé e sé, già conscio di cosa vedrà una volta sollevati gli occhi. Ma prima ancora che possa farlo,  – prima ancora che  _l’Infero_  possa farlo – un grido serpeggia tra le ninfee, strappandone i petali per quanto è straziato.

La voce è quella di Draco.

Harry sente il cuore palpitare a mille nel petto, mentre gli occhi cominciano lentamente ad abituarglisi all’improvvisa penombra. Vorrebbe lacerare il corpo dell’Infero in migliaia di pezzi, uscirne e soccorrere Draco, ma allo stesso tempo avverte un brivido caldo coagularsi nella propria gola, e una scarica elettrica saettargli dal bacino alla nuca, lasciandolo stordito.

É piacere quello che ha sentito.

Il volto dell’Infero si solleva, e a Harry pare che qualcuno abbia appena appiccato un incendio ai propri occhi.

Draco è schiacciato contro la parete grezza dell’Antro da un masso di granito gigantesco, spigoloso e deforme. Una grossa protuberanza gli preme direttamente sull’addome nudo, mentre la parte inferiore della pietra  gli pressa le gambe. Le mani di Draco brancolano come ragni impazziti sul macigno, piantando le unghie nelle sue fessure nell’inutile tentativo di spingerlo lontano.

La voce dell’Infero vibra sul fondo della gola di Harry.

– Allora, Draco… – sibila, greve. – Hai per caso cambiato idea?

Il viso di Malfoy è una maschera contratta di dolore. Ha del sangue fresco sul mento, come se lo avesse appena sputato, mentre lunghi graffi gli percorrono trasversalmente le braccia, in intricati reticoli di quelle che a occhio e croce sembrano unghiate.

Geme, ma non risponde. Harry sente la presa dell’Infero sul granito farsi più stretta e i polpastrelli affondare nella pietra come fosse burro, fino a quando le sue dita non sono penetrate nella roccia fino alle nocche. L’irrigidirsi di un muscolo, e il macigno viene sospinto in avanti con forza straordinaria, facendo attrito con il terreno in un rantolo di pietre che stridono.

Draco urla, urla con quanto fiato ha in corpo.

Harry – l’ _Infero_  – si inerpica sul masso, gattonando in direzione di Malfoy. Le sue dita rimangono conficcate nel granito e scivolano in avanti come fossero immerse nell’acqua invece che nella pietra, scavando solchi paralleli.

Draco emette un altro grido, mentre rivoli di lacrime dipingono sentieri candidi sul suo viso sporco di polvere.

Harry gli schiaccia una mano sulla bocca. Il suono strozzato dei suoi piagnucolii sgattaiola attraverso le fessure tra le dita, mentre dalle sue narici il respiro sfugge affannoso, in tanti piccoli sbuffi singhiozzanti.

– Zitto, – gracchia l’Infero. Dalle sue unghie ricurve, piantate nella guancia di Draco, scivolano frammenti di granito. – La tua voce è mia.

Harry si sente tremare le viscere. È convinto di essere vicino all’autocombustione, al punto che desidera che l’Infero allontani la mano dal viso di Draco, perché potrebbe prendere fuoco da un momento all’altro.

Poi, all’improvviso, un paio di braccia lo afferra da dietro. Si sente cingere il busto in una morsa e trascinare sul granito – no, sul tavolo, fino a quando non cade a terra. Scalcia, urla e si dimena, disorientato; poi avverte il contatto freddo delle mattonelle di ceramica del pavimento della cucina.

– Harry! – urla una voce familiare.  

Harry sbatte le palpebre, mentre la sensazione di essere stato pugnalato ripetutamente sulle mani gli mozza il fiato. Quando riesce a recuperare il controllo dei propri sensi infiammati riconosce la voce di Remus.

Si ritrova seduto sul pavimento: la stretta attorno alle sue braccia è quella di Lupin.

– Harry, – lo sente ripetere con voce colma di preoccupazione. – Sei di nuovo qui. Sei di nuovo a casa.

Casa…  _Draco_. 

Si districa all’istante dalla presa di Remus, gridando il suo nome, poi lo vede. Addossato alla parete, tremante, le braccia strette sullo stomaco. È sporco di sangue sulla bocca, mentre tiene gli occhi sgranati puntati sul tavolo di fronte a sé.

Harry segue il suo sguardo, il dolore alle dita che gli pizzica ogni singolo nervo lungo le falangi , e capisce il motivo della sua incredulità e della propria sofferenza.

Il tavolo è percorso trasversalmente da due violenti squarci, come se qualcuno vi avesse affondato le unghie e avesse crepato il legno con la sola forza delle mani.

Harry abbassa gli occhi sulle proprie, reprimendo un singhiozzo: contratte in una posa innaturale, sanguinanti, e irte di schegge.

 

**\- XXI -  
**

 

\- Harry, cos'è successo? - La voce di Remus gli giunge ovattata all'orecchio.

Harry si alza in piedi, sentendosi vacillare sulle gambe. Ha la netta impressione di essersi rotto entrambe le mani e un pigro formicolio gli percorre la spina dorsale, come se qualcuno gli avesse sfilato il midollo osseo e ora glielo stesse iniettando di nuovo goccia a goccia.

Alza lo sguardo su Draco, che nel frattempo ha spinto il tavolo lontano da sé e si è lasciato scivolare sul pavimento, le mani strette sullo stomaco. Rabbrividisce nel notare che la parte inferiore del suo viso è imbrattata di sangue: il suo, che esattamente come l'Infero nella visione gli ha premuto una mano sulla bocca. Solo che le mani del mostro non si sono fatte un graffio penetrando nella roccia, mentre le sue si sono tagliate e lacerate in così tanti punti che non riesce più nemmeno a distinguere le proprie unghie.

\- Dobbiamo andare al San Mungo, - esclama Remus, allarmato.

Harry fissa il tavolo in tralice.  _Ha squarciato il legno con le mani. Come diavolo è possibile?_

Nello stesso modo in cui  l'Infero ha sbattuto Draco contro la roccia della caverna con un masso, lui l'ha schiacciato contro la parete con il tavolo e poi... ci è salito sopra, scavando il legno con le dita _. Merlino._

\- Draco, stai bene? - chiede Lupin, spostando il tavolo di lato per poterglisi avvicinare.

Draco lo guarda con occhi allucinati, annuendo piano.

_Come mai Remus è lì?_

_Che cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse arrivato e non l'avesse fermato?_

\- N-non... Non il San Mungo, - mormora Harry, i pensieri che si aggrovigliano tra di loro come fili di lana. Draco non può andare al San Mungo un'altra volta o rischia di essere riconosciuto. - Chiama il Medimago Peterson.

Remus scuote la testa, contrariato. - È fuori questione. Ti servirà di più di un Medimago per quelle mani, e Draco ha bisogno di una visita approfondita.

Quando Harry alza all'improvviso gli occhi a quelle parole, incrocia lo sguardo afflitto di Draco su di sé. Si morde un labbro, senza sapere cosa dirgli, e indirizza un cenno d'assenso alla volta di Lupin.

\- D'accordo, - sussurra, le gambe molli. Gli gira la testa e ora il formicolio gli si è insinuato lungo la nuca, dandogli la sensazione di stare in piedi sulle assi traballanti di una zattera in mezzo all'oceano.

Gli si annebbia la vista, mentre le immagini gli pulsano di fronte agli occhi e si confondono in una mareggiata di colori. Guarda il viso sudato di Draco scomporsi in una decina di volti diversi. È sudato... Sudato e silenzioso. Harry ha giusto il tempo di sussurrargli - Puoi parlare, - in tono affranto, prima che qualcosa di molto simile a un'esplosione gli offuschi la visuale di polvere brillante. Crede di stare per svenire.

 

Harry si risveglia con la sensazione di avere le mani in fiamme. Sobbalza, avvertendo un forte bruciore al centro del palmo, e scopre di avere i polsi legati ad una specie di pannello rigido trasversale alle sue spalle.

\- Signor Potter, non si preoccupi, - esclama prontamente una voce al suo fianco. - Si trova al San Mungo. Le stiamo estraendo le schegge dalle mani.

Harry sbatte le palpebre, cercando di dissipare l'alone opaco che sembra essersi impossessato della sua vista. Un'altra voce accanto a lui mormora - Avevi detto che non si sarebbe svegliato per un po', - in tono stizzito.

È sdraiato su un letto d'ospedale, con un Medimago sia alla sua destra che alla sua sinistra. Sono entrambi all'opera sulle sue mani, strette al livello del polso a un ripiano bianco e liscio da una fascia spessa ed elastica. Con ogni probabilità si tratta solo di un modo per impedire che i palmi gli scivolino dal pannello, o che lui si muova in modo troppo brusco a causa del bruciore.

\- Ha falangi e metacarpi quasi completamente fratturati, Signor Potter, - esordisce il Medimago alla sua destra, quello più alto. - Con un'opportuna pozione si sentirà meglio nel giro di qualche ora, ma prima di potergliela somministrare dobbiamo estrarre almeno la maggior parte delle schegge. E questo purtroppo va fatto manualmente.

Harry sibila mentre qualcosa di lungo e sottile viene sfilato da una delle sue dita. D'istinto contrae la mano, e il movimento gli provoca una stilettata di dolore tanto intensa da costringerlo a emettere un grido strozzato.

Uno dei due Medimaghi si allontana dal suo fianco, evocando un tavolino bislungo con uno sventolio di bacchetta . Afferra una boccetta, sollevandola verso l'alto per leggere l'etichetta incollata sul fondo. - Questa dovrebbe addormentarla per una mezz'ora al massimo, - commenta. - È un infuso molto leggero, per non interferire con la pozione che si prenderà cura delle sue ossa, quindi è probabile che non dorma sonni tranquilli a causa del dolore. In ogni caso le assicuro che sarà molto meglio che essere cosciente.

Harry sbatte ancora una volta le palpebre. Non riesce a capire se per caso abbia perso la voce o se semplicemente le sue capacità cognitive non si siano ancora ristabilite a sufficienza da consentirgli di articolare un pensiero a parole.

Il Medimago gli solleva la testa con una mano, appoggiandogli la boccetta sulle labbra. Harry le socchiude e deglutisce il liquido, anche se  si sente abbastanza stanco da riaddormentarsi senza l'ausilio di nessun infuso.     

Non sapeva che rompersi le mani facesse così male. Per un attimo gli sovviene alla mente l'immagine delle dita di Draco, tremanti e cerchiate dai Sigilli. Non sopporterebbe di vederle spezzate e violacee come sono le sue ora. Chiude gli occhi, chiedendosi se per caso non avrebbe dovuto aspettare di essersi addormentato davvero prima di farlo, mentre i Medimaghi si rimettono all'opera senza che ancora lui abbia smesso di essere in grado di percepire dolore.

Fluttua tra coscienza e incoscienza per un paio di minuti al massimo, - o almeno così gli pare - poi comincia a sognare.

Sogna Draco. È sdraiato su un letto d'ospedale, e dorme. Seduta al suo fianco, avvolta in un vistoso abito verde e argento, c'è una signora che Harry deve osservare per più di un istante prima di riconoscerla come Narcissa Malfoy.

Accarezza i capelli ormai carmini del figlio con dita sottili, da donna, poi se le avvicina agli occhi, affilando lo sguardo in un'espressione d'orrore. Sui suoi polpastrelli ci sono delle piccole macchie rossastre.

Harry non le riesce a distinguere con esattezza, ma sa che si tratta di sangue.

La signora Malfoy non si scompone oltre, ricominciando invece a far scorrere le mani tra i capelli di Draco come una tessitrice alle prese con il proprio telaio. Ogni volta che ritrae le dita queste sono sempre più sporche di rosso, sempre più imbrattate di sangue, ma Narcissa non si ferma, continuando imperterrita a lasciar scivolare i polpastrelli lungo le ciocche, un'espressione sempre più angosciata sul viso.

Harry vorrebbe farsi avanti nella stanza e fermarla, ma proprio in quel momento si rende conto di star solo osservando la scena, e di non avere alcun potere decisionale a riguardo. È come se fosse legato allo stipite della porta, intrappolato da una ragnatela che gli tiene prigioniere le braccia.

Narcissa stringe i pugni tra i capelli di Draco, e quando li ritrae le sue mani grondano sangue.   

Harry singhiozza mentre la signora Malfoy ruota i palmi, incredula. Singhiozza anche lei, portandosi le dita alla bocca per reprimere un grido. La parte inferiore del suo viso si macchia di rosso, mentre il sangue continua a colarle sul vestito verde-argento, tingendolo di scuro. 

Harry vorrebbe chiederle scusa, assicurarle che non è stato lui e che non farebbe mai del male a suo figlio, ma la signora Malfoy non dà segno di averlo udito e anzi si getta sul corpo dormiente di Draco, inzaccherando di sangue le lenzuola sul suo stomaco. 

Solo in quel momento la ragnatela gli libera le braccia. Harry si sveglia con un singulto, ritrovandosi seduto sul letto d'ospedale del San Mungo. I Medimaghi lo guardano straniti dai lati del materasso, riponendo aghi e pinzette in un contenitore di plastica che svanisce in un istante una volta chiuso col proprio coperchio.

\- L'avevo detto che non sarebbe stato un sonno tranquillo, - esclama uno dei due con un sorrisino. - Il peggio è passato, Signor Potter, - aggiunge poi. - Un paio di cucchiai di Ossorest e le sue mani torneranno come nuove. Un po' indolenzite magari, e potrebbero formicolare ancora per qualche giorno, ma nuove.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sui bendaggi che ora gli ricoprono i palmi e le dita, ed emette un sospiro di sollievo.

\- Grazie, - riesce a mormorare alla fine, i sensi ancora intorpiditi dall'incubo.

 _Dov'è Draco?_  Vuole vederlo. Ha bisogno di sapere che sta bene.

Il Medimago più basso gli avvicina una seconda ampolla alle labbra e il primo istinto di Harry è quello di afferrarla con le mani, ma con le dita fasciate insieme in un unico blocco la sola cosa che può fare è socchiudere la bocca, lasciando che il contenuto della boccetta gli scivoli in gola.

Reprime una smorfia: ha un sapore orrendo.

\- Posso andare, ora? - chiede di fretta, nella vana speranza di potersi allontanare per cercare Draco.

\- Nemmeno per idea, signor Potter!

\- Assolutamente no. La sua energia magica è stata quasi prosciugata: sarebbe già un miracolo se riuscisse a percorrere l'intero corridoio senza svenire.

Harry si lascia ricadere sul cuscino, sconfitto. Hanno ragione: per qualche strano motivo si sente privo di ogni forza.

 _Energia magica prosciugata..._ Visualizza ancora una volta nella propria mente l'immagine del tavolo squarciato: era un tavolo massiccio, non qualche asse in equilibrio su un paio di cavalletti traballanti. E se si fosse trattato di un caso di magia involontaria, quello che gli ha permesso di spezzare il legno a mani nude? Questo spiegherebbe la sua attuale debolezza.

Chiude gli occhi, pensoso, ignorando del tutto la presenza dei Medimaghi nella sua stanza. Vuole vedere Draco. Medita di chiedere come sta, poi si ricorda del fatto che una volta usciti di lì dovranno obliviare tutti coloro che sono al corrente della sua permanenza in ospedale.

\- Miseriaccia, Harry! - esclama all'improvviso una voce dall'uscio.

Harry la riconosce subito. Cerca di tirarsi a sedere, ma senza l'aiuto delle mani gli risulta difficile, e ha la netta sensazione di aver esaurito le proprie forze quando si è alzato poco prima, risvegliandosi dall'incubo. Esala un gemito di frustrazione.

\- Ciao, Ron, - mormora, ancora disteso.

\- Per la miseria, - ripete lui, facendosi avanti nella stanza. - Si può sapere che ti è successo?

I Medimaghi raccolgono un paio di attrezzi sporchi, apprestandosi ad uscire.

\- Si riposi per almeno un paio d'ore, fino a quando la pozione non avrà avuto effetto, - si raccomanda uno, mentre l'altro lo saluta con un cenno della mano.

Harry si sposta all'indietro come può sfruttando il bacino, in modo da avere il busto inclinato sul cuscino.

\- Come sta Draco? - chiede immediatamente, ansioso.

Ron stringe tra le dita la ringhiera sul fondo del letto. - Sta bene, tranquillo, - lo rassicura. - Aveva un'emorragia interna allo stomaco, ma i Medimaghi sono riusciti a farla riassorbire senza troppi problemi.

Harry affonda nel cuscino alle sue spalle, senza riuscire a sentirsi del tutto sollevato. Ripensa all'incubo, e alle mani insanguinate di Narcissa Malfoy che macchiavano di rosso lo stomaco di Draco.  

\- Cazzo, - impreca, abbattuto. - Ogni visione che passa gli faccio sempre più male.

Ron si siede ai piedi del letto, stringendo le spalle. - Malfoy l'abbiamo tirato fuori tutto intero dall'Antro, quindi non dovresti essere in grado di ucciderlo, no?

Harry annuisce, per nulla convinto. - Già. Ora dorme?

Ron annuisce. - Non voleva, ma i Medimaghi gli hanno dato una pozione sedativa. Ha chiesto di te.

\- E le mani? Gli tremavano le mani?

\- No, sono le tue di mani che sono messe male, amico.

Harry si rilassa appena sul materasso. È vero: Draco non ha bisogno di ordini...

_Zitto. La tua voce è mia._

... perché durante la visione, appena un'ora prima, gli ha intimato di rimanere in silenzio.

\- Harry, - ricomincia Ron, sul viso un'espressione preoccupata. - Lo so che è pazzesco, ma forse dovresti sposarlo davvero. Non mi piace che cominci a farti a pezzi anche tu.

Harry alza lo sguardo, sorpreso. Una folata di vento si infila all'interno della finestra aperta, sollevando lievemente le lenzuola. Così l'ha saputo anche Ron.

Gli rivolge un sorriso amaro. - Quando siamo entrati nell'Antro l'Infero era tutto intero, no? - mugugna.

\- Già, ma un Infero è un  _uomo morto_. 

Remus arriva un attimo dopo. Si affaccia sulla soglia con il suo solito sorriso bonario, che Harry non riesce a non ricambiare. Se non fosse stato per lui chissà quanto oltre si sarebbe spinto, tra le spire della visione.

Lupin si affianca a Ron accanto al suo letto.

\- I Medimaghi dicono che in un paio d'ore sarai come nuovo, - dice sollevato.

Harry esibisce un sorrisino tirato. - Ci sono orde di giornalisti qua fuori, vero?

Remus gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e gliela stringe con calore. - Grazie al cielo no. Sono riuscito a coprirvi il viso con un mantello quando vi ho Smaterializzato, e mi sono accertato che la vostra presenza qui rimanesse un segreto. Con un po' di fortuna per quando i giornalisti sapranno del tuo incidente sarai già stato dimesso.

\- E Draco?

\- Entro un'ora dovrebbe tornare in sesto. Sarà stanco, ma potrete riposarvi tutti e due a casa. - Lo sguardo di Remus si abbassa sulle bende avvolte attorno alle mani di Harry. - Aspetteremo giusto il tempo che la pozione faccia il suo corso, nel caso qualcosa vada storto.

Harry si sente scosso da un tremito. - L'emorragia potrebbe non assorbirsi del tutto?

Remus scuote la testa con un sorriso complice. - Mi riferivo alle tue mani, Harry. Sono tante le ossa che devono risanarsi, e non è detto che lo facciano tutte al primo tentativo.

Ron scuote la testa a sua volta, poi fa spallucce. - Sindrome dell'Eroe, - commenta.

\- Ron, - interviene Lupin, scoccandogli un'occhiata significativa. - Potresti lasciarci soli un attimo? Vorrei discutere alcune questioni con Harry.

Ron si alza all'istante dal materasso, indietreggiando con slancio. - Sicuro! - risponde, accondiscendente. - Aspetto fuori. Hermione arriverà da un momento all'altro, e servirà qualcuno che la tenga a bada mentre parlate.

Harry fa per alzare una mano in cenno di saluto, poi la riabbassa con una smorfia imbarazzata. - A dopo, - mormora, voltandosi invece a guardare il suo ex-professore.

Quando la porta si chiude alle spalle di Ron, Harry emette un sospiro. - Grazie, - borbotta, sentendosi in dovere di dimostrare a Remus la propria gratitudine, ma senza sapere come farlo. - Se non fossi arrivato tu...

Lupin gli appoggia una mano sul ginocchio, rassicurante. - Tranquillo, l'importante è che sia andato tutto per il meglio, - risponde, calmo.

Harry ripensa allo sguardo allucinato di Draco sul tavolo squarciato, in cucina.  _Non proprio per il meglio._     

\- A dire il vero, - ricomincia Remus, lisciando il lenzuolo con i polpastrelli. - Ero tornato a Grimmauld Place n. 12 per parlarti.

\- Parlarmi...?

\- Harry, - Lupin si appoggia al materasso, bloccando Harry con un cenno quando questi fa per spostare le gambe per fargli spazio. - Che cosa sta succedendo tra te e Draco?

Harry è attraversato da un brivido. - Oh. In... che senso?

Remus distende le labbra in un'espressione complice. - Hai chiesto informazioni piuttosto particolari al signor Powlin, questa mattina.

Harry deglutisce a disagio. Sapeva di aver dato nell'occhio con quelle domande, ma non immaginava che Lupin avrebbe voluto andare a fondo della questione. Rimane in silenzio, sperando di aver frainteso le sue supposizioni.

\- Tu e Draco avete... un rapporto speciale, vero? Voglio dire, sentimentalmente parlando.

No, non ha frainteso affatto. Harry si appoggia le mani fasciate sulle cosce, desiderando di avere a disposizione le proprie dita per dissipare un po' di nervosismo tormentandosele.  _Sono già abbastanza torturate_ , pensa poi con un sospiro.

\- Sì, - risponde con un filo di voce.

Remus stringe la presa sul suo ginocchio. - Non devi preoccuparti, Harry, - lo rassicura con un sorriso tenue. - Non c'è nulla di male nell'avere certe... preferenze.

Harry si limita a stringersi nelle spalle, terribilmente a disagio. - Grazie, - sussurra dopo un attimo, sentendosi in dovere di farlo, anche se in realtà non vede l'ora che la conversazione abbia fine.

Gli sembra quasi di stare parlando per la prima volta di sesso con suo padre.

Remus si appoggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia, voltandosi all'indietro a guardarlo. - E lui... - comincia, esitante. - Ricambia?

Harry si morde un labbro prima di annuire piano.

\- E tu temi che i suoi sentimenti non siano sinceri.

È quasi come tornare a Hogwarts, al suo terzo anno, quando Remus lo intercettava nei corridoi per indagare i suoi dubbi e le sue preoccupazioni. È invecchiato da allora e si è guadagnato un paio di cicatrici in più, dopo aver militato per mesi tra i licantropi unitisi allo schieramento della Luce poco prima della fine della guerra, ma il suo sguardo premuroso è rimasto lo stesso.

Harry annuisce ancora una volta. - Powlin non ha detto cose troppo confortanti a riguardo.

\- Quella era la sua esperienza, Harry, - ribatte Remus, sorridendo. - Si può dire che le storie d'amore siano tutte diverse. È vero, è abbastanza sconcertante pensarti con Draco, ma ci ha dimostrato di essere cambiato. In fondo era solo un ragazzino quando ha preso il Marchio Nero.

\- È scomparso, ora, - sbotta Harry d'istinto.  _Storie d'amore_... Non è sicuro di poterlo chiamare ancora "amore", ma un brivido caldo gli avvolge lo stomaco al pensiero. - Il Marchio, intendo.  

Remus allarga gli occhi per la sorpresa, poi la sua espressione torna ad addolcirsi. - Hai visto? - mormora dolcemente. - Draco non è più lo stesso di prima. Forse le sue sensazioni sono in parte condizionate dal Sigillo, ma mi sembra abbastanza lucido da ragionare di testa sua. O sbaglio?

Harry abbandona il capo all'indietro sui cuscini. No, Draco è fin troppo in grado di pensare con la propria testa, anche se... Ripensa a poche ore prima, e alla disperazione che ha lampeggiato sul viso di Malfoy quando gli ha parlato della possibilità di sposarlo.

_Per quale motivo ha reagito a quel modo?_

\- Insomma Harry, - riprende Remus. - Volevo solo che sapessi che puoi parlarmi di tutto. E che se hai bisogno di un consiglio ogni tanto, non c'è bisogno che tu mi  tenga all'oscuro.

Harry gli sorride, grato. - Grazie, - ripete ancora una volta. Poi lo coglie un pensiero:  _c'è_  qualcosa che vorrebbe chiedere a Lupin.

\- Remus, - esordisce, quando lo vede alzarsi dal materasso.

Lupin gli rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo. - Sì?

\- Nelle notti di luna piena... - Non sa come esprimere il concetto senza risultare indiscreto, ma è una curiosità che l'ha colto più volte da quando ha iniziato ad avere certe visioni. - Mi hai detto che ti è capitato di fare del male a qualcuno.

Remus sospira. - Più volte di quante vorrei ricordare.

Harry muove leggermente la testa avanti e indietro, prendendo fiato prima di ricominciare a parlare.

\- Mentre eri... un lupo... ti è mai capitato di provare  _piacere_  mentre ferivi una persona?

Remus torna a sedersi sul letto, affossando le spalle. -  _Tutte_  le volte, Harry, - risponde con tono grave. Harry ha un tremito. - Ma col tempo ho imparato a non incolparmi per questo. Non è colpa mia: è la luna a darmi certe sensazioni; non sono io.

Il nodo che Harry aveva in gola si scioglie un poco, e lo sguardo di Lupin si fa ancora più paterno. - Ma mentre io non posso distruggere la luna, Harry, - mormora con un sorriso. - tu puoi distruggere il Sigillo.

 

Dopo che Remus è uscito dalla sua stanza, affermando che Teddy ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo tenga d'occhio mentre Tonks è occupata a sventare un attacco di teiere in una piccola località babbana, Harry non rimane solo neppure per un istante.

Dopo Ron e Remus è la volta di Hermione, mortificata per non essere riuscita a presentarsi prima, e infine di Molly Weasley, che si lamenta a più non posso del fatto che oramai si vedono solo quando accade qualcosa di brutto, e che è ora che Harry torni alla Tana per una cena come si deve.

Nel corridoio pensa di scorgere addirittura Nancy ma, di chiunque si tratti in realtà, Harry le scocca un'occhiataccia tanto furente che nessuna sosia della sua segretaria osa più avvicinarsi alla sua stanza.  

Poi, quando ormai se ne sono andati via tutti, dopo che una grossa e nerboruta infermiera - che Harry riconosce come Bernadette, la signora taciturna che l'ha avvisato del risveglio di Draco più o meno due mesi prima - gli ha portato il pranzo su un vassoio, appare la visita più gradita.

Bernadette sta facendo levitare il cabaret in grembo a Harry, quando Draco compare sulla soglia.

\- Ci penso io, - dice semplicemente, un sorriso lieve sulle labbra.

Harry si sente attraversare da un tremito, in bilico tra la felicità di rivederlo in piedi e in forze e la preoccupazione che si sia esposto troppo a mostrarsi a viso aperto ad un'infermiera.

Quando tuttavia Bernadette non dà alcun segno visibile di stupore, a Harry viene in mente che sia possibile che abbia già stretto un Patto di Segretezza, avendo assistito Malfoy anche l'ultima volta che è stato al S. Mungo.

L'infermiera mugugna qualcosa di incomprensibile, prima di dirigersi verso la porta e accomiatarsi.

Draco si avvicina al letto di Harry con un sorriso. È vestito con gli stessi abiti che anche Harry ha addosso: una maglietta e un paio di pantaloni azzurri di un tessuto più simile a carta che cotone. 

\- Ehi, - lo saluta Harry, facendo scivolare le gambe fuori dal letto. È sul punto di appoggiare i piedi a terra per provare ad alzarsi, ma Draco lo blocca, spingendolo di nuovo sul materasso.

\- Devi riposare, - gli mormora sulle labbra. Si tende in avanti e vi deposita un bacio.

Harry lo accoglie con sollievo, un calore dolcissimo che gli riveste il fondo della gola come glassa su una torta, detestando il fatto di non poterlo accarezzare. Si limita a stringerlo goffamente tra le braccia e a spingere la lingua tra i suoi denti, sperando che il sapore orribile della pozione Ossorest non sia più percepibile nella sua saliva.

\- Come stai? - sussurra sulla sua guancia, strusciandovi il profilo del proprio viso.

\- Bene, - risponde Draco in un sospiro. - Adesso meglio.

Harry cerca nei suoi occhi qualche traccia del terrore che gli ha scorto nello sguardo quella mattina, ma non vede altro che premura. Sta per chiedergli scusa in tutti i modi che conosce per l'incubo che lo ha costretto a rivivere, quando Draco si alza in piedi e si dirige verso il tavolino dove Bernadette ha appoggiato il vassoio, sollevandolo.   

\- Piuttosto, - esclama con un sorrisino quasi sardonico. - Mi hanno detto che qualcuno qui ha qualche problema a usare le mani.

Harry osserva le proprie dita, racchiuse in un involucro bianco e morbido; Draco torna ad avvicinarsi al letto e gli appoggia il cabaret sulle cosce.

\- Vorrà dire che dovrò imboccarti io, - aggiunge malizioso.

Harry si sente avvampare. È pronto a giurare di aver appena recuperato in pieno le proprie energie.

\- Ma... - balbetta, esitante, osservando il piatto di spezzatino di carne affiancato da una grossa ciotola di patate arrosto. Il San Mungo a quanto pare non fornisce bicchierini di sherry, al contrario del Ministero. Peccato, ne avrebbe bisogno.

Draco gli rivolge un sorriso radioso. - Questo e altro per il mio Padrone, - commenta divertito, allungando le dita verso la bacchetta di Harry, appoggiata sul comodino.

\- Posso? - chiede, e dopo un cenno di assenso sigilla la porta.

Ma prima che prenda in mano il cucchiaio, Harry sente l'esigenza di sapere quanto l'esperienza di quella mattina l'abbia sconvolto.  _Sa_  che è così, nonostante la sua malizia e i suoi sorrisi.

\- Draco, aspetta, - lo ferma, l'imbarazzo che gli tinge di rosso le guance. - Stai  _davvero_  bene?

A quelle parole Draco si tende in avanti, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. Il vassoio si inclina leggermente tra i loro corpi.

\- Harry... - mormora, la voce di velluto. - Non è stata colpa tua.

Harry sta per ribattere che gli dispiace comunque, e che non capisce come lui riesca a stargli vicino dopo quello che è accaduto, ma Draco ha già sollevato tra le dita un pezzo di patata arrosto, premendoglielo sulla bocca.

\- Mangia, che è meglio, - ghigna.

Harry sospira e accoglie il boccone tra le labbra, ma prima di spingerlo all'indietro per masticarlo sfiora con la lingua i polpastrelli di Draco, strappandogli un gemito divertito.

\- Mh, - mugola Malfoy, prima di raccogliere un altro cubetto di patata. -  _Molto meglio._     

 

_Continua..._

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**\- XXII -  
**

 

Harry trascorre il pomeriggio cercando di riconquistare il controllo delle proprie mani. A tre ore di distanza dal momento in cui ha ingoiato l'Ossorest continua ad avere problemi con anulare sinistro e indice destro, all'interno dei quali sembra che le falangi si siano fuse in un unico, rigido frammento osseo.

I Medimaghi gli somministrano con aria imbarazzata una pozione dall'insano colore bluastro, rivolgendo di tanto in tanto occhiate incredule alla volta di Draco. Harry gli chiede se per caso non voglia tornare nella propria stanza, - nonostante l'emorragia interna si sia del tutto riassorbita il suo pallore è segno più che evidente che ha bisogno di riposo - ma Malfoy si rifiuta categoricamente, affermando che  con ogni probabilità se davvero si rilassasse abbastanza da addormentarsi non riuscirebbe a ridestarsi prima del mattino dopo. E questo, sostiene, non è nelle sue intenzioni.

Harry si limita ad annuire, mentre qualcosa di caldo e denso gli scivola sotto la pelle delle mani e i Medimaghi gli chiedono se per caso senta solletico, o se sia in grado di dire quale percorso stia seguendo il liquido lungo le sue dita. Draco rimane seduto al suo fianco con un gomito appoggiato sul cabaret, ancora sospeso magicamente sul grembo di Harry anche se vuoto. Si tiene una mano sulla parte destra del viso, quasi volesse mascherarsi alla vista degli infermieri, ma non fa nient'altro che possa sembrare un tentativo di sfuggire a una possibile identificazione.

I Medimaghi lo guardano come se stessero cercando di capire se si tratti di una specie di sosia dai capelli vermigli o di un originale dalle tinte eccentriche, mentre Harry si lascia accarezzare dai polpastrelli di Draco la mano destra, finalmente libera dalle bende. Si dice che da quella stanza usciranno solo due persone con i ricordi intatti - e non hanno il camice bianco - e occhieggia la sua bacchetta sul comodino: sì, è tutto sotto controllo.

Ordina sottovoce a Draco di sfiorargli allo stesso modo anche la mano sinistra - sono passate almeno due ore e mezza da quello spaventoso comando impartito attraverso i ricordi dell'Infero - e si rilassa sotto il suo tocco.

\- Provi a chiudere le dita a pugno, - lo istruisce uno dei Medimaghi. Sono entrambi piuttosto giovani: durante la guerra molti studenti si sono indirizzati verso la medicina, trattandosi di una delle specializzazioni più utili oltre alla Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Harry preferisce non pensare al fatto che un numero esorbitante dei Medimaghi più esperti sia stato sterminato circa un anno prima, durante un attacco dei Mangiamorte, e che da allora gli apprendisti siano saliti di grado quasi unicamente in virtù della carenza di personale.

Piega le dita, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi. Sente uno scricchiolio, ma la pozione bluastra sembra essersi concentrata nelle articolazioni, come olio tra le giunture di un apparecchio meccanico malandato.

\- Meglio, no? - gli chiede il Medimago... Bell, stando a quanto dice la targhetta.

\- Meglio, - risponde Harry, mentre la mano di Draco si appoggia sulla sua spalla. Si rivolge a Bell con un sorriso. 

\- Sono a posto ora? - chiede, continuando a flettere e a distendere le dita.

\- Come nuove, - replica il Medimago, soddisfatto. - Solo un poco intorpidite. È questione di un giorno, massimo due.

Draco si lascia sfuggire uno sbadiglio, appoggiando il capo alla propria mano sulla spalla di Harry. - Possiamo andare, ora? - mugugna in tono assonnato.

Harry protende il braccio ad afferrare la bacchetta, accarezzando i capelli di Draco con dita stanche. - Possiamo andare, - risponde, un "Oblivion" sulla punta della lingua.

 

L'ospedale è stregato in modo che solo i Medimaghi possano Smaterializzarsi a loro piacimento all'interno dell'edificio, dunque loro, invece, devono raggiungere l'ingresso a piedi. Harry trasfigura i suoi vestiti e quelli di Draco in jeans chiari e magliette azzurrine, mentre è a malapena in grado di trasformare le pantofole di spugna in due paia di scarpe di tela leggera.

Si guarda intorno, cercando il proprio mantello, o quello con il quale Remus ha detto di averli coperti per nasconderli a occhi indiscreti. Ripercorre mentalmente l'inventario degli incantesimi che potrebbero essere loro d'aiuto in quel momento, e si maledice per non essersi applicato abbastanza da riuscire a rendersi invisibile con un Incanto di Disillusione; ad ogni modo anche se ne fosse in grado ora come ora non ne avrebbe la forza. I Medimaghi hanno ragione: la sua energia magica si è quasi del tutto prosciugata, dopo che ha inspiegabilmente squarciato il legno massiccio con la sola forza delle mani.

Se avesse almeno chiesto dove si trovavano i loro vestiti prima di lanciare l'Oblivion!

Lancia un'occhiata al lenzuolo: non è il massimo, ma dovrebbe andare. Sta per trasfigurarlo in un mantello, quando lo coglie un capogiro: indietreggia appena appoggiandosi al muro, la stanza che gli balla davanti agli occhi.

\- Ehi, - esclama Draco, subito al suo fianco. Harry si appoggia alla sua spalla, affondando le dita tra le pieghe azzurrine della sua maglietta. La sua voce gli giunge ovattata all'orecchio. - Sei troppo stanco per fare così tanti incantesimi di seguito, - mormora Draco, avvolgendogli la vita con un braccio. - Forse è meglio che aspettiamo Lupin, o la Granger.

Harry scuote la testa, contrariato. - Hanno da fare, e presto arriveranno i giornalisti. Dobbiamo andare adesso.

Draco sorride lieve, per nulla avverso all'idea di tornare a casa. - Allora lascia fare a me, - propone, prendendogli di mano  la bacchetta. La punta sul lenzuolo e mormora qualche parola confusa, con ogni probabilità una variante più dettagliata del solito incantesimo di trasfigurazione che Harry è solito usare. Il lenzuolo candido si divide in due diversi drappi e comincia a bordarsi di grigio, colorandosi velocemente di una fosca tonalità color fumo. Un lembo si arriccia, si ripiega su se stesso e si gonfia come un palloncino. Quando Draco cala di nuovo la bacchetta, sul letto ci sono due mantelli grigi con tanto di cappuccio, di fattura semplice ma raffinata.   

Harry ne sfiora uno con le mani: il tessuto grezzo delle lenzuola del San Mungo è diventato liscio e morbido come seta, seppure non ne abbia acquistato anche la lucentezza.

Draco gli porge di nuovo la bacchetta, con aria sempre più stanca. I suoi capelli rossi sembrano uno spettacolo pirotecnico su un cielo plumbeo, in contrasto con il pallore del suo volto. Harry afferra uno dei mantelli e glielo avvolge attorno alle spalle, alzandogli con delicatezza il cappuccio sul suo viso. Senza lasciarne i lembi si china verso di lui, depositandogli un bacio leggero sulle labbra. Draco socchiude la bocca e chiude gli occhi, quasi in pregustazione del meritato riposo che li attende a casa, aprendosi a una lenta carezza della sua lingua. Il mantello si sporge una decina di centimetri oltre la sua fronte e solletica i capelli di Harry, intento a trattenersi dal lasciare scivolare le dita lungo il cappuccio e poi ancora oltre, fino al bordo della maglietta di Draco.

Si allontana dalle sue labbra con un gemito, protendendo le braccia alla cieca dietro di sé per afferrare anche il proprio mantello.  

Se lo appoggia sulle spalle con un sospiro e ne tasta ancora una volta la morbidezza. - Sei bravo con la trasfigurazione, - ammette, alzandosi a sua volta il cappuccio.

Draco sorride. - Lo so, - mormora. - Ho avuto anni e anni di guerra per allenarmi.

È la prima volta che Harry vede il suo viso senza che sia circondato da una cornice di rosso: gli tornano in mente Hogwarts e i cappucci scuri delle divise, quando ancora Draco non era altro che un rivale scolastico e dovevano preoccuparsi di avere il collo della camicia in ordine. Poi il sesto anno, gli Armadi Svanitori, la morte di Silente e la sua esitazione nell'ucciderlo. Harry non ha più visto quella stessa espressione terrorizzata sul viso di Draco da allora, nonostante abbia più e più volte avuto motivo di esserlo. Il suo modo di manifestare le proprie emozioni si è raffinato proprio come i suoi tratti: ci sono stati momenti in cui Draco ha perso la calma, momenti in cui ha pianto e si è disperato, ma non un solo attimo in cui Harry abbia rivisto nei suoi occhi il panico infantile di quel giorno.

Sta per infilarsi la bacchetta in tasca, quando nota nella parte interna del mantello un piccolo fodero allungato. Indirizza un sorriso alla volta di Draco:

\- Devo correggermi:  _molto_  bravo.

Malfoy lo ricambia con un ghigno soddisfatto. - Tu pensa a Smaterializzarci a casa tutti interi.

Harry ripone la bacchetta nella stretta tasca di tessuto, annuendo, e si dirige verso la soglia.

Percorrono i corridoi del San Mungo fianco contro fianco, camminando tre volte più lenti rispetto alla loro normale andatura nel pieno delle forze. Harry si tiene il più vicino possibile a Draco, pronto a captare ogni suo segnale di disagio o di estrema stanchezza, e ha l'impressione che Draco stia facendo lo stesso, e che entrambi stiano cercando di trasmettersi a vicenda una sensazione di sostegno attraverso la vicinanza, non potendo tenersi per mano in pubblico.

Attirano non pochi sguardi, anche se Harry ha il sospetto che non sia a causa dei mantelli, ma delle strane scarpe da ginnastica. Tengono il capo chino in modo da non mostrare il viso, o perlomeno in modo da svelarne solo la porzione che va dal naso in giù, e Draco ha arrotolato le mani all'interno di due lembi del mantello per non scoprirle accidentalmente. Si muove con circospezione, attento a non sbattere contro qualcuno e magari lasciarsi scivolare sulle spalle il cappuccio.

Harry si morde un labbro: Remus lo ucciderà quando saprà che se ne sono andati dal SAN Mungo in quelle condizioni.

Rabbrividisce oltrepassando la sala d'aspetto del reparto in cui lui e Draco sono stati ricoverati quelle poche ore: ci sono già due giornalisti in piedi al centro della stanza,  determinati a strappare a Bernadette un'indiscrezione sulle sue condizioni e su quale pericoloso incarico del Ministero l'abbia ridotto su un letto d'ospedale.

La simpatia di Harry nei confronti di quell'infermiera si accende di rinnovato vigore quando la sente ripetere a più riprese - Lesioni superficiali, - come un disco rotto, dando prova ancora una volta di quanto sia di poche parole. La sua limitata loquacità si spinge a tal punto che uno dei due, frustrato, comincia a fotografare la sala d'aspetto senza una precisa inquadratura, semplicemente per impiegare il tempo.

Harry sprona Draco ad affrettare il passo mentre i flash magici brillano in tutte le direzioni, tirando un sospiro di sollievo quando riesce a intravedere in lontananza l'uscita. Grazie al cielo il reparto "Riparazione ossa" si trova in prossimità dell'ingresso dell'edificio.

Superano la soglia giusto di un paio di passi prima che Harry estragga la bacchetta dal mantello. Draco gli si abbandona sul petto e gli stringe la maglietta con entrambi i pugni, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo. È esausto, eppure - o forse proprio per questo motivo - sembra ancora una volta perdersi in una fragranza troppo intensa per essere ignorata. Harry gli avvolge dolcemente le spalle con un braccio, cercando di visualizzare in modo più nitido che può Grimmauld Place n.12. Il vento solleva la coda dei loro mantelli in un paio di ali grigio fumo prima che scompaiano con uno schiocco.

 

\- Non sei comodo.

Harry sorride al sussurro di Draco, accoccolato lungo il suo fianco con la testa sulla sua spalla. Una volta giunti nel salotto si sono lasciati cadere sul divano, senza avere più neppure le forze di salire le scale per raggiungere il letto. Draco è sdraiato di lato, un braccio che circonda il busto di Harry e l'altro ripiegato sotto la testa. Harry sbuffa divertito muovendosi appena di lato per schiacciarsi ancora un poco contro lo schienale del divano e fargli più spazio.

\- No, - risponde, chiudendo gli occhi. - Ma mi piace.

... Avere il corpo di Draco premuto contro il proprio a quel modo non è esattamente ciò che classificherebbe come "scomodità". Allunga il braccio verso l'alto e lo piega in modo quasi innaturale, riuscendo così a sfiorare i suoi capelli. Lascia scivolare le dita tra le ciocche, sentendosi come se stesse muovendo le mani per la prima volta dopo anni.

Il mondo comincia a oscillare nel buio sotto le sue palpebre chiuse, fluttuando come una piuma caduta che non abbia fretta di toccare il terreno. Inspira a fondo, imitando Draco: odorano entrambi di pulito e di Incantesimi Sterili. I Medimaghi devono averli lanciati su di loro mentre erano privi di conoscenza. Si gira anche lui su un fianco, intrecciando le gambe a quelle di Malfoy e avvolgendogli il busto con le braccia. Draco appoggia il viso sul bracciolo morbido del divano e Harry china il capo per affondarlo nell'incavo del suo collo, godendosi il profumo più intenso che nasconde in quel caldo anfratto.

Sente la piuma cadere: si appoggia con dolcezza sulla superficie cristallina del sonno, ondeggiando.

 

Harry si sveglia direttamente il mattino dopo, gli arti annichiliti dalla posa scomposta ma allo stesso tempo forti di energia nuova, dopo qualche ora di meritato riposo.

Apre gli occhi sul rosso intenso dei capelli di Draco, un braccio ancora avvolto attorno al suo busto e l'altro schiacciato sotto il suo collo, sepolto in un morbido ruscello cremisi. Gli formicolano entrambi in modo fastidioso, ma è restio a spostarli, per timore di svegliare Draco.

Muove appena le dita: sono intorpidite e tremolanti, eppure per fortuna rispondono ai suoi comandi senza esitazione. Si sente le unghie quasi estranee, come fossero rettangoli di cartone incollati ai polpastrelli, anche se per ora sembra che i Medimaghi abbiano fatto bene il proprio lavoro.  _Questione di un giorno, massimo due_ , hanno detto.

Piano, con delicatezza calcolata, comincia a sfilare il braccio da sotto la testa di Draco. Fa giusto in tempo a muoversi di qualche centimetro prima che Malfoy cambi posizione nel sonno, liberandolo dalla sua morsa.

Harry ritrae il braccio sorpreso, piegandolo un paio di volte per facilitare il risveglio della circolazione.

 _Qualsiasi cosa lei desiderasse si trasformava automaticamente anche nella mia missione,_  aveva detto Powlin.

 _Già_ , pensa Harry.  _Anche nel sonno_.

Si concede un istante per osservare il viso di Draco, intrappolato com'è tra quel corpo caldo e lo schienale del divano: la sua carnagione ha riacquistato un sano colorito roseo, mentre le sue labbra sono arricciate in un'espressione indispettita. Harry sorride: rimane un Malfoy perfino mentre dorme.

Si china in avanti sul suo viso, depositando un bacio leggero sulla sua fronte. Lo coglie ancora una volta il pensiero del vecchio bibliotecario e del matrimonio, una soluzione così assurda a qualcosa di atroce quanto un patto demoniaco. Con il solo ausilio di una fede nuziale al dito, Draco sarebbe libero. È così semplice che si chiede per quale motivo non abbia ancora cercato un sacerdote.

Allontana con un soffio un ciuffo di capelli dalla tempia di Draco, appoggiandovi le labbra. - Rimarresti con me? - sussurra, senza alcun reale desiderio di ricevere una risposta. Se anche Malfoy fosse sveglio la sua parola avrebbe lo stesso incerto, piacevole valore di tutte le premure che gli ha mostrato fino a quel momento e, nonostante Harry desideri con tutto se stesso fidarsi del suo giudizio, non riesce comunque a essere tranquillo.

Draco si muove appena tra le sue braccia, facendoglisi più vicino. Scivola verso il basso, appoggiando il viso sul petto di Harry quasi fosse alla ricerca di calore. Non si sveglia che una decina di minuti più tardi, mentre Harry percorre con la punta dei polpastrelli le pieghe della sua maglietta azzurra.  _Potrebbe essere terapeutico_ , pensa con un sorriso mentre il formicolio gli pizzica la pelle, prima di vedere gli occhi brillanti di Draco socchiusi e puntati verso di lui.

Sorride in modo ancora più ampio, chinandosi per baciarlo senza dire nulla.

Draco si tende a sua volta verso l'alto con un gemito, i movimenti resi morbidi e lenti dal sonno. Harry lascia cadere lo sguardo sulle sue dita: perfettamente immobili, senza alcun tremito a scuoterle. Dal momento che entrambi stavano dormendo, Draco non ha avvertito alcun bisogno di soddisfarlo, e di conseguenza è stato in grado di resistere fino alle... Dà un'occhiata all'orologio appeso sulla parete di fianco a lui. Le sei di mattina. Più di undici ore senza ricevere ordini. Ripensando a pochi giorni prima, durante la simulazione al Ministero, forse sarebbe bastato che lui si fosse sforzato di addormentarsi nel proprio ufficio per risparmiare a Draco quel tormento. Forse.

\- Ciao, - mormora Draco riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri, la voce glassata di sonno.

Harry fa scorrere una mano lungo la sua schiena. - Ciao, - risponde, premendo con i polpastrelli per attirarlo a sé.

Draco gli si stringe ancora di più addosso, per quanto sembri impossibile, avvolgendogli il collo con le braccia. - Ho idea che tu debba... - mormora, strusciando la guancia sul lato del suo collo. - ... esercitare un po' quelle dita.

Harry non se lo fa ripetere due volte e alza il bordo della maglietta, facendovi scivolare sotto il palmo. Lo preme lungo tutta la linea della sua spina dorsale, osservando con piacere come la sua schiena si inarchi al suo passaggio.

\- Credo anch'io, - Sorride di rimando.

Si gira e sale a cavalcioni di Draco, premendogli le ginocchia ai lati dei fianchi e abbassandosi per posare l'ennesimo bacio sulle sue labbra. Stringe il pugno sulla stoffa della maglietta.

\- Toglila, - ringhia, ma quello che in realtà sente risalire lungo la gola sono solo fusa. Avere Draco sotto di sé in quel modo lo elettrizza come se fosse per la prima volta al timone di una nave di cui conosce da cima a fondo la stiva. Geme.

Malfoy esegue l'ordine con un sorrisino saccente, gettando la t-shirt alle proprie spalle con noncuranza. Protende il braccio in avanti, ad afferrare quella di Harry.

\- Ora tu, - mugugna, il tono ancora non del tutto limpido e gli occhi lucidi di torpore.

Harry si lascia sfuggire uno sguardo sorpreso. È la prima volta che Draco gli intima davvero di fare qualcosa. La prima in cui si tratta di un vero e proprio comando, e non di una battuta o di un modo di dire. Perfino quando ha chiuso magicamente la porta della stanza al SAN Mungo con la sua bacchetta gli ha prima chiesto il permesso di usarla. Sorride, incrociando le braccia per afferrare da entrambe le parti l'orlo della propria maglietta.

\- Ai tuoi ordini, - mormora prima di sfilarsela da sopra le spalle.      

Gli piace quella sensazione. Quella di tenere le redini della situazione ma di avere tra le mani un cavallo orgoglioso, e non un pony remissivo. Non gli dispiacerebbe affatto smettere per un attimo di essere il cocchiere e lasciare che sia l'altro a guidare la sua carrozza.

Draco si morde forte le labbra, allungando le dita verso il bordo dei pantaloni di Harry. Le infila al di là dell'elastico e le fa scivolare di lato lungo il suo inguine, verso le anche. Spinge verso il basso, trascinando la stoffa con sé.

\- Harry... - mormora. - Voglio...

\- Dimmelo.

L'imbarazzo si spande sul viso di Draco come fosse polvere, come un grano di porpora che cada in una pozzanghera e si dissolva in una nuvola di rosa. Si alza sui gomiti e si aggrappa con slancio alle spalle di Harry, costringendolo ad abbassare il busto. Senza mollare la stretta sulla sua schiena gli avvicina le labbra all'orecchio.

\- Voglio che mi scopi, - bisbiglia. Non è un sussurro, e non è un pigolio. È un frusciare di voce. - Come se fosse amore.

D'un tratto il cuore di Harry assume un battito più lento.  _Come fosse amore_.

Gli occhi gli si sgranano come corolle verso il sole che segue un temporale, e i raggi gli pizzicano le pupille. Le sue unghie di cartone prendono fuoco con la facilità di un ritaglio di giornale, a contatto con il corpo caldo di Draco.

Si sente sul punto di scoppiare a ridere e a piangere nello stesso momento, tanto è pieno fino all'orlo di emozioni da sfogare.  _Come amore_.

Lascia che le dita di Draco scendano a solleticargli i glutei e poi le cosce mentre spingono verso il basso il tessuto dei suoi boxer e dei suoi pantaloni insieme, tenendosi aggrappato a lui con un braccio. Appoggia il mento sulla spalla di Malfoy, il cuore che cerca di recuperare i battiti persi come un cacciatore di farfalle, con foga e alla rinfusa.

Gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime, senza neppure che ne sia consapevole.

\- Non credo sarà un problema, - mormora in tralice, sbattendo le palpebre velocemente per asciugare quella fonte di emozioni che gli ha pianto negli occhi. 

 _No, non sarà un problema_ , ripete a se stesso, senza sapere di preciso per quale delle incognite di quel rapporto stia cercando di rassicurarsi.  _Andrà tutto bene_.

Non una singola lacrima gli scivola lungo le guance, tanto che per un attimo gli pare di aver immaginato ogni cosa. Poi Draco si disfà delle scarpe una dopo l'altra con la punta dei piedi, lasciandole cadere a terra, e comincia a sfilarsi anche i pantaloni.

In quel momento l'eccitazione che monta nel petto di Harry si scontra con qualcosa di ancora più profondo e, non trovando modo di disfarsi di quella barriera, vi si inietta, lasciandolo con la sensazione di essere la pozzanghera nella quale si è appena disciolto il grano di porpora.

Stringe le braccia attorno al busto di Draco, rabbrividendo quando la propria erezione entra in contatto con il suo addome. Lo spinge di nuovo contro il divano, allungando una mano al di là dei cuscini per cercare la propria bacchetta tra le pieghe dei mantelli che hanno gettato a terra poco prima di accasciarsi sul divano.

Deve rovistare un po' prima di trovarla, e, mentre le sue dita si muovono frenetiche tra le increspature del tessuto, quelle di Draco gli solcano la pelle della schiena, premendo sulle linee spezzate delle sue scapole e scivolando lungo l'incavo della sua spina dorsale.

Harry Evoca la stessa boccetta d'olio da bagno che ha utilizzato  pochi giorni prima, rovesciandosene in grande quantità sulle mani. Lascia scorrere i palmi lungo i glutei di Draco, insudiciandoli, e lo sente sibilare per la sensazione fredda dell'olio a contatto con il suo corpo, ancora caldo di risveglio.

 _Il Sigillo sguinzaglia ogni tuo più segreto istinto, ti priva di qualsiasi inibizione_ , ripete la voce di Powlin in un angolo remoto dei suoi pensieri.

Harry infila due dita scivolose nell'apertura di Draco, l'uccello che gli sussulta sul ventre per il desiderio di sostituirle. Ora sa cos'è che rende i suoi movimenti tanto sicuri, e la sua eccitazione tanto spontanea. Lo sa, eppure non si farebbe sfuggire quelle sensazioni per nulla al mondo.

Allarga appena le dita all'interno di quello stretto canale, accarezzando con l'altra mano i glutei lisci di Draco. Lo sente mugolare e si china in avanti, appoggiando la fronte sul suo ginocchio. Lo morde.

Draco ha disteso le braccia all'indietro, aggrappandosi ai cuscini del divano e strizzando le palpebre, sul viso un'espressione che potrebbe apparire tanto dolore quanto di piacere.

Harry tende il busto verso di lui, aggiungendo un altro dito. Fa scivolare il braccio libero sotto la schiena di Draco e lo trae a sé, inducendolo a tirarsi a sedere. Draco geme per il cambio di posizione mentre le dita di Harry penetrano più a fondo, premendo su punti ancora inesplorati.

Harry si sporge per catturare le sue labbra in un altro bacio, continuando a sostenergli la schiena con un braccio. Sente i sensi appannarsi lentamente per l'eccitazione e il proprio corpo divenire sempre più caldo, come una lama ancora bollente sulla forgia.

Estrae piano le dita dal corpo di Draco, sorridendo del suo gemito contrariato.

\- Girati, - gli ordina, guardandolo negli occhi. Prima che Draco possa eseguire il comando, le pupille dilatate e lo sguardo languido, Harry gli circonda il busto con entrambe le braccia, guidando i suoi movimenti. Gli preme il naso nell'incavo del collo, baciandolo con delicatezza.

Raggiunge a tentoni la boccetta d'olio abbandonata al suo fianco e con una mano sola se ne rovescia un altro po' sul palmo, questa volta per cospargerne il proprio pene.

\- Voglio che tu mi senta dentro di te fino in fondo, - sussurra roco sulla sua nuca. E, per un attimo, è come se non avesse immerso il viso tra i suoi capelli, ma nelle sue vene, alla ricerca di una via per il suo cuore.

Draco ansima nella sua stretta. - Sì, fino in fondo... - boccheggia.

Harry entra dentro di lui piano, lo tiene stretto per il torace più forte che può e schiaccia la guancia contro il suo profilo. Vuole avvolgerlo, vuole fargli sentire la propria presenza non come quella di un'altra persona, ma come una parte di sé.

_Come se fosse amore._

Draco abbandona il capo all'indietro sulla sua spalla, scoprendo la gola. Harry sente le braccia tremare, il peso dell'amante che gli fa sprofondare le ginocchia nei cuscini del divano fino a quando non sente il robusto ripiano sul fondo premere contro le rotule. Infila un braccio sotto una coscia di Draco, per sostenerlo ulteriormente.

\- Fino in fondo, - ripete, premendo un bacio sulla sua nuca.

_Come fosse amore._

 

Il giornale non arriva mai in orario a Grimmauld Place n. 12. I gufi, disorientati dall'evanescenza della casa, trascorrono ore nel tentativo di rintracciare una finestra alla quale battere il becco, terrorizzando a morte gli altri residenti Babbani della via.

Solo dopo lunghe peregrinazioni si decidono a lasciare cadere l'involucro nel bidone che Harry ha collocato allo scopo sul ciglio della strada: a tutti gli effetti un cassonetto della spazzatura, se non fosse che un incantesimo gira automaticamente ogni pacco cartaceo nello sgabuzzino di Casa Black. Trattandosi di un bidone per rifiuti organici, capita ben di rado che Harry trovi il quotidiano sommerso dai cartoni del latte.

Quella mattina, eppure, il giornale compare con un "plop" nel suo ripostiglio alle otto in punto.

Harry lo raccoglie assorto: da quando Draco ha fatto irruzione nella sua vita presta ben poca attenzione all'attualità. 

Sorride sornione, l'odore della colazione che aleggia per i corridoi a coronamento di un ottimo risveglio. Poi nota il titolo che campeggia in prima pagina:

"Draco Malfoy torna dal regno dei morti, a braccetto con il suo presunto assassino."

Al di sotto di esso una foto sbilenca, quasi fosse stata scattata per caso: lui e Draco, fianco contro fianco in una sala d'aspetto del San Mungo, avvolti in un paio di mantelli grigio fumo. Al di là del cappuccio i loro volti sono perfettamente riconoscibili.

 

**\- XXIII -  
**

 

Harry sbatte il giornale contro il muro, schiacciandolo sotto il palmo della mano. Le dita, ancora non perfettamente guarite, gli formicolano in modo fastidioso. Impreca.

Torna con la mente al giorno prima, alla sala d'aspetto dove un paio di giornalisti hanno tempestato di domande Bernadette, l'infermiera. Uno di loro si è spazientito a tal punto che ha cominciato a scattare foto a caso proprio mentre stavano passando. Cazzo.

Appoggia la fronte al muro, col desiderio di sbattercela contro fino a consumare la carta da parati. Gli pulsano le tempie: non è possibile. Non sul giornale. Non sotto gli occhi di tutto il dannato Mondo Magico!

\- Harry, cosa... - Draco lo guarda dubbioso dalla soglia; il maglione di cotone bianco che ha indosso è schizzato di salsa di pomodoro.

Una qualsiasi altra mattina Harry gli avrebbe chiesto divertito cosa ci facesse della salsa di pomodoro sui suoi vestiti alle otto di mattina, e se per caso avesse intenzione di mangiare bucatini all'amatriciana per colazione, - Harry ha scoperto qualche giorno fa che Draco ha una passione smodata per la pasta, pur non essendo in grado di cucinarla - incantandosi subito dopo su quanto Draco sia meraviglioso vestito di bianco. Quella mattina, invece, si limita a volgere il viso verso di lui e a guardarlo come un cane bastonato, stringendo la Gazzetta del Profeta nel pugno e premendoselo contro la bocca per soffocare ulteriori imprecazioni.

\- Harry, - ripete Draco, facendosi avanti di qualche passo.

Harry allenta la presa sul giornale e tende il braccio di lato per porgerglielo. Nella foto in copertina, ormai spiegazzata, il suo mantello e quello di Draco paiono sprizzi d'inchiostro sulla carta. Non appena il quotidiano gli viene sottratto dalle dita si lascia cadere seduto sul pavimento, puntellando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

\- È colpa mia, - sospira.

Se avesse dato retta a Draco, se avesse accettato di aspettare Remus e Hermione per andarsene, forse loro avrebbero potuto modificare il loro aspetto con un incanto di disillusione, e i giornalisti non li avrebbero riconosciuti in quelle fotografie casuali. Forse se Remus e Hermione fossero stati con loro avrebbero potuto lanciare una fattura sulla pellicola fotografica, in modo da renderla inutilizzabile. Forse...

\- Oh. - Draco deglutisce rumorosamente osservando la pagina di giornale. Tutta la sua posa si irrigidisce e la pelle sul suo viso si tende in un'espressione sorpresa, come se i muscoli non fossero sufficienti a ricoprire per intero il suo scheletro.  

\- È colpa mia,  - ripete Harry, angosciato. - Sono stato io a insistere per andarcene subito.

Harry ripercorre in un istante tutte le proprie conoscenze di giornalismo, alla ricerca di una scappatoia che gli consenta di riparare il danno e disintegrare in un istante tutte le copie della Gazzetta del Profeta di quella mattina. Neanche a dirlo, non riesce a trovarne neppure una.

Draco scorre con lo sguardo le righe dell'articolo, infilandosi una mano tra i capelli.

\- "San Mungo: avvistato Draco Malfoy al fianco di Harry Potter, rinomato Eroe del mondo magico", - legge, la voce tesa e tremante come una corda di violino. - "Che la morte del Mangiamorte fosse solo una montatura? Cosa ci nasconde Il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto?"

Harry schiaccia la fronte contro le ginocchia, premendo forte gli occhi. Draco non voleva esporsi al mondo magico, non ancora. Non con dieci Sigilli del Diavolo alle dita.

-... non nominano i Sigilli, - prorompe Draco, prendendo fiato. - Non si vedono dalla foto.

Harry lo osserva mortificato: è molto più calmo di quanto avrebbe pensato, nonostante il suo respiro si sia fatto d'un tratto rumoroso e il suo corpo sembri sul punto di ghiacciarsi per la staticità con la quale regge il giornale.

Nella foto i suoi capelli e le sue mani sono entrambi celati dal mantello, così che solo il suo viso emerge dalla stoffa.

\- No, - conferma Harry. - Ma...

Draco si appoggia alla parete, piegandosi sulle ginocchia. - Maledizione,- geme.

\- Draco, mi dispiace...

Harry gli si avvicina appena, quanto basta per riuscire ad appoggiare il palmo su uno dei suoi stinchi, accarezzandogli il polpaccio attraverso i pantaloni di tweed grigi.

Malfoy emette un lungo sibilo frustrato, affondando una mano tra i capelli dietro la nuca e inclinando il capo. Sembra intento a soppesare tutti i propri istinti per selezionare tra loro il modo migliore di reagire, e alla fine sospira, intrecciando le dita con quelle che Harry ha appoggiato sulla sua gamba.

\- Non è colpa tua, - mormora. - Se non ce ne fossimo andati subito sarebbero arrivati molti più giornalisti... e gli incantesimi di camuffamento non sono poi così efficaci. Saremmo stati comunque riconoscibili.

Parla come se stesse cercando di convincere anche se stesso. Tiene lo sguardo basso, lontano dall'incrociare gli occhi di Harry, e occhieggia ansioso la prima pagina del giornale, abbandonata sul pavimento.

\- Ora... - mormora in un pigolio.

Harry stringe la presa sulle sue gambe, salendo ad afferrargli con forza le ginocchia. - Ora troverò un modo di sistemare tutto, - esclama, determinato. - Non siamo costretti a dare spiegazioni, se non vuoi. Posso rifiutarmi di rispondere a qualsiasi domanda: non devi uscire allo scoperto se non te la senti ancora.

Draco annuisce e lega più strettamente le dita a quelle di Harry. I Sigilli spiccano sulle sue falangi come viticci neri tra i tronchi secchi e sbiancati di una vite che ha visto troppo sole.

\- Harry! - chiama una voce dall'ingresso. È Hermione, mano nella mano con Ron. Ha sottobraccio una copia della Gazzetta del Profeta e dall'aspetto dei suoi capelli deve essersi svegliata da poco. Harry nota il pallore delle sue guance e le aureole appena più scure attorno ai suoi occhi, e si chiede se si tratti solo del suo aspetto quando non è truccata oppure se sia davvero l'ansia ad averla sbiadita a quel modo.

Ron al suo fianco ha le palpebre ancora pesanti di sonno e in testa un cappello di lana che da anni si rifiutava di indossare, indice del fatto che Hermione con ogni probabilità ha fatto incursione nel suo armadio, raccattando qualche vestito che lui sarebbe stato troppo stanco per selezionare.

Draco si alza in piedi all'istante, forse in imbarazzo all'idea di essere visto seduto così scomposto sul pavimento. Si stringe con una mano il maglione macchiato di pomodoro ed è quasi sul punto di toglierselo, ma la ventata fredda che spira attraverso la fessura della porta ancora socchiusa per la fretta lo fa desistere.

Harry gli fa scorrere le dita in una carezza sul braccio prima di andare incontro a Hermione.

\- Harry, - ripete lei. - La Gazzetta, stamattina...

\- Lo so, l'ho vista, - ribatte Harry, secco.

Ron si irrigidisce quando mette finalmente a fuoco Draco, e si strattona frettolosamente il cappello dalla testa. - Ehm, - balbetta. - Ciao.

Draco incrocia le braccia sul petto, sulla difensiva. - Ciao, - risponde senza entusiasmo.

Hermione dal canto suo gli indirizza un semplice sorriso di saluto, troppo allarmata per dilungarsi in conversazioni di circostanza.

\- Ho contattato Wright, quello zotico dell'ufficio stampa... E  _non ne sa niente_ , - strepita, allargando le braccia in segno di incredulità. - Lui dovrebbe essere in contatto di continuo con i redattori della Gazzetta del Profeta! Dovrebbe controllare che non vengano pubblicate diffamazioni di nessun tipo, e... Dice che quando ha controllato ieri sera la notizia non c'era.

Harry guarda il trafiletto striminzito al di sotto della foto che invece occupa circa metà pagina, corrugando le sopracciglia.

\- Dev'essere un stato un articolo dell'ultimo momento, - lo precede Ron, lo sguardo ancora assonnato. - Quando Ginny è stata sorpresa a bere in un locale la sera prima della partita contro le Vespe di Wimbourne la notizia è finita su carta due ore dopo che è stata scattata la foto. Avevano perfino già cominciato a stampare il giornale! Hanno modificato tutte le copie.

Ron si schiaccia il berretto nella tasca della giacca, nascondendolo a occhi indiscreti.

\- Ah, Harry... - ricomincia, una smorfia rassegnata sulla faccia. - Vedi di trovare il modo di dire a mia madre che stai bene e che non sei impazzito... Tu non hai idea delle condizioni in cui era stamattina quando ha letto la Gazzetta.

Harry si infila le mani tra i capelli, cercando di riflettere. In quel momento la signora Weasley è l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.

La porta si apre ancora una volta, ma silenziosamente, sospinta ora dalla mano di Lupin.  

Alle sue spalle brilla uno sfarfallio di celeste, e Harry riconosce, tra le braccia di una sorridente Tonks, la figura esile di Teddy,

È diventato tanto alto nel corso di quegli ultimi mesi che la postura di Tonks risulta gravata dallo sforzo, e ha gli occhi di un fucsia talmente acceso che Harry si chiede se per caso il suo talento non superi di già quello della madre.

\- Siete già qui, - esordisce Remus guardando Ron e Hermione. - Deduco che abbiate letto.

\- Ciao Harry! - esclama Tonks in tono molto più allegro. Dopo essersi chinata per appoggiare Teddy a terra gli afferra le spalle con entusiasmo, scoccandogli un sonoro bacio sulla guancia. - Ci sei mancato. - Poi il suo sguardo cade su Draco.

\- Ciao cugino, - dice piano, un sorriso gentile sulle labbra. Draco non fa in tempo a rispondere che Tonks gli si è già avvicinata più di quanto abbia mai fatto nessuno a parte Harry - e Remus, quando l'ha trascinato al San Mungo il giorno prima - e lo ha avvolto in un abbraccio. É alta quanto basta per appoggiargli la testa sulla spalla, e lo fa, chiudendo gli occhi come se quel piccolo gesto potesse trasmettere una sensazione di calore più vera. Draco si irrigidisce, il volto contratto in una ragnatela di sorpresa, prima di sollevare a sua volta le braccia e appoggiarle a disagio sulla sua schiena.

\- Grazie, - mormora Tonks, sincera. - Quello che hai fatto è stato... Sei stato fantastico.

Teddy scruta incuriosito dal basso verso l'alto mentre i suoi occhi mutano di nuovo colore e sfumano nello stesso grigio ghiaccio di quelli di Draco. Si gira a guardare suo padre, la fronte corrucciata. - Perché...? Cos'ha fatto, papà?

Remus sorride, scompigliandogli i capelli con una mano. - È stato molto coraggioso.

Draco rivolge uno sguardo disorientato a Harry, alla ricerca di un appiglio per sfuggire all'impaccio di quella situazione. Harry in tutta risposta gli sorride, grato a Tonks per la sua dolcezza.

È la prima volta che qualcuno mostra pura e semplice gratitudine nei confronti di Draco, senza nascondersi alle spalle di antichi rancori e imbarazzi. Perfino Hermione, che si è ammazzata di ricerche giorno e notte nel tentativo di trovare un modo di aiutarlo, non è riuscita a pronunciare una parola tanto semplice come un "grazie", travolta dall'impetuosità delle circostanze.

Quando Tonks libera Draco dal proprio abbraccio il suo sorriso prende una piega appena più grave. - Non riesci proprio a stare lontano dalla prima pagina, eh Harry? - gli chiede, sarcastica.

Harry le indirizza uno sguardo sofferente, sentendo, per la prima volta da quando la guerra si è conclusa, di detestare profondamente la stampa.

In quel preciso istante, in salotto, i ceppi di legna nel suo camino conflagrano in una vampata di fiamme. Uno sbuffo di fumo denso e cinereo impolvera il pavimento ai piedi del focolare mentre il legno arde repentino, contraendosi in uno scricchiolio di trucioli scoppiettanti.

Quando Harry e gli altri vi giungono di fronte il fuoco si è già spento, lasciandosi alle spalle solo le braci ardenti. È tra quelle braci che prende corpo il viso del Ministro della Magia.

I tizzoni si compongono a formare un volto venato di striature aranciate e Teddy si avvicina a braccia protese, pronto a saggiarne la consistenza, quando Tonks lo afferra per il cappuccio della felpa e lo tira indietro, traendogli le braccia verso l'altro con le dita strette attorno alle sue.

\- Brucia, - dice soltanto, scrollandogli affettuosamente le mani. Ron occhieggia il simbolo dei Cannoni di Chudley sulla maglia di Teddy e ghigna divertito, mentre Hermione tiene lo sguardo fisso sul camino.

Le braci borbottano qualche crepitio prima di dare davvero voce a Scrimgeour.

\- Noto un certo affollamento, - bofonchia il Ministro, il tono reso aspro dal mezzo di comunicazione e gli occhi ardenti puntati sulla sala. - Immagino sappia già per quale motivo la cerco di persona, signor Potter.

Harry sfiora appena la mano di Draco prima di rispondere, cercando di infondergli fiducia. - Purtroppo sì.

\- Allora saprà anche che è necessario che si presenti subito al Ministero per fornire qualche risposta ai giornalisti che ne hanno assediato le mura. - La bocca di Scrimgeour cosparge cenere nera sulle braci mentre si allarga in una smorfia infastidita.

\- Sì, - ripete Harry, ma prima che possa articolare oltre la risposta il Ministro tossicchia una nuvoletta di fuliggine, attirando la sua attenzione. 

\- E vorrei che fossimo d'accordo su quello che riferirà.

Harry si volta verso Draco, in piedi accanto al divano con le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi, come un manichino che sia stato spogliato dei propri abiti e attenda in vetrina di essere di nuovo vestito.

\- La verità, - risponde senza titubanze, un grosso nodo in gola. Forse Draco non è ancora pronto, ma è giusto che il Mondo Magico sappia a chi deve la propria pace.

Scrimgeour sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, e le sue ciglia carbonizzate si sbriciolano in una pioggerellina di polvere cerulea. - Non sono sicuro che in questo caso la verità sia la soluzione migliore, signor Potter. E non intendo solo per il Ministero, ma anche per il signor Malfoy.

Harry sgrana gli occhi, avvertendo d'un tratto l'impulso di fare uso dell'attizzatoio in modo non proprio convenzionale.

\- Come? - sibila. Non permetterà un'altra volta a Scrimgeour di danneggiare Draco con la propria maledetta burocrazia: questa volta non si farà alcun problema nell'insultarlo di fronte ad un salotto pieno di persone; nemmeno di fronte a Teddy.

\- Mi pare evidente, - comincia il Ministro, impassibile. - che il signor Malfoy non desiderasse affatto essere scoperto. Harry, hai idea di cosa accadrebbe se si diffondesse la notizia che l'Eroe del Mondo Magico è stato salvato da un Mangiamorte? Tu sei il simbolo dell'efficienza del Ministero. La gente si fida di noi perché  _tu_  ti fidi di noi. E la gente ha fiducia in te.

Harry, che non ricorda di aver invitato Scrimgeour a dargli del tu, trattiene un grugnito di rabbia. - Io  _non_  mi fido di lei, - ringhia.

Remus dietro di lui appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Draco. - Draco ha tutto il diritto che le sue azioni gli vengano riconosciute, - precisa, calmo. Malfoy d'altro canto ha sul viso un'espressione completamente neutra, più che altro stupita per il gesto di Lupin.

\- Oh, certo che ne ha diritto, - concede il Ministro. - Ma è pronto ad affrontarne le conseguenze? Le azioni del signor Malfoy non sono solo degne di elogio: era un Mangiamorte, e come tale ha servito il Signore Oscuro nella sua armata. Ci sono numerosi Auror pronti a testimoniare di essere stati feriti in battaglia dalla sua bacchetta, e la gente certe cose non le dimentica. Non solo la notizia danneggerà la tua reputazione, Harry, ma renderà il signor Malfoy un facile bersaglio  per chi porta ancora rancore.

Harry digrigna i denti. - Questo cosa dovrebbe significare?

\- Che forse, ragazzo, mentre tu sei convinto di aiutarlo con certe rivelazioni, in realtà gli stai solo complicando la vita. Pensa agli effetti di ciò che potresti dire: il signor Malfoy sarebbe assalito dai giornalisti, e il fatto che abbia stretto i Sigilli del diavolo non potrebbe rimanere nascosto molto a lungo. Sai bene che sono illegali.

\- Ne ho stretto uno anch'io! - strepita Harry, esasperato.

\- Certo, e io ho già ribadito di avere compreso alla perfezione le circostanze che hanno costretto entrambi a farlo. Ma le persone ragionano col cuore, Harry, non con la testa. Perderanno fiducia in te e non ne acquisteranno in Malfoy. Penseranno che una buona azione non cancelli anni di malefatte. Pretenderanno che paghi per i suoi errori.     

L'espressione di Draco diventa una maschera di cera: i suoi capelli vermigli brillano come fiamme sul pallore del suo viso.

Harry è seriamente sul punto di lanciare un Reducto contro il camino solo per la soddisfazione di vedere i detriti di marmo seppellire la faccia del Ministro tra le braci, ma Tonks lo precede.

\- Draco ha già pagato fin troppo per i propri errori, - proferisce, seria. Teddy la osserva interessato dal basso verso l'alto, gli occhi ancora della stessa tonalità glaciale di quelli di Malfoy. I suoi capelli celesti e quello sguardo di ghiaccio lo fanno sembrare una strana creatura delle acque, innocente e azzurrina.

Il Ministro annuisce. - Sono perfettamente d'accordo. Per questo non credo che raccontare ora la verità sia la scelta migliore.

Harry guarda l'ansia pervadere il viso di Draco come una macchia di inchiostro su un lenzuolo di lino. Stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi, la rabbia  che gli formicola lungo le dita ancora intorpidite.

\- A lei non importa nulla di Draco, - ruggisce, velenoso. - Tutto quello che le interessa è che la fama del Ministero non sia...

\- Quale sarebbe l'alternativa?

È stato Draco a parlare.  Si è fatto avanti tra Remus e Tonks, esponendosi alla vista di Scrimgeour di fronte al camino.

\- Che cosa dovrebbe dire Harry? - continua, un'espressione rassegnata sul volto.

\- Draco, no, - obietta Harry, secco. - Non sei obbligato a starlo a sentire.

Hermione gli si affianca. - La gente capirà e saprà perdonare, - esclama, convinta. - In fondo Harry è vivo grazie a te.

Ma Draco non li degna di uno sguardo, continuando invece a tenere gli occhi fissi su Scrimgeour.

\- Niente di troppo lontano dalla verità, - suggerisce il Ministro, mentre i tizzoni attorno al suo collo si anneriscono e assumono una tinta sempre più fosca. Il suo tono di voce si fa più squillante, nell'imitazione di un titolo di giornale. - "Ex-Mangiamorte pentito collabora con la giustizia sotto la custodia di Harry Potter in persona."

\- In pratica una specie di criminale in libertà vigilata, - bofonchia Ron.

\- Nemmeno per idea! - protesta Harry, mentre l'attizzatoio si fa sempre più attraente.

Draco invece si infila semplicemente le mani in tasca, pensoso. Abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio maglione sporco di rosso, contemplandolo come se stesse decidendo se ammettere che si tratta di pomodoro oppure fingere che sia sangue.

\- D'accordo, - dichiara infine. - Per me va bene.

\- Come? - tuona Harry, allibito.

La faccia del Ministro si distende in un sorriso compiaciuto, le braci che per un attimo sembrano ravvivarsi in risposta alla sua soddisfazione.

\- Non è una soluzione definitiva, - precisa, affabile. - Verrà il momento in cui le sue gesta potranno essere apprezzate.

Harry sgrana gli occhi. - Draco,  _no_.

\- Potter, potresti smetterla di rendermi le cose tanto difficili? - Draco si massaggia una tempia con i polpastrelli, strizzando le palpebre. - Mi stai facendo scoppiare la testa.

 Harry si acciglia.

 _Qualsiasi cosa lei desiderasse si trasformava automaticamente anche nella mia missione._ Non gli ha ordinato in forma diretta di rifiutare la proposta del Ministro, ma di sicuro non si è fatto troppi problemi a nascondere il proprio pensiero, e ora Draco si sente in dovere di uniformarvisi, pur non essendo d'accordo.

\- Scusa, - mormora, contrito.

\- Harry, rifletti, - prosegue Scrimgeour, cordiale. - La tua fama non ne risentirà; anzi, ne uscirà rafforzata! E il signor Malfoy non dovrà sopportare lo spiacevole assalto dei giornalisti. Al mondo apparirà che stia scontando la sua pena sotto la tua sorveglianza, e la sua reputazione migliorerà di giorno in giorno. È meno scomodo credere a questo piuttosto che al fatto che la comunità magica debba parte della propria pace a un nemico.

Harry sa che il discorso del Ministro è tutto sommato ragionevole, e che forse al momento per Draco rimanere nell'ombra è una necessità, ma non sopporta l'idea che tutti i suoi sacrifici non gli siano riconosciuti. La bile gli sale acida in fondo alla gola al pensiero di tutte le torture che ha dovuto subire nell'Antro e che con ogni probabilità rimarranno prive di riconoscimento. Nel guardare Malfoy con lo sguardo fisso sul camino e le mani in tasca lo pervade un tale senso d'ingiustizia che potrebbe mettersi a urlare.

Draco si volta verso di lui inclinando il capo, un sorriso dolce sulle labbra. - Harry... - sussurra. - Va bene così. Davvero.

Harry scambia uno sguardo rapido con Remus, che annuisce lentamente.

\- D'accordo, - cede infine. - Ma a una condizione.

Il Ministro lo guarda scettico, e Harry puntualizza: - Voglio il patrimonio e le proprietà dei Malfoy. Se non se ne può occupare un  _criminale in libertà vigilata, -_ Trattiene una smorfia, - allora me ne occuperò io. Dopotutto Draco è sotto la mia custodia, no?

Scrimgeour pare sorpreso dalla sua richiesta, ma non si scompone. - Affare fatto, - acconsente, la voce tonante all'interno del focolare.

Harry sospira rivolgendo un'occhiata al tavolino a fianco al divano, sentendo lo sguardo stupito di Draco su di sé. Appoggiato su un centrino che Kreacher deve aver recuperato da vecchie collezioni di pizzo della matrona, c'è un bicchiere pieno di liquido rosso.  _Succo di pomodoro_ , pensa, dicendosi che è con quello che Draco deve essersi macchiato. Probabilmente si è schizzato sedendosi sul sofà con il bicchiere in mano.

I tizzoni ardenti crepitano inquieti nella bocca del camino mentre Scrimgeour si schiarisce la voce.

\- Ora è meglio che torni a svolgere le mie funzioni, - si congeda, serio.

Harry si lascia sfuggire tra i denti un verso sottile e esasperato. - Già, è meglio, - commenta, poi afferra il bicchiere di succo di pomodoro e lo rovescia sulle braci. Il Ministro ha giusto il tempo di sfoggiare un'espressione scioccata prima di scomparire in una poltiglia di cenere rossastra, mentre l'odore di bruciato si dirama in piccoli ruscelli di fumo all'interno del focolare.

 

**\- XXIV -  
**

 

Harry si Smaterializza a qualche metro dall'ingresso del Ministero. Scrimgeour diceva sul serio quando parlava di orde di giornalisti: ce ne sono almeno una quarantina, appostati attorno all'edificio come se fossero impegnati in una qualche strategia militare per accerchiare il nemico.

Harry sospira sgranchendosi le dita e pensando a Draco, sdraiato sul divano di Grimmauld Place n. 12 con la Gazzetta del Profeta aperta sulla faccia. Hermione, Ron e la famiglia Lupin al completo se ne sono andati poco prima, chiedendogli più e più volte se non desiderasse un poco di compagnia durante il tempo in cui Harry si sarebbe dato in pasto ai giornalisti, ma Draco si è limitato a rifiutare cortesemente, gettandosi sul divano non appena la porta d'ingresso s'è chiusa alle loro spalle.

Quando Harry ha voluto sapere come mai non abbia accettato la loro proposta, Draco si è proteso ad afferrare il suo maglione e l'ha attirato in un bacio.

\- Così ti sentirai in dovere di fare in fretta, - ha risposto.

Non hanno discusso del motivo per il quale ha accettato la proposta del Ministro, invece. Non hanno discusso nemmeno del matrimonio, se è per questo, e Harry comincia a sentirsi ansioso per tutto ciò che di non detto è rimasto tra di loro. Si stringe nel mantello e si avvicina ancora di qualche passo, mentre un paio di giornalisti lo guarda da sotto una mano posta sugli occhi come una visiera, dubbiosi sul fatto che si tratti davvero di lui.

Harry si lascia cadere il cappuccio sulle spalle, allargando le braccia come a dire loro di fare di lui ciò che vogliono. La reazione dei giornalisti è immediata: al segnale luminoso del flash di una macchina fotografica magica l'orda si ammassa in un unico reggimento, mentre i reporter si sgomitano e si scavalcano gli uni gli altri per godere della visuale migliore.

Harry sospira, preparandosi al peggio. Le domande lo assalgono in modo talmente confusionario che a malapena riesce a comprenderne un paio, mentre fuochi d'artificio di energia magica schizzano verso l'alto a ogni scatto.

Senza rispondere a nessun interrogativo in particolare, Harry prende fiato e si impone un tono inespressivo e distaccato. - Draco Malfoy è vivo, - dichiara, puntando lo sguardo su una delle finestre a volta del Ministero, al di là delle teste dei giornalisti. Un mormorio concitato serpeggia tra i reporter come un formicolio, ma Harry non lascia loro il tempo di incalzarlo oltre.

\- È vivo, e sotto la mia stretta sorveglianza, - aggiunge con voce tonante. - Collabora da mesi con il reparto Auror, e ha avuto un ruolo fondamentale nel restauro della pace che oggi vi sta tanto a cuore. Questo è quanto.

  _Vi ha salvato il culo, stronzi._

Dopodiché si Smaterializza di fronte alla porta del Ministero, lasciandosi alle spalle un esercito di giornalisti disorientati e impegnati nella stesura posticcia di un articolo-bomba. Si dirige a lunghe falcate verso il proprio ufficio, fulminando con lo sguardo chiunque gli rivolga occhiate meno che reverenti. A chi gli chiede spiegazioni circa quanto scritto sul giornale quella mattina, risponde: - Leggilo sulla Gazzetta di domani.

 

Sulla propria scrivania Harry trova i documenti che attestano il passaggio di proprietà del maniero, della camera blindata dei Malfoy, ma non solo. A quanto pare i genitori di Draco non hanno a proprio nome solo una tenuta, ma anche numerose abitazioni sparse per tutta l'Inghilterra e il Nord della Scozia, insieme a un grosso campo da Quidditch nello Yorkshire utilizzato di tanto in tanto dagli stessi Falconi di Falmouth.

Harry sfoglia il fascicolo in modo distratto, desideroso di tornare a casa da Draco e di allontanarsi il più possibile dall'ufficio di Scrimgeour. Sono giorni che non si presenta al lavoro, ma dopo l'articolo di quella mattina nessuno si porrà troppe domande non vedendolo dietro alla propria scrivania. 

Sta giusto girando la maniglia per aprire la porta e andarsene, i documenti sottobraccio, quando qualcuno dall'esterno la spalanca di slancio, facendolo sbilanciare in avanti. È Zabini. 

\- Torna dentro, Potter, - ringhia, facendo presa sulla maglietta per spingerlo indietro.

Harry si lascia trascinare di nuovo all'interno dell'ufficio, scorgendo Nancy guardarli interessata al di là degli spessi occhiali colorati. L'espressione di Zabini non lascia presagire nulla di buono.

\- Ehi! - obbietta Harry, sorpreso, afferrando d'istinto il polso della mano che gli stringe il collo della maglia. - Si può sapere che diavolo...

\- Una sola domanda, una sola risposta: sì o no, - lo interrompe Zabini, squadrandolo minaccioso. Il suo viso è una maschera contratta di determinazione. A un'occhiata d'assenso di Harry, continua: - Draco è vivo?

Harry deglutisce nella sua presa.  _Oh, dunque si tratta di questo._  Medita un istante su cosa ribattere, e su come interpretare la rabbia sul volto dell'altro, ma si dice che in ogni caso la notizia sarà sul giornale del mattino seguente. Annuisce piano. - Sì, - risponde.

Zabini lascia andare la sua maglietta con tanta veemenza che per poco Harry non va a sbattere contro la propria scrivania. - E tu non me l'hai detto, - sibila, iroso.

Harry lo guarda con sospetto: per caso Zabini ha un conto in sospeso con Draco? A chi è davvero rivolto il suo rancore? Si appoggia con entrambe le mani alla scrivania, corrugando la fronte. - Non sapevo t'interessasse, - mugugna, cauto.

\- Voglio vederlo.

Zabini si porta una mano dietro il collo, irrequieto. - Sta bene? - aggiunge subito dopo, di fretta, come se le parole gli sfuggissero dalle labbra alla spicciolata. - Perché eravate al San Mungo?

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sui documenti, ora stropicciati: mentre veniva spinto all'indietro involontariamente li ha stretti troppo.

\- Sta bene, - risponde, appoggiandoli su una sedia. Emette un sospiro di sollievo: se Zabini ha a cuore la salute di Draco forse le motivazioni per le quali desidera vederlo sono buone, e forse Draco ha ancora qualcuno, a parte lui, a cui appigliarsi.

\- Portami da lui, - rincara Blaise.

Harry non ha mai lavorato con Zabini: svolgono tipi di mansioni del tutto differenti e sono entrambi molto giovani, mentre le squadre di Auror solitamente sono composte da membri di età ed esperienza miste. Ha sentito parlare di lui, però: calmo e posato nelle situazioni più disparate, ma con la fastidiosa tendenza a infiammarsi come uno schiopodo sparacoda quando le cose sfuggono al suo controllo.

Osserva le narici di Blaise dilatarsi mentre sbuffa con l'impeto di un toro, e suppone che "Draco Malfoy torna dal regno dei morti" non corrisponda alla sua definizione di "tutto sotto controllo".

\- Non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea, - biascica, pensando al Sigillo. E se Draco non avesse alcuna intenzione di incontrarlo, nelle condizioni in cui si trova?

\- Diciamo che non è al suo meglio, - conclude, i pensieri che gli turbinano in testa come i petali di una girandola. Forse in fondo a Draco farebbe bene un po' di compagnia... La compagnia di un ex-amico, e non di un ex-bersaglio scolastico.

\- Avevi detto che stava bene! - prorompe Zabini, spalancando gli occhi.

\- Sì, sì, sta bene, - si affretta a chiarire Harry. - È che...

Forse non solo a Draco farebbe bene: forse ne ha bisogno.

\- ... Ma lo vedrai da solo, - conclude, agguantando i documenti e afferrando Zabini per il colletto della giacca,  tirandoselo appresso fuori dall'ufficio proprio come lui  ce l'ha trascinato all' interno.

Nancy si sporge dalla sua scrivania con urgenza e gli occhiali, appesi al collo da una catenella di perline rosa shocking, le ondeggiano sul seno. - Harry...! - strepita, protendendo il braccio in avanti per richiamare la sua attenzione.

\- Sulla Gazzetta di domattina, Nancy, - sbotta Harry, sospingendo Zabini verso l'ingresso del Ministero, dove potranno Smaterializzarsi alla volta di Grimmauld Place n. 12.

 

Harry chiede a Zabini di attendere qualche minuto al di là della porta. Nonostante sia convinto che a Draco non possa che fare bene vederlo, ha bisogno di capire se effettivamente se la senta di incontrare qualcuno: una persona che conosceva davvero e che sia stata convinta per mesi che fosse morto, non una che abbia partecipato al suo salvataggio e alle ricerche sulla sua situazione. Qualcuno che venga da...  _Là fuori_  (1).

Appoggia il fascicolo di documenti sul mobile dell'ingresso e cerca Draco con lo sguardo: lo trova in cucina, intento ad armeggiare con gli utensili da pozioni di Walburga. Ha la testa china su un grosso calderone di bronzo appoggiato sui fornelli accesi, tanto grande da occuparne almeno due e fumante. Non appena Harry varca la soglia Malfoy si volta a guardarlo, negli occhi una scintilla divertita.

\- Non penserai che io stia cercando di avvelenarti, stavolta, vero? - gli chiede, una specie di vapore bluastro a velargli il sorriso.

Harry si lascia sfuggire una smorfia imbarazzata prima di ricambiare. Gli si avvicina a lunghi passi e gli circonda la vita da dietro con le braccia, rubandogli un bacio leggero dalle labbra.

\- Ci sono modi molto meno macabri di tornare libero, - mormora piano sul suo collo, consapevole che dall'altro lato della porta d'ingresso c'è un paio d'orecchie indiscrete. - Tipo sposarmi.

Draco si libera senza impeto dal suo abbraccio, girandosi per appoggiare la fronte sulla sua e sfiorargli la bocca con la propria. - Spero davvero che quando proporrai sul serio a qualcuno di sposarti saprai essere più romantico, Potter, - commenta, mesto. - Oppure se fossi in te non spererei troppo in un "sì".

Harry affina le labbra in una linea sottile. - Io  _sono_  serio, - risponde, per nulla tranquillizzato dalla sfumatura amareggiata nel tono di Draco. Si costringe a pensare a Zabini fuori da casa propria, in attesa di un suo cenno per entrare, e cambia velocemente argomento, seppur riluttante.

\- Che cos'è quella? - chiede, indicando la pozione violacea che ribolle nel Calderone.

\- Contro la nausea, - risponde Draco, pacato. Dà un'ulteriore mescolata all'intruglio, pensoso. Il cucchiaio si apre una via nel composto e si lascia alle spalle uno strascico di un viola appena più chiaro, subito inghiottito dalla nuova colata provocata dal movimento successivo del mestolo. - Ho ancora lo stomaco un po' in subbuglio, - aggiunge poi, appoggiandosi distrattamente una mano sull'addome. - Questa dovrebbe aiutare.

Harry gli copre la mano con la propria, appoggiandogli la guancia sulla spalla. Draco inclina la testa in una goffa carezza e aggrotta le sopracciglia lanciando un'occhiata alla pozione, dubbioso.

\- Draco, asc... - prorompe Harry, proprio mentre Malfoy si divincola dal suo abbraccio e si volta verso il salotto, esclamando: - Mi serve la bacchetta.

Harry sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso, mentre Draco schizza in soggiorno a recuperare la propria bacchetta dal tavolino a fianco del divano. Una volta tornato in cucina bisbiglia un incantesimo verso il calderone e il liquido al suo interno emette una vampata di vapore giallognolo. Il composto spumeggia con violenza sul fondo e si ritira fino a ridursi ad appena un mestolo di pozione.

Draco fa levitare il paiolo e ne versa il contenuto in un bicchiere, lo sguardo affilato per la concentrazione. Harry sta per concludere la frase iniziata poc'anzi, quando un rumore di passi lo induce a girarsi verso la soglia.

Zabini è in piedi all'ingresso della cucina, una mano appoggiata sullo stipite della porta e un'espressione confusa sul viso.

\- Draco...? - mormora, esitante.

L'espressione di Draco quando si volta pare una ragnatela che sia appena stata lacerata con uno schiaffo, mentre un brivido gli percorre le spalle fino alla punta delle dita come un ragno in fuga dal suo viso al ripiano della cucina, dove Draco appoggia il bicchiere contenente la pozione.

Il calderone ricade sui fornelli con un forte clangore.

\- Blaise, - sussurra Malfoy in un ansito, incredulo.

Zabini si fa avanti nella cucina a lunghe falcate. Ha ancora addosso lo spesso tabarro blu con il quale è uscito dal Ministero, ma la stoffa è puntinata di minuscole chiazze più scure.

Harry osserva lo sguardo sconvolto sul viso di Draco, e comincia a preoccuparsi di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata.

\- Ti avevo detto di aspettare fuori! - rimprovera Zabini, nervoso.

\- Aveva iniziato a piovere! - ribatte lui, sbrigativo, senza distogliere gli occhi dai capelli di Draco. - Merlino, - mormora, slacciandosi il collo del mantello. - Che cosa ti è successo?

Draco socchiude le labbra, ma non dice nulla, mentre Zabini muove un altro passo verso di lui e lo avvolge in uno stretto abbraccio. È più alto di almeno una decina di centimetri e la punta del suo mento preme contro la tempia di Draco, dipingendo un astratto stagliarsi di profili bianchi, bruni e rossi.

\- È bello vederti tutto intero, - esclama, le braccia così lunghe e il busto così largo che riesce ad afferrargli entrambe le spalle con le mani.

Draco per un istante non dice nulla, lo sguardo perso in un punto imprecisato al di là del viso di Zabini, poi ricambia l'abbraccio, titubante.

\- È bello vederti, - risponde semplicemente.

Harry nel sentirlo tira un sospiro di sollievo, mentre la novità di vedere Draco stretto tra le braccia di un uomo che non sia lui lo coglie in tutta la sua stranezza. Sente all'improvviso il desiderio di attirarlo a sé e baciarlo, reclamandolo come proprio, e mentre da un lato è felice che abbia ritrovato un amico, dall'altro non aspetta altro che vederlo tornare da lui a dimostrargli una volta di più quanto sia il centro del suo universo.

E no, si tratta di un desiderio che non ha proprio nulla a che vedere con il Sigillo.

Infine Zabini scioglie l'abbraccio, continuando comunque a tenere le mani sulle sue spalle. Il suo sorriso pare di un bianco accecante tra labbra tanto scure. - Ma si può sapere cosa diavolo ti è successo?

Harry non lo ha mai visto tanto emozionato da quando lavora al Ministero: Zabini è noto per la propria impassibilità perfino nelle situazioni più disperate, e non è particolarmente socievole neppure con i propri partner di più vecchia data. Harry ricorda ancora il giorno della simulazione dello stato di assedio: quando tutti si erano riversati in fuga nei corridoi a imprecare tra un incantesimo formicolante e un altro, la mappa del Ministero ideata dai gemelli Weasley aveva mostrato il cartellino riportante il nome di Blaise nel suo ufficio, come se per tutto il tempo non avesse fatto altro che godersi una spensierata lettura del quotidiano, interrotta di tanto in tanto dagli schiocchi tonanti delle fatture che si infrangevano contro la sua porta.

Le sue dita brune ora percorrono esitanti un paio di ciocche di capelli di Draco, mentre il suo viso è contratto in un'espressione incredula.

\- É... Beh, complicato, - farfuglia Draco, indirizzando a Harry un'occhiata eloquente.

Harry esala un sospiro. Guarda i fornelli, dove il calderone riverso sta gocciolando liquido viola e denso, e rivolge a Zabini una smorfia imbarazzata.  - Ti va un tè? - propone, titubante, pensando che molto probabilmente alla fine della conversazione Blaise avrà bisogno di qualcosa di più forte.

 

L'espressione di Zabini muta col passare dei minuti da un quieto stupore a una forma di mutismo piuttosto preoccupante, tanto che Harry si sente in dovere di allargare le braccia dietro si sé e di appoggiarle sullo schienale delle sedie al suo fianco solo per avere l'occasione di sfiorare con una carezza rassicurante la schiena di Draco, seduto alla sua destra.

Osserva lo sguardo di Zabini scivolare lungo i capelli vermigli di Malfoy per poi calarsi fino alle sue dita, a riforgiare col pensiero ogni singolo Sigillo, e nota con amarezza che il muscolo della sua mascella è rimasto costantemente contratto da una decina di minuti a quella parte.

\- Quindi quella  _cosa_  che abbiamo distrutto a Godric's Hollow... - esala alla fine, senza aver ancora sorseggiato nemmeno un goccio di tè. - Tu sei rimasto  _là dentro_  tutto quel tempo?

La mano di Harry sale a stringere la spalla di Draco mentre lui si morde un labbro, annuendo.

Zabini emette uno sbuffo incredulo e si preme il palmo della mano sulla fronte, quasi la notizia gli avesse provocato un'improvvisa e intensa emicrania.

\- Là dentro... - ripete, lo sguardo fisso sul tavolo. - Con quell'essere. Quello che alla fine si è carbonizzato, vero? Era lui?

Questa volta è Harry ad annuire. - È bruciato insieme all'Antro, - mugugna, mentre i minuscoli cerchi rossastri all'interno della tazza di tè cominciano a ricordargli pericolosamente la luce di rame che filtrava all'interno del Mortalispecus quando hanno salvato Draco. - Lui è morto, ma... 

\- Ma l'Antro potrebbe ancora essere evocato, - lo interrompe Malfoy, e lo sguardo interrogativo di Harry viene ricambiato da uno complice. 

\- Non importa, - ribatte Blaise, allungando una mano in avanti a sfiorare le dita di Draco. - L'importante è che tu sia al sicuro.

Harry deglutisce a disagio, muovendo inquieto le gambe sotto il tavolo. Non gli piace affatto il modo in cui Zabini guarda Draco, così come non gli piacciono le sue carezze, o il modo in cui Draco sembra essere confortato da esse.

Desidera con tutto il cuore che Malfoy possa ricostruirsi una vita al di fuori di lui, ma non pensava che sarebbe stato così  arduo assistere alla facilità con la quale questo accade. Inspira a fondo, dandosi mentalmente del cretino: questo  _non è_  un avvicinamento facile. La postura di Draco è rigida e il suo viso è più pallido del solito, mentre il modo in cui continua a sfiorarsi i capelli con le dita non è per nulla indice di serenità e calma. Harry ricorda il modo in cui Draco si osservava le ciocche durante il loro primo incontro al San Mungo: no, non è facile per niente. Cerca di immaginare Tonks al posto di Zabini: anche lei ha stretto Draco in un abbraccio, anche lei l'ha guardato con affetto. Ma, per quanto si sforzi, non riesce a convincersi che i motivi di quell'affezione siano gli stessi.

\- Il mondo deve sapere quello che hai fatto, - esclama Zabini, deciso. I suoi occhi affilati donano alla sua espressione un calore orientaleggiante, mentre le sue labbra sono tese in un sorriso che non riesce a essere sottile per quanto sono carnose.

Draco scuote la testa, spingendosi ulteriormente con la schiena contro lo schienale, così che la mano di Harry, rilassata sulla spalliera di legno, giunga ad accarezzargli il collo.

Harry si lascia sfuggire un sorrisino flebile: arrotola un dito in un paio di ciocche e con le altre sfiora appena la sua pelle sopra il maglioncino di cotone. Zabini, seduto di fronte a loro, non nota nulla.

\- Per ora va bene così, - mormora Draco, cingendo entrambe le mani attorno alla sua tazza di tè. A quanto pare nessuno di loro tre ne ha bevuto un solo sorso. - Forse più avanti.

\- Prima vuoi liberarti di quelli, vero? - chiede Zabini, indicando con un cenno i Sigilli.

Draco flette appena le dita sulla tazza e ne osserva il profilo con occhi assenti, come se stesse cercando di vedere attraverso le fessure tra le falangi i disegni sulla ceramica, e non i Sigilli stessi. Annuisce piano, senza convinzione.

Harry, che non ha smesso di accarezzare i capelli di Draco con la mano destra, stringe con la sinistra lo schienale della sedia al suo fianco. C'è qualcosa di quell'esitazione che non gli piace affatto.

Zabini a quel punto dice qualcos'altro, ma Harry non riesce a sentirlo. Strizza le palpebre e scuote la testa, convinto di essersi distratto a tal punto da non riuscire più nemmeno a seguire il discorso, ma quando riapre gli occhi il viso bruno di Blaise si è smembrato in una macchia marrone informe, come fango che  si espanda fino al limitare di una pozzanghera.

Poi il marrone si confonde nel nero, e il nero viene squarciato da lunghi tagli di luce orizzontali, così sottili ed eterei da sembrare fili di ragnatele sospese su un cielo cupo.

Il sangue inizia a ribollirgli sottopelle, come se il cuore nel suo petto avesse cominciato a pompare aria e stesse provocando gorghi e mulinelli nelle sue vene. Harry si sente sul punto di esplodere e boccheggia, senza fiato, prima di accorgersi che le labbra che si sono appena socchiuse non sono le sue, e che quella che gli vortica lungo il corpo è rabbia.

Rabbia... Ma non solo.

Qualsiasi cosa cingessero le sue mani, Harry sente la presa delle proprie dita stringersi e tirare all'indietro. Non incontra resistenza, e al chiarore di un ago di luce intravede un lampo di rosso.

Inclina il capo, guardando l'oscurità arcuarsi e muoversi con le fattezze di una persona; o forse è una persona a spostarsi nell'oscurità? Un'altra lama di luce filtra attraverso due grosse pietre nella parete dell'Antro e illumina un paio di gambe che si ritraggono velocemente, puntando i talloni tra i calcinacci per poi fare leva per spingersi all'indietro.

Harry vi sale a cavalcioni, abbassandosi per raggiungere il busto al di sopra delle gambe. È in quel momento che l'oscurità lo bacia.

Dura solo un attimo, prima che tutto un altro tipo di oscurità lo abbranchi da dietro e lo mandi a sbattere con la schiena contro qualcosa di solido. Indietreggiando urta con i polpacci un oggetto che non riesce a identificare. Chiude gli occhi, gemendo per il dolore.

Poi, finalmente, riesce a sentire la voce di Zabini.

\- Potter, si può sapere a che cazzo di gioco stai giocando?

Harry sbatte le palpebre, confuso: durante quell'unico istante in cui ha aperto gli occhi la luce gli è risultata quasi intollerabile. Ci prova una seconda volta, e si ritrova a guardare gli occhi furenti di Blaise Zabini, un braccio teso di fianco a sé come se dovesse impedirgli di fare del male a qual... Draco.

È a terra sulle mattonelle fredde della cucina, seduto sul fondoschiena con le mani appoggiate sul pavimento come se qualcuno lo avesse appena spinto, mentre la sedia sulla quale era seduto è riversa ai piedi di Harry, che così riconosce l'oggetto sul quale è quasi inciampato poco prima.

Aveva una mano sul suo collo l'attimo precedente che iniziasse la visione, e... ha stretto la presa, strattonandolo all'indietro.

\- Draco, stai bene? - si informa Blaise, porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

Draco la stringe e si tira in piedi senza fatica, apparentemente illeso. - Sto bene, sto bene, - lo rassicura, per poi rivolgersi a Harry: - Harry, è... è tutto ok. Non mi sono fatto niente, - mormora, rassicurante.

Per l'ennesima volta Harry si infila le mani tra i capelli, mentre lo sguardo di Zabini lo trafigge da parte a parte. 

 

**\- XXV -  
**

 

Zabini solleva la sedia da terra con un unico movimento fluido, come fosse una bacchetta, spingendola nervosamente in direzione di Draco perché vi si sieda.

\- Come sarebbe a dire "Harry, è tutto ok"? - ringhia. - Ti ha buttato a terra! E tu l'hai... L'hai...

_...Baciato. Non era l'oscurità: era Malfoy, che cercava di interrompere la visione._

Harry stringe il bordo del tavolo fino a piantarvi le unghie, mentre Draco si lascia cadere seduto con un sospiro.

\- Blaise, - mormora, calmo. - È complicato... ma non è colpa di Harry.

Zabini rivolge a Harry un'occhiata rabbiosa, gettando con stizza il proprio tabarro blu dietro di sé, sul ripiano della cucina. - E di chi sarebbe la colpa, allora? - ribatte. - Quello non mi sembrava un attacco epilettico, Draco. E poi tu... Voi due... Cosa diavolo era  _quello_?

Harry sbatte le palpebre, confuso. È la prima volta che qualcuno lo accusa apertamente di far del male a Draco, e per la prima volta si accorge di quanto invece sia lecito farlo, o della straordinarietà del fatto che Malfoy invece non si sia mai lamentato a riguardo. Gratta via con le dita un paio di schegge in rilievo dal tavolo nuovo - non aveva nemmeno fatto caso al fatto che fosse stato sostituito; con ogni probabilità è opera di Lupin - e tiene lo sguardo fisso verso il basso, mentre Draco afferra il polso di Zabini, ormai pronto a dimostrare con esattezza all'Eroe del Mondo Magico quanto diventi irritabile quando perde il controllo, e con voce cristallina comincia a spiegargli la situazione.

Harry sussulta un paio di volte nell'udire la parola "Infero", sentendo bruciare sulla pelle le occhiate incredule di Zabini, che lo guarda come se fosse una bomba a orologeria pronta a esplodere. 

Lascia che sia Draco a esporre la questione da cima a fondo, senza mai intervenire nemmeno in risposta ai commenti caustici di Blaise, che più di una volta lo accusa di fingere soltanto che l'intera responsabilità sia dei ricordi dell'Infero. In un certo senso crede di meritarselo, dopo tanto tempo in cui nessuno a parte la sua coscienza gli ha fatto pesare la gravità delle sue azioni. D'altro canto Draco lo difende strenuamente, senza perdere la calma un solo istante, indirizzandogli sorrisi rassicuranti tra un'argomentazione e l'altra.

Harry raccoglie la propria tazza di tè dal tavolo e ne beve un sorso, senza riuscire a reprimere una smorfia quando si accorge che ormai si è raffreddato. Parte dell'infuso si è andata ad accumulare sul fondo, mentre l'acqua in superficie ha assunto una slavata tonalità giallastra. Continua a bere, più per il disagio e la necessità di fare qualcosa - qualsiasi cosa - che per il reale desiderio di un goccio di tè. Quando Draco ha finito di parlare, ha ormai ingollato l'intera tazza e lo stomaco gli brontola per la fame, ricolmo d'acqua ma privo di qualcosa di solido da digerire.

S'inumidisce le labbra, sentendosi come se rimanere in silenzio tanto tempo gliele avesse inaridite. Le socchiude, cercando qualcosa da aggiungere all'attenta analisi dei fatti di Draco, e si accorge che non una volta, nell'arco dell'intera narrazione, ha lasciato trasparire i propri sentimenti, o la propria debolezza. Ha accennato al turbamento che lo coglie quando non riceve un ordine per più di un preciso lasso di tempo come se stesse riportando una semplice conseguenza a un fatto scientifico, quasi stesse discorrendo di una forma del tutto naturale di astinenza.

Zabini ha smesso di lanciare occhiate corrosive alla volta di Harry circa da metà del resoconto, optando per una forma irrispettosa di cauta indifferenza. Poi,  _quell_ 'affermazione.

\- Draco... Tu l'hai baciato.

Non è una domanda, ma ha il tono di una constatazione sospesa, quasi fosse stata asserita nella speranza di una contraddizione. Zabini si volta verso Harry giusto in tempo per vedere il rossore farsi strada sulle sue guance. Harry non può evitarlo: ogni volta che la sua relazione con Draco è messa a nudo, si sente di nuovo uno studente di Hogwarts del primo anno sorpreso a frugare tra i libri della sezione proibita, pronto a giurare di non farlo mai più, ma abbastanza entusiasta da essere ben consapevole di come quella sia solo la prima di una lunga serie di scappatelle notturne.

Draco annuisce, e per quanto il suo tono di voce si mantenga limpido sul suo viso compare un alone di rosa più intenso. - Credo serva a interrompere la visione. Lo... distrae.

Zabini corruga la fronte, scettico. - Dunque... voi due siete... intimi?

Harry stavolta osserva Draco con più attenzione, curioso di vedere la sua reazione. Per un lungo attimo teme che neghi il tutto, scherzando con Zabini sul fatto che dovrebbe essere pazzo per innamorarsi di Harry Potter, in un pallido alone dei lontani anni a Hogwarts. Deglutisce a disagio: rivederli insieme dopo tanto tempo lo riporta ai giorni in cui Malfoy era solo un ragazzino spocchioso sulle orme del padre, e il contrasto estremo tra il Draco di allora e quello attuale lo colpisce come qualcosa di quasi inconcepibile.

Draco tende le labbra in un sorriso lieve, quasi assente. Prima di sollevare il capo verso l'alto per incrociare gli occhi di Zabini lo inclina di lato, per incrociare quelli di Harry. Annuisce soltanto, ma sul suo viso non c'è traccia di incertezza:  il suo sguardo è aperto, cristallino, come se spalancando le palpebre a quel modo stesse fornendo una prova ulteriore che non ha nulla da nascondere al loro interno.

\- Oh, - commenta Zabini, a corto di parole. Con la coda dell'occhio guarda Harry, alle proprie spalle, poi torna a focalizzarsi su Draco. - Ma sei certo di essere... - insinua, premuroso, - al sicuro, qui?

Harry incassa il colpo con un gemito interiore, ma senza fiatare. Sa che dovrebbe sentirsi offeso, e una piccola parte di lui scalpita per afferrare Zabini per il collo di quella sua camicia satinata e sbatterlo fuori da casa, perché non ha nessun diritto di cercare di allontanare Draco da lui - perché Draco è  _suo_ , maledizione - ma al contempo è quella stessa componente di sé a spaventarlo. La verità è che la sua vicinanza è tanto necessaria alla sopravvivenza di Malfoy quanto è in grado di metterlo in pericolo.

Draco dal canto suo si stringe le mani sulle ginocchia, la bocca addolcita da un sorriso leggero e i capelli che gli scivolano sulla fronte ad accarezzargli le palpebre. - Erano anni che non mi sentivo così al sicuro da qualche parte, Blaise, - mormora con un sospiro.

Harry è scosso da capo a piedi da un tremito: suppone sia sorpresa, e subito dopo si sente sciogliere da un confortante senso di sollievo.

\- E no, il Sigillo non c'entra niente, - continua Draco, rivolgendo a Zabini un sorriso rassicurante.

Harry rimane ancora una volta in silenzio mentre Zabini borbotta un - Sarà, - dubbioso. La sua postura rigida si ammorbidisce appena, e prima che possa prevederlo Zabini si piega su un ginocchio ai piedi della sedia di Draco, con la dedizione di un cavaliere a cospetto del proprio signore, e lo abbraccia. È talmente alto che perfino così inginocchiato le sue spalle sono all'altezza di quelle di Malfoy, e da un abbraccio che sarebbe potuto risultare goffo scaturisce un'armonia di contrasti tale da indurre Harry a distogliere lo sguardo.

\- Sono contento che tu sia vivo, - bisbiglia Zabini, con la voce forte e profonda tipica degli uomini di colore. - Anche con questi capelli tremendi. - Si lascia sfuggire un risolino, sollevando tra le dita una ciocca vermiglia.

\- A me piacciono, - sbotta Harry, senza riflettere. Poi, per nascondere l'imbarazzo, si porta in fretta la grande tazza di ceramica alle labbra e finge di bere, nonostante al suo interno non sia rimasta nemmeno una goccia di tè.

 

Zabini rimane fino all'ora di pranzo, quando raccoglie il tabarro dal ripiano della cucina - macchiato d'olio, ma Harry si guarda bene dal farglielo notare - e abbraccia Draco ancora una volta, ripetendo quanto sia felice di saperlo sano e salvo e di come fosse stato convinto fin dal principio che la versione raccontata dai giornali - il fedele Mangiamorte che sfida a duello l'Eroe del Mondo Magico in una stanza Mangiauomini - non potesse corrispondere al vero.

Draco ricambia l'abbraccio con calore, mentre la sensazione acidula sul fondo dello stomaco di Harry torna a gorgogliare con prepotenza in superficie, inviandogli chiari segnali di gelosia che fatica a nascondere dietro una facciata di autoindotta pacatezza.

Quando Zabini lo fronteggia sulla soglia, Harry sfoggia un sorriso tirato e gli porge la mano, mugugnando un - Ci si vede, - il più cortese possibile.

Zabini la afferra e la stringe con forza, quasi stia cercando di trasmettergli un messaggio con il solo ausilio delle dita.  - Fai in modo che sia una visita di piacere, - bofonchia, minaccioso.

Harry digrigna i denti dietro alle labbra, ed è sul punto di rispondergli che  _per sua informazione, non è quello il modo di rivolgersi a un proprio superiore_  - sarà pure dieci centimetri più basso di lui, ma rimane sempre  e comunque il ViceCapo del Dipartimento Auror - quando Zabini esita con la mano sulla maniglia e gli rivolge uno sguardo titubante, quasi imbarazzato.

\- Se dovessi avere bisogno... - mugugna, - di qualunque cosa... sono a tua disposizione.

Harry si acciglia, convinto che Zabini abbia detto le parole giuste alla persona sbagliata, voltandosi verso Draco alla ricerca di una conferma. Malfoy lo guarda con un sorrisino affabile che a Harry, in relazione al comportamento di quella specie di gigante marrone, non piace per niente, e risponde al suo posto.

\- Grazie.

Harry si ritrova ad annuire di riflesso, ancora perplesso. - Grazie, - ripete, mentre Zabini muove all'indietro un paio di passi e ribadisce: - Qualsiasi cosa.

Una volta chiusosi l'uscio alle spalle, Harry si volta verso Draco, accarezzandogli lievemente una spalla.

\- Stai bene davvero? - gli chiede, la gelosia che, come l'infuso all'interno della sua tazza di tè poco prima, si deposita sul fondo delle sue preoccupazioni, lasciando a galla la sola apprensione.

Draco si porta una mano dietro il collo, massaggiandoselo appena. - Ti ho detto di sì! - esclama, divertito. - Harry, mi hai solo fatto cadere da una sedia.

\- Questa volta.

\- E la prossima mi sbatterai al muro, oppure mi darai uno schiaffo, oppure inizierai a parlare in modo strano e mi ordinerai di tirarmi pugni da solo. - Ora Draco gli si è posizionato esattamente di fronte, e ha appoggiato entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle. Il suo sguardo si è fatto affilato come i sottili tagli di luce della visione di poco prima, e Harry viene scosso da un brivido. Socchiude le labbra per la sorpresa, ma non riesce a dire nulla. - Potrebbe succedere, Harry, - continua Malfoy, serio. - Potrebbe succedere anche di peggio. E potrei svenire, potrei dover rimanere in ospedale per giorni e giorni, potrebbero dovermi imbottire di sedativi al punto che saresti costretto a farmi inghiottire le pozioni con degli ordini.

Harry sgrana gli occhi, incredulo di fronte a quelle parole. Si sente come se la sua tazza di tè fosse appena stata svuotata, e sul fondo non fosse rimasto che il sedimento dell'infuso, disposto a formare temibili presagi. Perché gli sta dicendo quelle cose?

\- Ma non mi ucciderai, Harry. - Draco ruota piano i pollici sulle sue spalle in una carezza gentile. - Potrebbe accadere di tutto, ma qualsiasi cosa tu faccia io aprirò di nuovo gli occhi, e quando lo farò vorrò ancora essere al tuo fianco, perché so che in quei momenti  _non sei tu_. Non sei tu, Harry, e io lo so.

Il suo viso si protende in avanti, e prima che Harry possa aprir bocca si ritrova con le labbra di Draco premute sulle proprie, quasi a sigillare una promessa.

Ed è una promessa tanto dolce, tanto gentile, che se ne sente quasi sopraffatto. Come è possibile che Malfoy non batta ciglio di fronte all'instabilità della loro situazione? Come può accettare con tanta facilità - con tanta  _fedeltà_  - la minaccia di una sofferenza simile? Draco non può fare a meno di lui, ma allo stesso tempo ogni minuto che trascorre al suo fianco è un rischio. Non è qualcosa al quale sia possibile rassegnarsi, lasciare carta bianca al destino senza nemmeno una macchia di rancore.

\- Draco, perché non mi vuoi sposare? - Gli sfugge dalle labbra come un sospiro, sconsolatamente e in un soffio.

Le dita di Draco si bloccano sulle sue spalle, mentre il suo viso si allontana quanto il collo e le braccia gli consentono. Malfoy rimane in silenzio, guardandolo con occhi ancora più freddi perché colmi di sorpresa.

\- Torneresti libero, - prosegue Harry, appoggiandogli i palmi sui fianchi. - Non dovresti più avere paura di nulla, e io potrei essere io  _sempre_ , non solo a volte.

Ora le dita di Malfoy hanno cominciato a stringergli la maglia, mentre il suo sguardo è precipitato verso il basso, la frangia vermiglia che impedisce a Harry di scorgerlo come una muraglia di fuoco.

\- Perché hai chiesto al Ministro il patrimonio e le proprietà dei Malfoy, Harry? - sussurra Draco, risentito.

Harry sbatte le palpebre, perplesso: e questo che cosa avrebbe a che fare con il matrimonio? Si acciglia: non credeva che quella richiesta lo avrebbe infastidito.

\- Beh, - sbotta, confuso. - Ho pensato che... una volta tornato libero... avresti rivoluto casa tua. A me non interessano. L'ho fatto per te.

Quando Draco alza lo sguardo, la muraglia di fuoco si ritira sulla sua fronte, ma i suoi occhi sono persino più infuocati. - A cosa dovrebbe servirmi una casa deserta, Harry? - sibila, acido. - Perché è quello che continuerebbe a essere: deserta. Oh, ma tu credevi che non avrei visto l'ora di tornarci, vero? Così avresti di nuovo la tua casa tutta per te.

L'orologio a pendolo alle spalle di Draco ha cominciato a rintoccare, così che le ultime parole sono praticamente urlate per riuscire a sovrastare il rumore provocato da quell'aggeggio. Harry sarebbe pronto a giurare che una lancetta gli abbia appena tirato uno schiaffo.

Lascia salire le mani lungo il busto di Malfoy fino ad appoggiarle ai lati del suo torace e tenendolo così lo scrolla, come se scuoterlo a quel modo potesse farlo rinsavire.

\- Draco, ma ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo?

\- Oh, sì che me ne rendo conto! Ho capito quello che hai in mente, Harry: "dato che forse i sentimenti di Draco non sono sinceri sposiamolo, poi sbattiamolo in un cazzo di Manor a schiarirsi le idee e vediamo cosa succede!" Non è così che funziona!

Harry deglutisce rumorosamente. Le mani di Draco hanno cominciato a tremare, - è ormai passato fin troppo tempo dall'ultimo ordine - ma non è quello il tremore che più lo preoccupa: è il suo viso. Sul suo volto è appena scoppiato un terremoto con epicentro nei suoi occhi, tanto intenso che tutta la sua espressione pare vacillare, come se Draco avesse appena fatto precipitare una valanga di pesi diversi sui due soli piatti di una bilancia malandata.

Harry non risponde alle sue insinuazioni; invece, guardando una volta di più le sue mani frementi, ordina: - Tirami un pugno.

Se è rabbia quella che Draco ha bisogno di sfogare, gliene darà modo.

Malfoy lo guarda sbigottito per un istante e poi, fedelmente, esegue il comando. Harry sente schioccare le sue nocche contro la mascella ancora prima di avere il tempo di porgergli una guancia. Barcolla all'indietro, un dolore pulsante che gli si riverbera dalla parte inferiore del viso al centro esatto della fronte. Continua a vacillare all'indietro fino a toccare con una mano la parete, appoggiandovisi.  _Diavolo, che male._

\- Si può sapere perché cazzo l'hai fatto? - strepita Draco, massaggiandosi il pugno. Il tremito è del tutto svanito dalle sue mani, e anche il suo volto ora pare più sereno.

Harry si tasta con una mano la mascella, reprimendo una smorfia. Prima di quel momento non ci aveva mai pensato: era prendendosi a pugni che risolvevano le proprie dispute a Hogwarts, azzuffandosi persino sul campo da Quidditch. Solo perché ora Draco  _non può_ fargli del male questo non significa che non abbia mai desiderato farlo.

\- Non so, - risponde con un sorriso. - Forse me lo merito?

Draco si morde forte un labbro. - Oh, sì che te lo meriti, dannato idiota! - sbotta, poi con un sospiro si appoggia a sua volta alla parete dietro di lui. - Litigare con te mi fa scoppiare la testa. Forse è l'unica cosa che non è cambiata dai tempi della scuola.

Harry rimane in silenzio, massaggiandosi la mascella. Non credeva che Malfoy avesse un gancio destro tanto forte.  Poi Draco ricomincia a parlare: piano, quasi sottovoce, lo sguardo basso e i capelli calati sulle palpebre come braci sul punto di spegnersi, e non più fiamme.

\- Non lo capisci, Harry? Ogni volta che tu cerchi un modo per cancellare  _questi_ , - Solleva le mani per mostrare i Sigilli, - è come se stessi cercando un modo per allontanare anche me. E  _non lo so_  se è colpa del Sigillo o se sono io che sto diventando schizofrenico, ma l'idea di quel fottuto matrimonio mi  _terrorizza_. È come se tu mi stessi promettendo di starmi il più lontano possibile, mentre  _sai_  cosa mi succede se ti sto lontano.

Harry si scosta dal muro e si fa avanti a lunghi passi, fino a giungere ad appena un soffio di distanza da Draco. Appoggia ancora una volta le mani sui suoi fianchi, questa volta per attirarlo a sé in un abbraccio.

\- Se tu mi sposassi, Draco, non saresti più  _costretto_  a starmi vicino, - mormora al suo orecchio, reprimendo un gemito quando urta con la mascella la sua spalla. Prima che Malfoy possa ribattere, prosegue: - E non vuol dire che io non ti voglia vicino, ma solo che saresti  _tu_  a scegliere. Non voglio allontanarti, davvero. Ma voglio che tu abbia la possibilità di vivere come vuoi, questo sì. Hai abbastanza soldi e proprietà da ricostruirti una vita mille volte migliore di quella che stai vivendo ora.

Harry prende un respiro profondo, mentre Draco si scioglie lentamente tra le sue braccia. - Hai trascorso sei anni in latitanza, nascondendoti da tutto e tutti. Anche se la tua paura non fosse colpa del Sigillo potrei capire come mai la vita qui, rinchiuso in una vecchia casa con me, ti vada bene così com'è. Ma non è la tua vita, Draco.

\- Cosa vuoi saperne, tu, - bofonchia lui, ma la sua voce è dolce e sulle sue labbra c'è un sorriso morbido. 

Harry muove le dita in una lenta carezza sulla sua schiena. Ora che conosce il motivo del suo rifiuto, le parole gli salgono alle labbra spontanee, cristalline, lavate dalla tranquillità che gli infonde il pensiero che l'unico timore di Draco sia quello di perderlo.

\- Oh, non credere che non mi costi, furetto. Ho idea che mi mancherà comandarti a bacchetta. 

Malfoy borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile e dal tono vagamente offensivo nell'incavo della sua spalla, poi lo bacia. Harry gli sposta con delicatezza i capelli dal viso e ricambia il bacio con trasporto, quasi a sigillare una promessa.

Ma questa, di promessa, gli pesa molto meno.

Gli passa le dita tra i capelli mentre le labbra di Draco si schiudono, liberano un guizzo di lingua nel suo palato e poi tornano a congiungersi, come un cacciatore che abbia catturato una preda e torni a depositarla nel proprio fortino prima di uscire per una nuova battuta di caccia. Così la bocca di Draco sboccia e poco dopo torna a ritirarsi in una morbida gemma, esalando piccoli respiri affannati tra una fioritura e l'altra.

Harry ne percorre ogni minuscola increspatura, inumidendola con la propria saliva, pizzicandola con i denti. Le mani di Draco gli afferrano la maglietta sulla schiena e tirano verso l'alto, scendendo a liberarsi anche della propria quando Harry coglie il messaggio e si sfila da solo la t-shirt dalle spalle, sentendola accarezzargli le costole e il torace.

Draco gli urta la mascella con il mento in un nuovo impeto di baci, ma Harry non si lamenta, un sospiro leggero sulle labbra.

Con un risolino fa scivolare un braccio sotto le spalle di Draco e si abbassa a passargli l'altro sotto le ginocchia, sollevandolo.

Malfoy sussulta, ridacchiando un - Ma che stai... - interrotto, perché sfumato da un bacio. Avvolge le braccia attorno al collo di Harry e si lascia trasportare fino alle scale che portano alla camera da letto, poi, in fondo alla rampa, gli appoggia la testa su una spalla.

\- Questo è davvero imbarazzante, - mugugna.

Dopo la prima decina di gradini le braccia di Harry cominciano a tremare per lo sforzo a tal punto da essere costretto ad accelerare il passo per non rischiare di dover vergognosamente riappoggiare Malfoy a terra, - in fondo non è più tanto più gracile di lui - ma alla fine riesce a raggiungere la camera, spalancandone l'uscio socchiuso con un piede.

\- Adesso troviamo il modo per distrarti da quel dannato matrimonio, - sussurra, la voce resa roca dalla sfacchinata.

Butta Malfoy sul letto con un ultimo divertito gemito di fatica, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso, poi gattona su di lui e si aggrappa ai suoi pantaloni, tirandoli verso il basso e risalendo simultaneamente lungo il suo corpo.

Draco solleva i fianchi per facilitargli l'impresa, portando a sua volta le mani alla cintura dei suoi jeans: gliela apre e slaccia i primi bottoni, per poi spingere la stoffa in giù, arrotolandogliela lungo le cosce fino alle ginocchia. 

Harry sorride e si abbassa sul suo petto a stringere tra i denti un capezzolo, pizzicando l'altro con le dita. Draco sibila infilando una mano tra i suoi capelli, la schiena inarcata in modo da spingere il torace in avanti.

Harry per tutta risposta comincia a succhiare, strappandogli un gemito. Vedere Draco contorcersi a quel modo sotto di sé rende elettrico ogni suo singolo pensiero: è come essere in picchiata con una Firebolt nella certezza di non schiantarsi mai, come sdoppiarsi nell'arco di una Smaterializzazione, ma senza strapparsi.

Non riesce a immaginare una sensazione equivalente, ma è come se il suo corpo ne stesse vivendo mille nello stesso tempo, teso in un reticolo di eccitazione, frenesia e un sottile senso di pace, dispiegata tra le altre percezioni come il pizzo alla base di un ricamo.

Quando infila due dita nel corpo di Draco, dopo avere lubrificato la sua apertura con il solito lucido olio da bagno, il gemito che gli sfugge dalle labbra è solo un'eco al lungo uggiolio che scivola da quelle di Malfoy, le cui unghie ora brancolano frenetiche sulle lenzuola alla ricerca di un appiglio. Harry si sposta per posare un bacio sul suo addome e la mano di Draco gli afferra il polso con forza, quasi volesse allontanarlo dalle proprie natiche, per poi invece spingerlo verso il basso in modo da far penetrare le sue dita più a fondo.

Harry sorride. - Ne vuoi di più, eh?

Draco esala un unico mugolio d'assenso, sollevando i fianchi. Harry, in picchiata su una Firebolt molto più mansueta del solito, si premura di accontentarlo.

 

**\- XXVI -  
**

 

Il mattino seguente, Harry non legge la Gazzetta del Profeta. Passando di fianco al ripostiglio sente il tonfo leggero del giornale che si Materializza a mezz'aria e atterra sul pavimento, ma lo ignora, camminando oltre. Draco gli rivolge un sorrisino complice.

\- Non sei curioso?

Harry si sgranchisce le dita nelle tasche, scrollando le spalle. - Non particolarmente. È una vita che non prendo in considerazione quello che dicono di me sui giornali. - Sospira, conscio che l'articolo di quella mattina non riguarda solo lui, e che il vero motivo per cui non ha nessuna voglia di leggerlo non è ciò che i giornalisti potrebbero aver detto sul suo conto, quanto piuttosto le malignità che potrebbero aver formulato su quello di Draco. - Tu, piuttosto? Puoi leggere se vuoi. Non devi fare per forza quello che faccio io.

Draco fa spallucce. - Come se non sapessi quello che scriveranno. Sono sei anni che non mi interessa il giudizio della stampa.

Sorride appena e i suoi occhi si illuminano di convinzione, ma Harry sa che sta mentendo. No, non è una di quelle bugie che a causa del Sigillo dovrebbe provare enorme disagio a pronunciare: è qualcosa di cui Draco si è persuaso, per superare indenne una situazione che normalmente lo ridurrebbe a un gesticolante fascio di nervi. Harry risponde al sorriso e lo prende per mano, dirigendosi verso la cucina per la colazione. Si chiede se per caso il legame tanto intenso che li unisce non contribuisca a modificare le priorità di Malfoy, esortandolo a credere che fintanto che rimarranno insieme l'opinione altrui non avrà rilevanza, e sospira mentre Draco apre uno sportello della credenza e comincia a farsi carico di scatole di biscotti, pane bianco e un paio di tazze, riuscendo a reggere il tutto solo in virtù delle proprie lunghe dita.

Sul tavolo ci sono ancora le scartoffie che Harry ha raccolto dalla propria scrivania, in ufficio.

\- Oggi vai al lavoro? - esordisce Draco, sedendosi.

\- Non ci penso neppure.

\- Non particolarmente responsabile da parte tua.

Draco addenta una fetta biscottata e alcune briciole gli scivolano dalle labbra, disseminandosi sul tavolo. Se fosse per Harry non vi sarebbe alcuna tovaglia in dotazione di quella cucina, ma subito dopo aver ingoiato il boccone Malfoy stringe gli occhi in una smorfia di dolore, e la mano che cinge la fetta gli trema appena a un soffio dalle labbra. Harry allora si costringe a indicargli uno dei cassetti alle sue spalle.

\- Apparecchia prima di cominciare a mangiare, - ordina, sentendosi la peggiore delle comari.

Draco annuisce velocemente, estraendo senza troppo garbo una tovaglia da uno degli scomparti sotto il ripiano. La solleva in aria e la stende sul tavolo con un movimento secco, facendola schioccare per poi lisciarla sotto i palmi delle mani per farla aderire al legno. La sua espressione sofferente si scioglie appena mentre quel fastidioso tremito gli abbandona le dita, e Harry gli si avvicina per poi avvolgergli la vita con un braccio.

\- Basta, ora faccio io, - sussurra, accarezzandogli appena le anche. In fondo dovrebbe valere anche quello come comando, e senza dubbio è più sentito del precedente. Il fatto che l'efficacia dei suoi ordini sia direttamente proporzionale a quanto lui vuole che vengano eseguiti non finirà mai di andargli stretto: è tremendamente difficile essere consci in ogni momento dei propri desideri, senza contare i sensi di colpa che lo assalgono due volte su tre dopo ogni singola richiesta. Harry non è mai riuscito a impartire comandi secchi neppure a Dobby, che li accoglieva come il migliore dei regali: figurarsi a Draco, che ha trascorso la propria infanzia nella bambagia, servito e riverito come un principe. Sospira, raccogliendo un paio di piatti dal lavello e finendo di apparecchiare la tavola.

A Draco, che gli riduce lo stomaco ad un confuso incastro di sensazioni contrastanti. Draco, che stamattina indossa un maglioncino celeste - non l'ha mai visto vestito di celeste - con il collo appena più largo che gli lascia scoperte quasi del tutto le clavicole.

\- Siediti, - lo invita, pur sapendo che agli occhi del Sigillo apparirà molto più di una semplice esortazione.

Draco si lascia cadere su una sedia, allungando il collo all'indietro per guardarlo. - Dovresti andare a lavoro, - ribadisce, puntellando la forchetta sul piatto. - Ti presenti in ufficio un giorno sì e tre no: fossi nel Ministro ti avrei già licenziato in tronco. Senza contare lo scherzetto del succo di pomodoro nel camino! - Finge di avere un bicchiere in mano e ruota il polso, atteggiando le labbra in una smorfia divertita, poi gli rivolge un'occhiata teatralmente interrogativa. - Ricordamelo ancora una volta: cos'è che hai fatto di così importante da meritarti tutti questi trattamenti di favore? A parte salvare la pellaccia dell'intero Mondo Magico, s'intende.

Harry si appoggia al tavolo con i gomiti e tende il busto verso di lui, sorridendo. - L'ho fatto davvero? - chiede, con finta aria sorpresa. - Diamine, devo chiedere a Scrimgeour un aumento.

Draco picchietta un cucchiaino contro il tavolo. - E un ufficio più grande!

\- E un segretario personale. No, un  _Pozionista_  personale. Uno che abbia salvato la pellaccia dell'intero Mondo Magico come e più di me.

Un angolo della bocca di Draco si curva verso l'alto; solo un angolo. Harry sorride di rimando, - è incredibile come certe microespressioni di Malfoy riescano a scuoterlo tanto in profondità - incupendosi subito l'istante successivo.

\- Non posso credere che tu abbia accettato la proposta del Ministro, - biascica. Guarda le fette di pane accatastate l'una sopra l'altra nel cestino al centro del tavolo: sono troppe per due persone, e stamattina Harry non ha neppure fame. Pare quasi che sia il suo destino, quello di trovarsi sempre di fronte a più di quanto possa assimilare.

\- Non ricominciare, - sbotta Draco in risposta. - E poi scusa, tu di che ti lamenti? Ora hai a tua disposizioni più case di quante mai ne potrai visitare e uno splendido campo da Quidditch nello Yorkshire. - Addenta un altro boccone di fetta biscottata e attende di aver masticato e deglutito con cura prima di riaprire bocca, come la sua ferrea educazione gli impone. - Non è tardi per cominciare una carriera come Cercatore, sai? - aggiunge. - Anche se dovresti dividerlo con i Falconi di Falmouth: ne sono assidui frequentatori. 

Harry gli scocca un'occhiataccia.

\- E i fratelli Broadmoor sono due gran bei pezzi d'uomini. Sapessi quante volte sono andato a vedere i loro allenamenti con la scusa di studiare una strategia per farti mangiare la polvere!

Harry ridacchia, spalmando di burro una fetta di pane. - Draco, i fratelli Broadmoor sono stati sospesi più di quattordici volte per gioco scorretto.

Draco gli rivolge un ghigno petulante. - Questo spiega molte cose, no?

Harry sorride, come sempre rasserenato dal modo in cui, nonostante il Sigillo, Malfoy riesce a prenderlo in giro.  - A proposito, - mugugna addentando la fetta di pane, - ti andrebbe di andarci?

È da quando ha visionato i documenti del trasferimento di proprietà nel suo ufficio che ci pensa: da quanto tempo sarà che Draco non vola su una scopa per una semplice partita? Del resto anche lui non tocca la sua Firebolt da settimane. Il Ministero gli ha fatto dono dell'ultima versione in commercio circa tre mesi prima, e da allora Harry non ha mai perso l'occasione di sfrecciare sopra le cime più alte dell'Inghilterra, tanto che dopo circa un mese dalla disfatta di Voldemort - seppur caldamente sconsigliato da Hermione - ha sorvolato il Ben Nevis, in Scozia. Un freddo cane, ma un'esperienza indimenticabile. Ora che ci pensa, è da quando Draco è piombato - di nuovo - nella sua vita che non mette più le gambe a cavalcioni di una scopa. Anche se a pensarci bene forse non gli è mancato poi così tanto. 

\- Nello Yorkshire? - chiede Malfoy, titubante.

\- Non è tanto lontano.

\- Uhm.

Harry osserva il sottile plico di documenti sul tavolo, la cui copia esatta al momento dovrebbe trovarsi sulla scrivania di Scrimgeour, pronta per essere archiviata. - Ora che puoi entrare e uscire a tuo piacimento dalle tue proprietà, pensavo che magari ci sarebbe stato qualche posto che avresti voluto rivedere.

Draco fa scorrere un dito sulla tovaglia, aprendo una via sgombra da briciole. Pare riflettere, l'espressione sul suo viso che col passare degli istanti si fa via via più cupa, mentre Harry si convince sempre più di non aver avuto una grande idea.

\- Draco, non voglio allontanarti da questa casa, - mormora, cercando di sondare le ragioni della sua titubanza. - Non ti ci voglio portare per farti provare nostalgia per la tua vecchia vita. Pensavo...

\- Non è quello, - bisbiglia lui. Schiaccia sotto i polpastrelli un paio di briciole. - In effetti c'è un posto dove vorrei tornare.

 

Draco non vuole rivedere il campo da Quidditch, o una delle tenute di campagna, di mare, di montagna o  _di collina_  dei Malfoy... Vuole tornare al Malfoy Manor. Harry lo asseconda con dubbiosa curiosità, ma non può fare a meno di trattenere un brivido quando, dopo essersi Materializzati nello Wiltshire, si ritrovano di fronte all'imponente rocca dove per mesi si è rifugiato lo stesso Voldemort, e che ha fatto da quartier generale dei Mangiamorte tanto quanto Grimmauld Place n.12 è stata un punto di riferimento per l'Ordine.

Le mura del maniero convergono in un'enorme cancellata nera, alta più o meno quanto un Thestral e larga almeno tre o quattro metri, un chiaro messaggio della selettiva ospitalità del padrone di casa. Al di là dell'inferriata il giardino è impervio e chiazzato di erba secca: la luce fioca del mattino inglese lo ingiallisce come il tempo sulle braccia di una persona anziana, facendolo apparire arido e macchiato.

Harry si guarda intorno alla ricerca di giornalisti e curiosi: fortunatamente gli appezzamenti di terreno circostanti il Malfoy Manor sono abbastanza vasti da intitolare vicino di casa giusto le abitazioni limitrofe a due miglia di distanza - forse lo stesso motivo che ha spinto Voldemort a eleggerlo propria base - così si consente di tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Draco al suo fianco si stringe nel cappotto. - Ha un'aria accogliente, vero? - ironizza.

\- Sicuro. Più o meno come Azkaban, - ribatte Harry, osservando le punte acuminate che sormontano le sbarre del cancello.

\- Avanti, passaci attraverso.

\- Eh?

Draco batte le nocche contro l'inferriata. - Sei il padrone di casa ora, non ti serve aprire il cancello. Puoi semplicemente attraversarlo. 

Harry lo guarda scettico, ma ancor prima di avere il tempo di palesare i propri dubbi Draco lo spinge in avanti. Harry sgrana gli occhi e poi li chiude, preparandosi all'impatto con le sbarre... che non avviene. Sente la guancia affondare in qualcosa di morbido e poi l'intero corpo venire inghiottito da una nuvola in tutto e per tutto simile allo zucchero filato, dalla consistenza sempre più sottile mano a mano che cade in avanti. Si aspetta di cascare a terra da un momento all'altro, ma nella frazione di un secondo lo zucchero diventa fumo e lo avvolge in una stretta spirale, trasportandolo sano e salvo dall'altra parte del cancello. Quando riapre gli occhi la tenuta Malfoy non è più striata di nero, mentre voltandosi vede la figura di Draco attraversata dalle sbarre.

\- Wow, - si lascia sfuggire in un soffio.

Draco inarca un sopracciglio. - Già, - sbuffa. - Ora desidera di farmi entrare, così posso passare anch'io.

Harry si acciglia, ma annuisce. Draco attende un istante, poi allunga tentativamente una mano tra le spranghe. Una densa nebbia nera gli avvolge il braccio e accoglie ben presto anche il resto del suo corpo, trascinandolo illeso al di là del cancello e materializzandolo di fianco a Harry. Malfoy ricomincia subito a camminare.

\- Quel cancello pesa tonnellate e può essere aperto solo dall'interno, - spiega. - Possono attraversarlo solo gli ospiti espressamente desiderati dal padrone di casa: un trucchetto piuttosto utile durante le visite Ministeriali. Impiegava secoli per aprirsi, perfino con un incantesimo, e mio padre aveva tutto il tempo di sistemare gli affari più loschi.

Harry reprime una smorfia. Non sa cosa Draco provi riguardo a suo padre - non ha chiesto di lui una sola volta - e a quel maniero, ma si sente a disagio all'idea di essere lui ora "il padrone di casa", anche se solo temporaneamente.

Al centro del giardino, poco lontano dall'ingresso della tenuta, una grossa fontana zampilla quello che una volta doveva essere un vistoso fiotto  d'acqua, mentre ora è solo un rivolo pigro. Passandole accanto Draco accarezza appena il bordo della vasca di pietra, sul viso un'espressione indecifrabile.

La porta si apre con un semplice  _Alohomora_. Con ogni probabilità pochi giorni prima non sarebbe stato affatto sufficiente, ma ora che Harry ha acquistato la proprietà della rocca pare che l'intero edificio ne sia diventato consapevole, dischiudendosi alla sua visita con cortesia quasi umana.

L'imponente uscio di legno scuro si spalanca su un largo salone rotondo, freddo e scarsamente illuminato. Harry ricorda quell'ingresso: è il punto dove lui e i membri dell'Ordine si sono Smaterializzati all'incirca due anni prima, nella convinzione di trovarvi in corso una riunione di Mangiamorte. Avevano impiegato mesi ad aprirsi una breccia nella barriera anti-Smaterializzazione che avvolgeva - e che forse avvolge ancora - il maniero.

Dopo la disfatta dei Mangiamorte capeggiati da Malfoy Senior nell'Ufficio Misteri, sette anni prima, era stata Narcissa Malfoy a tenere le redini delle proprietà di famiglia. Aveva affrontato decine di ispezioni ministeriali senza far trasparire un solo tremito d'angoscia, mentre già allora a quanto pare le stanze del Manor pullulavano di mantelli neri e maschere d'argento.

Harry si è chiesto a lungo come fosse stato possibile lasciarsi sfuggire una simile affluenza di Magia Nera in un luogo tanto ovvio, ma, vista e considerata la fedeltà della casa al proprio padrone, forse il fatto che invece dovrebbe stupirlo di più dovrebbe essere come sia stato possibile reperire qualche artefatto incriminante. 

Draco non degna il salone di uno sguardo, evitando accuratamente di posare gli occhi sui volti dei numerosi antenati di famiglia, incorniciati e appesi nella penombra delle spesse pareti di pietra. Nessuno di loro si lascia sfuggire anche solo un mormorio: un paio si sporgono in avanti fino al limitare della tela per sondare il locale con occhiate affilate e penetranti, ma Harry avverte a malapena uno sbuffo al loro passaggio. Che non riconoscano il proprio discendente, con quella chioma vermiglia?

Segue Draco sulla monumentale - esiste qualcosa che non sia maestoso, in quella tenuta? - scala che dà sull'ingresso, accigliandosi nel notare che da quando hanno oltrepassato il cancello non ha spiccicato parola. Protende in avanti un braccio per sfiorargli la mano  in un gesto rassicurante e si tranquillizza un poco quando Draco si volta e gli rivolge un tenue sorriso.

Harry pensava volesse semplicemente rivedere il luogo dov'era cresciuto, ma, osservando Malfoy camminare a passo svelto tra i corridoi, gli pare evidente che sia diretto verso un posto ben preciso. Dove stanno andando?

Continuano a salire gradini su gradini, e più salgono e più la curiosità di Harry aumenta. Poi, un rumore.

Harry guarda Draco per indagare la sua reazione, - forse c'è un fantasma nel Manor e non hanno nulla di cui preoccuparsi - ma lo vede sussultare, sorpreso quanto lui dalla prova di una presenza estranea nella casa.

Entrambi mettono mano alla bacchetta, mentre Harry si posiziona inconsciamente di fronte a Draco, lo sguardo fisso nella direzione dalla quale è provenuto il rumore.

Avanza di un paio di passi, e via via che si avvicina alla sua fonte sente uno strano scalpiccio di piedi farsi sempre più udibile. Fa cenno a Malfoy di rimanere in silenzio - varrà come ordine anche se non espresso ad alta voce? - e punta la bacchetta in avanti, appena un istante prima che un grosso orecchio lattiginoso sporga da una porta socchiusa di fronte a loro.

All'orecchio fa seguito una testa, e poi un corpicino magro e sgraziato, torto in una postura curva e abbigliato soltanto di una federa di velluto verde.

\- Kreacher! - esclama Harry, sbalordito.

L'elfo gira il capo tanto rapidamente da farlo schioccare. -  _Sì, Padrone?_  - biascica con voce melliflua. Ha le braccia cariche di stracci impolverati, e uno spesso strato di polvere gli si è depositato perfino sul capo, tra i pochi e sottili capelli bianchi che gli ricoprono lo scalpo bitorzoluto.

\- Che cosa diamine ci fai qui?

Kreacher si lascia cadere dalle braccia un panno sporco, ma prima che questo possa cadere a terra allunga una mano ad afferrarlo, le dita larghe e ricurve come gli artigli di un rapace e i riflessi altrettanto veloci. Era da tanto che Harry non lo vedeva così  _vivo_. Era da tanto che Harry non lo vedeva, punto.

\- Kreacher è venuto a curare la nuova casa del Padrone, - gracchia l'elfo in risposta, gli occhi stretti. - Bella casa, illustre casa! Il Padrone non la lercerà, no.

Draco aggrotta la fronte. -  _Quello_... Tu hai un elfo?

Harry si infila una mano tra i capelli, optando per rimandare le spiegazioni a più tardi. - Ogni tanto me ne dimentico, - ammette, sconsolato. - Ha la meravigliosa abitudine di scomparire per mesi.

\- E sta pulendo casa mia? Cioè,  _tua_.

\- Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Draco. Questa è ancora casa tua.

Malfoy annuisce piano, scrutando con espressione dubbiosa l'esserino a pochi passi da sé. - E quella è la federa di uno dei cuscini del mio divano, - commenta divertito, indicando l'approssimativa casacca di velluto verde indossata da Kreacher.

L'elfo sgrana gli occhietti obliqui, rischiando quasi di far cadere a terra gli stracci. - Era rotta! Irreparabile! - strepita a propria discolpa.

Draco sorride in modo ancora più ampio. Fa scorrere il dito sul ripiano di un mobile aderente alla parete al suo fianco, ritraendolo immacolato. - Almeno è efficiente, - mormora con una nota di approvazione.

Harry si guarda intorno: è da mesi che il Malfoy Manor è disabitato, eppure l'intero mobilio pare brillare di luce propria. Kreacher ha davvero pulito tutto in un paio di giorni? Doveva essere a dir poco esilarato dalla scoperta di avere a propria disposizione la dimora di una famiglia di purosangue così altolocata: famiglia imparentata con quella del suo precedente padrone, oltretutto.

L'elfo rimane immobile sulla soglia, indeciso su come comportarsi; infine prende a camminare rapido in direzione opposta alla loro, gli stracci che gli pendono dalle braccia, dondolanti.

\- Non rompere nulla! - esclama Harry, abbastanza forte perché possa sentirlo anche una volta svoltato l'angolo del corridoio. - E non rubare niente! - Gli vengono in mente almeno una decina di scenari circa cosa potrebbe fare Kreacher con un artefatto oscuro pur senza tecnicamente rubarlo, e si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo esasperato. - Limitati a pulire, maledizione! - soggiunge quindi, apprensivo. 

Draco incrocia le braccia sul petto. - E io che credevo che San Potter lottasse per l'emancipazione di quelle  _povere creature_ , - lo canzona. - Sono contento che non mi tratti come uno dei tuoi elfi domestici.

\- C'è solo lui, - sospira Harry. - È una lunga storia.

Draco gli indirizza un finto sorrisino innocente, poi ricomincia a camminare. Un paio di volte sfiora con le dita le pareti, i mobili, le cornici dei quadri - ne saluta solo uno, una certa Isla Black, con un "salve" discreto - quasi stia pian piano riacquisendo familiarità con il proprio passato.

Harry lo segue senza fiatare, osservando il lungo tappeto sotto i propri piedi snodarsi in un complicato disegno floreale  - forse gigli? - che si estende fino alle pareti, come una moquette.

Passo dopo passo, l'arredamento pare farsi sempre più recente, e sempre meno austero. Comò, specchi, cornici e lampade mantengono una parvenza barocca, ma abbandonano il nero fosco per un'arzigogolata struttura in legno rossiccio, mentre sui tavolini che incrociano di tanto in tanto cominciano a fare sfoggio di sé grossi vasi di fiori incantati, lucidi e brillanti come ceramica.

Harry suppone che tutta quella brillantezza sia opera di Kreacher, ma esclude che sia stato lui in primo luogo a disporre quei fiori in modo tanto raffinato: dovevano trovarsi lì da prima. Dei fiori magici possono durare mesi? A quanto pare sì.

Draco sorride ampiamente nel notare quanto siano rimasti puliti e rigogliosi. - Quell'elfo si è appena guadagnato la mia simpatia, - commenta.

Poi si ferma davanti a una porta. Appoggia la mano sulla maniglia e la tiene lì un attimo più del necessario, prendendo un respiro profondo. Infine apre l'uscio, muovendo piano un paio di passi all'interno della stanza.

Harry deglutisce rumorosamente, senza sapere come comportarsi. Si sente di troppo, e non avendo idea di che cosa Draco voglia rivedere non riesce a capire se abbia bisogno della sua presenza oppure se sia meglio che lo attenda fuori, così da lasciargli del tempo con se stesso.

Lo segue all'interno della stanza, fermandosi sulla soglia.

È una camera da letto. Grande, vistosa, non ha l'aria di essere quella di un ragazzo. Sarà davvero la stanza di Draco?

Si guarda intorno: un grosso letto matrimoniale ricoperto da una trapunta di taffetà blu, un paio di comodini sormontati da piccoli bauletti di legno e ancora vasi di fiori, uno per ogni lato. Questi però hanno tutta l'aria di essere finti: di vetro, forse?   
Tutta la stanza è un tripudio di sfumature del blu: tende di quel colore, tappeto costellato di gigli turchesi, una voluminosa lampada a muro rivestita di velluto cobalto del tutto decorativa.

Harry guarda Draco sedersi con delicatezza sul letto, allungando le gambe in avanti e inclinando la testa all'indietro. Se questa è davvero la sua stanza, è parecchio strana.

Poi nota il dipinto. Appeso alla parete di fronte al letto, c'è un grande dipinto rettangolare raffigurante Draco e suo padre. Sono talmente immobili che non pare neppure una tela magica, se non fosse per il movimento delle palpebre e il leggero giocherellare delle dita di Draco nella tasca della giacca nera che indossava quel giorno. A giudicare dalla sua altezza e dai lineamenti ancora immaturi non doveva avere più di quindici anni.

\- Questa è la camera di mia madre, - esordisce Draco, prima ancora che Harry possa chiedergli qualsiasi cosa. -  _Era_. 

\- Oh.

Draco si lascia cadere all'indietro sul letto, le braccia spalancate ai propri fianchi. Sospira. - Ha arredato lei quest'ala del maniero, durante il periodo più duro della guerra. Non sopportava di dormire accanto a mio padre. - La sua voce si incrina un poco. - Diceva che riusciva a sentire l'odore delle Maledizioni senza Perdono sulla sua pelle. 

Harry socchiude le labbra, le richiude, le riapre. Non riesce a dire nulla. Si avvicina al letto, sfiorando con le dita uno dei pomi di legno della ringhiera. È intagliato come un grosso bocciolo tondeggiante.

\- È una bella ala, - sussurra infine, chinandosi per accarezzare il palmo di una mano di Draco. Non si siede, però. Non ne ha il cuore, visto e considerato il valore che paiono avere quei mobili per lui.

\- È l'unico posto che desideravo rivedere di questa casa, - riprende Draco, chiudendo gli occhi.     

Harry si appoggia alla sponda del letto, facendo risalire le dita lungo il braccio di Malfoy per intrecciarle nei suoi capelli. Li liscia sulla coperta, il tessuto che si spiegazza sotto i suoi polpastrelli. - Le volevi molto bene?

Draco riapre gli occhi e li punta freddamente sul soffitto. - È grazie a lei che oggi sono qui, - mormora. - In realtà è grazie a lei che anche  _tu_  sei qui.

Harry gli rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo, e Malfoy volta il capo a guardarlo, un cipiglio duro sul viso.

\- Harry, mia madre non è morta d'infarto, - sussurra.

 

**\- XXVII -  
**

 

D'un tratto agli occhi di Harry le sfumature di blu che avvolgono la camera paiono più intense, tanto da sfiorare un fastidioso azzurro ciano, violento e pungente. Ritrae le dita dai capelli di Draco, sentendo l'impulso di allontanarsi perfino dal letto, appartenuto a Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Tua madre...? - sussurra, incredulo.

\- Non è morta d'infarto, - ripete Draco, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto.

Harry lo osserva chiudere gli occhi e prendere un respiro profondo, come se avesse bisogno di richiamare a sé un ricordo che ha preferito relegare in un angolo della propria mente, prima di riuscire ad ampliare il concetto.

\- É quello che è stato scritto sui giornali , - ricomincia infine Draco. - ... ed è quello che ha voluto credere il Ministero, ma non è la verità.

Harry allora aggira il letto, raggiungendo il suo stesso lato, e si siede di fianco alle sue gambe, sfiorandogli con una mano la coscia. - Ma allora... - mormora, senza ben sapere  come reagire a una confessione del genere.

Ricorda bene il giorno in cui è stato dato l'annuncio sul giornale: la morte di Narcissa Malfoy - un infarto ad appena quarantotto anni - era parsa quasi una fortuna, al Ministero. Con figlio, marito e parenti più stretti tutti latitanti, l'unico familiare in grado di percepire la mastodontica eredità dei Malfoy, compreso il Manor, era Tonks. Un membro dell'Ordine, che non avrebbe esitato a consentire agli Auror di esplorare ogni anfratto del maniero alla ricerca di un indizio sulle successive mosse del Signore Oscuro. Tonks tuttavia aveva rifiutato la chiamata ereditaria, dichiarando di non voler avere nulla a che fare con una somma di denaro ottenuta tramite sotterfugi, seppur tanto ingente. Harry si era sentito inconsciamente molto orgoglioso di lei, così come Remus, e a conti fatti per Scrimgeour si era rivelata la migliore delle soluzioni, perché l'intera eredità Malfoy era rimasta vacante, patrimonio disponibile del Ministero della Magia.

Neppure un mese dopo - non avevano avuto il tempo di passare al vaglio nemmeno la metà degli artefatti scoperti - Voldemort lo aveva attirato a Godric's Hollow per lo scontro finale.

Draco abbassa una mano a ricoprire quella di Harry sulla propria coscia, ma la sua non è né una presa né una stretta: la appoggia semplicemente sulle sue dita, come se non fosse sicuro di volerlo davvero toccare.

\- Quel libro, il Mortalispecus, - sussurra, - è sempre stato nella biblioteca di famiglia, ma io non l'ho trovato lì. Era in camera di mia madre.

Harry corruga la fronte, senza dire nulla.

\- Dopo che Silente è morto ho passato solo qualche mese lontano dall'Inghilterra. Io e Piton ci siamo rifugiati in campagna, in un casino di caccia che era stato utilizzato qualche volta dai Mangiamorte per alcuni incontri, nascosto con un incantesimo di disillusione per sembrare una casa Babbana. - Parla con tono misurato, cauto, quasi temesse di perdere il contatto con i propri ricordi se si lasciasse andare a una narrazione più spedita. Harry rimane in silenzio e cerca di comunicargli con gli occhi che lo sta ascoltando, nonostante Draco, appena riaperti i propri, li abbia subito puntati di nuovo sul soffitto. Lo guarda mordersi un labbro, forse indeciso su come continuare, e poi ricominciare a parlare.

\- Alla fine ci sembrò che tornare a casa fosse l'opzione più sicura. Te l'ho detto, il cancello impiega millenni ad aprirsi, e gli Auror non potevano irrompere nel maniero all'improvviso, non senza un sospetto più che fondato. In ogni caso erano tanti i Mangiamorte che si nascondevano qui.

Harry gli stringe la mano tra le dita. Non lo ha mai sentito parlare del periodo precedente quel giorno a Godric's Hollow; ha sempre supposto che avrebbero avuto tempo di farlo, quando Draco ne avesse avuto voglia, e non lo ha mai forzato a raccontargli la sua versione dei fatti, convinto che gli ultimi anni della guerra siano complicati per chiunque da riportare a galla. Ruota con delicatezza il pollice sul suo palmo, in ascolto.

\- Non penso che sia necessario che ti dica cos'è successo in quel periodo, no? Raid, retate... Il Ministro ha ragione: ho fatto la mia parte anch'io, e se non ho mai ucciso nessuno è perché non sono capace di lanciare anatemi in grado di uccidere, non perché stessi facendo il doppio gioco. Per almeno due o tre anni sono stato a tutti gli effetti uno di loro, Harry.

Uno di loro... Harry si lascia sfuggire un'occhiata pensosa verso il braccio sinistro di Draco: è coperto dalla manica del maglione, ma al di là di esso sa che è  candido. Sa anche che lo è solo in virtù del nuovo patto che assoggetta Malfoy, ma in un certo senso è come se il gesto di Draco, simboleggiato dai Sigilli che gli marchiano le dita, avesse  _fisicamente_  annientato il suo passato, riscattandolo. O almeno gli piace pensarla a quel modo.

\- Facevo quello che mi veniva detto di fare, e sapevo di doverlo fare bene, se non volevo che Tu-sai-chi trovasse il modo di ricordarmi che avevo fallito miseramente a Hogwarts. Ma... avevo paura. Merlino, Harry. Tu non hai idea di cosa volesse dire avere Voldemort in casa propria. - La sua voce si incrina, annichilendosi fino a diventare una sorta di pigolio sospirato. Harry alza lo sguardo, e vede gli occhi di Draco fissi su un particolare disegno dipinto sopra le loro teste. Pare una stella, con decine e decine di punte, tutte diverse tra loro e affilate. Non blu, verde. Sembra quasi...

\- La notte ti addormentavi senza sapere se volevi davvero svegliarti il mattino dopo.

... il lampo di luce che accompagna un Avada Kedavra.  

Harry viene attraversato da un brivido. Stringe più forte la mano di Draco.

\- Poi, un giorno, più o meno un anno prima di Godric's Hollow, mio padre si chiude nella biblioteca per ore, e quando ne esce dice di aver trovato il modo per riscattarsi agli occhi di Tu-sai-chi. Aveva quel libro in mano, quello sul Mortalispecus. E mia madre... Mia madre continuava a ripetergli che era un piano folle, che non ci si può fidare degli Inferi, che se non avesse funzionato Lui ci avrebbe uccisi tutti... É andata avanti così per mesi, ma alla fine mio padre gli ha proposto il piano.

Harry sospira. -E gli è piaciuto.

\- Lo ha  _adorato_. Voldemort aveva un certo...  _feeling_ , con tutto ciò che è morto, - Un sorriso amaro e un respiro profondo. - Da quel momento sono cominciati i preparativi della casa. Doveva essere identica a quella dei tuoi genitori, perché l'Antro potesse essere evocato. Mio padre e gli altri Mangiamorte stavano lontani da casa per settimane, mentre io dovevo rimanere al maniero e controllare che tutto andasse bene in caso di un'ispezione ministeriale. Stavo con mia madre, ma più passavano i giorni e più lei era... strana. Ansiosa. - Le sopracciglia di Draco perdono la propria elegante linearità, corrugandosi e arricciandosi verso il centro della sua fronte come le frange d'oro di un abito spiegazzato. I suoi occhi paiono fragili scarpette di cristallo, sotto quei bordi sottili. - Continuava a ripetere che doveva contattare Piton, ma insisteva per vederlo da sola, e a Macnair  era stato ordinato di seguirlo giorno e notte ormai da mesi.

Harry ricorda quel periodo. Appena qualche mese prima di Godric's Hollow, Piton era scomparso. Ormai si era riconciliato con l'Ordine da anni e da allora non una volta aveva fatto perdere completamente le proprie tracce, o almeno non per un periodo così prolungato. Quel pezzo della storia Harry l'aveva già sentito dalla bocca umida di Veritaserum di Macnair, e purtroppo ne conosceva già la conclusione.

\- Quando Severus morì, mia madre iniziò a dare di matto. Non usciva mai da quest'ala del maniero, e tremava di paura ogni volta che i Mangiamorte tornavano a casa. Mio padre era sempre via e non si accorgeva di niente, ma io ormai avevo capito cosa stava succedendo: era terrorizzata all'idea di essere la prossima. Piton era stato ucciso per aver tradito il Signore Oscuro, e lei aveva paura che presto sarebbe toccato anche a lei.

Harry è percorso da un fremito. Narcissa Malfoy? Traditrice?

-Ma... - mormora d'istinto. L'ordine non aveva mai avuto contatti con lei, e nemmeno aveva mai ricevuto segnalazioni anonime. Non avevano dubitato nemmeno una volta della sua fedeltà a Voldemort: la sua casa era la base nemica, per Merlino!

\- Stava sabotando il piano dall'interno, Harry, - lo interrompe Draco. Per la prima volta il suo sguardo si stacca dal soffitto, a incrociare quello esterrefatto di Harry. Le scarpette di cristallo nelle sue iridi si fanno più fragili che mai, e le sue labbra paiono un pavimento polveroso e calpestato, per quanto sono pallide.

\- Stava studiando con Severus il modo di rendere l'invocazione dell'Antro efficace solo in parte: l'Antro sarebbe comparso, ma le sue pareti avrebbero dovuto funzionare come delle passaporte, trasportandoti in un luogo sicuro subito dopo averti inghiottito. Voldemort avrebbe creduto di aver vinto, e quello sarebbe stato il momento perfetto per un attacco a sorpresa.

Harry lo osserva a occhi sgranati per la sorpresa, le labbra socchiuse in un'espressione di muto stupore.  _Come...?_

\- Te l'ho detto, Harry, - mormora Draco, stringendogli a sua volta la mano in una presa tremolante. È come se le sue dita fossero diventate fili di cotone: morbide, malleabili, passive. - Mia madre non è morta d'infarto.

\- Vuoi dire che...?

\- Che Voldemort era un fottuto legilimens, e l'ha scoperta, - strepita, la voce ruvida e sofferente. - E l'effetto di un Avada Kedavra è abbastanza simile a un attacco di cuore da convincere persino mio padre che si fosse trattato di un incidente. Ma non era così.

Harry sente le dita di Draco scottare tra le proprie, e i suoi occhi farsi spilli sul proprio viso.

\- Ne sei... sicuro? - sussurra, in gola un nodo tanto grosso da rischiare di soffocarlo.

\- Non potrei esserlo di più. - Un respiro profondo, aria soffiata tra i denti, un altro respiro. - Ho trovato il libro sul Mortalispecus in questa stanza, insieme ad alcune note. Mia madre lo stava  _studiando_.

\- Perché non me l'hai detto prima? - sbotta Harry d'istinto, mentre un nuovo guizzo di rabbia gli striscia a una velocità vertiginosa verso la gola. Non nei confronti di Draco, no, ma di quelli di un mostro che mesi prima non è morto in modo abbastanza doloroso dopo aver causato tanta sofferenza. Nei confronti di un mostro che ora desidererebbe uccidere a mani nude ancora dieci, cento, mille volte, per vedere le sue pupille scoppiargli nelle orbite, sentire le sue vene spaccarsi sotto le proprie dita, respirare i suoi rantoli strozzati. Reprime un gemito, accorgendosi di aver stretto la presa sulla mano di Draco per la frustrazione.

Malfoy si alza faticosamente a sedere per guardarlo negli occhi. Ha i capelli scompigliati e i suoi lineamenti sembrano essersi fatti ancora più affilati, come le spine di una rosa che da sole valgono ben poco a proteggere la delicatezza dei suoi petali.

\- A dire il vero, - mormora. -  Non avevo troppa voglia di parlarne.

Harry fa perno col ginocchio sul materasso per spingersi più internamente ad esso, tendendo le braccia in avanti per avvolgere il busto di Draco e attirarlo a sé. Lo stringe contro il proprio corpo, premendo i polpastrelli nella stoffa del maglione sulla sua schiena, cercando di rendergli più tangibile la propria presenza.

Non riesce a crederci: Narcissa Malfoy avrebbe cercato di aiutarlo?

\- Capisci? -mugugna Draco sulla sua spalla. Sta ricambiando con forza l'abbraccio, e la sua voce è appena un soffio a fior di labbra. - Non sono un eroe. Non l'ho fatto per eroismo, o chissà  per quale cazzo di morale, io...

\- L'hai fatto per tua madre, - lo interrompe Harry, lisciandogli i capelli dietro le orecchie. Appoggia un bacio delicato sulla cute, premendo il profilo del proprio viso contro il suo. - È abbastanza eroico per me.

 

Si sdraiano sul letto senza rompere l'abbraccio, il lampo di luce verde che li guarda dall'alto delle proprie punte dipinte. Harry crede di sapere perché Narcissa Malfoy ha voluto che fosse affrescato sul soffitto di quella stanza: guardarne le affilate estremità come se si fosse in procinto di essere colpiti, quando invece non accade nulla, ti fa sentire intoccabile. Pensa alla madre di Draco su quel letto, notte dopo notte, a immaginare la sensazione della Maledizione Mortale sulla pelle, cercando di esorcizzarne la paura.

\- Le note di tua madre, - mormora dopo qualche istante, voltando il capo in direzione di Malfoy. - Non le hai più?

Draco scuote la testa. - Le avevo con me quando sono entrato nell'Antro. Non so dove siano finite. - Prende un respiro profondo, chiudendo gli occhi. Attende lunghi attimi prima di ricominciare a parlare. - Stava organizzando tutto, - bisbiglia, - in modo che sembrasse che era stato mio padre a salvarti. Non voleva che finisse ad Azkaban. Voleva solo... tornare indietro. Alla famiglia che eravamo.

Harry preme le labbra tra loro così forte da farle sbiancare. Se il piano di Narcissa fosse andato a buon fine Lucius Malfoy sarebbe parso un eroe agli occhi di tutti, quando era stato uno dei più fedeli e ferventi sostenitori di Tu-sai-chi. La signora Malfoy non smentiva certo l'indole opportunista dei propri consanguinei. Harry si guarda intorno, soffermandosi con lo sguardo sul dipinto raffigurante Draco e suo padre. Disposta a qualsiasi cosa pur di proteggere la propria famiglia: nonostante tutto, non può biasimarla.

La voce di Draco lo distoglie dai suoi pensieri.

\- Quando ho capito quello che era successo... - sussurra, - ormai era troppo tardi per trasformare l'Antro in una passaporta. Non ho la più pallida idea di come  _si crei_  una passaporta, figuriamoci una che sia  _viva_  come quella stanza. Avrebbe dovuto farlo Severus, ma... - Un sospiro. -Così ho scelto l'opzione più diretta.

Harry affonda il viso nel cuscino, forse per camuffare inconsciamente la propria voce. - Non ti penti mai di averlo fatto?

Draco gli rivolge uno sguardo penetrante al di là della frangia vermiglia. - Intendi quando mi maciulli lo stomaco con un tavolo di legno massiccio? - s'informa con un ghigno mordace.

Harry deglutisce a disagio, e Draco infila un dito in uno dei suoi ricci, tirandolo verso il basso.

\- No, - risponde cristallino, un sorriso tenue sulle labbra. - Non me ne pento mai.

Harry si scioglie sotto le sue carezze; di solito  è lui a toccargli i capelli, non il contrario. - Parli così solo perché non ricordi quello che ti è successo dentro l'Antro, - obietta, contrito.

\- Te l'ho detto, ricordo tutt...

\- Sai cosa intendo.

Draco annuisce piano. - Stiamo parlando della salvezza del Mondo Magico, no? - chiede retoricamente. - Non me ne pentirò.

Un ciuffo carminio scivola davanti al viso di Draco, tagliandolo in diagonale, e per un istante, uno soltanto, Harry si sente piombare ancora una volta nel buio. La visione cerulea del pallore di Malfoy nell'oscurità gli schizza davanti agli occhi a una velocità tale da richiamare quasi la sensazione mozzafiato di chi si sveglia di soprassalto con l'impressione di stare precipitando, e la reazione di Harry non vi si discosta poi così tanto. Sgrana gli occhi, sussultando sul materasso come se qualcuno gli avesse appena piantato una bacchetta tra le scapole.

Draco si alza velocemente a sedere, all'erta.

\- Ehi, - sussurra dopo qualche attimo, mentre Harry torna ad accasciarsi sul materasso, le mani davanti agli occhi. Quelle visioni istantanee sono quasi più spaventose di quelle che si protraggono per interi minuti.

\- Stai bene? - indaga Draco, senza avvicinarsi troppo. Forse ha paura che non si sia ancora "svegliato" del tutto?

Harry annuisce lentamente, senza allontanarsi le dita dal viso. - Tua madre non ha lasciato scritto nulla sugli Inferi psicopatici che ti trasmettono i loro ricordi, vero? - biascica, frustrato.

Le labbra di Draco si deformano in una smorfia. - Stando al suo piano non avresti mai dovuto incontrarlo, un Infero, - sospira.

Harry si concede uno sbuffo esasperato. - Scusa, - bisbiglia infine. - Totale mancanza di tatto.

Malfoy inclina la testa all'indietro, volgendo gli occhi verso il soffitto. - Tranquillo. Conosco la sensazione di avere un Infero che gioca con la tua testa.

Harry tace, osservandolo ricadere tra i cuscini e allungare un braccio di lato, a giocherellare con la chiusura di bronzo di uno dei bauletti sui comodini. Quando lo apre intravede un bagliore argentato: è un portagioie.

Occhieggia il cofanetto gemello appoggiato sul mobiletto alla propria destra, e Draco intercetta il suo sguardo.

\- Puoi aprirlo, sai, - gli offre, sereno. - In fondo è tutto tuo, ora.

\- Lo sai che  non...

\- Hai capito.

Harry annuisce piano, spingendo verso destra l'uncino di bronzo che funge da chiusura del bauletto e sfilandolo così da un anello affisso alla parte inferiore della scatola. Solleva il coperchio e, affondati in una morbida imbottitura di seta blu, scopre anelli, collane, ciondoli e ninnoli di ogni fattura e genere, tutti modellati in una fine struttura d'argento e - vista e considerata la luce che emanano - oro bianco.

\- Mia madre era praticamente una feticista dei gioielli, - commenta Draco, assorto. - Mi stupisce che qualche funzionario ministeriale non ne abbia preso qualcuno "in prestito" per fare un regalo alla moglie.

Harry percorre con un dito il profilo di legno del cofanetto. - Hai molta poca fiducia nel Ministero, - mugugna, osservando curioso un intricato groviglio di collane, anelli e bracciali dalla cesellatura complessa appesantita da decine di pietruzze rosse. Al di sotto di esse altre pietre di molti altri colori, ma nonostante abbiano l'aria di essere preziose nessuna di loro emana lo stesso bagliore dei rubini, topazi e smeraldi che Harry ha intravisto nel bauletto dall'altro lato del letto.

\- Mi biasimi, forse? - ribatte Draco, ghignante. - Nominare Vice-Capo Auror un ventenne assenteista.... Grazie al cielo siamo in tempo di pace.

Harry incassa la provocazione con una smorfia, fin troppo conscio di non meritare quella posizione di rilievo. - Che pietre sono queste? - chiede piuttosto, indicando il viluppo multicolore nel portagioie.

Draco si sporge oltre la sua spalla per avere una visuale migliore. - Oh, - mormora, un velo di nostalgia ad appannargli lo sguardo. - Quelli sono i gioielli scaramantici di mia madre.

\- Scaramantici?

Malfoy annuisce piano. - Già. Mia madre era fissata con il significato delle pietre.

Si allunga oltre il busto di Harry, afferrando con entrambe le mani il bauletto e appoggiandolo con delicatezza tra di loro, sulla trapunta di taffetà. Sfiora con le dita un braccialetto ornato da lacrime azzurrine, sollevandolo sulla punta dei polpastrelli.

\- Questa è acquamarina, - spiega, ruotando il polso. - Si dice che doni tranquillità e pace a chi la indossa, o almeno così pensano i Maridi. Amano così tanto questa pietra che preferiscono non attaccare chi la porta, per timore che possa andare distrutta.

Maneggia quei gioielli con cura quasi religiosa, sulle labbra il riflesso rimodernato di una spiegazione che forse lui stesso ha ascoltato anni e anni prima. Riadagia il bracciale sul cuscinetto di seta, raccogliendo invece una sottile catenina intrecciata, impreziosita da un grosso ciondolo nero pece grosso quanto la pupilla di un Troll e lucido come i capelli di una Ninfa.

\- Ossidiana, - illustra, facendolo ondeggiare. - I folletti di brughiera la regalano ai membri più vecchi delle loro comunità quando hanno voglia di fare festa. Credono che sciolga l'eccessivo autocontrollo, allenti un poco le inibizioni.

Harry ascolta con attenzione, chiedendosi se Narcissa Malfoy avesse davvero bisogno di quelle pietre per trovare pace e tranquillità e lasciarsi andare un po'. Non perde di vista per un istante l'espressione di Draco, pronto a captare ogni singolo segno di disagio, ogni minima increspatura delle sue labbra che possa indicare dolore, nel rivivere quei ricordi.

Il gioiello successivo è un anello non particolarmente vistoso: sulla vera argentata, appena ondulata, fa sfoggio di sé una piccola pietra tonda. Pare quasi una sfera di cristallo che abbia inghiottito un filo di nebbia, per quanto è impalpabilmente lattiginosa, ma a seconda dell'inclinazione si screzia di riflessi di colore ogni volta diversi, come crepe variopinte su un cielo plumbeo.

\- Opale, - esplica prontamente Draco. - Bello, vero? Secondo qualche leggenda diffusa dalle Streghe di Salem dovrebbe schiarire le idee, purificare la mente.

 _Purificare la mente_... Quando Malfoy ripone l'anello nel bauletto, Harry lo sfiora con le dita: è sorprendentemente liscio al tatto.

\- E quella cos'è? - chiede, indicando il groviglio rossastro.

Il cipiglio di Draco d'un tratto si fa più cupo, e le sue labbra si tendono in una piega sottile. Harry impiega una sola occhiata per capire di aver posto la domanda sbagliata.

\- Non devi... - comincia, ma viene interrotto dalla risposta di Malfoy, che uncina un dito a una voluminosa collana  grondante pendagli rossastri, contorta in una catenella a spirale inanellata di ciondoli e perline argentate.

\- Questa, - esala Draco in un soffio, - è la collana che mia madre ha indossato per un'intera settimana prima di morire. - I pendagli si infilano nelle fessure tra le sue dita come ciottoli nel letto di un fiume, spinti da una corrente invisibile. - Corniola, - prosegue, la voce ridotta a un mormorio rauco. -  _L'energia del sangue_. Dona coraggio.

Pronuncia l'ultima parola come se non gli fosse più rimasto fiato, come un colpo di tosse quando si è sul punto di soffocare. Harry socchiude le labbra, in silenzio, e intreccia le dita in quelle di Draco, raggiungendo i ciottoli nel letto del fiume tra le sue falangi. Gli sfila con delicatezza la collana dalla mano, riponendola nel portagioie come se fosse un collier di diamanti, poi attira la sua bocca in un bacio.

Non ci sono parole per consolare Draco, e lui non è mai stato un bravo oratore, ma questo può farlo. Potrebbe ordinargli di tranquillizzarsi, di pensare a cose migliori, potrebbe perfino comandargli di non pensare affatto a sua madre, ma non ha intenzione di farlo. Il dolore di quei ricordi in quel momento è tutto ciò che lo lega indissolubilmente al vecchio Malfoy, ed era da tanto che aspettava di poterlo conoscere in tutta la sua debolezza, da tanto che attendeva di potergli sfiorare le labbra a quel modo.

Immerge le dita tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandogli piano il collo; gli sfiora la lingua con tanti piccoli, lenti tocchi, come se tra le proprie labbra ci fosse un pennello e tra quelle di Draco una tela, senza mai smettere di sfiorargli la cute, la nuca, il viso. Stende intere pennellate di saliva nel suo palato e picchietta a morsi voluminosi fiori rosa lungo la linea della sua mascella, riempiendolo dei propri colori come se Draco fosse un opale e lui la luce, che riverberandosi sulla sua superficie incide saette variopinte nel bianco.

Quando si allontanano il mento di Malfoy è arrossato, irritato dall'accenno di barba che Harry si accorge solo in quell'istante di non essersi rasato quella mattina, e i suoi occhi sono ancora chiusi.

Harry gli percorre la guancia con il pollice, poi abbassa lo sguardo sul cofanetto tra le loro gambe: in un angolo brilla l'anello con la pietra d'opale, pallido e luminoso. Lo raccoglie con due dita, soppesandolo.

_Schiarisce le idee, purifica la mente._

\- Draco, - mormora, stringendo l'anello tra indice e pollice.

Malfoy allora apre gli occhi, corrugando le sopracciglia alla vista dell'anello.

Harry prende un respiro profondo, poi protende la mano in avanti, determinato. - Sposami, - sussurra.

Si rende immediatamente conto dell'errore e si infila le dita tra i capelli, scuotendo la testa.  _Idiota._  - Voglio dire, non è un ordine. Non devi farlo se non vuoi. Ma... vorrei tanto che tu lo facessi.

Il volto di Draco è un quadro astratto di confusione, sorpresa e dubbio. - Harry... - mormora, mesto.

\- Aspetta. - Harry chiude il bauletto che si frappone tra loro e lo appoggia su uno dei cuscini poco lontani, per poi avvicinarsi ancora un poco alle gambe di Malfoy. Gli stringe una mano e solleva le dita che stringono l'anello fino a quando non si trovano di fronte al suo viso, incrociando il suo sguardo al di là della pietra.

\- Serve a schiarirsi le idee, giusto? - chiede, sentendosi come se stesse cercando di risalire una cascata dal basso del lago nel quale si è appena infranta.

\- Harry, è solo...

\- Superstizione, sì. Qualcosa di cui ci convinciamo solo perché qualcuno ci induce a pensare che sia vero. - Si morde forte le labbra, la determinazione che gli scorre nelle vene e gli pulsa sottopelle. - Le streghe di Salem sostengono che questa pietra purifichi la mente, il signor Powlin dice che i nostri sentimenti non sono sinceri, Kreacher crede che mettendosi addosso una federa di velluto verde riporterà in vita il casato dei Black. Ma non è vero, Draco. O meglio, non lo sappiamo.

Harry si lascia scivolare l'anello nel palmo, e l'opale si illumina di una sfumatura rosata.

\- Tutto quello che so, e lo so per certo, è che voglio sposarti, - continua, senza lasciare a Malfoy il tempo di ribattere. In ogni caso, non pensa riuscirebbe a fermarsi neppure se lo volesse. - E non è perché voglio che tu possa vivere la tua vita senza di me. Io non ti voglio allontanare, Draco... Voglio sposarti per poter  _stare_   _con te_. Stare con te  _davvero_.

Draco sottrae la mano dalla presa di Harry, raccogliendo invece l'anello dal suo palmo. Abbassa lo sguardo sull'opale, i capelli che gli cadono sul viso come il sipario di velluto di uno spettacolo in chiusura.

\- Credo, - mormora, - che il Sigillo stia cercando di convincermi che chiedermi di sposarti con un vecchio anello della mia defunta madre sia un gesto estremamente romantico. - Si rigira il sottile cerchietto d'argento tra le dita, studiando i baluginii della pietra. - Ma stavolta non l'avrà vinta. - Un sbuffo divertito. - Non ci sai proprio fare con le proposte di  matrimonio, Potter.

Harry si morde un labbro. - Lo so, - mormora, a disagio.

Un sorriso tenue serpeggia sulle labbra di Malfoy. - Se tu me lo ordinassi sarebbe tutto molto più facile, sai? - ribatte, alzando lo sguardo.

Harry potrebbe giurare di aver appena visto due frammenti di acquamarina nei suoi occhi. - Lo so, - ripete piano.

Draco annuisce assorto, poi afferra la mano sinistra di Harry, girandola con il palmo in basso. Infila l'anellino al suo anulare sinistro e lo spinge fino alla seconda falange, dove si blocca, troppo piccolo per dita maschili.

\- So già che mi odierò per questo, - sospira.

\- Significa che...

Sul viso di Draco si allarga un sorriso incerto, appena contaminato da un guizzo di paura. - Non mi guardare così, Potter. Ti riterrò personalmente responsabile per qualsiasi mia crisi di panico prematrimoniale. E ti assicuro che posso essere un marito intrattabile.  

 

**\- XXVIII -  
**

 

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sull'anello al proprio anulare, ridicolamente incastrato a metà della seconda falange, e non può fare a meno di sorridere. Sembra quasi una specie di commedia da quattro soldi - un matrimonio combinato proposto in modo goffo con un anello improvvisato sul momento - ma sente un'energia nuova scorrere nelle vene, un pungolo di soddisfazione che lo rende speranzoso per il futuro. Draco, sdraiato al suo fianco con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, sospira.

\- Sei felice, - mugugna, giocherellando distratto con la chiusura del portagioie.

Harry stringe le dita in un pugno, accarezzando col pollice l'opale sull'anello. - Sì, - risponde candido, poi si acciglia. - Ti dà fastidio?

Draco scuote piano la testa. - Affatto. Anzi, mi faresti un favore se provassi a essere felice in modo ancora più... Beh, felice. - Fa roteare gli occhi sotto le palpebre, esalando un sonoro sbuffo. - Aiuta.

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. - Ti aiuta che io sia più che felice?

Draco in tutta risposta sbuffa in modo ancor più rumoroso. - Ecco, ora sei più confuso e meno felice, - brontola, appoggiandosi il dorso delle mani sugli occhi. Attende un lungo istante prima di ricominciare a parlare. - Se tu fossi  _chiassosamente_  felice, forse potrei far finta di essere in grado di ignorare questo dannato...  _presentimento_.

\- Che presentimento?

Lo sguardo di Draco si fa quasi supplichevole. - Sei sicuro di volerlo sapere? - chiede, facendo scattare l'apertura del bauletto.

Harry si sfila l'anello dal dito e annuisce, confuso.

\- Beh, ecco... -  comincia Draco, evidentemente dubbioso su come condurre quella conversazione. - Ogni volta che penso a questo matrimonio... è come se sapessi che accadrà qualcosa di terribile, se ti sposo.

Harry sussulta. - Qualcosa di terribile, - ripete, atono. - Pensi che sia il Sigillo?

\- Non lo penso, lo so.

\- E tu gli credi?

Draco lo guarda apertamente in viso, gli occhi ridotti a un paio di schegge. - Harry, è  _dentro_ la mia testa, - sbotta, impaziente. - Faccio parecchia fatica a non credergli!

Harry gli avvolge le spalle con un braccio, accarezzandogli i capelli. - L'unica cosa terribile che accadrà sarà che dovrai prendere il mio cognome, - lo rassicura, serio. Non permetterà al Sigillo di rovinargli quell'emozione tra tutte, dovesse anche combattere con ogni singolo pensiero nella mente di Malfoy, per riuscirci.- Non posso essere io a prendere il tuo, dato che non sei ancora un uomo libero a tutti gli effetti.

\- Merlino, - sospira Draco, ironico. - È ancora più tremendo di quanto pensassi.

Si allontana dal petto di Harry e sale a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, per poi riadagiare il portagioie sul comodino. L'istante successivo, un ampio sorriso sulle labbra, si china in avanti a premere un bacio sulla sua bocca. Le loro lingue si sfiorano appena  in un unico guizzo prima che Draco si ritragga, lasciando Harry con il viso proteso in avanti e gli occhi chiusi in attesa di un nuovo contatto.

\- Promettimi, - sussurra Malfoy, risoluto, - che se avrò esitazioni mi ordinerai di dire "sì".

\- Ma...

\- Promettimelo.

Harry gli appoggia le mani sui fianchi, facendole scorrere su e giù, dal suo petto alle anche. - D'accordo, - concede infine, sperando con tutto se stesso di non doverlo mai fare. Ordinargli di sposarlo? È troppo anche per un gesto a fin di bene.

Draco sorride, abbassandosi a depositare un altro bacio sulle sue labbra. - D'accordo, - ripete, poi afferra con entrambe le mani il collo della camicia di Harry, tirandolo in avanti fino a che non sono entrambi seduti, uno su un paio di gambe e l'altro sul materasso.

Harry si ritrova a dover allontanare le mani dalla vita di Draco per appoggiarle sulla trapunta dietro di sè e sorreggersi, ma tutto sommato la posizione non è così spiacevole e il suo inguine, premuto contro quello di Malfoy, non si lamenta di certo.

Quasi subito però Draco comincia a indietreggiare lungo le sue cosce, appoggiando un piede a terra dopo aver raggiunto le sue ginocchia. Scende con grazia dal suo corpo e dal letto, protendendosi in avanti solo per stringergli ancora una volta il colletto della camicia tra le dita e tirare brevemente due volte verso di sè, per convincerlo a fare lo stesso.

\- Ora, - mormora, osservando Harry alzarsi in piedi, - andiamo in camera mia.

Harry lo guarda confuso, una domanda silenziosa sulle labbra. Draco sorride malizioso e occhieggia il dipinto alle proprie spalle, come fosse preoccupato che il doppione di se stesso e di suo padre possano sentire ciò che sta per dire. Si avvicina all'orecchio del compagno, infilando entrambe le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei suoi jeans.

\- Non ho intenzione di farmi scopare sul letto di mia madre, - bisbiglia.

 

La camera di Draco si trova ad appena due stanze da lì, ma non assomiglia per nulla a quella di Narcissa. Il legno chiaro viene sostituito da un mogano intenso e venato di rosso, mentre la carta da parati e il pavimento sono entrambe grosse macchie di verde scuro, in contrapposizione al blu notte e all'azzurro cielo che regnavano sovrani nella stanza precedente. Tra una grossa mattonella e l'altra, come radici che provengano da un terreno sottostante, si dipanano sottili venature d'oro che percorrono ogni fessura, fino a raggiungere il punto dove il pavimento diventa parete, per poi risalire lungo le mura come edera.

Harry ripensa alla loro camera vecchia e trasandata a Grimmauld Place n. 12. - Uhm, - commenta. - Sobria.

Draco raggiunge a lunghi passi la sponda ai piedi del letto, aggrappandovisi con le mani. - Se intendi dire "sfarzosa, cupa e opprimente", - risponde con un ghigno, - allora sì, è  _sobria_.  

Harry lo raggiunge e appoggia a sua volta le mani sul legno massiccio, schiacciando il corpo di Draco con il proprio.

\- Cos'è che dicevi, - soffia nel suo orecchio, - riguardo al farsi scopare?

Draco inspira, forte e velocemente, e inarca il busto per premere il sedere sull'inguine di Harry. - Che il letto di camera mia è uno dei più comodi di tutto il Maniero, - sussurra, inumidendosi le labbra.

Harry fa scorrere le mani sul legno fino a ricoprire quelle di Malfoy, trattenendole in quella posizione. - E se io non avessi alcuna intenzione di scoparti sul letto? - ringhia, premendo il bacino in avanti. - Se volessi farlo qui? In piedi? Scoparti piegato a novanta, con le gambe che ti tremano?

Non sa da dove gli escano quelle parole. Si ritrova a pronunciarle senza nemmeno rendersene conto, come se l'istinto prendesse completamente il sopravvento e si impadronisse della sua lingua oltre che dei suoi gesti. Alla vista di Draco, piegato a quel modo sotto di sè, si sente infiammare dal desiderio di dire cose anche peggiori.

\- Tremerebbero anche a te, - replica lui, le parole fioche e appannate di malizia.

Harry gli schiaccia le mani sulla sponda con più forza, scavando un solco nel suo palmo. - Lo scopriremo, - risponde con tono di sfida. - Evocami qualcosa con cui  _aprirti_ , Malfoy, - ordina, mellifluo. - Di solito non giro con il lubrificante in tasca. 

Gli libera una mano, così che possa afferrare la propria bacchetta da un fodero interno alla sua giacca e richiamare con un Accio una bottiglietta dal contenuto viscoso e color panna, la voce tremula.

Harry l'agguanta prima che lui possa farlo e la soppesa, osservandone la parvenza lattiginosa in controluce. - Mm... Evocativa, - mormora divertito, prima di infilarsela in tasca e allungarsi a sottrarre la bacchetta dalle dita di Draco.

\- Evanesco, - esclama puntandola verso i suoi vestiti.

Draco sussulta mentre tutti i suoi abiti scompaiono in un lampo, e l'uccello di Harry ha un sobbalzo altrettanto vistoso all'interno dei jeans quando non c'è più altro che quell'unico strato di stoffa a separarlo dalla fessura delle natiche di Malfoy.

\- Mh, non dovrei più farli ricomparire quei vestiti, - mugola Harry, premendosi contro la sua schiena con ancora più forza. Lascia cadere la bacchetta a terra e torna a premergli entrambe le mani contro la sponda del letto, pur sapendo che rimarrebbero immobili in quella posizione anche senza quella costrizione. - Dopo averti scopato dovremmo Smaterializzarci così a casa. Chissà, potrebbe esserci Zabini, potrebbe essere venuto a trovarti. Mi chiedo cosa penserebbe.

\- Harry... - sussurra lui, spingendosi ulteriormente all'indietro.

\- Sì? - Un bisbiglio divertito.

Draco risponde con un lungo mugolio, dondolando i fianchi, stringendo e allentando la presa delle proprie dita sulla sponda del letto.

Harry pianta le unghie nel dorso delle sue mani, poi affonda nel nero.

Dura solo un istante, nemmeno il tempo di accorgersi che l'ambiente circostante è cambiato, e si lascia alle spalle solo una sensazione adrenalinica. Harry sbatte le palpebre, confuso, mentre il dubbio di aver appena avuto una visione dell'interno dell'Antro lo lascia senza fiato. È successo davvero o l'ha solo immaginato? Si piega sul busto di Draco, respirando l'odore della sua pelle, cercando di inghiottire quel cortocircuito di sensi con un respiro profondo, di schiacciarlo sotto il proprio desiderio.

Ancora quella sensazione. Terrore, adrenalina e allo stesso tempo  _piacere_ , una soddisfazione sconvolgente nel... possedere.

Non scioglie la presa sulle mani di Draco. Percorre la sua schiena con le labbra, disseminandola di baci e accarezzandola con le guance, premendo il mento sulle sue vertebre. Respira piano, a fondo, fino a quando ogni sensazione non si riduce a un unico, eccitante denominatore comune.

Draco geme sotto la sua esplorazione gentile, dimenando i fianchi. Harry allora gli lascia le mani  per poi slacciarsi con foga i pantaloni e togliersi maglione e camicia, smettendo di premere il bacino in avanti solo per calarsi braghe e boxer. Raccoglie la bottiglietta dal contenuto perlaceo, spremendosene una quantità generosa sulle mani, e con la punta delle dita comincia ad allargare piano l'apertura di Malfoy, facendosi largo in quell'anello grinzoso di muscoli una falange per volta, accarezzandogli l'uccello con l'altra mano.

Lo sfiora a partire dai testicoli fino al glande, le dita che gli vibrano appena per lo sforzo di mantenere quell'estenuante lentezza, mentre affonda dentro Draco indice, medio e poi infine anulare, strappandogli un lungo gemito.

\- Sì, così, - ansima ruotandoli, sorridendo soddisfatto al modo in cui i fianchi di Malfoy seguono ogni suo movimento.

Il frammento di visione - o ciò che è stato - è ormai lontano.

Ritira le dita dal corpo di Draco, le passa sul proprio pene, si accarezza senza troppa foga per paura di esplodere. Quando sia il proprio uccello che l'apertura di Malfoy sono lucidi di lubrificante si spinge in avanti, penetrandolo con lentezza, lasciandosi cullare dal leggero mugolio che sfugge dalle sue labbra mano a mano che lo riempie.

Sorride; Draco aveva ragione: gli tremano le gambe.

 

Tornano a casa un'ora dopo, e, subito dopo aver pranzato con qualcosa di veloce, Harry si lascia cadere sul divano, un sorriso soddisfatto sul viso. Ha lasciato l'anello con l'opale nella camera della signora Malfoy, ma non gli serve quell'oggetto simbolico per ricordarsi della promessa che lui e Draco si sono scambiati quella mattina. Si immerge più a fondo tra i cuscini, scivolando di lato fino ad appoggiare la testa su un bracciolo e a ritrovarsi semisdraiato, i piedi ancora appoggiati sul pavimento.

Draco lo guarda, sorride, poi raccoglie il suo mantello dall'attaccapanni all'ingresso. L'istante successivo la visuale di Harry viene oscurata da un voluminoso drappo grigio, che ricade sul suo volto come una grossa Manta.

\- Ehi! - protesta, allontanandosi il mantello dalla faccia.

\- Ora fila a lavoro, Potter, - ingiunge invece Draco, le mani sui fianchi. - Non ho intenzione di sopportare oltre la tua pigrizia.

Harry si alza sui gomiti, le sopracciglia inarcate. -  _Pigrizia_?

\- Sì, pigrizia, - conferma lui, un sorrisino saccente a incurvargli le labbra. - Pur di evitare i giornalisti trascuri le tue responsabilità e i tuoi doveri di funzionario del Ministero. E non guardarmi così: volevi una mogliettina? Eccotela.

Harry emette un mugolio di dissenso. Andare a lavoro? Dopo aver fatto  _quello_  con Draco? - Dov'è finito il tuo impellente desiderio di servirmi e compiacermi? - si lamenta, cominciando ad alzarsi.

Draco contorce la bocca in una smorfia altezzosa. - Non sarò  _quel_  tipo di mogliettina, Potter.

Harry ridacchia. - No? Peccato, - lo canzona, fintamente deluso. Raccoglie il mantello dal divano e se lo avvolge attorno alle spalle sotto lo sguardo vittorioso di Malfoy, il pensiero delle mille domande che dovrà sostenere a rendergli più pesante nello stomaco il pasto frugale che hanno consumato poco prima.

Preme un bacio leggero sulle labbra di Draco, lasciando scivolare una mano tra i suoi capelli. Per poco non si lascia sfuggire un gemito frustrato:  _lavoro_ , un'invenzione diabolica per distrarti quando non avresti voglia di altro se non di accoccolarti sul divano con il tuo fidanzato.

\- Mi aspetto una crostata di mele al mio ritorno, sappilo, - sogghigna, arrotolandosi una ciocca vermiglia attorno a un dito. - E magari un grembiulino...

\- Non sarò neanche  _quel_ tipo, razza di nullafacente, - ribatte immediatamente Draco, allontanandolo con una spintarella sul petto.

\- Vado, vado, - borbotta Harry, ridacchiando ed estraendo la bacchetta da sotto il mantello. - Mi piace quando mi insulti.

Lo saluta con un cenno e un sorriso, poi scompare.

Si Smaterializza ad appena qualche passo dall'ingresso del Ministero, nel flebile tentativo di cogliere i giornalisti alla sprovvista e di entrare prima che abbiano il tempo di placcarlo, ma non ha ancora avuto modo di darsi alla fuga che si ritrova circondato da taccuini e penne magiche, nonché più domande di quante una persona normale possa reggere.

 _Da quanto prosegue la collaborazione con Draco Malfoy? Lo scontro a Godric's Hollow era una menzogna? Ha partecipato anche alla cattura del suo stesso padre? Il Ministero può davvero fidarsi di lui? Com'è essere il suo supervisore?_  E molte altre.

Mesi prima, dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort, era stato tormentato allo stesso modo, ma allora nessuno degli interrogativi aveva riguardato qualcun altro a parte lui. Aveva risposto, in loop: "è finita" a ciascuno di essi, senza alcuna remora. Ora dalla sua risposta dipende ciò che la gente penserà di Draco, ed è un peso che preferirebbe non dover portare.

\- Il suo aiuto ci è stato indispensabile, - esclama soltanto, seccato, ricoprendo in pochi passi la distanza che lo separa dall'agognata porta d'ingresso.

Una volta dentro si sente addosso numerosi sguardi, ma sa di essere al sicuro da bocche indiscrete. Se c'è una cosa che ama del Ministero è che ognuno tende a farsi gli affari altrui in modo così contenuto e sotterraneo che il diretto interessato non se ne accorge neppure - a meno di non avere una segretaria sfacciata e pettegola di nome Nancy, naturalmente.

Harry non fa in tempo a mettere piede nell'atrio del dipartimento Auror che Thomas Copperton, uno dei due maghi che hanno scortato l'inviato del Dipartimento commerciale in una trattativa con i Maridi, lo ferma nel bel mezzo del corridoio, un'espressione d'urgenza sul viso rotondo.

\- Harry! - esclama. - Ho lasciato un rapporto sulla tua scrivania... Ci sono problemi.

Non è l'unico. Nell'arco della decina di metri che lo separano dal proprio ufficio lo bloccano ben quattro Auror, due dei quali Harry non crede di aver mai visto in vita sua, riportandogli questioni che fino a quel giorno sono state risolte senza mai bisogno di un'imbeccata da parte sua.

Libri carnivori dispersi in un paio di biblioteche Babbane, un venditore di code di ratto false in un vicolo di Diagon Alley, scope truccate, una linea di cosmetici per streghe realizzata con una minuscola percentuale di Metropolvere, e che a quanto pare costringe le povere clienti a rimanere lontane almeno tre o quattro metri da un camino onde non ritrovarsi in località sconosciute con uno starnuto. Insomma, questioni di ordinaria amministrazione.

Harry ignora candidamente gli strepitii di Nancy, che lo interrogano sul ruolo di Draco negli ultimi mesi, ma tra sè e sè forse li preferisce agli Auror che, pur di aver modo di avvicinarlo nella speranza di strappargli un commento, lo tartassano di finti dilemmi da risolvere.

Si chiude la porta dell'ufficio alle spalle con un sospiro, per poi trattenere un singhiozzo di sorpresa una volta alzato lo sguardo.

_Da quando in qua è diventato un funzionario delle Poste Magiche?_

Ammucchiate nell'angolo a fianco della propria scrivania, sotto e attorno allo scrittoio, ci sono almeno un centinaio di buste. Harry riconosce perfino un paio di Strillettere, e subito dopo aver appurato che il mittente non è nè il Wizengamot nè la signora Weasley, si affretta a incenerirle, appena un istante prima che il sigillo di ceralacca si sbricioli in uno strillo tonante.

 _Centinaia di lettere_. Gli scatoloni sullo scrittoio sono stracolmi come al solito, mentre sul pavimento sottostante varie tonalità di bianco, giallino e qualche esemplare lilla si confondono in un'informe ammasso cartaceo. Per un attimo Harry spera che siano tutte missive identiche, come quando ben undici anni prima Privet Drive n. 4 è stata sommersa di lettere, poi nota la moltitudine di calligrafie diverse che costellano l'altura.

Esala un sospiro esasperato, raccogliendo dalla scrivania il rapporto di Copperton. Scorre velocemente le righe, prendendo atto del fatto che la diatriba Maridi-Acromantule della quale si è occupato settimane prima si sta ripetendo ancora una volta allo stesso modo, anche se in un luogo differente.

Stavolta i Maridi lamentano comportamenti molesti da parte delle Acromantule nei pressi del Lago Orson, uno specchio d'acqua ai piedi di una grossa catena di montagne rocciose. Secondo Copperton gli adorabili bestioni, una piccola popolazione appena emigrata dalla Foresta Oscura, avrebbero cambiato opinione circa la repellenza di un buon bagno e sarebbero giunti a spingersi fino a due, tre metri oltre la riva. Uno di loro era perfino annegato.

Harry lascia cadere di nuovo il rapporto sul legno con uno sbuffo. Non ha voglia di pensare a un mostro zannuto, con otto zampe e peloso, quando ha ancora sulla pelle il calore di quella di Draco.

Occhieggia ancora una volta la china di buste ad appena un passo dalla propria poltrona. Spinto da chissà quale speranza, si piega a raccoglierne una.

La carta da lettere è ingiallita e percorsa a ogni angolo da riccioli verdi e rossi: è il tipo di carta che userebbe una persona anziana, e l'odore secco e pungente suggerisce che sia stata conservata al chiuso a lungo. Il bollo di cera che la tiene ripiegata su se stessa si stacca facilmente, mentre numerosi frammenti rossi si disseminano sulla scrivania, abbastanza piccoli da infilarsi sotto le unghie.

Dopo aver dato una scorsa alle prime righe, Harry decide di non leggere nessuna delle altre lettere.

Non è che una sequela di accuse ingiustificate e sospetti paranoici, ipotizzanti un possibile piano di Draco per dare a vedere di essersi pentito quando in realtà sta agendo dietro le quinte per sabotare la rinnovata pace. Insulti, giudizi affrettati...

_Che sia risbattuto in mezzo alla feccia dove meriterebbe di stare. Solo questo si merita, quel Mangiamorte vigliacco._

Harry digrigna i denti, accartocciando in pochi movimenti stizzosi sia la lettera che la busta. Il mittente è un certo Tom Crockner, sperduto nelle campagne del Glaucestershire.

\- Con tutto il rispetto, Tom Crockner, - ringhia rabbiosamente, scagliando la cartaccia contro la parete, - Vaffanculo.

\- Sempre di buon umore, vedo.

Harry alza di scatto lo sguardo verso l'ingresso dell'ufficio, colto alla sprovvista. Appoggiato allo stipite della porta, con la mano ancora stretta sulla maniglia, c'è Blaise Zabini.

Sulle sue labbra è dipinta più o meno la stessa smorfia che gli ha rivolto quando Draco gli ha raccontato le implicazioni dei Sigilli.

\- Oh, - sussurra Harry, deglutendo a disagio. - Ciao.

 _Sarebbe buona educazione bussare prima di irrompere nell'ufficio di un proprio superiore_ , vorrebbe aggiungere,ma si morde la lingua.

Zabini muove qualche passo all'interno della stanza, lanciando un'occhiata perplessa al cumolo di buste nell'angolo. - Fan? - chiede laconicamente, indicandole.    

Harry si lascia sfuggire un sospiro. - Non proprio.

\- Già, immaginavo. - Blaise si avvicina ancora, appoggiando i pugni chiusi alla scrivania. La smorfia sulle sue labbra si fa ancora più grave. -  _Lui_  come sta? - chiede con tono indagatore.

 Harry è percorso da un tremito. Il sospetto cola dalle parole di Zabini come cera da una candela, ed è altrettanto ardente. - Bene, - risponde rapido, ansioso di allontanare da sè quello sguardo accusatorio. - È a casa, adesso.

\- Nessun altro...  _episodio_?

\- Nessun altro episodio.

Blaise annuisce, dubbioso, mugugnando tra sè e sè qualcosa di incomprensibile. - Ho fatto qualche ricerca, - prorompe poi, stringendo il bordo della scrivania tra le dita.

Harry lo guarda incuriosito. - Di che tipo? 

Zabini si dà un'occhiata alle spalle, quasi temesse di essere udito da qualcuno. - Il creatore dell'Antro, Oakswald, - dice infine, lo sguardo amaro come caffè sul suo viso di cacao, - è stato processato. C'è un fascicolo su di lui tra gli archivi del Wizengamot.

Harry ha un sussulto. - Ma è morto prima che...

\- Prima che scoprissero che era colpevole, sì. Il processo si è tenuto  _dopo_  la sua morte, anche se nessuno l'aveva formalmente chiamato in giudizio. Burocrazia, - commenta, facendo spallucce. - C'è un'intera cartella su di lui tra le scartoffie del tribunale...

_E Blaise può avere accesso agli archivi._

Harry si maledice per non averci pensato prima: Zabini è sì un Auror, ma è anche responsabile dell'archiviazione dei rapporti di ogni singola missione. Per lui sbirciare tra i documenti del Wizengamot è come consultare una biblioteca.  

\- Non che ci sia scritto qualcosa sui Sigilli, ma c'è un dato particolarmente interessante che credo dovresti sapere, - prosegue dopo un respiro profondo. - Gli Inferi dentro il Mortalispecus e quelli che... lo  _formano_ , - Esita, la voce che si macchia di disgusto, - sono stati tutti trasformati a partire da cadaveri di Babbani, tranne uno.

Harry corruga la fronte, l'ovvia domanda sulla punta della lingua, ma Zabini lo precede.

\- Oakswald ha dissotterrato solo un cadavere appartenente ad un Mago, - continua, il tono via via sempre più aspro. - Quello di suo figlio. 

 

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

**\- XXIX -  
**

 

Harry sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, sbalordito, cercando di ricordare le parole arabescate sulle pagine ingiallite del libro sul Mortalispecus.

Il primo Antro Umano era stato ideato da Oakswald in preda all'ira per l'uccisione del figlio da parte di uno svedese.

 _Il figlio di Oakswald... un Infero?_ \- Intendi... - mormora, le labbra secche.

\- Joshua Oakswald, - sospira Blaise. La presa delle sue dita sul bordo di legno della scrivania si fa ancora più serrata. - Lo stesso figlio che Hesterland ha ucciso e che quel pazzo voleva vendicare con la creazione del Mortalispecus.

\- Oakswald ha rinchiuso suo figlio nell'Antro?

I pensieri vorticano nella testa di Harry come un mulinello di foglie, scricchiolanti e difficili da afferrare. Zabini annuisce un paio di volte, il viso contratto in una lastra di fango asciutto crepata di disprezzo misto a soddisfazione. É evidentemente orripilato dalla propria scoperta, ma allo stesso tempo non riesce a reprimere l'orgoglio per essere riuscito a rintracciare una rivelazione tanto importante, e i suoi occhi tradiscono un muto compiacimento.

\- Oh, non ce l'ha rinchiuso... - ribatte, acceso. - Gli ha consegnato le chiavi della cella. - Scioglie la stretta di una mano sulla scrivania e puntella le dita sul legno, tracciando un grosso quadrato con i polpastrelli. - Ha trasformato il suo cadavere in un Infero e poi ha fatto in modo che potesse ottenere la propria vendetta da solo. In questo modo...

\- Hesterand è stato torturato proprio dall'uomo che aveva ucciso.

Harry si lascia affondare nell'imbottitura della poltrona. La sete di vendetta di Oakswald era tale da spingerlo a compiere un gesto tanto scellerato? Dissotterrare il cadavere del figlio, dissacrarne la memoria, tramutarlo in un mostro... Tutto perché potesse essere lui stesso a seviziare il proprio assassino?

\- Un pazzo, - commenta, assorto. Zabini inarca un sopracciglio.

\- Perché, avevi forse qualche dubbio?

Harry si acciglia. Joshua Oakswald... Il volume sul Mortalispecus non riportava le dinamiche della sua morte, né alcun dettaglio circa il ruolo che aveva ricoperto nel Mondo Magico quando era in vita. A dire il vero non ne riportava neppure l'età.

In ogni caso, che avesse avuto dieci, diciotto, o trent'anni, la sua era l'unica salma appartenente a un mago in mezzo a un centinaio di Babbani convertiti in Inferi, creature putride senz'anima e senza volontà. L'unico mago in mezzo alla decina di mostri rinchiusi nell'Antro come carcerieri.

L'unico mago, e il figlio del proprio creatore. 

_L'unico..._

\- Stai facendo due più due, Potter? - sbotta Zabini, lo sguardo affilato.

Harry torna con la memoria a settimane prima, quando ha discusso per la prima volta con Draco dell'unico Infero sopravvissuto all'interno del Mortalispecus. Le parole che aveva sussurrato allora tornano a galla tra i suoi ricordi come un'eco vecchia e scheletrita, lercia di un dolore e di un'inquietudine molto più vive di quanto non lo siano ora.

_Okswald ne ha rinchiusi dieci, ma uno ha divorato tutti gli altri. Normalmente gli Inferi non provano sentimenti, non hanno volontà propria... non parlano! Si limitano a ubbidire al loro padrone. Non so come abbia fatto lui a trasgredire gli ordini, ma ha assorbito dentro di sé tutti gli altri e ora pensa, parla, fa quello che vuole. Ed è sadico, Potter. Ti entra dentro... Sa tutto, capisce tutto..._

Un Infero che parla, con ogni probabilità più forte di qualsiasi altro all'interno dell'Antro. Un Infero che fa ciò che vuole, che pare del tutto indipendente dalla sorte del proprio padrone e che ragiona autonomamente, giungendo persino a stringere con la propria vittima nove dei dieci Sigilli del Diavolo. Disubbidiente, insubordinato, proprio come... _un figlio indisciplinato_.

\- Quel mostro è... - sussurra, lo sguardo fisso sul quadrato che poco prima Zabini ha tracciato con le dita sul legno, i sensi all'erta come se da un momento all'altro dovesse aprirsi una voragine di carne e sangue all'interno della propria scrivania.

\- Credo di poter dire con ragionevole certezza che d'ora in poi potrai chiamarlo per nome, - sibila Blaise, le grosse labbra carnose contratte in un segmento rabbioso.

Harry ispira a fondo, senza espirare. Trattiene l'aria nei polmoni fino a quando non sente la pressione salire fino alle tempie, e infine esala un lungo sospiro, schiacciandosi i palmi delle mani sugli occhi.

\- Era il figlio di Oakswald, - geme. - Lo stronzo che ha torturato Draco era il figlio di Oakswald.

Zabini fa strisciare una sedia sul pavimento e la allontana dalla scrivania, per poi lasciarvisi cadere senza troppe cerimonie. - Questo spiegherebbe molte cose, - commenta, puntellando i gomiti sul tavolo di fronte a sé. - Il fatto che fosse più _umano_ , tanto per dirne una. È possibile che il coinvolgimento emotivo abbia distratto il padre dal rituale, e qualcosa sia andato storto. Forse aveva instillato nell'Infero alcuni ricordi della sua vita precedente.

\- Tra cui la parola, - soggiunge Harry, sentendosi come se la concentrazione stesse illuminando i suoi pensieri a intermittenza, attirandolo verso la soluzione con la stessa affascinante e persistente evanescenza di una lucciola.

\- E la rabbia, - prosegue Zabini, afferrando una delle piume di riserva disposte a fianco del calamaio. La stringe tra le dita, lasciando che il calamo gli punga il pollice mentre soffoca il suo morbido biancore nel palmo.

  _É sadico, Potter._

Harry chiude gli occhi, allontanando la sensazione spaventosa dell'astio che gli percorre le vene ogni volta che una visione lo imprigiona. - _Tanta_ rabbia, - bisbiglia, un brivido freddo lungo la schiena.

\- Non è difficile da credere, - commenta Blaise. Lascia ricadere la piuma sul legno, senza preoccuparsi di lisciarla prima di ridisporla all'interno del sottile contenitore d'argento dal quale l'ha estratta. - Non solo è stato assassinato, ma è stato privato della pace eterna per essere segregato dentro una specie di gabbia intonacata di frullato di Infero. Se davvero aveva conservato un briciolo di umanità non serve un genio per indovinare in quale direzione l'abbia sviluppata.

Un gufo atterra sul davanzale della finestra dell'ufficio, arruffando le piume contro il vetro. Non porta con sé alcuna missiva: è solo stato lasciato libero di sgranchirsi le ali per qualche ora, ma nonostante abbia a disposizione miglia  e miglia di cielo a quanto pare predilige continuare ad aggirarsi nei pressi dell'edificio all'interno del quale è rinchiuso la maggior parte del tempo. Aguzzando lo sguardo, Harry vede che come lui molti altri gufi sono appollaiati su tetti e davanzali, tutti ormai troppo dipendenti dai Maghi per avere il coraggio di spiccare il volo verso cime inesplorate.

Preferisce non pensare a quanto al momento Grimmauld Place somigli a una guferia e Draco a un falco, e torna a puntare gli occhi su Zabini.

Fino a quel momento non aveva mai pensato all'Infero come a una creatura che un tempo doveva essere stata un essere umano. Ha trascorso tanto tempo a odiarlo e a sentirsi terrorizzato dalle sue intrusioni nella propria mente che ora gli sembra paradossale che quando era in vita potesse avere _un nome,_ per di più comune - e apparentemente innocuo - come Joshua.

Ma se una parte di quel mostro è ancora dentro di lui, allora non gli basta conoscere il suo nome.

\- Voglio vedere il fascicolo, - asserisce, risoluto.

Zabini gli rivolge un'occhiata bieca. - Serve l'autorizzazione scritta del Wizengamot per allontanare un documento dall'archivio.

\- Allora portami dentro all'archivio.

\- Potter...

Harry si alza in piedi, schiacciando il palmo della mano destra sulla scrivania. - Blaise, - prorompe, le vene gonfie di determinazione. - Quello che hai visto ieri non è neppure un decimo di quello che quello stronzo potrebbe costringermi a fare a Draco stanotte. Mi ci vuoi portare in questo cazzo di archivio o no?

Sa di stare calcando un po' troppo la mano. Zabini gode di una speciale autorizzazione per avere accesso al materiale archiviato dal Wizengamot nel corso dei secoli, e lasciare che un estraneo, per quanto benvoluto e popolare, abbia modo di visionarlo, è un'effrazione che potrebbe costargli caro. Non è che un anno che esercita quella professione: un passo falso ora potrebbe compromettere seriamente la sua carriera.

Ma Harry ha bisogno di _sapere_.

All'interno della sua mente ci sono i ricordi di un Infero ormai ridotto a un mucchio di cenere, ma nonostante ciò le visioni gli bruciano ancora sulla pelle per quanto sono vivide. Ha bisogno di capire se esiste un modo per tenerle lontane da sé, per addormentare quella parte di lui che secoli prima è appartenuta a un'altra persona, e per farlo deve conoscere Joshua. Lui, suo padre, il loro rapporto, ogni cosa.

Sospira, pensando che se tutto andrà come deve e riuscisse a sposare Draco al più presto potrebbe non avere affatto bisogno di tutti quei dati, ma non può fare a meno di essere convinto che sia di vitale importanza per lui ottenere quelle informazioni _adesso_. Ogni singolo secondo che trascorre insieme a Malfoy è un rischio, e ogni singola carezza una possibilità in più di colpirlo, ferirlo, forse persino - allontana subito il pensiero - ucciderlo.

Anche se sposasse Draco quella notte stessa, potrebbe comunque fargli del male quel pomeriggio, di ritorno a casa, o quella sera, a cena. Per quanto ne sa potrebbe tentare di strangolarlo con la cravatta dell'abito da sposo.

Zabini pare riflettere, ma rimane in silenzio giusto qualche istante prima di annuire e alzarsi in piedi a sua volta, battendo un paio di volte le punte delle dita sul legno della scrivania.

\- D'accordo, - acconsente. Poi si dirige verso la porta, senza neppure controllare che Harry lo stia seguendo. - Ci andiamo adesso. - Prima di aprire l'uscio si volta all'indietro, gli occhi obliqui ridotti a una fessura. - Fatti sfuggire una sola parla a riguardo, e sarai tu a pagarmi lo stipendio dopo che il Ministro mi avrà sbattuto fuori, chiaro?

Harry si infila le mani nelle tasche e gli rivolge un cenno d'assenso. Un sorriso gli si inerpica lungo le labbra quando pensa che in fondo non sarebbe neppure un problema così ingente, viste e considerate le dimensioni del suo conto alla Gringott, ma si sforza di schiacciarlo di nuovo sul fondo del palato.

Escono dall'ufficio senza scambiarsi una parola di più, e Zabini comincia a camminare in direzione delle scale.

Harry evita accuratamente di incontrare lo sguardo di Nancy, sempre pronta a intavolare un'infruttuosa conversazione sulla sua vita, seguendo il collega per i corridoi del Ministero con fare il più possibile disinvolto.

Lungo il percorso viene bloccato da Copperton: lo incrociano a fianco del reparto "Comunicazione Magica" e, non appena lo vede, l'Auror lo raggiunge con poche veloci falcate, l'aspettativa ad arrossargli il viso.

\- Harry, hai letto il mio rapporto? - gli chiede, ansioso.

Harry si volta verso Zabini, che lo guarda seccato. _Il rapporto di Copperton... la questione dei Maridi, certo,_ pensa, sperando di riuscire a liquidarlo velocemente.

\- Sicuro, - gli risponde frettoloso. - Basterà parlare ancora coi Maridi e inviare Hagrid dalle Acromantule. Si risolverà tutto, vedrai, ma ora devo...

\- Ma i Maridi sono intrattabili! Sono così furibondi che attaccano chiunque si avvicini alla riva!

Zabini, stizzito, ricomincia a camminare, mentre Harry inizia a incespicare ancora voltato verso Copperton per stargli dietro.

\- Mi dispiace, devo... - comincia, poi ricorda la conversazione con Draco di quella mattina. Un sorriso gli sale spontaneo alle labbra. - Acquamarina! - sbotta, quasi ridendo. - La prossima volta che qualcuno accompagna un funzionario dai Maridi digli di portare con sé un ciondolo di acquamarina!

Il viso confuso di Copperton scompare tra i volti di molti altri Auror e dipendenti mentre Zabini continua ad avanzare e Harry gli caracolla dietro.

_Questa è acquamarina. Si dice che doni tranquillità e pace a chi la indossa, o almeno così pensano i Maridi. Amano così tanto questa pietra che preferiscono non attaccare chi la porta, per timore che possa andare distrutta._

Harry sorride in modo ancora più ampio, voltandosi per stare al passo di Zabini.

\- Dato il suo quoziente intellettivo, - borbotta Blaise infilandosi nell'ascensore, - tra qualche giorno si presenterà dai Maridi con un ciondolo pieno di acqua salata.

Harry si lascia sfuggire una risatina, affiancandoglisi.

\- Decimo piano? - chiede, nervoso, ricordando che è lì che il Wizengamot è situato.

\- No, ottavo. Grazie al cielo.

Harry esala un sospiro di sollievo. Se l'archivio si fosse trovato vicino al tribunale, con tutte quelle tuniche viola in circolazione, sarebbe stato quasi impossibile entrarvi e passare inosservati.

Quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprono, Zabini schizza con un fulmine verso il corridoio, ricominciando a rallentare solo dopo aver oltrepassato il salone sul quale si affacciano la maggior parte degli uffici. Infine si ferma di fronte a un possente uscio in mogano privo di maniglia, ed estrae la bacchetta dalla tasca interna della propria giacca.

Ne appoggia la punta sul legno, in corrispondenza della zona in cui dovrebbe trovarsi la maniglia, poi recita una formula che Harry non riesce a discernere.

L'istante successivo il portone si apre ruotando sui propri cardini, e Blaise fa cenno a Harry di rimanere indietro.

\- Entro prima io, - bisbiglia guardandosi attorno, cominciando a muovere i primi passi all'interno del salone. Con ogni probabilità vuole fare un giro di perlustrazione per assicurarsi che non ci sia nessuno, e Harry ringrazia tra sé e sé la pigrizia dei responsabili della burocrazia del Ministero, che a quanto sa preferiscono rimanere sepolti sotto pile e pile di documenti piuttosto che percorrere quei quattro passi che li separano dall'archivio.

Pensa a Percy e alla sua fissazione per la catalogazione ossessiva di ogni minuto fascicolo, grato che si sia trasferito in Germania all'incirca due anni prima. Sta giusto rimuginando su quale sia il nome impronunciabile di sua moglie - e dire che è pure stato al loro matrimonio - quando una mano amica gli si appoggia sulla spalla.

\- Hermione! - esclama, riconoscendo la sua chioma leonina.

\- Ciao, Harry! - risponde lei, sorridente. Ha una grossa cartellina sottobraccio e indossa un maglione a collo alto così voluminoso da donarle un'apparenza più morbida di quanto non lo sia. - Cosa ci fai qui? - aggiunge. - Hai dato un'occhiata al rapporto di Copperton, vero? Sta tediando tutti con le sue ansie da prestazione. È convinto che sarà licenziato se la situazione non si risolve.

Harry evita accuratamente di rispondere alla domanda sul perché si trovi all'ottavo piano quando il Dipartimento Auror è a piano terra, e si rifugia dietro un: - E perché mai? - , grato a Copperton per avergli fornito, pur senza saperlo, una via di fuga.

\- Oh, il Ministro si è lasciato sfuggire una battuta sul fatto che il Ministero ha fin troppi funzionari, e lo sai che Thomas è del tutto privo di senso dell'umorismo.

\- Ditegli di non preoccuparsi, - mugugna una voce amareggiata alle spalle di Harry. - Ho come l'impressione che il prossimo a essere licenziato sarò io.

Blaise si appoggia allo stipite della porta dell'archivio, le braccia conserte e sul viso una smorfia di disappunto.

\- Zabini! - esclama Hermione, rivolgendogli un'occhiata perplessa.

\- Lei cosa ci fa qui? - sbotta invece lui rivolto a Harry, che invece agita le mani di fronte a sé, sulla difensiva.

\- Ci siamo incontrati per caso, giuro!

\- Harry, che cosa ci fate _voi_ qui?

\- Contiamo le mattonelle, Granger, - risponde Zabini, scontroso.

Harry, captando il nervosismo nell'aria, si frappone tra i due. Dopo aver controllato che non ci sia nessuno nei paraggi, si volta verso Hermione e comincia a spiegare, cercando di trasmetterle l'urgenza della situazione:  - Blaise ha trovato un fascicolo su Oakswald nell'archivio del Wizengamot, - mormora appena per paura di essere udito, il desiderio di varcare le porte dell'archivio a rendere le parole frettolose. - Hermione, l'Infero che ha torturato Draco... era suo figlio. Il figlio di Oakswald.

Sul viso della ragazza la sorpresa si dipana come un ramo d'edera. Socchiude le labbra, sbalordita. - Il figlio di... - sussurra con un filo di voce.

\- Già, - prorompe Zabini, ansioso. - E io sto rischiando il mio lavoro, quindi... Potremmo sbrigarci, per Morgana?

\- Voglio venire anch'io, - interviene Hermione, ravviandosi una ciocca di capelli e appuntandosela dietro un orecchio con un gesto sbrigativo.

\- No.

\- Zabini... - obietta Harry, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla dell'amica. - Lei è esperta di archivi quanto te.

Blaise corruga la fronte e digrigna i denti, scocciato, ma alla fine le fa cenno di entrare. - D'accordo, però sbrighiamoci, - concede, esasperato.

Con un'ultima occhiata dietro di sé, Zabini spinge dentro anche Harry - la mano che gli preme tra le scapole è grande quanto un pallone da calcio Babbano - poi serra la porta dell'archivio dietro di sè.

\- Harry, - esclama Hermione, mentre Blaise s'incammina tra gli scaffali. - Oakswald ha trasformato suo figlio in un Infero? Quello che voleva vendicare?

\- Così pare. E a quanto sembra il suo era l'unico cadavere di tutti e centodieci ad appartenere a un mago. Tutti gli altri erano Babbani.

\- _Tutti Babbani_?

\- Hermione, l'Infero che abbiamo incontrato... _era lui_. Tra lui e Oakswald c'era un legame affettivo, per questo era diverso dagli altri. Sapeva parlare, aveva un aspetto più umano...

\- ... e non è svanito quando è morto il suo creatore, - lo interrompe lei, sovrappensiero. Harry le rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo.

\- Gli Inferi di solito si dissolvono lentamente quando muore il loro creatore, - continua Hermione, cercando di tenere il passo con le ampie falcate di Zabini. - Ma lui no. Oakswald è morto almeno centocinquant'anni fa, invece quella creatura è sopravvissuta fino a quando non abbiamo bruciato l'Antro. C'erano tante di quelle cose strane su quell'Infero che non ho dato troppo peso alla cosa, ma il legame di parentela potrebbe spiegare tutto.

Sono così immersi nella conversazione che per poco non si accorgono che Zabini si è fermato di fronte a un alto scaffale. L'archivio è suddiviso in lunghi corridoi di schedari, e mano a mano che si raggiunge il fondo dell'enorme sala si scava sempre più a fondo nel passato. Il casellario che fronteggiano ora è contrassegnato da una lucida targa di metallo, riportante la dicitura "1800-1850".

Zabini punta verso l'alto la bacchetta e getta un Wingardium Leviosa su un singolo plico di documenti, sfilandolo dal ripiano. Il fascicolo comincia a fluttuare scivolando lentamente sempre più in basso, per poi cadere sulla mano aperta di Blaise.

\- È questo, - annuncia lui, allungandolo a Harry.

La carta è antica, ma Harry riesce a sentire dalla sua consistenza - ruvida, porosa, spessa eppure con lo stesso peso di un pacco di carta velina - che è protetta da un incantesimo antideteriorante. Gli è capitato di usarne uno simile qualche volta, su un paio di rapporti di particolare importanza.

Pochi passi più in là c'è un tavolo lungo e sottile; lo raggiunge, appoggiandovi il fascicolo. Sulla prima pagina, in sontuosi caratteri scarlatti, si legge:  "Farley John Oakswald - processato per l'omicidio di Franz Hesterland e il tentato omicidio di Fitzgerald Callman. 5 maggio 1816".

Blaise si appoggia allo scaffale dietro di sé. - Non giudicare un libro dalla sua copertina, - mormora grave. - Non ha ucciso solo Hesterland.

Harry sente Hermione al suo fianco trattenere il fiato.  Lascia scivolare un dito sotto alla copertina e la gira lentamente, scoprendo il primo dei documenti che potrebbero avvicinarlo a Joshua Oakswald - più di quanto non lo sia.

_"Deposizione di Fitzgerald Callman davanti al giudice istruttore."_

Non è la prima volta che incontra quel nome. Callman: il mago che aveva sfidato Oakswald a duello e che era stato attirato all'interno dell'Antro. Colui a causa del quale lo stesso artefice del Mortalispecus era stato inghiottito dalla propria creatura.

Hermione, premuta contro la sua spalla per riuscire a scorgere le pagine, comincia a leggere.

 _"Conobbi Friedrich Oakswald all'incirca due anni fa, durante una spedizione sui monti Orson. Mi disse che era appassionato di rocce e che di tanto in tanto soleva visitare le grotte nei paraggi, alla ricerca di qualche nuovo esemplare. Io, poiché sapevo che quelle intercapedini erano infestate da creature magiche di ogni genere, mi tenevo bene alla larga. Era noto che Oakwald fosse un tipo eccentrico: in città si vociferava che insieme al figlio, Joshua, avesse perso anche il lume della ragione. Era costantemente in uno stato di esaltazione grandissima._  
_Mi raccontava sovente di lui, Joshua, con occhio pazzo. Io, malgrado mal sopportassi i suoi eccessi - capitava non di rado di sorprenderlo ubriaco - trovavo interessanti le sue farneticazioni (era un uomo di grande ingegno) e provavo pena per la sua perdita, così mi resi disponibile per qualche bevuta in compagnia. Oakswald mi raccontò di Hesterland, scomparso ormai da qualche mese, di come avesse ammazzato suo figlio per una lite amorosa. A quanto pareva il giovane Joshua era molto benvoluto dalla moglie dello svedese, e intratteneva con lei rapporti extramatrimoniali. Oakswald insisteva sul fatto che suo figlio fosse sinceramente innamorato, e che la fragile consorte fosse assai infelice tra le braccia di quell'animale del marito - così diceva._  
_Non so molto del ragazzo, a parte quello che mi è stato riferito dal padre stesso; un giovane molto ingenuo e passionale, secondo chi lo aveva conosciuto. Aveva la strana abitudine, di ritorno dalle lezioni di letteratura che impartiva per guadagnarsi di che vivere, di esitare di fronte alla villa di Hesterland e sbirciare tra le tende, per poi fuggirsene via._  
_Un giovedì sera io e Oakswald ci recammo in una locanda, "Lo schiopodo senza coda", e Oakswal si ubriacò. Notai subito che aveva la lingua più sciolta del solito: delirava, rideva e continuava a chiedersi che cosa stesse facendo Hesterlad in quel momento, se si stesse divertendo. "Mio figlio è il più forte di tutti!" urlava. Era straordinariamente esaltato._  
_Nella locanda c'era anche la moglie di Hesterland con alcuni familiari, e si avvicinò per pregarlo di smettere di dare spettacolo infangando il suo consorte scomparso. Oakswald la insultò con alcuni volgari epiteti che non riferirò di fronte a una corte, poi buttò giù un altro bicchiere di firewhiskey e le disse "non è scomparso. Io so dov'è; è con mio figlio!" e cominciò a ridere, come pazzo._  
_Mi vergognai immensamente del suo comportamento; fu allora che lo sfidai a duello. Ma non pensavo che stesse dicendo la verità, o che potesse esistere qualcosa di mostruoso come un Antro Umano._

_Letto, approvato e firmato,_

_Arthur Marchbanks"_

 

**\- XXX -  
**

 

Alla prima deposizione di Fitzgerald Callman ne seguono molte altre. Harry si china sul tavolo sul quale è appoggiato il volume, vi puntella i gomiti e si copre gli occhi con le mani, affinando l'udito mentre Hermione continua a leggere e Zabini a guardarsi attorno, preoccupato che qualcuno possa entrare nell'archivio.

Ciascuna delle deposizioni ha riportata in alto a destra una data, che va dal 28 gennaio al 5 febbraio 1816. Ce ne sono ben sei a opera di Callman, cinque delle quali corrispondono al resoconto dettagliato degli avvenimenti all'interno dell'Antro. In fondo all'ultima, appuntata in una diversa scrittura su un tipo di carta più raffinato e impreziosito di simboli Ministeriali, vi sono le stesse parole citate sul primo volume che Harry e Hermione hanno scoperto riguardo all'Antro Umano.

_"Il Mortalispecus è una creatura mostruosa. Continuò a ribollire e ad agitarsi lungo il corso di tutto il nostro duello minacciando di assorbirci entrambi. Placò la propria ira solo quando Oakswald evocò alcuni degli incantesimi più oscuri che rammentava. Ancora oggi tremo di terrore al pensiero di come quella bestia infernale riuscisse a fiutare la nostra effettiva volontà di combattere. Mi chiedo se non ci avrebbe divorati entrambi, se Oakswald non avesse cominciato a mostrare tanta furia di uccidermi."_

Harry chiude gli occhi, mentre il ricordo delle pareti grondanti sangue del Mortalispecus affresca la parte interna delle sue palpebre. Pensa a Draco, terrorizzato ma deciso a portare a compimento la missione della madre, alla disperazione che gli si doveva essere annidata nel cuore mentre cercava di provocarlo con ogni mezzo, per risvegliare una rabbia abbastanza convincente da indurre l'Antro a credere che stessero davvero combattendo per la vita.

Dopo il primo frammento, Callman non fa più riferimento  a Joshua. Tutto ciò che traspare dalla sua versione dei fatti è la follia di Oakswald senior, che durante il combattimento continuava a insultare Hesterland a più riprese, augurandosi che stesse patendo le pene dell'Inferno nell'Inferno che aveva costruito per lui.

Ma quella di Callman non è l'unica deposizione. In data 4 febbraio 1816, Lucilla Hesterland, la moglie dell'assassino di Joshua, viene interrogata perché possa venire alla luce anche la sua versione dei fatti.

Hermione scocca uno sguardo penetrante alla volta di Harry prima di raccogliere quell'unico foglio tra le mani, reggendolo tra i polpastrelli come se stesse sostenendo una sfoglia di zucchero, e non un documento protetto da almeno tre incantesimi differenti.

Si schiarisce la voce.

_"Incontrai Joshua Oakswald per la prima volta a uno spettacolo teatrale. Amava recitare, anche se non era abbastanza talentuoso per un ruolo da protagonista. Sembrava più grande della sua età; suppongo che il costume - una tunica lacerata da Druido e parecchia cenere cosparsa su tutto il corpo - gli desse un'aria più adulta dei suoi diciannove anni. Era un ragazzo di bell'aspetto."_

Hermione si interrompe, premendo le labbra in una linea sottile.

\- Giovane, - commenta semplicemente Harry.

_Diciannove anni. Solo diciannove anni... Un adolescente. E nessuno è in grado di serbare rancore con tanta intensità quanto un adolescente._

\- Lucilla Hesterland aveva almeno trent'anni, - interviene Blaise. Ad uno sguardo interrogativo di Hermione, fa spallucce e occhieggia al casellario dietro di sé, accarezzando con gli occhi le indicazioni cronologiche lungo lo scaffale. - Era a teatro da sola. A quel tempo alle donne non era permesso andare a teatro senza accompagnatore, prima dei trent'anni.

Hermione storce il naso, indispettita dal maschilismo dell'epoca, e ricomincia a leggere.

_"Mi chiese se mi fosse piaciuto lo spettacolo. A quanto si diceva amava molto parlare ed era piuttosto abile a farlo, a dispetto dei modi scortesi del padre. Cominciammo una conversazione piuttosto interessante sull'interpretazione dei testi teatrali, e lo invitai a proseguirla di fronte a una tazza di tè il giorno seguente, mentre mio marito era fuori per alcune commissioni di lavoro. Franz non apprezzava la mia curiosità e lo infastidiva il fatto che mi relazionassi con altri uomini all'infuori di lui. Non avevo idea che Joshua fosse poco più che un ragazzino. Ci furono altri tre incontri, di crescente intensità. Durante il quarto appuntamento lo pregai di smettere di passare di fronte a casa mia, perché vederlo osservare le finestre dal cancello angustiava me e insospettiva mio marito, ma Joshua era testardo e infantile proprio come si conviene alla sua età, e ignorò la mia richiesta. Anzi, se possibile divenne ancora più insistente. Un giorno venni a sapere che aveva raccontato ad alcuni amici della nostra relazione; litigammo e gli dissi che non avevo più intenzione di vederlo, ma fu in grado di dissuadermi. Era... affascinante. Molto empatico, estremamente comprensivo..."_

Harry ripensa alle parole di Draco sull'Infero: _Ti entra dentro... Sa tutto, capisce tutto..._ Si morde il labbro inferiore, l'orecchio teso alla lettura di Hermione.

_"Ma gli amici di Joshua avevano la lingua lunga: alla fine il pettegolezzo si sparse per la città, e giunse anche alle orecchie di Franz. Quando venne da me, quel martedì sera, farneticava come un pazzo. "Adesso la smetterai di fare la sgualdrina!" urlava. Non sapevo ancora che prima di tornare a casa aveva raggiunto Joshua in uno dei vicoli che percorreva di ritorno dalle sue ripetizioni pomeridiane, e lo aveva assassinato."_

Eppure Franz Hesterland non era stato accusato immediatamente dell'omicidio di Joshua. Stando alle successive righe della deposizione di Lucilla, all'inizio il Dipartimento Auror aveva pensato che si fosse trattato di un tentativo di furto degenerato in  tragedia. A quanto pareva il vicolo che Joshua era solito attraversare ogni giorno non era uno dei più raccomandabili della città, all'epoca, e non capitava di rado che qualche disperato fosse disposto a tutto pur di guadagnare qualche falce. Per oltre un anno Hesterland aveva continuato a vagare libero per le strade di Londra, forte della ricchezza della propria famiglia e dell'appoggio del Ministero. E, nonostante i dubbi, Lucilla si era convinta che la contemporaneità della scoperta del marito e della morte di Joshua fosse stata solo una coincidenza... fino a quando Hesterland non era sparito dalla circolazione.

Solo settimane dopo, in seguito all'iniziativa di Callman, avrebbe capito che Franz non era affatto scomparso, ma era stato inghiottito da una stanza mostruosa ideata dal padre della sua vittima. 

Hermione sospira riponendo il documento all'interno del fascicolo. - Un ragazzo innamorato, - commenta, afflitta. - Sarebbe questo l'identikit del nostro Infero?

Harry socchiude le labbra, cupo. - Di sicuro non lo è più.

\- Tra amore e odio c'è una linea sottile, - interviene Blaise, lo sguardo ancora rivolto verso l'ingresso. - E suppongo che gli Inferi non siano molto inclini alle smancerie. A maggior ragione dopo duecento anni.

Hermione incrocia le braccia sul petto e curva le spalle, quasi volesse nascondersi il viso nel petto. - Era solo un adolescente alle prese con una cotta, - mormora, i capelli a oscurarle gli occhi, - e suo padre l'ha trasformato in un mostro.

\- Una specie di tacchino ripieno di vendetta, astio e malvagità, - sbotta Zabini, spiccio. Storce le labbra in una smorfia solo vagamente sorridente. - Per fortuna è bruciato nel forno.

\- Ma non nella mia testa, - geme Harry. L'Infero si sarà pure carbonizzato di fronte ai suoi occhi nell'Antro, ma non per questo ha smesso di essere una preoccupazione. Anzi, è proprio da quel momento che sono iniziate le visioni. 

\- Provate a pensarci, - ricomincia Hermione in un soffio, l'empatia a dipingerle un'espressione addolorata sul volto. - Ucciso dal marito della donna che amava, strappato all'aldilà dal padre per ottenere vendetta e condannato a trascorrere l'eternità in una specie di stomaco mostruoso... dell'anima di quel ragazzo dev'essere rimasto solo odio.

Harry stringe i pugni contro le tempie. - Non mi chiedere di compatirlo, Hermione, - sibila, contrariato. - Non dopo...

_Non dopo quello che ha fatto a Draco. Non dopo quello che gli sta ancora facendo._

Più acquisisce dettagli sulla vita di Joshua Oakswald, più si sente nervoso, arrabbiato, come se quelle informazioni stessero cercando di sottrargli il diritto di provare astio nei confronti del mostro che gli sta rovinando la vita. Non gli interessa se duecento anni prima quell'Infero sia stato la santità fatta mago, o se l'unico motivo per il quale si è ridotto alla sadica carcassa che ha incontrato nel Mortalispecus sia stata solo la follia di suo padre; non sa quanta umanità avesse conservato prima di incenerirsi tra le fiamme... lo odia. Lui, le visioni, le sensazioni terribili che lo costringe a provare mentre si trovano entrambi nello stesso corpo, durante quei ricordi frammentari. Lo odia.

Hermione lo guarda contrita. - Harry, non ti sto dicendo di compatirlo... Ma potrebbe servirti comprenderlo. - Si appoggia al tavolo con il bacino, le braccia conserte, le mani a lisciare le pieghe del maglione sulle maniche. La sua voce si fa ancora più flebile. - Non possiamo essere sicuri che con il matrimonio anche le visioni se ne andranno. Lui potrebbe essere diventato... una parte di te. Come...

\- _Non_. Dirlo. - Harry si raddrizza, schiacciando sul fondo dello stomaco il desiderio di sbattere un pugno sul tavolo solo in virtù del fatto che non devono essere scoperti.

Hermione sussulta, quasi temesse che cominci a menar le mani da un momento all'altro, ma rimane ferma sul posto, gli occhi affilati in uno sguardo risoluto. - Harry, guarda in faccia la realtà! - esclama, la voce corposa e decisa come ogni volta in cui cerca di persuaderlo di qualcosa. - Vedi attraverso i suoi occhi, ti comporti come lui. Se si trattasse dello stesso legame che avevi con Voldemort sarebbe meglio:  si è infranto quando è morto! Ma quell'Infero è _già_ morto, Harry. Ed è ancora dentro di te.

\- Quando i Sigilli saranno scomparsi... - obietta lui, i pensieri che cominciano a farsi lacunosi per il dubbio.

\- Harry, dobbiamo considerare l'eventualità che le tue visioni non siano connesse ai Sigilli. Una parte dell'anima di quell'Infero... _Di Joshua_ , potrebbe essere davvero entrata dentro di te. - Hermione si allontana le braccia dal petto, schiudendo le mani di fronte a sé come se stesse decidendo se accarezzarlo o meno, come si fa con un animale pericoloso. - So che non è un'idea facile da accettare, ma...

Zabini, rimasto fino a quel momento in silenzio, si fa avanti. - Se quel mostro non scompare con i Sigilli, - sbotta, aggressivo, poi indica Harry con un cenno della mano. - Draco con lui non ci rimane.

Harry sente quasi l'impulso di _ringhiare_. - E dove lo vorresti portare, eh? - commenta, velenoso. - A casa tua?

\- E se anche fosse? - ribatte lui. - Geloso, Potter?

Harry scatta in avanti, i pugni che gli prudono per il desiderio di fracassargli la mascella. _Draco è mio,_ vorrebbe urlare. _Mio, chiaro?!_

Ma non lo fa. Si lascia spingere all'indietro dalla mano piccola e fragile di Hermione, che si è prontamente frapposta tra di loro, e si accascia contro il tavolo, cercando di imbrigliare il proprio istinto e di allontanare le decine di impulsi uno più violento dell'altro che gli serpeggiano sottopelle. Prende un respiro profondo. Non si trovano in quell'archivio per fare a botte.

Zabini, mascella e mandibola contratte, torna ad appoggiarsi allo schedario alle proprie spalle. - Lo comandi a bacchetta, rischi di farlo a pezzi in ogni momento, e hai anche il coraggio di essere geloso, -sibila, aspro. - Non è un rapporto sano, Potter.

Non si trovano in quell'archivio per fare a botte, ma Harry sente le briglie farsi sempre più lasche mentre Zabini, come un fantino avversario durante una competizione, cerca di disarcionarlo da cavallo.

\- Tu non sai _un accidenti_ di me e Draco! - esplode, sporgendosi oltre la spalla di Hermione.

\- Ho visto abbastanza! - è la risposta di lui.

\- Adesso basta!

Hermione stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi, fulminando a intermittenza entrambi con uno sguardo minaccioso. - Ma vi pare il momento?! - esclama, allargando le braccia e guardandosi attorno.

Harry distoglie lo sguardo, voltando le spalle a Zabini e prendendo tra le mani un foglio qualsiasi dalla cartella su Oakswald. Si sente ancora vibrante di rabbia.

\- Concentriamoci solo sul fascicolo, ok? - continua Hermione con tono più pacato. A un cenno del capo di entrambi sospira, raccogliendo l'ultimo plico all'interno dell'involucro, non contrassegnato da nessuna data.

\- Quella è una lettura interessante, - commenta Zabini con espressione stoica. Ha lo sguardo fisso sulla propria spalla, ancora indignato. - C'è scritto come ha fatto Oakswald a trovare centonove cadaveri.

Harry lo guarda di sbieco. - In un cimitero? - chiede, retorico.

È Hermione a contraddirlo per prima. - Per creare un Infero serve il cadavere di un uomo morto da meno di dieci giorni, - spiega, sfilando la prima pagina del plico dal fregio in ferro che tiene uniti i fogli.

\- Oakswald era un pazzo, - continua Blaise. - Ma non ha ucciso più di cento persone. Impiegò mesi per raccogliere abbastanza cadaveri, e solo per alcuni colpi di fortuna: durante un naufragio nel 1815 morirono più di settanta Babbani nell'Atlantico, e in Scozia un'epidemia uccise decine di persone. Ci sono molte più morti in massa tra i Babbani che tra i Maghi, e a quanto pare a quell'epoca furono talmente imbecilli da non accorgersi neppure che tutti quei corpi erano spariti. A Oakswald bastava che i suoi Inferi sapessero torturare, e non serve la magia per quello.

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia, inorridito. Certo, i Babbani sono più numerosi, le loro morti più frequenti, e le loro menti meno resistenti, più malleabili di fronte alla magia. Ma l'idea che un solo uomo possa aver maneggiato come burattini decine di cadaveri lo fa tremare dalla testa ai piedi.

Hermione percorre con gli occhi la pagina che tiene tra le mani. - Mano a mano che li trasformava, - riporta a voce, la fronte corrugata per la concentrazione, - li rinchiudeva in una grotta fuori città, per nasconderli e abituare i dieci che sarebbero rimasti integri alle condizioni nelle quali avrebbero vissuto all'Interno del Mortalispecus. Pare che se ne servisse anche per recuperare altri corpi.

Harry stringe le labbra in una piega sottile, pensieroso. - E mentre i Babbani nel 1800 facevano parecchia fatica a recuperare dei cadaveri sul fondo dell'oceano, - riflette ad alta voce, - per un Mago non è un'impresa impossibile.

\- Così come non è impossibile proteggersi con un incantesimo Sterile e raccogliere i corpi da una fossa comune, - aggiunge Zabini, amareggiato.

Hermione rivolge a entrambi uno sguardo di approvazione, poi torna a puntare gli occhi sulla pagina. La sua espressione si fa d'un tratto ancora più cupa mente ricomincia a leggere, angustiata.

\- _"Quasi pronto, ne mancano appena cinque o sei. Già testato l'incantesimo su alcuni di loro, funziona alla perfezione. Nota bene: silenziare la casa durante il rituale, lanciano grida assordanti. In alternativa: ordinare di rimanere zitti, meno affidabile. Stanza smantellata, pronta. Porta di ferro, pronta. Attrezzi, catene, pronti."_ \- Si interrompe, prendendo un respiro profondo. _\- "Hesterland avrà l'eternità di sofferenza che si merita."_

Adagia lentamente il foglio sul tavolo, continuando a puntellarvi le dita come un fermacarte. - È un frammento degli appunti di Oakwald, - mormora, la bocca contratta in una linea tremula di ribrezzo.

_Attrezzi, catene, pronti._

Harry torna col pensiero all'oscuro scenario delle proprie visioni, alle catene che ha visto con i propri occhi cingere i polsi e le caviglie di Draco. Crede di sapere di quali attrezzi sta parlando Oakswald: non utensili da utilizzare durante il rituale per creare L'Antro Umano, no... Attrezzi da tortura. Da Sigillare nel Mortalispecus insieme agli Inferi che ne faranno uso.

 - _Ne mancano appena cinque o sei_ , - ripete Hermione, sovrappensiero. - Di Inferi. Ha scritto questa nota quando aveva già trasformato più di cento Inferi, e gliene mancava giusto qualcuno.

\- Faceva anche degli esperimenti, per vedere se l'incantesimo per fonderli nelle pareti della stanza avrebbe funzionato, - aggiunge Zabini, funereo.

_Nota bene: silenziare la casa durante il rituale, lanciano grida assordanti._

Harry reprime una smorfia nauseata. - Non ho problemi a immaginare che strillassero come degli ossessi, - geme, pensando al dolore immane che si deve provare nel sentire il proprio corpo squagliarsi come cera, pronto a unirsi a quello di decine di altre creature. - Non doveva certo essere piacevole.

Zabini allontana le spalle dallo schedario, muovendo qualche passo in direzione dell'uscita dell'archivio. - È meglio andarsene adesso, - mormora, tenendo d'occhio l'ingresso da dietro un altro scaffale. - Tra poco arriverà Russel, dall'ufficio Creature Magiche. Viene sempre a quest'ora, poco prima della fine del turno di lavoro.

Hermione annuisce assorta, ma continua comunque a scorrere con lo sguardo le ultime righe del foglio, cercando di sfruttare anche gli ultimi secondi. Harry guarda all'interno del fascicolo: nell'involucro è rimasto solo un altro foglio, contrassegnato da una grossa dicitura in violaceo: "Sentenza".

\- Morte, - sbotta Zabini, e Harry sussulta. _Eh?_ Alza il capo, un cipiglio interrogativo sul viso.

\- La sentenza, - risponde lui, sbrigativo. - Condanna a morte, se ti interessava saperlo.

Harry sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, perplesso. Tipico del Wizengamot, emettere una sentenza di morte nei confronti di un uomo già deceduto.

\- Non c'è nient'altro? - chiede, indicando con un cenno l'archivio dal quale hanno sfilato quella pratica.

\- Non che io sappia.

Hermione gira gli appunti di Oakswald e li ripone in cima alla pila di documenti che si è formata sul tavolo, rassettandola per disporla nuovamente all'interno della cartellina di pergamena nella quale erano racchiusi. - D'accordo, - sospira. - Andiamo.

 

Zabini li saluta solo con un cenno, prima di scomparire per i corridoi del Ministero. Harry lo ricambia con la stessa totale assenza di calore, ancora innervosito dalle sue parole di poco prima, mentre Hermione lo ringrazia con la sua solita cordialità e si raccomanda che non abbia scrupoli a chiederle in cambio qualche favore, nel caso prima o poi ne avesse bisogno.

L'orologio nell'atrio comunicante con gli uffici del Dipartimento Auror rintocca le sei e mezza.

Harry compie un rapido calcolo - sono passate più di tre ore da quando ha salutato Draco - e si dirige verso il proprio ufficio per recuperare il mantello. - Devo tornare a casa, - mugugna rivolto a Hermione, ancora immobile in mezzo al salone.

\- Harry,  - mormora lei, afflitta. - Riguardo a prima...

_... dobbiamo considerare l'eventualità che le tue visioni non siano connesse ai Sigilli. Una parte dell'anima di quell'Infero... Di Joshua, potrebbe essere davvero dentro di te._

Harry si blocca con la mano sulla maniglia, il sangue ghiacciato nelle vene. - Ho... capito quello che volevi dire, - riesce a strascicare, a disagio.

Sa che potrebbe davvero essere così. Sa che c'è qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato nella persistenza di quelle visioni, e nelle sensazioni che sono in grado di costringerlo a provare, - senso di possesso? Desiderio di ferire? Trema al solo pensiero - ma arrendersi al fatto che oramai quel mostro è una parte indissolubile di lui? No, non crede di potercela fare.

\- Io penso... - continua Hermione, esitante, - che forse dovresti... lasciarti andare.

\- Lasciarmi andare...?

\- So che sembra un'idea terribile, ma forse dovresti ascoltare quello che ha da dire. Magari così... smetterà di tormentarvi. In fondo una volta era una persona.

Harry socchiude le labbra, senza parole per la sorpresa. - _Duecento anni fa_ , Hermione! - sbotta, senza riuscire a credere a quello che ha appena udito. - Quella _cosa_ è stata una persona _duecento_ anni fa!

\- È morto, Harry! - ribatte lei, allagando le braccia quasi a mostrare l'evidenza. - Può darsi che quello che si è nascosto dentro di te sia il suo spirito. E c'è _sempre_ un motivo se i fantasmi scelgono di rimanere sulla terra.

Harry digrigna i denti, abbassando lo sguardo sulla maniglia sotto la propria mano. La gira, socchiudendo la porta dell'ufficio. - Questo non mi sembra il posto... - ringhia, occhieggiando alla postazione di Nancy, fortunatamente vuota, - dove parlarne.

Dopodiché avanza di qualche passo e si sbatte l'uscio alle spalle.

Non passa più di un istante prima che lo riapra, in preda ai sensi di colpa. Si appoggia al muro di fianco allo stipite e lascia che la porta ruoti sui cardini abbastanza a lungo da sembrare un invito, dandosi del cretino.

Come previsto, Hermione si affaccia sulla soglia quasi subito, sul viso un'espressione dispiaciuta. - Non volevo...

\- Lo so.

Rimangono in silenzio per qualche attimo, insicuri su cosa dire e immersi nell'atmosfera lugubre di quel pomeriggio tanto cupo rispetto allo stesso mattino. Poi Harry si gira su un fianco, appoggiando la tempia alla parete e guardando Hermione in volto, occhi negli occhi.

\- Draco ha detto "sì", - biascica, le parole unte di contentezza affogata nella preoccupazione. - Ci sposiamo.

Sulle labbra dell'amica si apre un sorriso sincero. - Harry, è fantastico, - mormora, appoggiata di profilo allo stipite.

Harry la ricambia debolmente. - L'avevi capito anche tu, vero? - le chiede, pensando alle parole di Lupin al San Mungo, dopo la conversazione con Powlin.

\- Di te e di Draco? - ridacchia lei, rasserenata. - Harry, l'ha capito anche un cieco!

 

**\- XXXI -  
**

 

Harry saluta Hermione con un abbraccio, ancora confuso. Recupera il proprio mantello dall'attaccapanni in ufficio, poi si dirige a passi veloci verso l'ingresso del Ministero, lanciando occhiate allarmate a ogni singolo orologio lungo il percorso.

_Draco a quest'ora avrà sicuramente bisogno di un altro ordine._

Si Smaterializza non appena varcata la soglia dell'edificio, senza neppure lasciare ai giornalisti il tempo di notare la sua comparsa, e una volta riaperti gli occhi si ritrova nell'ormai familiare e grigia via Babbana. Apre la porta di Grimmauld Place n. 12 con urgenza, cercando Malfoy con lo sguardo.

Draco è seduto sul divano in salotto, la testa reclinata all'indietro tra i cuscini dello schienale. Non appena sente la serratura scattare si volta, sul viso una maschera ansiosa di aspettativa, ed emette un lungo sospiro di sollievo.

\- Grazie al cielo, - geme, facendo perno con le mani sui cuscini per alzarsi in piedi. La sua postura è rigida, e le sue labbra sembrano crepate per quanto sono secche, come se avesse respirato a bocca aperta per ore e il palato gli si fosse trasformato in un unico arido fiore di carta.

\- Rimani seduto, - si affretta a ordinare Harry, e Draco abbandona all'istante ogni proposito di alzarsi, ricadendo sul divano.

\- Sei... - biascica, la linea delle spalle appena un po' più fluida.

\- ... in ritardo, lo so, - risponde Harry, sedendosi al suo fianco. Gli germoglia un sorriso sulle labbra. - Potrei chiederti di farmi una torta di mele, - ridacchia, infilandogli una mano tra i capelli a lato del viso. Dopo quella giornata disastrosa ha così voglia di ridere, anche solo un poco, che quasi non si preoccupa di urtare i suoi sentimenti.

\- Tu provaci... - prorompe Draco, acceso, poi si rilassa sotto il suo tocco e inclina appena il capo, guidandogli la mano un po' più in basso, vicino al collo. - Dannazione, - sospira, sconfitto, - credo che sarei anche disposto a farlo.

Harry sorride. - Non mi è mai piaciuta granchè la torta di mele, - ammette, sornione.

Malfoy sorride a sua volta, i denti bianchi che brillano nel rosa come il cuore candido di un giglio. - Mm, - mugola girandosi su un fianco, le sopracciglia increspate in segno di un invisibile fastidio. - Ancora...? - chiede piano, gli occhi chiusi. - Per favore?

Harry annuisce, alla ricerca di un altro comando da impartirgli che sia abbastanza sincero da avere efficacia. Si batte le mani sulle cosce un paio di volte per attirare la sua attenzione. - Appoggia la testa qui, - ordina, sistemandosi meglio tra i cuscini del divano.

Draco emette un basso mormorio di assenso, poi si sdraia e gli posa il capo in grembo, il Sigillo al suo anulare che brilla nel rosso come una ballerina che esegue una piroetta in un tutù vermiglio. 

\- Oh sì, mi piace, - mormora, soddisfatto.

Harry lascia scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli e glieli scosta da sotto il collo, sorridendo quando Malfoy scuote appena le spalle, attraversato da un brivido delicato quanto il suo tocco. - Non sono molto autoritario come padrone, eh? - sussurra, godendosi la calma e il calore di casa.

Draco lo guarda dal basso e allunga un braccio dietro di sé ad avvolgergli il fianco. - Mi piaci quando fai l'autoritario, - ghigna, le labbra tese in un sorriso sghembo e provocatorio. - Non ti viene neppure troppo male, per essere stato un Grifondoro.

\- Ah sì? - chiede Harry, divertito. Si inumidisce le labbra, soppesando un'idea. - Allora... - mormora infine, facendo scendere lentamente la mano dal suo collo al suo torace. - Voglio che rimani immobile, e che non dici una parola, - bisbiglia con un filo di voce.  - Zitto e immobile, hai capito, Draco? - Si china sul suo viso e gli rivolge uno sguardo di sfida, avvicinandosi più che può al suo orecchio e lasciando scivolare allo stesso tempo la mano verso il basso.

\- Ti concedo al massimo qualche gemito, - sussurra, infilando un paio di dita sotto alla chiusura dei suoi pantaloni. Draco sibila.

\- Qualche gemito, qualche tremito ... - continua Harry, sfiorando con i polpastrelli i primi accenni di peluria. - Voglio che ti limiti a _sentire_ , senza potermi fermare... - Ritrae le dita, slacciando il primo bottone dei suoi jeans scuri. - Senza potermi chiedere di più... - Abbassa la zip, facendo strisciare un dito lungo la calda stoffa sottostante. - Senza potermi toccare... - Infila tutta la mano nei pantaloni, avvolgendola a coppa attorno ai testicoli, ancora fasciati dai boxer.

Draco rispetta l'ordine impartitogli e resta completamente immobile ma, mentre i suoi occhi sono chiusi, le sue labbra non lo sono, e lasciano sfuggire piccoli e veloci sbuffi eccitati, erratici e spezzati come fiato d'inverno.

Harry fa scorrere la mano avanti e indietro lungo la stoffa dei boxer, cercando di scaldarla: sa di averla fredda, anche se ha trascorso giusto un attimo fuori dal Ministero prima di smaterializzarsi. Sente l'erezione di Draco sussultare sotto il palmo e preme maggiormente, ripercorrendone la lunghezza più e più volte, assorbendone il calore.

Malfoy emette un mugolio sottile e il suo viso si contrae in un fremito, come un fiocco di neve attraversato da mille filamenti ghiacciati e affogato in una pozza di rosso.

\- Ti piace? - sussurra Harry, allontanando la mano. La riporta più in alto e infila la punta dell'indice sotto l'elastico dei boxer, facendola scorrere di lato avanti e indietro. - Facciamo un patto, - sussurra poi, malizioso. - Tu ti rialzi, mi baci, e io ti permetto di muoverti e di parlare.

Prima ancora che Harry possa chiedergli "Accetti?", Draco ha già sollevato il busto e gli sta salendo a cavalcioni sulle gambe, avvolgendogli il collo con le braccia. Il Sigillo brilla ancora una volta al suo anulare.

\- Accidenti, - si lamenta Harry, approfittandone però per far scivolare le mani sotto la sua maglietta. - Ti ho ordinato di muoverti ancora prima di darti il permesso di farlo.

Draco sorride e protende il capo in avanti.

 _Per favore_ , pensa Harry, stringendosi ancora di più al suo busto e accogliendo il suo bacio con un gemito. _Per favore, che qualcuno fermi il tempo qui e ora_.

Si sente così pieno, così elettrizzato, che non ha nessuna importanza il fatto che siano ancora entrambi vestiti, o che in realtà non si siano ancora dedicati più di qualche carezza. Affonda i polpastrelli nella schiena di Draco, lascia scorrere i palmi sulla sua pelle liscia, scava con i pollici la linea delle sue scapole e con gli indici percorre le sue costole come fossero tasti di un pianoforte. Scende a stringere le natiche, sollevando il bacino per spingerlo contro il suo, succhia tra le labbra una ciocca di capelli vermigli scivolata davanti al viso di Malfoy e attira anch'essa nel bacio, senza nemmeno darsi la pena di prendere fiato. Si sente il cuore allagato, e le preoccupazioni di quella giornata galleggiano in superficie come relitti nella corrente, travolti da un flusso impetuoso di sensazioni così totalizzanti da risultare quasi dolorose.

Quando allontana il viso da quello di Draco e avverte il suo respiro scaldargli la guancia, è come se Joshua Oakswald e suo padre non fossero mai esistiti. Come i fantasmi che sfrecciano per i corridoi di Hogwarts: presenti eppure inconsistenti, lontani e innocui.

Muove le mani verso l'alto sulla schiena di Malfoy, trascinando il suo maglione con sé. Glielo sfila dal busto, lasciandolo cadere alla rinfusa al proprio fianco, sul divano, poi torna ad abbracciarlo, nostalgico del suo calore e allo stesso tempo desideroso di scaldarlo. Esala un sospiro soddisfatto: la pelle del busto di Draco è così bianca e liscia che potrebbe sembrare quasi infantile, e le sue ossa sono come radici sotto una spolverata pallida di neve, ma il suo è un corpo forte, al quale è piacevole aggrapparsi. Abbassa il viso per appoggiare la guancia sul suo petto e gli bacia un capezzolo, incantato dal leggero tremito che lo scuote immediatamente dopo.

Draco geme, la voce ancora prigioniera della sua gola.

\- Ah, - ridacchia Harry. - Non ti ho ancora dato il permesso di parlare.

Malfoy in risposta si morde un labbro, scuotendo appena il capo.

\- Credi di meritartelo? - Harry solleva con le dita l'elastico dei suoi boxer, infilando una mano al loro interno per poi stringergli una natica.

Draco gli rivolge un sorriso sghembo e uno sguardo di sfida. Cinge il volto di Harry tra le mani, poi, con lentezza, si abbassa sulle sue labbra. Lascia che le loro bocche si sfiorino, ma in un contatto asciutto, un mero accarezzarsi. Volta il viso verso destra, poi verso sinistra, e le sue labbra sono passivamente trascinate dai suoi movimenti, strusciando su quelle di Harry nell'estenuante promessa di qualcosa di più intenso. Poi, durante l'ennesimo tocco delicato, Malfoy protende appena la lingua. Poco, pochissimo, in modo così impercettibile che la sensazione dell'umida carezza che ne risulta emerge e scompare prima ancora che Harry possa reagire in alcun modo.  
Draco prosegue nel proprio oscillare, pago dei sottili mugolii che stanno inesorabilmente cominciando a sfuggire al compagno, interrompendolo poi con una minuscola pressione sulle sue labbra. Quando ritrae la bocca, questa volta Harry sente un accenno di denti. 

Tende il capo in avanti, cercando un contatto più intenso, ma Draco gli sfugge, inarcandosi all'indietro. Lo vede sorridere, leccarsi le labbra, e l'istante successivo i loro profili sono di nuovo uniti. La bocca umida di Malfoy è così eccitante, dopo quell'eternità trascorsa a sfiorarsi, che Harry non riesce a trattenersi dall'allungare la lingua, come un esercito che invece di procedere in marcia verso il nemico avanzi con timidezza, nella speranza di sfondare comunque le mura tanto gentili di quel castello così morbido. Draco si lascia sì invadere, ma gli blocca la lingua tra i denti, sfidandolo con gli occhi.

Harry allora batte in ritirata, divertito da quel gioco così delicato e allo stesso tempo intenso, eppure così desideroso di ottenere un vero bacio da Malfoy da essere disposto perfino al gioco sporco.

\- Voglio un bacio, Draco, - sussurra, - un bacio profondo e molto, molto passionale.

Non è un ordine diretto, quindi il Sigillo non costringerà Malfoy a ubbidire, ma senza dubbio lo spronerà a farlo. Difatti dopo appena qualche istante le dita di Draco sono strette nei capelli di Harry, e le loro bocche sono premute l'una contro l'altra come le due metà di una conchiglia, mentre le loro lingue si incontrano, si scontrano, si abbracciano, quasi fossero all'opera per dare vita a una perla attraverso la loro saliva.

Harry affonda una mano nelle natiche di Draco, fa vagare l'altra sul suo petto, rabbrividisce quando anche quelle di Malfoy scansano i suoi vestiti per poi cominciare a risalire lungo i suoi addominali, e gli pizzicano i capezzoli. 

\- _Ora_ puoi parlare, - bisbiglia non appena i loro volti si separano. Chiude gli occhi, assaporando il leggero formicolio attorno alle proprie labbra.

Draco esala uno sbuffo rumoroso. - Sei...

\- Fantastico?

\- ... _sleale_ , Grifondoro dei miei stivali. 

Harry gli preme una mano sull'inguine, percorrendo il rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni con il palmo. - A me non sembra che ti sia dispiaciuto.

Draco si spinge ancora più a fondo sul suo bacino, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano. - Ho sempre avuto un debole per la slealtà, - ghigna. - Soprattutto... - aggiunge poi, chinandosi a mordere la mascella di Harry, - quando è così bella... - Un bacio segue il morso, poi un altro ancora. - E autoritaria... - I fianchi di Malfoy premono in avanti, mentre le sue ginocchia affondano nella giuntura tra i cuscini e la spalliera. Un sibilo. - E mi scopa sul divano.  

Harry si sente arrossire. Draco gli ha detto... beh, gli ha detto che è bello. Non l'aveva mai fatto prima. Merlino, non riesce a ricordare _nessuno_ che l'abbia fatto; non così semplicemente, almeno.

Bastano pochi istanti per liberarsi della propria maglia, giusto qualcuno in più per districarsi dal groviglio della stoffa dei pantaloni racchiusa tra i loro bacini.

Ordina a Malfoy di alzarsi e di appoggiarsi con il busto allo schienale del divano, mentre lui si posiziona alle sue spalle. Diavolo, la visione di Draco piegato in avanti, con il sedere così esposto, gli fa tremare le gambe. Gli stringe le dita sulle natiche, - è più forte di lui, non riesce a trattenersi - poi le sostituisce con il proprio bacino, singhiozzando alla sensazione del proprio uccello a contatto con i suoi glutei.

Se non desiderasse così tanto scoparlo, rimarrebbe in quella posizione in eterno.

Sorride, pensando che ha scopato Draco anche quella mattina, ma che entrambi sembrano più che ansiosi di ripetere l'esperienza. Evoca il lubrificante - l'unico oggetto che Malfoy si sia portato dietro dal Manor - e glielo spreme direttamente in corrispondenza della fessura tra le natiche, senza preoccuparsi di macchiare il tappeto.

\- Sei così bello, - sussurra cospargendolo sulla sua apertura, quasi inconsapevole delle proprie stesse parole.

Draco geme soltanto in risposta, le mani artigliate ai cuscini del divano. I capelli gli sono scivolati al di là del collo, ai lati del viso, a eccezione di una singola ciocca, sinuosa e bellissima, adagiata sulla sua spina dorsale come un serpente di seta.

Harry si spinge piano dentro di lui, guidando la propria erezione con le dita. I tremiti del corpo sotto di sé lo incitano a entrare più a fondo, mentre i fianchi di Malfoy gli vengono incontro con cauta lentezza, oscillando al ritmo del suo respiro profondo.

\- Fa male? - bisbiglia Harry, il busto aderente a quello di Draco e le braccia strette al suo torace. Non sa perché l'abbia chiesto: forse per effettivo timore di essere stato troppo precipitoso, forse per sentirsi dire l'esatto contrario, o forse perché _desidera_ che quello che sente Malfoy sia anche un poco di dolore, per poi poterlo lavare via e sentirsi più premuroso di quanto non sia.

Draco esala un gemito sottile e deglutisce, emettendo un ansito sfiatato. Scuote la testa in segno di diniego e si spinge all'indietro. - Così, - boccheggia, il respiro affannato.

Harry quasi singhiozza nell'avvertire il proprio bacino entrare in contatto con i suoi glutei,  l'uccello del tutto immerso nel suo corpo. - Sì, così, - ripete, cominciando a dondolarsi avanti e indietro.

 _Così,_ echeggia nella sua mente, quando sente i muscoli di Draco contrarsi su di sé.

 _Così_ , quando percepisce il proprio fiato infrangersi sulla schiena di Malfoy e rimbalzargli sulle labbra.

 _Così_ , quando lo morde e digrigna i denti, soffocando un grido, sopraffatto da una sensazione tanto forte da fargli balenare luci e colori sotto le palpebre.

Appoggia le ginocchia al bordo del divano e Draco lo segue nei suoi movimenti, piegandosi su se stesso.

Quando Harry viene, sa di aver conquistato molto di più di un castello, e di aver sfondato molto di più di alcune mura di cinta. Eppure, si sente come un Re.

 

Si stendono sul divano, nudi, e Draco Evoca uno dei mantelli dall'attaccapanni per coprirli entrambi. Harry sente i suoi piedi scivolare tra i propri e lo stringe a sé, rimirando il profilo lineare del suo viso: bianco, liscio, dolce ed elegante perfino nella sua spigolosità.

No, Joshua e Oakswald senior non possono essere esistiti, non in un mondo dove esiste anche quella perfezione. Una giornata non può essere allo stesso tempo così colma di terrore e di felicità: sarebbe un controsenso.

\- Tutto bene al Ministero? - domanda Draco, chiudendo gli occhi sulla sua spalla.

Harry si acciglia. - Più o meno, - biascica, esitante. Sarà giusto rivelargli quello che ha scoperto sull'Infero? Renderlo partecipe dei dubbi di Hermione, e della storia di Joshua? Che bene può fargli, sapere che il mostro che l'ha torturato una volta è stato un ragazzo innamorato? Che la responsabilità di tutto quell' orrore è solo del padre?

_Harry, dobbiamo considerare l'eventualità che le tue visioni non siano connesse ai Sigilli. Una parte dell'anima di quell'Infero... Di Joshua, potrebbe essere davvero dentro di te._

\- Segreto professionale, eh? - ghigna Draco. - Non ti preoccupare, non mi interessa sapere in che modo noioso passiate il tempo voi Auror. Te lo chiedevo per fare conversazione.

\- Non è un... - comincia Harry, nervoso. Non sa cosa fare. - Non è che tu non possa saperlo...

\- Harry, - lo interrompe Malfoy. Stavolta il suo sguardo è serio. Il suo viso è in parte adombrato dal mantello, e le sue labbra paiono scolpite nel marmo. - Non mi interessa, davvero.

Non si riferisce alle faccende Ministeriali, o al suo lavoro. È astuto: sa che non gli nasconderebbe nulla, se non lo riguardasse da vicino. Harry si sente quasi in colpa. Ma prima che possa aprir bocca, Malfoy ha già ripreso a parlare.

\- Mi fido di te, - mormora, gli occhi volti al soffitto. - Se scopri qualcosa riguardo a _questi_ , - Solleva una mano, sfarfallando le dita cerchiate dai Sigilli, - è molto meglio che io non lo sappia. Questa _cosa_ , nella mia testa... beh, a volte diventa difficile da ignorare.

Harry gli accarezza il volto con il dorso di una mano. - Non me ne parli mai, - sussurra.

\- Non ti piacerebbe quello che ho da dire.

\- Non è che mi senta molto meglio, così...

Draco incurva la bocca in un sorriso lieve. - Ti racconterò tutto dopo il Matrimonio, promesso, - commenta, sporgendosi per un bacio a fior di labbra. Poi si indica il capo. - Quando ci sarò solo io qui dentro.

Harry reprime una smorfia ansiosa - non è per nulla tranquillizzato dal fatto che Draco non sia "solo" dentro la propria testa - poi al pensiero del matrimonio si riscuote. - Devo avvisare Scrimgeour, - realizza, volgendo lo sguardo verso l'orologio: manca appena un'ora alla chiusura del Ministero. - Deve trovare qualcuno di fidato che possa celebrare la cerimonia.

\- È tardi, - commenta Draco, laconico. - Puoi farlo domani.

\- No, devo farlo adesso, - obietta Harry, che non manca di notare l'assoluta mancanza di impazienza di Malfoy. Si acciglia. - Prima è e meglio è.

Riluttante, si alza a sedere e inizia a raccogliere i propri vestiti.

\- Non puoi avvisarlo via gufo? - suggerisce Draco, imbronciato.

\- E correre il rischio che qualcuno legga la lettera al posto suo? - replica Harry con un sospiro. - È meglio se gli parlo faccia a faccia.

Si infila boxer e pantaloni, poi si accascia di nuovo sul divano, godendo la sensazione delle gambe calde di Malfoy dietro la propria schiena nuda. Si gira verso di lui, e in quello stesso istante lo coglie un pensiero.

\- A proposito... - comincia, timoroso. - Tu... come vuoi che sia? Il matrimonio, intendo.

Draco si alza sui gomiti senza dire nulla, mentre le sue spalle bianche sporgono da sotto il mantello. Pare riflettere.

Harry stropiccia tra le dita il maglione che ha raccolto dal divano. - Ci ho pensato, - mormora. - Non so... come dovremmo prendere questo matrimonio? Non è come se avessimo deciso del tutto spontaneamente di farlo.

\- Per quanto mi riguarda sì, - lo interrompe lui, quasi offeso.

\- Lo so, - interviene Harry, ansioso di correggere il pensiero appena formulato. Non voleva dire _quello_. - Dico solo che se non fosse per i Sigilli non saremmo sul punto di sposarci.

Draco lo osserva bieco. - Quindi?

\- Quindi... Come dovremmo celebrare questa cerimonia? Tu, io e il Ministro? Una firma qui e una lì? _Come?_

Malfoy si alza a sua volta a sedere, avvolgendosi il mantello attorno ai fianchi. - Mi stai chiedendo se è il caso di invitare amici, colleghi e parenti? - chiede, pratico.

\- No! - sbotta Harry, confuso. - Cioè, _sì_. Voglio dire... Ci sposiamo sul serio, giusto?

Un sopracciglio inarcato. - Quale parte di "sì, lo voglio" non è seria per te?

\- Allora è un matrimonio _vero_.

\- ... e ai matrimoni _veri_ si fanno banchetti e si invitano amici, colleghi e parenti. È questo che intendi?

Harry deglutisce a disagio. C'è qualcosa nello sguardo di Draco che è sempre in grado di stupirlo: come se sapesse sempre su quale punto della sua anima soffermarsi per colpirlo più in profondità. Sarà quel grigio ghiacciato immerso nel rosso amaranto, sarà l'espressività dei suoi occhi, molto più vivi di qualsiasi altra parte del suo corpo, ma Harry si sente quasi sempre nel torto, di fronte a quello sguardo.

\- Non lo so, - ammette. - È che... Non sono sicuro di volerlo annullare, dopo. Non mi dispiacerebbe che fosse il mio primo e ultimo matrimonio. Vorrei festeggiare, vorrei... Ma dopo quel "sì" potrebbe anche cambiare tutto.

Solo dopo averle dette ad alta voce si accorge di aver riflettuto parecchio su quelle parole. Quel matrimonio per loro potrebbe essere tanto un inizio quanto una fine. Draco potrebbe capire di essere sempre stato soggiogato dal Sigillo, mentre lui... No, non vuole pensare a cosa accadrebbe se la parte di Joshua che è dentro di lui non svanisse con il termine della cerimonia.

\- Come far affogare un pensiero carino in un mare d'angoscia, - commenta Malfoy, sorridendo. Gattona in avanti, il mantello arrotolato attorno ai fianchi, fermandosi per attirare le labbra di Harry in un bacio. - Sono felice che tu voglia fare sul serio, con questo matrimonio, - aggiunge piano. - D'accordo, non credevo mi sarei sposato a ventidue anni, ma va bene così.

Harry chiude gli occhi e ispira a fondo, respirando la sua vicinanza. Un sussurro gli scalda l'orecchio.

\- E nel caso in cui dovesse cambiare tutto, almeno per quanto riguarda me... Ti autorizzo a mettermi altri dieci Sigilli. Perché sarei pazzo se davvero pensassi di poter fare a meno di questo.

Un altro bacio, stavolta sul collo. Harry si sente avvampare, mentre un brivido caldo gli avvolge lo stomaco e il desiderio di stringere Draco a sé si fa quasi insopportabile.

Lo circonda con le braccia, attirandoselo in grembo. Merlino, è perfetto. È semplicemente perfetto. Esala un profondo sospiro sulla sua spalla. - Tu sei _già_ pazzo, - mormora, un sorriso impresso sulle labbra.

Draco emette un gemito . - Credo di aver appena pensato qualcosa di terribilmente simile a "di te", - commenta con una smorfia disgustata. - Grazie al cielo non sono ancora abbastanza folle da averlo detto davvero.

\- Potrei ordinarti di farlo, - ribatte Harry, sornione.

Malfoy lo fulmina con un'occhiata di rimprovero. - Non osare, - lo minaccia, divertito.

Ed è allora che Harry sente le urla.

Decine, centinaia di grida così strazianti da serrargli i timpani in una morsa insopportabile, abbastanza penetranti da permeare i suoi pensieri come una spugna, riducendoli a carcasse esangui e troppo pesanti per riaffiorare in superficie.

Non attende neppure di vedere la stanza tingersi di buio: sa di essere di nuovo all'interno del Mortalispecus. Un soffio di vento gelido lo fa rabbrividire da capo a piedi mentre si accorge di essere in piedi, e di avere la mano racchiusa da una poltiglia viscosa e umidiccia.

Mano a mano che rilassa le dita le urla si riducono a un piagnucolio costante, sottile e disperato, e nella quiete disgraziata che ne risulta, Harry sente un lamento familiare.

Draco è seduto sul granito ad almeno un paio di metri da lui, il capo chino sulle ginocchia e le mani libere premute sulle orecchie. - Basta... - supplica.

Ma Harry non gli dà ascolto. Avverte le proprie dita contrarsi nuovamente in quella miscela disgustosa mentre una nuova scarica magica le attraversa come elettricità, e lo strazio ricomincia a colmare l'Antro.      

Solo dopo si accorge di avere il pugno conficcato nella parete della stanza. Non nel granito, no: nelle viscere degli Inferi, fusi a formare la stessa muraglia attraverso la quale lui e Hermione sono passati quando hanno salvato Draco.

Le urla sono le loro.

\- Basta, - pigola di nuovo Draco, ma abbastanza forte perché Harry possa udirlo nonostante l'atroce stridore.

È insopportabile. Quella degli Inferi non è una voce: è uno strepito disperato, un crepitio di membra che bruciano e che pulsano le une contro le altre. La magia le attraversa, trafiggendole come lance e tendendole tutte allo stesso tempo, quasi fossero corde di un violino. _È insopportabile_.

Poi, come una pozzanghera sotto una pioggia torrenziale, il mondo viene lavato via, muta suoni e colori.

Harry apre gli occhi sul petto di Draco, attorno al busto un paio di braccia che lo cullano in un abbraccio.

\- Ehi, - lo sente sussurrare al suo orecchio, come un padre che stia cercando di tranquillizzare il figlio dopo un incubo. - Sei di nuovo a casa. Va tutto bene.

Harry gli artiglia le mani alla schiena, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

 _Basta Joshua_ , geme interiormente, le lacrime che gli scivolano lungo la montatura degli occhiali, incontrollate. _Ti prego, basta._ _È insopportabile_.

 

**\- XXXII -  
**

 

\- Va meglio? - chiede Draco, accarezzandogli i capelli.

Harry sbilancia la testa all'indietro sul divano, respirando lentamente e a fondo. Si toglie gli occhiali: sono bagnati di lacrime.

\- No, - mugugna, esasperato. Volta il capo di lato, detestando il fatto di non riuscire a distinguere in modo nitido la figura di Draco al proprio fianco. - Sì, - si corregge infine, attirandolo più vicino a sé. - Tu stai bene? - gli chiede, preoccupato di avergli fatto del male senza neppure accorgersene.

Malfoy si lascia abbracciare e gli prende gli occhiali dalle mani, per poi asciugarli con il bordo del proprio maglione. - Sì, - lo tranquillizza, appoggiandoglieli con delicatezza di nuovo sul naso. - Non mi hai toccato neppure con un dito stavolta.

Harry sbatte le palpebre, rimettendo piano a fuoco il suo sorriso lieve. Si aggrappa alla sua schiena nuda con forza, stringendoselo al petto.

\- Io non ce la faccio, - geme sulla sua spalla. - Quella _cosa_... Vederti così... È tremendo. _Tremendo._

Draco gli si preme addosso con ancor maggior vigore e gli fa scorrere le mani sul dorso, rassicurante. - Sto bene, - mormora. - È solo il passato, Harry. È tutto finito.

\- No, non è tutto finito, - ribatte lui, contrito. Si sente la testa pulsare, come se avesse appena pianto per ore invece di aver versato solo un paio di lacrime. - Non lo è!

\- Raccontami quello che hai visto. - Draco lo guarda dal basso verso l'alto, le palpebre inframmezzate da sbuffi di rosso e lo sguardo dolce e allo stesso tempo trasparente come miele.

\- Ma non...

\- Raccontamelo, Harry. Ti farà sentire meglio, -  Poi, prevedendo un'ulteriore obiezione, aggiunge: - E _non_ mi farà stare peggio.

Harry sospira, intrappolando un dito in un rivolo di capelli vermigli. - C'erano delle urla, - comincia, la voce più tremula di quanto non vorrebbe. - Avevo la mano dentro... _Il muro_. Quello vivo, fatto di Inferi. Credo che fossero loro a urlare. E tu... Tu... - Si interrompe, mentre l'immagine sfibrata di Draco, accucciato sulla dura pietra e con le mani premute sulle orecchie per non sentire quello strazio, sovrasta i suoi pensieri.

Draco stringe le labbra in una linea sottile. - Continuavo a ripetere "basta", - soggiunge, atono. Inclina il viso fino ad appoggiarlo sulla sua spalla, calmo, senza  mostrare alcun segno di angoscia o dolore nel riportare alla memoria quell'esperienza. - Ma lui continuava a stringere le dita nella parete, e gli Inferi continuavano a gridare. A dire il vero non so come facessero, visto che fusi in quel modo non avevano più una bocca... È andata avanti così finchè non ho accettato il Sigillo dell'udito.

Harry sussulta. _L'udito_. Certo, quello a cui ha appena assistito è il tormento che Draco dovuto sopportare prima di sottoporsi al Sigillo che avrebbe dato all'Infero - a Joshua - la possibilità di controllare perfino la sua percezione del suono. Le urla, le grida... Tutto segue un filo logico tanto atroce da costringerlo a chiudere gli occhi e a portarsi un pugno alle labbra, per sfogare la propria rabbia mordendone le nocche.

\- Se ti può consolare, - riprende Draco, ragionevole, - è stato uno di quelli meno traumatici. Credevo che mi avrebbe frantumato i timpani, per convincermi. Quelle urla non erano certo piacevoli, ma ho temuto che potesse inventarsi di peggio.

Harry geme più forte. - Dovrebbe consolarmi?

Malfoy infila le dita tra i capelli alla base del suo collo, massaggiandolo. - Mi dispiace, - sussurra affranto, - vorrei saperti aiutare.

\- Stupido, - protesta Harry. - Sei tu quello che ha subito quell'orrore, e io sto qui a frignare perché è dura stare a guardare.

Draco continua a premere le dita sul suo collo, incidendo un percorso con i polpastrelli allo stesso modo di chi schiaccia l'erba in una prateria per potervisi sdraiare. - Al momento ho idea che sia più dura per te che per me, - replica, sorridendo lieve.

Harry sente il petto rimpicciolire esponenzialmente all'interno del maglione. Le parole gli ruzzolano fuori dalle labbra come se qualcuno stesse cercando di risucchiargli il cuore dalla bocca. - Draco, - mormora, afflitto. - Se riusciremo a rompere i Sigilli... Come farai a convivere con quei ricordi?

Malfoy  si allontana appena dal suo petto, guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto. I suoi occhi si assottigliano in un'espressione dispiaciuta, quasi mortificata. - Immagino che dovrai darmi una mano, - risponde in un sospiro.

 _Se mi desidererai ancora al tuo fianco_ , pensa Harry, ma rimane in silenzio. - Tutte quelle che vorrai, - dice invece, premendo un bacio sui suoi capelli.  Poi reclina la testa all'indietro, il mondo che pulsa dietro alle palpebre. Merlino, detesta piangere.

\- Dovresti dormire un po', - suggerisce Malfoy, premuroso. - Sei stanco.

\- Sono le sette di sera.

\- Hai fatto sesso, sei entrato nella testa di un mostro sadico e hai pianto. Io dico che hai bisogno di dormire.

Harry chiude gli occhi. È vero, è stanco, ma non crede di essere in grado di tradire il proprio orgoglio confessandolo. Non è giusto, non è logico, è come ammettere di non riuscire più a muovere un passo dopo una camminata di appena una decina di metri.

Pensa a Draco, a come l'Infero lo costringesse a rimanere in piedi e sveglio fino allo sfinimento, a quanto dovesse essere esausto, disperato, spezzato. Che diritto ha lui di sentirsi stanco?

\- Devo andare da Scrimgeour, - obietta. - Per il matrimonio.

Malfoy pare sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma si trattiene. - D'accordo, - mormora, conciliante. - Fai in fretta allora. È tardi.

Harry si acciglia, chiedendosi se per caso in realtà Draco non avesse voluto chiedergli ancora una volta di pensarci il giorno seguente. Capisce il suo desiderio di rimandare la cerimonia - anche senza l'influenza dei Sigilli basterebbe il solo timore dei ricordi che la loro assenza riporterebbe a galla per giustificarlo - ma non può fare a meno di sentirsi ferito e vagamente insoddisfatto.

È troppo chiedere un matrimonio sereno, non adombrato dalla paura di un mostro?

\- Vado, - sospira alzandosi in piedi, cercando di lisciare con le dita le pieghe del maglione stropicciato che ha addosso. - Chiederò una cerimonia privata, qualcosa di veloce.

Malfoy ghigna, poi afferra la bacchetta appoggiata sul pavimento e la punta nella sua direzione. L'istante successivo Harry è vestito di tutto punto, avvolto in un paio di pantaloni neri, un dolcevita bordeaux e una giacca scura.

\- Ora va meglio, - ridacchia Draco. - Non ti permetterò di discutere dell'atto di nascita della nostra vita coniugale con addosso un pullover spiegazzato.  

Harry sorride. - Cominci già a comportarti come una mogliettina premurosa, lo sai?

 

Al Ministero ormai non è rimasto quasi nessuno. Alle otto in punto di sera i sacchetti di Metropolvere si tramutano in argilla e i camini si disattivano, per poi riaccendersi solo il mattino seguente. E nonostante la prospettiva poco attraente di un viaggio frenetico attraverso le canne fumarie di mezza città, sono in molti a preferirli alla Smaterializzazione, sempre potenzialmente rischiosa e sfibrante.

Solo il comignolo dell'Ufficio del Primo Ministro rimane in funzione tutta notte, a uso e discrezione del Capo del Governo.

Harry ad ogni modo, vista la sua imbarazzante tendenza a ricomparire dall'altra parte del camino cosparso di fuliggine da capo a piedi, non se n'è mai crucciato troppo. Non che abbia mai fatto le otto in ufficio, sia chiaro.

Bussa alla porta di Scrimgeour con tre secchi colpi di nocche, cominciando a girare la maniglia ancor prima di sentire il permesso; non ha tempo per i formalismi, a maggior ragione quando non c'è nessuno nei paraggi ad assistere e a criticare la sua boria.

 _Come se non avessi alcun motivo di essere supponente_ , pensa con una nota d'orgoglio.

Il Ministro lo accoglie reggendo davanti al viso una lunga pergamena, assorto nella lettura di un rapporto piuttosto vecchio a giudicare dal tipo di carta, ma di dubbia importanza, visto il modo in cui non si cura minimamente di tenerlo nascosto al suo ospite.

Harry si siede senza attendere ancora una volta l'invito, speranzoso di concludere la faccenda in fretta per poter tornare a casa - è _davvero_ stanco - e allo stesso tempo impaziente di avere una data alla quale guardare nell'attesa che tutta quella situazione si risolva.

Scrimgeour arrotola di nuovo con cautela la pergamena, riponendola in un cassetto.

\- Dimmi, Harry, - esordisce poi. Se è sorpreso di vederlo ancora al Ministero a quell'ora, non lo dà a vedere. - Ci sono novità?

Harry inspira a fondo prima di cominciare a parlare; non ha idea di come dirlo senza che sembri una follia, ma piuttosto che perdersi in dubbi giri di parole e disseminare argomentazioni alle quali aggrapparsi per contestarlo, preferisce pronunciare quella frase tutta d'un fiato.

\- Io e Malfoy ci sposiamo, - dichiara, cristallino.

Il Ministro gli rivolge uno sguardo confuso, mentre la sua fronte rugosa è scalfita da tre profonde increspature di perplessità. - Oh, - esala soltanto, scettico.

\- È l'unico modo per rompere i Sigilli, - lo incalza Harry, deciso a non lasciargli il tempo di ribattere. - Lo sappiamo da una fonte certa. Con il matrimonio i Sigilli del Diavolo scompariranno, e Malfoy tornerà libero.

Scrimgeour pare tranquillizzato da quella spiegazione, ma il suo viso continua a somigliare alla corteccia grinzosa di una quercia. Tutto in lui, dalla piega delle sue labbra alle sue palpebre strette, sembra indicare quanto consideri strampalata quella decisione.

\- Ed esattamente... - biascica, cantilenante. - Quanto sarebbe certa questa fonte _certa_ , signor Potter?

\- Si tratta di un uomo che si è sottoposto a tutti i Sigilli, - risponde lui, zelante, che non manca di notare come il Ministro abbia smesso all'improvviso di dargli del tu.

\- E quest'uomo sarebbe tornato libero attraverso il vincolo coniugale?

\- Sposando la propria padrona, sì.

\- Piuttosto surreale.

Harry, esasperato, puntella le mani sulle ginocchia e si sporge in avanti. - Non sto chiedendo la sua approvazione, - sibila; non crede che esista _una sola_ decisione al mondo che non prenderebbe solo a causa del dissenso di Scrimgeour. - Ho bisogno di un funzionario del Ministero che celebri le nozze, e che sia abbastanza fidato da tenere il segreto. 

In tutta sincerità, Harry dubita che quel matrimonio sarà mai celebrato da una persona del tutto onesta e devota, ma deve almeno ottenere un nominativo, così da poter comprare nel caso - a suon di minacce, più che galeoni - il suo silenzio. E quando si parla di servitori più fedeli alla propria reputazione o al proprio conto in banca che al Salvatore del Mondo Magico... Beh, il Ministro è un esperto.

\- Ci saranno parecchi dettagli burocratici da sbrogliare, - obietta Scrimgeour, giocherellando con una piuma intinta nel calamaio d'inchiostro sulla sua scrivania. - In fin dei conti Draco Malfoy è ancora un criminale in libertà vigilata.

\- Voglio solo una cerimonia veloce e indolore, nessun festeggiamento in pompa magna, - insiste Harry, nervoso. - E Draco _non_ è un criminale.

\- Lo è per il Wizengamot. E il coniugio non è certo un legame da prendere alla leggera...  

\- Lo so! - sbotta Harry, frustrato. - Mi creda, lo so. Io voglio sposare _davvero_ Malfoy. Non mi sto lasciando abbindolare da qualche suo subdolo piano e non ho intenzione di fare nulla di più che restituirgli la libertà che gli spetta. Dannazione, lui nemmeno lo voleva questo matrimonio! Quindi _per favore_ , mi dica un nome e una data. E che sia il prima possibile.

Non ha idea se quello che ha detto abbia un senso logico oppure sembri lo sfogo infantile di un adolescente in preda a una cotta. È stanco - è _esausto_ \- e vuole solo tornare a casa, a nascondere la testa sotto il cuscino in preda ai dubbi su quello che gli riserva il futuro. Forse aveva ragione Draco: forse si sarebbe dovuto presentare lì la mattina seguente.

\- Dunque, - commenta Scrimgeour, cinico. - Dovrei forse predisporre anche le carte per l'annullamento del matrimonio?

Harry si acciglia. - No, - risponde, assorto. - O meglio, non ancora.

Il contrasto tra i propri sentimenti e la raggelante razionalità del Ministro lo mette a disagio. No, non vuole annullare quel matrimonio; in cuor suo gli dispiace perfino festeggiarlo senza lo sfarzo che merita. Eppure è trascorso così poco da quando ha trascinato Malfoy fuori dall'Antro... Che sia possibile innamorarsi per la vita di una persona in modo tanto fulmineo?

Ora che ci pensa, non si sono mai detti "ti amo". Lui non l'ha neppure mai pensato, come se fosse già noto da tempo e non facesse che ripeterglielo dal mattino alla sera; come se fosse ovvio.

Scrimgeour si alza in piedi scalzando il proprio scranno. Dà le spalle a Harry e comincia a consultare uno scaffale appesantito da decine di tomi delle stesse dimensioni di un album di famiglia. Ne estrae uno e ne scorre pensoso le pagine, leccandosi la punta dell'indice ogni due o tre facciate. Harry lo trova disgustoso, più che distinto.

\- Richard Shaw, - dichiara il Ministro, solenne. - Nutre nei tuoi confronti una venerazione quasi religiosa. Saprà essere discreto. Suo nipote è uno delle centinaia di "Harry" che popoleranno la prossima generazione.

Harry annuisce, senza sapere se essere rassicurato o meno da quella notizia.

\- E non ha _certi_ pregiudizi, - aggiunge Scrimgeour, un sorrisino sardonico sulle labbra.

Harry si sforza di fingere di non averlo sentito. - Quando sarebbe possibile..? - chiede, il busto già teso verso l'uscita.

Il Ministro torna a infilare il tomo nello scaffale, per poi sedersi con uno sbuffo. - Servirà almeno una settimana, Potter. Forse quattro giorni, con più di uno strappo non proprio convenzionale alla regola.

Il suo tono sembra urlare: _sii grato, ti sto facendo un favore._  

Harry stringe i braccioli della sedia. _Me lo merito_ , vorrebbe rispondergli. - D'accordo, - acconsente invece. Una settimana. Lui e Draco possono resistere ancora una settimana. - Prima è, meglio è.

Non perde altro tempo: a giudicare dall'orologio a fianco della scrivania di Scrimgeour - e Harry sa di averne un altro alle spalle dal modo in cui il Primo Ministro distoglie più e più volte lo sguardo per fissarlo su un punto imprecisato sopra la sua testa - l'orario di chiusura del Ministero sta per scoccare.

Si alza, facendosi indietro con la poltrona con un movimento intenzionalmente brusco e rumoroso. - Richard Shaw, - ripete tra sé e sé. Dovrà informarsi sul suo conto.

\- Voglio sperare che il signor Malfoy non abbia intenzione di venire meno al nostro accordo non appena stipulato il matrimonio, - soggiunge Scrimgeour con tono appena più urgente. A uno sguardo interrogativo di Harry, specifica: - Il suo ruolo nell'ultima battaglia. Non le pare ridicolo ritrattare la versione trasmessa ai giornalisti dopo appena poche settimane?  

Harry non si degna neppure di rivolgergli uno sguardo astioso. - Per ora l'unica priorità sono queste nozze, - strascica, eludendo la domanda. - Tutto il resto è secondario.

Appoggia la mano sulla maniglia, ben consapevole di essere forse l'unico dipendente del Governo a potersi permettere di dare le spalle al Ministro senza essersi prima congedato.

\- Le invierò Shaw per discutere i dettagli della cerimonia, Signor Potter, - lo accomiata Scrimgeour. Poi gli rivolge un'occhiata obliqua. - Felicitazioni, dunque.

Harry ha giusto la decenza di ringraziare prima di uscire.

 _È una fortuna che io abbia ucciso Voldemort_ , pensa con uno sbuffo divertito, chiudendosi l'uscio alle spalle. _Non credo sarei mai stato in grado di ottenere un lavoro alle dipendenze di qualcuno, altrimenti._

Ma la pioggia cade sempre sul bagnato, e una giornata non è mai troppo lunga.

Non appena alza gli occhi, Harry incrocia lo sguardo indagatore di Zabini.

\- Oh, - biascica sorpreso, riuscendo a stento a nascondere il fastidio. - Fatto tardi a lavoro?

Blaise lo ricambia con una scrollata di spalle. Le luci stanno cominciando ad affievolirsi nelle lanterne, e riflettono sulla sua pelle scura uno strano riflesso ambrato. - Quindi vi sposate, - scandisce. Non è una domanda, ma l'incredulità traspare dalle sue parole come i presagi di un acquazzone, seminando dietro di sé uno strascico di rabbia.

Harry inspira a fondo. Ha origliato, come un perfetto Serpeverde. Maledizione, pensava che le pareti dell'ufficio del Ministro della Magia fossero più spesse.  - Sei invitato, se vuoi, - risponde atono, preparandosi al peggio.

Non l'ha inteso come un gesto di sfida, ma si accorge del retrogusto provocatorio di quell'affermazione subito dopo aver finito di pronunciare la frase.

Zabini socchiude le labbra in una smorfia attonita. - Parto dopodomani per la Germania, Potter, - ringhia, velenoso. - Per un mandato che _tu_ hai firmato.

Harry sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, confuso. _Germania...?_ Sì, ora ricorda. Le trattative con il Dipartimento Auror tedesco, per un gemellaggio tra i rispettivi corpi speciali. Zabini tra loro è uno dei pochi a conoscere il tedesco e a essere ben disposto nei confronti dei viaggi all'estero, e quando più o meno un mese e mezzo prima il Ministro gli aveva chiesto di indicare un nome, gli era venuto spontaneo pensare a lui. Ha firmato il documento sovrappensiero, distratto dalla preoccupazione per Draco.

\- Oh, - mormora, più imbarazzato che dispiaciuto. - Già.

\- Strano, eh? - commenta Blaise con un ghigno bieco. - Tu e Draco vi sposate e io non potrò essere presente per un incarico che _tu_ sei stato il primo a firmare.

Harry corruga le sopracciglia. - Stai fraintendendo, Zabini, - ribatte astioso. - Io nemmeno sapevo...

\- Lascia perdere, Potter, - lo interrompe lui. - Se tu fossi davvero una persona corretta a quest'ora saresti morto.

E senza che Harry abbia il tempo di rispondere, Blaise gira i tacchi e prende a camminare verso l'uscita. Giunge fino al punto dove il corridoio fa angolo, poi si volta, sollevando la mano in segno di saluto.

\- Guten Abend, - sibila, sarcastico.

Harry, che non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa significhi, si limita a digrignare i denti e ad accasciarsi con le spalle contro il muro. È poco ma sicuro: lui e Draco hanno gusti diametralmente opposti, in fatto di amicizie.

 

Ha paura perfino di rimettere piede a Grimmauld Place n. 12, quella sera. Non si sa mai quale imprevisto possa avergli riservato ancora il destino, in quella giornata folle.

Non appena oltrepassata la soglia cerca Draco con lo sguardo: lo trova in cucina, ad armeggiare con un paio di padelle troppo grandi per stare entrambe sui fornelli.

Ancora prima che metta piede nella stanza, Malfoy si gira verso di lui e gli rivolge un sorriso a fior di labbra. - È andata così male? - gli chiede, rimpicciolendo uno dei tegami con un colpo di bacchetta. - Hai un aspetto tremendo.

Harry si lascia sfuggire un sospiro e lo raggiunge, abbracciandogli i fianchi da dietro. - La cerimonia sarà tra quattro giorni, al massimo una settimana, - biascica sulla sua spalla, gli occhi chiusi. Non vede l'ora di immergersi tra le coperte, a letto.

Draco pare irrigidirsi. - Oh, - mormora, colto alla sprovvista. - Beh, è una bella notizia, no? - aggiunge subito, quasi si fosse accorto solo in quel momento di aver scelto la reazione sbagliata tra quelle disponibili.

D'un tratto Harry sente il lato sinistro del viso riscaldato da una carezza di tepore; quando riapre gli occhi, i fornelli sotto le pentole sono accesi. - Sì, - esala, esausto. Il silenzio cade tra loro come zucchero a velo, inconsistente a mezz'aria, per poi compattarsi come farina dopo aver attecchito alla superficie. - Zabini non ci sarà, - aggiunge, mesto. - Parte dopodomani per la Germania.

Draco non si scompone, mentre l'olio nelle padelle comincia a soffriggere. - A fare cosa? - chiede, atono.

\- Una specie di visita di cortesia. Per suggellare il gemellaggio tra i nostri corpi speciali di Auror.

\- Avete fatto bene a mandare lui. Parla benissimo il tedesco.

Harry gli pettina i capelli sulla nuca con le dita, disponendoglieli con cura sul collo del maglione. - Non ti dispiace?

Draco si gira, dando le spalle ai fornelli. - No, - risponde, cristallino. - È un incarico importante. E non credo che sia particolarmente favorevole a questo matrimonio, in ogni caso. L'unica persona che mi interessa che ci sia sei tu.

Harry sorride appena, il retrogusto amaro delle parole di Zabini ancora sul fondo della gola.

\- A proposito di dopodomani, - prorompe Malfoy, tra le dita un paio di uova appena raccolte dal ripiano. Harry lo osserva affascinato romperle in modo goffo in una ciotola: gli piace vederlo cucinare. Ha idea che starà attento a individuare i pezzetti di guscio nella propria porzione, però.

\- Molly Weasley ci ha invitato a casa sua a pranzo, - conclude Draco, pulendosi le mani con un canovaccio. Sul viso ha un'espressione scettica. - _Entrambi._ La lettera è arrivata nemmeno mezz'ora fa.

Harry non riesce a trattenere un risolino. _Molly e i suoi pranzi_. - Ah sì? - chiede, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca della busta. Invitare Draco Malfoy a uno dei banchetti Weasley? Come convincere Scrimgeour a pranzare all'osteria da quattro soldi convenzionata dal Ministero.

\- Sì, - risponde Draco con una scrollata di spalle. Comincia a frustare le uova con una forchetta, le labbra contratte in un smorfia in bilico tra la concentrazione e il disgusto.  - Mi sono permesso di rispondere direttamente io. Non ti dà fastidio, vero?

Harry corruga le sopracciglia, sorpreso. - No... - mormora, esitante. - No, certo. Le avrei detto comunque di no: non è davvero il caso.

Draco gli rivolge un'occhiata interrogativa. - A dire il vero io le ho detto di sì, Potter, - commenta, appena prima di girarsi di scatto verso i fornelli ed esclamare, seccato: - Cazzo! Ho bruciato l'olio.

 

Il mattino seguente, Harry si sveglia con la strana sensazione di aver sognato che Draco avesse accettato un invito di Molly a pranzo. Sorride tra sé e sé all'idea, dicendosi che quattro uova di frittata, amalgamate con qualsiasi cosa fosse avanzata nel frigo, non sono proprio la cena più leggera con la quale riempire lo stomaco.

Poi ricorda che cosa stava dicendo Malfoy mentre cucinava la frittata.

\- Tu, - mugugna, scorgendo il busto di Draco sollevato sui gomiti di fianco al proprio. - Hai davvero accettato di trascorrere un intero pranzo, il che vale a dire un'intera giornata, a casa Weasley. _Sul serio_.

Malfoy  si lascia ricadere bocconi sul materasso e abbraccia il cuscino. - Visto il modo in cui ne parli comincio davvero a pensare di aver commesso un errore, - bofonchia, ma la sua voce è sorridente.

\- Ci ho anche dormito su, ma continuo a essere sorpreso.

Draco ridacchia e gli si accoccola addosso, incrociandogli le braccia sul petto e appoggiandovi il mento. - Tra una settimana sarò tuo marito, e quella è la tua famiglia, - mormora, i capelli ancora arruffati a velargli lo sguardo. - Non vorrai farli presentare alla cerimonia senza nemmeno conoscere il tuo sposo.

Harry sbatte le palpebre, perplesso. La sera prima non ha avuto il tempo di elaborare come si deve il concetto, ma è piuttosto sicuro di aver perfino sentito Malfoy lamentarsi della sua reticenza ad accettare l'ospitalità di Molly prima di crollare sul letto, praticamente svenuto per il sonno. Solleva un pugno e batte un paio di volte le nocche sulla sua fronte, incapace di nascondere la propria espressione allibita.

\- C'è ancora qualcuno qui dentro? - chiede, scherzoso ma non troppo.

Draco gli allontana il polso con un cenno della mano. - Piantala, e dammi un ordine, - commenta, sventolando le dita come se si fosse appena bruciato.

 _Giusto, il comando mattutino..._ Harry non ha bisogno di pensarci troppo. - Ripetimi quello che hai risposto a Molly.

Malfoy sbuffa, spazientito e allo stesso tempo esilarato. - _"Harry si è dovuto trattenere in ufficio, ma penso di parlare anche per suo conto riferendole che saremo molto volentieri suoi ospiti, questo sabato. Cortesemente, Draco Malfoy."_ \- recita a memoria, gli occhi volti al soffitto. - Speravo in qualcosa di più sexy, comunque, - aggiunge con un sorrisino malizioso.

Harry lo ignora e sprofonda il capo nel cuscino. - Le verrà un infarto, - commenta.

\- E non ho ancora finito di stupirti, Harry Potter, - aggiunge Draco, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia. Ad un suo sguardo interrogativo aggiunge: - Oggi hai un buon motivo per non presentarti a lavoro. Andiamo a Londra.

\- ... Londra?

\- Quella Babbana.

Harry si solleva sui gomiti, le sopracciglia così increspate da dargli l'impressione di stare diventando strabico.

\- Non vorrai certo presentarti al giorno del _mio_ matrimonio con un paio di jeans e un maglione, vero? - lo riprende Malfoy, sarcastico.

Harry scuote la testa e ride, senza parole. Ha idea che non finirà _mai_ di stupirsi.

 

**\- XXXIII -  
**

 

\- Non posso crederci, - mormora Harry, sulla soglia del negozio Babbano. A giudicare dai prezzi è una boutique piuttosto esclusiva, e sul suo atrio si affacciano qualcosa come trenta diversi manichini dalla parvenza tanto reale da sembrare addetti alle vendite in smoking.

Ma non è quello il dettaglio che più lo stupisce: è Draco. È _sempre_ Draco.

Subito dopo essere entrato, forte del fatto che quella mattina si sono Smaterializzati direttamente in uno dei vicoli del centro, alleggerito dunque del trauma di un altro viaggio in metropolitana, comincia a camminare con curiosità clinica tra un completo e l'altro, per nulla intimorito dagli sguardi da sciacallo delle commesse.

Harry ha l'impressione che l'alta moda Babbana gli piaccia parecchio.

\- Posso esservi utile? - Una signora sulla quarantina gli si avvicina, le mani inanellate giunte sullo sterno e un sorriso dozzinale dipinto sulle labbra insieme al rossetto scuro, mentre osserva scettica i capelli di Malfoy.

La tinta rosso fuoco non sarà nulla di troppo originale nei sobborghi Londinesi, ma non è di sicuro uno spettacolo frequente in una boutique di lusso.

Harry la ignora, consapevole che, con qualsiasi colore di capelli, Draco apparirà sempre come una specie di principe in visita grazie ai suoi lineamenti delicati e al suo portamento signorile, e le si approssima di un passo.

\- Vorremmo due abiti da matrimonio, - asserisce, incapace di trattenere un risolino. Si sente a disagio, ma per qualche strano motivo, invece di intimorirlo, quel negozio e l'atteggiamento aristocratico dei suoi dipendenti lo divertono parecchio. Ha idea, tuttavia, che il suo impellente desiderio di ridere abbia qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che Draco si stia sfregando la manica di raso di una giacca sul polso, per saggiarne la morbidezza.

La commessa sostituisce il sorriso di cortesia con uno ben più ampio, pregustando di già una vendita soddisfacente. - Siete invitati? - cinguetta. I numerosi bracciali ai suoi polsi tintinnano. - O per caso uno di voi due è lo sposo?

Malfoy si volta e le rivolge un ghigno sardonico. - Lo siamo entrambi, - scandisce, beffardo.

\- Che meraviglia! Un matrimonio a coppie! - esclama la donna, deliziata.

Draco inarca un sopracciglio e le indirizza uno sguardo interrogativo.  - Perché, qui esistono anche matrimoni non in coppia?

Harry si lascia sfuggire una vera e propria risata. Prende la mano di Malfoy nella propria, e prima ancora che sul viso della commessa si distenda un'espressione consapevole, commenta: - Non è un doppio matrimonio. Ci sposiamo. Tra di noi.

\- Oh, - mormora lei, imbarazzata. - Ma certo! - si riscuote poi, sciogliendosi in una risata nervosa. - Allora cerco un'altra collega, così possiamo seguirvi separatamente. Abbiamo apposta due camerini ai lati opposti del negozio!

Draco esibisce un cipiglio terrorizzato, e Harry accorre in suo soccorso. - Non siamo superstiziosi, - commenta veloce. L'usanza del marito che non deve vedere l'abito della sposa prima della cerimonia? Vista la confidenza di Draco con i negozi Babbani, non fa davvero per loro. - Sceglieremo insieme i vestiti.

La commessa si acciglia, e pare quasi aggiungere quella scelta all'albo delle stramberie di quell'incontro, ma non si perde d'animo. - Perfetto, allora. Se volete seguirmi... - esclama, scambiandosi un'occhiata perplessa con una collega.

Un'ora dopo, quella stessa commessa e Draco stanno intrattenendo una conversazione appassionata sulla qualità sartoriale dei completi disponibili nella boutique. La _signorina_ Rebecca Hill - si è presentata in preda alla commozione, dopo che Malfoy è stato in grado di disquisire con lei per ben un quarto d'ora sui _bottoni_ di una giacca - non fa altro che elogiare la linea perfetta delle sue spalle da un po' ormai, e a Harry non piace affatto il modo con cui continua a sfiorare con tocchi all'apparenza casuali i suoi capelli.

Ma tace, perché obiettivamente non sa proprio cosa dire di fronte all'ultimo smoking che Draco si è provato e che ha ancora addosso. Di raso bianco, dal colletto della camicia fino all'orlo dei pantaloni, lucido e aderente, senza una piega se non quelle predisposte dalla sartoria. La stoffa scivola sul corpo di Malfoy come se fosse stata modellata con un incantesimo. E il contrasto del rosso carminio dei suoi capelli con il candore della giacca...

\- Ho come l'impressione che il suo futuro sposo sia rimasto senza parole, - cinguetta Rebecca.

Draco rivolge a Harry un sorriso radioso. - Ti piace, vero? - gli chiede, euforico. - A me piace.

Harry, che non crede affatto che "piacere" possa esprimere con esattezza ciò che pensa di quel vestito - e della persona che lo indossa - si limita ad allargare le braccia. - Sono senza parole, - ripete. Il suo umore è migliorato esponenzialmente da quando è entrato in quel negozio: accidenti, lui e Draco stanno per sposarsi! Si sente tanto esaltato che potrebbe trascinarlo fuori dalla boutique vestito in quel modo e fare un'improvvisata a casa di Richard Shaw perché celebri subito le nozze.

\- Mi sta bene? - continua Malfoy, infilando le mani in tasca e cambiando posizione di fronte al grosso specchio a parete. Harry ridacchia: sa benissimo che quel completo gli sta a pennello, ma vuole comunque sentirselo dire.

Si alza dallo sgabello sul quale è seduto e lo raggiunge davanti alla specchiera, abbracciandolo da dietro e appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. - Tu che dici? - mormora, mentre Rebecca, ancora carica di pantaloni da ripiegare, sfoggia un sorrisino intenerito. - Sei perfetto. Un angelo.

Draco sospira, ancora sorridente. - Gli angeli di solito hanno i capelli biondi.

\- Non il mio, - lo riprende Harry, la voce appena più bassa. Non è abituato a profondersi in smancerie in pubblico. - Beh, non ancora, almeno.

\- Bene! - prorompe Rebecca, riponendo su una gruccia un completo grigio gessato provato poco prima. - Vado a vedere quali scarpe possiamo abbinare, d'accordo?

Una volta rimasti soli nel camerino, Harry attira le labbra di Draco in un bacio. - Grazie, - sussurra. - Lo so che sei voluto venire a Londra solo per distrarmi.

Malfoy si sistema il nodo della cravatta con fare aristocratico. - Significa che ho ottenuto il diploma di marito modello? - lo canzona.

Harry osserva ancora una volta il suo riflesso nello specchio, divertito. - "Modello" in più di un senso.

\- Potrei fare carriera, - riflette ad alta voce Draco. - Ho sentito che pagano abbastanza bene.

Harry emette un gemito di dissenso. - Se tu diventi un modello, io divento uno stilista. Non ho intenzione di permettere a nessun altro di metterti le mani addosso.

Draco lo guarda di sbieco, scettico. - Tu. Uno stilista. _Sul serio._

\- Perché, hai qualcosa da ridire sul mio gusto in fatto di vestiti? - ridacchia Harry, accarezzandogli il colletto della camicia. - Guarda che me ne intendo. Ecco, ad esempio... - Infila con malizia una mano al di sotto della giacca, - Credo che manchi qualcosa proprio _qui_... - E protende le dita, pronto a pizzicare un capezzolo attraverso la stoffa.

Draco inarca un sopracciglio. - _Provaci_ Potter, e mi metto a urlare fino a perdere la voce.

Harry gli rivolge un'occhiata interrogativa, mentre Malfoy si stringe nelle spalle, indispettito. - Per quanto l'idea sia allettante, - spiega, un sorrisino a incurvargli le labbra, - non ho intenzione di eccitarmi in un paio di pantaloni da non so bene quanti Galeoni, con una commessa Babbana che presto sarà inginocchiata ai miei piedi.    

Harry ride e si fa indietro, proprio nello stesso momento in cui Rebecca rientra nella stanza.

\- Scusate se ci ho messo molto, - si giustifica, abbattuta. - Stavano trasmettendo un servizio su quella ragazza, alla tv... Che tristezza.

A quanto pare si accorge degli sguardi dubbiosi di entrambi, perché si affretta a spiegare: -Il fidanzato ha tentato di strangolarla, e insiste a dire che l'ha fatto per _troppo amore_ , - Volge gli occhi al soffitto, esasperata. - Quando si ama non si fa mai del male.

Harry si allontana di qualche passo, tornando a sedersi sulla sedia all'angolo della sala.

_Quando si ama non si fa mai del male..._

Pensa a se stesso, al pomeriggio in cui ha quasi soffocato Draco in salotto, a quando l'ha spinto a terra in cucina, o quando l'ha schiacciato contro il muro con un tavolo di legno massiccio. Stringe le dita sulle ginocchia, i polpastrelli che penetrano nel tessuto e la mente che vorrebbe seguirli, nascondersi tra le pieghe della stoffa e riemergere solo quando quell'incubo sarà giunto a termine.

Alzando lo sguardo scorge l'espressione preoccupata di Malfoy _. Il discorso per te non vale_ , sembra volergli dire.

Rebecca si acciglia e gli appoggia ai piedi le scatole da scarpe che ha recuperato nei meandri del negozio. - Ma non è il caso di parlare di cose del genere in vista di un matrimonio, no? - esclama, cercando di fare ammenda. - Ecco, prova queste. Io intanto vado a cercare qualcosa per il tuo fidanzato. - Si volta verso Harry, civettuola. - Tu non mi sembri un tipo da bianco, o sbaglio?

Harry appoggia la testa alla parete e sorride mesto, mentre Malfoy lotta con un paio di mocassini di pelle. - No, decisamente no, - sospira.

 

Il giorno dopo, Harry si sveglia con la testa di Draco sul petto e due completi da più di duemila sterline l'uno nell'armadio. Sorride, notando la sua mano destra stretta alla propria, come se lo stesse vegliando persino nel sonno; poi si rende conto di avere due lunghi graffi sulle dita.

_Come..._

È scosso da un tremito, il fiato intrappolato in gola come lava nel collo di un vulcano, poi solleva la trapunta che li ricopre entrambi.

Draco sussulta sul suo petto, infastidito dall'improvvisa privazione di calore. Apre gli occhi, sorpreso, e sonda il suo viso con un'occhiata stordita. - Tutto bene? - mugugna, il volto ancora spiegazzato e pallido di sonno.

Harry lascia correre lo sguardo sul suo corpo, il cuore che freme all'interno della cassa toracica e schiuma inquietudine come spumante appena stappato. Nessun livido, nessuna escoriazione al di sopra o al di sotto dei boxer. Lo afferra per le spalle, schiacciandolo contro il materasso per riuscire a vederne il busto per intero.

Sta per ordinargli di voltarsi, deciso a esaminargli anche la schiena, quando scorge negli occhi di Draco una scintilla di panico.

Si accascia contro la spalliera del letto con un gemito, la base dei palmi schiacciata sugli occhi, e prende un respiro profondo. _Cazzo_ , mugola interiormente.

\- Ehi... - mormora Malfoy, facendoglisi più vicino. - Che succede?

Harry si preme un polpastrello sull'indice, là dove è graffiato, e sibila di dolore. Poi protende la mano in avanti: gli tremano le dita.

\- Come me li sono fatti questi? - sussurra, la voce incrinata. Ha paura della risposta.

Draco si siede sui talloni, e tutta la sua postura sembra liquefarsi in una pozza di pallore angosciato. Pare una nave alla quale stiano ammainando le vele, mentre deglutisce in silenzio, a disagio.

\- Draco, _come_?!    

\- Harry, ascolta... - mormora lui, la voce rauca e oscillante come una foglia secca in procinto di cadere.

\- È successo di nuovo? - gracchia, il sonno che si fonde con la realtà e la rende incubo. - L'ho fatto ancora? Mentre dormivo?

Draco gli afferra una mano e gliela allontana dal viso. La stringe forte. - Harry, - risponde, contrito. - Non è successo niente, ok? Io sto bene, tu stai bene... - Passa il pollice sui suoi graffi, percorrendoli a mezz'aria senza sfiorarli. - Fanno male?

Harry sente il cuore accartocciarsi nel petto. È sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. - Draco, _dimmelo_ , cazzo! - rantola, sputando le parole quasi fossero singhiozzi.

Malfoy sussulta così forte da lasciargli andare la mano, facendola cadere inerte sul copriletto. - Sì, è successo di nuovo, - mormora, assente. Il Sigillo al suo anulare balugina di rosso. - Succede già da un po'.

\- ... da un po'?

\- Ultimamente... - sospira Draco. - Di notte... Hai spesso qualche... _attacco_.

Harry socchiude la bocca, allibito. - Quante...

\- Ma non mi hai mai fatto niente! Stanotte ti ho graffiato per sbaglio, ma non mi hai fatto niente, ok?

\- ... quante volte? _Rispondi._

\- D-due. Tre.

\- E tu hai continuato a dormire nel mio letto.

Draco pare sull'orlo delle lacrime. - A te piace. _A me_ piace!

Harry abbranca il cuscino con una mano e lo scaglia dall'altra parte della stanza. Va a sbattere contro il cassettone di fronte al letto, e la vecchia lampada che vi era appoggiata cade di lato, rotolando fino al bordo del mobile. Credeva che quella visione incosciente fosse stata solo un episodio, un caso isolato; e invece... - Come cazzo fa a piacerti, se quasi ogni notte rischio di ammazzarti?! - grida, frustrato.

Malfoy indietreggia appena sul materasso. - Harry, non c'è bisogno di...

\- È come se ti stessi tenendo in ostaggio!

\- No! - replica Draco, i pugni stretti sulle lenzuola. - No, Harry. E lo sai anche tu. - Si solleva sulle ginocchia, chinandosi in avanti per sfiorargli una gamba con una mano. - Non te l'ho detto perché non volevo... Beh, _questo_ , - sospira. - Ma è andato tutto bene, non è successo niente. Questa cosa... può andare bene. Può funzionare.

Harry sbatte la nuca contro la testiera alle proprie spalle: si sente quasi frustrato dal fatto che sia imbottita, e che l'impatto sia morbido. - Quale parte di te sta parlando, adesso? - bisbiglia. Non ne può più di incubi e visioni, di vivere con una lama alla gola, sempre all'erta. Qualsiasi cosa attorno a lui sembra sfuggire al suo controllo, persino il suo stesso sonno, e non riesce a sopportarlo.

\- Quella che preferirebbe che tu non ti facessi venire un esaurimento nervoso per qualcosa che _non_ è successo, - mormora Draco, risoluto.

Gattona verso di lui fino a quando non ha di nuovo il viso appoggiato sul suo petto e gli prende la mano graffiata, avvicinandosela alle labbra. Vi posa un bacio. - Resisti, Harry. Manca meno di una settimana, - sussurra. - Possiamo farcela.

Harry digrigna i denti, esasperato. Non ne è affatto sicuro.

 

\- Così questa sarebbe una casa.

Draco si pulisce la suola delle scarpe su una chiazza d'erba asciutta subito dopo essersi smaterializzato in una pozza d'acqua stagnante. Di fronte a loro, ad appena qualche metro di distanza, si erge La Tana, traballante e bizzarra come di consueto.

\- La migliore in cui sia mai stato, - ribatte Harry, lanciandogli un'occhiata obliqua. - E ti ricordo che sei stato tu ad accettare.

Malfoy si asciuga il bordo dei pantaloni con un veloce incantesimo, poi si concede uno sguardo approfondito ai diversi asimmetrici pinnacoli di legno e lamiera che torreggiano sulla costruzione, sostenuti magicamente in posizioni e inclinazioni altrimenti innaturali.

\- Tranquillo, Potter, - commenta, un sorriso nervoso sulle labbra. - Ho imparato a non giudicare le persone dall'eleganza del luogo dove vivono. In fondo a casa mia ci viveva Voldemort.

Harry, riconoscente, gli preme un bacio all'angolo della bocca. - Quando credi di non riuscire più a resistere fammi un cenno, - lo canzona. - Troverò un modo per portarti via sano e salvo.

Draco si infila le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. Ha preferito indossare quello, piuttosto che il mantello - tiene molto più caldo, secondo lui - anche se Harry crede che la sua scelta abbia qualcosa a che fare con il fatto che il signor Weasley è un appassionato di oggetti babbani almeno quanto lui lo è dell'alta sartoria.

\- Potresti fingere di avere una visione e rapirmi, - suggerisce con un mezzo risolino, consapevole di stare giocando col fuoco.

Harry si incupisce. Il suo umore non si è ancora risollevato del tutto da quella mattina e, pur sapendo che Draco gli ha nascosto quegli episodi notturni solo per il suo bene, non può fare a meno di sentirsi tradito; non tanto da lui, e nemmeno da Joshua, quanto dalla propria stessa vita. Dal destino.

\- Andiamo, mh? - lo incita Malfoy, muovendo un paio di passi in avanti. Dal modo in cui il suo sorriso si è contratto in una smorfia mortificata, deve aver capito di aver toccato il tasto sbagliato.

Harry lo segue, camminando a lunghe falcate per evitare le pozzanghere. Il vento fa ondeggiare la prateria attorno a loro e soffia i capelli di Draco lontano dal suo viso, tanto da indurlo a cingersi le ciocche più lunghe in un pugno per non presentarsi sulla soglia con una chioma degna di Bill Weasley.

È Fred ad aprire la porta. Spalanca l'uscio con slancio, allargando le braccia e chinandosi in avanti in un inchino. - Benvenuti nella nostra umile dimora, forestieri! - esclama, ruotando il polso in modo così teatrale da risultare ridicolo.

Alle sue spalle fa capolino George, vestito in un paio di pantaloni color cachi e una camicia a fantasia identica a quella del fratello, e ugualmente terribile. - Quanto sei esagerato, Fred! Non lo vedi che qui qualcuno ha _un diavolo per capello_? 

Harry reprime un gemito, frenando l'impulso di schiaffarsi una mano sulla fronte. _Perfetto. Davvero perfetto._

\- L'avete capita? - riprende George, in attesa di una reazione. - _Un diavolo per capello..._

Ma di fronte all'ostinato silenzio della sua platea, - Harry ammira Draco come non mai mentre si sforza di mantenere un'espressione neutrale - il gemello tira le labbra in una smorfia consapevole. - Non era divertente, eh? - conclude, atono.

\- No, - conferma Harry in un sospiro.

\- Tranquillo George, - Fred batte una pacca sulla spalla del fratello. - Anche i migliori sbagliano.

\- Ciao Fred, ciao George, - esclama allora Harry, sorridente. È più di due mesi che non li vede; non che quei due abbiano intenzione di cambiare di una virgola col passare del tempo.

\- _Fred, George_! - tuona invece una voce dall'altra parte della sala. Molly Weasley avanza verso di loro con passo da generale, i capelli ormai sbiaditi a fare da aureola a un viso al momento tutt'altro che angelico. - Cosa vi avevo detto?! Ad almeno dieci metri dalla porta d'ingresso. _Dieci_!

Li scaccia entrambi con ampi gesticolii, poi esibisce un ampio sorriso mortificato. -  Perdonali, Draco, - si scusa, benevola. - Sono molto contenta di vedervi, ragazzi. Avanti, entrate! È quasi già tutto in tavola!

Harry prende un respiro profondo e preme una mano sulla schiena di Malfoy, cercando di infondergli coraggio.

Nel soggiorno della Tana è riunita tutta la famiglia. E con "famiglia" Harry non intende solo lo stuolo di teste color carota, ma anche Hermione, Fleur e i Lupin al completo. Il piccolo Teddy è in piedi su una sedia, intento a cercare di arrampicarsi sul tavolo per afferrare uno dei centritavola, e non appena li vede entrare nella stanza i suoi occhi diventano di un grigio ghiaccio del tutto simile al colore di quelli di Draco.

\- Eccoli qui! - dichiara Remus con enfasi, abbracciando il fianco della moglie. - Non saremmo riusciti a resistere ancora per molto.

Indica con un cenno del capo la tavola imbandita, e Harry lascia scorrere lo sguardo sulla superficie della tovaglia, invasa da più portate di quante un esercito di stomaci possano contenere. Porridge, polpette di carne, ali di pollo, arrosti, salsicce e contorni tra i più svariati sono accalcati tra piatti e centritavola così stretti tra di loro che c'è da temere che spostandoli non sarà più possibile trovare loro una sistemazione.

Ron e Hermione sono dall'altro lato della tavola, entrambi avvolti in uno spesso maglione rosso come la più zuccherina delle coppiette. Hermione li saluta con entusiasmo, mentre Ron lancia un'occhiata allarmata alla volta di Malfoy prima di agitare educatamente una mano a mezz'aria, pronto a captare il minimo segnale di disprezzo sul suo viso.

C'è perfino Charlie, con la suola di uno degli stivali di pelle di drago dai quali non si separa mai appoggiata al muro, sulla faccia il solito sorriso frizzante contornato di lentiggini. La testa di Ginny emerge dalla cucina, un sorriso accogliente dipinto sulle labbra. Sul suo anulare sinistro fa sfoggio il sottile anello di fidanzamento che le ha regalato Thomas Brown, un famoso venditore di scope a Diagon Alley. Manca solo Percy, disperso tra gli uffici desolati del Ministero tedesco.

\- Su, su! - cinguetta la signora Weasley, spingendo Draco in avanti. - Mettiti comodo.

Draco avanza di un paio di passi e le rivolge un sorriso, con ogni probabilità per la prima volta in vita sua. - Grazie, - mormora, anche se Harry sa che le sue labbra sono solo tirate, e che l'espressione compiacente che si è stampato sulla faccia da quando è entrato è ancora lontana dalla sincerità.

Si guarda intorno, cercando di capire quanto l'ambiente che li circonda sia diverso da ciò a cui è abituato: getta subito la spugna, perché la Tana non è semplicemente diversa dal Malfoy Manor, è _tutto l'opposto_.

Si siedono, e il posto libero di fianco a Draco viene occupato con un balzo da Teddy. Sembra affascinato da quello strano ospite come e più della prima volta in cui l'ha visto: i suoi occhi non sono ancora tornati nocciola e continuano a cangiare in una miscela confusa di marrone e di grigio, quasi fosse indeciso su quali iridi emulare. Tonks e Lupin gli si accostano e Remus si sporge in avanti sulla tavola per incontrare lo sguardo di Draco.

\- Se ti dà fastidio non esitare a dircelo, - si raccomanda, indicando il figlio con un cenno del capo.

\- Sa essere un vero rompiscatole, a volte, - calca la mano Tonks, scompigliando i capelli blu del bambino. - Vero, _orsacchiotto_?

Draco ridacchia delle proteste di Teddy e gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla. - Non c'è problema, - dichiara con uno sguardo d'intesa al piccoletto.

Harry si sente così fiero di lui che potrebbe baciarlo davanti a tutti, senza alcun ritegno.

Molly invece deve aver intuito il filo conduttore dei suoi pensieri, perché gli si siede a fianco e gli batte una pacca affettuosa sulla schiena, un'espressione intenerita sul viso.

Quando hanno tutti occupato un posto, Arthur Weasley, anche lui ingrigito e forse più stanco, ma non più triste, si alza in piedi e attira l'attenzione generale sollevando le braccia verso il soffitto. 

\- Ci troviamo qui per riempirci lo stomaco, certo, - esordisce con un risolino. - Ma credo che prima sia opportuno un piccolo ringraziamento. - Si volta verso Draco e porta di nuovo le mani sul tavolo, puntellandovi le dita. - Remus ci ha raccontato quello che hai fatto in quella stanza, Draco.

Harry sorride appena appoggiando una mano sulla coscia di Malfoy, pietrificato al suo fianco. Riesce quasi a sentire l'imbarazzo tendergli la pelle, per quanto è immobile.

\- Il mondo potrà anche non esserne a conoscenza, - continua Arthur, solenne. - Ma in questa casa c'è solo una parola per descriverti: "eroe". - Una piccola pausa, nel mentre che un paio di piccoli boccioli nel centrotavola di fronte al Signor Weasley fioriscono con un fischio, prima di altre parole. - Dunque... grazie. Da parte di tutti noi. Siamo fieri di poterti ospitare sotto questo tetto.

È Teddy a prorompere nel primo applauso. I suoi capelli si tingono all'improvviso di rosso amaranto mentre batte i palmi delle mani così forte da arrossarseli, e l'intera tavolata segue il suo esempio, Ron compreso.

Harry sorride fino a sentire gli zigomi stringergli gli occhi, tanto entusiasta che potrebbe benissimo scoppiare in lacrime da un momento all'altro. _Se lo merita, cazzo_ , pensa con un gemito di soddisfazione, battendo le mani con abbastanza vigore da sentire male.

Draco di fianco a lui è diventato un tutt'uno con la sedia. Osserva lo spettacolo di fronte a sé a labbra socchiuse per la sorpresa, gli occhi sgranati nell'incredulità più totale. Con le mani artigliate al sedile della sedia, studia l'espressione grata degli altri commensali come se stessero festeggiando il suo compleanno il giorno sbagliato, e lui non ne avesse mai festeggiato uno in vita sua.

Non dice nulla. Un tentativo di sorridere viene quasi immediatamente soppiantato da un'altra ondata di stupore che traccia sul suo viso un cipiglio confuso, mentre Teddy sembra essere deciso a farlo al posto suo, saltellando esaltato sulla propria sedia.

Harry vede i suoi capelli tornare blu alla radice, e il contrasto tra il rosso delle punte e il turchese della cute gli strappa una risata.

\- E ora direi che possiamo anche cominciare a rimpinzarci, - esclama Arthur, ilare, tornando a sedere.

Per tutto il pranzo, Teddy mangia solo ciò che anche Draco si mette nel piatto.

 

 - Allora, è stato così terribile?

Harry solleva una ciocca dei capelli di Draco tra le dita, osservando la luce aranciata della lampada appoggiata sul comodino riscaldare i suoi lineamenti affilati.

Sono entrambi sdraiati sul loro letto a Grimmauld Place n. 12, nonostante siano solo le sei del pomeriggio. Pur avendo trascorso l'intera giornata seduti attorno a un tavolo si sentono entrambi esausti, e il divano in salotto è molto meno confortevole.

\- Solo un po', - mormora in risposta Malfoy, un ghigno sottile tratteggiato sulle labbra. - I gemelli sono completamente pazzi, la signora Weasley è una maniaca del controllo senza il minimo senso estetico, e quella casa è l'accozzaglia di rottami peggio riuscita nella storia della Magia.

\- Ma...?

\- ... il cibo era buono. E la compagnia non era male.

Harry gli stringe il busto in un abbraccio, euforico. - Si sono comportati tutti abbastanza bene, no? - gli chiede, sfumando l'angolo del proprio sorriso radioso sulla sua nuca.

Draco annuisce, la guancia schiacciata contro il suo petto. - Faccio parecchia fatica ad ammetterlo, ma il domatore di draghi mi sta perfino simpatico. E Lupin è... gentile. Teddy sarà un gran pezzo di ragazzo, da grande.

Harry gli rivolge uno sguardo obliquo. - Avresti anche potuto fare a meno di insegnargli come inarcare le sopracciglia ‘alla Malfoy', sai?

\- Gli tornerà utile in futuro, fidati! - ghigna lui, divertito. - Soprattutto visto come riesce a cambiare colore degli occhi con uno schiocco di dita.

\- Già, - sospira Harry, abbandonando la testa tra i cuscini.

\- Sei felice, - constata Draco, accoccolandosi al suo fianco. - Mi piace.

Harry prende un respiro profondo, sentendosi più leggero di venti chili rispetto a quando sono partiti alla volta della Tana. Pensa al modo in cui ha stretto la mano di Draco sotto il tavolo quel giorno a pranzo, a come i gemelli sfruttassero ogni occasione per paragonarli a un paio di piccioncini alla stregua di Bill e Fleur, alla sensazione di calore nel bassoventre che ha provato quando Charlie gli ha chiesto quando sarebbero state le nozze. Così, casualmente. Senza perplessità, drammi o tentennamenti.

Come fosse stato tutto sotto il sole fin dall'inizio.

Sa di dover ringraziare Lupin per questo - ha l'impressione che il ruolo di Draco nella guerra non sia l'unica cosa che ha raccontato ad Arthur - e ha idea che anche Hermione abbia avuto il suo bel da fare per strappare a Ron l'espressione cordiale che si è tenuto incollata alla faccia durante l'intera giornata, ma Draco ha ragione: è felice.

Rivolge uno sguardo all'armadio, dentro il quale sa essere racchiusi i due abiti che lui e Malfoy hanno comprato il mattino prima: una settimana e sarà tutto finito. I Sigilli, la schiavitù, le visioni...

_Harry, dobbiamo considerare l'eventualità che le tue visioni non siano connesse ai Sigilli. Una parte dell'anima di quell'Infero... Di Joshua, potrebbe essere davvero dentro di te._

_..._ sempre che quello che gli si è annidato nel cuore non sia qualcosa di più di un senso di angoscia costante.

_Io penso... che forse dovresti... lasciarti andare._

Per un attimo immagina di inspirare a fondo, chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi trasportare dalla corrente, permettere che i propri pensieri si disperdano come aromi in un infuso e predisporre un'oasi di tolleranza per qualsiasi ricordo l'Infero voglia iniettare dentro di lui: ascoltare.

Sta quasi per provarci, rilassato dal tocco leggero delle dita di Draco tra i suoi capelli, ma cambia presto idea quando uno sbadiglio gli scalda l'incavo del collo, riportandolo alla realtà.

Si solleva sulle ginocchia, la testa pesante di sonno, e si abbassa a posare un bacio sulle labbra di Malfoy.

\- Sei stanco, - sussurra, percorrendogli il viso con una carezza. - Chiudi gli occhi.

 

Quando Harry si sveglia, la lampada sul comodino è ancora accesa ed emana un bagliore soffuso e giallastro nella penombra della camera, come una lucciola intrappolata in una cantina.

Vista la totale assenza di chiarore proveniente dal mondo esterno - le finestre di Grimmauld Place n.12 sono incantate per lasciare filtrare la luce del giorno nonostante gli incantesimi di protezione - Harry suppone che sia notte, e che lui e Draco si siano addormentati ancora prima di cenare, abbindolati dalla morbidezza del materasso.

Cerca in modo meccanico e istintivo i propri occhiali sul comodino prima di scoprire di averli ancora sul naso; sollevando il braccio si sofferma a osservare la propria mano: la lampada dipinge davvero strani giochi di luce sulle sue dita.

Nel buio non riesce a distinguere la figura di Draco, con ogni probabilità voltato dall'altra parte, ma intravede chiaramente una scia di rosso sul lenzuolo. Sorride, tendendo le braccia all'indietro per sgranchirsi le spalle: non si sente affatto riposato. É quasi come se avesse degli origami al posto dei polsi, che scricchiolano in modo fastidioso e doloroso a ogni suo movimento.

Dà la colpa allo stomaco vuoto - quante ore saranno che non mangia? - e allunga le dita verso la ciocca di capelli al proprio fianco, alla ricerca del tepore di un qualsiasi contatto con il corpo dormiente di Draco.

Ma quando i suoi polpastrelli giungono in prossimità del nastro vermiglio alla sua sinistra, quello che sfiorano non sono capelli.

Harry ritrae le dita repentinamente, quasi scottato, mentre il fiato gli si fa ghiaccio nella gola e il suo cuore comincia a pompare grandine. Con un movimento frettoloso e tremante afferra la propria bacchetta dal comodino, mormorando un incantesimo per illuminare a giorno la stanza.

La gabbia toracica gli si accartoccia nel petto in un solo istante.

Tutto ciò che gli sfugge dalle labbra è un singhiozzo, mentre scopre con orrore che le scie amaranto sul lenzuolo non sono affatto capelli, e che le strane macchie sulle sue dita non sono affatto giochi di luce.

È sangue. _È tutto sangue._

Grida, urla, disperato, arrampicandosi sul letto fino a quando non si trova in piedi, le cosce premute contro il bordo superiore della spalliera e le lacrime che cominciano a tessere reticoli di terrore sulle sue guance. Non riesce ad articolare una sola parola: solo rantoli, mentre il materasso deserto sotto di lui assume le sembianze di un mostro pronto a divorarlo.

Poi lo vede.

Riverso a terra in una posa innaturale, il viso nascosto dal drappo di un lenzuolo macchiato di rosso e il corpo percorso da decine di lunghi capelli che capelli non sono, una grossa macchia scura che si allarga come una ragnatela sul pavimento. Draco.

E tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare Harry, è "l'ho ucciso".

Cade carponi sul materasso, brancolando verso il bordo del letto come se fosse la prima volta in vita sua che usa le gambe, la testa attraversata da quell'unico pensiero come una stilettata d'acciaio.

Crolla a terra al suo fianco, nella pozza di sangue ormai rappreso, le dita cosparse dello stesso rosso cupo e inaridito. Raccoglie il suo corpo tra le braccia, singhiozzante e tremante come una foglia, scoprendo che anche il suo viso è livido e tumefatto, mentre i capelli, rigidi e sporchi, gli attraversano il volto come una grossa ferita.

\- No, - piagnucola, pietrificato dal terrore. - No, no, no, no...

Stringendo il suo petto al proprio sente un unico, flebile lamento.  

 

**\- XXXIV -  
**

 

Harry quasi non se ne accorge quando un braccio gli avvolge le spalle e lo conduce verso una delle stanze del San Mungo, lontano dalla sala d'aspetto. Si sente spingere a sedere su un letto, le mani raccolte in grembo, il gelo che si è appropriato del suo corpo tanto rigido da ridurlo a una figura secca e tremula, imbrattata di sangue da capo a piedi.

\- Lei rimanga qui, - dice un Medimago, la voce calma e razionale. - Manderemo qualcuno per aiutarla a ripulirsi.

Harry sente un nuovo afflusso di lacrime salirgli agli occhi, sospinte dall'angosciosa consapevolezza di essere sporco. _Sporco di..._

\- Desidera che avvisiamo qualcuno, signor Potter? Qualche amico?

_Sporco di..._

Un singhiozzo gli erutta dalle labbra, rauco e improvviso come un tuono durante un temporale. Si copre il viso con le mani, premendosi i palmi sugli occhi ormai inondati di lacrime. Scosso dai singulti, balza all'indietro nel sentire il tocco del Medimago, avvicinatosi per esprimergli solidarietà con una pacca leggera sulla spalla.

\- Chi possiamo avvisare, signor Potter? - lo sente ripetere in un bisbiglio.

È sporco di sangue. Il sangue di Draco. Lo stesso sangue che ha avvertito colare sul busto quando ha raccolto il suo corpo e si è Smaterializzato alla volta del San Mungo, tanto sconvolto che è un miracolo che sia riuscito ad arrivare a destinazione senza Spaccarsi.

Il Medimago indietreggia di un paio di passi fino a raggiungere la porta della stanza. - Lei rimanga qui, - gli suggerisce, a disagio. - Presto arriverà qualcuno. Non si muova.

Ma qualcosa _si è_ spaccato dentro il petto di Harry. Forse non è fisico, forse non è visibile, ma gli è appena esplosa una scatola di chiodi nel torace, e gli riesce difficile respirare con i polmoni così traforati.

Si allontana le mani dal viso, scoprendo che sulla loro superficie le sue lacrime si sono tinte di rosso, impregnate del sangue che ha avuto il tempo di rapprendersi nel corso della notte.

\- Che cosa mi hai fatto fare, - bisbiglia, osservando una goccia di liquido amaranto ristagnare nel centro del proprio palmo destro. - Che cazzo mi hai fatto fare?! - urla, le parole così agonizzanti da rendere la sua voce contratta, aspra, disumana.

Il corpo di Malfoy è stato portato via su una barella galleggiante, in condizioni troppo critiche per essere Smaterializzato senza il rischio di un tracollo. Numerosi camici bianchi hanno cominciato a correre lungo i corridoi, mentre Harry è crollato in ginocchio sul pavimento della sala d'aspetto, il cuore stritolato tra una vena e l'altra, fattesi pungenti come filo spinato.

Attorno a lui si era radunata una discreta folla prima che qualcuno lo prendesse per il braccio e lo costringesse ad alzarsi in piedi, rassicurandolo del fatto che i Medimaghi avrebbero provveduto a fare tutto il possibile.

Ma i vestiti di Harry sono madidi di sangue, il viso di Draco era un quadro astratto di tumefazioni, e sulla parte di maglione che gli ricopriva lo sterno c'era una grossa macchia scura.

Harry singhiozza ancora più forte. _Me l'hai fatto ammazzare_ , pensa, la bocca contorta in una smorfia lamentosa e un solo ago di voce che gli sfugge dalle labbra in un costante piagnucolio.

Non si rende neppure conto del filo di saliva che gli scivola sulla mascella, talmente stravolto da avvertire solo pulsazioni e calore sul proprio viso.

Draco ha emesso un solo flebile gemito quando l'ha raccolto tra le proprie braccia: uno solo, così sommesso che Harry ha perfino il dubbio di averlo semplicemente immaginato, tanto era il suo desiderio di scoprirlo vivo.

Si accascia di fianco sul letto, le mani strette a un lenzuolo sterile che presto sarà sporco di rosso, mentre l'eco di quell'unico lamento gli riempie le orecchie di un costante brusio.

Per quanto si sforzi, non riesce a ricordare che cos'è successo. Sa di essere stato lui a ridurre Draco in quello stato, così come sa che è stato Joshua a costringerlo a farlo, ma non appena cerca di scavare nella propria memoria alla ricerca degli eventi di quella nottata si sente inghiottire dal buio, come se davvero non avesse fatto altro che dormire.

\- Draco, - mugola, stringendo le palpebre nell'ennesimo singulto.

Poi la porta della stanza viene spalancata di slancio, e al di là di essa compaiono Ron e Hermione. Alle loro spalle c'è lo stesso Medimago che gli ha chiesto chi avvisare senza ottenere risposta, e che a quanto pare conosce abbastanza gli articoli della Gazzetta del Profeta da sapere chi sono le persone che gli sono più vicine.

\- Harry! - esclama Hermione, la preoccupazione trapelante da ogni suo lineamento. Ron dietro di lei ha la stessa identica espressione.

Harry sente il desiderio di piangere ancora più forte. Si tira a sedere e riappoggia i piedi a terra, ma ancora prima di essere riuscito ad alzarsi si sente avvolgere dall'abbraccio dell'amica.

Le adagia la testa sul petto, un nuovo fiotto di lacrime a solcargli le guance. - Draco... - pigola aggrappandosi al suo cappotto. - Lui...

\- Non è colpa tua, - risponde lei, decisa. La stretta sulla sua schiena si fa quasi ferrea. - Non azzardarti a sentirti in colpa, è chiaro?! - La sua voce è incrinata, come se fosse anche lei sul punto di piangere. - Non è colpa tua.

Ron dapprima si limita a rimanere in silenzio, circondando il profilo di entrambi con le braccia. - Se la caverà, vedrai, - mugugna poi, contrito. - È un Malfoy, dannazione... loro se la cavano sempre.

Harry deglutisce un singhiozzo, mentre veloci respiri affannati gli sfuggono dalle labbra senza controllo, rischiando di soffocarlo. Cazzo, quanto odia piangere.

Ha insudiciato di sangue i vestiti di Hermione, ma lei sembra non farci caso. Harry, al contrario, sente all'improvviso il bisogno impellente di pulirsi.

\- Abbiamo portato un cambio d'abiti, - interviene Ron, mesto. - Sono miei, e mi sa che ti staranno un po' larghi, ma abbiamo pensato che forse non avresti voluto tenere quelli addosso.

Harry si allontana dal petto di Hermione, scuotendo il capo. Vorrebbe passarsi le mani sugli occhi per asciugarsi le lacrime, ma evita di farlo, dato che con ogni probabilità già poco prima non ha fatto altro che impiastricciarsi di rosso il viso.

Sente un incantesimo sussurrato a mezza voce, e una ventata d'aria fresca attraversarlo da capo a piedi. Quando abbassa lo sguardo sulle proprie dita le scopre pulite, e dallo strano brivido che avverte sulle guance sa che anche le chiazze sul suo viso sono scomparse. Il suo maglione e i suoi pantaloni, invece, conservano ancora diversi aloni rossicci.

\- Ecco, - commenta Hermione, riponendo la bacchetta nella sua borsetta a tracolla. - Per quelli forse è necessario un incantesimo più aggressivo, - si scusa, indicando con un cenno i suoi vestiti.

Harry protende un braccio ad afferrare la borsa che Ron gli sta porgendo. Senza curarsi di Hermione, - non è certo la prima volta che lo vede seminudo, dopo anni di guerra e accampamenti - si sfila il pullover dal busto, strattonandolo con violenza come se fosse colpevole di essere sudicio. Fa lo stesso con le braghe, lasciandole cadere a terra e pestandole quando è ora di sostituirle con il paio di jeans scuri contenuti nella borsa.

Per tutto il tempo trattiene il fiato, sicuro di essere sul punto di scoppiare in un'altra crisi di pianto o di farsi scoppiare la testa, alternativamente. Una volta rivestitosi si lascia ricadere di nuovo seduto, le labbra ancora scosse da un tremito sottile.

\- Quando cazzo mi diranno qualcosa?! - grida, abbattendo un pugno sul letto d'ospedale. La struttura metallica che lo sostiene cigola in modo sinistro.

\- È troppo presto, - mormora Hermione con un sussulto. -Potrebbero volerci ore.

\- Quando mio padre è stato attaccato da quel serpente c'è voluta quasi tutta la notte perché si sapesse come stava, - interviene Ron, sconsolato.

Harry si sente la testa pulsare così forte che anche solo voltarsi di lato gli provoca un giramento. - È stato otto anni fa, Ron! - strepita. - Dovranno pur aver fatto qualche passo in avanti nel frattempo. Dovranno pur sapere se...

Non riesce nemmeno a concludere la frase. Un grosso nodo gli ostruisce la gola al solo pensiero di ciò che potrebbe accadere. Sferra un altro pugno sul materasso della branda, facendola oscillare.

\- Harry... - Hermione gli appoggia una mano sul ginocchio. - Tu sai che cosa... _Joshua_ gli ha fatto? Questo che Sigillo era?

Harry non ha bisogno di riflettere molto per capirlo. Andando a logica, nonché ad esclusione... - Dolore, - sentenzia in un gemito, la voce malata di pianto. - Era sicuramente il dolore. Ma io...

Detesta non essere in grado di snocciolare più di due parole senza doversi zittire per timore di scoppiare di nuovo in lacrime. Stringe tra le dita i bordi delle maniche del maglione, troppo lunghe per le sue braccia, e prende un respiro profondo.

\- ... non mi ricordo niente, - conclude, affranto. - Non ho idea di cosa sia successo! Eravamo sul letto e... Non lo so! Mi sono svegliato con il materasso macchiato di sangue, e Draco...

Hermione si morde forte le labbra, attirandolo ancora una volta in un abbraccio. - Un'altra visione inconsapevole, - sussurra, afflitta.

Harry singhiozza tra i suoi capelli crespi, il cuore stretto in una morsa. - Ma non erano mai state così forti! - geme, la fronte premuta sulla sua spalla e gli occhiali schiacciati contro il viso. - Mancava meno di una settimana. Solo una settimana...

Le mani di Hermione gli percorrono la schiena in lunghe e vigorose carezze. - Ce la farà. Tra una settimana vi sposerete e sarà tutto finito.

Harry non ne è più tanto sicuro. Ripensa agli istanti prima del vuoto di memoria, e tutto ciò che ricorda è di essersi rilassato, sul punto di lasciare all'Infero via libera per impadronirsi della sua mente. E se quella visione non fosse stata casuale? Se fosse stato lui a provocarla, privandosi di ogni difesa? Forse è _davvero_ colpa sua.   

Forse c'è realmente qualcosa dentro di lui, che non ha a che fare con i Sigilli e che non ha nessuna intenzione di andarsene, per quanto lui desideri estirparla. Forse l'unico modo in cui può salvare Draco è celebrare quelle dannate nozze per renderlo indipendente da lui, dopodiché allontanarlo il più possibile.

Sempre se fosse sopravvissuto.

Hermione comincia a muovere la mano sulla sua schiena in modo più lento, quasi lo stesse cullando.  - Harry, - sussurra. -É meglio se cerchi di dormire, almeno un pochino.

Harry scuote la testa sulla sua spalla, contrariato. Come cazzo pensa che possa riuscire a dormire, sapendo che a pochi metri da lì la vita di Draco è appesa a un filo?

Poi sente un mormorio sottile, e un paio di parole che non è in grado di distinguere. All'improvviso la testa gli si fa pesante e la stanchezza gli annebbia i pensieri, mentre la mano dell'amica gli accarezza i capelli e la sua voce dolce bisbiglia - Sssh, - sulla sua nuca.

 

 Quando si sveglia, il sole ha già cominciato a illuminare le persiane della stanza d'ospedale con i primi raggi del mattino. Harry balza seduto sul letto, scoprendo che sia Ron che Hermione sono seduti e addormentati al suo fianco, ciascuno da un lato della branda. Hermione ha i suoi occhiali stretti tra le mani, una macchia nera e filiforme tra le sue dita morbide. Harry glieli sottrae dai palmi e li inforca, sentendosi come se avesse dei palloncini sotto le palpebre al posto degli occhi. La testa non ha smesso di pulsargli.

Scivola in avanti con il bacino e appoggia i piedi a terra, attento a non svegliare i suoi amici nonostante sia ancora risentito per il sonno forzoso a cui l'hanno indotto.

Infilatosi le scarpe senza  neppure allacciarsele, scalpiccia pochi passi verso la porta della stanza, per poi spalancarla e affacciarsi sul corridoio. Il cuore gli martella nel petto: possibile che non si sappia ancora nulla di Draco?

Esce dalla camera senza chiudersi l'uscio alle spalle, guardandosi attorno ansioso. Incrocia il viso mesto di un'infermiera e si sente tremare le gambe, il sangue come ghiaccio nelle vene.

_E se invece lo sapessero già?_

Se l'espressione funerea di quella donna non fosse altro che il preludio di ciò che sta per scoprire?

Avanza lungo il corridoio con una mano adagiata alla parete, occhieggiando i volti dei dipendenti del San Mungo con angoscia famelica, terrorizzato che uno di loro gli si avvicini e gli sveli una realtà alla quale non vuole neppure pensare.

Una signora sulla quarantina sembra riconoscerlo, ma dopo aver incontrato i suoi occhi cambia precipitosamente direzione, rifugiandosi in un ambulatorio ad appena pochi passi.

Harry quasi geme per la frustrazione. No, non può essere fuggita a quel modo per non essere costretta a dargli la triste notizia. Ha capito che lui si era accorto del suo sguardo e si è sentita in imbarazzo. Gli è successo mille altre volte, in mille altre occasioni.

_Draco non può... non può..._

Poi, al di là delle porte metalliche di un ascensore, compare Lupin. Con lui ci sono anche Tonks, Molly e il signor Weasley, ancora intabarrati in larghi mantelli, sciarpe e cappotti. Vengono dall'esterno, dove il vento gelido di dicembre lascia presagire neve senza trascinare con sé neanche un fiocco.

Harry esita in mezzo al corridoio, indagando i loro volti. Loro forse sono al corrente di qualcosa che lui non sa?

Non deve attendere molto prima che lo scorgano tra i reticoli di Guaritori e Infermiere. Gli occhi di Molly sono i primi a illuminarsi dopo averlo riconosciuto, e le sue braccia sono le prime tra le quali si trova stretto, pochi istanti più tardi.

\- Oh Harry, - la sente mormorare sul suo petto con voce afflitta.

L'alta figura di Lupin le si posiziona alle spalle, sul viso la fotocopia delle espressioni che Harry non fa che vedere ovunque, quel giorno.

\- Voi... - gracchia, la gola arida per il tanto singhiozzare. - Sapete qualcosa?

Arthur corruga le sopracciglia ed emette un lungo sospiro. - No, - risponde, pallido in volto. - Ron e Hermione non ci hanno dato nessuna nuova.

Harry stringe i pugni sullo spesso maglione di lana grezza della signora Weasley. All'improvviso sente l'impulso di fuggire dal suo abbraccio e andarsi a rifugiare in quello di Lupin, abbastanza alto da nascondergli il viso; non vuole piangere di fronte a tutti, non un'altra volta.

Si rintanano di nuovo nella piccola stanza d'ospedale dove Ron e Hermione stanno ancora dormendo, con grande disappunto di Harry. Il suo primo impulso è quello di  defilarsi, ma i corridoi sono pieni di occhi indiscreti, lo dissuade Remus , e non è il caso di dare materiale ai giornalisti prima che la verità sia emersa. 

Harry trascorre i successivi tre quarti d'ora con lo sguardo puntato sulla porta, ossessionato dall'idea che qualcuno possa entrare da un momento all'altro e dargli la notizia che potrebbe cambiare la sua vita da quel momento in avanti.

A nulla valgono gli sforzi di Ron - svegliato dagli strepiti della madre - di intavolare una conversazione improntata sul lavoro:  l'accenno a Copperton e al suo vittorioso tentativo di avvicinare i Maridi con l'ausilio dell'acquamarina non fa che risvegliare in lui il ricordo della mattina in cui Draco gliene ha parlato, e Hermione teme una crisi isterica quando lo vede iniziare a calciare i pavimento con i piedi, le ginocchia tremanti.

Molly ha portato con sé un paio di gomitoli verdi e comincia a lavorare all'uncinetto, annunciando che Malfoy sarebbe sopravvissuto senza ombra di dubbio, se non altro per indossare quel maglione. Ha gli occhi lucidi, e Arthur le massaggia una spalla in segno di conforto.

\- É così ingiusto, - la sente sussurrare Harry, tanto irrequieta che nel pronunciare quelle poche parole sbaglia lo stesso nodo almeno tre volte.

Sono le otto e trentacinque quando la porta della stanza d'ospedale si apre davvero.

Harry si alza dal letto su cui era seduto abbastanza velocemente da farlo slittare all'indietro sulle ruote, contro un comodino color fumo. La bile sale a formargli una ragnatela in gola, ammutolendolo.

Al di là dell'uscio si sporge  il profilo di un uomo attempato, il camice bianco tanto quanto la scarsa peluria che gli ricopre in modo disomogeneo il capo.

Harry si sente attraversare da un tremito, un microsisma di illusioni con epicentro nel suo torace.

_Sta sorridendo. Merlino, sta sorridendo._

\- Starà bene, - dichiara il Medimago con un sospiro di stanchezza. - Ha rischiato la morte per dissanguamento e forse sono rimaste giusto una goccia o due del suo sangue che non siano state rimpolpate, ma nel giro di due o tre giorni tornerà in piedi e senza nessuna cicatrice permanente.

Nell'arco dei pochi istanti che Harry impiega ad assimilare le sue parole, il suo stomaco si volta e si rivolta come una cioccorana all'interno della propria confezione, per poi balzare all'improvviso verso l'alto, contro il cuore di Harry e quella che con ogni probabilità sarebbe una figurina di Draco.

Non si accorge neppure di stare piangendo, fino a quando non si trova per l'ennesima volta schiacciato sul petto di Hermione, il petto squassato dai singhiozzi e una ragnatela in frantumi in gola.

 

\- Voglio vederlo, - dichiara in un gemito, di fronte alla porta della stanza dove Draco è tenuto sotto osservazione. É divenuto un pensiero costante, da quando ha sentito le parole del Medimago.

\- Harry... - Hermione lo guarda con occhi compassionevoli, le labbra tirate in una tremula espressione mortificata. 

\- Lo so, - risponde lui, rassegnato, accosciandosi contro il muro.

Draco è incosciente. Lo rimarrà ancora per due giorni, fino a quando non sarà di nuovo del tutto in sesto. A quanto pare le cure e le pozioni che gli sono state somministrate agiscono con maggiore rapidità se il corpo è in completa quiete.

Harry esala un sospiro profondo. L'ultima volta che è entrato nella stanza d'ospedale dove Draco giaceva privo di conoscenza il Sigillo l'ha costretto a ridestarsi solo per esaudire il suo desiderio di vederlo sveglio; per quanto si sforzi, sa perfettamente che se ora oltrepassasse la soglia di quella camera accadrebbe la stessa identica cosa. Non ha intenzione di compromettere la guarigione di Draco per un suo capriccio.

Però fa male.

\- Non ti farebbe bene vederlo ora, Harry, - cerca di rassicurarlo Tonks. - Ti tormenteresti e basta.

Forse è vero. Forse vederlo steso su un letto del San Mungo, pallido e arabescato di tumefazioni, non gli risolleverebbe il morale. Ma forse Harry _non vuole_ risollevarsi il morale. 

Sapere che sono stati i suoi occhi iniettati di sangue quelli che Draco ha visto poco prima di svenire, lo uccide. Lui, che la mattina prima l'ha abbracciato davanti allo specchio di una boutique Babbana sussurrando parole dolci sulla spalla di un lustro abito bianco da cerimonia. Lui, che quella notte si è svegliato cercando la sua presenza al proprio fianco come fa ogni giorno, da quando dormono nello stesso letto.

Una volta che Draco sarà tornato in salute, due giorni dopo, come farà ad addormentarsi in quello stesso letto sapendo che il mostro che l'ha ridotto in stato comatoso al San Mungo giace all'interno della persona che condivide le sue lenzuola?

Harry reprime l'ennesimo gemito frustrato, scagliando un pugno contro il muro dietro di sé.

\- É colpa mia, - mugola, le nocche brucianti e arrossate. Ma non sono arrossate solo per quel pugno: tutta la superficie delle sue dita, anche se pulita dal sangue, è rimasta macchiata da un alone di rosso, e la sensazione di avere i polsi di carta non è ancora scomparsa. Le mani non gli fanno così male - entrambe - per quell'unico pugno. É il dolore dei contraccolpi di tutte le percosse inferte quella notte che serpeggia lungo le sue falangi.

\- No, Harry caro, - interviene Molly, afflitta. - É colpa di _quell'essere_ , solo sua. Non hai colpa per ciò che non puoi controllare.

Harry si appoggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia, nascondendo il viso tra le mani. - Ho abbassato le difese, - continua, il pensiero che barcolla tra l'attimo prima della visione e quello subito dopo, ad avvolgere entrambi dello stesso terrore. - Mi sono lasciato andare. Prima di fare... _quello_ , a Draco, mi sono chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se avessi concesso una possibilità a Joshua... e ci ho provato. Mi sono lasciato andare.

Hermione al suo fianco sussulta.

\- É colpa mia, - ripete Harry, la voce densa di lacrime. - Non me ne sono accorto! Mi sono solo _rilassato_ , e poi ho cambiato subito idea! Io non pensavo che...

Pensava di essere tornato sui propri passi. Credeva di essersi reso conto in tempo di quello che stava per fare, di aver rialzato il ponte levatoio abbastanza velocemente da non permettere all'Infero di avere accesso alla sua mente. Eppure a causa di quei pochi istanti di debolezza aveva quasi ammazzato Draco.

Hermione si fa sempre più piccola, appollaiata sulla sua sedia. Ha una mano premuta contro la bocca, le unghie aggrappate ai denti.

\- É meglio se ce ne andiamo, - interviene Ron, livido in volto. - Stare qui dentro non fa bene a nessuno.

Harry sobbalza _. Andarsene?_

\- Credo che Ron abbia ragione, - commenta Lupin, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Nemmeno lui sembra parecchio in forma: a giudicare dalle occhiaie scavate sotto i suoi occhi, forse si avvicina il plenilunio.- Torna a casa, Harry. Non c'è nulla che possiamo fare, qui. Ron e Hermione verranno con te, e io vi raggiungerò per... dare una pulita.

Harry sa che si riferisce alla sua camera da letto, e alle macchie di sangue. - No, - obietta, categorico. - Lo faccio io.

Quando mezz'ora dopo l'aria fredda di dicembre gli sferza con forza la faccia fuori dal portone imponente del San Mungo, si allenta il mantello sulle spalle e le porge il viso, convinto di meritare ogni singolo schiaffo.

 

Una volta giunto sulla soglia della propria camera da letto, Harry cade carponi e vomita. La sua bacchetta rotola lontano sul pavimento, ma dopo essersi ripreso - le mani di Hermione scavano la sua schiena a forza di carezze per una decina di minuti circa, prima che abbia la forza di rialzarsi barcollando in piedi -  lui non si cura di raccoglierla. Si limita a sferrare l'ennesimo pugno sullo stipite della porta, ancora paonazzo in volto, e a scendere le scale con passo rabbioso fino alla cucina, per poi togliersi gli occhiali, infilare la testa nel lavandino e aprire il rubinetto.

Rimane a boccheggiare sotto l'acqua per almeno un paio di minuti, la gola riarsa e gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, mentre la disperazione avvampa e diventa collera, e l'impotenza ne alimenta la fiamma.

É Ron a chiudere il rubinetto, scuro in viso. Quando Harry si gira nella sua direzione vede che gli sta porgendo il canovaccio che poco prima era appeso di fianco agli sportelli.

\- Tieni, usa questo, - lo sente mugugnare, mogio. Alza il capo verso l'alto, indicando il soffitto con un cenno. - Ci sta pensando Hermione, là sopra.

Harry si friziona con vigore lo strofinaccio sul viso, abbandonandolo subito dopo dentro al lavandino ancora pieno d'acqua. La stoffa galleggia in superficie per qualche istante, oscillando, prima che il lavello si svuoti e lo scarico ne risucchi tutto il contenuto con un gemito cavernoso.

\- É una situazione del cazzo, lo so, - commenta Ron, a disagio. - Ma Malfoy starà bene, e finalmente potrete sistemare questo casino. E poi potrete... stare insieme. In modo normale. - L'imbarazzo gli arrossa le guance.

Harry rimane in silenzio. Si lascia cadere sulla prima sedia a portata di mano e appoggia la fronte sul tavolo, le dita infilate tra i capelli.

Stare insieme in modo normale... Se davvero dentro di lui c'è una parte dell'anima di un Infero _morto_ , e che non ha nessuna intenzione di sparire con i Sigilli, non c'è modo in cui lui e Draco potranno mai stare davvero insieme come una coppia qualsiasi.

_Come si può sconfiggere qualcosa che è già morto?!_

La testa gli pulsa così forte che gli pare che il legno del tavolo gli ondeggi sulla fronte. É come se tutta la sua vita non fosse altro che un circolo vizioso di malvagità diverse, pronte a sottrargli ciò che ha di più caro. Da che ha memoria, è sempre stato così. Un'eternità di sofferenze.

Ed è allora che gli torna in mente. Una singola nota all'interno del fascicolo su Oakswald del Wizengamot, scritta dal pugno dello stesso Friedrich Oakswald.

_"Hesterland avrà l'eternità di sofferenze che si merita."_

Hesterland, reso prigioniero del Mortalispecus poco prima che il suo stesso creatore subisse lo stesso destino.

Poi le parole di Hermione, evanescenti come un'eco, pronunciate non molti giorni prima nell'ufficio Misteri.

_"Gli Inferi di solito si dissolvono lentamente quando muore il loro creatore, ma lui no. Oakswald è morto almeno centocinquant'anni fa, invece quella creatura è sopravvissuta fino a quando non abbiamo bruciato l'Antro."_

_"Harry, guarda in faccia la realtà! Vedi attraverso i suoi occhi, ti comporti come lui. Se si trattasse dello stesso legame che avevi con Voldemort sarebbe meglio:  si è infranto quando è morto! Ma quell'Infero è già morto, Harry. L'abbiamo visto ridursi in cenere sotto i nostri occhi. Ed è ancora dentro di te."_

L'unico modo per annientare un Infero, stando alla dottrina magica, è la morte del suo creatore. Hermione ha supposto che quello di Joshua fosse un caso a parte, ma...

Harry solleva la fronte dal tavolo e sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte, un brivido d'adrenalina che lo percorre da capo a piedi. Ron lo guarda perplesso.

_Un'eternità di sofferenze._

... se invece Oakswald senior fosse ancora vivo?

 

**\- XXXV -  
**

 

Harry preme i polpastrelli sul legno del tavolo quasi volesse raccoglierne le schegge con la punta delle unghie, un turbinio di pensieri al di là della fronte.

_Se Oakswald fosse ancora vivo all'interno dell'Antro, allora tutto avrebbe un senso._

Ripensa alla singola parola che l'Infero ha pronunciato prima di ridursi in cenere mentre il Mortalispecus crollava tra le fiamme, senza nemmeno accorgersi di stare trattenendo il fiato.

_Divertiti._

Quella creatura sapeva ciò che sarebbe successo, e lo sapeva perché avrebbe contribuito attivamente a non dargli pace. Quel mostro era ancora _vivo_ , cazzo, perché anche il suo creatore lo era. _Doveva_ esserlo.

\- Harry, - pigola Hermione una volta giunta al suo fianco. - Devi cercare di...

\- Oakswald è vivo, - la interrompe lui, esaltato. Di fronte allo sguardo stranito dell'amica, si affretta a spiegare. - _"Hesterland avrà l'eternità di sofferenze che si merita"_ , - recita, snocciolando le parole in fretta e con urgenza. - L'ha scritto nelle sue note. _"Eternità"_. Draco è rimasto nell'Antro per due mesi, ma se il tempo là dentro non scorresse allo stesso modo? - Afferra un bicchiere da dove è appoggiato al centro del tavolo: è stato lui a dimenticarlo lì il giorno precedente, poco prima di Smaterializzarsi alla volta della Tana. Draco si era lamentato del suo disordine, e una volta tornati si era mosso in direzione della cucina con l'intento di spostarlo nel lavandino, ma Harry glielo aveva impedito, trascinandolo di sopra.

Lo stringe tra le dita, imprimendovi l'impronta dei propri polpastrelli. - Quando siamo entrati nell'Antro ci siamo limitati a portare via Draco, - continua, i pensieri che si accavallano sulla lingua alla stessa velocità delle parole. - Ma c'erano delle gallerie oltre allo spiazzo dove l'abbiamo trovato. L'Antro non finiva lì. Forse in uno di quei passaggi ci sono ancora sia Hesterland che Oakswald, e se Oakswald è vivo...

Ron si appoggia contro il ripiano della cucina. Una bottiglia di vetro alle sue spalle tintinna contro il lavello. - ... uccidendolo possiamo ammazzare anche l'Infero, - commenta, sbrigativo.

Hermione adagia la bacchetta sul tavolo, schiacciandola sotto il palmo, e stringe gli occhi in una fessura. - Potrebbe avere un senso, -mormora, pensosa. - Forse... potrebbe essere. Ma potrebbe anche trattarsi di un modo di dire. - Si accascia su una sedia, lo sguardo fisso su un punto imprecisato al di là della propria frangia. - Voglio dire, se così fosse perché oltre a Joshua non è rimasto nessun altro Infero? Se Oakswald è ancora vivo allora dovrebbero esserlo _tutti_ gli Inferi, non solo lui.

Harry schiaccia sul fondo dello stomaco la delusione di essere stato contraddetto tanto facilmente, capovolgendo il bicchiere sul tavolo. Dal suo fondo cola un'unica goccia d'acqua, serpeggiando lungo il vetro. Il ragionamento di Hermione fila, e lui si sente come un nomade nel deserto che si è appena accorto che l'oasi che ha scorto poco lontano non è altro che un miraggio.

 _Perché cazzo non sono ancora vivi tutti quanti?_ geme tra sé e sé.

Poi, come il filo di vento freddo che ha avvertito nel Mortalispecus durante l'ultima visione di cui ha memoria, ricorda le parole di Draco, la prima volta che gli ha parlato dell'Infero.

\- " _Ha assorbito tutti gli altri_ ", - sussurra, assorto. - Draco ha detto così.

Hermione si infila una mano tra i capelli e li stringe tra le dita, arricciandoli nel palmo. - Non sarebbe né la prima né l'ultima stranezza di questa storia, - sospira.

\- O forse non è l'unico rimasto, - suggerisce Ron, cupo. - Potrebbero essercene altri, da qualche parte nell'Antro. L'avete detto voi, che c'erano delle gallerie.

Harry si morde un labbro, il fiato che gli ribolle in bocca per l'agitazione.

\- Voglio rivedere il fascicolo del Wizengamot, - prorompe alzandosi in piedi. - Non me ne frega niente se non si possono allontanare documenti senza il consenso scritto del tribunale, io voglio rileggerlo. Potrebbe esserci sfuggito qualcosa.

\- Non possiamo, - obbietta Hermione. Sul suo maglione c'è un alone scuro, residuo delle stesse macchie che non è stata in grado di cancellare del tutto sugli abiti di Harry poco prima. - Blaise è in Germania, e senza di lui non c'è modo di entrare.

Il bicchiere sotto il palmo di Harry esplode.

Senza alcun preavviso, il vetro si infrange in una nuvola di frammenti che fendono l'aria come un Incantesimo Tagliente. Per lo spavento Hermione schizza in piedi lontano dal tavolo, mentre Harry si sbilancia all'indietro sulla sedia. Ron dà prova dei propri riflessi e sorregge il suo schienale, evitandogli una rovinosa caduta a terra.

\- Miseriaccia! - esclama tastandosi una guancia. Una scheggia di vetro l'ha graffiato.

Harry si sente appoggiare nuovamente sul pavimento, mentre gli ultimi frantumi ruzzolano giù dal tavolo e rimbalzano a terra.

 _Magia involontaria._ Era da secoli che non gli succedeva.

\- Scusate, - balbetta con un filo di voce, osservando la punta del proprio indice destro lacrimare una densa goccia di sangue. Un sottile rivolo scorre lungo il dito, andando ad affiancare i due lunghi graffi che ha notato il mattino precedente, al risveglio.

_Nulla in confronto ai tagli e alle ferite che ha visto segnare la pelle di Draco._

\- Non fa niente, - risponde Hermione, rincuorante. Si scuote il collo largo del maglione, e dalla trama larga della lana cadono almeno una decina di briciole di vetro. - Metto tutto a posto in un attimo.

Con un solo colpo di bacchetta tutti i frammenti tornano ad assemblarsi nello stesso bicchiere che pochi istanti prima è andato in pezzi, unendosi a formare una composizione opaca come cristallo grezzo.

\- Io non berrei più da quel coso, fossi in te, - ironizza Ron alle spalle di Harry, piegandosi sul suo schienale.

\- Già, forse è meglio, - ammette la ragazza, abbattuta. Una lunga incrinatura percorre la pancia del bicchiere fino allo stelo. - C'erano troppe schegge, ho paura che non sia molto stabile.

Harry lo raccoglie tra le dita prima ancora che Hermione abbia concluso l'incantesimo, poi si alza in piedi e apre lo sportello sotto il lavandino, lasciando ruzzolare l'accozzaglia di vetro all'interno del cestino dell'immondizia.

 _Certe cose non si possono più rimettere insieme_ , pensa con un gemito.

L'espressione contrita di Hermione sembra leggergli nella mente. - Possiamo inviare un gufo a Blaise, - mormora esitante, cercando di sembrare fiduciosa.

\- Io dico che Zabini lo possiamo anche lasciare dove sta, - interviene Ron, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Harry. - Forse conosco un altro modo per entrare nell'archivio del Wizengamot.

Hermione lo guarda stupita. - Vale a dire...? - chiede, non troppo ottimista.

\- Sono pronto a scommettere il mio ufficio al Ministero che quei beccamorti del tribunale hanno studiato un passaggio segreto per raggiungerlo, - risponde Ron, stringendo la spalla di Harry in una presa speranzosa. - E si dà il caso che qualcuno abbia una Mappa piuttosto particolare, a casa.

Harry si riscuote sotto la sua stretta. _La Mappa di Fred e George._  

\- Ronald Weasley, - prorompe Hermione, un sorriso sollevato sulle labbra. - Allora c'è davvero un motivo se io e te stiamo insieme!

Ron sfoggia una smorfia incerta. - Andateci piano, - ritratta, sulla difensiva. - Il mio ufficio è grosso quanto un ripostiglio per le scope, e lo condivido con Neville!

 

Per quanto l'ufficio di Ron sia modesto, esiste davvero un passaggio segreto che conduce all'archivio del Wizengamot. La mappa ideata dai gemelli Weasley mostra chiaramente un minuscolo ascensore che sale dal Dipartimento delle Catastrofi e degli Incidenti Magici fino a una grossa libreria in pietra all'apparenza solo monumentale, e che invece racchiude un'apertura abbastanza grande da permettere il transito di una persona perlomeno in carne.  

Come Fred e George siano riusciti a venirne a conoscenza durante _l'unico_ anno che hanno lavorato nel Reparto per i Giochi e gli Sport Magici, questo è un mistero.

A quanto pare il camino del Signor Harris - Catastrofista di professione e di fama, vista la sua tendenza a far di ogni erba un fascio, ingigantendo le questioni di ordinaria amministrazione fino a condurle nella propria giurisdizione - nasconde uno spazioso doppiofondo.

Harry, che ha ancora addosso gli abiti di Ron e che ha dovuto arrotolare il fondo dei jeans per non inciampare nei propri piedi ogni due passi, chiede a Nancy di convocare l'anziano collega all'istante nel Dipartimento Auror, poi, forte del periodo di relativa quiete da Catastrofi Magiche e di conseguenza della mancanza di sguardi indiscreti lungo i corridoi, si intrufola con Ron e Hermione nell'ufficio di Harris.

Non impiegano molto a scovare un paio di giunture sul fondo del camino. Facendo presa su due grossi ganci arrugginiti nascosti dalla brace ormai spenta, il pannello metallico che sembra ricoprire la parete rivela invece un passaggio alto e stretto quanto una porta.  Harry vi si infila con tanta urgenza da sporcarsi i pantaloni, mentre Ron e Hermione lo seguono un poco esitanti, tastando il muro per accertarsi che il vano sia abbastanza spazioso da contenerli tutti e tre.

Dopo essersi assicurati una fonte di luce con un Lumos, raccolgono la lastra di ferro e la riagganciano al proprio posto. Nancy non riuscirà a trattenere Harris per molto, e loro dovrebbero essere in grado di dileguarsi dall'uscita principale dell'archivio senza troppe difficoltà. 

È sufficiente abbassare una levetta di rame perché il pavimento sotto di loro abbia uno scossone, cominci a vibrare e prenda a scorrere verso l'alto quasi fosse ancorato a rotaie invisibili, fischiando.

Il passaggio è così stretto che Hermione si è aggrappata al maglione di Ron per non rimanere schiacciata contro il muro impolverato dell'ascensore, mentre Harry ha preso un respiro profondo prima di azionare il marchingegno: l'aria lì dentro è così viziata che perfino il Lumos ne risulta indebolito.

La loro ascesa si protrae per non più di una ventina di secondi, tra cigolii e stridori metallici, prima che il pannello sotto i loro piedi sussulti e si stabilizzi in corrispondenza di una minuscola feritoia nel muro dirimpetto.

Harry, con la saliva fattasi più viscosa sul palato, attende che Ron dopo aver controllato la mappa lo rassicuri sul fatto che non ci sia nessuno in giro, poi vi infila i polpastrelli e spinge verso l'esterno, sentendo la pietra della libreria muoversi sui propri cardini.

La scultura di granito continua a ruotare finché il lato opposto a quello che sta spingendo non si trova alle spalle di Ron e Hermione, costringendoli a procedere in avanti.

Harry avanza di qualche passo fuori dal'ascensore, inspira una boccata d'aria nuova ed esala un sospiro di sollievo. Sono nell'archivio.

\- Il 1800 è di là, - li esorta Hermione, senza perdere tempo.

Harry si accerta che la libreria monumentale dalla quale sono usciti sia tornata in asse, poi la segue a passo di marcia, cercando di riconoscere gli scaffali ai quali Blaise li ha condotti pochi giorni prima.

Impiegano almeno una decina di minuti a scovare il fascicolo su Oakswald. Il casellario che contiene i documenti datati dal 1800 al 1850 è uno dei più disordinati, e a un primo Incantesimo d'Appello almeno una dozzina di cartelle e cartelline si piegano su se stesse vibrando e disseminando fogli come fossero state schiaffeggiate da una folata di vento, senza tuttavia lasciare emergere nessun plico in particolare.

Hermione sale su un alto sgabello e solo dopo aver scorso con gli occhi quasi l'intero ripiano estrae con espressione vittoriosa un dossier.

\- Eccolo qui! - esclama.

\- Infilatelo nella borsa, - ribatte Harry, indicando con un cenno del capo la mappa dei gemelli Weasley, ancora aperta tra le mani di Ron. Un minuscolo pezzetto di pergamena riportante il nome di Justus Webb sta avanzando a passo veloce lungo un corridoio parallelo a quello che conduce all'archivio.

\- È l'archivista dell'Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale, - spiega Harry, celere. - Potrebbe venire qui, e io non ho nessuna intenzione di leggere quel fascicolo in dieci secondi, come la volta scorsa. _Ficcatelo nella borsa, Hermione._  

Ma la ragazza si limita a sbattere le palpebre, dubbiosa, lo sguardo fisso sulla cartina.

Di fronte alla sua esitazione, Ron emette uno sbuffo di dissenso e afferra il fascicolo, per poi nasconderselo sotto il maglione spesso e sformato.

\- Andiamo, - prorompe, affidando a Hermione la mappa per potersi stringere le braccia sullo stomaco in un modesto tentativo di celare la protuberanza rettangolare.

Appena fuori dall'archivio incrociano Copperton, che sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa di urgente prima di richiudere le labbra con fare rassegnato. Parecchi altri sguardi incuriositi li occhieggiano lungo il percorso che conduce all'ufficio di Harry, molti piani più sotto, ma nessuno osa qualcosa di più eloquente di un semplice saluto.

Harry pensa a se stesso in lacrime sul pavimento del San Mungo, ricoperto di sangue da capo a piedi, e prende a camminare più velocemente.

_La notizia si sarà sparsa? Che cosa avranno detto i giornali a riguardo?_

Una volta giunti nell'atrio del Dipartimento Auror, il cipiglio ciarliero di Nancy gli pare quasi una benedizione.

\- Potter! - si sente chiamare dal solito tono squillante. Nancy si è sporta così tanto dalla propria scrivania da essersi quasi appollaiata sul ripiano di legno: ha i gomiti puntellati su alcuni plichi di pergamena il cui inchiostro con ogni probabilità è ancora fresco e la catenella dei suoi occhialetti di madreperla ciondola ai lati del suo viso, solleticando la punta delle piume intinte nei calamai.

Harry la ignora senza rimorsi di coscienza, barricandosi con Ron e Hermione nel proprio ufficio.

No, non gli interessa nulla di ciò che Nancy ha da dirgli. Non gli interessa nulla di tutto ciò che _chiunque_ avrà da dirgli, fintanto che non riguarderà Draco.

Sa di stare trascurando il proprio lavoro, nonché di stare distogliendo i suoi amici dal loro, ma _non gli interessa_.

Ron si sfila il fascicolo dal maglione e lo appoggia sulla scrivania. Harry, con la sensazione che i suoi pensieri siano appena esplosi come stelle filanti e che le gambe gli si siano fatte di gomma, lo apre con incuria, di fretta e senza alcuna premura se non quella che gli ruba istanti preziosi a ogni respiro.

Mette bruscamente da parte le deposizioni di Callman e della moglie di Hesterland, recuperando tra i vari fogli quello riportante gli appunti di Oakswald.

Le dita gli tremano mentre percorre con gli occhi righe e righe tracciate da una calligrafia puntigliosa e obliqua: quel pazzo aveva persino un tratto elegante.

Ed eccola lì, la frase che da quella mattina Harry continua a ripetersi come un Mantra _. "Hesterland avrà l'eternità di sofferenze che si merita."_

Dunque aveva ragione: aveva davvero utilizzato quelle parole.

Ma oltre al passaggio già enunciato da Hermione giorni prima, non c'è null'altro che sia stato scritto dal pugno di Oakswald.

_Attrezzi, catene, pronti._

Harry schiaccia con veemenza un pugno sulla pila di rapporti che come sempre invadono la sua scrivania. Quali attrezzi, e quali catene aveva usato Joshua per torturare Draco?

_Nota bene: silenziare la casa durante il rituale, lanciano grida assordanti._

E Draco, quanto aveva urlato?

\- Ci dev'essere qualcosa, - geme, accartocciando la copertina della relazione sui Maridi di Copperton. - Quello stronzo è vivo, lo so che lo è!

Hermione raccoglie mesta la seconda deposizione di Callman, quella che racchiude la descrizione dell'Antro.

\- Abbiamo bruciato Godric's Hollow, - sussurra con voce tremula, quasi stesse ammettendo una colpa. - Se anche Oakswald fosse vivo nel Mortalispecus... noi l'abbiamo bruciato.

Harry deglutisce un singhiozzo, punto nel vivo. - Ne evocheremo un altro.

\- É Magia Oscura, Harry... - interviene Ron, la bocca piegata in una smorfia. 

\- Come se fosse la prima volta che facciamo qualcosa di proibito! - ribatte lui, infiammato. Deve esserci un modo per mettere fine a quella situazione. _Deve._

Hermione pare sul punto di mettersi a piangere. - Ma per evocare un Mortalispecus serve una vittima, per Morgana! - protesta, sbattendo la Mappa del Ministero su una delle poltrone. Ron sussulta e reprime l'impulso di controllarne le condizioni, giustamente affezionato all'invenzione dei fratelli.

\- Per impiantare un Antro Umano in una casa serve una stanza che sia collegata sia a colui che lo invoca che alla vittima, - riprende Hermione, affranta. - Oakswald l'ha innestato nella stanza di Joshua, perché era suo figlio e Hesterland l'aveva ucciso. Voldemort l'ha innestato nella tua vecchia stanza, Harry, perché eri tu la vittima, ed era lì che  lui aveva ucciso i tuoi genitori. Significa che dev'esserci per forza una vittima designata! Hai già in mente qualcuno di sacrificabile, per caso?

Harry si nasconde la testa tra le braccia, i denti digrignati. - Entreremmo nell'Antro e ammazzeremmo l'Infero ancora prima che possa fare del male a qualcuno, - ringhia, sulla difensiva. - Potrei anche essere io la vittima designata. Potremmo fare evocare l'Antro a Lucius Malfoy! Sono sicuro che è in grado di farlo, e ci sono decine di stanze dove avrebbe voluto uccidermi. Sarebbe perfino con...

\- Harry, ma ti senti mentre parli?! -  strepita Hermione in risposta, mentre Ron compie un incantesimo per Silenziare la stanza, un'espressione mortificata sul viso. - Lucius Malfoy è stato condannato all'ergastolo ad Azkaban. Vuoi davvero dargli in mano una bacchetta e chiedergli di farti un favore? Evocando una Stanza mostruosa che ha già rischiato una volta di ucciderti?

\- Sì, Hermione, sì! É proprio quello che voglio.

\- Senza contare quello che dovresti fare poi. Se le nostre non sono solo ipotesi campate per aria, ed è probabile che lo siano, là dentro dovresti uccidere a sangue freddo un vecchio e salvarne un altro. E se il tempo scorre in modo diverso nel Mortalispecus, non farai in tempo a far fare a Hesterland un passo fuori dall'Antro che sarà già diventato polvere.

Harry si alza in piedi con uno scatto rabbioso, sfilando sgraziatamente un foglio dal plico. É la sentenza del tribunale. - Ho ucciso Voldemort, - sibila, - e non era stato condannato _a morte_ dal Wizengamot. 

\- Harry, - prende la parola Ron, le labbra inclinate verso il basso in una smorfia colpevole. - Lo so che è dura, ma Hermione ha ragione. Evocare un altro di quei cosi è una follia. Non è che sia stata proprio una passeggiata distruggerlo, poi. Quando ti sarai sposato con Malfoy lui tornerà libero, no? - Sospira, abbattuto. -  Se anche le visioni dovessero continuare...Ce le hai solo quando lui è vicino. Quando i Sigilli si saranno spezzati potrete stare lontani quanto tempo vorrete e nessuno si farà male. O magari vi basterà solo stare un pochino attenti.

Harry vede bianco. Stare un pochino attenti...? _Stare un pochino attenti?!_

\- Uscite, - ringhia, ferale. Il desiderio di afferrare la propria poltrona e scagliarla contro la parete è così forte che gli pare quasi che le vene gli si stiano raggrinzendo sotto la pelle.

\- Harry... - bisbiglia Hermione, corrucciata.

\- Uscite di qui, cazzo! - grida. Se anche Ron non avesse innalzato un Incantesimo Silenziante sulla stanza, urlerebbe allo stesso modo. Non gli importa che qualcuno lo possa sentire. Non gli importa più nulla.

\- Possiamo trovare un'altra soluzione, - suggerisce l'amica, indietreggiando di un passo. - Non devi prenderla in questo modo. Ci dev'essere da qualche parte qualcuno che conosce gli Inferi meglio dei libri!

Harry non si rende neppure conto di aver afferrato la bacchetta e di stargliela puntando contro. - Ho detto: "Fuori"! - tuona, a un passo dallo sbatterli in corridoio lui stesso.

É Ron il primo ad appoggiare la mano sulla maniglia della porta, facendo cenno a Hermione di uscire. - Ci vediamo dopo, - mugugna alla volta di Harry. - Tu cerca di calmarti, ok?

Pochi istanti più tardi, nonostante le proteste della ragazza, l'uscio viene richiuso.

Harry si abbandona seduto alla scrivania, il rinnovato silenzio che gli infiamma i polmoni. Si nasconde il viso tra le mani, crollando con la fronte sui plichi di documenti.

 _Non capiscono_ , piagnucola tra un respiro profondo e l'altro. _Non sanno cosa vuol dire sapere di aver quasi ammazzato la persona che si ama._

Non è nemmeno riuscito a vedere Draco sul letto d'ospedale: la sua presenza potrebbe nuocere alla sua guarigione. Ma la verità è che la sua presenza nuoce alla vita di Malfoy in qualsiasi momento, che sia cosciente o meno.

Finché dentro di lui ci sarà un frammento di Joshua, o finché quel mostro sarà in vita, non c'è modo in cui potranno mai stare insieme, anche dopo il matrimonio.

Stringe le palpebre, e riaprendole scorge l'odiosa calligrafia con la quale sono state tracciate le ultime note di Oakswald; al di sopra di esse, la narrazione asettica di un funzionario del Ministero di come questi abbia nascosto gli Inferi in un'enorme grotta man mano che li trasformava, segregandoveli uno ad uno.

Rimane con il capo chino su quei fogli  di pergamena per un tempo indefinito, il cuore che rallenta i propri battiti mentre riacquista lentamente lucidità, fino a quando il suo sguardo non cade sul nome della catena montuosa che racchiude le grotte: Orson.

Corruga le sopracciglia, con la familiare sensazione di averlo già incrociato da qualche parte. Non ricorda che Hermione l'avesse specificato, quando aveva letto ad alta voce quella stessa pagina, riassumendone il contenuto nella convinzione che si trattasse di informazioni tutto sommato marginali.     

Montagne Orson... In che occasione le ha già sentite nominare?

Si alza in piedi, e spingendo indietro la poltrona urta qualcosa con i talloni: è la copertina accartocciata della relazione sui Maridi di Copperton, vittima dei suoi bollenti spiriti. La raccoglie mesto, schiacciandola sulla scrivania e cercando di rassettarla scorrendovi sopra un pugno.

Poi, al momento di riadagiarla in cima alle decine di altre facciate che compongono il rapporto, Harry legge l'intestazione:

_"Comportamento ambiguo delle Acromantule nei pressi del lago Orson: lamentele da parte dei Maridi che lo infestano."_

Il Lago. "Orson" è il nome di un lago, e le montagne Orson sono la catena di montagne rocciose che lo sovrastano. La stessa catena che nasconde alla propria base diverse gallerie di grotte. Le stesse grotte all'interno delle quali, a quanto pare, Oakswald aveva rinchiuso gli Inferi, _per nasconderli e abituare i dieci che sarebbero rimasti integri alle condizioni nelle quali avrebbero vissuto all'Interno del Mortalispecus._

Harry si sente tremare le dita. É una coincidenza, non può essere altro che così, ma...

_Comportamento ambiguo delle Acromantule._

Secondo il referto di Copperton, un gruppo di Acromantule provenienti dalla Foresta Nera si sarebbero spinte fin oltre la riva del lago, laddove di norma aborrono il contatto con l'acqua.

Harry scorre rapidamente le pagine della relazione, fino a scoprire una cartina raffigurante la zona. Vi puntella un dito, tracciando una linea immaginaria.

Provenendo dalla Foresta Nera, per oltrepassare le montagne è necessario aggirarle, e per aggirarle è inevitabile procedere lungo il fianco delle gallerie, che sono ... _parallele_ alla riva del lago.

Le Acromantule si erano spinte all'interno dello specchio d'acqua per allontanarsi il più possibile dalle grotte. Non era stato né un comportamento casuale nè un affronto diretto ai Maridi: avevano agito per paura.

E perché mai degli enormi mostri zannuti e pelosi avrebbero dovuto temere una cavità vuota ormai da secoli?

Harry trattiene il fiato. Ripensa all'interno dell'Antro, a come la superficie delle sue pareti fosse di granito massiccio, e non di melma rossastra come la Stanza che vi dà accesso; al sottile spiffero d'aria gelida che ha avvertito soffiare sulla pelle durante la sua ultima visione cosciente.

Se il Mortalispecus fosse un luogo fittizio creato mediante un incantesimo, com'è possibile che al suo interno spiri aria?

Secondo il racconto di Draco, Narcissa Malfoy aveva intenzione di sabotare il piano di Voldemort trasformando l'Antro in una Passaporta che lo avrebbe condotto in un luogo sicuro.

Ma se le deduzioni di Harry sono esatte, tutto ciò che lei e Piton stavano cercando di fare era solo modificarne la destinazione, perché il Mortalispecus _era già_ una Passaporta. Che conduceva alle grotte ai piedi delle montagne Orson.

 

_Continua..._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**\- XXXVI -  
**

 

Era sempre stato sotto il suo naso. Per tutto quel tempo, la soluzione a ogni suo problema si era sempre trovata ad appena una decina di miglia dalla periferia di Londra, nel luogo in cui lui stesso aveva inviato più di uno dei suoi sottoposti a mediare con i Maridi, inferociti per aver subito un simile affronto.

No: nel luogo in cui i suoi sottoposti avevano provveduto a dirigersi _da soli_ , perché lui era stato troppo occupato a lasciarsi monopolizzare i pensieri dalla ricerca di un modo per stare finalmente insieme a Draco.

Harry legge l'intera relazione di Copperton: a una prima occhiata, la condotta delle Acromantule non gli era parsa così sospetta. Non vi aveva dato peso. Nonostante l'amore che Hagrid nutre tuttora per quelle creature, Harry non è mai stato troppo ansioso di indagare  lo stile di vita di una popolazione di aracnidi giganti, o di comprendere le ragioni del loro comportamento. Dopo la morte di Aragog, non era più venuto a conoscenza di nessun altro esemplare con il dono della parola.

Quando Copperton gli aveva presentato il problema, si era concentrato unicamente sugli interessi dei Maridi. Gli era parso giusto, visto che tra le due erano la razza che più si avvicinava al comune modo di pensare umano. Dopo che Draco gli aveva parlato dell'Acquamarina, gli era sembrato di aver sbrogliato la questione nel modo più semplice e veloce possibile.

Lascia cadere lo sguardo sulla prima facciata del rapporto: è datato 7 novembre. Quasi un mese prima.

Sgrana gli occhi, scorrendo la pila di documenti sottostanti: ci sono almeno altri cinque o sei referti, tutti risalenti alla fine del mese scorso, o almeno all'inizio di quello corrente. Davvero hanno atteso tutto quel tempo sulla sua scrivania?

Con ogni probabilità Copperton lo aveva avvisato del proprio resoconto proprio perché preso dall'esasperazione. Harry ripensa alla sua agitazione, al suo timore di essere licenziato per inefficienza: immaginando la sua ansia dopo settimane senza ricevere un riconoscimento del proprio lavoro, gli pare più che giustificato.

Impreca, le dita così strette sulla carta da spiegazzarla più di quanto non lo sia già.

Se solo avesse letto prima quelle pagine, e con la giusta attenzione...

Più ci pensa e più se ne convince: l'interno dell'Antro, quella caverna rocciosa nella quale lui e Hermione avevano recuperato Draco, non era stato ottenuto magicamente. Oakswald non aveva segregato in una grotta gli Inferi che di volta in volta trasformava solo per abituarli a sopravvivere in un luogo che avesse più o meno le stesse caratteristiche di quello che aveva intenzione di ricreare: era quella stessa spelonca lo stomaco dell'Antro, mentre la Stanza mostruosa evocata prima nella camera di Joshua e poi a Godric's Hollow ne costituiva solo la porta.

Era tutto soltanto una specie di passaggio segreto, e la facciata del Mortalispecus, insanguinata e fatiscente, ne era l'ingresso.

Per questo motivo le Acromantule si erano allontanate così precipitosamente dalle gallerie, al punto da addentrarsi nel lago e affogarvi, persino.

Per questo motivo Harry aveva avvertito _il vento_ in una delle sue visioni, e aria gelida in tutte le altre.

_Attrezzi, catene, pronti._

Non gli riesce difficile credere che Oakswald avesse potuto predisporre gli utensili da tortura che desiderava: gli era bastato allestire le pareti di una grotta.

Le montagne Orson.

Estrae la bacchetta dalla tasca dei pantaloni e la stringe nel pugno, un formicolio elettrico che dal palmo della mano gli risale il braccio fino alla spalla.

Preleva dall'attaccapanni il mantello con lo stemma Ministeriale, ammucchia tutti i fascicoli in un cassetto ed estrae una pagina dalla relazione di Copperton, quella che raffigura la cartina della zona sospetta. Appena prima di uscire sbattendo la porta dal proprio ufficio, rivolge un breve sguardo alla teca contenente la veste di Voldemort: è talmente eccitato che gli pare di vederla ondeggiare al di là del vetro.

Quando si affaccia sull'atrio del Dipartimento, la scrivania di Nancy è vuota. Harry occhieggia l'orologio: sono le due, con ogni probabilità sarà a fare uno spuntino.

Prende a marciare lungo i corridoi, le gambe che si muovono da sole e in modo tanto rapido da dargli la sensazione stare viaggiando su un paio di rotaie parallele al percorso di tutti i suoi colleghi, il mondo attorno a lui che sfreccia all'indietro e va a schiacciarsi sul fondo della sua mente, privo di senso.

Si scontra con una segretaria di ritorno dalla pausa pranzo, ma non esita e non le chiede scusa, dandole immediatamente le spalle. Quella donna lo guarderà allontanarsi con un cipiglio offeso e poi ricomincerà ad avviarsi verso la propria postazione, la cartellina contenente la propria agenda salda contro il petto. Oggi per quella segretaria sarà una giornata normale, un pomeriggio come un altro.

Harry si sente come se i suoi binari stessero cercando di condurlo verso un precipizio e lui al momento di costruire il proprio treno avesse insistito per non farlo dotare di freni.

Una volta oltrepassata la soglia del Ministero, focalizza lo sguardo sulla cartina sfilata dal rapporto di Copperton, e si Smaterializza.

 

Riapre gli occhi su una macchia d'erba giallastra, le caviglie intrappolate da quello che a occhio e croce pare un cespuglio, le ginocchia immerse in un reticolo di foglie d'edera e il mantello sospinto violentemente di lato dall'impeto del vento, la sua fibbia premuta sulla gola come un cappio.

Harry reprime un gemito, tastandosi gli occhiali con le dita per accertarsi che non siano rotti: senza aver mai visto di persona la propria meta, la Smaterializzazione non assicura di certo un atterraggio morbido. 

Si alza in piedi barcollando, la bacchetta ancora stretta nel palmo, e solleva lo sguardo, riaggiustandosi il mantello sulle spalle. Si trova poco lontano dalla riva di un grosso lago dai riflessi di un verde palustre, al limitare di un boschetto umido di brina.

Tutt'attorno allo specchio d'acqua si distende una vasta distesa d'edera strisciante, o almeno quella che a Harry a una prima occhiata pare tale, mentre al di là del lago...

Le grotte sono enormi fori di granito, illuminati dalla luce fioca del sole invernale. Ce ne sono tre, una di fianco all'altra. I rampicanti si spingono fino al loro interno in un innaturale tappeto brulicante di bacche, ma all'ombra della pietra sembrano assumere un colore  grigiastro e muschiato.

Harry deglutisce, il fondo del mantello che gli frusta il retro delle ginocchia. Abbassa gli occhi sulla cartina di Copperton, accigliandosi nel notare che su quella mappa sono raffigurate solo due rientranze ai piedi della montagna.

Muove un passo in avanti, e sotto i propri piedi scorge uno schizzo di rosso. Sussulta. Sollevando la suola di una scarpa intravede la buccia vuota e schiacciata della bacca che ha appena calpestato: la sottilissima scia amaranto del suo succo viene presto assorbita dal terreno, abbandonando in superficie solo un paio di semi ovali, come la cicatrice di una ferita.

L'immagine di Draco trascinato via su una barella nei corridoi del San Mungo penetra i suoi pensieri come una stilettata. Per un attimo è di nuovo in ginocchio sul pavimento dell'ospedale, ricoperto di sangue, gli occhi brucianti per tutte le lacrime che hanno pianto.

Osserva la stoffa dei propri pantaloni: sono ancora quelli di Ron, non se li è cambiati. Anche loro sono sporchi di rosso: sulle proprie cosce intravede gli stessi semini bianchi che ha notato a terra.

Harry prende un respiro profondo, rabbrividendo al rumore dei propri stessi piedi sulle foglie d'edera. Ha paura.

Riesce quasi a sentire l'adrenalina intorpidirgli le gambe, mentre la punta dei polpastrelli comincia a formicolargli. Ma mano a mano che il terrore gli schiaccia il petto, la sensazione di trovarsi nel posto giusto diviene sempre più acuta.

Muove un paio di passi in avanti, scattando di lato quando una lama argentata fende la superficie del lago. È la pinna della coda di un Maride, che affiora appena e affonda nuovamente tra i flutti.

Harry procede verso le grotte camminando di lato e girandosi in continuazione, i sensi all'erta. I Maridi non dovrebbero essere in grado di uscire dall'acqua, ma non avendo appresso nessun ciondolo di Acquamarina preferisce non rischiare.

Ha i nervi a fior di pelle, e più si avvicina alle enormi cavità nella pietra e più il ricordo delle visioni all'interno dell'Antro si fa tangibile.

Il freddo, il buio, il ticchettio delle unghie sulla pietra. I fruscii, i rumori. I gemiti.

Un uccello emette un lungo fischio tra gli alberi; Harry sobbalza, rendendosi conto all'improvviso di aver già sentito quello stesso verso, anche se non riesce a ricordare di preciso quando.

Passo dopo passo avverte la rabbia montare, come se per tutto quel tempo i suoi ricordi non avessero fatto altro che prenderlo in giro, celandogli una realtà ovvia e scontata.

_È qui._

È più di una sensazione, ormai. Le grotte lo squadrano con i loro tre occhi bui spalancati, ammantate d'edera. Di fronte a quella centrale si erge un enorme masso di pietra, probabilmente un detrito staccatosi dal fianco dalla montagna. Harry vi appoggia una mano, infilando le unghie in uno spesso strato di muschio. La luce penetra in ciascuna delle tre bocche per poi venire inghiottita dopo appena qualche metro, ma in quel sottile chiarore si riesce a distinguere senza difficoltà un alone verdognolo infestare come alghe le pareti di pietra.

Harry sa già in quale delle tre gallerie entrare.

Copperton non è uno stupido: non disegnerebbe una mappa tralasciando un dettaglio così mastodontico come un'intera grotta. Se non l'ha disegnata è perché non l'ha vista, e se non l'ha vista è perché dev'essere protetta da qualche tipo di incantesimo che invece su di lui non ha effetto.

Si slaccia il mantello, lasciandolo cadere a terra: si sente subito attraversare da un brivido freddo, ma preferisce privilegiare la comodità e la libertà di movimento rispetto a un'ombra di calore in più.

Una volta giunto di fronte alla grotta centrale - al posto della quale Copperton ha tracciato una nuda e liscia parete di roccia - prende un respiro profondo. Stringe la bacchetta abbastanza forte da conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi, avvertendo un sottile flusso tiepido coagularsi nel legno come un serpente in una cesta. Impiega qualche istante a capire che non è rabbia, ma la sua stessa magia, che risponde al suo silenzioso appello e si protende verso l'esterno, pronta a essere utilizzata.

L'immagine di Draco esangue tra le sue braccia continua a riaffiorare tra i suoi ricordi, evanescente.

Harry non dovrebbe trovarsi lì da solo. Dovrebbero quantomeno esserci Ron e Hermione con lui, a guardargli le spalle. È conscio di essere sul punto di compiere una follia, ma è altrettanto conscio di non riuscire a sopportare oltre quella situazione.

Se all'interno di quella grotta ci fosse davvero Oakswald, avrebbe ormai più di duecento anni. Sarebbe sufficiente un singolo incantesimo, un misero Stupeficium, per tranciare la sua miserabile vita e porre fine all'esistenza dell'Infero insieme alla sua.

Con un solo incantesimo e una cerimonia di matrimonio, lui e Draco potrebbero tornare liberi.

La mente immersa in quel genere di pensieri, Harry muove i primi passi all'interno della grotta. Memore dell'ultima volta in cui è entrato nell'Antro, invece di pronunciare un Lumus mormora un Incendio, così che la sua bacchetta emetta una lunga lingua di fuoco e scacci le ombre attorno a sé.

No, non pensa più che l'Infero tema le fiamme: l'ha visto ridursi in cenere tra le vampate a Godric's Hollow, e _sorridere_ prima di cadere a pezzi.  Quello di cui però è certo, è che mentre un Lumos è innocuo quanto il vetro caldo di una lampadina, un Incendio sa essere molto più pericoloso.

Il buio si dirada al suo passaggio, mentre l'incantesimo proietta sulle pareti di roccia un riflesso ambrato. L'alone verde che ha intravisto da fuori è muschio: spesso almeno tre o quattro centimetri, ricopre il granito come un'informe trapunta, gocciolando acqua.

Harry respira affannosamente, sussultando a ogni goccia che si infrange sul terreno. Il suo fiato si condensa in sbuffi di fumo a contatto con l'aria fredda. Non c'è segno dei ganci e delle catene che ha intravisto nelle visioni: l'arco di pietra che lo sovrasta è annerito, sporco, reso umido dalle infiltrazioni d'acqua, ma il solo ferro di cui è dotato è quello che gli dona il proprio colore grigiastro.

Il cuore di Harry perde un battito quando una scintilla proveniente dalla sua bacchetta incendia una zolla di muschio e scoppietta fiamme azzurrine, subito spenta dal gocciolio costante.

Un lungo filo di fumo scivola verso il fondo della grotta, sospinto da una sottile corrente d'aria, mentre Harry trattiene il fiato e ricomincia a camminare.

Sta quasi per dubitare di trovarsi della galleria giusta, quando i suoi piedi urtano un oggetto metallico.

Harry incespica all'indietro con un sussulto: il buio, il freddo e l'umidità gli sono entrati fin dentro alle ossa, affinando i suoi riflessi e acuendo le sue reazioni.

Abbassa la bacchetta, esponendo alla luce l'oggetto sul quale è quasi inciampato.

È un attrezzo lungo quanto un braccio, arrugginito e deformato dal tempo, con una specie di manico a un'estremità e un gancio all'altra. Un attizzatoio.

\- Ignis propeo, - mormora Harry, e la fiamma che s'irradia dalla sua bacchetta si intensifica, illuminando un'ampia aureola di roccia di fronte a sé.  

Come se quel vecchio arnese non fosse stato una prova sufficiente, sul pavimento ai suoi piedi compaiono, rischiarati dall'incantesimo, altri utensili di ferro, molti dei quali troppo antichi o deteriorati per essere riconoscibili.

Arrotolata contro la parete della grotta, la luce della fiamma mostra una catena spessa quanto un braccio.

Harry si porta una mano davanti alle labbra, la bile fattasi pesante come piombo sulla lingua.

_Quella roba..._

Avanza ancora di qualche passo, accorgendosi che la galleria piega sulla destra poco più avanti, mentre l'eco infinito della suola delle sue scarpe che striscia contro il pavimento gli inietta inquietudine sottopelle. Per un istante prova persino l'impulso di tornare indietro. L'attimo successivo quello di correre in avanti.

Oakswald è lì. Joshua è lì. Lo sa, ne è sicuro come non è mai stato sicuro di nulla in vita sua.

E lui li deve trovare.

Ripete ancora una volta l'incantesimo per amplificare la fiamma, poi si appoggia alla parete con una mano  per sostenersi mentre aggira un voluminoso detrito a terra. Una volta superata la deviazione solleva lo sguardo, e smette di respirare.

Si trova nello spiazzo in cui lui e Hermione hanno trovato Draco.

Riconoscerebbe quel luogo tra mille: la parete di granito quasi liscia, il terreno non più argilloso, ma duro e sabbiato. Saprebbe individuare la sagoma precisa del punto dove le spalle di Draco si sono appoggiate ed esattamente di fronte... c'è una scala. _C'era_ una scala, mentre ora tutto ciò che rimane di essa sono tre grossi gradoni che salgono fino a scontrarsi con la fredda roccia.

Dove ora c'è solo pietra appena qualche mese prima c'era un lungo passaggio che conduceva alle membra schiumanti sangue del Mortalispecus.

Harry sfiora la parete con le dita, i denti digrignati.

_Dunque era davvero qui._

Appena più in là, appoggiato a terra, c'è un enorme macigno squadrato: alle sue estremità pendono quattro catene culminanti in anelli di ferro. Manette. 

_Draco. Ancora addormentato, coperto di ferite e contusioni dalla testa ai piedi. Un grosso livido sulla sua tempia, e sotto di lui non il divano di Grimmauld Place n. 12, ma una fredda e grigia tavola di granito._

Alla sinistra della tavola, una roccia deforme alta quanto un bambino, irta di sporgenze.

_Draco. Non più in cucina, ma schiacciato contro la parete grezza dell'Antro da un masso di granito gigantesco, spigoloso e deforme. Una grossa protuberanza che gli preme direttamente sull'addome nudo, mentre la parte inferiore della pietra  gli pressa le gambe._

Le visioni riemergono nella mente di Harry come tappi di sughero che siano stati spinti a forza sott'acqua: improvvise, fradice d'angoscia.

Mano a mano che riconosce i luoghi dove Draco è stato torturato, la sua presa sulla bacchetta si fa sempre più serrata, e la testa comincia a pulsargli.

_Due mesi. Due mesi in quell'inferno..._

Si morde forte un labbro, strascicando i piedi fino a raggiungere un paio di manette che pendono dal soffitto. Ne sfiora l'anello metallico coi polpastrelli, ritraendoli subito con un conato di nausea.

Lo avrebbe ammazzato. Avrebbe trovato Oakswald e lo avrebbe ammazzato come la bestia che era, fino a quando di lui e del suo dannato figlio non sarebbe rimasta altro che cenere, questa volta per davvero.

Una volta oltrepassata la sala, la grotta si capillarizza in tre gallerie. Harry impreca - non gli piace affatto l'idea di avventurarsi in quel labirinto come un topo da laboratorio - e imbocca la prima, tenendo alta la bacchetta di fronte a sé e voltando spesso la testa all'indietro onde non essere colto alla sprovvista.

Per almeno tre o quattro volte è convinto di vedere una persona accucciata contro la parete ed è pronto a scagliare un incantesimo. Ogni singola volta si tratta solo di una roccia, o di un'ombra.

Giunge alla fine di quel primo cunicolo così esasperato e pieno di dubbi che perfino le fiamme sulla punta della sua bacchetta ne risentono, risultando smorzate.

E se l'Infero fosse già morto, come sosteneva Hermione? Se la sua interpretazione delle parole di Oakswald fosse campata per aria?

Il silenzio di tomba soffoca la sua determinazione: se anche quello fosse davvero stato lo stomaco del Mortalispecus, forse non è rimasto più nessuno a testimoniarlo.

Dopo aver ripercorso al contrario la galleria, invece di imboccare una delle due che gli sono rimaste a disposizione, Harry esita sulla via del ritorno.

Forse è così desideroso di vendetta e di una soluzione da inventarne una lui stesso, convincendosi fino allo sfinimento di una realtà che può essere tale solo nei suoi sogni, o nei suoi incubi. Sospira, rabbrividendo per il freddo.

È allora che avverte un forte dolore all'altezza della nuca.

 

Socchiude lentamente le palpebre, con la sensazione che le ciglia gli si siano trasformate in aghi e di avere gli occhi trafitti da mille punture.

Da qualche parte nella propria testa, sente uno sbuffo sollevato.

\- Allora sei vivo, - esclama una voce roca.

Il solo suono delle parole lo induce a richiudere gli occhi, infastidito dal rumore. Confuso, emette un lamento incoerente, la fronte attraversata da decine di staffilate e un numero indefinito di brillii accecanti che gli danzano all'interno delle orbite. Si sente come se qualcuno avesse appena cercato di scavarle con un cucchiaino.

\- Cerca di non morire, ragazzino, - continua la voce in un'accozzaglia di timbri e accenti diversi, come una persona che tenti di articolare una frase sfregando una moneta contro un muro.

Harry scuote il capo, i pensieri annebbiati. Poi tasta con le mani qualcosa di ruvido. Ferro? No... pietra.

Spalanca gli occhi di scatto, mentre la consapevolezza lo aggredisce con la stessa forza con la quale è stato tramortito. Di fronte a lui, accucciato nella penombra, c'è una figura dai tratti umani, ma dalla pelle livida, disomogenea quanto la luce che continua a riverberarsi dalla fiamma della sua bacchetta, adagiata a terra contro la parete opposta.

Harry incespica all'indietro contro il muro di granito, strattonando inutilmente le braccia. Ha i polsi racchiusi in un paio di pesanti manette saldate al pavimento. 

Il volto deforme dell'Infero si contorce in un smorfia soddisfatta. - Sei vivo, - sentenzia, gracchiante.

Harry assaggia il sapore del terrore sulla punta della lingua. - Joshua, - singhiozza, senza fiato.

**\- XXXVII -  
**

 

La sagoma dell'Infero vibra di rabbia nella penombra, mentre il suo viso mostruoso assume una sembianza collerica in modo tanto repentino da dare quasi l'impressione che abbia mutato del tutto fattezze.

Harry vede il suo braccio scattare in avanti come una vampata di fuoco e l'istante successivo le dita nodose di Joshua sono premute contro la sua gola, il palmo schiacciato così inesorabilmente sul suo pomo d'Adamo da provocargli un conato di vomito.

\- _Come conosci quel nome_? - ulula l'Infero, brutale.

Harry annaspa sotto la sua presa, gli occhi lucidi per lo sforzo. Strattona le catene e raccoglie le gambe vicino al petto per calciarlo via, ma il mostro, previdente, gli blocca le cosce con i propri stinchi. 

\- _Rispondi,_ ragazzino, - ringhia, stavolta con tono appena più basso.

Harry socchiude le labbra alla ricerca di un respiro, premendo la testa contro la pietra dietro di sé nell'istintiva speranza di sfuggire alla sua morsa.

 _Lo farei se non stessi soffocando, maledizione!_ pensa con un gemito strozzato. Gli occhi hanno ormai cominciato a lacrimargli.

\- Senza fiato per la paura - ridacchia l'Infero, per quanto quel ruvido stridore di gola possa essere definito una risata. La sua presa si allenta quanto basta perché Harry smetta di sentire il proprio pomo d'Adamo pressato contro la nuca. - _Rispondi, ora._

Harry prende un respiro profondo, scoppiando in un attacco di tosse l'attimo successivo. - È il tuo... - singhiozza, affannato. - Il Wizengamot...

La fessura carnosa che l'Infero ha al posto della labbra si allarga in un ghigno ferale. - Dunque esiste ancora. Continua.

\- C'è un fascicolo su tuo... _padre_ , nell'archivio del Wizengamot.

Harry sente le unghie - gli artigli - di Joshua conficcarsi nel retro del proprio collo. Sibila di dolore.

\- Mio padre non ha motivo di essere in nessun archivio, - gorgoglia l'Infero, i denti digrignati. - Dimmi come fai a conoscere quel nome.

Non parla in modo fluido. Le parole sono collegate l'una all'altra come fossero cocci riassemblati di un vaso rotto, pronunciate senza ritmo e con un'intonazione confusa, discontinua.

Harry sussulta: gli occhi iniettati d'ira del mostro sono neri e lucidi come il ciondolo di Ossidiana che Draco gli ha mostrato nella camera di Narcissa. Davvero Joshua non è a conoscenza dei crimini di suo padre? Centinaia di anni in una caverna non sono stati in grado di sottrargli il dono della parola, ma lo hanno privato di quel ricordo?

\- Era nell'archivio! - rantola, la voce arrochita dalla mancanza di fiato. La testa non ha smesso un istante di pulsargli, e la saliva gli si è raggrumata sul fondo della gola, senza poter essere deglutita.  - Nel fascicolo su tuo...

L'infero preme le ginocchia sulle sue cosce così forte da schiacciargli i muscoli.  - Mio padre, - gracchia, le unghie della mano che ha appoggiato a terra che stridono contro la pietra, - è morto anni prima che Joshua nascesse, _ragazzino_.

Harry mugola, la nuca in fiamme, gli occhi che lacrimano, la gola stretta in una morsa e le gambe sotto torchio. Non è sicuro di riuscire più a ragionare lucidamente. - É il tuo nome, cazzo! - strilla, strattonando le manette.

I palpiti veloci del suo cuore gli squassano il petto come i tuoni e i lampi in un temporale. Lui è stato nel corpo di quella creatura: sa che cosa si nasconde al di là di quel ghigno rabbioso, conosce la sensazione del palmo di quella mano premuto contro una gola, e ricorda il brivido di piacere nell'udire la propria vittima gemere di dolore. È pietrificato dal terrore, e allo stesso tempo non può fare a meno di dibattersi, scosso dall'ira che quello sguardo demoniaco risveglia in lui, dalla certezza che Draco ha guardato quegli stessi occhi più e più volte, e con ogni probabilità ha rivisto lo stesso cipiglio perfido anche sul suo viso, la sera prima.

L'Infero inclina il capo e allontana la mano dal collo di Harry, lasciandola cadere sulla fredda pietra. - Joshua, - ripete, le parole rancide e corrotte da suoni estranei a una voce umana. - Il mio nome.

Harry singhiozza, inalando una boccata d'aria così improvvisa da sembrare ancora più ghiacciata del freddo vento invernale. Sul  viso congestionato per lo shock avverte la scia umida di un paio di lacrime, e la consapevolezza di aver pianto di fronte a quel mostro non fa che tumularlo ancora più a fondo nel proprio senso di impotenza.

Non riesce a capire: Joshua non ricorda il proprio stesso nome? Se anche Oakswald senior si trova in quella grotta allora per quale motivo non glie l'ha rivelato?

_Mio padre è morto anni prima che Joshua nascesse, ragazzino._

\- Tu credi, - prosegue l'Infero con un sorriso sghembo, la voce cosparsa di rughe d'intonazione. - Che io sia Joshua.

Harry gratta con le unghie la pietra dietro di sé nel vano tentativo di staccare dalla roccia un detrito che possa essere usato come arma. Un lungo brivido gli percorre la spina dorsale, mentre un rivolo di sangue cola dalla ferita dietro al suo collo.

Lui _crede_...?  Che cosa diavolo sta farneticando?

Alla luce crepitante dell'Incendio emanato dalla sua bacchetta, rotolata a più di tre metri da loro, Harry vede l'espressione dell'Infero incresparsi come carta: la sua bocca, sformata e intagliata nella carne, si arriccia su se stessa, e il suo setto nasale risale fino alla fronte, creando una serie di rilievi abbastanza voluminosi da assottigliargli gli occhi.

Potrebbe quasi sembrare una smorfia sofferente.

Il mostro emette un sonoro gorgoglio sul fondo della gola. - Joshua è morto, - sibila alzandosi in piedi.

Harry istintivamente smette di armeggiare dietro di sé con le mani, mentre l'ombra dell'Infero si proietta su di lui e gli oscura la visuale.

-  Joshua _sei tu_ , - si ritrova a mormorare, lo sguardo appannato dalla stanchezza e dal dolore del colpo sulla nuca. - _Eri_ tu.

Il ricordo delle parole di Hermione echeggia tra i suoi pensieri. _Provate a pensarci. Ucciso dal marito della donna che amava, strappato all'aldilà dal padre per ottenere vendetta e condannato a trascorrere l'eternità in una specie di stomaco mostruoso... dell'anima di quel ragazzo dev'essere rimasto solo odio._

Harry geme. Quella volta l'amica aveva avuto ragione: nel mostro che in quel momento gli stava di fronte non c'era più nemmeno la consapevolezza della propria identità: solo odio.

L'espressione sul volto dell'Infero si distende alla stessa velocità con la quale s'è accartocciata. Il mostro si siede a terra, incrociando le lunghe gambe illividite e inclinando il busto all'indietro, le mani appoggiate sul terreno alle proprie spalle.

\- Tu come ti chiami, ragazzino? - mormora, improvvisamente tranquillo.

Harry sussulta, sorpreso dall'umanità di quella posa e di quella domanda. Non gli è capitato spesso di dover dire a qualcuno come si chiamava: da quando è nato ben poche persone nel Mondo Magico non si sono rese subito conto del significato della cicatrice sulla sua fronte.

Joshua però vive confinato in quella caverna da duecento anni, da ben prima che Voldemort stesso nascesse.

\- Harry, - risponde in un soffio.

L'Infero emette un risolino misto a un ruvido raschiare di gola. - Bene, - strascica, inclinando il capo. - Piacere di fare la tua conoscenza, _Harry_. - Il ghigno sulle sue labbra si allarga. - Il mio nome è Friedrich Oakswald. Joshua era mio figlio.

Harry sobbalza così forte contro la parete della grotta da grattare la schiena contro la pietra. Un gemito strozzato gli fuoriesce dalle labbra, subito inghiottito dall'aria umida e viziata dell'antro. Sgrana gli occhi, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di avere ancora gli occhiali in bilico sul naso. In quell'istante sarebbe pronto a giurare che le loro lenti siano scheggiate in modo tanto irreparabile da rendergli visibile solo qualche frammento distorto di realtà.

_Non è possibile._

L'Infero si protende verso di lui, guardandolo di sbieco. - Quanto sai,- mormora, i tratti deformi tinti di soddisfazione, - _esattamente_ , di me?

Harry punta lo sguardo sulla fiamma della bacchetta al di là del viso del mostro, inorridito dalla sua vicinanza. - Tu non puoi essere... - sussurra.

I denti dell'Infero emergono tra le sue labbra in una macchia grigiastra. - L'artefice del Mortalispecus? Oh, sì. Posso. 

\- Non...

\- ... è possibile? Ragazzo, hai un'idea piuttosto ristretta di ciò che è possibile e ciò che non lo è.

Harry sente il fiato andare e venire dai propri polmoni come acqua di una cascata che si precipita in un fiume per poi defluire lontano: non riesce a prendere che rari respiri lunghi e profondi, incapace di trattenere l'aria tra le labbra, lasciandosela sfuggire in continui singhiozzi atterriti.

É spaventato a morte, come non lo era dall'ultimo scontro con Voldemort. Perché è terrorizzato a quel modo?!

\- Oakswald... - sussurra assente, memore delle proprie supposizioni. - Lui è vivo. Qui dentro.

Gli occhi dell'Infero, neri come pece, vengono inghiottiti dalla penombra. - Vivo, - gracchia la sua voce afosa con una nota di scherno. - Non conosco le odierne aspettative di vita, ma ai miei tempi pretendere di sopravvivere interi secoli... Se fosse stato possibile Flamèl non si sarebbe dato tanto da fare per creare la pietra filosofale.

Harry si sforza di serrare le labbra, fino a quel momento costantemente socchiuse per lo stupore, e inspira a fondo dal naso.

\- Qui dentro... - balbetta, incredulo. - Il tempo...

_L'ha scritto nelle sue note. "Eternità". Draco è rimasto nell'Antro solo per due mesi, ma se il tempo là dentro non scorresse allo stesso modo?_

\- ... passa, - sibila l'Infero in uno schioccare greve di lingua. - Inesorabile. Proprio come là fuori. Ma per me non più ormai, come puoi vedere.

Harry lo osserva rialzarsi in piedi con una punta di terrore, i pensieri che si rincorrono tra di loro senza riuscire a raggiungersi.

L'Infero... Oakswald? _Friedrich_ Oakswald?

No. Friedrich Oakswald è un vecchio a un passo dalla morte che continua a vivere in quella grotta solo in virtù di un arteficio magico. É Joshua l'Infero. Non può che essere Joshua.

_Hermione, l'Infero che ha torturato Draco... era suo figlio. Il figlio di Oakswald. Tra lui e suo padre c'era un legame affettivo, per questo era diverso dagli altri. Sapeva parlare, aveva un aspetto più umano..._

Il sadismo di quella creatura era il frutto dell'abominio a cui il padre l'aveva costretto. Tutto tornava.

_Non solo è stato assassinato, ma è stato privato della pace eterna per essere segregato dentro una specie di gabbia intonacata di frullato di Infero. Se davvero aveva conservato un briciolo di umanità non serve un genio per indovinare in quale direzione l'abbia sviluppata._

\- Tu non sei Friedrich Oakswald, - mormora, assorto. Le catene tintinnano ai suoi polsi quando si tende in avanti. - Un cadavere non si trasforma da solo in un Infero! Ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo faccia per lui. _Non puoi_ essere lui.

Se il tempo in quella grotta scorreva allo stesso modo in cui scorreva al suo esterno, allora lì dentro non era rimasto più nessuno da uccidere. Oakswald doveva essere già morto. Anche Joshua avrebbe dovuto esserlo.

_Gli Inferi di solito si dissolvono lentamente quando muore il loro creatore. Ma lui no. Oakswald è morto almeno centocinquant'anni fa, invece quella creatura è sopravvissuta fino a quando non abbiamo bruciato l'Antro. C'erano tante stranezze su quell'Infero che non ho dato troppo peso alla cosa, ma il legame di parentela potrebbe spiegare tutto._

Hermione aveva ragione?

\- Vedo che conosci ciò di cui parli. - La voce del mostro fende le sue riflessioni come una lama. Harry, le mani che lottano contro i bracciali delle catene ai suoi polsi, alza lo sguardo per vedere il suo viso contrarsi in un'unica dolorosa ruga d'angoscia..

\- Tu non puoi...

\- _Posso_ , ragazzino, _posso_! -  É un latrato, un lamento rabbioso. L'Infero indietreggia con un ringhio fino alla parete opposta, poi si piega a raccogliere la bacchetta abbandonata a terra.

\- La magia, - sussurra, ammirando le fiamme sempre più deboli che ne avvolgono la punta, - non può essere controllata se non attraverso quest'oggetto. Cercare di padroneggiarla senza il suo ausilio...? Un suicidio. - Le parole si susseguono come scalini di una gradinata, sincopate e singhiozzanti. A Harry sembra di starli percorrendo a due a due. - Non per gli incantesimi più semplici, certo, ma compiere interi rituali senza bacchetta è decisamente troppo pericoloso.

L'Infero si schiarisce la gola. La luce dell'Incendio illumina una falce del suo busto, rivelando le sporgenze nerastre delle ossa sul suo sterno. - Ma mio figlio era morto, - strepita. - E la magia non svanisce dal corpo di un mago neppure dopo il decesso.

Harry si schiaccia contro la pietra, il corpo scosso dai brividi. Ascolta il mostro con orrore crescente, stupito dal flusso rapido delle sue parole. Non solo quella creatura parla, ma a quanto pare non ha affatto dimenticato i rudimenti del linguaggio, articolando frasi di senso molto più che compiuto. _Non è possibile_ , continua a ripetersi.

\- Stavo marcendo qui dentro, - riprende l'Infero in un moto di rabbia. - Sarei andato a fare compagnia alle ossa di quel bastardo di Hesterland, nella prigione che io avevo creato! Non aveva senso. Mio figlio era morto, ragazzo. - Un rantolo rauco, prima di altri suoni striduli piegati a formare concetti. - Era diverso dagli altri Inferi, era più forte di tutti gli altri nove messi insieme, ma era morto.

Harry deglutisce un grosso grumo di saliva,  mentre l'oscurità di fronte a lui si popola di ricordi di ciò che ha già visto durante le proprie visioni: ogni gocciolio è l'eco di infiltrazioni già sentite sulla pelle, ogni granello di pietrisco sotto le dita è solo il gemello di altri frammenti di granito che ha già toccato. Quel luogo gli dà alla testa. Scuote il capo, in parte in segno di rifiuto delle parole dell'Infero e in parte nel tentativo di tornare alla realtà, qualunque essa sia.

Il mostro non riprende a parlare. Dopo l'ultima ammissione, quasi si stesse rendendo conto solo ora di ciò che ha detto, si accovaccia a terra, la bacchetta ancora stretta tra le dita. Come i meccanismi di un orologio rotto, le sue parole si spengono e il suo corpo si contrae in un ultimo ticchettio.

Harry lo guarda da lontano, osservando le sue dita fluttuare lungo il contorno della fiamma emanata dal proprio incantesimo. Non è una figura umana, ma non è neppure nulla di simile a un comune Infero: è alto, perfino robusto, nonostante i muscoli che è possibile intravedere sotto la sua pelle sembrino non trovarsi nella posizione corretta. Come foglie oscillanti sulla superficie di uno stagno, paiono essersi spinti alla deriva, andando a rivestire il suo scheletro in modo disomogeneo e frammentario. Ha braccia forti, ma un busto scarno. Non c'è più traccia di capigliatura sul suo capo né altrove: solo macchie bluastre, una delle quali scende lungo la sua fronte e gli avvolge un occhio come il segno di un pugno.

\- Che cosa... - mormora Harry all'improvviso, infrangendo quell'angosciato silenzio. - Che cosa vuoi fare?

L'Infero distoglie lo sguardo dalle fiamme per puntarlo su di lui.

\- Quando sei venuto qui l'ultima volta, - gracchia in risposta, caracollando in avanti, - mi hai sottratto qualcosa.

Harry trattiene il fiato. _Draco._

 - Mancava un unico Sigillo, - riprende lui, facendo roteare la bacchetta, - e quel ragazzo sarebbe stato mio. Voi sareste venuti a salvarlo e dopo essere uscito da qui lui avrebbe provveduto a far uscire _me_.

Harry sbatte le palpebre, un macigno di granito in gola, ma l'Infero non gli lascia neppure il tempo di pensare.

\- Ci sono due ingressi a questa grotta. Due, - ricomincia, affannato. - Il Mortalispecus, ovunque si trovi, e queste montagne. Chi entra da una parte non può uscire dall'altra. Ho incantato l'accesso della caverna perché chi sia stato inghiottito dall'Antro non possa attraversarlo, ma c'è un modo per spezzare la fattura. Avrebbe dovuto farlo lui, ma _tu_ , - latra, minaccioso, - me l'hai portato via prima del tempo.

_Draco._

L'Infero emette un ultimo rauco sospiro. - Sapevo che saresti tornato qui, - ridacchia, gli angoli della bocca sollevati come uncini. - É fastidioso avermi nella testa, vero?

Harry strattona le catene, sentendo la rabbia montare. É confuso, disorientato, si sente mancare l'aria, ma avverte con chiarezza l'odio corrodergli le viscere al pensiero di come quella mente malata abbia architettato la propria fuga a spese di Draco. E il fatto che sia ancora così lucido, dopo duecento anni, invece di essere ridotto alla larva di se stesso, folle e disgregato, non fa che nutrire la sua collera. L'ira gli occlude la bocca dello stomaco come detriti sul cratere di un vulcano in procinto di eruttare.

\- Se anche tu dovessi mai uscire di qui, - ringhia, tendendosi in avanti fino a conficcarsi i bracciali delle catene nella carne, - giuro che ti troverò, e ti ammazzerò. Non mi interessa come. Troverò un modo.

L'Infero affonda le dita in un cumulo di frantumi di pietra. - Mi troverai, certo, - sibila, inclinando il capo nella sua direzione. - Toglimi una curiosità, Harry. - La sua voce si fa melliflua, seppur priva di una precisa intonazione. - Sei venuto qui da solo? Perché non mi sembra di aver sentito le grida disperate dell'amichetta che era con te l'ultima volta, là fuori. 

Harry serra le labbra in una smorfia contrita. Era venuto senza uno straccio di scorta, senza aver avvisato anima viva. Come aveva potuto essere così stupido?

\- Oh, non ti angustiare. Non è colpa tua, - commenta l'Infero, quasi amichevole. - Pensavi davvero di poter stringere il decimo Sigillo dopo che io avevo stretto gli altri nove senza nessuna conseguenza?

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sui propri polsi e sulle catene; la montatura degli occhiali, con ogni probabilità ritorta dalla caduta di poco - quanto? - prima, gli scivola lungo il setto nasale. Non poteva essere stato manipolato in quel modo. Non poteva.

\- Te l'avevo detto che ti saresti divertito, - ghigna l'Infero. La luce della bacchetta ora gli illumina direttamente il viso. - Il mio pensiero non ti ha ossessionato durante queste settimane? Non sono forse stato il tuo chiodo fisso? Quando hai capito dove mi trovavo eri tanto smanioso di raggiungermi che sei venuto _da solo_ nella tana del lupo. 

Le unghie del mostro grattano cinque lunghe scie sui frammenti di granito. - Quindi non ho dubbi che mi troverai, ovunque io vada, - conclude. - Perché c'è una grossa parte di me dentro di te, e sai, di solito le parti non amano stare separate troppo a lungo dal tutto.

Un singhiozzo frustrato sfugge alle labbra di Harry.

  _... dobbiamo considerare l'eventualità che le tue visioni non siano connesse ai Sigilli. Una parte dell'anima di quell'Infero... Di Joshua, potrebbe essere davvero dentro di te._

No, non di Joshua. Di Oakswald, suo padre.

\- Mi troverai, - ripete l'Infero, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. - Ma non potrai uccidermi, ragazzo. Nessuno può.

Harry digrigna i denti. - Troverò il modo, - sibila, le mani tremanti per la rabbia.

\- Non esiste.

\- _Lo troverò_.

\- Ho ordinato a mio figlio di uccidermi, - prorompe il mostro all'improvviso, rauco.

Il cuore di Harry salta un battito.

\- Gli ho ordinato di uccidermi, - ribadisce la creatura, la voce sempre più simile al verso di un animale. Una pausa, prima di altre parole. - E di trasformarmi in un Infero.

Harry, allibito, solleva lo sguardo sulla figura violacea che gli sta di fronte. Oakswald - o ciò che rimane di lui - ha entrambe le braccia protese in avanti, e le sue mani stringono il terreno della grotta. La sua faccia è il cratere distrutto di un vulcano dopo un'eruzione.

\- Credi che un cadavere riportato in vita non possa farlo? _Può_ , ragazzino, - latra, ferale. - Te l'ho detto: la magia non svanisce dal corpo di un mago neppure dopo il decesso. - I suoi occhi, affilati come coltelli, lo percorrono da capo a piedi. - Gli Inferi non scompaiono immediatamente dopo la morte del loro creatore: impiegano interi giorni a deperire del tutto. Quando Joshua mi ha ucciso ha avuto tutto il tempo per compiere il rituale prima di ridursi in polvere insieme agli altri nove. - Uno schioccare di lingua contro il palato. - Le pareti dell'Antro sono rimaste intatte, certo. Quegli Inferi erano stati snaturati della loro essenza... Non credo che si potessero più nemmeno definire tali.

 Harry avverte in modo chiaro ogni singola ferita che quegli occhi tracciano sulla sua pelle. Ogni parola è un graffio, ogni granello di consapevolezza un'abrasione. É sicuro di non stare respirando.

\- Capisci perché non puoi uccidermi, ora? Perché _nessuno_ può? -  prosegue Oakswald, frenetico. - Un Infero si dissolve solo alla morte del proprio creatore. Joshua ha creato me, ma io ho creato lui. Joshua è scomparso, io sono morto, eppure _sono ancora qui_. - I lunghi artigli dell'Infero tracciano un grosso cerchio sul pietrisco. - Io ho creato me stesso, ragazzino.

Harry si sente percorrere da un tremito. No, non sta affatto respirando.

_Hermione, l'Infero che ha torturato Draco... era suo figlio. Il figlio di Oakswald. Tra lui e suo padre c'era un legame affettivo, per questo era diverso dagli altri. Sapeva parlare, aveva un aspetto più umano..._

Non era per il vincolo di parentela che quel mostro aveva conservato il dono della parola, o un'apparenza meno ferina. Gli Inferi perdono ogni legame con la propria vita precedente perché de umanizzati, ridotti a schiavi del volere altrui... Oakswald  invece non era schiavo di nessuno, se non di se stesso.

_Non solo è stato assassinato, ma è stato privato della pace eterna per essere segregato dentro una specie di gabbia intonacata di frullato di Infero. Se davvero aveva conservato un briciolo di umanità non serve un genio per indovinare in quale direzione l'abbia sviluppata._

Tutte supposizioni campate per aria. Specchi per le allodole.

_Gli Inferi di solito si dissolvono lentamente quando muore il loro creatore. Ma lui no. Oakswald è morto almeno centocinquant'anni fa, invece quella creatura è sopravvissuta fino a quando non abbiamo bruciato l'Antro. C'erano tante stranezze su quell'Infero che non ho dato troppo peso alla cosa, ma il legame di parentela potrebbe spiegare tutto._

Harry emette un lungo ringhio frustrato, tirando le catene e ferendosi i polsi. La parentela non spiegava niente, _niente_.

Tutta quella compassione nei confronti di Joshua, povero ragazzo assassinato e strappato all'aldilà, le sue ipotesi sul fatto che Oakswald senior potesse essere ancora in vita, in vita come _uomo_ , le illusioni di poter porre fine alle visioni uccidendolo: tutti abbagli. Ricerche su ricerche, teorie su teorie... in fumo.

L'Infero non aveva costretto Draco a sottoporsi ai Sigilli, tortura dopo tortura, per semplice sadismo, o in virtù dell'odio che un fantomatico padre folle aveva iniettato in lui: lo aveva fatto al fine di ottenere uno schiavo da piegare al proprio volere, che potesse ricondurlo alla libertà dopo centinaia di anni di prigionia.

Il motivo per cui in quella grotta c'era solo un Infero era che alla morte di Oakswald i dieci che vi erano stati segregati si erano dissolti, Joshua compreso.

Harry prende un respiro profondo, il petto schiacciato da una morsa. - Non ti aiuterò a uscire di qui, - proferisce, tremante di rabbia.

Oakswald raccoglie  di nuovo la bacchetta da terra e se la rigira tra le dita. - Oh, non sarai tu ad aiutarmi, - strascica, lento. - Sarà Draco.

Harry sgrana gli occhi, pietrificato.

\- Non appena capirà che il suo Padrone è in pericolo, - prosegue lui, pacato, - si precipiterà qui, pronto a tutto pur di salvarti. -  Compie un movimento fluido con la bacchetta e l'Incendio sulla sua punta si spegne, facendo calare il buio nella grotta.

\- Draco non sa dove sono, - protesta Harry, atterrito. _Non lui._ Quella creatura può coinvolgere chiunque voglia in quella follia, ma non lui. - _Nessuno_ lo sa.

Oakswald, una macchia più scura nell'oscurità, si alza in piedi e agita di nuovo la bacchetta di fronte a sé.

\- Non è un problema, - risponde, calmo. - Provvederemo a farglielo sapere.

Di fronte al terrorizzato silenzio di Harry, l'Infero emette un verso di disappunto. - Non sai come, vero? - chiede, tracciando grandi cerchi luminosi a mezz'aria. I suoi movimenti sono precisi, veloci. - A quanto pare abbiamo a che fare con uno schiavo più furbo del previsto.

Harry, disorientato, tiene lo sguardo fisso sui fili scintillanti che Oakswald sta dispiegando all'altezza del proprio busto, chiedendosi se presto una di quelle funi dorate non sarà stretta al suo collo come un cappio.

\- Devi sapere, ragazzino, - prorompe Oakswald voltandosi, le labbra contorte in una smorfia compiaciuta, - che Draco è in grado di vedere attraverso i tuoi occhi esattamente quanto tu sei in grado di vedere attraverso i suoi. 

I nastri alle sue spalle si torcono a comporre poche, brillanti parole:

_"Montagna Orson, grotte. Vieni solo. Non rivelarlo a nessuno, o lui muore."_

**\- XXXVIII -  
**

 

Harry si lascia cadere le mani in grembo, le labbra socchiuse per lo stupore e gli occhi fissi sui nastri lucenti sospesi a mezz'aria di fronte a lui che tessono il messaggio indirizzato a Draco. Le corte catene che collegano i bracciali attorno ai suoi polsi alla parete di pietra urtano il terreno con un cupo clangore. 

\- Draco vede... - mormora, le parole come fastidiosi coriandoli di carta sulla lingua. - ... attraverso i miei occhi?

L'Infero - Oakswald - appoggia la bacchetta all'interno di una rientranza nel muro di roccia, poi si volta a guardarlo.

\- Un interessante effetto collaterale dell'Ultimo Sigillo, - sibila, crollando scompostamente seduto a terra. - Uno dei tanti.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio avambraccio, dove giace il disegno sbiadito - un cerchio e una croce uncinata - che gli è bastato ripercorrere con le dita per vedere per ben tre volte il mondo così come lo vedeva Draco.

Davvero anche lui può fare lo stesso? Nonostante i suoi unici marchi siano i tatuaggi circolari alle sue dita?

Draco è in grado di entrare nella sua mente e non glie l'ha detto?

\- Può sembrare un meccanismo invasivo e controproducente, - riprende Oakswald, pacato, - ma in realtà non è altro che una misura precauzionale pensata per la sicurezza del Padrone, in modo che lo schiavo possa accorrere nel caso in cui si trovi in pericolo. - Le scie luminose fluttuanti alla sua sinistra proiettano sul suo corpo livido sottili tagli di luce.  - Come te, - aggiunge, ferino.

Harry deglutisce un grumo di stupore. Forse Draco non glie ne ha mai parlato perché non ne è a conoscenza; forse nel loro specifico caso quell'"effetto collaterale", come l'ha chiamato il mostro, non si è presentato. Ripensa al suo corpo addormentato in una delle stanze del San Mungo, chiedendosi quanto tempo sia passato da quando i Medimaghi gli hanno detto che Malfoy si sarebbe ridestato dopo due giorni. Per quanto è rimasto incosciente in quella grotta? Minuti? Ore?

Finché Draco avesse continuato a dormire il sonno forzato indotto dai farmaci non avrebbe avuto bisogno di ordini, ma poi? Con ogni probabilità le sue mani avrebbero cominciato a tremare subito dopo il risveglio.

Harry geme, maledicendosi per la propria debolezza. Avrebbe dovuto capire che l'impeto che lo aveva trascinato in quella grotta non era naturale e che alle spalle delle proprie azioni si nascondeva ancora una volta l'angosciante contributo dell'Infero.

Dirigersi da solo, armato unicamente della propria bacchetta, verso una missione suicida: perché non era riuscito a intravedere la totale follia di quel piano?

Oakswald sbilancia il busto all'indietro e appoggia il capo alla pietra. - Allora, - strepita, la voce roca quanto il ringhio di un motore Babbano. - Come sta Draco? Mi è mancata la sua compagnia.

Le parole trafiggono Harry come una stilettata in pieno petto. Si scaglia in avanti strattonando le catene, la suola delle scarpe che slitta sui detriti di cui è cosparso il terreno mentre fa forza sulle gambe quasi potesse davvero alzarsi in piedi.

\- Come se non lo sapessi! - grida, furioso. Digrigna i denti, gli occhi lucidi per la frustrazione. - È colpa tua, - ulula, scivolando su un frammento di roccia e ricadendo seduto. - Quello che gli ho fatto... sei stato tu!

La rabbia fiorisce al centro del suo petto come un fiore di cactus, rigogliosa e soffocata tra spine di impotenza.

L'Infero raccoglie una manciata di pietrisco tra le dita, chiudendolo nel pugno per poi  riaprirlo e lasciare che scorra verso il terreno. - Devo dedurre che Draco non sia propriamente in forma? - chiede, trattenendo un'ultima scheggia di granito nel palmo. Sorride tra sé e sé con il capo chino. - Ti sei divertito un po' troppo, ragazzo?

Harry, la testa ancora dolorante per la ferita dietro la nuca, afferra un nugolo di granelli di pietra alla propria destra e lo lancia con tutta la forza che ha dall'altra parte della grotta, nonostante la sua libertà di movimento sia impedita dalle corte catene ai suoi polsi. - L'ho quasi ucciso! - strilla, gli occhi brucianti di lacrime. - Me l'hai quasi fatto ammazzare!

Oakswald osserva pacato la nuvola di frammenti disperdersi lungo la distanza che li separa, rigirandosi tra le dita l 'affilata scheggia raccolta poco prima. Riproduce sulle proprie labbra l'ennesimo inquietante sorriso, poi la scaglia a propria volta.

Harry ha giusto il tempo di sbattere le palpebre prima di avvertire un pungente dolore all'altezza della guancia. Si irrigidisce sul posto, mentre la lamina di pietra cade a terra in frantumi dopo l'impatto con la parete della grotta.

L'Infero si alza in piedi e gli si avvicina a lunghi passi. - Io non ho fatto proprio nulla, - sibila, il viso contraffatto dall'ira. - Sono rinchiuso qui da centinaia di anni, ricordi? - Si piega sulle ginocchia di fronte a Harry, guardandolo negli occhi. - Tutto il male che hai fatto a quel ragazzo... è solo colpa tua.

Harry sente un sottile rivolo di sangue colare là dove la scheggia l'ha graffiato, ma il motivo per il quale si sente il volto in fiamme va ben oltre quella misera escoriazione.

\- Ho rivissuto tutto ciò che _tu_ gli hai fatto qui dentro, - ringhia. Per un solo, lungo attimo è di nuovo sul pavimento dell'atrio del San Mungo, il corpo insanguinato di Draco tra le braccia. - E tu vorresti farmi credere che non c'entri nulla?! 

Le ultime parole gli fuoriescono dalle labbra come un rantolo. Non ha mai desiderato così tanto uccidere qualcuno quanto quel mostro. Neppure Voldemort, che gli ha distrutto la vita ancor prima che cominciasse a viverla.

Draco è... di più. Rispetto a chiunque. Anche rispetto ai suoi genitori.

Si agita contro la roccia, strattona le catene: non gli interessa di ferirsi i polsi. Calcia il terreno con i piedi in un moto di rabbia, ma l'Infero si protende in avanti e gli afferra le caviglie, schiacciandole sotto la propria presa.

\- Dunque è così che è andata, - strascica, facendo penetrare le unghie nella stoffa dei suoi pantaloni. - Tutto quel dolore... un'altra volta. Poverino.

Harry cerca di piegare le ginocchia, di divincolarsi dalla sua morsa, ma le mani dell'Infero gli tengono le gambe arpionate a terra. - Io ti ammazzo, - prorompe, il fuoco nelle vene. - Ti ammazzo!

Per l'ennesima volta il volto dell'Infero si contrae in un'accozzaglia distorta di espressioni rabbiose, e il suo braccio scatta in avanti in direzione della gola di Harry. Stavolta però non gli ghermisce il collo: afferra tra indice e pollice il suo mento, mandandogli la testa a sbattere contro la roccia.

\- Mi sembra di aver già chiarito che è impossibile, ragazzino, - ringhia, bloccandogli gli stinchi con le ginocchia. - Ma a quanto pare sei duro di comprendonio.

Harry, con il capo compresso a quel modo tra un muro di granito e la sua morsa ferrea, non riesce a fare altro che emettere un gemito indistinto.

_Capisci perché non puoi uccidermi, ora? Perché nessuno può? Un Infero si dissolve solo alla morte del proprio creatore. Joshua ha creato me, ma sono io che ho creato lui. Joshua è scomparso, io sono morto, eppure sono ancora qui. Io ho creato me stesso, ragazzino._

Il creatore del proprio creatore: una contraddizione di termini capace di donare l'immortalità.

\- Sei stato tu, Harry, - riprende Oakswald, piantandogli le unghie nelle guance. Uno dei suoi artigli affilati sfiora il graffio apertosi poco prima. - Forse la parte di me che è dentro di te ti ha esortato a compiere determinati gesti, ma sei stato tu a permetterglielo. Io non ho fatto altro che attendere qui. Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto a Draco, la colpa è tua.

L'Infero allora scioglie la presa sul suo mento, e Harry lo lascia ricadere sul petto, sentendosi come se la sua mascella fosse appena esplosa in mille pezzi.

Non era stato Oakswald a guidare le sue visioni? Era davvero tutta una questione di autocontrollo?

No, quegli episodi non erano dipesi da lui. Se solo avesse potuto, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di impedirli.

_Pensavi davvero di poter stringere il decimo Sigillo dopo che io avevo stretto gli altri nove senza nessuna conseguenza?_

Per quanto l'Ultimo Sigillo gli avesse permesso di annullare l'effetto dei primi nove, non gli aveva attribuito la facoltà di controllare l'influenza che quegli stessi marchi avevano sulla sua personalità. Perché? É lui a essere troppo debole per farlo, oppure gli sfugge ancora qualcosa?

Harry prende un profondo respiro, la fronte attraversata da più fitte dei fili tesi da un telaio e i pensieri appollaiati sulla punta di un fuso.

Osserva le parole luminose di fronte a sé e la minaccia della propria morte come se fossero il suo testamento.

\- Bravo, - commenta l'Infero, indietreggiando. - Devi guardarle con attenzione perché Draco le veda.

_Draco._

Il primo impulso di Harry è quello di serrare all'istante le palpebre e di girare il capo: se Oakswald ha ragione e Malfoy è in grado di vedere attraverso i suoi occhi, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su quei nastri di luce non farà altro che attirarlo in trappola.

Ma se non lo fa, Draco non riuscirà a trovarlo, lui non potrà dargli alcun ordine, e in più... 

_Diamine Potter, credevo lo avessi capito! Mi fa male starti lontano!_

Per l'ennesima volta si ritrova a fronteggiare la consapevolezza di essere destinato a ferirlo qualunque cosa faccia. Solleva le palpebre con un gemito, le labbra contratte in una smorfia contrita.

 _"Montagna Orson, grotte. Vieni solo. Non rivelarlo a nessuno, o lui muore",_ legge di nuovo, mentre un diffuso formicolio si impadronisce dei suoi polsi. Forse ha tirato troppo forte quelle catene.

\- Che cosa vuoi fare? - chiede in un sussurro, sconfitto.

L'Infero gli volta le spalle, sfiorando con le dita la ruvida parete di pietra della grotta. - Te l'ho già detto, - gorgoglia, tracciando con un'unghia una lunga linea verticale. Sul granito compare una sottile scalfittura bianca, ma Oakswald vi sfrega sopra il palmo quasi volesse cancellarla.

Harry si concede di osservarlo con più attenzione: a questo esame più approfondito nota che i suoi fianchi sono avvolti in uno strato di stoffa, - non osa chiamarli pantaloni, visto lo stato in cui versano - dal colore così simile a quello della sua pelle da risultare quasi indistinguibile, tanto da far sorgere il dubbio che la sua carnagione non sia davvero bluastra e malata, ma solo insozzata da decenni di sporcizia. Non ci sono capelli sul suo capo, e una delle macchie violacee che gli cospargono il cranio gli ricopre l'intera nuca, colando lungo il suo collo e la sua spina dorsale quasi fosse inchiostro spanto.

Oakswald sfiora con i polpastrelli un'infiltrazione d'acqua, lasciando che le gocce scivolino lungo il suo avambraccio: la pelle che va dalle spalle ai polsi è anche più scura di quella che gli ricopre il torace, e l'alone sbiadito e biancastro dei nove tatuaggi gemelli di quello di Harry risalta come burro su una fetta di pane nero.

\- Tu e il nostro amico mi farete uscire di qui, - aggiunge in un rantolo, sfregandosi l'acqua sui palmi.

Harry non sa se stia cercando di pulirsi oppure se il suo sia solo un modo come un altro per passare il tempo in un luogo dove non v'è altro che ferro, granito, muschio e acqua, fatto sta che all'improvviso si accorge di avere sete. Solleva lo sguardo sopra il proprio capo, alla ricerca di un'altra infiltrazione.

Il ringhio cupo dell'Infero lo fa sobbalzare.

\- Gli occhi fissi davanti a te, ragazzino, - prorompe Oakswald, i denti digrignati.

Harry abbassa di scatto il viso e la lucentezza delle parole sospese a mezz'aria lo abbaglia, facendolo boccheggiare.

\- Draco è all'ospedale, - geme,  cercando di snocciolare le parole senza riportare a galla dolorosi ricordi. - È incosciente. Non vedrà il tuo messaggio.

Evita con attenzione di specificare che con ogni probabilità Draco si sveglierà a momenti. Sente l'impellente desiderio di infondere una stilla di insicurezza in quel mostro, anche solo per illudersi di non essere del tutto in balia dei suoi squilibri.

L'Infero apre e chiude i pugni quasi dovesse sgranchirsi le dita.

\- Io non posso morire e tu sei giovane, - gracchia, cupo. I suoi piedi nudi, ancora più neri dell'oscurità che si staglia sul fondo della caverna, strisciano sul pietrisco producendo un rumore sordo. - Abbiamo tempo.

\- Certo, - riprende poi, la bocca deformata in un ghigno. - Tu devi mangiare. Mi pare di ricordare che le bacche dei rami d'edera all'ingresso siano amare come il fiele, ma non sono velenose.

La sua voce si abbassa all'improvviso in uno scricchiolante sussurro: - Draco ne ha mangiate parecchie prima di accettare il Sigillo del gusto. È stato il primo al quale s'è piegato.

Il peso di quelle parole schiaccia Harry a terra con la stessa forza degli zoccoli di un Thestral: invisibile eppure travolgente. Soffoca un'imprecazione tra le labbra, tempestando il terreno di calci furiosi per non sbattere la testa contro il muro.

L'Infero lo osserva con interesse, l'orecchio teso ai suoi gemiti esasperati. - Potrei stringere quel Sigillo anche con te, - sibila, mellifluo. - Ti farei un favore. Sarebbe una dimostrazione d'umanità.

Harry prende un respiro profondo, le narici dilatate per la rabbia. - Non c'è _niente_ d'umano in te! - strilla. Il fiato gli riempie la cassa toracica come un tifone in una stanza, lasciandolo tremante da capo a piedi. - Hai trasformato tuo figlio in un mostro, hai ucciso un uomo, hai torturato Draco. - Quasi non riesce a pronunciare le ultime parole. - Sei pazzo, - esala infine, un grosso nodo a serrargli la gola.

Oakswald non si scompone. Continua a tracciare linee sottili sulla pietra con le unghie, strascicando i piedi. - Gli Inferi non impazziscono, - risponde semplicemente, avvicinandoglisi di qualche passo. - Un Infero è un contenitore, ragazzino. Ciò con cui viene riempito si mantiene per l'eternità, senza deperire o corrompersi. La mia mente è sana almeno quanto la tua, e lo è da quasi duecento anni. - Una risata roca, macchiata di accenti diversi. - Avevo pensato anche a questo.

Harry si sente attraversare da un brivido. - La tua mente era corrotta in partenza, - sussurra. All'improvviso i nastri luminosi gli paiono ancora più abbaglianti.

Oakswald emette l'ennesimo ringhio animalesco, poi raggiunge la parete opposta della grotta e si china a raccogliere qualcosa.

Harry non riesce a capire di che cosa si tratta fino a quando non si ritrova adombrato dalla figura dell'Infero, chino su di lui con una sbarra di ferro in mano.

Ha giusto il tempo di sgranare gli occhi prima che Oakswald gli si inginocchi di fronte, stringa i pugni sulle estremità della spranga e gliela prema in orizzontale sullo stomaco con abbastanza impeto da provocargli un conato di vomito.  

Ancora una volta le sue gambe sono puntellate a terra da quelle del mostro mentre il suo busto viene torchiato contro la pietra, la sbarra penetrata così in profondità nel suo ventre da bloccargli perfino le braccia, schiacciandole contro la parete allo stesso modo del suo torace.

Harry boccheggia piegandosi istintivamente in avanti, senza fiato. Geme.

\- Forse non è necessario un Sigillo del gusto, - rantola Oakswald, a un palmo dal suo viso. - Forse prima dovremmo occuparci della tua voce. - Visti da quella distanza, i fremiti sul suo viso paiono insetti brulicanti sotto una zolla di terra. - Posso farti urlare così forte da fartela perdere. Posso anche ucciderti, se voglio.

La morsa della spranga si allenta appena, tanto quanto basta da permettere a Harry di mormorare qualche parola. Gli gira la testa, la schiena gli brucia nonostante i vestiti, i muscoli sulle sue cosce sembrano stare tentando di slittare di lato per sfuggire alle rotule del mostro. È sicuro che il suo stomaco e il suo cuore si siano scambiati di posto.

\- Se mi uccidi, - singhiozza, cercando di riappropriarsi del controllo delle proprie braccia, - Draco morirà con me... e tu resterai rinchiuso... qui dentro.

_Giustamente si crede che i Sigilli del Diavolo perdano efficacia con la morte. Alla morte naturale o accidentale di un Padrone uno schiavo si lascia lentamente morire anch'egli, privato della propria forza vitale - e questo è un modo per liberarsene._

Non se ne rende conto se non nel momento stesso in cui lo dice: se lui dovesse morire, anche Draco seguirebbe il suo destino. Se quel mostro fosse abbastanza folle da ucciderlo per errore, lui non sarebbe l'unica vittima della sua pazzia.

Oakswald sorride sbilenco e lascia la presa sulla sbarra, alzandosi in piedi.

\- Non mi tentare, Harry, - risponde, sfiorando con le dita l'alone fumoso della parola "muore", sospesa in coda alle altre come un generale alle spalle dei prigionieri di guerra. - Ucciderti mi risolverebbe parecchi problemi.

Harry si acciglia, le labbra socchiuse per lo stupore.

\- A cosa mi serve uno schiavo altrui, - continua l'Infero, stridulo, - quando posso averne uno mio? - Una delle sue unghie adunche solletica la "e" brillante di "muore", che si arriccia su se stessa. - Se tu dovessi morire ti trasformerei in un Infero proprio come Joshua ha fatto con me. Potresti entrare e uscire di qui a tuo piacimento, ma mi obbediresti in tutto. Saresti _tu_ a compiere il rituale per dissigillare la grotta.

Il silenzio si riempie del respiro affrettato di Harry. Oakswald  scivola alle spalle del messaggio luminoso e la luce calda delle parole si riverbera sul suo corpo livido. - Probabilmente prima di morire Draco sarebbe comunque costretto a rispettare i tuoi ordini. Pensa: lo schiavo di un Infero... - Una risata nervosa, - ... schiavo di un altro Infero.

Harry si porta le mani sullo stomaco e rimane immobile, ancora indolenzito e paralizzato dal terrore. Davvero potrebbe farlo?

Gli pare di aver appena fatto scattare una trappola, una tagliola sulla quale abbandonare agonizzante il proprio orgoglio.

L'Infero si trattiene dall'esternare ulteriori commenti circa le sue condizioni, invece raggiunge la rientranza all'interno della quale ha appoggiato la bacchetta e l'afferra, soppesandola tra le dita.

\- Quanto tempo credi che impiegherà Draco a riprendersi?  - chiede pacato, come se fino a quel momento non avessero fatto altro che discorrere delle condizioni del tempo.

Harry si sforza di inspirare a fondo, mentre penetranti brividi di sudore freddo gli rubano il fiato tra un singhiozzo incredulo e l'altro. Gli sovviene alla mente l'immagine di se stesso ridotto come la creatura mostruosa che gli sta di fronte e di Draco, del suo volto terrorizzato mentre esegue i suoi ordini con la consapevolezza disperata di stare per morire. È uno scenario troppo atroce perfino da immaginare.

\- Non lo so, - mugola, assente. I nastri luminosi continuano imperterriti a ferirgli gli occhi: non perché si facciano sempre più accecanti col passare del tempo, ma perché i suoi occhi si fanno sempre più lucidi.

\- Beh, immagino che sia meglio iniziare a prepararsi per accoglierlo , - commenta Oakswald, protendendo la bacchetta in direzione di Harry.

Una serie di minuscole scariche di energia magica percorrono il legno poco prima che un roco - Stupeficium! - echeggi tra le pareti della grotta.

 

Harry viene svegliato da una ventata d'aria gelida, o almeno così gli pare. Sollevando lentamente le palpebre scorge di fronte a sé la figura dell'Infero, in piedi in tutta la sua dolorosa concretezza: ha ancora la bacchetta puntata su di lui, proprio come quando l'ha schiantato. Forse non è stato il vento a ridestarlo, ma un'Innervate. 

Alle spalle di Oakswald c'è sempre l'iscrizione luminosa, anche se la sua luce pare più flebile. No, non è il bagliore a essere più debole: è l'oscurità a essere meno fitta.

Non si trovano più nello stesso punto dell'antro: nonostante i polsi di Harry siano ancora incatenati alla roccia e le parole continuino a brillare di fronte a lui, si sono spostati in prossimità dell'ingresso della grotta.

Voltando il capo di lato - non senza dolore - Harry riesce a vedere con chiarezza la superficie lucida del lago e la boscaglia che lo attornia, immersi nel buio azzurrato di una notte ormai evidentemente agli sgoccioli.

\- Ora Draco non avrà problemi a scegliere la caverna giusta, - commenta l'Infero, appoggiando la bacchetta a terra.

Harry deglutisce un grosso nodo d'angoscia. Da quella posizione non solo lui è in grado di vedere il mondo esterno, ma chiunque fronteggi le montagne è in grado di vedere lui, a pochi passi dall'enorme bocca della spelonca.

\- Non ti preoccupare, - ridacchia Oakswald, sedendosi. In quel punto della grotta il terreno non è più seminato di pietrisco, ma foderato da uno strato disomogeneo di edera, estesa in orizzontale in modo piuttosto singolare. - Solo Draco potrà vederti. La grotta è incantata perché sia visibile solo a chi io desidero che lo sia. Se anche qualcuno dovesse passare di qui non percepirà che una parete di roccia: ho simulato perfino la sensazione di toccare un muro di pietra. - La soddisfazione traspare dalla sua voce come l'umidità dalle correnti d'aria. - Quanto ai rumori, vale lo stesso principio.

Harry saggia ancora una volta la resistenza delle catene, osservando l'Infero farsi da parte per consentirgli di godere una visuale migliore sul messaggio sospeso.

È esausto. Le ecchimosi e le ferite che si è procurato prima di essere schiantato si sono irrigidite, il dolore è penetrato più a fondo nel suo corpo e le sue gambe e le sue braccia sono annichilite a causa dei continui calci e strattoni.

Oakswald non dice più una parola: si limita a scrutarlo dalla parete opposta, spostato di lato in modo da essere quasi del tutto avvolto dalla penombra nonostante l'alba imminente.

Harry si sforza di tenere gli occhi aperti, tanto confuso che almeno un paio di volte si sorprende a soffermarsi con lo sguardo su una lettera luminosa in particolare senza una ragione apparente, i pensieri disconnessi e frammentari.

La luce fredda del primo sole invernale ha appena cominciato a riscaldargli il viso quando sente una voce familiare alla propria destra.

\- Harry! - lo chiama, tinta di disperazione.

Il suono limpido di quel grido, così diverso dal rantolo ruvido di Oakswald, lo colpisce come uno schiaffo.

Harry volta il capo verso l'accesso della grotta e lì, accanto ai luccichii indistinti sulla superficie del lago, immerso nel verde acquerello del bosco alle sue spalle, lo vede.

Draco, avvolto nel cappotto blu scuro che lui stesso ha trasfigurato, i capelli vermigli tendenti al magenta in quell'atmosfera azzurrina. In piedi, in salute, bello come un miraggio nonostante l'espressione angosciata sul suo volto.

Harry è così felice di poter di nuovo scorgere il suo viso che il terrore di cosa significhi la sua presenza in quel luogo lo assale come il panico inconsulto provocato da un Dissennatore.

\- Fermati! - grida, prima che Draco possa raggiungere l'ingresso della grotta. Il fiato gli scoppia nei polmoni. - Non entrare, - aggiunge in un sussurro.

Finché Malfoy non entra nella caverna, Oakswald non potrà toccarlo. Il pensiero di non poter sentire il suo corpo contro il proprio, il contatto delle sue labbra, è quasi dilaniante, ma non permetterà che quel mostro metta ancora una volta i propri artigli su di lui.

Draco, le labbra contratte nello scheletro pallido di una smorfia afflitta, crolla in ginocchio ad appena un paio di passi dall'accesso dell'antro. Le sue dita si intrecciano all'edera che ammanta il terreno: non tremano, forse grazie all'ordine che gli è appena stato impartito.

\- Harry, - esclama, pronunciando il suo nome con una tale urgenza da dare l'impressione che quello che è appena sfuggito alle sua labbra in realtà sia un singhiozzo.  È pallido. - Stai bene? Che cosa ti ha fatto? Lui...

È allora che l'Infero si solleva da terra, emergendo dalla penombra; attraversa il messaggio scintillante sospeso a mezz'aria senza un tremito, avvicinandosi a lunghe falcate all'ingresso della grotta.

Per la prima volta da quando ha posato lo sguardo sui suoi capelli cremisi, Harry scorge l' _odio_ negli occhi di Draco.

 

**\- XXXIX -  
**

 

Draco solleva lo sguardo;  il suo volto si oscura di rabbia mentre Oakswald si espone alla luce, una mano appoggiata alla parete di roccia di fianco a sé, le unghie che scorrono sulla pietra. Non dà a vedere di essere sorpreso della sua presenza, né del fatto che sia ancora vivo, pur senza nascondere un tremito.

\- Tu prova a torcergli un capello, - sibila, rialzandosi cauto in piedi, - e io ti ammazzo.

I suoi occhi sono due vessilli issati sull'albero maestro di una nave, risolutamente al loro posto nonostante il forte vento.

Harry assapora la bellezza del suo viso con il petto stretto in una morsa, realizzando solo in quel momento che se Draco si trova lì è perché è davvero in grado di vedere attraverso lui, e perché ha davvero ricevuto quel messaggio.

La consapevolezza di esserne stato all'oscuro per settimane, di come Malfoy in un certo senso l'abbia _ingannato_ tenendoglielo nascosto tutto quel tempo, lo stordisce; eppure, nonostante tutto, non può fare a meno di sentirsi meglio ora che lui è lì.

In un solo istante si accorge di quanto fosse terrorizzato all'idea di trovarsi da solo, incatenato a una parete, in compagnia di un Infero. Non è da lui: non ricorda di essersi sentito in quel modo nemmeno in presenza di Voldemort; neppure a quattordici anni, legato a una lapide in un cimitero a miglia di distanza da tutto ciò che per lui costituiva una sicurezza.

_Il mio pensiero non ti ha ossessionato durante queste settimane? Non sono forse stato il tuo chiodo fisso? Quando hai capito dove mi trovavo eri così smanioso di raggiungermi che sei venuto da solo nella tana del lupo._

C'è davvero una parte di quel mostro dentro di lui? É  forse quella stessa parte che altera le sue percezioni a quel modo?

Oakswald distorce le labbra in un sorriso. - Ciao Draco, - rantola, spingendosi fino all'estremo limitare della caverna. - Ora che non ci sei più tu in catene qui dentro sei molto più coraggioso, non è così?

Harry vede Draco lottare con sé stesso per non indietreggiare, il viso ad appena un passo da quello dell'Infero. Stringe le labbra in una linea sottile, mentre la rabbia gli attraversa il viso come uno spettro, facendolo tremare.

\- É  questo che vuoi? - lo sente mormorare. Il vento gli sospinge i capelli vermigli sul viso, celando il suo sguardo. - Che io torni lì dentro? - Un respiro profondo. - Va bene. Ma lascialo andare.

Oakswald si volta appena in direzione di Harry, il sorriso ancora impresso a fuoco sul volto. - Che ti dicevo? - commenta, aspro. - Disposto a tutto pur di salvarti.  

Harry sussulta, desiderando come non mai di vederlo stramazzare al suolo preda di un'insopportabile agonia. _Un'eternità di sofferenze_ , pensa con un amaro sospiro.

Draco gli rivolge uno sguardo apprensivo, poi mormora una parola sottovoce, e all'improvviso una grossa fiammata erutta dall'apice della sua bacchetta. La punta dinanzi a sé,  così vicina al volto dell'Infero da riflettervi un'ombra aranciata.

\- Lascialo andare, - ringhia, i denti digrignati.

Ma Oakswald ha già fatto schizzare il braccio all'indietro, verso Harry. Stretta nella sua mano, non per il manico ma per lo stelo, c'è la sua bacchetta: così nascosta dal palmo, pare quasi che lo stia minacciando con le dita.

_Non per gli incantesimi più semplici, certo, ma compiere interi rituali senza bacchetta è decisamente troppo pericoloso. Ma mio figlio era morto, e la magia non svanisce dal corpo di un mago neppure dopo il decesso._

Il che forse sarebbe possibile, considerando che Joshua non aveva avuto a disposizione una bacchetta quando aveva trasformato il padre in un Infero. Fino a che punto un uomo morto può compiere incantesimi? Sarebbe stato in grado di ucciderlo con una maledizione anche disarmato?

Il fatto che ora, nonostante tutto, si ostini a usare la sua bacchetta, dimostra che il suo ausilio gli è utile.

\- Il fuoco non mi ha ucciso una volta, - esclama Oakswald, il volto deformato dalla concentrazione, - e non lo farà neppure oggi. Ma può uccidere lui.

Draco non esita neppure un istante prima di proferire con aria sconfitta un "Finite Incantatem", lasciando ricadere il braccio lungo il proprio fianco.

Harry, più impotente che mai, scruta l'espressione angosciata sul suo viso, chiedendosi se per caso non sia il Sigillo a imporgli tanta arrendevolezza.

L'Infero invece continua a tenere la bacchetta puntata dietro di sé. - Non voglio che ritorni qui dentro, ragazzo, - commenta, soddisfatto. - Mi servi esattamente dove sei.

Draco inspira a fondo. Harry sente il suo sguardo fisso su di sé come il fascio di luce di un faro, rassicurante e deciso . Sa che vuole accertarsi che lui stia bene, capire quanto in là quel mostro si sia spinto con lui: la preoccupazione traspare da ogni suo lineamento, a partire dalla fronte corrugata, passando per l'increspatura affilata delle sopracciglia, fino alla linea scolpita delle labbra.

\- Cosa vuoi che faccia? - lo sente chiedere, stringendo e allentando la presa sulla bacchetta.

Oakswald inclina il capo di lato. - Mi serve che prepari una pozione.

Harry sgrana gli occhi, e Draco con lui. _Una pozione...?_  

\- L'unico modo per dissigillare la grotta è ungere il suo ingresso con un infuso di Geogenanto, radice di Galanga, Ambra grigia, Cimoglosso e Anemone, - recita l'Infero, tutto d'un fiato. Pare quasi che abbia ripetuto quegli ingredienti tra sé e sé così tante volte da essere pronto a enunciarli al contrario con la stessa velocità. - Raccoglili tutti, poi torna qui con un foglio di pergamena. Ti scriverò le istruzioni.

Durante la spiegazione la voce di Oakswald si fa mano a mano più profonda: c'è una vaga eccitazione nella rapidità con cui strascica parola dopo parola, ma non per questo il suo volto contratto incute meno timore.

Draco scruta prima lui e poi Harry, i pugni stretti.

\- Vuoi uscire, - commenta. Non è una domanda, ma una mera constatazione.

\- E tu mi darai le chiavi per aprire la mia cella, - replica l'Infero, facendo ondeggiare la mano stretta attorno alla bacchetta.

Harry li guarda dal basso e strattona debolmente le catene, chiedendosi come debba apparire agli occhi di Draco: arruffato, legato, semisoffocato dalla morsa del mostro sulla sua gola - l'alone sarà visibile? - e con le gambe abbandonate a terra senza forza. Si sente tanto stupido, vittima di un'imboscata così ovvia, che preferirebbe ordinargli di andarsene e fuggire da quelle montagne senza curarsi di lui, se non fosse per il fatto che la lontananza ferisce Malfoy forse più di quanto quell'Infero non possa fare.

Ripensa a Draco riverso a terra sul pavimento della loro camera, a Grimmauld Place, e si sente grato che Oakswald non gli abbia chiesto di annullare l'ordine che non gli consente di mettere piede nella grotta.

Non può sopportare l'idea di vederlo di nuovo in balia del sadismo di quel mostro. Per un istante è perfino sollevato dalla richiesta dell'Infero: preparare una pozione è una soluzione molto più innocua rispetto a un rituale di Magia Oscura, magari implicante _sangue, ossa del padre e carne del servo._

Poi Draco si acciglia - è spaventato, nonostante cerchi di nascondere il proprio nervosismo al di là di una facciata cerea - e deglutisce in modo rumoroso.

\- Alcune erbe sono molto rare, - mormora. - Impiegherò giorni a trovarle.

Harry stringe nei palmi un paio di anelli delle catene. Le piante che conosce Oakswald risalgono all'inizio del diciannovesimo secolo: se anche allora fossero state banali erbacce da giardino, al giorno d'oggi non solo come minimo avrebbero cambiato nome, ma con ogni probabilità sarebbero incredibilmente difficili da rintracciare.

Le implicazioni di quell'informazione lo fanno sussultare.

\- Draco non può rimanere lontano tanto a lungo, - prorompe, tendendosi in avanti con un gemito. Vede gli occhi di Malfoy scattare su di lui, pronti a captare ogni suo minimo segnale di disagio: pare quasi che non si interessi affatto del proprio futuro, fintanto che lui sta bene. - Ha bisogno di ordini.

Oakswald digrigna i denti. Non impiega molto a emettere una sentenza: conosce fin troppo bene gli effetti del Sigillo del possesso. - Tornerai qui ogni giorno, - concede rivolto a Draco. - Una volta. Ogni notte.

Harry emette un ringhio. - Non basta! - strepita, il ricordo delle condizioni in cui ha trovato Draco dopo la simulazione di stato d'assedio al Ministero, quando si è assentato per ventiquattro ore, ancora vivido nella mente.

Non possono rimanere lontani così tanto tempo.

L'Infero gli scocca uno sguardo di fuoco, avvicinandoglisi ad ampie falcate. Mentre la figura di Draco si irrigidisce sul limitare della grotta, si inginocchia su di lui e, prima ancora che Harry possa pensare di strattonare le catene, gli conficca il manico della bacchetta sotto il mento, costringendolo a sollevare il capo.

\- Ho detto _una volta al giorno_ , - sibila, gli occhi stretti in una fessura impietosa. - Non gli saranno sufficienti poche ore per recuperare gli ingredienti. - Il suo fiato e la pressione del legno sulla gola provocano a Harry un conato di vomito.

\- Va bene! - esclama Draco. I muscoli del suo viso sono irrigiditi dalla paura e dalla preoccupazione, a tal punto che, per la prima volta dopo settimane, Harry si ritrova a paragonare di nuovo il colore dei suoi capelli a quello del sangue, tanto è angoscioso lo scenario che gli si presenta di fronte. - Una volta al giorno. Ogni notte.

La gola dell'Infero produce un gorgoglio divertito lontano anni luce dal suono di una risata. - In fondo sei ancora un ragazzo obbediente, - sibila voltando il capo verso di lui, in uno strascico sbrindellato di parole.

Harry esala un lungo respiro mentre la mano di Oakswald ritrae la bacchetta dal suo mento. Quando riabbassa lo sguardo gli occhi di Draco sono fissi su di lui, quasi lo stessero supplicando di ritirare l'ordine di non mettere piede nella grotta per ottenere un contatto più intenso. Merlino solo sa quanto Harry vorrebbe farlo.

\- Non riuscirà a preparare nessuna pozione se si taglia le dita sminuzzando un ingrediente, - ansima, la voce appesantita dalla frustrazione. - Gli _tremano_ le mani, cazzo! _Ha bisogno_ di ordini!

Oakswald si rialza in piedi e si puntella le mani sui fianchi, il sottile manico di legno premuto contro l'anca destra. - Allora sarà meglio che approfitti di questi minuti per dargliene il più possibile, - risponde in un soffio. - Perché la prossima volta che lo vedrai sarà stanotte.

Harry latra un'imprecazione, abbattendo un pugno sul terreno al proprio fianco. - Tu sei pazzo... - mugola subito dopo, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime che non si può permettere di versare.

\- Harry, - sussurra Draco a pochi passi di distanza, le mani sollevate e dischiuse di fronte a sé come se fossero appoggiate a una lastra di vetro. - Posso farcela. Raccoglierò tutti gli ingredienti. Li conosco, so dove trovarli.

Harry sente il proprio orgoglio incrinarsi come le assi fatte a pezzi di una nave in procinto di affondare. Non dovrebbe aver bisogno di essere rassicurato a quel modo. Ha ridotto Draco in fin di vita, si è lasciato attirare in una trappola e ora lo sta condannando a ore e ore di sicura agonia, eppure non può fare altro che starsene seduto su un maledetto pavimento ricoperto d'edera, a boccheggiare.

\- Mi dispiace, - mormora, gli occhi sbarrati sulle proprie dita arrossate e sui propri polsi escoriati. Non sa che altro dire.

Oakswald si schiarisce la voce, massaggiandosi la gola con il palmo di una mano. - Draco, dammi la bacchetta, - ordina, protendendo un braccio in avanti.

Harry sobbalza. - No! - esclama, atterrito.

L'Infero gli rivolge uno sguardo annoiato. - Non entrerà armato in questa grotta, - risponde, pacato. Di fronte al suo spasmo, sogghigna e aggiunge: - È uno schiavo, ragazzo. Se vuoi che resista anche solo qualche ora là fuori devi lasciare che ti si avvicini.

Harry solleva lo sguardo verso Draco, in piedi ad almeno un paio di metri da lui. Ha già afferrato la bacchetta per la punta, pronto a consegnarne il manico.

\- Harry, ti prego, - sussurra.

Oakswald indietreggia fino a nascondersi in una zona in penombra. - Non gli farò del male, - lo rassicura, per quanto quello stridore di corde vocali possa essere definito rincuorante. - Mi serve nel pieno delle forze.

\- Allora fallo tornare qui più volte al giorno! - prorompe Harry, i pugni stretti a un reticolo di edera sotto di sé. Sente le foglie spiegazzarsi nei suoi palmi, i sottili ramoscelli che le tengono unite spezzarsi.

\- Forse non ti è ancora chiaro. - L'Infero si appoggia con una spalla alla parete della grotta. - Più volte lui si presenta qui, e più probabilità ci sono che qualcuno lo segua. Non si tratta di ingredienti semplici da trovare: avrà bisogno di tutto il tempo a sua disposizione. - Si raddrizza, allargando le braccia di lato quasi stesse constatando l'ovvio. - E ora, - sibila, -  se non vuoi che prima di questa sera il tuo amico sia ridotto a una larva dolorante, ordinagli di consegnarmi la sua bacchetta e _poi_ di entrare nella grotta.

Harry strappa un ramo d'edera dal terreno e incontra ancora una volta lo sguardo supplichevole di Draco. Non riesce a credere che solo un paio di giorni prima fossero in una boutique Babbana, a provare abiti per il loro matrimonio. Deglutisce il proprio orgoglio, nella speranza di non doversene pentire.

\- Dagli la tua bacchetta e poi entra nella grotta, - mormora.

Oakswald torna ad avvicinarsi a lunghe falcate all'ingresso della caverna.

 - Falla rotolare per terra, - intima a Draco, il braccio teso di fianco a sé per tenere Harry a portata di maledizione.

Draco esegue quanto gli è stato detto, poi avanza tentativamente di un passo. Infine, senza curarsi del fatto di essere stato disarmato, quasi indifferente nei confronti dell'Infero nonostante le torture subite per sua mano, accorre in direzione di Harry, crollando in ginocchio al suo fianco.

Harry si ritrova stretto tra le sue braccia prima ancora di avere il tempo di desiderarlo.

\- Mi dispiace, - sussurra nell'incavo del suo collo, il viso sepolto nei suoi capelli vermigli. _Merlino, il suo profumo_. Quanto gli era mancato. Le catene tintinnano mentre gli cinge i fianchi, troppo corte per consentirgli di toccare il suo viso. - Mi dispiace _così tanto_.

 Non intende solo l'assurda situazione in cui si trovano a causa sua: pensa a tutte le ferite che ha visto sul suo corpo e che ora sono scomparse, al sangue che ha inzuppato quegli stessi capelli. Al terrore che deve aver provato nel vedere nei suoi occhi lo stesso odio cieco che colma quelli di Oakswald.

Draco non dice nulla e invece gli avvolge il viso con le mani, chinandosi ad appoggiare un bacio sulle sue labbra.

Dal lato opposto della caverna echeggia una risata di scherno, un verso cupo e cartavetrato, ma nessuno dei due se ne cura.

Harry socchiude la bocca e accoglie la lingua di Draco nel proprio palato, le dita artigliate al suo cappotto come se fossero il suo unico appiglio sul ciglio di un burrone.

Il desiderio di stringere i suoi capelli gli brucia i palmi e d'impulso strattona le catene, ma il viso di Malfoy rimane dolorosamente irraggiungibile per le sue mani.

\- Dimmi come stai, - singhiozza sul suo mento, per poi premere la guancia contro la sua. Vorrebbe chiederglielo, non ordinarglielo, ma sa di dover sfruttare tutti i comandi a propria disposizione.

Draco non si allontana dal suo viso e gli risponde con le labbra a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio, accarezzandogli la schiena in lunghi tocchi tranquillizzanti. - Bene, - sussurra, ritraendosi quanto basta per guardarlo in volto. - Un po' indolenzito... ogni tanto mi gira la testa. Ma sto bene. Meglio, ora.

Harry si morde un labbro, gli occhi pericolosamente lucidi, e tende il collo in avanti per strappargli un altro bacio. - Io non...

\- Non eri tu. - C'è tensione nella sua voce, ma le parole sono lucide, determinate. - Te l'ho detto: lo so.

\- È il Sigillo a parlare.

Draco sbuffa sul suo collo. - Non è così, ti ho detto anche questo. - Il miraggio di un sorriso gli curva le labbra. - E non mi sembra il caso di discuterne ora, ti pare?

Harry emette un lungo sospiro e preme maggiormente la tempia contro la sua. Le parole gli occludono la gola e sfuggono al suo controllo senza che lui possa impedirlo. - Riesci a vedere attraverso i miei occhi.

Le carezze di Draco si interrompono sulla sua schiena, mentre la sua bocca si socchiude per lo stupore. Per un lungo istante non riesce a proferire parola, quasi fosse pietrificato dallo sgomento, poi dalle labbra scivola un leggero sussurro.

\- Mi dispiace, - esala, raccogliendo le mani di Harry nelle proprie. Le stringe in una presa ferrea, terrorizzata. - Dovevo dirtelo. So che avrei dovuto farlo, ma...

\- Zitto.

Harry ritrae la guancia dalla sua e lo guarda dritto in volto, sperando che il senso di oppressione provocato dall'ammissione di colpa di Draco non traspaia dal proprio sguardo.

\- Te l'ho detto solo per poterti ordinare di stare zitto, - aggiunge con un sorriso. Non è vero, non lo è affatto, ma lo farà sentire meglio, e al momento tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno è scrollarsi di dosso un poco dell'angoscia di quegli avvenimenti. Non permetterà a Oakswald di fargli dubitare di Draco. - Non importa, e hai ragione, non mi sembra il caso di discuterne ora.

Draco, ubbidiente, annuisce in silenzio. I suoi occhi sono ancora scuri d'inquietudine e le sue sopracciglia sono corrugate in un'espressione contrita, ma rispetta l'ordine e trattiene le scuse che con ogni probabilità stava per pronunciare.

\- Puoi parlare ora, - mormora Harry, timoroso che il proprio comando lo costringa al mutismo da quel momento in avanti, se non ritirato.

La bruciante sensazione di tradimento non gli ha ancora abbandonato del tutto il petto, ma _ha bisogno_ di dimenticarla, anche solo per un attimo.

Draco traccia con i pollici due profondi solchi nei suoi palmi, e il muscolo della sua mascella si irrigidisce nel notare le escoriazioni sui polsi di Harry. Afferra il bordo delle maniche del suo maglione e le tira verso il basso fino a quando lo strato di stoffa non si frappone tra i bracciali delle catene e la sua pelle. - Ti tirerò fuori di qui, - promette, risollevando lo sguardo. - Non ti perderò di vista. Se vedrò quel mostro farti anche solo un altro graffio mi Smaterializzerò qui all'istante, dovessi anche rubare una bacchetta.

Harry annuisce, non del tutto sicuro di essere rincuorato dalla familiarità che Draco dimostra di avere nei confronti di quel particolare programma di spettacoli in prima visione, quasi la sua vita per lui fosse un semplice canale televisivo da alternare alla realtà.

\- Non sarai mai davvero solo, - riprende Draco, annuendo come se se ne stesse convincendo lui stesso.

\- Guarda anche dove metti i piedi, e non solo quello che vedo io, - risponde Harry, le ferite sui polsi che bruciano appena a contatto con la stoffa del maglione.

Un altro ordine, uno che spera davvero verrà eseguito.

I passi di Oakswald, rimasto in disparte fino a quel momento, risuonano sul pavimento polveroso della caverna.

\- È ancora meglio di quanto pensassi, - gracchia la sua voce afosa in direzione di Draco. - Schiavo e amante. Ora so che saresti disposto a presentarti qui con quegli ingredienti anche senza una gamba, se fosse necessario.

Malfoy lo guarda con occhi infiammati di rabbia. - Anche senza entrambe, - sibila, quasi fosse una minaccia.

L'Infero distorce la bocca in un ghigno e si avvicina al limitare della grotta. Si china, poi lascia rotolare la bacchetta sul terreno erboso fuori dalla spelonca.

\- Sarà meglio che ti affretti, allora, - rantola, protendendo un braccio verso l'esterno. - Geogenanto, radice di Galanga, Ambra grigia, Cimoglosso e Anemone, - aggiunge, come promemoria.

\- Geogenanto, radice di Galanga, Ambra grigia, Cimoglosso e Anemone, - ripete Draco, assorto. Il muscolo della sua mascella rimane rigido.

Harry, sollevato dal fatto che Draco avrà a disposizione la propria bacchetta per recuperare quelle erbe all'apparenza estremamente rare, si allunga in avanti a reclamare un suo bacio, ora fin troppo consapevole dello sguardo di Oakswald puntato su di loro.

\- Stai attento, - sussurra sulle sue labbra, la gola riarsa come se avesse ingoiato un intero deserto di sabbia.

 _Cerca di attirare l'attenzione di qualcuno_ , vorrebbe dirgli. _Cerca Hermione, Ron, Lupin, fa capire loro che c'è qualcosa che non va, e che tu sai di cosa si tratta._

Per la prima volta da quando ha stretto con lui il Sigillo del Possesso, si ritrova a sperare che Draco sia in grado di intuire i suoi desideri anche senza che lui li esprima ad alta voce.

Mano a mano che lo guarda alzarsi in piedi e allontanarsi da lui, il nodo all'imboccatura del suo stomaco si fa sempre più stretto.

Oakswald  si appoggia con la schiena alla parete della grotta, la bacchetta di Harry stretta nel pugno.

\- Solo un'ultima cosa, - sbotta, un ghigno sardonico impresso sul viso. - Harry, mi piacerebbe che tu ordinassi a Draco di non lasciare intendere a persona viva o morta il nostro accordo.

Harry si sente attraversare da un tremito, mentre il sangue gli si ghiaccia nelle vene. Forse Draco non è il solo a intuire i suoi desideri senza che lui li esprima ad alta voce.

\- Allora? - insiste l'Infero, inclinando il capo.

Harry prende un respiro profondo e si conficca nel palmo un anello di una delle due catene. - Non rivelare... - comincia, fremente di rabbia.

\- Non _lasciare intendere_.

\- Non lasciare intendere, - si corregge furiosamente, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Draco alla ricerca di una speranza che altrimenti non è in grado di scorgere, - a persona viva...

\- _O morta_.

\- _O morta_ , - ripete in un rantolo, il fiato bollente sul palato. - Il nostro accordo.

L'Infero emette un ennesimo verso animalesco, un suono troppo poco intimidatorio per sembrare un ringhio, ma troppo roco per apparire una vera e propria risata.

\- I tuoi tentativi di creare una scappatoia sono ammirevoli, Harry, - commenta, puntando la bacchetta verso Draco, - ma non abbastanza acuti da sfuggire all'intelligenza di un uomo di quasi duecento anni.

Un sottile rivolo magico si coagula sulla punta di legno, ad appena una spanna dalla sua mano. - Non "il _nostro_ accordo". L'accordo stipulato con Friedrich Oakswald, - recita, solenne.

Harry, dal canto suo, cerca di raggrumare tutto l'odio che gli sta scoppiando nel petto nel proprio sguardo. - L'accordo stipulato con Friedrich Oakswald, - ripete.

Le parole gli sfuggono dalle labbra come ossa strappate dalle fauci di un cane randagio.

 

**\- XL -  
**

 

Draco si è allontanato dalla grotta da almeno un'ora, ormai.

Harry ha trascorso i primi venti minuti della sua assenza a riportare alla memoria ogni dettaglio del suo viso, e quelli successivi a ripetere tra sé e sé le parole che lo ha sentito pronunciare a mezza voce prima di raccogliere la bacchetta da terra e scomparire con lo schiocco di una Smaterializzazione.

_\- Ricorda, mancano tre giorni al nostro matrimonio._

Il loro matrimonio. Ora gli pare tanto lontano quanto pochi giorni prima gli era parso imminente. Si osserva i polsi, coperti dalla lana delle maniche del maglione che Draco ha tirato sotto i bracciali delle catene per non peggiorare lo stato le ferite che si è procurato a forza di strattoni.

Gli pare quasi di avvertirla bagnata sulla pelle, per quanta umidità impregna la grotta.

Se mai uscirà di lì, organizzerà il loro matrimonio in una delle piazze principali di Diagon Alley, di fronte a metà della popolazione magica, e al posto della promessa nuziale rivelerà al mondo il ruolo di Draco nella fine della guerra. Lo scioglierà dalla propria schiavitù e nello stesso momento lo libererà dalla latitanza.

Se mai uscirà di lì...

\- In che anno siamo?

La voce gracidante dell'Infero spezza il silenzio. Harry solleva lo sguardo, in lotta con il proprio corpo nel tentativo di mantenerlo immobile nonostante il terremoto di tremori che lo attraversano a ogni ruvido stridore di gola di quel mostro.

\- Duemiladue, - risponde, secco.

Oakswald, seduto con la schiena contro la parete opposta alla sua, appoggia il capo alla roccia e lo inclina verso l'alto.

\- Duemila, - scandisce lentamente, assaporando la parola sulla punta della lingua. - Secondo millennio. Pare impossibile.

Harry si conficca le unghie nei palmi. - Dovrebbe esserlo.

\- Non nel mondo della magia. - L'Infero si rigira la bacchetta tra le dita, facendola roteare piano a mezz'aria. - Mi mancava usarne una, - commenta, nostalgico. Non che sia possibile rintracciare malinconia nel suo tono pacato. - Quella di Draco è arrivata qui già spezzata.

Harry cerca di tenere a freno i propri impulsi e tiene la schiena aderente alla roccia, prendendo respiri brevi e silenziosi.

\- Senza, la sensazione non è la stessa, - continua Oakswald, appoggiando gli avambracci sulle ginocchia. - É come guardare il tramonto con un occhio solo.

Harry, disgustato da quell'inquietante forma di romanticismo da cartolina, abbranca un paio di foglie d'edera da terra e le stringe nel pugno.

L'Infero fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato. - Il sole tramonta dietro le montagne, - grugnisce, assorto. - Sai da quanti anni è che non vedo un tramonto, ragazzino?

Harry non si cura di rispondere. É nauseato.

\- Centottantasei.

Un filo di vento si insinua nella grotta, sibilando tra una cavità e l'altra. Harry ascolta il suo tenue fischio con l'orecchio teso, istintivamente attirato dalla melodia che sembra comporre abbracciando le gallerie della caverna. Per l'ennesima volta, gli pare di aver già sentito quello stesso suono più e più volte, tanto da non sentirsene affatto intimidito, nonostante produca lo stesso tetro eco di un cupo mormorio contro il granito.

Riapre il pugno e afferra le due estremità di una foglia con le dita, strappandola a metà. Il velo verde non oppone resistenza e si sfilaccia a partire dalla sottile venatura centrale, smembrandosi in piccoli, umidi frammenti spiegazzati.

\- Perché vuoi uscire? - chiede in un sussurro. - Dopo così tanto tempo, che senso ha? Il mondo non è più lo stesso.

Non sta cercando di convincere Oakswald a rinunciare al proprio piano. A dire il vero Harry non ha affatto idea di cosa stia facendo: sa solo di dover trovare un senso a quella prigionia, se non vuole perdere il lume della ragione.

L'Infero lascia scorrere le mani sul tappeto d'edera: le foglie si piegano al loro passaggio, senza staccarsi dallo stelo. - Perché è ciò che più desideravo prima di morire, - risponde, con lucidità spaventosa. - É stato il mio ultimo, più intenso pensiero. Certe ossessioni non scompaiono col passare del tempo, quando vivi di già nell'oltretomba.

Harry boccheggia, incredulo, poi sorride amaramente. - Fantastico. Quindi tu _sai_ che la tua è un'ossessione.

Oakswald singhiozza una breve, innaturale risata. - Certo che lo so. Ti ho già detto che non sono pazzo, ragazzino. I miei pensieri sono limpidi, logici e ordinati quanto e forse più dei tuoi.

\- Se lo fossero capiresti che ciò che stai facendo è da pazzi sadici.

\- Dubito parleresti così se avessi vissuto centottantasei anni in una grotta, di cui centottantacinque da morto.

Harry abbandona a terra i frammenti d'edera, sollevando il capo. Dunque Oakswald aveva ordinato a Joshua di trasformarlo in un Infero dopo un anno di reclusione in quella caverna?

\- Impossibile, - ringhia. - Io non avrei mai ucciso mio figlio per sopravvivere. Mi sarei lasciato marcire, piuttosto.

Oakswald si alza sulle ginocchia all'improvviso con un rantolo, come una belva minacciata. - Non abusare della mia calma, Harry, - sibila, i muscoli del busto contratti e scolpiti con la stessa disarmonia e forza di un muro di mattoni fatto a pezzi. - Posso farti molte cose senza ucciderti, e ognuna di queste avrebbe il solo effetto di spronare Draco a recuperare con più fretta gli ingredienti per quella pozione.

Continuando a tenere il busto teso in avanti, inclina il capo e gli rivolge un'occhiata bieca.

\- É stato Hesterland, - ansima, - ad ammazzare mio figlio. Io ho solo fatto in modo che lui potesse avere la sua vendetta.

Harry digrigna i denti in una smorfia rabbiosa. - L'hai riportato in vita e poi l'hai ucciso di nuovo.

Oakswald avanza verso di lui con i pugni e le punte dei piedi appoggiati a terra, come un predatore, allo stesso modo in cui ha corso attraverso l'Antro mentre lui stringeva con Draco l'Ultimo Sigillo.

\- Joshua non è _mai_ tornato in vita, - latra a un passo dal suo viso. Le parole gli sfuggono dalle labbra con un tale impeto che un filo di saliva gli cola da un angolo della bocca. - Tutto ciò che ho resuscitato di lui è stato l'odio per il proprio assassino.

\- Era morto, - aggiunge dopo un istante con tono più basso, per sottolineare il concetto.

\- Lo sei anche tu, - sbotta Harry.

\- Oh no. Per me è diverso.

\- Perché sei il creatore del tuo creatore? L'unica cosa diversa è che tremila gradi di fiamme ti fanno il solletico.

Oakswald pare sul punto di tentare di strangolarlo un'altra volta, poi prende un respiro profondo e ricade seduto all'indietro, fuori dalla portata delle gambe di Harry.

\- Quando il cadavere di un uomo viene trasmutato in un Infero, - mormora, placido, quasi stesse introducendo una favola. - La sua coscienza di sé viene spazzata via insieme all'aria nei suoi polmoni. - Si indica con un cenno di una mano lo sterno, scavato e incuneato nel busto come una fossa rispetto al resto dei muscoli più che sviluppati del torace. - Inizia a ragionare nel modo che il suo Padrone ha scelto per lui dopo appena un quarto d'ora.

Harry rimane immobile contro la pietra, stringendo nervosamente le catene. Rimpiange il silenzio rassicurante di pochi minuti prima, mentre il vento lo fa intirizzire sotto il pesante strato di lana del maglione. Ha freddo.

\- Durante i primi dieci minuti dopo la trasformazione, invece, - prosegue l'Infero, suggestionato dal suono della propria stessa voce, - c'è un momento, giusto una ventina di secondi, al massimo un minuto, in cui la personalità del defunto torna a galla. - La bacchetta dondola tra indice e medio del mostro, opaca. Non c'è più nessun incantesimo a brillare tra le fibre del legno.

Oakswald emette un ansito in bilico tra incredulità e divertimento. - Ho sentito storie interessanti nel corso di quegli attimi. Gente che pregava un Dio, donne che cercavano i figli... La maggior parte erano Babbani morti per annegamento. Alcuni non dicevano niente e non facevano che respirare e tossire.

Harry osserva i primi raggi di vero sole, pieno e luminoso, allungare le proprie braccia fino all'interno della grotta. Chiude gli occhi, abbagliato, e distoglie lo sguardo dagli scintillii del lago, sentendosi come uno dei tanti naufraghi raccolti da Oakswald, pronto a essere macellato e appeso alla parete del Mortalispecus come una maledetta opera d'arte moderna. Anche a lui manca il fiato.

\- Mio figlio supplicò Hesterland di non ucciderlo, - prorompe l'Infero d'un tratto. - Quelli sono stati gli unici secondi durante i quali l'ho rivisto vivo, e lui pregò Hesterland di abbassare la bacchetta. Gli giurò che non avrebbe mai più rivisto sua moglie. - Con lo scorrere delle parole la voce di Oakswald si fa sempre più animalesca, e lo stridore di accenti che compone ogni sillaba si frammenta ulteriormente, creando una specie di cantilena atona sputata tra i denti. - E quel bastardo lo ammazzò comunque.

Harry vorrebbe indietreggiare, ma non può, così si limita a stringersi le ginocchia al petto, artigliandosi gli stinchi con le mani. Gli pare che la creatura di fronte a lui non abbia _davvero_ più coscienza di sé, che l'abbia persa insieme all'aria nei propri polmoni.

\- Non volevo creare l'Antro Umano, all'inizio, - latra l'Infero. - Volevo andare a casa sua, con Joshua,- Un risolino amareggiato. - O quello che rimaneva di lui, e stare a guardare mentre gli schiacciava la testa. - Oakswald chiude gli occhi, rapito dal ricordo di una sensazione lontana. Li riapre dopo un istante. - Ho deciso di costruire il Mortalispecus dopo aver sentito le suppliche di Joshua. Lo supplicava, ti rendi conto? Piangeva. Come un bambino.

Harry, le dita strette alla stoffa dei pantaloni, si ritrova a pensare per qualche strana ragione a Silente. Al modo in cui pregava Piton poco prima di morire. Solo che lui lo stava pregando di ucciderlo, non di risparmiarlo.

\- Così ho congegnato questa prigione. - Lo sguardo di Oakswald si fa sempre più eccitato mano a mano che prosegue nel proprio racconto. - E l'ho guardato agonizzare fino al suo maledetto ultimo respiro.

Harry resiste all'impulso di nascondere la testa tra le ginocchia, inorridito. La vendetta... anche lui ne ha assaporato il retrogusto amaro. Le sue mani non sono pulite quanto gli piace pensare, ma non ha ucciso Voldemort in modo lento e atroce: la sua rabbia si è concentrata in un'unica maledizione, e la soddisfazione di quell'omicidio è scemata presto, insieme alle proprie ferite. Oakswald invece... Tanta premeditazione lo terrorizza.

\- Bastava una cazzo di Passaporta, - rantola con un brivido. - Non c'era bisogno di tutti quei cadaveri. Tutti quei Babbani...

L'Infero socchiude le labbra in un sogghigno. - Forse il Ministero allora era più efficiente di oggi, - sibila. - Era impossibile crearne una senza il benestare del Primo Ministro. - La bacchetta compie un altro giro su se stessa, rotolando infine nel palmo del mostro. - Ma il Ministero aveva il controllo degli oggetti inanimati, non delle persone.

Harry sgrana gli occhi. Oakswald aveva creato una Passaporta _viva_... per sfuggire allo sguardo onnisciente del Ministero?

\- In più, - aggiunge l'Infero, ora appena più calmo, - la mia sola magia non sarebbe mai stata sufficiente a tenere in piedi un incantesimo simile tanto a lungo. Sigillare questo posto, renderlo invisibile a chiunque non volevo lo vedesse? Simulare pareti, suoni, sensazioni? - Il suo tono di voce si fa più consistente e organico, meno disarticolato. - Celare in eterno una grotta a un paio di Babbani, farlo per qualche ora nei confronti di un mago... nulla di più semplice. Ma non sarei mai stato in grado di creare un'illusione capace di resistere decenni e che avesse effetto anche sui maghi.

Harry rimane in silenzio, senza sapere neppure cosa pensare.

\- Ho creato il Mortalispecus come catalizzatore. Un serbatoio inesauribile di energia.

_Un catalizzatore. Decine di cadaveri... un catalizzatore?_

\- Non ho ucciso nessun altro. Erano tutte persone già morte, carne destinata a marcire sottoterra o nell'oceano. - Oakswald affonda le dita nel reticolo d'edera, immergendovi anche la bacchetta. - L'unico sangue di cui ho sporche le mani è quello di un bastardo che meritava anche di peggio.

Harry deglutisce e abbassa lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere la vista degli occhi folli dell'Infero. - E quello di Draco, - ringhia, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi.

Oakswald fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato. - Non ho ucciso Draco, - commenta in un sibilo. - Si sarebbe risparmiato molte sofferenze se non fosse stato così ostinato. Aveva davvero molta fiducia nel fatto che sareste venuti a salvarlo, sai?

Harry respira a fondo, la gola stretta da un improvviso moto di nausea.

\- Se avesse accettato subito i Sigilli ora io sarei già fuori di qui, tu non saresti incatenato a quella parete e lui avrebbe molti brutti ricordi in meno.

Harry abbatte un calcio sul terreno, schiacciando le foglie d'edera. - Sarebbe _tuo schiavo_!

L'infero inclina il capo e fa spallucce. - Sarebbe felice di esserlo: non potrebbe farne a meno. Vista la dedizione nei tuoi confronti...

\- _È diverso._

Oakswald contorce le labbra in un sorriso divertito. - Oh, ne sono sicuro. Io non approfitterei della sua condizione per infilarmi nel letto un ragazzino. - Un sospiro.

Harry si sente come se quell'unico sbuffo di fiato avesse soffiato direttamente sul proprio cuore, ghiacciandolo. È disgustato.

\- Tu non sai _niente, -_ ringhia con uno strattone alle catene, incurante del dolore ai polsi.

\- Come tu non sai niente di mio figlio, - risponde l'Infero, aspro. La voce gli fuoriesce dalle labbra come acido, roca e scorticata.

Dopo quelle poche parole, nella grotta cala il silenzio.

Oakswald si ritira con la schiena contro la parete opposta e Harry lascia finalmente cadere la fronte sulle ginocchia, ascoltando il suono del proprio respiro che si infrange sul tessuto sgualcito dei jeans di Ron. Il pensiero che siano suoi lo tranquillizza appena, come se avere qualcosa che lo lega a loro rendesse meno remota la possibilità che da un momento all'altro i suoi amici compaiano all'esterno della spelonca.

Si chiede quanto tempo sia trascorso da quando Draco si è allontanato alla ricerca degli ingredienti, e se sia stato in grado, quando ha scoperto la trappola dell'Infero, di lasciare alle proprie spalle qualche traccia abbastanza evidente da condurre qualcuno a quelle montagne.

Di norma sono sufficienti tre o quattro ore perché le dita di Draco comincino a tremare. Come farà a resisterne quasi ventiquattro? Stringe le palpebre nel tentativo di trattenere un gemito e per qualche istante rimane così, a occhi chiusi, il sole invernale che gli intiepidisce la pelle senza essere sufficientemente caldo da risparmiargli i brividi di freddo, il capo immerso nel silenzio teso di una macchia di boscaglia nella quale sta per scattare una tagliola.

Se non trova una soluzione al più presto, Draco impazzirà prima ancora che cali il buio. Non gli ha ordinato di rimanere lontano da quella grotta fino a quella notte, e il fatto lo consola, ma non sa quanto il Sigillo possa influire sulla sua volontà dato che dalla sua ubbidienza alle parole dell'Infero dipende la sicurezza del suo padrone.

Si sente stremato, sconfitto, affamato. Il sangue colato dalla ferita sulla sua nuca si è seccato e gli dà la strana sensazione di essere fatto di carta a ogni movimento del collo, trasformando la sua pelle in una macchia tesa e scricchiolante.

Poi, mentre la stanchezza comincia a fargli vacillare i pensieri e ad allentare la sua tensione, si rende conto che un modo per aiutare Draco c'è.

Dormire.

Mentre dorme Draco non sente la necessità di soddisfarlo, perché fare il suo volere significa lasciarlo riposare. Durante la notte, ben più lunga di tre o quattro ore, non ha certo bisogno di svegliarsi a intervalli regolari per impartirgli un ordine. La stessa cosa accade quando è incosciente.

Quindi, se ora riuscisse a prendere sonno, forse l'orologio biologico del Sigillo subirebbe un contraccolpo e concederebbe a Draco un po' di pace.

Harry si stringe più forte le ginocchia al petto, rabbrividendo al pensiero di addormentarsi in presenza di Oakswald, senza la possibilità di tenerlo sott'occhio. Significa abbassare la guarda, mostrarsi del tutto indifesi, in un certo senso arrendersi.

Ma non importa.

Non c'è comunque nulla che possa fare, incatenato com'è a una parete di granito.

Prende un respiro profondo, cercando di inspirare tutta la propria angoscia ed espirarne il più possibile, poi si concede un'ultima occhiata all'Infero, seduto nella stessa identica posizione e con il capo girato verso l'esterno della grotta, gli occhi fissi sullo specchio brillante che è il lago ad appena qualche metro da loro. Il sole illumina la sua pelle bluastra e ne esalta le chiazze violacee.

Harry chiude gli occhi.

_Ricorda, mancano tre giorni al nostro matrimonio._

Ha lo stomaco contratto per la fame e per il dolore di quando Oakswald lo ha schiacciato con la sbarra di ferro, le braccia anchilosate, la gola riarsa, e un possente mal di testa che si irradia dalla nuca fino alla fronte, come un cavallone d'acqua costretto in una bacinella.

Mette a fuoco l'immagine limpida di Draco, scacciando il timore di cosa potrebbe accadere mentre non è cosciente.

Inspira, espira.

 

Si sveglia spontaneamente, senza sentirsi affatto più riposato rispetto a quando si è assopito. Solleva la fronte dalla ginocchia, gemendo per il lieve e fastidioso pulsare che il movimento gli provoca appena al di sopra degli occhi, e allarga le labbra in uno sbadiglio forzato che gli scalda il viso.

\- È pomeriggio inoltrato, se te lo stai domandando, - esordisce la voce di Oakswald, poco lontano.

Harry strattona le catene senza rendersene conto, confuso. Per un lungo istante cede al disorientamento e si lascia cogliere dal panico, chiedendosi cosa ci stia facendo incatenato a una parete di roccia, al freddo senza lo straccio di un mantello e con il corpo irrigidito in posizione fetale.

Impiega giusto qualche istante a ricapitolare la propria situazione.

Non ha bisogno di voltare il capo verso l'ingresso della grotta per accorgersi che la giornata sta volgendo al termine: il buio invernale ha avvolto l'antro e il mondo esterno in un unico abbraccio, dissimulando luci e ombre in un unico, uniforme blu fitto.

La figura dell'Infero di fronte a lui è una sagoma indistinta.

Harry si tasta le braccia e le gambe, chiudendo gli occhi nel tentativo di capire se il suo corpo ha avuto di che lamentarsi nel lungo lasso di tempo in cui è stato addormentato. L'unica sensazione estranea e acuita rispetto a quella mattina è un singolare bruciore al bassoventre, come se un cucchiaio l'avesse scavato dall'interno. Si massaggia la zona in questione con il palmo, le sopracciglia corrugate. Non sente dolore, quanto più una specie di fastidioso prurito.

\- Ti ho svuotato la vescica, - rivela l'Infero, con quello che alle sue orecchie abituate ai suoi stridori pare un tono di circostanza. Harry sgrana gli occhi. - Una variante dell'Incantesimo Gratta e Netta.

\- Non particolarmente piacevole, - aggiunge poi con un sogghigno, - ma sempre meglio dell'umiliazione di sopperire ai propri bisogni al guinzaglio.

Si alza in piedi - le foglie d'edera frusciano sotto i suoi movimenti - e si appoggia alla parete.

\- Avrai fame, - sibila.

Harry, la mano ancora premuta sulla pancia, stringe i denti. Ne ha. Da morire. Non mangia dal giorno prima, a pranzo, e anche allora ha sbocconcellato ben poco, ancora sconvolto dal ricovero di Draco al San Mungo.

\- Sai anche tu qual è l'unico cibo disponibile qui dentro.

Bacche.

_Mi pare di ricordare che le bacche dei rami d'edera all'ingresso siano amare come il fiele, ma non sono velenose. Draco ne ha mangiate parecchie prima di accettare il Sigillo del gusto. È stato il primo al quale s'è piegato._

La mascella di Harry si irrigidisce alla reminiscenza di quelle parole. Non riesce a credere che Draco sia sopravvissuto in quel modo per due interi mesi, lì dentro. É come pensare che un salmone possa resistere settimane in una pozzanghera.

_Draco, se riusciremo a rompere i Sigilli... Come farai a convivere con quei ricordi?_

_Immagino che dovrai darmi una mano._

\- Non ti preoccupare, non ho intenzione di stringere con te nessun Sigillo, - commenta Oakswald, notando la sua tensione. - Potrebbe influire negativamente sul tuo legame con Draco e rendere i tuoi ordini meno efficaci.

Harry lo vede chinarsi a terra, e sente il rumore sottile di arbusti che si spezzano e di foglie calpestate. Qualche minuto più tardi la voce gracchiante dell'Infero mormora un incantesimo e, nel lampo che scaturisce dalla bacchetta, Harry scorge un mucchietto di bacche.

\- Cosa stai facendo? - esclama, allarmato.

\- Un atto di generosità, - risponde Oakswald con una smorfia, per poi raccogliere i piccoli acini tra le dita e posarli sul terreno di fianco a Harry, perché possa raggiungerli anche con i polsi incatenati.

\- Ora sono insapori, - commenta in un sibilo.

 _Come se potessi mai mangiare qualcosa che è stato affatturato da un mostro_ , pensa Harry, lo stomaco attanagliato dai morsi della fame.

Ingoia appena una decina di bacche non incantate colte dall'edera che lo circonda prima di scoppiare in un frenetico attacco di tosse, la gola ustionata da qualsiasi succo sia contenuto in quei diabolici frutti.

In tutto ciò, Oakswald non trattiene una singola risata.

 

L'oscurità da blu si è fatta nera, quando Draco compare di fronte alla grotta.

Harry sussulta nel sentire lo schiocco della Smaterializzazione, mentre l'Infero si alza in piedi in un balzo, l'impazienza che trapela da ogni suo movimento.

Tutto ciò che è possibile distinguere, nel buio, è una sagoma esile e uno scintillio sulla punta di una bacchetta.

Harry, che ha trascorso le ultime tre ore a cercare di riprendere sonno senza riuscirci, non perde tempo. - Entra, - ordina, la lingua intorpidita dalla paura e allo stesso tempo dal desiderio che quel momento giungesse.

Per quanto il pensiero di saperlo a pochi passi dall'uomo che l'ha torturato gli faccia contrarre lo stomaco, il tremore che scorge attorno al luccichio vermiglio del Sigillo in azione lo convince più che mai che è di contatto che Draco ha bisogno.

Prima ancora che possa mettere un piede nella caverna, Oakswald esclama un Expelliarmus. La bacchetta di Draco vola tra le sue mani in un istante, senza alcuna resistenza.

Harry non se ne cura, perché appena un attimo più tardi il corpo di Draco è premuto contro il suo, e sulla sua spalla risuona un singhiozzo che non proviene dalle proprie labbra. Stringe le braccia attorno al suo busto, la gola in fiamme per lo sforzo di trattenere le lacrime, o forse le imprecazioni, mentre Draco si aggrappa a lui con la forza di una foglia che nonostante sia autunno si ostina a non cadere.

\- Respira lentamente, - mormora Harry, premendo la guancia sui suoi capelli. - Calmati.

E nonostante il tremore, nonostante il respiro affannato e l'evidente dolore che pare attanagliargli le viscere, Draco fa leva sulle proprie braccia e solleva il capo fino a quando non ha la bocca a un soffio dall'orecchio di Harry.

\- Due giorni, - sussurra. La sua voce è risoluta, pervasa di determinazione. - E sarai fuori di qui. Te lo prometto.

 

**\- XLI -  
**

 

Draco rimane accasciato contro la spalla di Harry per lunghi, estenuanti minuti, il respiro che si fa pian piano più lento e regolare.

Passandogli le mani sulla schiena in lunghe e profonde carezze, Harry sente i muscoli delle sue spalle contrarsi e rilassarsi a più riprese, seguendo il ritmo del suo fiato. È come se il suo corpo si stesse restringendo ed espandendo a ogni singulto, quasi fosse una fisarmonica inceppata.

Nota con sollievo che, nonostante stia evidentemente male, stavolta sembra provare meno dolore rispetto a settimane prima, quando l'ha trovato agonizzante sul pavimento dell'ingresso. Preme la guancia sui suoi capelli, mormorando: - Piano, respira lentamente. Rilassati.

Draco gli appoggia una mano sul petto e percorre con le dita il disegno di cattivo gusto del maglione, come se avesse bisogno di concentrarsi su qualcosa per distogliere il pensiero dai propri spasmi e riuscire davvero a calmarsi. Nell'altra mano stringe la cinghia di un borsone da viaggio, uno dei due che aveva con sé quando è arrivato a Grimmauld Place. Harry lo riconosce da un ricamo argentato sulla fodera, brillante nel buio della grotta.

Un incantesimo risuona nel silenzio affannato di singhiozzi. Entrambe le bacchette tra le mani di Oakswald emettono un intenso bagliore violaceo - molto somigliante a un Lumos, se non fosse per lo strano colore.

Che ne sia l'antenato ottocentesco?

\- Mi sembra stia bene, - commenta l'Infero, puntando la luce su Draco.

Harry stringe le dita sulle sue braccia, scoccando un'occhiata furiosa di fronte a sé. - _Bene?_ \- strepita. - Non ha neanche la forza di alzarsi in piedi!

Quasi volesse contraddirlo, Draco si appoggia al suo petto e si allontana dalla sua spalla, trascinando il borsone più vicino a sé.

\- Ho il Geogenanto, - ansima. - E l'Anemone.

C'è una nota compiaciuta nella sua voce, quasi si stesse facendo vanto delle proprie gesta nonostante tutti i pronostici fossero a suo sfavore. Harry gli rivolge un'occhiata ansiosa, chiedendosi dove si sia procurato quegli ingredienti, e sperando con tutto il cuore che qualcuno si sia accorto dei suoi movimenti.

_Non lasciare intendere a persona viva o morta l'accordo stipulato con Friedrich Oakswald._

Quel _lasciare intendere_ è l'ostacolo più grande da aggirare. Anche evitando di proferire parola a riguardo, perfino dei gesti potrebbero _lasciare intendere_ a qualcuno che c'è qualcosa che non va, e conseguentemente la verità dietro tutti quei sotterfugi.

Harry immagina per un momento Hermione alle prese con quel rebus: forse farà bere a Draco - forse l'ha già fatto? - del Veritaserum, per strappargli la realtà dei fatti. Potrebbe funzionare, oppure il Sigillo potrebbe essere addirittura più forte di uno degli Infusi più efficaci della storia delle pozioni?

Come può Draco seminare alle proprie spalle qualche traccia senza _lasciare intendere_ nulla?

L'Infero sogghigna.

\- Accio borsa, - esclama, e la sacca scura vola tra le sue mani come se fosse stata sospinta da una debole corrente d'aria. È uno degli Accio più lenti che Harry abbia mai visto.

Draco protende appena il braccio in avanti, la bocca socchiusa in procinto di emettere quella che di primo acchito sembrerebbe una protesta, ma dopo essersi morso un labbro si volta verso Harry e gli copre il palmo di una mano con il proprio, schiacciandola su un ramo d'edera.

Oakswald lascia scorrere le dita sulla stoffa, ammirato, accarezzandone la superficie come se non avesse mai avvertito nulla di più piacevole al tatto. C'è una buona probabilità che il tessuto di cui è fatto il borsone di Draco nella sua epoca fosse raro tanto quanto il Geogenanto lo è oggi. L'Infero sfiora il gancio della chiusura con un'unghia prima di sorridere, mostrando una lunga fila di denti ingrigiti.

La fibbia scatta con un tintinnio sottile, e Oakswald infila una mano nella tasca di stoffa.

Harry sente la mano di Draco sussultare sulla propria.

L'Infero estrae dalla tracolla tre pacchetti, due dei quali avvolti in un foglio di carta marroncina uguale a quella dei sacchetti del pane che Harry compra nella panetteria a meno di un isolato da Grimmauld Place. Il terzo è avviluppato in uno dei canovacci della cucina.

\- Non sapevo quanto prenderne, - mormora Draco, ansioso, mentre Oakswald si disfa del primo sacchetto color castagna. Nel suo palmo aperto scivola una lunga radice bitorzoluta, simile a una patata dolce ma molto più sottile, coperta dalla cima fino alla punta lanosa di sporgenze biancastre.

L'Infero la soppesa tra le dita, un sorriso bieco sul viso. Vi sfrega i polpastrelli, strappa una delle sporgenze dal bulbo e la schiaccia, osservando un liquido viscoso e luccicante macchiargli la pelle. - Andrà bene, - sentenzia infine, appoggiando di lato la carta e adagiandovi il tubero.

Nel corso di quella frustrante analisi Draco lo fissa con espressione stranita, ansiosa, quasi fosse consapevole di non aver fatto il proprio lavoro al meglio e stesse sperando che la propria negligenza passasse inosservata.

Harry gli stringe la mano, osservando l'ombra violacea del Lumos di Oakswald tingere i suoi capelli di un acceso color vinaccia. Ha due profondi solchi sotto gli occhi: se ha dormito, l'ha fatto per non più di un paio d'ore, al massimo. Gli stringe le dita con più forza, ottenendo in cambio uno sguardo premuroso.

L'Infero scarta anche il secondo pacchetto, raccogliendo nei palmi un'informe cascatella di petali bianchi.

\- Anemone Nemorosa, - sibila, le sillabe rombanti sulla sua lingua quasi fossero gargarismi.

Due lunghe pieghe gli scavano le guance mentre curva le labbra in un ghigno.

Senza aggiungere altro agguanta l'involucro di stoffa rimasto da parte e lo lancia di fronte a sé, in direzione di Harry.

\- Sei un così bravo ragazzo, Draco, - ridacchia. Il fagotto atterra malamente e avanza rotolando su se stesso un paio di volte, fino a quando non è che a un passo dalle loro caviglie. I lembi di tessuto si sciolgono, aprendosi verso il terreno proprio come se fossero petali, e rivelano un altro pacchetto di stoffa, informe e spigoloso.

Draco si tende in avanti ad afferrarlo con una smorfia.

Harry lo osserva disorientato, poi lo vede svolgere anche questa seconda pezza, allontanando la mano dalla sua per disfare un nodo abbastanza stretto da aver resistito all'urto della precedente caduta.

Un istante più tardi tra i palmi di Draco c'è del cibo.

Pane, formaggio, frutta, un cartoccio che una volta aperto svela diverse fette di salume. Nulla di cotto o cucinato, con ogni probabilità raccolto di tutta fretta dal loro frigorifero e dalla credenza della cucina di Grimmauld Place n. 12.

Harry riconosce un buon terzo della lista della spesa della settimana prima.

\- Ho pensato che avessi fame, - sussurra Draco, rivolgendo un'occhiata amareggiata al mucchietto di bacche incantate dall'Infero ancora al suo fianco.

Harry rischia di soffocarsi con un singhiozzo. Afferra in un pugno il bordo del suo cappotto per attirarlo a sé,  cercando le sue labbra per imprimervi un bacio che potrebbe ucciderlo trattenere. Non gliene frega niente del fatto che gli occhi dell'Infero siano puntati su di loro, o che una grotta umida, fredda e buia sia quanto di più lontano dal romanticismo sia possibile immaginare. Infila le mani sotto il cappotto di Draco e quasi geme di piacere nell'avvertire il calore che gli avvolge il busto, così diverso dal pallore gelido delle sue dita. Sente il suo palmo circondargli il collo e spingerlo in avanti, contro una bocca che gli pare impossibile poter assaggiare dopo tante ore di lontananza.

\- Hai _davvero_ molta fame, - sussurra Draco sul suo mento.

\- Molta, - conferma Harry in un soffio.

Draco allora sorride. Sorride ampiamente, in modo sincero e cristallino, come se non si trovassero all'interno del luogo che invece dovrebbe riportargli alla memoria settimane di agonia, a pochi passi dal mostro che l'ha torturato senza pietà fino a estorcergli ben nove Sigilli.

L'unica preoccupazione di Draco al momento è quella di tirarlo fuori di lì.

_Schiavo e amante. Ora so che saresti disposto a presentarti qui con quegli ingredienti anche senza una gamba, se fosse necessario._

_Anche senza entrambe._

Harry morde il pezzo di pane che Draco gli sta porgendo, cercando di farlo con meno voracità di quanto il suo stomaco gli suggerirebbe.

Con la coda dell'occhio scorge l'Infero, chino con la schiena contro la pietra, i due pacchetti appoggiati sui palmi come pesi sui piatti di una bilancia.

\- Carta e penna, - lo sente latrare.

Draco sussulta, lasciando cadere la mano dal collo di Harry. - Avevi detto di portarli dopo aver raccolto tutti gli ingredienti, - protesta in un soffio.

Harry annuisce, le parole dell'Infero ancora fisse nella memoria.

_Raccoglili tutti, poi torna qui con un foglio di pergamena. Ti scriverò le istruzioni._

Deglutisce a fatica un pezzo di formaggio, soffocando un colpo di tosse. Nonostante la fame, mangiare con l'inquietudine che gli stringe lo stomaco richiede molto più sforzo di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato.

Oakswald appoggia i due involucri a terra e si alza in piedi, stagliandosi su di loro come una scogliera su una pozza d'acqua. La luce violacea che si promana dalle bacchette acquista un nuovo vigore.

\- Hai detto che non sapevi che quantità recuperare, no? - sibila. La voce gli trema. - Te lo devo scrivere.

\- Basta che tu me lo dica, - risponde Draco, a metà tra l'intimidito e il risentito. - Me lo ricorderò.

\- _Te lo devo scrivere_ , - ripete l'Infero, stavolta con più veemenza.

Harry sussulta e appoggia a terra il fazzoletto con all'interno il cibo. - Ti porterà carta e penna domani, - prorompe, così nervoso che demolirebbe volentieri la parete della grotta a forza di strattoni.

Oakswald invece dà loro le spalle, voltandosi ad a raccogliere uno dei pacchetti contenenti gli ingredienti per la pozione.

\- La carta ce l'abbiamo già, - commenta, mellifluo. Affossa le spalle come se per un istante i suoi muscoli si fossero rappresi, inclinando il capo. - Manca solo l'inchiostro.

Allora si china di nuovo, e stavolta allo scricchiolio dei ramoscelli di edera sotto i suoi piedi segue un unico clangore metallico.

Harry si aspetta di vederlo brandire la sbarra che gli ha già conficcato nello stomaco, ma il suo braccio, scomparso all'interno di una zona d'ombra immune al chiarore del Lumos, riemerge reggendo un coltello.

Draco trattiene il fiato, teso come una corda di violino.

Oakswald gli rivolge un sorriso sbilenco. - Vuoi farmi l'onore di essere tu il mio inchiostro, Draco?

 _Sangue._ Quel bastardo vuole scrivere con il _sangue_.

\- No! - esclama Harry, nello stesso momento in cui Draco puntella un ginocchio a terra per alzarsi in piedi, la mascella contratta e i pugni stretti in segno di ostinata determinazione.

\- Usa me, - continua, scoccandogli uno sguardo risoluto.

\- Neanche per idea! - É l'obiezione di Draco.

Oakswald afferra il coltello per la lama e si batte il manico sull'avambraccio un paio di volte, pensoso. É clamorosamente esilarato dall'intera situazione e non esita a darlo a vedere, prendendosi tutto il tempo che la propria posizione di vantaggio gli concede.

\- Credo che dovresti ordinare a Draco di uscire dalla grotta, - sentenzia infine rivolto a Harry, un ghigno sardonico sul viso. - E di rimanere fuori fino a domani, qualsiasi cosa tu dica da questo momento in poi.  

\- Non se ne parla! - prorompe Draco, alzandosi in piedi con un violento scatto. - Mi ricorderò le quantità anche se non le scrivi. - Parla velocemente, con impeto sempre crescente. Che sia il Sigillo o meno a imporglielo, pare abbia delle braci ardenti sulla lingua. - Oppure puoi farlo con il mio sangue! Non il suo!

Harry vede l'indecisione tratteggiarsi sul volto dell'Infero, e non perde tempo.

\- Esci dalla grotta, - ordina a Draco, con il tono più perentorio che riesce ad adottare. - E non rientrare fino a domani, qualsiasi cosa io dica.

Il fiato gli scoppia in gola con un colpo di tosse dopo l'ultima parola, ma il comando sortisce il proprio effetto. Nemmeno una manciata di secondi più tardi Draco è oltre la soglia della caverna, il Sigillo scintillante di rosso nel buio della notte.

Tutto ciò che Harry riesce a scorgere di lui, prima che l'oscurità ne inghiotta i lineamenti senza che la luce violacea abbia la possibilità di raggiungerlo, sono la sua espressione risentita e i suoi denti digrignati.

Oakswald sorride, appoggiando a terra entrambe le bacchette.

Harry, il respiro pesante nel petto, indietreggia più che può, premendo la schiena contro la pietra. L'Infero non ha alcuna intenzione di agevolare Draco con un appunto sulle quantità da raccogliere. Desidera semplicemente scrivere dopo più di un centinaio di anni che con ogni probabilità non lo fa, forse al punto tale da ricorrere a ogni espediente pur di riuscirvi. O forse desidera solo procurare loro un altro po' di dolore, abbastanza da inventare la scusa della scrittura per farlo.

Harry occhieggia il coltello nel chiarore generato dall'incantesimo, sentendosi scuotere da un brivido. Neanche a dirlo, dopo così tanto tempo abbandonato in una grotta acquitrinosa è ricoperto di incrostazioni e ruggine.

Respira a fondo, facendosi coraggio. Qual è il tempo di incubazione del tetano? Due, quattro giorni? Maledizione a lui quando ha preso sottogamba il corso di Medimagia risalente all'addestramento Auror. Abbassa lo sguardo sui propri polsi: no, le ferite che si è procurato con le catene dovrebbero essere pulite. Il metallo dei bracciali non è nemmeno lontanamente corroso quanto quello del pugnale brandito dal mostro.

Con un po' di fortuna riuscirà a raggiungere il San Mungo prima che la patologia si sia risvegliata del tutto. In caso contrario... beh, il tetano sarà l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.

Oakswald si inginocchia di fronte a lui, bloccandogli le ginocchia con gli stinchi. Solleva il coltello all'altezza del viso di Harry, percorrendo con la lama la linea del suo zigomo sinistro, senza premere.

\- Dimmi, Draco, - strascica. Si morde il labbro con i denti appuntiti dell'arcata superiore e ghigna, così che solo un angolo della sua bocca si solleva in una smorfia. - Da quale parte del suo corpo dovrei attingere il mio inchiostro? _Qui?_

Il filo del coltello scende lungo il collo di Harry, a poco meno di una spanna dalla giugulare. - O qui?

Harry deglutisce, iniziando a respirare inconsciamente più a fondo. Vorrebbe afferrare con le mani le cosce del mostro, conficcarvi le unghie, strappare la carne, ma qualcosa gli dice che non è una buona idea, con un pugnale premuto contro la gola.

Dalla soglia della grotta echeggia un singhiozzo affranto. - Per favore, - supplica Draco. Nel suo tono di voce c'è tanta rabbia quanta disperazione. - Farò quello che vuoi.

Oakswald lo ignora, e la punta del coltello continua a scendere, fino a quando non è premuta contro lo sterno di Harry, sempre troppo lontano perché le sue mani incatenate possano raggiungerne il manico.  - Qui? - chiede, maligno.

Poi, continuando a tenerle schiacciate a terra, indietreggia lungo le gambe di Harry, il capo apertamente rivolto in direzione di Draco. Punta il coltello su un lato del suo polpaccio destro. - O magari qui.

Harry nel frattempo resta immobile, schiacciato contro la roccia, il fiato bloccato in gola come se dovesse conservarne il più possibile in bocca in vista di un'immersione. - Falla finita e basta, - rantola, stringendo gli anelli delle catene nei palmi.

\- Sei fortunato che la tua lingua mi serva, ragazzino, - latra in risposta l'Infero, liberandogli le gambe. Si alza in piedi e si sposta al suo fianco, inginocchiandosi a nemmeno un passo dal suo busto. Con un movimento veloce gli afferra il polso sinistro e lo tira di lato, torcendogli il braccio. Harry geme di dolore. - O ne avrei ricavato un intero calamaio.

Draco, qualche metro più in là, crolla in ginocchio. Il rumore delle sue rotule che vengono a contatto con il terreno non è che lo scricchiolio di una foglia rispetto al respiro affannato di Oakswald, pulsante nell'orecchio di Harry, ma emerge in mezzo alla moltitudine di fruscii che colmano la boscaglia come uno sparo.

La mano nodosa dell'Infero solleva la manica del maglione che Draco ha tirato fino ai bracciali delle catene e la ammucchia attorno al gomito di Harry, svelando il pallido tatuaggio sul suo avambraccio.

\- C'è una cosa che vorrei provare, - sibila, strisciando il filo della lama sulla pelle.

Harry non ha modo di impedirlo: con il braccio in quella posizione innaturale e le catene che lo tengono aderente alla parete della grotta, non può fare altro che trattenere un gemito mentre il coltello gli penetra la cane, percorrendo un segmento della croce uncinata facente parte del disegno.

Con il passare dei decenni il pugnale ha perso la propria affilatura oltre che alla propria forma: Oakswald è costretto a fare parecchia pressione perché laceri la pelle, così che a ogni centimetro di incisione a Harry pare di avvertire distintamente uno strappo.

Mugola di dolore, digrignando i denti. Alla propria destra sente Draco urlare - Basta! Basta, cazzo! - ma la lama continua a scorrere. Uno spesso rivolo vermiglio gli ruscella lungo il braccio senza poter raggiungere il polso a causa della posizione, e gocciola sulle foglie d'edera.

Harry stringe le palpebre, boccheggiando. Si dimena, cerca di divincolarsi, ma la presa dell'Infero si fa più salda a ogni strattone. 

Poi, un boato.

Harry è l'unico a sentirlo: si propaga all'interno del suo petto come un tuono in un bicchiere, mandando in mille pezzi la sua percezione del tempo e dello spazio. Al di là delle proprie palpebre chiuse sfrecciano decine di immagini, tutte sulle tonalità del nero, del grigio e del rosso, con qualche bagliore di bianco.

Si susseguono così velocemente che gli riesce quasi impossibile distinguerle, ma è sicuro di intravedere uno scorcio del viso di Draco.

Un grosso martello gli batte sul torace quasi fosse un'incudine. È come tornare indietro nel tempo, al momento in cui ha stretto l'Ultimo Sigillo con Draco: quell'incessante rullo di tamburo nel petto, il disorientamento più totale, il senso di isolamento dal mondo esterno. Ma ci sono le immagini.

Decine e decine di flash, fotografie scattate con una luce e un'inquadratura sbagliate, così ravvicinate da sembrare un unico video frammentario.  

 _Fotografie di Draco_. Una dopo l'altra, sono sempre visioni di Draco, della grotta, dell'oscurità che permea quel luogo. É sempre lui, più o meno riconoscibile nel buio fitto: è sempre il suo busto martoriato, sono sempre i suoi capelli rossi.

Il flusso si interrompe all'improvviso, al suono della risata di Oakswald.

Harry sbatte le palpebre più volte, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che il pugnale si è allontanato dal suo braccio, ormai grondante sangue.

\- Interessante, - commenta, la bocca deformata in un'espressione contratta. Forse anche lui ha visto qualcosa?

Il sorriso non impiega molto ad affiorare sulle sue labbra.

\- Se  desideravi l'ennesima prova del fatto che una parte di me si trova qui dentro, - continua, appoggiandogli la punta del coltello infradiciato di rosso sul torace, - suppongo di avertene appena fornita una. 

Harry trattiene il fiato, con la sensazione di avere i polmoni cosparsi di benzina e di avere un fiammifero sul petto. Sa di aver appena visto i ricordi dell'Infero, di nuovo. E  stavolta pare che neppure lui fosse del tutto consapevole di ciò che stava per fare. Significa forse che non ha davvero nessun ruolo attivo nel provocargli quelle visioni? 

Quel dubbio è quasi più doloroso della ferita sul braccio.

\- Lui non ha proprio un cazzo di te, - ringhia Draco, ancora in ginocchio sul limitare della grotta. - _Niente._

Harry, con il braccio ancora teso di lato, osserva la rabbia arrossargli il viso, il sangue che cola dalla ferita per poi spandersi sulle foglie d'edera. Non riesce a emettere un singolo suono.

Oakswald si limita a sfoggiare un sorrisino e a dirigersi verso la parete opposta della caverna per recuperare dal terreno uno dei due sacchetti marroncini. Ne rovescia il contenuto a terra senza cerimonie, lasciando che i petali di Anemone Nemorosa si impiglino tra gli arbusti del rampicante, poi, col pugnale ancora alla mano, torna a inginocchiarsi accanto a Harry.

\- Sai Draco, - rantola, con quello che dovrebbe sembrare sarcasmo. - Credo che non sarà necessario che mi porti altro inchiostro. - Un ghigno obliquo. - Qui ne ho già a sufficienza.

E così dicendo, prima ancora che Draco possa ribattere, intinge la punta del coltello nella ferita. Non nel rivolo di sangue colato sulla pelle circostante, no: appoggia la sommità della lama sul taglio che incide uno degli uncini della croce, ruotandola per inzuppare di rosso l'intera punta.

Harry strattona d'istinto il braccio. - Cazzo! - impreca, strizzando gli occhi. La morsa dell'Infero sul suo polso rimane ferrea, così non può fare altro che menare calci con le gambe, senza riuscire a ostacolare la sua minuziosa opera di sadico scriba demoniaco. 

Draco da dove si trova non riesce a scorgere con chiarezza alla scena, e si alza in piedi con uno scatto. - Che diavolo stai facendo? - urla, la voce arrochita dalla rabbia. - Lascialo in pace o giuro che ti ammazzo, - ringhia. - Ti ammazzo!

Oakswald allontana il pugnale dalla ferita. -Ti scrivo gli ingredienti della mia pozione, - sibila con uno sbuffo, appoggiando l'apice insanguinato del coltello sul sacchetto di carta. Con mani tremanti comincia a tracciare poche grandi, sbilenche lettere. - Così forse la prossima volta la tua ricerca sarà più scrupolosa.

Harry esala un lungo respiro spezzato. _Più scrupolosa?_

Uno ad uno, sebbene il sangue goccioli dal pugnale in grosse stille sulla carta, l'Infero scrive con la sua punta i nomi delle sostanze che ha già elencato a voce appena il giorno prima. Omette il Geogenanto, mentre impiega un intero minuto per tratteggiare l'arzigogolata "A" di Anemone.

Accanto a ciascun elemento indica il peso in grammi, con calligrafia tremolante ma raffinata solo quanto quella di un uomo ottocentesco può essere.

Deve immergere il filo del pugnale nel sangue all'interno del taglio slabbrato sul braccio di Harry per ben tre volte prima di riuscire a concludere la propria opera.

Infine raccoglie da terra il sacchetto e lo solleva orizzontalmente, ammirando la propria scrittura come un bambino fiero di essere giunto alla prima tappa della propria educazione.

Harry abbandona il braccio a terra, stremato.

 _Vaffanculo_ , pensa con furia, mentre un formicolio bruciante gli intorpidisce persino le dita. _Vaffanculo._

Oakswald indietreggia fino a raccogliere una delle due bacchette adagiate sull'edera, poi si avvicina alla soglia della grotta e indirizza il fascio di luce violetta su Draco.

Harry sobbalza nel vedere il pallore cadaverico del suo viso. Pare essere appena stato resuscitato dopo lunghi attimi di morte apparente.

\- Ecco, - commenta l'Infero, appoggiando il sacchetto ai propri piedi. Lo fa strisciare sul reticolo di foglie che ricoprono il terreno, sospingendolo con la punta delle dita fino a quando l'estremità superiore del sacchetto non si trova al di fuori della caverna.

Draco lo raccoglie con dita tremanti. - Tu fagli un altro graffio, - esala con voce spezzata, - e dopo averti tirato fuori di qui ti ammazzo con le mie mani.

Oakswald in tutta risposta fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato, accarezzando il fianco del pugnale con un polpastrello. - La prossima volta procurami dell'Anemone che abbia proprietà magiche, - risponde, bieco. - E forse ti permetterò di portarmi anche un'ampolla di inchiostro.

Harry piega il capo di lato e preme la tempia contro la roccia. Anemone... che abbia proprietà magiche. Quella era stata... una punizione?

Si sente girare la testa, ma non ha nessuna intenzione di svenire di fronte a Draco. Anche se... se lo facesse magari gli concederebbe qualche ora di autonomia senza ordini. Draco non ha bisogno di ordini mentre lui non è cosciente.

Forse dovrebbe proprio svenire.  

 

**\- XLII -  
**

 

Sogna la boutique di Londra.

È in un camerino con Draco, e gli sta abbottonando la camicia. Una volta introdotto l'ultimo bottoncino nell'asola corrispondente raccoglie la giacca bianca del completo dall'attaccapanni e gliela appoggia sulle spalle, lasciando che lui infili le braccia nelle maniche. Prova a imitare i movimenti che ha visto compiere dalla commessa e ne sistema le pieghe, allineando le cuciture con le linee marcate del suo busto. Lascia scorrere le mani lungo il suo torace, accarezza con i polpastrelli la fodera interna della giacca e infine slaccia un paio di bottoni per riuscire finalmente a raggiungere la pelle, senza chiedersi per quale motivo li abbia abbottonati per poi disfarli l'istante successivo.

All'improvviso anche la giacca diventa un ingombro, così la strappa in malo modo dalle spalle di Draco e la getta a terra, spingendolo seduto su uno sgabello che poco prima non esisteva, ma che in qualche modo ora è sicuro che lo sosterrà.

Gli si accomoda sulle cosce e affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli, inclinandogli il viso verso l'alto per rubargli un bacio.

Il pugnale arrugginito striscia contro la pietra, producendo un fastidioso stridore.

Harry digrigna i denti in una smorfia prima di riaprire gli occhi, come se cercare di ignorare i rumori attorno a sé potesse ritrasportarlo nei meandri del proprio sogno. Ma il pugnale continua a scorrere sul granito e i passi dell'Infero continuano a frusciare tra le foglie d'edera, così Harry, senza riuscire a reprimere un brivido, abbandona del tutto le proprie fantasie e solleva le palpebre, il braccio ferito ancora ripiegato in grembo.

Oakswald gli rivolge un'occhiata veloce poi, dopo aver preso nota del fatto che ora è sveglio, scalfisce la pietra con maggiore veemenza. A ogni centimetro di incisione, rivoli di polvere si diffondono sul terreno come semenze.

Harry si ritrova a sperare che la lama del coltello si spezzi, ormai troppo logorata dal tempo e dall'umidità.

Non ha dormito affatto. Sono ore che cerca di addormentarsi, ma tutto ciò che riesce a fare è chiudere gli occhi e perdersi in fantasticherie più o meno plausibili, molte delle quali ambientate nella boutique di Londra.

Dopo la terza volta che sbattendo le palpebre si ritrova a lasciare quei camerini laccati di bianco, si convince che la sua psiche stia cercando di riportarlo all'ultimo momento piacevole trascorso con Draco, all'ultimo bagliore di speranza prima di quella spirale di macabre scoperte e accadimenti.

Ogni singola volta impreca, perché non è affatto sicuro che quel genere di chimere possano davvero essere d'aiuto a Draco. Forse al contrario lo mettono in difficoltà, vista la nostalgia bruciante che prova quando recupera coscienza di sé. Sa per certo che il sonno lo aiuta a sopportare la lontananza, ma forse il dormiveglia al contrario alimenta il suo senso d'angoscia per il fatto di essere distanti.

Harry prende un respiro profondo e abbassa lo sguardo sulla ferita sul proprio avambraccio.

Quando ha ripreso conoscenza, qualche ora prima, stava ormai albeggiando, e Draco se n'era già andato. Harry non sa se sia stato costretto a farlo, se Oakswald l'abbia minacciato, oppure se l'abbia fatto in preda alla rabbia e al senso d'urgenza, consapevole che ogni minuto in più che lui impiega a trovare gli ingredienti è un minuto in più in cui l'Infero lo tiene in ostaggio. In ogni caso, gli manca.

Oakswald allontana la punta del pugnale dalla parete della grotta e si siede a terra. Nella mano sinistra stringe ancora la bacchetta di Harry; abbandona il coltello sull'edera, poi si appoggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia e rimane fermo in quella posizione, apparentemente intento a osservare le proprie braccia.

È solo dopo lunghi minuti di silenzio che si riscuote e stringe il pugno sul manico della bacchetta.

Dall'altra parte della grotta Harry sussulta nel vederlo alzarsi ancora una volta in piedi, ma nota con sollievo che il pugnale è rimasto a terra.

\- Draco non impiegherà molto a recuperare i prossimi ingredienti, - sibila l'Infero, assorto.

Harry soffoca un grugnito frustrato. - Sono sostanze _ottocentesche_.

\- Gli ho detto che inciderò un frammento del tuo tatuaggio una volta all'ora, fino a quando non sarà tornato con _tutti_ gli ingredienti.

Le pupille di Oakswald si muovono di lato, occhieggiando il pugnale a terra. - Non impiegherà molto, - ripete, soddisfatto.

Harry istintivamente si stringe il polso del braccio ferito. La croce uncinata che attraversa il tatuaggio è stata percorsa solo per metà e, anche se il sangue ha imbrattato il resto del disegno, non c'è traccia di altri tagli.

\- Ma non l'hai fatto, - sussurra, incerto. Non ha nessun interesse nel provare di nuovo la sensazione di vivere i ricordi dell'Infero in moto accelerato.

\- No, - conferma Oakswald. - Ho avvertito un prurito abbastanza spiacevole, l'ultima volta. Non ho alcuna intenzione di ripetere l'esperienza. - Lascia penzolare la bacchetta tra pollice e indice, poi ne raccoglie di nuovo il manico nel palmo. - Ma funzionerà come incentivo.

Harry non riesce a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo.

L'Infero emette uno sbuffo divertito, poi solleva una mano verso il soffitto della caverna e piega il polso, come se stesse cercando di intravedere le proprie vene in controluce.

\- Manca poco, - rantola, appoggiandovi  la punta della bacchetta.

L'incantesimo scaturisce dalle sue labbra in un sussurro a malapena udibile, quasi Oakswald fosse timoroso di pronunciarlo. Una stilla di energia magica si raggruma sull'apice della bacchetta e scivola sulla sua pelle come vivesse di vita propria, salendo verso l'altro contro ogni legge gravitazionale.

Harry si acciglia, affinando lo sguardo per capire che cosa stia accadendo di fronte ai propri occhi.

La stilla diventa un rivolo, e il rivolo si spande in una chiazza luminosa. Poi, lentamente, la macchia si allarga, come una fiamma che inghiotte un frammento di carta.

La pelle di Okswald brucia.

No, non brucia. _Muta_.  

Il colore nerastro e violaceo viene mano a mano divorato dal chiarore e... _si pulisce_. Laddove serpeggia l'incantesimo la pelle riacquista un colore naturale, una tinta di rosa così pallido da rasentare il bianco.

Per un attimo, Harry si sorprende a pensare che l'Infero stia tornando umano.

Dopo neppure un minuto, l'intero braccio di Oakswald ha mutato del tutto aspetto, stingendosi da un'accozzaglia cupa di pigmenti violetti a una mescolanza di grigio e rosa, pian piano sempre più omogenea.

\- Funziona, - esulta l'Infero, una larga smorfia di soddisfazione intagliata sul viso.

Harry, a pochi passi di distanza, boccheggia, sbalordito.

La chiazza madre dell'incantesimo si fraziona in decine di altre minuscole stille luminose, che strisciano lungo il corpo di Oakswald come mulinelli di foglie sospinti dal vento.

Col trascorrere dei secondi le macchie si ingrandiscono sempre più, inglobando al proprio interno ogni traccia di impurità e di melanina che incontrano sul proprio percorso. 

Il corpo di Oakswald, prima disseminato di voglie bluastre e livido come un unico, grande ematoma, si dipinge del colore della pelle di una persona qualsiasi, sebbene tanto pallido da ricordare quello di un cadavere.

Sono necessari almeno una decina di minuti perché scompaia anche l'ultima traccia di lerciume violaceo, ma quando infine Harry lo guarda in volto vede il viso di un uomo, e non di un mostro. I suoi lineamenti sono rimasti innaturali, spigolosi, e la sua bocca non ha assunto nemmeno un'ombra di pienezza, ma l'impatto è quello di una _persona_.

Harry trattiene il fiato da così tanto che il singhiozzo che gli sfugge dalle labbra gli pare un respiro profondo.

Oakswald sorride nel notare il suo sconcerto. I suoi denti sono ancora acuminati e grigiastri, al di là della linea distorta delle sue labbra.

\- La magia, - prorompe, eccitato. Solleva una mano e la ruota lentamente, osservando il modo in cui il sole del mattino che filtra dall'ingresso della grotta gioca con luci e ombre nel suo palmo, ora ceruleo. - Può davvero qualsiasi cosa.

\- Era troppo rischioso senza una bacchetta, - prosegue, flettendo le dita. Le lunghe unghie nere e sporche risaltano sulla loro punta come mosche su penne di zucchero. - Credevo non ci sarei riuscito in ogni caso.

Harry allenta la presa sul proprio polso solo quando comincia a sentire un vago formicolio sui polpastrelli.

\- Rimani comunque un mostro, qualsiasi sia il colore della tua pelle, - ringhia.  

\- Forse ai tuoi occhi, ma non a quelli delle persone là fuori.

\- Ti serve ben più di un incantesimo per sembrare normale.

Oakswald gli dà le spalle e si china a raccogliere il pugnale. - Tu credi? - strascica, muovendo un paio di passi verso di lui. - Potrebbe bastare anche solo una pozione Polisucco. Potrei fare preparare a Draco anche quella. - Ancora una volta si inginocchia accanto a Harry, ma invece di afferrargli il braccio affonda una mano tra i suoi capelli e li stringe in un pugno, tirandoli verso di sé e costringendolo a piegare il capo di lato per assecondare il movimento. - Mi pare che tu abbia una chioma fluente, - sibila al suo orecchio. - Potrebbe bastarmi per anni.

Harry strattona le catene, rabbioso. - Non ti conviene, - commenta, la bocca a pochi centimetri dalla propria spalla. Se l'Infero prendesse le sue sembianze... no, preferisce non pensarci. Non c'è un solo Mago in tutto il mondo magico che non sarebbe disposto a offrire assistenza a Harry Potter, per quanto la sua postura o il suo accento potessero sembrare diversi dal solito.

\- E perché mai?

Harry prende un respiro profondo, cercando di fare mente locale. - Siamo ricercati, - sbotta infine. Tira per l'ennesima volta le catene e contrarre i muscoli del braccio ferito gli strappa un gemito di dolore. - Io e Draco siamo ricercati.

\- Ah, ma davvero. - Lo scherno traspare dalla voce dell'Infero. - Per furto, forse?

Harry si acciglia.

\- Se davvero sei ricercato, - ricomincia Oakswald, caustico. - Allora il mantello con lo stemma del Ministero che avevi lasciato là fuori non può essere tuo.

Con un movimento del polso e un Accio sussurrato, l'Infero richiama a sé un lungo drappo di stoffa da un anfratto della grotta. Sul collo curato e fresco di sartoria c'è una "M" ricamata in filo oro e argento, circondata dalla dicitura "Ministero della Magia - Londra".

Harry sgrana gli occhi e impreca tra sé e sé. Maledizione. Ha raccolto quel mantello dall'attaccapanni nel proprio ufficio, nella fretta di raggiungere le Montagne Orson. Poi, quando si è trovato di fronte alla grotta, l'ha abbandonato a terra per non esserne ostacolato durante un possibile scontro.

Oakswald deve averlo notato e richiamato con un incantesimo all'interno della grotta.

\- Io penso che tu sia un dipendente Ministeriale, Harry, - latra l'Infero, rafforzando la presa sui suoi capelli. Il coltello si fa strada sotto il suo pugno e fa pressione sulla folta ciocca che tiene stretta nel palmo. - E che tu stia cercando di indurmi a pensare che prendere le tue sembianze sia svantaggioso, mentre invece... Beh, infiltrarmi nel Ministero. - Un ghigno. - Mi pare un inizio glorioso per una nuova vita.

La morsa sui capelli di Harry si scioglie nello stesso momento in cui il pugnale taglia definitivamente la ciocca. Oakswald indietreggia appena con un'espressione bieca sul viso e fa dondolare tra le dita il ciuffo di ricci neri appena reciso.

\- Questi credo che li terrò, - commenta, i denti aguzzi scoperti in un largo sorriso.

Harry abbandona il capo contro la roccia dietro di sé. - Facci quello che vuoi, - mormora, il respiro affannato. - Ma se ti presenti nel Ministero con il mio aspetto ti sbatteranno in una cella prima che tu possa anche solo pensare la parola "libertà".

Oakswald si ritira dall'altro lato della grotta e si siede sul manto d'edera. Il contrasto della sua pelle ora cerea contro la pietra scura alle sue spalle è quasi disorientante, dopo così tanto tempo trascorso a considerare la sua figura come una macchia buia nel buio.

\- Potremmo chiederlo a Draco, - sogghigna. - Potrei ordinarti di imporre a Draco di dire la verità. Nulla di più semplice.

Harry si morde un labbro. - Non ho stretto nessun Sigillo con te. Non puoi ordinarmi proprio nulla.

L'Infero conficca il coltello nel terreno. - Ho molti altri modi oltre a un Sigillo di costringerti a fare qualcosa, - latra, collerico. - Se tu muori Draco muore, e credo di averlo già chiarito: per ciò che voglio fare non mi servi vivo.

 Harry si limita a deglutire e ad appiattirsi contro la pietra, chiudendo gli occhi nel tentativo di ingoiare un poco di angoscia insieme alla saliva. Rimane in silenzio, come se evitare di rispondere potesse ritrasportarli indietro nel tempo a qualche minuto prima, quando ancora non doveva preoccuparsi del fatto che forse una volta uscito di lì Oakswald assumerà le sue sembianze.

L'ultima persona che ha visto spogliata della propria identità per un tempo superiore a qualche ora, ben otto anni prima, era stata rinchiusa per mesi in un baule a doppio fondo. Harry non sa se considerarlo un'agonia oppure un trattamento di favore, rispetto a ciò che potrebbe accadere a lui.

L'unica cosa che lo consola è che senza ombra di dubbio quello non è il piano originario di Oakswald. Se lo fosse, non si sarebbe dato la pena di modificare il proprio aspetto in modo da rendersi più simile a una persona comune.

Inspira a fondo e lascia scivolare dalle labbra un po' d'ansia con un lungo sospiro, appoggiando la fronte sulle ginocchia.

Deve dormire. Se non dorme, Draco non sarà neppure in grado di reggersi in piedi di lì a qualche ora.

Chiude gli occhi, circondandosi il capo con il braccio destro. Quello sinistro lo lascia disteso lungo il proprio fianco, ancora debole e intorpidito. I bordi della ferita non hanno mai smesso di pizzicare.

Cerca di sgranchirsi le dita facendole scorrere sull'edera, i movimenti resi lenti e faticosi dal bruciore. Con la punta dei polpastrelli sente l'angolo di stoffa del fagotto che Draco ha preparato per lui, ancora pieno per metà. Rassegnato a rimanere insonne ancora per qualche minuto, raccoglie tra indice e pollice un chicco d'uva e se lo porta alle labbra, la gola riarsa per la sete.

Sotto il raspo del grappolo, ora spoglio dalla metà in giù, intravede una parola.

È attraversato da un tremito. Cercando di evitare qualsiasi gesto che possa attirare l'attenzione dell'Infero, si porta alle labbra anche il pezzo di formaggio disposto accanto al nugolo d'acini, scoprendo un'altra serie di lettere scritte a mano sul canovaccio. L'inchiostro si è sbavato tra le fibre del tessuto, ma il tratto è chiaramente quello di Draco.

Non ha bisogno di mangiare anche il mandarancio che prima era accostato al formaggio per capire cosa c'è scritto.

 _"Guarda attraverso i miei occhi"_.

Draco gli ha lasciato un messaggio. I panni che avvolgevano il cibo non erano due per favorirne la conservazione, ma per evitare che quelle poche parole fossero visibili, visto il modo in cui l'inchiostro era penetrato attraverso il primo strato di stoffa.

Nonostante Harry continui a masticare, il  boccone di formaggio che ha in bocca non ne vuole sapere di oltrepassare il confine della sua gola.

 _Guarda attraverso i miei occhi._ Harry solleva lo sguardo verso Oakswald, impegnato a esaminare la radice bitorzoluta che dovrebbe essere Geogenanto.

Si stringe le ginocchia al petto, fingendo di cercare una posizione comoda nella quale prendere sonno, poi si infila le braccia tra le cosce e il busto, per nasconderle alla vista dell'Infero.

Draco non può che riferirsi al tatuaggio. Certo, quando ha scritto quel messaggio non sapeva che di lì a poche ore Harry non avrebbe più avuto un cerchio e una croce uncinata sull'avambraccio, ma un cerchio e due lunghi tagli spessi quanto una matita.

Oakswald emette un ringhio indefinito, e Harry d'istinto preme la fronte sulle proprie ginocchia, simulando il respiro profondo di una persona addormentata. Mordendosi forte un labbro, inizia a fare scorrere la punta delle dita lungo la parte sana del disegno, ancora visibile nonostante il sangue. Poi, lentamente, fa scivolare i polpastrelli anche sulla ferita.

Il bruciore è così intenso che per poco non allontana la mano, quasi si fosse scottato.

Digrigna i denti, stringe le palpebre, ma non si ferma, e all'improvviso i rumori sottili che permeano la grotta scompaiono, lasciando spazio a un silenzio ovattato e stordito proprio come lo è lui in quel momento. L'alito freddo del vento che soffia nella spelonca si placa, mentre la chiazza d'ombra tra il proprio busto e le proprie ginocchia viene sostituita da una cancellata.

Si trova di fronte al Malfoy Manor. O meglio, _Draco_ si trova davanti al Malfoy Manor.    

Harry vede la sua mano stretta attorno a una delle sbarre, e prima di essa la manica dello stesso cappotto blu che indossava quella notte e quella precedente.

Deve essere seduto, perché il suo sguardo si trova all'altezza della serratura massiccia del cancello. Per un attimo Harry teme che sia di già abbastanza stremato da essere crollato in ginocchio, poi nota che le sue dita, strette attorno a una delle spranghe uncinate, non stanno tremando.

Dunque si è seduto solo perché... in attesa.

In attesa che lui leggesse il contenuto del suo messaggio.

Harry osserva con maggiore attenzione il palmo di Draco, appoggiato su un orpello di ferro battuto. Non c'è alcun vigore nella sua presa, nessuna rabbia. La sua mano è solo abbandonata in quella posizione, quasi non gli servisse ad altro che a sorreggere il braccio.

Per quale motivo è importante che Harry lo veda? Qual è il senso di quella richiesta? Che cosa esattamente si suppone che debba fare?

Lo sguardo di Draco si solleva verso l'alto e accarezza i rami spogli di un grosso cipresso. Appollaiati a neppure metro dal fusto, ci sono due pavoni che durante la loro precedente visita non aveva notato. Sono entrambi maschi, e le loro code pendono dal grosso tralcio come stracci stesi ad asciugare al vento.

Perché Draco è tornato alla tenuta dei Malfoy? E perché non è entrato?

Harry continua a scrutare insieme a lui il modo in cui i pavoni si sistemano e si sgranchiscono le ali sul ramo per almeno qualche altro minuto, prima di ricordare.

_Sei il padrone di casa ora, non ti serve aprire il cancello. Puoi semplicemente attraversarlo._

_Ora desidera di farmi entrare, così posso passare anch'io._

Non è entrato perché _non può_ entrare.

È Harry ormai il proprietario del Malfoy Manor, quindi spetta a lui l'ultima parola su chi possa o meno passare oltre quel cancello. Deve desiderare l'ingresso di Draco nella tenuta.

L'istante successivo la mano che era appoggiata alla cancellata scivola in una nuvola di fumo, e tutto il corpo di Draco si riscuote con un tremito. Con ogni probabilità è stato colto alla sprovvista. Harry scruta attraverso il suo sguardo le sue braccia tese immergersi nella nebulosa scura in cui si è tramutata l'inferriata, poi, per un attimo, la sua visuale si oscura.

Draco ha chiuso gli occhi.

Quando li riapre, ha già preso a camminare verso l'imponente porta d'ingresso della villa. Ha fretta, è evidente.

_Gli ho detto che inciderò un frammento del tuo tatuaggio una volta all'ora, fino a quando non tornerà con tutti gli ingredienti._

Harry digrignerebbe i denti, se non fosse consapevole di essere solo una misera presenza nella testa di un'altra persona.

 L'uscio si apre con un semplice Alohomora. Ancora una volta, come durante la sua prima visita con Draco al maniero, Harry non sa se sia a causa del fatto che lui ha desiderato che si aprisse o meno.

Il salone incorniciato di vecchi dipinti di famiglia scivola via in poche ampie falcate, così come i parecchi gradini della scala che conduce al corridoio nel quale è situata quella che una volta era la camera di Narcissa. Una volta giunto in cima, tuttavia, Draco comincia a camminare verso tutt'altra direzione.

Che cosa sta cercando? Per quale motivo si trova lì?

Harry non può fare altro che seguirlo passivamente con lo sguardo mentre supera un lungo androne dall'arredamento cupo e opprimente, i tappeti che formano un'unica distesa rossastra sotto la suola delle sue scarpe. Le pareti sono un susseguirsi di soprammobili, ritratti, stendardi e decorazioni a muro: pare di trovarsi all'interno di un museo senza teche, dove ogni singolo oggetto è parte di un'esposizione.

Draco si ferma di fronte a una grossa porta in ferro ornata di chiavarde argentate. Basta la spinta di una mano per aprirla.

L'uscio rivela una stanza quadrata dalle dimensioni abbastanza ridotte, ma Harry non ha il tempo di osservarla con cura, perché prima che abbia avuto modo di prendere nota del mobilio Draco è già giunto di fronte a una vetrina dall'aria antica e dall'impalcatura di legno massiccio.

Al di là del vetro, scaffalature su scaffalature di ingredienti per pozioni.

Si trovano in un laboratorio.

\- Ti conviene svegliarti, ragazzino.

La mano di Draco, tesa verso il gancio che tiene accostate le ante della cristalliera, scompare in un battito di ciglia.

D'un tratto Harry si trova di nuovo all'interno della grotta scavata ai piedi delle montagne Orson, le dita dell'Infero strette tra i suoi capelli e la testa strattonata lontano dalle proprie ginocchia, a pochi millimetri dalla parete di roccia dietro di lui.

\- Ci sono visite, - rantola Oakswald, le parole venate di scherno.

Harry sbatte le palpebre, confuso, poi sente in lontananza una voce femminile chiamare il suo nome.

Hermione.

 

_Continua..._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**\- XLIII -  
**

 

L'Infero lascia la presa sui suoi capelli e distorce le labbra nell'ennesimo ghigno. Non sembra affatto allarmato.

\- Immagino sia una tua amica.

La voce di Hermione risuona ancora una volta nella boscaglia sul limitare del lago Orson. Da quell'angolo della grotta Harry non riesce a vederla, ma riconoscerebbe quel timbro acuto e rassicurante anche in mezzo a una folla.

Poi, a farle eco, compare la voce di Ron.

Sono entrambi lì, entrambi intenti a cercarlo. Lo stomaco di Harry si contrae per l'aspettativa e il timore al tempo stesso: per quanto la loro presenza lo rincuori, la smorfia sul volto dell'Infero non lascia presagire nulla di buono.

Oaswald emette uno strano stridore sul fondo della gola. Stringe la presa sulla bacchetta nel proprio palmo e, come se nulla fosse, comincia a camminare verso la soglia della caverna, strascicando i piedi. Giunto ad appena un passo dal suo ingresso accosta una spalla alla parete di pietra, quasi stesse attendendo un ospite appoggiato allo stipite di una porta.

\- Oh sì, - sibila incrociando le braccia sul petto. - Mi ricordo di lei.

Tirando le catene e sporgendosi il più possibile, Harry la vede. Hermione: in piedi sulla riva del lago, avvolta in un mantello ministeriale identico al suo; si sta guardando intorno nervosamente, uno sciame di capelli che le ondeggia sul viso.

\- Conservo ancora qualche brandello bruciato del suo maglioncino, - continua Oakswald, funereo.

Harry sussulta nel riportare la memoria a così tante settimane prima, quando Hermione ha dato fuoco al proprio pullover per ostacolare la corsa dell'Infero, il giorno del salvataggio di Draco.

Qualche istante più tardi, dalla boscaglia compaiono anche Ron, Remus e Angelina, una degli Auror che avevano partecipato a quella spedizione. Quest'ultima ha in mano un fascicolo stropicciato.

Per un attimo, uno soltanto, Harry si aspetta di veder sbucare dal sottobosco anche Draco; quando ciò non accade, non sa se sentirsi più sollevato o preoccupato per lui.

Pur sapendo che ora si trova al sicuro al Manor, tra ingredienti di pozioni e volumi arabescati e che in linea di massima sta bene, non è affatto  curioso di scoprire che cosa accadrebbe se disubbidisse al suo ordine di non rivelare a nessuno ciò che sta avvenendo in quella grotta.

La voce scura di Remus chiama ancora una volta il suo nome, e la "r", aspirata in quella specie di richiamo, risuona come un ringhio: la luna piena deve essere appena trascorsa. Harry è quasi sul punto di rispondere con un grido, ma un colpo di tosse mastica qualsiasi parola stesse per uscire dalle sue labbra riducendola a un rumore indistinto, come se l'umidità gli avesse eroso le corde vocali.

È solo nel momento in cui tutti e quattro i suoi amici aggirano il lago ed evitano quella grotta con lo sguardo, che Harry capisce la tranquillità di Oakswald: non c'è modo che lo scorgano all'interno di quella spelonca, perché _non possono vederla_.

Se Oakswald non lo desidera, non hanno la minima possibilità di percepire quella grotta come qualcosa di diverso da un massiccio costone di roccia frapposto a due caverne. E per quanto riguarda i suoni...

\- Hermione! - Le parole abbandonano le labbra di Harry in un grido stridulo e stonato, ma rimbombano forti e chiare all'interno dell'Antro.

All'interno, non all'esterno.

Né Hermione, né Ron, né Remus, e neppure Angelina, danno segno di aver udito qualcosa di più articolato di un soffio di vento.

\- Efficace, vero? - commenta Oakswald, canzonatorio.

Harry lo ricambia con uno sguardo truce, concentrandosi sui propri amici. Ormai si trovano tutti e quattro a pochi metri di distanza da lui, ma non uno di loro solleva il capo nella sua direzione, o pare notare qualcosa di strano nel punto in cui l'Infero si staglia armato di bacchetta, a qualche passo dalle loro espressioni inquiete.

\- Quale delle due? - esordisce Ron, affannato. La sua voce ha lo stesso timbro grave e autorevole che sfoggia solo e unicamente in missione, quando la situazione lo richiede. Dopo la guerra quel suo lato di sé ha preso esponenzialmente piede nell'albo dei suoi atteggiamenti, trovando tuttavia spazio solo in occasioni ufficiali. Non una volta Ron si è concesso di smentire la propria proverbiale goffaggine e mancanza di serietà in occorrenze informali, seduto a tavola con i propri amici. Neppure durante le cene in memoria dei caduti. 

Harry ripensa al giorno in cui hanno appiccato fuoco al Mortalispecus e hanno portato via Draco dall'Antro, alla sua risolutezza e determinazione nel conficcare quella lancia nel pavimento della stanza. Stringe i pugni sulla stoffa ormai sporca dei propri pantaloni; sono di Ron e gli vanno larghi, come forse gli andrebbe largo anche il suo orgoglio.

\- Le perlustriamo entrambe, - ribatte Remus, prendendo un respiro profondo.

\- Non ci separiamo? - chiede innocentemente Angelina, i capelli biondi smossi dal vento.

Hermione si allontana i propri dalle labbra e scuote con decisione il capo. - Nemmeno per idea.

\- Tu tieni acceso un Lumos, - sbotta Ron alla ragazza subito dopo. - Noi pensiamo agli Incendio.

In realtà Angelina è un asso negli incantesimi di fuoco: Harry l'ha vista all'opera nel Mortalispecus e sa ciò di cui è capace. In quel modo tuttavia potrà rimanere al centro del gruppo, né in prima linea né in coda: è più sicuro.

Perlustrare entrambe le grotte... non troveranno nulla. La frustrazione di vederli intenti a intraprendere un'esplorazione che Harry sa già che non andrà a buon fine lo manda su tutte le furie. È come gettarsi in picchiata su un Boccino sapendo di già che l'altro Cercatore lo afferrerà per primo.

\- Sei talmente ricercato, - lo schernisce l'Infero, oscillando su un lato con il braccio appoggiato alla parete, - che un'intera squadra di Auror accorre in tuo aiuto. Davvero sorprendente.

Harry rimane in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso sulla piccola comitiva appena al di fuori della caverna.

Angelina sta sfogliando il plico di documenti che ha in mano, per poi mostrarne un trafiletto a Hermione.

\- Non dice nulla su quale delle due si tratta, - osserva, demoralizzata. - É piuttosto vago.

Nell'atto di sollevarlo, la ragazza espone al raggio visivo di Harry la copertina del fascicolo. Harry lo riconosce all'istante: è la relazione sulle Acromantule di Copperton, quella che ha abbandonato sulla scrivania del proprio ufficio insieme al dossier su Oakswald poco prima di avviarsi verso quelle montagne.  

Non è sicuro di essere felice di averlo fatto.

\- Andiamo alla cieca, - commenta Remus con un sospiro.

Ron evoca un tenue Incendio sulla punta della bacchetta, la cui punta viene illuminata da una fiammella tanto fioca da essere difficilmente distinguibile alla luce del sole.

\- Quando troveremo Harry gliene dirò quattro, - sbotta, facendole compiere un breve semicerchio nell'aria. La fiammella pare ravvivarsi. - Partire da solo a caccia di un Infero. Che cosa diamine gli è preso?

\- Credete che Draco sia con lui? - chiede Hermione, titubante, prendendo il fascicolo dalle mani di Angelina e ripiegandolo per infilarselo in borsa.

\- O con lui, oppure agonizzante da qualche parte senza di lui, - risponde Ron, cupo. - Lo sapete cos'è successo dopo la simulazione al Ministero.

Remus si sistema il mantello sulle spalle, studiando la parete di roccia di fronte a sé. Parete di roccia che in realtà non esiste, e al di là della quale Harry freme in catene.

\- Pare proprio che Draco sia stato di parola, - strascica l'Infero, ghignante. Il suo sguardo scivola sulla figura di Remus, analitico. Se solo Lupin fosse consapevole di ciò che sta osservando, si starebbero guardando negli occhi.

Harry si tasta la tasca dei pantaloni, dove ha infilato la facciata del rapporto di Copperton raffigurante l'intera zona circostante al lago Orson. Se n'era dimenticato.

\- Sono qui perché l'hanno capito da soli, - ribatte, aspro. Saperli così vicini, e allo stesso tempo così lontani, gli inacidisce la bile in gola.

Oakswald si incrocia le braccia sul petto. - Presto capiranno di essersi sbagliati, e decideranno di cercarti altrove.

Harry si morde un labbro, stringendo i pugni sulla stoffa dei pantaloni che l'amico gli ha prestato.

Ed è proprio Ron a prendere l'iniziativa.

\- Andiamo? - chiede al gruppo, occhieggiando Hermione alla ricerca di un cenno di conferma.

\- Io sto in coda, - aggiunge Remus.

Angelina pronuncia un tonante Lumos con la bacchetta tesa di fronte a sé, accendendone la punta come una grossa lucerna.

Imboccano la prima grotta a sinistra, riducendo il precedentemente animato parlottio a un silenzio concentrato. Non appena scompaiono dalla visuale di Harry, cessano anche di essere udibili.

Oakswald fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato in un  verso soddisfatto. -  Che Draco abbia a che fare con questa visita oppure no, - rantola subito dopo, la voce ischeletrita dall'impazienza, - ho idea che ora dovrà velocizzare i tempi.

Harry, ancora intento a maledire l'incantesimo che impedisce ai suoi amici di sentirlo e che li sta conducendo sempre più lontano da lui, solleva il viso di scatto, sorpreso. - Velocizzare... cosa?!

\- Ora che i tuoi amici sono giunti fin qui e nutrono dubbi sul fatto che _tu_ sia qui, - comincia l'Infero, ragionevole, - non possiamo più permetterci di temporeggiare. Potrebbero tornare, magari portare con loro squadre speciali...potrebbe essere un problema. - Il sole gli illumina i denti ingrigiti: le loro punte aguzze risaltano così tanto nel chiarore che pare impossibile che riesca a richiudere la bocca senza lacerarsi le labbra.

Harry strappa dal terreno un arbusto d'edera, nervoso. - Hai la mia bacchetta in mano, mi tieni incatenato a una parete e usi un centinaio di cadaveri come catalizzatori per il tuo incantesimo. Cosa diavolo potrebbe essere un problema?

Draco non può velocizzare i tempi. A meno che lui non riesca ad addormentarsi il prima possibile, tra qualche ora le sue mani cominceranno a tremare; quel pomeriggio inizierà ad avvertire vero e proprio dolore, e quella notte... Harry preferisce non pensarci.

Oakswald raccoglie da terra il coltello arrugginito. - Il mio incantesimo è solido, ragazzino, - ringhia. - Ma non uscirò da questa caverna con un battaglione di Auror ad attendermi. - Una smorfia. - O meglio, ad attendere te.

Alla vista del pugnale Harry nasconde d'istinto il braccio ferito dietro alle proprie gambe piegate. La manica, ancora ammucchiata all'altezza de gomito, si srotola appena e sfiora il bordo del taglio, strappandogli un sibilo.

\- Non saranno qua fuori forse, ma basterà un giorno nel mondo reale perché tutti capiscano cosa sei davvero, - lo sfida. I raggi di sole che penetrano all'interno della grotta gli abbagliano gli occhi e gli scaldano il viso, dissipando un poco dell'umidità gelida che gli è penetrata fin dentro le ossa. L'umidità, non l'angoscia.

Oakswald lo ignora, sollevando la bacchetta a mezz'aria in direzione opposta a Harry. Attende che un alito di vento soffi all'interno della spelonca poi, compiendo un ampio movimento del braccio, traccia un voluminoso boccolo di luce all'altezza del proprio torace.

\- Sai qual è l'aspetto migliore di tutto questo? - chiede atono, come fosse seduto tranquillamente contro la parete della grotta e non in piedi nel bel mezzo di un incantesimo. - Una volta che sarò uscito di qui l'Antro tornerà a obbedirmi. In tutto e per tutto.

Harry ha un sussulto, ma rimane in silenzio.

\- E il Mortalispecus può fungere da catalizzatore per molto più di un'unica fattura. Ovunque esso sia istallato. C'è persino la possibilità che...

Un sorriso lieve sorge sulle labbra dell'Infero. Non conclude la frase: la lascia sospesa, come la spirale luminosa che ha dipinto di fronte a sé. Per un attimo non dice più nulla, quasi stesse conversando silenziosamente con se stesso.

Harry trattiene il fiato.

\- In ogni caso, - si riscuote infine Oakswald, aggrottando le sopracciglia, - credo che dovremmo scrivere a Draco le istruzioni per distillare la pozione, così che possa essere pronta entro stanotte.

_Scrivere._

Harry osserva con un brivido la lama del pugnale stretto nel suo palmo brillare biecamente oltre la ruggine.

Oakswald , intercettando il suo sguardo, prorompe in una risata. - No, non in quel modo, - rantola, il riso così evidente nella sua voce da renderla quasi gorgogliante. - Il procedimento è lungo e complesso. Non vorrai morire dissanguato.

Il rivolo luminoso alle sue spalle di espande e si contrae un paio di volte, poi si frammenta in decine di schizzi dorati che vanno ad aderire come vernice alla parete di pietra.

Le schegge di energia magica colano sul granito, si arricciano, si distendono: infine, formano parole.

\- In questo modo Draco non dovrebbe avere problemi a leggere, - commenta l'Infero, osservando l'esito del proprio incantesimo. Se avesse tracciato le lettere a mezz'aria come per il precedente messaggio, con ogni probabilità il chiarore del sole avrebbe stemperato il contrasto e le avrebbe rese di difficile comprensione. Quella magica tintura color oro, invece, spicca sul grigio fosco della pietra come le bacche vermiglie tra le foglie d'edera.

Le istruzioni per distillare la pozione si stendono a occupare l'intero campo visivo di Harry.

Oakswald ha ragione: è un infuso complicato, con molti più passaggi di quanti Harry ricordi ne avesse la Felix Felicis, che lui era riuscito a preparare solo grazie l'ausilio del volume disseminato di appunti di Piton.

Scorre con lo sguardo lungo l'intera serie di istruzioni, dalla spremitura dal primo ingrediente, la radice di Galanga, fino allo sminuzzamento dell'ultimo, il Cimoglosso. I termini utilizzati dall'Infero sono tecnici, aulici. Di alcuni Harry non conosce neppure il significato. - Non sarà mai pronta entro stanotte, - protesta, impetuoso. - Servono tre ore per ottenere il composto. Deve raffreddare per altre due!

Oakswald lo guarda con un cipiglio interrogativo. - Draco ha a disposizione almeno dodici ore prima che cali la notte, - commenta, indifferente.

\- Non ce la farà, - ribadisce Harry.

\- Nutri davvero poca fiducia in lui, per essere il suo Padrone. - Il pallore rinnovato del corpo dell'Infero, esposto al sole, è ancora più bizzarro di quanto non lo fosse alla luce della luna. Lungo le sue braccia i nove tatuaggi dei Sigilli che ha stretto con Draco sembrano quasi cicatrici.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio, insudiciato di sangue, pensando che con ogni probabilità quello una cicatrice lo diventerà davvero.

\- Sei pazzo, - ripete per l'ennesima volta, digrignando i denti.

Se i tatuaggi non sono spariti dal corpo di Oakswald anche dopo che lui ne ha preso possesso significa che perfino dopo il matrimonio Draco continuerà a portare quegli strani disegni alle dita? Non gli interessa della propria pelle, a maggior ragione visto e considerato che solo lui, l'Infero e Draco sembrano essere in grado di individuare quello strano disegno, ma i Sigilli sono un marchio evidente che Harry preferirebbe non vederlo portare.

Un istante più tardi Oakswald ha appoggiato la bacchetta a terra, fuori dalla sua portata, e gli si posiziona a fianco. Ha il coltello in mano.

\- Ora non ci rimane che attirare l'attenzione di Draco, - sibila, afferrandogli con forza il braccio.

Harry, troppo esausto per fare altro che non sia dibattersi ingenuamente e alla cieca, stringe con forza le palpebre.

 

Sono trascorse almeno tre ore dal momento in cui la lama penetra per la seconda volta nella pelle di Harry.

Stando a quanto dice Oakswald, Draco dovrebbe essere in grado di avvertire il suo stato di pericolo, se non il suo stesso dolore. Sempre a suo immodesto parere, non c'è dubbio che dopo averlo percepito abbia cercato di vedere attraverso i suoi occhi, scorgendo invece soltanto l'iscrizione luminosa sulla parete della grotta.  

Ora che il messaggio è stato recapitato, non rimane che attendere.

Harry abbandona il capo contro il granito, una mano stretta attorno al gomito per rallentare il flusso del sangue. Non è una ferita troppo profonda e neppure eccessivamente dolorosa, ma le visioni che ha portato con sé sono state molto peggio.

L'immagine di Draco livido, malmenato, affamato, non lo abbandona per almeno un paio d'ore, mentre tiene lo sguardo fisso sulle istruzioni dorate dipinte sulla caverna, sotto la minaccia costante della propria bacchetta stretta tra le mani dell'Infero. Parole come "sminuzzare", "sgretolare", "incidere" rievocano ciascuna una diversa fotografia del corpo cereo di Malfoy costellato di ematomi.

Non può dormire. Se prova a chiudere gli occhi il latrato animalesco dell'Infero gli perfora i timpani con immediatezza sconcertante.

Deve guardare la formula della pozione. Senza sosta. Non può dormire.

Draco sarà a pezzi tanto quanto gli ingredienti di quell'infuso, quella notte.

Quando ormai la luce brillante del sole ha cominciato a velarsi di una leggera foschia, nel primo pomeriggio, Hermione, Ron, Remus e Angelina escono finalmente dalla grotta a fianco. Hanno un'aria abbattuta, frustrata. Ron sferra un calcio sulla parete inesistente che scherma l'ingresso dell'Antro e geme di dolore.

L'incantesimo non si incrina.

Harry sussulta nel vedere l'espressione rabbiosa impressa sul suo viso.

\- Dove cazzo sei? - lo sente imprecare.

Angelina dal canto suo suggerisce un esitante: - Manca ancora l'altra grotta, - reprimendo una smorfia intimidita.

Ne mancano ancora _due_ , ma questo loro non lo sanno.

Si addentrano senza perdersi d'animo anche nella seconda caverna, mentre Remus distribuisce consigli su ciò che secondo i manuali di magia è meglio evitare di fare di fronte a un Infero.

_Non utilizzate incantesimi che sfruttino la normale anatomia umana._

_Non cercate di ingannarlo con l'ingegno. È morto, è privo di logica._

Ne escono un tempo indefinito più tardi, ancora più ansiosi e preoccupati. Harry si accorge di essersi addormentato solo quando sente la voce squillante di Hermione strapparlo dal sonno.

Solleva lo sguardo sull'Infero, sorpreso, e nota che è intento a ridacchiare tra sé e sé, osservando il gruppo di Auror a pochi metri di distanza.

\- Draco mi serve lucido per ultimare la pozione, - lo sente scandire tra un risolino e l'altro, in risposta alla sua domanda silenziosa.

Intanto, al di là della barriera innalzata dall'incantesimo, Hermione si è abbandonata con la schiena contro il grosso macigno che fronteggia la grotta.

\- Ero sicura, - mormora, infilandosi una mano tra i capelli e tenendola lì, con il palmo accostato alla fronte.

\- Potrebbero non trovarsi in pericolo, - azzarda Angelina, speranzosa. - Forse...

\- Qualcosa non va,- soggiunge invece Remus, il mantello avvolto sbilenco attorno alle spalle. Forse ha corso.

Ron si appoggia con una mano all'ingresso della grotta dalla quale Harry lo sta osservando, che lo sorregge proprio come se fosse duro granito. Vedere le sue dita premute a quel modo contro una superficie ai suoi occhi invisibile lascia Harry con la sgradevole sensazione di trovarsi all'interno di un ricordo racchiuso in un pensatoio, senza possibilità alcuna se non quella di assistere a uno spettacolo che terminerà inevitabilmente in un modo che non dipende da lui. Stringe la presa sul proprio gomito, sentendone l'osso spigoloso premergli sul palmo.

Poi, all'improvviso, uno nugolo di trecce argentate fende l'acqua del lago.

Harry trattiene il fiato nel vedere un viso snello emergere tra quella matassa scintillante di capelli, la pelle azzurrina attraversata da fitti riflessi verde smeraldo e gli occhi affilati quanto schegge di una conchiglia.

È un Maride. Femmina, almeno a giudicare dai lineamenti morbidi.

Nonostante la distanza, Harry vede con chiarezza il suo sguardo maligno puntarsi sul gruppo e, all'improvviso, la linea spigolosa delle sue labbra si dispiega per mostrare una lunga fila di denti appuntiti bianchi come avorio.

Dalla sua bocca si dispiega un suono vibrante e minaccioso, mentre due voluminosi fasci di squame sulle sue spalle si drizzano in una cresta aguzza e ostile.

Quando solleva un braccio lucido e verdastro dall'acqua, nella sua mano palmata è stretta una lancia.

Remus si posiziona prontamente in testa al gruppo, le mani tese di fronte a sé.

\- Non vogliamo farvi del male, - scandisce piano, indietreggiando a piccoli passi ed esortando gli altri a fare lo stesso.

Il volto del Maride si fa se possibile ancora più contratto, mentre un nuovo sibilo minaccioso attraversa le fessure tra i suoi denti in uno strano brusire di fischi.

Il braccio che regge la lancia viene sospinto all'indietro e fa partire il colpo.

È solo per prontezza di riflessi che Remus si scansa prima che l'asta venga scagliata nella loro direzione, producendo lo stesso rumore ronzante di uno schiocco di frusta.

La punta argentata della lancia va a conficcarsi nella barriera dell'Antro alle loro spalle, in quella che agli occhi degli Auror e del Maride stesso deve apparire roccia.

Harry si sente scuotere da un tremito, come se da un momento all'altro la picca potesse attraversare l'incantesimo e sfrecciare verso di lui, senza possibilità di sfuggirle a causa delle catene.

\- Dobbiamo andarcene, - prorompe Remus, affannato.

Hermione, gli occhi sgranati sulla figura vibrante del Maride, esita sul posto, la mano stretta sul mantello di Ron.

\- Ma... - sussurra, titubante.

\- I Maridi non sono creature da prendere sottogamba, - insiste Lupin, avvolgendo la schiena di Angelina con un braccio.

\- _Non possiamo_ restare, _-_ ribadisce, un'espressione affranta sul viso. - Si calmerà solo se ce ne andiamo.

Harry ripensa a Draco nel proprio ufficio, settimane e settimane prima, e al suo interesse per quelle creature. Si erano appena baciati, quel giorno.

_Devono essere pericolosi. Qui dice che ogni inviato del Ministero deve essere accompagnato da almeno due Auror._

_Tendono ad affogare le persone che non trovano particolarmente simpatiche. Anche se fidati, alcuni funzionari del Ministero li affogherei anch'io._

_Così poco Potter, da parte tua._

Hermione guarda Remus con occhi da cerbiatto, poi indietreggia di un paio di passi, annuendo.

Si Smaterializzano tutti e quattro con uno schiocco, mentre il Maride frusta rabbioso la superficie dell'acqua con la coda.

Harry, lo sguardo fisso sull'asta oscillante della lancia conficcata nella barriera, si acciglia. Avrebbe giurato di aver visto il baluginio di un ciondolo di Acquamarina, al collo di Hermione. 

**\- XLIV -**

 

Anche dopo che Ron, Hermione, Remus e Angelina sono scomparsi, il Maride continua a osservare con sguardo torvo e i denti digrignati l'ingresso dell'Antro. La sua coda argentata produce uno sciabordio continuo appena sotto il pelo dell'acqua, mentre le squame sulle sue spalle rimangono erette come elementi di un'armatura, minacciose e scintillanti. 

Solo allora Harry comprende il reale motivo per cui al momento c'è una lancia conficcata nella barriera che separa la grotta dal mondo esterno: quello del Maride non era un tentativo di scacciare un gruppo di sgraditi visitatori, quanto di avvisarli. I suoi sibili intimidatori non erano diretti ai suoi amici, ma all'Infero.

Il che spiega anche come mai, nonostante Hermione avesse al collo un ciondolo di Acquamarina, quella creatura sembrasse volerli attaccare. Che fosse stato proprio grazie all'influenza benefica di quella pietra che il Maride aveva deciso di uscire allo scoperto per metterli in guardia?

Purtroppo per lui, tuttavia, i segni del linguaggio non verbale non sono particolarmente efficaci quando si tratta di relazionarsi con individui dotati di due gambe e incapaci di respirare sott'acqua.

Oakswald, ancora in piedi a poco più di una spanna dalla barriera, solleva la bacchetta e posiziona la mano libera appena sotto la cuspide della lancia.

Con un incantesimo sussurrato che Harry non riesce a sentire distintamente - con ogni probabilità un Accio - l'asta scivola in avanti all'interno della grotta. L'Infero ne afferra fermamente la parte di fusto che segue la punta, traendola a sé per poi soppesarla tra le mani, studiandone le caratteristiche.

Nonostante la luce del sole si sia ormai affievolita per lasciare spazio al grigiore azzurrino del pomeriggio, il lungo manico della lancia emette una luminescenza costante, come se fosse stata intagliata nella madreperla.

\- É una loro caratteristica peculiare, - gracchia Oakswald, premendo il polpastrello dell'indice sulla sommità della punta. - Circondarsi di gioielli perfino in battaglia.

La raffinatezza di quell'oggetto, seppur pensato per propositi molto meno eleganti, contrasta con la figura disarmonica dell'Infero come l'iscrizione dorata sulla parete granitica della grotta.

\- Tuttavia, - prosegue Oakswald, assorto, - non avevo mai visto un Maride femmina brandire un'arma. - Uno sbuffo divertito, flebile quanto un sospiro nostalgico. - I tempi cambiano anche per loro.

Harry si astiene dal commentare, prendendo un respiro profondo a occhi chiusi. Pensa a Draco, si chiede come stia. É tentato di sbirciare ancora una volta attraverso i suoi occhi, ma il pensiero di percorrere ancora una volta il contorno della ferita sul proprio avambraccio lo induce a desistere. Al momento la sua priorità è riuscire ad addormentarsi: è meglio che controlli le condizioni di Draco più tardi, quando mancherà poco all'imbrunire. Dopotutto, qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse di vedere, non potrebbe far nulla a riguardo.

L'Infero continua a esaminare la lancia con sguardo rapito, rigirandola tra le mani e tracciando un ampio cerchio a mezz'aria con le sue estremità. - Vendendo questa, - rantola, concentrato, - potrei ricavare abbastanza da comprare quest'intera montagna.

Se quel mostro non gli avesse appena scavato il braccio con un coltello arrugginito, Harry si metterebbe quasi a ridere per quell'apparente sfoggio di ingenuità. Da quel che ne sa, gli artefatti della popolazione dei Maridi non sono più così rari. Certo, un'arma modellata interamente nella madreperla potrebbe fruttargli un buon centinaio di Galeoni, ma di lì ad avere le sostanze sufficienti per acquistare un intero frammento di una catena montuosa ce ne passa.

Se uscirà vivo da quella spelonca, pensa con un sorriso amaro, potrebbe perfino decidere di essere lui a rivendicarla. Il Ministero non farebbe troppe storie: avallare quel progetto non sarebbe nemmeno la dimostrazione di gratitudine più bizzarra che Harry abbia ricevuto da quando ha ucciso Voldemort, mesi prima.

Scaccia il pensiero l'istante successivo, quando comprende che il proprio unico istinto, al momento, è quello di radere al suolo l'intero costone di roccia. A differenza di Hermione, lui non è mai stato un naturalista convinto. 

Per la prima volta da quando è prigioniero in quella grotta, si sofferma a pensare a cosa potrebbe accadere nel caso in cui la pozione di Draco dovesse funzionare e l'Infero uscisse dall'Antro. Con sua sorpresa, si scopre abbastanza rassegnato da domandarsi per quale motivo, dopo tutto ciò che ha subito in passato, dovrebbe affannarsi tanto per impedirlo.

A parte il fatto che l'ultima volta che il Mondo Magico ha avuto a che fare con un criminale immortale in libertà sono stati necessari una guerra e centinaia di morti per ritrovare la pace, ovviamente.

Oakswald, tuttavia, ha vissuto due secoli confinato in una grotta a miglia di distanza da qualsiasi centro abitato. É estraneo a qualsiasi novità sia intervenuta a partire dal milleottocento, e se è vero che la società magica non si evolve con la stessa velocità di quella Babbana, non si è neppure rinchiusa nell'immobilismo.

In una posizione di così evidente vantaggio, la squadra Auror, la _sua_ squadra Auror, potrebbe essere in grado di trarlo in trappola con relativa facilità.

Si vergogna quasi immediatamente di quel pensiero. Ha imparato a proprie spese che le cose non vanno mai nella maniera in cui ci si aspetterebbe andassero, come pure che sottovalutare l'intelligenza di Oakswald è un errore che non può permettersi di compiere. Nonostante questo però,  potrebbe non avere altra scelta.

Draco non può in alcun modo disubbidire a un suo ordine diretto. Anche nel caso in cui trovasse il modo aggirarlo, Harry dubita che possa mettere in pericolo la vita del proprio Padrone, così facendo. Le possibili scappatoie a quel " _Non lasciare intendere a persona viva o morta l'accordo stipulato con Friedrich Oakswald_ " sono impercorribili sia che lo mettano in condizioni di rischiare la sua vita sia che incidano trasversalmente sull'obbedienza dettata dal Sigillo.

Prende un altro respiro profondo, stringendosi il braccio ferito al busto e premendo la fronte sulle ginocchia.

Non deve riflettere, deve dormire.

Il vento fuori dalla spelonca inizia a soffiare con maggiore intensità, e un alito gelido lo fa rabbrividire da capo a piedi. Si concentra sull'immagine di Draco vestito di bianco nella boutique Babbana, del contrasto mozzafiato tra i suoi capelli vermigli e la stoffa candida della giacca. Dopo l'ennesimo brivido pensa al suo maglione color panna a collo alto, a quanto fosse caldo e a come gli addolcisse il viso e gli ingrandisse le spalle, tanto è spesso.

Non gli dispiacerebbe se Draco lo indossasse al posto della camicia al loro matrimonio. Lui potrebbe mettersi una felpa col cappuccio, sotto la giacca scura del suo completo. Sono già una coppia atipica, tanto vale sottolineare il concetto.

Si chiede se la madre di Draco lo approverebbe. Con ogni probabilità no.

É strano: nessuno di loro due ha più dei genitori ai quali comunicare la lieta novella, a meno di non fare visita a Lucius Malfoy ad Azkaban. Niente cene imbarazzanti tra le due famiglie, nessun accordo sulla suddivisione delle spese della cerimonia.

Ci sono i Weasley, è vero, ma la loro è una presenza rassicurante, non un ostacolo da superare. Per quanto siano amorevoli e gli abbiano sempre trasmesso il calore di una vera e propria famiglia, non hanno nei suoi confronti l'accezione dispotica di un padre e di una madre. Non per quanto riguarda la sfera sentimentale, almeno. Perfino quando ha lasciato Ginny non hanno avuto nulla da ridire, a parte vaghe raccomandazioni di riservarle un minimo di tatto, qualità di cui in genere è tristemente sfornito.

Harry emette un lungo sospiro sulle proprie ginocchia. L'aria calda si spande sui pantaloni di Ron e gli si riverbera sul viso, concedendogli un'illusione di tepore.

Draco era davvero bello in quel completo. Una volta uscito di lì gli ordinerà di vestirsi solo di bianco per almeno due giorni. No, una settimana.

Non crede che riusciranno a sposarsi prima. Lui deve riprendersi, ed è probabile che il Ministero richieda un minimo di preavviso per sgomberare la piazza destinata alla cerimonia.

Ci sarà una marea di gente. Il matrimonio di Harry Potter, non capita mica tutti i giorni...

 

Si sveglia a causa di un improvviso dolore a un fianco, un gemito in gola.

\- Svegliati, - prorompe la voce roca dell'Infero, in piedi alla sua destra e con  la gamba ancora sollevata dopo avergli sferrato un calcio.

Harry sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre,  chinando il capo per riuscire a raggiungere con i polsi in catene i propri occhiali e drizzarseli sul naso. Sono sporchi e appannati, ma dubita che il maglione che ha addosso potrebbe essergli utile per lucidarne le lenti: a meno che Ron non gli abbia affibbiato il pullover stinto e logoro che era solito indossare a Hogwarts sotto la divisa da Quidditch, immagina che le numerose macchie sulla lana siano frutto del suo soggiorno in quella grotta tanto quanto gli aloni sulle lunette di vetro dei suoi occhiali.

Rivolge uno sguardo alienato all'Infero, che lo ricambia con una smorfia ansiosa.

É quasi notte, ormai. Il buio è calato sul lago Orson in una coltre sbiadita, lasciando intravedere appena qualche ombra e lo sfavillio dell'acqua. All'interno della caverna l'unica fonte di luce è la bacchetta di Harry, stretta tra le mani di Oakswald e illuminata dallo stesso Lumos violaceo che ha rischiarato l'Antro anche la notte prima.

\- Manca poco, - bercia l'Infero, stracciando il suo ultimo brandello di disorientamento postumo del sonno. - Voglio che tieni lo sguardo fisso sulla parete. Draco potrebbe averne bisogno.

Harry si allontana le ginocchia dal petto, gemendo interiormente quando l'aria fredda si riappropria della distanza tra le proprie cosce e il proprio torace. Solleva gli occhi verso l'iscrizione dorata, alterata dalla luce violetta dell'incantesimo, e si sforza di metterla a fuoco.

Le ultime righe delle istruzioni per distillare la pozione sono fitte e raggrumate in un unico sproloquio di spiegazioni colte e dettagliate, delle quali Harry riesce a carpire giusto un paio di procedimenti. Conoscendo Draco, con ogni probabilità ha trascritto tutto la prima volta che ha percorso l'intero processo attraverso il suo sguardo, ma Oakswald pare abbastanza irrequieto da temere che possa non averlo fatto, o che necessiti di una seconda occhiata.

Ha appoggiato la lancia a terra, nello stesso punto in cui la notte prima erano disposti gli involucri degli ingredienti che ora invece sono scomparsi, eccezion fatta per i petali bianchi dell'Anemone Nemorosa, intrecciati alle foglie d'edera.

Probabilmente Oakswald ha riconsegnato il Geogenanto a Draco mentre lui era privo di conoscenza.

Harry abbandona le braccia lungo i fianchi, adagiando i dorsi delle mani sul terreno. La ferita che percorre il suo tatuaggio ha smesso di sanguinare, ma il sangue ormai rappreso ne tende i bordi a ogni minimo movimento.

Con gli occhi fissi sulla parete arabescata opposta alla propria, pensa a cosa accadrà di lì a qualche ora.

In che condizioni sarà Draco?

Sarà davvero riuscito a distillare quella pozione?

Sarà efficace?

Nel caso in cui lo fosse, forse il giorno dopo si sveglierà in un letto con la sua chioma vermiglia dispiegata sul cuscino accanto, e non in catene con la schiena premuta contro il granito. Sarebbe carino.

Ma nel caso in cui lo fosse, forse il giorno dopo l'intero Mondo Magico dovrà essere allertato e avvertito della latitanza di un mostro pluricentenario folle e vendicativo, rifornito di abbastanza capelli di Harry Potter da spacciarsi per lui per almeno tre o quattro mesi.

Sempre che sia in grado di completare una pozione tanto complessa quanto la Polisucco.

E per farlo servono ingredienti precisi.

Una scarica d'Adrenalina attraversa il corpo di Harry alla stessa velocità di una Firebolt in picchiata. Oakswald sa che è un funzionario Ministeriale, ma non che è il più giovane Vice-Capo Auror degli ultimi tre secoli di storia della Magia.

Una volta uscito dall'Antro incaricherà l'intero Dipartimento di disfarsi di tutte le scorte di Polisucco e di componenti necessari a produrla nel raggio di tutta l'Inghilterra, e di monitorarne la diffusione nei casi di estrema necessità.

Estrarrà l'immagine del volto dell'Infero dai propri ricordi; il suo ghigno bieco si troverà sulle locandine di mezza Gran Bretagna nel giro di metà giornata, mentre il suo identikit sarà comunicato tramite Strillettera alle comunità Magiche di Scozia, Irlanda e Galles.

Essendo Oakswald convinto che l'interezza delle Passaporte sia monitorata dal Ministero - in dipendenza di un provvedimento abolito almeno una trentina d'anni prima - non oserà spingersi oltre il Regno unito.

Harry, i pensieri che si srotolano di fronte ai propri occhi come lenza attorno al mulinello di una canna da pesca, si sente attraversare da un tremito.

Che abbiano più possibilità di distruggere quel mostro all'esterno dell'Antro piuttosto che al suo interno?

\- Voglio sapere come sta procedendo, - prorompe di punto in bianco l'Infero, che nel frattempo ha afferrato di nuovo la lancia e la sta puntellando sul terreno, come un vessillo. - Guarda attraverso di lui, poi riferiscimi ciò che vedi.

Harry, troppo immerso nelle proprie elucubrazioni per lasciarsi intimidire dal suo tono perentorio, annuisce in silenzio, ancora assorto, e si morde un labbro.

Si avvicina le dita all'avambraccio, posa i polpastrelli sul margine della ferita e comincia a percorrerne il contorno, il mondo che si sgretola tra un battito di ciglia e l'altro.

La prima cosa che nota, sul grosso ripiano scuro che invade all'improvviso la sua visuale, è il tremito delle mani di Draco. Le tiene ancorate con forza al bordo di legno - no, non di legno, di marmo - del tavolo con forza, quasi stesse cercando di placarne i fremiti mantenendole in tensione, ma nonostante ciò sono scosse da un brivido costante, tanto che le nocche cozzano le une contro le altre.

Harry sente il proprio cuore mancare un battito quando Draco allontana una mano dal ripiano per scuoterla frustrato a mezz'aria, in un tentativo di arrestarne gli spasmi involontari.

L'istante successivo il suo sguardo è fisso su un calderone di fattura raffinata, sospeso magicamente su una fiamma bluastra spanta sulla lastra di marmo come inchiostro. È pieno per metà di un composto argentato e venoso, attraversato trasversalmente da crepe di schiuma alabastrina. Piccole e luminose bolle d'aria cospargono il resto della superficie come una strana eruzione cutanea liquida: il fuoco sotto la pozione deve essere appena stato ravvivato.

Poco lontano dal calderone c'è un frammento di pergamena cosparso di note: sono i passaggi delle istruzioni di Oakswald, trascritti con una calligrafia sbilenca e affrettata.

Harry le percorre con lo sguardo - il che significa che in realtà Draco sta facendo lo stesso - e si stupisce di quanto quelle medesime parole possano apparirgli tanto più rassicuranti tracciate da una scrittura diversa da quello dell'Infero, seppure le lettere siano tremolanti e sgangherate.

Solo in quel momento si accorge di come gli occhi di Draco oscillino dall'alto verso il basso, in un costante e quasi impercettibile dondolio. Sta ansimando?

Una volta percorsa l'intera pergamena, la sua visuale torna a essere occupata dal calderone e dal suo contenuto. Una delle spaccature schiumanti si è rimarginata, riassorbendosi fino ad assumere le fattezze di un'affusolata cicatrice scintillante, diramata in un paio di minuscole braccia grigiastre. La seconda crepa scompare in un susseguirsi di gloglottii proprio sotto il suo esame, sprofondando lentamente nel composto.

Una delle mani di Draco si protende di lato ad afferrare la sua bacchetta, riposta in una rientranza della scrivania così ben delineata da apparire destinata proprio a quello scopo.

L'istante successivo la fiamma sotto il calderone si spegne.

Harry trattiene il fiato, gli occhi incollati all'incantesimo che ora sta mantecando la pozione con ampi movimenti circolari. Una seconda fattura solleva il paiolo a mezz'aria, facendolo scivolare di lato fino a galleggiare in corrispondenza di una grossa ampolla a forma piramidale.

Il calderone si inclina tanto quanto basta perché un rivolo sottile di sostanza argentea trabocchi al di là del bordo, direttamente all'interno del recipiente. Harry osserva il rigagnolo luminoso colare nell'occhiello di vetro  con curiosità clinica, i muscoli contratti per la tensione. Nonostante al momento si trovi all'interno della mente di Draco, riesce ad avvertire ogni singola appendice del proprio corpo, appesa alla sua spina dorsale come panni stesi sbattuti dal vento.  

Lo strattone di Oakswald giunge improvviso, strappandolo a quello spettacolo con una spinta sulla spalla abbastanza violenta da fargli sbattere di riflesso il capo contro la parete della grotta.

\- Allora? - lo sente ringhiare, i denti aguzzi scoperti.

Harry stringe le palpebre, trattenendo l'impulso di calciare il terreno per la frustrazione. - La pozione è pronta, - esala in un sussurro.

 

La notte è calata da non più di un'ora quando la figura tremante di Draco si staglia sull'oscurità al di fuori dell'Antro.

È avvolto ancora nello stesso cappotto dei giorni precedenti; anzi, pare non si sia cambiato affatto. I capelli gli ricadono sulla fronte in una massa informe e spettinata, oscurandogli occhi, mentre cammina piano, con aria assente, le braccia incrociate sul petto a stringere l'ampolla. Sembra tema di farla cadere per sbaglio e la sua intera posa, curva su se stessa a proteggere quell'unico manufatto, è espressione evidente di quanto per lui sia prezioso.

Non appena Harry scorge la sua chioma fiammeggiante avviluppata dall'ombra, avverte il cuore scioglierglisi nel petto proprio come un ingrediente di una pozione sprofondato sul fondo del calderone sotto un denso flutto di sollievo misto a inquietudine.

Si tende in avanti tirando le catene, le ginocchia puntellate a terra.

\- Vieni qui, - grida, la voce ridotta a un pigolio. È sicuro dell'efficacia di quell'ordine: lo desidera così tanto da provare quasi dolore fisico per ogni singolo passo che li separa.

Il Sigillo all'anulare di Draco si illumina di rosso nel buio: le sue falcate si fanno più veloci, precise, la sua andatura meno affaticata.

Pochi istanti più tardi si trova di fronte all'ingresso della grotta, in ginocchio.

\- Ho la pozione, - ansima, le labbra tremanti. C'è una sofferenza tanto tangibile, in quelle poche parole, che Harry le avverte vibrare sulla pelle come graffi, brucianti e improvvisi.

\- Appoggiala a terra, - gli bisbiglia, solo perché desidera vederlo alzare gli occhi dall'ampolla. Draco esegue senza indugio, sollevando il viso a guardarlo.

Le occhiaie sotto le sue palpebre non sono più solchi, sono voragini. Il grigio delle sue iridi si perde in quegli abissi di rosso e di nero, un pezzo di vetro sospeso tra un precipizio e un incendio. Da quanto tempo non dorme? Da quanto non mangia?

Eppure, nonostante il suo volto emaciato, i suoi capelli scarmigliati e quegli occhi persi, Harry non può fare a meno di trovarlo bellissimo.

\- Vieni qui, entra, - vorrebbe ordinargli, di nuovo, ma la voce tonante dell'Infero, roca e frammentaria, sovrasta il suo mormorio appena accennato.

\- Expelliarmus! - latra, attirando a sé la bacchetta di Draco.

C'è un che di folle nel modo in cui Oakswald sorride largamente subito dopo, ergendosi in piedi e prendendo a camminare verso il limitare della caverna. Come se stesse assaporando di già la civiltà al di fuori di quella prigione, i suoi movimenti si fanno ampi, puliti, non più disarmonici e ondeggianti quanto quelli di una belva feroce.

\- Cospargi l'ingresso dell'Antro con quell'infuso, - sibila, carico d'aspettativa. Il suo viso è una pergamena accartocciata di tremiti, ma il suo tono di voce pacato non rispecchia la stessa impazienza. Pare quasi che stia pronunciando una formula solenne, una frase rituale frutto di secoli di tradizioni.

Draco esibisce un'espressione interrogativa e occhieggia la propria bacchetta, stretta nel pugno dell'Infero.

Questi, intercettando il suo sguardo, contorce le labbra in un ghigno. - Con le mani, - specifica, ferale.

Harry sgrana gli occhi. _Con le mani?_

Ma Draco ha già preso a versarsi la pozione su un palmo, attento a non disperderla sul terreno. Il fluido baluginoso si spande lungo le sue dita in una macchia densa di argento liquido, colando tra un Sigillo e l'altro in sottili diramazioni uncinate.

\- Fai attenzione, - prorompe Harry, d'istinto. Draco gli rivolge un'occhiata rassicurante.

\- Non fa male, - mormora, appoggiando il palmo al primo frammento di roccia. La sua mano striscia di lato stendendo un largo nastro luminoso, come e più dell'iscrizione dorata sulla parete della grotta.  

Per un lungo istante non accade nulla.

L'Infero trattiene il fiato, Harry trattiene il fiato, Draco contrae il muscolo della mascella.

Poi, all'improvviso, una lunga crepa lucente si dipana sospesa nell'aria davanti all'ingresso della caverna come una spaccatura su un muro invisibile, profonda e frastagliata quanto una crepa provocata da un terremoto. Draco sobbalza, indietreggiando.

\- Continua, - ringhia Oakswald, gli occhi dardeggianti.

Harry inspira a fondo. _Sta funzionando._ L'infuso sta davvero infrangendo una barriera eretta quasi due secoli prima.

Quella consapevolezza lo stordisce e lo entusiasma al tempo stesso: per quanto gli sembri che la propria libertà abbia un prezzo troppo alto, non può fare a meno di anelarla con tutto se stesso.

Osserva il profilo cupo dell'Infero, un nodo di amarezza a stringergli lo stomaco, poi indugia con lo sguardo sull'espressione rapita di Draco. Vorrebbe impartirgli un altro ordine, chiedergli come sta, comandargli di gettare a terra quella dannata pozione e correre da lui e allo stesso tempo intimargli di non perdere la concentrazione, in modo tanto contraddittorio da confonderlo.

\- Stai tranquillo, - sussurra invece,  i pugni stretti sugli arbusti d'edera.

Draco socchiude le labbra, come fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma infine tace, il Sigillo brillante di rosso al suo anulare. Il contenuto dell'ampolla viene versato sulle sue mani altre cinque volte prima che metà dell'arco d'ingresso della grotta sia unto d'argento. Nastro dopo nastro, la barriera si incrina in fratture sempre più scomposte, dipingendo uno strano disegno astratto di linee spezzate a mezz'aria.

Oakswald torna a sedersi a terra, accanto al pugnale arrugginito e alla lancia del Maride. Prende lunghi e lenti respiri profondi, lo sguardo perso tra le crepe. Se stia già assaporando la futura libertà oppure controllando l'operato di Draco, questo non è dato saperlo, ma l'impazienza trapela da ogni suo fremito.

\- Non vi dovete preoccupare, -  rantola d'un tratto, soppesando lo stiletto tra le dita. - Una volta lontani da qui non ricorderete nulla. Un Oblivion, e questa brutta esperienza svanirà nel nulla.

Harry si sente raggelare.

_No. L'Oblivion no._

\- Se non lo facessi tornereste e distruggereste questa grotta. Il Mortalispecus è troppo prezioso per andare perduto in questo modo.

Se lui e Draco non conserveranno alcuna memoria dell'accaduto, non potrà avvisare il Dipartimento Auror. Né quello inglese, né quello di qualsiasi altra società magica del Regno Unito. Quel mostro sarà libero di rievocare l'Antro Umano e utilizzarlo ai propri fini, indisturbato.

\- Inoltre preferirei non avere il Ministero alle calcagna immediatamente dopo essere sfuggito alla prigionia. - Oakswald lascia scorrere la punta del pugnale lungo le foglie d'edera, per poi conficcarlo nel terreno. - Mi servirà tempo, - aggiunge pensoso, - per riambientarmi. Dovrò piegarmi temporaneamente a nuove leggi, nuovi istituti. A una nuova forma di umanità.

Harry emette un ringhio cupo. - Tu _non sei_ umano, e non lo sarai mai.

Draco, al di là dei molteplici frammenti luminosi, esita con le mani infradiciate d'argento sospese a mezz'aria.

\- No, - risponde l'Infero, mellifluo. - Ma posso sembrarlo. Credi davvero che ci sia qualcosa che l'energia di un centinaio di cadaveri congiunti magicamente non possa fare?

Harry si sente soffocare.

Non può permettergli di strappargli i suoi ricordi. Non dopo tutto ciò che lui e Draco hanno affrontato a causa di quel mostro. Non dopo aver realizzato che cosa potrebbe realmente essere in grado di fare, i disastri che potrebbe causare.

Quando una crepa particolarmente profonda attraversa l'incantesimo sull'ingresso della spelonca, un rombo si diffonde all'interno della grotta. Non è un soffio di vento: è un tuono, un boato echeggiante senza nessuna tempesta da cui scaturire.

È allora che la barriera si infrange del tutto. Come una vetrata che esplode in mille pezzi, i frantumi schizzano in ogni direzione fuori e dentro la caverna, dissolvendosi al contatto con il suolo in nuvole di polvere brillante.

Draco, in piedi sul limitare della grotta, lascia scivolare le braccia lungo i fianchi. Sono imbrattate di liquido argenteo fino al gomito. Sul suo viso non è possibile leggere altro che sbigottimento, a partire dalla luce incredula nei suoi occhi fino alle sue labbra socchiuse, pietrificate in un singhiozzo.

Harry sobbalza, mentre Oakswald si alza in piedi alla stessa velocità di uno stambecco al risuonare di uno sparo. Il suo sguardo viaggia attraverso le nebulose argentee che stanno man mano ovattando il tappeto di edera ai suoi piedi, colmo di stupore. Il sorriso che gli sale alle labbra è appena accennato, così teso da non scoprirgli neppure i denti.

Sradica il pugnale dal terreno, poi si dirige verso Harry in poche determinate falcate.

\- Prova a muoverti, - sibila, diretto a lui ma allo stesso tempo anche a Draco, - e ti pianterò questo così a fondo nelle budella che le tue vene cominceranno a pompare ruggine.

Harry non ha neppure il tempo di annuire prima che un incantesimo scaturisca da una delle bacchette nella mano dell'Infero. Le catene ai suoi polsi, improvvisamente dotate di vita propria, cominciano a dimenarsi fino a quando non si estirpano dalla roccia con un  rumore sferragliante, facendo schizzare frammenti di pietra dall'altra parte della caverna.

Harry si affretta ad alzarsi in piedi, ma la sua rinnovata libertà ha breve durata: prima che possa muovere un solo passo le due massicce file di anelli che si dispiegano a partire dai bracciali di ferro si intrecciano lungo le sue braccia fino a raggiungergli i gomiti, costringendogliele unite non dietro la schiena, ma sull'addome.

La mano unghiata di Oakswald, ancora stretta attorno a entrambe le loro bacchette, lo afferra per la collottola, e solo un istante più tardi si ritrova con il pugnale alla gola, premuto contro il pomo d'Adamo.

Draco emette un ringhio cupo. - La barriera è spezzata, come volevi, - afferma, risoluto. - Ora lascialo andare. - Poi si rivolge a Harry, il busto teso in avanti come se fosse sul punto di corrergli incontro. - É finita, - sussurra.

\- Se non ha funzionato, - rantola secco l'Infero in risposta, spostando la presa della sua mano sinistra dalla collottola alla spalla. La punta di legno delle bacchette invece va a premere sulla clavicola. - Saranno le ultime parole che vi sarete scambiati.

Harry si irrigidisce nella sua morsa, indeciso se tentare il tutto per tutto e darsi alla fuga nonostante il pugnale. Se riuscisse a raggiungerlo con le mani, anche se legate, potrebbe scansarlo e liberarsi a suon di calci. La stretta di Oakswald tuttavia è più complicata di così: non solo potrebbe tagliargli la gola con un semplice movimento del polso, ma opponendo la giusta pressione sulla sua spalla e muovendo abbastanza tempestivamente il suo busto e la sua testa in direzioni opposte, potrebbe spezzargli l'osso del collo in uno schiocco di dita.

Nel bel mezzo delle proprie riflessioni, si sente spingere in avanti, più vicino alla barriera.

La mano che era artigliata alla sua spalla sale ad afferrare il pugnale nella medesima presa delle bacchette, mentre l'altra si protende tentativamente verso il limitare della caverna.

Oakswald distende il braccio sfigurato dai tatuaggi di fronte a sé, le dita allungate a ricercare la superficie trasparente e invalicabile dispiegata dal proprio stesso incantesimo. I suoi polpastrelli avanzano un centimetro alla volta, come se la lentezza fosse condizione necessaria per non turbare la fattura e varcare le sue porte; poi, infine, la sua mano oltrepassa per intero la soglia della grotta.

_Ha funzionato._

Harry avverte un respiro spezzato solleticargli l'orecchio, e la stretta sul proprio collo farsi più blanda. Senza concedersi il tempo di lasciare spazio allo stupore, ne approfitta, infilando le mani incatenate tra la propria gola e il pugnale e allontanandoselo dal mento, spingendolo in avanti. Gli anelli di ferro stridono contro la lama dello stiletto, ma infine Harry riesce a scansarsi di lato con uno strattone e a uscire incespicando dalla caverna, crollando a terra ad appena qualche passo da Draco, con il busto rivolto alla grotta. Si sente le gambe deboli come fili d'erba. 

Nella colluttazione una delle bacchette strette nel palmo di Oakswald scivola dalla sua presa, rotolando all'esterno dell'Antro.

Draco si inginocchia accanto a Harry, avvolgendogli il petto con le braccia e cercando di trarlo in piedi. Più che cercare di sorreggerlo lo sta abbracciando, il viso premuto nell'incavo del suo collo e il naso immerso tra i suoi capelli.

\- Dobbiamo andare, - sussurra, risoluto. - Presto.

Il ringhio dell'Infero spezza il silenzio come il ruggito di una belva feroce trafitta da un proiettile.

Si trova ancora nella medesima posizione, il braccio teso in avanti e libero dalla barriera per metà, ma decine di minuscole scariche scintillanti si stanno coagulando attorno al suo gomito, sfrigolando a contatto con la sua pelle.

L'espressione sul suo viso mostruoso si contorce in una smorfia d'orrore.

\- Che cosa hai fatto? - rantola, i denti digrignati. Le parole fuoriescono dalle sue labbra in uno sciabordio di suoni caotici e confusi, gli accenti del tutto irregolari e il tono più scomposto che mai. Le scariche ora sono divenute scoppiettii e hanno cominciato a emanare sottili rivoli di fumo grigiastro, sempre più denso e cupo mano a meno che trascorrono i secondi.

Draco non scioglie l'abbraccio attorno al busto di Harry. Solleva il viso tanto quanto basta perché il ghigno sulle sue labbra emerga dalla sua spalla.

-  _Geogenanto, radice di Galanga, Ambra grigia, Cimoglosso e Anemone, -_ recita ad alta voce, il timbro intriso di soddisfazione. - Combinati sono un lenitivo per qualsiasi tipo di incantesimo, perfino il più complesso. - Le sue mani hanno smesso di tremare da parecchi minuti, ormai. - Ne assopiscono l'efficacia per un tempo determinato, da pochi secondi ad alcune ore, e la durata dell'effetto dipende dalle qualità magiche dell'Anemone.

Gli occhi dell'Infero si allargano all'inverosimile, iniettati di rabbia. Dalla fessura intagliata al posto della sua bocca erompe un lungo latrato, mentre l'incantesimo che tiene Sigillata la grotta si ricostruisce scintilla dopo scintilla attorno al suo braccio, corrodendone la carne.

\- È da più di un secolo e mezzo che l'Anemone magica non viene più utilizzata nella maggior parte delle pozioni, - prosegue Draco, disinvolto. - Quella comune dà gli stessi identici risultati, fatta eccezione per le pozioni che non sono ideate per spezzare gli incantesimi, ma per sospenderli.

Una smorfia amara si dipinge sulle sue labbra. - Mi è parso di capire che il fatto che l'Anemone avesse proprietà magiche fosse abbastanza importante per la riuscita dell'infuso.

_La prossima volta procurami dell'Anemone che abbia proprietà magiche, e forse ti permetterò di portarmi anche un'ampolla di inchiostro._

Harry lo ascolta affascinato, osservando con esaltazione crescente la fattura crepitare sulle pelle dell'Infero, come fuochi artificiali in procinto di spiccare il volo.

Ripensa alle parole di Draco: _è finita._

\- É bastato aggiungere un poco di Elleboro per mantenere inalterato il colore e mischiare le diverse varietà di Anemone per abbassare il tempo di efficacia della pozione a qualche secondo soltanto.

Oakswald stringe la mano al di fuori della barriera in un pugno, le unghie premute nel palmo con la stessa violenza delle sue grida. La sua faccia è una maschera di fremiti e i suoi denti aguzzi emergono dalla sua bocca come le fauci di una tagliola pronta a scattare.

Nonostante il colore della sua pelle, non è più uomo di quanto non lo siano le Acromantule che hanno rifuggito quella grotta a tal punto da affogare nel lago.

Harry trattiene il fiato, il torace in fiamme sotto il tocco rassicurante di Draco. Vorrebbe ridere, vorrebbe piangere, vorrebbe sospirare di felicità, invece non può fare a meno di scrutare ipnotizzato le increspature di furia farsi largo lungo il collo dell'Infero fino alla sua mascella contratta, un brivido gelido avvinghiato come una serpe attorno alla spina dorsale.

Le urla di Oakswald si fanno laceranti quando riesce a fatica a ritrarre il braccio all'interno dell'Antro, scorticandolo.

Harry sbatte in fretta le palpebre, con il forte desiderio di coprirsi le orecchie con le mani per non udirle.

Poi, in un solo istante, la sua visuale si oscura.

Il blu notte si incenerisce in un nero cupo e senza fondo, tagliuzzato da qualche venatura di grigio. Ancora una volta, per l'ennesima volta, gli unici colori che riesce a distinguere nel buio sono il bianco e il rosso, entrambi flash istantanei del corpo di Draco.

È seduto a terra, le ginocchia strette al petto. I capelli vermigli gli scivolano lungo il collo in una fitta ragnatela, andandosi a confondere con le escoriazioni sulla sua schiena, mentre tiene il viso appoggiato di lato sulle braccia, lo sguardo puntato a terra.

Harry gli si avvicina con una sola falcata, aggrottando le sopracciglia nel vederlo indietreggiare.

\- Fermo, - gli intima, austero. Il suono cartavetrato della propria voce gli scalfisce la gola. - Stai fermo.

Sogghigna quando il suo ordine viene rispettato e Draco si immobilizza semisdraiato, gli occhi sbarrati volti verso una parete della grotta. Lo afferra per le spalle, trascinandolo sul pavimento polveroso dell'Antro fino a un grosso anello a cui sono collegate un paio di pesanti catene.

Una di esse tuttavia si anima all'improvviso. Come un serpente durante un attacco, schizza nella sua direzione e gli si avvolge attorno allo stomaco, stritolandolo.

Harry boccheggia sentendosi trarre all'indietro, strizzando le palpebre per la mancanza di fiato. Quando le riapre, sta osservando la boscaglia al di là del lago di fronte alle montagne Orson.

Quelle attorno al suo stomaco non sono catene, ma rami d'edera, e in ginocchio alle sue spalle non c'è più Draco, ora disteso immobile a pochi passi dall'ingresso dell'Antro, ma Oakswald.

Si trova di nuovo all'interno del Mortalispecus.

Nella mano sinistra dell'Infero c'è la bacchetta che ha appena utilizzato per attirarlo a sé tramite i viticci d'edera, mentre Draco giace sul terreno di fronte a lui con un'espressione di puro terrore in volto, privato della possibilità di muoversi da un ordine che lui stesso gli ha impartito.

Una visione.

Ha appena avuto una visione, nel bel mezzo di una radura, con il respiro calmo e rassicurante del ragazzo che ama contro il suo collo.

Ha comandato a Draco di rimanere fermo, l'ha trascinato verso la grotta, si è lasciato afferrare dall'incantesimo di Oakswald, che l'ha ricondotto nella caverna come se non vi fosse mai uscito.

_Non è..._

Un singulto gli si inerpica sulla lingua, la saliva che si addensa tra le sue labbra dischiuse.

Non si era accorto di avere il pugnale puntato contro la schiena.

Non si era accorto neppure della presa dell'Infero sulle catene cinte attorno alle proprie braccia, mentre spingeva in avanti la punta del coltello in un unico, potente affondo.

Un fiotto di sangue gli risale lungo la gola e lo soffoca, invadendogli la bocca e colandogli sul mento. Boccheggia in preda agli spasimi, il dolore che si irradia dal suo costato in tutto il busto come un rampicante.

Un conato di vomito lo attraversa con un intenso tremito, ma tutto ciò che fuoriesce dalle sue labbra è sangue, e ancora sangue. Il suo cuore accelera i battiti.

\- Lo senti? - sibila l'Infero alle sue spalle. La sua voce è uno scroscio acidulo e discontinuo, un alito bollente contro il suo orecchio. - Il pugnale ti ha spezzato una costola. - La sua stretta sul coltello si fa più salda, tanto che la lama penetra ancora più in profondità. Harry emette un sincopato e gorgogliante grido di dolore, le braccia tremanti tra le catene. - A giudicare dalle apparenze pare che ti abbia perforato un polmone.

Draco, impossibilitato a muovere perfino le labbra a causa dell'ordine, non ha nient'altro negli occhi se non la disperazione. Senza che possa impedirlo, le lacrime cominciano a scorrere lungo le sue guance.

\- Ti avevo detto, - prosegue l'Infero, ferale, - che non mi servivi necessariamente vivo.

_Se tu dovessi morire, ti trasformerei in un Infero proprio come Joshua ha fatto con me. Potresti entrare e uscire di qui a tuo piacimento, ma mi obbediresti in tutto. Saresti tu a compiere il rituale per dissigillare la grotta._

Il suo respiro sul volto è doloroso quasi quanto la ferita. - E ora morirai lentamente. E Draco resterà a guardare. Morirete entrambi, Harry, ma lui vivrà abbastanza per vederti diventare il mostro che tu credi che io sia.

Harry prorompe in un agonizzante colpo di tosse, sputando l'ennesima boccata di sangue sul proprio maglione. Emette un ansito spezzato, affamato d'aria.

Il dolore è lancinante.

_Probabilmente prima di morire Draco sarebbe comunque costretto a rispettare i tuoi ordini. Pensa: lo schiavo di un Infero... schiavo di un altro Infero._

Solleva lo sguardo su Draco, percorrendo con gli occhi il suo viso candido macchiato di lacrime.

 _Non può_ morire.

Non così. Non con la consapevolezza dell'orrore che sta per lasciarsi alle spalle. Non con la consapevolezza di aver condannato Draco insieme a se stesso.

 _Non vuole_ morire, dannazione. _Non può._

Il pugnale piantato nella sua schiena gli dice altrimenti.

Oakswald lascia la presa sul manico del coltello e indietreggia, il torace squassato da brevi e sonori respiri che risuonano come una risata, nel silenzio di quella notte tanto cupa.

Harry rimane in equilibrio sulle ginocchia, il bacino e le mani strette a pugno appoggiati a terra.

Lo sfiora il pensiero che non riuscirà a vedere il maglione color panna di Draco sotto la giacca da matrimonio, perché dubita ci sarà un matrimonio.

Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non è sicuro di esserne in grado.

Rimane così, boccheggiante, il sangue che gli imbratta il mento e gocciola sulle foglie d'edera, così furioso che potrebbe mettersi a urlare, se solo ne avesse la forza.

Morirà. E Draco con lui.

... O forse no.

_Giustamente si crede che i Sigilli del Diavolo perdano efficacia con la morte. Alla morte naturale o accidentale di un Padrone uno schiavo si lascia lentamente morire anch'egli, privato della propria forza vitale._

Un colpo di tosse gli scuote il petto. Fa male, incredibilmente male.

_E questo è un modo per liberarsene._

Non hanno attraversato tutta quella sofferenza per marcire in una grotta a miglia di distanza dalla civiltà. Non entrambi almeno.

Lo sguardo di Draco lo trafigge in modo ancora più profondo del coltello nella sua schiena. A nemmeno un passo da lui, c'è la bacchetta che poco prima è rotolata a terra. Se solo lui riuscisse ad annullare l'ordine... potrebbe muoversi.

  _La morte dello schiavo pone fine al patto - e anche questo è un modo._

Chissà cosa dirà Hermione... Sa già quello che dirà Ron.

_Ma esiste un modo - rischioso, proibito - per lo schiavo di tornare libero senza perire. Uno e uno solo._

"Sindrome dell'eroe". Dirà sicuramente così.  

Spalanca la bocca, cercando di prendere fiato, i conati di sangue che gli occludono la gola.

_Uccidere egli stesso il proprio Padrone._

\- Uccidimi, - rantola, le lettere nulla più che un vago gorgoglio sulla lingua.

Draco tornerà libero, fuggirà da quell'inferno, avviserà gli Auror. Andrà tutto bene. Quasi.

_Quello che mi hai detto poco fa... Sul fatto che non puoi uccidermi a meno che io non te lo ordini... Dicevi sul serio?_

_La cosa più dolorosa che tu riesca ad immaginare. É quello che provo io anche solo al pensiero di ucciderti. Qualsiasi cosa sia scritta su quel libro... è ovvio che non tiene particolarmente in considerazione il punto di vista dello schiavo._

È un gesto così melodrammatico che quasi si metterebbe a ridere, se gli occhi di Draco non si fossero sbarrati nell'incredulità più assoluta, ricolmi di qualcosa di molto più intenso della disperazione. Le lacrime cominciano a sgorgare come un fiume in piena sulle sue guance.

Il Sigillo al suo anulare balugina di rosso.

Harry osserva l'intera scena in bilico tra la coscienza e l'incoscienza, i sensi annebbiati. Sente il grido dell'Infero, e vede Draco alzarsi in piedi e raccogliere da terra la bacchetta con sul viso una maschera straziata, le mani aggredite da un improvviso violento tremore.

Sa che il Sigillo non gli permetterà di esitare più di qualche istante, non quando lui è così convinto del proprio ordine. È forse il più sincero che gli abbia mai impartito.

Si sforza di sorridergli mentre una luce verde opalescente si coagula sulla punta della sua bacchetta. Immagina il proprio sorriso grondante sangue: non dev'essere un gran bello spettacolo.

Con sua sorpresa i suoi pensieri si rivolgono a Silente, sulla Torre di Astronomia, a quel "ti prego" sussurrato a fior di labbra. Poi pensa a Narcissa, alla strana stella acuminata color smeraldo dipinta sul soffitto di camera sua. Prova la stessa sensazione che ha avvertito sdraiandosi sul suo letto, lo sguardo volto verso l'alto.

Infine pensa a Draco, ai suoi capelli rossi, ai suoi occhi grigi e alle sue occhiaie nere. Non gli dispiace l'idea di andarsene con quei colori in mente. Anche se andarsene gli dispiace parecchio.

E ha paura. Tanta.

Le parole di Draco sono sovrastate dalle urla dell'Infero, ma a Harry non riesce difficile riconoscerle, anche così confuse e singhiozzanti. Si è dimenticato un colore, oltre al rosso, al grigio e al nero.  
  
Il verde.

 

La morte lo lascia perplesso.

Non gli pare di star morendo _davvero_ , nonostante il suo corpo sia stretto tra le braccia di Draco e nessuno dei suoi muscoli paia volergli rispondere: neppure quelli degli occhi.

Eppure _vede,_ _sente_. 

Draco sta piangendo in modo così disperato che non è sicuro di essere in grado di discernere i gemiti dalle grida, tanto sono singhiozzanti i suoi "Harry", rantolati tra un ansimo e l'altro. Con il viso così immerso nel suo cappotto non riesce a vedere nulla che non siano i dettagli dei bottoni sulla stoffa blu, resa più scura dalla penombra nella grotta, ma non ha alcun dubbio sul fatto che le sue guance siano ormai cosparse di chiazze rosse, evidenti come schizzi di vernice sulla sua pelle così pallida.

Se non sapesse di essere appena stato colpito da un "Avada Kedavra", Harry sarebbe pronto a scommettere che il proprio cuore si sia appena contratto dolorosamente nell'udire un "Perché..." boccheggiante, ripetuto come una litania in un crescendo di disperazione.

Potrebbe persino giurare di sentire ancora dolore alla schiena, mentre il sangue continua a colargli da un angolo della bocca, ininterrottamente.

Vorrebbe ricambiare l'abbraccio di Draco, stringerlo a sé, sussurrargli all'orecchio che andrà tutto bene anche se non ne è del tutto convinto, ma non c'è modo che le sue braccia si sollevino da dove sono schiacciate contro quel petto caldo e sussultante, ancora cinte dalla catena.

La morte è ingiusta: perché costringerlo a sopportare tutto quel dolore, anche quando non dovrebbe avvertirne alcuno? Perché obbligarlo ad assistere a una sofferenza così intensa?

Harry stringe le dita sugli anelli della catena, rabbioso. Il fiato gli sfugge dalla bocca in sbuffi tanto lievi che a malapena riesce a respirare, ostacolato anche dal modo in cui il suo viso è premuto sulla stoffa.

Anche se un morto non dovrebbe respirare affatto. Così come non dovrebbe essere in grado di muovere le dita, o le labbra.

Lascia scivolare un polpastrello all'interno di un anello di ferro, stupendosi di come non solo riesca a sfiorarlo, ma ne avverta chiaramente anche la consistenza e la superficie ruvida.

Le urla di Draco risuonano al suo orecchio come vetri infranti su altri pezzi di vetro: si intrecciano le une contro le altre in mulinelli di suppliche e imprecazioni, stridule e agonizzanti. Harry infila un dito tra un bottone e l'altro del suo cappotto: è caldo del calore di Draco.

Non vuole crederci, non ancora, ma le sue labbra si socchiudono autonomamente, senza che possa trattenersi.

Inspira più a fondo che può, il sapore ferroso del sangue a colmargli la bocca, poi stringe più forte il bordo di stoffa, come se farlo potesse soffiare aria nei suoi polmoni.

\- Se continui a gridare così... - rantola, appena più udibile di un sussurro. La gola gli brucia talmente tanto che le parole seguenti gli escono ruvide e singhiozzate. - ... perderai la voce.

I singulti di Draco cessano di colpo. Tutto il suo corpo si irrigidisce mentre le sue braccia, imbrattate d'argento fino al gomito, si allargano per consentirgli di allontanare il torace di Harry dal proprio.

Il suo viso nel momento in cui lo vede sbattere le palpebre e sorridere appena, forse malmesso ma indiscutibilmente vivo, è uno spettacolo surreale: una rosa dai petali spiegazzati che fiorisce nella neve.

_È vivo._

Harry impiega qualche istante per realizzarlo, come se quella potesse essere in qualche modo solo l'ennesima visione, solo più dolce e rassicurante.

Poi accanto a loro risuona un ululato lacerante.

Harry, ancora disorientato, volta lentamente il capo per vedere Oakswald accasciarsi contro la parete della grotta con un urlo straziato, la pelle attraversata da più abrasioni di quante un normale essere umano possa sopportare.

Sul suo viso non è più possibile distinguere lineamenti, ma solo sporgenze e rientranze, crepate come ciottoli di carbone: pare quasi che si stia sbriciolando sotto i loro occhi, la bocca aperta in un grido muto che si riempie man mano di frammenti sempre più neri.

Si sta riducendo in cenere.

Sulle sue braccia, prima pallide come cera, rimangono luminosi soltanto i tatuaggi dei Sigilli, gli ultimi a essere inghiottiti da quella repentina cancrena. Il suo corpo si contrae in un unico, agonizzante spasmo, spandendo fuliggine sull'edera.

Nello stesso istante, Harry avverte un'esplosione al centro del petto. Un nuovo fiotto di sangue gli sale alle labbra, strappandogli un attacco di tosse che lo lascia ansante e senza fiato.

"Fa male", vorrebbe gemere, ma gli manca l'aria.

Guardando gli occhi di Draco, capisce che non è il solo ad aver avuto quella percezione.

Alla prima esplosione ne segue un'altra, e un'altra, e un'altra ancora.

Dopodiché, il buio.   

 

**\- XLV -  
**

 

Si accorge di essere sul punto di svegliarsi ancora prima di decidere di aprire gli occhi.

Non è sicuro di aver sognato, anche se sente ancora le pupille vagare impazzite sotto le palpebre. Ha come la sensazione di aver vissuto anni e anni di immagini frammentate nel limbo dell'incoscienza, ciascuna disgiunta dall'altra e a sé stante anche se priva di un senso logico. Immagini, immagini, immagini. Gli fa male la testa.

Si sta per svegliare, ma non è certo di volerlo fare davvero. Stava bene, in quell'oasi di inconsistenza lontana dal mondo.

Pian piano, recupera la consapevolezza di avere un paio di gambe funzionanti: le ruota appena, fino a che il ginocchio non è orientato verso l'esterno. Ecco, così è più comodo.

Le dita dei piedi frusciano contro una superficie liscia; Harry si acciglia mentalmente, realizzando solo in quel momento che anche i polpastrelli della sua mano sinistra sono appoggiati sullo stesso materiale. Un lenzuolo?

\- Ron! - sente chiamare a gran voce. - Ha mosso le dita! Chiama il Medimago. Ha mosso le dita!

Impiega qualche istante a capire che si tratta di Hermione, e di avere una mano stretta tra quelle dell'amica, appoggiata alle sue ginocchia.

La luce lo abbaglia non appena socchiude le palpebre. Le riabbassa all'istante, strizzando gli occhi. Avverte le proprie labbra tirarsi in una smorfia come se fossero un semplice accessorio sul proprio viso.

\- Harry, - sussurra Hermione, più dolce rispetto a qualche istante prima. - Harry , ci sei?

Harry deglutisce la saliva che gli si è addensata nella bocca e volta la testa di lato, appurando tramite quel semplice movimento di avere il capo adagiato su un cuscino. Quando questa volta apre gli occhi non avverte subito l'impulso di richiuderli: la luce da quell'angolazione è più soffusa, non più puntata direttamente sulle sue iridi. Il volto di Hermione gli sorride anche con gli occhi, invece che soltanto con le labbra.

\- Bentornato, - mormora, stringendo più forte la sua mano.

Harry  la guarda con vuota curiosità, con la sensazione di dover ancora ricordare qualcosa di molto importante  prima di poter provare davvero sollievo.

Si sente confuso, disorientato, intorpidito nella mente e nel corpo.

\- I Medimaghi dicono che almeno per qualche ora dopo il risveglio sarai debole e spossato, ma stai bene, - ricomincia Hermione, flebile. Il sorriso le trema sulla bocca: è commossa. - Anche se c'è mancato davvero poco.

Harry muove appena le dita nella sua stretta. È come se ogni singolo movimento gli costasse tutta l'energia che di solito impiega per pensare: come se ogni ragionamento fosse stato rallentato per non sovraccaricare il suo sistema nervoso.

La porta si spalanca di scatto per rivelare un Medimago dall'aria familiare, la bacchetta infilata nel taschino del camice. Alle sue spalle compare subito Ron, accompagnato da Remus, Molly e per qualche strano motivo anche Charlie.

\- Harry, - esclamano questi quasi in coro, irrompendo nella stanza.

\- Lontani, lontani, - intima il Medimago, burbero, evidentemente infastidito dall'incursione del parentado. Se quella non fosse la camera d'ospedale del Salvatore del Mondo Magico, con ogni probabilità li avrebbe già cacciati.

Hermione allenta la presa sulla mano di Harry, il quale cerca di rassicurarla con lo sguardo. Non pensa di essere in grado di parlare, gli brucia troppo la gola, ma ci tiene a farle sapere che nonostante i suoi ricordi di come è giunto su quel letto siano piuttosto sconnessi crede anche lui di non essere affatto in pericolo di vita.

Infine, mentre Hermione si fa indietro per lasciare spazio al Medimago, la presa si scioglie del tutto.

Harry non accenna neppure a riportare la mano sul materasso: va bene lì dov'è per quel che lo riguarda.

\- Signor Potter, - esordisce il Camice Bianco con tono accondiscendente, - si trova all'Ospedale San Mungo per ferite e malattie magiche, e io sono il Medimago Connoly. Questi, - prosegue indicando l'altro lato della stanza, - sono alcuni suoi amici. Li riconosce?

Harry annuisce senza esitazioni, conscio di aver appena superato una specie di test. Ritira la mano sul lenzuolo, ben poco desideroso di lasciare intendere di non avere il totale controllo dei propri arti.

\- È normale che non se la senta di parlare. La sua gola è infiammata a causa di alcune delle pozioni che abbiamo dovuto somministrarle. È tutto nella norma.

Questo spiega il bruciore.

Harry annuisce ancora una volta, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. Reprime una smorfia: ha un alito pestilenziale. Ma che diavolo gli hanno dato, Polisucco?

Il Medimago si appoggia al bordo del materasso con il bacino, poi si estrae la bacchetta dal taschino. La solleva all'altezza degli occhi di Harry, facendola dondolare tra due dita.

\- La segua con lo sguardo, - lo istruisce, cominciando a inclinarla verso destra.

Harry fa quanto gli è stato detto, intimidito dal silenzio surreale che regna nella stanza. Ha ancora la fastidiosa sensazione di essersi perso qualcosa, in quella specie di ovattamento dei sensi. Non essere in grado di ragionare come si deve lo mortifica e lo innervosisce: per quale motivo la sua mente è così _lenta_?

La bacchetta oscilla verso sinistra, e così fanno le sue pupille. Il Medimago lo fissa con  malcelato compiacimento, gli occhi azzurri assottigliati in due schegge di concentrazione.

Harry vorrebbe interrompere quel controllo inutile per chiacchierare - o meglio, _ascoltare fingendo di interagire_ \- con i suoi amici che lo osservano dalla soglia, ma la stecca di legno continua a ondeggiare davanti ai suoi occhi in un dondolio ipnotico che ben presto lo distrae dalla realtà, conducendolo verso strani pensieri che coinvolgono le immagini che ha visto mentre era incosciente, quelle singolari fotografie del tutto scollegate tra loro e all'apparenza disposte in ordine casuale nella sua memoria.

Per un attimo gli sovviene alla mente proprio la visione di una bacchetta.

No, non una... due. E poi una. Sì: prima due, poi una.

Un incantesimo.

Una luce verde.

Scatta a sedere così velocemente che il Medimago sussulta e sobbalza all'indietro, perdendo la presa già malferma sulla bacchetta e facendola rotolare sul materasso.

\- Draco, - prorompe Harry, la gola in fiamme e la voce riarsa.

Le loro due bacchette tra le mani dell'Infero, una delle quali caduta a terra dopo il suo tentativo di fuga. L'inganno di Draco. La visione. Il pugnale nella sua schiena. Dolore, ancora dolore, e poi...

_Uccidimi._

L'Avada, la maledizione che uccide e che non l'ha ucciso, di nuovo. Draco. L'Infero in cenere. Draco.

\- Dov'è Draco? - strilla, scagliando le parole come lapilli durante un'eruzione. Le sente scricchiolare in fondo alla lingua per quanto sono stridule e strozzate. - Dove... - rantola, affannato.

È Remus il primo ad accorrere al suo fianco. Gli stringe entrambi i polsi tra le mani e cerca di guidarlo nuovamente sdraiato, senza premere sulle sue spalle come sarebbe logico. Harry si accorge solo in quel momento di quanto le proprie dita stiano tremando.

\- Sta bene, - risponde Remus con urgenza. - _Sta bene_. È in un altro reparto, sta dormendo. 

Harry lo fissa dritto negli occhi, ansante. _Sta bene_ , si ripete, senza riuscire davvero ad assimilare il concetto. Per un istante è come se quell'espressione non avesse alcun significato comprensibile alle sue orecchie, nonostante se ne senta sollevato.

\- Dicono che si sveglierà presto, - rincara Hermione, alle spalle di Lupin.

\- Non è da solo, Harry caro. Ci sono Arthur, Bill e Fleur con lui, - cinguetta Molly, le mani giunte sul petto. Ha gli occhi lucidi.

Ron appoggia un gomito sulla spalla della madre con un sorriso incerto. - Fleur è convinta che parlare a vanvera lo farà svegliare prima e lo sta tediando con qualche stupida chiacchiera francese, - ridacchia, nervoso. - Dice che i Malfoy hanno qualche antenato in Francia. 

Harry lascia correre lo sguardo prima su Remus, poi sul resto dei propri amici.

La signora Weasley, che Charlie stringe in una presa confortante con un braccio, ha serrato nel pugno un fazzoletto che pare esser stato utilizzato più e più volte, mentre Hermione è ancora più spettinata del solito.

Hanno tutti l'aria di essere piuttosto provati.

Harry prende un respiro profondo. _Sta bene_ , continua a ripetersi, come un mantra.

Si rifiuta di stendersi di nuovo, ma straordinariamente riesce a smettere di tremare, assumendo una facciata abbastanza rincuorante da indurre il Medimago Connoly ad appoggiargli una mano su una spalla.

\- I miei colleghi stanno senza ombra di dubbio riservando al signor Malfoy le miglior cure possibili, signor Potter, - commenta, professionale. - Era lei a essere in condizioni critiche quando è giunto qui, non lui.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sui propri polsi, stretti nei palmi di Remus, e ha un flash di quando erano in catene all'interno dell'Antro. Trasale.

\- Vo... - singhiozza, interrotto da un attacco di tosse. _Voglio vederlo,_ vorrebbe urlare, così forte che le lacrime che gli salgono agli occhi potrebbero essere dovute tanto alla tosse quanto alla frustrazione.

\- Non ancora, - mormora Connoly, intuitivo. Ha lo stesso tono paterno e colmo di paziente sopportazione che si sfoggia con i bambini che pretendono di ricevere il regalo prima che sia giunto il Natale. - In queste condizioni non può muovere un solo passo fuori da questa stanza.

Raccoglie la bacchetta da dov'è rotolata sul lenzuolo, poi la adagia sul comodino come fosse un bisturi. - Ora che è sveglio le pozioni sortiranno il loro effetto in modo molto più rapido, ma le proibisco di alzarsi dal letto almeno fino a stasera.

Harry scuote la testa, esasperato. Non gli interessa sapere cos'è successo, com'è possibile che si trovi in una stanza d'ospedale dopo essere svenuto in una grotta a miglia e miglia da Londra, che cosa diavolo è accaduto all'Infero... vuole solo vedere Draco. Solo quello.

Prima ancora che possa accorgersene, sta già piangendo di rabbia.

Accoglie le lacrime sulle proprie guance con un gemito furioso, sfuggendo alla presa di Remus per asciugarsi gli occhi. Da quando in qua è diventato così emotivamente instabile?

Hermione si fa avanti con una smorfia addolorata. - Signor Connoly, - mormora garbata, accennando alla porta. - Avremmo bisogno di un po' di intimità. Potrebbe, per favore...?

Il Medimago le risponde con un cenno affermativo del capo, allontanandosi dal letto solo per afferrare la propria bacchetta dal comodino e dirigersi verso un armadietto in fondo alla stanza. - Certo, certo, - risponde, armeggiando con gli sportelli dopo averli sbloccati con un incantesimo identificativo. - Prima però, - prosegue estraendo da uno scomparto una fialetta giallastra, - sarà meglio che beva questa. Per la voce. È molto densa, del tutto inadatta a un paziente incosciente, - conclude come a volersi scusare.

Harry accetta la pozione di buon grado, ingollandola tutto d'un fiato. Il movimento brusco del capo gli fa pulsare forte la fronte, ma cerca di non farci caso mentre il liquido color miele gli lubrifica le corde vocali e anestetizza il dolore sordo sul fondo della propria gola dopo un attimo di bruciore ancora più intenso.

Stringe le palpebre, e prima che le abbia riaperte Connoly è già uscito dalla stanza con un frusciare d'abiti.

\- Voglio vederlo, - ripete, stavolta con tono molto meno affaticato. L'infuso ha avuto un effetto istantaneo.

_Quello che mi hai detto poco fa... Sul fatto che non puoi uccidermi a meno che io non te lo ordini... Dicevi sul serio?_

_La cosa più dolorosa che tu riesca ad immaginare. É quello che provo io anche solo al pensiero di ucciderti. Qualsiasi cosa sia scritta su quel libro... è ovvio che non tiene particolarmente in considerazione il punto di vista dello schiavo._

\- Harry, no, - prova a persuaderlo Hermione, le labbra strette. - Hai sentito quello che ha detto il Medimago.

\- Non mi importa.

\- Amico, stavi per morire. - asserisce Ron, funereo. - Non è il caso di andarsene a zonzo per l'ospedale.

Harry, incurante, comincia a lasciar scivolare le gambe fuori dal lenzuolo, ma prima ancora che un suo piede possa emergere dalla stoffa Molly è già al suo fianco, impegnata a infilare il tessuto sotto il materasso.

\- Tu non muoverai un passo da questo letto, caro, - sentenzia, il mento sporto in avanti come un indice puntato.

\- Io muoverò tutti i cazzo di passi che voglio!

Harry si accorge all'istante di aver esagerato, ma non gli interessa. Strappa il lenzuolo dalle mani tremanti di Molly e gira il bacino pronto a scendere dal letto sotto il suo sguardo sbalordito e affranto, finchè una mano forte non gli afferra la spalla da dietro e lo schiaccia di nuovo sdraiato sul letto con un'unica spinta rabbiosa. E' Ron.

\- Tu non parli così a mia madre, - sibila, autorevole. - E non ti alzerai da qui fino a quando non te l'avrà detto il Medimago.

Harry sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, sorpreso, incrociando un'occhiata di rimprovero di Charlie.

E' sufficientemente fuori di sé da desiderare che spariscano tutti da quella stanza, ma non abbastanza da tentare di alzarsi di nuovo - non con la signora Weasley che lo scruta con gli occhi pieni di lacrime a un passo dall'erompere in un pianto isterico.

\- Devo vederlo, - sussurra soltanto, sconfitto. Abbandona le braccia sulle lenzuola, stringendone il tessuto nei pugni.

\- Lo sappiamo, Harry, - interviene Hermione, compassionevole. - Lo vedrai, ma devi pensare anche a te stesso. Quando ti abbiamo portato qui stavi soffocando nel tuo stesso sangue. - La sua voce è instabile come la corda vibrante di un'arpa, e riproduce lo stesso suono melodico ma pungente. - Abbiamo davvero pensato il peggio.

\- C'è mancato tanto così, - aggiunge Ron, cupo. Ha ancora la mano stretta alla sua spalla.

Harry si acciglia, tastandosi d'istinto il fianco ad appena una decina di centimetri da dove sa di essere stato pugnalato. E' avvolto da una benda, ma non avverte alcun tipo di dolore.

_Lo senti? Il pugnale ti ha spezzato una costola. A giudicare dalle apparenze pare che ti abbia perforato un polmone._

_Ti avevo detto che non mi servivi necessariamente vivo... Ora morirai lentamente, e Draco resterà a guardare. Morirete entrambi, Harry, ma lui vivrà abbastanza per vederti diventare il mostro che tu credi che io sia._

\- Come...? - domanda, sinceramente sorpreso. Era sicuro che sarebbe morto anche senza l'ausilio della Maledizione che Uccide. Era convinto di non avere nessuna speranza.

Remus si siede accanto alle sue ginocchia e appoggia un palmo sul suo pugno chiuso.

\- Quando ti siamo venuti a cercare in quelle grotte un Maride ci ha attaccato, - comincia a spiegare con tono asciutto, pacato.

Harry gli rivolge un'occhiata severa. - Lo so, ero lì.

Sui volti dei presenti si dipinge una smorfia amara, ma Remus prosegue nel racconto, il palmo sempre stretto sulle sue nocche.

\- Hermione ha capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava nel suo atteggiamento e ha insistito perché tornassimo. - Un cenno sorridente verso la ragazza, in piedi di fianco a Ron con le braccia conserte e il capo chino, pensosa. - Quando l'abbiamo fatto abbiamo visto che esisteva un'altra caverna oltre alle due che avevamo perlustrato e be', vi abbiamo trovati.

Harry  annuisce, assorto. L'incantesimo che celava le grotte allo sguardo si era ricostituito quasi subito dopo la trovata di Draco, ma poco prima di svenire aveva visto nitidamente l'Infero ridursi in cenere, crollare a pezzi come un castello di carte. Con ogni probabilità la fattura aveva seguito lo stesso destino.

\- E con voi c'era Kreacher, - prosegue Remus.

Stavolta Harry si acciglia, sorpreso. _Kreacher?_

\- Ti stava curando, - commenta Hermione con un sospiro accorato. - Magia elfica, non troppo potente ma comunque utile. Ti ha liberato le vie respiratorie dal sangue, almeno in parte.

Ron deglutisce vistosamente. - Se non ci fosse stato lui è probabile che non ce l'avresti fatta.

Harry, le sopracciglia corrugate, rivolge loro uno sguardo incredulo. - Kreacher, - ripete, scettico.

 _A meno che_...

Remus annuisce con un lieve sorriso. - Ci ha detto che è stato Draco a inviarlo lì, che gli aveva ordinato di trarti in salvo nel caso in cui lui non fosse tornato al Malfoy Manor entro un'ora.

_Non lasciare intendere a persona viva o morta l'accordo stipulato con Friedrich Oakswald._

_Persona._

Kreacher non era una persona; era un elfo domestico, ed essendo una creatura infida e asociale non c'era la benchè minima possibilità che riferisse a qualcuno di quel patto.

Draco aveva cercato di assicurarsi almeno la sua salvezza tramite la venerazione che quell'essere nutriva per la sua famiglia. Ma se non era stato in grado di tornare al Manor entro un'ora significava che...

\- Eravate svenuti tutti e due, ma tu, Harry, eri messo davvero, davvero male, - bofonchia Ron, mesto.

... era svenuto anche Draco.

Harry ricorda ancora le dirompenti esplosioni che aveva avvertito nel centro del petto: simili, fin troppo simili allo scoppio improvviso che gli era conflagrato nel torace quando ormai mesi prima aveva stretto il decimo Sigillo.

Solleva precipitosamente il braccio sinistro, strappando il pugno dalla stretta rassicurante di Remus: è avvolto da un fitto circolo di bende laddove l'Infero l'ha inciso con il pugnale, ma lui non se ne cura. 

Senza esitazioni ne afferra l'estremità superiore e le tira fino ad ammucchiarle all'altezza del polso, sotto lo sguardo attonito dei presenti.

Il tatuaggio è scomparso.

C'è un semplice alone di pelle più chiara lungo i tagli che Oakswald vi ha inciso, ma non c'è traccia del disegno lattiginoso che sanciva il suo legame con Draco.

\- Si sono rotti, - esala in un sussurro. - I Sigilli, si sono rotti.

 Hermione esibisce un flebile sorriso. - Sì, si sono spezzati, Harry. Siete liberi, tutti e due.

_Esiste un modo - rischioso, proibito - per lo schiavo di tornare libero senza perire. Uno ed uno solo: uccidere egli stesso il proprio Padrone._

Aveva funzionato. Anche se lui non era morto.

\- Stasera potrai visitare Draco, è una promessa, - commenta Remus, paterno. - Prima però devi raccontarci cos'è successo, Harry.

 

Harry scopre ben presto che è molto più semplice rispondere alle loro domande piuttosto che intavolare un vero e proprio resoconto dei fatti. Il più delle volte mugugna qualche parola per poi lasciarsi trainare dalle esclamazioni sbalordite di Hermione, nonché dai gentili incoraggiamenti  a proseguire di Remus.

Appena giunto all'incisione dell'Infero sul suo braccio, Molly lascia la stanza, una mano sulle labbra e una sul cuore, seguita da un attonito Charlie, che prima di oltrepassare la soglia rivolge a Harry uno sguardo di scuse.

Hermione dal canto suo si è seduta da almeno una decina di minuti, le dita strette alle bende abbandonate sul materasso.

Harry cerca di essere il più stringato possibile, ma ha come l'impressione di esserlo stato troppo quando, dopo aver spiegato come l'Infero sia riuscito a trarlo di nuovo all'interno della grotta successivamente all'inganno di Draco, prorompe in un:

\- E poi ho ordinato a Draco di uccidermi. 

Remus sussulta, Ron contrae il viso in una smorfia, Hermione singhiozza. Le loro tre reazioni, unite, danno a Harry l'impressione di trovarsi di fronte a un'unica maschera di sbigottimento.

\- Ma non ha funzionato, - commenta Remus, ragionevole.

Harry si accarezza con le dita l'avambraccio che ricorda incrostato di sangue e intorpidito al punto di essere quasi inutilizzabile.

\- Se non avesse funzionato... - sussurra, la gola occlusa da un senso di angoscia ancora latente, le immagini dell'Infero che si fondono a quelle del sangue e della cenere. - ...  i Sigilli non si sarebbero spezzati.

Ricorda ancora la sensazione di estraneità del proprio corpo, le urla di Draco sulla propria spalla, l'ingiustizia di dover assistere al suo dolore senza poter fare nulla per placarlo. Poi, all'improvviso, la vita. Di nuovo.

\- Tu hai ordinato a Malfoy di ucciderti, - ripete Ron, scuotendo la testa turbato. - E lui l'ha fatto?

\- Un Avada, - risponde Harry, semplicemente. Di fronte all'espressione contrita di Hermione, aggiunge: - Era un ordine, non aveva scelta. Avevo un pugnale piantato nella schiena, sarei morto comunque. Almeno così...

Si interrompe, incapace di proseguire. Non pensava che sarebbe stato così difficile rievocare quell'esperienza.

\- Vai avanti, - suggerisce Remus, deciso a impedirgli di rimuginare. - Dicci cos'è successo dopo.

Harry fissa lo sguardo sulle lenzuola sul proprio grembo, in tralice. - Draco urlava, - sussurra, la gola ridotta a un unico centrino filamentoso di angoscia. - Piangeva. All'inizio non sono riuscito a fare niente, e poi invece mi sono accorto che potevo muovermi.

_Se continui a gridare così... perderai la voce._

\- Ero vivo, anche se, be'... non proprio in forma. Poi ho sentito Oakswald che strillava.

Hermione sussulta. Non si è ancora ripresa dalla notizia che l'Infero che loro avevano creduto Joshua fosse in realtà suo padre, sopravvissuto tramite un artificio magico. Harry ha l'impressione che in un certo senso non si capaciti della propria cecità, nonostante nessuno di loro avrebbe mai potuto immaginare un simile espediente.

\- Si è sbriciolato. È bruciato, e basta. Senza una fiamma.

\- È morto, - bisbiglia Ron. - Come può essere morto se ha creato se stesso?

\- È bruciato, - ripete Hermione, assorta. - Senza una fiamma.

Harry la guarda di sbieco, la testa pesante.

_I Medimaghi dicono che almeno per qualche ora dopo il risveglio sarai debole e spossato, ma stai bene._

Comincia a rendersene conto.

Ripensa al giorno ormai lontano in cui ha comunicato a Draco che l'Infero era morto, dopo che lui e una enorme squadra di Auror avevano messo a ferro e fuoco la casa di Godric's Hollow.

A quel " _divertiti_ " sibilato da un ghigno carbonizzato e ormai in frantumi.

Hermione prende un respiro profondo. - Forse era _già_ morto.

_Bruciato._

\- È morto duecento anni fa, - mugugna Ron, disorientato. - E un vortice di fuoco che avrebbe ridotto in cenere un Ungaro Spinato gli ha fatto il solletico.

\- Forse no, - interviene Remus, pensoso.

Harry chiude gli occhi.

_Un Infero si dissolve solo alla morte del proprio creatore. Joshua ha creato me, ma io ho creato lui. Joshua è scomparso, io sono morto, eppure sono ancora qui. Io ho creato me stesso, ragazzino._

\- Un Infero si dissolve alla morte del proprio creatore, - recita, senza riuscire ancora a cogliere la vera implicazione di quelle parole.

Ron sgrana d'un tratto gli occhi, fulminato da un pensiero. - E lui ha creato se stesso. Quindi se lui muore... anche l'Infero muore! - esclama con tono acceso. - Insomma, morendo uccide se stesso. Il che pare logico e anche senza nessun senso. - Si acciglia, arricciando le labbra. - Ho come l'impressione che sia troppo complicato per me.

Harry si lascia strappare un sorriso, subito spazzato via dall'atmosfera tesa. - Se fosse stato così semplice sarebbe scomparso già dopo l'incendio a Godric's Hollow, - sospira.

\- Non se aveva creato un Horcrux.

Hermione pronuncia quelle parole tutte d'un fiato, i pugni stretti sulle bende sfuse sparse sul letto. Si alza in piedi, allarga le braccia, socchiude le labbra e rimane in quella posizione per un istante, a boccheggiare, senza riuscire a emettere un suono. Infine si sbatte le braccia sui fianchi, per riscuotersi.

\- Pensateci, - esclama. - Quanto dev'essere corrotta un'anima per dare vita a un Horcrux? Con quanta Magia Oscura deve aver avuto a che fare? Un centinaio di cadaveri trasformati in Inferi? Una stanza assassina? Un incantesimo quasi infrangibile? Possono bastare.

Harry la guarda confuso, in lotta con il desiderio di crollare sul letto e lasciare che il proprio corpo ottenga il riposo che sta reclamando a gran voce.

Remus pare riflettere. - Harry, - conclude infine, assorto. - L'horcrux. Harry. Il motivo per cui non è morto quando Draco ha scagliato l'Avada.

_... dobbiamo considerare l'eventualità che le tue visioni non siano connesse ai Sigilli. Una parte dell'anima di quell'Infero... Di Joshua, potrebbe essere davvero dentro di te._

_No, non di Joshua. Di Oakswald._

Harry, l'effetto della pozione somministratagli dal Medimago Connoly sempre più flebile in gola, deglutisce un singhiozzo.

\- Io... ero il suo Horcrux? - sussurra.

Hermione scuote il capo, incerta. - No, - mormora, le labbra strette per la concentrazione. - Oakswald si è disintegrato troppo tempo dopo che Draco ha lanciato la Maledizione. - Un vago sorriso affiora sino alle sue guance. - _Erano i Sigilli, Harry_ , - esala, decisa. - L'Horcrux... erano i Sigilli.

Il centrino d'angoscia diventa un rosone di pizzo. Harry stringe le lenzuola nei pugni, lo sguardo fisso sul proprio avambraccio libero dal tatuaggio simbolo di quel legame demoniaco. _I Sigilli...?_

\- Probabilmente non si è neppure accorto di averne creato uno, -  continua Hermione, esaltata. - Ha concentrato tutto il proprio desiderio di libertà in quel rito, e tu gli hai strappato il Decimo Sigillo, che gli avrebbe assicurato una marionetta perfetta da manovrare. Il potere dell'Horcrux è rimbalzato su di te, provocando quelle visioni. Non c'era una parte di lui dentro di te, Harry, c'era una parte di lui _nei Sigilli_. Ed eri tu a controllarli, non Draco.

Remus la osserva affascinato. - Poi c'è stato l'incendio a Godric's Hollow, - soggiunge.

\- E se non avesse creato quell'Horcrux sarebbe morto proprio così, tra le fiamme, perché era il creatore di se stesso e come tale bastava che il frammento mortale di lui, il suo corpo, morisse, per annientare anche quello immortale. - Hermione parla a raffica, instancabile. - Ma i Sigilli, _l'Horcrux_ , l'hanno tenuto in vita. Finchè tu ordinando a Draco di ucciderti non li hai spezzati.

Harry, attonito, annuisce piano, cercando di assimilare le informazioni. È possibile, ma...

\- Non si spiega perché io sia ancora vivo, però, - sbotta, la voce riarsa e le corde vocali di già doloranti dopo tanto parlare. - La Maledizione di Draco avrebbe dovuto uccidermi, e invece sono ancora qui. - Scuote il capo, confuso. - E se io non sono morto, i Sigilli non avrebbero dovuto spezzarsi. Non c'è una sola cosa che abbia senso!

Hermione inspira a fondo, alla ricerca di una soluzione. Il silenzio permea la stanza per alcuni lunghi istanti, fino a quando Remus non contrae le labbra in un sorrisetto consapevole.

\- L'Avada Kedavra, - esordisce, placido, - non è un Anatema semplice da scagliare. Richiede la ferma intenzione di uccidere. Io non credo che Draco avesse un solo motivo per desiderare la tua morte.

Parla piano, con il tono dolce di un padre e quello chiaro e schietto di un professore, gli occhi colmi di una gioia appena visibile al di là della concentrazione.

\- Draco è un Mago abile, - prosegue corrugando appena la fronte, - ma non abbastanza da lanciare una fattura di quel genere in quelle condizioni. Io credo che fosse un incantesimo difettoso, Harry. Sei _davvero_ morto per un istante, perché era quello che il tuo ordine chiedeva... ma quell'Avada non era abbastanza potente da mantenerti in quello stato, mancando la volotà del mago che l'ha lanciato.

\- Il che spiegherebbe come mai all'inizio non riuscivi a muoverti, - commenta Hermione. - E perché i Sigilli si sono spezzati comunque.

\- Miseriaccia, - sbotta invece Ron, un'espressione smarrita.

Harry dal canto proprio, la gola in fiamme, scoppia in un attacco incontrollato di tosse.

Crede che avrà bisogno di un'altra fiala della pozione giallastra del Madimago Connoly.

 

Resiste non più di un'altra ora e mezza prima di ricominciare a scalpitare per vedere Draco.

Si dimena e rischia di soffocarsi con i propri attacchi di tosse nel tentativo di parlare più e più volte prima che Remus, con l'autorità del membro più anziano del gruppo, acconsenta a lasciare che provi ad alzarsi in piedi, per vedere come se la cava su due gambe.

Harry barcolla e una fitta gli aggredisce la schiena non appena muove il primo passo, ma trattiene ogni singola smorfia di dolore,  determinato a convincere i suoi personalissimi infermieri che può tranquillamente sopportare la distanza che lo separa dalla camera di Draco senza crollare a terra privo di sensi.

Si lascia condurre per i corridoi del San Mungo scortato per le braccia da Ron e Hermione fino al reparto _"Lesioni da incantesimo, fatture ineliminabili, maledizioni, applicazione errata di incantesimi, eccetera"_ con il cuore in gola, incurante degli sguardi intrigati dei passanti e abbastanza in ansia da dimenticare del tutto la stanchezza una volta scorti Bill, Fleur e Arthur fuori da una stanza dalla porta aperta.

Li ignora completamente, districandosi dalla presa di Ron e Hermione e affrettandosi verso quella soglia tanto bianca quanto cupa.

Supera l'uscio spalancato con un'unica, eccessiva falcata, per poi pietrificarsi sul posto con una mano ancora stretta allo stipite, senza fiato.

Socchiude le labbra, sentendosi come se un intero giardino gli fosse fiorito nella bocca, piantando radici in fondo alla sua gola.

Non riesce neppure a emettere un singhiozzo.

Sdraiato nel letto al centro della stanza, le braccia adagiate sulle lenzuola lungo i propri fianchi e il viso pallido illuminato dagli ultimi pigri raggi di sole del pomeriggio, c'è Draco, addormentato.

È lui, senza ombra di dubbio. Ma...

Hermione gli è subito alle spalle, una mano appoggiata in modo rassicurante tra le sue scapole, attenta a evitare la fasciatura attorno al suo costato.

\- Si sono dimenticati di portare un'altra federa, - sussurra con voce flautata, favoleggiante. - È la sesta volta che la cambiano, anche se ormai non dovrebbe essercene più bisogno, direi.

Ci sono delle macchie cremisi sul cuscino di Draco. Rivoli vermigli che cospargono la stoffa come bruciature, formando larghi aloni di rosso.

\- Sembrerebbe quasi inchiostro, - riprende Hermione, sorridendo lieve. - Hanno cominciato a fare così l'altro giorno, e da allora non hanno mai smesso di perdere colore. I Medimaghi non sanno spiegarselo.

Harry si avvicina al letto in pochi lenti passi, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia al suo fianco. Si china in avanti sul viso di Draco e ne traccia il profilo con le dita, le radici che gli sprofondano nel petto e gli afferrano il cuore. Poi lascia scivolare i polpastrelli attraverso i suoi capelli.

Sono biondi.

Il chiarore proveniente dalla finestra li fa brillare quasi fossero dotati di luce propria, percorrendone la lunghezza fino alle punte sottili disposte a raggiera sul cuscino, ancora tinte di rosso e gocciolanti liquido cremisi come se Draco si fosse appena immerso nella porpora.

_Mi scusi, ma il colore? Come lo spiega?_

_Intende il rosso?_ _  
_Vede signor Potter, se i capelli rossi da generazioni sono considerati dai Babbani simbolo di malignità non è un caso. Quel colore, quel rosso così intenso, è proprio della peluria dei demoni. E i Sigilli del diavolo sono una pratica demoniaca, come ben saprà.__

_È probabile che l'elevato numero di Sigilli di cui il signor Malfoy si è fatto carico abbia in qualche modo alterato la sua fisicità e mutato la pigmentazione della sua capigliatura._

Ci sono delle macchie cremisi sul cuscino di Draco, ed è perché i suoi capelli grondano lacrime vermiglie, lacrime che ormai hanno quasi terminato di scorrere, scoprendo quella tinta accecante di biondo che da sempre è stata propria di Malfoy e di Malfoy soltanto.

Non sono rimaste che quelle poche macchie e qualche goccia scarlatta sulle estremità, a testimoniare la chioma abbacinante che Harry si è sorpreso a osservare sconvolto mesi prima, nell'Antro.

Le sue dita scendono a sfiorarne le punte, chiazzandosi di rosso vivo.

\- È strano, vero? - sussurra Hermione con un sorriso appena accennato.

Harry non risponde, abbandonando i capelli di Draco per lasciar scorrere un palmo lungo il suo braccio sinistro, fino alla sua mano.

È bianca, immacolata, dalla sommità del polpastrelli fino ai polsi. Non c'è più traccia dei Sigilli: non un alone scuro, non una sola orma sulla pelle.

 _È finita_ , pensa Harry, riportando la memoria al momento in cui, appena al di là della barriera infranta di fronte all'Antro, Draco gli ha rivolto quelle esatte parole. 

Riporta lo sguardo sul suo viso, circondato da un'aureola luminosa così _perfetta_ e così _diversa_ da ciò a cui si era ormai abituato da mozzargli il respiro.

Poi chiude gli occhi, e appoggia la guancia sulla sua mano distesa sul lenzuolo. Rimane in quella posizione, a prendere fiato.

_È finita._

 

**\- XLVI -  
**

 

Dopo un'ostinata mezz'ora al capezzale di Draco, concessagli solo in virtù di una buona dose di cocciutaggine e irriverenza, gli occhi di Harry iniziano a chiudersi per la stanchezza e Remus comincia a mostrare segni di impazienza, deciso a ricondurlo nella sua camera. Harry si oppone come può, ovvero sforzandosi di mantenere una facciata il più vigile possibile.

Il che non è affatto semplice come potrebbe sembrare.

Harry rischia di addormentarsi più e più volte con il viso appoggiato alla mano candida di Draco, tanto che è costretto a sedersi nuovamente eretto pur di mantenersi sveglio. Lascia scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli ormai quasi del tutto biondi fino a quando non teme di sporcarglieli daccapo con il rosso che ha raccolto dalle punte nei palmi, ma non resiste più di qualche minuto con le mani in grembo, finendo per chiedere a Hermione di ripulirgliele con un incantesimo per poterli sfiorare ancora.

É strano vederlo di nuovo biondo dopo tanto tempo. É ancora lui, perfettamente riconoscibile nei propri lineamenti affilati e nel pallore di una persona che di rado ha conosciuto l'esposizione prolungata al sole, ma manca quel tremendo e allo stesso tempo affascinante contrasto che pareva esaltagli il viso come i denti di una tagliola aperti su un'esca.

Ora che i capelli di Draco hanno ripreso una tonalità pallida quanto la sua carnagione, Harry si sente come se stesse guardando una persona del tutto nuova, eppure comunque bella.

Poco prima di essere afferrato per le spalle da Remus e trascinato nella propria stanza, un'infermiera varca la soglia armata di una nuova federa, un asciugamano, una ciotola d'acqua e un pettine. Rivolge a Harry uno sguardo complice che nasconde più sottintesi di quanto sia discreto pensare, appoggia tutto il materiale su un tavolino ai piedi del letto e preleva uno sgabello da un angolo della camera, per poi recuperare tutto l'occorrente e sedersi di fronte a lui con gesti meccanici, ripetitivi.

Harry le scocca uno sguardo obliquo, indispettito dalla sua intrusione.

Lei, per tutta risposta, gli sorride intimidita.

\- Dobbiamo farlo tutti i giorni almeno due volte, - si giustifica. È paffuta, e un caschetto buffo le adombra un paio di vistose fossette imbarazzate sulle guance. Si appoggia la scodella sulle cosce, depositando federa e asciugamano sul comodino, poi intinge il pettine nell'acqua.

Harry la osserva in tralice pettinare la frangia di Draco all'indietro per poi lasciare scivolare i dentelli di plastica tra i suoi capelli fino alle punte, raccogliendo qualche goccia amaranto. Dopo aver immerso l'utensile nell'acqua per pulirlo ripete il procedimento, calma e posata, assorta nel proprio lavoro.

Il contenuto della ciotola si tinge ogni volta di rosa, ma un incantesimo lo depura e lo riporta alla trasparenza non appena la sommità del pettine sfiora la superficie dell'acqua per la seconda volta.

Harry tiene lo sguardo incollato a ogni suo movimento, sentendosi in qualche modo escluso da una specie di intimo rituale.

\- Non si può fare con la magia? - chiede, solo perché non gli piace la cura con la quale quella ragazza sta maneggiando il viso di Draco.

\- È meglio che Draco non venga a contatto con nessun incantesimo, almeno per un po', - risponde Hermione, ancora prima che possa farlo l'infermiera. 

\- È da giorni che ci occupiamo di lui senza mettere mano alla bacchetta, - concorda lei, raccogliendo nel palmo un paio di gocce rossastre scivolate dal pettine. Solleva il volto verso Harry con un'espressione cordiale e un lieve accenno di rosa sulle guance, protendendosi ad afferrare la salvietta per asciugarsi le mani. - Speriamo che ora che tu sei sveglio non ti faccia aspettare troppo.

Harry non le risponde, focalizzandosi sulle increspature bagnate tra i capelli di Draco, con una strana sensazione di déjà vu.

Pochi istanti più tardi, Remus non vuole sentire ragioni. Lo abbranca per le spalle e lo costringe ad alzarsi in piedi, vigilando su ogni suo passo come se potesse crollare a terra da un momento all'altro.

Harry continua a occhieggiare dietro alle proprie spalle per tutto il tragitto fino alla porta, senza fare caso agli sguardi commossi di Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur e del resto del battaglione riunito al di là della soglia.

Accenna un sorriso e un saluto, resi amari dal dispiacere di doversi allontanare da quella stanza, chiedendosi se sia solo la luce dell'ospedale a dipingere tutte quelle espressioni ansiose e contrite sui volti dei propri amici e conoscenti.

\- Quando potrò rivederlo? - chiede non appena viene fatto sedere sul proprio letto, senza accennare a sdraiarsi.

\- Quando avrai recuperato le forze, - risponde Hermione, appoggiando la propria borsetta sul comodino e accomodandosi al suo fianco. Ron rimane in piedi dietro di lei, le mani posate sulle sue spalle.

Remus si schiarisce la voce. - Io avviso Dora che ti sei svegliato, - si congeda, raccogliendo il proprio mantello dall'attaccapanni. - Mi ucciderà per non averlo fatto prima.

Harry annuisce. - Salutamela. E abbraccia Teddy da parte mia.

\- Sarà fatto. - Sul volto di Remus si stende un'espressione intenerita. - Riposati, Harry. Lo dico seriamente, ne hai bisogno.

\- Ci siamo noi a fargli la guardia, - lo rassicura Ron, ghignante. - Se prova a fare un passo falso chiamiamo la meravigliosa infermiera a tre teste che lui ancora non ha avuto il piacere di incontrare.

Hermione gli rifila uno schiaffetto sul braccio con il sorriso sulle labbra.

\- Oh, allora mi fido, - commenta Remus, allacciandosi il mantello. - Torno presto.

Harry lo saluta con un cenno della mano, sentendo tre paia d'occhi puntate su di sé. Non appena Lupin scompare dalla soglia esala un lungo sospiro, affossando le spalle.

\- Non ho voglia di riposare, - obietta, sebbene si senta la testa pesante e il corpo ancora intorpidito. La ferita alla schiena, poi, gli formicola insistentemente da una decina di minuti a questa parte.

\- Devi, - soggiunge Hermione, materna. - Questa non era uno dei tuoi soliti graffietti da Auror, Harry. Stavi morendo. É stato necessario l'intervento di ben quattro Guaritori per rimetterti in sesto.

\- E di un'infermiera a tre teste, - scherza Ron, piegando il busto e le braccia fino a quando non ha la testa quasi affiancata a quella di Hermione.

Harry volge gli occhi al soffitto. - Sto bene, adesso.

La voce di Hermione giunge come una bacchettata al suo orecchio. - Dopo dieci giorni di incoscienza sì, immagino che tu stia meglio.

Harry volta il capo di scatto, le labbra socchiuse per la sorpresa. - _Dieci_ giorni...?

Ron inclina appena il capo, la bocca contratta in una smorfia. - Senza contare oggi, - risponde, serio.

\- Eri davvero molto grave, - aggiunge Hermione, afflitta.

Harry ripensa ai volti colmi d'inquietudine che ha intravisto fuori dalla stanza d'ospedale di Draco, alle occhiaie nere sotto gli occhi dei suoi amici e alla loro aria spossata. É realmente rimasto privo di conoscenza per dieci interi giorni a causa di una ferita alla schiena?

_É stato necessario l'intervento di ben quattro Guaritori per rimetterti in sesto._

Perlomeno lui è stato pugnalato. Ha subito una Maledizione senza Perdono, anche se incompleta. C'è una spiegazione logica a quella specie di lungo stato comatoso. Mentre Draco...

Harry si sente percorrere da un brivido. - Avete detto che Draco sta bene, - incespica, la voce tremula. Parlare gli provoca ancora un bruciore fastidioso sul fondo della gola, ma sente che al momento non avrebbe alcun problema a urlare.

\- Sta bene, Harry, - si affretta a rispondere Hermione, le mani strette sulle ginocchia. - I Medimaghi ce l'hanno assicurato.

\- E allora perché non si è ancora svegliato?

Dieci giorni. Draco non era ferito, Harry ne è certo. Era stanco, certo, provato, ma aveva abbastanza energia per elaborare e mettere in atto un piano sufficientemente astuto da condurli a un soffio dalla libertà, prima di quella maledetta visione.

Ripercorre quegli ultimi attimi di coscienza con il gelo nelle vene, cercando di riportare alla memoria se per caso nel corso di quegli istanti vissuti tra i ricordi dell'Infero gli avesse fatto del male.

Non crede. No, non gli sembra. Ma allora...

\- Non si sa, - ammette Ron, mesto. - Secondo i Medimaghi non c'è più niente che non vada in lui, già da un bel po' giorni. Sta dormendo, ecco.

Hermione si liscia i pantaloni di velluto sulle ginocchia, creando una nuova piega ogni volta che cerca di spianarne un'altra. - Pensano che sia possibile che sia entrato in gioco un fattore psicologico, - spiega, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo e pacato. - Una forma di shock post-traumatico. Potrebbe non svegliarsi solo perché non vuole farlo.

\- Hanno detto che capita, - aggiunge precipitosamente Ron, quasi temesse l'impatto di quelle parole.

Harry ascolta con le labbra socchiuse e la gola sempre più bruciante, le parole che scalpitano per uscire senza avere la forza di collegarsi tra di loro in modo da acquisire un senso logico.

\- Quando avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi? - domanda in un sussurro, quando in realtà vorrebbe chiedere tutt'altro.

Hermione si avvicina al letto con la sedia, pronta ad appoggiare una mano rassicurante sulla sua. - Una settimana fa, - esala in un sospiro.

\- Sono tutti convinti che si sveglierà presto, - prorompe Ron, gesticolando abbastanza vistosamente da rendere chiaro come la sua sicurezza sia solo una facciata, e non reale convinzione.

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio avambraccio, ormai privo del tatuaggio che fino a, _Merlino, una decina_ di giorni prima gli deturpava la pelle.

Aveva ordinato a Draco di ucciderlo e i Sigilli si erano spezzati.

Aveva ordinato a Draco di ucciderlo.

_Quello che mi hai detto poco fa... sul fatto che non puoi uccidermi a meno che io non te lo ordini... dicevi sul serio?_

_La cosa più dolorosa che tu riesca a immaginare. É quello che provo io anche solo al pensiero di ucciderti. Qualsiasi cosa sia scritta su quel libro... è ovvio che non tiene particolarmente in considerazione il punto di vista dello schiavo._

A volte ci sono ferite molto più profonde di quelle fisiche.

_La cosa più dolorosa che tu riesca a immaginare._

E se fosse quello il motivo per cui Draco, dopo ben dieci giorni d'incoscienza, una settimana dopo rispetto a quando i Medimaghi avevano previsto il suo risveglio, non si è ancora ridestato?

Harry stringe le mani tra loro in un unico pugno, la mascella contratta e i denti digrignati.

\- Harry, si sveglierà, - esclama Hermione, rincuorante. Appare fiduciosa, ma c'è molta più tristezza nei suoi occhi di quanta lei stia cercando di far trasparire in quel momento.

\- Puoi starne certo, - rincara Ron.

Harry si abbandona sdraiato sul letto, l'avambraccio a coprirsi gli occhi. Non c'è nulla che trattiene Draco dallo svegliarsi, se non forse la sua stessa volontà. O almeno questo è che ciò che pensano i Medimaghi.

 _Si sveglierà_ , si ripete tra sé e sé, prendendo un respiro profondo. _Si sveglierà_.

E quando lo farà?

_Draco, se riusciremo a rompere i Sigilli... Come farai a convivere con quei ricordi?_

_Immagino che dovrai darmi una mano._

Dopo un lieve bussare di nocche sulla porta della stanza, la porta viene socchiusa dalla mano paffuta della signora Weasley, che li avvisa che lei e Arthur torneranno a casa per cena, dato che l'orario delle visite volge ormai al termine. Harry non la degna di uno sguardo, ancora immerso tra i propri pensieri.

 _Tutte quelle che vorrai_ , aveva risposto quella volta.

Si copre gli occhi con i palmi, infilandosi i polpastrelli tra i capelli.

 _Draco, ti darò tutte le mani che vorrai_ , geme mentalmente, il fiato intrappolato tra le labbra. _Tu però svegliati._

L'orario delle visite volge davvero al termine ma, proprio mentre Harry cominciava a pensare che sarebbe stato lasciato solo e dunque libero di intrufolarsi nella camera di Draco senza attirare rimproveri a causa delle sue condizioni, un'infermiera scivola all'interno della stanza con un vassoio carico tra le mani, affermando di essere stata insignita dell'onorevole compito di assisterlo da quel momento fino al successivo turno di visite, all'incirca due ore e mezza dopo.

E Laila Bennet, che annuncia il proprio nome come se Harry avesse in mano una penna e una propria foto a torso nudo da corredare di dedica, pare prendere molto sul serio il proprio lavoro.

Mentre Harry ingoia cucchiaio dopo cucchiaio la minestra sotto il suo sguardo vigile, grato di avere qualcosa con cui scaldarsi la gola sebbene ancora determinato a cogliere la prima occasione per fuggire da quella prigione di cortesia, Laila gli narra con estrema fierezza le numerose occasioni in cui ha avuto modo di assisterlo nel corso di quei dieci giorni di incoscienza.

Non manca di descrivere nel dettaglio perfino la quantità di pus che è fuoriuscito dalla sua ferita - decantando naturalmente le prodezze dello staff di infermiere che sono intervenute - e la serietà dell'infezione che l'ha lasciato febbricitante e in preda alle convulsioni per quarattott'ore buone.

Harry, nonostante la leggera inquietudine al pensiero dell'amorevolezza con cui Laila ricorda di avergli deterso la fronte, la ascolta con moderato interesse e comincia a comprendere per quale motivo Hermione fosse tanto restia all'idea di permettergli di alzarsi da quel letto.

Così, giacché sarà costretto a rimanere bloccato in quella camera in sua compagnia per le prossime due ore - Harry dubita che ci sia un solo altro paziente in tutto il San Mungo ad avere un'infermiera personale - si convince che il minimo che possa fare è cercare di estorcerle più informazioni possibili e chiederle cosa sappia di Draco.

Laila pare non essere troppo entusiasta della sua richiesta, e risponde con tono quasi infastidito: - Sta bene, a quanto si dice. Non lavoro nel suo reparto, nè sono in rapporti molto stretti con nessuno dei Medimaghi che lo fanno, - come se il suo personale sistema di accumulare notizie fosse avere _rapporti molto stretti_ con il personale.

\- Niente di più preciso?

\- Niente di più preciso.

Harry ha come l'impressione di non essersi appena imbattuto in un membro del fan club di Draco.

Frustrato, spinge sgraziatamente di lato il vassoio con la cena e affonda tra i cuscini del letto reclinato per un quarto, lo sguardo perso sul soffitto.

Laila allora, forse desiderosa di non dimostrarsi del tutto inefficiente, prende a spiegargli con accuratezza come lei e le sue colleghe si siano sottoposte di propria spontanea volontà al Patto di Segretezza che impone loro il silenzio circa le sue condizioni e il suo soggiorno al San Mungo, onde tutelarlo dall'ondata mediatica che deriverebbe dalla diffusione di simili informazioni.

Harry prende un respiro profondo, esasperato.

\- Se non puoi rivelare a nessuno che sono stato qui non puoi rivelare neppure cosa ti ho detto mentre ero qui, giusto? - le chiede, i pugni stretti alle lenzuola.

\- No, direi di no, - risponde mogia lei, quasi si stesse accorgendo solo in quel momento che non potrà raccontare a nessuna delle proprie amiche di aver chiacchierato amabilmente con il leggendario Harry Potter.

\- Allora fammi un piacere: se proprio non puoi lasciarmi andare da Draco... stai zitta.

 

Le ore successive si susseguono come vagoni di un treno in transito in una stazione deserta: rumorose, indistinte, fastidiose. V'è un'unica differenza: non sono affatto veloci.

Le visite serali lasciano Harry turbato e nervoso, tanto che Molly prima di andarsene chiede a Laila se per caso la sua irrequietudine non possa essere un effetto collaterale dei farmaci che gli sono stati somministrati. Harry non riesce a sentire la risposta dell'infermiera, ma sa di per certo di non essersi guadagnato la sua simpatia dopo il recente exploit.

L'unico che riesce a strappargli un sorriso è Teddy, il quale una volta sedutosi sul letto grazie all'aiuto della madre inarca un sopracciglio come Draco gli ha insegnato a fare e fa avvampare i propri capelli in una macchia scompigliata di rosso, prima di chiedere a Harry come stia _il suo amico_. 

Harry gli strofina un palmo sulla nuca e glieli spettina ulteriormente, mormorando un   - Spero bene, Teddy. Lo spero davvero.

Non è che alle undici di sera, - _le undici_ \- quando ormai gli orari di visita sono agli sgoccioli e nella sua stanza sono rimasti solo Ron e Hermione, che gli viene permesso di allontanarsi dalla camera per _un quarto d'ora al massimo, giusto un saluto prima di tornare a letto_.  

Harry balza in piedi con una tale velocità da provocarsi un giramento di testa - abilmente dissimulato per non destare eccessive preoccupazioni nei numerosi custodi della sua incolumità - per poi dirigersi verso il corridoio che ospita la stanza di Draco senza neppure attendere che Ron e Hermione lo affianchino come hanno fatto l'ultima volta.

Quando si affaccia sulla soglia nota che seduti al suo capezzale ci sono anche Teddy e Tonks.

\- Insisteva per vederlo, - si giustifica quest'ultima, indicando il bambino al proprio fianco. Sfoggia un ampio sorriso, affibbiandogli un buffetto su una guancia. - Ho come l'impressione che tu e lui vi assomigliate un po' troppo.

Harry le sorride di rimando e si avvicina al letto di Draco a passi lenti, misurati, quasi si sentisse in dovere di rispettare il suo sonno sebbene non veda l'ora che si svegli.

Tonks afferra Teddy per la collottola e gli fa cenno di farsi un poco indietro mentre lui si accosta al materasso, sedendosi a pochi centimetri dalle mani distese sul lenzuolo.

Ancora una volta, guardare Draco in viso gli provoca un sussulto: non c'è più traccia del rosso. Nessuna, neppure sulla federa del cuscino. Quel poco di tinta vermiglia che era rimasta sulle punte è stata lavata via quel pomeriggio, e con essa è scomparsa ogni singola traccia visibile di ciò che hanno vissuto all'interno dell'Antro, quasi quella fosse la prima volta che si incontrano dopo la conclusione della guerra.

Sarà davvero così?

L'inferno che sono stati costretti a subire si sarà dissolto portando con sé anche tutto ciò che di buono ne era scaturito?

Harry ripensa alle parole di Powlin, il vecchio bibliotecario che gli aveva rivelato come il matrimonio fosse l'altra possibile via per spezzare i Sigilli. 

_Signor Powlin, cos'è successo dopo che lei e Amelia vi siete sposati?_

Lui e Draco a quel punto avrebbero già dovuto essere sposati. Era già stato predisposto tutto il necessario, loro erano pronti.

_Ha continuato a essere il mio universo._

Era così che avrebbero dovuto spezzare quella maledizione che era caduta su di loro. Con un "e vi dichiaro marito e marito", un "può baciare lo sposo" o altre frasi sdolcinatamente altisonanti sulla stessa linea. E invece erano finiti entrambi ancora una volta su un letto d'ospedale.

_Harry, lei ha continuato a essere il mio universo... Ma io non ho continuato a essere il suo. Amelia non è morta, mi ha lasciato quarant'anni fa._

Cinge la mano di Draco nella propria, accarezzandone il palmo con i polpastrelli. Ne osserva le dita, bianche e pulite almeno quanto il lenzuolo sottostante, e sfiora l'anulare dove un tempo brillava l'Ultimo Sigillo, cercando di ricordarne il baluginio.

Poi, all'improvviso, Teddy emette un grido eccitato.

\- Ha aperto gli occhi! - strilla, balzando in piedi e schiacciandosi contro il materasso. - Ha aperto gli occhi! Mamma, ha aperto gli occhi!

Il cuore di Harry affonda nel suo petto come una freccia scagliata sul fondo di un torrente. Solleva lo sguardo sul volto di Draco, la mano ancora stretta alla sua e la presa fattasi istintivamente più salda, mentre la forza di gravità diviene d'un tratto più pesante e gli comprime il busto in una morsa.

Draco ha gli occhi aperti.

Harry lo guarda fissare il soffitto per un solo istante prima di strizzare le palpebre di nuovo chiuse, come anche lui sa di aver fatto appena sveglio.

\- Draco, - sussurra, la voce graffiata e venata di emozione.

La mano stretta nella propria si muove appena in risposta a quel nome.

\- È sveglio! - prorompe ancora una volta Teddy, l'unico nella stanza a non avere lo sguardo fisso sul viso di Draco, euforico più che sconvolto.

Harry d'altra parte, il cuore che preme contro la cassa toracica quasi si fosse dilatato per lo shock, si affretta a scendere dal letto e, senza lasciare la sua mano, si posiziona di fianco al volto di Draco, dove sa per esperienza che la luce è meno accecante.

\- Ehi, - mormora con lo stesso tono flebile, allungando un palmo ad avvolgere una sua guancia.

Tonks, ancora scossa, afferra le spalle di Teddy e lo tira indietro, contro le proprie gambe.

Il viso di Draco si volta lentamente. Nell'arco di quel semplice movimento le sue sopracciglia si corrugano in una linea infastidita e le sue labbra si dischiudono, ma i suoi occhi rimangono sigillati, come se il suo precedente tentativo di aprirli lo avesse convinto a desistere dal provarci di nuovo.

Quando infine le sue ciglia cominciano a oscillare, scindendo quella tremula cerniera bionda, Harry trattiene il fiato.

Gli occhi grigi di Draco paiono quasi caldi, tra le ciocche chiare.

Harry li osserva rivelarsi piano, timidamente, per poi allargarsi per lo stupore dopo aver preso coscienza di colui che stanno guardando.

\- _Harry, -_ lo sente sussurrare appena, con voce strappata al sonno.

\- Sì, - gli risponde, un sorriso spontaneo sulle labbra.

Quando i Medimaghi dicevano che stava bene davvero, nonostante la sua incoscienza, non mentivano.

Harry sussulta mentre Draco solleva il busto dal letto con la stessa velocità di un ragazzino che non ha sentito suonare la sveglia; quando le sue braccia gli avvolgono il torace e lo stringono a sé non riesce a credere ai propri occhi.

Draco lo sta abbracciando. Tiene Harry schiacciato contro il proprio petto con tanta forza che i suoi polpastrelli premuti sulla sua schiena paiono voler penetrare la carne e afferrare qualsiasi cosa si celi al di là di essa, come cucchiai affondati in una fetta di torta di pasta frolla.  

\- Sei vivo, - esala, il respiro affannato sul suo torace. - Merlino, sei vivo.

Harry esita un solo istante prima di rispondere all'abbraccio, sedendosi sul materasso in modo da poterlo ricambiare con lo stesso vigore.

\- Vivo e vegeto, - annuisce, cercando le sue labbra per imprimervi un bacio.

Draco si irrigidisce appena, quasi stesse riacquistando solo in quel momento consapevolezza di essersi svegliato, poi si rilassa tra le sue braccia, cessando di stringerlo con la forza disperata di pochi attimi prima.

Si guarda attorno, spaesato, e incrocia lo sguardo esaltato di Teddy, la cui chioma è divenuta all'improvviso d'un biondo luminoso e soffice. Realizza solo in quell'istante che cosa sta a significare quel fatto.

Allontana una mano dalla schiena di Harry e se la porta al collo, ai cui lati scivolano numerosi ciuffi dorati chiari quanto la luce alabastrina della lampada appesa poco sopra al letto.

 Con un solo gesto prende atto non solo del colore dei propri capelli, ma anche dell'assenza dei Sigilli sulle proprie dita.

Teddy, che ha assistito all'intera scena in prima fila, esibisce un'espressione perplessa e strattona un lembo del cappotto della madre per attirare la sua attenzione.

\- Si vogliono bene, - mormora a voce non troppo alta, sorpreso, quasi le stesse rivelando un segreto disdicevole ma fosse troppo stupito per limitarsi a un sussurro. Un filo d'imbarazzo gli colora le guance paffute.

**\- XLVII -**

 

Draco cessa di osservare in tralice le proprie dita solo per cercare con lo sguardo gli occhi di Harry. Ha le labbra appena socchiuse e le sopracciglia leggermente corrugate, quasi si stesse sforzando di ricordare qualcosa che gli sfugge, ma non sembra affatto confuso: non quanto lo era Harry al momento del proprio risveglio, almeno.

\- Sono... - mormora quindi, ruotando un palmo di fronte a sé.

\- ... scomparsi, - lo interrompe lui, euforico. - Spezzati.

Draco flette le mani, prendendo confidenza con la propria pelle di nuovo immacolata. La sua espressione si fa ancora più dubbiosa.

\- Ma tu sei vivo, - obietta, con il tono pacato e perplesso di una constatazione. Mentre inclina il capo, due folti ciuffi biondi gli scivolano sulla fronte ad adombrargli gli occhi. - Ci siamo sposati e non me lo ricordo, per caso?

Harry scuote la testa in un cenno di diniego. Solleva la mano sinistra di fronte al suo viso, mostrandogli l'anulare privo di fede nuziale. - Nessun matrimonio, - risponde, un sorriso spontaneo sulle labbra. _É Draco_ , sospira interiormente. _Sta bene, ed è ancora lui. Nessuna crisi d'identità, nessun attacco di panico, nessun rifiuto di quanto vissuto negli ultimi mesi. Ha accettato il suo bacio. L'ha ricambiato. É Draco, e sta bene._

In quel preciso momento, un Medimago varca la soglia della stanza.

Harry volta il capo di scatto, contrariato ma conscio che pretendere di essere lasciati in pace, dopo un risveglio da dieci giorni di sonno profondo _non_ indotto dalle cure, sarebbe davvero troppo. Si alza dal letto e lo aggira, sedendosi sulla sedia utilizzata dall'infermiera che ore prima ha pettinato via il rosso dai capelli di Draco, il quale ora, invece di osservare il Medimago, continua a tenere lo sguardo puntato su di lui, in una costante domanda silenziosa.

Ron e Hermione sono rimasti sulla soglia, incerti sul da farsi tanto quanto Tonks, ma sforniti di un bambino sul quale focalizzare tutta la loro attenzione per prevenire l'imbarazzo. Harry vede la ragazza sollevare una mano in direzione di Draco, un sorriso delicato sulle labbra. 

Lui, invece, gli afferra una mano e la stringe tra le proprie. - Ti spiegherò tutto, - lo rassicura. - Dopo.

\- Allora! - esordisce il Camice Bianco,  con tanto vigore che Teddy sussulta dall'altra parte della stanza . - Finalmente abbiamo aperto gli occhi.

Draco lo degna di un'unica occhiata scettica, quasi si stesse chiedendo chi oltre a lui si sia ridestato quel giorno, infastidito dalla banalità di quel modo di dire.

Il Medimago affonda i pugni nelle tasche della tunica e rilassa il busto, avvicinandosi alla sponda del letto con un paio di falcate.

\- Il mio nome è Christian Jones, primario del Reparto "Lesioni da incantesimo", - si presenta, frettoloso e impersonale quanto le controindicazioni di un medicinale. - Come si sente, signor Malfoy? - s'informa poi, con un tono forzosamente vellutato che a Harry ricorda all'istante Peterson, dall'atteggiamento altrettanto mutevole.

Draco indietreggia con il bacino fino a premere la schiena contro la testiera foderata di cuscini. - Riposato, - risponde cristallino, sistemandosi tra i guanciali senza sottrarre la mano dalla presa di Harry.

Il Medimago estrae la propria bacchetta dalla tasca e Appella una cartellina da un tavolino nell'angolo della camera, corredata di piuma magicamente inchiostrata. - Ammetto, - commenta, ghignante, - che dopo una pennichella di una decina di giorni non me ne stupisco davvero.

Draco sgrana gli occhi. - _Dieci giorni_?

\- Undici, per la precisione. - Jones esibisce un sorrisetto divertito. - Oserei dire che le piace farsi desiderare.

Harry, che riconosce nell'espressione di Draco il proprio stesso sconcerto dopo aver ricevuto quella notizia, si astiene dal commentare e gli stringe con più forza la mano, osservando il Medimago puntare il calamo della piuma sul primo foglio della cartellina.

\- Mal di testa? Dolori di qualsiasi genere? Intorpidimenti?

Draco scuote la testa, ancora disorientato. - Sto bene, - ribadisce, riportando lo sguardo sulle proprie dita. Muove appena la mano libera sul lenzuolo, quasi stesse cercando di scorgere un alone dei Sigilli visibile solo in una certa luce.

\- Ne è sicuro? - indaga Jones, rivolgendogli un'occhiata obliqua. - È importante che mi segnali anche il minimo fastidio.

Teddy, premuto contro le gambe della mamma e con i piedi frapposti ai suoi, comincia a scrutarlo come se fosse uno scolapasta che ancora non ha cominciato a far defluire acqua, mentre Ron e Hermione ancora non si sono arrischiati ad avanzare oltre la soglia della stanza.

Draco sbuffa. - Ho una soglia del dolore abbastanza bassa, - replica con tono di sufficienza. - Se avessi qualche fastidio glielo direi.

Harry si stupisce della sua loquacità, dopo appena pochi minuti dal risveglio. Quando si è ridestato lui - con in corpo chissà quante pozioni, certo, ma sempre in seguito a un sonno di durata quasi uguale, - è stato a malapena in grado di realizzare in che luogo si trovasse. Si è reso conto di quanto era accaduto prima di perdere conoscenza solo dopo lunghi istanti di disorientamento e sguardi annebbiati alla volta del Medimago Connoly.

Medimago che con ogni probabilità adesso sarà furioso, dato che il proprio paziente non si trova nel proprio letto a riposare ben oltre l'orario delle visite.

Draco, ad ogni modo, a differenza sua, non ha esitato che la frazione di un secondo prima di realizzare quanto successo e stringerlo in un una morsa possessiva, sollevato del fatto che fosse vivo.

Jones annota un paio di righe sul modulo all'interno del fascicolo, spuntando qualche casella con distratti schizzi d'inchiostro. - Bene, - commenta, compiaciuto. - Tanto di guadagnato.

Harry ripensa a quanto hanno vissuto all'interno dell'Antro, a ciò a cui entrambi sono stati sottoposti dal sadismo dell'Infero. Dubita che Draco possa avere ancora una soglia del dolore bassa, a meno che non abbia dimenticato del tutto quei due mesi di agonia.

Gli rivolge uno sguardo ansioso, cercando di cogliere nei suoi lineamenti qualcosa che lo rassicuri a riguardo. E se fosse davvero così? Se avesse davvero dimenticato?

  
_Io ricordo tutto, Potter. Tutto, e niente. Potrei descriverti ogni singolo giorno, ma è come se non fossi stato io a viverli. Come un libro: conosco a memoria tutti i capitoli, ma non sono io il protagonista. E più passa il tempo, e meno la cosa mi tocca._

Forse il Sigillo ha spento i ricordi di Draco in modo definitivo. Forse, anche dopo che il legame di schiavitù che lo rendeva dipendente da lui si è spezzato, non sono comunque ricomparsi .

Il Medimago si schiarisce la voce. - Temo di dovervi chiedere di abbandonare la stanza, - annuncia con aria fintamente dispiaciuta. - L'orario delle visite è finito da almeno una mezz'ora e credo sia il momento per i nostri pazienti di riposare.

Draco esibisce un'espressione sbalordita. - Ho appena dormito per _undici_ cazzo di giorni, - sibila, acido. - Non credo di avere bisogno di _riposare_.

Harry gli stringe ancora più forte la mano. - Io da qui non me ne vado, - sentenzia, risoluto.  

Tonks invece si china a raccogliere in braccio Teddy, che si rilassa nella sua presa e adagia la testa sulla sua spalla, gli occhi resi lucidi dal sonno. Poi si dirige verso la porta, la lunga borsa a tracolla a penzoloni da un gomito.

\- Credo che abbiano bisogno di trascorrere un pochino di tempo insieme, - mormora rivolta al Medimago, indicando con un cenno del capo gli altri ospiti della stanza. - Non può fare uno strappo alla regola?

Jones continua imperterrito a tenere l'estremità inferiore della cartellina premuta contro l'addome, la punta della piuma fissa sulla parte del foglio incantata per assorbire l'inchiostro senza macchiare la carta. - Non è una questione di regole, signora, - scandisce con tono inflessibile, indirizzandole a malapena un'occhiata obliqua. - Quanto di sicurezza dei nostri pazienti. - La sua espressione staticamente rincuorante si rannuvola in un cipiglio severo. - Non so se se ne rende conto, ma la concentrazione magica all'interno del corpo del qui presente signor Potter ha rischiato il collasso ben quattro volte mentre i miei colleghi tentavano di risanare la sua ferita. - Le parole fluiscono dalle labbra del Medimago come le istruzioni su un libro di pozioni: veloci, secche, perentorie. Tonks appoggia un palmo sul capo di Teddy, quasi volesse proteggerlo da quell'attacco verbale.

 - Il signor Malfoy, - prosegue Jones, deciso a rafforzare la propria tesi, - è intollerante a qualsiasi incantesimo da una decina di giorni a questa parte. - La cartellina ondeggia sul camice. - Capisco il desiderio di intimità, ma sono necessari dei controlli, degli accertamenti.

Harry assiste alla sua arringa con le labbra premute in una linea sottile. Quando il Medimago nomina i rischi che ha corso sotto i ferri dei Guaritori, sente lo sguardo di Draco esaminarlo da capo a piedi, e la stretta della sua mano serrarsi sulla propria.

\- Sto bene, - lo rassicura con il solo movimento delle labbra, silenziosamente, ma ciononostante gli occhi di Draco non lo abbandonano, determinati a sondare la veridicità di quell'affermazione.

Tonks si preme sul petto il corpicino di Teddy, accarezzandone i capelli. - Mi sembra che si stiano entrambi riprendendo al meglio, - commenta, un sorriso pacato ad addolcirle la bocca. - In questa stanza c'è tutto lo spazio per un altro letto. Harry potrebbe riposare qui stanotte, e sono sicura che i controlli possano aspettare fino a domattina.

\- Questo è il reparto "Lesioni da incantesimo". Il signor Potter ha subito una grave ferita da arma da taglio. Qui non siamo attrezzati per...

\- Allora attrezzatevi, - interviene Harry, esasperato. Non si farà nessuno scrupolo a utilizzare la propria fama per ottenere qualche trattamento di favore, se necessario. Non si allontanerà da quella camera.

\- La ferita di Harry sta guarendo alla perfezione, a quanto ho sentito, - rincara Tonks, mantenendo un tono di voce calmo e pacifico. Con ogni probabilità Teddy si è già addormentato sulla sua spalla. - Inoltre è sopravvissuto a un Avada incompleto. Mi sembra rientri nell'ambito delle lesioni da incantesimo.

Draco rimane in silenzio, ma a Harry non sfugge il suo sussulto. Avvicina più che può lo sgabello al letto, appoggiando i gomiti al materasso. Osserva le dita candide di Malfoy tra le proprie e, senza neppure rendersene davvero conto, si abbassa a premere un bacio sulle sue nocche. Si sente subito avvampare quando gli occhi di Draco si posano su di lui, straniti.

Distoglie immediatamente lo sguardo, soffermandosi sulle figure contrastanti di Tonks e del Medimago, una macchia di colore con addosso uno zainetto umano altrettanto variopinto a fronte di una figura bianca e anonima quanto il resto della stanza. Cessa di ascoltarli, rivivendo istante per istante la sensazione della propria bocca adagiata sulla pelle di Draco, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo in volto.

Si riscuote solo quando Jones si dirige verso il tavolino nell'angolo della stanza per riporvi la cartellina.

\- D'accordo, - lo sente esclamare, sconfitto. - Incaricherò un'infermiera di trasferire qui un letto. Lasceremo un avviso presso la precedente camera del signor Potter.          

Il sorriso tenue di Hermione risplende sulla soglia, accanto a quello soddisfatto di Tonks.  - Vedrà che non ci saranno problemi.

Ron circonda i fianchi della fidanzata con un braccio. - Ne hanno passata una più del diavolo, - sbotta, impacciato, - ma adesso mi sembrano a posto.

Jones estrae un foglietto da un taschino del camice e vi appunta un paio di frasi. - Oh, io so bene che non ci saranno problemi, - esclama con scettica accondiscendenza. - Affattureremo la stanza perché ci avverta di ogni singolo squilibrio magico. Voglio un'infermiera fuori dalla porta. E non ammetterò che il signor Potter rimanga sveglio per più di un paio d'ore. - Dopo aver piegato il foglietto in quattro, vi punta la bacchetta e mormora un incantesimo a mezza voce: quest'ultimo si solleva su un paio di spiegazzate alette di carta e comincia a veleggiare attraverso la camera per poi schizzare lungo il corridoio, con ogni probabilità indirizzato al Medimago Connoly.

Harry, senza avere la forza di replicare, rivolge ai propri amici e a Tonks un sorriso grato. Sulla spalla di quest'ultima Teddy riapre gli occhi per un istante, osservando lui e Draco al di là di una patina di sonno, la guancia schiacciata sul cappotto di pelle della madre. Dopo aver realizzato di essere sul punto di andarsene solleva fiaccamente un braccio e lascia ondeggiare la mano in un saluto, le palpebre in lotta con la stanchezza. Si è fatto tardi per un bambino così piccolo.

\- Noi andiamo, - annuncia Tonks, una mano immersa tra i capelli ormai tornati blu del figlio. - Non mi piace Smaterializzarci mentre dorme. Quando mia madre lo fece con me arrivammo a casa che avevo gli occhi di un castoro e una specie di covone in miniatura al posto dei capelli. - Un occhiolino divertito. - Pettinarli non fu per niente piacevole. Mi ricordo ancora il dolore.

Harry  le sorride, riconoscente. - Grazie, - mormora appena, perché la sua gola è ancora in fiamme.

Ron e Hermione seguono il suo esempio. Esitando nervosamente sulla soglia, le dita che tamburellano sul legno dello stipite della porta, la ragazza si scosta per permettere a Tonks di uscire e la saluta con un cenno, non prima di aver sfiorato con una carezza tenera la schiena di Teddy. Poi si volta di nuovo verso il letto, con un'espressione tesa sul viso.

\- Andiamo anche noi, - esordisce con un sospiro.

\- Forse è il caso, - aggiunge Ron, affondando le mani in tasca.

Harry annuisce. Sono a disagio, è fin troppo evidente. Sanno che una volta che se ne saranno andati lui rimarrà solo con Draco, e sarà la resa dei conti. Finalmente avrà modo di appurare quanto vi sia stato di reale in ciò che hanno vissuto fino a quel momento, e quanto il Sigillo abbia influito sulle percezioni di entrambi. Stretto tra le braccia di Draco prima, con una mano nella sua poi e con il suo sguardo - il medesimo sguardo, seppur racchiuso in una diversa cornice - puntato su di sé, Harry non ha avuto modo di temere _davvero_ un rifiuto da parte sua; non quanto lo aveva temuto settimane prima, terrorizzato dall'idea che una volta libero Malfoy non avrebbe più visto in lui nulla di ciò che li aveva fatti avvicinare. Ora invece, nel notare la preoccupazione dei propri amici, comincia a sentire montare l'incertezza.

Hermione uncina un paio di dita a una tasca dei jeans di Ron, un sorriso teso sulle labbra. - Avete molte cose da raccontarvi, - prorompe, tirando il tessuto verso di sé.

Draco rilassa la schiena tra i cuscini. - Abbastanza, - concorda, atono.

Il Medimago Jones fa cenno ai due ragazzi di sbrigarsi, occhieggiando l'orologio.

\- Bentornati, - si congeda infine Ron ; con la mano sinistra sembra intrappolare le dita di Hermione nella propria tasca, in un gesto tenero ma goffo.

Nell'esatto istante in cui stanno per uscire dalla camera, un'infermiera vi irrompe con una mano testa di fronte a sé. Sul suo palmo c'è un letto miniaturizzato, pronto per essere riportato alle dimensioni originali.

\- Scusate il ritardo, - ansima, il fiato corto. - Si è ingrandito all'improvviso nella sala d'aspetto e...

\- Ci risparmi i dettagli, - la interrompe Jones, raccogliendo l'oggettino tra i polpastrelli e adagiandolo a terra.

Ron e Hermione, divertiti e sconcertati dal trambusto, si avviano verso il corridoio, salutandoli al di là degli svolazzi di camici bianchi.

Draco scocca un'occhiataccia a Jones, il quale sta avendo qualche difficoltà con il controincantesimo della fattura che ha rimpicciolito il letto, poi lascia scivolare il volto di lato sul cuscino fino a quando non ne raggiunge il bordo più vicino a Harry.

\- Io invece i dettagli li voglio sentire tutti, - sussurra, così che solamente lui possa udirlo.

 

\- Quindi non ho sognato, - mormora Draco una mezz'ora più tardi. - È morto.

L'infermiera e il Medimago Jones sono usciti dalla stanza una decina di minuti prima, lasciandosi alle spalle solo un lungo strascico di raccomandazioni. Nonostante il letto sia stato finalmente riportato alle dimensioni originali, Harry non vi si è avvicinato di un passo, preferendo la scomodità di una rigida sedia ospedaliera al senso di distacco che avrebbe provato se proprio in quel momento si fosse allontanato da quel capezzale.

Raccontare a Draco cos'è accaduto dopo che entrambi hanno perso conoscenza - ciò che gli altri gli hanno riferito, ciò che lui stesso ricorda di quegli ultimi istanti nell'Antro - è molto più semplice rispetto che rivivere quegli eventi con Ron e Hermione.

Di certo non ha bisogno di ripercorrere la sua intera permanenza in quella caverna. Lui sa. Lui c'era.

\- Sì, è morto, - risponde, le labbra premute contro la manica della propria tunica del San Mungo, a pochi centimetri dai polpastrelli di Draco. Ha appoggiato le braccia sul materasso, abbandonandovi la testa di lato: non è stanco, è _esausto_ , ma nemmeno il suo collo o la sua schiena saranno in grado di impedirgli di sostenere quella conversazione. Non gli rimane che supplicare le proprie palpebre perché gli concedano ancora qualche ora.

Draco invece è rimasto seduto, lo sguardo fisso su di lui e le dita ancora strette sulla sua mano, in una presa la cui forza varia da un istante all'altro a seconda dell'informazione che è costretto ad assimilare. Nell'arco di quei pochi minuti il suo viso è stato attraversato da una gamma tale di emozioni da lasciare Harry interdetto, sicuro di non aver mai visto alcune di esse modificare i suoi lineamenti. Non allo stesso modo, almeno.

È più... instabile. Più... vibrante. Non è sicuro di conoscere un termine per definirlo, ma è certo che rispetto a settimane prima il suo volto sia molto più dinamico, così come anche i movimenti del suo busto. Più insicuri, meno armoniosi e studiati.

Eppure, in quel momento è del tutto immobile. Gli occhi puntati sulle loro dita intrecciate, le labbra appena socchiuse e le sopracciglia corrugate, pare stare contando le particelle d'aria che li separano, tanto è intenso il suo sguardo.

Per un istante appare completamente perso, in una dimensione estranea a quella stanza così come all'intero Mondo Magico.

\- Morto, - ripete, così piano che quell'unica parola rintocca tra le sue labbra come uno schiocco, racchiusa nel rumore che produce la lingua quando si separa dal palato.

Harry annuisce, gli occhi nei suoi. - Questa volta per davvero.

Draco esala un lungo sospiro, portandosi la mano libera in grembo e studiandone l'aspetto. Pare perplesso, più che altro. - È finita, - sussurra, sprofondando nei cuscini dietro di sé.

Harry, la mente annebbiata dalla stanchezza, si limita a studiare nei minimi particolari i suoi polpastrelli, a un palmo dal proprio naso. Percorre il suo indice con la punta delle dita, abbastanza assorto da avvertire un brivido in fondo alla schiena nell'incontrare il leggero dislivello della sua unghia che pone fine a quel tratto così vellutato di pelle.

D'un tratto, sente il bisogno di porgli _quella_ domanda.

\- Come ti senti? - Il brivido, fino a un attimo prima un semplice formicolio piacevole lungo la spina dorsale, diventa un rivolo freddo.

Draco, inclina il capo, le sopracciglia aggrottate. - L'ho già detto prima. Sto...

\- Sai cosa intendo.

La sua espressione si fa pensierosa: pare aver bisogno di riflettere, quasi che per determinare esattamente le proprie condizioni debba prima esaminare una serie di fattori che fino a quel momento non si era preoccupato di valutare.

\- È strano, - sentenzia infine, lo sguardo puntato sul fantasma dei Sigilli ormai scomparsi. Inspira a fondo. - Avere di nuovo una testa tutta per me, intendo. - Sorride appena, flettendo le dita. - Devo ancora abituarmi.

A Harry non piace affatto il suono di quelle parole. Rimane in silenzio, troppe domande ad affollargli la testa per poterne selezionare solo una.

Draco allontana il busto dai cuscini, sedendosi più eretto. Solleva la mano dal materasso, portando quella di Harry con sé, poi la stringe tra entrambi i palmi.

\- Hai un aspetto tremendo, Potter, - commenta a mezza voce.

Harry esala uno sbuffo attraverso un sorriso. - Quasi un morto vivente, vero?

Draco si acciglia, lo spettro di un ricordo doloroso a costringergli le labbra in una piega sottile. - Sappi che la prossima volta che mi ordini di ucciderti ti ammazzo davvero, Grifondoro del cazzo, - lo ammonisce, amareggiato.

Il _Grifondoro del cazzo_ reprime una smorfia sorpresa con uno sbadiglio. - Questo è uno degli effetti dell'avere di nuovo una testa tutta per te, non è così? - indaga, divertito.

\- Altamente probabile, sì. 

Harry socchiude le palpebre per un istante. Se non fosse così stanco, forse troverebbe quelle parole molto più minacciose.

\- Non puoi stare in quella posizione, - lo riprende Draco, notando il modo in cui le sue palpebre faticano a rimanere aperte. - Dovresti metterti a letto.

Harry si limita a sfregare il viso contro la propria manica e il lenzuolo in un segno di diniego. - Sto bene, - bofonchia. Le bende che gli avvolgono la schiena e il torace gli pizzicano sulla pelle, ma non è una sensazione spiacevole: gli pare quasi che concili il sonno.

\- Ti addormenterai seduto, così.

\- Niente di nuovo.

Non intendeva dirlo davvero. Gli è sfuggito dalle labbra prima che potesse impedirselo. Ha dormito più e più volte seduto, all'interno dell'Antro, ma non aveva intenzione di rievocare quei ricordi; non ora. Non ancora.

Draco non dice nulla, come se non avesse recepito il messaggio. Piuttosto si sposta di lato sul materasso, allentando la presa sulla sua mano. Indica con un cenno la parte di lenzuolo rimasta libera al proprio fianco.

\- Vieni qui, avanti.

Harry solleva appena il viso dalle braccia. - È un ordine? - chiede, sonnacchioso ma sorridente.

Deve stare davvero crollando se in quel momento è in grado di scherzare a quel modo: inizia ad arrossire ancora prima di aver terminato di pronunciare la frase.

\- Lo è, sottospecie di eroe patologico.

\- Non ci stiamo tutti e due.

\- Ci stiamo.

Harry arranca sul materasso, abbandonandosi sui cuscini contro la testiera con un tonfo attutito dall'imbottitura di piume. Si sente strano: confuso, anestetizzato. Lasciando scivolare il capo sulla propria spalla, incontra quella di Malfoy.

Senza pensare, vi deposita un bacio a fior di labbra, gli occhi ormai chiusi.

Draco rimane immobile, le mani in grembo. - Sei proprio come ti immaginavo, - mormora sui suoi capelli, assorto.

Ma le palpebre di Harry non sono abbastanza tenaci da consentirgli di chiedergli che cosa significhi.  

 

**\- XLVIII -**

 

Harry si sveglia solo, nel letto che gli è stato riservato accanto a quello di Draco, in una stanza vuota.

Gli scuri della finestra sono aperti, ma la camera non ne trae altro beneficio se non uno spento chiarore: fuori il cielo è rannuvolato e i colori degli edifici circostanti il San Mungo paiono più scuri di una tinta, mentre i contrasti si appianano in virtù del grigiore inglese, o della sua miopia.  
Il silenzio che regna tra quelle pareti è tale da risultare quasi disorientante.

Dopo aver inforcato gli occhiali, Harry si alza a sedere con relativa fatica, avvertendo i bendaggi tirare attorno al busto; non erano così stretti quando si è addormentato, qualcuno deve averli cambiati.

Adocchia il cestino nell'angolo della stanza, alla ricerca delle garze sporche che comproverebbero la sua ipotesi: non ce ne sono.

Il letto accanto al suo - quello nel quale si è assopito accoccolato addosso a Draco e dal quale è stato spostato per essere adagiato sul proprio - è sgombro.

 _Accertamenti_ , si dice con una punta di risentimento, ripensando alle parole del Medimago Jones.

Probabilmente Draco è stato portato in una diversa area dell'ospedale per qualche controllo, o procedura di routine a seguito di un coma autoindotto di una decina di giorni. Esami a cui lui non è stato sottoposto, forse perché considerato troppo debole per essere sballottato da un reparto all'altro del San Mungo.

In compenso il Medimago Connoly gli ha chiesto di seguire con lo sguardo la punta di una bacchetta. Una prova inequivocabile che tutto abbia funzionato al meglio, senza ombra di dubbio.

Lascia scivolare le gambe oltre il bordo del materasso, infila le pantofole che sono state posizionate ai piedi del letto e si alza in piedi, dirigendosi verso la finestra. Il cielo è davvero grigio e monotono, quella mattina. Sempre che sia mattina.

Un'occhiata all'orologio. Sì, lo è.

Nell'osservare il viavai di minuscoli Maghi intabarrati lungo la strada su cui si affaccia il San Mungo, i gomiti appoggiati su un prolungamento del cornicione all'interno della camera, prova una strana sensazione di smarrimento, come se non avesse mai assistito a uno spettacolo simile prima.

Non ha troppi problemi a riconoscere quello sconcerto, l'ha affrontato più volte nel corso degli anni di lotta contro Voldemort. Si è affacciato a una finestra come quella più volte di quante forse ne possa contare, dopo l'ennesimo scontro, o l'ennesima perdita: il viavai dei Maghi è sempre lo stesso, ma gli occhi con cui lo guarda cambiano a ogni occasione. In realtà è sicuro di aver già incrociato il Medimago Jones, così come sa che il Medimago Connoly si ricorda di lui, da quella volta in cui ha Smaterializzato nel bel mezzo del suo reparto un Auror sfregiato da Greyback.

Conosce i corridoi del San Mungo almeno quanto conosce quelli del Ministero. Sa quali sono i reparti aperti ai giornalisti e sa che quello in cui si trova in quel momento non è fra questi. Ricorda gli schermi magici apposti a quasi ogni sala operatoria, sa quale sia la distanza alla quale ci si deve tenere quando un Guaritore interviene d'urgenza su un paziente grave. Sa che Ron e Hermione hanno contato le Ricordelle da collezione contenute in una teca di fianco alla segreteria dell'ospedale, perché la segretaria è sorda da un orecchio e impiega millenni a distribuire le giuste informazioni, e perché è ciò che hanno sempre fatto, quando vi si presentavano tutti e tre, ansiosi di sapere dove fosse ricoverato uno degli Auror della loro squadra o qualche parente dello stesso.

Conosce infinite cose di quel posto, e le sue corsie risvegliano in lui innumerevoli ricordi, eppure, nonostante ne sia stato ospite più volte da quando ha stretto i Sigilli con Draco, fino a quel momento non ci aveva mai pensato.

Non aveva mai pensato alla guerra in generale, a dire il vero, se non quando Draco stesso gli aveva chiesto di raccontargliene le sorti, nel suo ufficio.

Ticchetta i polpastrelli sul vetro della finestra, osservando un intenso sbuffo di fumo nero schizzare verso l'alto da un camino. Qualcuno deve aver appena usato la Metropolvere.

Prima di incontrare Draco si rifiutava di spostarsi via camino da oltre due mesi e mezzo, da quando un gruppo di Mangiamorte aveva murato magicamente i comignoli di una decina di famiglie di origine Babbana. Quella trovata era costata la vita a tre genitori e a un ragazzino di sedici anni, mentre aveva spedito in quello stesso ospedale gli altri sei malcapitati che avevano avuto la sfortuna di utilizzare la Metropolvere per primi dopo la manomissione.

Harry aveva deciso di non toccare un solo focolare e limitarsi alla Smaterializzazione fino a quando l'ultima di quelle persone non fosse stata dimessa e fosse tornata del tutto in forze. E una di loro era rimasta momentaneamente cieca. 

Aveva intrapreso una specie di sciopero, perché se una famiglia di sangue impuro non poteva viaggiare in tutta tranquillità servendosi del mezzo più economico, veloce e meno dispendioso in fatto di energia, allora non l'avrebbe fatto neppure lui.

La sua cocciutaggine era giunta a tanto che aveva detto a Nancy che non amava spostarsi in quel modo perché ancora non era in grado di attraversare la canna fumaria senza sporcarsi di fuliggine. Lei lo aveva tediato di consigli su come giungere a destinazione puliti perfino con addosso uno smoking bianco, ed era finita lì.

 _Un mago del tuo calibro che non riesce ancora a uscire in piedi da un camino... Almeno hai imparato l'incantesimo antifuliggine che ti ho insegnato!_   gli aveva detto con orgoglio quando Harry, reduce dal proprio primo contatto ravvicinato con il corpo di Draco, aveva utilizzato la scusa della Metropolvere dopo essere stato sorpreso a terra nel proprio ufficio. 

Ci aveva creduto, a quella scusa, e Harry, che ormai non si impolverava più gli abiti e non ruzzolava fuori da un camino da almeno sette o otto anni, preferiva le sue lezioncine compiaciute all'idea che tramite la sua lingua biforcuta la stampa potesse avere modo di attirare ulteriormente l'attenzione sulla disgrazia di quelle famiglie. 

Tuttavia, il pensiero non l'aveva neppure sfiorato quando si era trattato di raggiungere Draco dopo quelle ventiquattro ore di lontananza a causa della simulazione Ministeriale di stato d'assedio.

Distoglie lo sguardo dal panorama al di là del vetro, per portarlo sul comodino del letto di Malfoy. È spoglio, a parte per la sua bacchetta. Aprendo uno dei cassetti, invece, scopre una rivista di gossip, con ogni probabilità dimenticata da un precedente paziente.

La sfoglia svogliatamente, prendendo nota che Viktor Krum sta per divenire padre a soli venticinque anni e che Ginny è riuscita ancora una volta a farsi immortalare in giro per negozi a Diagon Alley, ad acquistare qualche nuovo accessorio per la sua divisa di cacciatrice delle Vespe di Wimbourne.

L'articolo cita una partita imminente la sera della Vigilia di Natale, dunque dev'essere recente. Era appena metà dicembre quando...

Harry si acciglia, perplesso.

Scruta le pareti della stanza, alla ricerca di un'indicazione precisa, ma appeso alle spalle dei letti vi è solo un grosso orologio dalla cornice in legno e arzigogolate lancette incise nel rame. Poi vede il plico di fogli appoggiato al tavolino sul fondo del materasso.

É un questionario giornaliero da compilare con dettagli riguardo alle condizioni del paziente. Harry raggiunge frettolosamente l'ultima pagina, quella che Jones ha spuntato il giorno prima, poi inchioda lo sguardo alla data vergata in alto a destra.

 _Ventotto dicembre_.

 Si sono persi il Natale.

Ha un senso: quando ha scoperto la coincidenza tra il comportamento delle Acromantule e il luogo in cui si trovavano le grotte descritte nei verbali della condanna di Oakswald,  era il quattordici. Ha trascorso tre giorni all'interno dell'Antro, e poi... dieci giorni di incoscienza.

Si abbandona a sedere sul letto di Draco, con la sensazione di essere appena stato derubato del proprio tempo.

Ripensa a Ron, Hermione, e a tutta la propria famiglia adottiva, chiedendosi che Natale gioioso possa mai essere stato il loro, nella consapevolezza che lui e Malfoy  erano in un letto del San Mungo, messi a tappeto da un Infero sadico e un legame magico in frantumi.

Rivolge nuovamente lo sguardo alla finestra, dando un nuovo valore agli addobbi e ai ninnoli disseminati per le strade,  riconoscendo l'atmosfera pacata dei giorni successivi la ricorrenza.

É da almeno dodici anni che non gli capitava di non festeggiare il Natale. É strano.

Quando la porta si apre qualche minuto più tardi, Draco lo sorprende con la rivista sulle ginocchia, aperta sullo stesso articolo, impegnato ad assimilare il fatto che quelle colonnine di inchiostro risalgano più o meno a una settimana prima.

Harry solleva il capo di scatto, sorpreso nel vederlo solo, poiché si era aspettato di vederlo ricomparire sulla soglia accompagnato da qualche infermiera o dal Medimago Jones in persona. Indossa ancora il semplicissimo pigiama azzurro fornito dall'ospedale, lo stesso che Harry gli ha visto addosso anche in altre occasioni, ma i capelli biondi - e non più rossi - che gli sfiorano le spalle lo fanno sembrare un capo d'abbigliamento del tutto diverso.

Nel vederlo sveglio gli occhi di Draco si allargano per lo stupore.

\- Buongiorno, - esclama, avvicinandosi al letto. Si lascia cadere seduto, le mani puntellate sul materasso dietro di sé. Poi, senza aspettare una risposta, aggiunge: - Complimenti, stavolta hai dormito solo otto ore. É un netto miglioramento.

Harry si infila entrambe le mani tra i capelli, cercando di domare un paio di ricci che sa per certo essere al posto sbagliato. Abbandona presto l'impresa con un assonnato gemito di frustrazione , conscio che come minimo avrebbe bisogno di un incantesimo di cura personale.

\- Lascia perdere, - interviene a buon avviso Draco, inarcando un sopracciglio. - Vederti pettinato è un'utopia a cui ho rinunciato da secoli. - Si sporge ad adocchiare la rivista tra le sue mani, e il suo ghigno di scherno si fa più serio, affilato. Poi lo guarda in volto. - E le tue occhiaie sono messe peggio, - sibila tra i denti.

Harry chiude il settimanale e la ripone nel cassetto senza troppe cerimonie. - Ho dormito dieci giorni e otto ore, - mugugna, premendosi d'istinto i palmi sugli occhi, - e ho ancora le occhiaie.

\- Anemia. Hai perso molto sangue.

\- Sono passati dieci giorni dal momento in cui ho perso molto sangue.

\- Hai perso _davvero_ molto sangue.

Draco si irrigidisce, incrociando le braccia sul petto e stringendosi le maniche con i palmi. I capelli sulla sua fronte sono troppo lunghi e gli ondeggiano di fronte agli occhi, in una carezza morbida all'attaccatura del suo naso. Harry si ritrova a pensare che gli piacerebbe spostarglieli con le dita, nonostante sia un gesto abbastanza inflazionato nell'immaginario romantico da farlo rabbrividire mentalmente. Eppure, proprio per questo, ne è tentato come non mai. Non lo fa, frenato da una titubanza che non sapeva di possedere ancora.

\- Ci siamo persi il Natale, - mormora invece, lanciando uno sguardo al questionario abbandonato poco più in là sulle lenzuola.

\- Me l'hanno detto, - replica lui, le labbra tirate. Non pare troppo dispiaciuto. - Non che gli anni scorsi l'abbia apprezzato così tanto. - Lascia scivolare un palmo a stringersi il polso sinistro, ma si sofferma più del dovuto sull'avambraccio.

Harry sospira. - Quest'anno sarebbe stato meglio.

\- Un pranzo apocalittico in casa Weasley, immagino.

\- Da fine del mondo, sì, - risponde lui, nostalgico. Nonostante la paura e l'angoscia, il Natale dell'anno passato risveglia in lui pensieri piacevoli: uno dei pochi veri momenti di gioia, in quel teatrino degli orrori. Ricorda di essersi augurato di trascorrere il successivo senza quel fardello sulle spalle, nella speranza di poterlo fare in compagnia delle stesse persone con cui lo aveva celebrato quell'anno. Gli dispiace esserselo perso.

\- Allora _che peccato_ essercene rimasti in stato comatoso in un letto, - sbotta Draco, sarcastico, crollando disteso con la schiena sul materasso, i piedi ancora appoggiati a terra.

È nervoso. Continua a tenere le braccia strette attorno al petto, in una posizione protettiva contrastante con il suo abbandono tra le lenzuola. Harry, accigliato, si ritrova a pensare a come stranamente adesso gli risulti più semplice notare i contrasti nel suo modo di comportarsi, piuttosto che nel suo aspetto fisico. Come se ciò che prima sfoggiava senza volerlo all'esterno si fosse trasferito al suo interno, e la pacatezza e la dolcezza che lo contraddistinguevano nelle ultime settimane fossero state costrette ad affiorare in superficie, permeando i lineamenti del suo viso.

\- Sono andati bene i controlli? - chiede, con la rinnovata tentazione di scostargli i capelli e distendersi al suo fianco. Ma non lo fa, perché se lo facesse si ritroverebbe a guardarlo davvero da vicino, a sondare le sottili frange bionde delle sue ciglia, a fluttuare nel colore dei suoi occhi come lo sbuffo di fumo nero emesso dal comignolo nel cielo grigio di Londra.

Le cose, viste da quella prospettiva, mutano sempre significato, a maggior ragione quando il viso che si approssima così precipitosamente è quello di Draco.

\- Tutto a posto, - risponde lui, fissando il soffitto. - Jones non ha perso tempo ed è venuto subito dopo che ti sei addormentato. - Allontana le mani dalle braccia e se ne appoggia i dorsi sugli occhi. La sua pelle è tanto pallida che le vene dei suoi polsi spiccano come rivoli d'inchiostro blu. - È meglio che non usi la magia per un po', e gli incantesimi su di me rimbalzano come Gobbiglie, ma dice che è perché il mio corpo ha subito una specie di sovraccarico. Mi devo solo... disintossicare.

Dunque Jones l'ha visitato quella notte: e allora cosa ci faceva Draco fuori dalla stanza, quando lui si è svegliato?

Harry non resiste e si abbassa di lato sul materasso, puntellando un gomito sulle lenzuola. _Così non è troppo vicino_ , si dice.

\- Prima dov'eri? - chiede allora a mezza voce, perplesso.

Draco lo guarda di sbieco. - Avevo fame, e la colazione che hanno portato in camera era immangiabile, - si giustifica. - Sono andato a comprarmi qualcosa di decente.

Harry socchiude le labbra per lo sconcerto. L'idea che sia uscito da quella stanza senza di lui lo stranisce ancor più di quanto lo abbia fatto scoprire che il Natale è scivolato sotto le sue palpebre chiuse.

_A comprarsi la colazione?_

\- Ma... con quali soldi? - indaga, stordito. Senza un patrimonio a propria disposizione, essendo quello della famiglia Malfoy entrato nelle sue tasche ormai settimane orsono, e trattandosi teoricamente ancora un criminale in libertà vigilata sotto la sua giurisdizione, Harry dubita che abbia avuto la possibilità di prelevare denaro alla Gringott, mentre lui dormiva. 

\- Ho promesso un tuo autografo alla cameriera in cambio di un tè e una brioche, - risponde lui, cristallino.

\- Non ci credo.

\- Mi ha portato anche burro e marmellata. È stata molto servizievole.

Il suo tono di voce è quasi inespressivo, a tal punto che Harry fatica a distinguere dove finisca la serietà e dove cominci lo scherzo.

\- Brioches? - domanda infine, sempre più confuso. Loro non hanno mai mangiato brioches a colazione.

Draco si lascia scivolare le mani sugli occhi. -  Mi piacciono le cose dolci, - mugugna.

Harry rimane in silenzio, ripensando alla cheesecake che aveva acquistato da una pasticceria vicina uno dei primi giorni della loro convivenza, per poi abbandonare il proposito di fare la fortuna di quel negozio Babbano a favore di una classica colazione inglese, salata.

Evita qualsiasi commento, rimanendo nella propria posizione, con la guancia appoggiata alla base del palmo. La schiena tuttavia ha preso a formicolargli già da qualche minuto, così alla fine si arrende, girandosi supino e stendendosi parallelamente a Draco.  

Non resiste più di qualche istante, in quel silenzio innaturale.

\- È _davvero_ tutto a posto? - mormora, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di aver desiderato chiederglielo dall'attimo in cui ha varcato di nuovo la soglia della stanza.

\- Più o meno, - sussurra lui in risposta, ma la sua voce è incrinata, sottile e trasparente quanto un vetrino da laboratorio. A Harry pare di stare esaminando un batterio infettivo.

Draco stringe le mani a pugno sui propri occhi.

\- Sta cominciando... - bisbiglia, il respiro pesante. - ... a tornare. Tutto.

Il cuore di Harry perde un battito, contraendosi con lo stesso rumore delle speranze che si infrangono e dei timori che divengono realtà. Gira il volto di lato, osservando il profilo di Malfoy vibrare come la corda pizzicata di un'arpa, teso tra le proprie braccia e il letto.

Il silenzio diventa soffocante.

Harry ingoia diverse boccate d'aria, inebetito, prima di accorgersi di non aver ancora proferito parola.

_Se riusciremo a rompere i Sigilli... Come farai a convivere con quei ricordi?_

_Immagino che dovrai darmi una mano._

Draco si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo. - Faceva davvero così paura, Harry? - geme, le labbra socchiuse in una smorfia sofferta. Il suo Pomo d'Adamo trema, protetto dalla pelle bianca della sua gola.

Harry non ha bisogno di vedere le lacrime scivolare oltre i suoi pugni per capire che sta piangendo.

\- Perché adesso... - La sua voce smangiata di pianto gli riecheggia nell'orecchio: tremula, palpitante, _viva_. Sarebbe pronto a scommettere che Draco abbia un cuore al posto della lingua in quel momento, tanto infiammato da premere contro il palato a ogni battito. - ... fa davvero una cazzo di paura.

"Paura" erompe nella sua bocca in un unico singulto. Il fiato gli scoppia tra i denti, e le lacrime cominciano a valicare copiose l'argine impreciso delle sue mani, mentre le braccia di Harry prendono l'iniziativa prima che lui possa anche solo desiderare che lo facciano, e attirano il corpo di Draco contro il proprio.

_Non parli mai di quello che è successo... là dentro._

Harry gli afferra le scapole con le dita, premendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. Avverte le mani di Draco fare lo stesso, aggrapparsi a lui come uncini, e il suo respiro affannato smuovere i capelli alla base della sua nuca. È caldo.

_Nell'Antro, dici?_

\- Faceva _davvero_ paura, - gli ringhia su una spalla, la guancia schiacciata contro il tessuto della tunica del San Mungo. - Da morire. - Gli occhiali gli si storcono sul naso, e gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime. È arrabbiato. È arrabbiato come forse non lo è mai stato. Stringe ancora più forte il busto di Draco, cercando di trarre entrambi i loro corpi a sedere con la propria unica forza. La ferita alla schiena gli invia una fitta pungente lungo la spina dorsale, ma non importa. Non gliene frega niente.

\- Va bene avere paura, - prorompe, i denti digrignati. - Va bene, cazzo.

_È  semplicemente perché non ne sento il bisogno._

Draco si lascia trascinare seduto, per poi avvolgere le gambe attorno al suo bacino. Le sue mani non si separano dalla schiena di Harry neppure per un istante: premono sulla fasciatura, conficcano le unghie tra le pieghe del pigiama, imprimono i propri palmi sulla sua pelle.

_Ragazzo, le sensazioni che quel Sigillo è in grado di dare... non sono naturali. Non illuderti che possa essere innocuo se non eserciti il tuo potere._

_Non è facile rimanere gli stessi di prima._

 

**XLIX  
**

 

\- Un incidente durante una missione.  
   
É quella la giustificazione ufficiale del ricovero di Harry al San Mungo, e dei dieci giorni che vi ha trascorso. Stando a Ron e Hermione spiegare la degenza di Draco non era stato necessario: i Medimaghi che avevano avuto a che fare con lui si erano ormai abituati all'idea di sottoporsi a Patti di Segretezza e Vincoli Infrangibili quanto a quella di indossare un camice bianco, e nessuno di loro si era rivelato particolarmente ansioso di provocare le ire di colei che da molti era considerata "la spina dorsale della vittoria di Potter".

\- Abbiamo diffuso la voce che fossimo insieme quando abbiamo avvistato un sospettato contrabbandiere a Nocturne Alley, - mugugna Ron, ancora imbronciato all'idea di essere conosciuto solo come il "braccio destro della vittoria di Potter" e non "la spina dorsale", - e che mentre lo rincorrevamo tu sei inciampato in una Maledizione Tagliente inesplosa.

Durante la guerra casi del genere si verificavano giornalmente. Certo, di solito le Maledizioni Taglienti non venivano disseminate per i vicoli dei quartieri più malfamati - i seguaci di Voldemort erano tutt'altro che intenzionati a sfoltire le fila dei propri più accaniti sostenitori - ma poteva accadere che qualcuno inavvertitamente trascinasse la Maledizione con sé senza esserne vittima, come un bambino Babbano che scambia una granata per un giocattolo. Capitava, talvolta, che i Maghi più sprovveduti le confondessero per Drago-Lucciole, poiché avevano un aspetto lattiginoso e luminescente quando silenti.

\- Ho sparso il pettegolezzo che in tua assenza mi sarei fatta io carico io della vigilanza di Draco, - commenta Hermione, lucidando con il pollice l'acciaio lucente della testiera del letto.

Ron incrocia le braccia sul petto, ridacchiando. - Copperton ha rischiato la crisi di nervi, - sogghigna. - Tra te fuori uso e Hermione data per dispersa a ore alterne per... - Scioglie la posizione appena assunta per dipingere due grosse virgolette a mezz'aria. - ... "occuparsi di Malfoy"...

\- Era la mia copertura per venirvi a trovare in ospedale, - si giustifica lei, facendo spallucce.

-... poco ci mancava che chiedesse un consulto a Neville!

Hermione si pianta i pugni sui fianchi con fare di rimprovero. - Neville è un Auror perfettamente qualificato!

\- ... quando non è incantato a fissare Nancy con occhi adoranti.

In quel momento Harry smette di ascoltare.

Draco è stato accompagnato fuori dalla stanza circa mezz'ora prima, dopo aver vomitato sul pavimento tutto ciò che aveva ingerito quella mattina a colazione.

Erano ancora stretti l'uno nell'abbraccio dell'altro quando all'improvviso Draco si era ritratto, cereo in viso, una mano premuta sulle labbra. Si era piegato precipitosamente su se stesso, il busto aderente alle cosce, poi aveva rigettato ogni singolo boccone che avesse oltrepassato la soglia della sua bocca dal momento in cui si era svegliato, tossendo e singhiozzando.

Il Medimago Jones aveva fatto irruzione nella stanza al primo conato. Lo aveva afferrato per una spalla, mantenendogli il torace piegato verso il basso, e gli aveva raccolto i capelli in un pugno, perché non si sporcassero. - Cos'hai mangiato? - gli aveva chiesto, con voce secca e potente. Aveva tuonato i nomi di due infermiere con lo stesso impeto di una porta che sbatte contro lo stipite, poi aveva chiesto, di nuovo: - Cosa diavolo ti hanno dato da mangiare?

Draco non era stato in grado di rispondergli immediatamente. Aveva continuato a tossire e singhiozzare, il viso paonazzo e gli occhi lucidi, finché dalle sue labbra non era colato un solo lungo filo di saliva.

\- Bri... - aveva ansimato allora, prima di essere scosso da un nuovo conato.

 _Ho promesso un tuo autografo alla cameriera in cambio di un tè e una brioche._ _Mi ha portato anche burro e marmellata. È stata molto servizievole._

\- Brioche, - era intervenuto Harry, raccogliendo i capelli di Draco dal pugno del Medimago nelle proprie mani, un'orribile sensazione di déjà-vu a fargli tremare le dita. - Brioche, burro e marmellata. Ha anche bevuto del tè.

Non era stato in grado di balbettare nient'altro, perso nel ricordo di quando Draco si era ridotto in quelle stesse condizioni a causa della Pozione che Harry aveva creduto esser veleno.

Le due infermiere chiamate all'appello da Jones erano comparse sulla soglia l'istante successivo, boccheggiando come se avessero corso. Una aveva affiancato il Medimago, mentre l'altra aveva raggiunto un angolo della camera per recuperare una pezzuola assorbente dell'anta dell'armadio, pronta a tamponare la chiazza di vomito sul pavimento prima di occuparsene con un incantesimo.

Quando Draco aveva smesso di ansimare e sputare saliva giallastra, Jones e l'infermiera lo avevano afferrato per le braccia e lo avevano costretto ad alzarsi in piedi, per poi guidarlo verso il bagno.

\- Cos'ha? - aveva strepitato Harry incespicando alle loro spalle, ma si era visto sbattere la porta in faccia.

\- Poco giudizio, ecco cos'ha, - aveva risposto Jones attraverso l'uscio, burbero.

Harry aveva imprecato, frustrato e spazientito, resistendo alla tentazione di sferrare un calcio allo stipite solo in considerazione della propria ferita non ancora del tutto guarita. L'infermiera china sul pavimento, impegnata a scagliare Gratta-e-Netta sul tratto di piastrelle incriminato come fosse un campo di battaglia da bombardare, era sobbalzata;  gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo intimidito e infine si era tersa il sudore sulla fronte con l'avambraccio, prima di concedergli il lusso di una spiegazione. 

A quanto pareva brioches, burro e marmellata non era il menu più indicato per un ragazzo che aveva appena trascorso una decina di giorni in coma, allettato, nutrito da un incantesimo più blando del comune per non aggravare la sua temporanea intolleranza alla magia.

Draco era riemerso dal bagno qualche minuto più tardi, pallido ma non troppo emaciato, e gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo stanco.

\- Ci vediamo dopo, - aveva sussurrato, prima di essere condotto tra le lamentele e i rimproveri di Jones verso la mensa, dove il Medimago lo avrebbe costretto a tamponare la quantità esorbitante di acido che doveva essersi accumulato nel suo stomaco con qualcosa che non sarebbe stato rispedito al mittente come un boomerang.

\- Harry.

Harry si riscuote al sentir pronunciare il proprio nome, sollevando lo sguardo sull'espressione apprensiva di Hermione.

Ron appoggia con aria seria il bacino al comodino traballante, le mani affondate in tasca e le sopracciglia corrugate per l'imbarazzo.  

\- Come va? - chiede con voce malferma, come se non sapesse con precisione quale tono utilizzare per una domanda all'apparenza tanto semplice eppure pregna di significato.

Harry, ancora non del tutto intenzionato a reimmergersi nella realtà, risponde meccanicamente, senza sforzare granché l'intuito. - Meglio, - sbotta, tastandosi la fasciatura con le dita. - Non la sento quasi più.

Ron tamburella i polpastrelli sulla stoffa interna alle tasche. - Non dico la ferita, - mugugna, corrucciato. - Tu e Malfoy. Voi... funzionate ancora?

Hermione gli rifila un'occhiataccia e riprende il filo del discorso, cercando di rimediare alla mancanza di tatto del fidanzato. - Quello che Ron voleva dire è se tra te e Draco c'è ancora... _complicità_.

Harry, che in cuor proprio aveva capito la domanda anche la prima volta che era stata posta, addossa la schiena alla testiera del letto, lo sguardo fisso sul lenzuolo aggrovigliato al fondo del materasso. Più o meno si sente allo stesso modo.

\- É un casino, - risponde soltanto, accennando un sorriso amareggiato.

 

Qualche minuto più tardi, Draco viene di nuovo scortato nella stanza.

Jones, notevolmente più alto di lui, gli appoggia le mani sulle spalle, guadagnandosi una cupa ed eloquente espressione sdegnata; sosta sulla soglia con le gambe larghe e i piedi piantati sul pavimento, come un Ufficiale del Ministero in procinto di fischiare il volo d'inizio di una partita di Quidditch.

\- Poco fa ho discusso con il Medimago Connoly, - esordisce, bonario. - E insieme siamo giunti alla conclusione che la vostra guarigione stia procedendo abbastanza velocemente da consentirvi di fare una scelta.

Draco si sottrae alla sua presa e sguscia di lato, andando ad aderire con la schiena all'anta laterale dell'armadietto. Sembra ancora più stanco di quando è stato condotto alla mensa.

\- Potreste rimanere ricoverati qui ancora per qualche giorno, fino a quando le vostre condizioni fisiche non si saranno del tutto stabilizzate, seguiti in ogni vostra singola necessità e monitorati da un occhio esperto... - Si schiarisce la gola e rivolge loro un sorrisetto obliquo, pronto a enunciare la seconda opzione. - ... oppure potreste essere dimessi e tornare a casa, stando l'impegno di una visita giornaliera di un nostro Guaritore.

Harry ha giusto il tempo di intercettare lo sguardo di Draco prima che questi si discosti dall'armadio e afferri dal tavolino al proprio fianco un fascicolo pinzato di documenti, tra i quali spiccano quelli relativi alle loro dimissioni. Li porge con determinazione al Medimago Jones, sfidandolo con gli occhi.

\- Tornare a casa, - scandisce lentamente, quasi stesse incidendo con la voce la propria firma nell'aria.

 

Rimettere piede a Grimmauld Place n. 12 dopo tanto tempo è come tornare a fare visita in un vecchio solaio: l'aria è densa e polverosa, ma il senso di familiarità permea ogni particella d'ossigeno tanto a fondo da farla apparire limpida.

Harry appoggia la borsa contenente i propri effetti personali all'ingresso, poi appende il proprio mantello all'attaccapanni.

\- Dammi pure, - dice a Draco quando lo vede in procinto di fare lo stesso, la mano tesa a raccogliere il suo cappotto blu, rimesso a nuovo da Hermione. Il suo braccio tuttavia viene accuratamente scavalcato mentre Draco provvede ad agganciare da solo il trench all'appendiabiti, del tutto indifferente alla sua banale proposta d'aiuto.

Harry si limita a farsi da parte, dandogli modo di sistemare le pieghe del tessuto lungo le venature del legno come più lo aggrada.

_Dammi pure._

Se avesse pronunciato le medesime parole dieci giorni prima, Draco gli avrebbe obbedito senza esitazioni.

\- Tra quanto hanno detto che arriveranno i Medimaghi? - lo sente domandare, chino sul borsone contenente i pochi abiti e oggetti recapitatigli nel corso del proprio soggiorno forzato al San Mungo.

\- Stasera. Tra tre, quattro ore, - gli risponde, ricordando le parole di Jones.

\- La casa è un disastro.

Harry si guarda intorno, concordando nel sostenere che quell'appartamento abbia l'aria di un solaio sia in senso letterale che non. Eppure quando lui si era recato al lavoro il giorno in cui aveva scoperto la posizione dell'Antro ai piedi delle Montagne Orson, se ben ricorda, la situazione non era così critica.

I cuscini del divano sono stati buttati all'aria, mentre parecchi dei soprammobili sono rovesciati: nessuno di loro è infranto, quasi il responsabile di quel caos avesse appositamente provocato solo quel preciso ammontare di disordine. No, quello non è il frutto delle ricerche di Hermione: Harry sa che è stata lì, che ha trascorso un intero pomeriggio battendo a tappeto ogni stanza nel tentativo di individuare un indizio su come rintracciare lui o Draco, ma dubita che se davvero fosse stata lei a ridurre la casa in quelle condizioni non l'avrebbe rimessa a nuovo con un incantesimo semplice e veloce, di quelli che ormai sa padroneggiare a occhi chiusi.

È proprio il fatto che il disordine sia stato lasciato inalterato, come un unico lenzuolo a ricoprire un mobile in disuso, a insospettirlo: dieci giorni e nessuno che abbia avuto la cura di premurarsi di rimettere in sesto Grimmauld Place n.12? Nemmeno Kreacher?

Draco raccoglie dalla credenza del salotto la statuetta di ceramica di un gatto orribilmente simile a Grattastinchi e se lo rigira tra i palmi, facendo cozzare appena il bordo di porcellana contro il ripiano di legno per saggiarne la consistenza.

\- Lui mi stava particolarmente antipatico, - commenta  con una smorfia. I folti ciuffi biondi della frangia gli velano il volto sino alla punta del naso, ma Harry è pronto a scommettere che stia fissando il soprammobile con astio. - Ha uno sguardo truce. Non riesco davvero a capire come si possa convivere con gli occhi di un mostriciattolo arcigno sempre puntati addosso.

Harry incrocia le braccia sul petto, senza sapere davvero cosa commentare a riguardo di uno dei ninnoli con i quali la signora Weasley amava tappezzare casa ai tempi della guerra. Quel gatto in particolar modo gli ha sempre dato l'impressione di essere un parente alla lontana dei pezzi da collezione della signora Figg - continua tuttora a evitare con estrema cura di pensare alla Umbridge - e in un certo senso lo diverte.

\- Tu ci hai convissuto, - risponde, facendo spallucce. - E hai abitato per anni con un esercito di Elfi Domestici.

Draco fa ticchettare un'altra volta la ceramica contro il legno. - La prossima volta che vedrò la Granger mi premurerò di avvisarla che hai definito gli Elfi Domestici "mostriciattoli arcigni".

Harry sorride. - Credo che persino Hermione abbia qualche difficoltà a considerarli affascinanti, - asserisce, sulla difensiva.

Draco allora adagia la testa del gatto in obliquo contro lo spigolo della credenza. Solleva lo sguardo, sottile e pungente come la punta di una stalattite. - Posso romperlo? - chiede, il capo reclinato di lato. Il biondo così pallido dei suoi capelli assume una sfumatura aurea, esposto in quella angolazione alla luce del lucernaio nel soffitto.

Harry si acciglia. - Come?

\- Posso romperlo?

L'occhiata che Draco gli indirizza è seria, nonostante il sorriso tratteggiato sulle sue labbra. 

_Che cos'è, una prova?_

Harry osserva il muso del soprammobile appoggiato minacciosamente sul legno, senza sapere se ridere oppure corrugare le sopracciglia più di quanto non lo siano già.

\- D'accordo, rompilo, - concede infine. Non è che sia mai stato tanto affezionato alla signora Figg, in fondo.   

Ma Draco, invece di caricare il colpo e sbattere la statuetta di porcellana sul ripiano, esala un sospiro profondo e la riadagia al proprio posto sulla credenza, con gli occhi rivolti verso l'interno. - Lo sapevo che l'avresti detto, - commenta, elargendo alla copia lucida e impomatata di Grattastinchi un'ultima carezza di grazia.

\- È così che andrà adesso? - chiede subito dopo, guardandolo di sbieco.

Harry sussulta. - Così come?

\- Tu che mi permetti di fare qualsiasi cosa, visto che "ehi, adesso sa pensare con la propria testa"? - Le mani di Draco tracciano un ampio semicerchio rabbioso a mezz'aria prima di raggiungere entrambe la sua nuca, scompigliandogli i capelli. - Adesso mi tratterai come se fossi di porcellana come quel gatto?

Tutto ciò che riesce a pensare Harry, di primo acchito, è che avrebbe dovuto ordinargli di rimettere subito a posto quella dannata statuetta.

Draco allontana le mani dal proprio collo alla stessa velocità con la quale ve le aveva condotte. - Per tua informazione _sei tu_ quello che è morto, tra noi due, e io non posso neppure essere incazzato con te per aver obbligato _me_ a ucciderti, visto che l'hai fatto per salvarmi. 

Harry si appoggia nervosamente al bracciolo del divano, conscio che presto avrà bisogno di sedersi.

\- È stata la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente, - mormora con tono più neutrale possibile. - Lo so che non deve essere stato piacevole.

\- Non deve essere stato piacevole? - Draco esala una mezza risata incredula, volgendo lo sguardo al soffitto. - Vomitare la colazione sul pavimento di una stanza d'ospedale "non dev'essere piacevole". Ucciderti è stato... _mostruoso_. Continuerò ad avere gli incubi per decenni.

\- Lo so, - mormora Harry, la fasciatura attorno al busto abbastanza stretta da sottolineare ogni parola con un promemoria ben preciso.

\- In quel momento ti ho odiato così tanto che se fossi stato in me forse ti avrei ammazzato anche se tu non me l'avessi ordinato.

\- Lo so.

\- Sei uno stronzo.

Harry affonda tra i cuscini del divano, con l'impressione che la sua opinione in merito non sia davvero richiesta.

Draco indietreggia fino a raggiungere la poltrona dalla parte opposta della stanza e vi crolla con un sospiro. Su quella stessa poltrona, mesi prima, Harry lo aveva osservato sfogliare svogliatamente le pagine di "Suggelli Magici e Maledizioni vincolanti": le immagini di Draco di allora e di quello attuale si sovrappongono, rendendo lampante il modo in cui non sono solo i suoi capelli a essere cambiati, ma anche la sua postura, il suo atteggiamento, la sua gestualità. Vederlo in quel luogo, nel teatro sul cui palcoscenico si è svolta la quasi-totalità della loro relazione, lascia Harry del tutto stordito. Non è più lui, eppure è la stessa persona: più viva, più sanguigna, ma pur sempre la stessa.

Dopo un lungo istante di silenzio, Draco lo guarda dritto in volto.

\- Scusa.

Harry sussulta, frastornato. Appena qualche settimana prima, udendo quelle parole, si sarebbe chiesto se non fosse stato il Sigillo a indurle. - Non fa niente, - risponde, il palato secco come corteccia.

\- Oggi... - si avvia a spiegare invece Draco, distogliendo lo sguardo. - ... dopo aver immolato la colazione ingegnosamente estorta alla locandiera del San Mungo alla causa della cera da pavimenti, - un sogghigno lieve, a fior di labbra. - Jones mi ha consigliato di contattare un... terapeuta.

In quel sorriso leggero, così Malfoy eppure così dolce, Harry rivede per un istante l'espressione del ragazzo che si è arrampicato sulla sua scrivania nel suo ufficio al Ministero, incurante delle pile di documenti accatastate tra un triangolo di legno sgombro e l'altro. Stringe i palmi sulle proprie ginocchia, resistendo alla tentazione di avvicinarglisi per ammirarlo più da vicino.

\- Un terapeuta...?

Draco annuisce, assorto. - Uno Psicomago.

\- Ah.

\- A parer suo potrei averne bisogno per elaborare in modo costruttivo certi... _traumi._

Harry ripensa all'abbraccio stritolante di quella mattina, al terrore di quella stretta e alle lacrime spante sulla propria spalla. Ripensa alle proprie visioni, all'orrore provato di fronte a ogni tortura vissuta attraverso i ricordi dell'Infero.

Il buio, le urla.

_Avanti, Draco. Dobbiamo continuare ancora per molto? Mh? Basta che tu mi dica di sì._

E poi...   

_Te l'avevo detto che non mi servivi necessariamente vivo. Ora morirai lentamente, e Draco resterà a guardare. Morirete entrambi, Harry, ma lui vivrà abbastanza per vederti diventare il mostro che tu credi che io sia._

\- Io non voglio farlo.

Harry si riscuote, le spalle contratte per lo sgomento.

\- Non vuoi elaborare...

\- Non voglio contattare uno Psicomago.

Draco accavalla le gambe, appoggiando la caviglia destra sul ginocchio sinistro, ma la sua posa è tutt'altro che sciolta. Dopo quell'unico sguardo iniziale ha smesso di fissare Harry negli occhi, focalizzandosi di volta in volta su un diverso oggetto di mobilio.

\- Non è come se potessi aprire i rubinetti e cominciare a parlarne con chiunque.

Harry annuisce, partecipe. - È ovvio, sono cose personali.

\- No! Non per quello. - Draco stringe i pugni sull'aria, le labbra strette nel tentativo di richiamare a sé una soluzione adeguata. Decine di minuscoli ciuffi biondi gli scheggiano lo sguardo, assottigliato per la concentrazione.

\- Mia madre è morta una settimana prima che io mi chiudessi in quell'Antro, Potter, - sbotta infine, quasi quell'affermazione fosse di per sé una spiegazione sufficiente.

Harry non riesce a trattenere un moto di delusione. _Potter._

\- E per due mesi, - prosegue, le dita strette sulla fodera del divano, - per due dannati mesi, non c'è stato un solo giorno in cui io non ci abbia pensato. Indipendentemente dall'Infero, indipendentemente da tutto.  

Harry avverte con chiarezza il seme del senso di colpa germogliare nel proprio stomaco, come ogni volta in cui riporta la memoria al momento in cui ha scoperto che mentre lui godeva i frutti della ritrovata pace Draco viveva l'inferno a una camera mostruosa di distanza da quella in cui lui dormiva ogni notte.

\- Poteva controllare quasi tutto: i miei movimenti, la mia vista, il mio udito, la mia percezione del dolore, - Elenca un Sigillo dopo l'altro senza un solo fremito, del tutto assorto in una sensazione troppo difficile da cogliere perché anche Harry possa afferrarla. - Ma i pensieri no. E allora pensavo. A cose a cui avrei fatto meglio a non pensare per niente, credimi.

Si ferma, ed è quasi come se fosse cieco, per quanto la sua espressione pare distante, del tutto isolata in una dimensione indipendente, a miglia e miglia da lì.

\- Poi sei arrivato tu, - mormora con un filo di voce, come i narratori in procinto di pronunciare il fatidico "E vissero per sempre felici e contenti", o qualsiasi altra formula venga apposta in chiusura di una fiaba magica. - Dopo _mesi_ , quando ormai pensavo non saresti più venuto. Non so per quale motivo ti ho spinto a stringere l'Ultimo Sigillo con me, ma da quel momento è sparito tutto. Dolore, nostalgia, rassegnazione... tutto. Svaniti nel nulla. Un tatuaggio in più, una tinta oscena ai capelli e un contratto a tempo indeterminato per la serenità. O quasi.

Harry affonda le dita nell'imbottitura di un cuscino del divano.

_Quindi tu dici che è il Sigillo che ha... "spento" i tuoi ricordi?_

_E cos'altro sennò? Potter, io da quel giorno... mi sento rinato. Nuovo._

 - All'inizio mi è sembrata una cosa straordinaria, - prosegue Draco, a fatica. - Mi avevi salvato, fisicamente e mentalmente. Ma riavere adesso quelle sensazioni... - Inspira a fondo: il fiato vibra tra le sue labbra, mosso da un flusso di parole silenziose plasmato in un unico respiro. - È come se le avessi concesse in prestito: sono tornate indietro, ma non sono più davvero solo mie. Tu... mi hai _rubato_ quel dolore, Potter.

\- Io cosa...?

\- Diventando il mio _Padrone,_ me l'hai rubato.

Il germoglio nello stomaco di Harry fiorisce in un rigoglioso intreccio di piante carnivore. - Non sono stato io, è stato il Sigillo.

\- Lo so! - esclama lui, schiaffeggiando l'aria con una mano contratta. - Ma tu non hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile all'inizio scindere le due cose. - Il suo viso si frammenta in un gioco di specchi di frustrazioni diverse, eppure le parole continuano a scorrere. - Sono passato dal detestarti a... beh, a qualcosa di molto simile alla venerazione, a dire il vero. E poi...

\- Devi avermi odiato molto, nell'Antro. - Harry non riesce a trattenersi. Il lieve moto di delusione provato poco prima è divenuto qualcosa di molto più profondo, che va ben oltre la rassegnazione.

Lo sguardo che Draco gli rivolge allora è amaro come il fiele, ma le sue parole non sono da meno.

\- Oltre a mia madre, c'erano poche cose alle quali pensavo di continuo là dentro. Una di queste era cosa ti avrei fatto se fossi riuscito a uscirne vivo.

  _Continua..._


	8. Chapter 8

**\- L -  
**

 

Harry sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte nel tentativo di dissipare lo stupore dal proprio viso, rimanendo immobile tra i cuscini del divano.

\- Ah, - riesce soltanto a mormorare. - E... cosa mi avresti fatto?

Draco raccoglie un centrino dal tavolino accanto alla poltrona, rigirandoselo tra le dita. - La bacchetta non ce l'avevo più, - risponde disinvolto, intrappolando i polpastrelli nei fori tra un reticolo di pizzo e l'altro. - Quindi l'ipotesi più frequente era ammazzarti di botte.

Harry rievoca l'immagine di Draco in bilico sulla scrivania del suo ufficio, in procinto di afferrargli il colletto della camicia per attirarlo a sé in un bacio, e la vede frantumarsi in mille pezzi di fronte ai propri occhi.

\- Interessante, - commenta, la voce arida.

\- Per salvarti la vita mi sono volontariamente fatto masticare da una stanza carnivora e rinchiudere in un buco in compagnia di un non-morto, - obietta Draco, riadagiando il centrino sul legno. - Ero sicuro che avreste impiegato al massimo qualche giorno per scoprire il trucco e che sareste tornati a prendermi. Non potevo sapere che la Biblioteca fosse stata chiusa. Pensavo mi aveste lasciato lì apposta.

\- Non l'avremmo _mai_ fatto.

\- Sai, si diventa un tantino pessimisti quando il passatempo preferito del tuo carceriere sembra essere farti a pezzi. - Draco finge indifferenza, ma le sue mani tremano sui cuscini della poltrona e la sua intera postura si irrigidisce, perdendo progressivamente naturalezza fino a divenire una pallida imitazione di nonchalance.

Harry non dà a vedere di essersene accorto e rimane fermo al proprio posto, supponendo che il suo primo istinto - ripetere "mi dispiace" fino allo svenimento e magari accompagnare ogni parola con un bacio - non rientri nella rosa dei comportamenti da tenere di fronte a una confessione a cuore aperto.

\- Eravamo sicuri che fossi morto, - mugugna invece, a fatica. - Se avessimo avuto anche solo un minimo dubbio saremmo tornati all'istante.

Draco annuisce in segno di comprensione, ma non sembra affatto persuaso. - Credevo mi aveste lasciato lì per punirmi. In fondo o quello o Azkaban, che differenza faceva per voi? - Punta gli occhi verso il soffitto, la nuca adagiata contro lo schienale. - Non avevate nemmeno distrutto la stanza. L'avevate tenuta in piedi come una specie di museo.

\- Non sapevamo come distruggerla!

\- L'ho pensato anch'io, poi però ti ho sentito.

Harry sussulta, ma prima ancora che possa porre qualsiasi domanda Draco ha già cominciato a spiegare.

\- Ho sentito la tua voce, - sussurra, rapito da una fantasia risalente a mesi prima. - Stavi urlando qualcosa a Weasley, non ho capito cosa. Stavate... _scherzando_. 

Il vento sta cominciando ad alzarsi, fuori da Grimmauld Place n. 12. Soffio dopo soffio, ogni fessura dell'abitazione inizia a produrre un fischio leggero: in un'altra situazione Harry non vi avrebbe fatto caso, mentre ora l'alito freddo che gli sfiora le caviglie lo fa raggelare sul posto, la mente in bilico tra i ricordi della grotta ai piedi delle Montagne Orson e quel salotto.

\- Tu _ci sentivi_?

Draco solleva e riabbassa le spalle, quasi stesse annuendo con il busto. - Mi è capitato giusto qualche volta, quando eri particolarmente arrabbiato oppure particolarmente brillo e ti mettevi a gridare, - risponde, serio. - La parete di Inferi era abbastanza spessa, ma non insonorizzata.

Harry stringe i palmi sulle ginocchia. _Particolarmente arrabbiato oppure particolarmente brillo_... nei due mesi successivi alla vittoria gli era capitato abbastanza spesso di trovarsi in entrambi gli stati d'animo.

Nancy gli aveva consigliato un liquore austriaco dal sapore forte e zuccherato - dapprima si era limitato a ingollarne un bicchierino prima di ogni discorso ufficiale, poi le cose gli erano sfuggite di mano - e beh, non aveva davvero bisogno di consigli o presentazioni per imbattersi in qualcuno che gli facesse perdere le staffe.

\- " _Ti ho ucciso, bastardo, ti ho ucciso! Harry Potter ti ha fatto il culo!_ ", - esclama Draco con tono teatrale, le sopracciglia corrugate per lo sforzo. - Ti dice niente?

Harry sente le guance avvampare. - Ero abbastanza... su di giri.

\- Direi. Quella volta ricordo di aver immaginato di infliggerti una morte piuttosto violenta.

Si mantiene in silenzio per un istante, arrotondando le labbra sui denti come se stesse assaporando gli ultimi residui di una bevanda piuttosto gustosa. Infine socchiude la bocca, alla ricerca delle giuste parole.

\- Urlavo anch'io, - asserisce d'un tratto, cupo. - Anche più forte di te.

Harry avverte la voglia improvvisa di attirarsi le ginocchia al petto e sbattere più e più volte la fronte sulle rotule.

\- Silenziavo la stanza tutti i giorni, - si giustifica, conscio che serva a ben poco. Gli sembra di non stare facendo altro se non snocciolare scuse una dopo l'altra: la biblioteca chiusa, l'umore instabile, la stanza Silenziata. A cosa potranno mai valere? - Faceva certi versi... non riuscivo a dormirci la notte.

Draco alza di nuovo le spalle. - L'ho immaginato... dopo.

Harry afferra un cuscino al proprio fianco e cerca con le dita la chiusura lampo della federa con le dita. _L'ha immaginato dopo, quando il Sigillo lo ha indotto - costretto - a trovare un modo di discolparlo._

Prima che gli venga posta la probabile domanda, Harry si affretta a piegare ulteriormente: - La notte che ti ho scoperto... mi ero dimenticato di lanciare l'incantesimo. Per questo ti ho sentito.   

Ma Draco prende nota della sua affermazione con un cenno, non di più. - Quando hai aperto la stanza quella notte, - risponde, teso, - stavo davvero per mollare. Se non fossi arrivato in quel preciso momento avrei stretto anche l'Ultimo Sigillo con quel mostro, e non me ne sarebbe fregato niente.

\- Non è vero, - esclama Harry, infiammato. - Stavi cercando di fuggire. Ti ho visto, con quale forza ti aggrappavi al pavimento. Quello non è il comportamento di una persona pronta a mollare.

Draco a quel punto solleva lo sguardo, fissandolo apertamente in viso. - Harry, - sussurra, gli occhi ridotti a due punte di rovo; le sue labbra, contratte in una smorfia caustica, ne sono l'arbusto. - Io non ho _deciso_ di fuggire. Oakswald me lo faceva fare tutte le notti. Ogni cazzo di notte. O giorno, non è che si capisse molto dalla luce, là dentro. Forse sperava che qualcuno mi sentisse e cadesse nella sua trappola, qualcuno da poter usare per i suoi scopi. Di sicuro non si aspettava che quel qualcuno osasse stringere un Sigillo del Diavolo per farmi uscire di lì.

Harry slaccia l'intera lampo del cuscino con un solo movimento secco, sconvolto.

\- Ho sentito le tue costole rompersi, - bisbiglia, incredulo. _Tutte le notti. Quella tortura, quel martirio, quotidianamente._

_Me lo faceva fare._

Con ben nove Sigilli su di sé, di certo non aveva molte possibilità di ribellarsi.

Draco sussulta, con ogni probabilità rivivendo la sensazione. Le sue mani hanno smesso di tremare, ma il suo corpo non si è quietato per un solo istante da quando hanno cominciato a parlare.

\- Quello è stato un caso particolare, - mormora, stringendo una mano sulla caviglia appoggiata al ginocchio. - La stanza non era sempre così agitata. Quella volta ha fiutato te, e si è _contratta_. Di solito era come cercare di camminare in un canale di Smaterializzazione.

Harry non fatica troppo a capire che Draco ha elaborato quel paragone col tempo. Si sente ancora inebetito, atterrito e scioccato, come se quello fosse il primo macabro dettaglio venuto a galla nel corso di quella vicenda. Pensava di aver avuto un assaggio piuttosto consistente di ciò che Draco aveva vissuto all'interno dell'Antro, grazie alle visioni; non si aspettava di dover affrontare altre rivelazioni.

_Tu... mi hai rubato quel dolore, Potter._

Sebbene sappia di non potersi esattamente considerare _un ladro_ in virtù di quella frase, il significato recondito di quelle parole lo fa vibrare per la rabbia, per l'impotenza, ma soprattutto per il senso di colpa.

Non è come se Draco fosse stato privato della memoria per poi recuperarla all'improvviso: durante il periodo che ha trascorso sotto l'influsso del Sigillo i suoi ricordi hanno continuato a coesistere con lui, ma senza quasi nessuna influenza. Nel frattempo, qualcuno vi si è immerso, sperimentandone l'orrore e vivendo emozioni terrificanti prima ancora che lui ne avesse assorbito realmente l'impronta.

_È come se le avessi concesse in prestito: sono tornate indietro, ma non sono più davvero solo mie._

A Harry pare quasi di essere il giornalista sconosciuto che pubblica in prima pagina un servizio riguardante un lutto prima che i famigliari ne vengano a conoscenza. Il giornale altro non è che la sua mente, mentre il trafiletto sono le reminescenze delle visioni, indotte da Oakswald più o meno volontariamente. Ma non c'è modo di ritrattare l'articolo: se anche si Obliviasse, Draco rimarrebbe consapevole di ciò che ha visto e toccato con mano, proprio come la vittima di una calunnia non trova grande consolazione nella smentita, quando ci sono danni che non possono essere risarciti.

\- È terribile, - esala senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

\- Aveva degli incantesimi speciali per curarmi, - prosegue Draco, ignorandolo. - Niente che io abbia mai visto prima. Sono quasi sicuro che fossero fatture ottocentesche che oggi è proibito usare: quando l'ho detto al primo Medimago, dopo che mi sono svegliato la prima volta al San Mungo, ha fatto una faccia allucinata. Ma l'avevo già capito anche nell'Antro. Più che altro avevo paura che tante applicazioni avrebbero modificato il mio corpo, e un bel giorno mi sarei svegliato deforme, mostruoso. - Appoggia le mani sulle proprie cosce e si osserva i palmi, analizzandoli. - Quando ho visto i capelli è stato quasi un sollievo. All'inizio ho pensato che fossero dovuti a quegli incantesimi, non ai Sigilli.

Harry torna con la memoria al giorno in cui ha visto Draco scrutare assorto una ciocca vermiglia sulla propria spalla, seduto sul lettino del San Mungo subito dopo il risveglio. Non gli era sembrato né disgustato né stupito; allora aveva attribuito il fatto allo shock, mentre adesso capisce.

\- Un Malfoy con i capelli rossi, - lo sente ridacchiare. - Sembra quasi una barzelletta. - Draco lascia scivolare la caviglia dal ginocchio sul quale è appoggiata fino a quando non è costretto ad adagiarla a terra, allargando le gambe in una posa molto meno raffinata. - Erano osceni.

\- Erano meravigliosi, - sbotta Harry d'istinto. Con il passare dei giorni si era affezionato a quella chioma di fuoco più di quanto non gli fosse mai successo per chiunque altro: in qualche modo costituivano il simbolo abbagliante di ciò che avevano vissuto insieme e non li avrebbe mai classificati come osceni, nonostante forse quello fosse stato il suo esatto pensiero dopo averli visti la prima volta.

Draco lo guarda con un'ombra di sorpresa negli occhi, poi riavvolge i propri movimenti all'indietro e torna ad accavallare le gambe, ora strette l'una contro l'altra. È  irrequieto.

\- Forse ti piaceva la persona che stava _dietro_ quei capelli, - mormora, scandendo ogni parola fino all'ultima sillaba.

Per un attimo Harry ripensa a Lucius, a quella sua cadenza lenta, strascicata e intimidatoria, comune anche a Piton: con il tempo aveva imparato ad associarla a chi aveva qualcosa da nascondere.

\- Quella persona sei _tu_ , - risponde deciso, quasi in tono di rimprovero. Non può farne a meno: nonostante l'obbedienza imposta dal Sigillo e la forma di servizievole premura discendente da essa, non ha dubbi di aver avuto a che fare anche con Malfoy, e non solo con uno schiavo soggetto al suo volere. Ne è certo.

\- Per la maggior parte, sì, - risponde Draco, cristallino. - Ma non del tutto, e tu lo sai.

Harry avverte i denti sfregare gli uni sugli altri per quanto la sua mascella e la sua mandibola sono irrigidite. 

_Questa cosa, nella mia testa... beh, a volte diventa difficile da ignorare._

_Non me ne parli mai._

_Non ti piacerebbe quello che ho da dire._

Infila le dita all'interno della federa del cuscino, poi le stringe sulla gommapiuma con la stessa forza con la quale sente il proprio cuore contrarsi nella morsa di quelle parole. Avrebbe voglia di strappare l'involucro di stoffa e farlo a brandelli tanto quanto il suo cuore desidererebbe forare il suo petto.

\- No, non lo so, Draco. -  sussurra, conficcando le unghie nell'imbottitura. - Perché tu non me ne hai mai parlato.

_E perché non sono sicuro di volerlo sapere._

Gli spifferi di vento stanno continuando a flautare attraverso le varie fessure dell'abitazione, ma il sospiro di Draco risalta comunque all'orecchio di Harry, sicuro di averlo appena sentito fischiare in una crepa sottile nel proprio petto.

\- Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Harry?

_Di nuovo Harry, non Potter._

Draco artiglia i braccioli della poltrona con le mani, tendendosi in avanti. - Di che cosa avrei dovuto parlarti? - Voce secca, amareggiata. Parole rancide, che hanno atteso troppo a lungo prima di essere pronunciate. - Del fatto che all'inizio dovevo stare attento a guardarti perché una volta che cominciavo non riuscivo più a smettere, forse? Oppure di come mi sentissi un completo imbecille, ma non desiderassi altro che tu mi dicessi cosa fare passo passo, da come infilarmi un pigiama a come farmi una cazzo di doccia? Ci fantasticavo su, Harry: ti immaginavo impartire ordine dopo ordine, ed era così bello che la mattina, anche se mi svegliavo presto, rimanevo nel letto, a delirare su quanto sarebbe stato _meraviglioso_ se tu mi avessi ordinato di vestirmi in un modo che ti pareva più consono, o di scegliere _i tuoi_ , di vestiti.

Dopo quelle parole Draco non è più in grado di tenere gli occhi fissi di fronte a sé: li punta sul soffitto, al riparo da qualsiasi tipo di reazione, negando a Harry anche la possibilità di guardarlo in viso e offrendogli unicamente la gola, tesa verso l'alto e abbracciata da una coltre lucente di capelli biondi.

\- L'aria attorno a te era diversa. - È appena un sussurro, lo strascico di un ricordo schiacciato sul fondo di un baule e riportato in superficie rimestando tra i vestiti. - Aveva un calore diverso, un odore diverso. Qualsiasi oggetto toccassi si impregnava di _qualcosa_ di te che sarei riuscito a riconoscere a chilometri di distanza.

_Poi ho stretto con Amelia tutti i Sigilli, uno ad uno, fino all'ultimo. Merlino, ero stregato da lei: ai miei occhi lei era... luce. Non sopportavo di starle lontano. La sognavo tutte le notti._

\- Eri... grande. E luminoso, in un certo senso. Un cazzo di cavaliere in un'armatura lucente, venuto a liberarmi e a salvarmi dalla mia vita pietosa.

Harry ascolta in silenzio attonito, da un lato vedendo confermare molti dei propri sospetti e dall'altro temendo di vederne confermati altri. Ha atteso mesi per sostenere quella conversazione e ora si sente assetato di ogni singola informazione, ma le parole non fanno che inaridirlo sempre di più ogni minuto che passa, come ondate di siccità che spaccano in zolle un terreno incolto.

_Il Sigillo impone che lo schiavo riceva un certo numero di ordini al giorno, ma non si tratta semplicemente di quello. Avevo il bisogno fisico di compiacerla in tutto. Qualsiasi cosa lei desiderasse si trasformava automaticamente anche nella mia missione. Era il mio universo._

_-_ Eri il centro del mio universo.

Draco attende un istante, sembra fare mente locale, poi emette uno sbuffo spazientito tra i denti. - Ma questa non era l'unica visione che avevo di te. - Finalmente riabbassa il volto, pur senza lasciarsi guardare direttamente negli occhi. Pare in dubbio se afferrare di nuovo il centrino dal tavolino a fianco, poi desiste, finendo coll'appoggiare una mano al bordo di legno e tenerla in quella posizione, in sospeso. - Sull'altro piatto della bilancia c'ero ancora io, il vecchio io, - sibila, rabbuiato, - che ti ricordavo come un insopportabile pallone gonfiato con manie di grandezza e un rinomato gusto per il melodramma, quello per cui mia madre era morta, decine di altre persone erano morte e io avevo sacrificato praticamente _tutto_ , e che continuava lo stesso a essere celebrato come un eroe e a ridere con i suoi amici della morte del Signore Oscuro.    

\- Draco... - É un gemito, più che un sussurro. Una richiesta di pietà.

\- Il fatto che metà mondo magico ti consideri il centro del suo universo non aiutava me a fare i conti con il fatto che fossi il centro del _mio_ , Potter. 

_È strano anche per me, d'accordo?! Non credere che sia facile avere_ certe cose _nella testa! Con te, poi! Sei Harry Potter, diavolo!_

Harry si sente mancare il fiato. Mano a mano che Draco riversa su di lui la propria frustrazione, mano amano che gli dice la _verità,_ quella che lui ha atteso di sentire per mesi,è come se l'aria gli venisse aspirata dai polmoni in grosse siringhe invisibili per poi riversarsi sul viottolo di Grimmauld Place, dove il vento imperversa.

\- Mi dispiace, - sbotta, incapace di trattenersi oltre. - Che tu abbia dovuto sopportare tutto questo. - Ogni singolo comportamento di Draco poteva essere reinterpretato, alla luce di quelle rivelazioni. Ogni bacio, ogni carezza... Quando Powlin gli aveva parlato delle sensazioni incredibili provate al fianco di Amelia, ne aveva giustificato l'entità con il fatto che loro fossero già innamorati ancora prima di stringere quel legame, e che in realtà il Sigillo si limitasse a eliminare certe inibizioni. Ma non era così.

_L'aria attorno a te era diversa._

Ricorda ancora Draco entrare in cucina, una delle prime mattine di convivenza, ed esordire con un " _Fa più caldo qui dentro_ ", accennando al fatto che al piano di sopra avesse più freddo. Non era a causa di un'effettiva diversità di temperatura, ma per il fatto che in quella stanza _c'era lui_.

_Aveva un odore diverso._

La fragranza che lui non era mai riuscito a percepire, quando Draco chiudeva gli occhi e inspirava a pieni polmoni, assaporando un profumo sconosciuto.

_Eri... grande. E luminoso, in un certo senso._

_Eri._

_-_ Harry. - Draco lo esclama con tono di urgenza, un'espressione contrita sul viso. Quando il suo sguardo viene ricambiato sorride appena, non del tutto rassicurante ma quasi. - Non credevo te l'avrei mai detto, ma stai pensando troppo.

Harry scuote il capo, contrariato. - No, ho pensato troppo poco _prima_.

Draco allora si alza in piedi, irrequieto. - Ascolta, - asserisce, la mascella contratta per la concentrazione. - È vero: ti ho adorato in modo del tutto irrazionale, ma ti ho anche odiato in modo del tutto irrazionale. Non negherò di aver fatto entrambe le cose, ma nessuna delle due aveva davvero senso.

Harry richiude piano la zip della federa del cucino, ricucendo un poco anche se stesso.

\- Non è facile, cazzo, - prosegue Draco, muovendo un passo in avanti. - Non so nemmeno da dove cominciare, mi sembra di stare dicendo cose, una più assurda dell'altra! Io pensavo di essere confuso _prima,_ ma adesso _.._.

Sta iperventilando. All'improvviso, il suo tono freddo e perlopiù neutrale si è infranto in mille pezzi, e l'equilibrio che sembrava aver trovato per affrontare quella conversazione è svanito.

\- Non so come fare, Potter. Io non so come affrontarla, questa situazione. So che dobbiamo parlare, sei _letteralmente morto_ nell'attesa, e so che dovrei spiegarti tutto, o almeno qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa! Ma...

\- Malfoy, _basta_.

A Harry costa più di quanto non voglia ammettere pronunciare quelle parole, eppure sente che è la cosa giusta da fare.

Non sono pronti, nessuno dei due lo è. Non ancora. Intraprendere in quel momento il passo successivo di quella discussione, nelle condizioni in cui si trovano entrambi, è come salire su una barca e aspettarsi che prenda il largo senza vento e senza remi.

\- Basta, - ripete, riponendo il cuscino di lato.

Nonostante tutto, nel vedere l'espressione disarmata di Draco, illuminata dalla lucerna appesa al soffitto, prova il desiderio di baciarlo. A fondo, disperatamente: placare i suoi dubbi e la sua confusione in quel modo, stringerlo fino a quando tutto non si farà chiaro.

Ma come lui stesso ha detto, non è facile.

Draco si abbandona nuovamente a sedere sulla poltrona, le mani tra i capelli e il viso rivolto all'indietro.

\- Tu non pensare, - mormora appena al di sotto dei palmi delle proprie mani, con voce flebile e sconfitta, appena udibile. - Ascolta e basta. Non pensare.

Harry si alza in piedi, avvertendo lo strano formicolio della ferita risalirgli lungo la spina dorsale. - Io penso, - esclama, fingendo un tono più sereno possibile, - che sia meglio se ci facciamo una doccia.

Draco gli rivolge un'occhiata perplessa.

\- Anzi, no, - si corregge Harry, dirigendosi verso la credenza. Accarezza appena la statuetta del gatto di ceramica che pochi minuti prima è stata rivolta verso la parete, drizzando lungo la scaffalatura anche un paio di libri stesi su un fianco. - Meglio un bagno. Non importa se si ottura la vasca.

Draco annuisce, poi si tira a propria volta in piedi e inizia a percorrere il corridoio che conduce al piano di sopra. Harry lo segue lungo la rampa di scale, poi, quando sono entrambi giunti di fronte alla porta del bagno, esita.

\- Vai pure tu, - lo incoraggia, indicando l'uscio con un cenno.

Draco appoggia il palmo sulla maniglia, ma prima di aprirlo si volta indietro, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

Ha un'aria rassegnata, tristemente arrendevole. - Allora, com'è essere il mio Psicomago? - chiede con un mezzo sorriso, appoggiando un palmo allo stipite.

Harry ricambia il sorriso, - forse le crepe non sono così profonde - e copre il dorso della sua mano con la propria. - Vorrei essere molto più di uno Psicomago per te, - risponde, sincero come poche volte gli è capitato di essere in tutta la sua vita. 

Per un attimo, Draco pare tanto interdetto che dal suo volto non traspare alcuna reazione. Poi, per la prima volta dopo ore, la rigida impalcatura delle sue spalle si scioglie.

\- Lo so, - commenta, prima di tendersi verso le labbra di Harry e imprimervi un bacio.

Dura pochi istanti: le loro bocche si sfiorano appena, in modo del tutto innocente.

Harry non fa in tempo a chiudere gli occhi e approfondire il contatto che Draco è già sparito al di là dell'uscio del bagno e ha fatto scattare la serratura.

Qualche minuto più tardi, il rumore dell'acqua che scorre - quella della doccia, non della vasca - sembra voler lavar via i suoi brividi, perfino oltre quel solido pannello di legno. O almeno così sembra a Harry, prima di sentire il corpo di Draco accasciarsi contro la porta con un gemito sconfitto, e un pugno di frustrazione abbattersi contro il pavimento.

Come Draco gli ha chiesto, Harry ascolta e basta, senza pensare.

 

**\- LI -  
**

  

Quella sera il Medimago Peterson si presenta dinnanzi al viottolo scarsamente illuminato di Grimmauld Place alle sette in punto.

Harry sussulta nel vedere la sua ampia figura stagliarsi sulla soglia di casa propria, il camice bianco sostituito con cura da un cappotto a scacchi di gusto tanto dubbio da urtare persino il suo quasi inesistente senso estetico.

Pare un segno del destino: Peterson, il Medimago che si è occupato di Draco successivamente al suo primo risveglio al San Mungo, dopo che si era legato a Harry tramite l'Ultimo Sigillo, è anche colui che accerterà le sue condizioni dopo che quello stesso legame è stato spezzato. Come se l'intervento di quell'uomo significasse un nuovo inizio, un ritorno al principio.

A differenza della prima volta, però, il Medimago Peterson non si presenta sulla soglia di Grimmauld Place n. 12 da solo. Alle sue spalle Harry scorge una signora di mezza età dall'acconciatura voluminosa e lo sguardo volpino, il viso tondo e i tratti addolciti da qualche chilo di troppo. Ha il busto costretto in una striminzita giacchetta fiorata abbottonata alla bell'e meglio sul seno, mentre al di sotto di essa un abitino a pois impietosamente aderente le fascia i fianchi morbidi.

Harry la osserva perplesso, chiedendosi se mai giungerà il giorno in cui i Maghi capiranno che il loro concetto di moda Babbana è tutto da rivedere.

\- Buonasera, - esordisce Peterson, muovendo con enfasi un passo in avanti per fare spazio alla compagna di viaggio. La borsa che gli dondola lungo il fianco è più grande di come Harry la ricordava, e la chiusura a scatto pare essere in procinto di saltare tanto quanto il bottone della giacchetta della variopinta sconosciuta.

\- Sinceramente, signor Potter, speravo di dovermi negare il piacere di rivederla ancora per un po', - prosegue il Medimago, sfilandosi un guanto di pelle dalla mano destra e tendendola in avanti.

Harry la afferra con scarso entusiasmo. - Mi creda, anch'io, - risponde sincero.

Dopo essersi sfilato anche il ridicolo cappotto e averlo appeso senza troppe cerimonie all'attaccapanni, Peterson indica con un cenno la donna alle proprie spalle, al momento impegnata a frizionarsi le spalle con i palmi per racimolare un po' di calore, per nulla assicuratole dai sottili abiti di cotone.

\- E questa bella signorina, - esclama sornione, adagiando a terra la borsa, - è qui sotto esplicita richiesta del mio collega, Jones.

\- Kayla Baker, - si presenta lei all'istante. Tende il braccio in avanti tanto velocemente che la borsetta che portava appesa alla spalla le scivola nell'incavo del gomito.

Harry le stringe la mano con fare cordiale, il viso ancora in parte volto in direzione del Medimago in attesa di spiegazioni.

\- Non è niente di ufficiale, - provvede Kayla, le labbra tese in un sorriso tranquillizzante. - Sono qui solo per fare due chiacchiere.

Porta lo stesso rossetto scuro che anche Nancy è solita sfoggiare di tanto in tanto, ma sul suo volto rotondo dà un'impressione del tutto diversa; a parte quel dettaglio è quasi del tutto struccata, e le macchie rosse sui suoi zigomi sembrano dovute più al freddo che a qualche polvere cosmetica. A dispetto del look piuttosto bizzarro ha un'aria rassicurante: il suo stesso modo di muoversi suggerisce una certa calma e informalità. 

_Oggi, dopo aver immolato la colazione ingegnosamente estorta alla locandiera del San Mungo alla causa della cera da pavimenti, Jones mi ha consigliato di contattare un... terapeuta._

Calma studiata, informalità artificiale.

_Sono qui solo per fare due chiacchiere._

Uno Psicomago.

Harry annuisce, passandosi il palmo sul mento mentre cerca qualcosa da dire.

\- Certo, - commenta infine, facendo loro strada attraverso l'ingresso. Dissipa il prurito dai polpastrelli sfregandoli tra di loro: ha bisogno di farsi la barba. - Prego, sedetevi.

Non chiederebbe loro di accomodarsi in un altro momento, ma Draco ha finito di farsi la doccia dieci minuti prima e ora si trova al piano di sopra, con ogni probabilità in procinto di vestirsi. Considerato che ha trascorso _due ore_ sotto l'acqua scrosciante, Harry non ha idea di quanto tempo possa ancora passare prima che sia pronto a presentarsi di fronte a Peterson e all'inattesa ospite. Sempre che abbia intenzione di farlo.

Per due ore Harry ha vagato per la casa cercando di rassettare un poco del disordine ancora imperante; non tanto per reale avversione contro la confusione, quanto per una netta sensazione che ha preso a tormentarlo non appena è tornato al piano di sotto: che quel caos non sia affatto dovuto alle indagini di Hermione, o di chiunque altro, ma alla frustrazione di Draco.

Mentre lui si trovava in quella grotta in compagnia di Oakswald, Draco ha dovuto elaborare una soluzione per rintracciare gli ingredienti della pozione necessaria a spezzare la barriera  magica posta a protezione dell'Antro senza farsi scoprire. Una soluzione per distillare quella pozione senza davvero liberare l'Infero. Una soluzione per trascinare lui fuori di lì sano e salvo senza contravvenire all'ordine impartitogli.

Il tutto in preda agli spasmi generati dall'astinenza da comandi diretti.

Se Harry si fosse trovato nei suoi panni non avrebbe semplicemente rovesciato qualche soprammobile, avrebbe messo la casa a soqquadro per la rabbia. Draco, invece, si era limitato a spostare oggetti in vario modo, - capovolgendoli, girandoli, adagiandoli a terra, modificandone la disposizione - il tutto senza rompere o anche solo danneggiare uno solo di essi.

_L'aria attorno a te era diversa. Aveva un calore diverso, un odore diverso. Qualsiasi oggetto toccassi si impregnava di qualcosa di te che sarei riuscito a riconoscere a chilometri di distanza._

Forse _non poteva_ romperli. Dato che quei soprammobili appartenevano al suo Padrone, forse il Sigillo lo aveva indotto a sfogare la propria rabbia senza nuocere anche solo a uno di quei ninnoli.

Per almeno un'ora, dopo aver accompagnato Draco in bagno, Harry ha osservato ogni singolo oggetto fuori posto, cercando di immaginare il movimento che avrebbe potuto condurlo in quella posizione. Ha raccolto da terra tre cuscini, ognuno abbandonato in un diverso angolo della stanza - che Draco li avesse lanciati? Dopotutto è piuttosto difficile rovinare una federa imbottita di piume semplicemente lanciandola - un panno e un maglione. Ha analizzato quest'ultimo per lunghi minuti, riconoscendolo come uno dei pullover indossati più di frequente da Draco. A differenza del panno, e di una maglietta di Harry recuperata dal bracciolo di una delle due poltrone, è stropicciato, sporco, lacero. Sul collo alto c'è un foro largo un pugno, mentre in numerosi altri punti le maglie del tessuto sono allargate, quasi qualcuno vi avesse conficcato le dita e avesse cercato di strapparle.

Motivato da quella scoperta, Harry si è diretto verso la stanza di Draco, per poi sussultare alla vista del caos regnante al suo interno.

Abiti su abiti gettati a terra, ma soprattutto una strage di libri. Il ripiano aderente al muro era stato quasi del tutto svuotato, e i volumi che prima erano disposti lungo la sua superficie ora si trovavano sul pavimento, sommersi da una coltre di pagine strappate.

_Io... ti lascio sistemare le tue cose. L'armadio è vuoto, e i libri sulle mensole... beh, a dire il vero non so che libri siano, ma se ti piacciono sono tuoi. Se ne vuoi altri basta che me lo dici, posso comprarteli._

I libri distrutti...

_Se ti piacciono sono tuoi._

Il maglione lacerato...

_Hai solo questo baule con te?  
Mi hanno detto che qui dentro ci sono dei miei vestiti, che sono stati presi da casa mia. _

Draco ha danneggiato solo gli oggetti di sua proprietà, mentre si è limitato a spostare quelli di Harry.

Ed è così che Harry ha trascorso quell'ultima ora  di attesa: tormentandosi al pensiero di come dovessero essere stati quei momenti per Malfoy e chiedendosi per quale misterioso motivo impiegasse tanto a farsi la doccia, con sprazzi di irrazionale timore che lo scroscio dell'acqua celasse al suo udito le avvisaglie di qualche gesto sconsiderato.

Un paio di volte è stato persino sul punto di aprire la porta del bagno con un Alohomora e accertarsi di persona che tutto filasse liscio, prima di desistere e tornare ad affondare il viso tra i palmi delle mani, seduto su uno dei gradini delle scale, nella totale incapacità di allontanarsi più di così.

Nello stesso momento in cui il defluire dell'acqua all'interno della doccia è cessato e la porta del bagno si è aperta, la barriera circostante la casa lo ha avvisato della presenza di due Maghi nel viale.

\- Le assicuro che sarò più che discreta. Nessuno di voi due sarà obbligato a dirmi nulla che non vogliate rivelare.  

La voce di Kayla, corposa quanto il suo rossetto, lo distoglie dai suoi pensieri.

Peterson appoggia la borsa ai piedi della poltrona sulla quale si è appena seduto e ne fa scattare la chiusura, estraendo un rotolo di bende e un paio di unguenti. Appoggia il tutto sul tavolino al proprio fianco, poi fa cenno a Harry di avvicinarsi. - La signorina Baker, - commenta senza una particolare inflessione, - è una delle nostre più fidate collaboratrici in casi come questo. Ha avuto a che fare con decine di vittime della Guerra, ha aiutato molte persone...

\- La considerano tutti un eroe, signor Potter, - asserisce lei con tono rincuorante, ben consapevole di stare sottolineando l'ovvio. Depone la borsetta sul cuscino del divano accanto a sé, come se con quel gesto potesse simbolicamente mettere da parte la diffidenza nei propri confronti. - Certo, - aggiunge poi con un'occhiata obliqua, - non conoscono _l'intera storia_.

Harry, che nel frattempo ha cominciato a slacciarsi la camicia sotto indicazione di Peterson, scocca al Medimago uno sguardo pungente.

\- Pensavo che si fosse sottoposto a un Patto di Segretezza.

\- È così, infatti.

Una volta che l'ultimo bottone è stato slacciato, le mani sapienti di Peterson raggiungono il punto in cui i due strati più superficiali di garza si congiungono sulla sua ferita e comincia a svolgere la fasciatura attorno al suo busto.

Harry in tutta risposta si infila le mani in tasca, ostruendogli il passaggio. - Allora com'è che una sconosciuta non solo sa dove abito, informazione che dovrebbe essere più che riservata, ma è anche a conoscenza dell' _intera storia_?    

\- La signorina Granger è stata tanto gentile da mettermi al corrente della vostra situazione, - interviene Kayla, celere. - Io e lei abbiamo avuto modo di incontrarci più volte e conosce bene il mio mestiere, così...

\- Non avrebbe dovuto. - Harry torna ad allargare le braccia, mentre anche l'ultimo strato di garza viene rimosso. Dubita che Hermione, nonostante la sua fervente convinzione che qualunque dilemma possa essere risolto con l'aiuto di un esperto, abbia davvero messo al corrente quella donna di _tutta_ la loro situazione, ma si sente comunque vagamente tradito.

Punta con decisione lo sguardo sulle mani di Peterson, che al momento sta premendo un palmo sul suo costato.

\- Prova dolore qui?

\- No.

\- Qui?

\- Neppure.

A dire il vero, sì. Solo un poco, in un punto imprecisato nel profondo della propria cassa toracica: in corrispondenza di ogni pressione ha avvertito un'iniezione sottile, quasi impercettibile. Ma non ha intenzione di far durare quella visita un minuto di più del necessario.

Peterson gli indica di girarsi con un cenno delle dita. Harry esegue, ubbidiente e sollevato dal fatto che in quella posizione se anche si lascerà sfuggire una smorfia di dolore passerà del tutto inosservata. Dopo essersi voltato, lascia cadere a terra la camicia.

Non riesce a vedere ciò che rimane della ferita sulla propria schiena, ma sente Kayla inspirare forte per la sorpresa.

Quando invece alza gli occhi di fronte a sé, è il suo turno di rimanere senza fiato.

C'è Draco sulla soglia, immobile con una mano adagiata sullo stipite della porta. Ha ancora i capelli bagnati - è intollerante alla magia, si dice Harry, non ha potuto asciugarseli - ma è vestito se possibile in modo ancora più distinto rispetto al suo solito, il torace avvolto da una camicia scura e le gambe strette in un paio di pantaloni grigi dal taglio elegante. Perfino le sue scarpe sono di classe, di vernice nera lucida quanto basta per attirare l'attenzione di Kayla, che percorre la sua figura da capo a piedi più e più volte.

\- Signor Malfoy, - esclama infatti la donna, alzandosi in piedi con slancio. L'orlo del suo vestitino a pois ondeggia al ritmo dei suoi passi mentre si dirige con impeto in direzione di Draco. - È un onore conoscerla, glielo assicuro.

Il suo viso tondo si inclina, e i suoi lineamenti si distendono in un sorriso fiducioso: è evidentemente emozionata, o almeno lo sembra.

Ma Draco non la degna della considerazione sperata. Si infila le mani in tasca, rendendo chiaro il fatto che non ha alcuna intenzione di stringere quella di Kayla, poi si avvia verso il divano, sedendosi nell'angolo opposto a dove si trova la borsetta della donna.

\- Piacere mio, - mormora gelido.

Mentre accavalla le gambe e adagia il busto tra i cuscini del sofà, ha tutta l'aria di un uomo che si sta mettendo comodo sulle rotaie di un treno in corsa.

Harry lo guarda in silenzio, all'improvviso più consapevole di essere a torso nudo.

Sta per chiedergli come sta, quando uno schiaffo sulla schiena gli mozza il fiato e lo costringe a piegarsi in avanti, un sibilo di dolore sulle labbra.

\- Quando le chiedo se fa male, signor Potter, - commenta atono Peterson, celando il tono di rimprovero al di là di un velo di professionalità, - pretendo che lei sia sincero.

Harry si raddrizza e annuisce piano, gli occhi lucidi per il colpo appena subito. Osserva Kayla stringere mestamente le labbra rosse come una mela tra di loro, sconsolata dall'ombra del proprio primo fallimento, poi abbassa lo sguardo su Draco, seduto esattamente di fronte a sé. Ha il viso girato verso la parete.

Peterson preme i pollici sull'estremità sinistra della ferita. - Allora, fa male?

Harry si stringe le braccia sull'addome, sentendosi la statuina di ceramica che Draco ha voltato verso la parte interna della credenza per non essere costretto a sopportarne la vista.

_Sì, fa male._

Quando è la volta di Draco di essere sottoposto agli esami di accertamento, Kayla sfiora appena il polso di Harry per attirare la sua attenzione.

\- Posso darti del tu, vero? - gli chiede velocemente, in un evidente preambolo a ciò che deve domandargli in realtà.

Harry occhieggia alle proprie spalle, dove Peterson sta estraendo dalla propria borsa un paio di ampolle dal contenuto baluginoso, poi annuisce in modo distratto, mentre Draco solleva i polsi e offre le proprie mani a uno studio più ravvicinato.

\- Vorrei scambiare due parole con te, da sola.

Falange dopo falange, Peterson scruta le dita di Draco alla ricerca di una anche minima traccia dei Sigilli, per poi slacciare il polsino della sua camicia e risalire lungo l'avambraccio sinistro, dove una volta si stagliava il Marchio Nero.

\- Che ne dici?

Harry volta il capo di scatto, realizzando solo in quel momento la richiesta appena ricevuta.

\- Kayla, a dire il vero noi... - comincia, mentre il Medimago si sofferma sui polpastrelli di Draco e corruga le sopracciglia.

\- Solo due parole, - gli assicura lei. Ha occhi grandi e chiari, circondati da poche piccole rughe che non fanno che aumentarne l'espressività: sarebbe facile fidarsi di quella donna, se non fosse che il suo unico intento è scavare nelle loro menti e seppellirli sotto un peso che nessun altro a parte loro deve porre sulle loro spalle.

\- Ho appena fatto la doccia, - mormora Draco, sulla difensiva.

Peterson distende le sottili increspature di pelle sui suoi polpastrelli con indice e pollice, poi sospira.

\- Lei è un uomo, signor Malfoy, non un Maride, - commenta con tono di sufficienza.

\- Non ti ruberò più di qualche minuto, - insiste Kayla.

Harry allora si costringe a distogliere lo sguardo da Draco. - D'accordo, - concede infine. Le indica la cucina, poi si sistema la camicia, i cui due bottoni in cima sono rimasti slacciati, approfittando di quegli ultimi istanti per assicurarsi che Draco si accorga della sua dipartita e non abbia nulla in contrario a riguardo.

Quando non ottiene neppure un cenno del capo, raggiunge Kayla nella stanza accanto e si siede con un sospiro su una delle sedie circostanti il tavolo, di fronte a dove lei stessa si è accomodata.

\- Lei è gentile, davvero, - comincia. Ci sono alcune cose che deve mettere subito in chiaro. - Ma io sto bene. Non ho bisogno di...

\- Lo so. - Kayla intreccia le dita tra loro sul legno, il solito sorriso rassicurante scolpito nel rosso cupo delle sue labbra. - Probabilmente sei l'unica persona sulla faccia dell'intero Mondo Magico che è riuscita a non impazzire dopo aver rischiato la vita tante volte. - Al di là del rosso compare uno spiraglio di denti bianchi. - Potresti essere un soggetto interessante da studiare, ma _tu_ non hai bisogno di me, e credo neppure Draco.

Harry si acciglia. - Uhm. E quindi...

\- Hermione non mi ha parlato di voi perché io potessi psicoanalizzarvi. - Kayla si sistema un ciuffo di folti capelli neri dietro l'orecchio, indugiando con l'indice su uno dei propri orecchini a campanula. Mentre giocherella con i pendagli il suo sguardo si fa più vispo. Harry ripensa alla propria prima impressione: aveva ragione, ha davvero uno sguardo volpino. - Mi ha contattata per chiedermi se per caso avessi qualcosa che facesse a caso vostro.

\- Qualcosa _tipo_?

\- La Psicomagia ha qualche marcia in più rispetto alla normale psicologia, - risponde Kayla, cristallina. Si lascia scivolare in grembo la borsetta, raccolta dal divano prima di abbandonare il salotto. - I Maghi dispongono dei Pensatoi, tanto per dirne una.

Harry appoggia un gomito alla superficie del tavolo, perplesso. - Hermione le ha chiesto un Pensatoio?

Kayla fa spallucce. - Ho provato a suggerirglielo, ma secondo lei non era il mezzo adatto. - Sembra litigare per qualche istante con la chiusura della borsetta, poi afferra la bacchetta da una tasca interna della propria giacca e trasfigura la cinghia difettosa in un comodo gancetto simile a quello di un reggiseno, ridacchiando. - E visto quanto Draco è restio ad aprirsi al prossimo, - prosegue, frugando con una mano nel borsellino finalmente aperto, - credo proprio che avesse ragione.

Harry segue i suoi movimenti con occhio vigile, incuriosito.

\- Però c'è questa, - conclude Kayla, adagiando sul tavolo una boccetta dal contenuto opalescente. Il riso si è spento sul suo volto, per lasciare spazio all'usuale espressione serena e tranquillizzante.

Harry prende l'ampolla tra le mani, esaminando i riflessi perlati del suo contenuto. - Cos'è?

 

_Una pozione del sonno._

Harry continua a ripeterlo tra sé e sé mentre Peterson raccoglie le proprie cose e si dirige verso l'ingresso, diligentemente seguito dalla figura morbida di Kayla.

_Ci sono le pozioni che inducono a un sonno senza sogni, quelle che li rendono più fervidi, e poi c'è questa. É stata pensata appositamente per casi come il vostro, Harry._

\- É tutto nella norma, per entrambi, - sentenzia il Medimego, infilandosi i guanti. - Basta un poco di pazienza: tutto sta seguendo il proprio corso. Domani verificheremo che l'intolleranza alla magia del signor Malfoy si stia indebolendo, e se tutto va come deve andare potrà tornare a brandire una bacchetta nell'arco di poco più di una settimana.

_Spesso i sogni passano inosservati, ma sono i primi e più precisi indicatori di ciò che pensiamo, desideriamo, temiamo. I sogni il più delle volte sono sinceri, i comportamenti umani no. Un sorriso può essere falso, ma un sogno... può essere ingannevole forse, ma non è mai falso._

\- Tu sei... a posto? - chiede Peterson in direzione di Kayla, insospettito dal fatto che non abbia scambiato neppure una parola con Draco.

_Tre gocce di questa in una qualsiasi bevanda prima di andare a dormire. Tre gocce per te, tre gocce per lui, e vivrete lo stesso identico sogno, una specie di fusione di quelli che avreste sognato singolarmente. È solo un modo per guardarvi dentro, Harry. Non va preso troppo sul serio, ma potrebbe esserti utile per capire di cosa ha bisogno veramente Draco._

\- A posto, - risponde lei, indirizzando a Harry un'occhiata cauta.

_A volte è difficile esprimere una paura o una sensazione a parole: non si usa mai quelle giuste, si inciampa in mille malintesi. La magia può dare una mano, se solo si è prudenti: se hai intenzione di usare questa pozione, non ti lasciare condizionare troppo da ciò che potresti vedere. Alcuni sogni sono più facili da interpretare, altri sono semplicemente folli: la verità va cercata nei dettagli_. _È un indizio, non la soluzione del problema._

Harry si chiude la porta alle spalle con un sospiro.

_Non è un poco come... barare? Entrare nella testa di una persona e vedere cosa c'è?_

_La magia è sempre un inganno, Harry. Si dice che non sia la magia in sé e per sé a fare di un uomo un grande mago, ma il modo in cui la usa. Dovresti saperlo più che bene._

\- Dovremmo comprare un phon per capelli.

È la prima cosa che a Harry viene in mente di dire, una volta che il silenzio si è riappropriato di Grimmauld Place n. 12 e lui e Draco sono rimasti di nuovo soli.

\- Un che?

\- È un aggeggio babbano, serve per asciugare i capelli senza magia.

Draco si porta una mano dietro la nuca e stringe tra le dita una ciocca ancora umida, tastando il colletto della propria camicia. Forse è per quello che ne ha scelta una scura, per nascondere il fatto che fosse bagnata. - Non mi fido molto degli aggeggi babbani, - bofonchia, scettico.

\- Mi sono asciugato i capelli con un phon per i primi undici anni della mia vita, - commenta Harry, sorridendo lieve. Gli torna alla mente il primo pomeriggio trascorso a Londra, quando hanno preso la metropolitana e hanno passeggiato in mezzo ai negozi. Draco gli aveva tenuto stretta la giacca tutto il tempo, terrorizzato.

\- E guarda il risultato.

Il sorriso che Harry gli scorge sulle labbra è forse la cosa più bella che gli sia accaduta nel corso dell'intera giornata. C'è stato il bacio, certo, ma quello sfiorarsi di bocche non ha fatto altro che risvegliare il suo desiderio di spingersi più in là, mentre quel piccolo sorriso divertito si limita a trasmettergli un briciolo di pace, finalmente. Gli mancava.

Sta per ribattere qualcosa sul fatto che se continua a lavarsi i capelli senza poterseli asciugare si prenderà un malanno, quando Draco si guarda attorno e commenta, stavolta serio: - Hai messo in ordine.

\- Non avevo niente da fare, - gli risponde allora semplicemente, cercando di non dare troppo peso alla questione.

Draco afferra il proprio polsino sinistro, rimasto sbottonato, e invece di abbottonarlo se lo arrotola lungo l'avambraccio.  - Spero che tu non tenessi ai libri di sopra.

\- Fossi stato in te avrei fatto di peggio. - Stavolta Harry osa. Lo fa con tono casuale, con finta nonchalance: no, non gliene frega niente dei libri di sopra. Gli frega molto di più di cosa ha provato lui mentre li distruggeva.

\- Credimi, se avessi potuto avrei fatto di peggio.

Harry si dirige ancora una volta verso il divano, sedendosi con un tonfo. Le nuove bende sono strette e gli mozzano il fiato, ma Peterson ha promesso che si allenteranno. Ancora non riesce a capire come mai quella ferita debba rimanere fasciata nonostante ormai il dolore non sia più in superficie - da quello che ha capito dovrebbe essersi cicatrizzata - ma è stufo di pensare alla propria salute fisica.

\- Era un piano geniale, comunque, - sbotta d'istinto.

Draco emette un verso amareggiato. - Quale, quello che ti ha fatto ammazzare?

\- No, quello che sarebbe stato perfetto se quella visione non si fosse messa in mezzo.

\- Perfetto? - Draco sorride sconcertato, corrugando le sopracciglia. - Potter, per colpa di quel sacchetto di Anemone comune quel pazzo ha usato il tuo braccio come _calamaio_.  

Harry sposta lo sguardo sull'avambraccio dove fino a un paio di settimane prima baluginava il tatuaggio del Sigillo, sostituito ora da un semplice paio di linee ricurve di pelle più chiara lungo i tagli che Oakswald vi ha inciso.

_La prossima volta procurami dell'Anemone che abbia proprietà magiche, e forse ti permetterò di portarmi anche un'ampolla di inchiostro._

\- Continuo a pensare che fosse geniale.

Anche Draco si siede, stavolta accanto a lui. - Non è stato facile, - sospira, incupito. - Prima di quello ne avevo pensati altri mille. Ma c'era sempre qualcosa che non andava, una trappola che lo faceva saltare.

Harry si gira su un fianco nella sua direzione, il gomito appoggiato allo schienale del divano. - Lo immagino, - mormora soltanto, l'eco delle parole di Oakswald ancora bruciante nella mente.

_Non lasciare intendere a persona viva o morta l'accordo stipulato con Friedrich Oakswald._

\- Non bastava trovare una scappatoia, - riprende Draco, assorto. - Nel preciso istante in cui pensavo che in quel modo sarei riuscito a chiedere aiuto a qualcuno mi scoppiava un cazzo di allarme nella testa che mi diceva che _non potevo_.

Gratta con le unghie le cuciture dei cuscini, i polpastrelli ancora teneri e spiegazzati dopo aver trascorso tanto tempo sotto l'acqua scrosciante.

\- Avvisare un quadro? - prosegue, acceso. - Non potevo. Non appena pensavo che non si trattava di una persona né viva né morta e _speravo_ che rivelasse anche solo accidentalmente qualcosa a qualcuno il Sigillo mi costringeva a cambiare idea. Stavo contravvenendo al tuo ordine, stavo _lasciando intendere_ quel cazzo di accordo attraverso qualcun altro.

\- Rivelare a qualcuno solo il fatto che ti trovavi in quella grotta? Neppure. Non avrei lasciato intendere direttamente l'accordo, ma indirettamente _speravo_ che quella persona ne sarebbe venuta a conoscenza. - Draco si lascia sfuggire una risata esasperata. - Il concetto di obbedienza del Sigillo è piuttosto vasto, - esala, abbandonando il capo sull'imbottitura dietro di sé. Nonostante la frustrazione, stavolta il suo racconto è meno tormentato. Forse è la soddisfazione di aver trovato infine una soluzione, o forse è solo la stanchezza.

Harry lo guarda con intensità, realizzando finalmente ciò che elaborare quel piano aveva significato per Draco. - Per ingannare l'ordine dovevi ingannare te stesso, - sussurra.

Draco annuisce piano. - Oppure non ingannare affatto l'ordine. - Pian piano, alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli stanno cominciando ad asciugarsi. La sua frangia di solito folta e liscia adesso è un largo percorso irregolare e ondulato attraverso il suo viso; Draco non sembra farci caso.

\- Non potevo dire nulla a persona viva o morta, non potevo indurre qualcosa che non fosse una persona a rivelare la nostra situazione a qualcuno, non potevo comportarmi in modo che qualcuno mi sorprendesse e mi costringesse a parlare. - Fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato in un suono secco e improvviso. - Quando la Granger è venuta qui a cercarti... - Una breve pausa. - ... io c'ero. Ma il Sigillo mi ha costretto a scappare, perché se lei mi avesse visto avrebbe intuito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, e alla fine avrebbe capito tutto. Sarebbe stato perfetto, ma non appena ho pensato a quell'eventualità il Sigillo ha capito che stavo per violare il tuo comando, et voilà, prima di accorgermene mi sono ritrovato Smaterializzato a tre vicoli da qui.

Ancora una volta, Harry si ritrova a boccheggiare per la sorpresa di fronte alle potenzialità del Sigillo. In pratica, l'unico modo in cui Draco avrebbe potuto eludere il suo ordine sarebbe stato non pensare affatto, ed essere sorpreso senza averlo prima previsto.

\- Ma il bello... - prosegue Draco, pensoso. I suoi occhi fissano un punto imprecisato di fronte a sé, stretti come se stessero cercando di intravedere qualcosa attraverso la nebbia. -... è che io _non volevo_ ingannare l'ordine. Non me ne fregava niente che quel pazzo tornasse in libertà. Se ne sarebbe occupato il Ministero, qualcuno l'avrebbe catturato. - Inspira a fondo, raccogliendo a sé il coraggio di pronunciare le parole seguenti. - Io volevo _te_.

Un istante di silenzio, interi banchi di nebbia, prima che altre frasi comincino a fluire. - Ma tu no. Tu ti saresti fatto ammazzare pur di non liberare quell'Infero.

_Qualsiasi cosa lei desiderasse si trasformava automaticamente anche nella mia missione._

\- È per questo che ho elaborato quel piano, solo per questo.  - Draco si alza in piedi, quasi non sopportasse l'idea di rimanere seduto un secondo di più. - Il resto lo sai: tu che muori, Oakswald che muore, tu che risorgi, Kreacher che ti cura, la Granger e il resto dei tuoi amici che ci trovano, e l'ospedale. Di nuovo.

Recita il tutto come una lista di ingredienti, ma la velocità tradisce il suo nervosismo. Harry segue il suo esempio e si alza in piedi a sua volta, senza dire nulla, la gola del tutto inaridita. Non ricorda di essere mai rimasto senza parole tante volte come in quella giornata. Se Draco si aspetta un commento da parte sua o meno non lo dà a vedere, ma se anche così fosse stato lui non sarebbe comunque stato in grado di fare altro se non boccheggiare. Lancia un'occhiata all'orologio: l'ora di cena è passata già da un pezzo.

Sta per chiedere a Draco se per caso abbia fame - il loro menù a quanto pare è piuttosto ristretto, ma di sicuro in dispensa dev'esserci qualcosa che possono mangiare - quando lo vede immobilizzarsi come una statua di cera con una mano adagiata allo schienale del divano, gli occhi volti verso il basso. 

\- A proposito della Granger, - lo sente mormorare, atono. Stavolta pare che la nebbia sia diventata talmente fitta di impedirgli del tutto di vedere. - Le ho chiesto di avvisare mio padre che sono vivo.

La notizia lascia Harry senza fiato tanto quanto lo schiaffo di Peterson sulla sua schiena.

\- O meglio, - specifica Draco, - ho chiesto all'infermiera di chiederlo alla Granger.  

_Harry, non dovremmo avvertire i parenti di Malfoy?  
Manderemo una lettera informativa a Malfoy senior. _

Non l'avevano fatto. Nessuno di loro aveva pensato di avvisare Lucius, nessuno di loro aveva davvero creduto che fosse importante. In fondo era un Mangiamorte, Draco lo aveva tradito, sarebbe stato meglio tenere l'uno lontano dall'altro. O almeno così si erano detti.

\- Hai... hai fatto bene, - balbetta Harry, affondando le mani nelle tasche. Urta con i polpastrelli una superficie liscia e fredda, e sussulta nel ricordare che si tratta della pozione affidatagli da Kayla.

_Tre gocce di questa in una qualsiasi bevanda prima di andare a dormire. Tre gocce per te, tre gocce per lui, e vivrete lo stesso identico sogno, una specie di fusione di quelli che avreste sognato singolarmente. Potrebbe esserti utile per capire di cosa ha bisogno veramente Draco._

La stringe nel pugno quasi dovesse assicurarsi che non cada, la gola sempre più arida.

Continua a stringerla anche nei minuti successivi, quando Draco gli dice di non avere appetito e di essere stanco, _solo stanco._

Lascia la presa solo nel momento in cui lo vede scomparire al di là della parete del corridoio al piano di sopra, le dita che si allentano al ritmo dei suoi passi. Ma non se ne pente: a Draco non sarebbe piaciuto ciò che avrebbe visto se avesse condiviso con lui i suoi sogni, quella notte.

 

**\- LII -  
**

 

\- Non hai fame?

Quella mattina, al suo risveglio, Harry non ha trovato nessuno al piano di sotto. Ha iniziato a preparare la colazione da solo, rassegnato all'idea di doversi arrangiare con quel poco che era rimasto nella credenza qualche settimana prima e che non era ancora andato a male, stupendosi invece nel trovare gli scaffali del frigo appesantiti da più provviste di quante la signora Weasley non sarebbe stata in grado di utilizzare per un cenone di Natale.

Opera di Hermione, senza ombra di dubbio.

Tenendo a mente le parole del Medimago Jones - _pasti piccoli a una breve distanza l'uno dall'altro, per riadattare lo stomaco_ \- ha scaldato del tè e ha prelevato dalla credenza un sacchetto piuttosto invitante di scone* al cioccolato, sistemandone un paio in un piattino.

Dopodiché, ha atteso. Mezz'ora, un'ora, due. Fino a quando alle dieci e mezza, una tazza di tè, un po' troppi scone e parecchia irrequietudine più tardi, non ha udito i passi di Draco lungo le scale.

Ha riacceso i fornelli sotto il tè e ha gettato nell'immondizia l'unico scone rimasto sul piattino, vittima della sua noia e deformato dai continui e regolari colpetti di cucchiaio che gli ha inferto nell'ultima ventina di minuti. Prima di quello ne aveva già buttati altri tre. Ne ha pescato un altro dal sacchetto, uno con parecchi frammenti di cioccolata in superficie, e lo ha sistemato al centro esatto del piattino disposto in corrispondenza della sedia sulla quale Draco era solito sedersi la mattina; per poi cambiare idea, spostarlo più in là sul tavolo e fare slittare il dolcetto in posizione decentrata all'interno della piccola aureola di ceramica, così che non sembrasse troppo ovvio il fatto che avesse trascorso chissà quanto tempo ad aspettarlo.

Qualche istante più tardi Draco si è affacciato sulla cucina, già pettinato, vestito e profumato di dopobarba, e dopo aver sorseggiato appena la propria tazza di tè - _"É avanzato del tè, ti va?"_ gli ha chiesto Harry, cercando di non dare a vedere di averlo appena scaldato apposta per lui - si è rialzato in piedi, diretto verso il salotto.

\- Non hai fame?

\- No, non particolarmente. - La voce di Draco è spenta, sfibrata. Se il suo colorito non fosse sano e le sue occhiaie non fossero così tenui, Harry sarebbe pronto a giurare che non ha dormito neppure un quarto di quelle tredici, quattordici ore che ha trascorso in camera propria, dalle nove della sera prima alle dieci di quella mattina.

\- Non hai mangiato niente neppure ieri a cena.

Draco fa spallucce. - La mia salute non peggiorerà fatalmente per un paio di pasti saltati, - commenta, laconico. - Lo facevo spesso anche a Hogwarts. Tiger e Goyle erano più che felici di mangiare anche la mia razione.

Harry si incupisce. Sono trascorsi almeno due anni da quando li ha visti per l'ultima volta, ma conosce di persona l'Auror che li ha arrestati, alcuni mesi prima che la guerra degenerasse in un'epidemia di scontri disseminati lungo l'intera Inghilterra e non solo. Se anche non avessero smerciato illegalmente più di un paio di pozioni, come era accaduto, il Marchio Nero sul loro braccio sarebbe comunque stato un capo d'accusa sufficiente.  

\- L'ho fatto anche mentre tu eri...  - Draco si interrompe con un gesto stizzito della mano. - Lascia stare.

Harry sa che stava per dire " _mentre tu eri rinchiuso nell'Antro_ ", ma inspira a fondo ed evita di fare leva su quell'affermazione, raccogliendo lo scone rimasto orfano sul piattino e ficcandoselo in bocca per la frustrazione.

\- Sei un capolavoro d'eleganza, Potter, - commenta Draco con una smorfia.

\- Quando vomiterò sul pavimento lo sarò ancora di più, - risponde lui, succhiandosi una pralina di cioccolato dall'indice. - È già il quarto che mando giù.     

In fondo Jones aveva detto " _pasti piccoli a una breve distanza l'uno dall'altro_ ". Gli scone non erano poi così grandi, e per quanto riguarda la distanza...

\- Io non mangio e tu ti strafoghi. Perfetto. - Draco occhieggia il pacchetto di dolci sul ripiano della cucina. Il suo tono di voce da scettico che era si fa sorpreso, quasi divertito. - Cioè, sul serio?

Harry segue il suo sguardo, incuriosito, poi capisce a cosa si sta riferendo: la confezione, trasparente e abbellita da un rampicante fiorito cosparso di stelline disseminanti brillantini, è vuota per metà.

\- Alcuni li ho buttati, - si affretta a spiegare, facendo il conto di quanti ne abbia mangiati davvero nell'arco di quelle due ore. 

\- Lo sai che se stramazzerai a terra in una pozza vomitosa io non potrò chiamare nessun Medimago, vero? E non ti aspettare che corra fuori a chiedere a un Babbano di entrare in una specie di casa fantasma perché un idiota con una cicatrice in fronte si è rimpinzato di scone.  

Nonostante l'ironia tagliente, Harry tossicchia una risata. - Parla quello che dopo essersi svegliato da un coma è andato al bar dell'ospedale a ingozzarsi di brioches, burro e marmellata.

\- Quella era una questione di sopravvivenza, - sbotta Draco, sarcastico. Raggiunge il sacchetto e lo afferra tra indice e pollice, facendolo dondolare. - Questa è fame isterica.

\- Dovresti rivedere il tuo concetto di "sopravvivenza".

\- Dovresti frequentare un corso per casalinghe depresse.

Harry versa un altro poco di acqua bollente nella propria tazza, assottigliando lo sguardo. - Casalinghe? E io che credevo di averti fatto fare un tour più che approfondito del mio ufficio.

Draco non risponde immediatamente. Lascia cadere il sacchetto di dolci sul ripiano, raggiunge il tavolo e si siede con un sospiro, lo sguardo basso. - Già, - mormora. - Un tour interessante.

Harry, le immagini del loro primo bacio sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità marchiate a fuoco nella mente, si porta la tazza alle bocca prima ancora di avervi messo a mollo la bustina di tè, solo per fare qualcosa. Abbastanza cosciente da non bere acqua calda per sbaglio, nasconde il viso al di là della porcellana e chiede: - Lo rimpiangi?

Il vapore gli scotta le labbra.

Draco china il busto sul tavolo, appoggiando la guancia sul proprio braccio piegato. - No, - sussurra. Tiene lo sguardo fisso sul legno, come se quell'unica parola appena pronunciata si stesse ancora contorcendo di fronte al suo viso, tra il piattino di ceramica e la scatola contenente le bustine del tè. La tinta glaciale dei suoi occhi è intiepidita da una strana forma di nostalgia, ma Harry riesce a scorgerla solo in parte, oltre le ciocche luminose della sua frangia.

\- Nemmeno io, - concorda. Ha lo stomaco in subbuglio, e non è a causa degli scone.

Quando Draco solleva lo sguardo, ha sul viso un'espressione sorpresa.

\- Ma stai ancora bene? - chiede interdetto.

\- Eh?

Draco stende le braccia sul tavolo in un una posa esterrefatta. - Lo vedi perché ti detestavo? - esclama, come se Harry si fosse appena reso colpevole di un comportamento inequivocabilmente insopportabile. - Io mangio _una_ brioche e a un Medimago tocca raccogliermi con il cucchiaino, tu divori mezzo sacchetto di pasticcini e non mi dai nemmeno la soddisfazione di vederti correre al bagno.

Harry non riesce a fare altro se non corrugare le sopracciglia. - Stomaco di ferro...? - ipotizza, sulla difensiva.

\- Considerato che sei Avada Kedavra-repellente non so davvero come potessi aspettarmi altrimenti.

Harry sorride appena mentre il silenzio si riappropria della cucina. Ha la netta sensazione che il repentino cambio di discorso di Draco debba essere attribuito al maldestro tentativo di evitare l'argomento, ma va bene anche così.

Quel minuscolo "no", quel sussurro quasi impalpabile sfuggito alle sue labbra, è già di per sé sufficiente a placare un poco l'inquietudine che gli corrode lo stomaco da qualche giorno a quella parte. Gli sta bene fare qualche passo indietro, finché non oltrepassano la linea di partenza. Può perfino ignorare il desiderio di stringerlo a sé che lo assale ogni volta che si sofferma un attimo di troppo a osservare il suo corpo, se può ancora fare affidamento sul ricordo di quei baci.

Sapere che non deve considerarli solo un'illusione gli dà la forza per mantenersi dall'altro lato del tavolo, per fare semplice conversazione.

Parlare, devono parlare.

Sta per rispondere con una battuta sul fatto che chiederà a Nancy di aggiungere "Avada Kedavra-repellente" al suo curriculum,  poi viene colto da un dubbio.

\- Hai davvero promesso un mio autografo alla cameriera in cambio di una brioche? - chiede, rinunciando definitivamente a fingere di essere ancora interessato alla propria tazza di tè.

Draco solleva un avambraccio dal tavolo e si appoggia una guancia sul palmo. - No, - ammette infine, cristallino. - Quando sono andato al Malfoy Manor ho preso un po' di soldi da un paio di nascondigli che gli Auror non sono riusciti a trovare, in caso qualche ingrediente non fosse adatto e fossi stato costretto a comprarlo. Avevo ancora qualche Galeone nelle tasche dei vestiti con i quali mi hanno portato al San Mungo. 

\- Ah, ecco.

\- Cosa, non credi che una cameriera cederebbe una brioche in cambio di un tuo autografo?

\- No... cioè, anche. - Harry barcolla tra una spiegazione plausibile  e l'altra, chiedendosi quante persone abbiano visto Draco fare colazione in quel bar quella mattina, e in che modo la notizia sia stata resa sui giornali. Perché, nonostante siano settimane che non tocca la pagina di un quotidiano, è certo che la presenza di un Malfoy al San Mungo non sia passata inosservata. Forse le infermiere saranno tenute alla segretezza a causa di un patto infrangibile, ma i comuni passanti no.

\- Avresti attirato l'attenzione anche più del necessario, - aggiunge infine, a labbra strette.

Draco si risistema diritto sulla sedia, abbracciandone lo schienale con le braccia. - Se non avessi avuto denaro con me l'avrei fatto, - risponde, noncurante.

Harry inspira a fondo, poi decide di dare finalmente voce ai propri pensieri. - Sei andato sul serio in quel bar solo per fare colazione?

Draco sospira, le labbra tese in un sorriso rassegnato. - Sei piuttosto curioso, stamattina.

\- Non devi rispondere se non vuoi.

Se c'è una cosa che ha capito di Draco in quei mesi, è che il giudizio altrui lo spaventa. La sua reticenza a mostrarsi in luoghi pubblici, la sua tensione nell'apprendere di essere stato ritratto in una foto pubblicata, lo stesso accordo stretto con il Ministro.

  _"Ex-Mangiamorte pentito collabora con la giustizia sotto la custodia di Harry Potter in persona." Il signor Malfoy non dovrà sopportare lo spiacevole assalto dei giornalisti. Al mondo apparirà che stia scontando la sua pena sotto la tua sorveglianza, Harry, e la sua reputazione migliorerà di giorno in giorno. È meno scomodo credere a questo piuttosto che al fatto che la comunità magica debba parte della propria pace a un nemico._

A Draco non piace trovarsi sotto i riflettori. Non quelli sbagliati.

\- Ero curioso.

La risposta giunge celere, pungente. Harry osserva Draco sciogliere la presa sullo schienale della sedia e adagiarsi le mani in grembo, come se avesse bisogno di tenerle sotto controllo. Lo vede chinare il viso, la frangia lunga calata sul suo sguardo come una cornice troppo larga, e solo allora capisce che si sta studiando le dita: le sta tastando, laddove qualche settimana prima erano impressi i Sigilli, massaggiando quasi, come se potesse sentire di nuovo il tremore attraversarle falange per falange.

\- Volevo vedere come avrebbe reagito la gente vedendomi, - prosegue piano, dopo essersi inumidito le labbra. - Qualcuno avrebbe urlato? Mi avrebbero insultato? Si sarebbero rifiutati di servirmi?

Nel riadagiare le mani sul tavolo, solleva anche il capo. - Nel caso qualcuno mi avesse aggredito beh, ero già in un ospedale.

Harry, quasi pentito di aver guastato l'atmosfera rilassata di poco prima, rimane in silenzio, ma non gli risparmia un'occhiata di disapprovazione dopo l'ultima battuta.

\- E invece niente, - Draco si alza in piedi, allargando le braccia. Il suo tono si fa più alto, risoluto. - Ho avuto gli occhi puntati addosso dal primo istante in cui sono entrato nel chiosco, ma _nessuno_ mi ha rivolto la parola. Qualche bisbiglio impaurito, un bel po' di diffidenza da parte della cameriera, sì... e basta. Per un attimo... - Il volume della sua voce si abbassa, si piega su se stesso, adattandosi a quello di una confessione. - ... ho capito cosa significava essere mio padre qualche anno fa.

\- Tu non sei tuo padre. - Harry non riesce a trattenersi. Si alza in piedi  a propria volta, le nocche premute contro il legno del tavolo. Ha i denti serrati.

\- No, - concorda Draco, - ma è così che lo vedevano dopo la prima guerra, no? Un uomo che se mai aveva fatto del male era stato costretto a farlo, e che alla fine aveva collaborato con la giustizia. È il mio ritratto, quello che i giornali hanno fatto di me ultimamente.

_A proposito della Granger... Le ho chiesto di avvisare mio padre che sono vivo._

\- Glielo potevo leggere negli occhi, Harry, - prosegue, placido. Dalle sue labbra le parole scorrono come fumo, lasciate bruciare contro il palato ed esalate a grandi boccate. - Draco Malfoy scampa alla morte, gli viene concessa la libertà vigilata, e all'improvviso il suo supervisore, che saresti tu, l'Eroe del Mondo Magico, comincia a fare avanti e indietro dall'ospedale come una Pluffa su un campo da Quidditch.

\- Facevo avanti e indietro dal San Mungo anche prima di conoscerti, - lo rassicura Harry, atono. Non gli piace dove sta andando a parare quel discorso.  

Draco lo ignora.

\- Nessuno ha detto una parola. Mi aspettavo tutto, ma non... il silenzio.

Harry gli si avvicina appena di qualche passo, appoggiandosi contro la parete accanto al tavolo e di fronte a lui.

\- È stato peggio o meglio di come avevi immaginato? - gli chiede, a braccia conserte.

Draco pare riflettere un istante. - Entrambi. Un po' come tutto ultimamente, - mormora assorto, una mano stretta al palmo dell'altra. Poi, prima ancora che Harry possa rispondere, si rende conto di quanto appena detto, si irrigidisce e muove un passo all'indietro. - Devo... - balbetta in fretta, lo sguardo basso.

Non aggiunge nient'altro. Si limita a indicare con un cenno le scale che portano di sopra e a diriger visi con ampie falcate, senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di trovare una scusa.

Harry, con l'intenso desiderio di sfondare a testate la parete dietro di sé, ripensa alle sue ultime parole, cercando di carpirne il senso.

Tutto meglio e peggio allo stesso tempo.

No, non tutto.

_Sei proprio come ti immaginavo._

Ma esattamente come il fumo, le parole di Draco - Draco stesso, a dire il vero - tendono a fuggire verso l'alto prima ancora di poter essere afferrate.

 

Infilare la testa nel camino di Grimmauld Place è più o meno come affondare la faccia nel calderone di un'insegnante di Erbologia: l'odore è nauseante, la sporcizia è tale da far presumere che un'infestazione di piante carnivore abbia prosperato al suo interno, e la consapevolezza di stare per essere mescolati come un infuso in ebollizione è abbastanza stomachevole da indurre una naturale antipatia verso tutto ciò che sia nero, sudicio e odori di bruciato.

Prima di cambiare idea e optare per un viaggetto in Firebolt per nulla rilassante per il suo fisico non ancora del tutto ricostituito, o ancora peggio una veloce Smaterializzazione, Harry afferra una manciata di Polvere Volante dal vasetto disposto a lato del focolare e la getta sul fondo del camino.

Naturalmente, una buona percentuale del pulviscolo non manca di inondargli la bocca non appena, preso dalla fretta, la spalanca per urlare l'indirizzo dell'ufficio di Hermione al Ministero. La testa comincia a vorticargli, le narici gli si riempiono di cenere, il sapore acre della polvere gli colma il palato.

Sta ancora tossendo quando Hermione gli si china di fronte, un grosso sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

\- Harry! - la sente esclamare, entusiasta. - Che bello vederti! O meglio, vedere la tua testa.

Harry cerca di ricambiare il sorriso, con scarsi risultati. Sputa ancora un altro po' di fuliggine, che cola crepitando sulla brace.

\- Come stai? - gli chiede l'amica, magnanimamente decisa a ignorare le sue imbarazzanti difficoltà con quel mezzo di trasporto comunemente ritenuto tanto elementare. - Cosa ti ha detto Peterson? Volevo tanto venirti a trovare, ma ho pensato che vista la situazione...

\- Sto bene, - taglia corto Harry, sentendo i tizzoni di cui è attualmente composto il proprio viso disporsi in una smorfia cordiale. - Mi ha prescritto una pozione da prendere tutte le sere perché la cura penetri a fondo nel cuore della ferita, o qualcosa del genere, ma per il resto sto bene.

\- Dimmi tutto, - esclama allora Hermione, intuitivamente.

Dalla posizione in cui si trova, Harry riesce a vedere soltanto l'amica e il lungo pannello verticale in mogano della sua scrivania, ma non pare proprio esserci nessuno, neppure Ron. Il brusio costante lungo i corridoi è udibile anche oltre l'uscio chiuso, interrotto soltanto dagli schiamazzi delle Strillettere che istruiscono qualche dipendente troppo indaffarato per presenziare al cospetto del proprio principale.

\- Peterson non è venuto da solo, - esordisce lentamente. Non è quello il motivo per il quale ha contattato Hermione via camino, ma è determinato ad affrontare anche quell'argomento. - C'era una certa Kayla Baker con lui.

\- Lo so, - risponde lei, accorata. Cerca di chinarsi ancora più in basso, e una matassa di capelli ricci le scivola sul viso. - Avrei dovuto avvisarti, eh?

\- Magari.

\- Harry, è in gamba, davvero. Conosco tantissime persone che sono andate in terapia con lei, e nessuno si è mai lamentato. Non dico di gettarsi tra le sue braccia, lo sai che non mi fido troppo di certe cose, ma i mezzi della Psicomagia sono _interessanti_.

\- Non ci ha psicanalizzato, - la interrompe Harry, puntellando le mani sul pavimento di Grimmauld Place n.12. - Mi ha dato una pozione per il sonno.

Hermione pare quasi delusa. - Oh, beh... è un inizio.

\- Una che mi faccia condividere i miei sogni con Draco.

_Tre gocce di questa in una qualsiasi bevanda prima di andare a dormire. Tre gocce per te, tre gocce per lui, e vivrete lo stesso identico sogno, una specie di fusione di quelli che avreste sognato singolarmente. È solo un modo per guardarvi dentro, Harry._

Il sorriso della ragazza si illumina all'istante. - Oh sì, la conosco. Solo gli Psicomagi la possono prescrivere.

\- Perché sapeva la storia di Draco, Hermione?

_Pensavo che si fosse sottoposto a un Patto di Segretezza._

_È così, infatti._

_Allora com'è che una sconosciuta non solo sa dove abito, informazione che dovrebbe essere più che riservata, ma è anche a conoscenza dell'intera storia?_

_La signorina Granger è stata tanto gentile da mettermi al corrente della vostra situazione._

\- Sapeva cosa?

Harry preme le labbra tra di loro, e una pioggia di fuliggine cosparge il fondo del camino. - Ha detto che le hai parlato di noi. Di me e Draco. Di quello che è successo.

Hermione perde l'equilibrio cade all'indietro sul bacino, così precipitosamente che Harry per un istante non riesce a vederla in volto.

\- Io non le ho detto niente, - la sente rispondere con decisione una volta che lo stupore ha lasciato posto alla consapevolezza. - Lo giuro, Harry. Le ho solo detto che state passando un periodo difficile a causa di un incantesimo che siete riusciti  a spezzare solo da poco. Lei conosce la stessa versione che sanno tutti: Draco Mangiamorte pentito, eccetera eccetera.

_La considerano tutti un eroe, signor Potter. Certo, non conoscono l'intera storia._

Harry si acciglia. - Sei sicura? A me è sembrato...

Hermione annuisce energicamente, facendo ondeggiare i capelli. - Sicurissima. Volevo solo qualcuno che vi desse una mano con qualche pozione, non mi sarei mai permessa.

\- Forse ti è solo sembrato, - aggiunge poi, facendo spallucce. - Ha detto qualcosa di preciso?

\- No, in effetti no.

A quanto pare sta diventando bravo a innervosirsi per i motivi sbagliati con le persone sbagliate.

Prima che il viso di Harry possa spegnersi in una maschera scura di carbone, Hermione ravviva le braci nel camino con un incantesimo, illuminandogli il volto.

\- Non sta andando granché bene, eh? -   mormora, afferrando l'attizzatoio e giocherellando con un tizzone ardente. Piccole gocce di sudore stanno cominciando a imperlarle la fronte.

\- È così evidente? - risponde Harry, le ginocchia che cominciano a fargli male dall'altro lato del camino.

\- Tu che ti preoccupi perché uno Psicomago in gonnella sembra _sapere qualcosa_? - Hermione si stringe le gambe al petto, sorridendo. - Al campo addestramento Auror prima di scappare dalle Acromantule aspettavi di avere le tenaglie a un palmo dal naso.

Harry si lascia sfuggire un sospiro nostalgico, al pensiero di quei giorni. - Al campo addestramento Auror c'era un coach a spiegarci le prove, - commenta, mesto. - Draco... è più complicato.

Hermione allontana un altro frammento di carbone dal collo di Harry, lo stesso sorriso caldo e maturo di pochi istanti prima dipinto sulle labbra. - Non ce le spiegavano sempre. A volte bisognava correre qualche rischio.

Harry annuisce piano, tristemente, sentendosi un tappo di sughero sospeso sulla superficie di una bacinella d'acqua, con ben poche speranze di raggiungerne finalmente il fondo.

_Se riusciremo a rompere i Sigilli... Come farai a convivere con quei ricordi?_

_Immagino che dovrai darmi una mano._

Mai come in questo momento Harry vorrebbe avergli chiesto _come_ aiutarlo, quella volta.

Sotto lo sguardo attento di Hermione, sgranchisce appena le ginocchia sul pavimento, poi appoggia i gomiti a terra per distendere la schiena.

\- Al Ministero come va? - chiede, senza neppure accorgersi di aver formulato il pensiero. È strano ammetterlo dopo tanto tempo trascorso a detestare la burocrazia e l'organizzazione folle del suo dipartimento, ma il suo lavoro gli manca. Gli mancano le retate, l'adrenalina dell'investigazione, le paranoie dei suoi colleghi. Paranoie, quelle, che è in grado di gestire.

\- Ce la caviamo, - risponde la ragazza, facendo spallucce. - Abbiamo archiviato Brooks, Neumann, Willis...

\- Neumann? - la interrompe Harry, perplesso. - La linea di cosmetici con percentuali di Metropolvere? Quel caso non era stato affidato a me?  

Hermione aggrotta la fronte in un cipiglio confuso. - Sì, - concede, titubante. - Ma quasi due mesi fa. Io, Neville e Ron ci siamo spartiti le indagini di quello e di una mezza dozzina di altri tuoi casi. È da quando abbiamo salvato Draco che va avanti in questo modo.

Harry spalanca la bocca, sbalordito. - Non me l'avete detto! - prorompe, facendo sfrigolare la brace nel camino.

\- Non pensavamo ce ne fosse bisogno, - obietta la ragazza, adagiando a terra l'attizzatoio. - Eri visibilmente molto _preso_ dalla faccenda di Draco. Quando abbiamo visto che i casi cominciavano ad accumularsi abbiamo pensato di liberarti da un po' di impicci. Lo sai che è un periodo abbastanza tranquillo, non ci è pesato. Pensavamo te ne fossi accorto.

Harry scuote la testa, desiderando ardentemente di avere a disposizione anche le proprie mani per potersele passare sul viso e sfregare via un po' della propria incredulità.

Ha del tutto ignorato una _mezza dozzina_ di casi?

_Pensavi davvero di poter stringere il decimo Sigillo dopo che io avevo stretto gli altri nove senza nessuna conseguenza? Te l'avevo detto che ti saresti divertito. Il mio pensiero non ti ha ossessionato durante queste settimane? Non sono forse stato il tuo chiodo fisso? Quando hai capito dove mi trovavo eri tanto smanioso di raggiungermi che sei venuto da solo nella tana del lupo._

Il Sigillo ha davvero monopolizzato in quel modo i suoi pensieri?

\- Harry, tutto bene?

Non le risponde subito. Impiega qualche istante prima di riuscire ad accantonare il proprio stupore e richiamare alla mente il vero motivo per il quale l'ha contattata.

\- Sì, sì,  - risponde infine, premendo forte le palpebre tra di loro. - Ascolta, - esclama poi, una volta rinsavito. - Ho bisogno che tu parli con Scrimgeour riguardo la questione di Draco. Voglio che questa farsa della libertà vigilata finisca il più presto possibile.

Hermione apre le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma la sua voce viene inghiottita da uno sciame di parole incomprensibili dall'accento secco e marcato, tipicamente nordico. Harry non fatica a riconoscerne la provenienza.

\- Lascia stare, delegazione tedesca, - spiega Hermione, voltando il capo in direzione del corridoio. - Sono arrivati l'altro ieri e sono rumorosi quanto una mandria di Ippogrifi. E io che credevo che a Durmstrang fossero tutti impassibili.

\- Hermione... Scrimgeour? - insiste Harry, impaziente. Non si sente troppo a suo agio inginocchiato a terra, con la testa infilata in un camino. In un camino come quello di Grimmauld Place poi, ristrutturato da Kreacher, meno che mai.

Hermione annuisce velocemente, alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendo la propria scrivania. Sembra sfogliare qualcosa - un calendario? - poi torna ad accovacciarsi di fronte al camino, la gonna disposta a raggiera attorno alle sue gambe piegate.

\- Ci sarebbe un evento perfetto per qualcosa del genere in programma, - mormora, giocherellando con l'orlo spesso del tessuto a balze. - Una festa. Una serata informale, ma con una lista formale di invitati. Una dichiarazione con una platea del genere, e il giorno dopo l'intero Mondo Magico sarà a conoscenza del ruolo di Draco nella guerra, ma allo stesso tempo gli invitati si troveranno in un'atmosfera troppo gioiosa per malignare.

Harry emette una piccola esclamazione di esultanza interiore. - D'accordo. Devi obbligare Scrimgeour a concederci l'autorizzazione di fare quella dichiarazione. Usa tutti i ricatti più meschini che conosci. Il suo camino è chiuso alle comunicazioni, ma io proverò comunque a mandargli una lettera. Poi...

\- Harry.

\- Di che evento hai detto che si tratta? Per quando è programmato?

Hermione digrigna appena i denti in una smorfia imbarazzata. - È quello il problema, - mugugna. - Forse è un po' _troppo_ presto.

\- Vale a dire?

\- È la festa d'inizio dell'anno nuovo, Harry. Dopodomani.

\- Dopodomani.

\- Già, dopodomani.

**  
**

**\- LIII -**

 

Harry ritrae lentamente il capo dalla bocca del camino, attento a non urtare la nuca contro la parte alta del braciere. A giudicare dai rivoli grigio fumo che trascina con sé e cosparge sul pavimento nel corso dell'atto, al momento deve avere l'aspetto di un busto di bronzo ossidato, o di un biscotto bruciato, a scelta.

Mentre sbatte le ciglia decine di granelli di cenere gli ruzzolano lungo le guance, diramandosi capillarmente in una moltitudine di sentieri pruriginosi sul suo viso. Starnutisce, e una nuvola di pulviscolo si innalza dalle sue spalle come uno sciame formicolante di fuliggine, ricadendo vorticando sul tappeto che fronteggia il focolare.

_Dannata Polvere Volante._

Si alza in piedi, ma nel farlo è costretto a trattenere un gemito di dolore: così piegato, i bendaggi gli sono penetrati nell'addome, puntando la ferita come una freccia di garze. Peterson l'ha avvertito che la pozione prescrittagli il giorno prima non avrà effetto che dopo un paio di somministrazioni: quel dolore fantasma, quello che avverte a causa in genere di una pressione sul torace o sulla schiena e che non proviene dalla natura fisica della lesione quanto dal suo cuore magico, non è una complicazione grave né tantomeno un fatto insolito, ma tende ad affezionarsi al proprio ospite come un minuscolo parassita, e come tale va debellato.

O almeno, quelle sono state le parole del Medimago. Harry ha semplicemente l'impressione di avere un'ape intrappolata in un polmone e di dover ingollare un bicchiere di insetticida ogni sera.

\- Hai combattuto contro un drago? - chiede all'improvviso Draco dal pianerottolo della scala. Il collo del dolcevita blu che indossa è livido, segno che si è lavato il viso e che si è bagnato, ma non ha potuto asciugarsi magicamente.

\- Il camino di Grimmauld Place n.12 è stato classificato _Noto Ammazzamaghi impossibile da addestrare o addomesticare_ dal Ministero*, - risponde Harry, ironico, sfregandosi una mano sulla bocca per evitare di ingerire più cenere di quanta non abbia già spolverato a velo sugli scone mangiati quella mattina.

Draco storce le labbra in un ghigno. - Un po' come te, - commenta con un sorrisetto, discendendo gli ultimi gradini. - Noto, Ammazzamaghi... _Beh_ , perlomeno _un_ Mago di sicuro... e di certo impossibile da addomesticare, - enuncia poi, tenendo il conto delle caratteristiche con un picchiettio leggero di un polpastrello sulla punta di tre dita.

Harry sorride di rimando. - Il mio camino è molto più pericoloso di me, te l'assicuro.

\- Uhm, non saprei... conciato così hai un'aria abbastanza minacciosa.

Draco si dirige ancora una volta verso la cucina, rivolge un'occhiata indispettita al piattino disseminato di briciole abbandonato al centro della tavola e poi apre gli sportelli della piccola credenza sopra il piano cottura.

\- Dovevi spaventare qualche tuo dipendente sul posto di lavoro? - chiede con indifferenza, spostando alcune scatole accostate per scoprire cosa vi si nasconde dietro.

Harry lo raggiunge, desideroso di proseguire la conversazione con lui e di intraprenderne un'altra con il lavandino. - Come fai a sapere che ho chiamato il Ministero?

\- L'hai urlato prima di soffocare nella polvere. - I polpastrelli di Draco percorrono scatola dopo scatola, analizzando il contenuto del mobiletto.

\- Ma la Granger non ha comprato nulla che non sembri essere uscito da una catena di alimentari di Mielandia?

Harry ricorda solo in quel momento di essersi dimenticato di ringraziare Hermione per quella scorta di provviste. Estrae la bacchetta dalla tasca dei pantaloni, pronto a sfiancarsi a forza di Gratta e Netta, ma prima di pronunciare l'incantesimo si allontana da Malfoy, onde evitare di infiammare la sua temporanea intolleranza a qualsiasi forma di magia.

Quest'ultimo dal canto proprio continua a maneggiare scatole e barattoli, alla ricerca di non si sa bene quale leccornia ipocalorica - di sicuro un sacrificio, per lui che adora i dolci, ma una privazione necessaria alla salute del suo stomaco non ancora del tutto ristabilito.

\- Le donne non sono costantemente a dieta? - sbuffa infatti, rigirandosi tra le dita una confezione di Merendine Gommose. - Certo, è evidente che la Granger ha rinunciato in partenza...

\- Hermione non è grassa!

\- Solo perché la chioma che ha in testa farebbe sembrare un tronco di betulla anche un ippocastano non significa che sia magra.

Harry stringe le palpebre mentre il Gratta e Netta appena pronunciato pare sfilargli via dal viso un unico cappuccio di polvere, chiedendosi se i ritrovati morsi della fame di Draco non abbiano scoperto un acidulo compagno fin troppo affiatato nel suo sarcasmo pungente.

\- É _formosa_ , - obietta, con un tono di voce più alto. - É una bella ragazza.

Draco, che ha appena cominciato ad armeggiare con la chiusura di un pacchetto di Crostini a Radice, inclina il capo all'indietro. - Cos'è, ti piace?

Harry, vagamente irritato, non lo degna neppure di una risposta. Si ficca di nuovo la bacchetta in tasca e afferra il piattino coperto di briciole per poi depositarlo nel lavello con un gesto di stizza, con la piacevole sensazione provata quando aveva avuto l'impressione che Draco avesse cominciato ad apprezzare Hermione ancora vivida tra i ricordi.

_È una brava ragazza._

\- Ho solo detto che non corrisponde al mio ideale estetico, Potter, non c'è bisogno di fare l'offeso, - sente borbottare Malfoy, seccato. - Sei un tantino suscettibile quando si parla dei tuoi amici, o sbaglio?

Harry apre il rubinetto. - Dovresti saperlo, visto come ti comportavi a scuola. E comunque i miei amici sono l'unica famiglia che io abbia mai avuto.

Draco, come se si fosse appena accorto di aver sbagliato la formula di un incantesimo, stringe le labbra in silenzio, incupito, gli occhi fissi sugli schizzi trasparenti nella pozza del lavandino.

Harry tuttavia non si preoccupa di rompere il ghiaccio e anzi, abbassa la testa per infilarla sotto lo scroscio d'acqua e frizionarsi viso e capelli. Il Gratta e Netta è stato più che efficace, ma una fattura non può di certo sostituire un fiotto corposo e rinfrescante: dopo aver boccheggiato un paio di volte tra i rivoli scuri dei propri capelli fradici ed essersi lasciato massaggiare dal getto la nuca, si sente immediatamente meglio.

\- Dobbiamo proprio rivangare i miei sedici anni, Potter? - esclama infine Draco non appena lo vede raddrizzarsi. La frase non sembra affatto una replica quanto una recriminazione, forse inasprita dalla sorpresa di vederlo sciacquarsi nel lavello della cucina come il peggiore degli Elfi Domestici.

Harry, rinfrancato, chiude gli occhi e sospira piano. - Hai ragione, lasciamo stare.

Per asciugarsi ricorre di nuovo alla propria bacchetta, resistendo all'impulso di sistemare anche il collo del maglioncino di Malfoy. Dopotutto, non gli dispiace per niente vederlo meno impeccabile del solito: quella minuscola imperfezione sui suoi abiti selezionati con cura gli ricorda un poco lo straniamento dell'ormai scomparsa chioma scarlatta sui suoi lineamenti sottili, quasi fosse il simbolo che non tutto nell'aspetto di Draco è tornato all'ordine prestabilito.

\- Prima ho parlato proprio con Hermione, - annuncia, riportando il discorso sulla retta via. - Mi ha detto che al Ministero è in programma un evento perfetto per il tuo reinserimento in società.

\- Quando?

\- Dopodomani.

Draco si irrigidisce. Di sicuro, non se l'aspettava tanto quanto Harry. Rimane immobile con la confezione di Crostini a Radice tra le mani, una statua di sale nel bel mezzo di una zuccheriera.

\- É presto, ma è un'occasione d'oro. Hermione si occupa spesso dell'organizzazione di queste cose, e penso che...

\- Cosa, dovrei ringraziarla per averti procurato il leone al quale gettarmi in pasto?

Harry si acciglia, le dita strette sul bordo del ripiano della cucina. - Non essere così melodrammatico, - risponde, cauto. -Pensavo che lo volessi anche tu. Abbiamo aspettato anche troppo, avremmo dovuto dire tutto subito...

Draco si accascia su una sedia, passandosi i palmi sul viso. Non dice nulla, si limita a espirare a fondo, a infilarsi i polpastrelli tra i capelli e a tendere la pelle sulle tempie a tal punto che la linea dei suoi occhi si allunga e si assottiglia.

Poi, un tuono. Harry sussulta occhieggiando la minuta finestra della cucina, un ristretto quadratino di legno drappeggiato ai lati da una pesante tendina damascata ad anelli: no, non sta piovendo. Pare anzi che ci sia il sole. Allora...

Il secondo tuono è ancora più fragoroso del primo, forse anche per il fatto di essere accompagnato da una voce.

Il - Potter! - che risuona al di là delle pareti è pronunciato con un timbro profondo, minaccioso e piuttosto familiare, abbastanza da indurre Draco ad alzarsi in piedi e a sbirciare fuori.

\- Ma cosa... - impreca Harry, schizzando in direzione della porta. Pronuncia velocemente l'incantesimo che rende visibile l'abitazione lungo il tragitto, abbastanza certo dell'identità del visitatore da premurarsi di tenere la bacchetta stretta nel pugno, pronta a ogni evenienza.

Blaise Zabini si erge come una vera statua di bronzo ossidato nel viottolo di fronte a Grimmauld Place n.12, avvolto in un ampio mantello blu e bavero rosso da vendicatore. E se non ci fosse il mantello, basterebbe lo sguardo a suggerire quell'idea.

Harry lo osserva dalla soglia, ridacchiando al pensiero di quali speculazioni potrebbero mai sorgere alla mente di un Babbano nel vedere un colosso di quasi un paio di metri abbigliato a quel modo, con una bacchetta di legno tesa verso l'alto, in piedi nel bel mezzo di un vicolo dalla fama non proprio lusinghiera.

Si ricompone, se non altro perché la gente sta davvero cominciando a sbirciare dalle finestre, alla ricerca dell'origine di quegli strani boati.

\- Ma sei pazzo? - esclama, gli occhi sbarrati. - Questo è un quartiere Babbano! - Soffia l'ultima parola tra i denti, in tono più basso, come stesse semplicemente sottolineando che quello è un vicinato _perbene_.

\- Non ti scaldare, - risponde lui, abbassando la bacchetta senza rinfoderarla. - Penseranno che qualcuno abbia inventato qualche nuovo gioco pirotecnico. Non è colpa mia se le case invisibili non hanno il campanello.

Harry indietreggia di qualche passo, non troppo entusiasta all'idea di invitarlo a entrare ma con una gamma di scelte piuttosto limitata. - È sempre un piacere vederti, Zabini, - sibila, caustico.

Blaise si slaccia il mantello con una mano, raccogliendolo nell'incavo del gomito. - Da parte mia, considerato quanto mi hanno riferito del tuo ultimo soggiorno al San Mungo, direi che più che un piacere è un miracolo vederti, Potter.

\- Che cosa ti aspettavi, è un dannato Grifondoro, - puntualizza una voce a pochi passi di distanza.

Il sorriso di Zabini si apre a ventaglio nel vedere Draco in piedi sulla soglia dell'ingresso con le braccia incrociate sul petto, la frangia bionda sciolta a velare appena il suo sguardo e ad affilare il suo ghigno.

Quando si abbracciano sembra che non si siano visti per decenni.

\- Doveva durare solo una settimana, ma un dannato Poltergeist ha fatto crollare la guferia del Ministero. Comunicazioni bloccate in tronco, - spiega concitatamente Blaise. - Ti ho inviato delle Strillettere, ma mi hanno detto che negli ultimi dieci giorni...

\- Sì, credo abbiano strillato abbastanza a vuoto, - interviene Harry, sentendosi considerato più o meno quanto l'attaccapanni.

Zabini fa spallucce. - In compenso credo che bruciando abbiano dato fuoco al tuo bidone delle lettere, qua fuori, - commenta, con aria non troppo dispiaciuta.

Harry si affretta a riaprire la porta e a sondare il viottolo: il cassonetto della spazzatura magico adibito a cassetta della posta disposto lungo il marciapiede è praticamente affumicato, rattrappito, una specie di scone abbrustolito formato gigante. Evidentemente le Strillettere non erano riuscite ad accedere alla casa e si erano dunque dirette verso la meta di qualsiasi altra missiva, ma allo scadere del proprio tempo massimo si erano carbonizzate. Una qualche scintilla doveva aver fatto presa sulle pile di carta sottostanti.

\- Stai bene? - prosegue Blaise, stavolta in direzione di Draco. I suoi occhi vagano sulla sua figura da capo a piedi, accesi come tizzoni. - É scomparso tutto, hai rotto la maledizione. - Si sofferma sulle sue mani. - Ma non vi siete sposati, - mormora sollevato, notando l'assenza della fede al suo anulare.

Malfoy scuote il capo ed emette uno sbuffo ironico. - Il mio cognome è ancora sano e salvo.

Nonostante il sarcasmo, è chiaro dal volto e dal tono di Draco che non ne è troppo entusiasta. Non a fronte di ciò che hanno dovuto sopportare al posto di una semplice cerimonia in ghingheri.

\- Voglio sapere tutto, - dichiara Zabini, deciso, una mano appoggiata sulla spalla dell'amico in una presa abbastanza salda da far dimenticare all'istante al proprietario di casa il bidone incenerito dall'altro lato della strada.

\- Sei stato tu, vero? - aggiunge poi d'un tratto Blaise. - A entrare in casa mia. Ho visto le impronte sulla polvere delle boccette.

Harry chiude la porta con uno schiocco più rumoroso del necessario. - Sei entrato in casa sua? - prorompe rivolto a Draco, l'ape racchiusa nel suo polmone che comincia a ronzare.

Malfoy annuisce, anche e soprattutto in risposta alla domanda di Zabini, poi si gira verso di lui. - Avevo bisogno di ingredienti per quella pozione, ricordi? - Si stringe le braccia al petto, quasi in segno di indignazione. - La casa di Blaise è protetta da un incantesimo che mi lascia andare e venire quando voglio. Lui era in Germania, non avrebbe sospettato nulla. Era l'ideale.

La soglia di attenzione di Harry cede prima che possa assorbire del tutto le ultime parole.

_La casa di Blaise è protetta da un incantesimo che mi lascia andare e venire quando voglio._

Zabini sorride sghembo. - Andiamo, - esclama, stringendo il proprio mantello tra le mani. - Ti porto fuori. Conosco una locanda abbastanza isolata a uno schiocco di Smaterializzazione da qui. Così puoi raccontarmi tutto con calma.

Di fronte all'esitazione di Draco, aggiunge: - Puoi, no? O c'è qualche effetto collaterale che ti costringe ancora a stargli appiccicato?

Harry stringe nel pugno la bacchetta con abbastanza forza da spezzarla a metà, se non fosse elastica e più che solida. - É intollerante alla magia, - ringhia, con compostezza rabbiosa. - Non può Smaterializzarsi. Non ancora.

Zabini assottiglia lo sguardo e pare riflettere. - Allora rimaniamo nel quartiere. Facciamo due passi.

Harry emette un lungo respiro esasperato, sbalordito dalla sua faccia tosta. Vorrebbe ricordargli che è un suo dannato superiore, e che se non gli sta bene di frequentare Draco in casa sua, in sua presenza, può anche andare a spedirsi Strillettere dove non batte il sole; ma si rende presto conto che la propria collera è mal diretta.     

Ripensa alla discussione appena avuta prima che i tuoni di quell'idiota - al momento si sente quasi _in dovere_ di insultarlo mentalmente - cominciassero a riecheggiare attraverso le pareti, alle proprie stesse parole.

_E comunque i miei amici sono l'unica famiglia che io abbia mai avuto._

\- Lascia stare, - sbotta all'improvviso, senza riuscire a evitare di far trapelare una buona dose di nervosismo. - Voi rimanete qui. Esco io.

Non dà loro il tempo di rispondere. Raccoglie il mantello dall'attaccapanni, - il suo non avrà il bavero rosso, ma almeno non sembra uscito da un catalogo di moda per streghe nerborute - si avvolge una sciarpa attorno al collo e afferra la maniglia come farebbe con un boccino,  stritolandola nel palmo.

Si sbatte la porta alle spalle e scende di corsa i pochi gradini del pianerottolo, rischiando di scivolare su una sottile patina di ghiaccio.

Un bambino che passa di lì lo guarda storto. Harry si guarderebbe storto da solo, se potesse.

 

Si rende conto troppo tardi di essere uscito senza avere la più pallida idea di dove andare, né di quando poter fare ritorno. Prima di guadagnarsi altre occhiate sospette, Trasfigura il mantello in un cappotto simile a quello confezionato per Draco, ma che addosso a lui, sopra i suoi pantaloni di jeans e le sue scarpe da ginnastica affatto ricercate, fa di sicuro tutt'altro effetto, poi si controlla le tasche: cinque o sei Galeoni e una trentina di sterline in tutto, giusto perché è un disordinato cronico incapace di gestire il proprio denaro neppure da una tasca all'altra.

Comincia a bighellonare senza una meta, attento a sottrarsi il più presto possibile al campo visivo delle finestre di Grimmauld Place n.12, e di fronte all'idea di Smaterializzarsi nonostante le proprie condizioni fisiche si costringe a valutare la questione in modo razionale: vale davvero la pena rischiare di costringere i netturbini a raccogliere i suoi pezzi lungo le vie di Londra solo per non morire di noia (e d'orgoglio ferito)?

Così si avvia verso quello che ricorda essere il cuore del quartiere.

Man mano che si avvicina al centro le case si fanno meno dissestate: più antiche forse, smangiate dall'età dei materiali e dagli agenti atmosferici, ma architettonicamente parlando più interessanti. I passanti, tra i quali uno spaventoso numero di personaggi abbastanza originali da fare invidia alla clientela della Testa di Porco, si fanno più numerosi, e così anche i negozi.

Harry riconosce la pasticceria dalla quale ha acquistato la cheesecake della sua prima colazione con Draco ed è tentato di comprarne un'altra, ma desiste, dicendosi che non ha intenzione di incrociare Zabini con in mano un dolce. La sua stazza è un attentato sufficiente alla sua mascolinità anche senza aggiungere al quadro una tortina glassata.

Magari potrebbe rifugiarsi in un bar e affondare definitivamente il proprio stomaco con una colazione all'inglese.

Ecco, un ulteriore motivo per non comprare la torta: le cheesecake danno l'impressione di gravare abbastanza sulla digestione.

Harry si infila le mani infreddolite in tasca, schiacciando monete e banconote sul fondo nella convinzione di non doverle usare.

Fino a che non occhieggia la vetrina di un negozio di elettrodomestici.

 

É passata l'ora di pranzo quando si ripresenta sulla soglia di Grimmauld Place e mormora l'incantesimo per potervi accedere. Una volta giunto nell'ingresso, il silenzio nel quale è avvolta la casa gli suggerisce che Zabini se n'è già andato, a meno che quei due non abbiano trovato un angolo appartato dove sussurrarsi confidenze all'orecchio.

Poi, avvicinandosi alle scale, sente lo scroscio dell'acqua nella doccia. Trattiene un sospiro di sollievo, stringendosi la borsa Babbana al torace e cominciando a salire i gradini.

Lo sciabordio si interrompe nel momento esatto in cui raggiunge il piano superiore.

Trascorrono appena pochi istanti prima che Draco apra la porta del bagno, avvolto soltanto in un asciugamano, il busto ancora disseminato di goccioline traslucide e i capelli fradici aderenti al viso come edera su un picco di arenaria bianca.

Ha le labbra socchiuse, quasi fosse uscito di tutta fretta solo per comunicargli un messaggio.

\- Sei tornato, - mormora infine, scrutandolo attraverso un ciuffo spettinato imperlato d'acqua.

Harry accarezza con i polpastrelli la superfice liscia della scatola contenuta nella borsa e annuisce piano, sperando di avere una carnagione abbastanza scura da consentirgli di arrossire senza darlo a vedere. Il corpo praticamente nudo di Draco, a una distanza tanto effimera dal proprio, è un luminoso segnale al neon in una landa desolata del Far West, tanto brillante che Harry si vede costretto ad aggrapparsi con maggior vigore alla scatola, unico vero oggetto che si frapponga tra di loro.

\- Ho fatto un giro, - risponde conciso, senza sapere cos'altro aggiungere.

\- Ho parlato con Blaise, - soggiunge lui dopo qualche attimo di imbarazzante silenzio, le mani strette sulla giuntura dei due lembi del proprio asciugamano. - Mi sono... - Indica la doccia. - ... schiarito un po' le idee... e credo di essere pronto ad affrontare la serata di dopodomani. Puoi dire alla Granger che per me va bene.

Harry evita di lasciare scivolare lo sguardo sulla pelle di porcellana del suo torace, sulla linea sinuosa dei suoi pettorali, sui petali appena accennati dei suoi addominali. Evita di accarezzare con gli occhi  il profilo delle sue spalle, appena arrossato dal getto caldo dell'acqua, ma soprattutto evita di mordergli le labbra col pensiero, sino a farle diventare rosse come una volta erano i suoi capelli.

Si trincea dietro la confezione del negozio Babbano, non del tutto in sé ma abbastanza cosciente da muovere il capo in un cenno affermativo e sorridere appena, sfoderando in corner un distratto - Va bene, - un persistente ronzio nelle orecchie.

Draco indietreggia di un passo oltre lo stipite della porta. - Va bene, - ripete, cauto.

 

Non è che fino a qualche minuto più tardi che Harry ha finalmente la possibilità di sfoggiare il proprio recente acquisto.

Draco emerge dalla propria camera da letto di nuovo vestito con gli stessi abiti di quella mattina, ancora una volta con i capelli bagnati e con il collo del dolcevita blu chiazzato d'acqua.

Nel vederlo in piedi lungo il corridoio, lo stesso pacco in bilico tra le braccia, la sua espressione si fa titubante, ma Harry non gli lascia il tempo di emettere una parola.

\- Sono sicuro che Zabini si arrabbierebbe se tu ti ammalassi, - sbotta, più rancoroso di quanto gli piacerebbe suonare, cominciando a sfilare la scatola dal sacchetto di plastica.

\- Cos'è? - chiede lui, ignorando di proposito la sua insinuazione.

Harry getta a terra la busta, tendendo il pacco in avanti. - Un phon, - risponde cristallino. - Te ne avevo parlato. L'ho comprato prima.

Draco accoglie la scatola tra le mani, con lo scetticismo di chi ha appena ricevuto una sfera di cristallo e non vi vede nient'altro che una fregatura e una grossa palla di vetro. - Io non... 

\- Non ti fidi degli aggeggi Babbani, lo so. Ti faccio vedere io come funziona, poi se preferisci tenere i capelli bagnati lo riporto al negozio e prendo una stufetta elettrica.

\- Una _cosa_?

\- Lascia perdere. Allora, possiamo provare?

 

Trattandosi di una residenza magica, ma essendo costruita esattamente come le adiacenti dimore Babbane, Grimmauld Place n.12 non è dotata di prese per la corrente, ma è non è del tutto priva di un impianto elettrico.

Harry deve armeggiare un poco per capire come collegarvi il phon, ma, grazie a qualche incantesimo imparato nel corso del periodo in cui al Ministero piaceva ambientare le esercitazioni Auror in luoghi del tutto bui senza la possibilità di usare un Lumos, riesce a incanalare un po' dell'energia dell'impianto nell'elettrodomestico, senza per questo alterarne la natura Babbana. In questo modo il phon, pur essendo alimentato magicamente, non riversa all'esterno di sé una sola stilla di magia.

Quando dopo aver premuto il pulsante d'accensione l'aria calda comincia a scaturire dal beccuccio, Harry esibisce un largo sorriso vittorioso, mentre Draco sussulta e indietreggia contro la vasca.

\- Non ho nessuna intenzione di tenere in mano quell'arnese, - strepita, gli occhi sbarrati.

Harry sorride in modo ancora più ampio. - Lo tengo in mano io, ok? - lo rassicura, poi infila una mano nel getto di calore. - Vedi? Non succede niente. É del tutto innocuo.

\- I miei capelli sono già diventati _rossi_ per te, Sfregiato. Se quella _cosa_ li rovina...

\- Non li rovina. Tu mettiti seduto sulla vasca, al resto penso io.

Draco gli scocca un'occhiata furiosa, ma obbedisce, appoggiando il bacino al bordo di ceramica dietro di sé. Il suo sguardo si colma subito di qualcosa di molto più profondo, mentre la sua postura si scioglie e le sue spalle si curvano appena in avanti.

\- Due settimane fa questo sarebbe stato un ordine, - riflette ad alta voce, occhi e labbra socchiusi, come se il suo viso fosse sospeso tra un'espressione e un'altra, in una dimensione distante migliaia di chilometri.

Harry gli si posiziona accanto, in piedi.

\- Due settimane fa, - mormora, senza sapere cos'altro dire. Si limita a inclinare appena il phon, così che l'aria accarezzi delicatamente i suoi capelli, scompigliandone soltanto le punte.

Draco trasalisce, ma non si oppone a quel trattamento. Sembra anzi rilassarsi ancora di più, rasserenato dal calore esalato sul proprio collo: inclina la testa di lato e chiude gli occhi, le braccia abbandonate mollemente tra le proprie gambe.

\- Senti? - gli chiede Harry, sfiorando alcune ciocche con i polpastrelli. - Non è male, no?

Non riceve risposta, o forse questa è semplicemente stata sussurrata con un tono di voce tanto basso da non risultare udibile oltre il ronzio costante del phon. Quando si accorge che il proprio tocco non è sgradito, tuttavia, immerge le dita della mano sinistra tra i folti ciuffi biondi, spingendoli da una parte, esponendoli maggiormente all'aria calda. Lascia scorrere il palmo lungo la nuca di Draco, percorso da un brivido per l'emozione di stare sfiorando angoli tanto nascosti della sua pelle: nel toccargli la cute dietro l'orecchio, saggiando con i polpastrelli la morbidezza dei capelli più corti che si sono annidati in quel punto, gli pare di aver appena ricevuto un tacito permesso di arrossire furiosamente.

-Fermami se ti faccio male, - mormora, solo perché in quel momento lui non sarebbe neppure in grado di _concepire_ il dolore.

Si sente tremare, quando Draco risponde solo con un - Mh mh, - altrettanto trasognato.

Mano a mano che l'umidità scompare dalla sua chioma, il tepore e le carezze divengono sempre meno un'attività con uno scopo e sempre più un pigro gioco di soddisfazione dei sensi, finché Harry non prova l'intenso desiderio di chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi completamente al tatto, senza essere costretto a osservare il proprio viso purpureo e sudato nel riflesso dello specchio. Più i capelli di Draco si fanno caldi e morbidi, e più Harry vorrebbe immergerli nuovamente nell'acqua per poter ricominciare da capo.

Poi, all'improvviso, un paio di dita gli sfiorano il dorso della mano che regge il phon.

L'incanto si rompe.

Harry spegne l'interruttore.

Draco lo guarda dal basso in alto, gli occhi sepolti sotto la frangia vaporosa come vetri nella sabbia.

\- Fermati, - sussurra.

\- Scusa, - borbotta Harry d'istinto, chinandosi per adagiare il phon sul bordo della vasca.

Non si rende conto del movimento del busto di Draco, o del modo in cui le sue dita sono risalite lungo il suo braccio, ma si accorge perfettamente delle sue labbra premute sulle proprie, calde e morbide come i suoi capelli.

_Fermami se ti faccio male._

Credeva che con l'estinzione dei Sigilli avrebbe smesso di provare desiderio di ferire Draco. Eppure, se è questo che significa fargli male, allora esaurirà le parole con le quali chiedergli scusa, perché non pensa di poterne fare a meno.  

**\- LIV -**

 

Harry affonda le mani nei capelli ormai asciutti di Draco, esalando un sospiro di sollievo tra le sue labbra. Non è sicuro che il tepore che sente fiorire sotto i palmi sia dovuto unicamente al phon, ma si ripromette di non consentire a Malfoy di utilizzare un Incantesimo per la cura della capigliatura per il resto dei propri giorni, nella speranza che si rifiuti di toccare un qualsiasi sostituto Babbano ancora per molto e che continui a riservare a lui quel compito fin troppo grato.

È un peccato che Draco non utilizzi la magia anche per lavarsi.

Assaporare di nuovo le sue labbra dopo tanto tempo - assaporarle davvero, non vedersele strappare via prima ancora di aver registrato il contatto - è come riaccendere la luce dopo giorni trascorsi in un grigiore opalescente e artificiale: il suo primo istinto è quello di aggrapparsi alle ciocche sulla sua nuca come se fossero un interruttore, per poi resistere all'impulso di gemere ogni qual volta le loro bocche si separano per accogliere un nuovo alito di fiato.

Proprio come quel ritrovato barlume di luce, il viso di Draco è bianco e caldo tra le sue mani. Harry gli accarezza la pelle morbida dietro le orecchie con i pollici: è ancora umida. Lascia scivolare le dita sulle sue guance, vi fa scorrere i polpastrelli, raggiunge gli angoli smussati delle sue labbra aperte in un bacio. Raggiunge le proprie, congiunte alle sue.

L'interruttore si scioglie come cera.

Le mani di Draco stringono il tessuto della maglia sulle sue spalle tanto forte da lasciargli scoperta la parte bassa della schiena, ma la sua bocca è lenta: si schiude e si lascia penetrare come fosse schiuma, plasmandosi senza impeto al passaggio della lingua di Harry.

Sono scomodi, seduti l'uno accanto all'altro su quel bordo di porcellana. Sono vacillanti: i loro fianchi si avvicinano man mano sempre di più sull'orlo lastricato di maiolica, mentre la loro precaria stabilità è messa a dura prova dal dondolio dei loro busti, aderenti l'uno all'altro. Harry avverte quello di Draco cadere all'indietro appena in tempo per reggerlo con un braccio, la mano aperta tra le sue scapole per salvaguardarne la discesa ma anche e soprattutto per impedire che la caduta frapponga troppo spazio tra i loro toraci.

Malfoy sussulta nel sentire il proprio bacino scivolare oltre il bordo e cominciare a sprofondare verso il basso, ma Harry non allenta la presa: lo stringe a sé e ne asseconda il movimento, lasciandosi trascinare a propria volta all'interno della vasca.

Visti dall'esterno devono essere uno spettacolo interessante: sdraiati l'uno sull'altro in un ovale di porcellana sufficientemente angusto da risultare ben più che disagevole, vestiti da capo a piedi.

Ma le labbra di Draco sono schiuma, e loro sono dentro una vasca. È tutto al suo posto.

Harry avverte le ginocchia cozzare contro la superficie fredda della ceramica ai lati delle gambe di Malfoy, pressate tra le proprie. Prova ad allargarle, eppure non c'è verso che i suoi pantaloni riescano ad aderire alle pareti della vasca. Draco, disteso sotto di lui con la schiena schiacciata contro il fondo di porcellana, non pare essere particolarmente comodo, ma non sembra per nulla turbato dalla situazione nella quale si sono venuti a trovare.

Neppure Harry lo è.

O meglio, forse è turbato dal fatto che Malfoy sia vestito.

Si china su di lui, appoggiando le mani ai lati delle sue spalle, il fiato corto.

Draco lo guarda negli occhi da sotto in su per un lungo istante: ha ancora le labbra socchiuse, e sottili ciuffi di capelli si sono andati a impigliare tra le frange bionde delle sue ciglia. Ha l'aria di aver perso del tutto la capacità di articolare suoni.

Quando Harry vede la sua mano sollevarsi dal fondo della vasca, bianca e immacolata, il ricordo di quello stesso palmo orlato di nero si sovrappone alla realtà, come rivoli d'inchiostro visibili attraverso le pagine trasparenti e fragili di un vecchio libro.

A ben pensarci, qualcosa di nudo in Draco c'è: le mani.

Le dita di Malfoy accarezzano la stanghetta orizzontale dei suoi occhiali, poi proseguono oltre fino a stringergli il collo, esortandolo a chinarsi di più. Harry è ben felice di accontentarle: appoggia i gomiti al bordo di porcellana e incurva la schiena sul viso di Malfoy, sovrastandolo. Nel corso del movimento urta il phon, che cade a terra con un rumore sordo.

Mentre chiude gli occhi a una distanza effimera dalle sue labbra, avverte il bacino di Draco sollevarsi contro il proprio. Per poco non emette un singhiozzo nella sua bocca, rispondendo al movimento con una spinta simmetrica e opposta.

Gli mancava. Merlino, gli mancava così tanto.

\- Bello, - sussurra incoerentemente sulla sua guancia, senza neppure rendersene conto.

\- Bello, - ripete quando le mani di Draco scivolano sotto la sua maglia e i suoi palmi aderiscono alla pelle della sua schiena, poco al di sotto della fasciatura.

Non è sicuro di stare davvero articolando suoni e non un unico mugolio che solo nella sua mente assume le sembianze di una parola, ma accetta volentieri che la propria voce venga soffocata quando Malfoy gli sfila la maglietta dal busto per poi stringersi al suo petto nudo, le labbra premute sull'incavo del suo collo. 

Raggiungere la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni con i polpastrelli non gli pare null'altro che naturale: non pensa di sovvertire chissà quale regola universale di bon ton omettendo di scoprirgli prima il torace, per quanto desideri sentirlo a contatto con il proprio, e nonostante il bottone opponga più resistenza di quella prevista i baci di Draco sulla propria spalla sono un incentivo sufficiente a proseguire.

Nell'avvertire la sua eccitazione sotto le dita, calda attraverso il tessuto sottile dei boxer, si sente tremare. Il fiato gli sfugge dalle labbra in un brivido, le palpebre gli si serrano come scuri sbattuti dal vento. Lascia affondare la mano più in profondità, avvertendo l'erezione di Draco farsi ancora più consistente e ascoltando il suo respiro divenire sempre più veloce, seppur silenzioso.

Mentre lascia scivolare un dito all'interno dei boxer, avverte il bisogno fisico di catturare la sua bocca in un altro bacio. Una parte estremamente remota della sua coscienza si rende conto che si tratta di desiderio di rassicurazione, di un tentativo di infondersi coraggio: Harry ne è irritato e confuso, ma si aggrappa con forza ancora maggiore al collo di Draco e alle sue labbra, impadronendosene voracemente.

All'improvviso, lo coglie il dubbio di stare comportandosi in modo _fin troppo_ vorace.

Interrompe a malincuore il contatto, costringendosi a recuperare l'autocontrollo necessario per smussare gli angoli del proprio impeto, per addolcire il bacio nel lento e romantico sfiorarsi di pochi secondi - minuti, ore? - prima.

Per la prima volta dopo mesi, si sente insicuro su come muoversi sul corpo di Draco.

  _Il Sigillo sguinzaglia tutti i tuoi più segreti istinti, ti priva di ogni inibizione._

Vorrebbe spingersi contro di lui, premere la propria erezione ormai fattasi praticamente insopportabile sui suoi fianchi fino a venire anche solo per la frizione.

_È come tenere prigioniero un principe in una gabbia: non ci metterà troppo a cominciare a mangiare con le mani, come un animale, ma questo non significa che una volta che sarà stato liberato continuerà a non usare la forchetta, se gliene verrà data la possibilità._

Vorrebbe mordere la bocca di Draco fino a farlo gemere per il dolore, per poi rimediare con una lunga carezza sul suo inguine, abbastanza intima da fargli dimenticare all'istante l'offesa appena ricevuta.

_Certi... pudori, sono troppo radicati nella mente per scomparire nel nulla. Il Sigillo li addormenta, ma quando si risvegliano... Non è detto che torni tutto come prima._

Vorrebbe.

Emette un gemito frustrato sul collo di Malfoy. L'istante successivo si ritrova abbracciato goffamente al suo busto, ansante, pietrificato dall'incertezza. Sente l'erezione pulsare dolorosamente all'interno dei pantaloni, ma non riesce a fare altro se non ringhiare un suono incomprensibile sul maglione di Draco e affondare le dita nella lana. La porzione di pancia che così facendo gli scopre pare quasi deriderlo, per quanto è bianca, liscia e bella.

_Harry, mi stai dicendo che ieri sera per te è stata veramente la prima volta?_

_C'è... un legame speciale, tra me e te. Qualcosa di fisico. Ma pensavo di essere l'unico a sentirlo._

_È come tenere prigioniero un principe in una gabbia._

Non credeva di poter essere lui il principe.

D'un tratto la superficie fredda e stretta della vasca diviene _davvero_ scomoda.

Poi Draco si ritrae da sotto di lui. Si scansa di lato, inerpicandosi con la schiena lungo la parete di ceramica alla propria destra, prima di scavalcare il corpo di Harry con un braccio e ribaltare in un solo movimento le loro posizioni.

Ora è Harry a ritrovarsi schiacciato sul fondo della vasca, allo stesso modo in cui si sente schiacciato sul fondo delle proprie insicurezze. Sospira, preparandosi a vedere Draco valicare il bordo di maiolica come ha fatto con i suoi fianchi, andarsene e chiudersi la porta del bagno alle spalle allo stesso modo in cui è accaduto in seguito a quel primo bacio rubato il giorno prima.

Vorrebbe imprecare.

Ma Draco non se ne va. Rimane immobile nella posizione appena assunta, a cavalcioni del suo corpo con le ginocchia strette ai lati delle sue gambe, in bilico sul solo braccio sinistro.

Quando la sua mano destra si muove verso il suo viso, Harry trattiene il fiato.

Indice e pollice di Malfoy si stringono sui suoi occhiali. Ne afferrano delicatamente l'asticella laterale, per poi sfilarglieli dal viso.

Dopo aver seguito l'alone scuro della manica del maglione protendersi oltre il suo busto, Harry intuisce da un leggero tintinnio che sono stati adagiati sani e salvi sul bordo della vasca.   

È allora che Draco sostituisce gli occhiali con le proprie dita. Appoggia il palmo sui suoi occhi senza premere, in una carezza immobile, in una gabbia del tutto differente da quella descritta da Powlin. Poi lo bacia.

Harry sobbalza per la sorpresa nel buio morbido della sua mano, accogliendo la lingua umida di Malfoy con il sollievo con il quale si saluta una seconda possibilità. Inarca il busto, stringe quello di Draco tra le braccia e ne attira i fianchi verso di sé. La sottile porzione di pancia scoperta che poco prima pareva deriderlo ora gli provoca un fremito involontario, a contatto con il proprio addome.

Mai come in quel momento essere stato privato della vista gli pare una grazia: stretto tra la fredda superficie di maiolica da una parte e il corpo caldo di Malfoy dall'altra, l'unico modo che ha di assaporare la bellezza di Draco è toccarlo. É come un tacito consenso, la giustificazione perfetta fornitagli su un piatto d'argento.

Senza neppure accorgersene, cominciano a dondolare.

Draco inizia a respirare in lunghi e profondi ansimi, aliti di fiato caldo sul collo di Harry. Non allontana il palmo dal suo viso, ma la sua presa si stringe involontariamente. Non fa male, così come non fa male la frizione delle giunture dei pantaloni slacciati sulla pelle nuda del suo bassoventre, o il modo quasi feroce con il quale entrambi hanno cominciato a sospingersi l'uno verso l'altro.

\- Bello, - sussurra Harry sul mento di Malfoy, di nuovo. Poi gli morde le labbra. Forte.

 

Alcuni minuti più tardi, sono entrambi sdraiati su fianchi opposti all'interno della vasca, le gambe intrecciate.   
La bocca di Draco è rossa come se avesse immerso il viso nella marmellata e avesse tralasciato di pulire quell'unico dettaglio. Forse è per questo che Harry sente il desiderio di mangiarla.

\- Per colpa tua adesso dovrò farmi un'altra doccia.

Un sussurro vibrante sulla ceramica.

\- Per colpa tua adesso dovrò comprare una vasca più grande.

Un sorriso di maiolica.

\- Mi pare giusto, è ridicolamente piccola. Al Manor avevamo lavandini più grandi.

\- Spero che tu non abbia mai fatto certe cose in un lavandino.

\- Il lavandino. La nuova frontiera dell'erotismo.

Harry  continua a sorridere, pettinando i capelli di Draco sul fondo della vasca.

_È come tenere prigioniero un principe in una gabbia: non ci metterà troppo a cominciare a mangiare con le mani, come un animale, ma questo non significa che una volta che sarà stato liberato continuerà a non usare la forchetta, se gliene verrà data la possibilità._

Forse usare la forchetta non è così male, in fondo.

 

Kayla Baker.

Harry ripete il nome tra sé e sé, cercando di riportare alla memoria dove possa averlo sentito prima del giorno precedente.

_É in gamba, davvero. Conosco tantissime persone che sono andate in terapia con lei, e nessuno si è mai lamentato._

Hermione sembrava esserne convinta.

_Spesso i sogni passano inosservati, ma sono i primi e più precisi indicatori di ciò che pensiamo, desideriamo, temiamo. I sogni il più delle volte sono sinceri, i comportamenti umani no. Un sorriso può essere falso, ma un sogno... può essere ingannevole forse, ma non è mai falso._

La pozione del sonno si trova ancora sul suo comodino, dove l'ha appoggiata la sera prima. Non si è neppure premurato di nasconderla: in cuor suo, spera quasi che Draco la veda e gli chieda spiegazioni, per poi rifiutarsi categoricamente di usarla.

Sdraiato supino sul letto della propria camera in attesa che Malfoy finisca di farsi l'ennesima doccia, ancora ebbro dei tremiti indotti da baci e carezze, Harry allunga un braccio di lato e afferra l'ampolla tra le dita, osservandone controluce i riflessi iridescenti: sembrerebbe quasi l'essenza di un ricordo.

E se i sogni di Draco non fossero altro che questo? Ricordi?

_Faceva davvero così paura, Harry? Perché adesso... fa davvero una cazzo di paura._

_Tu... mi hai rubato quel dolore, Potter._

_Non so come fare, Potter. Io non so come affrontarla, questa situazione. So che dobbiamo parlare, sei letteralmente morto nell'attesa, e so che dovrei spiegarti tutto, o almeno qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa! Ma..._

Ci sono ancora cose che Malfoy non gli ha detto. Cose che lo riguardano, cose che forse è necessario che vengano a galla prima che siano loro ad affondare.

Harry ripone la boccetta nel cassetto del comodino, poi chiude gli occhi. Immagina che siano le dita di Draco a tenergli abbassate le palpebre, e inspira a fondo. La ferita spande un pigolio di dolore lungo la sua spina dorsale, ma lui non se ne cura: non è mai stato meno pentito di aver messo a repentaglio la propria salute in virtù di uno sforzo forse eccessivo. Continua a respirare: una volta, due, una volta ancora...

 

Quando si sveglia, c'è davvero la mano di Draco a velargli lo sguardo. Gli sta scostando un ciuffo di capelli dagli occhi.

Non appena lo intravede socchiudere le palpebre Malfoy sobbalza e ritrae il braccio, un po' troppo velocemente per apparire naturale.

\- Finalmente, - commenta secco, sollevando una gamba per appoggiarla sul materasso. - Credevo di averti ridotto in coma.

Nonostante l'improvvisa realizzazione di essersi addormentato quando non ne aveva affatto intenzione, Harry non può fare a meno di sorridere. - Addirittura.

\- Sono conscio delle mie potenzialità.

La mente ancora annebbiata dal sonno, Harry abbraccia i fianchi di Draco, seduto accanto a sé, e lo trae più vicino al proprio viso. O forse è lui ad avvicinarglisi senza rendersene conto. In ogni caso, sentire il suo calore gli infonde tranquillità.

Il fatto che mano a mano che lo stringe a sé i ricordi delle ore precedenti tornino vividamente in superficie, poi, non fa che rendere il risveglio più piacevole.

Draco non ricambia quel bizzarro abbraccio, ma non vi si oppone in alcun modo. Quando parla la sua voce è limpida, serena.

\- Lo sai vero che hai dormito quasi tutto il pomeriggio?

Harry si alza all'improvviso a sedere. Se ne pente in fretta, quando una sottile fitta di dolore gli attraversa il busto come un ferro da maglia in un gomitolo. - Davvero? - chiede tra una smorfia sofferente e l'altra.

\- Forse dovresti prendere la pozione di Peterson, - commenta Draco, allarmato.

Harry scuote il capo in segno di diniego, stringendosi l'addome con le braccia. Anche se avesse dormito l'intero pomeriggio sarebbe comunque troppo presto per quella pozione: è un rimedio piuttosto aggressivo, deve necessariamente essere assunta a stomaco pieno. Oltretutto agisce meglio quando il corpo è a riposo, vale a dire di notte.

\- Mi sono fratturato le mani e due giorni dopo ero come nuovo. Si può sapere perché non può funzionare allo stesso modo con un dannato coltello?

Draco si incupisce. - Dimentichi il minuscolo dettaglio che dopo che Oakswald ti ha accoltellato io _ti ho ucciso_.

\- Per una decina di secondi al massimo, - sbuffa Harry con un mezzo sorriso.

\- A me sono sembrati molti di più. - risponde lui, lo sguardo fisso sul copriletto.

Harry lascia scivolare una mano sulla trapunta fino a raggiungere la sua, accarezzandone le nocche con il palmo.

\- Sono vivo adesso, no? - sussurra, avvicinandosi al suo busto e appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla. Il profumo dei suoi capelli è ancora intenso, come fossero appena stati lavati. Forse è così.

Draco si limita ad annuire, stringendo la presa sulla coperta.

\- Così... - mormora infine, teso. - Domani sera è la grande sera.

Harry preme la guancia sul suo collo, sfiorandogli la mascella con le labbra. - Sei nervoso?

_Una serata informale, ma con una lista formale di invitati. Una dichiarazione di fronte una platea del genere, e il giorno dopo l'intero Mondo Magico sarà a conoscenza del ruolo di Draco nella guerra, ma allo stesso tempo gli invitati si troveranno in un'atmosfera troppo gioiosa per malignare._

Malfoy rilassa le spalle nel suo abbraccio, concedendosi un lungo sospiro. - Ho affrontato di peggio, no? - esala, portandosi le mani in grembo. Il suo sguardo si solleva verso il soffitto, in penombra a eccezione della lunga falce affilata di chiarore che penetra dalla porta aperta.

\- Hai avuto a che fare con me da vicino, - commenta Harry, il naso sepolto tra i suoi capelli. - Puoi affrontare qualsiasi cosa.

Draco emette un risolino scettico. - Allora è per questo che definiscono ‘eroi' anche Weasley e la Granger, - borbotta, fintamente stupito. - Anche se gli Auror del tuo Dipartimento dovrebbero ricevere una medaglia al valore per il solo fatto di essere alle tue dipendenze.

Harry sorride sarcastico. - Sono addestrati a prova di Potter.   

\- Lo sapevi che nelle ultime settimane è uscito un articolo su di te ogni singolo giorno?

\- Che novità. Ma...

\- Mentre dormivi ho letto i giornali nel tuo sgabuzzino. Quelli ancora leggibili perlomeno. Dovresti proprio cambiare quel cassonetto bruciato.

Harry raddrizza la schiena, sollevando il mento dalla spalla di Malfoy. - Pensavo non ti interessasse quello che dicono i giornali.

Draco fa spallucce. - Quella di domani sarà la prima serata mondana cui parteciperò dopo mesi. Cercavo argomenti di conversazione.     

\- Trovato qualcosa di interessante?

\- Penso di essere in grado di intrattenere almeno un paio di minuti buoni di chiacchiere inutili prima che qualcuno mi chieda dettagli scabrosi sul mio losco piano ai danni di Harry Potter, sì.

\- Non accadrà.

La verità è che Harry non può esserne sicuro.

Draco gli rivolge uno sguardo eloquente. - Come no. Piuttosto, - provvede a cambiare argomento, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia seccata. - Non ho nulla da mettermi.

È la volta di Harry di fare spallucce. - Il più semplice dei tuoi vestiti è mille volte più elegante del più elegante dei miei. È una serata informale, andrà bene tutto.

Draco sembra reprimere una risata. - Andiamo, Potter! È _una serata informale_. La prima da quando la guerra è finita. In pratica l'occasione d'oro per mostrarsi al proprio meglio con la speranza che gli altri abbiano pensato che tanto "va bene tutto". Credimi, gli unici vestiti in modo informale sarete tu, Weasley e Paciock. E il sottoscritto, ovviamente. Con l'attenuante che io non ho scelta.

Harry sbatte le palpebre, al tempo stesso perplesso e divertito: a quanto pare Draco è in grado di comprendere le dinamiche sociali molto più di quanto non lo sia lui, nonostante la lunga gavetta di cene, manifestazioni e cerimonie.

Percorre mentalmente l'interno dell'armadio, cercando di richiamarne alla memoria il contenuto alla ricerca di qualche suo smoking abbastanza stretto da necessitare giusto di qualche ritocco magico per calzare anche Draco, poi ricorda la grossa busta riposta sul fondo del guardaroba alcune settimane prima.

_Non vorrai certo presentarti al giorno del mio matrimonio con un paio di jeans e un maglione, vero?_

\- Ci sarebbe un vestito che potresti mettere, - mormora assorto, scostandosi da Malfoy per raggiungere il fondo del letto. Si alza in piedi, avvicinandosi in pochi passi alle ante dell'armadio, per poi aprirle ed estrarne l'oggetto della propria attenzione.

Il viso di Draco si dipinge di sorpresa. - Harry...

_É scomparso tutto, hai rotto la maledizione... ma non vi siete sposati._

_Il mio cognome è ancora sano e salvo._

A Harry costa più di quanto non voglia ammettere slacciare la cerniera della busta che racchiude l'abito satinato bianco di Draco. L'abito col quale avrebbe dovuto sposarlo.

\- Era pensato per un'occasione speciale, no?

Malfoy si spinge a propria volta verso il fondo del letto. Pare combattuto. - È... _bianco_ , - mormora infine, ma i suoi occhi parlano di tutto un altro genere di obiezioni.

\- Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile renderlo di un altro colore, - ribatte Harry, stritolando la gruccia tra le mani. - Grigio, che dici?

Draco non risponde. Fissa in silenzio la stoffa candida sporgere dalla confezione scura della boutique, quasi stesse passando in rassegna tutto ciò che quel vestito avrebbe dovuto significare e che invece si era realizzato in tutt'altro modo.

\- Indosserai anche tu il tuo? - chiede infine, contrito. Ha ancora le labbra rosse come marmellata.

Harry prende un respiro profondo. Se Malfoy avesse atteso un secondo di più probabilmente avrebbe gettato di nuovo l'abito al sicuro nell'armadio e se lo sarebbe richiuso alle spalle, con la promessa di non dare mai più adito a idee tanto sconsiderate.

Annuisce piano. - Indosserò anch'io il mio, - ripete in un sussurro.

 

Quella sera la visita del Medimago Peterson è decisamente più breve di quella precedente. Si limita a raccomandarsi di assumere regolarmente la pozione, piuttosto scettico di fronte ai goffi tentativi del proprio insubordinato paziente di celare il dolore all'addome.

L'intolleranza alla magia di Draco, tuttavia, a quanto pare si sta affievolendo.

Quando Harry si affaccia sulla cucina per adempiere ai propri obblighi, vede Malfoy aspettarlo seduto al capo opposto del tavolo con un bicchiere colmo fino all'orlo di infuso di insetticida fumante e un'espressione severa sul viso.

\- Bevi, - gli intima, allungandoglielo.

Harry prova una piacevole sensazione di dejà-vu.

 

**\- LV -  
**

 

\- Sei silenzioso.

La carrozza ha un sobbalzo mentre i due Thestral la conducono attraverso un fitto banco di nuvole basse. È un modello piuttosto antico: una berlina verniciata di un nero così lucido e opalescente da farla apparire rivestita di ossidiana. È solo una delle tante carrozze di rappresentanza che il Ministero mette a disposizione dei propri dipendenti in occasioni più e meno formali: Harry ne ha usufruito una volta soltanto, parecchi mesi prima, per raggiungere il Scrimgeour a un banchetto che si sarebbe tenuto nel giardino privato di un funzionario del Ministero. Il fratello dell'ospite al tempo poteva essere considerato uno dei giornalisti più sfacciati e irriverenti della stampa Londinese: per quanto assurdo possa sembrare, tenuto conto degli  invitati al buffet e del fatto che l'intera villa era a prova di Smaterializzazione, Harry si era visto costretto ad ammettere che la sua comparsa a bordo di una carrozza sarebbe parsa meno fuori luogo di una a cavallo di una scopa. Era ancora il periodo in cui si rifiutava di viaggiare tramite Metropolvere. 

\- Sono stanco, - risponde Draco. Da quando ha poggiato piede sul pavimento della berlina non ha smesso un solo istante di fissare in silenzio il panorama grigio e fumoso della città sottostante: dopo un vago commento sugli assolutamente immeritati privilegi concessi ai Salvatori del Mondo Magico, non ha più proferito verbo.  

Harry si sporge in avanti fino a sfiorare con la punta delle scarpe le sue. - Stanco o nervoso?

\- Entrambi.

La carrozza vira all'improvviso. La curva è così stretta che l'ala di uno dei Thestral oscura per un istante il finestrino: nessuno dei due se ne accorgerebbe, se non avessero visto entrambi troppe persone morire per essere ancora beatamente ignari di cosa significhi sperimentare la morte in prima linea. Tanto per dirne una, Draco ha visto _lui_ morire appena un paio di settimane prima.

Al sussulto della carrozza, Harry vede Malfoy sobbalzare e stringere le dita sui cuscini foderati di pelle dei sedili. Appoggia una mano sul suo ginocchio sinistro, chiedendosi se il venire meno dell'influenza dei Sigilli sui suoi impulsi non sia rimasto sospeso nel tempo tanto quanto la guarigione della ferita sul suo addome: ogni volta che tocca Draco non è mai abbastanza.

\- Non dobbiamo rimanere tutta la sera se non vuoi, - mormora, sperando di rassicurarlo. - Basta che ci appostiamo in un angolo, ascoltiamo Scrimgeour parlare, salutiamo un paio di fotografi e subito dopo ce la filiamo. Io faccio sempre così.

Draco distoglie lo sguardo dal finestrino, ricoprendo la mano di Harry con la propria. Inspira a fondo e scuote la testa, come se stesse scacciando un pensiero spiacevole. - Scherzi? - esclama con un sorriso sghembo. - Non mi perderei i mormorii eccitati della folla per nulla al mondo.

Harry sorride di rimando, ruotando il palmo per accogliere le dita di Draco tra le proprie. Preferisce di gran lunga il suo sarcasmo pungente al silenzio. - Potrai fare finta di aver appena afferrato il Boccino. Per la festa hanno allestito il campo da Quidditch di Hogwarts in fondo.

\- Uhm, non credo che la reazione sarà la stessa.

\- E perché no? - protesta Harry. - Ci sarà chi penserà che hai barato, chi ti darà addosso per il solo fatto che hai vinto la partita, e chi non vedrà l'ora di poterti stringere la mano. Uguale.

Draco lo osserva dritto in volto per un attimo, stupito, poi sorride di nuovo. - Ti piace proprio il Quidditch, eh? - domanda con tono d'intesa.

Harry fa spallucce. - Mi piace, - risponde. - E sono stato fidanzato quattro anni con una giocatrice professionista. Ho sentito paragonare anche la collezione moda autunno-inverno al Quidditch.   

\- Mh.

Mossa sbagliata, riflette Harry con un gemito interiore. Parlare di Ginny gli è sempre parso così naturale che non ha pensato a quali conseguenze avrebbe potuto avere sollevare l'argomento "ex-ragazza" con Draco. Ex-ragazza che a breve sposerà Thomas Brown, fabbricante di scope di successo con un'attività avviata poco fuori Londra. Harry è genuinamente contento per lei: non ha mai avuto dubbi che sarebbe stata in grado di superare senza problemi la fine della loro relazione, ma vederla felicemente fidanzata alleggerisce in qualche modo i suoi sensi di colpa.

"Ginny si è presa una cotta," gli aveva annunciato un giorno Ron, all'incirca un anno prima. "Per il bell'imbusto che ha inventato la Nimbulus Trecento. Io dico che le interessa solo il suo manico di scopa," aveva aggiunto poi, prima di corrugare la fronte, ragionare un istante e inorridire. "Per le mutande di Merlino, _cosa ho detto_."  

Harry aveva sollevato lo sguardo dai fascicoli che stava esaminando, l'aveva guardato in volto ed era scoppiato a ridere. "Buon per lei," aveva commentato, ancora ridacchiando. "In tutti i sensi."

Ron gli aveva rivolto un'occhiata sconvolta. "E io che pensavo che sotto sotto a mia sorella tu ci tenessi ancora."

Harry non ha mai smesso di tenere a Ginny. Si può dire che sia cresciuto al suo fianco: ha vissuto gli anni più difficili della propria vita, tra un campo di battaglia e l'altro, nella convinzione che quando tutto fosse finito si sarebbero sposati e avrebbero dato vita una famiglia. Non numerosa come quella Weasley forse, ma comunque _loro_.

Gli è capitato più volte di pensare a quanto sarebbero durati se non ci fosse stata la guerra a rendere la sua presenza calda e rassicurante tanto indispensabile ai suoi occhi: forse abbastanza, ma sicuramente non quattro anni.

\- Stasera... - sbotta Draco all'improvviso, riscuotendolo. Ha l'aria pensierosa. - Cosa facciamo con _questo_?

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia. - _Questo?_  

\- _Questo_ , - ripete Draco. Solleva le loro mani giunte, un'espressione eloquente sul viso.

\- Oh.

Harry non ci aveva pensato. O meglio, non aveva voluto prestarvi attenzione, rifugiandosi nel tepore della rinnovata confidenza appena raggiunta con Draco. Lo osserva dritto negli occhi, scoprendoli inespressivi: in attesa di una sua risposta, non vogliono suggerirgli una soluzione.

\- Beh. - Harry si schiarisce la gola, accarezzando il palmo di Malfoy con il pollice. Dietro alle sue palpebre si susseguono immagini multicolore di baci e carezze scambiate sotto cascate di coriandoli scintillanti, sguardi scandalizzati dei presenti, assalti della stampa. Non è sicuro del proprio responso, ma lo pronuncia comunque. - Immagino che sia meglio procedere con un coming out per volta, - suggerisce, titubante. - No?

Draco non risponde: ha di nuovo lo sguardo volto verso l'esterno, il viso illuminato da brillanti saette di luci bianche e rosse. Sono i lumi segnaletici posti a bordare la pista di atterraggio per la carrozza: sono arrivati.

Harry si sporge a sua volta verso il finestrino, socchiudendo le labbra per lo stupore allo spettacolo che gli si para di fronte.

\- Wow, - commenta, trasognato.

Tra le torri che circondano il campo da Quidditch sono stati sospesi lunghi archi di passerelle, alcuni dei quali sono già occupati da file di carrozze ferme in attesa della fine della serata. Accanto alle vetture, allineate una dietro l'altra con precisione geometrica, corre un largo corridoio rivestito di quello che a prima vista pare tessuto dorato, simile in tutto e per tutto ai larghi drappi che avvolgono le torri come sfavillanti caramelle di Natale. Un rivolo sottile di Maghi e Streghe, macchie di colore in un androne di luce, lo sta percorrendo con passo tranquillo, diretto verso la scalinata tra gli spalti. Harry non riesce a vedere un solo uomo che non indossi un abito elegante, o una donna il cui bordo del vestito non ondeggi in modo flessuoso attorno alle caviglie.

\- Serata informale, eh? - commenta Draco, ironico.

Harry si sistema distrattamente il colletto della giacca. E dire che temeva di avere un aspetto troppo distinto; del resto non è mai stato troppo abile nella cura del proprio look. Chissà, forse per una volta la stampa non lo etichetterà come lo scapolo più fascinosamente trascurato della nottata. - L'hanno organizzata su un campo di Quidditch, - risponde, sulla difensiva. - Ho pensato alle buche di sabbia e all'erba ghiacciata, non alla versione chic e adulta del Ballo del Ceppo.

Con un ultimo scossone, i Thestral conducono la carrozza sulla passerella. Il rumore schioccante degli zoccoli che cozzano contro il lastricato si fonde con lo scricchiolio delle giunture della vettura, tese dalla forte trazione dovuta alla strana posizione obliqua assunta dalla berlina: l'arco sul quale si sono poggiati è già in gran parte occupato e i Thestral non hanno avuto a disposizione lo spazio necessario per condurre la carrozza nella giusta traiettoria.

Un paio di teste sfilano al di là del finestrino, lungo il corridoio, e Draco si irrigidisce, la mano stretta sulla maniglia della portiera. Nonostante cerchi di non darlo a vedere, il viso disteso in un'espressione imperturbabile, è teso come una corda di violino: a Harry è capitato di rado di vederlo in quelle condizioni - la funzione del Sigillo era pur sempre quella di infondergli calma e serenità in sua presenza, ricorda dolorosamente. In un gesto istintivo, afferra la cordicella che tiene la tendina del finestrino raccolta su se stessa e la scioglie, oscurandolo.

\- Aspetta, - prorompe. Allunga un braccio di lato e scioglie anche la tenda del finestrino opposto.

Draco lo osserva sorpreso, ritraendo la mano dalla maniglia.

Harry, incurante degli scricchiolii della carrozza, si alza e si affianca a lui sul sedile di pelle nera. - Prima che andiamo, - sussurra, il busto teso nella sua direzione, - c'è qualcosa che devo davvero fare.

È da quando lo ha visto specchiarsi nella loro camera da letto di Grimmauld Place con indosso quel completo che Harry desidera baciarlo. Non osa neppure sfiorare il colletto ormai grigio perla della sua giacca, per quanto sia più che ansioso di stropicciarlo tra le dita: afferra il mento di Malfoy tra indice e pollice e si china sulle sue labbra, esalando un sospiro contro il suo palato.

_Finalmente_ , pensa soltanto quando avverte la lingua di Draco premere contro la propria e percorrere il profilo frastagliato dei suoi denti, umida e morbida e calda.

A Harry piace baciare. Gli è sempre piaciuto, ma è sicuro che gli piaccia particolarmente da quando sta con Draco. Ha sempre pensato che la passione per i baci fosse una cosa da ragazze - Ginny amava trascorrere intere serate accoccolati sul divano con labbra in perenne contatto, quasi stesse cercando di affinare una tecnica perfetta - ma i baci di Draco sono diversi: sono _liberatori_ , come la sensazione del terreno sotto i piedi dopo essere stati sbalzati da un capo all'altro di un canale di Smaterializzazione. Dove i baci di Ginny erano saettanti, veloci e delicati, quelli di Draco riempiono la bocca, la scaldano.

\- Non sarei riuscito a resistere un'intera serata, - mormora sulle sue labbra, rinfrancato.

Draco infila un paio di dita all'interno del colletto della camicia di Harry. - Mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere la faccia di Scrimgeour se mi avessi baciato davanti a tutti. Beh, la sua e quella di qualche migliaio di invitati, - ridacchia, lo sguardo liquido e obliquo come dopo ogni loro bacio.  

Harry torna a sedersi composto sul sedile, ancora esaltato. - Se fossi certo che sei serio potrei anche essere tentato di farlo davvero, - ronza, una mano tesa verso la tendina del finestrino. - Ma non lo sei.

Draco pare sul punto di ribattere, poi si alza in piedi, la testa piegata per non urtare il soffitto della carrozza, e afferra nuovamente la maniglia dello sportello. - Un coming out per volta, - risponde infine, scendendo con un balzo dalla berlina.

 

Il viavai lungo la passerella si è quietato. Sono arrivati appositamente una mezz'ora dopo l'orario prestabilito in modo da evitare la folla, ma si aspettavano che comunque non sarebbero stati gli unici _elegantemente in ritardo._

Harry esce dalla carrozza guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di volti conosciuti - allo scopo di evitarli, naturalmente. Sa che chiunque incroceranno lo riconoscerà, ma spera che in pochi abbiano il coraggio di fermarlo, a maggior ragione con Draco al suo fianco.

Visto dalla passerella, l'intero allestimento del campo da Quidditch ha dell'incredibile: l'aria, intiepidita con un incantesimo, è tagliata trasversalmente da vistosi intrecci di lumi sospesi tra gli apici delle torri, centrini di lampade su un tavolino di vetro trasparente. Tra gli anelli agli estremi del campo è teso un secondo reticolo di luci, lasciate dondolare pigramente sulla pista sottostante.

Il prato e le isole di sabbia sono ibernati in una distesa uniforme di ruvido cristallo acquerellato: non c'è traccia del fondo polveroso nel quale Harry ha sprofondato più volte la faccia dopo una caduta, né delle buche scavate dai Bolidi vaganti. L'ovale foderato di stendardi rappresentativi delle Case che bordava il campo, invece, è stato fasciato dallo stesso tessuto dorato e traslucido che spiraleggia lungo le torri. Ed è proprio in direzione di una delle torri che Draco comincia a camminare a passo veloce.

Harry lo raggiunge di corsa, sorpreso dalla sua urgenza, ancora intento a indagare l'orizzonte alla ricerca di minacce e nello stesso tempo a rimirare il panorama. Naturalmente non sono i soli ad accedere alla scalinata che attraversa il torrione: Harry riesce a intravedere almeno una decina di persone intente a discendere le varie rampe. Un paio di Streghe, rallentate dai tacchi alti e dai gradini ripidi, si voltano verso di loro ed esitano un istante di troppo prima di distogliere lo sguardo all'improvviso, scambiandosi occhiate d'intesa. Subito dopo anche i rispettivi accompagnatori - mariti? Parenti? Amici? - le imitano, incuriositi.

Harry, scocciato, si passa una mano tra i capelli.

\- Io dico che invidiano tutti il tuo completo, - gli sussurra Draco all'orecchio, ironico.

\- Io dico che invidiano tutti il mio accompagnatore, - risponde Harry a bassa voce, senza pensarci.

Draco sorride soddisfatto - gli piace sentirsi adulare, gli piace immensamente - e si infila le mani in tasca con fare disinteressato. Scende qualche altro gradino, sorpassandolo a un'andatura abbastanza sostenuta da fargli temere che abbia intenzione di approcciare il gruppetto di Maghi davanti a loro, poi esita sul pianerottolo, appoggiandosi alla balaustra e sporgendosi di sotto.

Rimane così, immobile a fissare un punto imprecisato tra gli spalti: qualche secondo soltanto, giusto il tempo di prendere coscienza di qualcosa e muovere il capo in un impercettibile cenno di assenso. Quando Harry lo raggiunge si ritrae all'istante e ricomincia a camminare, come se nulla fosse.

Ma a Harry serve una sola occhiata per capire con esattezza che cosa Draco stesse osservando: precisamente al di sotto di quel pianerottolo, sullo schienale di una delle panche di legno massiccio, è intagliato un nome in bella calligrafia.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy".

Draco non ha affrettato il passo a causa di un rinnovato barlume di fiducia, ma per avere il tempo di assicurarsi che la batteria di posti riservati a suo padre tra gli spalti del campo da Quidditch di Hogwarts esistesse ancora.

 

Al loro ingresso sulla pista ricevono un'accoglienza molto meno discreta. Prima ancora che Harry possa scorgere l'alto piedistallo sul quale si erge il Ministro, all'ombra dell'intreccio di luci appena al di sotto degli anelli, il flash di una mezza dozzina di macchine fotografiche arricchiscono la sua visuale di molti più bagliori di quanti i suoi occhi possano sopportare senza esserne accecati. Distoglie lo sguardo, seccato, e avanza lungo il percorso tracciato dal tappeto dorato con un'occhiata obliqua a Draco, aspettandosi che da un momento all'altro giri i tacchi e scompaia tra gli spalti.

Malfoy, contrariamente alle sue aspettative, non batte ciglio: si limita a ricambiare l'interesse dei giornalisti - e non solo - con un'espressione di sufficienza, le mani ancora affondate nelle tasche. Harry sa che non è tranquillo come dà a vedere, ma ne rimane comunque sorpreso.  

Devono resistere solo fino alla fine del discorso di Scrimgeour, si ripete, afferrando un bicchiere di quello che sembra Champagne da un vassoio dorato fluttuante a mezz'aria.

\- Non ti basterà per dimenticare, - commenta Draco in tono teso.

La battuta è meno pungente e sarcastica del solito, ma è pur sempre tale: Harry ne è così grato, memore del silenzio glaciale che ha accompagnato gran parte del viaggio a partire da Grimmauld Place, che beve con entusiasmo un lungo sorso di Champagne, erompendo in un colpo di tosse subito dopo. Odia il vino.

In quel preciso momento, un coro di Violinetti Elfici inizia a intonare una melodia ritmata e incalzante. Gli archetti, fasci di stringhe baluginanti sospesi a mezz'aria guidati da una mano invisibile, sono a malapena distinguibili sullo sfondo di luci, e gettano lampi sulla platea sottostante.

Harry lascia vagare lo sguardo sulla folla di invitati, riconoscendo almeno i due terzi dei dipendenti del Dipartimento Auror. C'è persino Nancy, la segretaria, con i suoi immancabili occhialetti verdi e un abito color ciclamino dalla gonna così larga e gonfia da farla sembrare un enorme cupcake. 

\- Harry!

La voce di Hermione lo distrae dall'inquietante visione di un paio di signore di mezza età strizzate in un involtino di pelle di Basilisco, l'indice esplicitamente e saldamente puntato nella loro direzione.

Sforzandosi di sorridere, ruota su se stesso per accogliere l'amica tra le proprie braccia.

\- _Serata informale_ , - commenta percorrendone la figura con lo sguardo: neanche a dirlo, indossa un lungo abito fucsia satinato dall'aria sontuosa, i capelli raccolti in un concio al quale sfuggono solo pochi boccoli. Harry non è granché esperto di moda, ma è sicuro che quello non sia l'abito con il quale Hermione si presenta di solito alle cene amichevoli tra colleghi.

\- Lo sai che il Ministeriale è una lingua a parte, - replica lei, lisciandosi il vestito sui fianchi con fare imbarazzato. - Siete splendidi. Entrambi, - aggiunge poi, estraendo dalla pochette due minuscoli fiori dorati a campanula. - Questo è da appuntare alla giacca. È per gli ospiti d'onore. Lo so, una scocciatura. Sì, Harry, lo so, Scrimgeour.

Harry pensa che paia molto più agitata lei di Draco.

\- Ospite d'onore, mh? - commenta infatti lentamente quest'ultimo, soppesando il bocciolo tra le dita.

Hermione gli rivolge un sorriso aperto e rassicurante. Ha le guance imporporate di un rosa acceso, forse frutto di una sessione intensiva di trucco, e il rossetto perlato dona al suo viso tondo un aspetto bambolinesco, di porcellana. - Sei uno dei pochi a cui l'ho consegnato stasera che penso lo meriti davvero, - risponde cristallina.

Draco la fissa interdetto, ma rimane in silenzio. Si limita ad appuntarsi il bocciolo sul taschino, come un fiore all'occhiello.

Harry ingolla un altro sorso di Champagne, reprimendo una smorfia all'ombra di un sorriso. Ha l'impressione che Draco abbia appena afferrato il suo primo Boccino.

 

Quando Scrimgeour si schiarisce la voce amplificata da un incantesimo e richiama l'attenzione degli invitati dall'alto del suo piedistallo tempestato di farfalle luminose, Harry è al terzo bicchiere di Champagne - è onestamente convinto che sia annacquato, anche se il lieve giro alla testa gli dice altrimenti -, ha rinunciato a enumerare le occhiate oblique dei curiosi - ne ha contate quarantadue nell'arco di cinque minuti prima che Draco convenisse che il gioco non era poi così divertente - ed è giunto alla conclusione - con l'ausilio dello Champagne - che la prossima volta che salverà il Mondo Magico costringerà il Ministro a firmare un contratto con il quale lo si esonera dal presenziare a qualsivoglia celebrazione pubblica se non per straordinari motivi di necessità e di urgenza.

Ma tutto scivola in secondo piano quando Scrimgeour annuncia a gran voce di avere una rivelazione di fondamentale importanza da fare prima di dare inizio all'intrattenimento e alle danze.

Tutto tranne il fatto che proprio in quel momento al fianco di Draco compare Blaise Zabini, con quella sua irritante passione per gli abbracci che vorrebbero sembrare fraterni, e che Draco sembra incredibilmente felice di vederlo.

Dopotutto, è dopo aver parlato con lui che si è deciso a partecipare a quella serata.

_Ho parlato con Blaise. Mi sono schiarito un po' le idee... e credo di essere pronto ad affrontare la serata di dopodomani. Puoi dire alla Granger che per me va bene._

_Per me va bene,_ aveva detto.

\- Pregherei i giornalisti presenti di affinare l'udito delle loro penne, - prorompe la voce tonante di Scrimgeour, vestito per l'occasione di un lussuoso completo verde rancido ricamato di nero, - e di trattenersi dal riportare versioni distorte di quanto sto per dichiarare.

Harry scorge Ron fargli l'occhiolino da sotto il piedistallo e indicare il cielo con l'espressione di chi la sa lunga, fianco contro fianco con Hermione. Ha la vaga impressione che abbia tramato qualcosa, e ne ha la certezza quando seguendo il suo dito teso verso l'alto vede Charlie seduto a cavalcioni sul parapetto degli spalti della Torre Est, i pugni stretti su una serie di cinghie tese, quasi stesse reggendo uno stormo di palloncini nascosti dall'impalcatura del torrione.

\- Ciò nondimeno, - prosegue Scrimgeour, stavolta diretto alla platea intera, - la loro presenza a questo evento stasera è stata espressamente richiesta perché tramite i giornali di domani mattina possano trasmettere un messaggio chiaro e preciso alla popolazione del Mondo Magico...

Zabini ha una mano stretta sulla spalla di Draco. Harry, che da quando hanno fatto ingresso nella sala si è trattenuto anche solo dallo sfiorarlo per non attirare pettegolezzi indesiderati, avverte la gelosia penetrare attraverso la stoffa gessata del suo completo come l'odore nauseante della plastica corrosa che quel giorno a colazione si è diffuso nella cucina di Grimmauld Place, quando per sbaglio ha bruciato il manico del bricco con il quale ha cercato di scaldare il caffè dopo una nottata di sonno agitato e ben poco riposante.

Tutta la stanchezza e il nervosismo di quella mattina pesano come macigni sulle sue spalle in quel momento, resi ancora più insopportabili dal fatto che non appena il Ministro ha accennato a una rivelazione una buona metà degli occhi dei presenti sono saettati su di lui.

\- Ciò che fino a oggi siete stati indotti a credere di Draco Malfoy, - proferisce Scrimgeour con tono solenne, - è falso.

 

_Ci sarà chi penserà che hai barato, chi ti darà addosso per il solo fatto che hai vinto la partita, e chi non vedrà l'ora di poterti stringere la mano._

Quella sera, Harry assiste a molte più reazioni delle tre da lui prospettate.

C'è Zabini, che nell'udire il Ministro annunciare il venire meno di qualsiasi accusa legale che sia stata mossa nei confronti di Draco gli avvolge le spalle con un braccio e lo scuote con entusiasmo, come se fosse un distributore inceppato e la sua esultanza fosse l'articolo rimasto incastrato tra i ripiani.

C'è Hermione, la prima a cominciare ad applaudire e l'ultima a smettere, con tale vigore da ridurre i propri palmi alla stessa tinta accesa del proprio vestito.

C'è Ron, in piedi al suo fianco, che applaude forte con lo sguardo fisso sulle mani della fidanzata, forse preoccupato che anche alle proprie sia riservato lo stesso destino.

C'è Charlie, in piedi su uno degli spalti dell'ex Torre Est di Grifondoro, che nell'istante in cui Scrimgeour tuona "Draco Malfoy è un Eroe di Guerra" scioglie le briglie di uno stormo di brillanti Drago-lucciole dalle ali intarsiate di venature d'oro e argento.

C'è la signora Pillrose, nota per la propria irrazionale fobia delle Drago-lucciole, che corre a rifugiarsi dietro un tavolino e che nonostante ciò, nel farlo, non smette un istante di fissare Draco.

C'è la folla, che nello sbigottimento generale prorompe in un mormorio d'applausi che lentamente diviene boato, nonostante alcuni applaudano con aria disorientata, senza aver davvero assimilato il reale significato di quel battimani, e altri non applaudano affatto.

C'è la moltitudine di giornalisti che serpeggia attraverso la calca come stelle filanti, arricciandosi attorno a Draco in una muraglia di obbiettivi.

E ci sono le Drago-lucciole, che con il proprio fulgore abbagliano ogni singolo scatto.

 

**\- LVI -**

 

Ma la reazione che più stupisce Harry non è l'euforia dei giornalisti, ammassati attorno a loro in un fremente occhiello di macchine fotografiche, o lo stupore traboccante degli invitati. Se li aspettava: aveva previsto ogni singolo sguardo scioccato ed era pronto ad allontanare a modo proprio la calca di reporter anche senza l'aiuto delle Drago-lucciole di Charlie, riconfermando peraltro la propria fama di eremita fisiologicamente incapace di sostenere lo sguardo penetrante della stampa.

Ciò che invece non si aspettava, era che Draco, una volta superato lo shock di ritrovarsi al centro di una sparatoria di flash, nel bel mezzo di un campo di battaglia di bagliori conteso da macchine fotografiche e Drago-lucciole, cominciasse a ridere. Sottovoce, come se fosse a malapena consapevole del proprio divertimento, ma in modo limpido, senza preoccuparsi di coprirsi le labbra con una mano o di non dare a vedere quanto trovasse esilarante la situazione.

Quando un giornalista piuttosto alto cerca di scacciare la creatura appollaiatasi sull'obbiettivo dell'assistente, abbattendo schiaffi alternativamente sugli artigli pungenti del volatile e sulla faccia del collega nonchè inveendo contro la sua inerzia, Draco inarca le sopracciglia e schiude la bocca in un largo sorriso derisorio.

E Harry sa che, se solo le Drago-lucciole non rendessero inservibile ogni scatto, in quel momento uno di essi lo immortalerebbe mentre lo fissa ammaliato.

\- Vi invito, - esclama all'improvviso Scrimgeour con voce tonante, dall'alto del proprio piedistallo. I mormorii della folla si chetano appena, così come le caotiche contorsioni dei fotografi. - Vi invito, - ripete il Ministro, una volta certo di aver ottenuto l'attenzione della sala, - a mantenere un atteggiamento professionale e a consentire ai nostri ospiti di godere di questa splendida serata al pari di tutti gli altri invitati.

Le farfalle luminose adagiate sul palchetto improvvisato cominciano a battere velocemente le ali, disperdendo polverina dorata nell'aria. Harry vede Charlie scuotersene un po' dai capelli e rivolgere uno sguardo di disapprovazione alle innocue creaturine: è appena sceso dal torrione e osserva orgogliosamente dal basso lo stormo di Drago-lucciole, con le cinghie che le tenevano legate ancora arrotolate attorno all'avambraccio.

\- Le nostre simpatiche amiche... - Scrimgeour occhieggia sarcasticamente le creature in volo. - ... sono state addestrate per impedire che anche una sola fotografia sia scattata senza il consenso del diretto interessato.

\- A dire il vero sono gelose del flash delle macchine fotografiche e la prendono come una competizione. - Ron batte a sorpresa una forte pacca sulla spalla di Harry, raggiungendolo da dietro. Ha un braccio avvolto attorno alla vita di Hermione e le accarezza il fianco con fare protettivo. Non è ancora abituato a vedere la propria fidanzata in panni tanto eleganti, nonostante le decine di serate formali alle quali ha dovuto partecipare, e ne è evidentemente fiero e geloso al tempo stesso. - Charlie dice che sono le bestie più vanitose che gli sia capitato di ammaestrare.

Harry comincia a rispondergli con un sorriso, ma la voce del Ministro sovrasta la sua.

\- Vi consiglio di non indispettirle, perché sanno essere piuttosto irascibili.  

\- Miseriaccia se lo sono, - commenta Ron, con l'aria di chi la sa lunga. Un paio di Maghi si voltano a guardarlo spaventati, scoccando un'occhiata inquieta alla Drago-lucciola appollaiata sull'obbiettivo più vicino. La signora Pillrose, ancora al riparo dietro un tavolino da buffet un paio di passi più in là, emette un acuto squittio.

Ron ridacchia sommessamente. - Dovreste vedere le bruciature di Charlie. Una ha cercato di affumicargli la faccia. Certo, lui aveva provato ad addestrarla a diventare una specie di Luminatore...

\- Si dice accendino, Ron, - interviene Hermione, proprio mentre Scrimgeour avverte la platea e soprattutto i fotografi che sarà loro concesso un unico scatto, dopodiché dovranno lasciare la festa senza che sia loro consentito avvicinare Draco per ottenere dichiarazioni.

Harry emette un sospiro di sollievo.

\- Un Deluminatore al contrario è un Luminatore, - ribatte Ron, facendo spallucce.

Harry lo ignora e si gira a guardare Draco in volto: nonostante le battute di Ron, il suo sorriso si è sciolto in una patina di cordiale accondiscendenza, ben lontana dal divertimento di qualche istante prima.

Ora che il Ministro ha richiamato l'attenzione dei presenti su di lui, sono tutti in attesa: di una parola, di un gesto, di una prova qualsiasi della sua innocenza.

I giornalisti sono tesi nella sua direzione come panni appesi sottovento, nella speranza che nonostante quanto asserito dal Ministro renda una qualche dichiarazione o conceda loro un'intervista.

Draco non fa né l'una né l'altra cosa. Prende un respiro profondo, lo sguardo basso e assorto, poi si sottrae dalla presa di Blaise sulle sue spalle. Senza mai sollevare gli occhi, si sfila velocemente la giacca e gliela affida con un movimento così esitante che Harry è tentato di raccoglierla dalle sue mani prima che lo faccia Zabini.

Il fiore dorato appuntato sul taschino cade a terra, ma Hermione lo recupera prontamente, pettinandone i petali di tessuto con le dita.

Draco volta le spalle ai fotografi, poi si allontana un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte con uno sbuffo come se si sentisse accaldato. Cosa alquanto improbabile, visto che i nuvoloni scuri sospesi sopra il campo da Quidditch hanno tutta l'aria di essere carichi di gelida pioggia invernale.

Un istante più tardi, Harry lo vede cominciare a slacciarsi il polsino sinistro della camicia. Un paio di Drago-lucciole sfarfalla le ali in modo fastidiosamente veloce, ma a Harry non sfugge il muto sospiro di Draco mentre si arrotola la stoffa lungo l'avambraccio.

\- Dannate bestiacce, - impreca un fotografo. Il collega gli affibbia uno schiaffo sulla spalla che regge la voluminosa macchina fotografica e gli fa cenno di fare attenzione a ciò che sta accadendo loro di fronte.

Draco si gira verso di loro, il braccio aderente al busto. - Una foto, - esordisce, in un implicito consenso. Le Drago-Lucciole, in tutta risposta, si appollaiano diligentemente sulle spalle dei giornalisti, chiudono le ali e chinano il capo sul petto squamoso.

È allora che Draco si allunga di lato ad afferrare un calice di Nettare Elfico da un vassoio galleggiante.

Harry non realizza con esattezza cosa stia avvenendo fino a quando non vede le espressioni dei reporter aprirsi e distendersi per la sorpresa. L'avambraccio sinistro di Draco è scoperto, esposto alle macchine fotografiche. L'immacolato, candido avambraccio sinistro di Draco.

I flash partono quasi tutti nello stesso momento: immortalano la scomparsa del Marchio Nero in un tripudio di bagliori abbastanza intensi da costringere anche Harry a distogliere lo sguardo.

Una manciata di fotografi più scrupolosi attraversa la calca per posizionarsi in modo da ottenere la perfetta angolazione. In tutto ciò Draco si avvicina lentamente il calice alle labbra, il viso voltato di lato per proteggere gli occhi dal lampeggiare degli scatti e l'avambraccio nudo in bella vista. Pare sorseggiare un vino molto più amaro di quanto non sia noto essere il Nettare Elfico.

Poi, all'improvviso, una voce sovrasta il mormorio concitato della folla.

_\- Oh, per favore!_

A parlare è stato un Mago di mezza età con i lunghi baffi inamidati. Harry è sicuro di averlo già visto a uno dei tanti eventi mondani ai quali ha partecipato: un imprenditore dalle tasche abbastanza sonanti da permettersi di ricercare la propria clientela tra gli esponenti del Ministero.

Fa appena in tempo a scorgere la coda del suo abito di velluto violaceo frustare l'aria, sospinta da un movimento stizzito, prima che dalle pieghe del tessuto emerga una bacchetta e un _Finite_ sfrecci attraverso la sala, per poi infrangersi sul braccio di Draco.

Un silenzio carico di aspettativa si rimpadronisce della platea. Draco barcolla all'indietro di un paio di passi, sbilanciato dal contraccolpo dell'incantesimo. Il bicchiere cade a terra e si riduce in frantumi.

Harry osserva la scena a occhi sgranati, poi scalza Zabini con una spinta, fiondandosi a sostenere le spalle di Malfoy con mani tremanti. Per la rabbia, per la preoccupazione, entrambe.

_Il signor Malfoy è intollerante a qualsiasi incantesimo da una decina di giorni a questa parte_.

\- Stai bene? - quasi strilla, stringendo la presa sulla sua camicia.

Il _Finite_ si è abbattuto direttamente sulla pelle di Draco, con tutto il nerbo caustico della diffidenza di quell'uomo.

Harry lo sente urlare - Scemenze! Fategli spostare la mano! L'ha nascosto con un incantesimo! Il Marchio Nero non scompare! - e prova l'impulso di ridurgli la faccia alla stessa tonalità di viola della fodera della sua giacca.

Draco, nella sua stretta, si volta appena e annuisce velocemente, la mano ancora premuta sull'avambraccio in un riflesso incondizionato.

\- Sto bene, - balbetta. Fa perno sul petto di Harry per trarsi di nuovo in piedi, la schiena perfettamente dritta e la camicia arricciata tra le scapole. - È solo un _Finite_ , sto bene. 

\- Sposta quella mano, allora! - strepita il Mago con astio. C'è l'eco rancido di un "Mangiamorte!" sulla sua lingua umida di liquore.

Ed è esattamente quello che Draco fa. Allunga il braccio ancora candido nella sua direzione, schiacciando ancora di più la manica della camicia nell'incavo del gomito.

\- Può provare tutti gli incantesimi che vuole. - Sta ansimando, ma rimane stoico, con la testa reclinata di lato e lo sguardo elettrico.

Una Drago-Lucciola, forse tratta in inganno dalla sua posizione, svolazza con un pigro batter d'ali verso di lui. Si appollaia proprio al di sopra del polsino rigido arrotolato su se stesso e stropicciato, a pochi centimetri da dove solo pochi mesi prima un nero serpente d'inchiostro si snodava tra un'orbita e l'altra di un teschio dall'aria truce.

Draco sussulta e rivolge un'occhiata allarmata alla volta di Charlie, poco lontano, ma resta pressoché immobile.

Durante la guerra tra i Maghi si vociferava che i Mangiamorte dovessero prestare parecchia attenzione ai rapaci, poichè la serpe sul loro braccio, quando particolarmente vivace, poteva fuorviarli e apparire loro come un lauto pasto.

La Drago-Lucciola si limita a saggiare con le zampe la consistenza della pelle sotto di sé, senza ferire, e a mordicchiarsi del tutto a proprio agio un paio di squame sotto un'ala traslucida.

C'è una strana corrispondenza tra il modo in cui la figura di Draco brilla al di sotto del reticolo di luci sospeso sul campo da Quidditch e quello in cui la scintillante creatura ignora con una grazia quasi umana gli strilli e gli strepiti della folla circostante.

_Charlie dice che sono le bestie più vanitose che gli sia capitato di ammaestrare_.

Harry è sicuro che i pochi giornalisti che hanno ancora a disposizione il proprio scatto e riescono a immortalare la scena avranno una fotografia del tutto surreale con la quale corredare il proprio articolo, l'indomani.

 

Non riesce a trattenersi. Dopo essersi assicurato per l'ennesima volta della salute di Draco, si dirige a falcate a dir poco furiose in direzione del Mago che ha scagliato l'incantesimo. L'uomo, forse intimidito dalla sua fama, non muove un muscolo e ricambia il suo sguardo minaccioso con muto stupore, la mano che tiene stretta la bacchetta ancora a penzoloni lungo il fianco, inerte.

Harry gli afferra il bavero della giacca. Un paio di signore poco lontano a indietreggiano spaventate.

\- Fuori, - ringhia, del tutto incurante degli Auror appostati a sorvegliare la platea. Scacciare gli invitati molesti dovrebbe essere loro competenza, ma a Harry non importa. A meno di un ordine contrario di Scrimgeour, rimane un loro superiore. E sfida entrambi anche solo a tentare di difendere quel Mago.

Ci sono momenti in cui Harry si sente perfettamente in diritto di sfruttare la propria posizione.

Senza mai lasciare il bavero del Baffo Inamidato - si premurerà di informarsi sul suo nome con estrema precisione più tardi - lo trascina al limitare del campo, verso gli spalti.

Conscio che gli sguardi dell'intera platea sono fissi su di lui e che le estremità affilate delle piume dei giornalisti sono puntate sui taccuini, Harry presta parzialmente ascolto all'ennesima richiesta del Mago di lasciarlo spiegare sciogliendo la presa sulla sua giacca: lo lascia, ma non gli permette di spiegare.

\- Non mi pare di averla vista a bacchetta spiegata tra le file della resistenza quando la guerra era ancora in corso, - prorompe, sospingendolo verso le scale che conducono alla passerella. Il Mago prova a boccheggiare delle scuse aprendo e richiudendo la bocca bordata di nero in modo ridicolamente veloce, senza successo. Harry gli rivolge un sorriso sarcastico. - Ma ora a quanto pare ha ritrovato il suo coraggio, - ghigna. - Peccato lo stia indirizzando verso la persona sbagliata. Perché non si unisce agli Auror? Ci sono ancora alcuni Mangiamorte scomparsi da rintracciare. Avery, per esempio.

In realtà la morte presunta di Avery è stata dichiarata ormai da mesi e il suo fascicolo è svanito dalle scartoffie del Dipartimento appena poche settimane dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort, ma questo quell'uomo non lo sa.  

\- Era solo un _Finite_!

\- Esatto. E _per magia_ la sua serata _è finita_ , signore.

Nel frattempo un paio di Auror in divisa si sono avvicinati, disponendosi in silenzio alle spalle di Harry, senza interferire.

L'uomo, in soggezione, lancia un'occhiata supplichevole alla volta di un punto imprecisato della sala, forse alla ricerca del sostegno di amici, colleghi, famigliari.

\- Fuori, - ripete Harry, il dito puntato verso la scalinata.

Un coro d'archi intona una melodia frenetica. A un - Che le danze abbiano inizio! - del Ministro, teso ovviamente a stemperare la tensione, la totalità delle farfalle appollaiate sul palchetto spiccano il volo in spirali arricciate, colmando il cielo.

Il Mago pare innervosito dalla visione, e con un gesto di stizza si allontana a testa bassa tra gli spalti.

Harry si volta con un sospiro. Quando riporta lo sguardo sulla pista, vede Draco in piedi accanto allo stesso vassoio galleggiante carico di calici, ancora circondato dai giornalisti, una coppa di vino stretta delicatamente nel palmo. Si è sistemato la camicia e ha rindossato la giacca: la Drago-lucciola appollaiata sul suo braccio si è alzata in volo e volteggia sul suo capo poco al di sotto di un intricato reticolo di luci. Al suo fianco però non ci sono Ron e Hermione, come Harry avrebbe immaginato, ma Charles Boston, l'editore di uno dei giornali scandalistici più spietati della Londra magica.

_Sciacallo._

Harry procede ad ampie falcate nella calca, pronto a intervenire, ma Hermione lo afferra per un braccio e lo trae di lato.

\- È stato Draco ad avvicinarlo, - lo avverte a labbra strette.

\- Come?

\- È andato dritto da lui dopo che i fotografi hanno battuto in ritirata.

La melodia che colma il salone cambia ritmo, e sulla superficie lastricata del campo da Quidditch cominciano a sparpagliarsi le prime audaci coppie danzanti.

Ron, al fianco della fidanzata, non pare affatto intenzionato a unirsi al divertimento. Ingolla un bicchiere di vino con lo sguardo perso sulla pista, poi sfoggia un sorriso divertito. - Guardate un po' là! - esclama.  

Al centro della sala, Neville e Nancy ballano eloquentemente stretti l'uno all'altra. Nancy, avvolta in un enorme bocciolo di voile color ciclamino, ridacchia sulla spalla del suo cavaliere con fare civettuolo.

\- Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, - commenta Hermione, intenerita.

Ron sogghigna. - Hai capito, Neville!

Ma gli occhi di Harry sono puntati su Draco. Non sembra a disagio: anzi, il sorriso affabile sul suo viso e l'espressione rapita su quello di Boston testimoniano tutto il contrario.

Che cosa gli starà dicendo? Perché avvicinarlo appositamente? Draco è davvero così ansioso di finire in pasto ai giornali? L'azzardo di poco prima, quello scatto provocatorio, era giustificato, ma perché consegnarsi di propria volontà tra le braccia di uno degli editoriali più affamati di scandalo sulla piazza?

La voce di Hermione interrompe il flusso dei suoi pensieri. - È abbastanza grande da fare le proprie scelte, sai?

\- Ma proprio Boston...

\- Lascialo fare, Harry.

Proprio Boston? Proprio l'uomo che per anni ha costruito la propria fama e il proprio denaro sulle disgrazie altrui, talvolta da lui stesso procurate? Proprio quell'essere viscido e schifoso che somiglia tanto a coloro che non vuole più vedere al fianco di Draco? Proprio qualcuno così simile all'immagine che aveva un tempo di lui?

Harry si infila le mani in tasca, a disagio. Si sforza di sorridere dell'ovvia felicità di Neville, che coltivava una cotta per Nancy più o meno dal momento in cui aveva visto i suoi occhialetti verdi sporgere dall'ingresso dell'ufficio, e prova a ignorare il fatto che Zabini si trovi proprio alle spalle di Draco e stia ascoltando tutto ciò che lui e Boston si stanno dicendo, a differenza sua.

\- È una bella festa in fondo, no? - esclama Hermione, in un ovvio tentativo di cambiare argomento. - Quando Copperton ha proposto di organizzarla qui a Hogwarts non credevo che ne potesse uscire qualcosa di tanto bello.

\- Per una volta ne fa una giusta, - ribatte Ron, occhieggiando Copperton dall'altra parte della pista, a pochi passi da Scrimgeour.

Hermione sorride e indica un grazioso trio di signore cicciottelle fasciate di lustrini argentati. - Quelle sono vere Fate Turchine, - mormora, eccitata. - Sono secoli che desidero conoscerne una.

\- Sono spocchiose e irritanti. E si dice in giro che amino succhiare le dita dei piedi dei bambini appena nati. È inquietante.

\- Non dire stupidaggini, Ronald.

\- Quando sono nati Fred e George una Fata Turchina gli ha fatto il solletico sotto i piedi. La mamma dice che è per questo che sono diventati così scoppiati!

\- _Tutti_ fanno il solletico sotto ai piedi ai bambini appena nati!   

\- Allora vai! Sono sicuro che non vedono l'ora di chiacchierare qualche ora con te di favole Babbane. Ma non nominare la bacchetta magica a forma di stella: lo trovano umiliante.

\- Per favore, Ronald, non sono nata ieri!

\- Menomale, o potrebbero volerti succhiare le dita dei piedi!

Harry sta per mettersi a ridere, quando scorge Boston prorompere nello stesso istante in una calorosa risata. Vedere il modo in cui Draco e quell'avvoltoio sembrano andare d'amore e d'accordo soffoca del tutto la sua ilarità.

\- Si sta ambientando in fretta, - esclama una voce familiare alle sue spalle.

Harry sussulta per la sorpresa, voltandosi. Ginny, a braccetto con il suo futuro sposo, gli rivolge un ampio sorriso con le labbra dipinte di un rosso infuocato. Poi, dopo un'occhiata complice al fidanzato, avvolge Harry in un forte abbraccio e gli scocca un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Sono contenta di rivederti tutto intero!

Harry si porta istintivamente una mano al viso alla ricerca di tracce di rossetto. - Lo sai che torno sempre tutto intero.

Ginny inarca un sopracciglio. - Ma fai sempre il tuo meglio per rendere il compito dei Medimaghi il più complicato possibile.

Thomas, alle spalle di Ginny, si fa avanti per stringere la mano di Harry con un sorriso di circostanza.  - Non sarebbe Harry Potter altrimenti, - commenta con una risatina nervosa. Harry non ha mai capito se a metterlo a disagio sia la sua fama - cosa che finisce sempre per mettere a disagio _lui_ ,  e per farlo sentire come se tra le sue mani fluttuasse ancora il fumo nero del corpo disintegrato di Voldemort - oppure se il suo non sia altro che un vago impacciamento al pensiero di avere a che fare con l'ex fidanzato della sua attuale compagna. E, nel caso in cui si tratti di una combinazione di fattori, quale dei due prevalga sull'altro.

Ginny afferra Harry per mano e lo conduce verso un tavolino appartato al limitare della pista. Si siede invitandolo a fare lo stesso, e intanto acconsente con un'occhiata allo sguardo supplice di Thomas, che sta indicando un gruppetto di uomini abbastanza giovani da fornirgli l'alibi perfetto per ritirarsi da una conversazione imbarazzante.

Thomas sorride e augura Harry una buona serata in tono cordiale, dando appuntamento alla futura moglie a un generico "più tardi". Lungo il percorso verso i suoi conoscenti saluta Ron con un abbraccio fraterno e scocca allegramente un bacio sulla guancia di Hermione.

Sì, pensa Harry, Brown ha decisamente un qualche complesso nei suoi confronti. 

\- Come stai? - gli chiede Ginny.

\- Bene.

\- Non sembri particolarmente riposato.

Harry si preme d'istinto una mano sul costato. - Non ho dormito troppo bene stanotte, - le confida, rilassandosi contro lo schienale della sedia. - Dev'essere la pozione di Peterson.

Si prende qualche istante per osservare meglio Ginny: gli pare incredibilmente adulta, con i capelli acconciati in un'ordinata crocchia sul capo e l'abito elegante di un blu intenso. Perfino il suo sguardo è molto più maturo di quello che Harry conserva nei propri ricordi. È cresciuta.

Per un qualche irrazionale motivo, si ritrova a invidiarla. Lei, l'anello scintillante al suo anulare sinistro, quel futuro marito impacciato e insicuro nei suoi confronti ma sufficientemente in buoni rapporti con la famiglia Weasley da abbracciare Ron e baciare Hermione come se nulla fosse.

Draco è ancora impegnato a discutere con Boston, qualche coppia danzante più in là, ma ora Zabini si trova al suo fianco e partecipa attivamente alla discussione.

\- Sicuro che si tratti solo di quella? - Ginny si china in avanti per intercettare il suo sguardo.

Draco si infila le mani in tasca - in un modo così simile a quello in cui cercava di nascondere i Sigilli da fare quasi male - e inclina la testa di lato verso Blaise. Una farfalla dorata brilla al di là dei suoi capelli biondi.

\- No, - sospira Harry. - Non solo quella.

Ginny gli appoggia una carezza rassicurante sulla schiena. - Se vuoi gli parlo, - sogghigna, - e gli dico di quando Boston ha pubblicato quell'articolo sulla mia presunta sterilità provocata dal nuovo modello di scopa che aveva disegnato Thomas. Con tanto di doppi sensi.  

Harry, incoraggiato dalla spensieratezza di Ginny, ride di gusto al ricordo. Ma la cosa non lo fa sentire meno stanco, o meno nervoso.

 

Draco lascia il fianco di Boston solo una decina di minuti più tardi, quando il quartetto d'archi ha ormai ceduto il testimone dell'intrattenimento della serata alle tre Fate Turchine che Hermione ha adocchiato poco prima.

La canzone che cominciano a gorgheggiare s'intitola "Mio piccolo mago con le mani dolci". Attraverso la folla danzante al centro della pista, Harry vede Ron strabuzzare gli occhi e redarguire Hermione con qualche commento sarcastico.

Non attende che Draco gli si avvicini per alzarsi in piedi e avviarsi verso di lui, con un solo sguardo di scuse a Ginny.

Draco lo intercetta a braccia tese e mani aperte. - Prima di dire qualsiasi cosa, Potter....

\- Harry Potter!

Per l'ennesima volta, Harry sente una voce familiare chiamarlo, la cui fonte gli si para davanti senza che lui possa avere modo di ignorarla.

Henry Powlin gli sorride al di là del suo solito paio di occhialetti blu elettrico. - ... e Draco Malfoy, - conclude in tono affascinato.

Ma Harry non si sorprende della sua presenza a quell'evento, del suo aspetto ordinato e distinto, o di come si rivolga a Draco direttamente, quanto piuttosto del fatto che la sua mano sia stretta all'avambraccio di Kayla Baker. La Psicomaga.

Malfoy, che non ha mai avuto occasione di incontrare il vecchio bibliotecario e non vi fa troppo caso, ha un impercettibile sussulto. Kayla, agghindata in un abito increspato nero e color panna come una meringa alla vaniglia bruciacchiata ai lati, gli sorride con la sua solita aria fintamente rassicurante.

\- Henry Powlin, - si presenta l'uomo, la mano tesa in avanti nella sua direzione. Poi sfoggia un ghigno sardonico, reso ancora più beffardo dai suoi ridicoli occhialetti tondi e specchiati. - Quell'abito le sta d'incanto, signor Malfoy.

Draco rivolge a Harry uno sguardo sconcertato. - Ma non era...

\- Cieco? - interviene Powlin. - Come un vicolo di Nocturne Alley. Ma l'ho sentito dire da più di una donzella, questa sera.

Harry nasconde un singulto con un colpo di tosse.

Merlino solo sa quanto sia d'accordo con qualsiasi complimento possa essere rivolto a Draco, ma il pensiero che le streghe su quella pista possano osservarlo in quel modo lo stranisce ancora di più di quanto non lo facciano le note sgradevolmente acute intonate dalle Fate Turchine. 

L'espressione di Kayla si apre in un ampio sorriso a ventaglio.  - Sarebbe il caso di dare modo anche alle altre donzelle di esprimersi, allora, - cinguetta, facendo ondeggiare la borsetta argentata appesa al suo gomito. - Che ne dici di concedere a una vecchia quarantenne il piacere di un ballo, Draco? _Adoro_ questa canzone.

Draco si irrigidisce sul posto come una macchia di resina.

\- Tsk, vecchia, - borbotta Zabini a mezza voce. - Non credo proprio che sia una buona idea, - aggiunge poi con uno sguardo eloquente a Kayla.

Per una volta, per quanto non apprezzi affatto che Malfoy sia oggetto di quel genere di gelosia, Harry è d'accordo con lui.

\- Oh, _andiamo_ , - obietta la Baker. - Non credo che i giornali ricameranno pettegolezzi su un ballo con una donna della mia età.

\- Ai miei tempi un gentiluomo non rifiutava un giro di danza con una bella signora, - sbotta Powlin, un indice accusatorio puntato in modo imprecisato verso l'alto.

Harry trattiene a stento l'irritazione. Quella non è una bella signora qualsiasi: quella è una Psicomaga che tenta di celare una seduta di psicoanalisi sotto le mentite spoglie di un paio di passi di danza su una canzone stridula.

Ma Draco, contrariamente a quanto Harry si sarebbe aspettato, non rifiuta l'invito. Si volta verso Blaise - non verso di lui, _verso Blaise_ \- come se stesse aspettando il suo consenso, un'espressione preoccupata sul viso, poi sottrae con delicatezza l'avambraccio di Kayla dalla presa di Powlin e muove un passo verso il centro della pista.

E la stanchezza di Harry si tinge di un senso di tradimento così sottile che quando il vecchio bibliotecario gli aggrappa alla sua spalla e la scrolla appena, come se si stesse assicurando che sia solida, si sente pericolante come un torrione di pietra costruito a secco.

_Sei proprio come ti immaginavo._

Draco gliel'aveva sussurrato all'orecchio poche ore dopo essersi svegliato, finalmente libero dai Sigilli, nell'asettica camera d'ospedale del San Mungo.  

Harry non è sicuro di poter dire lo stesso.

 

_Continua..._

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**\- LVII -**

 

_Henry Powlin._

Harry occhieggia la mano incartapecorita del vecchio bibliotecario, adagiata sulla sua spalla in un'imitazione molle e raggrinzata degli artigli delle Drago-lucciole. Nonostante la presa salda dei polpastrelli, trema impercettibilmente.

Attorno al polso, Powlin porta un vistoso orologio d'ottone dorato, nascosto appena dal bordo merlettato della camicia. Indossa anche un orologio da taschino, la cui catenella pende tra la chiusura del panciotto marrone di velluto e il fianco dell'uomo in una fiacca parabola.

Harry non presta troppa attenzione a come un Mago privo della vista potrebbe servirsi di ben due orologi, osservando piuttosto Draco e Kayla camminare fianco a fianco verso il centro della pista, in silenzio. Quando Draco avvolge il fianco della Psicomaga, lo sguardo fisso al di là del suo chignon ondulato, Powlin batte una pacca sulla schiena di Harry.

\- Non ho ricevuto il tuo invito, ragazzo, - sbotta, un largo sorriso volto inconsapevolmente in direzione del palchetto destinato alle esibizioni, sul quale le Fate Turchine hanno cominciato a frinire un lento vibrante e cadenzato. - Sempre che tu non me l'abbia inviato via Gufo. Non controllo la mia cassetta delle lettere da anni, sai.      

Harry non coglie all'istante a cosa il bibliotecario si stia riferendo. Trafigge con lo sguardo Kayla, che come sospettava non ha atteso neppure il primo volteggio per sussurrare qualcosa all'orecchio di Draco, e sbuffa nel vedere lui sorridere appena in risposta.

\- Ma non credo, - conclude Powlin, frugando con la mano destra all'interno di una tasca della giacca marrone di velluto. - Se il grande Harry Potter avesse pubblicamente convolato a giuste nozze avrei sentito l'eco dei festeggiamenti perfino dal mio eremo.   

_Allora, signor Potter...  aspetto l'invito al suo matrimonio?_

Harry si riscuote alla parola "nozze". - Non ci siamo sposati, - risponde secco. Parla con voce un poco più bassa, per non essere udito da orecchie indiscrete: oltre a non desiderare l'attenzione della stampa e della generalità degli invitati, non ha alcuna intenzione di coinvolgere Zabini in una conversazione riguardante il suo matrimonio mancato.

Matrimonio al quale lui si sarebbe dovuto presentare calzando lo stesso completo che indossa in quell'istante.

Powlin sobbalza. - Ma l'unico altro modo...

\- Qualcuno direbbe che sono _Avada Kedavra-repellente_ , - risponde Harry, sovrappensiero.

_Non so come fare, Potter. Io non so come affrontarla, questa situazione. So che dobbiamo parlare, sei letteralmente morto nell'attesa..._

Al centro della folla danzante, Draco e Kayla stanno parlando. La fluidità con la quale le loro labbra si muovono suggerisce che stiano affrontando un unico lungo discorso, piuttosto che brevi frasi di circostanza. Kayla non sta commentando casualmente le decorazioni del campo o cinguettando osservazioni innocenti sugli abiti delle altre streghe della sala: sta ponendo domande, il viso disteso in un'espressione serena ma autorevole.

E per quanto Harry desideri concentrarsi sul portamento elegante di Draco, per quanto desideri ammirarlo anche più di come lo sta facendo Zabini pochi passi più in là, non riesce a capacitarsi del fatto che, tra un interrogativo e l'altro, Draco _risponda_.  

\- Gliel'ho ordinato io, - aggiunge a uno sguardo perplesso del vecchio bibliotecario. - L'Avada Kedavra, gliel'ho ordinato io.

_Non voglio contattare uno Psicomago._

\- Lei è davvero un personaggio singolare, signor Potter.

Harry si limita a fare spallucce. Powlin ha una mano appoggiata sulla sua spalla, recepirà comunque il messaggio.

_Non è come se potessi aprire i rubinetti e cominciare a parlarne con chiunque._

È quello che Draco sta facendo? Aprendo i rubinetti? Prima con i giornalisti, poi con Boston, e infine con Kayla Baker?

Harry non sa come sentirsi a riguardo. Credeva che Draco avesse bisogno di affrontare i propri traumi passo passo. Era convinto si trattasse di un'impresa che avrebbe richiesto tempo e che avrebbe necessitato del suo aiuto. Pensava che dopo il discorso di Scrimgeour si sarebbero dileguati abbastanza velocemente da non consentire neppure al povero Thestral che li ha scortati di riposare gli zoccoli. Una volta giunti a casa si sarebbero sdraiati sul divano e avrebbero ripercorso le espressioni dei presenti citando le smorfie inorridite più ridicole e gli abiti più bizzarri.

Invece a sentirsi a disagio, estraneo in un contesto che dovrebbe ormai esser divenuto il suo habitat naturale, non è Draco: è lui.

Draco affronta i giornalisti con presunzione, chiacchiera affabilmente con il proprietario di una rivista scandalistica, danza mano nella mano con una Psicomaga pronta a tessere ragnatele tra una parete e l'altra del suo presunto subconscio senza battere ciglio.

E la persona che l'ha affiancato in tutto questo - che gli ha retto la giacca mentre si spogliava davanti alle macchine fotografiche, che ha riso con lui delle battute di Boston, che l'ha incoraggiato ad accettare quell'invito a ballare - non è stato lui, ma Blaise.

La stessa persona che l'ha convinto a presentarsi in primo luogo a quella festa.

\- Signor Powlin? - esclama all'improvviso, senza neppure essere sicuro di cos'abbia davvero intenzione di chiedere. Sa solo che ha appena visto Draco dire qualcosa chino sull'orecchio di Kayla, sollevare lo sguardo, incrociare il suo e distoglierlo nel giro di un batter d'occhio.

Powlin rafforza la presa sulla sua spalla. Nel palmo destro stringe la pipa che Harry gli ha visto fumare a casa sua: l'accarezza con le dita, senza dare l'idea di volerla accendere.  - Sì?

\- Quando lei e Amelia vi siete sposati, qual è la cosa che è cambiata più di tutte?     

Il vecchio bibliotecario si preme il fornello della pipa sulle labbra. Sorride. - Perché, pensi davvero che qualcosa sia rimasto uguale?

\- Lei ha detto che ha continuato ad amarla.

\- E così è stato. - Powlin tossisce appena sul cratere di legno. - Ma forse l'amavo nel modo sbagliato. Forse amiamo tutti nel modo sbagliato, - sogghigna, sollevando il bordo lucido degli occhiali blu elettrico con gli zigomi ridenti. - La buona notizia è che quello giusto non esiste. Ed è anche la cattiva, in realtà.

Harry chiude gli occhi per la frustrazione.

\- Son parole da vecchi, vero? - prosegue gioiosamente Powlin. - Avrei dovuto chiedere alla signorina Baker di accompagnarmi direttamente alla biblioteca. Ma ero davvero curioso di conoscere questo Draco Malfoy. - Si infila il bocchino della pipa spenta tra le labbra. Fa per estrarre la bacchetta da una tasca della giacca, ma prima che possa mormorare un incantesimo, una Drago-Lucciola si alza in volo ed emette una minuscola fiammella in direzione dell'oggetto. Il fornello della pipa comincia a fumare.

Powlin sobbalza, stranito. - Uh. Grazie.

Dalla pacca che batte sulla spalla di Harry sembra aver ritenuto che sia stato lui a concedergli quel piccolo favore, ma Harry non si prende la briga di correggerlo.

\- Perché vuole visitare la biblioteca? - chiede distrattamente, lo sguardo fisso sulla pista.

\- Oh, - borbotta Powlin, tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro. - Cose da vecchi. Nostalgia. Non ho studiato a Hogwarts, naturalmente, ma ho avuto diversi contatti con la sua biblioteca. Scambi, passaggi di libri... la conosco bene.

\- Ma riesce a orientarsi anche senza vedere? - _Indelicato._ Harry si morde la lingua.   

L'uomo si sfila l'orologio dalla tasca e gli mostra anche quello che porta al polso. - La Sezione Storica si trova venti ticchettii a sinistra e sei a destra. Quella Proibita diciassette ticchettii a sinistra, tredici ancora a sinistra, ventitré a destra dopo una piccola svolta a sinistra e trenta procedendo lungo lo scaffale.  - Si interrompe, imbarazzato. - Ma ovviamente quella Proibita... è proibita.

Harry lo osserva incuriosito. - E immagino che gli orologi siano due per sentire meglio il ticchettio.

Powlin annuisce entusiasta e si picchietta la pipa contro le labbra. - Perfettamente sincronizzati.

\- Non credo che gli Auror in servizio la arresteranno se dà un'occhiatina alla biblioteca, - lo rassicura Harry, - ma le conviene stare alla larga dalla Sezione Proibita. Avery e Macnair hanno stregato alcuni libri, non è sicuro.

\- Solo uno sguardo veloce alla Sezione Scolastica, promesso.

\- Dev'essere complicato memorizzare certi dettagli.

Powlin emette un colpetto di tosse rauca come una risata a bassa voce. - Mi tiene occupato il tempo. - Si sistema nuovamente l'orologio nel taschino. - Pian piano si allena la memoria. Non è difficile. Diciassette, tredici, ventitré, trenta. Se ci si concentra non pare quasi una canzone?

\- Diciassette, tredici, ventitré, trenta, - ripete Harry, assorto, più per dare soddisfazione al vecchio che per reale coinvolgimento.

\- Vedi? Stai cantando, - ridacchia Powlin. Inspira una boccata di fumo dalla pipa, esita un istante, espira una fitta spirale di fiato lattiginoso. - Quando ho conosciuto Amelia... - aggiunge con tono grave, il viso appena sollevato. - ... non sapevo né leggere né scrivere. - Storce le labbra in un ghigno divertito. - Lei mi ha insegnato a leggere libri, la vita mi ha insegnato a ... cantare.

Stavolta Harry accoglie con un moto d'ammirazione la mano del signor Powlin, poggiatasi di nuovo sulla sua spalla. Era a conoscenza delle origini modeste del mago, ma non pensava fosse addirittura analfabeta prima di incontrare Amelia. - Diciassette, tredici, ventitré, trenta, - recita a memoria. Gli pare la risposta più adatta. Cerca persino di dare un ritmo alle parole. Con sua sorpresa, si sente molto meno ridicolo di quanto non avrebbe pensato.   

\- Non si finisce mai di imparare, signor Potter.

Harry vorrebbe dirgli di dargli del tu, ma il signor Powlin lo fa già, quando ciò lo aggrada. Sembra quasi volerlo deridere con quel tono formale: deridere lui o coloro che, rivolgendoglisi in quel modo, dimenticano la sua età e gli attribuiscono un'autorità che non gli è propria. A Harry piace.   

\- Hai un'aria stanca, ragazzo.

\- Non è il primo che me lo dice. - La canzone delle Fate Turchine sta per volgere al termine. Harry cerca di individuare Draco in mezzo alla folla, senza risultati. - Ho dormito male stanotte.

Il signor Powlin sorride al di là delle lenti scure. - Non ti arrendere, - esclama cristallino, come se gli stesse rivelando un rimedio contro il sonno disturbato. - Se davvero quel giovanotto ti piace, non ti arrendere di fronte al primo cambiamento. - Le sue dita si flettono sulla spalla di Harry. - I principi che mangiano con la forchetta hanno bisogno di conversazione a tavola.

_Il Sigillo sguinzaglia tutti i tuoi più segreti istinti, ti priva di ogni inibizione. È come tenere prigioniero un principe in una gabbia: non impiegherà troppo a cominciare a mangiare con le mani, come un animale, ma questo non significa che una volta che sarà stato liberato continuerà a non usare la forchetta, se gliene verrà data la possibilità._

Harry si stringe nelle spalle. Scorge Draco sulla parte più esterna della pista, ancora elegantemente cinto a Kayla, un'espressione contrita sul viso. - Il mio principe è un perfetto esempio di bon ton, - risponde con un sospiro.

Le Fate Turchine stanno ormai gorgheggiando le ultime note della canzone, quando Harry vede l'espressione di Draco divenire da contrita insofferente, e infine angosciata.

La sua mano sinistra abbandona il fianco di Kayla come scottata, ma la Psicomaga non scioglie la presa sul suo palmo destro. Dice con tono d'urgenza qualcosa che Harry non riesce a discernere, sottovoce, e Draco strattona il braccio lontano con un movimento stizzito.

Indietreggia un paio di passi, poi si volta e comincia a camminare ad ampie, ansiose falcate verso l'ingresso alla scuola più vicino.

Harry osserva la scena con un nodo di inquietudine all'imboccatura dello stomaco.

_Cosa diavolo gli ha detto la Baker?_

Ostacolato dalla presenza del vecchio bibliotecario, e restio a lasciarlo solo nelle sue condizioni, cerca la chioma voluminosa di Hermione e il suo vestito color ciclamino nella folla. Quando la individua, resiste all'impulso di gridare il suo nome per attirare la sua attenzione. Si sottrae alla presa di Powlin e mormora delle scuse veloci e frettolose, fendendo la calca per raggiungerla.

Hermione sta chiacchierando con Angelina, un'Auror della sua squadra. Harry a malapena dà segno di averla notata e afferra il polso dell'amica.

\- Pensa a Powlin, - esclama con enfasi, indicando il vecchio  alle loro spalle. - Io devo... vado... - Incespica tra le parole. - Torno dopo.

E così dicendo, si avvia di corsa verso il castello.

_Gli ha detto della pozione del sonno_ , pensa caoticamente. _La Baker gli ha detto della pozione del sonno e Draco si è sentito tradito_.

Ma va bene. Va bene, perché lui non l'ha usata. È tutto a posto. Gli dirà che non l'ha usata, e sarà tutto a posto.

Nello scansare un paio di Streghe, scorge i loro sguardi intrigati analizzarlo da capo a piedi. Una delle due si sventola vezzosamente un ventaglio di piume placcate d'oro di fronte al viso e sussurra qualcosa all'orecchio dell'amica.

Harry le ignora e passa oltre. Per poco non rovescia un vassoio di calici.

Forse, invece, Kayla ha scavato troppo a fondo. Ha riportato a galla un ricordo doloroso, qualcosa per cui Draco non è ancora pronto. Parlare con lui è come attraversare un campo minato: sono decine gli argomenti che rischiano di innescare un'esplosione, e nemmeno la corazza di falsa accondiscendenza della Baker è sufficientemente spessa da esserne immune. A volte Harry ha l'impressione che per parlare con Draco l'unica alternativa possibile sia farlo spogli di qualsiasi armatura e con una bandiera bianca in mano, pronti ad arrendersi.

 Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto impedirgli di ballare con quella donna. Dannazione a Zabini e alle sue occhiate rassicuranti, _lui lo sapeva._

\- Draco! - chiama subito dopo aver varcato la soglia del castello. L'androne che dà sui portici di Hogwarts è semibuio e deserto: la luce delle lanterne sospese sopra il campo da Quidditch filtra attraverso le vetrate delle finestre in ampie e sbiadite lamine di chiarore.

Di Draco nessuna traccia.

Poi, qualche metro più in là, un Auror di guardia si sporge dal secondo ingresso lungo il colonnato. Senza dire una parola, gli indica la porta in mogano dei bagni al pian terreno.

Harry lo ringrazia con un cenno del capo. - Vai pure a bere un bicchiere di Succo di Zucca, - lo dispensa, memore che i dipendenti Ministeriali in servizio hanno il divieto di consumare alcolici. - Qui ci penso io.

 Non gli piace l'idea che ci sia un Auror a origliare a un uscio di distanza mentre lui e Draco discutono.

Quando sospinge la porta, la scena che gli si para di fronte è un unico, destabilizzante dejà-vu.

Draco è chino su uno dei lavandini disposti lungo la parete, la mani strette al bordo di ceramica. Stavolta però, a differenza di sei anni prima, non sta piangendo: respira a fondo, abbastanza assorto da non accorgersi neppure che qualcuno è entrato nella stanza.

Harry gli si avvicina lentamente, quasi timoroso di distrarlo. Draco si volta verso di lui solo quando ormai non si trovano che a un passo di distanza.

\- Non dovevi venirmi dietro, - mormora. Apre il rubinetto e infila le mani sotto il rivolo d'acqua.

\- Sì, invece. Va tutto bene? - Harry percorre anche l'ultimo passo che li separa. Gli circonda il busto con le braccia e immerge il viso tra i suoi capelli nell'incavo del suo collo, inspirando il suo calore come se fosse profumo. Per un istante, stanchezza e nervosismo gli danno finalmente tregua, ruscellando sulla sua giacca satinata e ruzzolando verso il lavandino, per poi dissolversi sotto il getto d'acqua gelida.

Harry sospira di sollievo, schiudendo un bacio sulla nuca di Draco.

Ma lui non pare altrettanto rilassato. Chiude il rubinetto con un movimento goffo, ostacolato dalle braccia strette attorno alle proprie spalle, poi si inumidisce le guance con le mani bagnate.

\- Non è niente.

\- A me sembra qualcosa.

\- È il _Finite_. - Draco torna ad ghermire il bordo del lavandino. - Di quell'uomo. Mi... irrita.

Harry sussulta. Istintivamente scioglie l'abbraccio e gli afferra il polso sinistro, poco al di sopra del quale si è abbattuto l'incantesimo.

 - Mi avevi detto che stavi bene.

Draco fa spallucce. - Non sto _male_. È più un prurito.

\- Vuoi che contattiamo Peterson? Non so se è qui, non credo. Non l'ho visto. Ma se peggiora...

\- Harry, non peggiora. Era solo un _Finite_. Non sto morendo. Avevo solo bisogno di rilassarmi un attimo, e ci stavo _quasi_ riuscendo.

Parla a voce alta, il capo voltato di lato verso lo specchio. È teso, scocciato. Harry non ha bisogno di osservare il suo riflesso per capirlo.

\- Ti ha detto qualcosa la Baker? - gli domanda con un fremito.  

C _he ne dici di concedere a una vecchia quarantenne il piacere di un ballo, Draco? Adoro questa canzone._

\- Non mi ha detto niente.

\- Non dovevi accettare quel ballo.

Draco strattona il polso dalla sua presa. - Lascia stare la Baker! - strepita. Si passa le mani sul viso, affonda le dita tra i capelli e se li allontana dalla fronte. - Ascolta, - aggiunge con un sospiro frustrato. Assurdamente, Harry pensa che abbia le labbra più belle che lui abbia mai visto perfino quando è arrabbiato. E no, non sono labbra che universalmente potrebbero essere definite belle, così sottili e taglienti, ma il modo in cui tremano appena quando prende fiato è da mozzare il respiro. - Non ce l'ho con te. Non ne voglio parlare, ok?

_Non mi vuoi parlare di molte cose ultimamente_ , vorrebbe rispondergli. Invece annuisce e si infila le mani in tasca. - Ok.

\- É il _Finite_.  

\- Non solo, ma va bene.

Draco lo ignora. Si pettina i capelli con le dita allo specchio, si sistema il collo della camicia. Si osserva con sguardo critico, lisciandosi le maniche della giacca e abbottonandosela sull'addome.

In pochi istanti, sul suo viso cala una patina pallida di autorevolezza.

Via le labbra arrossate e tremanti, via lo sguardo afflitto, via la ruga di preoccupazione tra le sue sopracciglia. _Via gli abiti sporchi e stropicciati all'interno del guardaroba, chiuse le ante lucide di quella sottospecie di mastodontico armadio di studiata compostezza._

\- Non dobbiamo tornare di là se non vuoi, - mormora Harry. Ripensa alla boutique Babbana dove hanno acquistato i loro abiti, a quanto il modo in cui Draco si rimira allo specchio ora sia diverso da quello in cui si compiaceva del proprio aspetto al cospetto di una commessa civettuola quel giorno. Fa male.

\- E sparire dopo che tutti ti hanno visto rincorrermi in bagno? Grande idea, Potter.

\- Questo posto è pieno zeppo di magia. Non mi piace che tu rimanga qui se quell'incantesimo ti ha dato fastidio.

\- _Sto bene_ , - ribadisce Draco in tono irritato.

C'è ancora l'ombra di un bacio che non è stato ricambiato sulla sua nuca.

Harry gli dà le spalle.

\- Fai come ti pare, - mugugna, dirigendosi verso il corridoio.

 

La serata procede senza ulteriori incidenti. Draco emerge dal porticato di Hogwarts una decina abbondante di minuti dopo di Harry, i capelli perfettamente in ordine e il viso rilassato, a proprio agio come un ospite a una festa organizzata in suo onore.

Rifiuta prudentemente qualsiasi calice di vino gli venga offerto, con ogni probabilità per non affaticare la sua digestione rallentata, ma accetta di buon grado le lusinghe di diversi uomini d'affari richiamati dalla sua improvvisa fama. Stringe mani, sorride cordiale, strappa risate con un paio di commenti sarcastici, ignora con grazia gli sguardi sospettosi dei diffidenti. 

Harry dal canto suo ha altre lusinghe da fronteggiare: dopo un'ora scarsa di tregua, ha inizio la processione di convenevoli. Il signor Gootark, un editore che lo tormenta da secoli affinché accetti di pubblicare con la sua supervisione un'autobiografia, lo circuisce con la scusa della sua rinnovata profonda ammirazione per aver gestito in modo tanto impeccabile la missione per il salvataggio di Draco - i cui dettagli il Ministro ha accuratamente evitato di rivelare - e al solito comincia ad adularlo con discorsi altisonanti circa l'urgenza di rendere note alla gioventù le gesta eroiche di un ragazzo quasi loro coetaneo _. I giovani hanno bisogno di modelli_ , sostiene, _chi meglio dell'Eroe del Mondo Magico per infondere loro forza e coraggio?_         

A nulla valgono le obiezioni di Harry circa il fatto che beh, per scrivere un libro è necessario _sapere scrivere_. _Penna Prendiappunti_ , è la pronta risposta di Gootark.

\- Ho saputo che il signor Malfoy concederà un'intervista al Wizard Guide, - prorompe quando ormai è sul punto di perdere le speranze.

La rivista di Boston.

Gootark non è il solo a parlargli di Draco quella sera. Molti tentano giusto qualche commento di circostanza - _Incredibile, Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, Ho sentito che ha intenzione di vendere alcuni dei possedimenti di famiglia, è vero? -_ altri cercano di carpire ulteriori dettagli della sua _conversione al bene_.  

Harry sorride, borbotta risposte vaghe meno rischiose possibile, ripete distrattamente tra sé e sé "diciassette, tredici, ventitré, trenta" come un mantra, per non perdere la calma.

Dopo i curiosi, è la volta degli Auror, e Harry è grato del fatto che Copperton e le sue mille preoccupazioni non siano nei paraggi. Si costringe ad ascoltare i racconti del Dipartimento sui casi più buffi risolti di recente e a ignorare Draco.

Angelina gli riporta di come la signora Prislett, la bibliotecaria di Hogwarts, sia stata attaccata da un intero scaffale di libri di Medimagia affetti da varicella e abbia trascorso la settimana successiva aggirandosi tra i casellari armata di ombrello.

Neville, abbracciato a Nancy e più radioso di quanto Harry l'abbia mai visto, gli spiega che si pensa che uno studente di Hogwarts abbia cercato di guarirsi da solo e abbia maldestramente riverberato la malattia sui volumi. Nancy illustra entusiasmata a tutti come Neville abbia curato la varicella di suo nipote con un semplice infuso di erbe da giardino.

Harry si lascia strappare qualche risata genuina. Osservando i suoi colleghi sovrapporre aneddoti su aneddoti, si rende conto di essere estraneo alla maggior parte di essi. Ha trascurato il suo lavoro, ne è più che consapevole.

L'ha fatto per Draco, in parte anche sotto l'effetto del Sigillo, ma questo non diminuisce il suo senso di colpa.

Dopo una ventina di minuti di chiacchiere, Morgan, un Auror della sezione speciale, si unisce alla discussione.

\- Malfoy mi ha appena chiesto di prenotare una visita ad Azkaban, domani, - esordisce, perplesso.

Gli sguardi di Ron e Hermione sono subito su di Harry.

\- Vuole già riallacciare i rapporti col paparino? - commenta sarcasticamente Wessex.

\- Ah, i giornali impazziranno quando lo sapranno.

\- Non molto prudente da parte sua, dopo essere appena stato scagionato.

Harry stringe i pugni nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Riporta alla memoria l'episodio di poco prima, quando, nel discendere la gradinata tra gli spalti, Draco si è sporto ad accertarsi che il nome di suo padre fosse ancora inciso sulla serie di posti a lui riservata.

E forse è la stanchezza, forse è il nervosismo, forse è lo stomaco provato dai troppi calici di vino, ma sente l'impellente bisogno di tornare a casa.

 

Draco lo raggiunge quando ormai si trova su una delle passerelle sospese sopra al campo, sulla via della carrozza. Naturalmente, c'è Blaise immediatamente alle sue spalle.

\- Potter! - lo chiama, risentito. - Ma che ti è...

Harry si volta con uno scatto rabbioso. - Cosa diavolo è preso a te, Draco! - urla, infilandosi le mani tra i capelli. - Prima ti fai scattare una foto come se fossi un maledetto fotomodello, poi accetti un'intervista da Boston, _Boston_ , che Merlino solo sa quante volte Hermione ha cercato di far chiudere i battenti a quel cazzo di giornale, e adesso prenoti una visita ad _Azkaban_? Per andare a trovare uno dei peggiori criminali della Guerra Magica, quando a malapena la gente riesce a credere che tu non sia più un Mangiamorte?

Il tutto senza mai consultarlo. Harry non lo dice, ma è forse ciò che più di tutto gli fa male. Per la prima volta dopo mesi si sono esposti al pubblico, per la prima volta hanno fatto qualcosa insieme che riguardasse entrambi e che non li abbia visti legati forzatamente l'uno all'altro da un dannato legame demoniaco, e in una sola serata Draco è riuscito a contraddire tutto ciò che Harry si sarebbe aspettato da lui.

_È una vita che non prendo in considerazione quello che dicono di me sui giornali._

_Non voglio contattare uno Psicomago. Non è come se potessi aprire i rubinetti e cominciare a parlarne con chiunque._

_Ha arredato lei quest'ala del maniero, durante il periodo più duro della guerra. Non sopportava di dormire accanto a mio padre. Diceva che riusciva a sentire l'odore delle Maledizioni senza Perdono sulla sua pelle._

Tiene _così poco_ in considerazione ciò che pensano di lui i giornali e fatica _così tanto_ a raccontare ciò che ha vissuto che si è accordato con uno degli editori più famosi e spietati sulla piazza per concedergli un'intervista.

Questo dopo che Charlie ha addestrato un intero stormo di Drago-lucciole per impedire ai giornalisti di dargli il tormento, dopo che Scrimgeour ha proibito loro di assaltarlo di domande, dopo che Hermione ha costretto il Ministro a recitare un discorso che rivelasse il suo ruolo nella Guerra senza scendere troppo nei dettagli per rispettare la sua discrezione.

Harry non riesce a capire. Chi è Draco? Il ragazzo riservato intimorito dalla folla o il rampollo di una nobile famiglia decaduta di Maghi alla ricerca di fama?

Malfoy socchiude le labbra in una smorfia incredula.

\- Stiamo _davvero_ discutendo per questo? - strepita, le braccia spalancate. - Perché non mi chiudo in clausura come te in una specie di stamberga nella Londra Babbana e cerco di guadagnare qualcosa da questa situazione?   

\- Guadagnare qualcosa. Da quand'è che ti interessa _guadagnare qualcosa_ da quello che è successo? _Sono morto_ cazzo, Draco, per te! E tu ci vuoi guadagnare qualcosa?  

\- Non tirare fuori... - Sferra un calcio alla ruota di una carrozza vicina. Il Thestral che la guida emette un nitrito soffocato. - Non tirare fuori quella scusa con me!

\- Oh già, perché adesso sono scuse.

 - Sì, ho accettato un'intervista con Boston, va bene?! É una delle riviste più famose sul mercato, Potter! Ma non sono un idiota. Ho letto i suoi articoli. Ha bisogno di un campo da Quidditch dove allenare la sua squadra, e più della metà di quelli esistenti sono stati distrutti durante la Guerra. Io ne ho uno, no? Gli affitto il mio. E in cambio lui mi sottopone l'articolo prima di pubblicarlo e fa _tutte_ le modifiche che gli dico. Ho pensato a tutto, Potter. Non sono un idiota!

È furioso, ma lo è anche Harry. E non perché il piano di Draco abbia qualche falla, ma per quel "ho pensato a tutto". Per quel "è una delle riviste più famose". Non dovrebbe interessargli. È tutta la vita che lui evita l'obiettivo delle macchine fotografiche, la penna affilata della stampa, la sfacciataggine di chi trae di che vivere da articoli pungenti su una guerra che ha sconvolto l'intero Mondo Magico.

Ora Draco non solo vuole appoggiare uno dei peggiori esponenti di quel settore, ma vuole diffondere la sua storia, _la loro storia_ , su un giornale di spazzatura solo ed esclusivamente perché più persone possibile possano leggerla.

Desidera l'attenzione della folla. Desidera la luce dei riflettori. Desidera tutto ciò da cui Harry è anche troppo stufo di fuggire.

\- E allora spero che lo leggano tutti. Spero che diventi una star. Questo articolo lo potrai anche controllare, ma quelli che verranno dopo? Scriveranno _di tutto_ , e tu non ci potrai fare niente. Chissà che poi la _sottospecie di stamberga_ non diventi più interessante.

Draco non risponde. Si limita a fissarlo allibito, come se non riuscisse a credere alle proprie orecchie.

\- Ma vai pure a riferirlo a tuo padre, come facevi quando avevi sedici anni!

Di fronte agli occhi sgranati di Malfoy, Harry si morde la lingua. Ha esagerato. Ha esagerato e lo sa. Ma quel rancore sottile sul fondo dello stomaco è un ago che si cuce una via fino al cuore, e il suo è fuori controllo.

\- Capisco che tu voglia vederlo, - aggiunge, contrito. - Ma devi pensare a te stesso, Draco. Solo perché non hai più i capelli rossi e dieci Sigilli sulle dita non significa che...

\- Ti piacerebbe che li avesse ancora, eh, Potter? - interviene d'un tratto Zabini. - Così potresti comandarlo a bacchetta. O ammazzarlo di botte un'altra volta.

Harry non riesce a trattenersi. Oltrepassa Draco con un paio di falcate furiose e afferra Zabini per il collo della giacca. Nonostante sia più basso e più esile di lui, riesce comunque a sbatterlo contro uno dei tramezzi che si ergono dalla passerella al tetto della torre di spalti.

\- Harry! - strilla Draco, allarmato.

Appena un passo più in là e avrebbe rischiato di buttare Zabini di sotto. Harry gli lascia il bavero immediatamente, un istante prima che Malfoy lo costringa a retrocedere con uno spintone.

\- Ma sei pazzo?!

Harry affonda le dita tra i capelli, inspirando a fondo. Lui voleva solo andarsene. Voleva solo tornare a casa, rimandare la carrozza ad attendere Draco e aspettare il suo ritorno. Avrebbe avuto il tempo di calmarsi, avrebbero potuto parlare.

Ora si sente come se avesse ingoiato un intero calice di vetro e questo avesse catturato il suo stomaco al suo interno. Al momento sta brindando contro il suo costato.

Draco lo guarda scioccato.

\- Non sono più quella persona, Harry, - mormora infine, dopo lunghi attimi di silenzio. - La devi smettere di cercare di... salvarmi? - Scuote la testa, sconcertato. - Non sei il mio eroe. Non sei il mio padrone.

\- Non ho _mai_ voluto essere il tuo padrone. - Harry cerca di afferrargli una mano, ma Draco glielo impedisce indietreggiando.

\- Il Ministero ha ristabilito il mio diritto di proprietà sulle tenute della mia famiglia, vero? - mormora. È solo una domanda retorica.

Harry lo osserva senza capire.

\- Perché credo... - Non lo guarda neppure in faccia. Appoggia una mano sul fianco lucido di una carrozza, ne stringe i finimenti tra le dita. - Credo che sia meglio che io torni al Maniero.

Un lampo illumina di luce fredda la passerella semideserta, a malapena distinguibile tra gli intrecci di lanterne e incantesimi brillanti intessuti tra un estremo e l'altro del campo da Quidditch. Forse in realtà ha lampeggiato tutta la sera, al di là di quella massiccia coperta di nuvole cariche di pioggia o di neve.  

Harry deglutisce a vuoto. Ci sono dei cocci di vetro, tra le sue costole.       

 

**\- LVIII -**  

 

Il cucchiaio affonda nella tazza di cereali. Vi rimane immerso fino a quando Harry non crede di aver visto i cornflakes sbuffare nel latte. Li fissa al punto tale che gli pare quasi che lo stiano deridendo, che stiano cercando di disgustarlo con la loro consistenza fradicia e molliccia, ricordandogli come in quel momento siano straordinariamente simili. 

Accantona il cucchiaio sul tavolo, raccoglie la scodella e la depone ancora piena nel lavello, lo stomaco stretto in un pugno di agitazione e la testa pesante per le poche e poco proficue ore di sonno. Non si aspettava di crollare profondamente addormentato dopo la serata appena trascorsa, nonostante la stanchezza, ma non credeva neppure di svegliarsi la mattina con la sensazione di aver chiuso le palpebre per appena pochi istanti.    

Il suo primo pensiero dopo aver abbassato lo sguardo sugli arricciamenti vuoti di lenzuola accanto a sé, ancora annebbiato dal disorientamento di un incubo non meglio identificato, è stato Draco.

Quando ha appoggiato i piedi a terra, ha avuto un doloroso quanto spaventoso flash di una pozza di sangue in quello stesso punto di pavimento scuro e freddo. _Draco._

_Ti piacerebbe che li avesse ancora, eh, Potter? Così potresti comandarlo a bacchetta. O ammazzarlo di botte un'altra volta_.

Non ha sentito nessun tramestio tra le confezioni della credenza, scendendo le scale. _Draco_.

Si è seduto solo al tavolo della cucina di Grimmauld Place con una tazza di cereali in mano e non è riuscito a bere neppure un cucchiaio di latte, impegnato a cercare tra un cornflake e l'altro un senso a quella solitudine.

_Draco._ Sempre Draco.

Apre il rubinetto e lascia che l'acqua inondi la scodella, trascinando con sé i frammenti di quella colazione non consumata; li osserva roteare in un gorgo lattiginoso, poi fluire impetuosamente attraverso lo scolo del lavandino, o impigliarsi tra le maglie di metallo.

Gli sembra di non aver fatto altro da quando si è svegliato quella mattina: osservare. Il letto vuoto, l'uscio della camera di Sirius dove Draco ha dormito, la carta da parati vecchia e ingiallita lungo la rampa di scale, la credenza, la tazza.

Percorrendo i gradini verso la cucina ha sentito il tonfo sordo del giornale cadere nello sgabuzzino collegato al suo cassonetto bruciacchiato della posta, ma si è limitato a passare oltre la porta chiusa senza aprirla.

Quella mattina di sicuro ci sarà un articolo su Draco, nella prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta. Harry cerca di immaginarlo seduto di fronte al camino nel salone del Maniero, le gambe accavallate,  il giornale in mano. Se lo ricorda, quel salone, ai tempi in cui il nome "Malfoy" non significava altro per lui se non un nemico in più: drappeggi di broccato nero alle pareti, pavimenti lastricati di marmo scuro venato di grigio, soffitto alto e lampadari in ferro chiodato dello stesso diametro delle ruote di una carrozza. Mesi e mesi dopo, ripensare a quel luogo come a "casa di Draco" gli strappa un gemito come lo squittio di un giocattolo di gomma strizzato tra le mani.

Ruota ulteriormente la manopola del rubinetto e lascia scrosciare più forte l'acqua nel lavandino, schiacciando gli ultimi zuppi cornflake nello scolo.

Grimmauld Place n.12 è silenziosa. È la prima volta, da quando Harry vi si è trasferito, che si trova davvero immerso nel silenzio, a fare i conti con anfratti troppo angusti e luci troppo soffuse, carta da parati troppo vecchia o troppo scura, vetrine troppo appannate e lampadari troppo minacciosi. 

Non aveva mai pensato al fatto di aver sempre avuto qualcuno ad accoglierlo, al di là di quella soglia.

Draco, tra quelle mura, era rimasto solo più di una volta.

Cosa faceva mentre lui era a lavoro? O mentre usciva a disperdere i giornalisti riuniti di fronte al Ministero? O mentre... no, la sua vita sociale non si è spinta molto più in là, ultimamente.

Chiude il rubinetto ed esce dalla cucina.

_Devi sapere, ragazzino, che Draco è in grado di vedere attraverso i tuoi occhi esattamente quanto tu sei in grado di vedere attraverso i suoi._

L'ennesima cosa non detta, l'ennesimo segreto. Draco era stato in grado di nascondergli qualcosa persino quando mentirgli gli scavava una galleria di termiti nello stomaco.

Dopo un'occhiata all'orologio a pendolo, Harry si specchia nella vetrina all'ingresso. Ha un aspetto trasandato, e persino il suo riflesso sfocato ha le occhiaie. Spera non ci saranno giornalisti davanti al Ministero, quella mattina.

Con una scrollata di spalle, afferra il mantello dall'attaccapanni e se lo avvolge attorno al busto. Quando apre l'uscio e oltrepassa la soglia di casa, affonda i piedi in un sottile strato di neve.

È la sua prima giornata di lavoro del nuovo anno.

Chiude a chiave la porta, nonostante l'incantesimo che protegge la casa non lo renda davvero necessario, poi attende sul selciato del marciapiede che un passante giri l'angolo per Smaterializzarsi senza essere visto. La luce spenta oltre le tende gli rivolge un occhiolino buio in un unico, pallido promemoria: _Draco se n'è andato_.   

 

\- ... e abbiamo passato il resto del tempo a parlare di pane alle olive. Mi ha perfino insegnato una nuova ricetta! Non è che sia proprio sicura che ci voglia anche il caramello, eh, ma per il resto non sembra male.

\- Neville dice che sua mamma metterebbe caramello ovunque!

\- Va matta per i dolci. Guarda: l'ho fusa in una goccia di vetro e ci ho fatto un ciondolo. Non è carina? 

\- Ma dai, che bell'idea! Te l'ha data lei?

\- Mh mh. Neville dice che è un regalo importante da parte sua, e io ci credo.

Nancy è allungata sulla scrivania, in ginocchio sul suo scranno, e sta mostrando ad Angelina un pendente trasparente con una strana luminescenza violetta.

Nel sentire lo sventolio del mantello di Harry, si gira e si  siede sui polpacci in una posizione appena più composta. Angelina invece, formalmente una sua sottoposta, si mette sull'attenti. 

\- Oh, buongiorno! Bentornato!

\- Bentornato, signor Potter!

\- Grazie. -  Non è un ringraziamento molto sentito, ma sarebbe stato peggio se Harry non avesse avuto tanta voglia di fuggire dall'aria lugubre di casa.

Nancy fa roteare distrattamente il ciondolo tra le dita. Tra le unghie laccate d'arancione, il baluginio violetto si intensifica sotto la luce artificiale della lampada da scrivania.

C'è una carta stropicciata di caramella, incastonata nel vetro.

\- Dev'essere dura per Neville, - interviene all'improvviso Angelina, piuttosto esitante.

\- Lui dice di no. Ha insistito per farmi conoscere sua madre: ne è così orgoglioso, davvero! Per lei lui è solo il ragazzo che le porta i dolci, ma sotto sotto secondo me lo sa, che è qualcosa di più.

Se solo Harry non fosse in vena di sentimentalismi quanto una Credenza Frigorifero, sarebbe bello sentire parlare Nancy in quel modo.

\- Harry, sei sicuro di sentirti bene? - Nancy lascia scivolare un piede calzato da una scarpetta fucsia da sotto una coscia, come se si stesse preparando per soccorrerlo nel caso cada a terra.

\- Sì, sì, tutto bene. É colpa di una pozione che sto prendendo, tutto qui.

_Tutto bene_. Nemmeno lontanamente.

\- Fattene somministrare una più leggera, allora. Sembra che ti abbiano scavato gli occhi con un cucchiaino. Magari Neville potrebbe...

\- Grazie, Nancy. Ma non dovrò prenderla ancora per molto. A proposito, Neville e Ron sono già arrivati?

La porta del loro ufficio è chiusa. La regola è che l'uscio di un ufficio del Quartier Generale sia accostato solo quando gli Auror in questione sono occupati e non vogliono essere disturbati - regola che di prassi non vale per il _suo_ , di ufficio, e alla quale, se Harry ci ha visto giusto, Neville e Ron stanno facendo uno strappo.

\- Puntuali come sempre! - risponde Nancy, allegra. - Certo, Ron un po' meno.

Harry annuisce. Per quanto Neville sembri trovare la compagnia della segretaria più che soddisfacente e Angelina sia una ragazza tanto timida quanto adorabile, ha bisogno di compagnia maschile.

Raccoglie dalla scrivania di Nancy il suo usuale plico di scartoffie da sbrigare, rivolge alle signore un sorriso veloce e si dirige verso il Dipartimento "Oggetti scomparsi, furti, appropriazioni indebite", accanto alla cui targa Ron ha vergato su una pergamena le istruzioni per lanciare un Incantesimo Rintracciante sui manufatti di valore, con una chiara raccomandazione di rivolgersi all'ufficio competente per sparizioni di esseri animati dotati di _pelo, squame, denti, teste multiple e propensioni animalesche._

Apre la porta di slancio. - Ehi!

Ma Ron e Neville non sono soli all'interno dell'ufficio. Di fronte alla postazione di quest'ultimo, infatti, è seduta una donna dal capo avvolto in un familiare foulard rosa shocking.

\- Harry! - Ron si alza in piedi, mentre Neville solleva lo sguardo dal taccuino sul quale stava scribacchiando fitto.

\- Non credevo foste in servizio. Torno dopo.

\- No, no! - prorompe Neville. - Credo sia meglio se rimani, Harry. Saremmo venuti da te comunque, probabilmente.

Il foulard rosa si volta, e dal suo orlo fluorescente emerge il viso paffuto e segnato della signora Prislett, la bibliotecaria.

\- Signor Potter! - esclama lei, ansiosamente. - È così emaciato! È sicuro di sentirsi bene?

Harry esala un sospiro sconfortato. - A meraviglia, signora Prislett. - Spera non colga il tono sarcastico. - Mi dica, qual è il suo problema?

Neville risponde al suo posto. - Dalla biblioteca di Hogwarts sono scomparsi alcuni libri.

\- Cinque! - conferma lei.

Harry si chiude la porta alle spalle.

\- Il registro dei prestiti è a posto? Studenti sorpresi a girovagare oltre il coprifuoco?

Non vede perché la scomparsa di qualche libro dovrebbe interessarlo a tal punto da rendere necessario il suo intervento nelle indagini.

Ron lo guarda di sbieco e gli rivolge un sorriso irriverente. - Cinque libri della Sezione Proibita. Mancano all'appello da ieri sera. E sono anni che a Hogwarts non rimane un solo studente per le vacanze di Natale.   

Oh. Il fatto assume tutta un'altra portata, allora. Non solo perché, da quando Avery e Macnair hanno incantato i due terzi dei Libri Bestiali perché aggrediscano chiunque vi entri, la Sezione Proibita è aperta alla sola bibliotecaria e ai dipendenti del Ministero, ma anche perché, se il furto è avvenuto la sera prima, allora si è aperta una falla nella sorveglianza del Dipartimento.

La signora Prislett comincia ad agitarsi sulla poltroncina di velluto: pare volervisi arrampicare, nonostante non tocchi il pavimento che con la punta dei piedi.

\- Ho controllato sette volte, - strepita, indicando il numero con le dita inanellate. - Con una festa così vicina a una biblioteca ho immaginato che qualcuno avrebbe voluto leggere qualcosina, curiosare un po' in giro, quindi ho fatto l'inventario di tutti i libri _prima e dopo_ i festeggiamenti _._ Cinque. Ne mancano cinque!

\- Insomma, - interviene Ron, sarcastico. - Abbiamo una lista di sospettati limitata. Appena... - Afferra un foglio da uno schedario alla sua destra. - ... duecentodiciotto invitati. Più ventisei Auror, venti camerieri, tre responsabili delle luci, un Ministro della Magia, _grazie al cielo uno soltanto_ , e Charlie per le Drago-Lucciole. Spero di non essere dispensato dal caso per coinvolgimento personale.

Harry si appoggia allo schedario dietro di sé, sconsolato.

Se si trattasse di un caso di furto qualsiasi, la maggiore preoccupazione del Dipartimento sarebbe semplicemente recuperare il manufatto. Ma quelli che sono stati sottratti sotto il loro naso sono volumi archiviati nell'unica Sezione della biblioteca dedicata alla Magia Oscura: a meno che il ladro non sia un audace collezionista, non è tanto il reato in sé a meritare la loro attenzione, quanto le intenzioni alle sue spalle.

\- Non ero sicura di poter venire qui... - sente borbottare ansiosamente la signora Prislett. -...visto che i libri Bestiali _sono_ esseri animati con tanto di pelo e tutto il resto, ma...   

\- Voglio i titoli dei volumi rubati e una loro copia, - la interrompe sbrigativo Harry, rivolto a Neville. - Non importa se dobbiamo reperirli in Macedonia e tradurli manualmente, voglio sapere cosa c'è scritto in quei libri pagina per pagina e a che cosa potrebbero servire a una sola persona. O più di una.

Ron estrae dal cassetto un foglio di Carta Volante, pronto a inviare una Strillettera Ministeriale. - Erano disposti vicini sullo scaffale? - investiga.

La signora Prislett scuote il capo. - Alcuni non erano neppure nello stesso casellario.

\- Quindi chi li ha presi cercava di certo dei titoli specifici.

Harry, che non aveva dubbi che non si trattasse di un furto casuale di una manciata di libri ai fini di una banale compravendita sul mercato nero, puntella un dito sul blocco degli appunti di Neville.

\- Riunisci una squadra di Auror per un sopralluogo. Wessex, Allen... Angelina è fresca d'aggiornamento ed è una studiosa, ricorda la biblioteca di Hogwarts meglio di noi. Prendi anche lei. E Hermione, ovviamente Hermione. Io...

\- Harry.

Neville lo fissa con la bocca spalancata, la piuma a mezz'aria.

\- Cosa?

Ron indica la signora Prislett con un'espressione eloquente, e Harry si pietrifica sul posto.

Sta rivelando informazioni dettagliate circa la predisposizione delle indagini a un civile. Sta violando una delle regole di comportamento più banali dell'intero Quartier Generale.

Si schiarisce la gola, cercando di ricomporsi.

\- Avete già finito le domande di rito? - domanda a voce bassa.

I suoi due colleghi annuiscono all'unisono. - Tutto verbalizzato.

\- Signora Prislett, - commenta Harry in direzione della bibliotecaria. - Terremo aggiornati lei e la Preside di Hogwarts degli eventuali sviluppi. Se non c'è qualche dettaglio che vorrebbe aggiungere, la lascerei tornare al suo lavoro, così che possiamo concretamente occuparci del caso.

La donna acconsente col capo e scende faticosamente dalla sedia di velluto, avanzando con il bacino fino a quando finalmente non riesce ad adagiare l'intera suola delle scarpe a terra. Una volta in piedi, si stringe le mani al petto. Intreccia le dita attorno a una collanina sottile di corallo come in una preghiera e guarda Harry con occhi carichi di premura, il fazzoletto così basso sulla fronte da invecchiarla di almeno una decina d'anni nonostante il colore acceso.

\- Si riguardi, signor Potter, - si raccomanda, premurosa. - Non ha un bell'aspetto.

Harry adagia entrambe le mani sulla scrivania ed esala un lungo sospiro.

 

\- Avanti, sputa il rospo, cos'è successo ieri sera? - Ron approfitta dell'assenza di pubblico per appoggiare i piedi sul tavolino accanto allo schedario.

Si trovano nell'ufficio di Harry. Hanno appena finito di scartabellare una decina di casi di minore entità da dividere tra gli Auror novizi, categoria della quale farebbero parte anche loro se non avessero vinto una guerra, e Harry ha sbagliato il nome di almeno due componenti della sua squadra, tre Obliviatori in servizio da una decina d'anni, e ha perfino proposto di sentire il parere della McGranitt al posto di quello di Scrimgeour prima di inviare una pattuglia di ricognizione a Hogwarts.

-Uhm?

\- Te ne sei andato prima senza salutare, e senza Malfoy.

Harry si lascia cadere seduto sul proprio scranno e affonda il viso tra le mani, cercando di schiarirsi le idee. - Draco è tornato a vivere al Manor, - risponde con un sospiro.   

Ron inspira a fondo ed emette un vago grugnito dal fondo della gola. - All'incirca un'ora dopo che Scrimgeour gli ha restituito le sue proprietà? Non c'è che dire, non ha perso tempo.

\- Abbiamo litigato.

\- Per la questione di Azkaban? Ho sentito che ha preso appuntamento per oggi pomeriggio.

Harry deglutisce e si sforza di ignorare quell'informazione. - Per tutto. L'hai visto con Boston? Lo sai anche tu cosa ha scritto quel bastardo su Ginny. E poi... ma è sembrato solo a me che stesse cercando di _attirare l'attenzione_ a tutti costi?  

\- É Malfoy, quando mai non ha cercato di attirare l'attenzione?

\- Non era più così. Era cambiato.

Ron allunga il braccio verso un fascicolo appoggiato sulla scrivania di cui Harry non ricorda neppure più il titolo. - Non è che le persone cambino così, perché per poco non ci son rimaste secche, eh Harry, - dice, giocherellando con la copertina. - Il cambiamento di Malfoy è stato un tantino obbligato.

Lo stomaco di Harry gorgoglia: è il segno che la pozione di Peterson sta giocando brutti scherzi alla sua digestione, ma anche che le parole di Ron stanno convalidando una a una le sue paure. Nel momento in cui le sente pronunciare ad alta voce, capisce fino a che punto hanno attecchito in lui, quanto le abbia fatte proprie.

\- Però ha rischiato la vita per aiutarmi a sconfiggere Voldemort. Era cambiato anche prima dei Sigilli, e poi... - si interrompe. Nemmeno lui è sicuro del senso di ciò che ha appena detto.

\- E poi c'è quel piccolo dettaglio della vostra storia di mezzo, - prosegue Ron, con tono complice. - Che giusto perché tu lo sappia, mi fa ancora un po' effetto. Il giorno prima ti lasci con mia sorella e io cerco di presentarti la bionda del Dipartimento Trasporto Magico, e quello dopo ti metti con Malfoy. Mi è andato giù che si possa essere interessati sia a Pluffe che a Boccini, eh, Hermione mi ha fatto una testa così...

\- Pluffe e Boccini? _Sul serio?_

\- Dammi tregua. - Si sfrega il naso. - Comunque, mi fa effetto che sia proprio Malfoy. Ma a quel pranzo alla Tana eri davvero contento con lui, quindi miseriaccia, ok. Va bene.

\- Davvero?

Ron fa spallucce. - Davvero. Ma se adesso ricomincia a fare il coglione gli faccio il culo a strisce.

Nonostante tutto, Harry si lascia sfuggire una risata.

\- Stamattina è stato... strano, svegliarmi senza di lui, - ammette. Si infila una mano tra i capelli, lo sguardo fisso su una cartellina ministeriale ma la testa altrove.

\- Strano come?

\- Strano schifoso. Onestamente? Sono quasi contento che abbiamo quel caso da sbrigare a Hogwarts. Così stasera a casa organizzo gli interrogatori degli Auror di guardia e non penso a niente.

Ron gli lancia addosso la cravatta arrotolata che Harry tiene sullo scrittoio, pronta all'evenienza in cui sia costretto ad accogliere qualche ospite illustre. - Piantala. Stasera ti sorbisci me e Hermione. O tutta la famiglia Weasley. Mia madre muore dalla voglia di invitarti a cena, gliel'ho impedito almeno una decina di volte. - Solleva i piedi dal tavolino e li batte sul pavimento con uno scatto risoluto. - Considerato che sei uscito dal coma più o meno l'altro ieri, fa un po' tu i calcoli.  

Harry si arrotola la cravatta attorno al palmo della mano, grato. - Solo tu e Hermione. Casa mia, - lo supplica, sbiancando al pensiero della proverbiale esuberanza della signora Weasley. Non è sicuro che il suo stomaco possa reggere una delle sue portate _e_ la sua totale assenza di riserbo.

\- Come ai vecchi tempi.

Il cinguettio di Nancy, impegnata a mostrare a qualcun altro il proprio ciondolo artigianale, penetra attraverso la porta dell'ufficio.

\- Come ai vecchi tempi.

 

Le ore scorrono lente. Harry cerca di concentrarsi sul nuovo caso, ma riflettere su come possa essersi aperta una falla nella sorveglianza lo riporta alla sera prima, finché, tra i postumi del nervosismo e della rabbia, ricorda quando Draco si è allontanato dalla sala. Per sfuggire a orecchie indiscrete, nel seguirlo, Harry ha dispensato un Auror.

_Vai pure a bere un bicchiere di Succo di Zucca. Qui ci penso io._

Si sente un idiota. Neppure un novellino avrebbe mai commesso un errore tanto stupido.

Si preme i pugni contro la fronte. Incolpa se stesso, per aver abbassato a tal punto la guardia, poi Draco, per averlo reso così incommensurabilmente cieco e avergli sottratto l'unica cosa che potesse ancora vantare di fronte alla sfacciataggine dei giornalisti: la propria efficienza sul lavoro.

Ma se ha ragione, e il colpevole ha davvero sfruttato quella sua mancanza, allora le conseguenze di quel furto ricadranno interamente su di lui.

Non mangia nulla a pranzo. Trascorre il pomeriggio a predisporre una decina di interrogatori per la mattina successiva, poi si chiede se per caso non possa essere utile parlare anche con il signor Powlin, che giusto la sera prima insisteva per dare un'occhiata alla biblioteca di Hogwarts. Si tratta pur sempre di un cieco, ma può aver sentito qualcosa, e forse qualcuno l'ha accompagnato e ha notato qualche stranezza. Forse la Psicomaga.

Appunta entrambi i loro nomi sul proprio registro e si ripromette di passare da casa di Powlin quella sera, prima dell'arrivo di Ron e Hermione, per convocarlo al Dipartimento l'indomani.

A fine giornata, è talmente stanco da non riuscire a discernere il dolore derivante dalla ferita del pugnale di Oakswald dai crampi della fame. Raccoglie le varie scartoffie e chiude a chiave nel cassetto dello scrittoio quelle concernenti il caso della biblioteca, mentre consegna a Nancy le altre, impilate all'interno di una cartellina stregata.

Il mattino dopo sa che le ritroverà sulla propria scrivania. 

Saluta tutti sforzandosi di sorridere, ma non gli esce che una smorfia affettata. Vedere Neville dare l'arrivederci a Nancy con un bacio non gli rende le cose più semplici.

Una volta giunto a casa si lascia cadere sul divano, esausto. Il silenzio di Grimmauld Place numero dodici non fa che amplificare il brusio incessante dei suoi pensieri, affollati al di là delle palpebre.

Si domanda che cosa dirà quando emergerà che il furto a Hogwarts ha avuto la via spianata da una sua negligenza, se sarà perdonato seduta stante in virtù della sua fama o se invece il Ministro accetterà la sua richiesta di essere sottoposto a un provvedimento disciplinare.

No, probabilmente non accetterà: sarebbe cattiva pubblicità per il Ministero. Scrimgeour opterà per insabbiare il tutto, e Zabini avrà altro materiale con il quale deriderlo in compagnia di Draco nel salotto lussuoso del suo Maniero, tra tendaggi scuri e marmi scintillanti, il giornale che intesse le sue lodi ancora appoggiato sul tavolino dei liquori.

Harry si è appena adagiato contro lo schienale morbido del divano, a occhi chiusi, quando sente lo sferragliare della maniglia e il cigolio della porta d'ingresso: scatta seduto e getta un'occhiata all'orologio a pendolo, scoprendo con sollievo che Ron e Hermione sono in anticipo e non è lui a essersi addormentato per sbaglio.

\- Come mai così presto? - esclama alzandosi di slancio dal sofà, riassettandosi i capelli come può prima di dirigersi verso la soglia. - Hermione, guarda che non so se in frigo ho abbastanza ingredienti per una cena elaborata, per cucinare una pasta impiegheremo al massimo...

Harry deglutisce il proprio stesso respiro.

In piedi al centro dell'ingresso non ci sono Ron e Hermione, ma Draco.

Ha le mani nelle tasche di un cappotto grigio dal collo alto che Harry non gli ha mai visto, ed è _bello, bello, bello, bello_. Nonostante sembri a disagio, nonostante abbia le guance arrossate dal vento gelido carico di neve. Anzi, forse proprio per quello.

Lo sconvolgente sollievo di averlo di nuovo in casa propria rende le ginocchia di Harry molli come gelatina.

Il silenzio freddo di Grimmauld Place numero dodici li avviluppa entrambi in un abbraccio asfissiante, poi Draco dice - Sono venuto a prendere le mie cose, - e Harry sente i sottintesi di quell'affermazione fracassargli le gambe con la forza di un Battitore.

\- Ok, - risponde, senza sapere cos'altro aggiungere.

_Bastardo. No, non portarle via le tue cose. Stronzo, lasciami tenere almeno un maglione. Quello grigio. No, quello bianco. Non andare via._

Draco si sfila il cappotto e lo appende all'attaccapanni.

Mentre il suo collo viene progressivamente scoperto, Harry trattiene il fiato. - Ti sei tagliato i capelli.

Dove la sera prima le ciocche bionde sfioravano appena le sue spalle, ora gli accarezzano soltanto la nuca. Solo la folta frangia laterale è rimasta più o meno della stessa lunghezza.

\- Era ora, - risponde lui, pettinandosi con fare imbarazzato un ciuffo sulla fronte. - Non ne potevo più.

Harry lo fissa inebetito, in silenzio. Quel taglio non gli sta male, anzi: gli sta bene, molto bene. Gli dà un aspetto più virile, meno ingentilito, il suo viso ha un respiro del tutto diverso. Eppure... è l'ennesimo cambiamento. L'ennesima trasformazione avvenuta senza che lui potesse controllarla. Si ritrova a chiedersi se li abbia tagliati con un incantesimo, se sia stato da un barbiere, se ci abbia pensato Blaise. È stato lui a consigliargli di accorciare i capelli oppure Draco desiderava farlo già da molto? Perché non gli aveva detto niente?

\- Posso salire, allora?

\- Sì, certo. - La bocca di Harry è riarsa come pane raffermo.

\- Aspetti gente a cena, - dice Draco, senza una particolare inflessione.

\- Tra un po', - risponde lui. Comincia a salire i gradini alle sue spalle, lo sguardo fisso su quella nuca brinata di biondo. - Com'è andata l'intervista con Boston? - Non può essere certo che sia già avvenuta, ha tirato a indovinare, ma conosce i giornalisti: sa che non perdono tempo.

\- Bene. - Batte il palmo sul corrimano, scandendo i propri passi. - L'articolo esce domani.

Harry gli apre la porta di quella che fino al giorno prima era la sua camera e gli fa strada. Non ha messo in ordine: ci sono ancora una maglietta di Draco buttata sul letto, un asciugamano appoggiato sul comodino, un paio di libri aperti a faccia in giù sul mobile di fianco all'armadio. Harry realizza di non sapere neppure che cosa stesse leggendo.

Sul momento, nonostante la rabbia al pensiero dell'articolo di Boston, gli pare una mancanza insopportabile.

Draco si inginocchia davanti all'armadio e comincia ad ammassare le proprie cose all'interno del baule. Schiaccia tutto nel cassone senza troppe cerimonie, senza preoccuparsi di piegare i maglioni, _quello bianco incluso_ , o di non stropicciare le camice. Ha fretta.

\- Al Maniero c'è ancora quel tuo Elfo... - dice all'improvviso. - Kreacher, mi pare. Gli ho ordinato di andarsene, ma non vuole sentire ragioni.

\- Se lo vuoi puoi tenerlo. Io non me ne faccio niente. Di sicuro è più contento lì.

\- Ok. - Ficca di malagrazia un paio di calzini arrotolati nella fessura tra due pile di maglioni. - É efficiente. Ho trovato tutto pulito. Potrebbe esserti utile anche qui.

\- Andrei incontro alle ire di Hermione se lo usassi. E onestamente preferisco non averlo sotto gli occhi.

Harry raccoglie il primo dei libri rovesciati: "Il camino di Mrs Primm". Un romanzo. Non sapeva neppure di averlo.

\- Li vuoi, questi?

\- No, ne ho finché voglio a casa. 

_Casa_.

\- Questo lo stavi leggendo. Puoi finirlo.

\- Non era particolarmente coinvolgente.

Harry getta il libro nel baule. - Prendilo.

Draco si limita ad appoggiarlo sul pavimento di fianco a sé e a continuare a impilare vestiti.

\- Quindi, ora? - Harry si rigira il secondo dei due romanzi tra le mani, battendone la costa contro il pannello di legno dell'armadio. Il rumore frusciante degli abiti man mano che vengono accumulati gli schiaffeggia il viso. - É finita così? Non stiamo più insieme? Siamo _mai stati_ insieme?

_Ora siamo insieme, no?_  
E dovremmo rimanerlo per un po', giusto?  
Allora la nostra situazione corrisponde alla definizione di "stare insieme".

Draco interrompe la propria opera di ammassamento nel baule. - Onestamente? - mormora, lo sguardo basso. - Non so nemmeno cos'è iniziato. Non so cos'è finito. Non so _se_ è finito.

\- Però te ne vai. - Harry sente la rabbia ricominciare a montare. Lascia cadere il libro sul mobile con un tonfo.

Draco vi fa eco sbattendo il coperchio del baule contro l'anta del guardaroba, con la scusa di tenerlo aperto. Non risponde.

\- Se abbiamo un problema, possiamo affrontarlo. Ma no, tu preferisci andartene.

\- Sempre a fare l'eroe, - sentenzia lui. Più che nervoso, sembra semplicemente stanco. Schiaccia i vestiti con i palmi, ripiega la manica trasbordante di un maglione. - Tu puoi affrontare tutto e tutti. - Il ripiano inferiore dell'armadio scricchiola. Draco raccoglie il libro dal pavimento, se lo porta in grembo, poi cala il coperchio del baule e armeggia con la fibbia. - Piantala, Harry. Piantala di fingere di essere quello che può fare tutto, sistemare tutto. Certe volte, semplicemente, non puoi.

Harry ha l'impressione che Draco lo abbia appena trapassato da una tempia all'altra con il gancio della fibbia. - Ancora con questa cazzata dell'eroe? - abbaia. - Questo non è eroismo, Draco, questo è avere un cazzo di cuore e tenere abbastanza a una persona da voler rimettere le cose a posto!

\- Ed è quello che sto facendo! - Stavolta è lui a urlare. Quando estrae la bacchetta da una tasca, per poco Harry non indietreggia. - Sto mettendo le cose a posto. Le _mie_ cose a posto. Non posso? _Reducio!_

Il baule assume le dimensioni di un piccolo dizionario tascabile.

Harry schiaccia una mano contro l'armadio. - E devi farlo da solo.

\- Sì, da solo.

Si sente come se fosse nel bel mezzo di una rissa, senza nessuno contro cui menar pugni. In lotta, ma senza un avversario.

\- Se parli così, - mormora. - Io non so davvero cosa dire.

\- Bene.

Percorrono le scale in silenzio tombale. Il cigolio dei gradini non fa che rendere ancora più insopportabile il vuoto che li separa; sono distanti appena un passo: a Harry basterebbe scendere due gradini in una volta per finire a ridosso di Draco e abbracciarlo da dietro. É sul punto di farlo almeno tre volte, lungo il tragitto.

Lo desidera _così tanto_ , ma quel "da solo" è una transenna invisibile tra di loro, una siepe troppo alta per consentire qualcosa di più di un vano sbirciare tra le foglie.

Di fronte alla soglia, Draco esita.

Si infila il cappotto, ma non lo abbottona e non allunga il braccio verso la maniglia. Invece, respira a fondo e guarda Harry negli occhi.

\- Sono stato ad Azkaban, oggi pomeriggio, - sospira.

Harry sente lo stomaco contrarsi. - Lo so.

Draco nasconde le mani nelle tasche, sulla difensiva. - Non sono andato a trovare mio padre, - sussurra, quasi si sentisse in dovere di giustificarsi. - Sono andato a trovare Tiger e Goyle.

La sorpresa di quella rivelazione lascia Harry a bocca aperta. Tiger e Goyle sono stati arrestati un paio d'anni prima per aver smerciato illegalmente alcune pozioni. Ormai sarà questione di mesi prima che vengano rilasciati.

Draco distoglie lo sguardo e comincia a fissare con insistenza la vetrina che una volta ospitava un'inquietante collezione di teste di Elfi Domestici. - Si sono fatti arrestare apposta, sai. Quando hanno capito che cosa il Signore Oscuro li avrebbe costretti a fare. Hanno preferito la prigione.

Questo Harry non se l'era aspettato. - Non lo sapevo, - replica, contrito. La rabbia di poco prima rende il suo tono di voce meno tenue di quanto vorrebbe.

\- Ma è comunque questione di tempo, - prosegue Draco, il suo viso accartocciato in una smorfia. - Mio padre è sempre mio padre. Voglio vederlo.

Harry annuisce piano. - Lo capisco.

\- Ok.

Pochi istanti più tardi, Draco si è chiuso l'uscio alle spalle. Il desiderio di abbracciarlo di Harry buca la porta.

 

Ron e Hermione si presentano su quella stessa soglia appena una manciata di minuti più tardi. Hanno entrambi le mani cariche di stampi da forno, ed entrambi hanno il volto arrossato dal freddo, così come lo era quello di Draco.

Harry preleva una teglia di quello che dall'odore pare essere pasticcio di patate dalle braccia di Hermione e lo appoggia sul ripiano della cucina.

\- Non ho fatto in tempo neppure ad apparecchiare, - si scusa, senza convinzione. - Volevo anche andare da Powlin, ma...

\- Harry, - lo interrompe Ron, con aria cupa. - Stavamo giusto per dirtelo...

\- L'abbiamo appena saputo, - aggiunge Hermione. Ha gli occhi lucidi, e le labbra screpolate tese in una piega affranta. - Ho inviato una Strillettera a casa sua oggi pomeriggio, e poco fa mi hanno risposto i vicini. Il signor Powlin... ha avuto un attacco di cuore stamattina. Non ce l'ha fatta. 

 

**\- LIX -  
**

 

Il feretro è in legno levigato dipinto di grigio. Sulla sua superficie liscia non è stato intarsiato nessun fregio, solo una piccola incisione nera come la pece recante le iniziali del nome defunto _:_

_H. P.  
_

Harry non può fare a meno di notare che si tratta della stessa sigla del suo. Pensa a quanto sia strano che in occasioni del genere si tenda a focalizzarsi su dettagli tanto stupidi, cercando al contempo di allontanare dalla mente l'immagine di tutti i verbali di interrogatori che ha firmato quella mattina proprio con quelle stesse iniziali.

Il funerale è stato organizzato dalla prozia del signor Powlin. È una signora tanto anziana da dare l'idea di stare cadendo a pezzi, e non per il dolore. Hermione gli ha rivelato che ha sovvenzionato la cerimonia vendendo all'incirca un quarto del mobilio della casa del nipote, compresa una grossa libreria che la ragazza adorava e che il signor Powlin aveva promesso di regalarle quando fosse riuscito a sgomberarla dai numerosi volumi.

Harry non commenta. Preferisce non chiedersi se almeno i libri siano stati risparmiati: in ogni caso, Hermione si premurerà di sincerarsene.

Al braccio della prozia, una donna molto più che formosa osserva la bara con aria annoiata.  

\- _Qui riunita, la comunità magica porge l'ultimo saluto a Henry Powlin_. - Il funzionario del Ministero, un membro del Wizengamot in abito prugna, regge nella mano sinistra un libretto rosso consunto.

Saranno presenti appena una ventina di persone: la prozia, la probabile figlia della prozia, cinque o sei signore di terza età, i rispettivi mariti, un vecchio dall'aria austera accompagnato da un nipotino a disagio e una ragazza che ha tutta l'aria di essere passata di lì ed essersi fermata a curiosare. La neve è smossa e macchiata di impronte tutt'attorno alla fossa sulla quale è sospeso magicamente il feretro.

_\- Uomo di grande intelletto e sensibilità..._

Gli sguardi dei partecipanti vagano sul cerimoniere, sulla bara, per poi tornare sempre sullo stesso punto: il ragazzo incredibilmente simile a Harry Potter. Harry sa che la maggior parte di loro si sta chiedendo cosa abbia fatto il signor Powlin per meritare la presenza del Salvatore del Mondo Magico, Il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto Due Volte, se sia davvero possibile che si tratti di lui. Con un minimo di concentrazione, riesce quasi a intravedere i pensieri scorrere tra una tempia e l'altra della prozia, forse irritata dal fatto di non essere stata messa a conoscenza di una relazione potenzialmente tanto fruttuosa. Immagina che lei il signor Powlin non fossero in rapporti idilliaci.

Il cerimoniere non lo conosceva, questo è sicuro. Harry trattiene a stento uno sbuffo annoiato quando lo sente decantare la sua purezza d'animo, con riferimenti melodrammatici alle sue sfortunate condizioni. In una cosa però ha ragione: una soltanto, detta forse per caso, forse per coerenza con quella sequela di inevitabili, innocui, ma pur sempre fastidiosi pietismi.

_Henry Powlin non era una persona sola. Non avrebbe mai potuto esserlo._

\- Il suo libro preferito era "Diario di un Troll", - gli ha riferito Hermione con un sorriso saputo poco prima, mentre percorrevano a piedi il sentiero dall'ingresso del cimitero sino al piccolo fazzoletto di terra dove si sarebbe svolto il rito.  

\- É un bel libro?

\- No. É un libro spazzatura, a metà tra una favola e un cattivo riciclaggio dei classici d'avventura. Ma è il primo libro che è riuscito a finire dopo aver imparato a leggere.  

Hermione lo ripete anche più tardi, quando il cerimoniere domanda ai presenti se vogliano condividere qualche ricordo del defunto. Espone a grande linee la trama di "Diario di un Troll", scherza sul fatto che lei con i Troll non è mai andata granché d'accordo dopo uno spiacevole incidente al primo anno di Hogwarts, ma che l'entusiasmo del signor Powlin per quella lettura tutto sommato mediocre ha acceso in lei una nuova simpatia per quelle creature.

Una signora applaude con slancio alla fine del suo racconto, ma è talmente ben nascosta al di là di una veletta scura zigrinata, guanti lunghi e abiti cupi, così fuori luogo in un rito tanto modesto, che Harry si chiede se non sia una di quegli anziani che passano il tempo frequentando funerali altrui per il solo gusto di piangere e lamentarsi senza essere guardati male.

La prozia lancia la prima manciata di terriccio sulla bara. Un incantesimo scadente impresso nel legno increspa la superficie scura della fanghiglia con alcuni timidi germogli d'erba.

Harry non dice nulla. Non sa cosa dire. Non ha mai davvero conosciuto il signor Powlin: sa quello che un paio di indagini gli hanno dato modo di conoscere di lui. Sa che _non_ era di animo puro, che magari _era_ solo ma che possedeva libri a sufficienza da non sentirsi tale, e che la sera prima nonostante lo negasse aveva tutta l'intenzione di visitare la Sezione Proibita di Hogwarts.

\- Dobbiamo interrogare la Baker, - ha detto a Hermione quando l'ha spinto a sedere di fronte al suo sformato di patate, appena qualche istante dopo avergli riportato la notizia.

\- La Baker?

\- Ha accompagnato Powlin in biblioteca, no? E il mattino dopo lui è morto. Il furto dei libri...

\- Harry. - Hermione gli si è avvicinata di un paio di passi e gli ha appoggiato le mani sulle spalle. Le loro ginocchia hanno cozzato le une contro le altre come nacchere. - Non puoi vedere complotti ovunque. A volte le persone muoiono in modo naturale. Siamo appena usciti da una guerra, e non solo, quindi ti capisco, ma non tutti quelli che se ne vanno sono stati assassinati.

\- Ma dobbiamo almeno accertare che...

\- Almeno tre Guaritori diversi hanno confermato l'ipotesi dell'infarto. Il signor Powlin era vecchio, aveva un cuore fragile, e nonostante questo fumava. Non era forte come sembrava.

Hermione gli ha intrecciato le mani dietro la nuca, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli in una carezza gentile. - Se n'è semplicemente andato, Harry, - ha mormorato, con voce morbida.

Harry, nella testa ancora l'eco delle parole di Draco - _l'effetto di un Avada Kedavra è abbastanza simile a un attacco di cuore_ \- ha abbandonato il viso in avanti, immergendolo nel tessuto spugnoso del suo maglione. Ha respirato a fondo una, due volte, finché l'eco non si è dissolto tra gli intrecci romboidali di lana gialla.

\- È solo andato.

Sa che dovrebbe crederci. Sa, in fondo al proprio stomaco, di esserne convinto a propria volta. Ma è la prima volta in vita sua che qualcuno muore _e basta_.

\- Condoglianze, - dice alla prozia al termine della funzione, stringendole la mano grassoccia. - Condoglianze, - ripete alla figlia, scusandosi per gli impegni Ministeriali che gli impediscono di trattenersi oltre.

Ogni volta è come congedarsi da una parte di se stesso.

 

Il Dipartimento Auror è brulicante di persone, quel pomeriggio. La quasi totalità era presente alla festa le sera prima, e almeno una cinquantina di Funzionari Ministeriali è venuto a conoscenza dell'accaduto per via degli interrogatori che si sono svolti: assetati di informazioni, hanno abbandonato le proprie postazioni e si sono riuniti nell'atrio del Dipartimento, mettendo sotto assedio la scrivania di Nancy. 

C'è chi si finge infuriato per la presunta inettitudine degli organizzatori, chi offre il proprio aiuto e la propria incondizionata disponibilità, chi cerca di sbirciare tra i documenti della segreteria per scoprire se per caso il suo nome non sia sulla lista degli indagati.

Fendendo la folla, Harry ignora chiunque non indossi una divisa da Auror e acchiappa al volo una Strillettera Ministeriale prima che qualche curioso possa metterci le mani. È una comunicazione di Morgan, che gli chiede il permesso di avviare le pratiche per rimuovere la lancia ritrovata all'interno della grotta di Oakswald dall'archivio delle prove, farla esaminare e disporne nella successiva asta Ministeriale.      
Harry ripensa con un brivido al colpo secco vibrato dal Maride sulla parete invisibile dell'Antro, al modo in cui l'Infero sembrava esserne affascinato. È sufficiente lo sventolio di un mantello nero lungo la via per il suo ufficio per ritrasportarlo in un istante nell'oscurità umida di quella spelonca. Il rumore sferragliante del mazzo di chiavi appeso al collo di Nancy si trasforma in uno stridore di catene.

_É una loro caratteristica peculiare... circondarsi di gioielli perfino in battaglia. Tuttavia, non avevo mai visto un Maride femmina brandire un'arma. I tempi cambiano anche per loro._

Scuote la testa per allontanare il ricordo.

Non appena entrato nel proprio ufficio appone una firma frettolosa su un'autorizzazione prestampata, la spedisce con un incantesimo e si siede con un sospiro al di là della scrivania. Un paio di pagine dal plico di documenti recapitati da Nancy ondeggiano come le dita di un saluto civettuolo. 

Organizzati in cartelline e suddivisi per orario in ordine alfabetico, ci sono i verbali degli interrogatori che si sono susseguiti quella mattina. Delle centinaia di invitati all'evento della sera prima sono già stati interpellati all'incirca trentacinque soggetti informati sui fatti, la cui ripetitività nelle deposizioni è stata a dir poco scoraggiante. E tra gli elementi che si sono ripetuti di persona in persona e che sono stati trascritti nero su bianco in formule prefissate, ve n'è uno che Harry avrebbe preferito non udire affatto.

\- È permesso?

Harry solleva all'improvviso il capo per vedere Hermione sporgersi appena dall'uscio.

\- Entra, - la invita, infilandosi le mani sotto le lenti degli occhiali per sfregarsi gli occhi.

\- Sai, vero, che non devi riordinare quei verbali per forza oggi? Prenditi una pausa, - lo riprende lei.

\- Ho già fatto una pausa fin troppo lunga prima...

Hermione si siede su una delle poltroncine di fronte alla scrivania, le gambe incrociate. Porta una tracolla lucida traboccante di Strillettere, fascicoli e volumi di vario genere strizzati gli uni contro gli altri da una Fattura Torcente. Sembra quasi sul punto di partire per una missione, per quanto è carica, ma Harry sa che in realtà è abbastanza impegnata e ha abbastanza commissioni da fare in giro per il Ministero da non potere neppure conservare ciò che le interessa nei cassetti della sua scrivania, dato che ha il tempo di sedervisi solo giusto dopo l'orario d'ufficio.

\- Assistere a un funerale non è una pausa, Harry.

\- Lo è quando non hai tempo da perdere.

Hermione lo osserva con lo sguardo di quando è sul punto di contraddirlo con qualche ragionevole osservazione e invece decide di adottare una linea meno severa per non turbarlo. - Sei preoccupato, vero?

Harry la fissa socchiudendo gli occhi. - Tu che dici? Per colpa mia sono spariti dei volumi centenari dalla biblioteca più sicura del Mondo Magico, che per quel che ne sappiamo potrebbero essere utilizzati per radere al suolo Diagon Alley, non abbiamo reali sospetti e stando al rapporto di Angelina la biblioteca è stata tirata a lucido. Ci sono più tracce magiche in un gabinetto del Ministero. E come se non bastasse...

\- Draco è stato nominato in tutte le deposizioni di stamattina.

Harry esala un lungo sospiro. Si sente pulsare le tempie. - È uscito dal castello interi minuti dopo di me. Credono tutti che possa aver fatto qualcosa. Quasi nessuno l'ha detto a chiare lettere, ma sospettano di lui. È l'unico che abbiano visto entrare oltre a me. Si aspettano che...   

Hermione si acciglia. - ... tu lo inserisca nella lista degli indiziati.

\- Una lista che nel caso in cui lo faccia conterà un nome solo. - Tira su col naso. - Non posso fargli questo, Hermione. Le cose sono già abbastanza complicate senza che ci si metta anche questo casino. Non è stato lui, ne sono sicuro. Sta cercando di ricostruire la sua immagine, non posso presentarlo al Mondo Magico come un eroe _e_ un sospettato criminale.

Richiude il cassetto della scrivania con uno schiaffo. - E tutto perché sono un idiota e ho _congedato_ un Auror.

Hermione lascia cadere la borsa a terra. La tracolla si affloscia sul cumulo di fascicoli come un cappio tranciato. - Prima di tutto, non è colpa tua. Hai commesso un'imprudenza, è vero, ma dubito che qualcuno ne abbia approfittato per entrare nella biblioteca. Gli occhi di tutti sono stati puntati sui portici per minuti interi quando hai rincorso Draco, sfruttare un'apertura del genere sarebbe stato troppo rischioso.

Harry sbuffa. - È carino che cerchi di consolarmi, ma sai bene che il colpevole potrebbe aver usato un incantesimo di Disillusione. Se il Ministro venisse a sapere quello che ho fatto e io non fossi chi sono mi licenzierebbe in tronco.

\- Sei in un momento complicato, è normale fare errori. - Hermione si appoggia alla scrivania con un gomito e adagia la guancia sul palmo della mano. Agli occhi di Harry i suoi tentativi di rassicurazione risultano quasi irritanti, per quanto in buona fede.

\- No, è normale per me, perché faccio solo casini.

\- Sei uno dei migliori Auror che il Mondo Magico abbia mai visto, Harry. Hai solo bisogno di ritrovare la concentrazione. Non sarebbe male ricordare che sei morto poche settimane fa. Credo che non molti sarebbero in forma smagliante.   

 Harry non risponde e si limita a emettere un lungo sospiro.

\- Lo sai però che dovrai interrogare Draco, vero? - aggiunge Hermione.

\- Non posso.

\- Devi.

\- Non mi rivolgerà mai più la parola.

Hermione gli rivolge un'occhiata abbastanza compassionevole da provocargli un fastidioso prurito sottopelle. - Forse potrebbe anche essere d'aiuto per riavvicinarvi.

Harry sbuffa, sbalordito. - Oh, certo! Perché su tutti i manuali su come riconquistare un ragazzo c'è scritto "dubita di lui e accusalo di aver commesso un crimine"!

Hermione continua a fissarlo, con la stessa concentrazione e interesse che si dedicano all'apprezzamento di un'opera d'arte astratta. - No, ma potrebbe aiutare il fatto che tu _non_ dubiti di lui.

\- Se lo interrogo...

\- Parliamoci chiaro, Harry. Sappiamo tutti e due che Draco non ha rubato quei libri, ma se la notizia dovesse uscire quanti pensi che avrebbero fiducia in lui? Una cosa del genere potrebbe costare a Draco la sua reputazione, per sempre. Ma se tu ti schieri dalla sua parte e tieni il fatto lontano dalla stampa... quantomeno ti dovrà un po' di riconoscenza.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. - La cosa continua a non piacermi.

\- Abbi pazienza. Angelina tornerà dalla Scandinavia con una copia dei libri rubati tra poche ore. Li studieremo e capiremo a che cosa può essere interessato il ladro.  Siamo già stati fortunati che la Biblioteca Scandinava fosse così fornita e che le procedure per allontanare i libri siano state tutto sommato veloci.

\- Veloci. Angelina ha dovuto sottoporsi a _cinque_ Voti Infrangibili...

\- Gli Scandinavi hanno ragione a tutelarsi.

\- Se non troveremo nulla in quei libri, Draco...

\- Troveremo qualcosa.

Harry annuisce piano, sconsolato. Apre il cassetto della scrivania, estrae un foglio di carta Ministeriale e il Sigillo del Wizengamot a lui riservato per le convocazioni ufficiali. Non l'ha ancora apposto, eppure le dita gli pizzicano come se vi avesse sgocciolato cera bollente.

Con riluttanza, inizia a vergare l'indirizzo del Maniero Malfoy.

 

Ron lo accompagna all'ufficio del Ministro in un borbottio costante su quanto Neville sia divenuto insopportabilmente smielato da quando sta con Nancy. Harry cammina con le mani in tasca un paio di passi avanti a lui, perché non possa vedere il numero di volte in cui alza gli occhi al cielo. Se Ron è così insofferente per un po' di romanticismo, nei confronti del quale neppure Harry ultimamente nutre granché simpatia,  ci sono alte probabilità che lui e Hermione siano ai ferri corti. Sapendo quanto poco tempo debbano avere avuto a disposizione nell'ultimo periodo, non fatica a immaginare perché.

\- Parla con Hermione, - gli suggerisce semplicemente una volta imboccato l'ultimo corridoio, subito dopo averlo sentito lamentarsi che dopo il modo _nauseante_ in cui Nancy ha esaltato il proprio ciondolo non toccherà una caramella per i successivi dieci anni, con un accenno cinico al fatto che per quell'ora la dolce coppietta si sarà già decomposta in un'esplosione di diabete.

Ron è sul punto di ribattere, quando l'uscio dell'ufficio di Scrimgeour viene spalancato con violenza.

\- E non si faccia rivedere! - tuona la voce del Ministro.

Sulla soglia si affaccia Thomas Copperton, il capo basso e un'espressione sconvolta sul viso. I barbagli di luce che filtrano dalle vetrate azzurrine dell'androne gli donano un'aria ancora più smunta del solito, quasi fosse appena stato ripescato da un lago dopo aver trascorso un paio di giorni a mollo. Ha gli occhi lucidi come molluschi.

Harry si accorge immediatamente dell'assenza della spilla ministeriale sul colletto della sua camicia. È stato licenziato.

_È una bella festa in fondo, no? Quando Copperton ha proposto di organizzarla qui a Hogwarts non credevo che ne potesse uscire qualcosa di tanto bello._

Era tra gli organizzatori della festa d'inizio anno, e il suo stupido errore è ricaduto su di lui.

_Hai dato un'occhiata al rapporto di Copperton, vero? Sta tediando tutti con le sue ansie da prestazione. È convinto che sarà licenziato se la situazione non si risolve._

_Copperton ha rischiato la crisi di nervi._

Nonostante l'abbia sempre considerato un omuncolo irritante con la tendenza a sciorinare ansie e inquietudini come pepe su una fetta di torta, Harry non può fare a meno di sentirsi stringere lo stomaco.

Ron deve cogliere qualcosa dalla sua espressione, perché subito dopo che Copperton li ha oltrepassati lungo il corridoio - a testa bassa, attento a non incrociare i loro sguardi - afferra il braccio di Harry e lo trattiene.

\- Lascia stare, - dice, con voce abbastanza bassa da non essere udito a un corridoio di distanza.

\- È colpa mia se quei libri sono stati rubati, - risponde Harry, semplicemente. Torcendo il busto per afferrare la mano di Ron, avverte una fitta all'addome. Quella sera dovrà fare un paio di domande al Medimago Peterson.

\- Copperton non ne combina una giusta, sarebbe comunque stato licenziato più avanti. Cominciavo a pensare che continuassero a pagargli uno stipendio per pietà.

L'errore è stato suo, non di Copperton, che ha seguito il protocollo alla lettera. La festa era fantastica, gli Auror erano posizionati alla giusta distanza. Era tutto perfetto, e avrebbe continuato a esserlo, se Harry non avesse commesso quello stupido sbaglio.

Forse Copperton avrebbe addirittura ricevuto una promozione.

\- Scrimgeour verrà comunque a saperlo, prima o poi, - commenta.

Ron si batte le cartelline contenenti la prima quarantina di verbali contro al petto. - Tu lascia parlare me. Siediti in un angolo, leggiti un giornale. - Detto ciò, Ron bussa alla porta dell'ufficio del Ministro.

**QUELLI CHE NON MUOIONO (e intanto salvano il mondo)**

_Alecto Carrow: deceduto in battaglia. Amycus Carrow: deceduto in battaglia. Mark Avery: morte presunta. Antonin Dolohov: condannato all'ergastolo. Fenrir Greyback: deceduto in battaglia. Edward Yaxley: condannato all'ergastolo. Christopher Selwyn: morte certa ancora da dichiarare. Thorfinn Rowie: deceduto in battaglia. Lucius Malfoy: condannato all'ergastolo._  
Fino a poco tempo fa, in questo funereo elenco, figurava anche il nome di Draco Malfoy. Figlio del ben noto Mangiamorte, marchiato in gioventù, fedele agli ideali del padre, degno delfino di una dinastia lorda di sangue: la perfetta cornice per il giubilo delle masse quando la notizia della sua morte ha serpeggiato tra le vie di Diagon Alley prima e tra quelle di tutto il Mondo Magico poi.  
Eppure, Draco Malfoy vive.  
A rivelarlo sono i quotidiani del venticinque ottobre, che ci mostrano l'inconfondibile volto appuntito di un giovane che tutti credevano essere passato a miglior - o peggiore, a seconda della benevolenza dei rimostranti - vita avvolto dal cappuccio scuro di un mantello,  affiancato da - udite, udite - Harry Potter in persona.  
Una vita che doveva essere cominciata nel sangue e finita nel sangue, termina invece nelle grazie del Salvatore.  
Com'è possibile? Dopo mesi di attesa è lo stesso Ministro della Magia a fornire una risposta definitiva:  
  
"Ciò che fino a oggi siete stati indotti a credere di Draco Malfoy È FALSO".

\- Un servizio interessante, non ti pare?

La voce di Scrimgeour fluttua da dietro i fogli di giornale. Harry solleva il viso dal quotidiano trovato sulla scrivania del Ministro, restio ad abbandonare con gli occhi la figura di Draco immortalata nella fotografia affiancata all'intero articolo. La Drago-lucciola appollaiata sul suo braccio candido scintilla anche attraverso la carta. Qualche paragrafo più in là, il giornalista ha tatticamente posizionato anche una sua foto esultante, risalente ai primissimi festeggiamenti successivi alla battaglia finale.  
  
La didascalia recita: "Harry Potter, al colmo della felicità dopo aver sconfitto l'Oscuro Signore".

Harry prova un'imbarazzante sensazione di calore al pensiero che Draco abbia approvato quell'aggiunta.

Abbandona il giornale sulla scrivania, da dove l'ha raccolto. Sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe imbattuto in un articolo simile.

\- È la prima volta che lo leggo, - risponde, con una calma che non gli è propria. - Spero che non ci sia scritto nulla di sconveniente.

Scrimgeour raccoglie una caramella frizzante da una calotta di vetro disposta su un tavolino al suo fianco. Non compie la cortesia di offrirne una anche a lui e Ron.

\- Straordinariamente, trattandosi di Boston, no. Mi sembra tutto piuttosto veritiero. Ma ho come l'impressione che ci siano altre cose sconvenienti di cui volete parlarmi, o sbaglio?

Ron annuisce, le mani ficcate in tasca e un'espressione severa sul viso. È ancora nervoso da poco prima. - Si tratta di Draco Malfoy.

 

Harry accoglie  con un sussulto il quieto bussare sulla porta del proprio ufficio. Deglutisce, rivolge un'occhiata eloquente a Ron, che per l'occasione ha liberato il suo scrittoio dalle decine di lettere di ammiratori e detrattori e vi si è seduto comodamente, e mormora un - Avanti - soffocato.

Draco lo guarda con astio dalla soglia. - Spero tu ti renda conto, - sibila, - che ricevere una lettera ministeriale e subito dopo essere sequestrato da una scorta di Auror in borghese su una carrozza di Thestral _non è_ come avrei immaginato di impiegare questa giornata.  

Non sembra essere stato colto di sorpresa e trascinato via all'improvviso da un drappello di Auror. È vestito in maniera a dir poco impeccabile, con abiti che Harry non ha mai visto e che paiono essere appena stati sfilati dal manichino di una boutique: un completo nero gessato di grigio scuro con tanto di panciotto, fermacravatta decorato in argento e la spilla di una serpe molto simile a quella disegnata sullo stemma di Hogwarts appuntata sul collo della giacca. Uncinata alla coda del serpente una sottile catenella scivola all'interno del taschino, probabilmente per reggere un orologio.

Harry non sarebbe riuscito a coordinare così tanti dettagli neppure con un libro di istruzioni.

Ripensa ai suoi maglioni larghi, a quel suo modo di vestire classico ma morbido e casual di quando abitavano insieme a Grimmauld Place prima della scomparsa dell'Infero, e all'improvviso lo coglie il dubbio: e se perfino la scelta dei suoi abiti fosse stata diretta a compiacerlo?

\- Ormai sei famoso, - gli risponde con una certa amarezza. - Se qualcuno ti avesse visto venire qui avresti destato dei sospetti.

\- Ah, giusto, perché invece una carrozza ministeriale che attraversa la città passa inosservata.

Ron balza giù dallo scrittoio. - Lei no, ma tu sì, razza di...

\- Lasciamo stare, - interviene Harry. Non ha per niente voglia di assistere a un battibecco tra quei due. Si volta verso Draco. - Hai ascoltato la Strillettera?

La sua espressione si fa decisamente meno spavalda. - L'ho ascoltata, sì, - conferma, sedendosi su una delle poltroncine. Accavalla le gambe e adagia mollemente le braccia sui braccioli della sedia.

Per un istante, Harry è pietrificato dal suo sguardo. Ne è stordito, come se il contatto oculare avesse provocato in lui una reazione autoimmune allo stesso modo di una pozione dagli ingredienti sballati. Infine trova il coraggio, o la stupidità, di dire: - Prima che cominciamo, voglio che tu sappia che io non credo affatto che tu abbia rubato quei libri.

Draco inarca un sopracciglio. - L'hai ripetuto tre volte in quella Strillettera. Ma mi pare ovvio che se tu ne fossi davvero convinto io non mi troverei qui.  

Dritto al punto.

\- Non potevo non convocarti, - obietta Harry. - _Quello_ sarebbe sembrato sospetto. Tutte le persone che abbiamo interrogato ti hanno visto entrare nel castello e rimanerci anche dopo che io sono uscito.

\- Scusami, - prorompe lui, sarcastico, - non sapevo che preferissi che uscissimo insieme, mano nella mano, di fronte all'intero Mondo Magico.

Harry evita di rispondere. Se ben ricorda il modo in cui è finita quella conversazione nel bagno di Hogwarts, se anche fossero usciti insieme di certo non l'avrebbero fatto mano nella mano. Ma è quello il motivo per il quale Draco ha aspettato tutti quei minuti prima di riaffacciarsi sul campo da Quidditch? Per non dare nell'occhio?

\- Possiamo cominciare? - chiede con un sospiro, passandosi le mani sul viso.

Draco fa spallucce, e Ron estrae da una cartellina la pergamena procedurale. Posiziona sulla scrivania un Cercatore di Suoni - una specie di conchiglia meccanica utilizzata per registrare gli interrogatori - una pergamena pulita e una Penna Prendiappunti, poi comincia a compilare a voce il modulo.

\- Data di oggi: giovedì due gennaio duemilatre. Ora: diciotto e tredici minuti. In presenza di Draco Malfoy. Cognome: Malfoy. M - A - L - F - O - Y. Nome: Draco. D - R - A - C - O. Data di nascita: cinque giugno millenovecentottanta.

Draco emette uno sbuffo spazientito, ma tiene lo sguardo puntato su quello di Harry. Ron si inumidisce le labbra e gli rivolge uno sguardo dubbioso attraverso il bordo sfilacciato del documento.

\- La conversazione sarà registrata a fini probatori e depositata in forma di ricordo, annotazione e registrazione presso l'archivio della Corte del Wizengamot. Quanto emergerà dal colloquio potrà essere oggetto di discussione in aula. Un'eventuale difesa al pari di un'eventuale accusa ha il diritto di sfruttare le dichiarazioni rese in sede di contraddittorio.

Draco riunisce le mani su un ginocchio, lanciando a Ron un'occhiata scettica. Harry lo capisce: la menzione dell'aula di tribunale, quasi fosse un evento futuro inevitabile, mette i brividi anche a lui.

\- La procedura richiede che lei ne sia consapevole, signor Malfoy.

\- Mi stai veramente dando del "lei", Lenticchia?

Harry si infila le mani tra i capelli. - È un interrogatorio ufficiale, Draco.

\- No, no, mi sta bene. Ho sempre pensato che Weasley dovesse darmi del "lei". 

Ron pare essere appena stato colto da uno scoppio di irritazione cutanea, ma dopo un notevole sforzo sembra riacquistare la propria compostezza. - Deve confermare in modo chiaro e a voce alta, - asserisce, calcando parecchio e con un'intonazione vagamente ironica sul "deve".

\- Malfoy, - insiste Harry, meno ligio alla procedura.

Draco allarga le braccia in segno di resa. - Ne sono consapevole, - esclama, spazientito.

Ron lancia un'occhiata al pendolo appeso al muro. - Ore diciotto e diciotto minuti. Ha inizio il colloquio.

Draco estrae il proprio orologio dal taschino. - E _sedici_ minuti, per la precisione.

Sarà un interrogatorio lungo.

 

Alla fine dei conti, Draco non fa che confermare ciò che si aspettavano avrebbe detto. Dopo che Harry è uscito dal bagno si è rassettato i vestiti, i capelli, ha controllato che fosse tutto a posto allo specchio e poi finalmente si è avviato verso il campo da Quidditch.

Alla domanda di Ron se davvero siano necessari dieci minuti per darsi una sistemata allo specchio, Draco risponde qualcosa sulla falsariga di  "Di sicuro non è il tempo che impieghi tu, Lenticchia", e Ron per poco non spegne il Cercatore di suoni, mentre Malfoy lo sfida a strappare la Penna Prendiappunti dal foglio e a rendere quell'interrogatorio un tantino più interessante.

\- Sai che tutto ciò che farai o dirai in quest'ufficio potrà essere visto da un giudice, vero? - ringhia Ron dopo l'ennesima battuta sarcastica, esasperato.

\- Se è dotato di senso dell'umorismo non potrà che apprezzare.

\- Oh, già, perché il senso dell'umorismo ti sarà incredibilmente utile quando sarà ordinato il fermo e dovremo trattenerti in una cella nei sotterranei.

\- Forse riuscirò a convincere un carceriere a darmi una doppia razione di dolce, - risponde Draco con un sorriso sbieco, ma a Harry non sfugge il modo in cui il muscolo della sua mascella si contrae alla menzione della cella.

\- Nessuno tratterrà nessuno, - sbotta, puntando le mani sul tavolo. - Non ci sono prove di nessun tipo.

\- E non ci sono sospettati, - commenta Ron, - a parte lui. Che _non_ ha un alibi.

\- Indagheremo più a fondo. Questi sono solo i primi interrogatori.

\- Lui è il _quarantaquattresimo_.

\- _È innocente_.

All'improvviso, Draco si alza in piedi. - Abbiamo finito? - prorompe, gli occhi stretti in una fessura ostile.

Harry affossa le spalle e allontana la Penna Prendiappunti dalla pergamena. Con una semplice parola mormorata, il Cercatore di suoni si spegne. - Abbiamo finito. E non ti devi preoccupare, non sei in pericolo.

Draco gli rivolge uno sguardo che Harry non riesce a decifrare, poi si volta verso Ron. - Continuerai a darmi del "lei", Weasley? - lo provoca, un sorriso sbilenco sulle labbra.

Ron getta sulla scrivania la pergamena procedurale e avanza minacciosamente di un paio di passi. - Non mi importa quello che Harry pensa di te, - ringhia. - Sono ancora in tempo per aggiungere al verbale un paio di note sul tuo comportamento, Malfoy.

\- Dovrei essere spaventato? Chiederti perdono in ginocchio? Supplicare Harry perché ti impedisca di mettermi nei guai?

Ron lo fissa a occhi stretti. - Lascia stare Harry. Come se ti dovesse altri favori dopo tutto ciò che ha fatto per te.

Harry, tirato in causa, schiaccia un palmo aperto sulla scrivania. - Ron, stai _decisamente_ esagerando.

Ron emette un verso frustrato. - Esagerando? Dovrei prendere quel verbale e portarlo a Scrimgeour senza neppure passare dall'archivio!

\- Ah, sì? - Draco lo osserva come si osserverebbe un lumacone strisciare lungo il vetro di una finestra. Si avvicina di un passo alla scrivania, fino a quando non vi è quasi a ridosso. - Allora aggiungi questo al verbale.

All'improvviso, Harry si sente trarre in piedi dalla presa delle mani di Malfoy sul collo della sua camicia. Prima che riesca a esalare anche solo un'esclamazione di sorpresa, si ritrova con le sue labbra premute sulle proprie, e i suoi palmi stretti ai lati del proprio viso. È un bacio frettoloso, di sfida, ma Harry sente comunque il proprio volto farsi bollente e congestionato, almeno quanto quello di Ron che sta guardando.

Quando si separano, Draco inspira a fondo ed esita un solo istante sul posto, prima voltarsi e uscire di gran carriera dall'ufficio, senza rivolgere a nessuno dei due una sola occhiata.

Harry si lascia ricadere sulla sedia, inebetito.

_È appena successo quello che crede che sia successo?_

Per un attimo, un silenzio imbarazzato rimbomba nella stanza.

\- Stronzo, - mormora infine Ron. - Ma dico, - aggiunge, disorientato. - Ti piace davvero quello lì?

Prima che Harry possa rispondere, Hermione spalanca di colpo la porta dell'ufficio. Si sporge oltre la soglia con un impeto tale che la borsa che porta appesa alla spalla comincia a dondolare sul pavimento come un pendolo, facendo stridere i ganci della tracolla.

\- Dovete venire immediatamente a Hogwarts, - esclama, allarmata.

Harry, ancora intontito, scatta in piedi. - Sono stati rubati altri libri?

Ron raccoglie il proprio mantello dall'attaccapanni. - Ma che diavolo...      

\- Non si tratta di libri, - risponde Hermione, le dita che tamburellano nervosamente sullo stipite della porta. Alle sue spalle Harry scorge Blaise Zabini e, poco più in là, la signora Prislett. - È stato trovato... qualcosa.

\- Qualcosa?

\- Un braccio, Potter, - interviene Zabini, secco. - È stato trovato un braccio.

 

**\- LX -  
**

   
L'intera squadra di Auror che si presenta a Hogwarts quella sera è protetta da incantesimi di disillusione. Complice la loro sfortuna e lo strano tempismo del colpevole, gli studenti sono rientrati nel castello quello stesso pomeriggio dopo le vacanze natalizie, popolando aule e corridoi con il chiacchiericcio e l'animosità loro propria. Ovviamente la biblioteca è stata sigillata, ma per mantenere il riserbo che anche Scrimgeour ha accordato a quel caso si sono tutti premuniti di più di un incantesimo di protezione ciascuno.  

La Preside McGranitt li aspetta accanto al primo scaffale di libri, il volto segnato da profonde rughe di preoccupazione.

Harry lascia cadere a terra un foglio di carta ministeriale per avvisarla della loro presenza. La donna lo raccoglie, annuisce e prende a camminare svelta lungo il corridoio centrale, svoltando dietro un casellario per nascondersi agli occhi degli alunni.

Dopo averla raggiunta Harry annulla l'incantesimo di protezione, subito imitato dalla squadra che lo accompagna. Oltre a Ron, Hermione e Zabini ci sono anche Joseph Morgan, della cui boccaccia fin troppo larga Harry non è molto entusiasta,  e Tom Mills, uno dei cadetti che hanno partecipato anche alla missione per il salvataggio di Draco. Mills, sotto la supervisione di Hermione, la affianca come un mastino fedele. Morgan invece si ficca le mani in tasca e avanza fin quasi a trovarsi faccia a faccia con la McGranitt.

\- Signor Potter, - esordisce lei con voce greve, tendendo la mano.

Harry lancia un'occhiataccia a Morgan e gliela stringe. - Ci accompagni sul posto.

La Preside reagisce con un cenno sconsolato del capo, riprendendo a percorrere i corridoi in direzione della Sezione Proibita. - La signora Prislett l'ha trovato meno di un'ora fa, - commenta sommessamente. - È pronta a giurare che quando ha controllato la sezione mezz'ora prima non ci fosse.

Harry ha incrociato la signora Prislett immediatamente al di fuori del proprio ufficio, pochi minuti prima.

\- Signor Potter! - ha ansimato lei, singhiozzando per la mancanza di fiato. - Che cosa sta succedendo, signor Potter? Nella mia biblioteca... non è possibile! Prima i libri con la varicella, poi il furto e ora... Se qualcuno... non è possibile! Cosa sta succedendo?

\- Era in stato di shock, - risponde alla McGranitt. - Dovremo farle qualche altra domanda più tardi.

La professoressa acconsente in silenzio con un gesto distratto della mano, poi scuote la testa, amareggiata. - _Mai_ , in tutta la mia carriera a Hogwarts...

Harry si sforza di rivolgerle un'occhiata rassicurante. - Questo castello ha visto anche di peggio. Troveremo il colpevole anche stavolta. - Esita un istante, mentre la McGranitt sospira con aria affranta. - Nessun segno di effrazione? Barriere magiche spezzate? Scudi Anti-Materializzazione?

\- Tutti perfettamente innalzati e stabili.

Hermione avanza verso di loro, la pesante borsa dondolante sulla gamba. - Qualcuno potrebbe averli infranti e poi rievocati. Questo avrebbe dovuto allarmare la segreteria scolastica e il Pronto Intervento Ministeriale, ma...

\- O forse sono semplicemente entrati durante il giorno, come studenti, - interviene Ron.

Mills si acciglia. - Polisucco?

\- Possiamo rimandare le supposizioni a quando avremo visto qualcosa? - sbotta infastidito Zabini, in coda al drappello di persone.

Harry, che dopo l'episodio della festa d'inizio anno vorrebbe soltanto ordinargli di sparire tra le scartoffie del suo ufficio e riemergere solo quando la luce artificiale lo avrà reso albino, è costretto ad ammettere di essere d'accordo con lui.

La McGranitt li conduce fino alla prima serie di casellari scuri. Gli scaffali paiono quasi respirare al loro passaggio, sbuffando polvere a ogni fruscio dei loro mantelli.

\- Abbiamo ritenuto giusto non spostarlo. Avrei fatto qualche controllo preventivo in cerca di maledizioni, ma con la nuova normativa del Ministero...

\- Ci pensiamo noi, - la congeda Harry, ma il suo sguardo è perso al di là delle spalle della Preside.

Un rivolo lucido scorre lungo il pavimento della biblioteca. Attraversa il corridoio in diagonale, valicando la leggera pendenza della pietra come una lunga crepa.

Harry non ha bisogno di illuminare a giorno il passaggio per sapere che si tratta di sangue.

\- Miseria, - esclama la voce graffiante di Ron.

Il braccio, deformato dalla luce che penetra attraverso la gabbia della lanterna sospesa sopra al casellario, sporge dalle fauci di un grosso volume squamato. La sua ombra grottesca e vibrante sulla parete di fronte sembra il collo mozzato e molle di un drago.    

È stato tranciato all'altezza della spalla con precisione da macellaio. Il moncherino, una ferita nel ventre opulento del drago, emerge dalle pagine consunte e versa sangue sul pavimento in modo lento ma copioso, mentre la mano pende dal polso inerte e cerulea.

Morgan si china sulle piastrelle macchiate di rosso. - Nessuna impronta.

Hermione punta la bacchetta sulla lanterna. La polvere avvolge la manica sventolante del suo mantello in un sospiro esaltato, e l'istante successivo la sala è illuminata a giorno.

Le ombre scompaiono e il drago si dissolve, come spaventato, con un ultimo tremolio. Alla luce piena, la cupa inquietudine che permeava il corridoio si tramuta in una mortale chiarezza.

Quello spauracchio di sangue, fauci e respiri sofferenti si spoglia del propri fascino morboso e torna una scena del crimine in attesa di essere analizzata, un cadavere freddo e rigido in attesa di un'autopsia.

Harry lancia un Incantesimo di Stasi sull'intera corsia, sulla parete e sulle tre scaffalature dirimpetto, poi scavalca con una falcata il rivolo di sangue e si avvicina al casellario striato di rosso.

Il braccio pare essere stato semplicemente appoggiato tra le pagine del libro, uno dei pochi volumi Mostruosi inanimati della sezione. Harry si alza in punta di piedi per leggerne il titolo, trovandosi occhi negli occhi, in un non troppo apprezzabile rapporto di due a otto, con una copia incatenata di "Dentatura e salivazione degli Aracnidi Carnivori"adagiata sulla mensola soprastante.

La copertina squamata che ospita il braccio è morbida e arricciata su se stessa. I bordi sono trascinati verso la costa dal peso degli angoli in zinco dorato della rilegatura, eppure, nonostante ciò, sporgendosi oltre al moncherino è possibile distinguere una dicitura.

\- "Apparato locomotore: Sindrome dell'Arto Inf...

\- Infedele, - conclude diligentemente Hermione. - Un malfunzionamento di un arto che porta la creatura a percepirlo come estraneo al proprio corpo. Nei carnivori è più grave, perché di solito se lo strappano a morsi.

Zabini si porta una mano alla fronte. - Perfetto. Abbiamo a che fare con un simpatico enigmista.

Harry si accomiata con uno sguardo schifato dal libro bestiale a otto occhi. - Penetra le barriere di Hogwarts, si introduce nella biblioteca con un braccio sanguinante in spalla e si prende anche il disturbo di posizionarlo dentro il libro adatto.

\- Forse è solo una coincidenza, - interviene Ron, pallido in viso. Continua a osservare con malcelato terrore il volume sugli Aracnidi. - Ma di sicuro non ci sta molto con la testa.

Morgan sporge il capo dal fondo dell'ultimo scaffale del corridoio. - Quaggiù nessuna traccia di sangue.

\- Qui neppure, - soggiunge Mills, dal capo opposto dell'androne.

Hermione traccia uno spazioso arco lungo il casellario con un Incantesimo di Rilevazione. - Pulito, - decreta. - Tutto ripulito con precisione chirurgica.

Per quanto difficilmente quel tugurio di polvere possa essere definito "pulito", Hermione ha ragione. La polvere, intoccata per mesi, ammanta ogni libro, ogni scaffalatura e ogni mattonella senza un'orma, un'impronta, uno schizzo di sangue.

\- Ma guarda cos'abbiamo qui... - Morgan solleva appena la copertina del volume.

\- Attenzione! - strilla subito Hermione.

Harry lo afferra per il collo del mantello e lo tira indietro. - Dannazione, i controlli!

Morgan si limita a sollevare le mani in segno di resa e a contorcere le labbra in un'espressione a metà tra il divertito e lo scocciato. - Tranquilli, tranquilli! - ridacchia, gli acquosi occhi azzurri accesi per il divertimento. - Il tizio che ha fatto questo ha tutte le carte in regola per diventare un nostro grande amico.

Harry lascia la presa con uno sbuffo incredulo. - Un dissezionatore di corpi. Davvero.

Morgan si sistema il mantello sulle spalle e produce un rumore stridulo premendo la lingua contro il palato. - Sbaglio o eri meno abbottonato in Mongolia, Potter?

In Mongolia, dove si è tenuta l'unica missione che lui e Morgan hanno condiviso un anno prima, credeva che di lì a pochi giorni Voldemort avrebbe costruito una cassa da morto con le sue ossa. Allora non avrebbe potuto fregargliene meno, dei protocolli.

\- Guarda un po' da vicino quel braccio, - prosegue Morgan, eccitato.

Harry solleva copertina e prime pagine del libro e le adagia contro il fondo dello scaffale. Se non fosse già stato ovvio dalla grande mano nodosa, dopo un'occhiata meno sbrigativa all'intero braccio appare subito chiaro che sia appartenuto a un uomo. Un uomo alto, a giudicare dalla lunghezza dell'arto, oltre la cinquantina e dai capelli scuri, a giudicare dal colore della peluria e dalla consistenza della pelle.  

\- Di lato, - precisa Morgan, sorridendo soddisfatto.

Allora Harry nota il tatuaggio. Un'ombra nera appena visibile di profilo che stenterebbe a riconoscere, se non avesse trascorso metà della propria vita a temerne la comparsa improvvisa tra le nubi, come un presagio funesto.

Incurante del protocollo, afferra l'arto per il polso e l'incavo del gomito e lo gira sulla pagina scricchiolante del libro.

\- Oh, - esclama Ron.

Morgan saltella sul posto, ringalluzzito come uno scolaretto. - Già.

Hermione si avvicina al moncherino con il capo inclinato di lato e l'espressione pensosa di una studiosa incredula. Lo scruta attraverso i nidi di polvere tra volume e volume e vi batte due colpi di bacchetta in cerca di un Incantesimo Macchiante, ma il Marchio Nero rimane al suo posto, impresso nella pelle come un'incisione.

È il braccio di un Mangiamorte.

\- L'arto infedele, - rimarca Zabini, tetro.

Morgan gli batte una mano sulla spalla. - Che vi dicevo? A voi questo tizio non sta istantaneamente più simpatico?

Mills si allontana dalla mano morta e fredda come se si aspettasse di vederla stringersi d'un tratto in un pugno e scagliare una Maledizione senza Perdono.

Harry si acciglia. Non ci sono Mangiamorte in libertà: nei mesi successivi alla sconfitta di Voldemort il Dipartimento Auror ha intercettato una disorientata adunata di superstiti e ha arrestato i tre quarti di chi non era già stato gettato in gattabuia. Il restante quarto ha avuto vita breve. In molti casi letteralmente.

Non ci sono più Mangiamorte in circolazione. Ne è convinto. Lo saprebbe se così non fosse. Che quel braccio appartenga a un detenuto?

\- Un Vendicatore? - Ron ficca la bacchetta nella tasca interna del mantello, come se fosse certo di non averne più bisogno. - Abbiamo a che fare con un Vendicatore!

\- Io non lo trovo così entusiasmante, - replica Hermione piccata, battendosi un pugno su un fianco nella tacita promessa di una discussione accesa più tardi.

Ron fa spallucce. - È una bella notizia! Niente vittime innocenti, solo Mangiamorte spezzettati qua e là. Siamo appena diventati gli Auror del _Mago Vampiro_!   

Prima che Ron e Hermione possano disquisire del realismo di un'inflazionata saga per ragazzini e del messaggio di dubbio gusto che trasmette l'apologia di un Vampiro che si nutre di soli Maghi Oscuri ed è comunque costretto a vivere nell'ombra per timore di essere arrestato, Harry fa loro cenno di allontanarsi e lancia un Incantesimo Rivelatore sul braccio con tutta l'energia di cui è capace.

La Fattura rimbalza sull'arto con violenza, disperdendosi nell'aria in una pioggia di scintillii. Il tatuaggio è autentico.

\- Zabini, - Harry gli indica il braccio con un cenno del capo. - Portalo in archivio e convoca d'urgenza una squadra di Guaritori Specializzati. Usa la procedura agevolata, voglio sapere a chi apparteneva quel braccio entro domattina. Non ti scollare da lì fino a quando non avrai ottenuto una risposta.

Forse conoscendo l'identità di quell'uomo saranno in grado di rintracciare il resto del cadavere, sempre che ce ne sia uno, e con il cadavere l'assassino. E se, come crede, quello non è che la prima di una lunga programmata serie di ritorsioni, devono sbrigarsi.  
Ma ritorsione nei confronti di chi? Davvero è possibile che il colpevole si sia addirittura introdotto ad Azkaban e abbia rapito un Mangiamorte carcerato? Che abbia in programma di rapirne altri?

Oppure...

Morgan continua a ridacchiare nella luce fredda dell'incantesimo di Hermione. Harry ne è così infastidito che per il solo desiderio di non averlo più tra i piedi dispensa Zabini dall'incarico e glielo assegna. Blaise pare sollevato.

Harry non fatica a comprenderlo. Nel momento in cui ne incrocia lo sguardo, capisce che i loro pensieri sono volti nella stessa identica direzione. Se davvero hanno a che fare con un Vendicatore, c'è un solo Mangiamorte ancora vivo e a piede libero di cui siano a conoscenza.

Ha bisogno di parlare con Draco.

 

Il cancello del Malfoy Manor, di solido ferro battuto, si apre con uno scricchiolio sinistro al suo arrivo. Harry ricorda le parole di Draco a riguardo: _Pesa tonnellate e può essere aperto solo dall'interno. Possono attraversarlo solo gli ospiti espressamente desiderati dal padrone di casa: un trucchetto piuttosto utile durante le visite Ministeriali. Impiegava secoli per aprirsi, perfino con un incantesimo, e mio padre aveva tutto il tempo di sistemare gli affari più loschi._

La tenuta lo ha identificato come Auror e ha azionato l'interminabile apertura manuale dell'inferriata. Harry ne afferra un paio di sbarre, sbuffando per la frustrazione.

_Avanti, Draco, lasciami passare._

Ma nonostante per quell'ora Draco debba già essere stato avvisato del suo arrivo da un qualche incantesimo, quella maestosa gabbia di orpelli rimane salda e compatta, ghiacciata per il freddo, ben lontana dalla fumosa consistenza che l'ha avvolto l'ultima volta che l'ha toccato. Allora era ancora il proprietario di quel maniero.

\- Avanti, - ripete, sfregandosi il naso.

Si infila nella prima fessura disponibile, stringendosi tra il battente del cancello e la serratura a forma di pugno stretto con un certo timore di aggiudicarsi un gancio nello stomaco, poi si avvia lungo il viale con veloci falcate.

Prima che possa bussare animosamente, la porta d'ingresso si spalanca a un palmo dal suo viso, sospinta dalla mano nocchiuta e rachitica di Kreacher.

\- Il padrone la aspetta in salotto, - lo accoglie l'arcigna creatura.

Harry si lascia guidare attraverso il dedalo di sale e corridoi, gli occhi fissi sul ballonzolio della federa di velluto blu appesa alle spalle gracili dell'elfo, floscia come un mantello su un attaccapanni. Non è la stessa che aveva indosso l'ultima volta che è entrato in quella casa.  Anche altre cose sembrano essere cambiate: la tonalità del legno, che ricordava di mogano scuro a eccezione dell'ala progettata da Narcissa, pare meno fosca; fiori di vetro adornano i corridoi e pendono dai lampadari, tendaggi azzurri e argento adombrano le finestre senza soffocare la luce. Gli accostamenti di colore che si concatenano lungo il percorso gli ricordano la cura con cui Draco era vestito quando si è presentato nel suo ufficio.

Lo trova seduto su una poltroncina di pelle nera accostata al camino di uno spazioso salotto da tè, una mano sollevata sul volto a nascondere un sorriso, indotto a quanto pare da una battuta di... Blaise, seduto di fronte a lui.

Zabini si volta da dietro lo schienale non appena Kreacher si schiarisce la voce per attirare la loro attenzione, mentre Draco adagia sul tavolino di fronte un bicchiere di un qualche alcolico e si ricompone sulla poltrona con uno strano cipiglio, come se l'ultima volta che si sono visti le sue labbra avessero urtato quelle di Harry in un banale incidente di percorso e non le avessero praticamente aggredite.

\- Ciao, - borbotta Harry, a disagio.

\- Ciao. Siediti pure, - risponde Draco, come un perfetto ospite. - Blaise mi stava spiegando...

\- Quello che volevo spiegarti io.

Harry si detesta per averlo detto subito dopo, quando per alcuni istanti nella sala cala un imbarazzate silenzio. Si sente come il bambino che si è appena messo a frignare di fronte al compagno d'asilo che gli ha rubato il suo giocattolo preferito.

\- Già, - replica infine Draco, cupo, riunendo le mani in grembo.

\- Ci sono notizie dal Dipartimento? - domanda Zabini.

Harry gli si siede accanto, il più distante possibile sul divano. - Tra pochi minuti tornerà Angelina dalla Scandinavia con una copia dei libri rubati, poi cercheremo di capire se il furto e questa... _cosa_ siano collegati. E come.

\- Non si sa ancora di chi sia il braccio, immagino.  - Draco si sbottona ansiosamente i polsini della camicia.

Harry scuote il capo, sconsolato. _Magari_ lo sapessero, potrebbe smettere di tormentarsi a riguardo. - I Guaritori della Specialistica lo stanno analizzando. Dicono che non sapranno dirlo con esattezza fino a domattina. Abbiamo contattato Azkaban, e nessun detenuto manca all'appello. Sospettiamo si tratti di qualcuno che si è unito ai Mangiamorte di recente e che non ha fatto niente per meritarsi di finire sulle nostre liste, forse un pentito.

Draco annuisce piano, esalando un sospiro di sollievo. - Avevo paura che potesse essere...

\- Peluria scura, - interviene Zabini. Gli appoggia una mano sul ginocchio. - Te l'ho già detto, tranquillo.

Temeva che potesse trattarsi di suo padre.

\- Lo so che me l'hai detto, ma non si è mai troppo cauti. - Draco lascia trascorrere un istante prima di rivolgersi a Harry. - Quindi... un Vendicatore, eh?

\- Così sembra. Non sappiamo se abbia l'intenzione di diventare seriale, oppure se si tratti di una ritorsione isolata. Di certo non lo sembra.

\- Se questa è una ritorsione isolata mi mangio il distintivo, - sbotta Blaise, storcendo le labbra. - Quella era una sfida vera e propria. Il braccio sinistro di un Mangiamorte nella biblioteca della scuola roccaforte della battaglia contro Tu-sai-chi. Mancava solo il bigliettino _"Per il Dipartimento Auror. Con affetto, Pazzo Estremista."_

\- In pratica ci sta dando degli incompetenti, - sospira Harry.

Draco fa spallucce. - Solo perché non ve ne andate in giro a strappare braccia di ogni singolo Mangiamorte rimasto in circolazione non significa che siete degli incompetenti. Anche se continuo a nutrire dubbi circa la professionalità di un _certo_  Capo Dipartimento.

Lo dice col sorriso, quindi Harry non riesce a prendersela. Ma rimane il fatto che _non dovrebbero_ esserci ancora Mangiamorte in circolazione. Non riesce a pensare a un singolo nome di qualcuno che possa essere sfuggito alle loro indagini.

Corruga la fronte. - Draco, tu non sei a conoscenza di persone che possano esserci sfuggite, vero?

Draco si irrigidisce all'istante. Harry si chiede in che modo quella domanda l'abbia colpito, se si sia sentito colto in fallo oppure sia indignato. Non aveva mai pensato di chiedergli una cosa del genere fino a quel momento, ma in effetti avrebbe dovuto. Se fosse stato più ligio al suo dovere, lo avrebbe fatto. Se fosse stato più ligio al suo dovere non sarebbe accaduto nulla: il furto, l'omicidio, il licenziamento di Copperton e di chissà quanti altri. Non ci sarebbero _davvero_ Mangiamorte in circolazione.

\- Qualche Mangiamorte poco esposto, magari anche convertito. Giovane, forse. Qualche, beh, insomma, _innocente_ , cose così.

Draco inarca un sopracciglio. China la testa in avanti, appoggiandosi una mano sulla bocca. - Ok, vediamo se ho capito, - dice. Il suo tono non promette nulla di buono. - L'interrogatorio di stamattina non ti è bastato?

\- Draco, - esclamano Harry e Zabini in contemporanea.

\- Non è una domanda stupida, - ammette Blaise, come se gli costasse fatica.

Harry lo guarda sorpreso, poi si rivolge a Draco. - È importante. Se quel pazzo è davvero una specie di vendicatore, potrebbero essere le prossime vittime. Oppure potrebbero sapere qualcosa.

\- No, non so nessun nome, - esclama Draco, quasi gridando. - Non sono mai stato un esperto di _pubbliche relazioni_ , e comunque era meglio non conoscere nessuno lì in mezzo. Tutti quelli che conoscevo sono morti o in prigione.

Per un istante Harry si chiede chi conoscesse, oltre suo padre e Tiger e Goyle, poi sospira, passandosi le mani sul viso. - Non capisco. Dev'essere successo qualcosa per provocare un omicidio del genere, qualcuno deve aver fatto qualcosa. Non ci si sveglia la mattina con il pensiero di sterminare gli ultimi Mangiamorti rimasti, a maggior ragione se si tratta di qualcuno relativamente innocente.

\- Forse _io_ ho fatto qualcosa, - sentenzia freddamente Draco. Si allunga dietro alla poltroncina, e afferra un giornale dal ripiano di una credenza scrittoio, tendendolo davanti a sé.

In prima pagina figura lo stesso articolo a cui Harry ha dato una scorsa nell'ufficio di Scrimgeour, quello affiancato dalla foto in cui Malfoy fa sfoggio del suo braccio sinistro immacolato.

\- Forse qualcuno l'ha colta come una provocazione.

Nonostante una parte di lui concordi con quella teoria, il pensiero di quell'articolo è tutto ciò a cui Harry ha potuto appellarsi per ritrovare la calma durante le procedure protocollari al Ministero e lungo la via per il Maniero subito dopo. Il pensiero che se anche esiste un pazzo cacciatore di taglie a zonzo per le vie di Diagon Alley, quel pazzo ha probabilmente saputo che il Marchio sul braccio di Draco è sparito. Niente Marchio, niente Mangiamorte.

Così come poco prima odiava quei trafiletti di carta stampata, adesso desidera che siano affissi sui muri di tutto il Mondo Magico.

\- No, - risponde prima ancora di aver fatto mente locale. - I conti non tornano. Ci vuole tempo per organizzare un omicidio del genere, qualcuno lo progettava da più di qualche giorno.

Draco non pare molto convinto.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, Zabini si alza lentamente in piedi. - Io devo tornare in servizio, - mugugna, affatto entusiasta. Si sistema il maglione sui pantaloni, all'altezza del viso di Harry. È davvero alto. - Angelina avrà bisogno di una mano con quei libri. Non se la cava troppo bene con il Finlandese.

Harry, che non conosce una parola di Finlandese e che è stato interdetto dal ripresentarsi in ufficio fino al mattino da Hermione, sua personale Medimaga di fortuna in assenza di Peterson, si alza in piedi e gli tende la mano in modo formale. - Se c'è bisogno di me sono a portata di Gufo, Strillettera, camino, qualsiasi cosa.

Zabini la stringe per giusto una frazione di secondo, senza dire nulla, poi saluta Draco con un cenno del capo e uno sguardo che Harry non riesce a decifrare. Kreacher lo affianca immediatamente, accompagnandolo all'ingresso.

Draco segue con gli occhi la schiena dell'amico sino a quando non svolta l'angolo, poi si abbandona con un sospiro contro lo schienale della poltrona e getta il giornale sul tavolino. - L'hai letto? - chiede infine, pacato.

Harry, non osando avvicinarglisi prendendo il posto che occupava Zabini sul divano, infila le dita tra le giunture dei cuscini di pelle. - No, - risponde. La nota di sottile delusione che coglie sul viso di Draco lo spinge ad aggiungere, - Cioè, non tutto. Solo un pezzo, nell'ufficio del Ministro.

\- Quindi "colloquio con il Ministro" è un'espressione in codice per indicare una sfogliatina di giornale tra amici?

\- Non è così...

\- Tranquillo, non sei mica il Capo Dipartimento Auror.

Harry si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo incredulo. - Ma sei capace solo di comportarti da stronzo, ultimamente? - sbotta, anche se nella sua testa la frase aveva un retrogusto molto più ironico e molto meno aspro. 

Draco si rabbuia e si sfrega distrattamente il polso sinistro. - Scusa, - mormora. - Sono nervoso. Credevo di aver finito di preoccuparmi di pazzi invasati decisi a farmi la pelle.

Anche Harry lo credeva.

\- Non siamo sicuri che sia così, - risponde. - Potresti essere l'unico Mangiamorte sulla faccia della terra che non ha intenzione di toccare. Non ha ragione di farti del male.

\- Certo, sono sicuro che non veda l'ora di invitarmi a cena per complimentarsi con me per le mie scelte di vita.

A Harry si secca la gola. - L'importante è che tu sia cauto. Il Maniero è in linea con gli standard di sicurezza?

\- Magari è un tuo fan. -  ribatte Draco, eludendo la domanda. - "Cercavo di attirare l'attenzione di Harry Potter. Essere arrestato da lui è stata l'emozione più bella di tutta la mia vita. Peccato per quel biondino che mi è toccato ammazzare."

Harry sgrana gli occhi.

\- Che c'è, è divertente, - obietta lui. Ha un sorriso sbilenco dipinto sulle labbra.

\- Certo, sei così simpatico che mi sono dimenticato di ridere, - risponde con voce stizzita.

Draco fa spallucce. - Ripeto, sono nervoso.

Harry si strofina i palmi sulle ginocchia. Ha mal di stomaco, e non capisce se sia a causa della ferita o della vicinanza di Malfoy.

\- Non mi hai risposto, - dice. - Il Maniero è protetto? Posso mandare una squadra per innalzare qualche scudo in più.

\- Ok, - mugugna semplicemente Draco, gli occhi puntati sul tavolino da tè. Poi solleva lo sguardo. - Tu come stai?

Harry sussulta. Non si aspettava quella domanda. - Bene, - risponde d'istinto.

\- É perché stai bene che stai sudando e hai lo stesso colorito di Kreacher? - Draco lo osserva di sbieco, pungente come uno spillo. - Qualcuno dovrebbe trovare una cura allo stare bene.

\- Sono solo stanco.

\- Hai parlato con Peterson?

\- Lo vedrò stasera.

\- È già passato l'orario di visita di Peterson, Harry, e tu sei qui.

Harry stringe forte le palpebre, ma quando le riapre Draco è ancora lì, a fissarlo quasi preoccupato, come se gli interessasse davvero. Come lo fissava _prima_ , solo senza quella chioma vermiglia che lo faceva apparire una specie di creatura mistica e bellissima.

\- Sto solo dicendo che dovresti riguardarti, tutto qui.

Harry si sente stringere lo stomaco. - Potrei farmi una pennichella, sì, in fondo non sono mica il Capo Dipartimento Auror.

\- Prometto che il mio fantasma non ti infesterà casa se qualche pazzo dovesse uccidermi e farmi a pezzi mentre tu ti fai un sonnellino. - Il viso di Malfoy rimane impassibile.

Harry si raddrizza sul divano e si protende in avanti. - Draco, perché mi hai baciato stamattina? - sospira.

Draco si irrigidisce. Indietreggia sulla poltrona premendo le spalle sullo schienale, quasi fosse un pugile messo all'angolo. - Per fare un dispetto a Weasley, suppongo, - risponde, esitante.

Harry sente lo stomaco arricciarsi su se stesso in un moto di bruciante delusione. Ma resta lì, seduto, stordito, a osservare Draco ingollare un bicchiere di vino frizzante. - La prossima volta infilagli un ragno nella tasca della giacca, - commenta, amareggiato. -Lascia perdere la mia bocca.

\- Harry...

\- No, Draco, _no_ , - ringhia, la gola riarsa e un principio di vertigini nonostante sia seduto. - Posso accettare che tu abbia bisogno di tempo, che tu voglia ricostruire la tua vita, che tu decida di frequentare altre persone...

\- Ti sembra davvero una cosa così egoistica? - Ha un tono quasi di supplica, che lascia Harry intontito.

\- Sì, - balbetta. - Sì, mi sembra egoistico.

\- Perché invece volermi solo per te non lo è.

\- Ma io non ti voglio solo per me!

\- Ne sei sicuro, Harry? Sicuro al cento per cento? - È Draco ad alzarsi in piedi per primo, velocemente e con stizza. - Sono stato tuo, lo sono stato al cento per cento, e... - Gli trema la voce. - ... _mi è piaciuto_. Lo sai quanto è terrorizzante questa cosa? Quanto diavolo fa paura?

Harry, inebetito, si alza lentamente a sua volta. - No, - risponde piano. - Non lo so. - Indietreggia, i piedi pesanti come macigni. - Per come la vedo io, _per quello che vedo io, eh_ , sono i mostri immortali a fare paura. Sono i pazzi che fanno a pezzi i cadaveri. _Quelle_ sono cose che fanno paura. Non... io.

Draco gira su se stesso con un gemito frustrato, e Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli, sentendoli umidi di sudore.

\- Ma non voglio rischiare di spaventarti oltre, - sussurra, - Quindi vado.

\- Harry... - Ancora quella mezza supplica.

\- Manderò una squadra, - aggiunge, sfiorando il profilo del tavolino da tè con un ginocchio. I tre bicchieri imperlati di condensa che vi sono appoggiati tintinnano gli uni con gli altri. Tre, non due, quanti avrebbero dovuti essere se al suo arrivo in quella stanza ci fossero stati solo lui e Blaise. Si sente girare la testa. - Per gli scudi.

Kreacher non lo accompagna alla porta.

 

Quella sera, Harry non riesce a dormire. Getta nel camino la nota di rimprovero che il Medimago Peterson ha appuntato alla porta non trovandolo in casa e il suo promemoria di continuare a bere la pozione ogni sera, si accascia sul divano e si rannicchia su se stesso, i pensieri troppo fitti oltre le palpebre per permettergli di prendere sonno.

Il terzo bicchiere, l'apertura manuale del cancello. Il Maniero lo ha rallentato apposta per consentire a Draco di fare uscire un ospite senza che lui se ne accorgesse? Chi ha bevuto da quel terzo bicchiere?   

Come se non bastasse, le sue stesse parole gli rimbombano in testa come un mantra.

_Sono i mostri immortali a fare paura. Sono i pazzi che fanno a pezzi i cadaveri. Quelle sono cose che fanno paura._

Ha paura. Quel nuovo caso lo spaventa come non gli è mai accaduto con nessuna retata di Mangiamorte e nessuna indagine. Come gli è accaduto soltanto con Oakswald.

Gli viene quasi da ridere mentre si accorge che, se riflette a fondo, il ricordo dell'Infero gli provoca la pelle d'oca molto più di quanto non faccia quello di Voldemort.

Draco ha paura di lui, e lui ha paura del suo lavoro, l'unica cosa che fino a quel momento l'ha sostenuto senza ricorrere all'appoggio di amici e affetti.

_Tu come stai?_

_Non sta bene_ , e gli appare chiaro come non mai quando si rende conto di non riuscire a trattenere le lacrime.

Draco, la morte di Powlin, la stanchezza, la falla nella sorveglianza, la ferita che non guarisce, il licenziamento degli organizzatori, Ron e Hermione in rotta, il nuovo folle omicida in circolazione. Si sente schiacciato, in un rapporto di due a otto con la sua vita, proprio come di fronte agli occhi di quel libro bestiale in biblioteca.

Scende dal divano e si inginocchia di fronte al camino, pensando a chi potere chiamare. Ma Ron e Hermione sono entrambi impegnati nel nuovo caso, e a parte loro non conosce nessuno con cui possa sfogarsi liberamente senza incorrere nel rischio di infrazioni del codice Ministeriale, imbarazzi o di pericolosi pettegolezzi.

Rimane immobile a osservare la cenere polverosa fluttuare verso il comignolo, fino a quando non gli sovviene un nome.

\- Kayla Baker, - mormora nella gola del camino.       

 

**\- LXI -  
**

 

Kayla Baker si presenta di fronte a Grimmauld Place n. 12 - o meglio, di fronte alla cerniera di mattoni che sutura il numero undici al numero tredici - con un cipiglio curioso sul viso tondo e arrossato. Harry la osserva dalla fessura di una tendina scostata, battendo la fronte sul vetro e dandosi dello stupido per aver ascoltato ancora una volta il proprio istinto e averla invitata a _bere un tè_. Un bel decotto di confessioni imbarazzanti e silenzi carichi d'aspettativa. Non esistono piattini abbastanza grandi per un tè del genere.

È davvero così solo da avere bisogno di una Psicomaga per riversare un paio di preoccupazioni in un canale di sfogo? Se solo Remus non fosse partito per l'ennesima trasferta in Norvegia.

La Baker sfrega l'uno contro l'altro i palmi delle mani, le dita avvolte in un paio di calde muffoline di lana, poi estrae la bacchetta da una borsa a fagotto verde pallido che pare essere stata fabbricata da uno Folletto dei boschi. Prima che Harry possa aprire la porta di slancio, la Strega ha già prodotto un Incantesimo Sonoro che diffonde il trillo di una decina buona di campanelle lungo la via.

Fortuna che per i Babbani è ancora periodo di canzoncine natalizie e sonagli tintinnanti.

\- Signor Potter, eccola qui! - esclama Kayla nel vederlo emergere in piedi sulla soglia, mentre la casa pian piano si espande come una fisarmonica.

Harry ridacchia nervosamente. - È uno dei difetti della casa. Non poter suonare il campanello, intendo. - Non accenna nulla riguardo alla formula grazie alla quale è possibile accedere all'edificio, di cui anche il Medimago Peterson è a conoscenza. Di certo Kayla deve averla sentita, avendolo accompagnato in visita, ma Harry apprezza che abbia preferito non utilizzarla.

\- Per la felicità dei suoi vicini. - Kayla percorre i gradini che separano il pianerottolo dalla strada con tanti piccoli saltelli sui tacchi dello stesso rosso scuro e corposo delle sue labbra. - Non che ne siano consapevoli, ma rischierebbero ben più di qualche sonaglio natalizio se la casa non fosse protetta, con tutti i fan che ha. Quando vivevo in Galles con i miei genitori c'era questa coppietta di Maghi con una passione per le percussioni... per fortuna un bel giorno hanno deciso di cambiare hobby.

\- Qualcosa di meno rumoroso? - Harry, stordito dal flusso impetuoso di parole, le chiude la porta alle spalle.

Kayla stringe una palpebra in un occhiolino. - No, Organi a Strasuono. Ma mio padre li conosceva meglio delle percussioni, e ha incantato i pomelli a tiro. Non s'è più sentito volare una mosca oltre la loro staccionata, ma questo ovviamente loro non lo sanno.

\- Uhm, non me ne intendo molto di musica, - borbotta Harry, controllando dallo spioncino che nessun Babbano si sia insospettito. - Un incantesimo Silenzante non sarebbe bastato?

Kayla si leva il mantello dalle spalle e lo appende sull'attaccapanni all'ingresso. Scuote la testa. - Organi a Strasuono, - scandisce. - Sono come un ricordo fastidioso: puoi cercare di farlo tacere in tutti i modi... ma l'unico che funziona davvero è lasciarli suonare in un luogo dove nessuno può sentirli.

Harry deglutisce a disagio. - E lei è un'esperta, di... _Organi a Strasuono_.

Il sorriso di Kayla è come una staccionata bianca sotto il sole. - Si può dire che ne abbia sentiti suonare parecchi. E mi attengo strettamente allo strumento musicale.

Harry per poco non si strozza con la propria stessa saliva, avvertendo tutto il calore della casa confluire verso le guance. Kayla ride di gusto.

\- Allora, questo tè? - Si fa strada verso il soggiorno come se nulla fosse, guardandosi attorno quasi fosse la prima volta che vede Grimmauld Place n.12. - Con questo freddo ci vuole proprio.

Harry la raggiunge con un paio di falcate affrettate e la guida in cucina, senza sapere se sentirsi confortato o meno dall'informalità con la quale Kayla si è introdotta in casa. - Uhm, sì, certo, c'è qualche gusto che preferisce?

Temendo per un istante che la Baker risponda "Scegli tu", sottoponendolo a una sottospecie di test istantaneo della personalità, Harry apre la credenza. Hermione ha rifornito la sua cucina di tè e tisane in volontà: sulla mensola sono accatastate confezioni di ogni sfumatura di colore e raffiguranti piante, fiori e frutti più svariati; una specie di orto botanico in scatola.

Se i Maghi sono convinti di poter decifrare il futuro dalle foglie di tè, di sicuro esiste una scienza che ne interpreta il gusto. Harry sta scartando mentalmente il tè nero, il tè verde - verde Avada Kedavra, non si sa mai - e quelli di altri colori cupi nonché di provenienze sconosciute dal nome inquietante e articolato, quando Kayla emette un mugugno pensoso.

\- Per me frutti di bosco, grazie, - esclama infine con voce squillante.

_Frutti di bosco. Bosco, sottobosco, arbusti, spine, buio, tranelli..._

Harry scuote la testa. Cosa c'è che non va in lui?

\- Frutti... S-sì, anch'io. - Riempie d'acqua un bollitore, accende il fornello e prepara le bustine in un paio di tazze non troppo raffinate, sperando che la Psicomaga non ci faccia caso.

Voltandosi si aspetta di trovare Kayla seduta al tavolo, ma rimane sorpreso nel vederla dirigersi ancora una volta verso il salotto con passi ondeggianti, sempre intenta a guardarsi attorno.

\- Questa casa è molto antica, vero? - chiede, incuriosita dalla bacheca che un tempo conteneva le teste d'Elfo. - Ricordo bene a cosa serviva _questa_.

Harry inclina il capo. - È stata qui quando ancora era piena? - Non sapeva che la Baker avesse frequentato i Black.

Lei emette un risolino. - È solo la seconda volta che vengo qui, Signor Potter, - risponde cauta, - ma diciamo che le abitazioni dei Maghi Purosangue particolarmente fieri di esserlo hanno alcune _peculiarità_ in comune. Il nostro Elfo Domestico è stato il mio primo paziente.

Dunque La Psicomaga proviene da una famiglia, se non nobile, quantomeno composta da Maghi al cento per cento.

\- Oh, avrei un Elfo Domestico che avrebbe davvero bisogno di essere analizzato. O meglio, ce l'avevo.

La Baker si accomoda sul divano. - Kreacher, giusto?

\- Lo conosce? - Harry si acciglia.

\- Oh, dammi del tu, Harry, - esclama lei, - e io farò altrettanto. Dopo un po' certe formalità mi fanno venire il mal di mare. - Ma pare essersi accorta di essersi lasciata sfuggire qualcosa di troppo, perché arriccia il naso con fare colpevole, scrollando le spalle.

Harry non ha bisogno di indagare oltre per conoscere la risposta: è stata a casa di Draco e ha visto Kreacher. Forse quello stesso giorno. E se il terzo bicchiere...

\- Immagino di essere solo la centesima persona a farti notare che hai un'aria stanca, vero?

Harry si siede a sua volta sul divano, stringendo le labbra. Quel tipo di osservazioni ha il potere di farlo sentire ancora più giù di corda del solito. - È la pozione del Medimago Peterson, non mi fa dormire bene di notte.

\- E sta funzionando, questa pozione? Stai meglio?

\- Ho l'aria di stare meglio?

\- Hai l'aria di uno a cui non piace come sta.

Harry sospira. - Ho l'aria giusta, allora.

\- Hai provato a parlare con il Medimago Peterson? Una visita approfondita potrebbe esserti d'aiuto. - Ha le palpebre strette in un'espressione impensierita, di quelle che lasciano comunque trasparire una buona dose di concentrazione.

\- Non è che non vada meglio affatto, - risponde Harry. Non ha voglia di vedere Peterson: ha come l'impressione che avrebbe senza dubbio qualcosa da rimproverargli. - A quanto pare è un processo lento. È che non mi dispiacerebbe riposare un po' meglio.  

Kayla affila maggiormente lo sguardo, una scintilla indagatrice negli occhi. - Stai avendo... sogni movimentati?

Allora Harry capisce a cosa si stia riferendo.

\- Non ho usato la pozione del sonno, - sbotta velocemente.

\- Come mai?

\- Non so. - Si sfrega la fronte con le dita. - Non mi è sembrato giusto. Poi Draco è tornato al Manor, e non ce n'è stato più il modo.  

\- Non avresti dovuto farlo per forza di nascosto da lui.

\- Lo so.

La verità è che Harry non ha mai neppure contemplato la possibilità di dirglielo. Ha tenuto la pozione appoggiata sul comodino, nella speranza che Draco la notasse e gli chiedesse spiegazioni.

\- Avevi paura di quello che avresti potuto vedere?

Forse.

\- No, non è quello. Non mi sembrava giusto, tutto qui.

Kayla pare prendere un qualche tipo di appunto mentale, poi cambia argomento all'improvviso. - Il lavoro come procede? - chiede. - Ovviamente non c'è bisogno che tu scenda in dettagli che non mi puoi rivelare.  

Harry avverte una famigliare fitta allo stomaco. - _Quello_ è qualcosa di cui potrei avere paura.

\- Ti preoccupa così tanto il caso di cui vi state occupando?

\- Non riesco a concentrarmi, - risponde. Esita un istante prima di proseguire. Quando ha chiamato Kayla era sicuro di quale fosse il suo problema: l'aveva identificato, gli aveva dato un nome. Ma mentre raccoglie le idee e riflette su quali siano le parole adatte per descriverlo, di accorge che il termine "paura" non è più sufficiente. - Sono agitato. Mi arrabbio facilmente, faccio errori stupidi e non seguo le procedure. Mi sembra che mi stia sfuggendo tutto di mano e io non riesco... non sono capace di riprendermelo. Il problema è che _dovrei_ essere in grado di riprendermelo. Sono il Capo Dipartimento Auror.

Dunque è quello che è? Senso di inadeguatezza? Se ne rende conto solo una volta che è inciampato con la lingua in qualcosa di simile alla sua definizione. Credeva che fosse qualcosa di molto più circoscritto, di meno _intimo_. Ammettere di avere paura di mostri di cui avrebbe paura quasi chiunque è molto meno scomodo che venire a patti con un qualche senso di manchevolezza. Ed è un problema che merita un colloquio con una Psicomaga, quello? Che si può risolvere con un paio di indicazioni terapeutiche? È un problema troppo vago e ampio per essere davvero un problema. All'improvviso si sente stupido, e la presenza di Kayla si fa imbarazzante.

Innervosito, cerca di rimediare. - E c'è questo maniaco... - esclama, perché _quello_ quantomeno è un timore concreto. - Che è inquietante _da morire_ , e...

Si interrompe, desiderando schiaffarsi una mano sul viso. - Ecco, l'ho fatto di nuovo.

\- Cosa?

\- Queste non sono cose che posso riferire a una normale civile.

\- Oh, ti capisco, - commenta Kayla. Accarezza con le unghie laccate di rosso lucido il tessuto morbido di un cuscino kitsch che gli ha regalato Nancy il Natale passato. - So quanto sia difficile non poter parlare in modo aperto del proprio lavoro. Non è grave. Segreto professionale, ricordi?

Harry annuisce.

\- Harry, - dice la Baker, quasi volesse richiamarlo sull'attenti. Il modo in cui sbatte le palpebre e arrotonda le labbra sui denti è quasi ipnotizzante. - Che cosa credi che ti stia sfuggendo, esattamente?

Harry non sa che cosa sia, di lei, che lo spinge a pensare di doverle davvero una risposta. Forse quel suo sguardo volpino, o i lucidi capelli ondulati che le circondano il viso paffuto in modo tanto delicato. Ha pensato sin dal primo momento che l'ha vista che avesse un aspetto rassicurante. O forse è il modo in cui lei pare rivolgerglisi come se gli avesse appena chiesto di reggerle la borsa mentre si china ad allacciarsi le scarpe.  

\- Tutto, - risponde. - Metà dei casi che mi ero accollato negli ultimi mesi sono stati risolti dai miei colleghi, e io non me ne sono neppure accorto. Mi sono lasciato soffiare da sotto il naso cinque libri della Sezione Proibita, - Quello può dirlo liberamente. La Baker è stata interrogata a riguardo, - e per colpa mia altri si son presi una strigliata. L'unico sospettato che abbiamo, che io non sospetto minimamente, è una probabile prossima vittima. Non ho idea di che cosa stiamo per affrontare, _non ne ho idea_. Non ho mai affrontato un caso senza avere neppure una teoria. Non sono nemmeno il tipo di persona che parte in azione con un piano, in realtà. Sono istintivo, e incosciente, e mi lascio trascinare dalle cose, ma...

\- Quindi perché ti preoccupi? - Kayla corruga la fronte. - Se è sempre stato il tuo modo di muoverti, perché credi che stavolta non funzionerà?

\- Perché... - È una domanda con un senso. Perché?

\- C'è qualcosa di diverso stavolta, rispetto agli altri casi che hai seguito?

Non esiste un caso identico a un altro nel Mondo Magico, non è quello il punto.

\- È che l'ultima volta non è andata così bene.

L'ha detto. Non sa perché l'abbia detto. L'Infero è morto, i Sigilli sono spezzati, tutto è tornato nella norma. Non è neppure la prima volta che esce malconcio da una spedizione suicida dettata dal suo non proprio così infallibile istinto.

\- Non ha qualcosa a che vedere con la ferita sulla tua schiena, vero? Non mi sembri il tipo che si preoccupa granché della sua incolumità fisica.

\- No, infatti.

\- Spiegami.

Harry non pensava che sarebbe stato così parlare con una Psicomaga. Pensava che sarebbe bastato vomitarle addosso ogni singolo pensiero che l'ha tormentato in quei giorni e che poi sarebbe stato meglio. Ma di fronte al viso rotondo e pacifico di Kayla si sente come un attore su un palcoscenico alle prese con un vuoto di memoria. Sono altre le parole che sente affiorare sulle labbra, piuttosto che il copione che credeva di conoscere.

-  Credevo, - mormora, la gola contratta in un pugno accartocciato, - che dopo aver risolto una certa _questione_ sarebbe andato tutto bene.

_È finita_ , ha detto al capezzale del letto d'ospedale di Draco, quando ha visto i suoi capelli colare rosso sulla federa del cuscino.

\- Magari non proprio tutto bene, ma _meglio_. Abbiamo passato così tanto, affrontato tante cose che ero sicuro che poi sarebbe stato tutto in discesa. O quantomeno che ne so, che saremmo arrivati da qualche parte.

\- Parli al plurale.

Harry sussulta. - È così per dire.  

\- Vai avanti.

\- Insomma, se ti metti in viaggio ti aspetti di arrivare da qualche parte, no? Di trovare qualcosa...

\- Un tesoro, - commenta pragmatica Kayla.

\- E invece, - Harry si morde un labbro alla ricerca delle parole giuste. Questo è il motivo per cui evita come la peste i discorsi in pubblico alle feste ufficiali del Ministero. - Alla fine scopri di essere tornato al punto di partenza. Anzi, più indietro. In un cavolo di _buco_ chilometri prima del punto di partenza.

La Baker depone il cuscino sul divano con una lentezza elegante e studiata. - Forse il vero tesoro è la possibilità di partire per un altro viaggio, - mormora.

Harry si concede il tempo di soppesare quella frase, le mani strette in grembo e i palmi formicolanti. _Un altro viaggio._   - E se non sapessi dove sto andando? - chiede infine.

Kayla allunga le gambe di fronte a sé. Mentre incrocia le caviglie, i tacchi sottili delle sue scarpe rosse si impigliano nel tappeto. - Quando ci si perde per strada, - risponde, - di solito ci si comporta in due modi diversi. O si chiedono indicazioni... - Un'altra staccionata bianca appena accennata tra le labbra. - Oppure si torna sui propri passi fino a quando non si è capaci di orientarsi di nuovo.

 

Non ci sono quasi più bacche impigliate nella distesa d'edera ai suoi piedi. Le poche rimaste sono ghiacciate, imbrunite, irrigidite dal gelo di gennaio. Harry le può sentire premere contro la suola delle scarpe.

_A volte il vero senso del viaggio non è nell'arrivo, ma nel punto di partenza, Harry._

L'edera sembra essersi allargata nel tempo: attraversa il prato come una grossa rete d'alghe distesa su un fondale e si immerge nel lago, galleggiando sull'acqua palustre in una frangia di fitti grappoli acerbi e verdastri.

Harry si china ad accarezzare l'erba intirizzita nel punto in cui ricorda di essersi Smaterializzato ormai quasi un mese prima.

_Di solito quando ci lasciamo sfuggire le cose è perché stiamo guardando in un'altra direzione. Io credo, ma puoi smentirmi se vuoi, che tu stia guardando indietro._

Il macigno di granito fronteggia l'ingresso della grotta come un guardiano ammantato di muschio. Nell'aria c'è odore di neve ed erba bagnata.

Harry chiude gli occhi, ma quando li riapre l'ingresso della grotta ai piedi delle montagne Orson è ancora al suo posto, scuro e profondo, affiancato da due gole di sasso.

Un soffio di vento gli solleva i capelli sulla nuca. Si alza il bavero del mantello sul collo, incassando il mento nelle spalle. Ha la pelle d'oca.

_Forse c'è qualcosa che ti fa paura, o qualcosa che rimpiangi. Quasi tutti i nostri timori nascono da esperienze passate. A volte si nascondono nel subconscio, altre volte invece sono ben visibili in superficie. E possiamo autoingannarci tutte le volte che vogliamo, fingere di averli dimenticati, ma in fondo sappiamo che c'è qualcosa che non va, e se siamo fortunati sappiamo anche dove guardare._

La cornice di granito che circonda l'ingresso della grotta è ancora scintillante della pozione che Draco ha utilizzato per spezzare la barriera. Non ne è rimasto che una strana polvere argentata e farinosa, resa brillante dai rivoli d'umidità che percorrono la roccia. Harry la accarezza con le dita, raccogliendo alcuni brillantini sulla punta dei polpastrelli.

Prende un respiro profondo e oltrepassa la soglia.

Non si tratta di dimenticare.

Impiega giusto un istante a individuare un groviglio di catene abbandonate sul terreno. Se si lascia andare, ne può sentire ancora la morsa sulla pelle.

Non può dimenticare quella grotta allo stesso modo in cui non può dimenticare lo sguardo di Voldemort quando si sono trovati faccia a faccia per l'ultima volta. Non ha mai dimenticato nulla, di ciò che ha dovuto affrontare. Ha imparato a convivere con i suoi ricordi, a credere così fermamente nella propria sanità mentale da non permettere loro di bussare alla sua porta neppure attraverso gli incubi.

Ma stavolta è diverso.

_C'è chi crede che abbracciare le proprie paure significhi rivivere lo stesso terrore fino a quando non si è certi che nulla può più farti del male. Tutto può farti del male, Harry. Viviamo in un mondo in cui perfino una teiera può farti del male. La paura non può semplicemente scomparire: deve evolvere._

Mano a mano che si addentra nella grotta i raggi di luce che filtrano dall'esterno si fanno sempre più radi. Quando Harry mormora un Lumos, per un attimo teme di vedere un riverbero violaceo scaturire dalla propria bacchetta, come quella evocata da Oakswald.

Passo dopo passo, i suoi ricordi di quel luogo si sovrappongono alle visioni indotte dai Sigilli.

Il punto in cui l'Infero l'ha incatenato alla parete. Quello dove ha scritto il messaggio per Draco. Quello dove ha rovesciato i petali di Anemone Comune, ancora visibili anche se ormai ingrigiti e mollicci. Le scalfitture di pugnale nella roccia. La scala che conduce all'ingresso del Mortalispecus adesso distrutto. I gradini lungo i quali Harry ha trascinato il corpo esanime di Draco, in fuga con Hermione. Il punto in cui si ergeva la parete di Inferi, che Oakswald ha fatto strillare fino a quando Draco non ha accettato il Sigillo dell'udito. La grossa pietra con la quale l'ha schiacciato contro la parete di granito. Sferragliare di catene. Ansiti. Gemiti. _No, basta, per favore_. Ossa rotte. Ciottoli che rotolano. _È sufficiente che tu dica di sì._ Incantesimi di guarigione. Urla.

Harry sente cedere le ginocchia. Si accascia sul terreno, sopraffatto. Respira lentamente. Dentro, fuori. Dentro, fuori.

È tutto passato.

Dentro, fuori.

_Per prima cosa devi individuare la tua paura. Individuarla davvero. Trovala, placcala, impediscile di scappare. Interrogala. Sei un Auror Harry, sai come fare._

Trova la bacchetta spezzata di Draco dietro un paio di sassi ai piedi della scala. Si è frantumata in tre pezzi, ma nonostante il legno si sia sfilacciato lungo il suo asse, il cuore è rimasto intatto. La infila in tasca, sebbene sia sporca e bagnata e una pigna rinsecchita abbia insita in sé più energia magica.

In quella grotta, lui ha salvato Draco e Draco ha salvato lui. Ma fuori da quella grotta, l'unico a essere stato salvato è stato Harry. Da Voldemort prima e da Oakswald poi.

In quella grotta, ha stretto i Sigilli del Diavolo e ha pagato il debito che lo legava all'ultima delle persone che lo hanno aiutato a vincere la Seconda Guerra Magica. Ma fuori da quella grotta, prima di quel momento, ha trascorso più sere alticcio di quante ne abbia trascorse sobrio. E dopo quel momento, ha lasciato che i casi si accumulassero sulla sua scrivania come clienti in fila ai saldi. Ha aperto una breccia nella sorveglianza alla cerimonia del Ministero senza assumersene la colpa. Le prime indagini che gli capita di dirigere da quando è stato dimesso dall'ospedale non hanno ancora prodotto nessun frutto.

_Di cosa hai paura, Harry?_

Di non essere un buon Auror.

_Di cosa hai paura, Harry?_

Di deludere il Dipartimento.

_Di cosa hai paura, Harry?_

Di non rendere giustizia a tutti coloro che si sono sacrificati per lui.

_Di cosa hai paura, Harry?_

Di non meritare il loro rispetto.

_Di cosa hai paura, Harry?_

Di non valere abbastanza. Di non essere mai stato abbastanza. Di aver avuto solo fortuna.

_Di cosa hai paura, Harry?_

Che gli altri se ne rendano conto.

Mentre si rialza in piedi inciampa nel bordo del proprio mantello. Caracollando in avanti, prova la stessa sensazione che ha provato quando, entrando per la seconda volta nella sua camera a Godric's Hollow, la riproduzione perfetta della sua cameretta di bambino, si è inginocchiato sui frammenti di legno scomposti che componevano la sua culla.

È il suo secondo inizio, quello.

Ma a differenza della nursery a Godric's Hollow, delle grotte di Orson ha anche ricordi felici.

È assurdo che li consideri tali? Lo rende strano immergersi nel ricordo dei baci di rassicurazione di Draco? È egoistico rivolerli indietro? È stupido temere di poterli rivivere solo nel passato?

_Di che cosa hai paura, Harry?_

Gli orrori di quella grotta potrebbero essere da soli la riprova che non si tratta di un timore così ingiustificato.

_Vedi, non è difficile. Continua a chiedertelo. Continua a chiedertelo fino a quando non avrai aperto l'ultima porta. Scendi in cantina, cerca i passaggi segreti. E dopo averli trovati, siediti e resta lì per un po'. Serve sempre un po' di tempo per congedarsi davvero da qualcosa._

Può avere salvato il Mondo Magico, ma non ha salvato Draco. Prova a pensare a un singolo modo in cui possa aver reso la sua vita più semplice, o quantomeno migliore, e non gliene viene in mente neppure uno.

Per colpa sua, la madre di Draco è morta.

Per colpa sua, Draco è rimasto prigioniero di un non-morto per _due mesi_.

Per colpa sua, un Sigillo demoniaco ha giocato a Shanghai con il suo cervello.

Per colpa sua, è la possibile vittima di un pazzo maniaco cacciatore di taglie.

_Di cosa hai paura, Harry?_

Di non meritare la fiducia di Draco.

_Di cosa hai paura, Harry?_

Che si accorga che per lui non è cambiato niente. Che _non vuole_ che cambi niente.

_Di cosa hai paura, Harry?_

Di perderlo.

Si siede accanto all'intrico di catene. Quello è stato il loro inizio. Tutto è cominciato in quella grotta, e la verità è che è paralizzato dall'idea che in quella grotta possa anche finire.

Appoggia la nuca contro la parete di roccia alle sue spalle, chiude gli occhi ed esala un lungo sospiro.

_Prenditi il tuo tempo, Harry. Respira a fondo. Certe cose, a volte, bisogna stringerle a sé prima di poterle lasciare._

 

Si alza da terra che manca poco al tramonto. Nonostante la ramanzina di Hermione, ha tutta l'intenzione di fermarsi al Dipartimento Auror per informarsi su qualsiasi dettaglio utile Zabini e Angelina abbiano tratto da quei volumi in Finlandese. Se Hermione avrà qualcosa da ridire, le dirà di dover solo finire di analizzare un paio di interrogatori.

Ha la gola secca. Quando Kayla è uscita da Grimmauld Place n. 12 e lui ha preso la decisione di visitare di nuovo le grotte, l'acqua che aveva posto a scaldare sul fornello era evaporata del tutto. Si chiede se la Psicomaga se ne sia dimenticata a sua volta oppure abbia deciso appositamente di ignorare il bollitore nella stanza accanto.

Forse una volta tanto si fermerà a bere un tè nel chiosco accanto al Ministero. Magari Ron e Neville saranno disposti ad accompagnarlo. Vuole parlare con Ron dei suoi problemi con Hermione, e Neville in quel periodo pare più esperto in fatto di relazioni di tutti loro. Lui e Nancy sembrano così felici, così uniti... Neville l'ha perfino portata al San Mungo a trovare sua madre. È così che si fa a tenere vivo un rapporto: si piantano radici. Si dà valore alla carta di una caramella e ne si fa un ciondolo da mostrare a tutti gli Auror dell'ufficio.

Harry si scompiglia i capelli con le mani. Sì, può farcela a sopravvivere a quella giornata. A quella settimana, perfino.

Poi un paio di mani gli afferrano le caviglie.

In un baleno, si ritrova trascinato sott'acqua, il mantello curvato all'insù sulla testa e la sua fibbia premuta con la forza di un cappio contro il pomo d'Adamo. Il gelo gli penetra la pelle come uno sciame d'aghi, gli chiude gli occhi con il peso di un iceberg sulle palpebre. Quando Harry li riapre, si ritrova faccia a faccia con un Maride maschio, la testa irta di serpenti di scaglie e trecce argentate, le iridi giallo paglierino e la bocca spalancata in un ringhio affilato.

_Tendono ad affogare le persone che non trovano particolarmente simpatiche._

Si è avvicinato troppo alla riva del lago.

Non appena si accorge che sta cercando di raggiungere la bacchetta, il Maride lo schiaccia contro una specie di scoglio piatto e rugoso. Harry accusa il colpo con un gemito, rilasciando una gran parte della boccata d'aria che era riuscito ad accumulare contro il palato. Il freddo gli fa pizzicare la pelle. Se non fosse già immerso nell'acqua, gli lacrimerebbero gli occhi.

Al primo tentativo di divincolarsi, sente la lancia del Maride spingere sotto il mento. È appuntita, sormontata da un intreccio vuoto e adunco come i rami spezzati di un albero spoglio.

La pressione contro la mandibola gli ruba l'ultimo alito di fiato rimasto. Harry comincia a boccheggiare, vomitando bolle su bolle e dibattendosi contro la pietra per liberarsi. Deve solo raggiungere la sua bacchetta. Deve solo... basta uno Schiantesimo ben mirato.

Ma il Maride gli blocca il braccio destro con una mano palmata. Gli allontana la lancia dalla gola, afferrandone la punta nel palmo e agitandola di fronte al suo viso. Harry riesce a vedere le sue unghie aguzze sporgere attraverso il reticolo cavo di rami azzurrini.

Mette a segno un paio di calci, i polmoni contratti come soffietti, ma la creatura non si muove di un millimetro, mulinando velocemente la coda squamosa. Il busto stretto nella morsa di un vuoto d'aria, si sente cogliere da un forte capogiro. Il cuore gli sta scoppiando nel petto. Affoga.

E d'un tratto, è libero.     

È così assorto nel proprio personale universo di implosioni e battiti cardiaci a due tempi dietro le palpebre che a malapena se ne accorge. Vede distintamente un altro Maride avvicinarsi al primo, questa volta una femmina disarmata. Un grido gorgogliante gli riempie gli orecchie. All'improvviso non c'è più nessuna mano palmata sul suo braccio, nessuna lancia appuntita a un soffio dal suo naso. Il flusso della corrente lo trascina verso l'alto con uno slancio che Harry si rende conto solo poco dopo essere stato generato dalle sue gambe.

Ma non ha quasi più aria in corpo, e si ritrova ad annaspare più che a nuotare. Agita le caviglie pesanti come massi, tende le dita davanti a sé verso una superficie sempre più irraggiungibile.

La mano che afferra la sua compare dal nulla, con l'evanescenza di un fantasma. Harry la stringe, si lascia tirare verso l'alto e, infine, affiora.

È come se una diga invisibile gli crollasse nel petto: nello stesso momento in cui riprende finalmente fiato, l'acqua fugge in ogni direzione e finisce per riempirgli la bocca. Harry la tossisce sul reticolo d'edera sotto il suo viso mentre ancora qualcuno lo trascina per le braccia lontano dal lago. Una voce maschile impreca e ripete più volte il suo nome, ma Harry è troppo occupato a respirare e tossire, respirare e tossire.

\- Potter! Per la barba di Merlino, Potter, sei tutto intero?

Harry continua ad ansimare a lungo, vagamente confortato dalle pacche sulla schiena della mano fantasma, prima di avere la forza di alzare lo sguardo.

C'è Morgan, del Dipartimento Auror, che lo osserva dall'alto in basso, il busto fradicio e la faccia congestionata ancora grondante d'acqua.

\- Ohi, stai bene? Quei bastardi Mezzi-pesci. Si meriterebbero di finire in pentola!

Morgan lo aiuta ad alzarsi a sedere e lo asciuga con un colpo di bacchetta, per poi ripetere l'incantesimo su se stesso. Harry smette finalmente di battere i denti.

\- Potter, avanti, di' qualcosa.

\- Sto bene, - mormora appena, come se avesse inspirato anche la propria voce.

Se non ci fosse stato Morgan con ogni probabilità sarebbe annegato ancor prima di raggiungere la superficie.  - Grazie.

Morgan sorride. - E di che. Se mi lascio morire il Salvatore del Mondo Magico sotto il naso sai che disastro? - Tira su col naso. - Vorrà dire che chiederò a Scrimgeour un aumento.

Harry, le mani premute sul viso, cerca di riacquistare il controllo del proprio respiro. Dannazione. Non sa se brucia di più l'umiliazione di essere stato salvato l'ennesima volta o quella che a farlo sia stato uno dei pochi Auror del Dipartamento che sopporta a malapena.

\- Vuoi un strappo al San Mungo?

\- No, no. Sto bene.

Morgan fa spallucce, ma continua a osservarlo con fare sospettoso.   

\- Sul serio, - aggiunge Harry, alzandosi in piedi. Bene, le gambe reggono. Ora deve solo evitare il collasso cardiaco.

Non è mai stato attaccato da un Maride in modo così diretto. Ha sentito i racconti dei suoi colleghi, e sa che non avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi al lago senza un ciondolo di Acquamarina, ma non pensava di correre rischi in quei pochi istanti che ha esitato davanti alla grotta.

\- Cosa ci fai qui? - chiede a Morgan, per smettere di chiedersi se la sua sia solo sfortuna oppure se qualcuna delle lettere dei suoi detrattori non fosse maledetta.

\- Raccolgo informazioni sul lago dal quale proviene la lancia. Per l'asta. - Fa roteare il polso con aria annoiata. - Tutte scartoffie, una barba mortale. - Lancia un'occhiata al groviglio d'edera sul quale l'ha trascinato poco prima. - Insomma, quasi.  

Certo, la messa in asta della lancia che un Maride femmina ha scagliato sull'ingresso della grotta quando ancora era in piedi la barriera magica. Quella che Harry ha autorizzato il giorno prima. 

\- Sì, giusto.

\- Dici che sono nervosi per quello? Sono solo un bastone e una pietra, in fondo. È la legge: oggetti abbandonati volontariamente, res nullius, bla bla bla...

\- Non sono molto sicuro che conoscano la legge magica come la intendiamo noi...

\- Tu invece cosa ci fai qui? - A una folata di vento, Morgan si stringe nel mantello. - Pensavo saresti stato attaccato al culo di quelli della Specifica per sapere di chi è quel braccio. Appena si sa passa notizia, eh? Voglio sapere quale di quei figli di cagna ci siam tolti di mezzo.

Come al solito, Morgan parla troppo. Non si può quasi-morire in pace, vero?

\- Avranno il risultato domattina, -  risponde secco, eludendo la domanda principale. Spera che traspaia almeno un po' della sua irritazione. Se solo non si sentisse in dovere di essergli perlomeno un pochino grato... Chiederà a Scrimgeour di regalargli un abbonamento per qualsiasi squadra di Quidditch tifi. In fondo, conoscendolo, potrebbe darvi più valore che a una promozione.

Strano come gli risulti estremamente più semplice eludere _quel_ debito di vita.

Certo, deve ammettere che respirare è davvero bello.

Morgan si porta una mano tesa alla fronte. - Mi terrò sull'attenti.

Harry si tasta la tasca interna del mantello alla ricerca della bacchetta. Grazie a Merlino, è ancora dove dev'essere. La estrae, si assicura che l'incantesimo che l'ha asciugata non abbia danneggiato il legno, sospira di sollievo.

\- Credo... - comincia.

\- O San Mungo o casa tua. Se la Granger viene a sapere che ti ho lasciato tornare in Ministero in queste condizioni mi appende al muro dell'ufficio. Avrà anche la metà dei miei anni, ma quella ragazza è _spaventosa_.

Harry rinuncia a obiettare. Sa che Morgan ha ragione. Si rassegna all'idea di inviare al Ministero un Gufo con il quale mettersi in contatto con Zabini e Angelina, poi si prepara a Smaterializzarsi.

Borbotta un altro - Grazie, - morsicato, prima di scomparire con uno schiocco.

Un abbonamento quinquennale, decide.

 

La notizia della sua disavventura pare diffondersi velocemente in ogni meandro del Dipartimento Auror, perché appena una ventina di minuti dopo essere ricomparso in casa ed essersi spiaggiato sul divano, Grimmauld Place n. 12 lo avvisa della presenza di visitatori.  Il successivo, tonante "Harry. James. Potter," invece, lo avverte che uno degli ospiti è un Auror in gonnella a dir poco infuriato.

\- Sto bene! - esclama, senza dare tempo a Hermione di aggiungere altro. - Mai stato meglio! Credo intraprenderò la carriera di Mediatore culturale. Prenderò lezioni di dialetto Maride.   

Ron comincia a scuotere la testa ancora prima che finisca la frase, a capo basso alle spalle della fidanzata.

Hermione, con le gambe larghe e il pugno destro piantato sul fianco, gli agita di fronte un indice puntato. - Ti ha dato di volta il cervello? - strilla. - Cosa ti è saltato in mente! Se avessi saputo che volevi tornare in quel posto... dovevi chiamarci!

\- Saremmo... - interviene tentativamente Ron.

\- Saremmo venuti con te, razza di scriteriato! Pensavo avessi capito che è _stupido_ fare certe cose da solo! Noi _ci siamo_ per te, ti riesce così difficile capirlo?

Harry si alza a sedere sul divano con un gemito. - Lo so...

L'espressione di Hermione si fa all'istante meno rabbiosa e più preoccupata. - E allora perché!

\- Perché era una cosa che potevo fare soltanto da solo, - risponde Harry. Non ha voglia di dare spiegazioni dopo la giornata appena trascorsa, ma sa di dovergliene. - Giuro che non ci sono andato con l'intenzione di morire affogato. È stato un incidente.

Ron si mette a sedere sul tavolino al centro del tappeto, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia. - Ti capitano un po' troppi incidenti, Harry, - mugugna. Osserva la fidanzata, i capelli all'aria e l'indice ancora sospeso, con un cipiglio sconfortato. - Devi trattenerti. Prima o poi Hermione diventerà la copia sputata di mia madre, per colpa tua.

Harry ridacchia allo schiaffo sulla nuca che Ron si aggiudica subito dopo. - Lo so, - ripete, sfregandosi i polpastrelli delle dita sugli occhi. - Non sapete _quanto_ mi dispiace che sia andata così. Doveva essere solo una passeggiata, niente di più.

Hermione si inginocchia a terra con un sospiro. - Ma perché proprio lì... perché oggi.

\- Ho avuto un momento di... morale a terra, stamattina. Non so bene perché, ma ho chiamato la Psicomaga. Quella che conosci anche tu, sai.

\-  È stata lei a dirti di andarci?! - Hermione pare indignata.

\- No, no, - risponde Harry, ripensando alla loro conversazione. - Non direttamente almeno. Abbiamo solo parlato, ho deciso io di andare proprio lì. E non è stato un male. Credo davvero che mi sia servito, sul serio. - Emette uno sbuffo sconsolato. - Fino a quando un Maride non ha deciso che non gli stavo troppo simpatico, almeno.

 - L'ho detto io che quella di dare in dotazione agli Auror di un ciondolo di Acquamarina era un'idea sensata, - commenta Hermione, scuotendo il capo.

Ron trattiene un verso. - Per te era un'idea sensata anche dotare gli Auror di una Bussola Esapolare.

\- Se Harry avesse avuto un ciondolo non sarebbe successo niente!

\- Che poi, chi la sa leggere una Bussola Esapolare...

\- Useranno la pietra della lancia che è stata trovata nella grotta, e il resto andrà in asta. È stato un mio suggerimento, - prosegue Hermione con una punta di soddisfazione, ignorando del tutto le obiezioni sulla famosa Bussola. Non dev'essere molto fiera di quella particolare trovata.

\- L'ho approvata ieri, sì, - dice Harry, senza un vero motivo. Ha davvero bisogno di parlare con Neville riguardo quella cosa dei rapporti che funzionano.

\- A me non fa impazzire l'idea di avere una collanina luccicante al collo, - brontola Ron.

\- È un importante accessorio protettivo!

\- Rimane una collanina.

\- Intanto se non fosse stato per quella _collanina_ Morgan non si sarebbe trovato alle grotte e non avrebbe salvato Harry!

Harry nasconde una smorfia nauseata. - Se ne sta vantando molto, vero?

\- Un po', - conferma Ron. - Ma non gli crede nessuno. O quasi, insomma.

\- La traduzione dei libri come sta procedendo?

\- Harry, - lo ammonisce Hermione,  - non cambiare argomento.

\- Voglio solo sapere come sta andando. Non sono venuto in ufficio, no? Sono stato bravo.

\- Hai un concetto di "bravo" tutto da...

Ron la blocca in partenza, stringendole un polso per frenare l'inesorabile flusso di parole. - Non sembra esserci nessun collegamento davvero importante, - risponde al suo posto. - Insomma, sembrano libri a caso su cose più o meno disgustose. Una roba su una malattia della faccia...

\- _Amorfia facciale_ , Ron.

_-_ Sì, ecco. Quello, un librone enorme sulle interiora dei Thestral, qualcosa sulla paralisi degli arti degli Schiopodi Sparacoda, roba assurda sull'allevamento di cavallette da pozione, qualcos'altro su una forma di magia sperimentale di un vecchio pazzo che aveva legato una bacchetta allo zoccolo di un unicorno. Un gran casino, ecco cosa. Blaise e Angelina ci han perso la testa, alla fine Hermione li ha rimandati a casa.

\- Ho provato a darci un occhio anch'io, - riprende lei, - ma l'incantesimo di Traduzione più potente che conosco tritura il Finlandese in mille incomprensibili pezzettini estremamente fraintendibili.

Harry sbilancia la testa all'indietro contro lo schienale del divano. Amorfia facciale, Thestral, Schiopodi e Unicorni. Il libro in cui hanno trovato il braccio in biblioteca invece trattava della Sindrome dell'Arto Infedele. Non è abbastanza per segnare un tracciato.

Ha bisogno di partecipare alla traduzione di quei volumi.

\- Harry... - Hermione gli appoggia con delicatezza una mano su un ginocchio. - Ora controllerò che i _tuoi_ organi interni siano a posto, poi...

\- Ma....

\- Niente "ma". È già tanto se non chiamo il Medimago Peterson. Poi, dicevo, ci racconterai che cosa è successo. Metto sul fornello un bel tè caldo, ti va?

 

Quella notte Harry si corica sotto le coperte con un tuffo esausto tra i fruscii delle lenzuola fredde del suo letto, ancora sfatto da quella mattina. Eppure, nonostante non impieghi più di qualche istante ad addormentarsi, si sveglia di soprassalto appena un'ora più tardi, senza ricordare né sogni né incubi ma molto più stordito e inquieto di prima.

Accende la lampada a lato del letto, si sistema entrambi i cuscini dietro la schiena e comincia a fissare ostinatamente il soffitto, ripensando alla giornata appena trascorsa. Maledetto Maride e maledetto Morgan. Credeva di aver ripreso le fila della propria vita - o meglio, pensava di aver perlomeno afferrato l'estremità del suo intricatissimo filo di Arianna - e invece quello stupido incidente gli ha messo addosso un'irrequietudine che non riesce ad allontanare.

Per un quarto d'ora buono si concentra sulla leggenda magica del Minotauro, che i Maghi ritengono fosse proprio Arianna preda di un incantesimo, chiedendosi perché gli sia rimasto in testa proprio quell'episodio di Storia della Magia e delirando in modo del tutto incoerente su quale potesse essere il colore del manto del Minotauro e se fosse lo stesso del filo, finché lentamente non riprende sonno.

La seconda volta che si sveglia è a causa di uno strano pizzicore alla nuca, come se qualcuno gli stesse solleticando il collo con un nastro da pacchi. Una sensazione davvero troppo simile a quella che lo avvisa di una presenza nella casa.

Harry fa giusto in tempo a sedersi tra i cuscini, la mente ancora annebbiata, prima di intravedere una sagoma sulla soglia. Ma si convince di stare semplicemente sognando, perché riconoscerebbe quella sagoma tra mille, e non è davvero possibile che Draco sia in piedi in camera sua, una bacchetta illuminata premuta contro il fianco e i capelli biondi, _così biondi_ , resi azzurrini dalla luce fioca del Lumus. 

Torna a stendersi, nascondendo il viso tra le coperte e augurando al proprio subconscio con il suo senso dell'umorismo così raffinato di andare in corto circuito presto e in modo più indolore possibile, poi il sogno parla.

\- Harry?

Che sogno sadico e ingiusto.

\- Pensavo fossi sveglio. Cioè, sono le dieci. Scusa, suppongo.

Il suo sogno ha la voce di Draco, i capelli di Draco e si mangia le parole in quel modo orgoglioso e un po' irritato tipico di Draco.

Harry si rialza a sedere. - No, - dice, perché nei sogni si dicono anche cose senza senso.

\- Stai bene? Ho saputo... - Sembra che stia per proseguire, ma si blocca. - Lascia stare, è stata un'idea stupida. Ma anche la tua è stata un'idea stupida, sappilo. Sei veramente un idiota quando vuoi. 

Orgoglioso e irritato.

\- Sto bene, - mormora Harry. Il cuore comincia a battergli nel petto al ritmo di un Organo a Strasuono impazzito. - Hermione mi ha fatto una bella ramanzina.

\- Ci mancherebbe altro.

\- Lo so.

Il Lumos colora il profilo di Draco come un soffio polvere azzurra.

\- Ok, allora. Se stai bene io... vado. Volevo solo... mi fai preoccupare, cazzo. Ricorda che sono io quello in pericolo di morte, e devo rimanere _io_.

Harry si complimenta con il suo sogno per il realismo della situazione. Intrecciare Draco e il suo caso ancora da risolvere è una mossa astuta. Ma il timore di perderlo sopraffà tutto il resto, così estrae di fretta le gambe dal bozzolo di coperte ed esclama: - No, non scomparire, - come se si trattasse di un qualche messaggero divino.

Solo che allora si accorge che no, non è _affatto_ un sogno, che Draco è lì e se ne sta andando e lui non può permettere che accada, e ha appena detto una cosa _davvero_ cretina, e crede morirà per l'imbarazzo.

Draco ride di una risata soffice e aspra come un dolce al liquore. - Mi sa che ancora non ti sei rimesso del tutto con la testa.

Harry deglutisce.

\- Mettiti giù, - ordina lui, con un tremolante tono autoritario non troppo convincente. Tuttavia Harry obbedisce, se non altro perché fingere di essere ancora assonnato e per metà incosciente è meno umiliante che ammettere di essere completamente a corto di fiato. Riprende a fissare il soffitto, il viso in fiamme, dietro le palpebre un branco di Minotauri aggrovigliati in un lunghissimo filo biondo come i capelli di Draco.

Inspira forte nel sentire un peso adagiarsi sul materasso di fianco a sé.

\- Solo stanotte, - lo sente mormorare. - Solo stanotte.

E il Lumus si spegne, e il corpo di Draco è accanto al suo, e il braccio di Draco è sul suo fianco e i suoi capelli gli sfiorano la spalla, e il cuore di Harry è al centro del labirinto.

A cosa gli serve, il filo.

 

Naturalmente, al mattino Draco è sparito proprio come un sogno. Harry deve affondare il viso nelle coperte e stordirsi con il suo profumo per convincersi che non lo è stato davvero.

Nonostante l'iniziale e momentanea delusione, per la prima volta dopo notti e notti si sente del tutto rilassato: la testa leggera, gli occhi riposati, il viso disteso. Ha _dormito_. Da quanto non lo faceva sul serio?  

Sa di avere perso un'occasione. Di dire qualcosa, di convincerlo a restare, di chiedergli se quegli ultimi giorni sono stati un inferno quanto lo sono stati per lui. Ma la speranza bruciante che gli infiamma lo stomaco emana abbastanza calore da sciogliere il nodo costante di preoccupazione che ha conservato con cura  in gola negli ultimi giorni e non gli permette di pensare in modo lucido. 

È troppo presto perfino per presentarsi in ufficio, così si veste, infila in bocca un paio di scone recuperati dalla credenza ed esce di casa saltellando lungo i gradini. Una passeggiata gli farà bene.  

\- Harry! - lo chiama qualcuno. É la voce di Hermione.

Harry si volta, sorpreso di trovarla lì  a quell'ora, per vederla camminare lungo la via a braccetto con una signora anziana dai capelli cotonati di un color mandarino acceso intabarrata in una mantella dal taglio prettamente magico.

 - Buongiorno, - le saluta entrambe, perplesso.

\- Buongiorno a lei, Monsieur, - cinguetta la signora, allungando una mano rivestita da un guanto di pelle verde bottiglia.

Harry la afferra delicatamente, indeciso se la donna si aspetti una stretta o un baciamano.

Hermione apre le labbra in un sorriso radioso. - Stavo accompagnando la signora Chapman a fare colazione in attesa che ti svegliassi, ma a quanto pare sei già in piedi.

\- In attesa che mi svegliassi?

Harry si acciglia. Il dubbio si fa strada tra i suoi pensieri come un prurito sottile dietro le ginocchia _. Chapman..._   _Chapman_ come...

\- Signora Chapman, le presento il mio migliore amico, Harry. Harry, ti presento Amelia.

 

**\- LXII -  
**

 

\- La pasticceria Babbana! Quella forma di magia in cui noi _bacchettoni_ non riusciremo mai a concorrere.

Amelia immerge con soddisfazione la forchettina argentata nella sommità glassata di un grosso bignè ai mirtilli rossi. Il ripieno scivola sul piattino in una colata densa e scura.

_La casa dello zucchero_ è una vecchia pasticceria dalle vetrate a riquadri ingiallite dal tempo, le tendine merlettate e il menù scritto in corsivo elegante a fianco di alti reggitorta di vetro a tre piani. Un tocco di romanticismo quasi fuori luogo in un quartiere della periferia londinese sgangherato, rumoroso e  tatuato di murales. 

Dopo McLaughan Elettrodomestici, un bazar cinese dalla vetrina invasa di Maneki neko dorati di buon auspicio, un'agenzia viaggi e un  grossista di casalinghi, infine eccola, _La casa dello zucchero_ , con le sue tendine bianche, il profumo di biscotti, la porta dal pomello d'oro col sonaglio e il cartello double-face "Buongiorno!" e "Trascorra un gioioso resto di giornata",  per addolcire l'umore dell'eventuale avventore oltre che il suo palato. Così retrò, per la fredda Grimmauld Place di Londra.

Ma non per Amelia Chapman.

\- Viene spesso nella Londra Babbana?

Harry ruota ancora una volta il cucchiaino nella sua tazza di caffè bollente. Non è troppo ansioso di berlo: mentre osservava ancora confuso la signora Chapman si è lasciato sfuggire qualche zolletta di troppo. Tra quello e il fatto che a casa ha mangiato più che a sazietà, può già sentire il suo stomaco dissestato gorgogliare il suo disaccordo e minacciare la gastrite.

Amelia solleva a mignolo spiegato il piattino del suo latte caldo. - Solo per assecondare la mia golosità, - risponde. - Ne sono tutti sempre molto stupiti. Intendiamoci, non diventerò certo una sostenitrice della manomissione degli Elfi Domestici per il solo fatto che i dolcetti babbani risvegliano il mio appetito. La signorina Granger sembrava esserne convinta. Temo di averla delusa.

\- È un tema che le sta molto a cuore, in effetti.

Amelia dev'essere stata una donna affascinante da giovane, ma non bella quanto Harry avrebbe immaginato dai racconti di Powlin. La vecchiaia si è appesa al suo viso largo e tondo trascinando la pelle delle sue guance verso il basso, a chiudere la bocca sottile in un sipario scostato. Gli occhi grandi e sporgenti come quelli di una civetta le donano un'aria vispa appena un po' bizzarra.

_Ai miei occhi lei era... luce._

Tutto ciò che è rimasto della luminosità della signora Chapman, una donna per la quale un uomo ha accettato di spogliarsi della propria libertà, si è concentrato proprio nel suo sguardo.

\- Anche lei le sta molto a cuore. - Amelia sorseggia con nonchalance il suo latte.

_Lo so Harry, mi sono immischiata. Ma che dovevo fare? Ho trovato una sua lettera nella cassetta della posta di Powlin e sulla busta era scritto l'indirizzo del mittente. Non potevo non provare a contattarla. Approfittane. Accompagnala a fare colazione e fate due chiacchiere. Chi meglio di lei può capirti?_

_Io? Da solo, così?_

_Ti copro io al Ministero, tengo d'occhio la situazione per te. Se ci sono novità ti avviso. È stato un vero colpo di fortuna trovarla, se non ne approfitti te ne faccio pentire!_

Harry esala un risolino imbarazzato. - Anche troppo, a volte.

\- Sono una risorsa interessante, gli amici, - commenta Amelia. Una lampada frangiata alla sua destra le allunga il naso in un'ombra inquisitoria.  - Il giorno prima ti augurano un felice anno nuovo, e quello dopo ti costringono a fare colazione con una vecchia decrepita. 

\- Ma non è vero!

\- La signorina Granger non le ha fatto gli auguri di felice anno nuovo? - chiede con un sorrisetto sardonico. - Piuttosto scortese da parte sua.

\- Sono sicuro che porta molto bene i suoi anni, - risponde Harry. Non è ancora sicuro se Amelia stia cercando di metterlo a suo agio oppure in seria difficoltà.

\- Non bene, - sbuffa lei. - Ma neppure così male. Mia figlia sostiene che è merito dei capelli, che mi danno un'aria _sbarazzina_. Io dico che il colore distoglie lo sguardo dalle rughe. Perché crede che le streghe di una certa età indossino cappelli tutti pieni di penne come avvoltoi? É questione di deviare l'attenzione. 

Harry ha una visione istantanea della fantasiosa collezione di copricapo della nonna di Neville, e pensa che la teoria della signora Chapman, con i suoi capelli cotonati color mandarino trattenuti da un largo cerchietto di piume di pavone, potrebbe avere bisogno di una piccola rivisitazione.

\- Funziona, direi, - mente.

Amelia si porta alle labbra un boccone del bignè accuratamente spezzettato. - Avevo i capelli rossi anche in gioventù, sa, - dice con cautela dopo aver deglutito. - Io e Henry sembravamo una macedonia d'agrumi, uno accanto all'altro.

Si ferma per una pausa abbastanza lunga da lasciare intendere a Harry che sì, è già al corrente della faccenda. Sì, sta cercando di facilitargli il compito introducendo l'argomento in modo all'apparenza casuale. 

\- Il peggiore accostamento cromatico della storia, - prosegue. - Incredibilmente appariscente. L'autunno era l'unica stagione in cui potevamo nasconderci da occhi indiscreti senza intabarrarci come beduini per non essere riconosciuti a chilometri di distanza. E solo in giardino.

\- È un colore piuttosto strano, sì, - conviene Harry, ripensando ai capelli fiammanti di Draco. Non riesce a immaginare come potesse apparire il signor Powlin da giovane, con una zazzera rosso fuoco in testa. Forse ridicolo. Draco? Tutt'altro.

\- Il mio Belzebù personale. Lo chiamavo così, a volte. - Amelia lascia in sospeso il discorso, ma punta gli occhi su un punto imprecisato della carta da parati fiorata per alcuni imbarazzantissimi momenti. Alla fine, alza lo sguardo e aggiunge: - _Dopo_ scoprii che in realtà odiava quel nomignolo, ma _prima_ io non potevo certo saperlo, no?

Harry sa che quel _prima_ e quel _dopo_ si riferiscono al momento in cui lei e Powlin sono riusciti a spezzare i Sigilli. Sposta di lato la tazza di caffè per appoggiare entrambe le braccia sul tavolo, si riempie d'aria i polmoni e prende il coraggio, ma soprattutto la sfacciataggine, di dire: - Com'è stato per lei? Stringere i Sigilli, ecco.

Nel silenzio che segue, il campanello appeso alla porta della pasticceria tintinna e un gruppetto di ragazzini irrompono nel locale, cicalando animatamente sullo smanicato lanoso di dubbio gusto di un membro della cricca. "Sembri un pecoraio," starnazza un piccoletto con la giacca fluorescente.  
"Te la do io la pecora, caprone."

\- No, non particolarmente, - risponde Amelia, placida. - È stata una bella botta, certo. Una volta sono stata anche Schiantata, ma un colpo così non me l'aveva dato mai nessuno.

\- Ma a parte la sensazione fisica... - Che Harry ricorda. Un'esplosione da fine del mondo al centro del petto. - Intendo il fatto di _schiavizzare_ un'altra persona. Era così normale all'epoca?

\- Normale come uno Schiopodo con tre code! - Amelia spalanca gli occhi. - Non sono _così_ vecchia, giovanotto. Non era certo una pratica innominabile, ma non è che tra ragazzini si giocasse al Padrone e all'Elfo Domestico con i patti demoniaci.

\- Il signor Powlin ci ha detto che capitava abbastanza spesso.

\- Così gli piaceva pensare. - Con un sospiro rassegnato, Amelia richiama l'attenzione di una cameriera perché raccolga il suo bicchiere di latte vuoto dal tavolino. Harry lascia che prelevi anche la sua tazza ancora semipiena, troppo occupato a pensare a Powlin per preoccuparsene. Ai suoi occhialetti blu elettrico, alla sua pipa fumante, al suo orologio da taschino e alle distanze scandite da ticchettii, ad _avevo vent'anni e Amelia Chapman era bella da mozzare il fiato. Ero anche abbastanza euforico all'idea, a dire il vero._

\- Henry soffriva di vertigini, ma questo non gli impediva certo di camminare con la testa tra le nuvole. - La signora Chapman estrae dalla borsa una boccetta e un bicchierino di vetro verde. - Mi perdoni la scortesia, è per il fegato,  - spiega. Versa il contenuto dell'ampolla nel bicchierino, poi, con un occhiolino e un " _Confido che non lo dica al mio Medimago di fiducia, è un po' troppo amara per i miei gusti_ ", vi versa una bustina di zucchero. Infine butta giù tutto in un sol sorso.

\- Un gran sognatore, per non saper né leggere né scrivere, - continua. Harry non riesce a capire se nella voce serbi una gran tenerezza o una grande delusione. - Rubare un paio di Thestral sperando di ricavare abbastanza da rifarsi una vita in città, non proprio la migliore delle idee.

Harry si acciglia. - A noi ha detto che voleva solo farli provare agli amici.

Le spalle di Amelia tremano in una risata sfiatata. - Che le dicevo? Un gran sognatore. Quei Thestral li rubò per davvero, lo scoprimmo mentre contrattava il prezzo con i suoi famosi "amici". Voleva trasferirsi, sperava di avere più fortuna in città e farsi un nome. Quando mio padre si accorse del fattaccio  lo minacciò, a Henry prese una paura da Molliccio, cominciò ad agitarsi tutto e per sbaglio fece qualcosa che mandò mio padre su tutte le furie per davvero.

Amelia si diverte a prolungare la suspense ancora qualche istante, riponendo ampolla e bicchierino prima in un sacchetto di velluto, e poi nella borsa. - L'ho detto che sono stata Schiantata una volta, no? Beh, è stato _quella_ volta.

\- Quindi non è stato un malinteso. Il signor Powlin ci ha mentito.

\- Io non sarei troppo severa con lui. Era un gran bugiardo, ma non lo biasimerei troppo per aver mentito mentre ammetteva a un gruppo di Auror di aver commesso un crimine e di non essere stato punito. Almeno non legalmente.

Harry resta in silenzio. Il pensiero di Henry Powlin che ghigna dopo aver condotto lui, Hermione e Remus alla porta, all'ombra dell'ennesima innocente bugia, gli scalda la pancia in un moto di divertimento complice. Scuote la testa, incredulo.

 - Sono passati quasi quarantacinque anni, ormai... - mormora Amelia, un sorriso spento sulle labbra.

Con voce trasognata, prosegue il racconto del ragazzo ambizioso, istintivo e innamorato che è diventato schiavo per pagare il prezzo di tre Thestral e di uno Schiantesimo poco riflettuto. Della sua infatuazione per la figlia del suo datore di lavoro non più ragazzina eppure troppo viziata per accontentarsi dei suoi pretendenti, coccolata dal padre e assecondata nell'ultimo, apicale capriccio di possedere la persona che le ha fatto un torto. Racconta senza vergogna delle prime piccole, subdole vendette. Degli ordini umilianti, delle ritorsioni vigliacche e infantili. Di un gioco divenuto presto qualcosa di più intimo e profondo, e del sottile senso di disagio nel comprendere quanto a fondo quel legame l'avesse resa permeabile a una forma di adulazione a cui negli anni credeva di essersi abituata e che nonostante ciò, in una variante tanto gratuita e cristallina, l'affascinava. Di come la elettrizzasse a volte il pensiero di ciò che _lei_ avrebbe fatto se fosse stata nei panni di Henry; di come, se lui le avesse fatto patire le stesse mortificazioni, avrebbe cercato di strozzarlo nel sonno con il lenzuolo, e di quanto fosse sorpresa ogni mattina nel trovarlo ad aspettare il suo risveglio, intento a cercare un modo per renderla _felice_.

Amelia si dipinge come la sorellastra cattiva della protagonista di una favola, e dipinge Henry con la malinconia sofferente di una bambina che accampa scuse e tenta di giustificarsi di fronte all'evidenza. Ride di entrambi in modo mesto e gracchiante, come se avesse nostalgia di una storia mai realmente accaduta.

\- Sembrava del tutto incapace di portare rancore. I Maghi sono abituati ad avere a che fare con gli Elfi Domestici, che sono abbastanza fedeli da punirsi da soli, ma quella per me era una forma di fedeltà del tutto nuova. Seducente, anche. Non importava quanto io lo maltrattassi, lui continuava a desiderare solo il mio bene. E si fidi signor Potter, ho tentato in tutti i modi di fargli perdere la pazienza. Ero relativamente giovane a avevo, come si dice, _tutto il tempo del mondo_.

La paziente attenzione di Harry sembra compiacerla. Amelia incrocia le mani dalle dita affusolate e ornate di anelli sul bordo del tavolo. Si dispone in una posa regale e si rallegra dell'interesse di quel suddito improvvisato, quasi ignorasse del tutto la reputazione di cui Harry gode nella parte magica della città. Quasi la porta dal pomello d'oro della _casa dello zucchero_ fosse una barriera invisibile tra un mondo e l'altro, tra la tradizione e i piccoli vizi di gola, tra il presente e il passato.

\- Quello che le sto riferendo può esserle d'aiuto, signor Potter? - chiede, non perché non ne sia convinta, ma perché è curiosa di sapere quale aspetto del suo racconto lo intrighi di più.

Harry annuisce con convinzione. - Vada avanti, - risponde, cosicché capisca, se è un'ascoltatrice perspicace, che il punto che più gli interessa è quello che ancora non ha raccontato.

\- Poi le cose sono diventate più difficili. Alla fin fine ci si affeziona al cagnolino che proprio non ne vuol sapere di risentirsi anche dopo tanti calci e maltrattamenti. Ma un Mago non è un cane, e non basta allungare il guinzaglio per farlo felice. Con Henry accadeva il contrario, in realtà.

_Potter, credevo lo avessi capito. Mi fa male starti lontano._

Harry sa cosa intende.

\- Più mi preoccupavo per lui, più cercavo di tutelarlo e di trattarlo come una persona qualunque, e più rischiavo di fargli del male. Una volta stavamo parlando e gli ordinato senza volere di "metterci la mano sul fuoco". - Amelia socchiude appena le palpebre. - Aveva accanto il camino acceso. La lascio immaginare.

Harry ricorda ancora la lista infinita di modi di dire dall'esito potenzialmente disastroso che ripassava uno a uno prima di addormentarsi, prospettando scenari terribili per ciascuno di essi e proibendosi di pronunciarli.

\- Prima di complicarsi però le cose sono diventate incredibilmente semplici, in realtà. Forse non è stato per il suo fascino o per la sua sconfinata cultura, ma mi sono davvero innamorata di Henry Powlin. In modo infantile, riconosco ora. Ma mi sono innamorata seriamente mentre gli insegnavo a leggere pomeriggio dopo pomeriggio, quando ha finito da solo il suo primo libro, "Diario di un troll"...

\- Il suo libro preferito, - interviene Harry, memore delle parole di Hermione al funerale.

Amelia lo fissa senza realmente guardarlo, con sguardo vacuo e assorto. - Un commovente elogio, quello della sua amica.

Harry ricorda all'improvviso la signora vestita di tutto punto, sola e fuori posto a quella cerimonia funebre proprio come la signora Chapman in quella pasticceria. - C'era?

\- C'ero. - Sospira. - Le stranezze crudeli del destino. Per anni ho ignorato perfino l'esistenza di quel cimitero, e nel giro di tre mesi ho assistito alla sepoltura del mio secondo marito e a quella di Henry. 

Harry si accorge allora che non è stata la vecchiaia a privare il viso di Amelia della sua luce, e nemmeno la scomparsa dei Sigilli, ma un lutto. Il suo pallore molliccio, tanto accentuato per una signora che potrebbe nascondere le occhiaie profonde con qualche semplice Incantesimo di Carnagione, assume d'un tratto un senso.

\- Mi dispiace davvero. Le mie condoglianze.

Amelia intreccia le dita in una ragnatela di nocche. - Tanti hanno perso un famigliare nel corso della guerra, - mormora. - Io ho perso Robert in una guerra contro la malattia. È solo _difficile_ portare il lutto come tutti gli altri. 

Esita solo un attimo prima di sgranare gli occhi da civetta. - Ma torniamo a noi, - si corregge. - Temo di essermi persa in chiacchiere e di stare mancando completamente il punto. La prego, mi faccia qualche domanda, mi chieda quello che vuole sapere.

Sta tagliando corto. Harry la capisce: a poche settimane dalla scomparsa del marito rievoca ricordi di trascorsi con un altro uomo. E per quanto affermi il contrario, Amelia non è abbastanza vecchia da pensare alla propria gioventù come a un'altra epoca.

\- Voglio sapere cosa è successo dopo, - risponde, accaldato. - Quando avete spezzato i Sigilli.

Amelia gli sorride con aria guardinga.  
Dall'altro capo della sala, le porte a spinta della cucina si aprono per lasciare il passo a un piccolo corteo di pasticceri che reggono tra le mani un'enorme torta di compleanno.

\- Dopo... siamo stati felici. Per poco. E poi siamo stati nervosi, a lungo. Una serie di _miasmi di serenità_ di cui avevo solamente letto nei romanzi di Dylan Allen Junior.

Harry non finge di conoscere lo scrittore.

\- Io scoprii che ciò che tanto mi aveva attratta di Henry, nel mio egocentrismo, era il modo in cui pendeva dalle mie labbra. Il brivido di aver domato un uomo rozzo e averlo trasformato da cavernicolo che era a un principe splendente. E principe era rimasto, ma senza la sua gabbia dorata di Sigilli aveva senza neppure accorgersene riassunto tutti i difetti che l'avevano reso invisibile ai miei occhi quando era solo uno stalliere. Non era più la persona che credevo fosse diventata e che credevo di avere creato. Oh, so cosa deve pensare adesso!

L'ombra scura del suo naso si tende in obliquo sulla sua guancia mentre si china in avanti sul tavolo. - Quanta superficialità. Che amore vacuo e inconsistente! - Ridacchia con una raucedine stanca e sfibrata. - Non negherò di avere una libreria più stratificata della mia personalità, ma gli esseri umani sono molto meno complessi di ciò che piace pensare. Chi non si innamorerebbe di un sogno? L'uomo perfetto, che comprende ogni cosa con un solo sguardo, che asseconda ogni capriccio, che si mostra duro e incorruttibile quando è necessario e dolce e sensibile all'occasione giusta? La maggior parte del tempo non ne ricordavo neppure il motivo, era perfetto _e basta_.

Harry preferisce non pensare a quante volte abbia guardato Draco e si sia stupito tra sé e sé di quanto fosse perfetto. Sta sudando per l'agitazione. La maglietta gli si è attaccata al dorso, appoggiato contro lo schienale della sedia in velluto.

\- La vedo silenzioso, ragazzo.

\- No! No, è che non... preferisco ascoltare, per ora. Per favore, continui, - insiste, colto in contropiede.

Amelia sorride e sospira. - È durata un po', quell' _irrequietudine nostalgica_ Thomsiana. Mentre Henry reimparava a essere libero, io reimparavo a conoscerlo. O meglio, disconoscerlo. A vedere tutte le piccole bugie che i Sigilli mi avevano raccontato. La più difficile da accettare era che io _non_ ero perfetta come mi vedeva lui. E rivolevo i Sigilli _da morire_. - Sussurra, quasi pensasse di essere spiata. - A dire il vero credo che per un periodo li abbia voluti indietro anche Henry. Lo vedevo, come cercava di calarsi di nuovo nel suo ruolo, senza riuscirci.

\- Ma in fondo, alla fine, non era sempre lui? - sbotta Harry, le labbra intorpidite come in preda a una reazione allergica.

\- In fondo. Alla fine, - ripete Amelia con tono stanco. - Sono una donna superficiale e di poca sostanza, signor Potter. Non sono stata munita di badile e olio di gomito alla nascita.

La signora Chapman inspira la luce calda e indistinta della lampada al suo fianco. Un sorriso ironico aleggia sul suo viso.

\- Ero arrabbiata, - ammette. - Ogni giorno ero sempre più arrabbiata. Rivolevo il mio Henry indietro, e più lo rivolevo e più Henry per ripicca cercava di plasmare un nuovo se stesso sempre più diverso. Anche se perfino _lui_ si rivoleva indietro. O rivoleva me. O entrambe le cose. _In fondo, alla fine_ , è diventato tutto troppo complicato. Ci siamo persi.

Il gruppo di ragazzini esce dal locale facendo tanto chiasso quanto ne ha fatto entrando. Uno di loro ha un cornetto tra i denti e spolvera di zucchero a velo la moquette.

Harry scuote la testa, infilandosi le mani tra i capelli. - Io non voglio perderlo.

\- Non vuoi perdere _chi_ , la persona che era prima o quella che è ora?

_Non sono più quella persona, Harry. La devi smettere di cercare di... salvarmi? Non sei il mio eroe. Non sei il mio padrone._

\- Non sono due persone diverse, - obietta. - È meno perfetto forse, è meno accondiscendente e _grazie a Merlino_ non esegue più ogni mio ordine alla lettera, ma non è diventato un'altra persona.

Amelia non si scompone. L'ha sentito parlare al maschile per ben due volte, ma non avanza domande indiscrete. Lo osserva con un'espressione di pietà mista ad aspettativa, come la professoressa che nel corso di una lezione pone un quesito ai propri studenti sperando inconsciamente che le forniscano la risposta più ovvia eppure sbagliata, per procedere al passaggio successivo della spiegazione.

\- Poniamo che un suo collega incontri un suo amico che non vede da qualche tempo, - ipotizza, - e che entrambi parlino di lei. Entrambi la conoscono, non è così? Eppure, a parte i dettagli più ovvi, non conoscono davvero la stessa persona. Uno di loro conosce Harry Potter, Capo Dipartimento Auror, e l'altro Harry Potter, il ragazzo della Burrobirra del venerdì sera.

Harry è perplesso da quel preambolo. - Sempre di Harry Potter si tratta.

\- Questo perché il ragazzo della Burrobirra del venerdì sera può tornare quando vuole il Capo Dipartimento Auror. Per una persona che ha sopportato i Sigilli del diavolo? - sorride. - Tornare indietro è come perdere un braccio in un vicolo e percorrere la strada a ritroso sperando che dopo essere tornati al punto di partenza ricomparirà magicamente anche il braccio.

\- Henry il suo braccio non l'ha mai ritrovato - aggiunge, un dolore sommesso negli occhi.

Harry si sporge in avanti sul tavolo. - Ma i Sigilli non dovrebbero riportare a galla gli istinti più profondi? Una volta spariti si tratta solo di riportarli a galla di nuovo, no?

\- È diverso. - Amelia scuote la testa. - Portarli a galla è una cosa, ma tenerli a galla quando tutto cerca di ritrascinarli a fondo è un'altra. Non cerchi di forzarsi una via in quello che _lei_ crede sia il subconscio della persona di cui parla. È una violenza. È da presuntuosi. Il posto giusto delle conchiglie più belle non è sul bagnasciuga, ma sul fondo del mare.

  _Non sono più quella persona, Harry, La devi smettere di cercare di... salvarmi._

\- Io non capisco perché devo per forza rinnegare ciò che era prima. - Stavolta Harry risponde con stizza. - So che tra di noi non tornerà come prima, l'ho accettato, ma non posso fare finta che non sia successo niente e conoscerlo da capo, perché _io lo conosco già_. Dire che devo scegliere tra la persona che era prima e quella che è ora è come dire che prima non c'è stato nulla. Non è vero. È stato qualcosa di bello ed è stato qualcosa di vero. Gli posso concedere del tempo, tutto il tempo che vuole, ma mi mette rabbia, perché _è stupido_. È tutto tempo...

\- ... sprecato, vero? - lo interrompe Amelia. - Tutto tempo che potreste sfruttare parlando e recuperando tutte quelle cose che vi siete persi per colpa di quei Sigilli brutti e cattivi, - aggiunge, un'onta di rimprovero nello sguardo. - Sveglia, giovanotto. Il suo unico scopo nella vita non è la tua felicità. Se come ho intuito è un ragazzo giovane avrà delle aspirazioni, dei progetti e sì, dei piani di cui tu non fai parte. Nemmeno foste sposati, per Morgana. Come minimo devi averlo costretto a fare qualcosa di terribile come cercare di ucciderti. L'intero Mondo Magico gli è grato per non esserci riuscito.

L'improvviso cambio di tono di Amelia lascia Harry di stucco. - Come fa a saperlo?

\- Sono vecchia, ma la fede all'anulare sinistro è ancora una tradizione.

\- No, l'altro modo per spezzare i Sigilli.

\- Oh, quello, - Amelia si lascia sfuggire un sorriso amaro. -  Sono stata io a finanziare la pubblicazione del primo libro di Henry, è naturale che l'abbia letto, - rivela, compiaciuta. - Lui ovviamente non lo sapeva, ma l'editore non aveva intenzione di sganciare una Falce per un volumone di appunti su un mucchio di vecchi suggelli non più in uso. Quanto alle sue capacità di scrittore ecco, Henry aveva imparato a leggere e scrivere giusto qualche anno prima, non si può certo dire che fosse un novello Harold Pond. - Riflette un istante. - Appunto. Questo ti può dare una precisa idea di quanto io cercassi di mettere il naso in tutto ciò che faceva, proprio come mi pare di capire stia facendo tu.

_Prima ti fai scattare una foto come se fossi un maledetto fotomodello, poi accetti un'intervista da Boston, Boston, che Merlino solo sa quante volte Hermione ha cercato di far chiudere i battenti a quel cazzo di giornale, e adesso prenoti una visita ad Azkaban? Per andare a far visita a uno dei peggiori criminali della Guerra Magica, quando a malapena la gente riesce a credere che tu non sia più un Mangiamorte?_

Harry si irrigidisce, come paralizzato. - Voglio solo che non faccia scelte sbagliate, - bisbiglia.

\- No, vuoi che faccia le scelte che _a te_ sembrano giuste.

Amelia, intenerita, posa su di lui uno sguardo luminoso come una cinepresa. - So come ti senti. Io non sono stata tenace come lo sei tu, e forse non ho amato come hai amato tu. Ero più vecchia di te e più superficiale. Non me ne pento, ho sposato un uomo splendido, ma quando due mesi fa Robert è morto, ho pensato a Henry. Forse è normale rimuginare un po' sul passato quando si perde la cosa più importante di tutte, non saprei, - La sua risata, ruvida come la lingua di un gatto, si dissolve tra le rughe morbide sulle sue guance. - Gli ho scritto una lettera dopo decine d'anni perché una visita mi avrebbe messa troppo in difficoltà, e quella lettera è rimasta per mesi in una cassetta della posta senza essere letta, perché Henry era diventato cieco e io non lo sapevo.  

Il campanello appeso alla soglia della Casa dello Zucchero trilla insistentemente all'ingresso di una piccola comitiva di signore di mezza età.

\- Non essere testardo, Harry Potter. La testardaggine porta solo molti rimpianti e troppo rancore. Sforzati di capire.

Harry si infila le mani tra i capelli, spostandosi gli occhiali verso l'alto sul ponte del naso. - Io voglio capire più di ogni altra cosa, - geme, - Dico sul serio. Ma ho bisogno di _lui_ per farlo. Voglio averlo _vicino_.

\- Puoi sempre invitarlo ad assaggiare uno di questi splendidi dolci. C'è mai stato, qui?

\- No, abbiamo fatto un giro per i negozi della Londra Babbana...

\- E allora! O una pasticceria è troppo grande?

\- Una _carrozza_ è troppo grande.

Amelia ride di gusto. - Allora non ti resta che decidere una cosa, - sussurra con drammaticità, come se gli stesse rivelando un turpe  segreto. - Lui ha trascorso l'ultimo periodo della sua vita con lo scopo di renderti felice. Tu cosa sei disposto a fare per rendere felice _lui_?

 

Harry non ha bisogno di attendere l'apertura manuale del cancello del Malfoy Manor, stavolta. Allungando la mano in avanti nella speranza che la casa riconosca la sua presenza e la comunichi a Draco prima possibile, avverte il tepore sottile dell'incantesimo  attivo che avvolge l'inferriata. Il suo braccio attraversa le sbarre di ferro battuto quasi fossero sbuffi di fumo.  
  
Dopo pochi istanti, Kreacher sbuca da dietro la porta d'ingresso. È tanto basso che da lontano a Harry è parso che l'uscio si stesse aprendo da solo, come le finestre del Ministero la mattina.  
   
Kreacher lo conduce tra i dedali di corridoi del maniero con assoluta familiarità, scoccando incantesimi lungo il percorso a mobili, vasi di fiori e dipinti per porre rimedio a minime imperfezioni - un petalo annerito prima, un presunto velo di polvere poi - impercettibili a occhi che non siano i suoi, del tutto incurante della presenza di un ospite.  Harry immagina che non si comporterebbe allo stesso modo se l'ospite non fosse lui.

Draco non li attende in salotto, ma viene loro incontro. Ha l'aria allarmata, il corpo teso tutto in avanti come un fantino a cavallo.

\- Harry! - esclama. - Va tutto bene?

Dopo essersi riempito gli occhi del suo viso, Harry solleva le mani in posizione di resa per tranquillizzarlo. - Tutto ok, - lo rassicura, - è solo una visita. Una cosa veloce, giuro, non voglio disturbarti.

Draco pare rilassarsi un poco. Le sue spalle scendono verso il basso lungo le rotaie invisibili del suo sospiro di sollievo. - Non disturbi, - sussurra. - Vieni. Grazie, Kreacher.

Nel lampo gelido del suo sguardo, Harry ha tutta l'impressione di cogliere una scintilla di sincera gratitudine, o di qualcosa che di certo non credeva gli avrebbe mai visto esternare nei confronti di un Elfo Domestico.

\- Poi devo scappare al Ministero, davvero, ma ci tenevo a passare di qui.

 - Gli Auror sono venuti ieri. - Draco ruota su se stesso, indicando punti casuali della stanza. - Ci sono scudi in tutte le stanze del maniero, adesso. Non è male la tua squadra, Harry, - conclude con un sorriso.

Harry annuisce sorridendo di rimando, ritto in mezzo alla stanza con le mani in tasca. - Mi fa piacere se ti senti più sicuro adesso.

Draco resta un istante in silenzio, come se fosse stato distratto da un pensiero improvviso. - Beh, siediti, - prorompe dopo l'iniziale esitazione, lasciandosi cadere su una poltrona. Lo guarda attentamente. - Come stai?

\- Bene, - risponde lui, sedendosi sul lustro divano di pelle. C _ome no, ha solo il palato così secco che gli  sembra di stare aspirando i propri denti._ \- Grazie, comunque. Per ieri sera. Ero in condizioni pietose e temo di aver fatto davvero la figura dell'idiota, ma sono contento che tu sia venuto.      

\- Eri abbastanza confuso, sì. - Draco ride in modo così cristallino che a Harry viene da sorridere solo nell'osservarlo. - E ripeto quello che ti ho detto ieri, nel caso non fossi abbastanza cosciente da ricordarlo. Sei stato uno stupido a tornare in quel posto da solo. Avresti dovuto dirmelo.

Harry lo ricorda eccome. Ricorda tutto, dalla sua comparsa improvvisa sulla soglia al brivido caldo del suo corpo tanto vicino al proprio sotto le lenzuola.

\- Non è che avessi esattamente in programma di farmi mezzo-affogare da un paio di Maridi con le scaglie di traverso, - protesta, scompigliandosi i capelli sulla nuca. - Ma del resto ficcarmi nei guai è la mia specialità.

\- Come contraddirti.

\- Ascolta, - esclama, nervoso. - Non ho molto tempo, ma è possibile che se scopriamo qualcosa i prossimi giorni saranno un caos al Ministero, quindi ho preferito passare di qui ora.

Evita di menzionare il fatto che se non trascorre l'intera giornata a pensare a lui è perché la trascorre  imponendosi di _non_ pensare a lui, _Assassini mozzabraccia a parte_ , e che sarebbe disposto a passare di lì ogni qual volta lui lo desideri.

\- Ti ho portato questa.

La busta di carta che appoggia sul tavolino gli ha scaldato la tasca interna della giacca lungo tutto il tragitto dal cancello al salotto. Si è appena stropicciata agli angoli, ma Harry non ha osato Smaterializzarsi dal suo ufficio fino al Manor tenendola semplicemente in mano: sarebbe potuta andare distrutta, o peggio, smarrita.

Draco osserva corrucciato il sigillo Ministeriale di ceralacca impresso sull'aletta superiore appena sollevata della busta.

\- È aperta, - commenta, asettico. Harry nota la tensione delle sue spalle e immagina cosa deve stare pensando, posto di fronte a quella sottile forma di minaccia: sarà un mandato? Di perquisizione, d'arresto? Una convocazione a testimoniare in tribunale? Di fronte al Wizengamot, di fronte a un Auror? Il senso di tradimento che trapela dal suo ostentato disinteresse soffoca il silenzio.

\- È vuota, - specifica Harry. - È carta ufficiale, convalidata dal Presidente del Wizengamot. Qualsiasi cosa tu infili in quella busta sarà protetta dal segreto Ministeriale.

Draco solleva verso di lui uno sguardo interrogativo e diffidente. - Non sto capendo.

\- So che hai intenzione di riprendere i contatti con tuo padre, - risponde Harry tutto d'un fiato, - e che non te la senti ancora di incontrarlo di persona. Ho pensato che magari scrivergli sarebbe stato più semplice. - Si sfrega la nuca con una mano, preda di un'insicurezza improvvisa. E se stesse sbagliando? Se stesse urtando la sua sensibilità? Se non avesse capito un accidente, come al suo solito?  - Ma immagino anche che non ti sentiresti libero di dirgli quello che vuoi sapendo che ad Azkaban la centralina postale verifica il contenuto della posta diretta ai detenuti. Quindi ecco, se vuoi, puoi usare questa. Basta che chiudi la busta con il tuo sigillo e ci premi sopra quello del Ministero, e la lasceranno passare senza controlli.

Harry osserva con il cuore in gola il viso severo di Draco raggelarsi in un'espressione di quieto stupore.

\- Se non per tuo padre la puoi usare per Tiger e Goyle, - farfuglia. - Anche se sì, è una sola. Ma posso fartene avere un'altra. Non troppe, non ce ne sono proprio in abbondanza al Dipartimento, ma...

\- Grazie, - mormora Draco, interrompendo la sua logorrea nervosa. Raccoglie la busta dal tavolino e se la rigira tra le mani, ammirandola con un senso di meravigliata confusione. - Lo apprezzo davvero.

Harry si sente istantaneamente più leggero. - Non posso assicurarti che ogni volta che vorrai scrivergli potrò darti una di queste, - precisa. - Ma per un paio di buste non se ne accorgerà nessuno. Se anche dovessero accorgersene mi inventerò qualcosa, mal che vada me la caverò con uno schiaffetto sulla mano. Tu però non scrivere il mittente sulla busta, mi raccomando.

Draco annuisce piano, ancora in contemplazione. - Ok, - risponde, concentrato come se stesse già riflettendo su cosa scrivere. Solleva il viso all'altezza degli occhi di Harry. - Credevo che non ti facesse piacere l'idea che io abbia dei contatti con mio padre.

\- È tuo padre, - risponde a fatica. Anche se la sua preoccupazione principale in realtà era l'esposizione che Draco ne avrebbe ricavato quando la notizia fosse giunta ai giornali, non può comunque dirsi lieto all'idea di un riavvicinamento con Lucius Malfoy. Ma a proposito di giornali.

\- C'è un'altra cosa, - aggiunge, sull'onda del momento. - Ho contattato il direttore della Gazzetta del Profeta e ho accettato di concedergli un'intervista chiarificatrice su Godric's Hollow. Non più di un quarto d'ora, eh, non credo davvero di poter resistere molto di più, ma insomma, un'altra voce sulla faccenda male non fa. Tutto qui, ecco. Giusto nel caso ti capitasse di leggere qualcosa a riguardo.

Fraser per poco non si è preso un colpo quando lo ha visto sbucare tra le braci del camino. Zigzagando tra il focolare e la scrivania,  ha afferrato penna, calamaio, un'agenda e ha appuntato forsennatamente data, ora e luogo dell'appuntamento, apparentemente convinto che la minima esitazione gli sarebbe costata l'intervista.

Harry ha avvertito il desiderio di ritrattare tutto dopo appena il primo scarabocchio sibilante. Ha pensato _Magari non gli fa neppure piacere_ , _Sono davvero così autolesionista?,_   _Che Merlino mi aiuti_ , e alla fine si è tranquillizzato ripassando tra sé e sé il monologo improvvisato di deviazioni dialettiche e spiegazioni sintetiche ma esaustive che ha elaborato prima di prendere il toro per le corna e contattare la redazione della Gazzetta.

Draco lo fissa stralunato. - Quei Maridi devono letteralmente averti fatto il lavaggio del cervello.

\- Sembrava pensarlo anche Fraser. Ma considerato che mi sono offerto volontariamente, a dire il vero spero in un trattamento di favore.

Draco abbassa lo sguardo verso uno dei piedi della poltrona su cui è seduto, nascondendosi le labbra dietro una mano come era faceva sempre anche a Grimmauld Place n. 12 quando rifletteva attentamente su qualcosa. - Non devi farlo se non vuoi, - commenta, pensoso.

Considerato che Harry si aspettava una scenata dello stesso tenore di quel _È così che andrà, adesso? Adesso mi tratterai come se fossi di porcellana?_ che Draco ha sibilato proprio nel salotto di Grimmauld Place n. 12 circa una settimana prima, è andata decisamente meglio di quanto sperasse.

\- L'ultima volta che ho controllato la mia versione dei fatti contava qualcosa. Possono non fidarsi del Ministro, ma un buon numero di persone crederà a quello che dirò io su di te. Meriti di poter ricominciare. - Accenna con il capo alla busta spoglia stretta nella mano destra di Draco. - Carta bianca.

Lui non pare ancora del tutto convinto, ma Harry conosce quell'espressione. O forse ne conosce la progenitrice, un'antenata più estroversa e indifesa; e tuttavia è sempre lei, giunta per ricordargli che aprire una breccia nel lastricato marmoreo della compostezza di Draco è possibile.

\- Potrebbe non essere un male neppure vista la situazione attuale, - insiste. - Se c'è una specie di Vendicatore a zonzo per l'Inghilterra, voglio che sappia che tu sei pulito.

Draco si ostina a tenere lo sguardo basso. - ... Ok. - È giusto un mormorio rivolto al pavimento. - Va bene. Cioè, grazie. Ancora.

Harry avrà sempre e comunque un debole per l'inflessione impacciata della sua dichiarazione di resa.

Si alza in piedi, sollevato. - Bene, - esclama. Si passa le mani sulle cosce per lisciare delle pieghe invisibili sui suoi pantaloni. Ok, l'ha fatto. Si sente meglio, adesso. Certo, è vagamente disgustato all'idea di ripercorrere di fronte a un taccuino da appunti tutte le vicende di Godric's Hollow e dell'Antro, e il pensiero di Lucius Malfoy gli stringe lo stomaco, ma il sorriso appena accennato di Draco assorbe tutto come una spugna.

\- Vai già? - chiede lui, con un tono di voce che pervade Harry di un familiare senso di calore.

\- Al Ministero stiamo aspettando i risultati delle analisi sul braccio. Blaise e Angelina saranno già di nuovo al lavoro, non voglio fare brutta figura.

\- Capito. - Draco si alza in piedi a sua volta senza lasciare la presa sulla busta ministeriale, pronto a condurlo verso l'uscita.

\- Avevi ragione, comunque, - aggiunge sommessamente, guidandolo attraverso il lungo corridoio che collega il salotto alle scale. - Sono riuscito a tenere a bada Boston, ma dopo aver saputo di Boston le altre testate giornalistiche non mi hanno dato tregua, e quelli a cui ho negato un'intervista hanno scritto di ogni. È la quinta querela che sporgo in tre giorni! - Irritato, Draco spalanca di scatto l'uscio che dà sull'atrio del maniero.

Harry si ficca le mani in tasca. - È già tanto se sei riuscito a tenere a bada Boston, fidati, - gli assicura. - Quando io e Ginny stavamo insieme ha scritto che la frizione della scopa contro tu-sai-cosa l'aveva con ogni probabilità resa sterile. Ho ricevuto centodiciotto proposte di donne pronte a cedere il loro utero in affitto, in quei giorni!

Draco spalanca le braccia in un gesto di stizza. - Hanno scritto che ho delle mire sulla _Granger_! Voglio dire, _la Granger_!

Harry strabuzza gli occhi. - Su _Hermione_?!

\- Qualcosa su un fantomatico _sguardo_ _adorante_ che le avrei rivolto mentre mi appuntava il fiore all'occhiello alla festa. Preferisco quasi chi mi dà del Mangiamorte. Almeno quello lo sono stato davvero, per un periodo.  

Harry ripensa a quanto nervosi Ron e Hermione gli siano parsi uno nei confronti dell'altro in quei giorni, alle continue lamentele di Ron su quanto Nancy sia sdolcinata e trascorra le giornate a decantare le mirabolanti avventure di Neville alle prese con una _terribilissima et letale_ varicella infestante, e ride di gusto.

\- _Tu e Hermione_.

\- Uno smette di chiamare i nati-Babbani Mezzosangue per un attimo e vedi cosa succede.

\- Devo complimentarmi con Ron quando lo vedo. Non me l'ha fatto neppure intuire!

Anche se...

_Tu lascia parlare me. Siediti in un angolo, leggiti un giornale._

Ron gli ha detto di _leggere  un giornale_ nell'ufficio di Scrimgeour. Per quanto sappia quanto sia suscettibile  e gli dispiaccia per lui, Harry non riesce a trattenere le risa.

\- Ridi, Potter, ridi. Torna pure a farti affogare dai Maridi.

\- Oh, andiamo, sai con quanta gente sono stato accoppiato io sui quotidiani? Senza contare i menage a trois, poi. Hermione in fondo è un buon partito, pensa quando ho letto della mia _turpe relazione segreta_ con Amanda Jocelin.

\- La fattucchiera. Ma potrebbe essere tua madre!

\- Ho specificato _turpe_ , no?

Senza accorgersene, sono giunti di fronte alla porta d'ingresso. Si scambiano uno sguardo obliquo, quasi sfidandosi a chi calerà la maniglia per primo.

\- Ok, - mormora Harry, la voce ancora roca per il gran ridere. - Per qualsiasi cosa sono a portata di lettera. Controlla che gli scudi siano solidi tutte le sere, mi raccomando. Ah! - Indica la busta ancora tra le dita di Draco. - Non chiuderla subito dopo aver usato la bacchetta. Il sigillo è difettoso e si scioglie se entra in contatto con la traccia di un incantesimo. Sì, son buste-scocciatura. Non sai che casini per Invisibilizzarle.

Draco annuisce diligentemente, in silenzio. Poi gli afferra una mano.

Il cuore di Harry ha un fremito.

Abbassano entrambi gli occhi sulle loro mani giunte, come fossero una zip impigliata nel bordo di un maglione e fossero rimasti incastrati così, senza sapere che fare o come muoversi per non danneggiare né l'una né l'altro.

\- Grazie, - ripete Draco in un soffio.

Poi Harry si sente trarre in un abbraccio leggero, quasi consolatorio. Così incerto da farlo tremare.

Non riesce ad evitarlo: sperando di non stare scommettendo sul numero sbagliato della roulette, alza il viso e preme le labbra su quelle di Draco. Lo bacia con tutta la nostalgia di quei giorni, stringendoselo contro con un sospiro. Perde quasi l'equilibrio, e lo spinge senza volere contro la porta. 

La busta ministeriale scivola a terra con un pacato dondolio. 

Per qualche istante Draco si lascia manovrare, poi, a un certo punto, non gli basta più. D'un tratto conficca le unghie nella giacca di Harry, schiacciandoselo addosso come se avesse bisogno di controllare se il suo corpo esiste ancora tutto. Gli tira i capelli, guida il suo viso contro il proprio e pretende uno di quei baci lunghi, un po' arrabbiati e che arrossano il mento. 

_Sì che esistono ancora_. Le mani, le braccia, le spalle. Le labbra. Il busto, il collo, la labbra. Le anche, le labbra, le cosce, le labbra.

Infine riprendono fiato. Zigomo contro zigomo, senza osare guardarsi negli occhi.

All'inizio Harry si aspetta che Draco sciolga l'abbraccio, ma si sorprende nel sentire le sue mani scendere nell'incavo della sua schiena e a rimanere lì, in una posizione tenera e un po' insicura.

\- Wow, - sospira.

Draco si schiarisce la voce in modo insolitamente rumoroso, come una risata in fondo alla gola. - Devi andare al Ministero, - mormora, indietreggiando.

Harry lo trattiene per un polso. - Non era il tuo ringraziamento questo, vero? - domanda ironico.

\- Harry, - lo redarguisce Draco.

Harry lo tira nuovamente a sé, divertito dalla sua morbida arrendevolezza. - No, perché di interviste ne posso accettare anche due. O tre.

Lui gli spinge entrambi i palmi sul petto e lo allontana. - Harry, _vai_.

Non è arrabbiato. Ha le guance colorate di rosa, i capelli arruffati e un'aria pudicamente imbarazzata così dolce che Harry potrebbe saltare di gioia. - Vado, - concede sorridendo.

\- Vai, - ride Draco, aprendo la porta di casa. - Non volare troppo alto mentre vai in ufficio. Attento ai lampadari.

 - Attentissimo.

Esce camminando all'indietro, perché non si perderebbe per nulla al mondo nemmeno un istante di quel sorriso.

 

\- Potter, dove l'hai lasciato il broncio? - l'accoglie Zabini una volta giunto nella biblioteca ministeriale, dove sono conservati i libri che hanno ordinato dalla Finlandia. - Fatico a riconoscerti senza.

Harry gli risponde con una smorfia.

\- Stai bene? -  Angelina lo osserva apprensiva al di là della colata lavica di lentiggini.

\- Sì, perché non dovrei... - Impiega un attimo per realizzare che ha saputo dell'incidente nel lago Orson del giorno prima. - Ah, quello. Sì, sì, tutto ok. Sano come _un pesce_!

\- Allora è vero! E io che credevo che i Maridi fossero creature pacifiche...

\- Noto con piacere che Morgan ha provveduto a diffondere la notizia.

\- Che Harry Potter ha cercato per l'ennesima volta di farsi ammazzare? - Zabini fa spallucce. - E che notizia è.

\- Lo ha raccontato durante la pausa, - commenta Angelina, arrossendo un poco. - Ma non ti preoccupare, non gli hanno creduto in molti, in realtà. Si vedeva che voleva ingigantire la storia. Ha detto un sacco di cose strane. - Esita. Sembra chiedersi se sia corretto parlare alle spalle di un collega. Decide che _oramai, già che c'è_. - Che eravate in missione insieme e altre storie sul fatto che i Maridi son bestie che se la prendono parecchio, soprattutto quando cerchi di sottrargli qualcosa, e l'importanza dell'Acquamarina di qui, e di là. Se non c'era lui, eccetera. Ma non è che abbiate una ragione per andare in missione insieme, voi due.

\- E semmai qualcosa i Maridi l'han sottratto a me, - sbuffa Harry. - _Il fiato_ , tipo. - Si massaggia la nuca. - Cos'è, adesso partire in missione con me è una cosa di cui vantarsi?

\- Secondo alcuni porta sfiga, se può consolarti, - aggiunge Zabini, senza staccare gli occhi dal volume che sta analizzando.

\- Meraviglioso. - Nonostante tutto, gli scappa quasi da ridere.

Angelina gli sorride. - Sembri di buon umore.

\- Almeno lui, - commenta Zabini, sbattendo in malo modo una grossa lente d'ingrandimento sul tavolo.

Hermione emerge da dietro uno scaffale di libri, reggendo tra le mani una pila di volumi polverosi. - Oh, ciao Harry! Com'è andata?

Harry è tentato di rivelare a Zabini l'incontro con Amelia e la successiva sosta a casa di Draco per farsi un'idea della sua reazione, ma decide di soprassedere. - Molto bene, - risponde laconicamente. - Qui niente di nuovo, immagino.

Angelina lascia cadere la testa sulle proprie braccia conserte sul tavolo. - Niente con un senso, - pigola.

Zabini sfodera un ghigno sarcastico. - Sarai felice di sapere che un Unicorno è perfettamente in grado di lanciare uno Schiantesimo agitando lo zoccolo posteriore sinistro, sempre che tu riesca a legarci una bacchetta con cuore di crine di unicorno senza finire al San Mungo come i primi quattro pazzi che ci hanno provato.   

\- E che un esemplare rarissimo di mosca polinesiana può paralizzare le zampe anteriori degli Schiopodi Sparacoda semplicemente infilandosi tra le giunture e cominciando a frinire. Ma non erano i grilli poi, che frinivano? - aggiunge Angelina, sconsolata.

\- Sarà un errore di traduzione, - sbuffa Zabini. - Le pozioni di cavalletta però a quanto sembra hanno un buonissimo sapore. Parola di Pozionista chef. Ma dico, sul serio c'è gente pagata per scrivere questa roba?

Hermione appoggia la pila di volumi sul tavolo con un tonfo. - Sono opere di enorme spessore culturale! - esclama, oltraggiata.

Zabini corruga le sopracciglia. - Io dico che sono di enorme spessore e basta.

Harry si lascia cadere seduto con un sospiro. - Nessun collegamento con lo pseudovendicatore, quindi?

\- Se non conti il fatto che anche i Mangiamorte tendenzialmente sono bestie no, nessuno, - soggiunge Ron da dietro il casellario riservato ai verbali degli interrogatori.

Hermione lo rimprovera un verso eloquente, strabuzzando gli occhi.

\- Che c'è, ho detto tendenzialmente! E _lui_ non è più un Mangiamorte!

Harry ignora l'allusione a Draco. La situazione è seria. Sperava che a una lettura più approfondita sarebbe emerso qualche dettaglio che avrebbe permesso loro di farsi quantomeno un'idea delle motivazioni per cui qualcuno avrebbe dovuto interessarsi a quei libri. Se si fosse trattato di un caso isolato avrebbero pensato a un allevatore clandestino con qualche strana mira, ma il ritrovamento di quel braccio mozzato proprio in biblioteca rimescola le carte in tavola.

Non  può trattarsi di una coincidenza, non a così poco tempo di distanza; ma se la lettura di quei libri non servisse a niente...

Harry inspira a fondo. Non si lascerà tirare giù di morale.

Si rialza in piedi. - Vado a mettere pressione alla Specifica per sapere qualcosa di più su quei risultati.

Zabini a malapena solleva la testa dal libro che ha di fronte.

 

Al Reparto _Analisi, Rilievo e Statistica,_ un paio di Auror nella tenuta grigia degli addetti al laboratorio gli chiedono con aria timorosa di avere ancora qualche ora di pazienza. Ci sono delle strane, piccole escoriazioni sulla pelle del braccio, sostengono, che impediscono loro di svolgere l'esame di Personalità con risultati precisi e indiscutibili. Dovranno lanciare un incantesimo di Guarigione almeno sulla mano prima di poter procedere al test, e vogliono essere sicuri di non eliminare nulla che possa poi rivelarsi utile all'identificazione.

Quando Harry chiede di che tipo di escoriazioni si tratti, i due si guardano come se avessero bisogno di accordarsi sulla risposta.

\- Non abbiamo un'opinione unanime a riguardo, - spiega infine il più alto, che Harry ha già visto in occasione di un esperimento su una manciata di Polvere Volante smerciata in diversi empori fuori norma. Gli Auror della Specifica non sono sotto la sua supervisione ma direttamente sotto quella del Primo Ministro, quindi Harry non ha la più pallida idea di come si chiami. - Sembrano ponfi allergici, ma _secolarizzati_. Non sono neppure cicatrici, solo minuscole ferite estremamente vecchie.

Di ritorno alla biblioteca senza nessun responso certo, Harry è accolto da un quadrilatero di sguardi carichi d'aspettativa.

\- Qualche ora, - mugugna, sedendosi di fianco ad Angelina. Accanto al libro che sta leggendo ci sono fogli su fogli di pergamena scarabocchiati fitti. - Sono appunti tradotti, giusto?

Lei annuisce piano.

Harry li raccoglie, li unisce a quelli di Zabini e li divide in tre plichi, consegnandone uno a Ron, uno a Hermione e conservandone uno per sé.

\- Buono studio, - esclama, ricevendo in risposta dall'uno un verso schifato, e dall'altra un'espressione euforicamente determinata.

 

" _Qualche ora_ " diventa l' _intera giornata_.

Man mano che passano i minuti, Harry si rende conto sempre più a fondo di quanto lontani siano dalla soluzione del dilemma: i libri non sono che un ammasso di informazioni pressoché inutili su una serie di patologie animali rarissime e scoperte per puro caso da Maghi più o meno visionari. Dapprima si convincono che chiunque abbia rubato i libri lo abbia fatto per studiare un incantesimo con il quale estendere per analogia alcune delle malattie anche agli umani - ai presunti Mangiamorte superstiti forse? - ma l'ipotesi si fa sempre più improbabile mentre passano in rassegna morbo dopo morbo. La stragrande maggioranza di essi non è infettivo, e comunque quella soluzione non si concilia con il braccio mozzato.

Hermione avanza l'idea che il Vendicatore abbia solo voluto portare l'attenzione degli Auror sulla biblioteca di Hogwarts,  una teoria forse meno azzardata, ma a prescindere dall'intento generale non riescono a venire a capo dell'enigma. Cosa avrebbero dovuto notare?

Anagrammano i titoli, gli indici, leggono e rileggono fino a imparare a memoria i radi passaggi sottolineati qua e là. Nulla.

Il volume sull' _amorfia facciale_ è quello che meno li convince, perché nonostante sia l'unico dei cinque volumi a non essere archiviato nella Sezione Proibita della biblioteca è quello potenzialmente più pericoloso. L'autore delucida con grande attenzione ai dettagli come un volto sfigurato, che sia esso umano o animale, possa essere privato di forma per essere ricostruito nel modo che più conviene, coinvolgendo anche l'intero cranio se necessario.

Hermione ovviamente inorridisce all'inesattezza di quella scienza, ma se il Vendicatore avesse rubato quei volumi proprio per costringerli ad analizzarne il contenuto e li stesse orientando verso gli ultimi Mangiamorte sfuggiti al Ministero, ciò potrebbe significare che uno di loro, almeno secondo il loro "criminale complice", ha mutato le proprie fattezze per sfuggire alle retate.

Supposizioni su supposizioni, ma nessuna davvero definitiva. 

Durante la pausa pranzo, Harry si posiziona davanti al laboratorio per assicurarsi che chiunque esca lo faccia per recuperare al massimo un panino dal chiosco accanto al Ministero. Non attenderà più di quanto non sia strettamente necessario per avere quei risultati.

Alle tre di pomeriggio, il Funzionario più Alto viene immolato dal Reparto per illustrare agli ancora più temibili due metri d'altezza di Zabini come l'esame dei campioni di pelle che hanno selezionato si sia rivelato più complicato del previsto, e di come l'intero staff sia stato messo all'opera per cercare di decifrare alcune alterazioni riscontrate nei tessuti.

Sono le sei di sera quando una compagine nutrita di Funzionari fa capolino dalle porte del laboratorio, uno dei quali, che Harry riconosce come Cameron, Caposezione, tiene tra le dita un fascicolo di fogli di pergamena. Hanno tutti un'espressione stranamente cupa sul viso.

Il responsabile della squadra, fronte sudata e smorfia funerea, si allontana dal resto del  gruppo camminando nella loro direzione.

\- Marcus Avery, - sentenzia secco, allungando la mano che regge il fascicolo.

Harry non crede di aver sentito bene. - Come?

\- Il braccio appartiene a Marcus James Avery, - ribadisce il Mago. - Abbiamo eseguito esami incrociati su dieci campioni differenti di epidermide, non ci sono dubbi. Non abbiamo lavorato un'intera giornata per nulla, signor Potter.

\- Avery è morto in un'esplosione, - dissente Zabini, scettico. - Macnair l'ha confessato sotto Veritaserum.

\- Forse ha mentito, - scandisce  Cameron.

\- Sotto Veritaserum! - Ron quasi strilla.

Harry, ancora esterrefatto,  afferra il fascicolo e lo sfoglia meccanicamente. _Marcus James Avery_ , legge in bella grafia nel riquadro degli esiti.

Non riesce a crederci. Marcus Avery è stato dichiarato morto presunto circa due mesi prima, dopo la confessione estorta a Macnair nel corso del processo con il quale è stato condannato all'ergastolo. Morto proprio nella biblioteca di Hogwarts, che lui e Macnair avevano assediato, nel bel mezzo dell'esplosione improvvisa provocata da uno scaffale di libri bestiali maledetti sugli Schiopodi Sparacoda. Lo stesso assedio per colpa del quale la biblioteca è rimasta inaccessibile per mesi e a causa del quale Harry non ha trovato subito il libro sul Mortalispecus che Draco vi aveva posizionato.

Perché non hanno pensato immediatamente all'assedio della biblioteca di Hogwarts dopo il furto di libri? Forse è su quello che il Vendicatore vuole che focalizzino l'attenzione. Ma Avery? Dove diavolo può aver trovato _lui_ un braccio di Avery, teoricamente ridotto in cenere? Davvero era ancora vivo e loro non lo sapevano?

\- Sul fascicolo sono annotati tutti i dettagli, - li informa con tono placido Cameron. - Ora, se volete scusarci, è stata una lunga giornata.

Harry annuisce, assorto. - Voglio che almeno uno di voi rimanga a disposizione per eventuali chiarimenti.

\- Può inviare una Strillettera a me, - concede Cameron, ansioso di levare le tende. Se lui  e la sua squadra siano intimoriti dalla scoperta o semplicemente esausti, questo Harry non riesce a capirlo.

Dopo che il gruppo della Specifica si è allontanato, lui, Ron, Hermione, Zabini e Angelina si dirigono di nuovo verso la biblioteca in un tetro e sbalordito silenzio. Hermione ruba il fascicolo dalle mani di Harry e comincia voracemente a sfogliarlo.

\- Non ci credo, - mormora tra sé e sé, divorando le pagine.

\- Non è Avery, - decreta Zabini, sedendosi sulla stessa panca su cui è rimasto pressoché immobile tutto il pomeriggio. Con uno sbuffo di frustrazione, spinge più in là sul tavolo il libro che stava consultando. - Un'intera giornata e danno pure il risultato sbagliato. Quei _ponfi secolarizzati_ di cui parlavano hanno sballato il test. 

\- _Dermatite non identificata_ , - legge Hermione sul fascicolo, perplessa.

Ron si schiaccia le mani in faccia  in un gemito esasperato. - Ah beh, questo spiega tutto, - mugola. - Io non ce la faccio più.

\- Dannazione, - impreca Harry, appoggiando la fronte alla mensola di uno scaffale. - Avery doveva essere un problema già risolto.

\- _Non_ è Avery, - insiste Zabini.

Hermione sembra sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. Preme il fascicolo sul tavolo e riprende forsennatamente a sfogliarlo, alla ricerca di un esito alternativo che non sia altrettanto assurdo. - Ci dev'essere un risultato logico. Macnair non può aver mentito. Avery potrebbe essere sopravvissuto all'esplosione, ma sul braccio non ci sono segni di bruciatura. Nessun incantesimo di guarigione è tanto potente.

\- Forse le bruciature sono sul resto del corpo, - ipotizza Harry.

\- Macnair ha confessato di averlo visto _urlare agonizzante immerso nelle fiamme_ , - sibila Zabini. - Ve l'ho detto, non è Avery.

Ron solleva il viso dalle mani. - Un figlio? I geni sarebbero simili.

\- Mio padre conosceva Avery. Non si è mai sposato e non ha avuto figli.

\- Non aveva un nipote?

\- Già che ci siamo perché non mi chiedi anche se aveva un cane? 

Angelina, muta fino a quel momento, solleva un dito con aria esitante. - Secondo me dovremmo prenderci una pausa, - sussurra con un filo di voce, tesa come una corda di violino. - Siamo tutti troppo stanchi per riflettere a mente lucida.

La sua proposta è accolta da una quiete glaciale, una sorta di silenzio assenso orgoglioso e agitato. Le guance di Angelina vanno a fuoco e la ragazza si appoggia al muro alle proprie spalle, stringendosi i palmi delle mani dietro la schiena.

Infine, Hermione sospira. - Angelina ha ragione. Prendiamoci una pausa. Un paio d'ore a casa: doccia, cena e poi di nuovo qui.

Per quanto l'agitazione e la curiosità gli stiano masticando il fegato, Harry deve ammettere che una doccia in quel momento gli sembra davvero un'ottima idea.      

Ron rivolge uno sguardo carico di disperazione alla fidanzata. -Poi _di nuovo_ qui?

\- Solo per un ultimo brainstorming. Poi ci rivediamo domattina.

Detto fatto, Zabini scatta in piedi. - Ok, - proclama secco, senza nascondere un certo sollievo. - A dopo.

Harry lo osserva uscire dalla biblioteca a passo di marcia, le braccia tese lungo i fianchi. - Ma ha fatto un corso per diventare tanto insopportabile o gli viene naturale?

Ron fa spallucce. - Certo che ha fatto un corso. Si chiama Serpeverde. 

 

Subito dopo essersi tolto sciarpa e cappotto, Harry si butta sul divano di Grimmauld Place n.12 con un mugolio appagato, allungando le braccia e tendendo il busto come un gatto. Non si era accorto di essere tanto affaticato.

Si concede ancora qualche minuto di relax, il pensiero di Avery che lotta con tenacia per insediarsi nel posto d'onore riservato al ricordo del sorriso di Draco, poi si dirige in cucina per versarsi un bicchiere della pozione di Peterson. La ferita non gli manda più fitte lungo la spina dorsale, ma ha ancora lo stomaco in subbuglio. Quel poco che ha mangiato per pranzo gli ha pesato costantemente sull'addome tutto il pomeriggio.

Ingoia il contenuto della pozione con una smorfia, guardandosi attorno per vedere se tutto è in ordine. Nonostante lo scarso appetito, si è accordato con Ron e Hermione per cenare insieme. Ha ordinato una pizza d'asporto dalla pizzeria all'angolo dando l'indirizzo dell'edificio accanto, nella speranza che i suoi vicini non siano in casa. Nel caso, basterà tenere d'occhio la via e uscire all'arrivo del fattorino.

Appoggiando le ginocchia su una sedia, sdraia il busto sul tavolo della cucina, ripercorrendo mentalmente quella giornata folle.  
Il viso di Draco fa di nuovo capolino tra i suoi pensieri: senza nemmeno rendersene conto si ritrova a sorridere come un idiota che ha appena ricevuto una promozione senza aver fatto nulla. Merlino, deve ricordarsi di ringraziare Amelia.

È così assorto nel proprio ostinato tentativo di ignorare l'incombente Spada di Damocle di Avery e di godersi quel rinnovato moto di fiducia nel futuro, che quasi non si accorge dello sfarfallio cartaceo accanto al proprio orecchio.   

Una Strillettera.

Lo sfarfallio continua ancora per qualche istante, mentre le labbra taglienti della busta si arricciano e si spiegano come se stessero masticando un chewing-gum. Harry la fissa perplesso, in attesa, ma la prima cosa che emerge dai lembi di carta non è una parola, bensì una seconda lettera.

Prima che Harry possa raccoglierla, la Strillettera tossicchia. - Ciao, Harry, - declama con la voce corposa di Amelia Chapman.  - La signorina Granger mi ha resa partecipe del modo in cui scriverti senza rischiare che la mia missiva andasse perduta in un cassonetto abbrustolito. Temo mi chiederà in cambio di concedere un giorno libero a uno dei miei Elfi Domestici, purtroppo. - Subito dopo, si incenerisce in una pioggia di coriandoli bruciati.

Incuriosito, Harry apre il foglio di carta piegato in quattro e rimasto inerte sul tavolo, e comincia a leggere.          

_Ciao, Harry._   
_Come tutti i vecchi, mi distraggo facilmente e mi accorgo di avere sempre qualcos'altro da dire solo dopo che non ho più una persona di fronte, perdonami._   
_Ho questa abitudine strana di alleggerire la testa in un Pensatoio, ogni tanto. Dopo la morte di Robert, era molto che non lo facevo più. Oggi, tuttavia, mi hai dato qualcosa su cui riflettere di diverso dai miei soliti autocompatimenti di terza età, e ho voluto rivederti una volta ancora, sondare un poco ancora questo nostro condiviso mistero..._   
_Ho osservato tutto per bene, anche i miei ricordi del funerale di Henry: allora ero, più di ora, "assorbita" nel mio mondo stravolto e non avevo, forse, capito bene..._   
_Così, in questo pomeriggio di cammino e solitudine, con la sola compagnia del mio calderone bruciato di ricordi, ho guardato: che cosa io abbia capito non lo so, ma ho proiettato, per somiglianza e abissali differenze, una me stessa quasi tua coetanea vicina a Harry: Harry che gioca a rincorrersi, che sale e scende dal treno dei suoi umori (amori?) di ragazzo , ma con il biglietto giusto, di chi pretende dalle emozioni quanto forse esse non possono dare..._   
_In quella "carrozza troppo grande" ho visto un'immagine che riassume quello che ho sentito di te: mi trema un po' il cuore, come quando avverti la bellezza fragile della nostra seduttiva inconsistenza..._   
_Ma il mio cuore, attualmente, è come disseccato, in qualche punto essenziale: e la complessità gioiosa del vivere mi trova in una zona d'ombra. Lungo le vie della Londra Babbana, nelle stesse pose di Harry e del suo misterioso innamorato, Henry e Amelia sostavano davanti ai negozi più bizzarri, così infantili e teneri..._   
_In questa casa vuota, che non è più mia eppure tenta di esserlo, dalle tue parole è venuto un tepore, una nostalgia di vita, di sogno, di "carrozze"._   
_Grazie, Harry._   
_Già avverto il rimpianto del tuo bel viso che parla in silenzio: e la consapevolezza che ho perso la capacità di "sentire" come una volta, perché sono spaventata da quello che potrei "vedere" della mia vita futura._   
_Ma anche così, impoverita nelle emozioni per istinto di sopravvivenza, so "vedere" quanto Harry sia vivo, quanto stia nel cuore dell'esistere con testarda e fanciullesca decisione di presenza._   
_Buon cammino, buon viaggio, buon innamoramento. Quello vero, che io ho atteso al binario e che tu invece attendi già a bordo. Come l'intero Mondo Magico, anch'io sono orgogliosa di te: ma di un orgoglio buono, di chi non può accampare meriti e gode nel guardare cose belle..._   
_Con tanto affetto,_   
_Amelia._

Harry adagia la lettera sul tavolo, un sorriso commosso e intenerito sulle labbra. Amelia Chapman, tanto austera e sarcastica di persona, quanto intima e complice per iscritto. Lo prende una tristezza piccola e lusingata nel leggerla così grata e remissiva, e si prende un attimo per rievocare il loro incontro di quella mattina, il suo sguardo da civetta e i suoi capelli di un arancio acceso.  

_Per una persona che ha sopportato i Sigilli del diavolo? Tornare indietro è come perdere un braccio in un vicolo e percorrere la strada a ritroso sperando che dopo essere tornati al punto di partenza ricomparirà magicamente anche il braccio._

Non costringerà Draco a tornare da nessuna parte. In qualunque punto del percorso si trovino ora, l'importante è essersi mossi in avanti di un passo. Dovessero anche cambiare direzione, dovessero anche perdersi e fingere di stare ammirando il panorama quando in realtà sono terrorizzati all'idea di non riuscire più a tornare sulla retta via.

Sta riponendo il bicchiere della pozione nel lavandino, quando lo coglie un'illuminazione  improvvisa.

_... come perdere un braccio in un vicolo e percorrere la strada a ritroso sperando che dopo essere tornati al punto di partenza ricomparirà magicamente anche il braccio._

_Ricomparirà magicamente anche il braccio._

Rielaborando quel pensiero tra sé e sé, si fionda ai piedi del camino e afferra una manciata di Polvere Volante, scandendo ad alta voce l'indirizzo di casa di Ron e Hermione.

È talmente perso nella sua teoria che si deconcentra e capitombola sul pavimento del salotto in una nuvola di fuliggine, davanti agli occhi frastornati di Ron.

\- Ron! - esclama, rialzandosi in piedi in preda a un attacco di tosse.

\- Harry? - risponde lui, accigliato. - Avevamo detto che saremmo venuti noi da...

\- Ron, quella cosa di cui Nancy in ufficio si vanta sempre, su Neville che ha curato suo nipote in un batter d'occhio... Ma sì, ne parlava anche alla festa del Ministero!

\- Dalla varicella, sì. Dici l'epidemia di varicella a Hogwarts, no?

Harry annuisce con foga. - Sì. E uno studente ha infettato alcuni libri, giusto? L'ha detto anche la signora Prislett quando l'abbiamo interrogata. Mi ricordo bene?

\- Sì... credo di sì.

 Hermione scende di corsa le scale che danno sul soggiorno. - Harry, che succede?

\- È varicella! - esclama Harry, infervorato. - Le escoriazioni sul braccio di Avery. Sono i ponfi della varicella, e quelli della Specifica non riuscivano a identificarla perché non è la variante umana, ma il tipo che infetta i libri. - Si scuote la fuliggine dai pantaloni e avanza di un passo sul tappeto, gesticolando. - Il libro su cui abbiamo trovato il braccio è vecchio secoli, e le escoriazioni erano _secolarizzate_. Non esiste nessun Vendicatore.

Hermione si infila le mani tra i capelli crespi, sollevandoli dalla nuca in una nuvola bruna di ricci. - Come non esiste...?

\- Non esiste. Noi pensavamo che qualcuno avesse portato lì il braccio, e invece...

\- Invece il braccio era già lì. Ma certo. Harry, certo!

\- Se il braccio fosse _sempre_ stato lì? - Stavolta è la teoria giusta, Harry ne è sicuro. - Se fosse già stato nella biblioteca fin dall'assedio, _dentro_ al libro, nascosto da un incantesimo? Spiegherebbe come mai quando siamo arrivati tutti gli scudi erano ancora innalzati e non c'era una sola traccia di effrazione. Il braccio era _già_ lì, ma per una qualche ragione si è materializzato proprio adesso.  

\- Un attimo, un attimo, un attimo... - farfuglia Ron. - Amorfia facciale, viscere di Thestral, le zampe anteriori degli Schiopodi Sparacoda e... no, beh, le pozioni a base di cavalletta non c'entrano niente.

\- La parte della cavalletta che viene utilizzata di più nelle pozioni sono le gambe lunghe, quelle posteriori, - interviene Hermione, annuendo con convinzione. - Amorfia facciale quindi testa, interiora quindi busto, arti anteriori quindi braccia, arti posteriori quindi gambe. C'è un libro per ogni parte del corpo.

Harry è percorso da un brivido. - Il libro in cui è comparso il braccio è sulla Sindrome dell'Arto Infedele.

Hermione si siede a ginocchia strette sul divano, osservando scioccata un punto imprecisato sul maglione di Ron. - Avery non è morto in un'esplosione, - mormora, in tralice. - Ha frazionato il suo corpo.    

\- Miseriaccia...

**\- LXIII -  
**

Scrimgeour srotola un sigaro dal suo involucro di pergamena. Lo picchietta un paio di volte sulla scrivania, seminando briciole brune sul legno.

\- Lei si rende conto che questa notizia getterà la Gran Bretagna nel panico, - dice. Apre la bocca come se il sigaro lo dovesse ingoiare. Harry riesce quasi a vedergli i molari.

\- Non possiamo essere certi al cento per cento, ma deve ammettere che la spiegazione è plausibile.

\- Come giustificate la testimonianza di Macnair, allora?

\- Crediamo che l'effetto visivo dell'incantesimo sia molto simile a quello di un'esplosione, - risponde Harry. - Serve un maleficio molto potente per fare a pezzi un mago senza ucciderlo, la magia deve aver avvolto il corpo di Avery in una specie di fascio di luce simile alle fiamme. Ad ogni modo abbiamo già predisposto un colloquio con Macnair per prima cosa domani mattina. - Ron si è lamentato parecchio quando ha scoperto di dover condurre l'interrogatorio con Shallow, il Pozionista del Dipartimento, ma Harry ha bisogno che Neville confronti i campioni di pelle infetti conservati dalla Specialistica con i ponfi di varicella che ha guarito qualche settimana prima, e Shallow è l'unico Auror che può maneggiare il Veritaserum senza bisogno di permessi Ministeriali.

\- A proposito di questo, - aggiunge. - Dovremo Obliviare Macnair dopo averlo interrogato. Ci serve un'autorizzazione scritta.

Scrimgeour annuisce e sfila una pergamena bianca da un plico sulla scrivania. - Ci manca soltanto che ad Azkaban si diffonda la notizia che Avery è ancora vivo e vegeto.

\- Non sappiamo quanto vegeto. Avery ha sezionato il proprio corpo, è sopravvissuto come un parassita spezzettato in sei libri diversi e, se abbiamo ragione, è appena tornato tutto intero. Quasi. Senza un braccio. - Harry non ha mai avuto la sensazione altrettanto forte di stare mentendo spudoratamente a un suo superiore. La cosa assurda è che non sta mentendo affatto: per quanto pazzesca, quella storia parrebbe proprio essere vera. - Quando Voldemort ha cercato di tornare in vita attraverso il suo diario è stato diverso. Avery potrebbe essere diventato paralitico, per quel che sappiamo.

\- Che è poco, - sentenzia Scrimgeour, digrignando i denti attorno al sigaro.

Sanno che la comparsa del braccio in biblioteca e il furto dei libri sono molto più che collegati. Sanno che se non si fossero focalizzati così tanto sul contenuto dei volumi avrebbero notato che si trattava degli unici libri Bestiali a non essere stati maledetti per aggredire gli Auror durante l'assedio di Avery e Macnair, perché Avery li aveva destinati a tutt'altro scopo. Sanno che da qualche parte, tra gli invitati della festa d'inizio anno del Ministero, si nasconde un complice. Sanno che è un complice distratto, che non si è accorto di essersi lasciato un libro alle spalle. Sanno poco.

\- Che è abbastanza per fissare una taglia sulla testa di Avery, sguinzagliare gli Auror in giro per Nocturne Alley e ordinare un'ispezione delle abitazioni delle famiglie di maghi conosciute per aver sostenuto Voldemort o loro prossime. Soprattutto quelle invitate alla festa del Ministero. Residenze, dependance, case di campagna...

\- Dovremo tagliare le comunicazioni con Azkaban per evitare che la voce arrivi ai detenuti. Fingere una falla nel sistema, o qualcosa del genere, - rimugina Scrimgeour. - Avery non sarà in nessuna di quelle case, naturalmente.

\- No, ma forse la persona che lo nasconde sì, e forse si innervosirà abbastanza da portarci dritti nel posto giusto. Molto probabilmente l'appartamento al mare di qualche Babbano troppo impegnato per andare in vacanza, o qualcosa di altrettanto insospettabile. Senza contare che l'ispezione potrebbe fare emergere oggetti passibili di essere stati utilizzati come catalizzatori. - L'incantesimo che ha ricongiunto Avery è complesso: Hermione l'ha descritto come un intervento plurimo di microchirurgia magica, una specie di procedura da artificieri alle prese con una bomba a sei inneschi. Un conto è smembrare un corpo, un altro è il processo inverso: ricomporlo significa far combaciare e saldare le ossa, suturare le arterie, le vene, i muscoli e i nervi, che devono riprendere progressivamente (o immediatamente?) la loro funzionalità. Non è un risultato che un mago nella norma può ottenere con le sole proprie forze. Il che vuol dire che il complice deve avere necessariamente utilizzato una qualche fonte esterna di energia per eseguirlo. Perfino Voldemort se n'è servito più di una volta: il sangue di Unicorno al primo anno di Hogwarts, _Ginny_ al secondo, le ossa del padre, la mano del servo e il sangue del nemico al quarto... Harry dal canto suo spera in un cimelio di famiglia, qualcosa che il colpevole possa aver conservato nonostante l'usura e il prosciugamento di energia magica. Un oggetto registrato negli archivi del Ministero sarebbe troppa grazia, ma non intende escludere neppure quella pista.

\- I complici potrebbero essere più di uno. Un numero sufficiente di maghi può eseguire un incantesimo complesso senza bisogno di catalizzatori. - Scrimgeour si massaggia la fronte, demoralizzato.

\- Più di un complice e nessuno che abbia pensato che se c'è un libro sugli arti posteriori per ogni gamba allora ce n'è uno sugli arti anteriori per ogni braccio? O abbiamo a che fare con un mucchio di complici idioti, oppure è soltanto uno. Probabilmente un amico di famiglia incensurato, qualcuno che Avery sapeva si sarebbe interessato ad almeno uno di quei libri. - Harry si costringe a parlare velocemente e con aria sicura di sé. Riesce quasi a convincersi di avere qualcosa di sostanzioso tra le mani. Quasi. - Abbiamo richiesto l'elenco delle persone che hanno consultato i libri negli ultimi quattro mesi, la signora Prislett ce lo farà avere a momenti. Non dovrebbe essere lungo, visto che cinque dei sei libri erano archiviati nella Sezione Proibita. Ed è probabile che una persona li abbia presi in prestito tutti contemporaneamente, o almeno lo speriamo.

Il Ministro espira una boccata di fumo al profumo di caramella alla menta. Ne riacciuffa una nuvoletta densa, masticandola quasi fosse una gomma. - Lei è un bravo Auror, signor Potter, - ammette con non troppo palese soddisfazione. - Cerchi di non farsi annegare. Certe negligenze si pagano care.

Perfetto. L'i _ntero_ Ministero sa del suo vis-à-vis con i Maridi?

\- Senta, a proposito di negligenze... - mugugna. Non è il momento adatto, ma Il Ministero può revocare un licenziamento senza complicanze legali solamente entro i primi dieci giorni dopo averlo emesso, non c'è molto tempo. - La falla nella sorveglianza alla festa d'inizio anno è stata colpa mia. Ho mandato in pausa un Auror senza sostituirlo. Non è giusto che Copperton perda il lavoro per una mia distrazione, non quando si è dato tanto da fare per organizzare una così bella festa.

Scrimgeour sospira com'è solito fare quando pensa di aver fatto anche troppi straordinari per la giornata. - Lei è un bravo Auror, signor Potter, - ripete. - Ma si preoccupa troppo di cose che non la riguardano.

\- L'ho sentita mentre lo cacciava dal suo ufficio. Se per colpa mia...

\- Copperton non è stato licenziato, - lo interrompe il Ministro, finendo di compilare l'autorizzazione per l'interrogatorio di Macnair. - Si è dimesso. Nel bel mezzo di un incarico che gli avevo affidato personalmente e che ho dovuto riassegnare a un funzionario che avevo ricollocato in un altro ufficio _giusto un paio di settimane fa_ , - biascica, praticamente rosicchiando il sigaro. - Sarà meglio che la sua _mammina malata_ non sia una promessa d'assunzione in qualche ufficio patinato di Diagon Alley, perché è stata una bella seccatura.

\- Oh. - A questo Harry non aveva pensato. Adesso capisce come mai Copperton fosse pallido come un cencio mentre usciva dall'ufficio di Scrimgeour. Visto il modo in cui negli ultimi giorni Copperton ha praticamente infestato i corridoi del Ministero con la sua espressione da obitorio, gli sfugge come il Ministro possa dubitare che la sua emergenza famigliare sia reale, ma del resto non sia mai che il Primo Ministro della Magia abbia una vista troppo acuta al di là della propria scrivania.

\- Serve una sua firma qui. - Scrimgeour gli porge l'autorizzazione. - E poi potremo entrambi andare a letto a _non_ dormire pensando che domani la credibilità del Ministero crollerà, dopo la notizia che Marcus Avery è vivo e allo sbando.

\- Mi preoccupa di più la sicurezza dei cittadini, a dire il vero.

Scrimgeour sventola una mano con fare accondiscendente. - Non si finga demagogo. Sa quello che intendevo.

\- Certo, certo, - lo asseconda Harry, facendosi indietro con la sedia.

\- Potter?

\- Sì?

\- La questione con Malfoy... - Scrimgeour spegne il sigaro in un portacaramelle di metallo. - ... non le chiederò cos'è successo davvero, ma è sistemata, giusto? Shaw mi ha detto che non si è tenuta nessuna cerimonia.

Giusto, Shaw. Il funzionario ministeriale che avrebbe dovuto celebrare il matrimonio. Harry immagina di non essere stato particolarmente corretto nei suoi confronti, considerato che ha affrettato i tempi per avviare le pratiche e poi è scomparso nel nulla. Ma dopotutto suppone che un ricovero al San Mungo sia una giustificazione sufficiente.

Indietreggia verso la porta. É abituato a rispondere in modo ambiguo e frammentario quando qualcuno gli chiede di Draco, ma si sorprende nel rendersi conto che in quel casino di situazione quella è forse una delle poche risposte che crede di conoscere. - A dire il vero sì, - dice con un sorriso, aprendo l'uscio. - Penso proprio di sì.

Scrimgeour borbotta un "Almeno quella" strascicato. - Farò finta di non aver sentito nulla riguardo a quell'Auror _mandato in pausa_ , - aggiunge in un sibilo. Poi lo congeda con un cenno scocciato di una mano, bofonchiando qualcosa di poco intelligibile tra sé e sé.

Harry rinuncia in partenza tanto a difendersi quanto a profondersi in una dichiarazione di colpevolezza. Sa che entrambe le cose, allo stato attuale degli eventi, sarebbero del tutto inutili. Chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, si chiede quanti altri inconvenienti il Ministro faccia finta di non aver sentito.

Ron lo aspetta appena fuori, appoggiato allo stipite.

\- Hermione ci raggiunge a casa tua, - lo informa, prendendogli le spalle sottobraccio e trascinandolo a passo veloce verso l'ingresso del Ministero, quasi volendosi assicurare che Harry non svicoli verso il suo ufficio. - Credo che abbia in mente una specie di serata revival dei tempi passati, con fotografie della scuola, dell'Accademia... non c'è la possibilità che tu abbia bruciato per sbaglio quello scatolone malefico, vero?

\- Hermione l'ha sigillato al pavimento della cantina e schermato perfino dall'umidità, - lo delude Harry, scuotendo la testa.

\- Intendiamoci, non è che non sia affezionato ai nostri ricordi. - Ron spegne le luci dell'atrio del Dipartimento con un colpo di bacchetta. - È che lì in mezzo ci sono, lo sai, le foto di _quel_ mio periodo con Katie... e tutte le volte Hermione, bang! - Si esibisce nell'imitazione ridicola di un'infuriatissima espressione di sdegno. - Se le dimentica sempre. Andiamo a chiedere ai tuoi vicini se per caso non hanno tenuto in caldo la pizza che gli è stata consegnata per sbaglio, che dici? _La nostra pizza_ , - mugola, affamato.

\- Lungo la strada c'è un take away notturno. Non ha un bell'aspetto, ma i pasticci di carne non sono male.

\- Harry, abbiamo appena scoperto che Avery si è macellato da solo e ci ha fatto il piacere di farsi rimettere tutti i pezzi a posto tranne uno. _Noi_ non abbiamo un bell'aspetto. E ti prego, niente _pasticci di carne_. Non mi importa se fa schifo, prendiamo la pizza. - Il portone del Ministero si spalanca con uno sferragliare sinistro. Ron controlla che non ci siano giornalisti in giro. - A Hermione diremo che l'abbiamo presa nel quartiere accanto, quello con le casette vittoriane tutte uguali da film dell'orrore che le piace tanto.

\- Ma è un quartiere residenziale. Non ci sono rosticcerie.

\- _Non lo sapevi_? Una casalinga col grembiulino di pizzo ha appena inaugurato una pizzeria d'asporto. In quella casetta azzurra col tetto bianco pulito con lo spazzolino da denti... eh sì, lo so che sono tutte così. _Peccato_ , non mi ricordo dove sia, sono tutte uguali! _Parliamo di Harry_.

\- Ti smaschererà al "Non lo sapevi".

\- Sì, ma è troppo curiosa di sapere come mai oggi sei allegro come uno scolaretto a Mielandia. Non vede l'ora di scoprire che è merito suo. Oppure, - suggerisce con un ghigno, - potresti dirlo prima a me, e io potrei ricattarla di non dirle niente se fa storie. Potrei ricattarla di non dirle niente _se apre quella maledetta scatola_! Harry, - esclama, massaggiandogli una spalla. - _Parliamo di cosa hai fatto stamattina_. Qualcosa mi dice che non è stata un'adorabile vecchietta con i capelli fluorescenti a stamparti quel sorriso sulla faccia.

Harry lo spintona di lato ridendo. - Perché non parliamo del fatto che sei geloso di Malfoy, piuttosto!

\- Harry, senza offesa, fossi gay ti sposerei, ma non sei il mio tipo.

\- Guarda che mi ha detto dei gossip su di lui e Hermione.

Ron affossa le spalle, sconfitto. - Shallow mi prende in giro da giorni per questa cosa, - geme. - Hermione non vuole nemmeno darmi la soddisfazione di smentire davanti ai giornalisti!

\- Eh già, perché dare corda ai giornalisti ci ha sempre aiutato _così tanto_!

\- L'alternativa potrebbe essere rendere pubblica la tua relazione con Malfoy, - ridacchia assestandogli un paio di gomitatine allo sterno. - Puff! Svaniti i pettegolezzi su Hermione.

Harry gli rivolge un'occhiata di fuoco.

\- Scandalo! Amore proibito tra il Capo Dipartimento Auror e il Mangiamorte pentito per eccellenza! La scottante rivelazione dell'anno!

Harry finge di non volergli dare la soddisfazione di rispondere, infilandosi le mani in tasca con una risatina sommessa. In realtà è ammutolito dalla sorpresa di non trovare l'idea sconvolgente quanto una volta.

\- Chissà, forse se ci sbrighiamo ad arrestare Avery ci risparmiamo qualche giorno di prima pagina sulle riviste. Forse.

 

Scrimgeour aveva ragione: quella notte, Harry dorme un sonno disturbato e discontinuo, saltando da un sogno impossibile da ricordare all'altro con una sensazione di vuoto improvviso all'imboccatura dello stomaco.

Si alza due volte dal letto per bere un bicchier d'acqua, tre per rinfrescarsi la faccia e una anche solo per sgranchirsi le gambe, irrequiete come quelle di un maratoneta dopo la corsa.

Ha sempre detestato andare a dormire senza essersi fatto un'idea precisa sul caso su cui ha lavorato nel corso della giornata. È per questo che quando può e quando sono in corso indagini di una certa rilevanza si trattiene in ufficio fino a tardi: ha bisogno di dare una chiusura alla giornata, di sapere che il giorno dopo avrà una traccia da seguire. La consapevolezza che da qualche parte in Inghilterra Avery si sta leccando le ferite, pronto alla latitanza, non lo mette certo in condizione di cercare consiglio nella notte e dormirci sopra.

Ha bisogno di riposo, Hermione gliel'ha ripetuto almeno cinque volte tra un morso di pizza intrisa d'olio e l'altro. Nell'ultima settimana, eccetto la notte prima trascorsa con Draco, non si è svegliato una sola mattina senza sentirsi fiacco e spossato. Forse la pozione di Peterson disturba il sonno, oltre allo stomaco. Prima di cominciare a berla avrebbe dovuto chiedergli la lista completa delle controindicazioni.

Gli viene in mente che anche quella sera il Medimago dev'essere passato di lì per la sua visita odierna, senza trovarlo. Chissà, forse ci ha rinunciato e aspetta che sia lui a bussare alla porta del suo ambulatorio, mentre Kayla Baker cerca di convincerlo a fare un ultimo tentativo.

Poi il suo sguardo cade sul comodino, dove ha appoggiato la bacchetta spezzata di Draco che ha trovato nella grotta. Se ne rigira la punta irta di schegge tra le dita, e d'un tratto lo prende il forte desiderio di ricomporla. Raccoglie la propria bacchetta dal comodino opposto e tenta un incantesimo che sarebbe studiato per le ossa, ma che spera possa funzionare anche per il legno. I frammenti si saldano l'un l'altro in un istante, in un abbraccio che semina minuscoli trucioli sul letto. Non scaglierà mai più un incantesimo, ma perlomeno è integra. Vagamente rinfrancato dal pensiero di restituirla a Draco uno di quei giorni, scende al piano di sotto per l'ennesima volta e la infila nella tasca interna della sua divisa.

Si riaddormenta in una posa scomposta sul divano, di fianco alla scatola di fotografie, appunti e diplomi che la sera prima Ron è riuscito a convincere Hermione a non passare al setaccio. Alle sei di mattina è in piedi. Due tazze di caffè e un viaggio in Metropolvere più tardi, incontra Ron e Hermione alla caffetteria del Ministero per berne una terza. Appendono nell'atrio del Dipartimento la suddivisione in coppie degli Auror destinati a pattugliare Nocturne Alley e dintorni, redigono dieci mandati di ispezione e discutono su chi inviare in quale abitazione. Non è semplice: almeno la metà degli Auror del Dipartimento ha qualche conto in sospeso con una famiglia ex simpatizzante di Voldemort, il che lascia presagire conflitti d'interessi all'orizzonte.

Si premurano di rendere note una a una le sanzioni disciplinari previste nei confronti di chiunque divulghi informazioni riservate sull'investigazione in corso, ma sanno che entro la fine della giornata le testate giornalistiche saranno in fermento. Del resto non possono neppure permettersi di nascondere la latitanza di Avery per più tempo dello stretto necessario per organizzare le ronde: i cittadini hanno il diritto di conoscere i pericoli a cui vanno incontro, e la stessa fuga di notizie che potrebbe agevolare un raduno clandestino di malviventi potrebbe anche incentivare qualcuno a usare maggiore cautela e magari a cogliere conversazioni sospette utili ai fini dell'indagine.

Prima della fine della mattinata, sulla scrivania di Harry si raccolgono i verbali di otto ispezioni.

Harry li analizza minuziosamente, sguainando uno zelo da studente a cui non crede di aver mai attinto neppure tra i banchi dell'Accademia Auror, ma dopo ore di studio e di vista affaticata tutto ciò che riesce a sviscerare è un dedalo di vicoli ciechi.

Accoglie quasi con sollievo l'arrivo di Neville, che si affaccia sulla porta dell'ufficio sfoggiando la sua solita espressione pacifica. Ha con sé la borsa a tracolla in cui conserva i suoi utensili da erborista: semenze, ingredienti, fertilizzanti, provette, spatole e mezzelune affilate. Gli attrezzi del mestiere. - Niente di utile, ancora? - chiede titubante, raggiungendo la sedia più vicina all'uscio.

Harry espira un sospiro frustrato. - Niente, a una prima occhiata. L'unico oggetto abbastanza potente da poter essere stato utilizzato come catalizzatore è un caleidoscopio di pietre elfiche a casa dei Ross, ma è ancora perfettamente funzionante. Se fosse stato usato dovrebbe essere a secco di energia magica.

\- Non che possa esserti di grande consolazione, ma... - Neville si china a raccogliere un fascicolo dalla borsa. - ... la varicella sul braccio di Avery è guarita con il mio unguento. È la stessa che ho curato il mese scorso.

\- Quindi la teoria è giusta, - considera Harry a voce bassa. Ormai non gli erano rimasti molti dubbi.

\- Pensi che abbia un piano, ora che è di nuovo in circolazione?

\- Io spero solo che non sia in condizioni da elaborarne uno. Ma se anche fosse, quanto abbiamo di respiro al massimo, qualche giorno? Ho sparpagliato Auror per tutta l'Inghilterra, ho informato le frontiere, ho ordinato a una squadra di controllare che tutti i flussi d'energia magica di spostamento provengano da Passaporte autorizzate. Sono rimasti a disposizione giusto i cadetti e un paio di sezioni per le questioni di ordinaria amministrazione. Se fosse tutto un depistaggio per attaccare il Ministero sarebbe un bel casino. - Si massaggia le tempie. - E io continuo a sentirmi in dovere di essere là fuori, e non chiuso dentro un ufficio.

Neville appoggia il rapporto sui test eseguiti sul braccio di Avery sulla scrivania. - Harry, sei il Capo Dipartimento Auror. Il tuo ruolo è quello di dirigere le operazioni. Se sparisci a investigare in un vicolo di Nocturne Alley come fai a essere un punto di riferimento?

\- Lo so, lo so. Vorrei solo avere qualcosa da fare che non sia aspettare che qualcun altro scopra qualcosa per me.

\- C'è da chiedersi se Scrimgeour ti abbia fatto un gran regalo con quella promozione, eh?

Harry sbuffa una risata amara. - Scrimgeour non avrebbe promosso proprio nessuno se il vecchio Capo Dipartimento non fosse morto d'infarto e il Ministero non avesse avuto bisogno di pubblicità positiva. Fortuna sfacciata! - enfatizza. - Zabini si premura di ricordarmelo tutte le volte che può.

Neville sorride con aria complice, affondando nella sedia. - Ho sempre avuto l'impressione che Zabini miri a soffiarti il posto, sai.

Harry si incuriosisce. Non l'aveva mai vista da quella prospettiva. - Dici? Non mi è mai sembrato un tipo troppo ambizioso. Perennemente incazzato, questo sì, e con me soprattutto.

\- Nancy dice che per lei ci sono di mezzo questioni amorose. Ehi, non guardare me. È a lei che piace giocare alla posta del cuore. Lo sapevi che legge di nascosto quasi tutte le lettere delle tue fan?

\- Farò finta di non aver sentito niente, - commenta Harry, perplesso, citando involontariamente Scrimgeour.

Neville fa spallucce. - Magari non è una teoria così campata per aria. Zabini è più nervoso del solito, ultimamente.

Questioni amorose. Tra i pensieri di Harry fa capolino l'atteggiamento protettivo di Zabini nei confronti di Draco. Diamine, Draco ha praticamente dovuto chiedergli il _permesso_ per poter ballare con _la Baker_ alla festa d'inizio anno!

No, è un'idea idiota.

\- Com'è che sei diventato un esperto in problemi di cuore? - svicola, sorridendo. - Nancy ti sta proprio contagiando.

\- È piuttosto romantica, sì, - arrossisce Neville.

\- Sono davvero contento per voi. - Lo è sul serio. Sono una coppia strampalata, Neville timido e impacciato e Nancy invadente e civettuola, ma insieme hanno un'aria tenera. Dopotutto Harry presume di non poter davvero più contestare la teoria che gli opposti si attraggono, vista la sua relazione con Draco.

_Alla faccia di Zabini_ , pensa con un brivido di infantile soddisfazione.

\- Grazie. Nancy ha fatto una qualche ipotesi anche su di te, sai?

\- Ah, sì? - Harry lo guarda al di là di una mano strategicamente posizionata a coprire il suo sorriso. Neville lo nota comunque, ovviamente.

\- Sì, e credo proprio che abbia ragione!

Questa volta è il turno di Harry di arrossire. - Devo davvero tornare al lavoro, - sbotta imbarazzato sedendosi dritto contro lo schienale della sedia, nonostante non sia comparso nessun nuovo verbale sulla sua scrivania.

 Si sente quasi in colpa quando Neville si alza in piedi di scatto, mortificato. - Hai ragione, scusa! - esclama. - Ti ho distratto. Per qualsiasi cosa sai dove trovarmi. A meno che non ti servano altri test su quei campioni di tessuto.

Alla ricerca di un argomento per trattenerlo nell'ufficio e tranquillizzarlo, Harry è colto da un pensiero. - Pensi che sia possibile che il resto del corpo sia ancora malato? - chiede. - La varicella "librica"...- Dipinge due ampie virgolette a mezz'aria. -... credi che possa averlo indebolito?

Neville si acciglia. - È difficile da dire. Potrebbe essere, sì. I libri sono stati guariti nebulizzando un infuso impalpabile sulle pagine, ma il braccio è ricomparso ancora malato, forse perché essendo umano aveva bisogno di una cura diversa.

\- Il tuo unguento.

\- Sì, ma non saprei dire quanto qualcosa del genere possa indebolire. Credo sia difficile mettere a tappeto Avery con una varicella.

\- Ma potrebbe essere infettiva?

\- Considerato che rimane contagiosa solo finché tutte le ferite fanno la crosta e quella di Avery è secolarizzata? Dubito. Magari nei confronti dei libri sì, però. Chissà.

Harry si stringe le mani tra i capelli, pensoso. - È qualcosa, - mormora. Libri infetti. È una ricerca molto più precisa di quella di un generico oggetto dotato di sufficiente energia magica da sostenere un incantesimo.

Estrae dal cassetto la Pergamena Trascrivente. Ha bisogno di avvisare le squadre di ricerca, e le Pergamene Comunicanti sono molto più immediate di un Gufo o una Strillettera.

\- Grazie, Neville. Ti chiamo se ho bisogno.

\- Figurati.

_Libri infetti da reazioni allergiche_ , scrive, sapendo che le parole si riprodurranno magicamente sulle Pergamene in dotazione degli Auror, calde e vibranti nella tasca del loro mantello.

Nelle successive quattro ore sulla scrivania di Harry compaiono sette verbali di sequestri condotti in sette abitazioni differenti sparse per l'Inghilterra. Gli oggetti confiscati si materializzano nel suo ufficio con un "pop" e un forte rumore di carta straccia, dovuto al fatto che un lampadario sferico grosso quanto una palla da bowling è riapparso dentro lo scatolone riservato alle lettere dei suoi fan.

Harry si arrotola le maniche della camicia, come promesso richiama a rapporto con una Strillettera Neville e in più un paio di Auror della Specifica. Hanno un catalizzatore da rintracciare.

 

\- Niente. - Harry sbatte il fascicolo dell'ultimo verbale sulla scrivania. Una decina di fogli sfuggono dalla cartella e si disperdono sul pavimento. - Nada. Zero! - esclama chinandosi a raccoglierli, sotto lo sguardo intimidito dei suoi colleghi.

Sono tutti oggetti prosciugati, ma nessuno di essi può davvero essere stato utilizzato in un rito complesso quanto quello che ha ricomposto Avery.

La magia agisce per simbolismi: la fonte di energia deve rispecchiare l'incantesimo, e l'energia rilasciata dalla fonte e quella liberata dall'incantesimo devono essere in grado di combinarsi per ottenere un unico risultato.

Il che significa che se l'incantesimo era destinato a riassemblare il corpo di Avery, allora il catalizzatore è un oggetto scomponibile, o al contrario la perfetta rappresentazione di un unicum. Per questo, dopo aver analizzato tutti gli oggetti che Harry si è visto recapitare nel suo ufficio, _decine e decine di oggetti_ , si sono concentrati sul lampadario sferico, affatturato per catturare la luce lunare, e su di una scacchiera magica dai pedoni decimati impregnata dello spirito di un folletto domestico. Ma il lampadario si è rivelato un marchingegno capace di schiudersi e contenere una qualche forma di cristallo luminoso, dunque nient'affatto _unicum_ e nemmeno realmente scomponibile, e la scacchiera, nonostante lo spirito avesse consumato la maggior parte dei pezzi, rimaneva comunque composta di troppi elementi.

Hanno provato a contare solamente Re, Regine e scacchiera per ricollegarsi alle cinque parti del corpo ricomposte di Avery, ma in teoria l'incantesimo originale doveva riferirsi a sei sezioni diverse, non cinque: testa, busto, entrambe le gambe ed entrambe le braccia. L'ipotesi che il complice si sia volontariamente lasciato alle spalle il braccio sinistro - per liberarsi dal Marchio Nero, magari? - non convince nessuno di loro.

Esaminano una Ricordella Esagonale, ma oltre a essere troppo poco potente non è neppure del tutto prosciugata.

\- Non lo sopporto, - prorompe Harry non appena gli Auror della Specifica escono dall'ufficio per catalogare gli oggetti e provvedere alla loro restituzione, piantando i gomiti sul tavolo. - Questo caso sembra prendersi gioco di noi.

\- È ancora presto, - commenta obbiettivamente Neville.

\- Lo so. Se va bene saranno recapitati qui altri cento, duecento oggetti. E mentre noi rimarremo giorni rinchiusi qui dentro a esaminarli Avery sarà là fuori, a riprendersi e a elaborare un qualche piano degno del suo predecessore. A raccogliere adepti. Tutto mentre noi scriviamo verbali!

Neville riordina in silenzio i documenti che lui ha raccolto alla rinfusa sul tavolo.

Harry abbandona la fronte sulla scrivania. - Scusami. Non dovrei sfogarmi con te.

Un "pop" schioccante preannuncia la materializzazione di altri manufatti.

Con un sospiro sconsolato, si rimettono al lavoro.

 

Come previsto, l'interrogatorio di Macnair non rivela nulla di nuovo. L'ex Mangiamorte conferma più o meno quanto già dichiarato dopo aver ingerito il Veritaserum la prima volta, e nonostante le domande stavolta fossero più precise e insidiose, l'esito che Ron ne ha ricavato è che fosse veramente persuaso della morte di Avery.

\- Dovevi vedere quanto era sconvolto quando ha intuito che forse era ancora vivo, - gli riferisce. - Ci ha detto senza troppi giri di parole di sentirsi tradito. E io che pensavo ne sarebbe stato contento. Povero piccolo assassino sociopatico, abbandonato dal suo collega assassino psicotico. I Mangiamorte d'oggi non conoscono la lealtà.

Naturalmente, anche discernere tra coloro che hanno preso in prestito i libri incantati dalla biblioteca di Hogwarts si dimostra più complicato del previsto. Il rappresentante di un'impresa farmaceutica ha preso in custodia due dei sei volumi per un mese e mezzo prima di riconsegnarli su sollecitazione della signora Prislett. Hermione viene a sapere che quei volumi sono passati di mano in mano tra i dipendenti del laboratorio di ricerca in vista di un progetto di debellamento dell'atrofia muscolare animale più volte di quante se ne possano contare.

Degli altri quattro libri uno, l'unico estraneo alla Sezione Proibita, è stato inserito dalla professoressa di Trasfigurazione Avanzata, la professoressa Bates, tra i libri a disposizione sui quali preparare una relazione di una decina di fogli di pergamena. Nemmeno a dirlo, è stato preso in prestito più e più volte da una moltitudine di studenti, ma solo di studenti.

I rimanenti tre tomi, viceversa, non sono mai stati prelevati dagli scaffali nel corso di quei quattro mesi.

\- Abbiamo incrociato i nomi dei dipendenti dell'azienda farmaceutica con quelli degli studenti, - spiega Hermione scambiandosi un'occhiata con Zabini. - Per vedere se c'era un qualche legame famigliare, o qualcosa del genere. Ma niente. Nessun nipote, figlio adottivo o naturale. Nessun parente più o meno lontano di Avery. Nessuna coincidenza.

Harry trova davvero complicato non buttarsi giù di morale dopo quelle informazioni, riconciliazione con Draco o meno.

Lui, Ron e Hermione si fermano a mangiare qualcosa al chiosco accanto al Ministero. Sono passate le due ormai da un pezzo, ma tutti e tre stabiliscono di cominciare a digiunare _dopo_ aver raccolto un qualche elemento utile sul quale spremere la propria pausa pranzo.

Harry ordina un'intera pinta di Burrobirra. Allo sguardo di rimprovero di Hermione, che gli ricorda la regola secondo la quale non possono bere alcolici in orario lavorativo, le promette di bere una pozione Antisbornia subito dopo essere tornato dietro alla scrivania. Lei si sconvolge che ne tenga una riserva in ufficio, e gli fa tornare in mente l'espressione di Draco mentre gli diceva di aver sentito i suoi blateramenti ubriachi dall'interno del Mortalispecus, le settimane successive alla sconfitta di Voldemort.

Quando torna in ufficio Harry non è nemmeno vagamente alticcio, ma quasi pensa di doversi ricredere vedendo le braci nel camino divampare e un volto fuligginoso emergere tra i tizzoni, il sorriso nero lucente di carboni vivi.

\- Bingo, Potter! - esclama la voce entusiasta di Joseph Morgan. - Abbiamo un limone da spremere!

Harry sbatte perplesso le palpebre. - Ti spiacerebbe essere più chiaro?

\- Abbiamo un sospettato.

Un sospettato? L'indagine non è del tutto arenata in una scogliera di cavilli burocratici? Hanno una pista?

\- Stavamo perquisendo una bottega di Nocturne Alley, Douglas e io, - inizia Morgan, estatico. - Ma non c'era niente, capito? Tutto pulito. Beh, pulita quanto può esserlo una bottega a Nocturne Alley. Poi guardo il negozio di fronte e vedo questo tizio affacciato alla finestra che appena mi nota schizza a nascondersi. E io mi incuriosisco, no? Prendo Douglas con me e andiamo a controllare. Quello stava lì, impietrito dietro il bancone, tremante come una foglia. Noi il mandato per perquisire quel posto non ce l'avevamo, ma non faccio neanche in tempo a tirare fuori un foglietto Ministeriale qualsiasi che lui prende e scappa a gambe levate dall'uscita sul retro. A gambe levate, ti dico! Uno non è che scappa come se avesse il diavolo alle calcagna se non ha niente da nascondere, dico io, così io e Douglas gli corriamo dietro, e menomale che è inciampato in un carretto, perché stavamo quasi per perderlo.

\- Morgan, _taglia_.

Morgan pare indispettito di essere stato interrotto sul più bello, ma prosegue velocemente. - Lo abbiamo preso, riportato al suo negozio, e indovina cosa abbiamo trovato sul bancone?

Una mano di tizzoni ardenti spunta dalla gola del camino, sventolando la sagoma di un oggetto rettangolare imbrunito dalla cenere. - Un libro infetto. Varicella.

Harry rivolge un sorriso grato al soffitto, sbattendo un pugno di festeggiamento sul tavolo. - Sì, cazzo! - esulta. Le indagini non sono bloccate. Hanno come minimo una persona informata sui fatti da interrogare. È così euforico che potrebbe abbracciare la sagoma bruciante di Morgan nel camino. - Portalo qui, adesso, - gli ordina. - Sei stato grande, Morgan.

\- Lo torchiamo per bene, eh Potter?

Harry non ha bisogno di sentirselo ripetere due volte. È esattamente quello che ha intenzione di fare.

 

... eccetto per il piccolo particolare che il loro sospettato pare aver perso l'uso della parola.

Terrence Clarke, questo è il suo nome, lo fissa con occhi sbarrati colmi di terrore. Le mani gli tremano troppo per tenerle sul tavolo di fronte a sé, così se le è infilate sotto le cosce, senza riuscire comunque a trattenere i sussulti continui che gli scuotono le spalle.

\- Signor Clarke, - ricomincia Harry per l'ennesima volta. - Ha presente la storia dell'Auror buono e dell'Auror cattivo? Io sono entrambi. Conosce la mia posizione all'interno di questo Dipartimento. Posso renderle la vita molto difficile, oppure posso venirle incontro. Dipende tutto dalla sua risposta a una semplice domanda: in che rapporti è con Marcus Avery?

Nell'udire il nome del Mangiamorte, Terrence emette l'ennesimo sofferente pigolio.

\- Abbiamo trovato questo nel suo negozio. - Harry fa strisciare sul tavolo il libro infetto. - Sappiamo che l'ha visto. Sappiamo che è immischiato nei suoi affari. E si dà il caso che noi stiamo cercando un complice, signor Clarke. Un complice che ha commesso un reato estremamente grave. Che cosa pensa accadrebbe se ci convincessimo che sia lei, quel complice?

Nessuna reazione, se non l'occhiata fugace di un animale in gabbia verso la porta.

\- Dannazione, che cos'è, muto?! - Harry per poco non rovescia la sua sedia alzandosi in piedi. Clarke affonda il mento nel collo e chiude gli occhi, quasi si aspettasse di essere colpito. Esala un mugolio lungo e sottile, come un gemito prolungato.

\- Siamo qui da quattro ore, _quattro_. E continuerò a stare qui altre venti, se è questo che serve per strapparle dalla bocca una maledetta parola! Avery l'ha minacciata? La proteggeremo. Le posso sistemare un letto a baldacchino nel mio ufficio, se vuole. Oppure posso mandare un funzionario in borghese a Nocturne Alley, diffondere la voce che ha cantato come un canarino e _poi_ rilasciarla. E potremo aspettare insieme chi arriva a lei per primo: Avery, oppure uno dei miei Auror. Io scommetto su Avery.

Clarke lo guarda come se avesse appena pronunciato l'Anatema che Uccide, ma continua a non proferire parola.

Harry esce dalla stanza degli interrogatori con un ringhio di esasperazione.

\- Le ho provate tutte, - sospira. - Gli ho promesso quello che vuole, l'ho minacciato di confiscare tutto quello che ha... Morgana, l'ho praticamente appena minacciato di morte!

\- É terrorizzato, - sussurra Hermione, supervisore dell'interrogatorio.

\- Questo lo vedo. E se è così terrorizzato significa che Avery è in condizioni molto migliori di quanto credevamo.

\- Se non parla dovremo rilasciarlo, Harry. Non abbiamo nessuna incriminazione che abbia un peso da addossargli, e lui lo sa. Si è tradito con quella fuga in preda al panico, ma stare zitto gli conviene: senza prove non possiamo trattenerlo più di cinque, sei ore.

\- E senza incriminazione non possiamo usare il Veritaserum, - aggiunge Harry, osservando attraverso il vetro grosse gocce di sudore scivolare lungo il cranio calvo di Clarke.

\- La contabilità del suo negozio è a posto. Non ha fatto resistenza a Pubblico Ufficiale. Non abbiamo trovato merce illegale, o affatturata, o anche solo difettosa. Ha avuto una reazione eccessiva alla vista di un paio di Auror, tutto qui. Non basta neppure per tenerlo dentro la notte.

Harry ha bisogno di riflettere. Attrezzi da taglio di precisione. Clarke vende attrezzi da taglio di precisione. Cosa può avere intenzione di fare Avery con dei marchingegni in grado di sfilettare un diamante? Nessuna delle prospettive che gli sovvengono è particolarmente rosea.

Solo poche ore prima pensava di avere la risoluzione del caso a portata di mano, e adesso non si trova che a mezzo passo di distanza dal punto di partenza.

\- Io torno dentro, - dice a Hermione, inspirando a fondo. - Tu chiama Zabini. Mi spiace ammetterlo, ma ha un'aria molto più intimidatoria di me.

\- D'accordo. Ci vediamo più tardi a casa tua. Non fare notte in ufficio, è inutile. Guarda che non ho dimenticato lo scatolone dei ricordi!

\- Ci proverò. Che ci posso fare, faccio fatica a darmi per vinto.

Ma un'ora dopo, Harry è costretto ad ammettere la sconfitta, nientedimeno che davanti a Zabini. Esce dalla stanza degli interrogatori con un insistente capogiro e un forte desiderio di alzare le mani su un civile mai provato prima, lo stomaco contratto a causa della pozione di Peterson, bevuta appena prima di entrare.

\- Sta crollando, - informa Blaise con un sorriso sbilenco. - Ma dalla stanchezza. Trema, geme e suda. È tutto quello che fa.

Zabini annuisce in silenzio, poi entra sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Persino Harry sussulta.

 

\- Accidenti. - Morgan si siede con aria delusa dietro alla propria scrivania. - E io che credevo di aver dato una svolta alle indagini.

Harry si accomoda con un sospiro. Il tavolo è invaso di scartoffie, ma su tutto troneggia la lunga lancia che il Maride ha scagliato contro l'ingresso della grotta Orson mentre Oakswald lo teneva prigioniero. Emana uno strano odore solforoso che gli fa arricciare involontariamente il naso.

\- Lo so, una puzza d'inferno, - commenta Morgan. - È per questo che tengo aperta la porta dell'ufficio. Per estrarre la pietra di Acquamarina da quella specie di nodo di rami lassù serve questo lubrificante magico puzzolente simile alla colla di pesce.... Speravo di averla scampata dopo essere stato promosso all'Ufficio Scartoffie della Sezione Speciale. - Allarga le braccia. - Ma si sa, "Sezione Speciale" significa che sei disponibile per fare un po' di tutto e un po' di niente. Accetti un tête-à-tête con i Maridi e tutto ciò che li riguarda nel giro di sei mesi è tuo.

\- Grazie ancora per quello, a proposito. - Forse entro i prossimi sei mesi Morgan si sarà dimenticato quella storia.

\- Oh, no, non intendevo _quel_ tête-à-tête. Ma una bella avventura la nostra, eh? - sorride ringalluzzito. - Certo che Potter, devi stare più attento. Quelle sono bestie possessive, non ti posso salvare il culo se decidi che vuoi goderti qualcuno dei loro gioiellini un po' troppo da vicino. Capisco la tentazione, ma mica eravamo lì per quello.

Ma che cosa diavolo sta blaterando? - Quali gioiellini... no, mi hanno trascinato dentro.

\- Ci sono i ciondoli di Acquamarina per quello, - risponde Morgan, scettico. - Sei stato tu ad avere l'idea.

Harry, sempre più perplesso, decide di assecondarlo. - Già. Grazie alla pietra che hai estratto nessuno di noi andrà in giro senza, per fortuna. Ma non sono qui per questo. - Si asciuga la fronte con il dorso della mano. Gli odori intensi gli mettono sempre un gran caldo. - Voglio che tu mi dia più informazioni possibili su quello che hai visto nel negozio di Terrence Clarke. Oltre al libro, intendo. Qualcosa che magari Clarke ha guardato prima di fuggire? Anche solo un'occhiata potrebbe essere un indizio.

Morgan pare riflettere, le mani intrecciate sulla pancia. - Era davvero piuttosto impaurito, - snocciola, pensando intensamente. - Non ricordo che abbia preso niente con sé, ha solo cominciato a correre come un pazzo. Ha mollato tutto _e via col vento_! Ma Avery qualcosa ha preso. Quel negozio non ha l'aria di fare tanti soldi in una giornata normale, eppure la cassa era bella sonante di Galeoni.

\- Quindi possiamo controllare cosa manca dall'inventario e capire cos'ha preso, - ragiona Harry. Un altro lavoro lungo, brigoso e potenzialmente inutile. Ma è pur sempre qualcosa da fare.

\- Oh, ehilà Copperton! - esclama Morgan all'improvviso.

Harry si volta verso la porta e vede Copperton in corridoio, una faccia da funerale e una scatola di effetti personali tra le mani. Perlomeno il suo senso di colpa nei suoi confronti si è placato, dopo quello che Scrimgeour gli ha rivelato quella mattina.

\- Ehi. Mi dispiace per tua madre, - dice schiarendosi la gola, pensando che quelle sono forse le prime parole non prettamente professionali che gli rivolge.

Copperton lo ricambia con un sorriso stanco e tirato. - Grazie. Stasera... stasera subirà l'ultimo intervento, - mormora. - Non è stata davvero in sé nell'ultimo periodo.

\- Sei un bravo figlio, - si complimenta Morgan, tirando su col naso. L'odore della lancia fa prudere anche quello di Harry. - A me è rimasto solo mio padre, ma per lui io mica lascio il lavoro. Quando vuoi fare un giro sei il benvenuto, eh.

\- Sicuro, grazie, - sussurra lui, leggermente rinfrancato. - È importante anche essere un bravo padre.

\- Ci vediamo, eh.

Mentre Copperton si allontana con passo stanco lungo il corridoio, Morgan afferra la lancia e ne punta il reticolato vuoto di rami che cingeva la pietra in direzione della porta, provocando in Harry una strana sensazione di déjà-vu. - Detto tra noi, - bisbiglia, - spero che sua madre tiri le cuoia e lo lasci in pace. Non ci si può ridurre in quelle condizioni.

\- L'amore materno è duro da lasciare andare, - risponde Harry, sfregandosi distrattamente la fronte.

 

Per una volta, Harry è davvero dispiaciuto del fallimento di Zabini. Lo incontra fuori dalla stanza degli interrogatori, dove apprende che Clarke li ha lasciati con un pugno di mosche in mano ed è stato rilasciato con niente più di una tirata d'orecchie di rito. Zabini ipotizza con un ringhio innervosito che sia stato addestrato dalla mafia russa, ma da pochi e fuggevoli accenni alle sconvenienti conoscenze di suo padre Harry ha idea che capisca più di lui cosa significhi avere paura di Avery.

 - Non una parola. Credo di avergli strappato al massimo un "per favore", - spiega Zabini, scuotendo la testa. - Non sono sicuro, frignava troppo. L'unica è tenerlo d'occhio senza che se ne accorga e sperare in un secondo contatto.

Harry sa che è la loro unica alternativa. Quindi in sostanza tutto ciò che sono riusciti a ottenere in una giornata di lavoro estenuante sono verbali da rileggere, liste di nomi da reinterpretare, un inventario da passare al vaglio e un commerciante impaurito da pedinare. - _Adoro_ le giornate produttive di risultati.

\- Oh, anche la mia insonnia le adora. Tanto vale che cominci subito a dare una scorsa a quell'inventario.

\- Questo è masochismo, Zabini. Domani non distinguerai un taglierino da una forchetta.

\- Hai un'alternativa migliore?

Harry sa che se ne pentirà, ma la giornata è stata lunga e lui non ha le forze per contrastare il suo istinto di purissimo stampo Grifondiota. - Pasticcio di carne take away. - Fa spallucce. - Hermione e Ron vengono a casa mia più tardi. Sai già dove abito.

Zabini lo osserva di sbieco. - C'è lo zampino di Draco, per caso? - chiede cinicamente.

\- Ripeto: pasticcio di carne take away, - risponde Harry, già in corso di pentimento. - Se Draco lo sapesse mi accuserebbe di stare tentando di avvelenarti.

\- È vero anche questo.

\- Allora? Vieni?

Zabini si prende un istante per valutare la cosa, ma alla fine una delle tante considerazioni che sta evidentemente analizzando pare convincerlo. Con sorpresa di Harry, accetta.  

Prima di dirigersi verso Grimmauld Place, fanno sosta in una rosticceria. Zabini insiste per pagare il conto, cosa a cui Harry si oppone fino a quando i tre Falci e ventotto zellini non sono già tra le mani della commessa, poi entrambi si siedono nella piccola saletta d'aspetto accanto al bancone della cucina, in attesa che i pasticci che hanno ordinato siano pronti.

Harry si sofferma a osservare un dipinto decorativo appeso alla parete alle spalle del cuoco, sotto la voce del menù che indica il Guazzetto di pesce. Ritrae la superficie semimovente di un lago specchiato, infranta da un paio di pinne argentate. In trasparenza, sott'acqua, si intravede il corpo di un Maride armato.

\- Non hai avuto l'impressione che Morgan si comporti in modo strano, ultimamente? - chiede a Zabini, giusto per parlare di qualcosa.

Lui gli rivolge uno sguardo dubbioso. - Sempre per la questione del tuo eroico salvataggio? Il fatto che lo stia raccontando a tutti gli si addice perfettamente, in realtà.

 - No, intendo il modo in cui lo racconta. Non ti è sembrato illogico, a volte? - _Illogico a dire poco._ Fortunatamente quel pomeriggio avevano altro di cui parlare, o una ramanzina circa i toni di quella vicenda non gliel'avrebbe tolta nessuno.

Zabini ridacchia tra sé e sé. - Macché. È del tutto logico che tu abbia aspirazioni suicide e decida di buttarti in acqua a combattere contro i Maridi.

Harry si lascia sfuggire un colpo di tosse incredulo. - Ha detto così? Ma è impazzito? Io in acqua ci son stato trascinato. Anche oggi, blaterava che non dovevo lasciarmi tentare dai loro gioielli. Ma chi li ha mai guardati due volte i loro gioielli!

\- Oh, e così non hai aspirazioni suicide. Peccato! - Notando il silenzio gelido che accoglie la sua battuta, Blaise corregge subito il tiro. - Mi sa che Scrimgeour non abbia giocato bene le sue carte quando ha assegnato a Morgan l'incarico di Copperton. È vero che hanno seguito quella questione dei Maridi di Orson insieme, ma poi Morgan ha iniziato a occuparsi dei rapporti tra Ministero e Azkaban, autorizzazioni e cose così, ed è uscito dal giro. Forse quel prodotto speciale per estrarre l'Acquamarina dalla lancia gli ha dato alla testa.

 - Morgan ha seguito il caso dei Maridi di Orson con Copperton? - Harry non lo sapeva. Dunque è per quello che sembravano avere tanta confidenza l'uno con l'altro.

\- Già. Strana coppia. Forse Scrimgeour pensava che a Copperton l'influenza di Morgan avrebbe fatto bene, ma sembra che sia Morgan a esserne uscito più stordito di prima.

Harry si concentra sul disegno della lancia tra le mani del Maride dipinto. È identica a quella che il Ministero ha raccolto dalla grotta Orson, ma diversa da quella che gli è stata puntata alla gola quando è stato trascinato sott'acqua due giorni prima. Quella, ricorda Harry, era cava. Del tutto lignea, senza pietra.

Ripensa alle parole di Morgan di quella sera.

_Certo che Potter, devi stare più attento. Quelle sono bestie possessive, non ti posso salvare il culo se decidi che vuoi goderti qualcuno dei loro gioiellini un po' troppo da vicino. Capisco la tentazione, ma mica eravamo lì per quello._

\- Insiste davvero tanto sul fatto che eravamo in missione insieme, - mormora tra sé e sé. - È strano.

I Maridi generalmente non attaccano con tanta ferocia senza essere stati provocati. Lui in teoria non si trovava neppure così vicino alla riva del lago quando è stato afferrato per una caviglia e inabissato con la forza. Ricorda i versi minacciosi, le estremità pungenti della lancia premuta sotto il mento, e infine un altro Maride, una femmina disarmata, forse la proprietaria della lancia che sarà presto messa all'asta dal Ministero. Poi la libertà, la risalita, Morgan.

_Lo ha raccontato durante la pausa. Ma non ti preoccupare, non gli hanno creduto in molti, in realtà. Si vedeva che voleva ingigantire la storia. Ha detto un sacco di cose strane. Che eravate in missione insieme e altre storie sul fatto che i Maridi son bestie che se la prendono parecchio, soprattutto quando cerchi di sottrargli qualcosa, e l'importanza dell'Acquamarina di qui, e di là. Se non c'era lui, eccetera._

Sembra quasi il racconto di un' _altra_ missione. Una strana miscela di eventi che non avrebbero senso, a meno che Morgan non fosse...

\- Che ti devo dire. Bisogna avere una bella confusione in testa per spacciarsi per il compagno di squadra di Harry Potter.

... confuso. Morgan sembra quasi _confuso_.  

\- Confundus, - sbotta all'improvviso. Il cuoco alza lo sguardo su lui e solleva un sopracciglio, perplesso.

\- Eh?

\- Morgan ha parlato di una missione, e di qualcosa sottratto ai Maridi. Ma non può essere la lancia che quel Maride femmina ha lanciato contro la grotta: quello era un segnale per noi. Lei doveva sapere benissimo che non sarebbe stata in grado di recuperarla, così lontano dalla riva. Quindi non è quella la lancia che abbiamo sottratto.

\- Credi davvero che Morgan non si sia inventato tutto? - La voce di Zabini è piatta, senza espressione.

\- È quello il punto. - Harry sa di essere davvero molto vicino a cogliere qualcosa di davvero molto importante. - Non avrebbe motivo di inventarsi una cosa del genere. Perché mentire quando può fare un'ottima figura raccontando la verità? Ero lì da solo e come un deficiente mi sono avvicinato alla riva, i Maridi mi hanno attaccato e lui mi ha salvato. Perché inventarsi una missione inesistente, o una qualche sottrazione indebita? O perlomeno se proprio devi farlo crea una storia convincente, non un'accozzaglia di elementi a caso.

\- Ma se quelle cose fossero successe davvero e lui le stesse ricordando un pezzetto alla volta solo ora, mischiandole a quello che è successo con te, avrebbe un senso. È questo che stai dicendo?

Man mano che si inoltrano nella teoria parlano sempre più piano. Si trovano pur sempre in una sala d'aspetto di una rosticceria, anche se deserta.

\- La lancia che il Maride mi ha puntato alla gola era cava, - riflette Harry. - Ne sono sicuro, era cava. Senza pietra.

\- Le lance dei Maridi non sono mai cave.

Quella è un'informazione che gli avrebbe fatto comodo conoscere prima. - Allora forse non la stava usando solo per minacciarmi. Forse me la stava mostrando.

Zabini corruga la fronte. - Stava denunciando un furto.

\- E in missione con Morgan c'era solo una persona che può averlo compiuto.

\- Copperton? Andiamo, _Copperton_?

\- Prova a pensarci solo per un attimo. Ha senso.

\- Supponiamo che tu abbia ragione, - lo asseconda Zabini. - Copperton si è fatto accompagnare da Morgan, perché gli Auror in missione si spostano a due a due... e poi cosa? Ha rubato la pietra, ha lanciato un incantesimo Confundus su Morgan ed è tornato al Ministero come se nulla fosse? - Non pare troppo convinto.

Harry ricorda bene il modo in cui Copperton l'ha assillato per ottenere un suggerimento su come avvicinarsi ai Maridi senza rischiare di essere aggrediti.

_Hai dato un'occhiata al rapporto di Copperton, vero? Sta tediando tutti con le sue ansie da prestazione. È convinto che sarà licenziato se la situazione non si risolve._

_Copperton ha rischiato la crisi di nervi._

 Aveva creduto che si trattasse di estrema dedizione e di un irrazionale terrore di perdere il proprio impiego, ma se Copperton fosse mai stato così ossessionato dal lavoro si sarebbe mai dimesso volontariamente, emergenza famigliare o meno? Subito dopo la festa d'inizio anno, nel bel mezzo di un'indagine per furto?

\- Potter, non è plausibile. Che cosa se ne fa Copperton di un'Acquamarina grossa quanto un uovo di struzzo?

_È una bella festa in fondo, no? Quando Copperton ha proposto di organizzarla qui a Hogwarts non credevo che ne potesse uscire qualcosa di tanto bello._

Ma certo.

\- La festa. A Hogwarts. È stato Copperton a suggerire di tenerla lì. Guarda caso a due passi dalla biblioteca. - Harry si stringe il viso tra le mani.

\- Il catalizzatore, - sussurra Zabini, capendo subito dove vuole andare a parare.

Harry finge di studiare il menù della rosticceria, focalizzando lo sguardo su un punto fisso nel tentativo di riordinare i pensieri. - L'Acquamarina per i Maridi è tipo quello che per noi è una bacchetta, no? - considera. - É una fonte di energia solida, secolare, potente... un unicum. Sferica, limpida, non scomponibile. È il catalizzatore perfetto. - Stringe un pugno sul tavolo. - C'era anche Morgan di guardia, alla festa. In mezzo a tutta quella calca chi lo nota, un Confundus? Una chiacchierata tra amici, un incantesimo sottovoce... Chi sospetterebbe mai qualcosa del maledetto Thomas Copperton, l'imbranato del Dipartimento? Si è creato una copertura perfetta. - Una vampata di calore gli infiamma il viso. Si sente sempre più infervorato. - Ha rubato i libri, ma è pur sempre un imbranato, quindi ne ha dimenticato uno. Non se n'è accorto che dopo aver completato l'incantesimo, però.

\- ... e subito dopo si è dimesso, - sussurra seccamente Zabini. - Si è tolto di scena quando i contatti con il Ministero non gli sono serviti più, pronto a sparire in caso di sospetti sul suo conto. Merlino, progettava questa cosa da _mesi_.

 Sin dalle prime indagini sul lago Orson.

Harry si acciglia all'improvviso. - Ma non ha senso. Oggi Copperton era al Ministero. L'ho visto mentre ero da Morgan.

\- Forse voleva controllare a che punto sono le indagini. 

Harry rimane in silenzio, in stato di shock. È stato lui a snocciolare quella teoria, ma non riesce a rielaborare l'informazione. Copperton? Copperton è il complice di Avery? Non è possibile. È solo uno straordinario intreccio di coincidenze. Non può essere.

\- Io torno al Ministero, - sbotta Zabini, alzandosi in piedi. - Hai parlato con Morgan poco fa, no? Se è ancora lì dobbiamo interrogarlo. Non mi importa se dovremo fargli la lavanda gastrica con il Veritaserum, dobbiamo andare a fondo di questa storia. Tu vai ad avvisare Weasley e la Granger.

Harry vorrebbe obbiettare che a quel punto il Ministero in quel momento potrebbe non essere un luogo sicuro, ma non riesce davvero a pensare a Copperton come a una minaccia. Senza contare che gli allarmi dell'edificio risuonerebbero in tutta Londra se Avery appoggiasse anche solo un piede su suolo Ministeriale. Così si Smaterializza con uno schiocco, il respiro ancora affannato.

Quando il cuoco della rosticceria suona il campanello per avvisarli che il loro ordine è pronto, non è rimasto nessuno nella saletta a udirlo.

 

La porta di Grimmauld Place n. 12 è incrostata di ghiaccio. Si incastra appena nel primo gradino scosceso del portico prima di spalancarsi violentemente per la forza con la quale Harry l'ha tirata verso di sé.

\- Io e Zabini abbiamo una teoria, - prorompe senza neppure appoggiare il mantello all'attaccapanni. - È pazzesca, ma dovete assolutamente...

Ron e Hermione sono entrambi in ginocchio di fronte al camino, di spalle. Di fianco a loro giace la scatola contenente i loro ricordi scolastici e accademici più preziosi che la sera prima hanno accantonato. Le decine di fotografie, illuminate dal focolare, la riempiono di sfumature d'arancio.

Ciò che dapprima stupisce Harry è che nessuno dei due sta ridendo. Hanno vagliato quello scatolone da cima a fondo più e più volte, ma mai in un silenzio così profondo e glaciale.

Poi, quando ormai è giunto a un passo dalle loro spalle, Hermione si volta, un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso. Stringe tra le mani la vecchia Mappa del Malandrino di Fred e George, che hanno deciso all'unanimità di destinare al pensionamento ma che a volte si divertono a consultare, assegnando punizioni virtuali agli studenti fuori dai loro dormitori dopo il coprifuoco.

\- Harry, - mormora con un filo di voce, indicando con un dito un punto sulla cartina.

Ci sono due piccole pergamene contrassegnate nella Sezione Proibita della biblioteca di Hogwarts. Il primo nome è Thomas Copperton. Il secondo è Marcus James Avery.

 

_Continua..._

 


	10. Chapter 10

**\- LXIV –**

 

L'impatto con il pavimento è abbastanza forte da spaccare i denti. Harry deglutisce un gemito mentre solleva il viso da una mattonella scheggiata, con la netta sensazione di stare scollando una caramella gommosa dal vetro del finestrino di un'auto.

Ci sono due modi per Smaterializzarsi dentro Hogwarts: il primo è ottenere un'autorizzazione espressa del Primo Ministro a seguito di una rogatoria ufficiale. Il secondo è sfondare la barriera di Smaterializzazione come un ariete contro un ponte levatoio, sperando che la traccia ministeriale dell'incantesimo riconosca subito un pubblico ufficiale e non lo sfracelli tra una dimensione spaziale e l'altra.

\- Madre di Merlino... - Zabini scuote vigorosamente la testa, quasi stesse provando a rimettere in ordine i pezzi che si sono scombinati nella collisione. Si batte ripetutamente una mano contro l'orecchio destro, poi fa la stessa cosa con il sinistro.

\- Tutto intero? - gli chiede Harry, barcollando in posizione eretta.

\- Come uno spezzatino.

L'atrio di Hogwarts è buio e silenzioso, ma lo sarà ancora per poco. A quell'ora Hermione avrà già provveduto ad avvisare la McGranitt e Ron avrà messo al corrente il Ministro del pericolo imminente. Entro pochi minuti la scuola brulicherà di Auror in tenuta d'assalto, le barriere di Smaterializzazione saranno state piegate il minimo indispensabile per evacuare gli studenti e bloccate in uscita per impedire a chiunque di allontanarsi da Hogwarts con mezzi che non siano i propri piedi. Tra circa una mezz'ora nessuno potrà entrare e nessuno potrà uscire.

Il fondamentale problema è che Avery impiegherà molto meno di mezz'ora a scoprire che il suo braccio non si trova più nella biblioteca. Impiegherà molto meno di mezz'ora a realizzare di non essere passato inosservato. Potrebbe impiegare molto meno di pochi minuti, ancora meno di quelli che impiegheranno gli Auror a Smaterializzarsi in massa nella scuola, a darsi alla fuga. Potrebbe impiegare molto meno di pochi minuti a prendere in ostaggio il primo studente con la sfortuna di essere stato appena ricoverato nella nuova Infermeria, proprio accanto alla biblioteca.

E il motivo per cui Harry e Zabini si trovano lì da soli, in una missione all'apparenza suicida, è coprire quei pochi minuti, in attesa dei rinforzi.

Harry estrae dalla tasca interna della divisa la Mappa del Malandrino, distendendola con un movimento secco del polso. A giudicare dalle piccole pergamene oscillanti sulla carta, Avery e Copperton non si sono mossi che di qualche passo dalla Sezione Proibita: i due nomi sono praticamente addossati, come se uno dei due stesse trascinando l'altro. Con un po' di fortuna, Avery potrebbe avere bisogno di essere sorretto.

Harry sa cosa stanno cercando: appena qualche minuto dopo essersi Smaterializzato alla volta del Ministero, prima ancora che lui, Ron e Hermione avessero tempo di reagire alla scoperta sulla Mappa, Zabini è comparso con uno schiocco sul portico di Grimmauld Place n. 12, annunciando che la grossa pietra di Acquamarina che Morgan custodiva nel proprio ufficio era stata rubata. L'Auror era stato trovato privo di sensi in una pozza solforosa del lubrificante utilizzato per scalzarla dalla lancia. Harry ripensa a Copperton, a come fosse convenientemente passato di lì mentre parlava con Morgan e a come non si fosse trattenuto, forse intimidito dalla sua presenza. Gli era bastato aspettare che lui se ne andasse e che Morgan rimanesse solo. Con un grosso scatolone di effetti personali tra le mani di sicuro non aveva neppure dovuto sforzarsi di nascondere l'Acquamarina in altro modo, limitandosi a riporla nella scatola; magari proprio accanto alla foto di sua madre, che Harry comincia a sospettare non sia affatto malata.

Avery rivuole il suo braccio, e per loro fortuna, o incredibile sfortuna, sembra essere convinto che sia ancora racchiuso nel libro nel quale lo aveva occultato, ancora al suo posto dove lo sbadato Copperton l'ha dimenticato.

Ed è proprio questo a insospettire Harry: non è plausibile che Copperton non sia venuto a conoscenza delle investigazioni in corso su quel braccio. Nonostante le sue dimissioni, la notizia di un fantomatico Vendicatore mozzabraccia ha viaggiato per l'intero Dipartimento come una Ricordella impazzita, giungendo perfino all'orecchio dei cadetti.

C'è qualcosa che non torna nel ruolo di Copperton in tutta quella storia. Esiste la possibilità che non sia realmente un complice volontario, come hanno pensato all'inizio? Che la sua collaborazione sia stata estorta con la forza?

Andiamo, Copperton. Faccia-da-mollusco-terrore-costante-Copperton.

Terrore costante.

Non per la sorte della madre, no, per la propria.

D'un tratto Harry ricorda l'ultima conversazione a cui ha assistito tra Copperton e Morgan.

_Ehi, mi dispiace per tua madre._

_Grazie. Stasera... stasera subirà l'ultimo intervento. Non è stata davvero in sé nell'ultimo periodo._

\- Copperton ha detto a Morgan che stasera sua madre avrebbe subito "l'ultimo intervento".

\- Eh? - Zabini ha già lanciato un Incantesimo Silenziante sull'intero androne, ma parla comunque sottovoce.

\- _L'ultimo intervento_ , - ripete Harry. - Non di sua madre, di Avery. Stava cercando di avvertirci.

\- Di una chiarezza cristallina. - Blaise fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato in un verso scettico. - Maledetto Copperton, inutile perfino quando cerca di fare la cosa giusta.

 _Già_... riflette Harry. Se davvero ha voluto avvertirlo, perché non è stato più chiaro?

Ma adesso non hanno tempo da perdere in certe considerazioni. Senza smettere di tenere d'occhio la mappa, lui e Zabini sigillano ogni aula si affacci sul corridoio perché nessuno possa entrare o uscire almeno per il prossimo quarto d'ora, quando saranno cominciate le procedure di evacuazione. Non possono rischiare studenti ignari a zonzo, tanto quanto non possono rischiare di diffondere il panico nella scuola con una comunicazione ufficiale di emergenza. Devono sfruttare al massimo la loro posizione privilegiata: hanno il vantaggio della sorpresa e, non appena arriveranno i rinforzi, avranno anche quello numerico. Avery non ha scampo.

Poi, un boato. Un'intensa onda di energia magica si riverbera attraverso le pareti, facendo vibrare i colori della roccia in una colata disomogenea di grigi. Le armature che costeggiano l'androne emettono un lungo ronzio metallico.

Nel voltarsi verso l'ingresso del canale di Smaterializzazione, un'inerte capocchia di spillo a mezz'aria, Harry sa di essere stato troppo ottimista a sperare che si trattasse del primo squadrone di Auror in arrivo. Il suono purtroppo proviene dalla biblioteca: c'è un filo di fumo nero che filtra pigramente dalla fessura sotto la porta, volteggiando verso l'alto in modo indolente, come se avesse una consistenza tanto gassosa quanto liquida.

\- Cazzo, - impreca Zabini, sguainando la bacchetta.

Sono stati scoperti. O quello, oppure Avery si è accorto che non c'è più nessun volume sull'Arto Infedele archiviato nella Sezione Proibita e ha capito di essere stato ingannato. Harry rivolge un'occhiata nervosa alla Mappa del Malandrino alla ricerca del nome di Copperton, sospirando di sollievo nel vederlo slittare appena più in là tra gli scaffali, sempre estremamente vicino a quello di Avery.

Lui e Zabini indietreggiano di soppiatto, addossando le spalle al muro accanto alla porta della biblioteca. Il fumo nero è inodore e ha la stessa temperatura dell'aria, ma ha una densità leggermente maggiore e pare determinato a non dissolversi: non è la conseguenza di un'esplosione, è l'essenza stessa dell'Incantesimo.

Zabini ne saggia la corposità tra le dita. - Sembrerebbe quasi...

\- Una Fattura Buiopesto. - Harry non ha dubbi. Non riesce a spiegarsi il rombo che ha echeggiato lungo il corridoio, considerato che una Fattura Buiopesto dovrebbe diffondersi in maniera pacata e silenziosa, ma quei rivoli di fumo nero sono gli stessi che un anno prima in Mongolia hanno lasciato lui, Morgan e Wessex a difendersi alla cieca per ore sul ciglio di un immenso dirupo nel cortile interno di una fortezza Mangiamorte. Harry ricorda ancora lo sghignazzare di Carrow, che si divertiva a trafiggere l'oscurità con sottili fasci di luce per dare loro l'illusione di non essere del tutto in sua balia. Fortunatamente quel giorno Harry aveva ingerito una pozione Polisucco, o Carrow non avrebbe giocato al gatto col topo così a lungo, sapendo di avere per le mani Harry Potter.

Stavolta però loro non sono sul ciglio di un dirupo, e l'unico a trovarsi in una trappola per topi fatta di casellari e scaffali è Avery.

\- Fantastico, - ringhia Zabini. - Addio effetto sorpresa.

\- Il canale di Smaterializzazione in uscita dalla biblioteca è bloccato perfino ai dipendenti Ministeriali. Se vuole uscire deve passare dalla porta. È in trappola. A meno che...

Se davvero Copperton non è un complice, Avery ha un ostaggio. Sono giunti a questo punto sulla base della supposizione che il piano sia stato studiato da entrambi, ma Harry non riesce a togliersi dalla testa che ci sia qualcosa di più dietro il vagare tormentato di Copperton per i corridoi del Ministero degli ultimi mesi. Che quel pomeriggio, nell'ufficio di Morgan, non sia stata l'unica volta in cui ha cercato di lanciare un avvertimento? Che le sue stesse dimissioni, in realtà, siano state un modo per cercare di attirare l'attenzione? E perché non rivolgersi a lui direttamente, allora?

\- Toglitelo dalla testa, Potter. - Zabini gli rivolge uno sguardo di fuoco. - So cosa stai pensando. Non mi farò ammazzare perché un idiota si è lasciato mettere nel sacco da un Mangiamorte ed è stato così coglione da non bussare all'ufficio della porta accanto prima di fare cazzate.

\- Potrebbe essere stato minacciato.

\- Da un libro?!

Harry sta per rispondere, quando d'un tratto la porta della biblioteca si spalanca, sbattendo violentemente contro la parete all'interno della stanza con un tonfo.

Lui e Zabini scattano all'indietro con un balzo verso il centro del corridoio, le bacchette sguainate puntate contro il varco di fluttuante oscurità che li fronteggia.

\- Avanti, stronzo, - sibila Zabini, un incantesimo sulla punta della lingua.

Ma dalla biblioteca non si ode provenire rumori di passi, quanto un pigro batter d'ali.

_Flap, flap._

La Fattura Buiopesto rende splendidamente onore al proprio nome, perché tutto ciò che Harry riesce a scorgere al di là dei cardini è un grosso rettangolo nero e imperturbabile.

_Flap, Flap._

Il rumore si fa sempre più udibile e l'oscurità sempre più movimentata, finché appare chiaro che quel suono cadenzato e ripetitivo che si avvicina sempre più nella loro direzione non è affatto un frullio d'ali.

_Flap, flap._

È un tramestio di pagine.

Il libro emerge dalla soglia della biblioteca fluttuando a mezz'aria quasi timidamente, i denti aguzzi sporgenti dalla rigida copertina di cuoio nero e una lunga lingua biforcuta di broccato rosso a penzoloni tra gli incisivi.

Harry lo stordisce con uno Schiantesimo, e il libro bestiale crolla a terra senza vita.

Dopodiché, con un ruggito di carta, il rettangolo di oscurità riversa su di loro uno stormo di volumi. Decine e decine di libri schizzano come falchi al di fuori dei rivoli di fumo nero, gonfiando le pagine come piume e inarcando come ali le nervature di pelle morbida. Tutti insieme sollevano un tale moto d'aria da strappare di mano a Harry la Mappa del Malandrino e trascinarla lontano, verso il fondo del corridoio.

In un istante, l'intero stormo è in picchiata su di loro.

Harry si getta a terra, lanciando un Incantesimo Scudo e sbattendo i gomiti contro il pavimento quando la forza dell'attacco in picchiata lo costringe a piegare di scatto le braccia impegnate a tendere la bacchetta dinanzi a sé. Un diversivo. Un maledetto diversivo. E se i canali di Smaterializzazione in uscita sono bloccati, la porta sulla quale stavano vigilando non lo è.

Harry guarda Zabini, anche lui sdraiato a terra un paio di metri più in là, e con un Incantesimo Sferzante allontana da loro una dozzina di libri a fauci snudate, mandandoli a sfasciarsi contro le pareti. Con un altro Schiantesimo, fa slittare lontano un paio di volumi che hanno continuato ad azzannare l'aria anche una volta a terra, dibattendosi come pesci fuor d'acqua.

\- La porta! - strilla a Zabini, alzandosi in piedi e balzando al suo fianco in due falcate. - Sigilla in uscita la porta! Io ti copro.

L'Incantesimo Scudo successivo frena una nuova orda di Libri Bestiali appena in tempo. Ancora una volta, un paio di volumi stramazzano a terra e si agitano come in preda alle convulsioni, alcuni fendendo le proprie pagine con i propri stessi artigli.

C'è qualcosa che non va, in quell'Incantesimo di Aizzamento. Quando una nuova nuvola di tomi zannuti si solleva in volo nella loro direzione, Harry vede alcuni di loro attaccare i propri simili, affondando i canini su qualsiasi superficie disponibile e aprendo ferite dalle quali stillano coriandoli di carta.

Finalmente Zabini blocca la porta, parandosi subito dopo alle spalle di Harry con uno Scudo innalzato. Harry coglie l'occasione per tuonare un Finite, il primo della lunga serie che dovrà lanciare per disperdere l'intero stormo. La fattura va a buon fine giusto per una mezza dozzina di libri, mentre gli altri si scagliano con ancora maggiore violenza sullo scudo di Zabini, oscurando completamente la loro visuale.

_Sono troppi._

Alcuni volumi aderiscono allo Scudo come sanguisughe, arricciando le pagine in una ventosa striata d'inchiostro.

Harry scaglia Finite a destra e a manca, smagrendo con sfiancante lentezza le fila di quell'esercito di carta, volume dopo volume. Poi, all'improvviso, un'ombra fugace tra denti e artigli, la vede.

Una ragazzina in divisa Corvonero si sta dirigendo verso la biblioteca.

_Ma che diavolo...?!_

\- Petrificus Totalus! - grida Harry, il cuore in gola. L'incantesimo trafigge lo scudo, ma non raggiunge il proprio bersaglio, abbattendosi su una furente copia di " _Unicorni, come domarli_ ". Harry ne urla un altro, e un altro ancora, la voce ormai arrochita, mentre la ragazzina continua imperterrita a camminare verso il rettangolo di oscurità, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e un'espressione calma sul viso, come se fosse del tutto ignara di quanto sta accadendo.

Un paio di Libri Bestiali le fiutano incuriositi i capelli, senza nemmeno sfiorarla.

Quel diversivo non serviva a permettere ad Avery di uscire, ma a quella ragazzina di _entrare_.

Harry impreca, ribollente di adrenalina, poi si lancia al di fuori dello Scudo. Lo sciame di libri, radunato attorno a Blaise, si anima nella sua direzione e si contorce come la testa di un serpente di carta pronto ad attaccare, senza però fare in tempo a intercettare l'ennesimo Petrificus che prorompe dalla sua bacchetta.

Un Bestiario lo spinge a terra e gli affonda le zanne nella spalla, ringhiando soddisfatto per essere finalmente riuscito a brandire la propria preda, ma la ragazzina stramazza al suolo come una bambola di porcellana senza piedistallo, ad appena qualche passo dall'ingresso della biblioteca.

 - Dannazione, era ora! - esulta Zabini.

Voltandosi verso di lui, Harry capisce perché: non si sta riferendo al suo Petrificus, quanto al fatto che in fondo al corridoio, a qualche metro di distanza da loro, il canale di Smaterializzazione si è aperto. Un vortice di colori sta mulinando impazzito sospeso a poco più di un metro dal pavimento. Dalle lingue vorticanti di bianco, di verde e di blu emerge un nugolo di girandole luminose che si abbattono al suolo, tramutandosi in Auror in un lampo.

Lo stormo di volumi pare disorientato dall'avvenimento, perché nonostante Harry non abbia ancora avuto la prontezza di riflessi di sollevare un altro Scudo, stordito dalla ferita alla spalla, non si scagliano subito all'attacco, galleggiando inerti come una nuvola carica di pioggia prima di un temporale.

Quell'istante di esitazione è sufficiente. La squadra di Auror è già in formazione: _Finite_ partono nel medesimo momento in un intreccio di incantesimi fitto quanto una rete da pesca.

Il tonfo di una trentina di libri che cadono al suolo, e il silenzio si riappropria dell'androne.

Harry esala un lungo sospiro sollevato, abbandonando le braccia a terra e concedendosi un istante per riprendere fiato.

_Poteva andare davvero molto, molto male._

Sorprendentemente, è la mano di Zabini a invitarlo a rialzarsi. - Non penserai mica di aver finito, qui.

Harry ribatte con un sorriso sbilenco. - Ah, no?

\- Abbiamo fatto più in fretta che abbiamo potuto! - Li interrompe la voce di Hermione, che sta correndo nella loro direzione. Alle sue spalle ci sono tre dei migliori squadroni di Auror del Ministero. La zazzera rossa di Ron spicca nel nero delle tenute d'assalto. - Harry, sei ferito?

Harry abbassa lo sguardo sulla propria spalla: le zanne del volume sono riuscite a trapassare la placca di cuoio della divisa, ma non l'hanno trafitto in profondità. Ruota il braccio un paio di volte, saggiando il dolore: niente di insopportabile, il persistente mal di stomaco provocato dalla pozione di Peterson è decisamente più fastidioso. - È superficiale, - risponde. - Tutto ok.

Ron emerge alle spalle di Hermione con una smorfia perplessa. Indica la ragazza stesa immobile sul pavimento. - E quella chi sarebbe?

\- Non ne ho idea, ma...

\- Alicia Copperton.

La voce della McGranitt è aspra, contrita. Dev'essersi Smaterializzata insieme agli Auror, utilizzando il canale Ministeriale. Il suo abito lungo di broccato blu si arriccia sulle mani pallide della studentessa mentre si inginocchia al suo fianco, la fronte corrugata in un'espressione grave.

La figlia di Copperton.

\- Avery la controlla in qualche modo, - sospira Harry. - Stava entrando dritta dritta nella biblioteca.

Dunque è quella la vera leva di Avery. Con la figlia in pugno, costringere Copperton a prostrarsi a ogni suo volere dev'essere stata una passeggiata. Ma da quanto tempo la controlla? Da quando ha recuperato un corpo? Da prima? Come?

Potrebbero semplicemente risvegliare la ragazza per chiederglielo, ma Harry ha il brutto presentimento che riprenderebbe a fare esattamente ciò che stava facendo quando l'ha pietrificata. Che si tratti di Imperius?

Hermione scuote la testa, afflitta. - Per fortuna gliel'avete impedito.

La McGranitt accarezza appena la fronte di Alicia, distesa nella stessa espressione apatica che sfoggiava appena prima di crollare a terra. - Povera cara, - mormora. Con un incantesimo Levitante, indirizza il corpo verso l'infermeria, seguendolo con lo sguardo fino a quando non scompare al di là della soglia. Harry ha il terribile déjà-vu del corpo immobile di Mirtilla Malcontenta, galleggiante nell'aria come una rigida statua marmorea durante la ristrutturazione di un museo. Pensa a Copperton, Terrore-costante-Copperton, e sa che nei suoi panni non si sarebbe comportato molto diversamente.

I due Gargoyle all'ingresso dell'infermeria si animano all'improvviso, facendo scricchiolare le potenti braccia di pietra e incrociando due lunghe picche sulla porta, sbarrandola.

\- La proteggeranno, - commenta la McGranitt. Poi pare colta da un'illuminazione. - Alicia Copperton frequenta la classe di Trasfigurazione Avanzata.

Harry sgrana gli occhi, ripassando mentalmente le ricerche di quegli ultimi giorni. La professoressa di Trasfigurazione Avanzata ha assegnato ai propri studenti una relazione su una decina di volumi a scelta, tra i quali l'unico di quelli sfruttati da Avery che non fosse archiviato nella Sezione Proibita.

Non è troppo difficile immaginare quale tra quei libri Alicia abbia scelto.

Si infila le mani tra i capelli e chiude gli occhi. Ricorda il secondo anno, Ginny, il diario di Tom Riddle. È accaduto di nuovo? Una ragazzina guidata dalla mente di un non-morto racchiusa in un libro? Scuote la testa. Deve concentrarsi. - D'accordo. Hermione, prendi con te una squadra. Ho bisogno che troviate quel libro. Se Avery lo usa per controllare Alicia, dev'essere qui da qualche parte.

Se non riescono a distruggere quel libro, Avery li avrà comunque in pugno, che Alicia sia pietrificata o meno.

\- Preside McGranitt, - aggiunge. - Per favore, raggruppi qualche insegnante per accompagnarli. Gli studenti non possono trovarsi di fronte a un'invasione di Auror senza nessuna spiegazione.

La McGranitt annuisce, tramutandosi in un istante nella propria versione felina e schizzando agilmente verso le scale. Hermione, invece, lo osserva dubbiosa. - Posso fidarmi, Harry? Non farai qualche follia?

Harry sospira. - Dobbiamo entrare, lo sai.

Ci sono troppe incognite per attenersi al loro originale piano di bloccare Avery all'interno della biblioteca e attendere la sua resa. Se le supposizioni di Harry sono esatte, dovrebbe essere solo il volume sull'Amorfia facciale preso in prestito da Alicia, quello che in teoria dovrebbe aver ospitato la mente del Mangiamorte, a poter esercitare qualche forma di controllo sullo sfortunato utilizzatore, ma non possono esserne certi. Potrebbe esserci qualcun altro, là fuori, in pericolo imminente.

Se non possono aspettare che il topo esca spontaneamente dal labirinto, dovranno braccarlo al suo interno.

\- La fattura Buiopesto vi rallenterà.

\- Abbiamo la Mappa del Malandrino per capire dove si trova, e siamo venti contro uno. Hermione, _vai_. Appena trovate il libro avvertici sulla Pergamena Trascrivente.

Hermione annuisce, convinta ma ancora riluttante. - State attenti, Harry. - Poi si rivolge al drappello di Auror al centro del corridoio. - Greyson, Miller, Bolton, con me! Thorne, anche tu.  

Dopo che la sua chioma folta è sparita al di là del colonnato che costeggia le scale, non prima di aver inondato di capelli il viso di Ron per un ultimo abbraccio di commiato, Harry inspira a fondo, l'adrenalina pungente al centro del petto come un punteruolo. È il momento di elaborare una strategia.

Si china a raccogliere la Mappa del Malandrino là dove è caduta durante lo scontro con i volumi e la fa levitare a mezz'aria con un incantesimo, poi riunisce gli Auror attorno a sé con fischio.

\- Avery si trova nella Sezione Proibita, - tuona. La piccola pergamena che indica il suo nome, accompagnata dall'ombra costante di quella di Copperton, è pressoché ferma nello stesso punto di pochi minuti prima, come la boa di un sub tra le onde di un mare appena mosso. - C'è un Incantesimo Buiopesto attivo, quindi dovrete fare appello alle vostre capacità di orientamento, ma è solo una biblioteca! Che avrete percorso mille volte, oltretutto. Fino a qui... - Picchietta un punto sulla cartina, al limitare della Sezione Proibita. - ... nessun libro maledetto in vista. I guai cominciano dopo...

Ma l'improvvisa espressione stralunata degli Auror che lo fronteggiano lo costringe a interrompersi.

\- Signor Potter... - mormora Angelina, accigliata.

Ron si schiarisce a disagio la gola. - Harry, abbiamo un problema.

Harry alza lo sguardo sulla Mappa. Sotto il suo dito, la riproduzione del dedalo di scaffali sta dondolando velocemente, ripiegandosi su se stessa e tendendosi in ogni direzione. La disposizione geometrica degli schedari si è del tutto disciolta in uno spezzatino di casellari e vetrine, nebulosi e confusi come se l'inchiostro fosse ancora fresco e qualcuno lo stesse spargendo su tutta la cartina con la punta di un polpastrello.

L'unico francobollo di carta rimasto nitido è l'aureola di mappa intorno a Avery.

\- Cazzo, - impreca Harry. - Una Fattura Disorientante.

Ecco spiegato il motivo del tremore che ha scosso l'intero corridoio quando la Buiopesto ha oscurato la biblioteca. Non la stava solo oscurando, la stava _confondendo_. Stando in quel modo le cose, la Mappa è del tutto inutile, e se dovessero avventurarsi alla cieca la loro percezione di lunghezza e distanza sarebbe completamente sballata. Finirebbero per aggirarsi tra scaffali immaginari a caso, come formiche impazzite.

 _Pensa, Harry_ , si impone. _Pensa._

Devono trovare nuovi punti di riferimento. Ma come, se non possono affidarsi né alla vista né al tatto? Com'è possibile quando nella stanza non ci sono che libri?

_Ma riesce a orientarsi anche senza vedere?_

\- Diciassette, tredici, ventitré, trenta.

_Diciassette, tredici, ventitré, trenta. Se ci si concentra non pare quasi una canzone?_

Il sistema di Powlin. Il numero di ticchettii dell'orologio per misurare le distanze. E _diciassette, tredici, ventitré, trenta_ erano proprio i ticchettii necessari per raggiungere la Sezione Proibita. Ma in quali direzioni?

\- Perfetto, - sbuffa Zabini. - Ora Potter dà letteralmente i numeri.

Harry non lo sta a sentire, lo sguardo fisso sulla mappa. - Diciassette a sinistra... tredici... ancora a sinistra.

Sta cercando di ripercorrere mentalmente il percorso verso la Sezione Proibita, ma la verità è che non ne esiste uno soltanto. Powlin aveva specificato ogni indicazione, ma la sua memoria è troppo arrugginita per ricordarle. E loro hanno bisogno di un tracciato più che preciso: se vogliono avere una speranza di cogliere Avery in una trappola piuttosto che essere loro a cascarvi con tutte le scarpe, devono raggiungere la zona libera dalla Fattura Disorientante senza incidenti.

Diciassette a sinistra, tredici ancora a sinistra...

Harry avverte lo sguardo carico di aspettativa degli Auror su di sé. Impreca. - Ho bisogno di un Pensatoio, - esclama, le mani agganciate dietro al collo.

Sta per dirigersi come una furia verso l'ex ufficio di Silente, ora attuale ufficio della McGranitt, quando Zabini lo afferra per un polso. Si sfila dal collo una catenella in fondo alla quale pende una lucida medaglietta dorata.

\- Usa questo.

Nella mano di Harry, la medaglietta si espande fino ad assumere le sembianze di una piccola ciotola metallica. È molto più semplice ed essenziale di quello di Silente, ma è senza ombra di dubbio un Pensatoio.

Cosa diavolo ci fa Zabini con un Pensatoio portatile? È il tipo di attrezzatura che il Ministero mette a disposizione solo di alcuni specifici Psicomaghi.

Non potendo perdere troppo tempo in elucubrazioni, Harry ignora lui, la perplessità dei propri sottoposti, e sfila dalla propria memoria il ricordo della conversazione con Powlin di appena qualche sera prima, pregando che sia ancora abbastanza fresco da essere nitido e preciso nonostante lui non riesca ad accedervi autonomamente.

Rivedere Powlin dopo aver assistito al suo funerale è una piccola fitta al cuore, ma il ricordo, che la sua mente ha archiviato appena al di fuori della sua portata, è dettagliato come sperava.

_\- Ma riesce a orientarsi anche senza vedere?_

_\- La Sezione Storica si trova venti ticchettii a sinistra e sei a destra. Quella Proibita diciassette ticchettii a sinistra, tredici ancora a sinistra, ventitré a destra e dopo una piccola svolta a sinistra trenta procedendo lungo lo scaffale. Ma ovviamente quella Proibita... è proibita._

_\- E immagino che gli orologi siano due per sentire meglio il ticchettio._

_\- Perfettamente sincronizzati._

Riemerge dal ricordo con un profondo senso di gratitudine. Restituisce a Blaise il Pensatoio, che una volta tornato al suo collo si rimpicciolisce nuovamente. - Ora ho bisogno del tuo orologio da taschino, però.

Zabini glielo consegna facendo spallucce, ancora scettico. - Quando vorrai degnarti di spiegare...

\- Fuori il distintivo, tutti quanti! - Harry aspetta che la squadra esegua, poi solleva l'orologio. - Ora sincronizzerò questo orologio con il vostro distintivo. Lo sentirete rintoccare. Buttate qualsiasi altro orologio abbiate in tasca, dovete fare affidamento solo su questo, è chiaro?

A un riluttante cenno del capo degli Auror, a seguito del quale alcuni seguono alla lettera l'ordine di gettare il proprio orologio a terra, prosegue. - La Sezione Proibita si trova diciassette ticchettii a sinistra, tredici ancora a sinistra, ventitré a destra e dopo una piccola svolta a sinistra trenta procedendo dritto. Un passo per ogni ticchettio. Diciassette a sinistra, tredici ancora a sinistra, ventitré a destra e trenta procedendo dritto. Non mi importa se vi sembrerà di andare a sbattere contro uno scaffale, non mi importa se vi sembrerà di precipitare in un dirupo, voi seguirete queste indicazioni. Entreremo una squadra per volta. Clarke, voi rimarrete fuori. Aiutate i professori a gestire l'evacuazione e poi assicuratevi che nessuno esca dalla biblioteca. La seconda squadra entra dieci minuti dopo la prima. Noi faremo da ricognizione. Shallow, tu tieni d'occhio la pergamena Trascrivente, vi avvertiremo di eventuali trappole. Un Lumus abbastanza forte vi permetterà di vederla, anche con la Buiopesto. Angelina, tu prenderai l'orologio di Zabini. Tieni il conto dei ticchettii. Se dovessimo incontrare un ostacolo, devi ricordare a che punto siamo arrivati. Tutti gli altri, Scudo costantemente innalzato! Se vedete luce prima della Sezione Proibita è un Incantesimo, quindi _Scudo_. _Innalzato_. Avery cercherà di trascinarci fuori strada per farci perdere l'orientamento. Non. Vi. Allontanate. Doveste anche cementarvi i piedi al pavimento. E tenete il maledetto _Scudo. Innalzato_. È tutto chiaro?!

Harry ha mal di testa per la tensione, ma allo stesso tempo erano mesi che non si sentiva così elettrizzato sul lavoro. Sa che alcuni dei suoi sottoposti sono scettici: durante tutta la faccenda con Draco ha trascurato i suoi doveri in maniera pressoché vergognosa. Ignorerebbe di nuovo ogni singola missione per rivivere ogni istante con lui, ma quando ha accettato quell'incarico si è assunto delle responsabilità, e quella del Salvatore del Mondo Magico non è una carta che ha intenzione di giocare ancora a lungo. Aveva dimenticato quella sensazione: l'adrenalina che scorre nelle vene, l'aspettativa dei suoi Auror che gli buca la schiena, la prorompente certezza della loro fiducia in lui. La situazione fa schifo, ma lui è il leader, è il maledetto Capo Dipartimento, e ha il controllo di quella schifosa situazione.

Il rettangolo di oscurità li fronteggia minaccioso al di là degli stipiti. Harry strega l'orologio di Zabini con un Incanto Proteus, e d'un tratto il distintivo agganciato alla sua divisa comincia a battere con un ritmo cadenzato sul suo petto, tintinnando contro i bottoni di metallo di una delle tasche. Il suono è a malapena udibile, ma ogni rintocco è una leggera spinta sul torace molto difficile da ignorare.

Uno sguardo alla sua squadra gli conferma che anche gli altri Auror la stanno avvertendo.

Sono pronti.

 

C'è una strana eco all'interno della biblioteca, come se il fumo nero che li avvolge avviluppasse ogni parola che pronunciano e la sospingesse lontano.

Stanno avanzando a coppie di due per proteggersi da entrambi i lati del corridoio e camminano tutto sommato stretti, ma il buio impenetrabile li fa apparire molto più lontani di quanto in realtà non lo siano.

La Fattura Disorientante è efficace: prima che terminino i primi diciassette ticchettii, hanno già attraversato tre scaffali immaginari e calpestato tre schedari rovesciati che in realtà sono perfettamente eretti al loro fianco. Se tuttavia non potessero contare su quella strategia improvvisata, avrebbero difficoltà a mettere un piede di fronte all'altro.

È tutto così confuso che Harry deve sollevare ogni volta un braccio piuttosto che l'altro per distinguere la destra dalla sinistra. Quell'incantesimo ha completamente decostruito ogni loro punto di riferimento.

Un paio di libri li attaccano lungo il cammino, ma Harry è abbastanza certo che Avery ne stia conservando la maggior parte per quando giungeranno nelle prossimità della Sezione Proibita, dove non sarà più protetto dalla Buiopesto. Con il numero di poco prima se ne è già giocati parecchi, e la quantità di volumi bestiali archiviati è limitata.

Stanno per svoltare a destra per i penultimi ventitré ticchettii, quando la voce di un Auror in coda al drappello urla: - Una scintilla!

\- Scudi sollevati! - grida Harry in risposta, preparandosi all'urto dell'incantesimo.

Ma l'urto non arriva.

\- Un'altra! - strilla qualcun altro, che nel buio Harry non riesce a riconoscere.

\- Anche di qua!

Uno strepitio si diffonde nell'aria.

\- Impedimenta!

L'incantesimo è talmente potente da fare schiantare uno scaffale contro quello alle sue spalle, fortunatamente senza rovesciare anche quest'ultimo. La scintilla contro cui era diretto si spegne, ma altre ne compaiono poco più in là.

Minuscole scosse di elettricità stanno creando fratture luminescenti nel buio, per poi scomparire subito dopo. Serpeggiano tra gli scaffali in un lampo, sfrigolando, come un serpente a sonagli elettrostatico.

\- Sono ovunque! - prorompe Wessex.

\- Calmi, maledizione! - tuona Harry. - Sono scintille, non incantesimi! Tenete lo Scudo sollevato e non fate cazzate!

Ma i crepitii non fanno che moltiplicarsi, e il buio comincia a vibrare. Come se le scintille si stessero nutrendo dell'incantesimo, man mano che gli scoppiettii luminosi aumentano la Fattura Buiopesto si fa sempre più instabile, trascinando con sé anche l'incantesimo Disorientante e tendendo schedari e scaffali da una parte all'altra del corridoio. Tutto pare tremare, nonostante il pavimento sotto i loro piedi sia immobile.

Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?

Un nugolo scintillante piuttosto nutrito scoppia accanto a Jackerson, un Auror pochi passi dietro Harry.

\- Impedimenta! - urla questo, spaventato. Stavolta la fattura si abbatte con violenza sull'archivio alla sua sinistra, che barcolla pericolosamente e riversa tutti i suoi libri a terra.

Eccetto per il fatto che i libri non toccano affatto terra. L'elettricità li mantiene sospesi, facendone sventolare le pagine come se uno spettro li stesse consultando.

Poi, dopo l'ennesimo scoppio di scintille, lo spazio attorno a loro si contrae. All'improvviso, a Harry pare di essere stretto in un abbraccio soffocante contro il petto di Molly Weasley. La sensazione dura solo qualche istante, ma guardandosi attorno è chiaro che anche gli altri Auror l'hanno percepita.

\- E questo cosa diavolo era? - sibila Zabini, scuotendo le braccia di fianco a sé come per appurarsi di avere spazio a disposizione.

\- Che Merlino mi fulmini se lo so, - risponde Harry, scambiando uno sguardo preoccupato con Ron.

\- Ah! - grida Angelina, saltando lontano da uno scoppiettante libro sospeso.

Immediatamente, tutta la squadra scatta all'indietro, in direzione opposta ai libri caduti.

\- Evitate i libri! - esclama Harry. - Ma basta incantesimi! Trasfiguratevi la suola delle scarpe in gomma se volete, ma è elettricità, un Impedimenta non serve proprio a niente! - Di fronte all'espressione mortificata dell'Auror che l'ha lanciato, aggiunge: - E ora raddrizzate le spalle e procediamo, prima che l'intera biblioteca ci crolli sulla testa.

È chiaro che qualcosa sta andando nel verso terribilmente sbagliato. Il fatto che quegli scoppiettii elettrici non siano incantesimi non è affatto una buona notizia: se lo fossero, saprebbero con che cosa hanno a che fare. Devono raggiungere la Sezione Proibita al più presto.

\- Harry... - mormora Ron, per non farsi sentire dagli altri. Ha l'aria preoccupata.

\- Lo so, - taglia corto. - Lo so. Price, notizie da Hermione?

\- Ancora niente, boss.

Per una decina di passi le scintille danno loro tregua, ma la tensione è tangibile nell'aria, e i capelli di Angelina sono più voluminosi che mai, sospinti verso l'alto dall'elettricità statica.

\- Humidulus, - sussurra Zabini. Harry lo guarda sorpreso.

\- L'elettricità statica si sviluppa più facilmente in ambienti secchi, - spiega lui, con nonchalance.

Passo dopo passo, ticchettio dopo ticchettio, avanzano nel buio alla luce fioca del Lumus di Price, che avvolto dalla Buiopesto riesce a illuminare giusto il profilo evanescente delle persone immediatamente al suo fianco. In un bilancio tra l'illuminazione e la sicurezza, Harry ha preferito che la quasi totalità della sua squadra mantenesse innalzato un Incantesimo Scudo piuttosto che un Lumos, ma l'agitazione dei suoi sottoposti si sta facendo sempre più palpabile.

Non importa se loro sono nove e Avery uno soltanto, l'oscurità pare essere un formidabile alleato.

\- Avete sentito?! - Il tono d'urgenza di un Auror in coda alla spedizione infrange il silenzio. L'intero drappello si arresta.

\- Reyes, piantala di fare il fifone!

\- No, c'è qualcosa! Sembrano...

\- ... zoccoli. - Stavolta è Ron a parlare, esprimendo il pensiero di tutti.

Si sente distintamente rumore di zoccoli lungo il corridoio. Dapprima sono solo passi, poi il rumore si fa più violento, tramutandosi in un galoppo tonante contro il pavimento di pietra.

\- Mantenete la posizione! - grida Harry. Dannazione, sono solo a una svolta di corridoio dalla Sezione Proibita: se abbandonano il tracciato ora, con una Fattura Disorientante in funzione, sono fottuti.

Come cazzo ha fatto una creatura magica a entrare nella biblioteca? Prima le scintille, e ora questo?!

Il rumore si intensifica fino a quando non è evidente che non si tratta di quattro zoccoli soltanto. Ogni impatto con la pietra è uno sparo echeggiante lungo il corridoio. Il rumore si avvicina, si allontana, si avvicina di nuovo, in un fuoco incrociato di sbuffi e nitriti cavernosi.

E se fosse solo un'altra trappola della Fattura Disorientante? Se fosse solo un modo di Avery di prendere tempo? Se stesse tramando qualcosa ai danni di Alicia?

D'un tratto gli torna alla mente il viso sconvolto di Copperton di quel pomeriggio: il suo incarnato lattiginoso e molle, le sue occhiaie scure.

_Stasera... stasera subirà l'ultimo intervento. Non è stata davvero in sé nell'ultimo periodo._

E le parole di Morgan.

_Sei un bravo figlio. A me è rimasto solo mio padre, ma per lui io mica lascio il lavoro._

Sul momento non ha dato peso alla risposta di Copperton, bollandola come una delle sue ormai usuali stranezze, ma ora sa a che cosa si riferiva.

_Grazie. È importante anche essere un buon padre._

Un buon padre per Alicia. Hermione non ha ancora trovato il libro che esercita la sua influenza su di lei, o glielo avrebbe comunicato tramite la Pergamena Trascrivente. Alicia è mantenuta immobile dal Petrificus Totalus, ma non sanno in che misura Avery abbia le unghie conficcate nel suo subconscio: sta a loro fermarlo prima che accada il peggio.

Un nitrito vibrante risuona per il corridoio.

\- Procediamo! - urla Harry, cercando di sovrastare il rumore di zoccoli.

Gli Auror al suo seguito non sembrano molto convinti, ma cominciano a muovere qualche passo in avanti.

Il trotto schioccante si fa più lontano, il che sembra rinvigorirli, almeno fino a quando l'ennesima esplosione di scintille non conflagra sopra la testa di Reyes, inondandolo di luccichii come una pioggia di lucciole subito inghiottite dal buio.

\- Procediamo! - ripete Harry, con il tono più minaccioso che riesce a sfoderare.

Due sciami di lucciole elettriche più tardi, lo spazio attorno a loro si contrae per la seconda volta. La morsa è così schiacciante che Harry solleva d'istinto il mento verso l'alto, cercando di acchiappare il respiro che gli è sfuggito mentre il buio gli stritolava il torace.

Ancora una volta la sensazione non dura che pochi attimi, ma lo lascia senza fiato.

\- Avete sentito anche voi? - domanda Angelina con voce ansante.

\- E ce lo chiedi anche, - risponde Zabini, massaggiandosi il petto.

\- Cosa? - La voce di Reyes sembra genuinamente sorpresa.

Harry arresta il passo. - Non hai sentito niente?

\- Niente.

\- Sembrava di soffocare! - spiega Jackerson.

\- Ma come, di nuovo? Non ho sentito niente!

\- Forse è un Incantesimo galleggiante, - ipotizza Ron.

Un incantesimo che assale solo chi penetra un determinato ambito spaziale. Potrebbe essere, riflette Harry. No, non è vero. Se così fosse l'effetto dovrebbe svanire man mano che si allontanano dalla zona maledetta, invece in entrambi i casi in cui li ha assaliti la percezione è scomparsa da sola, in un lampo.

L'unica spiegazione che riesce a darsi è che si tratti della Fattura Disorientante, che crea illusioni sempre più concrete man mano che si avvicinano a Avery

\- Procediamo, - ordina, come un mantra. - Sono distrazioni. Avery ci vuole mandare fuori strada.

Le sue ultime parole sono sovrastate dallo schioccare di zoccoli, che riavvicinandosi si fa sempre più assordante.

Li sta caricando?

\- Lumus! - urla Harry, appena in tempo per intravedere l'ombra eburnea ed esangue di un Unicorno schizzare al galoppo al di fuori del corridoio sulla destra e tagliare loro la strada, a un pelo dall'infilzare Ron.

Ron caracolla all'indietro, sbattendo contro Zabini. - Miseriaccia. A me questo sembrava piuttosto vero!

Harry fissa inebetito la macchia scura che dovrebbe essere il suo viso, non più distinguibile una volta che il Lumus si è estinto. Era reale. Ha sentito il fiato caldo della bestia raddrizzargli i peli sulle braccia, i suoi zoccoli impattare con il pavimento a una distanza così misera dai propri piedi da fare tremare il pavimento.

Poi, il tonfo sordo di un corpo che cade a terra.

\- Reyes! - grida all'improvviso Wessex.

\- L-la gamba, - sussura la voce tremula di Reyes. - Non mi sento più la gamba sinistra! C'era un ronzio e poi...

Harry sente le mani possenti di Wessex battere alcuni schiaffi sulle placche della divisa che rivestono la gamba di Reyes. - Non senti niente?

\- Non riesco a muo...

\- Woah! - Anche Wessex cade a terra, sbattendo contro il pavimento con un rumore attutito forse dal suo fondoschiena. - C'era un insetto nell'uniforme!

\- Un che?! - Il tono di Atherton, silenzioso fino a quel momento, è incredulo.

\- Ehi! La sento di nuovo! - esclama Reyes, udibilmente sollevato. - È bella intorpidita, ma....

La mente di Harry sfreccia attraverso un milione di pensieri come la motocicletta di Hagrid attraverso un'autostrada di nuvole. Le supposizioni si spiaccicano contro il suo parabrezza immaginario come moscerini. Un insetto tra gli agganci della divisa di Reyes. Un ronzio...

Una mosca.

_Sarai felice di sapere che un Unicorno è perfettamente in grado di lanciare uno Schiantesimo agitando lo zoccolo posteriore sinistro, sempre che tu riesca a legarci una bacchetta con cuore di crine di unicorno senza finire al San Mungo come i primi quattro pazzi che ci hanno provato._

_E che un esemplare rarissimo di mosca polinesiana può paralizzare le zampe anteriori degli Schiopodi Sparacoda semplicemente infilandosi tra le giunture e cominciando a frinire._

Non può essere.

\- Angelina, uno dei libri sfruttati da Avery per la scomposizione parlava di una mosca, vero?

\- Sì, una mosca con poteri paralizzan... oh.

\- E un altro di Unicorni, - mormora la voce di Zabini. - Merda.

Harry stringe più forte la bacchetta nel pugno. - Credo abbiamo bisogno di sapere di che cos'altro parlavano quei libri.

Avery non è il solo a essersi materializzato quando Copperton ha utilizzato l'Acquamarina per ricomporlo. A quanto pare, l'incantesimo ha estrapolato dai volumi anche gli altri ospiti delle loro pagine.

E a meno che non si siano affezionati a lui, forse la fattura fa in modo che lo seguano ovunque vada. Harry ha un briciolo di speranza che non siano del tutto sotto il suo controllo - in caso contrario sarebbe già infilzato in testa all'Unicorno - ma la situazione è tutto fuorché rosea.

Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.

Hanno bisogno di vedere. Lo Scudo non è una barriera impenetrabile a trecentosessanta gradi: li protegge dagli incantesimi, non dalle mosche polinesiane.

Nessun Lumus è abbastanza forte da infrangere una Buiopesto, tantomeno un _Incendio_ , senza considerare i danni devastanti che provocherebbe alla biblioteca. Hanno bisogno di qualcosa di diverso. Hanno bisogno di una luce in grado di affrontare la più fitta oscurità, più fitta perfino dell'oblio al di là del cappuccio di un Dissennatore; una lanterna che li conduca tra le trappole di quel dedalo di corridoi.

_Perché diavolo non ci ha pensato prima._

Hanno bisogno di _una guida_ , e Harry ricorda solo una luce che l'abbia guidato nel buio, in passato.

\- Expecto Patronum! - grida, speranzoso.

Un fascio di abbaglianti fili argentei scaturisce dalla sua bacchetta, coagulandosi a mezz'aria in una figura che conosce bene. Il grosso cervo emerso dall'Incanto proietta un barlume azzurrino sul corridoio così esteso e intenso da apparire accecante in confronto alla precedente oscurità.

Harry si trattiene dall'esultare come un ragazzino.

\- Allora c'è un motivo per cui ti hanno nominato Capo Auror, - commenta Zabini, visibilmente impressionato.

Ron sfodera un sorriso trionfante. - Grande, Harry!

Un istante dopo, la biblioteca si popola di animali scintillanti. I nove Patrunus rilucono di luce propria, rischiarando ciascuno una porzione di pavimento del raggio di circa una decina di metri.

\- Rimanete sul tracciato! - esclama Harry, sostenuto da un'energia del tutto nuova. - Possiamo vedere, ma la Fattura Disorientante è ancora in funzione! Price, scrivi al secondo gruppo di usare l'Incanto Patronus.

Poi si volta verso la squadra. Mancano solo gli ultimi trenta passi, subito dopo una minuscola svolta a sinistra, per raggiungere la Sezione Proibita.

\- Procediamo.

  **  
**

**\- LXV –**

Sono necessari altri due tonfi sul pavimento e altri due Auror con le gambe paralizzate perché Harry si rassegni e dia l'ordine di sganciare tutti i rinforzi della divisa. La maledetta mosca agisce infilandosi tra le placche e facendole vibrare talmente forte da anchilosare l'arto, intaccandone la funzionalità. Hanno recuperato la vista, ma stordire una mosca con un incantesimo non è impresa semplice, soprattutto una che saetta nell'aria alla velocità di un colibrì.

Nonostante le placche li proteggano da altre minacce, non si può combattere granché con gambe o braccia fuori uso.

Incontrano il secondo ospite del volume sulla mosca polinesiana al dodicesimo passo del corridoio. Harry ha appena il tempo di scagliare un Incantesimo Fredda Fiamma prima che uno Schiopodo Sparacoda di circa un paio di metri provochi un'esplosione dritta sul naso del Patronus di Reyes, un cagnolino curioso e irrequieto quanto lui.

La luce argentea del Patronus viene spazzata via dalla detonazione, ma la fiammata che avviluppa gli schedari si estingue dopo pochi istanti, senza provocare alcun danno.

Lo Schiopodo pesta le zampe sul pavimento, emette un verso stridulo e brancica nel corridoio in modo spasmodico, avanzando verso di loro e poi indietreggiando subito dopo, come fosse indeciso sul da farsi.

Harry decide di cogliere l'occasione. Attira l'attenzione di Zabini con un colpetto sulla sua spalla, tendendo la bacchetta verso la creatura. Ron li imita all'istante, spostandosi di lato per coprire una diversa angolazione.

\- Stupeficium! - gridano all'unisono.

La bestia viene sbalzata lontano e atterra sulla pietra con uno schianto. Tenta di puntellare una chela per rialzarsi, ma infine desiste, abbandonandosi immobile sulla schiena con le zampe sollevate verso l'alto in un involontario segno di resa, scricchiolante come una foglia caduta.

\- E con questo libro dovremmo essere a posto, - commenta Zabini, facendo scrocchiare il collo. - Mosca e Schiopodi a parte, non parlava d'altro.

Harry annuisce, solo vagamente confortato. - Cosa dobbiamo aspettarci dagli altri?

\- Ma si può sapere come diavolo ha fatto Avery a gironzolare per Londra con un Unicorno e un maledetto Schiopodo a seguito? - prorompe Ron, scuotendo la testa.

È una domanda lecita.

Angelina solleva il capo dall'orologio da taschino di Blaise, con cui tiene d'occhio i rintocchi. - Forse si materializzano quando lo vuole lui.

\- O li ha ridimensionati, - aggiunge Jackerson.

\- Sì, uno Schiopodo da taschino! - commenta qualcun altro.

Harry trascina di lato la bestia con un incantesimo, liberando il passaggio. - Non perdete la concentrazione. Angelina, anche tu hai letto quei libri. Ricordi altro?

\- Con quello della mosca abbiamo finito. Poi ci sono Amorfia facciale, Sindrome dell'Arto Infedele... ma quelli sono morbi, non animali, non dovrebbero essersi materializzati. Un libro parlava di interiora dei Thestral...

\- Il che spiega il rumore di più di due paia di zoccoli prima, - commenta Harry. - Non c'era solo l'Unicorno.

Non va così male. Sia Thestral che Unicorni sono animali per natura pacifici, se non provocati. Avery non sembra esercitare su di loro alcuna forma di controllo particolare: l'Unicorno che ha quasi investito Ron non lo stava caricando, stava fuggendo spaventato. Forse dallo Schiopodo?

\- Woah! - Wessex si china d'un tratto sulle ginocchia, le mani sopra la testa.

C'è una spirale di scintille galleggianti a pochi centimetri dalle sue dita: un lungo nastro luminoso che si allunga e si contrae come la coda in fiamme di un aquilone sbattuto dal vento.

A differenza delle altre volte, tuttavia, le faville non scompaiono subito dopo essere scoppiate, esitando a mezz'aria con un baluginio intermittente e tremulo.

\- Non è che per caso qualche libro parlava anche di elettricità, vero? - Harry scruta il soffitto buio, inquieto.

\- Purtroppo per noi no.

Ed è allora che un rombo pervade la biblioteca. La spirale scintillante esplode come un fuoco d'artificio, inviando scintille sfrigolanti in ogni direzione. Un paio di raggi investono Jackerson e Reyes in pieno petto, sbalzandoli talmente lontano che nemmeno la luce dei Patronus riesce più a raggiungerli.

\- Fermi! - grida Harry a Wessex e Angelina, sul punto di soccorrerli.

Sono stati scaraventati fuori dal tracciato. Chiunque lo abbandonasse per prestare loro aiuto, rimarrebbe preda della fattura Disorientante

Alla prima esplosione, ne segue un'altra. Poi un'altra, e un'altra ancora.

Le scintille si originano dal nulla, proiettando tentacoli elettrici tutt'intorno a loro. Si tendono per un istante come un elastico, distorcendosi, poi BANG! Ogni diramazione si congiunge con le altre con il boato di un tuono, travolgendo qualsiasi cosa si trovi sulla propria traiettoria.

\- A terra! - grida Harry mentre un'aurora boreale crepitante colma pian piano il soffitto, spandendosi come un incendio in un fienile.

\- Per le mutande di Merlino... - mormora Ron, sbalordito.

Harry punta la bacchetta sopra di sé. - Scudi sollevati!

Gli Scudi avvolgono i loro corpi sdraiati in una cupola, respingendo una scarica elettrica che si abbatte in corrispondenza dell'addome di Angelina e rimbalza contro uno schedario. Una scarica così forte dovrebbe perlomeno dare fuoco ai libri, ma il raggio si disperde nell'aria sfrigolando, dissolvendosi.

\- Non è elettricità, - constata Harry, digrignando i denti quando un'altra saetta conflagra contro lo Scudo con tanta forza da fargli tremare le braccia. Di quel passo, starsene distesi servirà a ben poco.

Scarica dopo scarica, lo Scudo comincia a farsi sempre più vibrante, finché non inizia addirittura a scoppiettare, come una colata d'olio su una piastra bollente. La tempesta di fulmini dipinge cicatrici fiammeggianti tra gli schedari.

Harry si alza a fatica su un ginocchio. - Dobbiamo andare avanti! - urla. - Formazione a testuggine!

Sono in pochi per una formazione a testuggine, e due di loro dovranno camminare all'indietro, ma non possono rimanere immobili e lasciarsi semplicemente sfiancare da qualsiasi maledetta _cosa_ stiano affrontando.

Harry controlla ancora una volta la Mappa del Malandrino, accertandosi che Avery si trovi nello stesso punto. Finché la Fattura Disorientante è in funzione dubita si allontanerà dal cuore della Sezione Proibita: se dovesse farlo cadrebbe preda del proprio stesso incantesimo. Nulla però assicura loro che invece non decida di ritirare l'incantesimo per tentare la fuga.

Qualcosa dice a Harry, tuttavia, che Avery non ha alcuna intenzione di fuggire, non quando sembra stare cercando con tanta premura di attirarli verso di sé decimando il numero più alto possibile di loro lungo il percorso.

Cerca di non pensare a Jackerson e Reyes, sperando con tutto il cuore che siano stati solo tramortiti e che in quel momento stiano tentando di trovare il modo di ricongiungersi alla squadra tra un'illusione dell'Incanto Disorientante e l'altra.

La tempesta di scintille pare rinvigorirsi mentre si rialzano in piedi. A Harry ricorda vagamente il Mortalispecus, e il modo in cui le sue membra si contraevano nel fiutare qualcuno sulla soglia.

Fulmini e saette si riversano su di loro con ancora maggiore insistenza, come se gli Auror fossero divenuti d'un tratto un ingombro da eliminare, un oggetto estraneo in un campo di forza.

Harry non può permettere che la seconda squadra cada nella stessa trappola. Non finché non riusciranno a capire di che cosa si tratta. Estrae la Pergamena Trascrivente dalla tasca interna della divisa e dà chiare istruzioni di aspettare un altro messaggio prima di addentrarsi nella biblioteca. Se non riusciranno a stanare Avery dall'interno, avranno bisogno di qualcuno che possa farlo dall'esterno.

\- In formazione!

Si dispongono su tre file, una da tre e due da due, sollevando lo Scudo in diverse direzioni a formare l'immaginario guscio di una tartaruga. I Patronus, irrequieti, li circondano come un'aureola, scortandoli.

Al primo passo, il ventesimo del corridoio, una quantità indefinita di scariche si scaglia su di loro come le frecce di un esercito di arcieri. La potenza dell'attacco è tale da costringerli a piegare le ginocchia. Angelina grida, Zabini impreca.

\- Avanti! - tuona Harry, prima di muovere ancora un altro passo.

La sensazione è quella di stare camminando in una tempesta di sabbia. L'aria si sta facendo sempre più pesante, e ogni movimento costa il triplo dello sforzo che sarebbe necessario in condizioni normali.

Quando l'ennesimo dardo crepitante si abbatte sulla coda del drappello, Zabini dissolve per un istante il suo Incantesimo Scudo.

\- Lo ha penetrato, - dice. Il nastro di folgore che attraversa il soffitto illumina la sua espressione sorpresa. - Ha colpito la mia bacchetta.

\- Stai bene? - chiede Angelina. - Hai preso la scossa?

\- No, no, sto bene. È solo... gente, questa non è elettricità. - Osserva stranito la propria mano. - _È magia_.

Ron volta il capo, mantenendo il busto girato verso il fondo del corridoio. - Hai capito che incantesimo è?

Zabini si rigira tra le dita la bacchetta, come se la stesse esaminando. - Non è un incantesimo. È pura energia magica. L'ho sentita penetrare nella bacchetta.

\- Scudo! - lo avverte Harry, mentre uno sciame di scintille serpeggia proprio nella sua direzione.

Zabini ubbidisce all'istante, parando il colpo. Lo sciame si disperde nell'aria.

\- Magia libera, allo stato elementare, - ansima, il fiato corto.

Riflettendo sulla portata di quell'affermazione, Harry solleva lo sguardo verso l'alto. Lo spettacolo è surreale: il soffitto è percorso da un reticolato di bagliori accecanti fitto quanto l'intreccio di una cotta di maglia, perforato qua e là da crepe di buio sottili e irregolari come ferite d'arma da taglio.

L'energia magica allo stato puro è incontrollabile. Ciò che di più simile esista alle sue manifestazioni sono gli episodi di magia spontanea che sperimentano i Maghi durante l'infanzia, e anche in quel caso tende ad assumere la forma di un incantesimo determinato, non a galleggiare nell'etere come una bolla di sapone in attesa di scoppiare. Non è possibile che Avery abbia scoperto il modo di estrapolarla.

Harry ripensa allo stormo di libri che li ha assaliti al di fuori della biblioteca, e a come ci fosse qualcosa di indubbiamente sbagliato in quella fattura. A come i libri si aggredissero l'un l'altro, a come divorassero le proprie stesse pagine. Ripensa al rombo che ha accompagnato la comparsa della Buiopesto, alle improvvise contrazioni dello spazio attorno a loro, al tremore instabile dell'oscurità che li circonda.

\- Cosa facciamo? - domanda Angelina. - Proseguiamo?

 - Sono tutti difettosi. - Harry si infila tra i capelli la mano con cui non stringe la bacchetta. - Tutti gli incantesimi di Avery sono difettosi.

\- Stanno perdendo energia magica come una tubatura rotta, - aggiunge Zabini, nient'affatto colto alla sprovvista dalla rivelazione.

\- Fatemi indovinare. - Ron strizza gli occhi, abbagliato dalla scarica che si è appena abbattuta sul suo Scudo. - Non è una buona notizia.

\- A guardarla così non ha affatto l'aspetto di una buona notizia.

Price, che insieme al suo eterno compagno di missione Atherton fino a quel momento è rimasto in rigoroso silenzio, li interrompe per sollevare un dito verso il corridoio alla loro sinistra.

\- Di nuovo l'Unicorno, - mormora, adagiando la punta dei polpastrelli dietro l'orecchio.

Harry deve sforzarsi per sentirlo al di là del costante crepitio, ma dopo alcuni istanti il rumore schioccante degli zoccoli che cozzano al galoppo contro il pavimento diventa inconfondibile.

\- Tre passi avanti! - grida. - Lontano dalla sua traiettoria!

In realtà non c'è modo di sapere quale sarà la sua traiettoria, ma non possono abbandonare il tracciato. Fanno in tempo a indietreggiare giusto un metro prima che un fragoroso nitrito risuoni tra gli scaffali e l'Unicorno emerga dal corridoio in una frenetica corsa per la vita, andandosi a schiantare contro lo schedario di fronte e sfondandolo con un boato.

L'animale si accascia al suolo, emettendo versi straziati da spezzare il cuore. I suoi zoccoli stridono sul pavimento mentre cerca inutilmente di rialzarsi. I suoi sbuffi disperati agitano le pagine dei libri che sono caduti con l'urto. È terrorizzato.

La squadra impiega non più di qualche secondo prima di comprenderne il motivo.

La schiena della bestia è costellata di chiazze sanguinanti e purulente, ognuna poco più larga di uno zellino e brillante di sangue argentato, ammassate l'una accanto all'altra come le gallerie di un tarlo nel legno. Tra una ferita e l'altra, in un indistinto e tremolante agglomerato verde rame, il frinire di decine e decine di cavallette.

Atherton produce uno strano suono strozzato dal fondo della gola. - Ma certo, mosche e Schiopodi non erano abbastanza!

_Le pozioni di cavalletta però a quanto sembra hanno un buonissimo sapore. Parola di Pozionista chef. Ma dico, sul serio c'è gente pagata per scrivere questa roba?_

\- Temevo che si materializzasse anche questa varietà, - geme Angelina.

\- Il più pregiato ingrediente di una pozione _deliziosa_. - Zabini punta dinanzi a sé la bacchetta. - Cavallette carnivore.

Ron fa spallucce. - Nient'altro? Siamo sicuri che in qualche capitoletto di riserva non si parlasse, non so, di _Draghi_?

\- Se può consolarvi dopo queste dovremmo avere _davvero_ finito. Avery a parte, beninteso.

Harry non si sente particolarmente confortato. La vista di quel grumo brulicante di insetti è tanto nauseante quanto spaventosa, e l'odore delle ferite è abbastanza pungente da dare alla testa.

\- Qualcuno ha qualche idea per farle fuori che non preveda incendiare la scuola? - chiede Price.

Il modo più semplice per sbarazzarsi di un insetto magico è senza dubbio il fuoco, non proprio la soluzione migliore nella seconda biblioteca più rifornita dell'intero Mondo Magico. Harry cerca di fare mente locale, ma i nitriti disperati dell'Unicorno non sono molto d'aiuto alla sua concentrazione.

Se avessero ancora addosso le placche della divisa potrebbero contare almeno su quel minimo di protezione, ma sarebbero tutti a terra grazie alla mosca polinesiana. Maledizione, Avery non poteva scegliere cinque volumi sulla fisionomia delle Puffole Pigmee?

Una dozzina di cavallette si solleva in volo dalle ferite maleodoranti dell'Unicorno, galleggiando a mezz'aria con un rumore simile a quello delle lancette vorticanti di un orologio impazzito. Alcune sono grosse quanto una mano, altre sono quasi invisibili alla luce tremante del soffitto illuminato di scintille.

\- Spero abbiate un'ottima mira, - esclama Harry, lo sguardo fisso su un esemplare particolarmente minaccioso dalle zampe anteriori profilate di spine. Se non possono Incendiarle, dovranno accontentarsi di Schiantarle una a una.

\- Concentratevi su quelle più grandi, - li istruisce Zabini con voce tonante. - Sono le _Stregone Dentellate_. Loro mordono, le altre si nutrono dalla ferita. Morte loro, le altre dovrebbero lasciarci in pace.

Ron annuisce, scettico. - Sempre che non ci facciamo mordere prima. Allora è un casino.

\- Quando mai qualcosa _non_ è un casino? - Harry dissolve l'Incantesimo Scudo, pronto a lanciare il primo _Stupeficium_.

I nitriti di dolore dell'Unicorno si stanno facendo meno acuti, ora che la maggior parte delle cavallette sembra aver adocchiato prede più interessanti.

\- Al mio tre! - urla Harry. La squadra abbandona la formazione a testuggine, preparandosi allo scontro. Il guscio perlaceo di Scudi si scompone in petali geometrici prima di sciogliersi come brina al primo sole.

Non hanno modo di attendere il "tre". Come se avesse percepito la scomparsa dello scudo, una bufera di fulmini attraversa con un rombo fragoroso il corridoio, abbattendosi su di loro con la forza di un ariete dalle corna fiammeggianti.

Wessex viene scaraventato con forza contro uno scaffale, crollando a terra in una posa scomposta. Atherton viene colpito alle spalle, slittando lontano sul pavimento, a pochi passi dall'Unicorno.

Due delle cavallette più grosse si avventano su di lui in un istante, le ali vibranti come le corde di una chitarra.

Harry evita una saetta abbagliante con un balzo di lato e ne Schianta una appena prima che affondi le appuntite zampe anteriori nel suo collo, ma la seconda non perde tempo, scalzando il corpo della prima a mandibole spalancate.

Atherton lancia un grido di dolore, dibattendo le braccia senza riuscire a spostare il busto. La cavalletta lo tiene schiacciato a terra.

Price prorompe uno _Stupeficium_ tonante e la manda a sbattere contro la pancia gonfia dell'Unicorno, ma l'urlo che lancia Atherton è ancora più straziato, mentre la bestia viene sbalzata lontano con le fauci ancora chiuse sul suo collo.

Le altre cavallette, aizzate dalla lotta, si sollevano in volo fin quasi a raggiungere il soffitto. Il reticolato di scintille dipinge minacciosi giochi di luce sulle loro corazze, illuminando l'esoscheletro spinoso degli esemplari più grandi.

Si stanno preparando per attaccarli in picchiata.

\- _Scudo_! - grida Harry, concentrando l'incantesimo in una superficie meno estesa ma più resistente e maneggevole, come il vero e proprio scudo di un cavaliere.

_Avanti, stronze._

Le cavallette si riuniscono in un unico nugolo tremolante, lucido quanto un occhio di vetro. Il suono sinistro delle loro ali vibranti sovrasta perfino il crepitio delle scintille.

\- Stupeficium! - grida Zabini, che sembra voler approfittare del fatto che siano così ammassate per abbatterne il più possibile.

L'incantesimo trafigge lo sciame scuro come una lancia e almeno tre cavallette stramazzano a terra tramortite, ma la scia luminosa dello Schiantesimo non si dissolve, rimanendo impigliata tra le maglie di energia magica che drappeggiano il soffitto.

\- Ma che diavolo...! - esclama Zabini, tirando verso di sé la bacchetta senza riuscire a ritrarre l'incantesimo. È incastrato.

Una Stregona Dentellata lunga quanto un avambraccio, forse attirata dalla luce, si allontana dal gruppo per fiondarsi su di lui, le zampe anteriori sollevate.

Harry lo spintona di lato, avvertendo chiaramente il filo teso dello Stupeficium spezzarsi mentre Zabini cade a terra con un ringhio, e para l'assalto con lo Scudo, trovandosi a pochi centimetri di distanza dal corpo scricchiolante dell'insetto e dalle sue mandibole affilate come rasoi. Dannazione, pesa un quintale.

Raccogliendo a sé quanta più forza può, la sbalza contro uno scaffale davvero molto poco lontano. Ron, sull'attenti, la finisce con un _Bombarda_ che lascerebbe Angelina, divoratrice di libri, decisamente contrariata, se non fosse impegnata a fissare sbigottita lo sciame di cavallette.

O forse non proprio le cavallette.

Harry segue il suo sguardo: non ci aveva fatto caso, ma la macchia scura sul soffitto è più estesa del piccolo esercito di insetti che incombe su di loro. E a meno che non siano le cavallette a moltiplicarsi di numero, la chiazza pare farsi più espansa ogni secondo che passa.

Sullo sfondo accecante di quell'oceano di scintille a testa in giù, sembra un buco nero in una galassia.

Perfino gli insetti paiono esserne intimiditi, abbandonando la propria ostile formazione d'attacco per limitarsi a rimanere sospesi, disorientati. Alcune cavallette si separano dal gruppo e atterrano sul pavimento con un ticchettio sgradevole, nascondendosi sugli scaffali tra un libro e l'altro.

Harry non riesce a gioire della loro apparente resa, permeato da un profondo senso di angoscia. Pensa a un comando da impartire, uno qualsiasi, ma la verità è che non ha idea di che cosa stiano fronteggiando.

Angelina approfitta del momento di tregua per avvicinarsi a Wessex e controllare le sue condizioni.

\- Svenuto? - le chiede Harry, senza abbandonare con lo sguardo l'oblò nero e pulsante sopra le loro teste.

\- Svenuto, - conferma lei, afferrando il volto di Wessex per il mento e voltandolo a destra e a sinistra.

Price raggiunge Atherton, che si è alzato a sedere con una mano premuta sul collo. Pare dolorante, ma tutto intero.

Nel frattempo, l'oblò si sta trasformando in una vetrata sul nulla assoluto. Le cavallette si disperdono in una fuga disordinata, senza neppure tentare di attaccarli una seconda volta. Anche le Stregone Dentellate, le più aggressive, battono in ritirata, calandosi sul ripiano più alto degli schedari e scivolando verso il basso sul lato apposto a quello che si affaccia sul corridoio.

Harry deglutisce, teso. Estrae la Mappa del Malandrino, sicuro che Avery abbia qualcosa a che fare con quella sinistra svolta degli eventi, ma la Mappa ne mostra il nome nello stesso identico punto della Sezione Proibita, a non più di una ventina di passi da loro, tre scaffalature più in là.

_Sarebbe quasi a portata di incantesimo..._

È il nome di Copperton, però, ad attirare la sua attenzione. É molto più vicino a loro di quanto non lo fosse qualche minuto prima e pare... evanescente? Non scompare mai, ma sembra sul punto di farlo, come se qualcuno avesse scolorito l'inchiostro.

_Che stia per...?_

\- Proseguiamo! - grida Harry, la voce rauca per l'agitazione. Non riporterà alla ragazzina pietrificata là fuori il cadavere di suo padre.

All'improvviso, il buco nero ingoia l'intero soffitto.

Con un'ultima fragorosa esplosione, le scintille schizzano in ogni direzione, scomparendo prima ancora di essere state in grado di raggiungere uno qualsiasi di loro. Un ultimo fuoco artificiale, poi, in un attimo, è buio.

I Patronus non si dissolvono, ma fluttuano nell'aria a una velocità tale da risultare quasi indistinguibili, vorticando attorno a loro come nebbia azzurrina. Sono inquieti, agitati.

L'Unicorno emette un nitrito spaventato, sollevandosi su zampe tremanti. I suoi zoccoli producono uno scalpiccio incerto sulla pietra mentre tenta di mantenersi in un instabile equilibrio e di caracollare lontano.

Infine, nel buio, è l'aria a scomparire.

Lo spazio si contrae, ma la sensazione è molto più intensa delle ultime due volte in cui Harry l'ha provata. L'oscurità diventa _solida_ , stritolandolo in una stretta immobilizzante e aderendo al suo corpo come stoffa bagnata, soffocandolo.

Harry non riesce a muovere un muscolo. Boccheggia, alla ricerca disperata di un respiro, ma si sente la bocca piena di cemento liquido, gli occhi sospinti all'interno del cranio, le orecchie murate da punteruoli di cotone.

A differenza delle volte precedenti, però, la sensazione non scompare. Non dura pochi istanti, lo tiene intrappolato come una mosca su una ragnatela. Non scompare, non scompare, _non scompare_. Maledizione, non scompare!

Nel buio asfissiante, vede minuscole pagliuzze bianche volteggiare davanti al proprio viso. Pensa a Draco, sentendosi pervadere da un senso di ingiustizia acuto e bruciante.

 _Ci siamo_. _È finita._

Finché la ragnatela non si dissolve nel nulla. In un attimo, come se nulla fosse mai realmente accaduto, il mondo si riespande e il cemento torna a essere aria.

Harry _respira_.

Crolla in ginocchio, tossendo, accasciandosi in avanti sui gomiti. Si sente disorientato, febbricitante, poi quasi esaltato, e infine sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime.

\- Vaffanculo! - grida, perché ha imparato che imprecare è ciò che preferisce fare subito dopo aver rischiato la morte, ma soprattutto perché non riesce a controllarsi.

\- Concordo, - ansima la voce di Ron, da qualche parte alla sua destra.

Solo allora Harry si accorge che il suo Patronus è scomparso, e che sono di nuovo immersi nel buio.

\- Expecto Patronum! - mormora, sfiancato. Il cervo lucente risponde fedelmente all'appello, colmando il corridoio di un'intensa luce azzurrina, stranamente molto più decisa rispetto a pochi istanti prima. Harry vede Zabini, anche lui in ginocchio un paio di passi più in là, e Ron, al suo fianco.

Non c'è nessun altro.

\- Siamo solo noi, - sussurra, il gelo al centro del petto. Cosa diavolo è successo a tutti gli altri? 

Ron ruota su se stesso, voltando il capo a destra e a sinistra, come se si aspettasse di vedere i loro compagni spuntare da dietro uno scaffale.

Non spunta nessuno.

_Thud. Thud._

È un rumore soffocato, come un pugno scagliato su un cuscino. Proviene dal fondo del corridoio, dove si trovavano Price e Atherton.

Il Patronus di Harry galleggia in quella direzione, e illumina... il buio. C'è una grossa cupola nera al posto del tratto di corsia che dovrebbe essere visibile alla luce del Cervo argenteo: spicca come l'ombra di una carrozza sul cielo notturno, densa e imperscrutabile.

\- Atherton! Price! - chiama Ron.

 _Thud._ _Thud._

\- Sono lì dentro. - Zabini si alza in piedi, un'espressione illeggibile sul viso.

Ron evoca il suo Patronus, che zompetta allegramente verso la cupola scura. Vi penetra con facilità, come se nemmeno vi fosse, ma non ne emerge più.

Harry cerca il punto dove si trovavano Wessex e Angelina, scoprendo un'altra bolla di un nero ricco e impenetrabile. È abbastanza vasta da occupare quasi l'intero corridoio.

\- Angelina! - Harry si inginocchia davanti alla bolla, attento a non toccarla.

\- Siamo qui! - La risposta di Angelina gli giunge tanto debole da sembrare lontana centinaia di metri, ma è udibile.

Harry affossa le spalle per il sollievo. Stanno bene. Quella cupola nera, tuttavia...

Zabini batte un pugno con violenza su uno scaffale, facendo tremare i libri. - La Buiopesto, - impreca.

 _La Buipesto difettosa,_ aggiunge Harry mentalmente. C'era qualcosa di strano in quell'incantesimo, l'ha notato fin da subito. Il boato, poi le scintille, l'energia magica allo stato brado, lo spazio che si contrae... Avery ha pur sempre scomposto il proprio corpo, nonché la propria magia, in sei pezzi per poi ricongiungerne solo cinque: non è completo. Allo stesso modo, anche i suoi incantesimi sono imprecisi, inesatti.

Zabini deve aver notato l'espressione confusa di Ron, perché si affretta a spiegare, con professionalità accademica: - La Buiopesto sfrutta la composizione molecolare dell'aria e ne altera il colore, creando l'illusione dell'oscurità...

A Harry ricorda davvero molto Hermione.

\- ... quella di Avery è nata instabile. Quella sensazione di soffocare... era la Buiopesto che rendeva l'aria non solo nera, ma _solida_.

\- E adesso _si è rotta_ , - interviene Harry, espirando esasperato.

Ron allarga le braccia, incredulo. - Quindi Angelina e gli altri sono intrappolati in un... _igloo di buio_?

\- Così pare.

\- Ma solo io quando lancio incantesimi difettosi _mangio lumache_?

 - Tu avevi dodici anni e non eri un Mangiamorte della prima guardia, - sospira Harry.

-Lumos Maxima! - grida Zabini, la bacchetta puntata sulla calotta di tenebra. La fattura penetra al suo interno senza neppure incresparne la superficie, lasciandosi alle spalle un forellino più stretto dell'asola di un bottone. Il risultato non è particolarmente confortante, ma perlomeno la cupola non è indistruttibile.

\- Angelina! - esclama Harry. - Hai provato a lanciarne uno dall'interno?

\- Se le mie supposizioni sono giuste... - interviene una voce profonda. - ... che ci abbia provato o meno non fa alcuna differenza

Il sangue gela nelle vene di Harry.

\- Homenum revelio! - esclama Zabini, fulmineo.

Ma non hanno bisogno dell'incantesimo per sapere a chi appartiene quella voce.

Il fascio di luce che promana dalla bacchetta di Blaise illumina il corridoio a giorno, concentrandosi su una figura incappucciata e ammantata di scuro adagiata contro uno schedario. La manica sinistra del suo mantello nero penzola inerte e vuota lungo il suo fianco.

Il braccio destro di Marcus Avery, livido e costellato di cicatrici secolarizzate, è teso nella loro direzione, la mano stretta sulla bacchetta.

\- Il mio amico Copperton laggiù pare essere caduto nella stessa trappola, e temo- _se la temperatura corporea sale, aumenterà la circolazione sanguigna, permettendo di dissipare il calor..._

La cadenza lenta e controllata della voce di Avery si interrompe bruscamente e al suo posto emerge un tono asettico, tecnico, come quello di una registrazione automatica.

\- ... temo che qualsiasi incantesimo lanciato dall'interno sia completamente privo di effetto - _per il prelievo giugulare il collo del Thestral dev'essere completamente diste..._

Avery ruota il capo di lato e il suo cappuccio vibra insistentemente, come se stesse cercando di trattenere la propria bocca dal pronunciare il seguito della frase.

Sono informazioni prive di senso nel contesto della conversazione, che sembrano tuttalpiù appartenere a un saggio scientifico. O a un manuale di biologia. _Sono passaggi di un libro._

 _-_ Che succede, Avery, - prorompe Harry, sentendosi spavaldo. Cerca di non pensare alle implicazioni di quanto ha appena udito su Copperton e sul potere della bolla di oscurità e fa un passo avanti, la bacchetta sguainata. - Mangiato un libro? O forse ti sei _fatto mangiare_ da un libro. Sei per l'esattezza.

Avery sta ripetendo passaggi dei volumi dei quali è stato prigioniero negli ultimi mesi.

\- Prima gli incantesimi difettosi, poi questo... capisco perché sei così disperato da esserti addirittura presentato _a Hogwarts_ per cercare il tuo braccio.

L'hanno raggiunto, finalmente. Sono a corto di uomini, ma sono pur sempre tre contro uno. Se Copperton è davvero prigioniero di una cupola - che sia quello il motivo per cui il suo nome è diventato evanescente sulla mappa, poco prima? - l'incantesimo di Avery gli si è rivoltato contro e ora si ritrova senza ostaggio. Non sono le circostanze ideali per la sua cattura, ma l'ago della bilancia pende comunque a loro favore.

Avery sbilancia il capo all'indietro. - È vero, - gracchia, con voce amara. - Sono venuto a Hogwarts cercando il mio braccio. E _potrei_ aver Cruciato Copperton una o due volte dal momento che non l'ho trovato- _Inoculazioni di incantesimi intramuscolari si sono rivelate inefficaci._ \- Avanza di un passo, e il cappuccio gli cade sulla schiena. Uno schedario getta un'ombra densa sul suo viso.

\- Ma perché andarmene con un braccio, quando posso farlo con la _testa_ di Harry Potter. _Crucio_! - grida, emergendo dalla fascia d'ombra.

Nonostante lo shock, Harry ha la prontezza di scansare la fattura spostandosi di lato. Purtroppo, non ha pensato alla cupola oscura alle proprie spalle. La maledizione penetra attraverso la barriera d'oscurità e l'urlo di Angelina risuona nella biblioteca come la voce di una Banshee soffocata da un cuscino.

\- Stupeficium! - esclama Ron, mancando il bersaglio ma distraendo il Mangiamorte a sufficienza perché l'effetto della Maledizione si dissolva.

Harry osserva con occhi sgranati la faccia di Avery, ora scoperta dal cappuccio. I suoi lineamenti sono un'accozzaglia indistinta di riflessi di volti diversi, tra cui si alternano con rapidità difficile da discernere anche il suo, quello di Zabini e di Ron. Non ha occhi, labbra, naso: solo un vorticante miscuglio di immagini che ricordano un volto ma non riescono a riproporlo se non attraverso il filtro distorto di un caleidoscopio.

\- Amorfia facciale, - commenta Zabini, scosso quanto lui.

 _Amorfia facciale, Sindrome dell'Arto Infedele... ma quelli sono morbi, non dovrebbero essersi materializzati_ , ha detto Angelina.

Invece lo hanno fatto, solo addosso a Avery.

\- Expelliarmus! - urla Zabini, riscuotendosi. Ron gli fa eco.

Il Mangiamorte si protegge con uno Scudo, balzando allo stesso tempo di lato con uno scatto quasi felino per evitare l'impatto diretto con l'incantesimo. Se speravano che avesse risentito della propria condizione fisica, che fosse indebolito o bisognoso di essere sostenuto da Copperton, si sbagliavano di grosso.

\- Confringo! - ribatte Avery. L'incantesimo è lanciato da una strana angolazione, sbagliata in realtà per colpire uno qualsiasi di loro tre. Ma ovviamente la fattura non è stata scagliata con quell'intenzione.

Harry corre davanti alla cupola che tiene prigionieri Angelina e Wessex, appena in tempo per evocare uno Scudo improvvisato prima che il Confringo possa abbattersi su di loro.

Lo Scudo tuttavia non è abbastanza potente per reggere l'impatto senza ripercussioni: il contraccolpo sbalza Harry all'indietro.

\- Carpe Retractum!

Stordito dalla stilettata di dolore che la ferita alla spalla gli ha spedito lungo il collo al contatto con il pavimento di pietra, Harry avverte qualcosa avvinghiarsi attorno alla sua caviglia e frenare con uno strattone la sua scivolata.

Alzando lo sguardo, vede l'altra estremità della fune luminosa che lo trattiene confluire nella bacchetta di Zabini. È libero in un istante, ma rialzandosi in piedi si accorge di quanto sia slittato pericolosamente vicino alla calotta di buio. Se Blaise non lo avesse fermato, ne sarebbe rimasto intrappolato.

Non ha tempo di ringraziarlo.

\- Crucio! - latra Avery, ora alla volta di Price e Atherton, rinchiusi nella bolla nera in fondo al corridoio.

È la voce di Atherton stavolta a strillare in preda alla sofferenza.

\- Stupeficium! - Harry sente la rabbia montare come una pozione bruciata all'interno di un calderone. Si era illuso che Avery non avesse ostaggi? Si sbagliava.

L'incantesimo non va a segno, ma non gli interessa. Lancia un _Bombarda_ in direzione dello scaffale alla sua destra, in modo che si sbilanci e crolli di lato. Harry usa un Windardium Leviosa per arrestarne la caduta e disporlo perpendicolarmente al pavimento, così che il retro del casellario sia girato verso Avery e faccia da scudo alle due calotte di oscurità che occupano il corridoio.

\- Ingegnoso, ma inutile, - commenta Avery, dopo aver deviato verso il soffitto uno Schiantesimo di Ron. - _L'animale si strappa con le fauci l'arto infedele, spesso lo divora. Nessuna terapia alternativa conosciuta._ Moriranno lo stesso, Potter. Come il mio amico Copperton laggiù mi insegna, pare non ci sia molto ossigeno in quelle bolle. Forse il buio assorbe l'aria? O isola la bolla? - Avery non ha viso, ma pare quasi di distinguere un ghigno sorridente in quell'atroce collage di fattezze diverse. - Non saprei. Immagino lo scopriremo guardando chi muore- _Diverso è il problema dei veleni_ \- per primo.

Harry nasconde il moto di angoscia che lo assale con un'espressione infuriata. - Non credo sarà necessario, - sibila, la bacchetta sollevata.

Avery rimane immobile per un istante, sul viso lo stesso agglomerato di lineamenti simili a un sorriso di sdegno, poi, senza nessuna avvisaglia, si volta e fugge.

Vuole prendere tempo, costringerli a temere per l'incolumità dei loro compagni, ma Harry non gliene darà modo.

\- Incarcerus! - grida. Funi argentee prorompono dalla sua bacchetta come tentacoli, schizzando alla volta di Avery e avvolgendosi attorno alle sue caviglie. Avery crolla faccia a terra, scivolando un paio di metri più in là nel corridoio.

Gli Schiantesimi di Ron e Zabini si infrangono sul suo Scudo, ma Harry tiene salda la presa sull'incantesimo, inducendo l'intreccio lucente a farsi sempre più stretto e intricato e a risalire lungo le gambe del Mangiamorte in modo che sia praticamente impossibile da sciogliere.

Corrono verso di lui con il sapore della vittoria sulle labbra, seguiti da lontano dal barlume azzurrino del Patronus.

Avery sta cercando affannosamente di districarsi dalle funi, senza particolare successo.

\- Temo dovrai fare a meno sia del tuo braccio che della mia testa, non credi anche tu, Avery?

Harry non gli consente di rispondere, scagliando un forte Expelliarmus che fa schizzare via la bacchetta dal suo palmo prima ancora che possa girarsi.

Ron solleva un pugno trionfante verso il soffitto. Perfino Zabini esala un profondo sospiro di sollievo.

Poi, all'improvviso, un Thestral si materializza dal nulla. Compare quasi a cavallo delle gambe del Mangiamorte e, terrorizzato, si imbizzarrisce, dandosi alla fuga. Investe Ron in pieno petto, spingendolo con una violenta testata dritto contro un casellario e galoppando via lungo una laterale del corridoio.

Harry osserva con orrore il corpo di Ron venire spezzato in due da un'ombra più nera del nero. Al chiarore azzurrino del Patronus, solo la metà del suo viso emerge dalla bolla di oscurità in cui è stato sospinto.

Né lui né Zabini hanno il tempo di scagliare un incantesimo: prima di poter proferire verbo, Ron viene assorbito dalle pareti oscure della cupola come un sasso in una profonda pozza di fango.

La voce di Avery risuona al loro orecchio in uno stridio di unghie su una lavagna. - No, Potter, non credo.

Harry si volta verso di lui, furioso, uno _Stupeficium_ sulla punta delle labbra. - Non vuoi proprio accettare la sconfitta, eh Aver...

Avery ha estratto una bacchetta - _un'altra_ \- dall'interno del proprio mantello. La punta su Zabini, proprio alla sua destra, invocando un nugolo di scintille color rubino.

Harry avverte il sangue defluire dal viso e il panico annebbiargli il cervello. L'istinto prende il sopravvento: si lancia su Blaise, che ha già evocato un _Protego_ \- non basterà, non contro una Maledizione Senza Perdono- e lo spintona di lato, perdendo l'equilibrio e schiantandosi con lui sul pavimento. L'Anatema andato a vuoto produce un'onda d'urto che li fa slittare sulla pietra di almeno un paio di metri.

Harry non esita un istante a rialzarsi in piedi, nonostante l'impatto, ma lo coglie un immediato senso di vertigine. Sollevando lo sguardo, vede Avery spezzare le funi argentee con un incantesimo e rialzarsi in piedi, poi, d'un tratto, la libreria si capovolge.

Harry si ritrova a osservare il volto deforme di Avery a testa in giù, tra schedari dalle ombre allungate come fauci e labirinti di libri che paiono scalinate tra uno scaffale e l'altro.

Sono scivolati di nuovo nel campo d'azione della Fattura Disorientante.

Avery getta a terra l'ultimo brandello dei legacci che lo cingevano. - Copperton è stato così gentile- _nessuna terapia conosciuta_ , - sibila. - ... da _prestarmi_ la sua bacchetta.

Zabini si aggrappa alle gambe di Harry per rialzarsi in piedi, come se gli sembrasse di trovarsi appeso lungo una parete di pietra. Ora che la Buiopesto si è rotta e l'oscurità è meno intensa ad eccezione delle cupole, l'Incantesimo Disorientante ha molta più libertà di gioco e coinvolge tutti i loro sensi, non più offuscati dall'assenza di luce.

Harry non si era neppure accorto di essere uscito dal suo raggio d'azione, poco prima, e adesso gli pare di essere precipitato nella casa degli specchi.

Sono caduti in una trappola come sciocchi. Il tentativo di fuga di Avery era ovviamente studiato per spingerli il più vicino possibile al limitare della zona franca nel cuore della biblioteca. E il Thestral comparso all'improvviso... Avery dev'essere davvero in grado di evocare a proprio piacimento le creature ospiti dei cinque volumi da cui si è ricomposto, come ha ipotizzato Angelina.

Si accorgono del lampo proveniente dalla loro sinistra solo quando ormai ne sono abbagliati. Anche la percezione che l'incantesimo provenga dalla loro sinistra tuttavia dev'essere un'illusione, perché lo Stupeficium li colpisce in pieno petto, sbalzandoli all'indietro.

Quando riaprono gli occhi, è buio pesto.

  **  
**

**\- LXVI –**

 - Bombarda maxima!

L'incantesimo si dissolve a mezz'aria ancora prima ancora di raggiungere la barriera, illuminando l'interno della cupola di un bianco accecante e spegnendosi subito dopo come un cerino acceso soffocato da un bicchiere.

\- Maledizione! - impreca Harry, sbattendo un pugno a terra.

\- Perché non provi con un _Incendio_ già che ci sei, Potter. - Il tono rabbioso di Zabini è tinto di derisione.

All'interno della bolla, la Buiopesto è almeno tre volte più fitta. L'oscurità si è agglomerata a formare soltanto la parete della calotta, e il buio che ne deriva è effetto della sola assenza di qualsiasi pertugio dal quale possa filtrare un filo di luce. Non è il buio a essere più fitto, è l' _aria_ a essere densa come melassa, tanto che a ogni respiro pare di inalare polvere.

Harry non sa se l'effetto sia così intenso a causa delle dimensioni ridotte della cupola - lui e Blaise hanno appena modo di allungare le gambe - ma lo spazio angusto, il buio e la sensazione di avere le vie respiratorie ostruite da una grossa pralina di caramello sta cominciando a giocare strani scherzi alla sua tempra.

Se la carenza d'aria e le dimensioni della bolla non fossero proporzionali l'una all'altra, Copperton, Angelina, Ron e il resto degli Auror che vi sono rimasti intrappolati prima di loro potrebbero essere in serio pericolo di vita.

\- È meglio se risparmi il fiato e non sprechi il mio ossigeno, - continua Zabini. - Nessun incantesimo penetrerà la barriera dall'interno. Non c'è abbastanza _spazio,_ la magia si schiaccia e scompare.

\- Credi davvero che non l'abbia capito?! - sibila Harry. - Riesci sul serio a startene lì seduto a non fare niente?

\- Si chiama istinto di sopravvivenza, Potter. Dovresti provarlo.

Pochi minuti prima Zabini non era così posato. Subito dopo essersi reso conto di essere scivolato all'interno di una cupola di buio ha scagliato più Lumus di quanti Harry ne abbia sentiti a una lezione di Incantesimi, per poi ripiegare su una serie di calci molto poco efficace ma dall'aria piuttosto appagante. Poi, come se nulla fosse accaduto, ancora immerso nel chiarore flebile ed evanescente della raffica di incantesimi, si è abbandonato contro lo scaffale alle loro spalle con le gambe accavallate, le braccia distese e le spalle rilassate. Quando l'ultimo Lumus si è spento, la sua figura composta è tornata una semplice sagoma nero nel nero,  invisibile come un'ombra nella notte.

Harry, dal canto suo, non ha nessun interruttore da spegnere a piacimento per placare i suoi bollenti spiriti.

\- Avery è là fuori, con Ron e gli altri a sua disposizione, e noi siamo nel campo d'azione della Fattura Disorientante. Nessuno ha idea di dove siamo. La prossima squadra non farà in tempo a raggiungerci prima che l'aria qui dentro si sia esaurita.

Perfino Avery, che non si è fatto scrupoli a torturare Angelina e Atherton a colpi di Crucio, non ha tentato una sola  fattura contro di loro, forse insicuro di come la Fattura potrebbe reagire, o timoroso di caderne preda.

\- Lo so.

\- Gli incantesimi Testabolla non hanno funzionato...

Hanno provato anche quelli.

\- Perfino la Pergamena Trascrivente non riesce a recapitare nessun messaggio da qui dentro!

\- Lo so.

\- Allora a cosa diavolo ci serve l'istinto di sopravvivenza?!

\- A conservare quel poco di aria che ci rimane fino a quando forse qualcuno non metterà Avery al tappeto e questo maledetto Incantesimo si scioglierà. A tornare a casa vivi e a ubriacarci fino a quando Draco non sarà costretto a raccoglierti con il cucchiaino.

_Draco._

Il solo pensiero colma Harry di un'irrazionale e sconvolgente paura: di non rivederlo, di non avere modo di risistemare tutti i pezzi scombinati del loro rapporto, di doversi accontentare di quell'ultimo sorriso sulla soglia del Maniero.

\- _Bombarda Maxima_! - tuona in un moto di rabbia accecante. Non si aspetta nessun esito diverso dallo sconsolante e inevitabile sgretolamento dell'incantesimo che semina scintille sulle loro gambe, ma nella luce improvvisa intravede l'espressione angustiata di Zabini, e tra le crepe della sua furia comincia a farsi strada un insidioso rivolo di rassegnazione.

Emette un lungo sospiro, che a malapena si allontana dalle sue labbra tra le maglie strette d'ossigeno semisolido che lo circondano, poi appoggia il capo contro la mensola straripante di libri alle sue spalle, chiudendo gli occhi. Maledizione, perfino lo stomaco lo sta tormentando, contraendosi e inviandogli bruciati stilettate di dolore che gli riempiono la bocca di un sapore amaro. Se mai uscirà vivo da quella situazione, Peterson avrà qualche gatta da pelare.

\- Per quel che vale, - La voce di Zabini è profonda, ma affaticata. - Mi sbagliavo su te e Draco. È evidente che tieni molto a lui.

Harry non sa se il suo sia un tentativo di distrarlo dalla sua collera autodistruttiva, ma si volta verso il buio alla sua destra con un'espressione sorpresa.

\- Non sai quanto.

\- Era difficile da credere quando il momento prima lo comandavi a bacchetta e quello dopo lo pestavi a sangue.

\- Non avrei mai vo...

\- Lo so. Draco me l'ha spiegato. Più volte. Apprezza lo sforzo, Potter. Sto sprecando fiato per chiederti scusa.

Harry lo apprezza davvero. Quello non è un discorso che si sarebbe mai aspettato di affrontare con Zabini.

\- Stavi solo cercando di proteggerlo.

\- Glielo devo. Se durante la guerra non lo avessi abbandonato, forse non sarebbe successo quello che è successo.

\- Lui era un Mangiamorte e tu sei diventato un Auror. Non l'hai abbandonato, hai fatto una scelta.

\- Una che lui non aveva, Potter, e lo sai anche tu.

Harry vorrebbe rispondere che c'è sempre una scelta, che alla fine anche Draco ha fatto quella giusta, ma è davvero possibile confrontare l'esperienza di Zabini, con una famiglia neutrale alle spalle e decine di rifugi disseminati per tutta Europa, con quella di Draco?

E quale prezzo ha dovuto pagare Draco, per quella singola scelta? Quanti Auror del Dipartimento, teoricamente animati dal fervore della giustizia, avrebbero fatto lo stesso?

\- Lo so.

Dunque è quello il motivo per cui Zabini fa la guardia a Draco come un mastino? Senso di colpa per non essergli stato accanto durante la guerra? O c'è qualcosa di più? Decide di non aprire il discorso. Non hanno davvero abbastanza ossigeno per quello.

\- Ehi, - dice invece. Sa che dovrebbe smettere di parlare. Sa che il peso che avverte sul petto, opprimente e frustrante come mattoni sul manico di una Firebolt appena acquistata, non è dovuto soltanto al ricordo di Draco. Ma se smette di parlare ricomincerà a pensare, e se ricomincerà a pensare non riuscirà a fare a meno di ricordare come non una, ma ben _due_ squadre di Auror in quel momento siano alla mercé di Avery perché _lui_ non è riuscito a fermarlo. E quel pensiero è in grado di mozzargli il fiato molto più dell'aria irrespirabile di quella cupola. - Dove l'hai trovato un Pensatoio portatile?

Nel buio, Zabini pare abbassare il capo sul proprio petto, dove Harry sa riposare il vistoso ciondolo dorato che ha utilizzato prima di entrare nella biblioteca.

\- Me l'ha dato la mia Psicomaga.

\- Ne hai una anche tu? Non è che per caso è la Ba... - Harry si interrompe, premendosi una mano sulle labbra. Un rigurgito di bile acida gli è risalito dallo stomaco dissestato sino alla bocca, diffondendogli una sensazione bruciante e disgustosa sulla lingua.   

\- Ohi, tutto bene? - chiede Zabini.

Harry deglutisce, nauseato. - Non è niente, - risponde, la voce riarsa. - È solo una stupida pozione. Tra gli interrogatori e tutto il resto oggi l'ho presa a un orario diverso dal solito e la cosa al mio stomaco non deve piacere granché. 

\- Una pozione? - Zabini pare riscuotersi. - Potter, hai bevuto la tua pozione prima di venire qui, quella per la ferita? - chiede estatico, con tono misteriosamente speranzoso.

\- ... sì? - risponde Harry, titubante.

D'un tratto, Zabini gli stringe con forza le spalle nei palmi. - Sì, cazzo! - esulta.

É uscito di senno? Troppo poco ossigeno al cervello?

Zabini evoca tre Lumus splendenti in sequenza, orientandoli verso la scaffalatura contro la quale sono appoggiati e facendo scorrere la punta della bacchetta sul dorso di ogni libro incasellato. La luce improvvisa illumina la sua espressione determinata.

\- Hughman, Hall, Harrison... Lettera H. Sfortuna Nera, Occhio Guercio, Amore non corrisposto... Malocchio. Maledizioni e Malocchio. _Merlino, fa che stia già dormendo._

\- Si può sapere cosa diavolo stai facendo?

Il Lumos di Zabini si estingue, soffocato, ma il suo sorriso sembra continuare a brillare anche nel buio.

\- Potter, non c'è tempo per spiegare, ma stammi bene a sentire. Devi dire a Draco dove siamo. Sezione proibita, Maledizioni e Malocchio, lettera H. Se lui riesce a farlo sapere agli altri, alla Granger, a _qualcuno_ là fuori, forse abbiamo una speranza che ci trovino prima che questa cosa ci lasci del tutto senza ossigeno.

\- Eh? Stai deli...

I pugni di Zabini si serrano con forza sul collo della divisa. Harry avverte la punta della sua bacchetta piantata sotto il mento. Cerca di spintonarlo lontano, scalciando - che cosa cazzo sta cercando di fare?! - ma la presa di Zabini è ferrea.

\- Maledizioni e Malocchio, lettera H. Potter, per Morgana, diglielo. E già che ci sono, scusami anche per questo.

Harry non ha il tempo di chiedergli se sia completamente uscito di testa. Non prima che uno _Stupeficium_ risuoni tra le pareti nere pece della cupola e un tipo del tutto diverso di oscurità lo avvolga.

 

 _No, non ancora. Solo un altro po'_. Harry sprofonda la guancia nel cuscino più morbido su cui abbia mai dormito, rifuggendo la luce tagliente che lo abbaglia perfino al di là delle palpebre.

Solo un altro po', solo qualche minuto ancora di sonno. È così tanto stanco, e il letto è così morbido, e il materasso è così soffice che il peso che ha premuto sul petto lo spinge al suo interno come uno zellino in una meringa.

\- Ehi, - dice una voce, venata di una cadenza tanto calda e soave da sembrare un respiro di zucchero a velo su un dolce ancora da infornare.

Harry si riscuote a malincuore dai suoi gastronomici deliri, schiudendo gli occhi.

Draco. C'è Draco, immerso nel bianco acuminato e accecante. C'è il volto di Draco, immerso nel rosso sanguinante e intinto nel bianco.

Harry solleva un braccio esausto a sfiorare le punte dei suoi capelli carmini, sospese su di lui come rami di un salice in fiamme.

Rosso, bianco, zucchero, sangue, e di nuovo zucchero. Sta sognando?

Avverte in modo chiaro le lacrime lottare l'una contro l'altra per avere la meglio su di lui. - Ehi, - risponde con un alito di voce, soccombendo miseramente nella lotta.

Draco inclina il capo con un'espressione incerta. - Cosa succede?

Harry non ne ha idea. Non ha idea di come sia possibile che ci sia Draco con lui, su quel letto, a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi e vicino quanto non lo è ormai da quelli che paiono secoli. Sono le mani di Draco, premute su di lui, il peso sul suo petto.

Sono i suoi capelli vermigli il dettaglio più accecante di tutto quel bianco.

Non ha idea del perché stia piangendo.

\- Mi sei mancato, - dice invece tirando su col naso, a corto di fiato.

Draco sorride appena. Il suo sguardo è attraversato da un baluginio triste. Senza sollevare i palmi premuti con forza sul suo torace, si china sul viso di Harry e gli accarezza una guancia con la propria, asciugando una sua lacrima con uno zigomo.

\- Lo so, - mormora, zucchero a velo sul suo orecchio. - Anche tu.

Poi lo bacia. Dapprima piano, delicatamente, e poi con maggiore veemenza, tanto che Harry è costretto a cercare il respiro nella sua bocca, assetato di un filo d'aria quanto delle sue labbra.

\- Mi manchi, - ripete, sfiatato.

\- Rilassati, - risponde Draco, chinandosi fino a quando non ha entrambi gli avambracci schiacciati contro di lui. I suoi capelli cremisi solleticano il naso di Harry. Un bacio gentile gli sfiora il collo. Poi fiato caldo, e un altro bacio, stavolta più lascivo. - Ci penso io a te.

Harry chiude gli occhi con un gemito e inspira a fondo, ma il suo desiderio d'aria non è soddisfatto. Un altro respiro a vuoto. Lo sguardo gli cade sulle mani di Draco, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

I Sigilli. Ci sono i Sigilli alle sue dita. L'anulare sinistro è illuminato di rosso.

Harry comincia a tossire, cercando di sollevare il busto dal letto senza riuscirci.

Draco si alza di scatto. - Harry? - chiede, stavolta con voce velata d'urgenza. - Harry, cosa succede?

Harry non è sicuro di saper rispondere. Il fiato, gli manca il fiato. Cosa diavolo sta succedendo?

Afferra la mano sinistra di Draco con forza, ma lui non la solleva dal suo torace. Il Sigillo lo deride con un occhiolino torvo. Il Sigillo. I capelli cremisi. Il bianco, e il rosso, e il rosso nel bianco. Fiato, ha bisogno di fiato.

\- Harry, - esclama Draco, senza un briciolo della delicatezza di poco prima. - Perché mi hai ordinato di tenerti premuto il petto?

Harry sgrana gli occhi. - Io non...

\- Harry, stai male? Ti manca l'aria? Harry, ti stai sentendo male?

Gli gira la testa. C'è qualcosa che non va. Il mondo per un istante si fa buio, poi torna inondato di bianco. Si sta sentendo male? Che cosa gli è successo? Un incantesimo andato storto? Un incidente al Dipartimento? Una maledizione? Cosa?

_Sezione proibita, Maledizioni e Malocchio._

\- Harry, dimmi cosa c'è che non va!

\- Avery.

\- Avery? Cos'ha fatto Avery?

Harry finalmente _ricorda_. Dannazione, come ha fatto _a dimenticare_. - Ha lanciato un incantesimo sulla biblioteca di Hogwarts, - ansima. - Una Buiopesto difettosa. La fattura si è spaccata e ha creato delle bolle di aria densa, e dall'interno gli incantesimi sono inutili, ma c'è anche una Fattura Disorientante in funzione... Hermione e gli altri non ci troveranno mai prima che l'aria sia finita.

Gli occhi di Draco sono colmi di terrore. - Sei dentro una di quelle bolle?

\- Io e Zabini. Lui ha detto di dirti dove siamo, ma che senso ha? Sto sognando, vero? - Harry si preme le mani sugli occhi, scuotendo la testa. - Mi devo svegliare.

\- Non _osare_ , maledizione! - Draco sta gridando. Harry sente le sue dita penetrare come artigli attraverso il tessuto della maglietta. - Dimmi dove siete. Dimmi subito dove diavolo siete.

\- Sezione proibita, Maledizioni e Malocchio, lettera H. - Gli scivola dalle labbra come se fosse sempre stato lì, in attesa del momento giusto. - Ma servono rinforzi. Una sola squadra non può pensare a Avery e anche a noi. E a Ron. A Copperton, ad Angelina e gli altri... Draco, puoi davvero avvertire Hermione? Perché Zabini mi ha de...

\- Harry, svegliati. - Draco china il viso sul suo, fino a quando non sono occhi negli occhi. Quelli di Draco sono in fiamme. Il suo volto è in fiamme, avvolto in una corona vermiglia.

Il rosso, e il bianco, e il bianco, e il rosso...

\- Svegliati immediatamente, cazzo.

Harry inspira a fondo. L'aria, gli manca l'aria.

Le dita di Draco si conficcano nel suo torace con la forza di radici nel terreno brullo. Il Sigillo brilla sinistro nel bianco. Bianco, rosso...

\- Svegliati!

... e nero.

Harry apre gli occhi con un sobbalzo, sbattendo il capo contro lo scaffale di libri alle sue spalle. Un paio di volumi cadono a terra con un rumore sordo che non fa che accentuare il suo senso di smarrimento.

Un attimo dopo le mani di Zabini sono sulle sue spalle. - Allora? - gli chiede, carico d'aspettativa. - Ti ricordi qualcosa? Gli hai parlato? Gli hai detto dove siamo?

Harry fissa il buio di fronte a sé senza la minima idea di cosa rispondere, poi lascia che la rabbia prenda il sopravvento. Spintona con forza Zabini sul petto, cercando senza successo di scrollarselo di dosso. - Mi stai davvero chiedendo se ho parlato con _il mio sogno_? Cosa cazzo ti è preso? Uno _Stupeficium_?!

\- Gliel'hai detto sì o no?!

\- Sì! Sì, Merlino, sì!

Zabini esala un sospiro di sollievo. Molla la presa le spalle di Harry, e subito dopo lo scaffale scricchiola sotto il suo peso. - Allora forse abbiamo una speranza.

\- Una spe- Zabini, cos'era _quello_?

\- Un sogno.

\- Grazie tante.

\- Un sogno molto, _molto intenso_.

\- Ti spiacerebbe essere un briciolo più chiaro?!

\- Non ti piacerà questa cosa, - risponde Zabini, serio. - E potrebbe non essere esattamente una buona idea dirtelo in una bolla di uno sputo di diametro.

\- Zabini, _dimmelo._

Un sospiro. Picchiettio nervoso di dita contro il pavimento. - Draco ha versato la pozione del sonno della Baker in quella che ti ha dato Peterson. È da quando la prendi che condivide i tuoi sogni.

Harry non è sicuro se sta trattenendo il fiato per la mancanza di ossigeno oppure per la sorpresa. - Ma la Baker ha dato la pozione del sonno _a me_. Era nel mio comodino, non è stata usata.

\- Già, beh... _potrebbe_ essere riuscito a mettere le mani su un'altra boccetta.

Un'altra? Da chi? Cosa...?

\- Ha condiviso i miei sogni. E non mi ha detto niente.

_Tre gocce di questa in una qualsiasi bevanda prima di andare a dormire. Tre gocce per te, tre gocce per lui, e vivrete lo stesso identico sogno, una specie di fusione di quelli che avreste sognato singolarmente. È solo un modo per guardarvi dentro, Harry. Non va preso troppo sul serio, ma potrebbe esserti utile per capire di cosa ha bisogno veramente Draco._

_\- Tu non gli hai detto niente quando la Baker te l'ha data. Pensava l'avresti usata a sua insaputa!_

_\- Non gli ho detto niente perché non l'ho usata!_

_\- Quando l'ha capito ormai era troppo tardi: l'aveva già mescolata alla pozione di Peterson. Poi se n'è pentito, Potter, ti giuro._

_Poi se n'è pentito._

_\- Non mi ricordo niente di quello che ho sognato. - Nulla. Non ha un singolo ricordo di ciò che ha sognato quelle ultime notti. Ripensa all'atteggiamento scostante di Draco, alla ricerca di un indizio di quell'inganno._

_\- Credo sia una controindicazione del fatto che non sapevi di aver bevuto la pozione. Draco ricorda tutto._

_Tutto cosa? E se avesse sognato qualcosa di terribile? Se..._

\- Maledetto stronzo! - impreca, accovacciandosi con la fronte sulle ginocchia. Il filo d'aria che gli rimbalza sul viso potrebbe essere fumo per quanto è furioso.

Per giorni ha cercato di capire che cosa avesse Draco che non andava. Che cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi i suoi sguardi taglienti, cosa fare per rimediare. Gli mancava una componente fondamentale dell'equazione. Ha passato tutta la vita a essere colpevolizzato per eventi che sfuggivano al suo controllo - la morte di sua madre, gli sbagli di suo padre, la prima caduta di Voldemort - ma questa era una novità. I suoi sogni?!

\- Ehi, - sbuffa Zabini. - Meno melodramma, Potter. Consumi la mia aria.

\- Maledetto stronzo idiota.

\- Io o lui? Andiamo, dovevi aspettartelo. Ti sei pur sempre ficcato in questo casino con un Serpeverde. E comunque questo _piccolo_ inconveniente potrebbe salvarci la vita, quindi sii grato ai maledetti stronzi idioti.

Harry si lascia sfuggire una risata amara che fuori dalla sua bocca si deforma in un ringhio tremolante. Per lunghi minuti non è in grado di pronunciare una sola parola, perso in un groviglio di sensazioni più contorte dei dedali di corridoi avvitati dalla Fattura Disorientante. Tiene la fronte premuta sulle ginocchia, respira piano e velocemente. L'aria sembra non volerne sapere di raggranellare abbastanza slancio da oltrepassare il suo palato. O forse è solo il senso di bruciante sgomento a serrargli la gola. Zabini sembra rispettare il suo silenzio, se non altro perché entrambi hanno davvero bisogno di fiato.

 - Ti ha detto qualcosa? - chiede infine Harry, con tono supplichevole. Ha bisogno di _sapere_. - Di quello che ho sognato?

\- Qualcosa. Spizzichi e bocconi.

\- _Cosa_?

\- Mi sa che è meglio se ne parli con lui.

\- Non sono già in una posizione abbastanza svantaggiata? Dimmelo, Zabini!

\- _Questo_ sogno com'era?

\- Ques-

Sono interrotti da uno schiocco. Uno schiocco e un lamento soffiato tra i denti.

\- Kreacher aveva avvertito Lord Malfoy che il canale era stretto.

\- Va bene, Kreacher. Sto bene.

 _Draco_. 

Harry si schiaccia contro la parete della bolla, in direzione della voce. Batte i pugni contro il buio e lo sforzo lo lascia ansante, tanto che il - Draco! - che avrebbe voluto gridare a malapena gli lascia le labbra.

Non dovrebbe essere lì. Avrebbe solo dovuto chiamare rinforzi. Non è sicuro, dannazione. È quanto di più lontano possa esserci dalla definizione di "sicuro".

\- Harry! - La voce di Draco attraversa la parete della cupola in una stilettata di apprensione. - Ci siete? State bene? Merlino, dimmi che state bene.

\- Stiamo bene! - urla Zabini, ma le sue parole sono sovrastate da un roboante - Lumos Maxima! - che manca la spalla di Harry per un soffio. La luce penetra la bolla accecandoli entrambi, tanto intensa da riempire tutto lo spazio di un bianco abbagliante. Si estingue dopo solo un istante, ma si lascia alle spalle un foro largo quanto la punta di un polpastrello.

Il filo d'aria che scivola all'interno della cupola è a malapena percettibile, ma dona a Harry un istante di così inebriante sollievo da lasciarlo stordito.

Non dura molto: il buio si riappropria della fessura come tessuto cicatriziale, accumulandosi ai suoi bordi e riducendola a poco più di una capocchia di spillo.

\- _Lumos Maxima_! _Lumos Maxima_! _Lumos Maxima_! - tuona la voce rabbiosa di Draco. E poi di nuovo, e di nuovo, un caricatore di mitragliatrice di Lumos che illuminerebbe a giorno l'intera Foresta Nera.

La capocchia di spillo di allarga, e si contrae, e si allarga di nuovo. Alla fine si stabilizza in uno spiraglio delle dimensioni di una Falce, frastagliato e tremolante.

\- Cazzo, - impreca Draco.

\- Lord Malfoy stanco. Lord Malfoy deve riposare, - si lamenta Kreacher.

Harry attende giusto l'attimo necessario per premurarsi di non essere trafitto da un nuovo incantesimo, poi accosta il viso al foro.

\- Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?! - sibila. - Se l'avessi saputo non... dovevi solo avvertire Hermione!

\- Certo che ho avvertito Hermione, idiota! - risponde lui, vibrante. - Credevi davvero che me ne sarei rimasto ad aspettare che una squadra di Auror vi trovasse sapendo che stavate _soffocando_?  

Attraverso la fessura, Harry può finalmente vederlo. È pallido, sconvolto, lo spavento tracciato a chiare linee sul suo viso come se fosse sempre stato lì fin dalla culla. Si sta massaggiando una spalla, apparentemente dolorante.

\- Stai bene?

\- Non è niente. Kreacher mi aveva avvertito che sfondare gli Scudi Ministeriali non sarebbe stata una passeggiata, anche Smaterializzandomi con lui. Dov'è Avery? E dove finisce questa Fattura Disorientante? Mi viene da vomitare.

Ora è la volta di Zabini di addossarsi alla parete della cupola. - Draco, devi andartene _immediatamente_. Avery è di sicuro ancora nei paraggi. Non fare il coglione!

\- Me ne vado, - risponde Draco, facendo ruotare la spalla. - Ma non senza di _lui_.

\- Potter tornerà a casa sano e salvo. Possiamo resistere fino a quando non arriveranno gli Auror. Hai aperto un buco nella bolla, andrà tutto bene.

\- Non parlo di Harry. Non posso tirarvi fuori di lì, e il buco si richiuderà prima che vi abbiano trovato. - Draco non guarda nella loro direzione, ma in quella del corridoio, come se stesse cercando di individuare qualcosa tra i dedali di scaffali e mattonelle inclinati e riposizionati dalla Fattura Disorientante. - L'incantesimo trae energia da Avery. Non c'è modo di spezzare un incantesimo difettoso con la fonte dello squilibrio nei paraggi.

\- Draco, cosa credi di...

\- Non osare! - urla Harry, sbattendo i pugni contro la cupola così forte da ammaccarsi le nocche. - Vattene _immediatamente_!

Draco volta di scatto il viso verso di lui, con un'espressione quasi tradita. Si riscuote subito dopo, inspirando a fondo. - Ho tentato il piano A, e non ha funzionato. Piano B, quindi. - Scuote la testa. - _Sapevo_ che sarei dovuto passare al piano B, - sospira. -Cercate di non sprecare ossigeno, voi due.

Poi, come se il discorso fosse ovviamente chiuso, rivolgendo loro un maledetto bellissimo sorriso di scuse, lancia nella loro direzione un - _Silencio temporarius_.

Subito dopo, quando Harry credeva non avrebbe potuto essere più scioccato di così, solleva il braccio destro verso il soffitto della biblioteca, la bacchetta stretta nel pugno. Chiude gli occhi, prende un respiro profondo ed esclama con voce tonante: - _Morsmordre_.

 

**\- LXVII -**

Harry non vedeva un Marchio Nero scintillare nel buio dai tempi della guerra. Nonostante sia Draco il mago inondato dalle scaglie di luce smeraldina del serpente che sibila il proprio richiamo sul soffitto della biblioteca, non riesce a trattenere il brivido gelido che lo percorre da capo a piedi.

Osserva attonito il corridoio baluginare di sfumature di verde, le giunture della Fattura Disorientante diventare paurosamente visibili e sfavillare come stelle riflesse in uno stagno, mosse da una corrente impercettibile.

Non riesce a scorgere l'intero marchio, non attraverso lo stretto foro nella cupola, ma riconoscerebbe ovunque quella flessuosa fune di squame che sta frustando l'aria. Ha combattuto decine di battaglie sotto la spada di Damocle dei denti affilati di quella serpe, nelle ossa il riverbero del suo sibilo vibrante.

\- Che cosa vuole fare, - sussurra sfiatato, il cuore in gola. Sa perfettamente cosa vuole fare.

Zabini lo scosta con una spallata. - No, no, no, no.

È un richiamo.

L'unico al quale qualsiasi Mangiamorte risponderebbe senza esitazioni.

Draco potrebbe finire ad Azkaban con un biglietto di sola andata per il solo fatto di averlo evocato.

Harry urla. Scaglia un altro pugno contro la parete della cupola e urla con quanto fiato ha in corpo. _Finite incantatem. Lumus Maxima. Bombarda Maxima._ La cupola lo deride nella sua compostezza e gli incantesimi si spengono nel nero pece, inghiottiti con ingordigia dal buio.

Deve fermarlo. Deve impedirgli di fare questa cazzata _immane_.

_Bombarda Maxima. Lumos Maxima. Finite incantatem._

Si ferma soltanto quando la mancanza d'aria gli stringe il petto come una molletta da bucato su un lenzuolo bagnato.

Anche Zabini è ansante, ma il suo sguardo incredulo è fisso sul foro, sempre più piccolo ogni istante che passa.

\- _Tu._

Il gelo colma lo spazio lasciato sgombro dal fiato. _Avery._ Ha risposto al richiamo.

La voce di Draco è mostruosamente calma, a malapena sorpresa dallo spettacolo lugubre del viso informe del Mangiamorte. - Io. Risparmiamo il tempo dei saluti? Posso farti uscire di qui.

Un risolino scettico. - Tu. _Specie eminentemente predatrice._ Lo sporco traditore che bivacca alle feste degli Auror. - Il disprezzo trasuda da ogni parola. - Che mangia ai loro banchetti. Che si fa fotografare con i loro eroi.

Draco non si scompone di fronte ai frammenti di manuale che Avery sciorina tra una frase e l'altra. Si infila le mani in tasca e sospira con aria spazientita. Il suo contegno è così glaciale che Kreacher, rannicchiatosi dietro alle sue gambe alla vista del Mangiamorte, si erge orgogliosamente al suo fianco con le mani premute contro i fianchi. - Ricordami a quante feste ministeriali avete partecipato tu e mio padre dopo la prima guerra, Avery. Si chiama sopravvivenza.

Uno strepitio attraversa il corridoio. La Fattura Disorientante fa tremare gli scaffali: la sagoma perlacea di un massiccio schedario in mogano freme cigolando sui cardini prima di sbilanciarsi e abbattersi su Draco. Lo attraversa da parte a parte, dissolvendosi nell'ombra di un'illusione. Draco non tradisce alcuna emozione e non muove un muscolo, come se non si fosse trattato che di una folata di vento.

\- Hai sabotato il Suo piano, - La voce di Avery rimbomba tra le pareti con il tono profondo di un latrato d'oltretomba. - Hai salvato la vita a Potter _\- ha prevalentemente abitudini crepuscolari o notturne_. Tuo padre ti ucciderebbe con le sue stesse mani se solo potesse. Lo farò io, in sua vece.

\- _Io_ ho sabotato il suo piano? Io ho cercato di recuperarlo, il suo piano. - Draco fa un passo in avanti, la bacchetta stretta nel pugno. Esce dalla visuale di Harry per un istante, prima di ritornarvi scaraventato all'indietro dall'onda d'urto di uno Schiantesimo parato con uno Scudo. - Ascoltami, maledizione! - urla. - È stata _mia madre_ a tradirlo. Ha modificato il libro, gli ha nascosto il reale funzionamento dell'Antro. Se Potter fosse entrato in quella stanza senza nessuno sfidante ad aspettarlo non gli sarebbe successo proprio niente. Serviva un duello. Perché credi che io sia riuscito ad entrarci senza esserne risucchiato?! _Ragiona_ , Avery. Ho solo cercato di fare il mio dovere.

\- Non sono queste le voci che girano per Nocturne Alley - _Nessuna terapia conosciuta_. - La voce di Avery è ancora animalesca a tratti, ma perlomeno non sta più lanciando incantesimi.

Il cuore di Harry è un ascensore rimasto sospeso per un solo cavo elettrico, in attesa di precipitare nel vuoto.

\- Ho convinto Potter di avergli salvato la vita. Che altra scelta avevo? Pensavo che anche l'ultimo dei Mangiamorte fosse morto o ad Azkaban. Ho mentito fino a guadagnarmi la fiducia del Ministero, in attesa di questo momento. In attesa del momento giusto per ricostituire le sue fila. Ho solo seguito gli insegnamenti di mio padre, Avery. Quando Lui ritornerà, sarò talmente vicino a Potter che non avremo neppure bisogno di un piano, per ucciderlo.

\- Quando Lui ritornerà, - ripete Avery, assorto.

\- Non crederai davvero che sia scomparso per sempre. Posso tirarti fuori di qui, Avery. Sono l'unico che può. Ho messo un incantesimo tracciante sul distintivo di Potter, sono venuto appena ho scoperto dell'assedio nella biblioteca. Nessuno sa che sono qui. Grazie a Kreacher, posso Smaterializzarti fuori da questo posto, posso nasconderti. Ho un piano per liberare mio padre. Quando verrà il momento, saremo pronti.

Harry si scaglia con tutta la sua forza contro la cupola. No, no, _no_. Non lascerà che Draco vada da nessuna parte, non con Avery.

Zabini, al suo fianco, è semplicemente pietrificato.

\- Ti sei liberato del Marchio, - ringhia Avery. - Dovrei Cruciarti a morte solo per questo.

Harry trasalisce, ripensando alla foto splendente del braccio immacolato di Draco stampata sulla prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta.

Draco solleva il braccio sinistro dal mantello, e con la mano destra strappa violentemente il bottone che tiene chiuso il polsino della camicia. La arrotola fino al gomito, tendendo il palmo in avanti. - Intendi questo? - ribatte, sprezzante.      

C'è una chiazza nera, sulla sua pelle bianco latte. Harry penserebbe che si tratti di una copia, una dettagliata replica parte di un piano particolarmente elaborato, ma il nero è attraversato da un intenso baluginio rosso, l'inconfondibile bruciante risposta al _Morsmordre_ che invade di verde il corridoio.

Il Marchio è tornato.

_... il Sigillo non accetta la presenza di un legame con nessun altro tranne che me?_

Ora che i Sigilli sono svaniti, il Marchio è di nuovo libero di manifestarsi.

Harry tossisce, sfiatato, senza più nemmeno la forza di battere un pugno contro la parete nera della loro prigione.

\- Qualche piccolo incantesimo di illusione, niente di più semplice, - spiega Draco. - Mangiamorte una volta, Mangiamorte per sempre. Mi credi, _ora_?  

\- Così saresti il degno figlio di tuo padre _\- dolori muscolari, febbre, brividi..._ in fondo?

\- Puoi rimanere qui, fare fuori qualche Auror e alla fine essere arrestato e marcire per il resto dei tuoi giorni in una cella. Oppure puoi venire con me, e aiutarmi a ricostruire il Suo regno mattone per mattone fino al Suo ritorno.

\- Mi restituirai il mio braccio.

\- Lo ritroverò e te lo restituirò, e quegli imbecilli al Ministero non se ne accorgeranno neppure.

\- _Carpe retractum_!

Una fune luminosa si avvolge all'improvviso attorno al polso di Draco, trascinandolo più avanti nel corridoio, fuori dal raggio di azione della Fattura Disorientante. Kreacher lo segue come un aquilone.

Zabini sobbalza, schiacciandosi contro la schiena di Harry per condividere il minuscolo foro che dà sulla scena. - No! - grida, ma della sua voce tonante non rimane che un fantasma flebile e roco. La vista di Harry sta cominciando a farsi offuscata.

\- Abbiamo un accordo, - sentono sibilare la voce ghignante di Avery.

Poi uno schiocco, silenzio, e infine... _aria_.   

 

Harry rinviene con un sobbalzo. Ha il petto pieno di cartapesta e un attizzatoio al posto della faringe, ma _respira._

\- Harry, stai bene? - gli chiede Hermione, china sul suo viso in una nuvola scura carica di ricci.

Un ansito trafelato che proviene dalla sua sinistra lo distrae prima che possa rispondere. È Zabini, scattato a sedere come la marionetta di una scatola a sorpresa. Al suo fianco c'è Angelina, sorretta da un Auror della squadra di Hermione, e più in là ancora Harry scorge Wessex, Atherton e Price.

Alle spalle di Hermione, invece, c'è Ron.

Harry si alza in piedi con un gemito e lo stringe in un abbraccio. Sente il pugno di Ron battere al centro della sua schiena: due volte, come facevano durante la guerra quando avevano bisogno di rassicurarsi l'uno sulla salute dell'altro. Stanno bene.

\- Draco.

Il pensiero si riaffaccia con ferocia sulla sua mente annebbiata, fantasma di un sogno troppo assurdo perché possa davvero essere accaduto.

Hermione sospira, ruotando appena il busto come a sottolineare che in qualsiasi direzione ci si volti, lui non è in vista. - È scomparso. Sappiamo che è stato qui perché la Barriera anti-Smaterializzazione ha avvertito la sua traccia, ma... Harry, ha lanciato un _Morsmordre_. E Avery è scomparso con lui.  

\- Lo so. - Harry si schiaccia i palmi sugli occhi, infilando le dita tra i capelli. - L'ha fatto per salvarci. Ha portato via Avery per indebolire la Buiopesto.

_L'incantesimo trae energia da Avery. Non c'è modo di spezzare un incantesimo difettoso con la fonte dello squilibrio nei paraggi._

Come faceva a saperlo?

Il panico stringe il petto di Harry in una tenaglia di angoscia. Quanto impiegherà Avery per capire che si è trattato soltanto di un bluff? Dove diavolo sono? Draco aveva _davvero_ un piano?

\- Quindi è per quello che l'aria è tornata all'improvviso? - chiede Ron. - Maledizione, ero convinto che aveste preso Avery.

\- Voglio squadre di ricerca. - Harry si regge con entrambi i palmi contro uno scaffale della libreria. - Voglio squadre di ricerca _ovunque_.

 

 _Ovunque_ si rivela essere un concetto piuttosto relativo. Il primo pensiero di tutti è Malfoy Manor, ma Harry vi ha fatto installare talmente tanti Scudi di protezione nei giorni scorsi che se Avery vi si fosse Smaterializzato, anche con l'assistenza di Draco, ogni ufficio al Ministero dovrebbe già essere inondato di Strillettere d'allarme. Nocturne Alley è la seconda scelta, e anche la terza e la quarta, ma perquisire ogni anfratto, locale e negozio richiederà loro _secoli_.

Zabini sostiene che dovrebbero aspettare un segnale di Draco. Harry sa che ha ragione, ma si rifiuta di lasciarlo ostaggio di quel mostro in semplice attesa di un indizio. Con la scusa che Avery si insospettirebbe se sciami di Auror non ronzassero per tutta l'Inghilterra, Harry invia quante più squadre di ricognizione riesce a racimolare senza lasciare il Ministero completamente sfornito di protezione.

Mentre si dirige a lunghe falcate verso l'uscita della scuola, pronto a Smaterializzarsi ovunque ci sia anche solo una remota possibilità di trovare Draco, incrocia Copperton.

Tiene sua figlia stretta in un abbraccio singhiozzante, completamente assorto nel suo sollievo, ma quando intravede Harry passare si lancia nella sua direzione, gli occhi acquosi e le guance fradice.

\- Grazie Signor Potter, _grazie_. Farò di tutto per rimediare. Affronterò tutte le conseguenze delle mie azioni, ma _grazie_. 

Harry sa che l'indomani non si sarà guadagnato una medaglia d'oro d'empatia e comprensione sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, ma non riesce a trovare la forza di rispondere. Sa che è illogico, sa che nella sua posizione non avrebbe fatto nulla di diverso, ma in questo momento, nell'agghiacciante terrore di sapere Draco in compagnia di Avery, la sola vista di Copperton lo disgusta.

Hermione lo blocca prima che possa raggiungere la porta d'ingresso.

\- Lo troveremo. Draco è intelligente, saprà mantenere la sceneggiata fino a quando non avremo capito dove si trova.

\- Avery non è uno stupido.

Questa era la _sua_ missione. Il _suo_ fardello da portare sulle spalle. Harry ha un déjà-vu della sua prigionia nell'Antro: anche allora è stato Draco a correre in suo soccorso. Anche allora ha rischiato tutto per salvare la sua dannata testa di legno. Anche allora è stata solo colpa sua se Draco ha dovuto attraversare quell'incubo.

Odia Zabini per averlo Schiantato e averlo costretto a parlargli in sogno. Odia Draco per non avergli detto della Pozione del Sonno. Odia se stesso per essere caduto nella trappola di Avery.

\- Lo troveremo prima che possa succedergli qualcosa di male.

Se solo quella bruciante connessione che avverte con Draco fosse fisicamente visibile. Se solo quella sensazione di essere stato privato di un pezzo di sé fosse davvero una scia di sangue che lo conduce fino a lui.

Harry si accascia contro la parete di pietra di Hogwarts. Guarda Copperton stringere un braccio della figlia tra le mani, accarezzando un graffio che dev'essersi fatta quando è caduta al suolo colpita dallo Schiantesimo.

Non si trova più all'interno di una cupola di oscurità, ma gli manca il respiro.

Se solo potesse essere come prima che i Sigilli fossero spezzati, quando per vedere dove fosse Draco gli bastava tracciare un disegno tribale sulla propria pelle. Un cerchio e una croce uncinata, agganciati tra loro come la chiusura di un ciondolo.

 _Un cerchio_...

Non una circonferenza perfetta: un anello vibrante e irregolare, come il segno lasciato da un marchio a fuoco.

_... e una croce uncinata._

Un gancio nel cerchio. Un rampino da assedio aggrappato ai suoi bordi.

\- Harry, cosa fai? Ti fa male il bra...

Il mondo scompare.

La visuale di Harry si oscura per un istante, prima di tornare improvvisamente nitida su una chiazza di verde. Nel verde, Avery: ha l'unica mano che gli è rimasta sollevata dinanzi a sé, la bacchetta appiattita sul palmo come se ci fosse una parete invisibile a sostenerla. Alle sue spalle, tre pali sottili. La scena è illuminata a giorno, quindi... lampioni? Nell'erba?

La visione si rioffusca, ma non prima che la figura di Avery si sia mossa appena, a scoprire un'ombra di bianco nell'erba.

Harry riapre gli occhi sullo sguardo angustiato di Hermione. - Sei sicuro di sentirti bene?

\- Funziona ancora. - Gli sfugge dalle labbra in un alito di fiato.

\- Cosa?

_Funziona ancora._

Harry non si ferma troppo a riflettere su che cosa significhi, su quale possa essere il motivo per cui è ancora in grado di vedere attraverso gli occhi di Draco. Funziona ancora. Sa dove si trova.

\- È un campo da Quidditch. - Tre lunghi pali conficcati nell'erba. Tracce bianche nel verde. La segnaletica del campo da gioco.

\- _Cosa?!_

 - Draco ha un campo da Quidditch nello Yorkshire. Lo sta affittando a Boston.

\- Un campo spoglio in aperta campagna. Un ottimo posto dove nascondere un Mangiamorte, - commenta Zabini, irritato.

\- Il campo ha una specie di barriera, - Harry ripensa alla mano aperta di Avery, appoggiata su una superficie invisibile. Se guardando attraverso gli occhi di Draco ha visto Avery all'interno della barriera... significa che Draco si trova _al suo esterno_.

\- Hermione, richiama gli Auror da Nocturne Alley, - esclama. - Li voglio tutti nello Yorkshire tra _due minuti_. _Due._ Zabini, tu hai l'indirizzo esatto?

\- _Tutti_ lì? Non sarebbe meglio...

\- Zabini, _l'indirizzo_.

\- È all'angolo tra Cove Road e Fairhead Lane.

Harry annuisce, stringendo la bacchetta nel pugno. Si volta verso Hermione, che lo sta osservando con un'espressione a dir poco confusa. - Due minuti, - ripete, prima di Smaterializzarsi.

Riappare a una decina di metri dal campo da Quidditch - non l'aveva mai visto prima, un minimo di imprecisione è piuttosto normale - e individua immediatamente Draco.

I suoi capelli biondi risplendono come miele alla luce emanata dai riflettori incantati posizionati alle estremità del campo.

È seduto all'esterno della barriera, mentre la sagoma di Avery balugina chiaramente al suo interno. Harry sente l'orgoglio risalire ribollendo dallo stomaco lungo il petto, farsi strada fino al suo sorriso di sollievo.

Eppure, ben presto si accorge che c'è qualcosa che non va. Draco non è seduto, è in ginocchio, e man mano che si avvicina Harry riesce a distinguere sempre più chiaramente il forte tremore che lo scuote.

Lo chiama. Draco si volta nel momento esatto in cui Zabini e Ron appaiono in uno schiocco a qualche metro di distanza. Ha il viso arrossato, lucido, le labbra socchiuse; sta ansimando. La sua mano destra è stretta sulla sua spalla sinistra, forse ancora dolorante dopo la Smaterializzazione forzata con Kreacher.

Harry si Smaterializza nuovamente per raggiungerlo. Gli si inginocchia di fronte, prendendogli il viso tra le mani: Draco non è solo paonazzo, è madido di sudore. Il suo braccio destro trema come l'insegna dei Tre Manici di Scopa al passaggio di una carovana.

\- Ehi, - mormora Harry. - Cosa succede?

Alle sue spalle, Avery latra un ringhio così roco da spedirgli un brivido lungo la schiena. - No! - Batte il pugno contro la barriera, che rimane imperturbata.

È un espediente perfetto: il campo dev'essere protetto con un incantesimo che intrappola gli intrusi, dal momento che vi si allena una squadra di pregio, ma essendone il proprietario Draco di sicuro può penetrarlo a suo piacimento. Si è Smaterializzato al suo interno e poi ne è uscito prima che Avery potesse capire cosa stava succedendo. Aveva _davvero_ un piano.

\- Che c'è, non sei contento di rivedermi, Avery? - ghigna Harry, senza staccare gli occhi dal viso di Draco.

Non gli ha ancora risposto. A malapena riesce a tenere aperte le palpebre.

Harry afferra la mano con la quale sta continuando a stringersi la spalla, senza riuscire a spostarla. - Sei ferito?

Kreacher, poco più in là, si stringe le ginocchia contro il petto e batte i piedi sull'erba, imbronciato. - Kreacher aveva detto a Padrone che pericoloso! Kreacher aveva avvertito!

\- Il mio piano potrebbe aver avuto qualche falla, - sussurra allora Draco con un filo di voce, senza smettere di tremare come una foglia.

Avery sceglie quell'istante per interrompere la sequela di improperi che stava rivolgendo alla volta di Harry e prorompere in una risatina sommessa.

\- Mi hai promesso che mi avresti ridato il mio braccio, - sibila. - Ma ripensandoci - _alleggerimento della pressione intracranica_ \- non ho davvero bisogno proprio del _mio_.

Una trentina di schiocchi risuona all'improvviso tutto intorno al campo da Quidditch, in uno spettacolo artificiale di Smaterializzazioni. Harry sente ognuno di essi riecheggiare nelle ossa. Sono arrivati i rinforzi.

\- La sindrome dell'arto infedele, - prosegue Avery. - _La diagnosi tardiva è letale._ Piuttosto appropriato per un _traditore._

Draco singhiozza, piantandosi le unghie nella spalla.

E Harry capisce.

\- È piuttosto fastidiosa, vero? - Avery si appoggia alla barriera con tutto il proprio peso: i riflessi perlati dell'incantesimo dipingono un lugubre gioco di specchi sul miscuglio di fattezze di cui è composto al momento il suo viso. - Un istinto animalesco irresistibile. _Convulsioni, eclampsia, ipertensione sono patologie predisponenti._ Non che su di me potesse avere chissà quanto effetto, dal momento che non ce l'avevo già più, quel braccio. A quanto pare però posso trasferirla su qualcun altro, proprio come riesco a far Materializzare un Unicorno dal nulla. I vantaggi di aver trascorso tanto tempo insieme - _diagnosi tardiva_ \- in un libro. Copperton mi serviva con entrambe le braccia, ma tu, invece...

Non è per il dolore della Smaterializzazione che Draco si sta stringendo la spalla.

_Apparato locomotore: Sindrome dell'Arto Infedele. Un malfunzionamento di un arto che porta la creatura a percepirlo come estraneo al proprio corpo. Nei carnivori è più grave, perché di solito se lo strappano a morsi._

_-_ Una degna punizione, penso io. _Per evitare controindicazioni assolute alle iniezioni intravitreali..._ Avrei preferito la morte, ma prima o poi, presto o tardi, qualcuno di noi ti troverà, e ti darà quello che meriti.

Draco geme di dolore. Harry gli afferra il polso destro, cerca di allontanarlo dalla spalla, ma la presa è ferrea e irremovibile.

\- Non avrai pace fino a quando non te lo sarai strappato a mani nude, Draco. E non importa se i tuoi amici Auror ti accompagneranno al San Mungo per riattaccartelo, te lo strapperai di nuovo. E di nuovo. Non meriti di portare quel Marchio.

\- Taci! - grida Harry, levando la bacchetta su Avery. La rabbia gli appanna la vista: è colpa sua se Draco si trova in questa situazione, è solo colpa sua. - Tu l'hai fatta materializzare, e tu la farai scomparire.

_L'animale si strappa con le fauci l'arto infedele, spesso lo divora. Nessuna terapia alternativa conosciuta._

Avery si allontana dalla barriera di un paio di passi. - Altrimenti? Non siamo più in guerra, Potter. _La diagnosi tardiva è letale._ Non puoi torturarmi o uccidermi davanti a tutti i tuoi sottoposti.

Zabini oltrepassa un paio di Auror con una spallata e tende minacciosamente la bacchetta in avanti. - Maledetto stron...

Harry lo blocca con una mano sul petto. Inspira a fondo,  ma quel poco di fiato caldo non è sufficiente a sciogliere il ghiaccio che gli è penetrato nelle ossa. - Ti ridaremo il tuo braccio. Rimuovi la sindrome e ti renderemo di nuovo completo.

Avery emette una risata sfibrata. - Non mi serve essere completo ad Azkaban.

Draco si lascia sfuggire un verso stridulo. Sta cercando di allontanare la mano dalla spalla e il tremore che lo scuote è così intenso da richiamare alla memoria quello che lo ha assalito quando per colpa di una simulazione Ministeriale Harry è stato costretto a stare lontano da casa più del previsto, quando ancora le dita di Draco erano cinte dai Sigilli e non bianche e immacolate.

Avery desidera solo una cosa: vendetta. E se quella è la loro unica moneta di scambio, Harry ha intenzione di offrirgliela.

\- E se invece ti concedessi la possibilità di uccidermi? - esclama, avanzando verso la barriera.

\- Amico, non fare cazzate, - comincia Ron, sovrastando il singulto generale che ha scosso la totalità degli Auror presenti. Harry lo zittisce con un gesto secco.

\- Un duello, uno contro uno. E un Voto Infrangibile che se sarò io a vincere rimuoverai la sindrome.

\- No! - ringhia immediatamente Draco.

\- Non esiste, - prorompe Zabini. - Ci penso io a torturarlo a morte, non me ne frega niente delle sanzioni disciplinari.

\- Non ci sono sanzioni disciplinari per quello, c'è Azkaban.

\- Harry, _no_! - Hermione si fa strada tra gli Auror per raggiungerlo, ma Harry si allontana nella direzione opposta, sempre più vicino alla barriera.

Ha catturato l'attenzione di Avery. Il Mangiamorte ha raddrizzato le spalle, la bacchetta in bilico tra le dita della mano destra come l'asta di un equilibrista. - Nessuna interferenza esterna... - sibila con trepidazione. - ... fino alla fine del duello.

\- Non permetterò a nessuno di oltrepassare la barriera, - risponde Harry, risoluto.

Tra gli Auror si diffonde un sussurrio inquieto di mantelli fruscianti e richieste di spiegazioni.

\- No! - grida Draco, il viso congestionato forse per lo sforzo e forse per la rabbia. - Non ti per-metterò di fare niente di tutto ciò, stu-pido idiota.   

Sta ansimando, nel tentativo tremante di rialzarsi in piedi.

Ma Harry ha già preso la sua decisione.

Mormora un incantesimo sottovoce. Dal terreno emergono due spesse funi di radici, che provvedono a intrappolare i polsi di Draco prima di ritrarsi nel terriccio ai lati opposti dei suoi piedi, facendolo cadere di nuovo in ginocchio.

Sono radici solide: nonostante l'intensità degli istinti provocati dalla sindrome, dovrebbero essere in grado di trattenerlo.

\- No! - Draco si divincola come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. Qualcosa scricchiola, nel petto di Harry. - Non osare!

Hermione scuote la testa, allibita. - Io non suggellerò nessun Voto Infrangibile.

Harry la ignora, tendendo la mano verso il limitare della barriera. Ron gli si avvicina per costringerlo a ritrarsi, ma Harry gli punta contro la bacchetta con lo sguardo più minaccioso che riesce a sfoderare.

Risolverà questo casino. Andrà tutto bene.

Di fronte all'espressione scioccata del suo migliore amico, si rivolge a Kreacher: - Vuoi salvare il tuo Padrone, vero? Sono sicuro che conosci la formula di un Voto Infrangibile.

L'elfo lo osserva come se avesse completamente perso il lume della ragione. - Kreacher? Suggellare un Voto Infrangibile?

\- La conosci o no?

Kreacher annuisce, approssimandosi a piccoli passi incerti.

Harry allunga la mano sinistra verso la barriera, puntando la bacchetta sul viso informe di Avery. - Un passo falso prima che il Voto sia concluso, e aver perso un braccio sarà l'ultimo dei tuoi problemi.

Avery esala una roca risata. Afferra la propria bacchetta e se la infila... tra i _denti,_ o qualsiasi cosa abbia al loro posto in quel disgustoso mélange di fattezze. Tende la mano, inclinando impazientemente il capo.

Harry attraversa l'incantesimo con la propria e la stringe in una presa d'acciaio.

\- Qualcuno lo fermi! - grida Draco, tendendo disperatamente le funi.

\- Schianterò chiunque ci provi, - risponde Harry, lo sguardo fisso sul Mangiamorte. Sussurra un altro incantesimo: i termini del Voto compaiono a mezz'aria in una stringa di un azzurro acceso, avvinghiandosi intorno alle loro mani cinte come spire di un serpente. - Kreacher.

Kreacher allunga una mano ossuta a chiudersi sulle loro, praticamente appeso alle loro braccia vista la sua modesta altezza.

Pronuncia la formula. Il nastro luminoso si estingue.

Harry si sente trascinare all'interno della barriera dalla stretta d'acciaio di Avery e per un istante si lascia trainare, prima di spingerlo lontano con un calcio. Avery barcolla qualche passo all'indietro, senza cadere.

Harry allarga le gambe, saggiando con i piedi il terreno morbido del campo da Quidditch. Osserva Avery recuperare la bacchetta che teneva stretta tra i denti.

Si arrotola sulla lingua la formula del primo incantesimo. Sarà una dura partita.

 

**\- LXVIII –**

 

La prima scarica di scintille scarlatte lo manca per un pelo. Harry scatta di lato, chinandosi sul ginocchio sinistro. Evoca uno Schiantesimo che Avery para con uno Scudo fulmineo, subito infranto per essere attraversato da una raffica di dardi strepitanti.

Harry devia la fattura verso la sua sinistra, dove si sbriciola in una fontana luminosa sulla parete della barriera.

Prima ancora che abbia il tempo di pensare a una reazione, un nuovo dardo schizza zigzagando all'altezza delle sue caviglie. Harry salta, aiutandosi con un Incantesimo di Elevazione. Atterra pochi metri più in là, accanto al palo di una delle porte, e avverte il metallo cominciare improvvisamente a vibrare, attraversato da un crepitio.

Passa al contrattacco. Scaglia alla volta di Avery tre Incantesimi in sequenza, a malapena pronunciandone la formula, ma uno dei tre non raggiunge l'obbiettivo: rimane impigliato a mezz'aria in un reticolato luminescente, un residuo magico andato perduto durante l'offensiva di Avery.

 _Magia difettosa_ , ricorda Harry con un'imprecazione mentale. Perfetto: non dovrà soltanto preoccuparsi di evitare le Fatture di Avery, ma anche di non inciampare nella scia magica che paiono lasciarsi alle spalle.

Riconosce la Cruciatus che si coagula sulla punta della bacchetta di Avery ancor prima di sentire una sola lettera della formula. Si butta a terra, sentendola sollevargli la punta dei capelli. Un brivido lo percorre lungo la schiena.

Avery cerca di impedirgli di rialzarsi, scagliando Stupeficium su Stupeficium, ma Harry ribatte colpo su colpo, frenando la marcia degli Incantesimi prima ancora che possano avvicinarglisi. Approfitta della sua posizione per evocare una lunga frusta argentata, con la quale sferza le caviglie di Avery e gli fa perdere l'equilibrio.

Si rialza in piedi con un moto di vittoria, ma non si aspetta di essere colpito alle spalle dal muso duro quanto il piombo di un Thestral. Cade in avanti con un gemito di dolore, e con la coda dell'occhio vede Draco osservarlo con occhi spalancati dal terrore, le braccia tese contro le funi che lo tengono ancorato al terreno.

Il Thestral corre lontano, attraversa il reticolo di tracce magiche ed emette un nitrito sofferente e spaventato, franando sul terreno in un groviglio di zoccoli.

Quando Harry fa perno su un ginocchio per rialzarsi, un'intensa stilettata di dolore gli attraversa la schiena. Stringe i denti, osservando il Mangiamorte alzarsi a sua volta e guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di Unicorni e cavallette. Lo Schiopodo dovrebbe essere ancora KO, no?

Le Bestie Magiche che Avery è in grado di evocare a proprio piacimento. _Questo_ è un dettaglio che non aveva considerato prima di proporre un duello.

\- Sono curioso, Potter. _Disinfezione della cute perioculare._ \- La voce di Avery è appena ansante. - Cosa pensi che scriveranno sulla tomba di un idiota che è morto per salvare un Mangiamorte?

Harry evita l'ennesima _Cruciatus_ e risponde a sua volta con un _Bombarda_ , camminando all'indietro in senso opposto a quello in cui si sta muovendo Avery.

\- Sicuro qualcosa di più carino del numero che sarà scritto sulla tua cella.

Il successivo scambio di Incantesimi si annoda all'altezza dei loro petti in un palpitante viluppo di scintille. Quello di Harry cerca disperatamente di liberarsi, ma la maglia della Cruciatus lo tiene intrappolato.

L'unica vittima è l'Unicorno che si Materializza poco dopo, anch'esso spaventato e in fuga, che ne intercetta per sbaglio la scia. Stramazza a terra, in preda alle convulsioni. Harry, impietosito e preoccupato all'idea di quali effetti potrebbe produrre una Cruciatus difettosa, lo Schianta sperando che l'incoscienza aiuti un poco.

Come immaginava, Avery è in grado di controllare le apparizioni, ma non è in grado di controllare l'animale in sé.

L'unica soluzione è evitare in qualsiasi modo di intrecciare la traiettoria degli Incantesimi che hanno lanciato fino a quel momento. E fortunatamente per lui, hanno un intero campo da Quidditch a disposizione.

Harry inizia a correre. Le Fatture di Avery lo inseguono, lance fischianti che sibilano a pochi centimetri dalle sue orecchie e il cui fruscio gli penetra le vene come iniezioni di adrenalina.

In un tentativo di sorprenderlo, Harry si lancia in scivolata sul terreno umido e si volta all'improvviso, lanciando un Petrificus Totalus alla volta delle gambe del Mangiamorte.

Avery crolla a terra.

Ma Harry non ha il tempo di esultare. Avery non è pietrificato che dalla vita in giù: gli è sufficiente un semplice _Finite_ per tornare in sé.

_Amorfia facciale quindi testa, interiora quindi busto, arti anteriori quindi braccia, arti posteriori quindi gambe. C'è un libro per ogni parte del corpo._

Non è completo. L'incantesimo per ricomporlo non è andato del tutto a buon fine, quindi il suo corpo reagisce agli incantesimi come se fosse composto di parti autonome.

Harry osserva il campo da Quidditch, trafitto dalle scie magiche delle fatture di Avery come la scatola misteriosa di un prestigiatore infilzata di spade. Questo duello non può più svolgersi semplicemente a piedi: si Smaterializza, comparendo alle spalle di Avery e a malapena attendendo che si giri per colpirlo in pieno petto con un Bombarda.

Avery latra di dolore, barcolla all'indietro e prima ancora di prendere fiato si Smaterializza a sua volta, ricomparendo qualche metro più in là. Lancia una Cruciatus che manca Harry per un soffio, si Smaterializza di nuovo.

Harry lo imita, e per qualche minuto non fanno che scomparire, ricomparire e scontrarsi in esplosioni di scintille che sbalzano entrambi all'indietro e li lasciano ansanti. Ma Harry è più giovane, più allenato, e ha in sé una rabbia ruggente che sarebbe in grado di scavare un cratere nel campo.

Non lascerà che Draco paghi una sua negligenza. Non lascerà che ancora una volta sia lui a pagare il prezzo dei suoi errori.

Quando si accorge di essere alle strette, Avery comincia a fare sul serio. Non risparmia colpi, e tra le scintille di rosso cominciano a comparire chiari e fulminei lampi di un verde brillante.

Il tentativo di evocare le cavallette finisce in uno sciame inerte e immobile al suolo, subito al di sotto di una congiunzione di scie smeraldine, nemmeno un vibrare d'ali nell'aria.

Harry non pensa alle esclamazioni di atterrita sorpresa che sente provenire dal limitare del campo. Non pensa al viso sconvolto di Draco. Scaglia Incantesimo su Incantesimo, Scudo dopo Scudo, schizza da una parte all'altra del campo in un volteggiare di Smaterializzazioni sempre più simile a un corpo a corpo.

Finché una Cruciatus non gli trafigge una spalla. Harry grida, si Smaterializza a decine e decine di metri di distanza e cade in ginocchio, il sangue in fiamme e ogni muscolo del corpo contratto da scariche affilate di dolore.

Evoca uno Scudo in tempo per arrestare una nuova Maledizione Senza Perdono.

\- Lui non tornerà. - La voce di Avery proviene dalla sua sinistra, ma è abbastanza distante da giungere al suo orecchio distorta dal vento. - L'ho capito all'istante, nel momento stesso in cui l'hai sconfitto, perfino da dentro un maledetto libro. _Il tempo di esposizione peggiora i sintomi._ Ma lo vendicherò. Ho pensato che saresti soffocato, e che avrei potuto punire quello sporco traditore con quello che meritava. Ho commesso un errore di giudizio. Non ne commetterò altri.

Harry è ancora stordito dal dolore quando l'ennesima fattura serpeggia a un filo dal terreno. Prova a saltare, ma i muscoli non rispondono alla sua volontà ed è un istante in ritardo: l'incantesimo gli sfiora le gambe e spedisce affilati chiodi di agonia lungo le sue ossa, da capo a piedi, come fili d'acciaio in una marionetta di cotone.

Stramazza a terra.

L'urlo di Draco gli lacera gli orecchie.

La figura scura di Avery gli fa ombra dalla luce intensa emessa dai proiettori incantati. Harry mormora uno Schiantesimo, la voce rotta dal dolore, ma un Expelliarmus gli strappa di mano la bacchetta e la spedisce lontano, sull'erba.

No, no, _no. Non così._

Avery monta a cavalcioni del suo busto e si china in ginocchio sui suoi fianchi, la bacchetta tesa. Harry scalcia con le gambe, carica un pugno e colpisce con quanta forza ha in corpo lo stomaco del Mangiamorte.

_Non finirà così, maledizione._

Avery per tutta risposta emette appena un gemito e si Smaterializza, trascinandolo con sé. Li fa atterrare appositamente a un metro circa di distanza dal terreno, ancora nella stessa posizione l'uno sopra all'altro, così che cadendo Harry sbatta la testa. La Smaterializzazione e il colpo lo lasciano stordito e nauseato, ma cerca comunque di afferrare il polso che stringe la bacchetta. Avery gli schiaccia il braccio contro il petto con il gomito, ed è allora che Harry sente qualcosa sporgere nella tasca della sua divisa.

Un nugolo di scintille di un denso colore smeraldino si sta raggrumando sulla punta della bacchetta di Avery, una formula sulle sue labbra. Harry usa il braccio libero per scagliare un pugno stavolta dritto sotto il suo mento, avvertendo le nocche scricchiolare e una intensa stilettata di dolore propagarsi lungo tutto il braccio.

Avery, colto alla sprovvista, cade all'indietro. Harry non perde l'occasione e si avventa su di lui ancora barcollante, piantandogli un gomito nello stomaco e approfittando dell'attimo di sorpresa per bloccare il suo unico polso contro il terreno.

Non ha le forze necessarie per trattenerlo davvero a lungo, ma ripensa alla sporgenza che ha avvertito all'interno della divisa, e improvvisamente _sa_ di cosa si tratta.

Con la mano libera estrae da una tasca del suo pettorale la bacchetta di Draco. Quella spezzata, priva di qualsiasi fibra di energia magica, quella che la sera prima ha riparato pensando di restituirgliela l'indomani.

Quella che non sarebbe in grado di lanciare un incantesimo neppure se fosse Godric Grifondoro a cingerla nel pugno.

La preme sotto il mento di Avery perché non possa vederla, lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso privo di fattezze. - È finita, Avery, - ansima, storcendo con forza il polso del Mangiamorte per costringerlo a lasciare la presa.

Harry non sta davvero vincendo il duello. È sfinito, ansimante, e l'ultima Cruciatus sta ancora riverberando lungo il suo corpo scariche di dolore che gli accartocciano i muscoli. E soprattutto, non potrebbe realisticamente vincere quel combattimento con un'arma inutile e del tutto consumata tra le mani.

Ma Avery non lo sa, e schiude il palmo.

\- È finita, - gracchia sfiatato.

_Ce l'ha fatta._

Harry afferra immediatamente la sua bacchetta, alzandosi in piedi senza smettere di tenere il Mangiamorte sotto tiro. - Hai stretto un Voto, - gli ricorda. Il sollievo lo riempie di un tepore tanto confortante che tenere il braccio sollevato e non inerte a penzoloni gli costa fatica. - Hai promesso di rimuovere la sindrome da Draco.

Avery si rialza in piedi a sua volta. - L'ho fatto, - ammette, portandosi la mano destra sulla giuntura della manica sinistra della sua veste, vuota. La accarezza quasi con affetto, lasciando scorrere il tessuto tra le dita come se nel farlo si stesse davvero massaggiando in qualche modo. - Ma vedi, Potter... - Ispira a fondo, un respiro sfibrato e vuoto. Muove un passo tremante in avanti, si volta in direzione della barriera e infine torna a posare lo sguardo dritto dinanzi a sé. Sogghigna. - ... io non ho alcuna intenzione di rispettare il mio Voto.

Accade in un istante: il busto di Avery si irrigidisce, il suo capo si sbilancia all'indietro. Per un attimo, solo un attimo, il suo volto torna di nuovo distinguibile nel calderone di lineamenti deformi che si rincorrevano sul suo viso.

\- No! - grida Harry, poco prima che il corpo di Avery crolli a terra senza vita, in un groviglio di nero.

Il Voto Infrangibile ha reclamato il suo prezzo.

\- No, no, no... - ripete Harry, infilandosi le mani tra i capelli.

Il grido di Draco echeggia subito dopo. È riuscito a sradicare le funi che lo tenevano legato al terreno e ora sta attraversando la barriera. Harry gli corre incontro, accogliendolo tra le braccia un istante prima che cada a terra in ginocchio.

\- Mi dispiace, - sussurra sulla sua fronte, sentendo il suo tremore attraversargli i palmi della mani.

\- Stupido... ma-ledetto idiota, - balbetta lui. Geme, le unghie piantate nella spalla del braccio sinistro.

Harry si riscuote. Si sposta alle sue spalle, gli afferra i polsi e subito dopo sobbalza nel sentirli ruvidi di abrasioni, graffiati e martoriati dai suoi continui tentativi di divincolarsi dalle funi. Con un gemito mortificato, usa comunque tutta la forza che ha in corpo per allontanarglieli dal busto. - No, Draco, no! Andremo al San Mungo, troveranno un rimedio...

_L'animale si strappa con le fauci l'arto infedele, spesso lo divora. Nessuna terapia alternativa conosciuta._

\- Cerca di resistere!

\- Non ci riesco! - grida Draco, le guance rigate di lacrime. Lunghe strie di sangue stanno cominciando a macchiare il tessuto della sua camicia laddove le sue unghie sono penetrate nella carne.

Harry lo strattona con forza, e per tutta risposta Draco si divincola, afferra la propria bacchetta dalla tasca e se la solleva sulla spalla come un pugnale, il viso sfigurato dall'angoscia. Harry lo intercetta e getta la bacchetta lontano da loro.

Si riappropria delle sue braccia, ma Draco si dimena come un animale in trappola, e la presa di Harry comincia a scivolare.

\- _Petrificus Totalus_! - È la voce tonante di Zabini, venuto in loro soccorso.

L'incantesimo colpisce Draco in pieno viso. Per un istante pare funzionare: l'espressione di Draco si distende, le sue spalle si rilassano. Harry sta quasi per lasciarlo andare quando d'un tratto Draco si riscuote, come un nuotatore dopo minuti di apnea, ansante e più irrequieto di prima.

Harry se lo stringe contro il petto, il cuore che sprofonda nello stomaco a ogni suo singhiozzo, un fischio costante e disperato nelle orecchie.

Oramai lo tiene stretto per gli avambracci, incapace di trattenerlo. - Ti prego, Draco! - grida, la gola occlusa da un principio di pianto che pare volerlo soffocare.

\- Lasciami! - latra lui, furiosamente. Ha cominciato a conficcare le unghie ovunque riesca a farlo, la camicia ormai lacerata. Sta singhiozzando.

Harry preme il viso contro il suo collo, pregando qualsiasi entità superiore perché questo supplizio si fermi. Gli sfugge la presa sul braccio destro di Draco e afferra come può quello sinistro, il palmo stretto sul suo polso seviziato. Sente la mano di Draco stringergli l'avambraccio come zanne di carne e ossa.

\- Non toccare quel dannato braccio, maledizione! - urla, la fronte appoggiata sulla sua nuca bionda e gli occhi serrati.

Un boato.

Non nel campo da Quidditch, non nel bel mezzo di una tempesta sopra di loro, ma nel petto di Harry: roboante e inconfondibile, un'esplosione da fine del mondo che gli cattura il cuore tra le fauci e lo ingoia. E il suo cuore scivola in basso, sempre più in basso, lungo uno scivolo di fuoco che gli scalda il ventre.

Dopo l'esplosione, invece, la calma.

Sotto di lui Draco è immobile, così immobile che se Harry non sentisse il suo respiro lento contro il proprio petto, il suo battito costante e ripetuto a così poca distanza dal proprio, temerebbe per la sua vita.

\- Oh, Merlino, - sente mormorare la voce allibita di Zabini.

Solo allora riapre gli occhi.

Vede rosso. Rosso sotto il proprio naso, morbido rosso contro la propria fronte. Rosso, spaventosamente rosso, a un respiro dalle sue labbra.

I capelli di Draco sono rossi.

Le sue braccia giacciono inerti lungo i suoi fianchi, le lacrime hanno smesso di scendergli a rivoli lungo le guance. A parte un leggero tremito all'angolo sinistro della sua bocca, Draco è impassibile.

Le stille di sangue che gli scorrevano lungo il braccio sinistro hanno raggiunto le dita. Le inscrizioni del Sigillo al suo anulare brillano come rubini al sole cocente, rosso nel rosso.

\- No, - mormora Harry indietreggiando, inorridito. - Non è possibile.

Zabini si china in ginocchio davanti a Draco e gli stringe una mano dietro al collo. - Stai bene? - chiede preoccupato, gli occhi ancora sgranati per l'incredulità.

Lui annuisce. Harry non riesce a vederlo in viso, ma non ha la forza di muoversi. È pietrificato sul posto, lo sguardo fisso su quella chiazza di rosso che aveva pensato non avrebbe mai più rivisto, il cuore che batte all'impazzata e che non ha ancora smesso di precipitargli nel petto.

Giù, giù, giù, sempre più giù.

\- Non è possibile, - ripete, osservandosi basito le mani.

Un braccio possente di Ron gli avvolge le spalle e lo costringe ad alzarsi in piedi. - Dobbiamo andare al San Mungo, _ora_.

\- Avete entrambi bisogno di cure, - aggiunge Hermione, con tono straripante di preoccupazione.

\- Cos'è successo? - le chiede Harry, alla ricerca disperata di una risposta qualsiasi a quella follia.

\- Cercheremo di capirlo. Ma ora andiamo al San Mungo.

Zabini trascina in piedi anche Draco e si guarda intorno sospettoso. - Possiamo uscire dalla barriera?

\- Sì, se vi Smaterializzate con me, - risponde lui, la voce appena incrinata. Poi si volta verso Harry. - Tu ce la fai?

Harry avverte la gola chiudersi in uno stretto gheriglio di corde vocali. Osserva il suo viso, calmo di una compostezza di carta velina, affogare nel rosso. Il bianco, e il rosso, e il ghiaccio dei suoi occhi nella lava del rosso. Non riesce a fare altro se non annuire.

Zabini afferra la mano di Draco, poi quella di Ron, che insieme a Hermione sorregge Harry.

Si Smaterializzano con uno schiocco, sotto lo sguardo attonito delle decine di Auror appostati all'esterno della barriera.

 

L'ambulatorio dove viene visitato Harry ha una finestra che dà sull'ambulatorio accanto, un lungo rettangolo di vetro posizionato abbastanza in alto da lasciar intravedere giusto la testa di una persona in piedi nell'altra stanza, o, come lui, seduto sul lettino.

Harry finge di essere interessato alla propria costola incrinata, o ai bendaggi che dovrà portare per la prossima settimana, e trascorre l'intera visita a osservare il viso di Draco mentre un Medimago che miracolosamente non ha ancora avuto a che fare con loro lo tartassa di incantesimi di accertamento, solleva e riabbassa il suo braccio sinistro e si assicura di quanto male gli faccia muoverlo.

Finita la visita di Draco, anche Harry salta giù dal suo lettino, scusandosi con l'Infermiera che lo stava esaminando per verificare che nel suo corpo non sia più rimasta alcuna traccia di Maledizioni Senza Perdono.

C'è qualcos'altro, di imperdonabile, che non consente a Harry di rimanere seduto passivamente un minuto di più.

Hermione, che ha assistito alla visita di Draco, lo intercetta sulla porta. - Devono addormentarlo, - lo avverte. Con cautela, come si parla a un sonnambulo non ancora del tutto lucido. - Il tuo ordine e la sindrome stanno facendo a pugni tra di loro. È semplicemente crudele lasciarlo cosciente a resistere a entrambi. È meglio che dorma fino a quando non avremo trovato una soluzione.

Harry non respira. Sporge la testa al di là della spalla di Hermione, cercando la figura di Draco. Non è uscito.

Spinge Hermione di lato, raggiungendo in un paio di falcate la porta dell'ambulatorio. Preme la maniglia verso il basso una, due volte. È chiusa. Batte il pugno sul legno. - Voglio entrare, - esclama, un pugno di rovi in gola.

La porta è di compensato, potrebbe sfondarla facilmente.

\- Solo pochi istanti, - Il Medimago che gli ha aperto fa un cenno del capo verso il fondo dell'ambulatorio. Draco è sdraiato su una barella, gli occhi chiusi, ma il suo petto si alza e si abbassa con una frequenza troppo alta perché stia dormendo.

Harry ignora il drappello di persone alle sue spalle che lo seguono nella stanza - Zabini, Ron, Hermione - e gli afferra con forza la mano, trattenendo un tremito alla vista dei Sigilli.

Draco riapre gli occhi ed espira a fondo. Il suo viso è un fazzoletto bagnato posato sul vero viso di Draco, spiegazzato e mortalmente bianco, ma il suo sguardo è liquido.

_L'aria attorno a te era diversa. Aveva un calore diverso, un odore diverso._

L'unico odore che Harry riesce a sentire è di disinfettante. Angoscia, sangue e disinfettante.

\- Andrà tutto bene, - dice, portandosi la mano alle labbra e posando un bacio leggero sul palmo.

Draco annuisce piano, poi solleva l'angolo sinistro della bocca. La socchiude, cerca di dire qualcosa, non ci riesce. Strizza gli occhi in un moto di dolore.

\- Signor Potter. - Il Medimago indica la porta.

\- Andrà tutto bene, - ripete Harry, indietreggiando senza smettere di guardare Draco, alla ricerca di quella parola che non ha avuto la forza di scivolare dalle sue labbra.

Zabini gli afferra le spalle. - Tranquillo, ci penso io a impedirgli di cercare di farsi ammazzare un'altra volta. Dovessi chiuderlo in una cella del Dipartimento.

Draco sorride. Il suo volto è oscurato in un istante da tre diversi camici bianchi, piombati nell'ambulatorio con un fruscio veloce di tessuto come ali di colombe in gabbia.

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Zabini vengono invitati con insistenza a uscire.

Harry crolla su una sedia della sala d'attesa con un gemito di dolore. Sbilancia il capo all'indietro, lo sguardo perso sul soffitto. Forse avrebbe dovuto permettere all'infermiera di controllare se davvero ogni traccia di Maledizioni Senza Perdono abbia abbandonato il suo corpo, perché il suo mal di testa assomiglia davvero molto a una Cruciatus.

\- Merlino, - sospira Zabini, sedendosi al suo fianco. Si appoggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si passa le mani sul viso.

Il sottile rettangolo di vetro che dà sull'ambulatorio scintilla di Incantesimi, spandendo sulla sala un'aurora boreale di bianchi.

 

**\- LXIX –**

 

Zabini non rinchiude Harry in una cella del Dipartimento. Lo rinchiude dentro Grimmauld Place, con Neville e Hermione a fargli da cani da guardia, mentre lui e Ron avviano le pratiche per denunciare la morte di Avery e cercano un modo per trasportare il suo cadavere fuori dalla barriera in modo che possa essere esaminato dalla Scientifica.

Reclameranno la presenza di Hermione poco più tardi, ma Harry apprezza che l'abbiano lasciata a sua disposizione almeno per qualche minuto, molto più di quanto non apprezzi essere stato del tutto escluso dall'operazione.

Neville si presenta armato di infusi e decotti rilassanti. Non appena oltrepassata la soglia, si dirige immediatamente verso la cucina e comincia ad armeggiare con bollitori e colini, annunciando l'arrivo di un preparato così miracoloso che lascerà Harry liquefatto sul divano per la rilassatezza.

Harry si sente _già_ liquefatto, anche se di certo non per la calma.

\- Sono tornati, - mormora davanti al volto apprensivo di Hermione, con un cenno eloquente verso le proprie mani. Ha un flash della corona d'inchiostro che ha visto attraversare le dita di Draco. - Com'è possibile che siano tornati?

\- Non possiamo esserne sicuri.

\- Li avevamo spezzati, erano scomparsi.

Hermione raddrizza il busto sullo schienale del divano e tamburella nervosamente le unghie su un cuscino di velluto. - Il fatto è che... è solo una teoria, ma... si sono spezzati quando sei _morto_ , Harry.  

\- Pensi che...

\- I Sigilli si sono spezzati perché Draco aveva ucciso il proprio Padrone, ma in realtà tu sei ancora vivo. - Sospira. - I Patti demoniaci sono incredibilmente complessi, è possibile che siano rimasti in qualche modo latenti nel corpo di Draco e che tu li abbia innescati senza volere. La magia si è accorta che eri ancora in vita ed è riemersa.

Harry si preme i polpastrelli delle dita sugli occhi. - Ho cercato di rintracciarlo guardando attraverso i suoi occhi, come quando c'erano ancora i Sigilli. Non l'ho nemmeno fatto intenzionalmente, mi è venuto naturale. Volevo solo davvero _tanto_ sapere dov'era.

Non solo.

_Non toccare quel dannato braccio, maledizione!_

Gli ha dato un ordine. Ha tenuto stretto il suo polso, la mano di Draco serrata sul suo avambraccio, e gli ha dato un ordine. Harry ricorda quella posizione: è la stessa che hanno mantenuto prima che Draco tracciasse col sangue quel maledetto simbolo sulla sua pelle, prima che il Patto demoniaco fosse definitivamente sigillato.

\- L'ho schiavizzato un'altra volta, - singhiozza, i pugni schiacciati contro le tempie. Gli fa male il petto: non è fiato quello che gli riempie i polmoni, è fumo. Il fumo delle braci spente di qualsiasi speranza avesse di rimettere tutto a posto con Draco, nero e denso come la cupola di oscurità nella quale dovrebbe ancora trovarsi, intento a sopravvivere in attesa che qualcuno finalmente lo trovi.

Hermione gli si inginocchia di fronte, ai piedi del divano. Accarezza con i palmi i suoi pugni chiusi. - È rimediabile, Harry, lo sai. - mormora, lo sguardo lucido e caldo come un caminetto acceso. Fumo, fumo, e ancora fumo. - Basterà una cerimonia veloce. Avevi già chiesto a Draco di sposarti, no? Andrà tutto come sarebbe dovuto andare fin dall'inizio.

Harry si sente tirare in avanti, fino a quando non ha la fronte appoggiata sulla spalla morbida di Hermione. La sua divisa odora ancora dell'erba umida del campo da Quidditch.

\- Ma il suo braccio...

\- Troveremo una soluzione.

Neville si affaccia sulla soglia del salotto con un vassoio tintinnante tra le mani. - Questo ti farà sentire meglio, vedrai, - esclama con tono rassicurante. Dalla sua voce traspare un poco dell'allegria frizzante di Nancy. - Sarebbe in grado di risvegliare un fantasma dal regno dei morti.

Harry si lascia sfuggire un risolino amaro, ancora chino sulla spalla di Hermione.

_\- Lo vedi perché ti detestavo? Io mangio una brioche e a un Medimago tocca raccogliermi con il cucchiaino, tu divori mezzo sacchetto di pasticcini e non mi dai nemmeno la soddisfazione di vederti correre al bagno._

_\- Stomaco di ferro...?_

_\- Considerato che sei Avada Kedavra-repellente non so davvero come potessi aspettarmi altrimenti._

\- È proprio quello il mio problema, in realtà.

 

Trovano davvero una soluzione. Impiegano tre giorni, sei ore e ventiquattro minuti, ma dopo una serie di prolisse discussioni si convincono che potrebbe davvero funzionare.

Hanno il corpo di Avery, la pietra di Acquamarina che Copperton ha rubato a Morgan e un volume di formule magiche che Hermione crede possa fare al caso loro. Avery era in grado di far apparire e scomparire le creature protagoniste dei libri in cui erano state rinchiuse le frazioni del suo corpo perché l'incantesimo per ricomporlo non era andato a buon fine, creando una sorta di portale tra lui e le pagine. Se tuttavia riuscissero a replicare l'Incanto dall'esterno, scomponendo e ricomponendo nuovamente il suo corpo - questa volta nel modo giusto - ci sono buone probabilità che anche i Morbi, le Creature e le Sindromi materializzatisi con Avery tornino al loro legittimo posto: impressi su una pergamena.

Harry viene estromesso dall'Incantesimo. Scalpitare e ribadire quanto si senta perfettamente in salute gli serve a ben poco: Ron lo minaccia a bacchetta sguainata con la stessa determinazione con la quale Harry ha minacciato lui prima di stringere il Voto Infrangibile con Avery, senza nascondere una certa soddisfazione nel ricambiarlo con la sua stessa moneta.

Dodici ore e quindici minuti più tardi, il Mangiamorte è di nuovo parte integrante di una collezione di libri. Hagrid deve suo malgrado dire addio allo Schiopodo Sparacoda che stava amorevolmente rimettendo in sesto, mentre l'Ufficio Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche lamenta la scomparsa di due esemplari di Thestral e Unicorno tra i più splendidi che siano mai capitati loro per le mani. Un'ora e diciotto minuti dopo, il cadavere del Mangiamorte è disteso sul tavolo di pietra del laboratorio della Scientifica, il braccio sinistro inequivocabilmente aderente alla sua spalla e il viso ben riconoscibile in ciascuno dei suoi odiosi lineamenti. La luce che penetra dalla grata aperta sul soffitto della stanza riempie di nero ogni ruga scavata da ogni singola espressione di sdegno.

Harry si precipita al San Mungo, senza riuscire a nascondere l' impazienza.

Draco viene risvegliato, con dolorosa gradualità, due ore più tardi. Harry assapora con terrore e trepidazione ogni istante di attesa, la sua mano stretta contro le labbra come se potesse soffiare via col respiro i Sigilli alle sue dita. Il viso di Draco freme appena un istante prima che i suoi occhi si socchiudano.

Harry trattiene il fiato - fumo, interi banchi di fumo che si diradano pian piano - e posa d'istinto un bacio sui polpastrelli di Draco.

A quella leggera pressione di labbra lui volta il viso nella sua direzione, un fazzoletto di seta bagnato nel rosso. Posa lo sguardo dapprima sulla propria mano, poi lo solleva su di lui e _sorride_. In modo così aperto, scoperto e _fragile_ che il cuore di Harry si spacca a metà e poi richiama a sé tutti i frammenti come una calamita nella limatura di ferro.   

\- Ehi, - dice Draco, con voce graffiata dal disuso.

\- Ehi, - risponde Harry, perché una parola di più dimostrerebbe a Draco esattamente quanto si senta inerme davanti anche solo a un suo sorriso, e quello è un vantaggio che per ora non ha ancora la forza di concedergli.

Draco solleva il braccio sinistro, apre e chiude la mano, poi lo getta attorno al collo di Harry e lo attira a sé, fino a quando non sono fronte contro fronte, a respirare piano l'uno contro il viso dell'altro.

\- Te l'avevo detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, - sussurra Harry.

Draco inarca un sopracciglio. - Come se fossi davvero una persona di cui fidarsi.   

\- E io ti avevo detto che l'avrei tenuto in vita fino al tuo risveglio, - interviene Zabini dalla soglia, visibilmente sollevato. - Promessa mantenuta. Da adesso in poi però non garantisco più niente, eh. Sono fatti tuoi.

Draco lascia la presa sul collo di Harry - che quasi geme per il senso di privazione - e afferra la mano tesa dell'amico per entrare nel suo abbraccio. Zabini gli batte una vigorosa pacca sulla schiena.

\- Ci hai salvato la vita, laggiù. Qualche altro favore e mi toccherà davvero chiedere a Kayla di dirti l'ingrediente segreto dei suoi frappè.

Harry corruga la fronte. - Kayla...?

Sono interrotti dal Medimago Connely, che non perde tempo prima di cominciare meticolosamente a pungolare di incantesimi il braccio di Draco e a dare inizio alla lunga di sequela di domande dalle quali dovrebbe emergere se davvero l'incantesimo sia andato a buon fine.

L'esito è apparentemente positivo, perché al termine dell'interrogatorio Connely stringe con professionalità la mano di Draco e lo invita a fare in modo di ritardare il più possibile il loro successivo incontro.

Poi Draco si volta verso Harry, il ciuffo carminio scompigliato a coprirgli l'occhio destro, e lo guarda con una disarmante espressione speranzosa. - Possiamo andare a casa? - chiede.

 _A casa_. Harry impiega qualche istante a capire che non sta parlando del Maniero Malfoy, ma di Grimmauld Place n. 12. Il senso di calore che lo pervade rende molli le parole sulla sua lingua.

\- Certo che possiamo.

 

Appena oltrepassata la soglia, Draco lo afferra per le spalle e lo sbatte con forza contro il muro. Gli cattura la mascella nel palmo in una morsa abbastanza stretta da fare male e preme le labbra sulle sue, baciandolo con un tale impeto che dapprima Harry neppure riesce a reagire, del tutto sopraffatto.

Un quadretto alle loro spalle vacilla e cade sul pavimento con un acuto rumore di vetri rotti, ma nessuno dei due se ne cura.

Draco lo attira a sé tenendolo stretto per una delle fasce che cingono i pettorali della sua divisa, poi lo sbatte nuovamente contro la parete, inclinandogli il capo per avere accesso al suo collo. Lo bacia, lo morde, inspira forte e lo bacia di nuovo.

Harry cerca le sue labbra, ansimando per la sorpresa e l'eccitazione, ma Draco ha già cominciato a sganciare con foga le cinghie della sua uniforme, gettandole a terra una a una come se fossero personalmente responsabili di avergli fatto un torto.

Poi, con un colpo secco quanto uno schiaffo, afferra Harry per il busto e lo gira, schiacciandogli il petto contro il muro.

Harry geme, la costola incrinata non proprio entusiasta del trattamento indelicato, ma si lascia manovrare, un'erezione prorompente nei pantaloni e un costante brusio eccitato nelle orecchie.

Avverte le labbra di Draco assalire nuovamente il suo collo, le sue mani scivolare sotto la maglietta e graffiargli gli addominali, lo stomaco, i capezzoli.

\- Ahi, - si lascia sfuggire a un pizzico particolarmente inclemente, ma in risposta ne ottiene solo un altro di uguale intensità.

Draco gli infila una mano tra i capelli, li stringe nel pugno, li tira all'indietro con violenza. Harry asseconda il movimento, la nuca premuta contro la sua spalla, e lo guarda in volto. È allora che, nonostante la bruciante eccitazione, il brusio e il calore che gli sta scaldando il ventre, scorge qualcosa nella sua espressione.

C'è una sottile crepa nella superficie vitrea della compostezza di Draco. C'è un leggero tremore lungo la linea della sua mascella, un brillio di troppo all'angolo dei suoi occhi. C'è un'ombra troppo fitta, sotto i rami del salice piangente in fiamme che cola a larghe ciocche sul suo sguardo.

\- Ehi, - mormora Harry, cercando di accarezzargli il viso.

Draco per tutta risposta lo afferra per il collo della maglia e lo sbatte di schiena contro la parete. Rimane così per un istante, il capo chino e il petto che si alza e riabbassa troppo velocemente, la mano premuta a palmo aperto sulle sue clavicole. Al tentativo di Harry di avvicinarglisi lo spinge nuovamente all'indietro, stavolta con ancora più forza, senza proferire parola.

\- Sei arrabbiato, - dice Harry in un soffio.

Draco non reagisce.   

\- Draco...

Harry si sente attirare in avanti da entrambi i suoi pugni chiusi sulla maglietta, ma lo ferma prima che le loro labbra si scontrino nell'ennesimo bacio prepotente. - No, - protesta, contrariamente a qualsiasi segnale che ogni sua singola parte del corpo gli sta inviando in quel momento. - Voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo.

Si rende conto troppo tardi di aver pronunciato qualcosa di davvero molto simile a un ordine.

\- Sono arrabbiato, - conferma all'istante Draco, esalando un lungo sospiro.

Harry annuisce, uno stretto nodo di rafia e sale in gola. - È per i Sigilli?

\- No! Cioè, sì, sì, anche quello. - La sua voce è incerta, come se stesse cercando di mentire senza dire nulla che non sia vero.

\- Sistemeremo tutto, lo sai. Li spezzeremo come avremmo dovuto fare fin dall'inizio, una cerimonia al volo e via.

Draco tace, lo sguardo ostinatamente puntato in un'altra direzione, e lascia la presa sulla sua maglia.

Harry sa che non è quello il momento per affrontare il discorso, ma sono giorni, da quando Zabini gliel'ha rivelato, che macina quel concetto tra sé e sé.

\- Hai usato la Pozione del Sonno su di me.

Al che Draco si riscuote. Si allontana di un paio di passi, come se non riuscisse a sostenere l'accusa da una distanza ravvicinata.

\- Tu non mi hai detto che la Baker te l'aveva data.

Harry solleva le braccia, frustrato e incredulo. - Perché non avevo intenzione di usarla! - esclama, ripetendo quello che ha già detto a Zabini all'interno della bolla di buio.

Draco gli rivolge uno sguardo obliquo tagliente quanto una scheggia di vetro. - E non hai pensato di consultarmi, magari? Di chiedermi se _io_ volevo usarla? Te l'ha data per entrambi, ma tu hai preso una decisione per entrambi.

\- Una decisione per il _bene_ di entrambi! E a quanto pare avevo ragione, visto che... quante notti l'hai usata prima di fuggire al Manor? Una? Due?

Harry ha pensato a quella strana coincidenza. All'atteggiamento di Draco la sera della festa al Ministero, alla sua rabbia... alla sua reazione dopo aver ballato con la Baker e al modo in cui l'ha abbandonata sulla pista per dirigersi stizzito verso il bagno della scuola. Come se fosse stato turbato dalle sue parole. Stavano discutendo dei suoi sogni?  

\- Non è stato... - comincia Draco, accigliandosi. - Non è stato solo quello.

\- Ma è stato _anche_ quello, vero? - _Sapeva_ che doveva esserci qualcosa di più dietro il suo comportamento di un semplice screzio su quanto spazio dare alla stampa. - È stata la Baker a dartela?

Draco si siede con un tonfo sul divano, il capo inclinato all'indietro. - No... - sospira, - ... è stato Blaise.

_Zabini?_

\- Eh? - Zabini ha accesso a Pozioni di Psicomagia? Aveva un Pensatoio portatile. Sta seguendo una specie di corso di specializzazione?

\- Blaise e la Baker stanno insieme, - spiega Draco. - Da un po', ormai. Blaise ha saputo della Pozione ed era sicuro che tu me l'avresti tenuta nascosta, così ne ha preso un po' dalle scorte di Kayla e me l'ha portata. La sera del ballo lei mi stava chiedendo di restituirgliela.

Harry sbatte le palpebre a più e più riprese, perplesso. - Zabini... e la Baker?

\- Blaise è stato un suo paziente, dopo la guerra. Lei l'ha aiutato molto ed è, non lo so, scoccata la scintilla, suppongo. - Draco parla con tono quasi spazientito, come se chiarire un concetto tanto ovvio lo scocciasse. - Ma c'è una grossa differenza d'età, e il discorso della professionalità di Kayla nel mezzo... lo stanno tenendo nascosto. per ora.

_Dove l'hai trovato un Pensatoio portatile?_

_Me l'ha dato la mia Psicomaga._

C'erano tre bicchieri imperlati di condensa sul tavolino da salotto di Draco quando Harry si è presentato al Maniero per parlargli, ma con lui c'era soltanto Blaise. Il terzo era per la Baker?

\- E con lei hai parlato... con la Baker, dico... dei tuoi sogni? O dei miei, quello che sono.

Draco scuote lentamente il capo. - No. Diciamo che non sono cose di cui vuoi parlare alla fidanzata del tuo migliore amico. - Si schiarisce la voce. - Kayla mi sta aiutando con un altro progetto.

\- Quale progetto?

Draco si massaggia nervosamente le dita della mano sinistra, senza osare guardarlo. - Stiamo pensando di aprire una struttura di riabilitazione per ex carcerati al Malfoy Manor. Non tutto, non l'ala est. Rimarrebbe mio, ma lo lascerei a lei in gestione. - Chiude gli occhi, come se proseguire gli costasse fatica. - E lo so Harry che non è l'idea più sicura dell'universo, che la stampa ci si avventerà, che mettere degli ex carcerati in una vecchia centrale di comando di Tu-sai-chi non è simbolicamente il massimo, ma mi sto impegnando per...

\- No, - lo interrompe Harry. Ha i pensieri raggomitolati in un nugolo pizzicante in fondo alla gola. C'è una parte di lui, in fondo ma non troppo, che vorrebbe pestare i piedi, e imprecare, e accovacciarsi in un angolo a rimestare la rabbia. Ce n'è un'altra, leggermente più in superficie, pervasa d'orgoglio, ma anche di delusione. - È una buona idea. Simbolicamente è un'ottima idea... in fondo è lì che tua madre ha elaborato il piano per sconfiggere Voldemort.

 _Non l'ala est_. Non quella arredata da sua madre.   

\- ... ma non me l'hai detto, - conclude infine, in un gemito. - Non mi hai detto di questo, non mi hai detto dei sogni, non mi hai detto _un cazzo_. E poi mi trascini qui, mi assali di baci e nel mentre mi malmeni un po', perché sei _arrabbiato_. Sai cosa? _Anche io_ sono arrabbiato.

\- Non potevo dirtelo, - mormora Draco, nella voce neanche l'ombra dello sdegno di poco prima. Abbassa il viso sul petto come un bambino colto in flagrante, un'espressione così indifesa che se Harry non si sentisse tanto tradito abbandonerebbe ogni istinto belligerante nei suoi confronti in un secondo. - Non ancora.

\- Draco, dimmi cosa ho sognato. - Vorrebbe poter dire che il comando gli è soltanto sfuggito dalle labbra, ma non è così. È stanco di giri di parole e di mezze verità. Si inginocchia ai piedi del divano, lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Draco, e ordina: - Dimmelo.

Il Sigillo brilla in modo dolorosamente scintillante al suo anulare.

\- Questo.

La risposta non è quella che si aspettava. Draco si china in avanti, gli stringe il mento tra due dita e lo bacia: piano, delicatamente, lontano anni luce dall'assalto ferale di poco prima. - E questo, - aggiunge, seminando una ghirlanda di baci lungo la linea della sua mandibola. Inspira intensamente nell'incavo del suo collo, strusciandovi uno zigomo come un gatto.

Poi, d'un tratto, si blocca. I suoi occhi si fanno ghiaccio. La ghirlanda di baci si dissolve a mezz'aria come soffiata via da una corrente d'aria gelida.

\- Ma _ogni_ singola volta, - aggiunge. Si bagna le labbra, come se parlare richiedesse uno sforzo. Solleva la mani di fronte a sé, i Sigilli in bella vista. - C'erano anche _questi_. - Si stringe una ciocca di capelli vermigli nel pugno. - E _questi_.   

Harry trattiene il fiato.

_Ti ha detto qualcosa? Di quello che ho sognato?_

_Mi sa che è meglio se ne parli con lui._

_Non sono già in una posizione abbastanza svantaggiata? Dimmelo, Zabini!_

Questo _sogno com'era?_

\- Non mi hai sognato una singola volta come me stesso, ma solo questa particolare versione di me.

Nel sogno Draco aveva i capelli rossi. Lunghi, sanguinanti e indelebilmente vermigli. Le sue dita erano cinte dai Sigilli.

_Harry... Perché mi hai ordinato di tenerti premuto il petto?_

Deglutisce una, due volte, alla ricerca di qualcosa di sensato da dire. - ... erano solo sogni, - mormora infine, rialzandosi in piedi. Indietreggia, con la scusa di raccogliere il quadretto che poco prima nella colluttazione è caduto a terra. Sente il cuore battere insistentemente nei timpani, minacciosi colpi di tamburo in una parata militare. - Non significano nulla.

Lo sguardo ferito di Draco segue ogni suo movimento. - Davvero? Se tu sapessi che sogno tutte le notti un'altra persona per te non ci sarebbe nessun problema?

\- Io non ho sognato un'altra persona.

\- E invece sì! È questo che non vuoi capire!

Harry si appoggia con un braccio al muro. Ripensa alla propria conversazione con Amelia, a quanto in fondo sappia che Draco ha ragione, e si sente in trappola. - È il mio subconscio! - protesta. - Hai idea di quanto sia ingiusto rinfacciarmi qualcosa di cui non ero neppure cosciente?!

 _Mi sei mancato_ , ha detto al Draco del sogno. Harry ricorda di aver visto la tristezza balenare un istante sul suo viso, a quelle parole. Merlino, come può difendersi da qualcosa del genere?

\- Lo so! - esclama Draco, portandosi le mani al viso in un sospiro frustrato. - Perché credi che non ti abbia detto niente? E adesso che è successa questa... _cosa_ , - Si stringe l'anulare sinistro tra le dita. - È perfino possibile che sia stato solo il vincolo latente dei Sigilli a farti fare certi sogni, ma... come credi mi sia sentito? Notte dopo notte, sempre... _così_. Sempre il me di _prima_. 

\- Avresti potuto dirmelo, - ribatte Harry. Dalla strada sente un gruppo di ragazzini schiamazzare e prendere a calci il bidone bruciato che fino a una decina di giorni prima era la sua cassetta delle lettere. - Maledizione, avresti potuto rovesciare la brocca dove tengo la pozione di Peterson. Farla sparire, sostituirla.

\- Ci ho pensato. Quando ho scoperto che ti dava delle fitte allo stomaco... Credo che quelle fossero colpa mia, e ho pensato davvero di... _ti ho detto_ di farti visitare di nuovo da Peterson.

\- Così sarebbe stato _lui_ a sostituire la pozione. E tu avresti potuto continuare a non dirmi niente e ad accampare teorie psicologiche alle mie spalle.

\- _Volevo_ dirtelo.

Harry sbatte un pugno contro la porta. Non troppo forte, ma abbastanza perché la banda di ragazzini lo interpreti come un'intimidazione, abbandoni il malridotto bidone e sparisca lungo uno dei viottoli che costeggiano la via, sfidandosi a correre l'uno più veloce dell'altro. - E allora perché non l'hai fatto?

Draco si alza in piedi a sua volta. Inspira a fondo, raccogliendo le energie per continuare. - Perché _mi piaceva_ , - mormora, la voce così sottile da confondersi con il vociare all'esterno. La linea affilata delle sue labbra trema appena, come la maniglia difettosa di una porta color latte appena sbattuta dal vento. Ha gli occhi lucidi. - Mi davi degli ordini, ordini _piacevoli_ , e... per un attimo, tornava tutto come prima. Tutto _semplice_. 

La parata militare nelle orecchie di Harry si blocca in un Alt. È il silenzio a farsi assordante adesso, lo stesso silenzio che avvolge un villaggio dopo che una bufera di neve ha divelto tetti e abbattuto alberi.

Harry non sa cosa dire. Non ha parole di fronte a questa specie di dichiarazione di resa, mentre il suo corpo è teso tra il desiderio di fuggire e quello di stringere Draco a sé e non lasciarlo andare fino a quando il cratere ribollente che sente nel petto non avrà ricoperto entrambi di cenere e lapilli e si sarà finalmente spento.

_Mi piaceva._

È Draco a parlare per primo. - Ma con te niente è mai semplice, no? - Tende le labbra in un sorriso amaro. - Perfino un sogno può sempre trasformarsi in una questione di vita o di morte.

Harry incassa il colpo. - É stata un'idea di Zabini. Io non ti avrei messo in pericolo.

\- No, tu preferisci le missioni suicide.

\- Certe missioni sono il mio lavoro. Avremmo dovuto trovare una soluzione senza coinvolgerti. Draco, hai corso un pericolo _enorme_. Avery avrebbe potuto ucciderti a vista.

Draco ride con aria incredula. - _Io_ ho corso un pericolo enorme, - sillaba lentamente, come se non credesse alle proprie orecchie. - Io avevo un piano. Che stava funzionando. _Tu_ l'hai sfidato in un duello all'ultimo sangue.

Harry si massaggia istintivamente l'addome, dove la costola incrinata continua a inviargli a più riprese fitte di dolore. - È l'unica cosa che mi è venuta in mente.

\- L'unica... - Draco scuote il capo e sbarra gli occhi, indignato. - Perché sei un maledetto idiota, ecco perché!

Assesta uno spintone sul petto di Harry che lo fa barcollare un paio di passi all'indietro, più per la sorpresa che per la forza con la quale è stato colpito.

\- Mi hai legato con delle cazzo di radici.

\- Il Petrificus non funzionava!

\- Mi hai legato con delle cazzo di radici, - ripete Draco, la voce tremante per la rabbia. - E hai sfidato Avery in un duello. - Un altro spintone. - Mi hai lasciato a guardare.

Con l'ennesimo spintone, Harry si ritrova sbattuto contro la porta d'ingresso. - Volevi _strapparti_ il braccio. _Dovevo_ fare qualcosa, - balbetta, con tono a quanto pare nient'affatto sufficientemente convincente: Draco carica un pugno che lo colpirebbe in pieno petto, se Harry non avesse riflessi allenati e non lo parasse istintivamente.

\- Sei... un maledetto... coglione! - ansima, liberando il polso dalla presa di Harry e ripartendo alla carica. - Sai cosa cazzo me ne frega del mio braccio... - urla affondando le dita nel collo della sua maglia, ormai scoperta dalle placche della divisa. - ... se per riaverlo tu potresti finire ammazzato?!

Non gli lascia il tempo di rispondere: lo sorprende con uno schiaffo, poi un altro pugno, gemendo di frustrazione quando Harry li blocca sollevando i gomiti a coprirsi il viso.

\- L'hai salvato il mio dannato braccio, _contento_? - Un altro schiaffo, che stavolta va a segno. Draco spalanca gli occhi, come se non si fosse mai aspettato di poterlo davvero colpire.

Harry sfrutta quell'istante di esitazione per afferrargli i polsi e stringerseli al petto, la guancia ancora bruciante. - Draco, - dice, cercando il suo sguardo.

Ma Draco tiene gli occhi puntati sul suo torace, il respiro affannato. - Sei un idiota, - mormora, sconfitto. - Era solo un cazzo di braccio.

\- Era il tuo, - risponde Harry, perché davvero è quella l'unica spiegazione che può dare. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto per qualcun altro. Non ci avrebbe neppure _pensato_ per qualcun altro. 

\- Mi hai lasciato a guardare mentre... un'altra volta...

 _Un'altra volta_. La prima era stata alle Grotte Orson, quando Draco era rimasto immobilizzato a guardare mentre Oakswald gli conficcava un pugnale nella schiena. Deve aver creduto che avrebbe rivissuto la stessa identica esperienza, mentre Avery lo teneva schiacciato a terra con la bacchetta puntata tra gli occhi.

Draco si divincola dalla sua presa. Gli batte entrambi i pugni sul petto, con abbastanza forza da mozzargli il fiato.

\- Credevo che quella sensazione, quel terrore... - ringhia. - ... credevo che fosse colpa dei Sigilli. "Se lui muore muoio anche io". L'ho pensato davvero. - Un altro pugno, un altro colpo di tamburo. - Credevo che fossero i Sigilli, cazzo.

I pugni diventano schiaffi, e gli schiaffi diventano pugni, in un impeto cieco che il più delle volte manca il bersaglio.

\- E invece quando Avery... Niente più Sigilli, ma... Credevo che fossero i Sigilli, cazzo!

Sta piangendo. Le sue mani tremano, avvinghiate come radici nel tessuto stropicciato della maglia di Harry. Il suo petto è scosso dai singhiozzi e il suo viso chino è oscurato dal rosso accecante dei capelli, ma le sue labbra sono dolorosamente in vista, pallide e tese in una battaglia senza vincitori contro il pianto.

Harry respira lentamente: gli duole il torace, dopo tutti quei pugni e schiaffi. Li conta mentalmente: uno, due... cinque, otto...

_Io non posso farti del male. Nemmeno volendo!_

Draco lo sta picchiando. Lo sta insultando. Lo sta sbattendo contro il muro e lo sta malmenando al meglio delle sue capacità, _nonostante_ i Sigilli.

Deve avere la testa _in fiamme_ , ma malgrado questo ha preferito ridursi a una poltiglia singhiozzante piuttosto che lasciare perdere, piuttosto che godere di quello spiraglio di lieto fine che il destino ha concesso loro.

E allora Harry ha una percezione di quanto esattamente dev'essere stato penetrante e terribile il terrore che ha avvertito Draco. Ne ha una percezione piuttosto chiara, perché è lo stesso che ha avvertito lui al solo pensiero di vederlo vittima di Avery. Solo che la sindrome dell'Arto Infedele non è letale, mentre Draco ha visto il Mangiamorte tenerlo sotto tiro, minacciarlo chiaramente di morte.

Per un istante deve aver pensato...

Blocca ancora una volta i polsi fasciati di Draco, se li schiaccia contro il petto. È dolorosamente semplice, visti i sussulti che li scuotono.

Sente le gambe di Draco cedere: lo sorregge, assecondando il movimento e scivolando seduto sul pavimento con lui. Lascia i suoi polsi e attira a sé il suo busto in un abbraccio impacciato, ma il più stretto e caldo che la sua costola incrinata gli permetta di sfoderare.

Il respiro affannato di Draco diffonde un tepore tremolante sul suo collo.

\- Ascoltami, - dice, perché in quelle condizioni un ordine di sicuro non può fargli male. Aspetta di avvertire l'impetuoso alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo torace farsi meno violento, il fiato farsi meno spezzato. Aspetta di sapere che il suo corpo sta rispondendo all'ordine. Aspetta che a farlo non sia soltanto il suo corpo.

\- Ti chiedo scusa, - mormora sui suoi capelli vermigli.

Draco si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo da spezzare il cuore. Inizia a piangere ancora più forte, la schiena scossa dai singulti.

\- Ti chiedo scusa, - ripete Harry, la voce rotta, dondolando leggermente. - Scusa, Draco. Scusa.

Il sollievo che lo pervade al pensiero di aver capito qual è l'unica cosa che possa fare è un rivolo caldo che gli sale lungo la spina dorsale e si ferma nel suo petto, a raccogliere le lacrime di Draco come un'onda in un'ansa ricolma di conchiglie.

\- Sei... un coglione, - balbetta lui.

\- Hai perfettamente ragione.

\- Mai più. Mai più, cazzo, o se sopravvivi ti ammazzo io. - È scosso da un brivido. - ... dopo che avremo fatto sparire questi cosi, - aggiunge, come se il solo pensiero fosse insostenibile. E _lo è_ , Harry lo sa.

\- Sono assolutamente d'accordo.

\- Che Merlino ti maledica, Potter.

Harry ride, nonostante da qualche parte tra un singhiozzo e l'altro abbia cominciato anche lui a piangere. Posa un bacio su una zazzera di capelli rossi come il fuoco.

È vero, è possibile che Draco prima e dopo i Sigilli non siano la stessa persona. Ma loro due, insieme, forse, non sono tanto diversi.

 

 


	11. Epilogue

**EPILOGO**

L'atrio del Ministero è stato addobbato come la ballerina di uno spettacolo di fate, per l'occasione.

Il pavimento, solitamente di un freddo marmo venato di grigio, scintilla nel suo tutù di taffetà: un impalpabile velo di nebbiolina argentea che ondeggia a ogni passo, sospinto da un incantesimo.

Le colonne scure, avvolte in drappi di raso bianco, si ergono verso l'alto come braccia, l'estremità superiore immersa in un'acconciatura floreale di glicine che ricopre l'intero soffitto.

Scrimgeour sta ripassando il suo discorso, per nulla distratto dallo sciame di farfalle sfavillanti che foderano il leggio. Parrebbe quasi pronto a un comizio politico, se non indossasse la fascia da cerimoniere e non gesticolasse eloquentemente in direzione di un paio di inconfondibili seggiolini bianchi, per ora vuoti, proprio di fronte a sé.

Harry si è stupito che sia lui a celebrare il matrimonio: con le elezioni in vista, non avrebbe mai creduto fosse disposto a rinunciare a un'ora abbondante di campagna elettorale. Draco sostiene che probabilmente gli sia avanzata una partita di farfalle dall'ultimo paio di eventi mondani e che non sopporti lo spreco; ogni centinaio di ali scintillanti è stato ordinato direttamente dal più famoso allevatore della Cina, dopotutto. Harry suppone sia plausibile.

Hermione, estremamente compiaciuta del suo ruolo di testimone, è radiosa: le cuciture dorate del suo abito turchese brillano alla luce dei candelabri sospesi nel salone, sottolineando ogni suo movimento con uno sfavillio. Ron, molto sottilmente geloso di qualsiasi sguardo le venga rivolto, la osserva a qualche passo di distanza con malcelata preoccupazione.

Harry non può fare a meno di sorridere quando Zabini gli afferra il braccio e lo trascina all'indietro con gli occhi alzati al cielo, giusto in tempo per impedirgli di intercettare con qualche manovra possessiva l'innocente tentativo di conversazione di un Auror sottoposto di Hermione. Kayla, poco più in là, dissimula una risata dietro un guanto di pizzo verde, agghindata come suo solito di colori improbabili e strizzata in un vestito a pois che pare uscito da un catalogo di abiti anni '50 di zia Petunia.

Harry ha promesso a Draco che farà del suo meglio per farsela piacere, ma ha ancora qualche boccone amaro da deglutire prima di riuscire a invitare lei e Zabini per un piacevole tè pomeridiano senza aver prima ricevuto una qualche gomitata nella schiena. Lui e Blaise hanno cominciato ad allenarsi in coppia ogni martedì e fingono ormai da qualche settimana di non trovare estremamente catartico scaricarsi addosso per un'ora abbondante le peggiori combinazioni di incantesimi da loro conosciuti, ma non è che possa chiedere a Kayla di duellare a colpi di psicanalisi.

La nebbiolina argentea sul pavimento ondeggia con forza. Harry alza lo sguardo.

Alla fine lo vede: Draco, elegantemente in ritardo e amante delle entrate trionfali, fasciato da un completo di un azzurro pallido che solo lui, solo ed esclusivamente lui, è in grado di rendere mozzafiato.

Non che abbia bisogno di un abito da cerimonia per spezzargli il respiro.

Harry lo osserva attraversare la sala con il cuore in gola, diviso tra il desiderio di averlo al proprio fianco in meno di un istante e quello che rallenti il passo, per godere più a lungo di quella visione.

\- Sei in ritardo, - gli dice quando finalmente si trovano l'uno di fronte all'altro.

Draco inarca un sopracciglio, perché sa perfettamente che Harry non si aspettava nulla di diverso, e indica con un cenno del capo Neville, in piedi davanti a Scrimgeour con tutta l'aria di essere sul punto di svenire da un momento all'altro.

\- Non me lo sarei perso per nulla al mondo, - risponde con un sorriso sghembo. - Dici che ci arriva alla prima notte di nozze?

La manica nera del completo di Zabini emerge da dietro le spalle di Draco e gli stringe il petto in una morsa da giocatore di football. - Facile fare i gradassi quando non è il _tuo_ di matrimonio, eh?

\- Ero _tranquillissimo_ al mio di matrimonio.

\- Sì, dopo una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario, forse!

\- Un bicchiere al massimo.

\- La mia credenza dei liquori ricorda diversamente, Malfoy!

\- Forse dovremmo portarne un goccio a Paciock, prima che si sciolga sul pavimento.

Harry ride riportando lo sguardo su Neville, intento a tamponarsi con insistenza la fronte imperlata di sudore. - Sarei agitato anche io, se dovessi sposare Nancy.

La proposta di matrimonio risale ad appena un mese prima. Nancy ha consegnato ogni singola busta, modulo e comunicazione ministeriale utilizzando esclusivamente la mano sinistra per una settimana, dipingendosi le unghie di colori a dir poco accecanti, pur di esaltare il suo anello di fidanzamento.

Ovviamente, Harry ha comunque impiegato quattro giorni per accorgersi del brillante appollaiato sull'anulare sinistro della sua segretaria, cinto tra due frappe di oro giallo nella perfetta imitazione di una caramella.

Neville ha poi raccontato di aver chiesto all'orefice di utilizzare la carta di una delle mentine tanto amate dai suoi genitori, come modello.

\- Zitti voi, che arriva la sposa, - li rimprovera Kayla.

Lo sciame di farfalle si solleva dal leggio di Scrimgeour in una nuvola d'argento, per poi volare a raccogliere il velo di Nancy al suo ingresso nella sala.

Perfino Harry, del tutto digiuno di qualsiasi lezione di senso estetico, riesce a scorgere al di là dei suoi capelli abboccolati le sottili striature più chiare nel trucco.

\- Lui suda e lei piange, - commenta sottovoce Draco. - A fine cerimonia li raccogliamo col cucchiaino.

\- Piantala, - risponde Harry tra i denti, stringendogli la mano con forza. Avverte contro le dita il metallo freddo della fede al suo anulare, e non riesce a non sorridere.

Non è stato un matrimonio in pompa magna, il loro.

Draco era ancora arrabbiato con lui per la faccenda di Avery - lo è ancora, quando è di cattivo umore, - e Harry non vedeva l'ora di spezzare i Sigilli una volta per tutte.

Hanno atteso un paio di giorni, giusto il tempo di sbrigare le ultime scartoffie per chiudere definitivamente il caso Avery, poi Harry ha contattato Shaw, che avrebbe dovuto celebrare la cerimonia la prima volta.

Ma alla fine non è stato Shaw a officiare l'unione.

Amelia non era la scelta più ovvia, eppure quando Hermione ha avuto l'idea che fosse lei a fare da cerimoniere sia lui che Draco sono stati d'accordo. Zabini l'ha considerato di cattivo auspicio, visto com'era finito il suo matrimonio con Powlin, ma a Draco piaceva l'idea che conoscesse i retroscena della loro storia. In realtà, riflette ora Harry, è più probabile che Draco abbia acconsentito solo perché Amelia lo adora, letteralmente, e non manca mai di seppellirlo di dolci e complimenti a ogni visita, la prima compresa. Come presidentessa di una mezza dozzina di associazioni benefiche in stretta collaborazione con il Ministero, poi, non è stato neppure necessario chiedere un permesso specifico: appena tre giorni dopo la decisione, il giardino di casa Chapman, una villetta sperduta in campagna circondata da una siepe alta quasi quanto una porta da Quidditch, era pronto ad accogliere una quindicina di invitati.

In sostanza, la famiglia Weasley al completo, Hermione, Zabini e Kayla, dato che Neville si trovava in Svezia alla ricerca di una piantina di fragole velenose - o qualcosa del genere - e Remus e Tonks erano irraggiungibili, dispersi da qualche parte in Norvegia.

Nonostante il progetto fosse e sia ancora quello di annullare il matrimonio, Harry non aveva davvero voglia di affrontare le ire della signora Weasley quando le avesse detto di essersi sposato - seppure temporaneamente - in sua assenza.

La cerimonia è durata in tutto tredici minuti. Harry avrebbe dovuto capire che qualcosa non tornava quando Amelia ha sconsigliato loro di ordinare per il buffet la costosissima torta che Draco aveva adocchiato con lei nella stessa pasticceria in cui anche Harry l'ha conosciuta, ma lì per lì non ci ha dato troppo peso.

Una cerimonia frugale non aveva bisogno di dolci spettacolari, così quando Molly si è offerta di prepararne uno con le proprie mani la questione è caduta nel nulla.

Non hanno inondato il giardino di nebbiolina scintillante, sebbene i fiori, nel bel mezzo di un roseto a dir poco maestoso, non siano davvero mancati.

Draco ha comunque insistito per ripristinare le caratteristiche originali degli abiti che avevano acquistato nella boutique di Londra, senza nascondere una certa irritazione quando il suo completo bianco ha mantenuto una marcata perlescenza.

Harry ha finto di non accorgersi di come fosse solo leggermente alticcio, il giorno della cerimonia. Si è limitato a rivolgere uno sguardo di rimprovero a Zabini, prima di ricordare una cosa.

_Promettimi che se avrò esitazioni mi ordinerai di dire "sì"._

Draco era terrorizzato da quel matrimonio. I Sigilli instillavano in lui la paura più pura al solo pensiero di sposarsi.

Gli ha tenuto stretta la mano per tutto il tempo del discorso di Amelia, senza fare davvero caso alle sue parole. Non è stato costretto a ordinargli di dire di sì, anche se Draco ha dovuto distogliere lo sguardo per riuscire a pronunciare quella semplice sillaba.

È stato solo dopo averla pronunciata a propria volta che Harry ha capito che qualcosa di strano stava per accadere. Amelia ha sorriso loro per appena un istante, poi ha estratto la bacchetta dalla sua lunga gonna a balze con un'inquietante espressione determinata.

Harry ha corrugato le sopracciglia, confuso. Ha fatto giusto in tempo a sentire l'inizio della formula di un _Wingardum Leviosa_ prima di avvertire la prima assordante esplosione al centro del petto.

Nel giro di qualche secondo, sia lui che Draco si sono ritrovati privi di sensi, sospesi a mezz'aria - e non accasciati a terra - grazie all'incantesimo di Amelia, nel bel mezzo di un roseto addobbato a festa. Alle loro spalle, una torta che sarebbe stata mangiata dagli invitati nella sala d'aspetto del pronto soccorso del S. Mungo.

La mattina dopo, Amelia ha fatto recapitare nella loro camera una miniatura del capolavoro di pasticceria tanto desiderato da Draco, un grosso "Congratulazioni" vergato sulla panna in tondi riccioli di cioccolato.

Più tardi, avrebbe detto loro che non le sembrava il caso di rovinare i preparativi prematrimoniali avvertendoli che non sarebbero stati coscienti per la maggior parte dei festeggiamenti.

L'arrivo di Nancy sembra rassicurare Neville a sufficienza da farlo smettere di sudare copiosamente sul colletto perfettamente inamidato della sua camicia. Scrimgeour può finalmente richiamare a sé le adorate farfalle e cominciare il suo discorso.

Hermione sistema il trucco di Nancy con un incantesimo mormorato a mezza voce appena prima dei voti, guadagnandosi l'eterna gratitudine della sposa.

Draco dal canto suo trascorre l'intera cerimonia intrattenendo gli invitati circostanti con un commentario degno di un reporter sportivo di ogni singolo istante di apprensione o esitazione degli sposi, sostenendo strenuamente che la cerimonia non potrà che terminare in un disastro, perché nessuno sposerebbe mai qualcuno che perfino il giorno del suo matrimonio si ostina a indossare occhialetti verde elettrico con le asticelle di madreperla.

A nulla servono i tentativi di Harry di cercare di convincerlo che in fondo si intonano perfettamente con il suo bouquet di felce.

Il successivo argomento di conversazione, quando ormai i voti sono stati scambiati, diventa l'assoluta convinzione che nessuna damigella di Nancy oserà mai acchiappare al volo un bouquet di _felce_.

Il numero degli invitati si dimezza per il ricevimento: un buffet principalmente a base di verdure dall'origine quantomeno misteriosa di cui lo sposo decanta le proprietà con fervore crescente man mano che ingolla bicchieri di vino elfico.

Neville e Nancy aprono le danze sulle note di una canzone delle Streghe Stordite di cui Draco conosce _ogni singola parola_ , con sommo orrore di Harry, e la performance di coppia dei novelli sposi è così scarsa che Draco si sente personalmente sfidato a fare di meglio, con ancora più sommo orrore di Harry.

Kayla è troppo distratta dalle domande di Hermione sulle recenti frontiere attraversate dalla Psicomagia per pensare di scendere in pista, così Zabini, che si è risparmiato l'umiliazione, adotta come propria missione personale deridere crudelmente le loro movenze - quelle di Harry soprattutto - promettendo solennemente di immortalarle con più chiarezza possibile nel suo Pensatoio Portatile, quella sera.

Draco ha spiegato a Harry che Blaise si trovava sull'orlo di un vero e proprio esaurimento nervoso, quando ha conosciuto Kayla. Del tutto incapace di prendere sonno, gli eventi della guerra impressi a fuoco nella mente, stava lentamente perdendo la testa. Il Pensatoio gli è servito per alleggerirsi del peso di qualche senso di colpa di troppo, per affrontare il ricordo troppo fervido di qualche campo di battaglia troppo affollato di maledizioni.

Gli ha rivelato perfino quanto Zabini in fondo sia invidioso di lui, del suo coraggio e della sua apparente perfetta compostezza anche dopo aver avuto le sorti dell'intero Mondo Magico sulle spalle.

Harry sa che si tratta di un piano diabolico di Draco per farli avvicinare, quindi non ci ha creduto - e continua a non crederci -neppure per un attimo.

Il giorno dopo quella conversazione tuttavia, un martedì, ha chiesto a Zabini se per caso gli avanzava un poco di energia per farsi stracciare in sala allenamenti. Solo perché quella mattina si sentiva particolarmente spavaldo, niente di più.

\- Visto, cosa ti avevo detto.

Come preannunciato da Draco, il bouquet di Nancy finisce il proprio pietoso volo sul pavimento, ma solo perché Hermione se lo lascia sfuggire dalle dita. Lo reclama l'istante successivo, sollevandolo trionfante in aria. Molly ne è estasiata.

\- Ehi! No, no, non ci montiamo la testa! - si lamenta Ron. - Ne ho avuti abbastanza di matrimoni per una stagione sola. Calma, ragazzi!

Harry stringe a sé suo marito, per quel poco che ancora potrà chiamarlo tale, e si perde a osservare i suoi capelli, come gli capita spesso ultimamente. C'è una sottilissima ciocca rossa, sulla sua nuca, a malapena distinguibile nel biondo.

Harry ha trascorso parecchi istanti a scrutare confuso il proprio riflesso nello specchio della loro camera al S. Mungo, la mattina dopo il matrimonio. Non era così evidente in mezzo alla sua zazzera indomabile di capelli, ma il ciuffo vermiglio appena sopra il suo occhio destro era decisamente un elemento di novità.

\- Non ti sta male, - ha commentato Draco, preso da un attacco inarrestabile di risa.

La soluzione al mistero si trovava nel post scriptum del biglietto allegato alla torta di Amelia.

_Un piccolo ricordo del vostro legame._

Powlin era praticamente calvo e Amelia ha i capelli dello stesso colore di un agrumeto in inverno, per questo Harry non si è mai accorto della minuscola eredità di quello specifico modo di estinguere i Sigilli.

Dopo averci riflettuto un poco, ha deciso che gli piace. Più di quanto non gli piacciano gli articoli sulle riviste scandalistiche sui suoi "tentativi di trasgressione", ma gli piace.

Sono ormai passate le due di notte, quando i festeggiamenti volgono al termine.

Neville e Nancy, entrambi alticci e scarmigliati, sono crollati sul palco improvvisato per il concerto. Il vestito di Nancy ha così tante sottogonne che una cupola di taffetà li nasconde entrambi, come la pedina di un gioco da tavola.

Gli invitati vanno lentamente disperdendosi, e le farfalle di Scrimgeour che non sono fuggite in volo alla ricerca della Cina ondeggiano pigramente intorno ai bicchieri imperlati di vino che sono stati abbandonati per la sala.

\- Io mi ritiro, - esclama Harry, sollevando le braccia in un segno di resa. - Ho deliziato abbastanza le masse con le mie doti da ballerino.

\- Harry, nooo! - mugugna Nancy da lontano. Si solleva a sedere, gli ampi strati di gonna a coprirle il busto fino al seno. - Balla con me prima!

Si alza in piedi, barcollando. - La sposa vuole un ballo con il suo capo!

Draco si appoggia le mani sui fianchi, un sorriso sardonico. - Oh, questa voglio vederla.

\- Non credo sia il caso, Nancy...

\- Oh, andiamo!

Harry accetta solo perché gli unici invitati rimasti al ricevimento sono sufficientemente ricattabili da non fargli temere di vedere quella performance ridicolizzata sul giornale, l'indomani.

La canzone che la band sta continuando svogliatamente a strimpellare è ritmata e veloce: Nancy comincia a saltellare non appena il braccio di Harry le cinge la schiena, ridendo e cantando. Harry, contagiato dal suo buonumore, la fa piroettare a destra e a manca, abbastanza baldanzoso da non preoccuparsi di inciampare nella sua enorme gonna.

Poi scorge Draco, qualche passo più in là, le braccia incrociate sul petto e le labbra socchiuse in un sorriso divertito. No, non divertito, non soltanto.

Lo sta fissando, gli occhi appena stretti e un'espressione... _famelica_ sul viso. Si sta _godendo lo spettacolo_.

Harry tiene lo sguardo incatenato al suo fino alla fine della canzone, così rapito che per poco non lascia cadere Nancy quando si abbandona tra le sue braccia in una specie di casquè.

È davvero arrivato il momento di tornare a casa.

 

Draco Smaterializza entrambi in camera da letto non appena varcata la soglia. Attira Harry verso di sé tenendolo stretto per il nodo della cravatta, poi lo scaraventa all'indietro sul materasso. Si sfila la propria gettandola a terra con un rumore sferzante, e si lascia scivolare la giacca dalle spalle.

\- Oh, - mormora Harry, divertito e sorpreso. Draco che maltratta un completo di sartoria perché accecato dalla passione non è qualcosa che capita spesso.

Lui, dal canto suo, non ha nessun problema a liberarsi senza troppe cerimonie del proprio.

Pochi istanti dopo, Draco è a cavalcioni su di lui, a torso nudo e lo stesso sorriso predatore sulle labbra. La sua mano scivola con disinvoltura all'interno dei pantaloni di Harry, strappandogli un ansito.

Merlino, Harry _adora_ quando prende il controllo in quel modo.

Quando si sente sfilare la cintura con forza, per un attimo crede che sia una di _quelle_ sere e che Draco la userà per legargli i polsi. Ma infine anche la cintura cade inerte a terra ai piedi del letto, presto seguita da scarpe, camicia e pantaloni.

La bocca di Draco è subito sul suo petto: semina baci e morsi sui suoi capezzoli, inturgidendoli, poi, quando è sufficientemente soddisfatta, scende lungo il suo addome, leggera come petali di ciliegio sull'acqua. La sottile sensazione di solletico svanisce annegata nell'aspettativa di ciò che sta per arrivare.

\- Oh cazzo, - impreca Harry quando infine le labbra di Draco giungono a destinazione, strizzando gli occhi e contraendo gli addominali, combattuto tra il desiderio di spingersi in avanti e quello di ritrarsi perché maledizione, non credeva di essere così eccitato, finirà subito.

Draco decide per lui, allontanandosi e risalendo lungo il suo petto a catturargli la bocca in un bacio dal sapore leggermente acidulo. Gli stringe la frangia in un pugno.

\- Sai cosa significa questo? - ansima nell'incavo del suo collo.

Nonostante la mente annebbiata, Harry sa che si riferisce alla ciocca di capelli vermigli immersa nel nero. L'aspetto più positivo di quel piccolo inconveniente è che Draco _impazzisce_ per quella ciocca di capelli.

\- Significa che sei mio. - L'alito di fiato che accarezza l'orecchio di Harry lo fa rabbrividire. - Solo mio.

\- Solo tuo.

Il sorriso di Draco è una calda promessa sul suo collo.

 

\- Già sui libri?

Harry posa un bacio leggero sulla nuca di Draco, chino su un tomo alto più o meno quanto la pila di pancake che lui ha intenzione di divorare quella mattina per colazione. Ci sono pergamene sparse per tutto il tavolo della cucina, ad eccezione di un minuscolo fazzoletto libero all'estremità destra per il quale Harry ha dovuto lottare giorno dopo giorno, con le unghie e con i denti.

\- So che si tratta di un concetto sconosciuto per te, Potter, ma le persone normali devono studiare, per passare un esame.

\- Tu non sei normale, - replica Harry, trattenendo uno sbadiglio.

\- Questo mi pare ovvio, altrimenti non sposavo te.

\- Intendevo che nessuna persona normale si sveglierebbe alle sei di sabato mattina, _dopo essere andati a letto alle tre_ , per studiare. Ma sì, anche quello è un argomento valido.

Per quanto strano possa sembrare, Draco sta studiando per diventare Auror. Non _esattamente_ Auror, Draco non manca di ricordaglielo ogni volta che la parola gli sfugge per sbaglio dalle labbra, ma membro di uno dei corpi speciali che collaborano schiena a schiena con gli Auror (quindi _in pratica Auror_ , che è generalmente la risposta di Harry): Demolizionisti.

Il suo progetto di trasformare il Maniero Malfoy in un centro di riabilitazione prosegue ormai da un paio di mesi. All'inizio Draco si era ripromesso di restare del tutto estraneo ai lavori, per allontanare ogni possibile maldicenza sui secondi fini che non pochi sono convinti essere celati dietro all'iniziativa, ma il suo contributo è diventato ben presto essenziale quando i Demolizionisti che avrebbero dovuto purificare la villa da ogni traccia di magia oscura si sono imbattuti in un numero di incantesimi a trabocchetto tale da quintuplicare gli sforzi che erano stati preventivati.

Ogni stanza nasconde al proprio interno almeno un paio di anfratti segreti, ogni anfratto una qualche trappola.

Draco, come unica persona a conoscenza di una buona parte delle fatture di cui il Maniero è impregnato, è diventato ben presto indispensabile dapprima come consulente esterno, poi come collaboratore sul campo.

È stato Krueger, capitano della squadra di Demolizionisti, a notare del potenziale in lui e a suggerirgli per primo quella carriera.

Harry l'ha scoperto settimane dopo, quando ha origliato senza volere un dialogo tra Krueger e Morgan e ha appurato che i lavori al Maniero si svolgevano solo la mattina, e non lungo l'intera giornata come Draco gli aveva detto.

Quella sera sono volate scintille.

Draco, che credeva si trattasse solo di una scenata di gelosia, non ha fatto che ripetere che trascorreva i pomeriggi a studiare, e non a infilarsi nei pantaloni altrui.

Harry non gli ha permesso di infilarsi nei propri, di pantaloni, per una settimana buona dopo quel litigio, neppure quando Draco alla fine ha ceduto e gli ha rivelato di non avergli detto nulla perché lui stesso non si sentiva sicuro di farcela e temeva avrebbe gettato la spugna da un giorno all'altro.

Harry ha imparato a fare i conti con questa particolare insicurezza di Draco, con la sua frustrazione di non avere ancora un ruolo preciso nella società. Immerso nel ciclone dello schieramento sbagliato della guerra, dopo il diploma non ha certo pensato al proprio futuro lavorativo, che per anni ha comunque supposto essere una qualche patinata posizione ministeriale ottenuta grazie alle giuste conoscenze.

Poi l'Antro, i Sigilli, e ora... non che i suoi possedimenti immobiliari non siano sufficienti a farlo vivere di rendita: non sono sufficienti, e basta. Il centro di riabilitazione è un primo passo, ma ha promesso che la gestione sarebbe stata completamente nella mani di Kayla e del Ministero, quindi non è davvero passibile di diventare un impegno quotidiano.

Harry ha provato a dirgli che se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto mettere una buona parola con Krueger, e se lo sguardo di Draco fosse stato fuoco non avrebbe più le sopracciglia. Ha dovuto giurare e spergiurare che non avrebbe mai anche solo accennato a pronunciare il suo nome in presenza di Krueger, pena l'astinenza permanente e una precocissima calvizie.

Quindi attualmente Draco trascorre le giornate a inciampare nelle trappole di casa propria la mattina e a studiare come inciampare in trappole nuove il pomeriggio, o anche la sera, o talvolta la notte. Eccetto le volte in cui cena, pranza o _casualmente_ fa shopping negli stessi luoghi dove è solito andare anche Krueger, perché se anche non accetta le raccomandazioni di Harry, non ha nessunissimo problema a guadagnarsi quella del suo possibile futuro superiore, marcandolo stretto a intervalli strategicamente studiati per non risultare troppo insistente.

Il weekend, ovviamente, non è esente dallo studio.

\- Ehi. - Quella mattina Harry si sente temerario. Di solito si guarda bene dal disturbarlo, ma in fondo è sabato. - Domani scadono i due mesi.

Hermione ha stimato con l'aiuto dei Medimaghi che la traccia di un incantesimo, per quanto potente, rimanga latente nel corpo di un Mago per non più di sessanta giorni. Per questo hanno deciso di aspettare almeno un paio di mesi prima di annullare il matrimonio, onde non rischiare di trovarsi nella stessa identica situazione dalla quale sono appena usciti, alle prese con un incantesimo solo assopito pronto a riemergere prepotentemente.

\- Mm Mm, - mugugna Draco, senza alzare lo sguardo dai libri.

\- Lunedì chiedo i moduli a Shaw, ok?

\- Ok.

Harry è grato che gli occhi di Draco siano puntati su un manualone di formule incomprensibili, perché non crede davvero di essere in grado di nascondere il moto di paura che gli raschia le pareti dello stomaco ogni volta che anche solo pensa a quell'annullamento. Sa che si tratta della scelta più logica: non significa nulla, non cambierà nulla. Hanno convenuto entrambi che una volta tolto di mezzo anche l'ultimo legame che è stato forzatamente imposto su di loro il loro rapporto potrà finalmente evolversi in modo vero e naturale. È la scelta più logica.

Harry non è mai andato particolarmente d'accordo con la logica.

 

Lunedì sera, di ritorno dal Ministero, appoggia i moduli sulla bassa credenza appena accanto al tavolo in cucina, in vista ma sufficientemente defilati da non togliergli l'appetito ogni volta che entra nella stanza.

Li mostrerebbe a Draco, ma lui trascorre l'intera cena a narrare in modo a dir poco estatico la sua giornata _strepitosa_ al Maniero. Una stanza era stata frazionata da una Fattura Scomponente in quattro - _quattro!_ \- diversi passaggi segreti di cui lui non conosceva minimamente l'esistenza, uno dei quali dal soffitto costellato di stalattiti che in realtà - ed è stato _lui_ a capirlo - non erano altro che perdite di magia colate dal piano superiore, ancora avvolto in un Incanto Vanitas abbastanza potente da far apparire una stamberga come il più lussuoso dei salotti.

Harry adora osservarlo riscoprire casa propria corridoio dopo corridoio, come se quell'esperienza potesse cancellare anni trascorsi a camminare rasente alle pareti per timore di incrociare il Mangiamorte sbagliato, così accantona l'argomento annullamento e si limita a dirgli, tra un racconto e l'altro, che il pacco di fogli sulla credenza non sono suoi appunti e che almeno quelli non hanno bisogno di essere studiati.

Draco rivolge loro appena uno sguardo, ancora troppo infervorato, e supplica Harry per la decima volta di dargli il permesso di affatturare il salotto nell'illusione di un orribile Triangolo delle Bermuda di sabbie mobili, solo per consentirgli di testare la formula che demolisce l'incantesimo.

Harry non ha ancora capito se ciò che lo affascina di più di quel mestiere sia essere in grado di disgregare quasi ogni forma di magia oppure il fatto che per poterlo fare ha bisogno di conoscere in primis quasi ogni Fattura.

\- Vai a Demolire il salotto di qualcun altro!

\- Ma il mio già lo Demolisco!

\- Chiedi ad Amelia, lei ti farà Demolire anche tutta la casa.

\- Scherzi?! Se mi sbaglio ci rimetto la mia fornitura annuale di pasticcini.

\- Blaise, allora.

\- Mi ha interdetto da casa sua quando ho affatturato la caffettiera. Che ne sapevo io che Kayla è una caffeinomane? Blaise non lo beve mai, il caffè!

Harry ride al ricordo. Per giorni, la caffettiera non ha fatto che sparire e ricomparire, ogni volta in posizioni appositamente irraggiungibili per l'unica persona della casa a bere caffè.

\- E se ti interdicessi anche io dal mio salotto?

\- E se invece Demolissi te, Potter? - Draco gli assesta uno spintone sul petto, facendolo cadere all'indietro seduto su una delle possenti sedie in legno della cucina.

Harry gli sorride con aria innocente dal basso verso l'alto. - Basta che poi mi ricomponi.

La mano di Draco gli afferra il mento, sollevandolo delicatamente verso l'alto. Le sue labbra sfiorano quelle di Harry. - Oh, quello sono piuttosto bravo a farlo.

 

Un mercoledì mattina, Draco passa a trovarlo in ufficio. La verità è che un saggio su uno strano incantesimo polinesiano lo sta facendo letteralmente impazzire e nella disperazione spera di incrociare Krueger al Ministero per persuaderlo ad assegnargli un altro tema, ma Harry non ha intenzione di guardare in bocca a caval donato.

Affronta pratiche e deposizioni con decisamente maggiore grinta al pensiero di pranzare con lui più tardi, e riesce persino a resistere lungo l'intera sequela di lamentele che Freddy Birgminton, uno stalker del Dipartimento, rigurgita sulla sua scrivania con tanto di contorno di alito pestilenziale: qualcosa a riguardo dei malefici cani rabbiosi dei vicini, che Ron ha appurato essere minuscoli e perfettamente addomesticati _bassotti_ una delle prime volte che il reclamo è stato sporto.

É il giorno del giudizio, e per Birgminton è venuta l'ora di ricevere il _rimprovero ufficiale_ del superiore. Le speranze di Harry che questo sia sufficiente a dissuaderlo dall'infestare ulteriormente quei corridoi sono ben scarse, ma dopo il terzo r _improvero ufficiale_ scatta la revoca del diritto d'accesso incondizionato agli uffici, e ci sono almeno tre o quattro Auror che non vedono l'ora che quel momento arrivi.

Harry esce in ritardo da lavoro - cosa che costerà a Birgminton un _rimprovero ufficiale_ molto più perentorio, la prossima volta. Draco lo aspetta alla reception, immerso in una densa e a quanto pare esilarante conversazione con Nancy.

\- È simpatica quando non piange e non è ubriaca, - commenta mentre si dirigono verso una Creperia all'angolo.

Harry sa che è l'inizio della fine.

Perlomeno la visita di Draco è stata fruttuosa: Krueger si trovava di fronte al carrellino magico del caffè esattamente come e quando preventivato, ed è stato entusiasta di ascoltare le idee di Draco su una variante davvero poco studiata dell'incantesimo assegnatogli, e che lui sarebbe a dir poco onorato di poter approfondire. Variante ovviamente elaborata per la prima volta da un bis bis bis nonno di Draco e che è stata tramandata come un cimelio di famiglia di generazione in generazione, ma questo Krueger non lo sa.

Dopo un brindisi al successo della missione, Draco si acciglia. Il che è strano, perché hanno appena ordinato lemon pie con panna, per dessert.

\- Pensavo...

Non è un buon inizio.

\- ... potremmo riprovare la Pozione del Sonno.

Harry impiega qualche istante per processare il suggerimento. Aveva completamente dimenticato l'ampolla rimasta ancora intoccata nel cassetto del suo comodino.

Alle prese con il suo silenzio, Draco prosegue. - Sono trascorsi due mesi, no? Dovremmo essere liberi dalla traccia dei Sigilli e pensavo che potrebbe essere... _interessante_.

"Interessante" non è la parola corretta. Lo sa lui, lo sa il fazzoletto di carta che si sta torcendo tra le dita come un panno bagnato da strizzare.

Harry deglutisce, con la sensazione che l'ultimo boccone di crepe che ha mangiato sia appena stato sospinto giù per una scala chilometrica dai gradini via via sempre più alti.

\- Se pensi che non sia una buona idea è lo stesso. So che è un argomento delicato.

_Non mi hai sognato una singola volta come me stesso, ma solo questa particolare versione di me._

È un test.

\- Va bene, - dice alla fine Harry. Spera che non gli sia uscito simile a un sospiro quanto lo era nella sua testa. - Mi pare giusto. Quando?

Draco ripone il fazzoletto sul tavolo, accarezzandolo un'ultima volta come se si stesse scusando. Si passa una mano tra i capelli, scostandoseli dagli occhi: stanno diventando abbastanza lunghi da celargli lo sguardo, se non tiene il capo perfettamente dritto. - Non so, stasera? Pensavo comunque di rimanere da te, stasera.

Draco non dorme sempre a Grimmauld Place n. 12. Lo fa tutti i weekend e almeno due o tre giorni durante la settimana, e quando non dorme lì generalmente è perché al Manor il mattino dopo i lavori dovranno cominciare particolarmente presto oppure la sera sono straordinariamente terminati tardi, ma il sottinteso rimasto non pronunciato tra di loro è che no, per ora ancora non vivono _davvero_ insieme.

All'inizio Harry ha fatto fatica ad accettarlo. Si è innervosito, quando con cadenza completamente irregolare Draco decideva all'ultimo momento che non avrebbe dormito lì, oppure quando gli diceva che avrebbe chiamato Blaise a cena, ma di non preoccuparsi perché Kreacher aveva già allestito "il salone dei ritratti".

Draco sa che la cosa non gli è andata affatto a genio, almeno all'inizio. Se anche non l'avesse capito immediatamente, lo avrebbe intuito dopo la _quinta_ volta in cui Harry l'ha chiuso _per sbaglio_ fuori casa, con la scusa di non essere stato certo che sarebbe tornato.

Ora va meglio. Non solo perché le sere in cui Draco dorme al Maniero sono ormai quasi meno frequenti di quelle in cui Harry è costretto a dormire altrove in trasferta, ma perché tutto sommato, una volta accettato che sono una coppia sposata piuttosto sui generis, la loro routine molto poco metodica è diventata un elemento quasi rassicurante.

Ci sono sere in cui Draco scivolerà sotto le coperte del loro letto senza proferire parola, sere in cui esigerà la sua presenza come se non averlo premuto contro la schiena fosse del tutto inammissibile e sere in cui Draco semplicemente non ci sarà.

Harry non ha più così tanti problemi a capire quale sera sarà quale.

\- Ok, vada per oggi.

\- Se credi che sia una cattiva idea possiamo lasciare stare. Puoi vuotare la pozione nel gabinetto, per quel che mi riguarda.

Draco non lo perdonerebbe mai se lo facesse davvero, ma si sente ancora in colpa per aver mantenuto il segreto quando è stato lui a usarla la prima volta, e sa di partire svantaggiato in un'eventuale discussione.

\- No, va bene, facciamolo.

\- Sicuro?

\- Sicuro.

Draco non dorme sempre a Grimmauld Place n. 12, Harry lo ha accettato e gli sta bene. Ma quando lo fa, non sempre dorme sonni tranquilli. D'un tratto si solleva a sedere, scalcia via convulsamente le coperte, indietreggia fino a trovarsi schiena al muro e solo allora si sveglia. A volte fa in tempo a tentare la fuga dal letto, dibattendosi con forza se Harry cerca di trattenerlo.

Una volta sveglio, il respiro che gli sfugge dalle labbra allo stesso ritmo del cuore impazzito di Harry, si rimette sdraiato senza pronunciare una parola. Lui si riaddormenta in pochi istanti, confortato dalla rinnovata consapevolezza che si sia trattato soltanto di un sogno, mentre Harry impiega ore a riprendere sonno, accarezzandogli piano le braccia per convincersi che sia reale.

Gli incubi sono una novità. Se anche non fossero sicuri di aver definitivamente sconfitto i Sigilli, gli incubi ne sarebbero una conferma: il ricordo di ciò che gli è accaduto nell'Antro è inequivocabilmente più nitido e spaventoso.

Harry si chiede se quello di Draco sia un test solo per lui, o se il suo sia un modo per affrontare, con lui, i demoni che non riesce a fronteggiare a occhi aperti.

\- _Davvero_ sicuro?

\- Certo che sì. Ho giusto qualche sogno erotico da pro...

Da sotto il tavolo, Draco gli assesta un calcio contro uno stinco. - Idiota.

Avrebbero dovuto dare un'occhiata ai moduli per l'annullamento, quella sera, ma sono entrambi troppo occupati a fingere di non essere minimamente impensieriti da ciò che li aspetta, per farlo.

 

\- Alla salute! - Draco solleva il bicchiere di succo di mandragola opportunamente corretto con qualche goccia di Pozione del Sonno, nella perfetta imitazione di un brindisi.

Harry si limita a guardarlo storto, ingollando il proprio in un sol sorso.

Si sistemano a cucchiaio, abbozzolati tra le coperte, nell'attesa che il silenzio calato sulla stanza, mosso solo dai sospiri di vento che serpeggiano contro le finestre, smetta di essere assordante e cominci a farsi semplice quiete.

\- Sbrigati ad addormentarti, domani mi aspetta una giornata _in-fer-na-le_ al Maniero, - brontola Draco, perché in realtà è lui che sta avendo problemi a prendere sonno.

Harry lo stringe più forte a sé, sfregando il viso contro la sua nuca. Posa un bacio appena dietro il suo orecchio. - Dormi, - sussurra.

Draco mugugna soltanto, in risposta.

E, pian piano, il silenzio diventa pace.

Harry apre gli occhi sul soffitto della loro camera, un rettangolo bianco screziato dalle prime luci della giornata. Si acciglia: non ha sognato nulla? Non ricorda il sogno? La Pozione dovrebbe fare in modo che non lo dimentichi, no?

Si gira verso Draco, scoprendo solo un nugolo vuoto di lenzuola di seta ricamata. Non ci sono lenzuola di seta a Grimmauld Place n. 12, e se anche la Signora Black ne avesse avute di sicuro non sarebbero sul suo letto. Quindi sta sognando.

\- Draco? - chiama, un formicolio insistente all'altezza del costato. Le mani gli tremano per l'agitazione.

\- Sono qui! - La voce giunge dal bagno.

_Merlino, fa che sia... normale. Normale. La versione normale di lui._

Draco si sporge dalla porta con uno spazzolino in bocca, come se si trattasse di una mattinata qualsiasi e lui fosse pronto a Smaterializzarsi al Maniero.

Non ci sono Sigilli alle sue dita. I suoi capelli biondi brillano come oro al sole, nella luce chiara dell'alba.

Harry si sente pervadere di un sollievo così intenso che se non fosse troppo intento a fingersi del tutto noncurante, come se non avesse mai avuto il minimo dubbio, crollerebbe all'indietro e percuoterebbe il materasso con una serie di pugni di esultanza degni della tifoseria più sfegatata.

Un po' di esultanza però può esprimerla.

\- Ah! - esclama, puntando il dito verso di lui. - Lo sapevo! Cosa ti avevo detto?!

Draco incrocia le braccia sul petto, lo spazzolino ancora in bilico tra i denti. Lo osserva qualche istante con espressione contemplatrice, poi prorompe in un moto di risa così forte che deve correre di nuovo dentro il bagno per sputare lo spazzolino nel lavandino.

Non che Harry si aspettasse una dichiarazione d'amore eterno, ma probabilmente non... _questo_.

Draco riemerge dal bagno paonazzo in viso e con le lacrime agli occhi. Solleva lo sguardo su di lui, stringe forte le labbra e scoppia a ridere ancora più fragorosamente.

\- Posso sapere cosa c'è di tanto divertente?

\- Giuro... giuro che non pensavo avrebbe funzionato davvero. - Draco si asciuga una lacrima con un dito e gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi. - È la cosa più fantastica che io abbia mai visto.

Harry comincia a pensare di non stare sognando affatto, e che invece della Pozione del sonno Draco abbia versato qualche goccia di Estratto di Ridarella nel proprio succo.

Poi si guarda nello specchio del bagno.

\- _No_ , - esala.

\- Ho passato l'intero pomeriggio a pensare soltanto a cose rosse. Lamponi, pomodori, lo stendardo di Grifondoro, la torta di ciliegie della Casa dello Zucchero! Ma questo... è un _capolavoro_.

Harry ha i capelli color _fragola_. Sulla sua testa c'è un dannato gatto caduto in un secchio di Bloody Mary.

\- Non ci credo.

\- Devo chiedere a Blaise il suo Pensatoio. Merlino, voglio conservare questo ricordo _per sempre_.

Harry non riesce a sbattere le palpebre. È uno spettacolo troppo raccapricciante. - Sei un maledetto stronzo! - esclama, ancora sbalordito, la voce tremante sull'orlo di uno scoppio di risa.

\- Andiamo Potter, poteva andarti molto peggio. Potevo immaginarti con i capelli verdi. No, in realtà no, rossi probabilmente ti stanno peggio.

Harry raccoglie con i polpastrelli un ciuffo vermiglio, osservando nello specchio la propria espressione disgustata. - Ecco cos'è che sogni quando hai gli incubi.

Draco si appoggia di sbieco contro la parete di maiolica del bagno. Ha ancora il viso congestionato per il troppo ridere. - Mistero svelato.

\- Merlino, sei incredibile.

\- Certo che lo sono. A me quei capelli stavano _bene_!

Harry getta la spugna e si abbandona una delle risate più liberatrici della sua vita. Aveva una paura fottuta di questo sogno. Non farà finta di non aver notato che Draco si è fiondato in bagno - davanti a uno _specchio_ \- non appena aperti gli occhi su quella realtà onirica, ma non è con le lacrime agli occhi per le troppe risa che credeva di affrontare quell'esperienza.

Afferra Draco per la vita e lo stringe a sé, reclamando le sue labbra in un bacio. Lo bacia lentamente, prendendosi il suo tempo: hanno un intero sogno, a disposizione. - Possiamo passare direttamente alla parte del sogno erotico, adesso?

Draco gli rivolge uno sguardo malizioso, un angolo della bocca appena sollevato. Sta per sfilarsi la maglietta, scoprendo la sottile luna di addome che si tuffa sotto l'elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama, sempre a vita leggermente più bassa del normale, quando prorompe in un suono strozzato a metà tra una risata e un colpo di tosse.

\- Non ce la faccio, - ammette. - Mi dispiace Harry, non ci riesco. Sei... _atroce_! Lo sai che mi attizzi _tantissimo_ , ma così... no, non ce la faccio.

Harry emette un gemito frustrato. - Falli tornare come prima, allora!

\- Scherzi? Ho sprecato quasi un intero pomeriggio di studio pensando a ogni singolo oggetto rosso che conosco. Quando ho ricominciato a studiare ci ho rimesso tre decimi per occhio sottolineando tutto quello che studiavo in _rosso_. Anche se mi chiedessero di che colore è l'Unicorno bianco di Mago Merlino risponderei _rosso_.  

Harry sospira, uscendo dal bagno per abbandonarsi all'indietro sul letto. - Allora dobbiamo svegliarci.

Draco si sdraia a sua volta. - Io invece pensavo di sfruttare questo tempo per recuperare lo studio che ho perso. Voglio dire, è perfetto: sto dormendo, quindi mi sto riposando, ma allo stesso tempo se nel sogno studio domattina mi ricorderò quello che ho studiato! È fantastico, devo mettere le mani su una _scorta_ di questa Pozione.

\- _Draco._

\- Ok, domattina la vuoto nel gabinetto. Ma andiamo, sarebbe _davvero_ utile...

\- L'esame è tra _un mese._ Hai tutto il tempo che ti serve.

\- _Due_ mesi, se potessi sfruttare anche le notti!

\- _Draco!_

\- Si vede proprio che sei un Auror, Potter. Il solito guastafeste.

\- Parla quello che sta studiando per diventare...

\- _Demolizionista_ , Potter, Demolizionista. Non Auror. Mi vedi addosso una divisa da cadetto? Sto frequentando l'accademia? No. Demolizionista.

\- Cioè un Auror con la passione per i garbugli di incantesimi e gli intrighi spaccacervello.

\- Cioè il contrario di un Auror.

\- Ok, ok. Sentiamo... che argomento avresti dovuto ripassare oggi?

\- Oh, quello di oggi una noia mortale. Ma quello che dovrei ripassare domani, quello sì che è grandioso. C'è questa Maledizione che in pratica è una scatola cinese di Incantesimi...

 

Come volevasi dimostrare, a meno di un mese dal matrimonio, Draco e Nancy sono diventati praticamente migliori amici.

Harry avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, in fondo hanno in comune l'argomento di derisione preferito da entrambi: lui. Trascorrono un'intera serata a casa di Ron e Hermione a rivangare ogni singola lettera d'ammirazione - e non - che sia mai stata recapitata al Dipartimento, e Draco riesce a strapparle la promessa di inviargliene almeno una decina da sistemare in un quadro.

Harry capisce che forse è venuto il momento di tornare a casa quando l'oggetto della conversazione diventa l'organizzazione di una _mostra_ di tutti i tributi che gli siano mai stati dedicati, di cui il pezzo forte sarebbe il reparto biancheria intima.

In realtà però è Draco ad accelerare i convenevoli e a scortare entrambi verso l'uscita, ringraziando educatamente per la cena. È stata una giornata dura in ufficio, per Harry. La figlia di Copperton, Alicia, è stata fermata quel pomeriggio in un vicolo di Nocturne Alley, intenta a cercare informazioni su Avery presso il venditore di utensili da taglio dove Copperton ha acquistato il trinciante che ha utilizzato per sagomare la pietra di Acquamarina.

È stato Harry stesso a occuparsi di interrogarla, per ben tre ore, alla ricerca di una spiegazione concreta al suo interesse. La ragazza è scoppiata in lacrime quasi immediatamente, ben conscia di aver commesso un errore, ma quella curiosità - perché di semplice curiosità si tratta - ha turbato Harry a tal punto da indurlo a torchiarla come un vero e proprio criminale, tanto da ridurla a una bambina terrorizzata e tremante.

Harry _voleva_ che fosse terrorizzata. _Voleva_ che il pensiero di Avery non la sfiorasse mai più, nemmeno nell'angolo più recondito della mente. Ma al termine dell'interrogatorio il senso di colpa lo ha assalito con tale violenza che ha accompagnato la ragazza nella pasticceria all'angolo e, mentre lei si riempiva la gonna di briciole con una brioche alla crema, ha contattato Kayla.

La Psicomaga è arrivata all'istante, così Harry l'ha affidata alle sue ben più delicate cure.

Improvvisamente lo ha colto il pensiero di quanto sia essenziale ciò che Draco e Kayla stanno facendo: stanno pensando al... _dopo_ , alle _conseguenze_. Harry si è sempre focalizzato sull'ora: civile in pericolo, civile da salvare. Civile salvato, missione compiuta. Alicia è stata salvata, ma forse nessuno si è occupato di lei _dopo_ : forse nessuno le ha spiegato esattamente a che cosa è stata sottoposta, quali errori ha commesso e quali evitare in futuro. Alicia è un'innocente e i carcerati di Azkaban di certo non lo sono, ma non ci sono solo efferati e incorreggibili Mangiamorte al di là di quelle sbarre: ci sono decine di ex compagni di scuola di Harry, per cominciare. Ci sono persone che erano un'Alicia, una volta. Persone che erano Draco. E che potrebbero avere bisogno di istruzioni per ricominciare a esserlo.

Quando è tornato a casa, in tempo per prepararsi per la cena con Hermione, Ron e gli altri, Draco stava sfogliando i moduli per l'annullamento del matrimonio.

Harry si è seduto di fronte a lui, pensando che fosse la conclusione perfetta di una giornata no e che tanto valeva togliersi il dente, ma Draco ha chiuso i moduli in un cassetto della credenza, lo ha rimproverato per essere rientrato in ritardo e lo ha spedito senza convenevoli al piano di sopra a farsi una doccia.

Sono arrivati in anticipo alla cena. Nancy li ha accolti sventolando una busta fucsia chiusa con un bacio glitterato di ceralacca, sul dorso della lettera un "HP" racchiuso in un cuore di cuori.

 

La settimana successiva, un paio di settimane prima dell'esame di Demolizionismo, Draco prende un appuntamento per visitare il prigioniero 60598, Lucius Malfoy.

Ha rivelato a Harry, qualche tempo prima, di aver scritto solo due parole sulla lettera Ministeriale che lui gli ha fornito: " _Sono vivo_ ".

L'appuntamento è alle cinque e quarantacinque. Harry si prende un pomeriggio di permesso dal lavoro e lo accompagna, ma su richiesta di Draco non oltrepassa l'ingresso della prigione, nonostante abbia provato più volte a convincerlo che sebbene non sia la persona più popolare all'interno di quelle mura non è la prima e non sarà l'ultima volta che attraversa indenne quei corridoi.

Draco riemerge sulla soglia alle diciotto e ventisette minuti, sul viso un'espressione illeggibile. Raggiunge Harry, gli stringe il collo del maglione con la forza di un rapace e Smaterializza entrambi a Grimmauld Place.

Non fanno in tempo a entrare in casa: Draco crolla in ginocchio nel bel mezzo della via. Le lacrime gli solcano le guance come crepe, stracciando via la maschera di carta del suo misurato contegno. I singhiozzi gli scuotono il mantello più di quanto non faccia il vento.

Harry cade in ginocchio con lui, stringendolo a sé come se si trattasse solo di trovare il giusto incastro per farlo scomparire del tutto dentro di sé, lontano da occhi indiscreti.

Draco non gli confida che cosa lui e suo padre si siano detti. Harry non glielo chiede.

Anche quella sera i moduli per l'annullamento rimangono chiusi nel loro cassetto, perché per nulla al mondo Harry sveglierebbe Draco quando finalmente crolla addormentato tra le sue braccia, esausto e con il viso ancora umido di lacrime.

 

A una settimana dall'esame, Draco sospende il praticantato al Maniero e adotta la peculiare abitudine di fare origami con ogni pagina di appunti che abbia appena finito di ripassare, così che a intervalli regolari Grimmauld Place n. 12 si trasforma in uno zoo di carta in miniatura, prima che gli animaletti intraprendano una lugubre marcia verso il camino e si gettino tra le fiamme.

Harry suppone che possa essere indicativo di un leggero stato d'ansia.

\- Ma se non fossi sicuro di una cosa? Come fai a controllare se bruci gli appunti? - gli chiede una mattina, dopo che una farfalla striata di sottolineature nere gli ha picchiettato la fronte fino a svegliarlo, lo ha seguito al piano di sotto e infine si è diligentemente suicidata in un battesimo di fuoco.

\- È questo il senso. Se so che poi non posso riguardare nulla devo per forza essere sempre concentrato al massimo.

\- Te l'ho già detto che non sei normale, vero?

\- Mal che vada sarò diventato un esperto in origami. Ieri ho imparato a fare _il criceto_. Non mi era mai venuto il criceto.

Harry, che nonostante l'apposito incantesimo è riuscito al massimo a spiegazzare un foglio in un aereoplanino - non riconosciuto da nessuno a parte Hermione come un oggetto davvero esistente, ovviamente - rinuncia a capire e prega in tutte le lingue del creato che Draco superi l'esame e che il successivo esame pratico non sia altrettanto impegnativo.

\- Almeno potresti scrivere qualcosa di carino su quello che mandi a svegliarmi tutte le mattine.

\- Assolutamente no, a svegliare te di solito mando la pagina più bastarda di tutte. Lunedì ne ho mandata una che mi piaceva, un cagnolino carinissimo. Dopo un quarto d'ora è tornato al piano di sotto depresso e con la coda tra le gambe.

\- Per domani mattina propongo un serpente. Un bastardissimo serpente di carta.

\- Sì, così me lo ammali in Serpentese. Bel tentativo, Potter.

 

Draco supera l'esame a pieni voti. Harry lo porta a festeggiare in uno dei ristoranti più lussuosi di tutta Diagon Alley, determinato a viziarlo tutta sera e a guadagnarsi un dessert con tutti i crismi più tardi, nella loro camera da letto. Ha perfino acquistato delle lenzuola di seta, memore del sogno.

Il tavolo che viene assegnato loro al ristorante è al centro esatto della sala. A Harry non importa, mentre Draco ne è addirittura divertito.

Straordinariamente, nessun giornale scandalistico ha osato pubblicare illazioni sulla loro storia, ormai nient'affatto privata.

Harry ha idea che il silenzio stampa abbia a che fare con la morsa piuttosto ferrea di Draco sulle parti intime di Boston: in qualche modo, il campo di Quidditch che Draco gli ha noleggiato si è tramutato in una specie di portafortuna per la squadra da lui sponsorizzata, che ha vinto ogni singola partita che vi sia stata giocata.

Harry non sa se e quanto alle spalle di questa credenza popolare ci sia lo zampino di Draco, che ha non molto misteriosamente fatto pratica di diversi incantesimi in quel campo per un periodo, ma ormai Boston sarebbe disposto a tutto pur di non perdere l'esclusiva, anche tenere tirate le redini dei più viziosi redattori della città.

L'ultimo pettegolezzo uscito su _Strega Oggi_ è stato censurato con la velocità di una pianta carnivora che cattura la sua preda.

Quando tornano a casa, troppo ubriachi perfino per fare sesso, non sono davvero in condizioni di dare un'occhiata a quei maledetti moduli. Si sono comunque messi d'accordo con Shaw per compilarli nel suo ufficio, devono solo prenotare un appuntamento. Una volta oltrepassata la soglia della camera da letto, dopo aver affrontato con grande coraggio le scale _mobili_ , crollano sulle lenzuola di seta in una posizione scomposta, risvegliandosi la mattina dopo con il mal di schiena, il mal di testa del secolo e la gola secca per le troppe risa.

 

Da quando i Sigilli sono stati sciolti, Harry non ha mai visto Draco così irrequieto. Non per l'esame di Demolizionismo, pratica compresa, non per le visite mediche non troppo gradite di Peterson; mai.

Il centro - CRC, Centro Riabilitativo Corniola, come la pietra che Narcissa Malfoy ha indossato durante le sue ultime settimane di vita per infondersi coraggio - non è ancora stato inaugurato, ma i primi ospiti stanno già cominciando ad affluire.

Al Ministero è parso insensato collocare i detenuti appena rilasciati su condizione in strutture molto più precarie solo per una mera questione di nastri da tagliare e bottiglie di Vino Elfico da stappare.

Draco ha mantenuto la propria promessa: dopo aver rimesso a nuovo il Maniero e averlo del tutto smantellato di qualsiasi traccia di magia oscura, lavoro per il quale è stato premiato da Kreuger con il doppio dei crediti che sarebbero normalmente riconosciuti a un Demolizionista in prova, si è mantenuto del tutto estraneo alla gestione del centro.

Per questo quella mattina non ha voluto neppure varcare la soglia del cancello, preferendo aspettare in piedi appena al suo esterno, teso come la fune di uno stendardo medievale.

È una giornata limpida, e la carrozza che si dirige nella loro direzione è visibile già in fondo al sentiero chilometrico che costeggia il maniero: è una carrozza Ministeriale, nera, rinforzata e bullonata in argento, utilizzata per trasportare detenuti, testimoni oculari o ufficiali giudiziari.

Harry appoggia una mano sulla spalla di Draco, stringendola con forza.

L'arrivo della carrozza è accompagnato da una nuvola di pulviscolo, bianca come la ghiaia sul selciato: nella polvere, la prima figura a emergere è un Auror in divisa di combattimento, che Harry saluta con un cenno, poi Kayla Baker, un altro Auror, e infine Tiger e Goyle.

Hanno entrambi un aspetto emaciato e il viso molto meno pieno rispetto ai tempi della scuola, ma sono vestiti in modo dignitoso e hanno un bel colorito. Stanno bene, per quanto un ex detenuto di Azkaban possa essere il ritratto della salute.

Draco ha il corpo completamente teso in avanti, come se si trovasse sull'orlo di un burrone e piegandosi a sufficienza potesse raggiungerli senza muovere un passo.

\- Vi ci voleva Azkaban per dimagrire, eh, - prorompe nervosamente, quando si trovano gli uni di fronte all'altro.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e puntella una mano in mezzo alle scapole di Draco. - Andiamo, dai! - esclama, spingendolo in avanti.

Dopo un ulteriore cenno d'assenso da parte di Kayla, l'imbarazzo conflagra in un abbraccio stretto e caloroso, fatto di mani premute sulla schiena e di menti schiacciati contro il petto per nascondere l'emozione.

Chiacchierando con gli Auror di scorta, Harry dà la colpa alla polvere, per i suoi occhi lucidi.

 

_No, un picchio no._

Draco non ha abbandonato la tradizione di svegliare Harry con un origami, la mattina. È una sveglia efficace, gli permette di affinare il suo ineguagliabile talento nel realizzare creaturine di giorno in giorno sempre più complesse e gli rimane ancora una montagna di appunti per alimentare il camino, quindi perché smettere?

Harry, dal canto proprio, avrebbe qualcosa da ridire a riguardo.

In ordine di preferenza, tendenzialmente non ha problemi con gattini, farfalle, o anche conigli. Ma _i picchi_. I picchi _no_.

\- Draco, - mugugna, mentre un becco di carta improvvisa un'otoscopia al suo orecchio sinistro.

Draco non risponde, beatamente ancora addormentato al suo fianco. Il giorno prima ha smantellato un maledetto bunker di gnomi che l'ha tenuto in piedi e al lavoro fino all'una passata: come minimo servirebbe l'origami di un ippopotamo, per smuoverlo.

Harry si alza a sedere, rassegnato, in attesa che il picchio capisca l'antifona e si diriga verso il camino. Deve ammettere che vedere il proprio aguzzino tuffarsi con gioia tra le fiamme in quel modo gli dona una certa soddisfazione. Quando farà caldo e il camino sarà spento dovranno inventarsi qualcos'altro: fiamme fredde? Potrebbero tenere la vasca da bagno piena, forse?

Sta per crollare nuovamente all'indietro, pronto alla successiva decina di minuti di sonno - sa che ci sarà un altro dannato uccellaccio del malaugurio a svegliarlo, _lo sa_ \- quando gli pare di scorgere qualcosa di familiare, sull'ala del picchio.

È costretto a sacrificare anche l'ultima briciola di torpore che gli era rimasta per acciuffarlo, ma una volta afferrato distingue chiaramente gli arzigogoli di un sigillo Ministeriale.

Che Draco abbia _finalmente_ terminato gli appunti e sia passato alle cartacce disseminate per casa?

Eppure... c'è il nome "Richard Shaw" sotto il sigillo.

Harry si scusa silenziosamente con il picchio e distende il foglio, le mani tremanti.

È uno dei moduli per l'annullamento del matrimonio. La pagina quarantatré, per l'esattezza.

In un battito di ciglia, il picchio si ribella alla presa improvvisamente divenuta cedevole e riacquista le proprie sembianze, riprendendo il volo verso il camino.

Harry lo rincorre, inebetito, senza osare dare voce alle proprie speranze. Ignora il camino, dirigendosi direttamente in cucina e aprendo di slancio il piccolo cassetto della credenza accanto al tavolo. Del plico di moduli diligentemente trascritti da Shaw non è rimasto che un foglio, recante poco più di un paio di clausole e una linea tratteggiata per la firma dell'ufficiale attestante lo scioglimento dell'unione.

Harry si dirige in salotto e si inginocchia di fronte al camino, osservando con il cuore in gola i resti di decine di fogli di carta Ministeriale bruciare con un crepitio continuo e rassicurante.

Torna al piano di sopra immerso in una bolla di stupore, un picchio di carne e sangue intento a percuotergli la cassa toracica. Si rinfila lentamente tra le coperte, timoroso che il suo tremore possa scuotere anche le lenzuola.

Il chiarore dell'alba che filtra dalle persiane solo socchiuse della finestra colora la stanza di riflessi del colore del grano.

Harry abbraccia Draco da dietro, infilandogli il viso nell'incavo del collo e immergendo il naso tra i suoi capelli biondi. Inspira a fondo, osservando la luce scivolare sul suo corpo in lunghe pennellate di bianco.

Una falce luminosa gli percorre il braccio sinistro, teso fino al limitare del letto con la mano a penzoloni oltre il bordo del materasso. La fede balugina in un occhiolino dorato, al suo anulare.

 

 

_The end._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su Nocturne Alley sono trascorsi sei anni tra la pubblicazione del primo capitolo e quella dell'epilogo, qui su AO3 _dieci giorni_.  
>  Lettore ignaro che hai scoperto questa storia avventurandoti su questi lidi... apprezza la tua fortuna! :D  
> Qualsiasi sia il motivo per il quale sei qui a leggere queste note, che sia la prima volta che leggi PLV o che sia solo per scaricare il pdf completo dopo averla già letta altrove, grazie. Grazie per aver affrontato questo viaggio con me.  
> Un bacione!
> 
> Acardia.


End file.
